


Into the Abyss

by DolphinSpirit



Series: ABO: The Might of Dracus [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Military, Anal Sex, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Artists, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta/Omega, Blow Jobs, Character Development, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Class Differences, Dark Past, Developing Relationship, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Drama, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hate to Love, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Relationships, Music, Mystery, Opposites Attract, Performing Arts, Romance, Sexism, Sexual Relationship, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 109
Words: 482,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolphinSpirit/pseuds/DolphinSpirit
Summary: Ten years after 'Breaking the Chains,' Plutus is trying to create a military similar to the successful Hawk and Wolf program in Heracles. Renamed Eagles and Panthers, the military program isn't as successful as the one it's modeled after. The reason, because it's a system based on nepotism instead of merit. Enter the Blake family. Alphas Matt and Jason, and Beta Luke are cousins who are the hope of the Blake family of dominating the military. Already colonels, they are pressured to solve more cases than the other military families. Unfortunately, there are other factors that get in their way. Enter the Omega Connor Lawrence, Matt's mysterious secretary who wants nothing to do with the warm-hearted Alpha. Ren, a Beta Eagle who is more than eager to whip the lazy and self-destructive Jason into shape. And Kiryn, an Omega musician who thinks Luke takes life a bit too seriously.Based in 3 cities in the fictional Dracus, this story deals with character development, family bonds and drama, dark pasts, developing relationships, and of course, smut and fluff. With some murders, espionage, and robberies thrown in.Although it's part of a series, it can be read as a stand alone.Updates: Tuesday/Friday





	1. Chapter 1

Luke Blake tried not to walk too fast or too slow down the main hallway to the general’s office. He swung his arms a bit, thought better of it, and held them a bit tighter to his body. No, too stiff. Maybe if he changed his pace? 

“Why are you walking weird?”

Luke flinched then turned his head and smiled at his cousin Matthew Blake, tilting his head up slightly, his brown eyes scanning his cousin, and felt his confidence shrivel up as it always did when faced with his perfect Alpha relative. It was hard not to when faced with the Adonis. Not that he called him that himself. That would just be silly. But he’d heard people call Matt that over the years behind his back. And Luke always agreed with them. With his tall 6’3 frame, piercing blue eyes, chiseled jaw, wavy dirty blonde hair, and that dimple that appeared every time he spoke, the term Adonis fit him perfectly. If Luke wasn’t related to Matt and knew what a wonderful personality existed behind that perfect face, he would have hated his cousin. But he didn’t. Matt was his hero, his role model, and in a way, older brother the whole twenty-three years of his life. He could never hate Matt. 

So he smiled sheepishly and shook his head. “Just...nervous.” 

Matt smiled that familiar encouraging smile and patted his shoulder the way he always did. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure it’s a routine meeting. He just probably want some updates. We’ll answer his questions, nod our heads, and be out of there in a jiff.”

Luke wanted to agree. He usually did. After all, Matt was usually right. But this time felt different. It may have been his father’s tone when he called him last night and told him about the sudden meeting. He sounded strained, worried. Which didn’t bode well for Luke. 

He took a shuddering breath as they reached the doors to the office and stood straight, trying to match his cousin’s confident stance. Which was stupid. At 5’9 he could never match Matt’s height. But he could stand like him. He narrowed his eyes at the door while Matt raised his hand and knocked.

“Enter,” the voice inside boomed.

Matt gave him one last quick smile. “Into the dragon’s den we go!”

Well that wasn’t helpful, Luke groused as he followed Matt into the room. His eyes quickly looked around, his heart sinking further when he realized there was only one person in the room. Not good. 

“Sit down you two,” General Lucas Blake said, his steely eyes boring into Luke’s and he could swear the old man could tell what he was thinking. So he tried to wipe his mind blank and cautiously sat down next to Matt. He saw Matt place his clasped hands on the table and quickly followed suit, sitting straight. He stared at the General, what he’d taken to calling him in his head since he gained the position twelve years ago, and felt himself shiver slightly as those blue eyes seemed to pierce into him. Even in his sixties, the General still looked intimidating. His hair was mostly grey than white, as if refusing to submit to time. Same went for his body as he seemed to tower over them even though he was sitting across the table. He was as tall as Matt and bulkier, his muscles still firm but showing signs of wear, making him the most intimidating person in Luke’s life. Besides his dad. But that was different. His dad was more-

“Where’s the other one?” Lucas asked, cutting off Luke’s train of thought, his pale blue eyes narrowed with displeasure.

“Probably on his way,” Matt replied calmly. 

Luke didn’t move a muscle, knowing Matt’s answer was more than enough to satisfy the austere general. And apparently it did because they sat in silence for the next few minutes, no one so much as moving a muscle. 

Suddenly, the door banged open and his other cousin, Jason, waltzed into the room, his shoulder length dark auburn hair in disarray, his military shirt unbuttoned over a blue shirt and his belt buckled wrong. As usual.

“Sorry I’m late,” Jason said yawning. “My alarm didn’t go off.”

Luke didn’t so much as turn his head as Jason plopped himself down on the chair next to him and leaned back, sitting comfortably and smiled at the general. 

“Did I miss anything?” Jason asked cheerfully and Luke wanted to sigh, a familiar reaction whenever he had to listen to his older cousin. At twenty-five, he was two years older than Luke, which meant they should have been close. But there was something about Jason that never allowed them to get closer. Which suited Luke fine. He had Matt after all, and that was all he needed. 

“I was just about to start,” Lucas said, glaring at Jason who only smiled more widely. “As you know, the Leonard family just solved a big espionage case. This will elevate them a lot in their status.”

“Yes, I heard about that sir,” Matt replied respectfully. “It was a big case. They really tried their best.”

Lucas’s gaze narrowed at Matt. “Praising the rival family isn’t exactly the best idea right now Matthew. This is their second case this month. While you three have none.”

“I’m almost done wrapping up a murder case,” Matt said. “I’m adding the last touches before I send out my Eagles.”

Lucas nodded approvingly, then turned his gaze to Jason. “And you?”

Jason flicked his hand, his voice reflecting his apathetic personality. “Oh, I’m still working on it. Big case and all. All those drugs everywhere. Might take a bit longer.”

Lucas frowned but didn’t say anything, already expecting that answer, and Luke felt the sweat on his back increase, knowing that he would be next. And sure enough, Lucas shifted his gaze to him, his eyes narrowed slightly. “And you? Luke?”

Luke swallowed, then cleared his throat for good measure. Last time he spoke to the general he’d squeaked a bit and his dad wasn’t happy about that. “I’m making progress. I’ve narrowed down the list of suspects who may have had access to the jewels.”

“May have had access?” Lucas drawled, cocking one salt and pepper colored eyebrow and it took all of Luke’ effort not to lick his lips nervously. His dad told him plenty of times how much of a tell that was. 

“Yes sir. We need to shift through all the possibilities.”

Lucas sighed wearily and leaned back in his chair. Not a good sign. “Boys. I’m not going to lie to you. Our numbers aren’t great. Compared to the Cunningham and Leonard family, we solve only one-third of the cases they do. We can at least say we’re doing better than the Mortimer and Towper families. If they beat us that would just be….” Lucas shuddered and shook his head. “Anyway, we need some drastic changes.”

Luke didn’t like the sound of that. His eyes flicked between his cousins, trying to gauge if they felt as anxious as he did, but Matt’s expression remained passive and Jason was playing with one of the buttons on his uniform.

“Jason, your father is going to talk to you after this. He came up with a good idea and will tell you all about it.”

“Can’t wait,” Jason drawled, his eyes still glued to his shirt.

“Matthew, I’m assigning you a new team of Eagles. Maybe that will help you pick up the pace a bit.”

“Yes sir.”

“And Luke,” Lucas paused for a second and this time, Luke couldn’t stop his tongue when it flicked out, licking his bottom lip. “You seem to be struggling a bit in getting your cases completed. I know you’re doing your best and being very thorough, but we aren’t getting the results we need. Your father and I think you need a change of scenery a bit. Maybe get some polish. Try a new environment.”

Luke didn’t like the sound of this. Not at all. And as the general spoke, he could hear the pounding in his head growing louder and louder.

“We’re sending you to Orpheus.” 

His brain exploded. The waves rushed through and he couldn’t hear anything. He saw Lucas’s lips move but no sounds reached him. They were sending him to Orpheus? He was being cast out? Rejected? But...no! That wasn’t what he wanted! No!

“No!” 

Lucas stopped talking, the waves stopped rushing, and Luke realized he’d spoke aloud. Well crap.

“Excuse me?”

“With all due respect...sir,” Luke said, unable to stop his voice from trembling. “I..don’t think sending me to Orpheus is the best solution. After all, the crimes there are different.”

“Exactly. We think those will suit you better. The base there reached out to various cities in Dracus, asking for any officials we can send. We thought it would be a good fit for you. When you’re ready, you can of course, come back.”

Luke wanted to scream some more, tell everyone that he wasn’t a failure, that he was just as hard-working and good as everyone else. But his mouth wouldn't move. 

“Grandfather,” Matt said and Luke quickly turned to look at him, hoping his childhood hero would somehow be able to help him. “Sending Luke away might not be the best idea. We can support him here. Give him more training. More advice.”

“And who will do that? You?” Lucas shook his head and Luke’s heart dropped to his stomach. “No. You are busy enough as it is. Your second cousin Gareth is graduating and can take Luke’s place for now. It’s done. The paperwork is already filed. They expect you there next week.”

And just like that, it was over. Luke’s career in the Plutus military. He wanted to hang his head in shame but sat straight instead, knowing that was what was expected of him. “Yes sir. I will do my best there sir.”

Lucas nodded and Luke once against cursed that he was born a Beta while taking on all the responsibilities of a Blake, ones he couldn’t do as a Beta in an Alpha dominant world. 

 

 

Matt stood outside Luke’s aparmtent door then finally knocked.

“Its open,” Luke called out.

Matt quickly stepped into the apartment, closing and locking the door behind him. All he could think about as they left their grandfather was comforting his forlorn younger cousin. He’d tried to talk to him when they left, but Luke said he had to pack and walked away, quickly. He knew he was running away and Matt just wanted to give him a big hug, just like he used to when they were kids.He looked at his Beta cousin who was avoiding his eyes as he packed some of his trinkets into his luggage. No. They weren’t kids anymore. A hug wouldn’t solve anything now.

“I’m sorry Luke,” Matt said softly.

“Hey, it’s fine,” Luke said, his voice full of fake cheer. “Might be nice to get away for awhile you know. See what other parts of Dracus are like. Who knows? I might even like it there.”

Matt waited for Luke to look at him, but the Beta kept his head down, thrusting more possessions into his bag. He saw him toss a rag inside and sighed, realizing that Luke was so heartbroken he didn’t even know what he was doing.

His heart went out to his twenty-three year-old cousin, the same way it always did while they were growing up. He couldn’t help it. At twenty-seven, he was the oldest with Jason the second oldest at twenty-five. They were all only children, all related to the main Blake family through their fathers, and he felt like their older brother. While Jason rejected him long ago and made it clear he had no interest in anything Matt had to offer, Luke was different. He was always more sensitive, more emotional. And Matt was always more than willing to give him a comforting hug or lecture, anything to make his younger cousin smile. 

Oh, when life was less complicated and a simple lollipop could fix everything. 

“Yeah. Who knows, you might like it there,” Matt said cheerfully, taking the rag out of Luke’s bag and placing it on the counter. 

Luke stilled, his eyes on the ground and Matt placed his hands on his shoulder, waiting for the Beta to finally look up at him. “You’ll be OK. You’ll be away from it all. Fresh start. And I’ll come visit. I promise.”

Luke smiled tremulously and nodded. “You better.”

“Now, let’s pack stuff you actually need,” Matt said, pulling out the glass cube Luke shoved in his bag.

The Beta winced and looked into the contents. “Yeah. Might want to start over actually.”

Two hours later, Matt felt a bit better as he drove back to the base form Luke’s apartment. They all lived in the luxurious Blake apartment building fifteen minutes away from the base, making it easier for the family to have emergency meetings, which they often had. Each apartment was almost identical. Three bedrooms, two spacious living rooms, a study, a giant kitchen, balcony, and four bathrooms. They were also decorated similarly, unless the person wanted to add their own personal touches. Like Matt. Just like every other Blake, once he reached eighteen, he was given his own apartment, a few floors away from his parent’s, given the number of a decorator, a catalogue, and told to do as he wished. He’d wasted no time in making it his own, and when Luke got his, he followed suit. He didn’t know what Jason did, but given how apathetic and careless the guy was, he probably just had his secretary handle it all. Except his gym. Lord knows if Jason wasn’t out partying, sleeping, or eating, he was working out, which is why he was stockier than Matt despite being an inch shorter. Then again, Matt didn’t exercise too much, preferring to remain more lean than built. 

Matt frowned as he thought about Jason, the black sheep in their trio, and wondered once again if he could do anything to help his cousin. But he’d reached out to him so many times and in different ways over the years and nothing good ever came out of it. Matt shook his head, turning his thoughts to the person who really did need him and suppressed a sigh. 

Luke seemed a bit better when he left and Matt promised to come spend time with him every day before he left. He felt a lump in his throat at the thought of his little cousin moving across the country. They had always lived only two minutes away from each other. It was going to take some getting used to.

Matt walked into the foyer leading to his office and paused when he caught sight of his secretary, his breath catching slightly. As usual, the Omega looked gorgeous. His hair was a perfect shade of chestnut brown that complimented his hazel eyes to perfection. There was a soft pink tinge to his cheeks, reminding Matt of a baby cupid. He certainly had the mouth for it. Even after working together for over a year, Matt still couldn’t get used to the sight of his secretary and always needed to pause for a second before he actually spoke to him. 

Finally, Matt cleared his throat and walked in, smiling winningly. “Hi, Connor. Did I get any messages?”

Connor Lawrence shook his head, wearing that familiar stoic but professional expression on his face. “No sir. I already emailed you the profiles of the new Eagles who will be joining your team. I looked through them myself when HR sent them and they seem like a good group overall.”

Matt continued smiling down at the Omega who was still sitting in his seat, his face blank as he stared back at him. “You think so? Well, I’ll trust you then.”

Connor didn’t so much as blink at the subtle compliment, his tone still brisk as he answered. “You don’t have to take my word for it. You’re still the colonel. You have to make your own decision.”

Matt wanted to sigh in resignation, a reaction he always felt around Connor. “I’ll do that. Thanks.” 

Quickly Matt entered his office and closed the door, shaking his head wearily as he sat down behind his desk. Did the Omega ever smile? Matt had tried everything he could to get to know him the last year, and so far, all he knew was he seemed to like the color blue. Because he wore lots of blue shirts. That’s it. And he wasn’t even sure if he liked the color or wore it since the colonel uniform was navy blue.

He’d tried asking the Omega questions about his favorite food, favorite book, if he saw the latest movies, but he always managed to avoid actually answering the simplest personal questions, turning the topic back to work, his professional tone and expression never changing. 

He knew he should just leave it alone. If Connor didn’t want to reveal anything about himself that was his choice. But something about the stoic Omega preyed on his big brother instinct and he couldn’t seem to let it go. One way or another, he was finally going to find out something about the Omega, even if it was just how he drank his coffee.

 

 

Jason kept his stride at an even pace as he gamboled to his father’s office. The meeting with his grandfather went as expected. He said stuff. Jason nodded. Then he left. Same old same old. The fact that his father wanted to talk to him wasn’t alarming either. He always wanted to talk to him after his grandfather did, dissecting every move and word that was spoken in the meeting. 

So Jason would do his thing, his dad would rant, call him a failure, a disappointment, whatever, and he’d go back to his office, pretend to do his work, and another day would go by. Just like the day before.

Jason reached his father’s office, ignored the secretary and turned the door knob and walked in without knocking.

“I’m here. Let’s get this over with.” Jason strolled to the set of chairs in front of his father’s desk and sat down, then shifted sideways so he lay with his back against an armrest and his legs draped on the other side. 

His gaze lifted to his father and he smiled while his father gave him that familiar glare, his brown eyes piercing into Jason’s blue ones. Ah, some things never change.

“Sit properly,” Quinton Blake barked, his tone dripping with loathing as usual.

Jason sighed and shifted on the chair, slouching slightly.

“I heard you haven’t progressed at all on your case,” Quinton said.

“Not really. There’s a lot to go through you know. Gonna take some time.”

“You mean, it’ll take time for your Eagles to go through it.”

Jason could have argued but what was the point. His father knew he never actually worked on the cases. “Well, they know this stuff better than me. Might as well let them handle it.”

“Which is why I got you a new Eagle,” Quinton said, his face almost softening for the first time in years. 

Jason felt a stirring of discomfort at the expression and he saw his father’s eyes travel behind him. Slowly, he sat up and turned in his seat, finally realizing there was another body in the room.

“Jason, meet Ren. He’s going to be your new head Eagle.”

Jason watched as the Beta walked forward and thought the name Ren suited him. The guy certainly looked like a crow with that black hair and his eyes a dark pool. His shirt and pants were all black too. Even his shoes. Did the guy have any clothes with actual color?

“You got me the grim reaper?” Jason drawled, smirking at the Beta as he got up and walked around him, inspecting him from head to toe. To his credit, the Beta didn’t even move, his expression blank while Jason slowly let his eyes rove over him. He was pretty small for a Beta. Barely 5’7. Most Betas he knew were about Luke’s height. He felt his confidence grow as he allowed his 6’2 frame to tower over the smaller Beta, his father’s pathetic latest attempt to reign him in. Like hell.

“Looks good. If you go to my office my secretary will give you full access. Enjoy.” Jason placed his hand on the Beta’s shoulder and pushed him down slightly for good measure before he left, whistling his way through the building.

 

“So,” Quinton said when the door closed behind the precious Blake grandson. “What do you think?”

“He’s exactly as you described him sir,” Ren replied, walking forward and stopping in front of his superior’s desk. He stood with his legs spread wide, hands clasped behind his back, his normal stance after years of training. He stared straight at Quinton, noting once again how little he looked like his son with his brown hair and brown eyes. His face was also harsher, more muscular while Jason could only be called beautiful. He heard the Alpha took after his Omega mother so it made sense. 

“Think you can make something out of him?”

Ren pictured Jason’s long, wavy red hair, his lazy walk and cocky smile. His uniform unbuttoned over a regular T-shirt that showed off the muscles that had clearly been sculpted by hours at the gym. If Ren hadn’t grown up around Alphas and Beta who were more muscular than Jason and got their bulk through honest hard work, he would have been intimidated. Instead, the lean but well-muscled Alpha’s strength did not impress him one bit. 

He smirked and looked down at Quinton. “Piece of cake.” After all, he loved nothing more than putting arrogant jerks in their place. He recalled the way Jason leered over him, using his height to try and intimidate his new babysitter and felt a thrum of excitement in his veins. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, welcome to "Into the Abyss!" I hope you enjoy the story. I have a lot planned and I think it'll be really intriguing, gut wrenching, and fluffy at various times. If you read my previous work, "Breaking the Chains,' then you know I'm all about the characters and their development. So the story is a bit slow paced when it comes to the romance and smut. I promise more drama, fluff, smut, and action in this story and if it all goes according to the general plan I have, it's going to be even bigger and more jam packed than it's prequel. Starting with this chapter where we meet 7 characters and begin to understand the Blake family and military of Plutus.
> 
> Now, let's talk about the characters. I don't even know where to start since they're so many and they're so new. Let's start with Luke, the cuties pie as I like to call him. So sweet and earnest, trying hard to make it in the big world. I think his scenes will always pull at my heart strings and I want to protect him, just like Matt. Speaking of Matt, he's definitely going to be the Mr-Fix-It in the story, trying to help and care about everyone. Too bad Connor doesn't seem to want to give him a chance. Neither does Jason who is my second main asshole character to date. He's going to be even more tricky to write than Nick in the prequel, and that was hard enough. Apparently I'm a glutton for punishment. But, Ren's there to help me turn Jason into a decent human being. And I am determined to get him to that point! Then there's Quinton and Lucas, who are still a bit of a mystery.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and are interested in my new babies.  
> Up next: we focus on our two main Omegas and you all get to meet the adorable Kiryn!! I think he's going to be a fan favorite. He lives in Orpheus so we get more world building there. Don't worry, I'll try and make everything as clear as possible. But if you're ever confused, please ask and I'll answer if it's not something I'm keeping to myself for now.
> 
> Thoughts? Questions? Leave a comment! I love to hear what people think!


	2. Chapter 2

Kiryn’s green eyes scanned the waiting crowd, his adrenaline spiking at the look of excitement on their faces. Some had signs with either the band’s name “The Archers,” or their symbol of an archer holding a guitar instead of a bow and arrow. Some had their faces and hair sprayed and painted in the dark green color of their band’s logo. He grinned, spotting many familiar faces in the crowd. This was going to be a night to remember. 

He quickly flicked the curtain shut and turned to face Frit, flicking his almost shoulder length, curly black hair off his face. He was about to tell his fellow Omega how excited the crowd looked, when he saw how nervous Frit looked. His face was pale, forehead sweaty and he couldn’t seem to stop moving his lips, mouthing the words of one of their songs while he plucked the notes on his guitar.

Well, now that won’t do. Sure, this was their first big show, but no reason to get THAT nervous. After all, he wasn’t nervous. Not at all. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thrown up this morning. And last night. But that just meant all the nerves were out of his body now, and he could focus on the music. 

Smiling brightly, Kiryn stepped forward and grabbed Frit’s hands, wrenching them off the guitar. Frit started and his eyes snapped up, level with Kiryn’s.

“Hey, let’s not go out.”

Frit blinked, then blinked again. Then his jaw dropped. “You’re kidding right? You know how hard we worked to get here? Why the hell would we back out now?”

Kiryn grinned mischievously and began to tow Frit towards the curtains, the Omega still too shocked by what Kiryn said to realize what his bandmate was doing. 

“Well then, we don’t want to keep them waiting do we.” With that, Kiryn pulled Frit onto the stage, wrapping his arms around his friend’s shoulder and turning to face the crowd, smiling and waving while they cheered. He felt Frit stiffen next to him and tugged him forward, nodding in greeting as their bassist and drummer joined them from the other side of the stage. 

“It’s now or never Frit. Let’s show them what we can do.” Kiryn looked at his friend and felt his adrenaline pumping overtime at the look on Frit’s face. His complexion was still pale but his face was set with determination, his eyes blazing with the same passion they all had, the one that got them to this point. 

They nodded at each other then walked to their places, Frit on Kiryn’s left while Jaz stood on his right with his base. Kiryn winked at Tig as he settled in front of the drums and was glad when the Beta gave him that familiar cocky grin. 

Kiryn stepped up to the mic, held up a hand, and the crowd grew silent. 

“Thank you everyone, for coming out tonight. As you know, we’ve worked long and hard to be able to get to this point, and play at the best music concert hall in Orpheus!” 

The crowd cheered and Kiryn paused before he continued.

“We’d like to thank the managers of Orpheus Concert Hall, for giving us this opportunity. But mostly, to you guys. If you hadn’t turned out, supported us, and stuck by us, we wouldn’t be here tonight.”

The crowd went crazy at that, chanting “Archers! Archers!” Kiryn nodded at Jaz and the bassist struck a cord and the crowd’s screams became deafening.

“Now, let’s have some fun!” 

 

“You’re an ass you know that,” Frit mumbled as they walked down the street from the concert hall. “You could have warned me.”

“Thought it would be better to just get you out there,” Kiryn said lightly, skipping forward and turning to face his band, stepping lightly as he walked backwards. “And it worked didn’t it?”

Frit frowned but Tig laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. “Relax Frit. If you freaked on stage we would have helped. We wouldn’t completely trust Kiryn.”

“Oh yeah? You think I didn’t notice that you had me stand with him while you two ran off to the other side of the stage?” 

Tig’s grin widened unabashedly while Kiryn laughed. Only Jaz showed some remorse and looked away, but Kiryn could still see the Alpha smiling slightly. He knew why the two had wanted Kiryn and Frit to stand together. As a fellow Omega and the brightest and most thoughtless guy in the group, they counted on him to calm their most nervous member. Problem was, his way of doing it didn’t always impress Frit.

“I’m just saying-”

“Would you stop!” Kiryn finally burst and stopped, his eyes shining brightly as he carefully looked everyone in the eye. “Can we just enjoy this moment. Our first performance at the Orpheus Concert Hall. Let that sink in.”

The other three looked at each other, their expressions contemplative. Suddenly, their eyes began to shine as well and they started to laugh. Even Frit. Soon, the four of them were walking enthusiastically down the street, clasping each other’s shoulders and laughing. Kiryn skipped ahead a bit and flipped lightly through the air. He turned and saw Tig’s eyes crinkle before the Beta also flipped, but backwards. Soon, the two were performing acrobatic movements while Frit and Jaz cheered them on, requesting their favorite stunts. The street they chose that led them home was deserted, which wasn’t unusual, so the group were able to relax, hollering and clapping while Tig and Kiryn continued flipping, jumping, and twisting through the air, using street lamps and nearby buildings to run up, grab, or flip off of. 

“I’m done,” Tig finally said fifteen minutes later, panting heavily. “You win!” 

Kiryn raised his arms to the sky and crowed happily. “I’m the champ!” 

“Yes, yes you are,” Jaz said, smiling at him affectionately. “Unfortunately, I’m going to have to break up the party guys. Vin’s waiting for me.”

“Nice of her to let you come out and play for a bit,” Kiryn said, only half sarcastic. 

Already used to Kiryn’s sometimes snide comments, Jaz just smiled. “Hey. Gotta share the Jaz love.”

The other three groaned while Jaz laughed and Kiryn pushed him away, down the street to where Jaz and his wife lived. “Just go, you corny useless dork.”

With one last quick smile and a small salute, Jaz ambled off, his steps lighter.

“I have to go too,” Frit said, his tone and expression apologetic. “I have an early shift tomorrow and need to get some sleep.”

“Will you be able to?” Tig asked, raising his eyebrows.

“I’m gonna try.”

Kiryn chuckled and nodded to the left, where Frit lived with his parents. “Go, go. We’ll talk later.”

Soon, it was just Kiryn and Tig and the Omega began to feel some of the excitement of the evening leaving his body. 

“I don’t have to go home yet,” Tig said cheerfully. 

“Not working this weekend?”

“Nah. Decided to work an extra shift next weekend instead.”

Kiryn eyed the Beta out of the corner of his eye, and knew he was once again being considerate. Well, who was he to reject a kind gesture? 

“I feel like getting some ice cream?”

Tig groaned and shook his head. “I can’t. No more ice cream.”

“I’ll order two. One for me, one for you.”

“And eat them both?” Tig said dryly.

Kiryn chuckled and grinned widely, “Exactly!” 

Tig shook his head and chuckled. “You really are a bottomless pit you know that?”

“It’s fine. I have a high metabolism anyway.”

 

 

Connor added the last piece of data to the sheet Matt requested, saved the file and closed it. He hit the intercom on the side of his desk, connecting him to the Alpha’s phone in the neighbouring room.

“That file you wanted on the rate of thefts in Orpheus is completed.”

“Thanks,” Matt’s voice boomed back. His voice was always booming. He didn’t know if the Alpha realized that. “I appreciate you doing the extra work.”

“It’s no trouble,” Connor replied blithely. He waited for Matt to say something else. He always seemed to have something to say, but the intercom went silent. So Connor turned his attention back to his computer, to tasks that actually had to do with Plutus.

He knew why Matt asked for that data, which is why he didn’t mind doing the extra work. Tomorrow Luke would be leaving for Orpheus. The two had always been close and it didn’t surprise Connor that Matt was nervous about his youngest cousin going off alone across the country. Where Matt couldn’t watch out for him. While Connor didn’t mind helping the nervous Alpha, he also felt it was about time Matt cut the strings. He couldn’t protect Luke forever. The guy was twenty-three for cripes sake! It was about time he left the nest. 

Of course, that was easier said than done, considering the family structure in Plutus. Just like other elite families, the Blakes lived together in the same building, worked together, and had big family ‘gatherings’ once a week, as if seeing each other on almost a daily basis wasn’t enough.

Connor realized he was frowning and smoothed his features, keeping his expression passive and professional. He was almost done with a report on the new Eagles’ training when Matt’s door swung open and the Alpha stepped out. Connor continued typing, waiting to see if Matt was just going out or actually needed him for something else. 

He felt the Alpha’s presence at his desk and immediately stopped typing, turning in his chair, and giving his superior his full attention. “Do you need something?”

Matt stared at him and Connor was beginning to feel annoyed by the Alpha’s silence when he finally spoke.

“I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind having lunch with me?”

Connor suppressed an annoyed sigh. It wasn’t the first time Matt had tried to get friendly, and he knew it was just the Alpha’s personality, but he was here to work. He didn’t care about socializing, especially not with a superior Alpha. 

“For work!” Matt said hurriedly before Connor could open his mouth. “I’m having a lunch meeting with someone from the Cunningham family next week and wanted to pick somewhere new and interesting. We always meet at the same places, and it’s getting stale. Don’t want them thinking we don’t have any innovation.”

Matt smiled at the end of his speech, which sounded so rehearsed it made Connor want to roll his eyes. But he didn’t. Instead he nodded, switched off his computer and got out of his seat.

“I think I know a good place.”

Matt’s eyes crinkled. “I had a feeling you would.”

Twenty minutes later, after a silent and tense car ride they arrived at the restaurant. Well, not really silent. Matt could never be quiet after all. He’d prattled on the whole way, talking about the new Eagles and how they were doing. Connor took some notes down, since it was technically about work.

“This place looks nice,” Matt said as they sat down, nodding appreciatively. “Not too ostentatious. The decor is simple but elegant. I’m guessing the food is superb.”

“It is,” Connor said absently, opening the menu and began pointing out options to Matt. “I recommend this one, and this one, and this one. They suite different palates. And the ingredients are fresh and flavorful. The Cunninghams will find no problem with this place.”

Matt smiled. When was he not smiling? “I knew I asked the right person. You order. I’ll follow your recommendations.”

Connor nodded and waved the waiter over, ordering a chicken dish and a pasta. Once the waiter was gone, Connor placed his hands in his lap, waiting for Matt to start talking. Instead, Matt stared at him, his gaze steady. It didn’t take long for Connor to begin to feel uncomfortable under the Alpha’s intense stare. He almost shifted in his seat, but held himself back. It wasn’t the first time he was put in an uncomfortable situation. He could handle this.

When Matt still didn’t speak, Connor decided it was up to him to break the silence. “I finished the report you wanted on the new Eagles. They’re coming along nicely, but some of them need more training.” He reached a hand out for his phone on the table, ready to read the recommendations he put in the ShareDrive this morning.

“Later. I don’t want to talk about work right now.”

Connor froze, and he could feel his professional mask begin to slip. “Oh. I was under the impression this was a work lunch. We can’t really have a work lunch if we don’t talk about work.”

Connor almost bit his tongue at the sardonic tone he couldn’t hide. 

Matt grinned and leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table. “Is that sarcasm from the stoic Connor Lawrence?”

Connor cleared his throat and looked down at the table, moving his fork to the side to give himself a moment to compose himself. It wasn’t like him to let his work persona slip. He’d done well at keeping it up for the last year. But he’d never felt this uncomfortable before and it was a bit difficult. 

“I apologize.”

“No please, don’t apologize. I’m glad to see you have a sarcastic side.”

Connor flicked his eyes up, feeling a pang of annoyance at the almost gleeful look on Matt’s face. At twenty-seven, Matt was only a year older than him. It was bad enough the Alpha was his boss, rich, and pampered. He also had to be older. It was like the universe took his polar opposite, someone much superior and better than him, and forced him to look at him every day.

Taking a deep breath, Connor tried to collect himself again, bottling up all his frustration. “It’s unprofessional to be sarcastic, especially to my superior.” Connor almost choked on the word but forced it out. It was true after all. Matt was his superior. And as far as bosses went, he wasn’t that bad. Sure he tried to talk to Connor about stuff not related to work, but otherwise, the Alpha worked hard and was kind to everyone. Really, Connor should feel lucky he had him, instead of Jason. He almost shuddered as an image of the lazy Alpha flashed through his mind and he shoved it aside.

“You cold?”

Damn, he really needed to get a grip on himself. “I’m fine. Look, the food’s here.”

Quickly and efficiently, the waiters placed the plates on the table and left. Almost desperately, Connor seized on the topic that literally presented itself on a platter. “This chicken is cooked with a rich lemon and herb sauce. They pick the herbs fresh from their garden, which is one of the main selling points of this restaurant.”

And just like that, Connor wasted a good fifteen minutes describing the food and the reasons why this restaurant was ideal while he and Matt ate. He tried to give Matt all the food so he could sampe it, but the Alpha refused, saying Connor had to eat as well since it was his lunch time anyway. 

“That was excellent. Thank you Connor,” Matt said as they left the restaurant and started driving back to the base. 

“You’re welcome. And thank you for the meal.”

“It was no problem. Couldn’t very well eat myself and let you starve.”

He’d hardly starve if he ate his lunch late when they got back, Connor thought grously. What did he care if Connor ate on time or not? Really, the Alpha should just mind his own business.

“Well, since we now had one meal out together, think we can do it again?” Matt asked cheerfully and any sentimental thoughts Connor had about his boss flew out the window.

“If it’s work related and won’t take long,” Connor said, his tone almost ice cold. 

“I thought maybe dinner at some point. That way you won’t lose out on your work hours. I know you have a lot to do”

An image of Devon flashed through his mind and Connor’s hands curled into fists. “If you want to have a meal for work, I prefer it occur during work hours.”

Matt paused and Connor knew he couldn’t hide his ire when he spoke, and let some of his scent leak through, making his point as clear as possible. Was the Alpha finally offended? Was he going to burst out at him?

“Sorry. I wasn’t thinking,” Matt said, his tone soft. “Of course you value your personal time. I apologize.”

He should have felt better. He won after all. Got an Alpha from the Blake family to apologize to him. Instead, he felt ashamed. And he didn’t want to analyze why. He never did like looking too closely at his feelings after all. That would be a dark abyss he just didn’t want to step into.

“No problem. Work is work after all.” 

“Yeah,” Matt agreed softly. “Work is work.”

Connor wanted to respond but couldn’t think of anything. So he nodded respectfully, and remained silent for the rest of the car ride. As soon as they arrived at the base, he said he had some paperwork to get back to and walked back into their building, heading to his desk and wiping the entire experience from his memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our first snapshot of our two Omegas!! And man are they polar opposites. Kiryn is so bubbly and adorable with a devilish side, while Connor is like a block of ice, with a really twitchy and nervous personality underneath it all. I wanted to give you all a glimpse into their personalities and thoughts, while keeping you in suspense and questioning what's going on in their lives. Like, whose Devon? How does Kiryn live? What's his relationship with his band mates? Why does Connor dislike Matt so much? And maybe a few others to try and suck you into their world (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))).
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? 
> 
> Up next: Jason and Ren's first real encounter!! It's going to be awesome! Those two are already my favorite ship to write about. o(^∀^*)o And Luke's first day in Orpheus where we learn a bit more about their military and general environment.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason was having a nice dream. Well, he thought it was nice. He certainly felt it was given how he felt the second he woke up. He knew he was in a deep sleep as usual when he felt the world become ice cold, and really really wet.

“Fuck!” Jason screamed as he jumped out of bed, his eyes still blurry and his mind in shock. He stood next to his bed, naked, dripping wet and could only stare in disbelief at the puddle of water on his grey silk sheets. 

“Finally got you up. Get dressed. We have work to do.”

It took Jason a couple of seconds to realize someone was speaking, someone in his room. And it was a voice he didn’t know. Slowly, still waking up from that probably nice dream, he looked up at the source of the voice…and saw that new Beta Eagle his dad introduced him to last week. He blinked a few times while the black clad Beta stood in the doorway, next to the big white couch he placed to create a seating area with a TV and coffee table. It was like something out of a nightmare, complete with a ghost since the Beta’s skin appeared stark white against the all black clothes and hair.

“What?” Not the smartest response, but it was the best he could do given the circumstances. No one came in to his apartment besides the maid. Ever. Not even his father. So he couldn’t fathom that someone was actually in his bedroom!

His shock gave way to fury as he realized that this uppity newb was invading his personal space and he stood straight, flexing his muscles and eyed the Beta leisurely from the top of his head, taking in his jet black straight hair, pale skin, almond shaped pitch black eyes, slightly large buttoned up military issue black shirt and fitted pants, all the way to his standard issue black military boots. Then he sneered.

“Do you own anything that’s not black?” he taunted.

The Beta seemed unfazed as he replied, his expression almost appearing bored, which made Jason feel even more irritated. Here he was. Almost twice the Beta’s weight, and most of it pure muscle, and almost seven inches taller. And yet, the Beta wasn’t impressed.

“Not really. If you’re done inspecting my wardrobe we should get going. I went over the case the last couple of days and we have a lot to do.”

Feeling back on steady footing, hearing a phrase he’s heard a hundred times before, he crossed his arms and leaned back slightly, his sneer giving way to an arrogant smirk. When he spoke, he was happy to find he spoke in his customary drawl. “I’m sure there is. And I’m sure you’re eager to get back to it. Don’t let me keep you.”

He waited for the Beta to step back, leave, say something. But he simply stood there, staring at his face.

Jason fought the urge to say something. He was used to these silent matches and usually won. But there was something about this crow, his name was linked to the bird if he recalled, that unnerved him. He didn’t know if it was the all black appearance, or the bored and bland expression on his face or relaxed attitude. But he was different from the people Jason was used to who raged at him to get his shit together. Angry people he could handle. But this cold slab of stone was something he had never encountered before.

His hands tightened on his forearms as he fought the urge to break first. Surely he’d say something. Any second now. Any second-

“Would you fucking say something!” Jason burst out, his jaw clenched at his loss in their first battle.

The Beta didn’t even have the good graces not to gloat, his face breaking into a cocky smirk and he crossed his arms as well, mirroring Jason’s stance which increased The Alpha’s irritation tenfold. This was not how it was supposed to go. Not at all.

“And what would I say that would satisfy you? Because if you’re waiting for me to say ‘Oh sorry for bothering you, I’ll just leave and get back to doing your job’ then think again. Your dad hired me to be your lead Eagle, which means I provide guidance and support. Nowhere in that job description does it say I have to do a Panther’s job.”

It was the longest sentence the Beta has said so far and Jason was shocked to realize how soft his voice was. It wasn’t feminine or anything, and it definitely wasn’t like an Omega’s delicate tone. But it was lighter than he expected from this arrogant and overconfident Beta. He thought it would be deeper, rougher. Nothing about him seemed right. He was short, soft voiced, and not very muscular from what he could see under those baggy clothes. And yet, he stood in front of Jason, a strong, tall, superior Alpha…and didn’t seem cowed at all. Where the hell did this prick come from?

“If my dad hired you, then he told you what to expect. If you thought you could get me out of bed by splashing water from who knows where, then –“

“Oh, I know exactly where it came from,” The Beta interrupted. Next thing Jason knew, he leaned down, his hands reaching for something hidden behind the couch next to him and pulled it out. It took Jason a couple of second to realize what it was. When he did he screamed.

“You used the cleaning bucket on me!”

The Beta held the bucket up, his expression full of mock innocence. “Don’t worry. I threw out the stale, dirty water that was in it.”

Jason’s hands lowered and clenched at his side. He longed to launch himself at the Beta, but beating the guy to a pulp would be a hollow victory. It was a given he’d beat him in brute strength. If he wanted the Beta to bow down to him, he had to use his words, his brain. He’d never had a problem with that before. After all, he had sharpened his dry wit over the years dealing with his family, especially his father. But for some reason, all the wit and flare that usually came to him naturally failed him now. He couldn’t think of a thing to say.

The Beta smirked again and tossed the bucket to the side. “As I was saying, we have-”

 

“Like hell I’m going to go to work like this?” Jason thundered.

 

“Of course not,” the Beta said, his jaw dropping in mock horror. “You’re naked and wet. You need a shower. And clean clothes. I had your uniform pressed and ready yesterday and it’s hung up in your closet. I’ll just wait while you get ready.”

 

With that, the Beta turned around and began to walk out the door. 

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Jason screamed, hating how furious and out of control he sounded. He was never out of control. Never. He’d learned the hard way how to control every expression, every emotions. And yet, within minutes this Beta broke through years of training. How?

 

The Beta turned in the doorway, and smirked again. “It’s Ren. Looking forward to working with you.”

  
  
  


Ren heard Jason scream obscenities as he closed the door behind him, not even bothering to hold back his smile. That had gone well. As expected, the Alpha had been in a deep sleep and none of Ren’s efforts to wake him up normally worked. Not that he at all minded going off and finding the filthiest bucket he could find and dumping ice cold water on the lazy, self-entitled, Alpha’s head. It sent the right message on how Ren expected their relationship to be. And he’d certainly gotten the Alpha’s attention. Which was the whole point. 

 

Ren still remembered his first meeting with Quentin last week. The whole process of coming to Plutus and working here had been a mad rush. He still didn’t know how it happened, only that a lieutenant general in Plutus saw his file and wanted him. Next thing he knew, he was on a train to Plutus, excitement thrumming in his veins as he left his past behind. 

 

_ “My son is lazy, spoiled, useless, and doesn’t give a crap,” Quentin had told him last week when Ren first arrived. “He never reacts to anything anyone says. That’s why when I heard about you I thought maybe you could whip him into shape. I heard you’re good but your methods are ...unconventional.” _

 

_ “You can say that,” Ren replied mildly, eyeing the Alpha and trying to get a read on him. He seemed put together, trying to appear in control. But there were little tells, the way his left eye twitched, his fingers clenched each other, that belied a raging, maybe even violent, temper. He had to tread lightly here. This guy was technically his new boss after all. “I might go to extremes to get the job done, but I promise you it will work.” _

 

_ Quentin smiled widely at that, his body finally relaxing and chuckled. “That’s what I wanted to hear. I don’t care what you do, or how you do it, but you get that son of mine to do his job.” _

 

Hence, the bucket. Which was only the start if Jason continued to be difficult. Speaking of difficult. Ren waited a couple more minutes then walked over to the window where he had a clear view of the neighbouring building. He watched unsurprised as Jason, now fully dressed, launched himself from his bedroom window using a grappling hook and landed on the next roof over. 

 

Ah children. So predictable, Ren thought as he Jason ran across the roof to the door and disappeared into the building. His grinned again and turned around, already planning how he would tackle his troubling new babysitting duty tomorrow. 

  
  
  
  
  


Luke took a deep breath to settle his nerves. When that didn’t work, he started to sing one of his favorite songs. He was on the second chorus and was finally able to pretend he was anywhere but here when the driver’s voice broke into his thoughts. 

 

“That’s the base Colonel Blake,” his Beta driver, he forgot his name, said. 

 

Luke groaned inwardly and opened his eyes, knowing he couldn’t deny reality any longer. Well, this was going to be his home for the next year at least, if it went according to his father’s plan. Might as well get used to it. His flight arrived on time this afternoon and he’d waited a good thirty minutes before his driver finally showed up, laughing apologetically that he expected the plane to be late. Luke still didn’t understand what he meant and didn’t bother finding out. He’d simply nodded regally, got into the car, and proceeded to lose himself in his thoughts. They’d only been driving for about fifteen minutes, so he was confused how they’d reached the base so quickly. 

 

He looked out the window, and his heart sank further. While the Plutus base was fortified behind a fifteen foot concrete wall, the Orpheus base had a simple fence around the perimeter. Anyone could just hop over it. He eyed the top of the fence, trying to discern if there was at least some barbed wire and electricity running along the top, but it was too far for him to see. His eyes travelled further back, taking in the dilapidated buildings, paint peeling off here and there, windows a bit grimy, with some cracks here and there. He almost let his impassive mask slip when he compared the ramshackle buildings to the austere and gorgeous structures in Plutus, with their shiny windows, fresh paint that was glossed over every years and well kept lawn. 

 

Why? Why did they send him here? Did he really fail that badly? Was he that bad at being a Blake? 

 

“We’re almost at your apartment,” the driver said, and for once, Luke was glad at the irritating driver’s presence. His statement helped Luke stop his self-pitying train of thoughts and allowed him recall why he was here. To prove to everyone that no matter where he was, he was still a Blake grandson, still a Panther and a Colonel. 

 

“Excellent. I want to freshen up a bit then head to the base.”

 

The driver laughed again, and again, Luke couldn’t understand why. “No one is expecting you to go today. You just got in! Just relax, take a bath. Order some food. You can get to work tomorrow.”

 

Luke frowned, wondering why the rude driver thought it was his place to tell his superior what to do. 

 

“I can relax tonight. I want to check my office today,” Luke said, using his most commanding voice, one his father had drilled into him since his youth.

 

The driver sighed, clearly not impressed by Luke’s show of authority. “Up to you. I’ll just give the base a call while you shower. They’re gonna be so surprised.”

 

If his driver’s attitude truly reflected life in Orpheus, then it was going to be an even tougher transition than he thought. No wonder their military needed all the help it can get. 

 

Ten minutes later, his driver opened the door to his apartment with a big flourish, which Luke found completed unnecessary given how tame the apartment looked. 

 

“I’ll just wait for you downstairs. Your stuff is already unpacked and everything.”

 

Luke silently closed the door, eyeing his new home. While it wasn’t as fancy as the Blake apartments he’d lived in his whole life, it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. At least the paint was fresh. The boards only squeaked a bit as he walked across the small living room and into the bedroom. He didn’t ship any of his furniture, and he was glad he didn’t. The expensive leather would have clashed with the well-used feel of the apartment. The couch looked comfy enough, the furniture all made out of wood instead of glass and metal. Really, it wasn’t too bad. His father would hate it though. If he asked for pictures…

 

Quickly, Luke took a shower and headed back to the car, eager to see the base and find out what exactly was waiting for him in his new life in Orpheus. 

  
  
  


An hour later, Luke wanted to call Matt and cry that he wanted to go home. He didn’t know what was worse. First, there was the puddle he’d stepped into as soon as he entered the admin building. 

 

“Sorry,” the receptionist said, not even looking sheepish. “There’s a leak in the bathroom and the water made it to here over night. They’re working on it.”

 

Then there was the actual walk to his office. The inside was just as worn out as the exterior. The corridors were also narrow, enough for two people to walk side by side comfortably, but not wide enough the way a building should be. He kept praying his office would at least be….more civilized. But all hopes were dashed when his driver, whose name was Neil he found out when the receptionist called out to him, pointed at a door with his name stencilled on it. It looked like something out of a bad old detective movie. 

 

“That’s your office,” Neil said cheerfully, again gesturing grandly. Did everything have to be a big production?

 

“Where’s my secretary?” 

 

Neil continued smiling as he opened the door, and stepped in. “Meet your new secretary, Patricia. Patricia, this is Colonel Lucas Blake.” 

 

It was at this moment that Luke wanted to call his father, tell him he’d failed, get on the first plane back to Plutus and just give up any military ambitions he had. Patricia stood up from her desk, which was placed off to the right and parallel to what he assumed was his desk and facing the doorway. She was clearly an Omega, which was at least normal. She held her hand out to Luke and he reluctantly shook it, using all his will power not to show any reaction on his face. 

 

He was sharing his office. With his secretary. Never in his life had Luke ever had to share his space with anyone. As a single child he always had his own room. Then he got his own apartment. Then his own office. He liked having his own personal space. He could relax. Let his mask slip and just be himself. But he couldn’t do that. Not now. With Patricia in the room, he’d always have to be on his guard. Make sure he always wore his Colonel Blake persona- expression, body language, voice and all. The thought terrified Luke and it took all his effort to remain impassive and nod politely as Patricia took him around the base.

 

He recalled very little of the tour. Mostly he wanted to block it out. It was so...small. And used. And ...not home. 

 

“Tomorrow, you’ll get to meet the other Cats and your Sparrows.”

 

It took Luke a few seconds to understand what Patricia meant. And when he did, he couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping, his voice coming out in a croak.

 

“My...what?”

 

Patricia laughed and waved her hand dismissively in the air. “Oh right. You call them Panthers and Eagles in Plutus. Makes you all sound very vicious. We don’t do that here. After all, the job of the Cats and Sparrows is to keep the peace. No point in making you sound intimidating.”

 

I’m in hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're off! Get ready guys, now that you know the characters a bit our plot begins! And what a great way to start!
> 
> Can you see why I said Ren and Jason are going to be my favorite to write about? So far ;) Poor Jason is going to have a hard time outsmarting his new and unconventional babysitter. Ren is already my favorite with that cocky and I-don't-give-a-shit attitude. Hang in there Ren!
> 
> Ah Luke. My cutie pie is wayy in over his head. Looks like it's going to be a bumpy ride. BTW, what do you think of Orpheus so far? We're going to find out more about it but the fact that their military elites are called Cats and Sparrows is a big sign. o(^▽^)o
> 
> Up next: a full chapter in Orpheus about Kiryn and Luke!


	4. Chapter 4

“Good morning people of Orpheus. It’s a beautiful day outside this wonderful Monday morning with-”

 

Kiryn slammed his hand onto his phone, silencing the grating sound of the chirpy little-

 

With a groan, Kiryn sat up, staring at the wall behind his bed blankly. A few seconds later he slid out of bed and staggered to the bathroom, where he stared at the sink for a few moments before he finally turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on his face. When that didn’t work he filled the sink with water then thrust his face into it, swishing it right and left repeatedly, his eyes shut tight. 

 

“Phaw!” he gasped, tossing his head back, some of his hair damp because he forgot to tie it back. Again. Man he hated mornings. If he could, he’d sleep in till noon everyday. But hey, he needed to make a living so there we go. 

 

He quickly gobbled down a bowl of cereal and a banana, gotta stay healthy, took a quick shower and blow dried his hair, no reason to look like a wet rat, grabbed his guitar and left his apartment. 

 

As soon as he stepped outside and felt the sun’s rays he stopped, took a deep breath and smiled. “It’s  good to be alive!” He said cheerfully, nodding his head and waving happily to his neighbours who were on their way to their jobs as well.

 

“Good morning Mrs. Dra, you look great today. Yo, Pi, you owe me a game of cards. And an ice cream, you loser.” Kiryn chuckled as Mrs. Dra blushed and waved him on while Pi shook his head, a glum look on his face. He looked down at his watch and realized, once again, he was going to be late. The owner said she’d fire him if he was late again. Not that he believed her, but he didn’t want to upset the Beta, so he took off running, using some alleys as shortcuts. 

 

He was proud when ten minutes later he skidded to a halt at the rear door to the cafe. Made it! He thought with delight. He reached his hand out to turn the doorknob...and was surprised when he found it locked. That’s weird. Usually Bri came in early. Was the Beta late? Sick? He was about to head to the front of the store when the knob rattled and the door swung open, revealing the frustrated Beta’s face.

 

“What?” Kiryn protested. “I’m not late. Look.” He stretched out his arm but Bri just snorted.

 

“I know what time it is. That’s not the issue. The issue is-”

 

“That you’re worried every morning whether I’ll show up on time or not,” Kiryn finished off. “I know. Which is why I’m trying extra hard to make sure I’m here on time. I don’t want you to worry Bri. How does that help me?”

 

Bri sighed wearily  and moved aside, letting the Omega enter. “Why do I keep you around? There are so many other musicians slash waiters I could ask.”

 

Kiryn gave her shoulders a squeeze. “Because you love me.”

 

Bri shook her head and cracked an unwilling smile. “Just help me get set up.”

 

Kiryn stepped back, struck a military pose and saluted her. “Yes ma’am!” With one last cheeky grin, Kiryn left the back room, placing his guitar near the door on his way out. His adrenaline still pumping from his run, he quickly and efficiently got the cafe set up, removing the chairs which were placed on the table overnight onto the floor, adjusting them so they looked just right. Then he grabbed the napkins, utensils and glasses, placing them expertly in front of each chair. 

 

“Done!” he called out when he finished. 

 

“Thanks,” Bri said, coming out with a fresh tray of muffins which she proceeded to place in the display case on the counter. “Can you unlock the door. The morning rush is about to start.”

 

“Sure.” Kiryn skipped over to the door, unlocking it with a big flourish and greeted the first customer with a smile. “Thanks for waiting kind sir. Please, enjoy your time at our establishment.”

 

Tig shook his head as he entered. “How you manage to come up with a weird greeting every morning is beyond me.”

 

Kiryn placed his hands on his head, following his friend to his favorite table near the windows. “The creativity. It just keeps flowing out. Must express. Must tease Tig.”

 

The Beta shook his head. “Just get me a banana muffin, coffee, and a ham and cheese sandwich.”

 

Kiryn’s smile dropped and he gave Tig a pitying look. “Man you’re such a grouch in the morning.”

 

Tig barked. “Ha! That’s rich coming from you!”

 

He was about to shoot a comeback when the door opened and another customer entered and Kiryn pasted on his customary cheerful smiled. “Good morning. Welcome to the ‘Melody Cafe.’” 

 

The next three hours passed in a blur with Kiryn serving all the tables, chatting with the customers he knew, greetings the customers he didn’t. Although his true passion was music, this wasn’t so bad. He liked talking to people, especially the grumpy ones. He always did his best to get them out of their funk and felt a sense of accomplishment when they left with a smile. 

 

“Good job Kiryn,” Bri said as the customer flow died down, people already at work. “Clean up and we’ll take a break.” 

 

Kiryn didn’t want to take a break. He could feel his hands itch, his mind and body already excited about what he would be doing in an hour. He looked at the clock, wishing the hour would just fly by. 

 

“Or, you can clean up then go warm up in the back room,” Bri said, eyeing his fidgety demeanour. 

 

Kiryn grinned. “You spoil me Bri.”

 

“You have no idea,” she muttered back gently. 

 

Quickly, Kiryn removed the last of the dirty plates, cups, and utensils, dumping them into the dishwasher and hitting the start button. With only two of them, and the small size of the cafe, they could get away with washing everything in the machine between the busy hours, instead of hiring a busboy. Not that they could afford it. But he didn’t have to think about that now. Now, it was his time. 

 

In his own world already, his spirit almost detached from his body, he made his way to the back room, reverently removed his guitar from it’s case and sat on a chair. He carefully clasped the neck with his right hand, placing his left on the strings. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his hands molding to the shape of the guitar, taking his time greeting it. When he felt ready, he started to strum the strings lightly with his fingertips, and with eyes still closed, tuned the guitar as needed, letting the notes flow through his fingers, his ears, his mind, teasing his brain with their delicate notes. So beautiful. 

 

Finally, he opened his eyes and began to strum the beginning of his favorite song, the one he always sang first, his way of welcoming the music he was about to express. He paused a moment, then began to sing.

 

_ “Come away with me, _

_ Come away to a world of song and love.  _

_ A world where everything is bright. _

_ Everything is light.  _

_ Where nothing will hurt you. _

_ Come away with me.  _

_ To where the sun shines bright, _

_ Where the birds sing, _

_ Where the trees grow _

_ Where the stars will guide you. _

_ Come with me _

 

Kiryn hummed softly, letting his fingers lazily strum across the strings, his right hand controlling the cords and notes, closing his eyes and letting the music and words flow over him. He sang the words a couple of times, until he felt his mind settle.

 

“Ready?” Bri asked gently from the doorway.

 

Kiryn smiled softly. “Ready.”

  
  
  
  


“Well, that went really well,” Drew said cheerfully as they excited the antique store. 

 

“Nothing happened,” Luke said tightly, his feet stomping onto the pavement as he walked down the street to where Drew parked their car. 

 

“Exactly!” Drew said. “We got here early, talked the perp down, and now, no one has to go to jail! We didn’t even need the team. Just like I told you.”

 

Luke wanted to reply. He really did. He should. He was their ….he shuddered, unable to call himself that ridiculous name the Orpheus base called their Panthers by. 

 

His first impression of Orpheus during his tour only solidified and worsened as the week went by. It was hard to pinpoint exactly what frustrated him the most. There was the ever present Patricia, ready with a cup of tea, no coffee apparently in Orpheus, and her endless questions and family pictures. That Omega really loved to make small talk. Or his lead Eagle/Sparrow Drew, a Beta who seemed way too excited about meeting Luke and showing him how good he was at, as he stated, ‘stopping the bad guys.’ Although he was the same age as Luke, the Beta was too hyper, cheerful, and eager for Luke to take him seriously. Add to that that all his cases were so….silly. There was no other word for it really. There was a lady who couldn’t find her child. He thought it would turn into a big kidnapping case. But no, the kid was found safe and sound, asleep in the local library. Then there was a potential robbery and Luke was all ready to send out his Eagles/Sparrows and stake out the store. But then Drew stepped in, pointed out the robbery didn’t happen and the suspect had no priors, and asked to take the lead. Luke agreed, thinking the Beta would fail and he could swoop in and prove what a real Panther can do. So he couldn’t hide his dismay and shock when Drew actually did talk the perp down, convincing him to go to an employment agency instead of robbing the place. And just like that, the would be Alpha thief went on his merry way, leaving Luke with literally nothing to show for his first week. And the feeling that he’d never ever have anything to show while he was here. 

 

He could feel his anger and frustration building. How the hell was he supposed to prove himself to his grandfather if there were no cases? 

 

“Luke. Ready to head back?” Drew asked, holding the driver’s side door half-open.

 

Luke thought of what awaited him at the office. Patricia. With the eager vapid smile, endless cups of tea, and pictures of her family. 

 

“No. I’m going to take a walk. See the city a bit.”

 

“That’s a great idea!” Drew exclaimed, slamming the car door shut. “You haven’t seen anything besides the base so far. I’ll show you around.” 

 

“No!” Luke cleared his throat, and when he spoke again, he reverted back to his calm, authoritative voice. “No. Thanks for the offer, but I figured I’d check it out myself. Explore the lay of the land.”

 

Drew’s forehead crinkled in concern. “If you’re sure. Just be careful. The streets get pretty confusing if you don’t know your way around.”

 

Luke almost snorted derisively but simply nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you.” 

 

He watched Drew drive off and took off down the  street, determined to come up with a feasible plan that ended with him back in Plutus. He’d always had a good sense of direction and roughly knew he had to head east to get back to the base. So he headed in that direction, taking confident strides, his eyes flitting from one red brick building to another. 

 

There had to be a way to get out of here. And he had to figure it out on his own. Matt called him everyday and when he asked how Luke was doing he was tempted to break down and tell his older cousin the truth and help him come home. But if he did that, then he’d be branded a real loser. No, if he went back he had to go on his own merit. Prove to everyone that a Beta Panther was just as good as an Alpha Panther. 

 

Absently, he noted that the buildings changed from red to green, then blue. Some even had graffiti painted on them, shapes of suns, and flowers, cartoon characters he’d never seen and some that were clearly abstract.

 

This time, he didn’t hold back his snort. This place was really going downhill if they thought this was the best way to decorate the city. You’d never see even a loose brick or stray paper in Plutus. Everything was pristine. Art was high class and precise. Elegant. The graffiti he saw was too...emotional. Free-spirited. It couldn’t even be called art. Could it? 

 

He was so engrossed in dismissing the various graffiti he saw he didn’t realize when he followed a few alleyways, each one cutting into the other. He stopped suddenly, sensing that there was something wrong with the alleys. He blinked and looked around and it took him a few moments to realize what the problem was. The streets were...wrong. They weren’t laid out the way they normally are, all parallel and perpendicular. Instead, they were haphazardly cut into the concrete, as if placed there at someone’s whim. He looked back and saw that the road curved right a bit, and the alley he was in cut into it but headed left at a 70% angle. He gazed forward and his eyes bulged. Ahead, the alley broke off into three lanes, each in a totally different direction. He tried to figure out if he was heading east, and felt dismayed when he couldn’t figure it out. Is this what Drew meant when he said it’s easy to get lost? Because, loath as he was to admit it, he was lost. Totally. Completely. 

 

Luke took a deep breath, determined to find his way out of this maze. He followed various alleys for a good twenty minutes, stopping every time a new one branched off. At one point there were five and he really didn’t know where to go and was ashamed that he relied on   eenie-meenie-miney-mo . It didn’t help that the buildings started to change as well, going from brick to wood. He panicked, thinking he’d entered a completely different area of Orpheus and would never find his way back. That had to be it. Otherwise, why the hell was the architecture so different? His confusion increased ten minutes later when the buildings went back to bricks and he thought he was going the right way. Until it changed back to wood. He was flat out panicking, breaking out into a cold sweat, when he reached a street with clay houses, unable to believe anyone would still build something like that in this day and age. 

 

He should call Drew. Or Neil. Someone. But he didn’t even know how to tell them where he is. He groaned and mentally kicked himself. He could just turn on the GPS. Quickly, he pulled out his phone and switched on the GPS, almost triumphant now that he had a safe and sure way to get back. 

 

He gazed at the screen and saw a tiny digital version of himself appear on it, a small figure wearing a dark blue military uniform. OK, if he followed this, then he needed to go left, then right. So he went left….and saw three more rights. He stared, looked down at his screen, saw only one right turn, looked back at the three paths in front of him and almost sat on the ground and wept. 

 

He hated it. He hated Orpheus. Frickin city with their stupid base. No cases. Useless GPS and stupid weird buildings. He could feel tears of frustration forming in his eyes, his body already drenched with nervous sweat and was about to just start screaming when he heard it. He didn’t know what it was at first. It sounded...sweet. Alluring. Ears pricked, he slowly made his way to the source of the sound. He took one wrong turn at one point and heard the sound growing fainter and quickly backtracked, trying to find the siren song that was pulling him forward. As the voice got stronger, he realized it was a male voice singing. Probably an Omega. It was the most beautiful voice he ever heard. Luke didn’t even listen to the words, he was too busy, too entranced, by the voice itself. He’d never heard anything like it.

 

Finally, he found the street the voice was coming from and stopped, just listening to the seductive tone. He closed his eyes and listened to the words for the first time. It was a song about freedom and had lot of imagery and stuff he didn’t understand. But he understood the main message, and how powerful the voice was. 

 

In a trance, he shuffled towards the source, his eyes absently scanning the name the ‘Melody Cafe’ and stopped in the open doorway. 

 

And there he was. He looked...gorgeous. His whole vision, his whole being, was focused on this Omega and he could only see him, only hear his voice. He was sitting on a stool, a dark blue guitar in his hands, eyes closed as he softly sang. His hair was almost pitch black and almost reached his shoulders. Not as long as Jason’s but definitely longer than what was appropriate for a male. It hung loose, the straight strands at the top giving into natural waves, ending with quirky, coy curls at the bottom. The voice suddenly disappeared and the Omega opened his eyes, revealing sparkling green eyes and Luke drew in a deep breath, unable to turn his gaze away, feeling himself being sucked into them.

 

Suddenly, a deafening noise filled his ears and he came back to reality, realizing that the cafe was full of people who were clapping for the singer.  The singer smiled, the brightest smile Luke had ever seen and he was once again drawn into the Omega’s world, unable to tear his eyes away.

 

“You must be new.”

 

Luke started and his eyes flew down a bit, taking in the female Beta in front of him. “Umm, yeah.”

 

The Beta laughed. “Sorry. We usually have regulars here. You don’t look like you’ve been here before.”

 

“No,” Luke said slowly, trying to keep his eyes from straying back to the Omega who was chatting with the crowd, making everyone laugh. He wanted to hear the joke too! 

 

“Would you like a seat? We have a free cushion near the window. Kiryn still has a few more songs left, if you want to sit and listen.”

 

Luke’s eyes finally strayed back to the Omega, feasting on the bright light that seemed to beam out of his smile and eyes. Kiryn. It was a strange name. And yet...it suited this strange almost mystical creature.

 

“Yes please,” Luke murmured. Numbly, he staggered behind the Beta to the empty cushion and sank down on it. He ordered whatever the Beta recommended, not even sure what it was, eager to turn his attention back to the Omega. To Kiryn.

 

Kiryn laughed and Luke felt his heart lighten slightly and he smiled as well. He couldn’t help it. 

 

“The next song, is for our new visitor,” Kiryn said, meeting Luke’s eyes and the Beta stopped breathing, feeling the full force of those eyes on him. “Welcome to the ‘Melody Cafe.’ Hope you enjoy this.”

 

The Omega lifted the guitar again and began to strum a happy tune. Soon, he began to sing, a happy welcoming song that felt like it belonged in a kid’s show. But to Luke, it was the most beautiful song he ever heard. 

 

He didn’t know how he got here, or how he would get back home. But he did know, he finally found a place he actually liked in Orpheus. And he would be coming back here. A lot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest here. I ran out of chapters because I was so focused on "The Fiery Red Camellia,' and wrote this one quickly today. But you know what? It actually just flowed so well I was surprised when I saw the word count was over 3000. Gonna be busy writing this weekend!
> 
> Back to the story. Talk about polar opposites. One one hand, we have a cheerful and mischievous Omega who clearly found his passion in life, and on the other an uptight, kinda snotty, Beta who has no idea what he's doing but thinks he does. Sometimes. Poor Luke doesn't know what he's in for with Kiryn. Watch out Luke! He may look sweet and innocent, but he's a tricky one! 
> 
> Ah, this was a nice chapter that really got us to see more of Kiryn and Luke, and Orpheus actually. We'll discover more as Luke does, since this is all new to him too. When I picture the alleyways and walkways in Orpheus, I imagined the streets of Venice. They're pretty confusing and get narrow sometimes. And talk about chilled. Looks like Orpheus is a really relaxed place. 
> 
> Up next: a full chapter on Connor and Matt. And Jason and Ren if I can fit them in.


	5. Chapter 5

“Looks good,” Matt said, nodding his head approvingly. He looked at his lead Eagle Owen who sighed with relief.

 

“With this we’ll finally be able to narrow down the list of suspects,” Owen said. “We know it was an inside job based on your notes. Now we just go through the process of elimination.”

 

“And the new Eagles are helpful?” Matt asked.

 

The Beta paused for a second then wearily ran his hand through his hair. “A couple of them are good. But not all. They still need more field experience and training.”

 

Matt frowned and looked back at the list of suspects Owen gave him. Based on the training footage, he agreed with Owen. While he appreciated the extra man power, if said man power wasn’t good at it’s job, they’d be more of a hindrance than a help. He needed to train them. He knew that. He just needed to figure out how. His original Eagles were trained before he even inherited them from a previous Panther who retired  three years ago when Matt became a Panther. Seasoned veterans who know how to do their jobs well. It made it easier for Matt because he just had to pick up where the last guy left off. So training new recruits, helping them hone their skills was something he wasn’t familiar with.

 

“Any suggestions?” he asked the Beta.

 

Owen cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. “Well, we can have them go through simulations. But they need to build real life experience. So…”

 

Matt sighed and rubbed his head. Seems like he wasn’t the only one out of his depth. Which was to be expected. The whole Panther and Eagle system was still relatively new and a work in progress, having only started five years ago. When the previous Prime Minister saw how well the Hawks and Wolves kept the city of Heracles safe, he quickly told Plutus to implement it as well. Problem was, they had no guidelines, no actual plan. One day, regular police were handling all the cases. The next, his grandpa went from being a businessman to a general, his father a lieutenant colonel, and he had to stop going to university and studying business, and learn about being a soldier and strategist instead.

 

This entailed hours of classes on reading maps, military technology, combat theory, forensic analysis, case study after case study to understand how crimes were committed and solved. He’d interviewed so many cops he lost count. Meanwhile, people and cops who wanted a higher position were thrust into Eagle training, learning how to fight, disarm bombs, observe suspects, and survival. Matt didn’t know how and who decided on the classes, but he was pretty sure they ripped it off from whatever they could see Heracles doing.

 

They were missing something, Matt thought with frustration. Problem was, no one knew what. While Heracles solved over twenty crimes a month, the entire Plutus base combined only managed one or two at most.

 

Life would have been so much easier if his parents let him enter the business branch of the Blake family like some of his second and third cousins. But Lucas Blake had been adamant that the business world was already well established, the Blake family already possessing a strong status and reputation. “ _The military” he liked to say. “It’s new. It’s fresh. And that’s where we’ll set up shop. Create a new reputation for ourselves.”_

 

Matt sighed again and closed the lid to his laptop. “OK. You try that Owen. Keep me posted. I’ll go through the suspects and see if I can narrow it down. I’ll probably send you out in a couple of days.”

 

The Beta saluted him and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

 

Wearily, Matt sank into his chair, resting his head back so far he was almost looking at the ceiling. He stared up at it, barely blinking, wondering what he should do next. He had to solve this case. And the next and the next. He needed to whip his new Eagles into shape. He just needed to figure out how.

 

He picked up his phone and was about to call Luke but quickly remembered the Beta said he was busy these days. He wasn’t sure what his younger cousin was doing but his tone had changed over the last week. He seemed lighter, more energetic. He barely answered the phone anymore when Matt called, a big change from last week when he used to answer on the first ring. He was glad Luke was busy. It meant he was doing well. Playing his part. He just...missed him. They used to meet up almost every day. Without Luke he was left with...Jason. Who really didn’t want to talk to him. And seemed even more absent recently.

 

Matt frowned, his curiosity peaked, wondering what has been keeping his rebellious cousin so busy lately. He quickly got up, striding towards his office door. If anyone would know, it was Connor. The guy knew everything going on in the base.

 

He gently opened the door and was about to step out when he saw that Connor was on the phone. He was about to close the door and wait to talk to the Omega when he heard what he said and paused for a second, not so much because of what Connor said, but how gentle his tone was.

 

“No Devon, it’s fine. Yes, of course. I’ll see you later.”

 

Matt froze, absently watching Connor replace his cellphone on his desk and go back to his laptop. He couldn’t believe the Omega could sound like that. He was always so formal, so polite and cold. Who was this Devon who brought out the Omega’s tender side? His mate? But he remembered that his application said he was single. He quickly scanned the back of the Omega’s neck, noting the lack of a bite mark. Maybe they still weren’t a pair? That would make sense. It would also explain why he kept shooting Matt down and valued his personal time so much. One of the conditions Connor gave when he took the job was that he had to leave every day by five. He was willing to work a bit from home, he said, but he always had to leave at five. And in year he worked here, he always did.

 

Resolved to figure out at least part of the mystery, Matt stepped forward, stopping next to Connor’s desk. He waited until the Omega stopped typing and looked up at him, pasting a wide smile on his face.

 

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” he asked breezily.

 

“Of course,” Connor said, barely blinking, moving his hands and placing them in his lap respectfully.

 

“I was wondering if you knew where Jason was,” Matt said.

 

“I believe he’s with his new Panther.”

 

Matt’s eyebrows went up. “He has a new Panther?” He hadn’t heard anything about it. But then again, he and Jason never talked, and his father never liked to discuss Jason either, dismissing him as the black sheep and plague on their family. It wasn’t completely true and Matt felt that he should defend his cousin. But then his dad would list Jason’s failures and it was hard not to agree with his father. When would Jason get his shit together?

 

“Yes. As part of General Blake’s vision for you and Colonel Jason and Luke, Lieutenant Colonel Quinton hired a new lead Panther.”

 

“Huh,” Matt said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. “No wonder he’s been so quiet. Probably letting the Panther do all the work.”

 

Connor smirked and Matt’s eyes widen with surprise. Connor rarely expressed much emotions, and this was definitely the first time he’s eve smirked or shown any disapproval or glee in front of him. His shock must have been obvious because the Omega quickly wiped it off his face.

 

“Actually,” Connor continued, “Colonel Jason has been busy with the new Panther. I believe his name is Ren. He’s been...working hard to ...help Colonel Jason with his current case.”

 

Matt’s eyes narrowed. “What kind of help?”

  
  
  


Jason looked down the hall. OK, left was clear. Right was clear. No sign of the pain in the ass. He was probably still in front of Jason’s bathroom, waiting for him to finish his shower. Jason smirked and started to sprint down the hall, towards the emergency staircase. Looks like he was finally going to get one over that stuck up Beta. While he was waiting like an idiot, Jason had cut a hole in the bathroom wall leading to the kitchen and managed to sneak out the front door. It was simple yet brilliant. His best plan so far he thought with glee.

 

In the last two weeks, the Beta had been dogging his every step every morning. He’d wake him up by splashing water on him, or whatever he could find. Once he even used a fire extinguisher. Jason had been really pissed about that since it took a full day for him to be able to sleep on the bed again and he had to crash on the couch. After the harrowing wake-up, the real battles began. Every day, Jason tried new ways to evade the Beta, and every day the Beta seemed to be one step ahead of him. First, he’d removed the grappling hook so Jason couldn’t leap onto the next building. Then he waited on the building’s roof, then the staircase. Sometimes Jason managed to give him the slip, or thought he’d did. Until he’d turn around, triumphant in his escape, and see the Beta behind him, smiling and waving at him cheerfully while Jason sped away, angry about being outsmarted even when he was able to escape. It was all too ridiculous. And it wasn’t even working! Even though Ren had managed to wake him up and mess with him every morning, he still couldn't get Jason to do any work. So far, their mornings played out in two ways. Either Jason escaped with a smirking Ren waving him on, or he was trapped in the apartment and would go to his gym room or watch TV while the Beta watched him, made some sarcastic and demeaning backhanded comments and left, making Jason feel like a complete loser.

 

Well, not today. Today, his plan was perfect! His hands slammed against the emergency door bar and he started to leap down the stairs. He almost wished he could stick around to see that stupid crow’s face when he realized Jason had tricked him. He was almost tempted to go back but he was almost free. Almost. Just fifteen more flights.

 

He let out of whoop of laughter and jumped onto the next landing and was about to round it...when he smacked into a brick wall and fell flat on his ass with a grunt.

 

“What the fuck?” Jason yelled, clutching his face since he’d smacked into the wall full force.

 

He heard a click and shifted his hands slightly, then gaped when he saw Ren standing in front of him, a huge smirk on his face.

 

“Don’t you just love technology?” Ren asked, tossing a device into the air and catching it a couple of times. “Like this little baby. I found it in the storage room and saw you’d signed out a similar one yesterday. It’s pretty cool. I’ve been playing around with it all night.” He hit one of the buttons and a laser shot out, the same heat laser function Jason used to cut the hole in his bathroom just ten minutes ago. “This one is my favorite.” Ren clicked another button and this time, the laser solidified and grew, becoming a seven by four see through wall. The same wall Jason just smacked into.

 

Jason growled and sat up. “You don’t have proper authorization to have that!” he snapped.

 

Ren tsked and crouched down, his face close to Jason’s. If it was possible, his smile grew even bigger, his eyes wide and he calm as he lectured his superior. “Oh actually I do. See, given the important task of making something out of you, your dad gave me a high clearance level. The level of a colonel.” Ren’s eyes widened, and when he spoke next, his tone was so bright, it was like he was talking to a child. “Just like you!”

 

He was going to kill him, Jason thought, glaring at Ren who continued to just smile at him. He was going to kill him and make that sarcastic, arrogant smile disappear. He’d held back from actually hitting the Beta so far, feeling it would be seen as a weakness on his part. But really enough was enough.

 

As quick as a panther, Jason leaped on top of Ren, shoving him against the floor with a loud growl. He pressed his hands against the Beta’s shoulders, pushing him into the concrete landing and was about to crow with triumph when he felt something hit him so hard in his stomach he grunted and rolled off the Beta.

 

He clutched his stomach, massaging the part that was hit while Ren got up, dusting himself off. “You bastard!” Jason hissed.

 

“If we’re  going to do this, we’re going to do this right,” Ren said, for once not smiling. “Come on.” Without looking back, he went down the stairs to the next landing, opening the door and stepping onto the fifteenth floor. Snarling, Jason got up to follow him.

 

Ten minutes later, they were standing in the Blake family gym.

 

“Here’s fine,” Ren said, shrugging out of his black military jacket, remaining in a black long sleeved undershirt. God this guy had no taste for colors did he?

 

Quickly, Jason ripped off his shirt as well, flexing his muscles threateningly as they stepped into the boxing ring. As usual, the gym was empty at this time of day, everyone at work rather than using the various equipment, sauna, and boxing equipment in the room. Not that Jason really knew when people came here. He prefered using his own machines in his apartment.

 

He saw Ren was starting to stretch, his body bending in ways Jason never knew a person could bend. Clearly the guy was flexible, he thought when Ren did the splits perfectly then twisted his legs and entire body so he did a quick handstand, his skinny arms surprisingly well toned. Well, Jason might not be flexible, but he was definitely bigger than that puny Beta.

 

Swiftly, Jason stretched as well, keeping an eye on Ren the whole time, trying not to gap as Ren continued to contort his body, at one point lying on his stomach with his arms grasping his legs, forming an oval. Did he really have to stretch like that to get his ass kicked?

 

“Ready?” Ren asked, leaping up and bouncing on the tips of his toes.

 

Now this was more like it, Jason thought arrogantly as he stepped to the center of the ring. “Bring it.”

 

He thought Ren would smile, smirk as usual. But the Beta took a deep breath and closed his eyes, probably preparing himself for the blows Jason was about to land on him. When the Beta opened his eyes, he stepped forward, his hands at his side. Man, did this guy not get any proper training on how to fight? Jason lifted his arms, placing one near his chin and the other in front of him, perfect boxers stance.

 

Slowly, the two circled each other, both anticipating the fight they knew was a long time coming. Finally, after two weeks of Ren stalking him, foiling every escape plan he had, toying with him and talking to him like he was a rebellious child, he was going to show that goddamn Beta who was boss.

 

With a battle yell Jason launched forward, drawing his fist back to strike the Beta in the stomach. He could see himself in slow motion, getting closer and closer to the Beta who remained still, his expression passive. He swung his arm around, relishing the moment...and hit nothing. He blinked and barely had time to register that Ren was gone when he felt a knee hit him on his left side. He grunted and staggered slightly, surprised by how strong the blow was. He looked back at Ren and saw the Beta still looked calm, as if he hadn’t just landed a blow on an Alpha.

 

That little prick!

 

With a curse, Jason swung forward, aiming blow after blow at the Beta. But Ren simply dodged them, leaping back lightly, as if his body was paper light and just floating back on the breeze created from Jason’s blows. Determined, Jason kept swinging, then suddenly brought his leg up, ready to deliver a shocking kick..and again hit nothing. This time, he felt a fist bang into his right ribs. Hard. He almost fell to the ground, his hand clutching his ribs which felt broken.

 

He glared up at Ren from his half crouched position, his eyes squinting from the pain.

 

Ren cocked his head slightly to the left, eyeing Jason’s hunched form. And didn’t say a word.

 

Fuck that. Jason thought as he rushed at the Beta again, trying with all his might to land even a single blow. Again he tried. Again Ren dodged and landed a blow, this time on Jason's back. This happened three more times and finally, Jason’s body gave out, his leg weak from the hit Ren just landed, his back, both sides of his ribs and stomach on fire.

 

He flopped onto his side, breathing hard, his body curled into a ball as he writhed from the pain. Man he was pathetic. All from a frickin Beta!

 

“Looks like we won’t be getting any work done today,” Ren said, walking off to the side and picking up his military jacket that he’d hung on one of the poles. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that, the Beta walked out, leaving Jason a sore and angry mess on the gym floor.

 

He would get him for this, Jason thought furiously. No way was he going to let that Beta get to him. He hadn’t spent years protecting himself, getting stronger, becoming impervious to his family, to let some scrawny Beta get the best of him. No one was allowed to break him. No one.

  
  
  
  


Connor finished typing the last sentence on the email to Owen that Matt dictated to him earlier and removed his hands from the keyboard. He twisted his wrists back and forth, wincing when he felt small shocks of pain go through he right wrist. He’d always had issues with that one and occasionally the pain came back. He had to ice it tonight or it would be worse tomorrow.

 

“You alright?”

 

Connor suppressed a sigh as he turned to face Matt, keeping his hands still in his lap. Connor wasn’t sure what the Alpha wanted, but he’d been extra chatty with him since Luke left two weeks ago. He expected it would happen. Matt was a natural people person after all, and without Luke, he was a bit lonely. But that was not Connor’s problem. Matt had friends. He should go spend time with them instead of bugging him a hundred times a day. He hid his annoyance, keeping his expression blank as usual, and replied.

 

“I’m fine.” He paused. “Thank you for asking.”

 

“You looked like you were in pain,” Matt said with concern, his eyes trained on his hands. “Is there something wrong with your wrist? I saw you massage it before a while back.”

 

Connor felt a stab of annoyance. Why was Matt watching him so closely? He didn’t like it. The whole reason he remained professional and detached was so people didn’t notice him. Why couldn’t Matt be like everyone else and just leave him alone!

 

“I’m fine,” he repeated, his voice strained. “It just gets cramped sometimes when I type too much,” he added, hoping it would appease the inquiring Alpha.

 

Matt crossed his arms and stared at him, lost in thought. “Hmm. Ever considered a voice dictation program? It listens to your words and types them for you.”

 

“I-” Connor froze and his eyes widened slightly. Of course. A dictation machine! Why hadn’t he thought of that! Ah right. Because he didn’t always think of the easy way out, he thought sourly, dismissing that little voice that kept nagging him during his most insecure moments.   _You always have to complicate things! Why can’t you just take it easy every once in a while? Try and find the easiest solution._

 

Connor shook his head, dismissing the voice and answering Matt’s question at the same time. “No. I hadn’t thought of it. But I don’t think I can validate one and order it through the base. It would be seen as a luxury. Not a necessity.”

 

“I’m sure we can work around that,” Matt said brightly. “If not, I can buy it for you. You know, a little thank for all the hard work you do.”

 

And now he felt annoyed again. It was so easy to feel that way with this Alpha. It was that smile. That easy going and cheerful manner. That nosy way he kept watching people. It was too much for Connor to handle. Especially since he just wanted to be left alone. “I don’t think that would be appropriate.”

 

“Why? Think of it as a bonus or something.”

 

Connor sighed, realizing he wasn’t going to win the argument. And really wanted, no, needed, to get back to work.

 

“Fine. I’ll look into it and let you know.”

 

Matt grinned so happily, you’d think he was getting a present instead of Connor. He looked like such a kid Connor quickly turned in his chair, dismissing him completely. “If you don’t mind. I have to get back to this email, then send an inventory form. Then-”

 

“But it’s five o’clock,” Matt cut in.

 

Connor closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. “I’m aware of that.”

 

“You always go home at five. You insisted on it. It’s in your contract.”

 

Connor pictured the empty apartment waiting for him. One without Devon and felt his heart constrict. “Just for today it’s fine.”

 

He expected the nosy Alpha to ask him what made today different and was scrambling to come up with an answer. But the Alpha surprised him by changing the subject completely. “Well then, please copy me into the email to Owen. I prefer the way you record everything compared to my notes. It’s more organized and clearer.”

 

Connor felt he had to say something and scrambled a bit before he finally replied. “Thank you. I’ll make sure to cc you.”

 

Finally, Matt walked back into this office and closed the door. Connor closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, bending his head forward. Conversing with the Alpha was exhausting. He really wished he’d find a mate or someone else to replace Luke, and soon, so he could leave Connor the hell alone. That’s all he wanted. To be left alone. Until he could be with Devon. At the thought of Devon Connor felt his heart tighten again and he placed a hand on his chest, took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes, dismissing the Alpha from his mind. Work. He was at work. He’d think about Devon later. Slowly, he opened his eyes, focused on the computer and began to type again, back in his professional, machine-like demeanor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our plot continues moving forward bit by bit, with some added suspense and questions about Jason and Connor added to the mix. Plus, lots of background info on Plutus and the military system. 
> 
> We now know Devon is someone who impacts Connor a lot, which will make it even more interesting when he finally shows up. We also see more of his antisocial behavior and desire to be left alone, something I think most people experience every once in a while. Which really doesn't mix with Matt's nosy and cheerful personality. He really is like a natural big brother, wanting to take care of and know everything about everyone. Let's see if Connor will finally snap ;)
> 
> As for Jason and Ren, hehehe, I'm falling for Ren more and more. He's just too awesome and Jason is like a little kid, acting out in any ways he can. I know Jason is a jerk, but he's sooo much fun to write! 
> 
> I have to say, compared to "Breaking the Chains' all these characters are a lot more challenging to write since they have subtle personality traits and complex backgrounds. I'm trying to drop hints here and there without revealing too much since suspense is a big part of this story.
> 
> Comments? Thoughts? Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Up next: Luke and Kiryn...might actually talk! And a big Connor/Matt scene! The plot is starting to progress more quickly and more secrets and questions are going to surface.


	6. Chapter 6

Luke watched as Kiryn hit a particular high note in the song, and he stopped breathing for a second, letting that incredible voice wash over him. It wasn’t until the song was over that he finally remembered to breathe properly and clapped along with the rest of the audience. 

Kiryn flashed his signature smile, the one that always made Luke’s heart race and he swallowed, his right hand curling into a fist and he shifted nervously in his seat. Today, he’d finally do it. He’d talk to the Omega. Everyday this week he’d come here for lunch and after work to hear the Omega sing. And every day he swore he’d talk to him when Kiryn stopped performing and was back waiting tables. But so far he hadn’t been able to say anything besides, “Another tea” or “one slice of cake.” He kicked himself for not even being able to tell the Omega that he liked his voice. But today, he was going to do it. He was!

“What else can I get you?”

Luke started and his eyes flew up, shocked by how close the Omega was. If he reached out a hand he could touch him. Which he wouldn’t do. Because that would be stupid. And he wasn’t stupid. He just didn’t know what he was doing. 

“Ahhh.” So much for not being stupid. Come on Luke! Get your act together! Say something. “Tea.”

Kiryn smiled, said “You got it,” and walked away. 

As soon as the Omega was behind the counter and Luke knew he was out of sight he plunked his head on the table. Great. Perfect. Man, why was he such an idiot? All he had to do was say “I like your music.” Why was it so hard? If it was Matt, he would have done it ages ago. Probably even become friends with Kiryn. It was always easy for Matt to just start a conversation and people naturally felt comfortable with him. He’d watched his cousin in action all his life. Why couldn’t he be like him? Why couldn’t he learn from him? 

“You OK?” 

Luke’s head shot up and he almost winced at being caught looking so pathetic by the object of his current obsession.

“Yes, just….headache,” Luke said. There, see, that wasn’t so hard! He could do this.

Kiryn frowned with concern. “Working too hard?”

Luke thought about the possible robbery which turned out to be a misplaced watch and shook his head. “No, just...you know.” Great. Just great Luke. 

Kiryn scanned Luke's face and he tried to keep his expression as neutral but as friendly as possible. He didn’t know what that meant but he thought it was the best move. Not sure he did it right either and probably just looked awkward. 

“Yeah, life can get us down sometimes,” Kiryn said softly. 

Luke was surprised by that. The Omega always seemed so cheerful. What would stress him out? 

Suddenly, Kiryn smiled and grabbed his hand and Luke froze, barely moving. 

“Hey. You busy in about, two hours?” the Omega asked eagerly. 

“Ahhh, no,” Luke said hesitantly.

“Great. I’ll be done by then. Come by the cafe and we’ll see if we can make that headache go away.” Kiryn smiled brightly and Luke felt so tongue tied he simply nodded.

“Great!” Kiryn exclaimed, dropping Luke’s hand. “I’ll see you in a couple of hours,” and walked away.

It took Luke a few minutes to finally move, his body and mind still reeling from the last few minutes. In a trance, he placed some money on the table, he wasn’t even sure how much, and slowly made his way out of the cafe. He walked a block down to where he parked his car, got in the driver’s side, and sat there, staring off into space. Well, he hadn’t said anything, but somehow, he was going to spend time with Kiryn tonight. Which meant..he actually had to talk. Well shit, Luke thought, thumping his head repeatedly on the steering wheel, hoping that would somehow make his brain work enough that he could act like a normal human being tonight. 

 

Kiryn whistled as he finished putting away the last of the plates in the cupboard. 

“All done,” he called out to Bri.

“Thank Kiryn. I’ll see you tomorrow,” the Beta called back from the front of the store. 

Kiryn made his way out of the kitchen and into the back room. He picked up his guitar and left through the back door, making his way around the building to the front. It would have been easier if he went out the front door, but Bri already locked it and he didn’t want to bother her. She put up with enough from him already. And she’d had a hard day.

He rounded the building and instantly saw the Beta waiting for him and grinned before sprinting forward, slapping him lightly on the shoulder. The Beta jumped, his face taking on that awkward look he had a couple of hours ago and Kiryn grinned at him.

“Hey! You came.”

The Beta opened his mouth slightly, and it took a couple of seconds before he finally answered. “Yeah well.” 

Kiryn waited to see if the Beta would say anything else, but he just looked at the ground. Kiryn almost laughed but held it in. Man, this guy was just too awkward, he had no social skills at all. He’d noticed him the last week and how he would stare at him while he performed. The first time he’d talked to him, he thought the Beta would be eager to interact with him, talk about his music the way other people did. But the Beta always stared down at the table or a spot behind Kiryn’s head and only ordered more tea or a slice of cake. He figured the Beta was just a bit anti-social and Kiryn was planning to leave him alone. Until he saw the tortured expression on his face today. Like he hated himself. Kiryn didn’t like to advertise it, but he had a soft spot for people who were struggling and didn’t know how to express themselves. It hit too close to home and he found himself inviting the Beta out.

Well, they were together. So now what?

Grinning, Kiryn picked up the Beta’s hand and started towing him down the street. The Beta yelped and staggered a bit, but quickly adjusted to Kiryn’s bouncy pace but staying a bit behind him.

“You new to Orpheus right?” he called back.

“Ah, yeah.”

“I figured,” Kiryn looked back and smiled at him before he tugged him forward so they were walking next to each other. “I’m gonna show you some awesome places.”

The Beta gulped then nodded. 

“By the way, I’m Kiryn.”

“Ah, yeah I know. I..heard people calling you that.”

Wow, that was the longest sentence he said yet! Encouraged Kiryn jostled the Beta’s hand lightly in his. “And your name is..?”

The Beta winced. “Luke. My name’s Luke.”

Luke huh. A pretty mellow name for a mellow guy. But Kiryn hoped he could change that. “Well Luke. I hope you’re ready to have some fun.”

Luke continued staring at the ground and Kiryn shook his head, chuckling lightly. This was going to be an interesting night. 

Twenty minutes later, they made their way out of the shopping and restaurant district and into the entertainment side.

“Where are we?” Luke asked. 

Ah, they were making progress if Luke was starting to ask questions first.

“This is the entertainment district,” Kiryn said.

Luke froze for a second but Kiryn kept pulling him forward and the Beta tripped slightly before he walked next to Kiryn again.

“En..entertainment?” 

Kiryn really couldn’t hold in his laughter at the horrified expression on Luke’s face. “Yeah entertainment. Why, you don’t have that back in your city?”

“Um, we do. But...it’s more….I mean...we don’t usually go there.”

Kiryn frowned as the buildings became more colorful, covered with paintings and graffiti everywhere you couldn’t even see the original colors of the brick or wood of the buildings. “Why wouldn’t you? Your family didn’t let you have any fun?”

Luke gulped and Kiryn was really curious now. What the hell kind of life did this guy have? 

“We..had fun. Just, not in the district.” 

Luke looked really nervous now and Kiryn finally stopped, sensing something was wrong. He waited until Luke looked up at him then asked.

“Luke. What is the entertainment district like where you lived?”

Luke’s eyes widened and flitted around. Kiryn wasn’t sure if he was going to answer his question but waited, patiently. It didn’t come easy to him but he knew he had to get to the bottom of this. 

“It’s...not a place people should go to.”

“Meaning?”

Luke gulped and looked at the ground. His lips moved and he mumbled something Kiryn couldn’t hear. So he bent forward slightly, straining to hear what Luke was saying. “What?”

He didn’t hear everything Luke said but he definitely heard to word “brothel.”

At that, Kiryn threw his head back and laughed, releasing his hold on Luke’s hand and clutching his stomach, tears streaming down his face.

“Oh man. No wonder you looked so freaked out! Oh man.” He continued laughing for a few moments, then finally wiped the tears from his face and looked at Luke. The Beta stood there, his expression puzzled and Kiryn almost started laughing again.

He grabbed Luke’s hand again and began to tug him forward. “Here, we don’t have brothels. There’s no point to that.”

Luke looked like he wanted to ask a question but closed his mouth instead. Well, Kiryn wanted to bring Luke out of his shell but he wasn’t going to do all the work for him. If the Beta wanted to learn something, he had to ask. So Kiryn walked down the street, not saying a word. Luke would have to crack and ask eventually. But he didn’t.

They ended up walking in silence for a good five minutes before they reached the music club Kiryn wanted. He stopped in front of it and turned to face Luke. “This is the ‘Harmony Lounge.’ It’s my favorite music club in Orpheus.”

“Are you...going to sing?” Luke asked.

“No. Not tonight. I perform alone on Tuesdays and Thursday, and with my band on weekends.”

“You...you have a band?” Luke asked, awe clearly written all over his face it was hard for Kiryn not to feel flattered.

“Yeah. We’ve been performing together for about five years now. Like everyone else in Orpheus, everyone has their own jobs. But music is our passion and we commit to it twice a week.”

“What do you mean, your passion?” Luke asked, confused. 

Hmm, he wasn’t stuttering anymore. Looks like his curiosity was greater than his anxiety. 

Kiryn smiled as he pulled Luke into the building and found them an empty table in the back of the room. The music wouldn’t start for another twenty minutes, which gave them plenty of time to talk.

“Let me explain how things work in Orpheus,” he said after ordering them some drinks. “Orpheus, is the city of arts. All arts. Anything people want to express whether it’s writing, poetry, painting, charcoal, archery, sewing, graffiti, music. You name it, we have it. Everyone here is an artist in something or other.”

Luke blinked. “Everyone?”

Kiryn chuckled and thanked the waiter as he placed their drinks on the table and took a sip, letting the sweet berry flavour spiced with a dash of rum roll over his tongue. He’d ordered a mango flavoured one for Luke, knowing Betas didn’t like sweets as much as Omegas and hoped the small amount of alcohol would help loosen Luke up a bit. “Yup, everyone. But, we can’t all make a living from it. There are thousands of us after all. So people have normal jobs. Like my friend Tig, he works construction during the day, but at night he’s a kick ass drummer. And Jaz works at a store in the shopping district, but plays bass guitar.”

“What about the cafe owner at ‘Melody’?” Luke asked. “She works all day.”

Kiryn smiled softly. “And you don’t think baking is an art form? Out of all of us, Bri is the luckiest. She actually found a job that enables her to commit to her passion and actually make a living out of it.”

Luke went silent and Kiryn could tell he was trying to process this new world he was living in. He turned to face the stage, letting Luke take his time.

“Everyone, put your hands together for Marz!” the lounge owner said into the mic seconds before Marz stepped onto the stage and everyone cheered for her.

“That’s an Alpha!” Luke exclaimed.

Kiryn started, surprised by how loud Luke’s voice was. He quickly looked around but no one was looking at them, everyone already captured by Marz’s awesome piano intro.

“Yeah,” Kiryn whispered into Luke’s ear. “I told you. Everyone's an artist. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas.”

Luke stared at the stage, mesmerized as the tall Alpha continued to play, her fingers flying across the keys. Kiryn thoughtfully watched Luke for a few moments then smiled softly and turned his attention back to the stage. He was glad he’d taken Luke under his wing. There was a lot he could teach the clearly sheltered Beta. Later, he’d show him one of the nearby art galleries. Maybe one that dealt with abstract statues.Kiryn grinned mischievously, already imagining the flustered expression on Luke’s face when he saw the one of a man with six breasts. Oh Lukey. Welcome to Orpheus.

 

 

Connor placed his laptop on his desk and was about to open the lid when Matt practically sprinted into the room.

“I need you to come with me,” he said quickly as he shot into his room, leaving the door open. Seeing the usually calm Alpha flustered was a rare sight, making Connor feel anxious as well and he dashed into the room, closing the door behind him.

“What happened?” he asked.

Matt stood in front of his desk, unable to sit down as he furiously typed on his laptop. Connor made his way around the desk and looked at Matt’s screen. Finally, Matt found the email he wanted and pulled it up for Connor to read. What he saw made his eyes widen.

“The Hunter family is suing us?” he exclaimed.

“Yes,” Matt said, his expression tight. “They claim we infringed on their privacy by having one of our Eagles shadow one of the grandsons we suspected of helping with the jewel robberies. Turns out little Cyril was dealing with drugs and we accidentally saw him getting a dose from his dealer.”

“How do they know we were even following him?” Connor closed his eyes and groaned. “One of the new Eagles.”

Matt nodded grimly. “Idiot decided to get up close instead of use a strong zoom to take the pictures. He got spotted by the dealer who alerted Cyril. The little punk didn’t waste any time running off to tell daddy that he was being followed.”

“But we have authorization to surveillance any potential suspects,” Connor protested. 

“I know. But they’re claiming that since Cyril isn’t really a strong suspect in relation to the jewelry store robberies, that we infringed on his privacy. The case is still fresh so everyone is just a potential suspect and we don’t have strong evidence to suspect Cyril. And the Hunter family leaped on that loophole.”

“But we caught him doing drugs! That’s illegal as well.”

Matt growled inwardly then pulled up the picture the Eagle took of Cyril. It took Connor a few seconds to understand why Matt looked so frustrated. “It looks like he was just buying some fruits from a vendor.”

“Exactly,” Matt said. “There is no evidence that any drugs were actually present at the scene in the pictures. So not only do we have no proof connecting Cyril to the robberies, or drugs, we instead have a lawsuit. Which is exactly what the non-military families were waiting for. They hate that we now have authority to investigate them and have been dying to find reasons to call into question what we’re doing and add restrictions on how much we can investigate them.”

Matt sighed with frustration and Connor didn’t blame him. Getting the Plutus main families to accept that their privacy could be breached, their families investigated, to lessen the crime rate was something the military still struggled with. Everyone was used to doing whatever they wanted. Suddenly, five years ago, they were told they would have to follow the same laws as everyone else and could be arrested. The only reason the Blake family and five others were allowed to enter the military faction was because they could prove they’ve always been honest and law abiding. Everyone else had a few skeletons in their closets. Skeletons they were desperately trying to keep hidden. 

“I’ll have legal look into this,” Connor said. “There has to be some laws that can help us with this situation.”

“I’ll get the trained Eagles out there looking into the drug angle,” Matt said. “If we can prove that Cyril really was dealing with drugs, then the lawsuit will be null and void. Probably easier at this stage to get that evidence that anything related to the robberies”

“Plus, we can add a drug bust to our roster of accomplishments,” Connor added.

Matt nodded. “Exactly. Let’s do that and discuss this again in a couple of hours.”

Connor sprinted out of the room, making his way across the base to where the military lawyers were stationed in another building. He was out of breath before he got halfway there and had to stop jogging, panting and his hands on his ribs. He really was out of shape. Something else he didn’t want to think about. Right now he needed to focus on the lawsuit. There had to be away to get around it. 

Four hours later, Connor went back into Matt’s office, Owen behind him. 

“What do you two have for me?” Matt asked while Connor and Owen sat on chairs on the other side of the desk.

“Well, I have two Eagles watching the vendor,” Owen said. “Don’t know how much good it’ll do though. He’s already on alert and will be quiet for a while.”

Matt nodded grimly. “Keep an eye on him. Every second of every day. He’ll slip up eventually.” He turned his attention to Connor, signalling him to speak.

“I talked with the lawyers for hours, pouring over everything. And it looks like we can stall the lawsuit until we find further evidence that links Cyril to either the robberies or the drugs. There’s a clause that says we have a month to collect all evidence before a lawsuit can take place.” 

Matt frowned. “Well, that’s something at least. Hopefully, in a month this will all be resolved.”

Connor was about to speak but held his tongue, knowing Matt had enough bad news to deal with today.

“Go ahead Connor,” Matt said, smiling warily which surprised the Omega. How could he smile at a time like this? “You want to talk about the new Eagles.”

Connor nodded and licked his lips nervously. “I’ve...been observing their training videos, and I believe we’re not doing enough.”

“I could have told you that,” Owen growled with frustration. 

Connor knew the Beta wasn’t aiming his anger at him. They were all pretty tense about the new Eagles and have been trying for three weeks to figure out how to train them properly.

“I suggest we reach out to the Heracles base,” Connor said. “They know more about this than we do. They designed the original system. They’ll be able to give us some advice.”

Matt leaned back in his chair, his gaze thoughtful. “You want me to go to General Blake, tell him our new Eagles are so bad, we have to ask for help from another city.”

Connor almost swallowed but kept his expression passive. He’d been sitting on this idea for months when he saw how much the Eagle cadets fumbled through their training. The seasoned Eagles were all trained cops, they knew how to do their jobs, and did them well. But all the new recruits were too fresh, unseasoned and unused to the idea of stealth and combat and survival. They tried to use the same training they used for the police, but it wasn’t working. Yes, the veterans were trained, but they got most of that from experience, from working in the real world for years and honing their skills. The new Eagles just started a month ago. It was like teaching a baby to walk for the first time. But their fumbling was costing them too much. 

That’s why he thought Heracles might help. He thought it was a good idea, help them get a legit training system in place. It made the most sense. But there seemed to be an almost desperate determination in the Plutus base for them to figure this out, to make it work, without any help from Heracles. But really, enough was enough. They had to face the reality that their methods weren’t working. And if Connor had to play devil’s advocate, then so be it.

“Yes, I do,” he said firmly.

Matt nodded slowly. “Owen you can go. Keep me posted.”

Connor felt his blood run cold at Matt’s flat tone and almost leaped up and followed the Beta out of the room. But he wasn’t a coward. He brought up the suggestion, he would deal with the consequences, no matter what they were.

“Connor,” Matt said, his voice more gentle. “I know why you thought of this. It’s a good idea. And if I could, I would have looked into it months ago. But you have to understand, no one here wants to ask anyone for help.”

“Because of your pride,” Connor hissed, unable to hide his frustration.

Matt nodded, “Exactly. You can call it stupid or whatever. But pride is really important to the Plutus main families, and the Plutus Alphas. We have always done things on our own, at our own pace. It was bad enough when the PM asked us to create a military similar to Heracles. You see how it is. People still can’t accept it. Some even see us as traitors. If I propose we make contact with Heracles, the shit will really hit the fan.”

It didn’t make sense to Connor. He understood pride, he valued his after all. But when it had so many benefits, and went against logic… “It’s stupid,” he couldn’t help bursting out.

Matt’s lips tipped up in a soft smile. “I agree. But it’s the life we have. The city we live in. We have to accept it.”

He wanted to argue more, say he’d make a proposal and present it to the generals himself. But he knew Matt was right. It was pointless, and could just get Connor fired and Matt in trouble. He couldn’t afford to lose this job. He needed it. An image of Devon flashed through his mind and he curled his hands into fists, swallowing all the protests and arguments he wanted to put forth.

“I understand. I’ll talk to legal again, make sure our case is presented properly to the Hunter family so they know they have to wait. And see what other options we have for training the Eagles.”

Matt sighed with relief and his body deflated a bit. Looks like he also expected Connor to fight for his ideas. But Connor knew better. Some battles just couldn’t be fought. You just had to accept the cards life dealt you. It was a life lesson he’d learned the hard way, and he was sticking to it.

“Sure, sounds good,” Matt said.

With a respectful nod, Connor left the room and got to work, slipping quickly back into his detached and cold persona, leaving behind the passion that made him want to fight everyone behind.

A few hours later, Connor closed the lid of his laptop and got out of his chair.

“Have a good night,” Matt said from his doorway.

Connor started, not even aware Matt was standing there and wondered how long the Alpha had stared at him. He’d been doing that a bit more than usual lately. Probably just wanted to assure himself someone was there. 

“You too,” he said, walking out of the office and off the base. He wanted to go over the day in his mind, think back on the case, figure out what the Eagles and Matt missed. But it was five o’clock and he mentally shut his mind to everything related to work, focusing on Devon.

He felt his body relax slightly as he pictured the adorable Alpha’s face and he quickened his pace till he got to his car and drove off, his body full of anticipation. He’d had a chicken marinating all night. It would only take him half an hour to cook it, then they’d have a nice pleasant meal, then a bath before going to bed. If there was time, maybe they could watch some TV. Devon would like that.

Fifteen minutes later, he pulled up in front of his apartment building and had to remind himself that at twenty-six, he was too old to skip, an innate Omega habit he got rid of years ago. He stepped into the elevator and hit the button for the tenth floor, his hand gripping the strap on his laptop bag tightly as he watched the floors fly by. The doors flew open and he stepped out, taking quick strides to reach the apartment and rang the doorbell.

“He’s here!” 

For the first time that day, Connor smiled as the door flew open and the person he loved most in the world flew out, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. 

“Mom!” Devon squealed.

“Hey kiddo,” Connor said happily, ruffling his Alpha son’s hair. 

“We learned how to multiply by three today!” Devond said, jumping up and down, his hands still wrapped around Connor’s waist. 

Connor’s eyes widened. “No kidding. That’s pretty huge buddy.”

Devon grinned and finally released Connor and turned to face his best friend Patrick and Patrick’s Beta mother Julie.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Patrick!” Devon said.

“Might not want to forget this,” Julie said cheerfully, handing Devon’s bag to Connor.

“Thanks Julie. What do you say Devon?” Connor asked, his tone serious.

Devon stopped smiling and bowed his head. “Thank you for today. And thank you for getting my bag.”

Julie chuckled while Patrick mocked Devon for once again forgetting his stuff. “It’s no problem. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

Connor nodded his thanks and clasped Devon’s hand while the Alpha waved good-bye to the Beta family. 

“You really need to remember to take your stuff Devon,” Connor admonished.

“I know,” Devon said, hanging his head and Connor fought with himself to remain strict. At seven, Devon was starting to become tricky, knowing when to act innocent to stall a lecture he knew he deserved. 

“Next time, if you forget your bag I’ll have to give you a bag you won’t forget.”

Devon’s eyes widened, realizing his innocent ploy wasn’t going to work. “What kind of bag?”

They stepped into the elevator and Connor pressed the button for the fourteenth floor where they lived. He saw Devon gaping at him out of the corner of his eye and almost chuckled at the anxious expression on his son’s face. He let the Alpha panic for a second, imagining his own punishments and almost grinned when he finally said, “Well, I think a bright pink bag stands out. You definitely won’t lose that.”

Devon’s jaw dropped and they stepped out of the elevator, Connor pulling his son lightly forward as the Alpha reeled from the shock of possibly carrying such a horrendous colored bag.

“Maybe if we add some sparkles to it,” Connor continued as they stepped into their apartment, keeping his tone casual. “Then it’ll really stand out. Oh, and a siren!”

“No!” Devon finally burst out. “I’ll never leave my bag behind again! I promise.”

Again Connor suppressed a chuckle and nodded soberly at Devon. “Good. Now, go wash up while I make dinner.”

“I’ll set the plates too,” Devon offered desperately and Connor’s heart turned to goo. Would Devon always be this sweet, this eager to make Connor happy? He felt a lump form in his throat and he nodded.

“That would be helpful, thanks Devon.”

Devon flashed him a quick smile before he took off and Connor felt his heart constrict again. He knew he wasn’t the perfect parent. A real Omega mother would stay home, be there for their child 24/7. But he had to work, had to make a living. He was lucky that Devon befriended Patrick and Julie agreed to pick up Devon from school and keep him for a couple of hours until Connor came home. Sometimes, he was tough on Devon, maybe too tough. But he did what he thought was right. And Devon seemed happy. He was always eager to see him, give him hugs and kisses and help around the house. Really, he was doing fine. Just fine.

So why did he still feel guilty? Why did he still feel inadequate and question if he really was doing right by Devon? These were nagging worries that kept him up at night sometimes and everytime they happened, he pictured Devon’s smiling face and his heart would tighten and he’d assure himself that at least for now, he was doing the right thing. 

Devon was his whole world. The reason Connor got up in the morning. The reason he was able to get through day to day activities. He was doing a good job as his mother. He was. 

“Mom, where are the Ray Man hero plates we bought?”

Connor quickly banished his negative train of thought and stepped into the kitchen, smiling at his son. “We put them in the bottom shelf, remember.”

“Oh yeah,” Devon said, opening the cupboard and sticking his head in. “Ah, found them!”

Connor smiled, watching his son happily take out the plates and place them on the table. Yes, they were happy. And for now, that’s all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I was going to pick up the pace. While I'm enjoying exploring my new characters and world, I think this is my favorite chapter so far, despite Ren's absence. So long notes from me. 
> 
> First we see Luke be all awkward and adorable. Poor guy really can't handle the hyped up Kiryn who is like an eager puppy, excited to make a new friend. My heart really went out to Luke because I know a few people who are a bit anti-social and see how anxious being around others makes them. So placing him with an over the top cheerful Kiryn might not be the best. But really, he can't resist that beautiful Omega and his seductive voice. ⌒°(❛ᴗ❛)°⌒ And can we just enjoy and fall in love with Orpheus even more! Not only is the architecture funky and everything goes, but everyone has some kind of artistic side they are encouraged to express. As a writer, that's kinda a dream world for me. A city full of art. 
> 
> Then there's the new case! The first one and I just thrust you right into it hehe. It's going to be an interesting one as it plays out and we explore the rules in Plutus and how the military works. It's already clear the flaws that exist between the inept Eagles and the fact that families can still lash out and protect themselves from being investigated. 
> 
> The highlight for me though, was Connor who got wayyy more interesting as we finally got to see what's behind that stoic persona. First though, he's a mommy!! One big mystery solved! I do love my little surprises o(^∀^*)o. We also caught a glimpse of his passionate side that wants to fight but draws back quickly, not wanting to get burned. His caring side in his complete devotion to Devon, which doesn't stop him from being a strict parent when he has to be. And his guilt as a single parent needing to work and uncertain if he's doing right by his son. I know we solved one of Connor's mysteries, but it presented a whooole lot more questions which will be answered. Eventually ;) 
> 
> Up next, Jason and Ren round 3! Actually, everyone is in the next chapter except Connor :( Just when he got interesting too!!


	7. Chapter 7

Ren stared down at Jason’s bed, taking in the two male Omegas sleeping on either side of the Alpha. Two naked male Omegas. He smirked. Well, he was really getting to Jason if this was his new method of attacking Ren. But he’d have to try harder if he wanted to make the Beta uncomfortable. 

“Wake up,” he yelled loudly. 

As usual, Jason remained dead to the world, lost in a deep sleep. The same didn’t go for the Omegas though. The blonde one sat up in shock while the brunette blearily rubbed his eyes.

“What time is it?” the sleepy brunette asked. The blonde stared at Ren before he started poking Jason. 

“Jason, wake up,” the blonde Omega hissed, shoving Jason’s shoulder hard.

“He won’t wake up from that,” Ren said. He barely finished his sentence when Jason shifted, stretching his arms up and yawning. Ren narrowed his eyes, realizing that the Alpha was only pretending to be asleep. Probably eager to see how Ren dealt with this new situation.

“Ah, Ren, you’re here,” Jason drawled, flopping onto the mountain of pillows behind him. The blonde Omega looked nervous but the brunette eyed Ren curiously. 

“Whose this Jason?” the brunette asked. “You never went for Betas before.”

“That’s my-”

“I’m Jason’s new babysitter,” Ren said, smiling widely. He saw Jason’s eyes narrow and almost smirked but held it in. If the Alpha thought having two gorgeous Omegas in bed with Jason was going to stump and embarrass the Beta, then he only had himself to blame for what was about to happen. “Seems Jason needs someone to help him get ready and get to work. You guys understand right. After all, it’s a hard job getting up in the morning, getting dressed and all.”

“You,” Jason growled and sat up, his fists clenched. The Omegas shifted nervously, their nostrils flared and Ren figured Jason was releasing an angry scent. It was strong enough Ren could smell traces of it, but it must be ten times worse for the poor Omegas. 

Ren felt a stab of pity for them and nodded at the door behind him. “You’d better leave. This is about to get ugly.”

The Omegas didn’t need to be told twice. They quickly leaped out of the bed, grabbed their clothes and dashed out of the room. Jason and Ren kept staring at each other, waiting for the Omegas to get dressed and the front door to slam shut. 

Once he knew they were alone, Jason relaxed and leaned back on his pillows, giving Ren a taunting smile. “Didn’t think you’d have the guts to actually stick around. After all, this probably is something you’ve never experienced. I doubt you’ve even slept with a single Omega.”

Ren remained silent for a moment, letting Jason think he got the best of him, then smiled widely. Jason’s eyes narrowed, knowing Ren was about to launch his own attack. Ren relished the moment, knowing he was going to shock the crap out of the Alpha in the next few minutes. 

“I must have really gotten to you huh?” he said, perching on the back of the couch casually, crossing his arms like he had all the time in the world. 

“What do you mean?” Jason asked cautiously.

“I mean, you never bring any of your bed mates here. This is your private sanctuary after all. You must really be frazzled by me if you took the step to bring them here just to shock me.”

Jason’s jaw clenched and Ren knew the Alpha wanted to punch him again. But as the fading bruises on Jason’s body attested, Jason would come out the loser in that one. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Ren cocked an eyebrow, his tone thoughtful. “Really? And here I thought you brought Adam and Ian for my benefit.”

Jason started and sat up. “How do you know their names? They didn’t say them.”

Taking his time, Ren pulled out his phone and scrolled through it till he found the file he wanted. “Adam Jones, twenty-one years old. College student. Ian Phillips, twenty-two years old, just graduated college and about to start working at his dad’s company.”

Jason stared at him, eyes wide, mouth open and silent. “How...how?”

“Well, at least you brought these two. They know better than to come back here on their own. Now, if you had brought back, say Natalie or Joyce or even Warren, they would think they can come and go as they please. Latch onto you and the Blake status.”

Ren lifted his gaze from the phone, enjoying the sight of Jason’s face going from shock, to fear, to understanding, then horror. 

“You stalked me!” Jason screamed.

“Part of my job is to keep tabs on you,” Ren replied casually, placing the phone back in his pocket. “Why do you think I left you alone the first week? And every night? Had to figure out your habits and the people you interact with.”

It looked like Ren had pushed Jason too far as the Alpha’s muscles tight, face mottled with fury. If he could, he might even kill Ren then and there. Ren wanted Jason’s attention, wanted him to know he couldn’t outsmart Ren like he did everyone else. But having a furious Alpha who hated him wasn’t going to help him any. Time for phase two.

“Look, I don’t enjoy following you, waking you up, trying to trick you any more than you do,” Ren said, keeping his tone light. “So why don’t we make a deal?”

It took Jason a few moments to answer and it seemed to take all his will power to actually talk in a normal tone. “What kind of deal?”

“You come in to the office, do some work, and I’ll leave you alone.” 

“What’s the catch?” Jason asked cautiously. 

“No catch,” Ren said. “You wake yourself up on time, get to the office, listen a bit, do some work, and I’ll stop bothering you.”

The Alpha leaned back against the pillows, his arms crossed as he contemplated Ren’s suggestion. Ren waited, he was used to waiting. It’s how you catch your prey after all. 

“Fine,” Jason finally answered. “I’ll do my bit and you leave me the hell alone. No more coming into my room, or following me or stalking me.”

“Deal,” Ren agreed. “As long as you hold your end of the bargain.” 

“Fine,” Jason said.

“Good. Now, get dressed, I’m gonna grab my laptop and some stuff from my place and I’ll meet you outside your apartment and we’ll head to the base together.”

Jason froze, half out of the bed and stared at him. “What did you just say?”

Ren almost laughed, glad that his boss wasn’t as dumb as he liked to make people believe. “What part got your attention?”

“Where is your place exactly?” Jason asked carefully.

Ren nodded to the left. “Down the hall. Your dad let me have one of the empty apartments there. It’s pretty nice.”

Jason’s eyes widened. “You little prick,” he whispered.

Ren finally chuckled and headed towards the door. “Don’t be late now. I’ll meet you in half an hour.”

Ren barely closed the bedroom door when he heard Jason scream “Fuck!” 

 

Jason angrily got dressed, still unable to believe that Ren actually lived in his building, just down the hall! No wonder it felt like the guy was literally everywhere! And he’d been stalking him! He didn’t know which pissed him off more. 

He wanted to rant and rage and break some stuff. Instead he took a deep breath and collected himself. He knew better than to get angry. So far, Ren had done a spectacular job of pushing his buttons. No one had ever been able to get through his mask of detachment and sarcasm the way the Beta did. Jason spent years controlling his emotions, his anger, not letting anyone know just how much they affected him. Why did the Beta get under his skin so much? 

No more! Jason decided. Today, everything was going to change. With this new deal, he’d play his part, keep his emotions in check, and have free reign to do whatever he liked. Ren can tell his dad Jason was working and everyone would leave him the hell alone. It was perfect.

Two hours later, Jason knew he’d been tricked and was once again trying to keep his cool and stay seated at his desk when all he wanted to do was run away. Yes, he’d agreed to do some work. Some. The pile in front of him was not some.

“I went through the drug case, and it seems these are the potential suspects,” Ren was saying. 

Jason only listened absently as Ren showed him a bunch of slides on his computer, going through the case step by step. The Beta was certainly organized, and he clearly knew what he was doing. So why the hell was he bugging Jason to do something?

“Looks great,” Jason said, nodding approvingly. 

“So, I think our next step is to get the Eagles out on reconnaissance, follow the suspects. Once we establish their patterns, we can start actually looking into them. Break into their computers, figure out their contacts and daily routines.”

“Sounds good.”

Ren looked up at him and Jason pasted a bland expression on his face. Calm, cool. That’s what he was used to. That’s the Jason Blake persona he cultivated all these years. And damn if the Beta made him break again. 

“You have nothing to add?” Ren asked pointedly.

“Nope. I think you have it covered, you know what you’re doing. Go for it.” He smiled and waved grandly. “I give you my full support.”

Ren looked like he wanted to say something but then closed the laptop and got out of his seat. “Alright then.”

Jason watched the Beta walk out of his office, unable to believe he’d actually won! Ren was working, doing his part, and Jason could say he came in, did his part, and now he could go. He leaned back in his chair and smiled. Really, if he knew it was going to be this easy, he would have given in to what Ren wanted weeks ago.

 

Matt walked down the hall to where the Panther offices were located, trying to hide his frustration at the disastrous simulation his new Eagles just completed. They were all over the place! It was supposed to be a simple reconnaissance. Something a basic Eagle should be able to do. And the five new Eagles did everything wrong. One tripped and fell in front of the suspects, the other dropped his gun, and a third fell off the roof he was on. How the hell did they even pass the cadet testing? Matt was going to have to look into the testing process. Maybe they needed to add more rules, more tests, more training. More...something.

He was so lost in thought he didn’t realize he’d almost run straight into Jason until he almost bumped into him, causing the other Alpha to step back with a big ‘Wow, watch it.”

Matt drew in a deep breath, calling on all his patience to deal with his younger cousin. He really wasn’t in the mood to bother with Jason right now. But he was here, and he had to say something. 

As usual, Jason’s military jacket was unbuttoned, revealing a grey shirt with a skull on it, his auburn hair in it’s normal disarray. 

“Jason,” Matt said tightly. 

Jason smirked and gave a mock salute. “Colonel Matthew. Looking good. And serious. Keep it up.”

Jason was about to walk away, but Matt grabbed his arm, determined to once again try and get through to the Alpha. 

“I heard you got a new Panther,” Matt said casually.

“Yeah. Ren. Interesting little thing. You should check him out. I think you’ll like him,” Jason smiled, waiting for Matt to release him but he refused. Slowly, the smile faded from Jason’s face, replaced with a mocking one.

“Are we really going to do this again, Matty?”

Matt’s jaw tightened. “Luke’s not here. I seem to have a lot more time for you.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Look, we’ve been through this. You love Luke, you guys get along. That’s great. I want no part of it.”

“I can help you with your case,” Matt said. 

“No thanks. Ren has it under control. I told you, he’s interesting. I’m all good.”

Matt wanted to growl with frustration and took a shuddering breath, trying to remember a time when he and Jason got along. When was it? When Matt was ten and Jason was eight? It couldn’t be possible that they stopped getting along at such a young age. 

“Jason, we’re family,” Matt said, knowing he was making the same arguments but couldn’t help it. He was desperate and both of them knew it. “We’re supposed to help each other.”

Jason grinned. “Sure. That’s perfect for you. You’re all about the family. But that doesn’t really work for me. I told you. I just want to be left alone.”

“Look,” Matt said, knowing he was going to say the wrong thing but unable to stop himself. “We can go back. We used to get along when we were young. Before your mom-”

Next thing he knew, Matt was shoved against the wall with Jason’s arm under his throat. Matt may be an inch taller but Jason was a lot stronger and he exerted enough pressure on Matt’s neck that he couldn’t breath for a few seconds. He tapped against Jason’s arm and the Alpha suddenly released him. 

Matt took deep gulping breaths of air, massaging his throat and cursing himself for bringing up the one subject he knew Jason hated. 

“I have stuff to do,” Jason said coldly, “Later.” 

Matt watched his cousin walk away and wanted to call out to him, beg him to let Matt help him, to make it all better. But it never worked before and it wouldn’t work now. Maybe it was time he finally admitted that Jason couldn’t be saved.

“Hey,” a voice said softly from around the corner.

Matt turned his head, surprised when he saw a Beta standing there. He was dressed in the black Eagle uniform, the patch of an eagle flying rather than it’s wings folded signaling that he was the leader of his team. He hadn’t seen the Beta before and his coloring was unique for Plutus, pitch black hair and eyes. He was pretty short too. Matt quickly connected the dots.

“You’re Ren I’m guessing.”

Ren smiled and came forward. “You guess right. You’ve got a sharp brain there.”

“Yeah well, maybe not always,” Matt said, looking ruefully down the hall to where Jason disappeared.

“Yeah. Looks like you stepped on a landmine there.”

Matt turned his head back, scanning the Beta. He seemed...pretty confident for such a tiny Beta. His stance was clearly military, projecting an authority that said he was in complete control of his environment. Matt wished he knew how to stand like that. Is this why Jason said Ren was interesting? Because Matt was certainly intrigued. 

“You been a soldier long?” he asked.

“All my life,” Ren replied.

Ah, that explained it. If Ren had been training his whole life, then he as one hundred percent a soldier. Unlike Matt who only started three years ago. After a year of training and three years actually working as a colonel, he still knew he had a lot to learn.

“Don’t worry about Jason,” Ren suddenly said. “I’ve got it.”

Matt stared, unable to hide his disbelief. “You...what do you mean you got it?”

Ren grinned and Matt couldn’t help feeling a bit of concern for his cousin at the steely glint in Ren’s eyes. 

“I mean, I’m going to make sure he gets his ass in gear. You’ll see.” With a salute, Ren walked away, leaving Matt with so many questions he didn’t know where to begin. But he was definitely going to keep an eye on this Beta. There was something...special about him. And Matt was determined to figure out what it was. 

 

Luke kept his expression blank, his body in total control, appearing calm and professional, when all he wanted to do was run out that door and never look back.

“Then, we have to make sure the equipment is clean,” Drew said, reading off his notepad while Patricia tapped away on her keyboard, writing down every word Drew said. Which she wouldn’t have to do. If Drew typed his notes and emailed them like a normal person. But noooo. He said it felt too personal, and as a calligrapher, whatever that meant, he liked to write everything by hand. 

Kiryn did tell him everyone in Orpheus had some kind of artistic passion, but he didn’t think he literally meant everyone. These guys were soldiers for cripes sake! Being a soldier should be their passion or whatever. Their number one priority.

“Then, we should check our riot gear. Just in case. Always good to see if it needs a little polish,” Drew said, smiling brightly as he ticked it off his list. 

Yeah right. Like there’d ever be a riot here. Probably never even been worn. If there was a riot, the frickin Sparrows would probably want to join them. Solidarity was important in Orpheus as Luke was coming to learn. Even solidarity with would be, and actual, criminals. He knew this, because he had the misfortune to witness it. He’d decided to visit the local prison, see how the criminals were treated. And couldn’t even hide his shock when he saw their TVs, comfy beds and even a frickin sofa and fridge! In each cell! Drew had seen his surprise and proudly, PROUDLY, told him about their rehabilitation program. “If we treat them gently, calm them and show them we are listening and care, they come out the better for it.” What the fuck was that about? 

That was almost the last straw. He was all ready to throw in the towel and call Matt and go home. Except…

Luke let his mind wander, thinking about the excitable Omega with the seductive voice. He still couldn’t believe he and Kiryn talked. Sometimes. OK, twice. Which was a lot in one week. The lounge had actually been kinda fun, especially since Kiryn knew everyone there and was pointing them out to Luke, telling them who was talented at singing, drawing, song writing, etc. It dumbfounded Luke just how many artistic talents there actually were! Art wasn’t highly regarded in Plutus, except for the select few. The select few who had money and talent enough to pull it off. And when they did present their art, it was met with snide or snooty comments. 

Nothing like that existed here. Everyone had some kind of gift, some kind of talent. And they got up and showed it off. Even if their talent wasn’t actually very good. There were a couple of people who sang the other night who really should just leave their singing in the shower. But everyone cheered and clapped for them anyway! Luke still couldn’t figure all this out. He didn’t know if he wanted to. Orpheus was just weird and gave him a headache. 

The only silver lining was Kiryn. He was so upbeat, so full of life. He took Luke to an art exhibit last Sunday, and while the art wasn’t to Luke’s taste, especially the one of a guy with six breasts which he still didn’t understand, he enjoyed just being with the Omega, listening to him cheerfully tell him about all the artworks. It seemed Kiryn knew almost everyone and everything they made. He was sociable, down to earth, cheerful, creative, and free spirited. The complete opposite of Luke. And while his dad would have warned him to stay away from Kiryn and people like him, he found himself always looking forward to the time he could go to the cafe and watch the Omega sing. If he was lucky, Kiryn would even come talk to him. Not that Luke said much. He still felt awkward around him. But the conversation did sort of flow. Thanks to the chatty Omega. And even if he didn’t say much, Luke was glad to just sit and listen to Kiryn talk. He still couldn’t believe Kiryn even wanted to spend time with him. He was just so...nice. A rare commodity in Plutus. Except for Matt. 

“And that’s about it. Anything you want to add?” Drew asked, calling Luke back to the present. 

Luke shook his head, both to clear it and let Drew know he had nothing to add. What could he add really? It wasn’t like they did much anyway. 

“Great,” Patricia said. “Well, I’ll send out the list then.”

“And I’ll get started,” Drew said, saluting Luke seriously before he grinned and left the room. 

As soon as Patricia sat down, her back turned to him, Luke shook his head. Why was everyone so cheerful all the time? Not that Kiryn wasn’t. He probably laughed more than anyone he’d met here so far. But while he found Patricia and Drew’s smiles vapid and grating, Kiryn was….different. He still didn’t know what it was that drew him to the Omega. And kept him going back hoping to figure it out.

Speaking of. Luke quickly looked at his watch. Five more minutes. Then he could leave. He took out his phone, scrolling through a message Matt sent him yesterday to try and pass the time. He’d already replied to the message. They texted each other two times a day so it was best to reply immediately. But he still liked to go through them after, hoping that by rereading them he’d miss his cousin less. Fat chance. 

In his message this morning, Matt told him that he was working on a possible robbery that led to a drug case. But he couldn’t talk about it too much. It sounded pretty cool and Luke wished he was there. If there were two cases that were linked, he could have even asked to work with Matt. That would have been cool. He’d get to work with his cousin, going through the evidence, showing his hero what he could do. Instead of being here. Stuck in this boring hell hole. Luke frowned at his phone. No, no negative thoughts. That’s what he was hoping to get away from by reading the message and in...two minutes, he could leave. 

He reread a message Matt sent last week about a family dinner. And if reading about how his Uncle Quinton bashed Jason’s absence didn’t cheer him up nothing would. Not that he hated Jason or anything. But it was a nice reminder that some of his cousins had it worse in the family. And he should be grateful to be away from all that.

“Time to go,” Patricia said, shutting off her laptop and getting out of her seat.

Luke longed to run out the door before her, but it really wouldn’t look good if the boss was seen eagerly leaving before his staff. So he waved good-bye, waited a couple of minutes till he was sure Patricia was gone and walked out the door, across the base and to his car. A quick walk. Almost a small jog. But not running, definitely not running. He had a reputation to maintain after all. 

Thirty minutes later, he parked a couple of blocks away from Kiryn’s cafe and could feel his steps getting lighter as he drew closer. He hoped he made it in time. He liked to see Kiryn before he set up. He always looked amazing, adjusting the mic and tuning his guitar before he started, bantering with the audience.

Sure enough, there he was, sitting on his stool, chatting and laughing with a few people in the front. Luke walked in quietly, making his way to his regular seat next to the window. He barley sat down when he jumped up again as he heard Kiryn’s voice right behind him.

“You made it,” Kiryn said.

Luke spun around quickly, tripping lightly on his own two feet and wanted to just beat himself up for being such a dorky klutz. What the hell was wrong with him? He was normal when Kiryn wasn’t around. But as soon as the Omega showed up he turned into an awkward, bumbling idiot. 

“Uh, yeah,” Luke said, trying to smile. 

Kiryn grinned back, a smile so beautiful Luke felt his heart skip a beat.

“You free this Friday?” Kiryn asked.

“I think so,” Luke replied, trying to sound cool, like he didn’t spend his nights alone, with nothing to do and no one to talk to. 

“Great! My band has a performance at the lounge I took you to last week. You wanna come?”

Luke felt a ball of anxiety. Kiryn was performing. With his band. Which meant he might actually get to meet them. Other people. Other Orpheus people. And if they were Kiryn’s friends, they were probably just as upbeat and hyper as he is. Luke imagined sitting in the audience, alone and awkward, watching Kiryn perform with other people, smiling at them, knowing they knew Kiryn a lot better than he did. And on the off chance Kiryn came to talk to him after, his band might tag along. And they’d talk to each other the way close friends did while Luke stood there, awkward and silent, until they finally left him behind. Literally and figuratively. 

“Ah, actually, I might have some last minute plans,” Luke said, his voice sounding hollow.

Kiryn’s smile dimmed slightly. “Oh. Ok. Well if you change your mind, come over. You know where it is.”

Luke smiled slightly and Kiryn walked back to the front of the room, sitting on his stool and laughing at something someone said. 

He shouldn’t go. Things were better this way. He got to see Kiryn, got to see him laugh, talk to him a bit even. No chance of Kiryn seeing how much of a social loser Luke was compared to his regular friends, no possibility said friends would make Luke feel he didn’t belong. It was better this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much going on in one chapter. First, can we all give Ren a round of applause for finally getting Jason into his office!! He did it!!! Was anyone else as surprised as Jason that Ren was pretty much stalking him? We already knew Ren was not a simple guy, but the lengths he actually went to, show he's really not normal by Jason's standard, and maybe ours. Which is exactly what the arrogant playboy needs. And keeps Ren fun and interesting. 
> 
> And we have our first Jason and Matt moment, and we can see their relationship has lots of layers, while hinting at Jason's past and why he's such a lazy Alpha. Also....potential Matt and Ren moments coming up!! 
> 
> Ah Lukey, please don't go back inside your hole! Sigh, but if it was that easy for him to come out of his shell, Matt would have done it a long time ago. 
> 
> Up next: We see focus on Connor (yayyy!), Jason and Kiryn. While the next chapter isn't very long, it's one of my favorites. You'll see why.


	8. Chapter 8

“Got your story?” Connor asked as he zipped Devon’s lunch bag shut.

“Yup,” Devon said, putting his story in his bag.

“Your math homework?” 

“Yup.”

Connor watched Devon shove his math book into his bag, jiggle it a little to make room before he put his game console in his bag.

Sneaky little devil, Connor thought, holding back a smile. 

“Oh Devon,” Connor said in a sing song voice.

Devon froze, then turned his head slowly. “Yes Mommy?” If Connor hadn’t seen him put the game in his bag, the mommy would have been a dead give away. He stopped calling him that when he turned five and proclaimed he wasn’t a baby anymore. 

“I think your bag is a bit too heavy,” Connor said sweetly. 

Devon sighed and took his game out of the bag, muttering. “Eyes in the back of his head. Should have snuck it in last night.”

“You know, I should probably check your bag at night,” Connor said, never missing a beat. “Make sure you got everything. You know how forgetful you are.”

Devon groaned then stood up, facing Connor with his feet planted firmly, his hands stiff at his side. Connor turned around, crossing his arms and leaning back against the kitchen counter, waiting to see what his little warrior would do next.

“I wanna make a deal,” Devon said, his voice louder than the boy probably imagined.

“OK.”

“If I do my homework all week, I can take my game console to school on Friday.”

Connor pondered Devon’s proposition. It would be great if he could get Devon to do his homework without needing to cajole him every time. He usually finished it, but he always rushed it, eager to get it over with and go play. 

“If you promise to do your homework and check it, thoroughly. And you only use your console for fifteen minutes during lunch. You should still play with your friends, not stare at a screen.”

“Most of my friends are staring at their screens,” Devon pointed out.

Connor frowned. The school didn’t prohibit technology such as phones and games. And while most of Devon’s peers did spend their break and lunch time with their faces glued to their devices, Connor didn’t want his son to grow up like that. He should be running around, playing, joking, playing tag. Activities Connor never really got to do when he was a kid. When he had Devon, he swore he’d make sure his son would have a better, freer life than he did. And that included developing Devon’s social skills.

“Patrick doesn’t. And neither does Amanda or Carrie or Franklin,” Connor pointed out.

Devon nodded. “Yeah, that’s true.”

Connor smiled and crouched down, coming face to face with his son, once again marvelling at how adorable he still was. His cheeks still retained some baby fat, going well with the chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes he inherited from Connor while the rest was a carbon copy of his handsome father. He was going to be one good looking Alpha one day. Once again, Connor felt a lump form in his throat at the image of his little boy all grown up and couldn’t help hugging Devon tightly.

“Is that a yes?” Devon asked, his voice muffled against Connor’s shoulder.

Connor chuckled and gave Devon a quick kiss on the top of his head before he released him and stood up. “That’s a yes.” 

Devon whooped, jumping up and down a couple of times before he picked up his bag and ran out of the kitchen. He sprinted back in, grabbing his lunch box off the counter with a sheepish look on his face. “Can’t forget my lunch.”

Connor cocked an eyebrow, “No you can’t.” He smiled and ruffled Devon’s hair as he passed him. “Let me get my jacket while you put on your shoes.”

Connor heard Devon make his way to the entryway, the sound of the front closet door sliding open as Devon got his shoes out. Connor went down the small hallway, past Devon’s room and their shared bathroom and entered his own. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a blue suit jacket, one of three he owned. All blue to match Matt’s colonel uniform. He noticed that the cuff was starting to fray and sighed, knowing it was time to get a new one. He quickly did the math in his head. His only big expense was, as usual, the rent. Which meant he had some left over even with the regular amount he put in savings. The rent was due next week and he had enough to cover it, as usual. His job paid well and he could easily afford the modest apartment he and Devon lived in. Sure it was smaller than what he was used to, but Connor loved it. Because it was all his. He picked it. He signed the lease. He paid the rent. He decorated it. And if there was an issue with a light bulb or the plumping, he dealt with it. Or at least called the super to come fix it. But he did it, on his own. 

He put on his jacket, checking himself over in the big mirror hanging in his closet door, making sure there were no creases on his shirt or pants as well. He looked perfect. As he should in his position as Matthew Blake’s secretary. He was the first person people saw, and damn if he was going to let anyone say that Matt was lacking in any way. 

On that note, he really needed to check in with Owen about the case. It wasn’t necessarily his job, and he knew Matt was going to get a full report, which he would then share with Connor. But he felt it was always best if he knew things beforehand so he could prepare any necessary documents or meetings Matt might need. Not that it was normal of a secretary to do that. But when he’d first been hired and Matt asked him to help sort out some information and organize it, Connor had done so quickly, then proceeded to tell Matt what he thought. The Alpha had accepted it and thanked him; he even used a couple of his suggestions! So Connor thought that’s what he was supposed to do. So he always reviewed the evidence, acted as a go between the Eagles and Matt, privy to all the information and meetings.

It wasn’t until three months later when he was talking to the other secretaries that he found out that he overstepped his bounds and secretaries were just supposed to compile information when asked. They weren’t expected to offer any input on the cases or even know what was happening. He’d talked to Matt about it, apologizing for not knowing his place. But the Alpha just laughed and said, “Keep doing what you’ve been doing. It may not be the norm, but it works for us. And I value your opinion.” 

It was then and there that Connor swore he would do whatever he could to keep Matt happy and proud of him. No one, no one had ever depended or valued Connor’s input. And he never took it for granted. He respected the Alpha and didn’t want to betray the honor and trust Matt gave him. He just wished Matt wasn’t so friendly. Because-

Connor cleared his throat and left the bedroom, placing his mom mask on and smiling warmly at Devon. “Got everything?”

“Ready to roll!” Devon exclaimed, standing straight and giving him a salute.

Connor chuckled. Ever since he got his job at the base, Devon always saluted him in the morning before they left and in the evening before bed. It was so cute and made Connor even more proud of his job. And why he didn’t have the heart to tell Devon that secretaries don’t need to be saluted.

“How about we order in pizza tonight?” Connor asked, feeling like spoiling Devon a bit. 

Devon’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Sure. If you finish all your homework at Patrick’s house.”

“Yes sir!” 

Connor chuckled, closing the front door behind him, enjoying the last moments he had with Devon where he could be his happy mom self, before he put on his Matthew Blake secretary mask on. 

 

Ren tapped some random words on his laptop, his eyes surreptitiously glancing at Jason who was leaning back in his chair, his feet propped on top of the desk. Per their agreement, Jason has been showing up to work. Usually at least thirty minutes late, but he showed, and proceeded to make no effort during his promised daily four hours in the office. He sat at his desk, listened to Ren drone on about the case, his whole being screaming his disinterest in everything while played on his phone, then practically bolted out the door.

Well, Ren finished phase one of the plan. He got Jason into the office. Now he needed to start phase two. To actually get Jason to work on a case. 

He groaned.

Jason ignored him.

Ren stifled a frown, then sighed. Loudly.

“What? If you have something to say just say it. I hate it when people are being cryptic,” Jason drawled, his eyes glued to his phone.

Funny coming from a sneaky bastard who always hid his real thoughts and personality behind bland and aggravating smiles. “I can’t make sense of this,” Ren said, putting on a mock weary tone.

“You’ll figure it out. I believe in you.”

Well, if it was going to be that easy, Quinton wouldn’t have hired him. Ren got out of his chair and placed the laptop on the desk. Jason didn’t even look up from his phone.

“Is this a Plutus thing?”

“What is?” Jason murmured, frowning as he navigated his warrior across a mountain path. In all his research and reconnaissance, Ren hadn’t bothered to find out what games Jason played in between his parties and sleeping around. And the gym. The guy worked out almost every day. It was like an obsession really. He would love to call Jason vain, but his messy appearance refuted that idea. Maybe he just didn’t have anything else to occupy himself with? Or he just liked to build up his muscles? He didn’t see the point is understanding a silly game and analyzing Jason’s annoying personality right now and dismissed the multi-colored screen. 

“This. The drug dealers are using this street as a front based on what our informant told us. Thing is, this street is pretty luxurious. Pricey. Aren’t drug dealers usually operating in less affluent areas?”

“No. Makes sense they’d do that,” Jason said absently. “The whole city center is pretty expensive. Besides, most of the crimes here are by the rich anyway. They would never think of going out of their comfort zone. Pathetic, all of them. Relying on what they know.”

Ren raised an eyebrow, surprised by Jason’s logical answer. He knew Jason was smarter than he let on, but his observation just revealed that he actually might know what he’s doing. If he actually took on the case. 

“So, if they rely on their comfort zone, they’d use methods they’re comfortable with to actually transfer the drugs and sell them.”

“Probably.”

Ren waited for Jason to say something else, but the Alpha simply clicked away on his phone. Patience Ren. Patience. You’ve dealt with even more difficult people than this self-entitled dickwad. His antics were like a rebellious child really. Acting out, trying to get a reaction out of Ren, ignoring him by using a game. It was all so juvenile he should actually feel sorry for him. If he didn’t find the Alpha so frickin annoying.

“So which methods would be easiest? Most convenient.”

Jason sighed and finally lowered his phone. “Isn’t that what you’re supposed to figure out?”

“I would if I could. But I’m new to the city. I’m not used to how the criminals here think.”

Jason glanced at the screen, taking in the multiple small images of the street full of high end stores. “Probably one of the accessory stores.”

Ren drew in a deep breath, surprised by how certain Jason sounded despite his offhand tone. “Why would you say that?”

“Because it makes the most sense. No one looks too closely at what women buy. It would be easy to hide the drugs inside the purses for example. Surprised you didn’t figure it out.” Jason picked up his phone and got back to his game, as if he hadn’t just dropped a huge bombshell. 

Who the hell was this guy? Ren wondered, staring at Jason in shock. He thought at most he could get Jason to agree to authorize a stake out on the street. Not actually use his brain and logic to figure out how the drugs were being transferred. And it made sense! And the idiot acted like he hadn't’ just solved a big part of the case! Ren wanted to shake him until Jason did...something. Where was his Alpha pride? Ambition? Didn’t he realize that if he tried he could actually do something worthwhile?

“We should organize a stake out of the stores,” Ren said, his mind still reeling. “Try and see if there are any frequent and repeated customers.”

“Sounds good,” Jason replied, obviously not really listening. Or wasn’t he? Ren wasn’t so sure any more. Looks like he’d have to modify his initial opinions of the Alpha. He figured he was just a moron who was after a good time and too lazy to do anything. But maybe, underneath it all, he could actually be useful. He was going to have to pay more attention to Jason. A lot more. 

He’d barely finished his first positive thought about his useless boss when Jason dropped his feet to the floor with a loud thug, said ‘Time’s up. I’m off,” and walked out of the office, without even looking at Ren.

Unfazed, Ren pulled up the video he downloaded this morning while he waited for Jason to get his ass in gear. Now that he was alone, he could finally watch it in peace. He sat there, one hand beneath his chin, deep in thought as his eyes bore holes into the screen.

What sad idiots Plutus people were, Ren thought as he watched the latest footage of Jason’s Eagles in the simulation training room. He hadn’t spent much time with them in the last few weeks, focusing all his energy on Jason. But everyday, he poured through footage, new and old, to get a grasp for the team he was now in charge of. And like their superior, this team needed a lot of work. And now, he finally had time to actually make something of them.

Yesterday, they had to simulate stopping a bank robbery, which is usually tricky anyway. Add to that some klutzy moves, too many hand gestures with their weapons and heightened emotions as the Betas strutted onto the scene and ruined everything, it was clear they were a disaster in the making. Which Ren expected. They were new after all, and only ever worked with Jason. Which meant they hadn’t been properly trained at all. With Ren in charge, their previous head Eagle was now just another one of the group, not that she was much better anyway. 

Ren grinned as two of the Eagles’ guns bumped into each other, not a surprise given how close they stood together. A lazy and pathetic Panther, and a disastrous Eagle team. Ren’s grin widened. Well, he always did like a challenge. 

 

 

Kiryn ran through the bushes, slapping away the leaves and sharp twigs that pierced into his skin as he sprinted down the path, his bare feet bleeding with small rocks embedded in the skin. Not that he felt it since his feet were so bruised and cut and pounded from his run they felt numb. He needed to stop soon, he felt like his lungs were going to burst, his muscles screaming from the pain. But if he stopped….they’d come. He could hear them, chasing him, calling out his name. They were coming closer….closer…

With a start Kiryn sat up in his bed, his body covered with sweat, breathing rapid. He looked around his apartment, his hand clutching his chest, reminding himself that he was safe. No one was after him anymore. There was no reason to run. He closed his eyes and tried to even his breathing, clear his head. But those angry voices, the fear of what would happen if they caught him…

“Come away with me,” Kiryn began to sing softly, his voice raspy and shaky. “Come away to a world of song and love. A world where everything is bright.” He took a shuddering breath, clutching his shirt above his heart more tightly. “Everything is light.” He opened his eyes, his breathing more even. “Where nothing will hurt you.” His voice grew stronger, his eyes more determined. “Come away with me. To where the sun shines bright,” he sang louder, emphasizing the brightness he’d always been chasing, imagining that perfect place. “Where the birds sing. Where the trees grow. Where the stars will guide you. Come with me.”

He took a shuddering breath, releasing his grip on his shirt and ran his hands through his hair. He wasn’t running away anymore. No one was going to hurt him. He’d escaped, to where the sun shone brightly. And he was staying. Pumped, he leaped out of bed, planning to take a shower, leave his nightmare behind, and do what he loved most. 

Twenty minutes later, Kiryn was sitting on a bench at his favorite park near his apartment. No one was around, which was to be expected at 2 AM. He liked this park because it wasn’t too big or popular and there were no houses or apartments close by. He could just focus on his music, belt it out, and live in the moment. 

He strummed a few random notes on his guitar, trying to find that note, the one that sparked his interest, got his blood pumping, his mind spinning with images and notes. Sometimes he found inspiration quickly, the music flowing from his fingers. Other times, he couldn’t feel it, couldn’t grasp it, and would give up. He needed it tonight. He needed that spark. He closed his eyes, playing a few more notes, changing his chords. No, not that one. No, not that one either. He could feel his frustration mounting, desperate to find that one magical note that would make everything better. No, too high. No, too boring. No, too loud. No. No. No!

Suddenly, he found it! The perfect note. He opened his eyes, his hands shaking slightly and closed them again, drawing in a shaky breath and played the note again. Then another, and another. Soon, a song began to flow, to take shape. He could picture it in his mind as he played, an image of two boys, running through the trees, laughing happily without a care in the world, their bare feet barely touching the ground, as if they were flying. He kept playing, watching the boys play in the lake, catching a fish with their bare hands as his fingers flew over the strings, enveloping him in his fantasy. He played, and he played until the song ended, the boys heading to their magical tree house, the fish hanging from their hands.

He opened his eyes, slowly reached a hand up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He always cried when he wrote a new song. It was always so emotional, so special. How could he not cry? 

His lips wobbled into a smile and he imagined Tig, Jaz, and Frit’s faces when he played them the song during today’s rehearsal. They’d love it. Which was perfect. They were perfect. It was all perfect. 

Weary, he wobbled back to his apartment, ready to crash on his bed and fall into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you see why I said this is one of my favorite chapters?  
> The theme of this chapter is, there’s more than meets the eye as we discover hidden sides to our characters that might be a bit surprising, intriguing, and in Connor's case, endearing. 
> 
> There’s Connor, who seems to have multiple masks, it makes me wonder who he really is deep down. Plus, it seems he doesn’t dislike Matt as much as he tries to pretend he does. Even to himself. And isn't he just the cutest and best mom ever? Working so hard and trying his best to be strict and fun. Again, more questions arise about his past in this chapter. All of which will be revealed bit by bit. Float any theories you have! Chocolate already had a few o(^▽^)o. I just have to say, I know I'm fangirling but I can't help it. Connor is shaping up to be such an interesting character I find myself constantly wanting to write scenes for him, even when he's a secondary character. There are just so many sides to him. He is one complicated Omega. 
> 
> Then there’s Jason who might actually have some potential detective skills. I wrote the next set of chapters and he is starting to become wayy more interesting and addictive as well. Fingers crossed Ren can actually get him to show what he can do. That'll be something to see.  
> And looks like Ren found some new targets. We get to see him take on the Eagles in the next chapter.  
> And our sweet, happy go lucky Kiryn, who seems to have his own dark secrets and nightmares. Another one of my surprises. If you figured out he has an inner darkness...well I have more in store anyway ;)  
> At the end of this chapter, I just want to give him and Connor a big hug. My tortured little Omegas. 
> 
> Up next: We focus on Ren and Connor with some Matt thrown in! My two most interesting characters are going to meet!!! o(^▽^)oo(^▽^)o


	9. Chapter 9

 

Ren stepped into the gym, his eyes roaming over the nine Eagles training in different parts of the room. Or were supposed to be training. Seemed like both Matt and Jason’s teams were currently on a break. Which was interesting given they were scheduled to start training ten minutes ago. Must have been an exhausting ten minutes.

 

Casually, he strolled to the right, going around the perimeter to where Jason’s five Eagles stood around, chatting and laughing. After watching their videos for three weeks, he felt he knew everything about them. He could tell their strengths and weaknesses, their fighting styles, how quick they were to respond, and little mannerism that gave away when they were nervous or uncertain. And really, that’s all he needed to know. 

 

He drew closer to them, his eyes flicking from one to the other. There was Charles, who was good at hand to hand but had slow reflexes. Then Shawn, who seemed to have a bit of a temper and lashed out based on pure emotion rather than technique. Zack was a bit similar to Shawn in temperament, but he seemed to use his head more. To top it off, there was Leo, who seemed to think this was all a big game and never really put effort in any of the training Ren had seen in the last three weeks. 

 

His gaze moved past them to Ashley, the previous head Eagle. Unlike the other four Betas, she was off to the side, silently stretching, her face tense. As she should be. She’d been demoted after all. Also, as a female Beta, she worked harder than the others to get to where she was. To be saddled with a lazy Panther and moronic team must have been killing her. She probably had dreams of achieving glory for herself and her family, and instead hadn’t solved a single case properly in the the year she’d worked for Jason. 

 

Ren finally stopped, standing behind the circle of male Betas who completely ignored his presence. Or maybe they didn’t even notice him, their senses so dull and untrained. Idiots. 

 

Suddenly, Ren charged forward, sprinting silently and swiftly so the Betas had no chance to react. Before they knew what was happening, Ren delivered a swift kick to the back of Charles’ legs, a jab to Zack’s stomach, took down Leo with a leg swipe and used the flat of his hand to hit Shawn in the chest, knocking him onto his ass.

 

“What the fuck?” Shawn hissed from the ground.  He got up and ran at Ren, right hand drawn back. Ren almost smirked. Too easy. He lightly dodged Shawn’s anger fueled blow and punched him in the gut. The Beta went down, clutching his stomach. Next, Zack came at him and it barely took five second for him to join Shawn on the ground, grabbing his leg where Ren kicked him, hard. 

 

“You shit!” Charles screamed, coming at Ren. Ren dodged, stepping back lightly as Charles tried to deliver blow after blow. Hmm, he did mostly know what he was doing. If Ren wasn’t so quick on his feet, he could actually hit him. Feeling he’d seen enough he ducked down, raised one leg and kicked Charles in the chest, sending him flying back and landing next to Zack and Shawn. Ren stood from his crouched position and wasn’t even surprised when he saw Leo was still on the ground where he left him, staring at Ren with an amused expression.

 

“Our new Eagle I presume,” Leo said. “About time too.”

 

“Like hell this guy is our new leader,” Shawn spat out, still lying on the ground, his face beet red. 

 

“Hate to break it you,” Ren said, crossing his arms casually, “But I am. Nice to meet you all. I would have come sooner but was occupied with our fearless leader.”

 

Zack smirked, “You mean you were trying to get Jason to actually give a crap. Looks like you failed dude.”

 

Ren stared at the motley bunch on the ground, all but one glaring at him.

 

“Unlike you guys, I’m not used to failing. As we speak, Jason is in his office, reading over the new training program I created for you guys.”

 

Evne Leo seemed shocked at that and Ashley slowly made her way over, her expression pensive. Ren didn’t blame her. She’d been through a lot. 

 

“You’re lying,” Charles scoffed. “That guy doesn’t care about any of this. He’s made it perfectly clear.”

 

“And I’m guessing that’s why you let your training slip. Became one of the most useless teams on this base.” Ren let his disgust show on his face and his eyes blazed with fury. “Let me tell you something. I’m not used to giving up. I’m not used to being called a loser or a waste of space.” The Betas’ eyes all shifted, signaling they’d heard what had been said about them on the base. “So, I don’t handle failure or lack of effort very well. You may have coasted so far but now that I’m here, that isn’t going to work for me. I’m used to having a strong team. I’m used to solving cases. I’m used to getting as many criminals arrested as I possibly can. That is what I’m used to. So believe me, things are going to change. Starting tomorrow. I’ll see you in the gym, fresh and ready at 0700.”

 

“We don’t start until 9!” Shawn protested.

 

Ren turned his head slowly to look at him, glaring down at Shawn until the Beta looked away. “0700. Here. Don’t be late.” 

 

Without another word, Ren spun on his heel and walked out of the gym. He stopped a few feet away from the gym doors, then leaned back against one of the walls, arms crossed, and waited. Sure enough, two minutes later Ashley ran out of the gym and ground to a halt when she saw him. 

 

Ren looked up at her and smiled. “Wanna talk?”

 

Warily, Ashley walked forward until she stood a foot away from him. “Did you mean what you said? That you were going to help us get better.”

 

“Yeah,” Ren said gravely. “I did.”

 

Ashley swallowed. “I tried you know,” she said, her voice trembling and Ren saw how hard she clenched her hands, her arms shaking with repressed anger and frustration. “I really did. No one else wanted to lead so I stepped up. Figured Jason would like how I wanted to take the initiative. Instead he just told me to do whatever...and left. The team fell apart after that. You can’t work if you feel your own boss doesn’t care.”

 

Ren silently listened to her, noting how strained her voice was, how much fury she’d been repressing the last year. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up. They were the same height so they stared into each other’s eyes. After a few second, Ren finally smiled. 

 

“I know you did,” he said softly. “I know how hard it must have been, and how angry you are. I promise, things will be different.”

 

Ashley looked like she was about to cry but stood straighter. “Yes sir!” she barked and Ren laughed, glad when Ashley smiled as well. 

 

“You might want to go over your hand to hand combat skills,” Ren advised. “That’s what I’ll be focusing on tomorrow.”

 

“Yes sir,” Ashley said, a bit more softly this time. She gave Ren a salute then scampered back to the gym. 

 

He may not have a good team, but he did have one damn stubborn Eagle, Ren thought. And he’d take that any day of the week. 

  
  
  
  


Matt watched the monitor as Ren walked away from the gym, his gaze thoughtful. He’d come to the monitoring room, planning to see what his four new Eagles were doing today when he’d seen Ren casually walk into the gym. He’d been surprised since he’d never seen the Beta in the gym till now. He shifted his focus to the Beta, his eyes widening as he saw how Ren quickly took down his own team. Ren’s lips moved and Matt hit the mic button, listening to Ren’s passionate words and felt his own adrenaline start pumping. 

 

This was it! This was what he needed. Quickly, he sprinted out of the room and towards the hallway leading from the gym where he’d last seen Ren. The hall was empty and he kept looking around, hoping for a clue to where the Beta went. Maybe he was on his way to check on Jason. Eager to catch the Beta before he reached his cousin and they had another uncomfortable conversation, he ran out of the building and towards the main building where the Panthers had their offices. He saw Ren walking ahead of him and called out.

 

“Ren!”

 

Ren stopped and it didn’t take long for Matt to catch up to the Beta, panting slightly after running through the building and halfway across the base.

 

“I need to talk to you,” Matt said, trying to catch his breath.

 

Ren looked at him curiously, not saying a word which Matt appreciated. 

 

“I heard what you said to your Eagles. Are you for real? Can you really make them a strong team?”

 

“Yes,” Ren said confidently. And that’s all Matt needed. 

 

He grabbed Ren’s shoulders, not caring about how desperate he looked and sounded. “Train my team. Please.” 

 

Ren stared at him for a few seconds and Matt was starting to think he’d have to beg when the Beta suddenly smiled.

 

“OK,” Ren said.

 

Matt blinked, his hands falling off Ren’s shoulders. “That’s it? Just...OK.”

 

Ren nodded, still smiling. “Sure. I figured you might ask anyway. I saw your team a few times while I was watching mine and they need a lot of work. I’m already training my little mess from scratch, wouldn’t take much effort to train yours as well.”

 

Matt’s face broke into a grin and he clapped Ren on the shoulder. “Thanks man! I really appreciate it. They try hard but they’re just not cutting it.”

 

“Hey I get it. Looks like there’s a major problem with the Eagles system anyway. You just might want to let them know that I’ll expect them to follow all my orders. Starting with getting their asses to the gym at 0700 tomorrow.”

 

7 AM was pretty early by Plutus standards, but Matt didn’t care. If that’s what it took for his team to shape up, so be it. “They’ll be there,” he replied gravely.

 

“Great. This should be fun,” Ren said, starting to walk to the Panther building.

 

“Fun?” Matt asked, walking next to Ren. 

 

Ren chuckled. “To each their own. You might like, oh I don’t know, movies or sports. I like taking people who are lacking and turning them into something great.”

 

“Like Jason?” Matt couldn’t help asking.

 

“Sure. Your cousin is the perfect example of a diamond in the rough. With some polish, he might actually be a half decent Panther.”

 

Matt knew he should try and defend his cousin, but he was also realistic and instead of angering him, Ren’s words gave him hope. “You really think he could be a decent Panther?”

 

“If he tries,” Ren said, his expression becoming contemplative. “I think there’s more to Jason than meets the eye. I just need to figure him out.”

 

Matt snorted and looked forward. “Good luck. I’ve been trying to understand Jason our whole lives and so far, nothing. Guy’s a closed book. With lots of teeth and locks and spikes around it.”

 

Ren laughed. “That seems like an accurate description.”

 

“He wasn’t always like that you know,” Matt said, his voice growing softer as he recalled Jason when he was a child, eager to play with Matt, shy and nervous about making a mistake during simple games. Who knew that little Alpha who was so eager to do everything right and make others happy, would turn into such a selfish and apathetic person. Matt watched his little cousin change and he still didn’t understand how it happened. 

 

If there really was hope for Jason, he wanted to be there to see it happen. He wanted to believe his cousin could turn into a decent human being. 

 

“We all start off innocent and young,” Ren said, cutting into Matt’s thoughts. “It’s life that gets in the way and changes all that. We just need to know how to fight back.”

 

Matt wondered what life experiences Ren had. He’d tried to look at his file but it had been sealed. Which was strange since Panthers had clearance to view any Eagle files. Must be his Uncle Quinton who sealed it. What had Ren been through, that his uncle felt the need to hide it from everyone? He should be suspicious, but Matt didn’t get any bad vibes from Ren. Sure, he seemed tough and conniving, but that might be what they all needed right now. 

 

“You’re probably right,” Matt said.

 

Ren smiled and the two walked on in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

  
  
  
  


Connor watched the screen anxiously as Matt and Jason’s Eagles trickled into the room.  “You really think this is going to work?”

 

Ren grinned. “Probably. Well, looks like everyone made it. I don’t have to go haul someone out of bed.” He saluted Matt, winked at Connor and left the room. 

 

“He’s….interesting,” Connor said carefully.

 

Matt chuckled, watching Ren walk down the hall towards the gym and turned on the mic so they could hear everything. “Funny. That’s what Jason said. And until we figure him out more, I think the word interesting suits him best.” 

 

Connor looked at Matt out of the corner of his eye, and saw unabashed interest and admiration as the Beta entered the gym and all nine Eagles turned to face him. 

 

“Alright, now that you’re all here, let’s get started,” Ren’s voice came through the speakers, so clear it was like he was still in the room with them.

 

“Do we really need to do this?” Shawn whined. 

 

Connor made it his job to know all the Eagles and Panthers, so he knew Shawn was the most troublesome one in Jason’s team. He was brash, temperamental, and difficult. He couldn't help it when his body leaned forward, anxious to see how Ren handled him.

 

Ren didn’t even appear fazed by Shawn’s immature and rude question. “If you want to have a job, work as an Eagle, then yes.”

 

Everyone turned to look at each other, their faces apprehensive and Connor drew in a quick breath.

 

“He got them,” Matt said, leaning back in his chair, a wide grin on his face.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Until now, Jason’s team did whatever they wanted. Our team would mess up, and we’d just tell them to train and practice more. But we never threatened them with actual consequences. We never told them they could be expelled from the program.”

 

“You can’t do that!” Shawn exclaimed. Connor eyed Shawn’s face, noting the small question and uncertainty in Shawn’s voice and demeanour. 

 

“Colonel Jason and Colonel Matthew gave me full authority over you guys,” Ren said, his eyes flicking from one Beta to another. “That means I get to decide which of you is worth sending out into the field. And who should...look for an alternative job.”

 

The Betas unease gave way to fear at that and Connor didn’t blame them. If someone threatened his job, he would freak out too. The military sector was new, but it still held some prestige in Plutus society. The money was good on every level, and you could proudly say you worked with the military and see people’s eyes widen with awe. In Plutus, status was everything. Some of these Betas came from middle class families who lived on the outskirts, eager to rise up in the main city. Others came from rich families who didn’t really need a Beta, focusing on their Alpha and Omega offspring instead. To everyone here, to every Beta, being here was like a dream, a chance to show Plutus that they mattered. And now, Ren was threatening to take away that dream, that status, and then they’d go back to nothing.

 

“I don’t plan on letting anyone go,” Ren continued and the Eagles all turned to him, their expressions pensive. “If I could, I want all of you to succeed, to be the best teams on the base. To show everyone, not just in Plutus, but in all of Dracus what we can do. But that really depends on you. If you train, work, and commit yourselves, you can become that team.”

 

“And you think you’re good enough to get us there,” West, one of Matt’s new Eagles, asked. 

 

Connor knew West wasn’t questioning Ren’s qualifications. He was a genuinely nice and hard working Eagle. All four new Eagles were, eager to do well. They just needed the proper training. And with the threat of expulsion suddenly hovering over them, they had every right to be nervous. And that’s what West’s question was, one of hope rather than dismissal. 

 

“You follow my lead,” Ren said solemnly, meeting all nine Eagles in the eye, “And I promise, I will do my best to make sure you are the best.”

 

Connor exhaled a breath he hadn’t even known he’d been holding and sank back into his chair.

 

“They’re his now,” Matt said.

 

Connor didn’t reply, watching the Eagles begin to run a lap around the gym, Ren calling out to some on how to adjust their strides and breathing. They watched in silence for several minutes as the Eagles ran four laps, panting by the end, and Ren quickly told them to run suicides. Connor expected the Eagles to groan, at least Shawn and Zack to protest, but they all quickly stood at the base line, taking turns to run back and forth. 

 

“Yeah,” Connor said, unable to hide his surprise. “They’re his team now.” 

 

“Well, we should leave them to it,” Matt said, getting up and leaving the room. Connor took one last look at the screen then left as well. He followed Matt back to the office, his eyes glued to the floor. 

 

“I have a lunch meeting with my dad later right?” Matt asked.

 

“Yes,” Connor said tonelessly as he sat in his chair at his desk. 

 

Connor began to type his notes about today’s training, waiting for the sound of Matt’s door closing, but it never came. Slowly, he lifted his gaze and was shocked when he saw Matt standing by his desk, staring at him. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Matt asked.

 

“Nothing,” Connor said hurriedly, placing his hands in his lap.

 

Matt didn’t move, his eyes boring into Connor’s. After a few moments of silence Matt finally spoke. “If it was nothing, you wouldn’t look so...defeated.”

 

Connor’s eyes widened. Had he really looked like that? He was feeling a bit...off. But not defeated. He refused to ever feel that way again. 

 

“I’m not defeated,” Connor protested, glad to hear some of his familiar brusque tone was back in his voice. “Just thinking about the new training.”

 

Matt looked at him for a few more moments then nodded. “Good. You do that. I’ll be in my office.”

 

Connor waited until Matt left then sank back into his chair, rubbing his forehead warily. Trust Matt to pick up on even the smallest changes in his emotions. This is why the Alpha made him nervous and why he always had to be on his guard, always making sure he had his perfect, stoic, secretary mask on. Because if he noticed even a hint of any emotion, Matt would latch onto it. And he didn’t want Matt to give him anymore attention than he already did. 

 

He had to be careful, especially if Ren was going to be the new person in charge of the Eagles. He wouldn't let his insecurity about the Beta’s influence and presence on the base and with his team affect him. Connor swallowed and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the fact that despite his best efforts the last month when they became Eagles and the year when they were cadets, he never could get the team’s respect the way Ren did in less than two minutes. How he spent hours poring over training videos and research, making suggestions and plans with Owen, only to see the Eagles never improving, his ideas ignored by the trainers. And yet, Ren promised he could. With a cocky grin and confident attitude to boot. Connor knew what he felt. He was jealous. Of Ren for being strong, confident, capable, someone people trusted and respected. People like Matt.

 

_ You should know your limits.  _ That calm, reasonable voice was back, the one that haunted him whenever he was at his weakest.  _ You can’t be anymore than you are. Just accept it. _

 

No! Connor said, his small hands balling into fists. He’d been down this road before. He knew what happened if he got caught up in his waves of jealousy and insecurity. He refused to be defeated by those emotions, to make him feel any less than what he was. What he worked hard to be. 

 

Resolved, he turned his attention back to his computer, quickly and efficiently typing his notes on the training, knowing he had to watch the full video footage later..and not feel inadequate. Again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ren just keeps getting more and more awesome in each chapter. Not only does he have a bit more control over Jason, but he now has all the new Eagles in the palm of his hand. He just....so amazing. No wonder our poor insecure Connor is feeling jealous and uneasy. I just wanted to give him a hug and tell him that he's awesome too!  
> Matt thinks so even though he's currently gushing over Ren, or he wouldn't trust and worry about Connor so much.  
> With each chapter I write, I just fall for these characters more and more. There's so many layers to them and they're all so complex. For someone who is as character obsessed as I am, it's just so much fun!
> 
> Up next: Jason/Ren and Luke/Kiryn. We get more insight into Jason and Luke, and finally find out if Luke does go to the gig.


	10. Chapter 10

Jason leaned back in his chair, his eyes lazily flicking from one screen to another in the monitoring room, each showing images of his and Matt’s Eagles training. He didn’t know much about this stuff but even he could tell that they sucked.

 

“They suck,” Jason said. 

 

“Of course they do,” Ren replied. “That’s why I’m training them from scratch.”

 

“What am I watching?” 

 

“They are running a kidnapping simulation.”

 

“Cuz kidnappings are so common here,” Jason said dryly. “You do realize we mostly have drug cases, espionage, money laundering, hidden behind closed doors kind of crimes right.”

 

“Like I said, we’re going over the basics. Who knows when a drug bust suddenly turns into a hostage situation. Or there’s a hiccup infiltrating a house. They’re not just training so they can do what I teach them. They’re honing their reflexes. As soldiers, they need to be ready for anything.”

 

It made sense Jason supposed. Not that he really understood any of this. And he liked to keep it that way.

 

He watched as Shawn finally  positioned himself outside the window of the kidnapper’s room. The other eight Eagles had, clumsily, positioned themselves at various areas inside and outside the building. It looked like they were doing it right. But something seemed off. What was it?

 

“And now,” Ren said, hitting a button on the console.

 

Suddenly, the victim inside screamed and a laser beam went through the window. Shawn started and fell off the building, crashing onto the simulation room floor. Panic ensued and the Eagles all started screaming to each other, a couple of them taking shots at the room, setting their lasers to go through the brick of the building. 

 

Ren sighed while Jason smirked. “Told you. They suck.”

 

“They only started training properly two weeks ago. These things take time. At least they’re trying.”

 

Ren hit the button to end the simulation and Shawn groggily got to his feet, ripped off his helmet and threw it at the ground. That one always did have a temper. The few times Jason had bothered to come see them because he had to he noticed how angry Shawn was. The others looked displeased as well, their shoulders slumped in defeat.

 

“Well, we tried our best,” Jason said, about to get out of his chair.

 

“Sit down,” Ren said casually. “You still owe me another twenty minutes.”

 

Jason wanted to protest that there was no point and twenty minutes was nothing. But an image of a smirking Ren holding a fire extinguisher while he hovered over his bed popped into his head and he sank back into his seat.

 

“Oh, you thought I was leaving early? No way would I do that.” He gave Ren an innocent smile which made the Beta roll his eyes before he got up and walked out of the room. 

 

Jason settled back in his seat, propping his legs on the console table, hands behind his head, ready to watch the show. Given how strict, snippy and sarcastic Ren was with him, it was going to be fun seeing him unleash it on the Eagles. Not that they didn’t deserve it. They were so pathetic.

 

Ren entered the simulation room and Jason turned up the volume, eager to hear every word. Ren waited until all the Eagles stood in a line in front of him, their expressions downcast, unable to meet his eye. 

 

“I’m not going to lie,” Ren said, his voice business like as he stood in front of them in his normal soldier stance. “The ending wasn’t good. But up until that point you guys were improving.”

 

One of Matt’s Eagles snorted. “Yeah right.”

 

Ren looked at him and the Eagle tensed up. Here it comes Jason thought, sitting up a bit more in anticipation. 

 

He was therefore shocked when Ren’s expression softened slightly. “I don’t lie. Ever. I don’t see the point. And you know I haven’t lied to you yet. So believe me when I say you did improve.”

 

He looked at Shawn. “Last time, it took you a full five minutes to get to the window. This time you did it in three and a half.” Shawn blinked and his jaw dropped.

 

Ren turned his attention to Zack, who straightened, looking Ren in the eye. “Zack, last time you couldn’t get to your position at all because you got tangled up in the wires. This time, you had everything sorted and ready and were the first one in position.” 

 

Zack stood straighter, his expression lightened and his eyes shone with pride. Ren proceeded to speak to each Eagle, telling them what mistake they made before and how they improved on it this time. By the time he finished, every Eagle was standing straight, their heads held high and their expressions eager.

 

“The issue here was, you guys panicked. Which is normal and why I had the victim scream. You need to be prepared for anything to go wrong. And that comes with practice and instinct. So we’re going to go again after I give you a few tips.”

 

Jason switched off the mic, his elbows on the table propping his head. So, the Beta had a nicer side to him. Jason didn’t expect that. He seemed like such a hard ass perfectionist. Someone who expected everything to go well and snapped at whoever made the slightest error. Jason didn’t expect this side to him and didn’t know how to handle it. 

 

Quietly, he got up and left the room, unable to bear looking at Ren comforting and encouraging his Eagles, watching their expressions change, becoming more determined as they hung on their suprior’s every word.

 

What was it like, to have someone who told you it was OK to make mistakes? Growing up, all Jason ever heard was  _ That’s not how you play a piano! Get it right! You don’t hold a pen like that, people will think you don’t know how to write. Why the fuck did you get a B? Are you stupid! Matt got an A! Are you saying he’s better than you! You’re so pathetic. _

 

Jason stopped and closed his eyes, willing the voice to disappear. He wasn’t a kid anymore. He already decided long ago to tune that voice out, ignore it and let it just wash over him. The words, the voice, the person didn’t matter anymore. His dad couldn’t hurt him or try and control him anymore. Now, Jason was the one who pulled the strings. He was the one who got to see his dad get angry, frustrated and feel ashamed. And Jason...Jason did nothing. It was that simple. He hated how long it took him to realize it. All those years wasted trying to please his father, trying to be the best at everything. To beat Matt and every other Alpha his dad compared him to. All that time his dad had him under his thumb, controlling and influencing his every emotion. But no more. He was in charge now. He was in control now. Working hard did nothing for him. Doing nothing, helped him be at peace. 

 

He let go of everything. And it was easier that way. He should just let Ren do his thing. He seemed so good at it and Jason was just...well, he was Jason. Useless, pathetic, and a waste of space. And he enjoyed that life. And that’s what he reminded himself of every day. 

  
  
  
  


Luke stared at the front of the ‘Harmony Lounge,” kicking himself for coming. Kiryn had asked him every Friday for the last two weeks and he kept saying no. He wasn’t even sure why he came. He’d already decided it would be best if he stayed away, enjoy watching and talking to Kiryn in small doses at the cafe. And yet, here he was, standing outside the lounge where he knew Kiryn and his band were supposed to start playing soon. 

 

He should just leave. Go home. He didn’t belong here. He kept repeating it to himself, yet his legs refused to move. Idiot. You can’t stand here all night. Either you go in, or leave. Go in, or leave. Go in-

 

“Hey, you OK?” someone asked him.

 

Luke started. “Ahh yeah.”

 

“You going in?” the person asked, their expression slightly concerned.

 

Luke swallowed, knowing this was one of those important moments in life where he had to make a tough decision that could change everything. 

 

“Yes,” Luke said, surprised by how sure he sounded. “Yes I am.” 

 

Resolutely, he grabbed the handle of the front door, pulled it open and stepped inside. As soon as he walked in he was blasted with the sound of a loud bass guitar. He looked up and his eyes widened. They were...amazing. The music was loud, an upbeat song blasting through the speakers. And yet, he didn’t feel like it was loud or deafening at all. It enveloped him, drawing him in. He didn’t even realize that he stepped forward, making his way to the front of the crowd, entranced by the music beating against his eardrums and the image of Kiryn and his band lit up on stage, playing their instruments, pure joy on their faces. 

 

Suddenly, Kiryn began to sing and Luke was gone, once again sinking into Kiryn’s voice. How, how could it be so seductive, so enchanting? And while before his simple guitar matched his voice, it was like the other instruments were taking it to a whole other level, finessing it and molding it, making it stronger, brighter, more full of life. 

 

Luke watched and listened as they finished one song, then another, then another. He barely moved, staring at the stage, watching Kiryn smile and walk over to the Omega playing guitar, their backs turning to each other as they lost themselves in the music. They looked so...happy. Joyous. Free. And Luke was shocked by how much he wanted to be a part of it. And for now, he was, just by listening to it. 

 

“Thank you everyone for coming to support us tonight,” Kiryn said and Luke snapped back to the present, realizing he’d been standing still for a full hour. Their time was over and Kiryn and his band were giving their thanks while Luke tried to figure out how he could maneuver himself through the crowd before Kiryn spotted him. 

 

Fat chance, Luke thought grously. He was standing almost right in front of the stage. And it was pretty crowded. It would take him a while to get out. Slowly, slowly, he could do it. Before-

 

A hand fell on his shoulder and Luke almost groaned, knowing what he’d see when he turned around.

 

“You made it!” Kiryn said happily, smiling up at him.

 

“Yeah,” Luke said, clearing his throat uncomfortably. “My schedule cleared up. Thought I’d stop by.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you did. We debuted a new song today. I just wrote it a week ago.”

 

“You wrote a new song?” Luke exclaimed. He didn’t realize Kiryn wrote his own songs. How talented was he?

 

“Yeah. It’s still a bit rough and needs more polish, but I think it went well. It was the second to last one. Don’t know if you remember it.”

 

Luke tried to recall the songs, but they all blended into each other. All he remembered was the emotions he felt while he was listening. He really was a crappy audience he thought and winced.

 

“Sorry. I can’t quite remember it,” he felt ashamed as he admitted it.

 

Kiryn took it in true Kiryn fashion and just laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. “It’s no big deal. I’ll probably play it at the cafe later this week. I still want to make it better. Then you can tell me what you think.”

 

Luke nodded, uncertain why Kiryn would care about his opinion and how the hell he could come up with one when he was so ignorant of music. 

 

“If you’re still free, we should go,” Kiryn said.

 

Luke froze, certain he heard him wrong. “What about your band?”

 

“Oh, they’re busy now. Jaz came with his wife and they’re going to dance a bit. Tig and Frit are talking to some of their friends. They won’t miss us, I promise.”

 

Luke blinked as Kiryn continued to stare at him. He thought Kiryn would want to spend time with his band, leaving Luke alone and awkward like he’d imagined. He looked past Kiryn and saw that he was right. His bandmates seemed occupied, laughing and talking to people. He knew he should argue, tell Kiryn it was fine and he should go have fun with them. They seemed to be having fun, more fun than Kiryn would have with Luke. But that small selfish part of him, the one that wanted Kiryn all to himself, spoke up.

 

“Sure, let’s go.”

  
  
  
  


Kiryn skipped happily as he and Luke made their way down the street from the lounge. He was glad Luke agreed to leave so quickly. His band had seen Luke staring at them and asked him about him, figuring he was a new fan. And a Kiryn fan based on how he focused on Kiryn through the set.

 

Kiryn wasn’t really ready to share Luke with anyone yet, and told them Luke was just a customer and quickly left them to their friends, eager to get Luke out of the club before Tig dragged them both to their table. He didn’t know why he wanted Luke all to himself, and didn’t bother to try and figure it out. Thinking about things was too annoying, too hard sometimes. That’s why he swore he’d always go with the flow, just feel and enjoy what life had to offer. And right now, that included spending time with a shy Beta. 

 

“You hungry?” Kiryn asked.

 

Luke stopped for a second, appearing to think about his answer which Kiryn found hilarious. You were either hungry or you weren’t. Why did he need to think about it? Man, this Beta was weird and cute. 

 

“Kinda,” Luke said. “I had a big lunch but it was a while ago.”

 

“Great! I know the perfect place.” Kiryn grabbed Luke’s hand, and as usual the Beta held his tentatively. So cute. He tightened his grip on Luke and walked briskly, leading him down a few zig zag streets towards the beginning of the food district of Orpheus. 

 

“You figured out how to get around yet?” Kiryn asked.

 

“Not yet. I still can’t understand the weird architecture and streets,” Luke said, sounding a bit frustrated. And Kiryn didn’t blame him. It must be confusing for first timers. He’d been young when he moved to Orpheus and quickly adjusted to the layout. It was like a fun maze, but it did have an underlying pattern.

 

“I’ll let you in on the secret,” Kiryn said, stopping and pointing at the brick building on their right. “See that little mark over there.”

 

Luke squinted in the dim light from the streetlamp. “It looks like a sun.”

 

“Yup. And if you look over there, it’s the moon. And there is water and that one is fire.”

 

“What does it all mean?”

 

“Here’s the thing. Orpheus doesn’t have a set structure. Architecture is a form of art, so lots of people just built whatever they wanted, wherever they could get land or were hired to build. It didn’t matter if it clashed with the other buildings, or was on a neighbouring street, causing a new road to open up, or was made out of a different material. All that mattered was that it was built.”

 

“That’s weird,” Luke said and Kiryn laughed.

 

“I know. It is. And that’s why our streets are confusing and a mess. And while the government is supportive of everyone expressing themselves however they please, they also knew there had to be some kind of order. So they had every building on every corner paint a symbol of which direction they are facing. The Sun is for East, the moon for West, water for North, and fire for South. Don’t ask me why they picked those symbols. Probably whimsical and has something to do with geography. But it works. As long as you follow the symbols, you’ll generally end up in the right direction. Even if you take a few side streets to get there.”

 

Luke pondered the new information Kiryn gave him and he knew he had to help the guy out a bit more. 

 

“Look, the place we’re going to eat is in the west in the food district, which luckily is right next to the entertainment district. So we just have to follow the moon symbols for a while.”

 

“The district your cafe is in is in the shopping one. Why isn’t it in the food one?” 

 

“Because that’s the location Bri could find,” Kiryn said. “You’re right. Technically, we are a cafe and should be in the food district. But because Bri also sells handmade paste jewelry her wife makes and I play there, we can be labelled as shopping and entertainment, so she was able to rent a building in any of the three districts.” 

 

Luke sighed and rubbed his head. “This is all too confusing.” 

 

Kiryn laughed, making a right. “I know. But if you think in terms of districts for a while, it’ll make things easier.” Kiryn held up Luke’s hand, palm up and traced a circle on it. “Imagine this is Orpheus. In this section,” Kiryn said, pointing at the north most part, “Is the office district. That’s where all the businesses, hospitals, police station, and the base is. Under that is the shopping district, where I work.” He pointed to the south most part, below the shopping district. “Here, is the residential area. Most people live there, as you know. Then you have the food district on the west, and the entertainment on the east. Viola!”

 

Luke stared at Kiryn’s finger, which was still resting on his palm. Kiryn gave him a few seconds, letting him try and visualize what Kiryn just described. When Luke still didn’t say anything, simply staring at Kiryn’s fingers he began to realize there was more to it than that. Slowly, he moved his finger in a small circle on Luke’s hand, watching the Beta’s eyes follow his languid movements. 

 

He knew Luke was attracted to his music. He was always so enthralled, lost in the notes while Kiryn played. He figured he was awkward with Kiryn because he was just...well awkward. But was it more than that? 

 

Luke licked his lips and Kiryn knew he was onto something. Slowly, he lifted his hands, placing them on either side of Luke’s head. Before the Beta could think, he pulled Luke’s head down, planting a soft but firm kiss on his lips. 

 

Luke froze against his lips, his whole body taut and Kiryn smiled, pressing his lips more firmly against Luke’s and nipping it lightly. He felt Luke shudder and finally pulled back, his eyes focused on Luke as the Beta drew in a deep breath then opened his eyes. 

 

“Why did you do that?” Luke whispered.

 

“Because I was curious. Did you mind?” Kiryn pasted a smile on his face but could feel his stomach turning into knots. He had acted on his instincts and tried not to regret his actions, but he didn’t want to scare the Beta off either.

 

“No,” Luke finally said, and Kiryn felt his gut unclench, his smile becoming more natural. 

 

“Good. Let’s go. I’m starving.” 

 

He marched away, not touching Luke since he knew the Beta needed a moment to collect himself. He heard Luke begin to follow him and exhaled, glad he hadn’t freaked him out completely. Really, he should think before he acted sometimes. But where was the fun in that?

  
  
  


Luke walked home in a daze, unable to figure out what the hell happened tonight. First, he actually went to Kiryn’s concert. He swore he wouldn’t go and he’d avoided it like the plague. A very attractive plague that wasn’t really a plague, but a seductive shining light that he finally couldn’t resist. He must have looked like an idiot too, standing in front of the stage in a daze, unable to tear his eyes away from the alluring Omega.

 

Everything got even weirder when Kiryn chose him over his friends. He still didn’t know why Kiryn did that and was busy trying to figure that out when he got a lecture about the bizarre city he now lived in. And while his mind was slowly going numb from all the information….Kiryn kissed him. Him. Luke Blake. He’d been so shocked he hadn’t talked much the rest of the night, staying quietly by Kiryn’s side as he bought them….something from a food cart. His brain had stopped functioning by this point.

 

He still didn’t know Kiryn well, or much beyond the fact that he was a good singer and a happy go lucky people person. He’d also seemed completely unaffected by the kiss. He’d just talked and talked in his normal Kiryn way, appearing content with Luke’s one word murmurs and grunts and head nodding. 

 

Was this normal for Kiryn? To just kiss people on the spur of the moment? He didn’t think it had a deeper meaning, didn’t let himself think it. Kiryn was friendly. And for some reason he decided to take Luke under his wing. He was...affectionate. That’s all this was.

 

He was still trying to convince himself of that, fighting against that small, hopefully voice that told him maybe Kiryn, a beautiful and amazing Omega, might actually be  attracted to him, when his phone rang. He looked at the screen and his heart stopped. He took a deep breath, clearing his mind completely before he answered it.

 

“Hi Dad,” Luke said respectfully.

 

“Luke. How are you? I called earlier but you didn’t pick up.”

 

Luke winced at his mistake. His dad called him every night at eight. Luke knew that, making sure he’s free so he could answer his dad’s daily call. He’d been so wrapped up in his thoughts about Kiryn he’d forgotten about the call and that he’d put his phone on vibrate before he went to the club. 

 

“Yeah, sorry. I was ….busy.”

 

“With a case?”

 

Luke paced his small living room, toeing the carpet with his shoe. “Yeah, sort of. There was a potential case.”

 

His dad paused. “It turned out to be nothing again?”

 

Luke closed his eyes and swallowed. “Yeah.”

 

His dad sighed and Luke wished the ground could open up and just swallow him up. Anything to avoid the disappointment his father was clearly feeling.

 

“This isn’t good Luke. Your grandfather will never let you come back unless you prove yourself.”

 

“I know. I’m...I’ll find something.”

 

“It’s bad enough you’re a Beta,” his dad continued, clearly just voicing his frustration. Again. “It’s not enough if you just do what your cousins can do. You have to do better. Show them you are stronger than them.”

 

“I know,” Luke said, trying to hide his own frustration at the speech he’d heard all his life. He had to be stronger. He had to be better. Better than an Alpha. But he wasn’t an Alpha. Which just made everything worse.

 

“I know you know,” his dad sighed, his tone resigned. “Just...keep trying. OK?”

 

Luke nodded even though his dad couldn't see him. “Yeah. I’ll keep trying.”

 

“Good. Otherwise you’re OK? You sleeping and eating alright?”

 

“Yeah, everything’s fine.”

 

“Good, good.”

 

Silence reigned on the other end of the line. It was always like this. His dad said his part, Luke listened and said he’d try harder, then there would be nothing left to say. For as long as he could remember, he and his dad never had a comfortable conversation. What would it be like, if he and his dad could talk to each other honestly? If they were actually able to communicate? He’d tried over the years, but he could never figure out how. And his dad didn’t reciprocate, didn’t know how to. His mom knew. His mom was better at this than them. But she was gone and they had to deal with their relationship themselves. 

 

“You good?” Luke finally asked.

 

“Yes yes. Fine. Your grandfather’s birthday party is next weekend.”

 

Oh yeah, he’d forgotten about it. “Should be….fun.”

 

His dad chuckled nervously and Luke smiled a bit. “Yes fun. I’ll let you know how it goes.”

 

“OK. Tell Grandpa happy birthday from me.”

 

“Will do. Good night Luke.”

 

“Good night Dad.”

 

Luke waited until the phone went dead then placed it on his coffee table, sinking into the couch. He had to do better. Had to try harder. To be not as good a Beta as he could be, but better than an Alpha. To show everyone that his dad hadn’t made a mistake. That Luke wasn’t a mistake. He had to. He just didn’t know how. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ekkkk they kissed! Man Kiryn really is just a free-spirited person who just acts on instinct. With that out of the wat, I'm going to try and be more organized.
> 
> Ah Ren. You keep getting better and better. Meanwhile, we finally find out why Jason is so useless. I don't know if anyone noticed, but Jason does use the word 'pathetic' a few times throughout the story so far. Now we finally know why and why he's given up on...everything. I hate his dad 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸. It makes me want to slap Jason out of it and hug him and tell him he shouldn't give up! But, we don't know if he can actually be a decent person yet so I'll hold back on the hug. For now. I'll probably give it to him during Ch 12. Hehe you'll see why. I know, I'm a tease.
> 
> Ah Luke! He went! Took him a couple of weeks but he went! And the results....more than he ever expected. Also I love how he and Kiryn seem to finally be on the same page, both wanting to be alone together. Like Jason, we get some family/background insight. In his first scene with his dad, we can finally start seeing why Luke is so insecure. Growing up feeling like a failure because of his gender, and having a nervous and anxious father urging him to do better is not the best combo. As usual, I just want to give him a hug. 
> 
> Up next, a chapter with our four Plutus characters as we get back to their cases. Because despite the family and personal drama, that is actually still going on.


	11. Chapter 11

Connor was engrossed in the latest report on the Eagles’ training, trying to quell the jealousy he felt as he read Ren’s results. In the two weeks they had started working with the Beta they were already showing signs of improvement.

It was miniscule really. Like improving their stamina, getting into positions faster, showing more precision when disarming a bomb. It was just a few seconds difference. Not enough to warrant a lot of celebration and attention. But it was something. The first sign since the Eagles started their training and joined the force as cadets over a year ago that they were actually getting better. And it had nothing to do with Connor. After all his efforts the last year to add his two cents on their training and try and make a difference, none of it mattered.

Not that the trainers had listened to anything he had to say. Despite all the research he gave them, diagrams full of charts and step by step explanations along with scientific backup, they’d ignored it all. Would they have improved if the trainers had listened to Connor all those months ago? He’ll never know. Because apparently, they really didn’t need him.

What made it even worse was that Ren was so annoyingly organized. Connor spent days trying to find any flaws in his outlines, charts, records, even a miscalculation or typo. Nothing. The Beta wasn’t making a single mistake, his notes were meticulously kept and unbelievably thorough. There was nothing Connor could use to make himself feel better for failing at making the Eagles shape up while he was involved.

“Connor,” Matt said from behind him, making him jump.

“Yes?”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

“No, I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention. I was going over Ren’s notes from yesterday’s training session.”

Matt smiled as he walked over, looking over Connor’s shoulder at the charts without invading his personal space. He always did that. Never encroaching or making Connor feel uncomfortable. At least physically.

“He’s great isn’t he? I try and stop by at least once a day and it seems like they are getting better. They’re more excited and focused if that makes sense.”

Connor pictured the Eagles’ expressions when he snuck into the monitoring room yesterday. They had been practicing how to subdue an emotional gunman, their tones calm and soothing as a couple of them got in position to take him out from behind. Their eyes focused, their muscles tense and ready to leap in if there was a sudden change. They hadn’t succeeded and ended up tipping the gunman off when one of the Eagles behind him kicked a loose pebble, but they had been doing well until that moment. And while they’d gotten angry at their failures in the past and looked downcast, they simply reset the simulator and tried again, their expressions determined.

“I know what you mean. They are more committed now.”

“Exactly.”

“Did you need something?” Connor asked after they stood in silence for several moments. He wanted Matt to tell him what he wanted and go back into his office. He preferred working in his own space, alone.

“Yeah,” Matt said frowning. “I was going over Owen’s report. It looks like there hasn’t been any changes while they surveillance the possible drug dealer. It’s been two weeks already and I really need the team to focus on the robberies again. We have two weeks left before Cyril Hunter can sue us and we need to build a case.”

Connor frowned as well, feeling frustrated by their lack of results. Not that the Eagles weren’t doing their best. They were doing everything right. It was just not working out. They knew it was a slim chance since the dealer had spotted them before. Matt was right, it was time to turn their attention to their core case.

“What would you like them to do?”

“Owen already had Susan and Violet investigate Cyril online and came up with nothing. I need the team to become more actively involved.”

“I’ll send Owen the blueprints of Cyril’s home and they can plan an infiltration. Maybe even check his cousin’s house as well. Larry. They’re pretty close so Cyril may have hidden stuff at Larry’s place.”

“Exactly. But I don’t want to completely give up on the drug angle. There’s still something there.”

Connor turned to face Matt, taking in his apprehensive stance though his face was blank. “You want to send the new Eagles to stake out the street.”

Matt smiled. “You always get me.”

“Not hard to figure out,” Connor said, ignoring the personal compliment and affectionate tone. “But I hate to point out, despite the improvements the Eagles still aren’t ready to be sent out into the field alone.”

“That’s why I was thinking Ren can train them to just do surveillance there. While we need to figure out the robbery quickly, the drug case is long term after all. We’ve barely scratched the surface. So I don’t mind having them train for it then send them out in shifts.”

Connor didn’t like where this was headed and his tone was flat when he continued. “You want me to send Ren the blueprints of the street.” It wasn’t a question. As usual, he knew exactly what Matt wanted, even if it was something Connor really, really didn’t want to do. 

“Yes please,” Matt replied.

Connor wanted to scream in frustration. It was bad enough Ren was so good at training the Eagles where he had failed. Now he really was stepping into Connor’s territory, being placed in a position where he could call the shots with his team. Matt’s team. Well really the team was sort of both of theirs and he wasn’t going to lie to himself about how possessive he felt about them. Even though they were new and he just officially started working with them a little over a month ago, he’d monitored them when they were cadets, knowing he might have to work with them eventually. So he’d done his research, found out everything he could about them, both personal and professional, so he could use them and advise as best as he could.

Why was everyone he cared about, worried about, being taken away from him. No, this was no time to think about Devon. This was about work. He had to focus on that.

“Sure. I’ll send them right over,” Connor said, turning back to his computer and looking through the government database for the blueprints.

“Thanks Connor. You’re one in a million,” Matt said, walking back into his office.

One in a million, Connor thought sourly. Yeah right. If he was then people wouldn’t find him so easily replaceable. He felt tears of frustration forming in his eyes and closed them, squeezing his lids shut tight. Nope, not going there. He’d fought long and hard to get over his insecurities and negative thoughts. He was doing a good job of raising Devon; he made sure he did all his homework and was polite and caring but still had fun the way a seven-year-old should. He got a job. An actual job. He rented his own apartment! He had accomplished so much despite everyone telling him he would fail. And he had to keep remembering that. Even though he was now feeling marginalized at work.

It was temporary. Once the Eagles were all good, then Ren would step back out of the picture. He hoped.

 

  
Ren tapped his pen thoughtfully against his lips as he scrolled through his training plan for the day. The Eagles were finally coming along. They still freaked out, still needed to work as a team, still needed to improve…everything. But they were making some progress. That was good. If they hadn’t then Ren would have to have some awkward conversations.

“Damn!” Jason exclaimed from across the room.

His warrior probably fell off that stupid mountain Ren thought absently. After that amazing revelation Jason dropped on him last week, Ren thought there might actually be some hope that Jason would become interested in the case. Man he was stupid. He should have stuck by his initial assessment. It was like Jason used all the brain power he possessed to solve that one clue, retreating further into his nocturnal activities and idiotic video games.

Ren had tried to entice him through more questions, trying to make Jason feel like the big man who had all the answers. But it was a no go. Jason never looked at the files, never offered helpful answers, choosing to make idiotic and irrelevant comments instead.

There was a knock on the door and Ren switched his attention to the present. He walked over to the door and pulled it open, slightly surprised when he saw Connor standing on the other side. He only talked to the Omega a handful of times in the last two weeks and he was always very frosty when he spoke to him. Ren didn’t know what his deal was but he knew when someone didn’t like him. Which was fine. He was used to not being liked. It came with the job.

“Can I help you?” he asked politely.

“I emailed you some blueprints,” Connor said, his tone cold as usual.

“Yeah I saw the email. I haven’t opened it yet. Is it for the Eagle training?”

“Can I come in?”

Ren hid his shock and stepped aside. He didn’t think the Omega wanted to talk to him for long, but clearly the topic was confidential.

“How can I help?” Ren asked after they sat down at the small conference table, both of them ignoring Jason as he tapped away on his phone.

“We had our veteran Eagles staking out a possible drug dealer,” Connor said, launching right into the subject. Which was one of the reasons Ren actually sort of liked the Omega. He liked people who cut to the chase and were all business. “Unfortunately, we have to pull them out. We need them investigating another case.”

“I didn’t know you could investigate more than one case at a time.”

The tips of Connor’s lips tightened and Ren didn’t know if it was because he interrupted him, questioned him or some obscure other reasons. Man, why did some Omegas have to be so temperamental and high maintenance? He preferred the nicer ones, that ones who were more easy-going.

“We weren’t,” Connor replied. “We were originally investigating a robbery when we stumbled upon a drug case. We were pursuing it for…various reasons. But we need to return to our original case.”

“So where do I come in?”

If he wasn’t so used to reading people’s tells, he would have missed the little flash of triumph in Connor’s eyes. If he didn’t know any better, it was like the Omega suddenly felt he won something. 

“We need you to train the new Eagles so they can surveillance the street,” he continued, sounding a bit more arrogant. “Matt just wants them to watch the street in shifts, so it should be more straightforward. Think you can do it?” Connor punctuated the taunting question with a smug smile.

Ohh, the little twerp had a bitchy side. That he could handle. He was pretty bitchy himself after all. “Sure. Easy.”

Ren got up, got his computer and sat down again, opening up the blueprints Connor sent him.  
“Well, let’s take a-“ Ren froze, unable to believe what he was seeing. Was it a mistake? But no, he had a great memory. And he was great at reading blueprints and maps. There was no mistaking it. He jumped out of his chair, clutching his laptop and practically thrust it under Jason’s nose.

“Hey!” Jason exclaimed, lurching back in his chair, arms in the air in protest. “You ruined-“

“Look at this!” Ren said impatiently.

“No thanks,” Jason replied, trying to push the laptop away.

Ren growled, forcing it back in front of Jason’s face. “This is no time for your stupid stubborn crap. Just look!”

Jason sighed and rolled his eyes before he finally looked at the screen. It took him a few seconds to understand what he was looking at but when he did his face broke into a wide grin.

“So, this is the street you guys are watching?” Jason called out to Connor.

Connor, who had followed Ren and was standing on the other side of the desk, nodded. “Yes.”

Ah, so he was listening, Ren thought. He knew there was more to Jason despite what the moron tried to show.

“Hmm, interesting,” Jason said, tapping his fingers on his chin.

“Why?” Connor asked impatiently, glaring at Jason. Looks like Ren wasn’t the only one the Omega didn’t like. Wonder what Jason ever did to him?

“Because,” Jason said slowly, drawing out the word so it had six syllables. Suddenly, Jason swung his feet to the ground, looking at Connor gleefully. “Actually, it would be better to say this to your boss.”

Before Connor could protest, Jason lifted his work phone and hit the button to connect him to Matt’s office. “Hey there coz. You mind coming over? I have some big news for you.” The guy was practically giddy Ren thought in surprise. He knew Jason didn’t get along with his family, but he never expected Jason to be this excited about possibly one upping his cousin.

It didn’t take Matt long to come, he was two doors down after all. In the one minute they waited, Connor had glared, Jason smiled at the Omega with his lips closed, chin resting on his clasped hands while Ren stood there, waiting to see what was about to happen. As an outsider, he was finding all this very fascinating.

“What’s wrong?” Matt asked as soon as he walked in, closing the door behind him.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Jason said. “Well, not for me anyway. Maybe for you.”

Matt’s brows furrowed with confusion. “Why?”

“Hmm,” Jason said, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands behind his head. “So many ways to explain this.”

He should step in. He really should. He was in charge of Jason. It was his job to make sure the guy shaped up. And yet, he stood there silent, watching his ‘boss’ taunt his cousin, curious what this interaction will reveal about him.

“I’ve been working on a case,” Jason said, pulling Ren’s laptop towards him and typing away.

“I know. That drug case.”

“Hmm, yeah that one. I’ve been stuck for a while. Not much action going on. Just playing the waiting game.” Jason found what he wanted, his smile widening, eyes bright as he turned the laptop to face Matt and Connor. “That’s the street the drugs are being sold on. Look familiar?”

It barely took a second for both of them to realize the street Jason was showing them was the same one they were staking out and both their jaws dropped. It was an amusing sight actually and he could kind of understand why Jason was so giddy, holding in his laughter.

“You…” Matt said, then his voice trailed off.

Yeah, Ren didn’t know what to say either.

“Yup. Looks like you’re been working my case big coz. I should thank you. So, if you have any evidence or material it would be great if you turned them over.”

Connor’s expression tightened and Ren wondered if the Omega was finally going to let loose. But he stood there, glaring daggers at Jason, lips sealed.

“But I need to work this case,” Matt said calmly.

“Why? You’re focusing on the robbery case. This was just something you stumbled on.”

Matt and Connor exchanged looks. Connor shook his head slightly while Matt frowned at him. Interesting. Ren had heard Connor was an unusual Omega who got involved in his Panther’s cases. But it seemed like Connor had more power than anyone knew if he was calling the shots in a way. Now the question was, who was going to win? The two continued to stare at each other, communicating through small head shakes and pointed nods.

Finally, Connor sighed, shook his head and looked away, arms crossed.

“I’m about to be sued,” Matt explained.

This time, Jason couldn’t hold in his laughter, throwing his head back, flopped in his chair clutching his stomach. Connor’s hands tightened on his arms but Matt just waited, like he had all the time in the world. Finally, Jason stopped laughing, wiping tears out of his eyes.

“So, who would want to sue the great Matthew Blake?” Jason asked.

“Cyril Hunter.”

Jason whistled. “Wow. The little Hunter family is trying to take on the Blakes? That would be such a huge scandal and embarrassment for you.”

Connor’s lips curled back, revealing his canines and Ren wondered when the Omega would actually burst and hit Jason. Really, holding in all those emotions can’t be good for him.

“Let’s work the case together,” Matt said.

Jason took his time answering, leaning forward, elbows on his desk, head cocked up. “No.”

Matt didn’t even blink, probably already knowing what Jason would say. “There could be benefits for both of us.”

“I doubt working with you would ever have a benefit,” Jason replied lightly, leaning back in his seat.

“I’ll let you take the credit for it.”

“Not interested.”

“I’ll leave you alone for two weeks.”

“Nope.”

“One month.”

“Not really interested.”

“I’ll take on your next case.”

Jason contemplated that and Ren watched him, wondering how the hell his mind worked.

“Tell you what. I’ll let you in on this, if you promise when it’s done to leave me alone for a month, and handle the next case good old gramps throws my way.”

“Deal,” Matt said without hesitation.

Well well. So that’s how it was. Coupled with the altercation between the two he saw previously, he now felt he had a good grasp of their relationship. Matt was desperate to make a connection with Jason, so desperate he was willing to do anything, willing to take the smallest crumbs Jason deigned to give him. Which meant Jason had all the power in their relationship. And he knew it, throwing out whatever insults and taunts he wanted, knowing Matt would never strike back at him.

Which left Ren wondering. What would Jason do, if Matt did lash back one day? Or worse, gave up on him? Because as callous as Jason seemed, Ren knew what it was like if the person who cared for you suddenly disappeared.

“We figured out that they might be smuggling the drugs through the retail stores in women’s purses,” Ren said, figuring now was the time for him to finally step in. 

Matt raised an eyebrow while Connor looked away. 

“That...actually makes sense. How’d you figure that out?”

Ren looked down at Jason who was inspecting his nails. Hmm, clearly the guy didn’t want any credit for his offhand break through. So why spoil his fun?

“It was pretty easy to figure out. Didn’t take me too long,” Ren said, speaking a bit louder as he boasted, looking at Jason out of the corner of his eye. The Alpha tensed a bit but other than that made no sign at all that he had a problem with Ren stealing the credit. Man, this guy kept getting more and more interesting. 

“I’ll train the Eagles quickly and send them out,” Ren continued, turning his attention back to Matt and Connor. “I’ll send out the ones who have improved the most first then switch them out as they get better. With nine Eagles, we’ll have the street covered 24/7. Then..”

“Then what?” Matt asked when Ren paused.

Ren smirked. “Then we start our infiltration.”

Even Connor seemed shocked by this. “Are you sure you can get them to that point?”

“Hey, you said you’re not in a hurry. We’ll get there. You just focus on your robbery case. I’ll handle the drug angle.”

And there it was, Ren thought as Connor frowned and looked away again. Someone was certainly touchy. Probably hated having Ren taken over what he saw as his team. It wasn’t normal for Omegas to get possessive and territorial but he knew that not everyone followed their gender expectations to a T. Hey look at him! And Jason. Come to think of it, Matt was pretty different from normal Alphas as well since most Alphas liked to throw their weight around in an aggressive way.

All in all, this was turning into an interesting case with a testy Omega, a nice Alpha, a bitchy Beta, a lazy Alpha and nine incompetent Eagles. And he thought Plutus might be boring!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter where I just want to give Connor a hug and a pep talk so he'd stop being so hard on himself. Having said that, it was pretty cool seeing Ren, an outsider's, point of view of the three characters. Kinda like us, he's figuring them out as he goes along. And he's pretty perceptive too. 
> 
> I really loved this chapter as we get to see our four main base characters interact together for the first time. And another Jason and Matt conversation! Every time they talk we learn something new. And Connor, wow he really does not like Jason. Hmmm.
> 
> Up next: A chapter focusing on the Blake family!! We finally meet all the daddies of our 3 main Blake cousins.


	12. Chapter 12

Jason checked himself over one more time in the floor length mirror and nodded. Perfect. His hair was tied back in an elegant que instead of wavy and loose as he liked. His tuxedo was freshly pressed, every cufflink and button done. He looked immaculate really. No one would find fault with him tonight. Not for how he looked anyway. Which didn’t stop some people from voicing various underhanded and biting comments. Jason paused for a second, then summoned his most droll expression. Now he looked perfect. 

His doorbell rang and he frowned, wondering who would bother coming to his place. Ren usually just burst in and no one ever came over. Cautiously, he walked to the front door and opened it, only slightly surprised when he saw Matt standing there, also looking good in his own tuxedo.

“Thought we could go together,” Matt said, smiling at him.

Jason didn’t even answer him, pulling the door closed and walked down the hall. 

“OK,” Matt said, walking next to him undaunted. 

Jason didn’t know what Matt was up to, but he didn’t appreciate having his older cousin coming right when he’s feeling at his lowest. He never wanted anyone to see him that away. Ever.

So he mustered up a mocking smile. “Seems Ren is hard at work training your Eagles. Told you you’d find him interesting.”

“Yes he is,” Matt replied. “You don’t mind do you?”

Jason snorted and looked down at his right sleeve, adjusting it even though it wasn’t necessary. “Why would I mind? You can do whatever you want with him.”

Matt didn’t reply which just grated on Jason’s nerves even more. Of course he wouldn’t rise to Jason’s demeaning comment. He was too nice, too polite and caring to ever be as immature as him, throwing out words just because it was the only thing he could do.

He drew in a deep breath, hoping the extra oxygen will push back the ball of anxiety that had taken permanent residence in his chest all week as his grandfather’s birthday party drew closer.

“We should stick together tonight,” Matt said.

“Why?”

“Strength in numbers. Hopefully seeing us together will keep everyone off our backs.”

“Fat chance,” Jason said just as the elevators reached the ground floor. 

“Well, it beats both of us walking around alone.”

“You mean, me walking around alone?” Jason asked as they reached Jason’s car. He finally turned to look at Matt, glaring at his older cousin. “Be honest Matt. You always say you value honesty. You aren't asking because you’re worried about yourself.”

Matt sighed and slipped his hands into his pockets. “You’re right. I’m worried about you. You always get so anxious at these gatherings even though you try to hide it.” 

Jason stiffened, disconcerted that anyone had noticed how uncomfortable he was at these events. He tried so hard not to show it. Was his mask slipping? 

“And Uncle Quinton is bound to say something,” Matt continued, heedless of the bombshell he just dropped on Jason. “If I’m there maybe he’ll lay off you a bit.”

It took Jason a few moments to collect himself before he could finally answer. “Thanks for the concern but I’m fine. I can handle myself.”

“You don’t have to,” Matt said, his tone a bit weary. “I’m here Jason. I want to help.”

Jason’s control snapped and he snarled, lips pulled back and released a scent of fury, using his whole being to reject the pity Matt was giving him. “Fuck off.”

With that, Jason opened his car door and slammed it shut. He pressed the button and the engine turned on and seconds later he peeled out of the parking lot, driving recklessly towards the hotel the party was at. 

He needed to calm down. Needed to collect himself. Matt meant well, he always meant well. Always trying to help. Always there, smiling with that big brother grin, eager to save the day. Once upon a time, Jason believed in that. He thought Matt really could help him, make everything better. But he grew up quickly and knew it was all a lie. Nobody could help him. Nobody. 

Miraculously, he didn’t get into any serious situations on the road as he sped towards the hotel and as he got closer and closer, he could feel his anger and disappointment at Matt fade, giving way to that ball of anxiety he felt all day. He felt like a caged cat, lashing out and wanting to be free, but not strong enough to break out, to strike blows on it’s enemy that counted. 

He heard a tapping on his window and jumped, frowning at the valet. 

“I’ll park it for you sir,” the Beta valet said helpfully. 

Time to play the part of Jason Blake, jackass and useless piece of shit 

Jason pasted on a bland expression and got out of the car, handing the key to the valet. He felt his heart pounding, his steps feeling like a series of battle gongs as he walked through the hotel lobby and towards the main party room. He heard voices as he drew closer and almost began to slow down. But showing his fear wouldn’t help him any so he strode forward, determined not to let anyone beat him. Not tonight. 

“Jason,” Lucas Blake said as he finally reached the receiving line where his grandfather stood with his sons, welcoming the guests. “You’re on time.”

Jason grinned as he shook Lucas’s hand. “Wouldn’t want to miss it. Free drinks, free food. What’s not to love?”

Lucas ignored Jason’s words and nodded behind him towards Jason’s uncles and father. “Make sure you circulate tonight.”

“Always do,” Jason said, walking past Lucas and greeting the oldest of the Blake sons, Matt’s father Robert. “Hey Uncle Rob. You looking good.”

The Alpha nodded politely, looking exactly like Matt, minus the happy smiles. “Jason. I thought Matt was coming with you.”

Jason almost growled. Figured Matt would tell his parents everything. He always was close to them. You’d think he would have cut the strings by now.

“Nope. I have some stuff later so we came separately.” 

Robert cocked an eyebrow, seeing through Jason’s lie but didn’t comment. Jason always felt uncomfortable with Robert. He never really knew what the Alpha was thinking or what he thought of Jason. He clearly loved Matt though, and actually spent time with his son, something Jason was always jealous of growing up. Yet another reason he always felt Matt was such a pain in the ass. With parents who actually cared, he could never understand Jason enough to actually help him.

Right on cue, his dad spoke up, standing next to his older brother. “Oh. And what plans do you have on such an important night?”

Jason looked at Quinton, taking in that familiar glare in his eyes. Unlike Robert, he never knew how to mask his feelings. Another reason Jason worked so hard on his masks, making sure his father never knew what he actually felt. It drove the expressive and temperamental Alpha crazy and the only real power Jason had in their relationship. The power to show his ass of a father that Jason never gave a shit.

So he grinned, cocked his head and answered dryly. “Oh, you know. Places to go. People to see. I’m in high demand you know.”

Quinton snorted and was about to express his opinion on that when Luke’s father Nathaniel spoke up.

“I heard your new Eagle is a heck of a trainer Jason,” Nathaniel said. 

Quinton looked down, knowing his younger brother was trying to redirect the conversation and calm the waters. Jason almost smirked, imagining how it must feel for Quinton to have his little brother need to step in to control the situation. But he wasn’t looking for a fight, even though Quinton thought otherwise, and he latched onto his youngest uncle, stepping forward and greeting him warmly. 

“Uncle Nathan. Looking good. Yeah, my new Eagle is pretty good. Really knows his stuff.”

Nathan smiled, that familiar awkward and shy smile that didn’t suit an Alpha of his stature. No wonder Luke was always such a twitchy mess. Jason lost count of the number of times Quinton would rant about his abnormal and weak Alpha brother, how he was an embarrassment to the family. Especially when he married a Beta instead of an Omega, and did what everyone warned him of, had a Beta child. 

“How’s Luke?” Jason asked. He never really wondered about his youngest cousin much, didn’t even bother to tell him goodbye when he left. But he knew it would make Nathan happy and though he didn’t care much for his family, he always felt a bit of sympathy for the only other family members who were considered the rejects. 

“He’s fine,” Nathan said. “Been busy trying to understand life in Orpheus.”

If Jason didn’t know any better, Nathan seemed a bit down. Probably missed having Luke around. It had only been the two of them since Luke’s mother died when Luke was just a kid. Jason started to remember how it changed them, but pushed the thought away. He had himself to worry about tonight. No need to add to it by worrying about Luke and Nathan. They can handle themselves. Besides, he wasn’t the worrying type. 

“Well, don’t want to stall the line. Great catching up Uncle Nathan.”

“We could catch up more if you came to the weekly dinners,” Nathan said softly. 

Jason froze, then smiled. “Nah. Too stuffy for me. I’m good.”

Quickly and expertly, Jason made his way to side of the room where the bar was and ordered a soda. He needed his wits about him and complete control tonight. 

He surveyed the room as he strolled the perimeter. As usual with Plutus parties, the room was dripping with obvious wealth. Since gold was found in the mines between Tantalus and Plutus way back when, all the main families who were traders at the time leaped at the opportunity they knew the new gold presented. It didn’t take long for the current status of Plutus family structure to come about. Along with the Blake, Cunningham and Leonard families, there were dozens others who mined the most gold and knew how to sell it to various parts of Dracus and the neighbouring country of Scylla to elevate their family status and become the wealthiest families in the city. Every family bought and designated it’s own mining site, digging up all the gold it could to boost their family coffers. Some families only found enough gold to become middle class, others a bit more. It really was all a matter of luck. By now, most of the gold was all dug up. Jason knew the Blake mine hadn’t found anything since his grandfather’s time. Which is why Lucas thought it was a good idea to change their standing through other ventures, including business, and the military. All this meant was that now there was intense competition for the highest ranking families to maintain their status through other means now that the gold option was dwindling. In a way, it was kinda fun watching everyone panic, trying to find alternative sources to keep the lifestyles they were used to, and the prestige and arrogant attitude that came with it. It was all a game. One Jason wanted no part of. Which is why he stayed out of it as much as possible. 

It was still kinda early. Not many guests had shown up yet. His eyes travelled back to his family and he saw Matt had arrived, grinning widely at Lucas and giving him a half hug. Jason snorted and took a sip of his drink, imagining the conversation going on across the room.

 

“Matt, don’t you look handsome. Just like your father when he was your age,” Lucas said, greeting Matt warmly. Or what passed for warmly for the older man.

Matt smiled sheepishly. “It’s just the suit. Mom helped me pick it out.”

“Well, your mother does have good taste. I believe she’s right inside.”

“I’ll go say hi then,” Matt said, nodding to his grandpa and turning his attention to his father who was standing next in line. Matt smiled, a genuine smile he saved only for his favorite people. 

“Hi Dad,” he said, giving Robert a quick hug. 

“Glad you came early,” Robert said, his lips turning up slightly in that small smile he always had when he spoke to Matt. No wide grins for Robert. As the oldest Blake sibling and the next in line to take over the business, he always had to remain calm and collected. It always saddened Matt that Robert had to hold himself back. He knew how kind and warm hearted his father was even if he didn’t express it. That was one of the reasons he always smiled so much. His parents always encouraged him to express himself so Matt decided to do it for both his father and himself. Even if Robert couldn’t smile the way he wanted to now, Matt could do it for both of them. 

“Yeah. I wanted to see Mom for a bit before it got crowded,” Matt said.

“She’s over there with your grandmother, talking about...something,” Robert said, shaking his head slightly but his eyes spoke volumes and it warmed Matt’s heart. Even after all these years, Robert still loved his wife, and considering how horrible most arranged marriages turned out in Plutus, Matt was always grateful for that. 

“I’m sure I’ll enjoy whatever conversation they're having,” Matt said, chuckling lightly.

He looked past his father and almost stiffened but held himself back, his smile dimming as he greeted Jason’s father. His least favorite uncle.

“Uncle Quinton. Nice to see you.”

“Keep an eye on Jason,” Quinton said, not even bothering to greet Matt, which didn’t surprise him. “He’s liable to get drunk and make a fool of himself.”

Throughout their childhood, he’d had to watch from the sidelines as Quinton made Jason feel like shit. He tried to help Jason but he never could bring himself to stand up to his uncle. He was a scary Alpha and Matt was just a child, back when he actually tried to get along with Jason and Jason let him be a part of his life. But he wasn’t a kid anymore and was taller and stronger than Quinton now.

He stood straighter, towering over his uncle who barely reached six feet in height. “Jason never drinks too much at these gatherings. He always stays quiet and out of people's attention.”

Quinton frowned and Matt quickly nodded then turned, pasting a warm smile on his face as he greeted his Uncle Nathan.

“Uncle Nathan. How are you?”

“I’m fine,” Nathan said, hugging Matt back and giving him an awkward pat on the back. “Thank you for that book you sent. I really enjoyed it.”

“Well, I figured you might.”

“And that I have more free time with Luke gone,” Nathan stated. “How is he do you think? He always sounds fine when he talks to me, but I’m still worried.”

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Matt said. “I text him twice a day and we talk on the phone almost everyday. He’s adjusting.”

“You baby him too much,” Quinton said. “Both of you. No wonder he couldn’t ever grow a spine.”

Matt and Nathan stiffened, both narrowing their eyes at Quinton. They both knew they could point out that Jason wasn’t exactly the best son and was pretty much a failure as well. But though they didn’t get along with Quinton, they both felt protective of Jason and didn’t want to insult him. 

“I think he’s doing well,” Robert said smoothly. “He’s still young and growing into himself. Don’t worry Nathan, Luke is on his way to becoming a good man.”

Nathan sighed with relief while Matt nodded gratefully at his father. 

Quinton’s face turned even redder but before he could say anything, more guests arrived and they had to turn their attention to them. Matt gave Nathan one last comforting squeeze then walked away, his eyes scanning the room for his mother. He finally found her at one of the tables at the front of the room, talking to his grandmother. 

“Well well, this is where the most beautiful ladies in the room are sitting,” he said, leaning over his grandmother and giving her a kiss. 

His Omega grandmother Stephanie smiled, pulling Matt down to kiss him back. “Flattery won’t get you anywhere with us. You should aim it at that group of Omegas over there. I’m sure they’ll love the attention.”

Matt groaned and sat next to his mother Evelyn. “I’d rather spend time with you two.”

“You see us every week!” Stephanie exclaimed. “You don’t go to parties much so you should take this chance. Go ask them to dance later.”

Matt gave Evelyn a beseeching look and she took pity on him, turning to her mother-in-law. “Did you hear about the new auction coming up?” 

And they were off, Matt thought, giving his mother’s hand a gentle squeeze under the table. He loved his grandmother. Truly he did. But she didn’t really understand the business world very well. She was too sheltered and old school. She just wanted Matt to marry a nice, pretty Omega, ignoring other factors and the fact that Matt had to focus on his career right now. He knew Lucas and Robert expected him to marry someone who would help him with that. But not now. He had to earn his position on his own first. 

Speaking of hard work, he looked around, his eyes resting on Jason who was, as usual during these parties, standing with his back against one of the walls, watching the crowd but not being a part of it. He longed to go over there, draw Jason into conversation, have him join in with Matt’s friends when they showed up. They were pretty nice and would welcome Jason if Matt asked them to. But he’d tried that before and Jason always managed to escape. He always stood there in the back, never talking to anyone except with polite nods and small conversation. What did he do all night?

 

Just one more hour and he could sneak out, Jason figured. He’d already been here two hours and the room was finally crowded. Crowded enough that no one from his family would miss him if he left. Jason had been tracking them all night and knew roughy were they were, engaged in various conversations across the room. 

God, he hated these parties. They were so stiff. So formal. So much BS chit chat and fake smiles and fake masks. He knew he had a mask on too but it was out of self defense. These people wore them to hide their darker sides. At least he showed his flaws. Overall though, it wasn’t a bad night. Usually he would get in an argument with his father, or an intense discussion with his grandmother. She may be a sweet old Omega, but she wasn’t very smart and Jason always felt it was a chore to talk to her. And she always just went on and on about how Jason should marry one of those sweet Omegas and how they’d love to dance with a handsome Alpha like him. Yeah right. 

He looked at his watch. It was almost eleven. Perfect time to hit the clubs. That’s when most of his ‘friends’ showed up. People were drunk enough then to let loose, but not too drunk they were beyond talking to. He didn’t mind it when people were a bit tipsy, but he didn’t have the patience or desire to find an Omega that needed him to help them get into his car. They can walk on their own. 

Maybe he could leave now? Lucas already gave his speech, and Uncle Robert his as was proper in his role as the oldest son. They even cut up and served the cake. People were busy. No one would miss him. 

“Skulking around as usual.”

Jason groaned inwardly, putting his most detached and bored expression on before he turned to the Alpha who stood next to him.

“Wesley,” Jason said.

“Jason. Not going to join the party. Again.”

Jason wanted to punch the guy and see him fall flat on his ass. He’d loved it when he’d done it years ago. But that was back when they were in middle school. He knew better than to let his anger show. It was a weakness, one people quickly latched on to. It was the Plutus way after all to knock your opponents down using whatever means you can scrounge up. 

“Not really my scene,” Jason replied blandly. 

Wesley laughing, his tone mocking Jason. “Yeah. Loud music, lots of alcohol and slutty Omegas is more your thing isn’t it. Boy you never change. How long before your family finally kicks you out?”

Jason knew he was making a fist and quickly shoved his hand into his pocket. “Unlike your family Cunningham, Blakes stick together.”

Wesley sneered. “Yeah right. That’s cuz they never had a reject like you before. Give it time. Your record at the base is pathetic. You barely go into your office and your team is the worst on the base. It’s only a matter of time when having you around would be seen as too much of an embarassment and they cut you loose.”

He was going to kill him. He’d thought that hundreds of times over the years, ever since they were placed in the same class in elementary school and Wesley made his declaration that Cunninghams were better than Blakes. That had solidified their rivalry which had only gotten worse over the years and turned from a simple competition to actual hate. It was Wesley’s fault though. He should have known better than to mess with Jason so much.

Which is why Jason was able to smirk smugly. “As loose as your fiance was.”

Wesley’s neck muscles tightened and his hands curled into fists. “Low blow Blake.”

“Hey, I was the one standing here, minding my own business when you showed up. Wasn’t that what happened a few years ago as well. You just had to taunt me with your precious Omega. It’s not my fault she found me more appealing. Which isn’t a surprise given how pompous you sounded that night.” 

Apparently, he had pushed Wesley too far as a furious scent came off the Alpha. Jason sighed. He didn’t want to get into this. It was a good night. He didn’t have any altercations with his family, and he was just about to leave. Why did Wesley Cunningham have to come find him and try and pick a fight? He really had the worst luck.

“Hey Wes,” Matt said, clapping a hand on Wesley’s shoulder. “Your dad was looking for you.”

Wesley continued to glare at Jason who remained impassive. Finally, the other Alpha turned and walked away, his scent diminishing. 

“You’re welcome,” Matt said.

“Usually people wait till they’re thanked to say that,” Jason replied mildly. 

“Can’t you just say thanks,” Matt said in an exasperated tone. “I saw him coming towards you and had to fight across the crowd to get her as fast as I could.”

“That’s your own problem. I didn’t ask you to step in. You decided it all on your own.”

Matt sighed. “Whatever. Isn’t it about time you took off? You usually leave around this point.”

Jason nodded. “Good idea. Say bye to the fam for me.” 

Quickly, Jason opened the balcony doors behind him and stepped out onto the terrace. From there, it was only a few minutes walk to the front of the hotel and the valet station. Soon he was driving off, eager to go….He pictured his favorite clubs, the Omega who would be waiting for him. The music. The booze. The absolute oblivion. And he felt...tired.

It had been a long night and he really wasn’t up to seeing or talking to anyone right now. But it wasn’t like he was going to bed either. His mind made up, he drove back home, parking his car in his spot underground. 

He was making his way to the elevator when a voice stopped him. 

“Don’t you look spiffy.”

Jason turned, about to mock Ren for his old choice of words but froze when he saw the Beta and what was next to him. “You have a dog?”

Ren smiled down at his dog. “Yup, his name’s Ari. Been with me a couple of years now.”

Jason eyed the animal. Just like everything else about the Beta, the animal didn’t make sense. First, he didn’t think Ren was the type to keep a pet. Second, if he had a dog, he figured it would be a big, vicious dog, one that complimented his sadistic nature. Not this….thing. He wasn’t sure what type it was since he never cared about animals, but it was at best a medium sized dog and looked kinda dim with shaggy black hair. 

“He looks small,” Jason finally said, figuring that was the safest word to use. He really didn’t feel like getting into it right now with the feisty Beta. 

“He may not be big, but he’s got a lot of spirit,” Ren said. “Ari, growl.”

Next thing Jason knew, the dog hunched it’s body, bared it’s teeth and growled, the sound so guttural, so deep and vicious sounding, he felt that if Ren told him to, it would bite his neck in half.

“Huh. Looks like nothing but has a mean side. Kinda like you,” Jason quipped, relaxing slightly when Ren told the dog to stop growling. Really, who wanted an aggressively natured pet like that? 

“Pretty much. He suits me,” Ren sat, rubbing his dog affectionately. 

Jason stared, surprised by the genuine smile on Ren’s face. Not that the Beta didn’t smile. He always seemed to be smiling. But those were taunting, confident, you-can-bite-my-ass smiles. This one was warm, kinda sweet actually, and changed the Beta’s face completely, giving him a softer look. If Jason didn’t know what a dark heart really lay under it all, he would have felt drawn to that warmth. But he knew better. 

“Well, good for you. If you excuse me.”

Jason turned and walked towards the elevators, kicking himself when Ren followed him for forgetting they live on the same floor. Which meant he had to tolerate the Beta’s presence for at least another five minutes. And knowing the Beta, he wasn’t going to just leave Jason alone. 

He was wrong though. Ren barely said a word while they waited for the elevator and got on, or during the ride. Jason kept waiting for him to say something, but Ren just mumbled stuff to his dog. Weirdo. Who talked to his dog? 

Finally, they reached their floor and they both stepped out.

“Good night,” Ren said, turning right.

“Night,” Jason said, unable to stop himself from responding. He couldn’t help it though. The guy didn’t say anything for five minutes! It kinda freaked him out. He stepped into his apartment and closed the door, leaning against it. Overall, not a bad night. He was still wired though, the nervous energy he built up all week still thrumming through his veins. He knew the perfect remedy for that. 

Ten minutes later, Jason was in his private gym, wearing nothing but his gym shorts as he did his usual routines. He pushed himself on the cardio machines, knowing at the end, he could finally sink into a deep, dreamless sleep. His favorite kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My longest chapter so far! And it's no surprise considering we finally meet the whole Blake family! And get some info on Plutus and how the hierarchy came about. Man, this place gets more and more annoying to live in.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter because I love writing different character's POVS and it was sooo fun writing about how Jason felt towards his family and Matt. Same greetings, different feelings and reactions. It was already clear Jason is the black sheep of the family, and in this chapter we finally get to see more of why that is. And the fact that his family doesn't actually completely reject him was a twist I don't think anyone really expected. I'm proud to say that we're steadily fleshing Jason out more and can see past the jackass and lazy attitude. Now, will Ren see it?
> 
> As for Matt, he really does have a blessed life compared to Jason. But we already knew that. His interactions with Jason kinda broke my heart since he's trying so hard. Just let him in Jason!!! And I loved introducing Nathan and Robert. Nathan actually ended up different from what I initially planned and is wayy better. A shy, awkward Alpha who pressed his own anxiety onto his son. I love it!
> 
> Up next: more Matt/Connor and Ren/Jason, with progress in the case...and their relationships.  
> Unfortunately, you might have to wait a while. Not only is the chapter not completely done, but for various reasons I'm going to have to take a bit of a break. My first time in 9 months to actually skip an update! Don't worry. I'm good, just super busy with some major life changes over the next couple of weeks. I'll try and post when I can but it won't be the regular. Starting April 10th though I should be back to my regular schedule. Look forward to some awesome chapters when we get back! We get some character backstories, some action and maybe a bit of romance.


	13. Chapter 13

He was late Ren thought irritably, fighting the urge to tap his fingers. As a child, he’d always been restless, a natural fidgeter. It didn’t take long for the military to beat it out of him. After all, there was nothing more embarrassing than getting killed during a mission because you couldn’t frickin sit still. 

 

He looked at his watch again then growled before he got up and stalked out of the office. The idiot was now an hour late. Which meant Ren could barge into his apartment, wet mop or bucket or whatever he could find on hand to wake up sleeping beauty. As usual, he didn’t bother knocking since Quinton had entered Ren’s fingerprints into the system on his first day so he could walk into Jason’s room whenever he wished. On his way to the bedroom, he saw a half bottle of juice on the counter. Without breaking his stride, he grabbed the bottle, his eyes narrowing as he prepared himself to dump the contents on Jason’s unsuspecting and moronic face.

 

He took two steps into the room when he realized the bed was empty and ground to a halt. He knew Jason came home last night since he ran into him at the elevator after General Lucas’s birthday dinner. And while he did go to his partners’ apartments and hotels to have his nightly sex romps, he always came home. Probably prefered his big ass bed and silk sheets. 

 

So, if he wasn’t in his bedroom, where was he? Despite himself, Ren felt a bit worried. He didn’t like it when the unpredictable happened. Sure, when he was in the field he knew shit happened and you had to deal, but he prefered when things went as he expected in his personal life. It was one of his flaws and he was OK with that. Even though he had been teased about it before. 

 

Jaw set, he checked the spare room Jason converted into a gym...and froze. Well, he found Jason. But not in the state he expected. 

 

He rushed to Jason’s half naked prone body on the floor next to the cross trainer, shaking him more violently than necessary in his panic. 

 

“Wake up!” he screeched, turning Jason onto his back and slapping his face in desperation. 

 

“What the hell?” Jason exclaimed, sitting up so fast he smacked his head into Ren’s chin, sending the Beta flying back, his chin smarting.

 

“I thought you were dead, you moron,” Ren said, rubbing his jaw angrily.

 

“Like I’d die from just a little exercise,” Jason grumbled, rubbing his forehead.

 

Ren raised his eyebrows in disbelief. Based on how sweaty Jason  still looked, and the fact that he clonked out at the foot of the machine and slept on the hardwood floor rather than walk down the hall to his room indicated that he’d been at it for hours. He still looked tired, rubbing his eyes and trying to take a sip of water from his empty bottle, frowning at it in disgust when not a drop came out.

 

“How long were you at it?” Ren asked casually.

 

“I don’t know,” Jason replied, eyeing the water jug across the room. “Four, maybe five hours.”

 

Ren’s eyes widened while Jason finally succumbed to his thirst and walked across the room to the water jug. “You...worked out for four to five hours?”

 

“Yeah,” Jason replied absently before he took a big gulp of water.

 

For the second time in a month, Ren felt he really didn’t understand his boss. He knew Jason loved to exercise, preferring the privacy of his own gym rather than the spacious and well-equipped family one. Ren didn’t completely blame him for that one. He prefered working out alone and did it early every morning in his own room or the family gym when he was sure it was empty. Like him, Jason was a lone wolf. But as much as he loved the physicality of exercising and the rush of adrenaline, he never worked out more than 90 minutes a day. It wasn’t good for the  body. He assumed it was Jason’s vanity that made him exercise, but it looked like it was something else. Maybe-

 

“You can’t sleep,” Ren said softly.

 

“What?” Jason asked, pouring himself more water.

 

“Nothing,” Ren murmured. “Do you exercise like that everyday?”

 

“Sometimes,” Jason said, satisfied with his water intake and walking over to Ren. “Sometimes I exercise for two hours, sometimes three or four. Depends on my mood.”

 

“At night?”

 

“Well, yeah. What can I say, I’m a night owl.”

 

Ren didn’t reply and when Jason got bored of staring at him, waiting for Ren to continue the conversation, he shrugged and left the room.

 

Well, crap. Jason was an insomniac. Being an insomniac himself during various times in his life Ren recognized the signs. He knew Jason never came home until 2 or 3 AM when he hooked up with someone. If he came home early, did he spend the night exercising? Like last night? Jason did treat it like it was normal for him to wake up on the gym floor and work out till he dropped. 

 

When Ren couldn’t sleep, he used  to do the same thing. But since he didn’t have the luxury of machines, he used to run. A lot. Which helped him build his stamina. And allowed him to get a few hours of much needed sleep.

 

He knew why he had trouble sleeping, but why did Jason? As his lead Eagle he should probably figure it out. Maintaining Jason’s wellbeing was part of his job after all. Plus, he always liked a good mystery, and Jason was shaping up to be a really intriguing and tricky one.

 

Two hours later, Ren still couldn’t stop casting questioning and prying looks at Jason, who was playing on his phone as usual, as if Ren hadn’t caught him doing something weird this morning.   
  
Suddenly, Jason’s head flopped back and he stared at the ceiling. “You have something to say?”   
  
“Who me?” Ren asked innocently, turning his gaze back to his laptop where he was busy perusing the latest notes on the drug surveillance.   
  
“You’ve been staring at me more than usual,” Jason said casually, still gazing up. “And you’re less subtle about it. So spit it out. What’s got your panties in a bunch?”    
  
Damn, was he that shook up by Jason’s possible insomnia he was losing his composure? This wasn’t good. He’d been trained in covert surveillance since he was eleven. There was no reason anyone would ever suspects him of watching them. And yet, it seems that Jason knew all along. Yet another surprising side to his boss he wished he hadn’t discovered. He liked it better when he was just a lazy moron. But knowing he might actually be smart, observant and add to that have some kind of issue that made him unable to sleep? It hit a bit too close to home and Ren couldn’t stop staring at the Alpha the last couple of hours, trying to figure out what else he missed.   
  
“Just…the case,” Ren said desperately, turning his attention back to work. Work, that’s what he needed to focus on right now. “It seems Charles and Ashley might have found a load of drugs being transferred through some purses, just like you said.”   
  
Jason smirked, turning his head slightly on the headrest to look at Ren. “Told you. It’s so simple it actually makes me want to cry.”   
  
Ren snorted and clicked some pictures. “The team has been taking it in turns scanning every package, purse, bought or just brought into the store by a regular customer, to try and find the drugs. They did see one yesterday. Looks like barely a fourth of a pound.”   
  
Jason whistled. “That’s a lot. Think we can contain it all?”   
  
And there it was. The familiar jackassery Ren could handle and he could feel his irritation fuel his desire to show this Alpha just how important their job truly was. “It makes sense they’d move it out a bit at a time. They know we’re watching.”   
  
“No they don’t,” Jason said dismissively, turning his attention back to his phone.   
  
Patience Ren, he chanted as his fingers curled. Patience. If you get upset it’ll only encourage him. That’s what he wants. A reaction. “Oh, care to explain that?”    
  
“They’ve been doing this for years, undetected. They may have been spotted once, but they don’t know how this is going to play out. They don’t know how the military will respond. They didn’t see anything obvious, no cameras, no stalkers, and are just assuming we left them alone and doing their own thing. Moving a small amount may just be their normal.”   
  
Ren couldn’t fathom Jason’s train of thought. He wanted to just dismiss the Alpha’s analysis, but he’d been right before and he sounded so certain he was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. “Can you explain that again?”   
  
Jason actually turned to face him, eyeing him silently. Ren stared back until Jason finally smiled. “You know how the Eagles are useless?”   
  
“They’re not useless,” Ren said calmly when all he wanted to do was rip into the stupid Alpha for insulting his team. “They just need some training.”   
  
“Exactly,” Jason said, his tone spiking slightly with, Ren was shocked to note, excitement. “The military, it’s new to everyone. Including our criminals. While the Panthers and Eagles are busy trying to get their shit together, the criminals are adjusting to having someone watching them, of having an actual military force after them. They don’t know how to cover their tracks, how to change their habits. They’re so used to doing as they like unchecked. Which means, they don’t know how to handle having a relentless Beta like you tracking their every move.”   
  
Hold crap, Ren thought, staring at Jason in shock. The moron was right. What he said actually made sense. “How long have you been sitting on this?”   
  
“Oh, about a year.”   
  
  
Since he started working here. Then…why hasn’t he said anything before? Ren wanted to scream at him, tell him to get off his self-righteous ass and actually do something with his clearly intelligent brain. He had strong deductive skills people back home would have killed for. And he just let it waste away. Well, Ren wasn’t going to let it happen. When he first came here, he thought he’d just make sure Jason didn’t embarrass himself too much. But now, he was determined to show everyone, including Jason, just what the Alpha could really do.    
  


Ren could feel his blood pumping, excited by the idea of molding this passive Alpha into a true soldier. This was going to be even more fun than he thought!   
  
  


  
  


Matt looked at the plan he, Connor and Owen had spent two days on and smiled in satisfaction. 

 

“Looks like we can finally move in and apprehend the robbers,” Matt said. 

 

“Yeah,” Owen replied. “Once Susan and Violet went in, it didn’t take them long to hack the computers and find the files.”

 

“So our culprits are definitely Raven Shaw, Wallace Crance, and Frank Long,” Connor said. Matt could detent a hint of frustration in his voice. Just a small hint, enough that if Matt hadn’t spent the last year observing the Omega and trying to get through his work mask he never would have noticed it. And he knew what Connor was frustrated about.

 

“We didn’t find anything linking the robberies to Cyril Hunter,” Matt confirmed. “It’s OK. We might find something once we bring them in for questioning.”

 

“They’ll try and resist,” Owen pointed out.

 

“They won’t be able to,” Connor said, his tone becoming a bit more smug. Matt was glad. He liked it when Connor was more confident. “We have the blueprints of the jewelry stores that were robbed on Shaw’s computer, the list of objects that were auctioned on the black market on Crance’s, and Long had actual images with the dates.”

 

“They’re amateurs,” Matt commented. “They have no priors and no one in their family has been involved in any crimes, that we know of. Otherwise, they wouldn’t have been dumb enough to leave all this evidence lying around.” He turned to look at Owen. “Send out the Eagles to go apprehend all three. I’ll come in and question them myself. Separately. Make sure they don’t see each other.”

 

“You’re going to hide the fact the we have them all and see if they rat each other out,” Connor said approvingly.

 

Matt smirked, “Exactly.”

 

Owen grinned, saluted them and walked out of the room.

 

“Need help preparing some questions?” Connor asked.

 

“I think I’m OK. The notes you put together based on the Eagles’ reconnaissance is pretty thorough. I can work from that. But I do want you on the other side of the interrogation room listening. You're pretty good at reading between the lines and may pick up on things I don’t. I’ll have an earpiece so you can feed me any ideas.”

 

For a second, it looked like Connor was about to blush. That would have been an awesome sight. But the Omega pulled himself together and nodded before he walked out, leaving Matt alone with his plans. 

 

He didn’t know any of the culprits personally. Plutus was a big city with hundreds of families. He knew the upper class by name and some basic interactions during formal events, but he didn’t know any of the middle class families. They mostly kept to themselves in the outer districts of Midas and Icarus, living different lives that Matt didn’t know anything about. He knew Connor came from one of those families in Midas and figured he might be able to help him with the interrogation. There was also the fact that for someone who was always so hard to read, he was pretty good at reading people. With the robbers all from the poorest part of Plutus, Icarus, and having grown up in the middle class district of Midas, Connor might be able to understand and connect with them better. Yeah, having him listening in would be a good idea. 

 

Two and a half hours later, he stood outside Wallace Crance’s interrogation room, feeling less confident. He’d interrogated Raven Shaw first and got nothing. She was like a brick wall. She sat in her chair for an hour, arms crossed, not opening her mouth even once. Connor had offered some suggestions, little comments that might rile her up enough to say something. But the Beta never budged. Maybe he’d have better luck with Crance, Alpha to Alpha. 

 

“Ready?” he spoke so Connor could hear him.

 

“Ready,” Connor’s voice cracked through his ear piece. 

 

Matt took a deep breath then entered the room. As soon as he walked in he knew this was going to be different. While Shaw had been stoic, unmoving, calm, Crance was anything but. He was prowling around the room, as far as his leg shackle would let him from the table. His stance screamed his rage and fear and Matt knew he had to tread carefully. He could play this right and Crance could spill everything just to reduce his sentence, or he could throw his fury at Matt and be a complete waste.

 

Carefully, Matt sat down at the table, his hands folded on the surface, expression serene. It took two minutes of silence until Crance finally sat down across from him, jiggling his leg restlessly. 

 

“So, you aren’t going to say anything?” the brown haired Alpha snapped.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Matt asked mildly.

 

Crance opened his mouth for a second then closed it, shaking his head instead.

 

“You sure about that?” Matt asked, his tone encouraging. “I have time. I’m here to listen. Lay it on me.”

 

Crance looked away, his expression sullen. 

 

“Ask him about his relationship with Shaw or Long,” Connor said.

 

“Looks like you and Shaw and Long are pretty close,” Matt said, pulling out his phone and flipping through the images Owen sent him. 

 

Crance craned his neck a bit, his eyes glued to Matt’s phone. He finally found the picture he was looking for and turned his phone so Crance could see the picture of of the three Owen had found in a school year book. 

 

“You guys look pretty happy,” Matt said. “Says here you were like a trio. Always together.” Matt swiped to the right, bringing up a picture of the three of them at what was clearly a beach trip, the three teens smiling happily. 

 

“Looks like you had some good times. So why drag your friends, your best friends into this mess?”

 

“I didn’t drag them into anything,” Crance shouted. 

 

“Then what? You just got together and decided ‘Hey you know what might be fun? Robbing some jewelry stores.’”

 

Crance turned in his chair, drilling holes into the wall. 

 

“Ask him about Shaw’s mother,” Connor said. 

 

Matt frowned a bit then relaxed his muscles. He didn’t know what Connor was driving at but he knew that while he was planning his questions and tactics for weeks, Connor was researching their suspects and digging up everything about them he could find.

 

“It’ll be interesting to see what happens to Shaw’s mom when you’re all in jail,” Matt stated.

 

And just like that, it was like he flipped a switch and Crance turned to him in a panic. “You leave her alone! She’s not part of this! She’s bedridden for god’s sake!”

 

Suddenly, it was like someone dumped a bucket of cold water on him and Matt leaned back, mind reeling. So that’s why they did it. He knew people on the fringes lived less affluent lives, but not that they were so strapped for cash they couldn’t pay for medical bills. He thought of the luxurious apartment building his family owned, the gorgeous furniture that reflected their wealth, gold plates and utensils, forged straight from the gold found in the Blake family mine decades ago and passed down through the generations. All the diamond and jewelry his family owned and placed into vaults. All his life, he’d lived a lavish lifestyle. Whatever he’d wanted, he’d had or asked his parents for and got it immediately. He couldn’t even imagine the fear of watching a loved one waste away, because you couldn’t afford to give them the option to live. 

 

He felt a knot of guilt form in his stomach and leaned forward, his eyes earnest. “If you give us a full confession, name everyone involved, I promise I’ll take care of Shaw’s mother.”

 

Crance eyed him suspiciously. “Why would you do that?”

 

“Because I can,” Matt said softly. 

 

Crance stared at him for a few more seconds, then finally nodded. “I don’t know if I trust you, but either way we’re going to jail. At least this way there’s a small chance someone will take care of Aunt Wendy.”

 

“I thought you three aren’t related,” Matt said in confusion.

 

Crance snorted, “You Plutus people think it’s all about family. No room for outsiders or friends or anything of the like. Just because Raven, Frank and I aren’t related by blood, doesn’t mean we’re not family.”

 

Matt still thought about Crance’s words hours later as he signed off on Wendy Shaw’s medical bills, organized a transfer to a private ward and approved the treatment she desperately needed. 

 

“You did good,” Connor said as he walked into the room. “We didn’t get anything on Cyril Hunter though. Looks like he wasn’t connected to these robbers.”

 

“Yeah,” Matt said absently, his mind still on the three people currently in their cells and the woman they were incarcerated for. “Is it like that for everyone?” 

 

Connor slowly sank into the chair opposite, sensing Matt’s morose mood. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean,” Matt exhaled in frustration. “We live here, in the lap of luxury because our families happened to be the lucky ones who struck it rich and found gold. But not everyone is like that. I know that. I know that there are other life styles in Midas and Icarus, but I thought they just had smaller houses, maybe one car instead of three, stuff like that.” Finally he looked at Connor and when he saw the Omega’s eyes widen he knew he probably reflected the self loathing he’d been feeling all day on his face. 

 

Connor swallowed, carefully choosing his words which Matt appreciated. “Well, I’m from Midas as you know. Things aren’t too bad there. The life you describe, the lesser life, that’s what I grew up with. We’re doing fine.”

 

“And people in Icarus?” Matt asked desperately. 

 

Connor paused. “Honestly, I don’t know too much. Like you, I know what my community is like. We were raised and told to never go to the Icarus areas. But from what I hear, they aren’t doing too well. That’s why so many of them commute to Theus, the next biggest province around, and do manual labour there. They don’t leave Plutus completely, probably too used to this place being their home, but they aren’t getting what they need here.” 

 

What Connor said just broke Matt’s heart even more. He recalled Crance’s words.  _ Just because we aren’t blood related doesn’t mean we’re not family. _ He nailed the core issue on the head, a problem Matt didn’t really think was an actual problem. Plutus thrived on being a family oriented city. The government, the businesses, everything was controlled by families who supported each other, from the inside. No one really made connections with others unless it was through arranged marriages for business purposes. Matt never really thought of it negatively before since he was pretty family oriented himself. But in focusing on just their own families, they shut themselves off from the rest of the country. Instead of worrying about how to make people’s lives better, they focused on themselves. 

 

Now that he had this revelation, Matt didn’t know what to do with it. He didn’t know if he wanted to change the Plutus structure. Didn’t even know if he really wanted to. But now that he knew how others lived, he couldn’t just sit by and let the world continue while he stayed in his cocoon.

 

“Maybe,” Matt said carefully. “We need an outreach program.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, while we’ve been building up our Eagles, we accepted people from Plutus and Midas. Maybe it’s time we reached out to people in Icarus. Give others an opportunity to work with us.” Matt could feel his blood pumping as the ideas flowed and his voice got more excited. “We could even hire people for other positions. Not just Eagles. We’re an expanding military. We always need more people.” He looked at Connor and his smile froze.

 

He scanned Connor’s face, trying to gauge what the Omega was feeling but his face was blank. And yet, it seemed...frozen...strained. What was going through Connor’s mind?

 

“What do you think?” Matt asked carefully.

 

Connor finally breathed, a statue coming to life. “I think….it might be worth looking into.”

 

Matt smiled. “Yeah. I think so too. Can you look into it and give me a rough plan in a week or two?”

 

Connor nodded slowly, as if he was still in a daze. “Sure.”

 

And just like that, his movements almost robotic, he walked out of the room. Matt dismissed the Omega’s strange behaviour from his mind, too excited by his new plan to just sit and wait for Connor to finish his research. He pulled his laptop forward, opened a new document and started typing up a plan. It wasn’t until much later that he found out just how much his words shook Connor’s attempts at a stable life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Oh man, it's been so weird not posting anything for the last two weeks. But it gave me a chance to finally write more chapters so I can organize everything better and edit more. So get ready for some awesome chapters! 
> 
> We pick up where we left off, Jason feeling like crap after the big birthday dinner and wanting to be alone in his gym. Ren is such a mysterious character and we finally start to get some hints about his life pre-Plutus....and it's forming into an intriguing picture. I'm going to drop hints here and there, so it'll be up to you guys to connect the dots as we go along before we get the big explanation at some point. Enjoy! Oh, and let's not forget, Jason has potential!! I love that we see more and more of that and we're just as shocked as Ren. And he suffers from insomnia. Explains why he's always active at night. As a sort of insomniac sometimes, I sympathize. It's the worst when you want to sleep but your brain just won't shut off. 
> 
> Matt and Connor solve the robbery case! One down! In this story anyway, although the drug case is the one we are more focused on. Not only do we get to see Matt learning about how the other half lives, and show how he can extend his caring side to more people (ahh he's just so awesome!) we also get a lot of info on Plutus. 
> 
> Let me explain a bit, especially for those of you who haven't read the prequel. There was a map I created of all of Dracus (link pasted below if you want to check it out. Might be helpful). Dracus is a big country, with different cities, that are like provinces if you like; think Canada. Plutus, Heracles, Tantalus, and Theus are four of the major cities/provinces. Basically, you have Plutus and on the east there's Theus (who focus on manual labour) and south of Plutus is Tantalus, where the mines are.  
> This isn't on the map and I don't really have time to create another one, but think of Plutus, Midas, and Icarus as a series of loops. At the center, you have the rich part of Plutus, then the outer ring is the middle class of Midas, and the outer most ring is the poor part of Icarus, bordering Theus on one side, Tantalus on the other, the next country on the left and sea on the north. Hope you can picture it.  
> Also, some of you might not know, but I based the various city names on Greek mythology, and supposedly the people who created Dracus and the cities also know them. If you know Greek myths then you might recognize the names. I won't bore you with full explanations of each city, since I did that already in 'Breaking the Chains.' Here is the link to the explanation if you're curious. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474073/chapters/27064359  
> What you do need to know, is the name Plutus comes from the god of wealth, so it's a no brainer why they chose that name when they struck gold. Midas was a king who wished to turn whatever he touches into gold, but in the process even the food he eats and his family turned to gold. He got more than he asked for and didn't enjoy his 'wish.' So when they named the district for the middle class, they chose a character who was almost close, but didn't quite make the cut. As for Icarus, he got wax wings from his father and didn't listen to his warnings and flew too close to the sun. Obviously, his wings melted and he fell to his death. So the low class, the people who never got close to finding gold, got pushed out and named Icarus, reflecting how they failed to achieve anything and didn't use their opportunity to make money when the gold was first discovered. Doesn't Plutus get better and better the more you read about it? (Sarcasm). 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the geography lesson and understand more the world I've created. 
> 
> Up next: we finally check in on Kiryn and Luke!! It's a chapter of mostly fluff so look forward to it. 
> 
> Map of Dracus: https://www.flickr.com/photos/158139726@N07/36562975270/in/dateposted-public/


	14. Chapter 14

“That guy didn’t show up again,” Tig said.

Kiryn frowned into his cup of sweet berry flavoured cocktail and swallowed it all in one gulp, making Tig raise his eyebrows in surprise while Frit and Jaz eyed them nervously. Although most people thought Kiryn was always laughing and smiling, they knew him long enough to know how moody their bandmate could get. And over the last week, his mood had turned incredibly sour. He wasn’t surprised when Frit called him out tonight, suspecting that they were going to try and talk it out. He was surprised though that they figured out the source of his mood. Tig had only seen Luke at the cafe when he stopped by for dinner sometimes and the rest only saw him at their gig last week. Although, him leaving with Luke after the gig instead of staying with them was a dead give away. They probably discussed what they should do and decided a friendly outing would be best. Tig being the messenger even better. 

Kiryn slammed the glass down on the table and glared at Tig while the other two leaned back in their seats. Cowards. 

“And?”

“And nothing,” Tig said casually. “Just an observation. The guy was practically living in your cafe for the last month and suddenly, nothing. And he didn’t show up tonight either.”

Kiryn growled at his nosy friend, looking around at the other two who returning his gaze, though they seemed a bit wary. 

He sighed and leaned back in his seat. His friends meant well. They really did. Which didn’t mean they weren’t annoying in the process. 

“Look, I am annoyed. The dude disappeared! Just poof! Vanished!”

“Well, just go talk to him,” Frit said helpfully.

Kiryn glared at the Omega. “You think I wouldn’t have already done that if I could? I don’t know anything about the guy! Not where he lives, his phone number. Hell, I don’t even know what he does for a living!” And that was the worst part. Not only had Luke just vanished one day, but Kiryn realized their only link had been the café. Without it, he had no way to contact Luke. He always thought it was OK not to know or ask people for their personal details. People come and go in life after all, you just had to accept that. But he’d never been this irritated about not being able to reconnect with someone. Of finding out that after you spent time together, you don’t actually know anything about them. It felt…wrong. 

“Have you tried city records?” Jaz’s words cut into his train of thoughts so it took him a few seconds to register what the Alpha said. 

“City records?” Kiryn said softly.

“Yeah,” Jaz said. “They record everyone who comes in and out of the city. You said this guy just moved here a month ago right? Then they should have his name.”

Kiryn stared at Jaz for a few seconds. “Dude you’re a genius! No wonder you’re the leader of this band.”

“Hey,” Tig cut in. “I thought I was the leader.”

“You book the gigs,” Kiryn said, waving his hands dismissively, “But he’s the brains behind the operation. Who else can can negotiate such low rates with the club so we can play every week.”

Tig shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

“City records,” Kiryn said softly, his gaze trained on the table as he planned out how he’d march into the record room or hall or whatever and demand they tell him about a Luke who recently moved to the city. There’d be resistance of course. The government was always like that. Unwilling to give away anything for free. But Kiryn would persist, refuse to leave. And eventually, he'd wear them down. Or sneak in if he had to. Yeah, that’s what he’d do Monday morning. It was going to be an epic adventure.

“You’re looking for Luke Blake,” the Omega at the front desk said cheerfully the next morning.

Kiryn blinked, his body deflating slightly as all the tension he’d been carrying for the last fourteen hours vanished in a puff of smoke. She couldn’t even let him down lightly. “Um, I guess.”

The Omega clicked a few buttons then turned the screen to show him a picture of Luke. “This him? Luke Blake. Arrived a month ago from Plutus.”

Kiryn blinked again. Plutus. Well crap. He knew Luke came from somewhere that was pretty different from Orpheus, but nothing could be more opposite than Plutus. Not that he’d ever been there. But he’d heard the stories. The rumors. They said everything was made out of the gold they mined outside of Tantalus. That they executed their servants for the slightest mistakes. Spent their days partying and drinking and having orgies. They had no morals, no scruples. Life was just about taking. Of course, these were all stories he heard as a kid. He knew most of them weren’t true. Probably. 

“Would you like his contact information?”

Did he? Did he want to pursue a friendship or relationship or whatever this was with someone who came from Plutus. He recalled Luke over the last month, the Luke he knew. Awkward, bumbling, uncertain but earnest. 

“Yes please.”

 

 

Luke felt his shoulders slump, the weight that had been bearing down on him all week increasing. Ever since that call with his dad a week ago, Luke had been feeling the pressure to succeed even more. There had to be a case somewhere. There had to be! So he poured himself into his work, asking Drew and Patricia for case after case. He knew he was being a big pain in the ass based on the fact that Patricia stopped talking to him and Drew wasn’t smiling as much. He didn’t blame them. He knew from experience how much it sucked when people wanted something but it just didn’t exist, was not going to happen. But the pressure was still there, lurking, shadowing your every move. The story of his life. 

What he needed now was- No, Luke shook his head vigorously. He wasn’t going to Kiryn’s café. No way. He needed to focus on his work. And Kiryn was just a distraction, bait perfectly designed by the powers that be to keep him happy and content in Orpheus, sucking him into their happy-go-lucky life style. Which wasn’t for him. Definitely. Never mind that being with Kiryn, hearing him laugh, listening to him sing, was the happiest he’d been in a while. That didn’t matter. Work, success, impressing his grandfather. That was important. 

BAM. Luke staggered forward, his feet skidding on the pavement for purchase after the shock of some force slamming into him from behind. His training kicked in and he raised his fists and spun around quickly, ready to confront who ever decided Luke looked like an easy target- and froze.

“Found you,” Kiryn said, his arms crossed, expression fierce as he glared up at Luke, arms crossed. 

Luke swallowed, surprised to see this menacing side to the Omega. He always seemed so easy going, eager to smile and laugh with no negative thoughts or emotions ever crossing his mind. Clearly though, he’d underestimated him.

“Well,” Kiryn barked, taking a threatening step forward and Luke couldn’t help stepping back, uncertain how to handle the clearly pissed off Omega. He wasn’t used to this. Not only was Kiryn always cheerful, but Omegas in Orpheus rarely raised their voices. If they didn’t like something you said, they just gave a sniff and a small look to indicate it and walked away. Or just ignored the topic completely by staying silent or changing the subject. Seeing what a spitfire Kiryn really was was a complete shock and surprise which made the anti-social Luke even more nervous. 

“Uhh,” Luke said, knowing that was definitely not the right answer. 

Kiryn’s lips curled back, affirming Luke’s suspicion that he was in deep trouble. 

“You have nothing to say for yourself?” Kiryn demanded.

“Umm, sorry?” Luke said, sounding lame even to himself.

“Sorry for what?” Kiryn pushed, almost toe to toe with him now and Luke could feel his skin breaking into goosebumps. Shit, he hadn’t been this nervous since he left Orpheus. It was like facing his grandfather all over again. Only worse because it was so unexpected and he kinda…liked the Omega. He didn’t want Kiryn to be angry with him.

“Sorry for…not coming by?” It sounded like a question even to Luke so he wasn’t surprised when Kiryn growled. OK, no, he was surprised. He didn’t think the Omega ever growled. But clearly Luke had pushed him a bit too far.

“Damn right you should be sorry!” Kiryn burst out. “You just vanished! Poof. Like you never existed. No call, no note. Nothing! I didn’t even know your name or where you live! What the hell?”

“Ah, I was busy?”

“Doing what?” Kiryn shot back. “You work for the frickin military! They don’t have that many cases to solve. Maybe a major incident once every three months, and by major I mean shoplifting or a robbery. So no way were you busy. Try again.”

Kiryn waited expectantly, tapping his foot, and Luke was really at a loss. He wasn’t the best at handling people when they were being polite. Faced with an angry Omega? Forget it. He clenched his hands and felt the sweat dripping between his fingers. He had to say something. He didn’t want Kiryn to be mad at him. But what?

“I…need a case,” Luke found himself saying.

“What?”

Luke gulped and found himself talking quickly, rushing to try and appease his friend. Because that’s what Kiryn was. His friend. “My grandfather sent me here to prove I can handle myself. To do that I have to solve as many cases as I can. So, I need to find some.”

Kiryn blinked a couple of times, his expression softening slightly. “I hate to break it to you, but your grandfather is either really stupid and ignorant or he wanted you out of the way. There are no big cases in Orpheus.”

Everyone had been denying that’s what General Lucas Blake had done. Oh, they tiptoed around the issue, talking about how Luke has to prove himself. But they never actually stated that his grandfather may be trying to get him out of the picture. They all thought it, but no one said it. Luke figured when someone finally voiced it, he’d be crushed. Instead, he found it…funny. Maybe it was Kiryn’s tone or the fact that it was Kiryn saying it, stating it actually, but something about having the truth finally out there just seemed hilarious. And about damn time. Which is why he suddenly started chuckling. Kiryn looked confused which made Luke laugh even harder, tears streaming down his face and leaning against the wall for support, clutching his stomach. 

Kiryn watched him in disbelief until Luke finally stopped laughing, wiping tears from his face.

“Yeah, I know,” Luke finally said, his voice shaking slightly from laughing so much. He hadn’t laughed like that in a while. The last time was probably when he was fifteen and he and Matt went hunting and Luke accidentally ‘caught’ a discarded sock. He’d been so mortified but Matt made a joke out of it and they laughed and laughed. He missed it. Just laughing and letting loose. 

“You don’t seem torn up about it,” Kiryn said carefully.

“Because it’s true,” Luke replied. “My whole family knows it’s true, but no one had the guts to say it. But you did. And in such a blunt way too.” Luke smiled, recalling how Kiryn called his grandfather stupid. No one ever called Lucas Blake that. Harsh, strict, perfectionist. But never stupid. What would happen if Kiryn called him that to his face? The image should have been horrifying, but somehow it wasn’t because he knew Kiryn would never cower from his grandfather. He knew he barely knew Kiryn, but he felt it. Kiryn was tough, strong. He didn’t take shit from anyone. The fact that he tracked Luke down, confronted him and got up in his face proved that. 

“Want to come inside?” Luke suddenly asked.

Kiryn’s draw dropped. “For real?”

Luke grinned, a bit surprised by his invitation but decided to be like Kiryn and just go with his instinct for once. “Yeah. Wanna talk?”

Kiryn stared at him for a few seconds then nodded. “Yeah. Talking sounds nice.”

 

Kiryn looked around the bare apartment, wondering what he could add to make it more homey  
when Luke appeared next to him, holding a steaming cup of tea. 

“Here,” Luke said, handing him the cup and sitting down.

Kiryn took it and sniffed it lightly. “Did you add honey to this?”

“Good nose,” Luke said. “I don’t have sugar or sweet teas so I made do with honey. Hope that’s OK.”

“It’s fine. I like it this way actually.”

“Really? I figured you would prefer lots of sugar. From what I know, Omegas have a big sweet tooth.”

“We do,” Kiryn replied. “But I prefer eating something sweet with my tea. So sugary tea and sugary sweets tend to not mix well.”

“Noted,” Luke said, taking a sip of his tea. 

Kiryn forced himself to sink back into the couch, waiting for Luke to make his next move. This was uncharted territory for Kiryn. Usually when he got to know people it was outside, in a club or over a meal. No one had ever invited him into their home just to talk. And while Kiryn may have been suspicious of any other person, he knew when Luke said he wanted to talk, he meant it. Somehow, even though they didn’t know each other well yet, Kiryn had a feeling Luke was an incredibly honest person. Maybe he didn’t spell out his feelings, but his every move and expression revealed what he thought and felt. And the fact that he didn’t speak much gave every word he did utter more weight. He was so different from Kiryn who didn’t bother to figure out his finer feelings, choosing to just go with the flow and say whatever he wanted. For some reason, Luke’s reticence was something Kiryn couldn’t ignore and why he couldn’t just forget about him when he disappeared. 

“What about you?” Kiryn suddenly asked, his curiosity peaked. “How do you like your tea?”

“I prefer mine with milk,” Luke replied.

“Really? You never asked for milk when you came to the café.”

Luke grinned ruefully. “In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m not the best with words. Or people. It was enough just to ask for tea.”

“That’s true,” Kiryn said, sinking more comfortably into the couch. “You really aren’t good at talking.”

Luke chuckled and Kiryn felt his breath catch for a second. He’d known the guy for a bit over a month and he never so much as smiled. But in the last half hour he’d burst into laughter, smiled three times, and chuckled twice. Was it because of him? But that was silly. He’d been with him all this time and the Beta never expressed himself like this before. Maybe it was because they were in his home and he felt more comfortable? If so, they should spend more time at his place instead of outside. 

“My dad even sent me to a speech therapist when I was a kid,” Luke suddenly said. 

Kiryn didn’t know how to handle the sudden serious turn in the conversation and cleared his throat. “How old were you?”

“About ten. My dad thought there was something wrong with me because I would only talk to him and my mom and older cousin Matt. I wouldn’t talk to my other family members or teachers.”

“That sounds tough,” Kiryn replied. “Especially since you were so young.”

“Yeah. But you know, it did help. It took some time but I was finally able to talk to other people. Short conversations and I stuttered a lot, but I was able to say something.” Luke stared off into space, lost in his memories.

“Do you dislike your dad?” Kiryn asked, knowing he was being rude and nosy but unable to hold back. Luke was opening up and Kiryn found he wanted to know more. 

Luke turned his head slowly to look at him. “No,” he replied quietly. “I don’t. We don’t really talk much. He’s not good with people either. He and my mom used to always joke that if they had left the relationship in my dad’s hands they never would have even gone on a single date. In a lot of ways, even though he’s an Alpha, we do have similar personalities in term of being bad with people.”

“Must make things difficult.”

“How do you mean?”

“Well, if one of you was more outspoken, then you could push the other to talk, to break the ice. But if both of you are awkward, and bad at expressing yourselves, then the conversation can never really start. I’m guessing you two never had a serious and heartfelt conversation before.”

Luke stared at Kiryn and he wondered if he’d said too much. Sure Luke was opening up to him, but that didn’t mean he could just say what he wanted.

“You’re right,” Luke said softly. “We never really had a proper conversation. Not even after my mom died.” 

Kiryn froze, certain now was the time to draw the line, time for Luke to close up, for Kiryn to become uncomfortable with how personal this conversation was getting. But it didn’t happen. He listened, eagerly, as Luke described how his mom died from an illness when he was sixteen and his dad hadn’t known how to comfort a distraught Luke and vice versa. 

“In the end, Matt took care of me. He held me while I cried. I wanted to do the same for my dad. He loved my mom so much and everyone could see how devastated he was,” Luke swallowed uncomfortably and looked away. “But I couldn’t figure out how to do it. Every time I went into his room to try and talk to him, we would just sit in silence.”

“Maybe that’s what he needed,” Kiryn assured him, placing a hand on Luke’s shoulder comfortingly. “You should know that sometimes just being there is what people need. Haven’t you ever felt that way before?”

Luke thought about his answer for a few moments. “I felt it sometimes with Matt.”

“Your cousin?”

Luke grinned and looked at Kiryn, undisguised admiration written across his face. “Matt’s my older cousin and he’s the best. He’s like the big brother I never had. He took care of me, helped me study, hugged me when I was scared or sad. I still rely on him a lot and talk to him once to three times a day.”

“You must miss him a lot then.”

“Yeah, I do. And I think he misses me too. He’s used to me being around. He’s a natural people person. A caregiver. He likes taking care of others and without me around he has no outlet.”

“No other relatives?” 

Luke frowned and Kiryn felt his skin prickle slightly.

“There’s my cousin Jason. He’s a year older than me. A year younger than Matt. He’s…not the nicest person.”

“How so?”

“Well, he used to be OK I guess. It was the three of us growing up and Matt used to give me a lot of attention because I was so quiet. It drove Jason crazy sometimes and he’d get impatient with me, try to get me to talk or answer faster. But he still cared, I felt it. But he..changed at some point.”

Luke stopped talking and Kiryn knew that the subject of Jason was one that Luke didn’t wish to discuss. Interesting considering how much he’d revealed about himself so far. 

“Must be nice, having a family like that,” Kiryn said.

“You don’t?” Luke asked.

“Not really,” Kiryn said, leaning back against the armrest. He never talked about his background, tried not to think about it mostly, but Luke had opened up so much, it made it easier for Kiryn to as well. “I grew up with a foster family of sorts. I never knew my parents.”

“I’m sorry,” Luke said softly. 

Kiryn tried to smile but couldn’t. “I always wondered what happened to them you know. Did they die? Leave? No one ever knew. I was just…abandoned. One day I wasn’t there and the next day I was. Some people found me and took me to the orphanage. No note, no name, nothing.”

“So how’d you get the name Kiryn?”

“Well, in Orpheus people are allowed to choose their own names based on their personality or passion when they’re older. They’re given an initial name and they can decide if they want to keep it or not. When I could I changed mine. It wasn’t a name I wanted to remember since the orphanage gave it to me. I knew I loved music and I wanted to live my life freely so I decided to create my own name. Something whimsical and unique.”

Luke smiled. “And you went with Kiryn.”

Kiryn smiled back. “Suits me don’t you think?” 

Luke nodded. “Definitely.”

They stared at each other for a few moments then Kiryn shifted around so he could fold his legs under him. “Tell me about Matt. A funny story.”

“Well,” Luke said, his face softening as he recalled his childhood hero. “There was this toy I wanted once, but my dad said it was too…feminine looking.”

“What was it?” Kiryn asked eagerly.

Luke blushed. “A stuffed bunny. A stuffed female bunny.”

“Awww, I can just picture it’s white furry body and small pink bow tie.”

“The bow came in different colors. I wanted the red one.”

Kiryn laughed. “Oh your dad must have hated it.”

“Well, he didn’t want the family to see me as a wuss so yeah. He wasn’t too happy. My mom was on his side unfortunately. She also tried to toughen me up since she was a Beta who married into the family and knew she and my dad had to prove something. So I went crying to Matt and he got it for me. I kept it hidden in my closet. I only played with it if I knew the house was empty and my door was locked.” 

“Poor Lukey,” Kiryn said gently.

“It wasn’t too bad. I got the bunny after all. I named her Terry. And she totally kicked ass. She wasn’t just a normal bunny you know. She could solve crimes, help the needy, care for kids, the whole nine yards. She was awesome.”

Kiryn smiled while Luke continued extolling the virtues of his toy bunny, sharing story after story of her adventures, not realizing how much each sentence revealed more about Luke himself. Since their first outing, Kiryn could feel himself drawn to this Beta without knowing why. But now he got it. Because he was sweet. He was earnest. He was thoughtful and caring. Everything Kiryn wished for when he was alone when he was a kid, praying to someday have someone who cared for him. Luke had Terry as his ideal, but Kiryn only had a fictional apparition in his mind. A shadow that he dreamed of during the day and night. And now, he might finally have it. 

“What else can Terry do?” Kiryn asked when Luke finished a story about how Terry helped a group of poor children get the money they need to buy their school books. That was all the prompting Luke needed and he was off, Kiryn hanging on his every word. 

 

 

Luke blinked his eyes open slowly. When did he fall asleep? Last thing he remembered he and Kiryn were talking about Kiryn’s band and how they met. It was an interesting story and Luke couldn’t stop peppering him with questions, eager to learn everything he could about the alluring Omega. 

He shifted slightly and was surprised when he felt a weight on his chest. His eyes flew open and he looked down, his jaw dropping when he saw Kiryn sleeping, his head resting on Luke’s chest. He looked around, realizing they’d fallen asleep on his couch. It was a big couch so they both fit comfortably with Kiryn half on top of him. 

Kiryn seemed to be in a deep sleep so Luke slowly brushed a few curly black hairs away from the Omega’s face, staring down at him. They’d talked for hours last night. Luke talked about his family, his dreams of proving himself and his struggles while Kiryn talked about his band and his music. Luke couldn’t remember the last time he talked so much. He didn’t think it ever happened before, not even with Matt. 

He loved being with Kiryn. He loved the person he became with him. His heart was lighter, his emotions freer, his tongue looser. And it looked like Kiryn liked being with him too. 

Then there was that kiss last week. They didn’t talk about it and Luke didn’t know how to bring up the subject. Kiryn hadn’t addressed it either. But after last night, Luke didn’t want to simply dismiss it as the Omega acting on his instincts. There was more to their relationship now. He felt it and he knew Kiryn did as well. What he needed to figure out now was, what kind of relationship did they have? He longed to ask Kiryn, to just let the Omega determine the nature of their relationship. But he knew that wasn’t fair. They were both involved in this. Luke had to pull his weight as well, make decisions and actually voice them. 

So, maybe for now they just continued this way. Spending time together, talking, sharing their life stories. And one day, when the time was right, they could see if there could be…more.

God he hoped there could be more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man I just love every single thing in this chapter. Between seeing a pissed off Kiryn and his relationship with his friends who clearly have his back to the character backstories. Plus some relationship and character development!! All packed into a 4000+ word chapter. I was actually surprised when I did my final edit and saw the word count. 
> 
> I want to say so much in my end note but I'll try and keep it short. So bullet points!  
> 1) Kiryn's name. Now we know why he has such a strange one. I actually created it myself and when I googled it's meaning a website popped up that analyzes names and stated that it reflects someone who is whimsical, free spirited, passionate, goes after their dreams and loyal. And that sounded exactly how I envisioned Kiryn. Since the name doesn't actually exist I came up with the idea that people choose their own names in Orpheus. It suits the city don't you think ;)  
> 2) Luke finally opened up! And he opened up a lot! Has that ever happened to any of you? Where you meet someone and it's all fine and casual, then suddenly one day you start pouring out personal details and the relationship changes? I love when that happens, and clearly Kiryn and Luke do as well.  
> 3) All the character background info we got!! We already got hints about Luke's background, and we got wayy more. (how cute is Terry? And yes, when I created her I did think of Judy from 'Zootopia' after I wrote the word bunny, but a bunny fit what I wanted so what the hell?). BUT we finally got some info on Kiryn! After his nightmare we knew he had some dark secret, and we get a tiny glimpse of how it came about with him being an orphan. But I think it just made some of you more curious and confused which is perfect ;) I do love my little mysteries.  
> 4) The fluff!! These two are my official fluffy couple. And there's more fluff on the way! 
> 
> Up next: a chapter alll about Connor and we get a huge glimpse into his background. It's my favorite chapter so far and you'll see why.


	15. Chapter 15

“And there,” Connor said, pulling the tips of the bow to straighten the expert bow he’d just made and smiled at his son. “Now you look just like a prince.”

 

“But I’m not playing a prince,” Devon huffed. 

 

“Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t look like one,” Connor replied affectionatelty.

 

Devon rolled his eyes and Connor chuckled. 

 

“He’s late,” Devon said softly. 

 

Connor paused, still crouching in front of his son and able to see the deep furrows on his forehead. Furrows no seven year-old should have. He swallowed, fighting that knot of guilt in his stomach that always surfaced whenever he felt he wasn’t doing enough. Could he ever do enough to make sure Devon had the life he deserved, a happy life?

 

“Hey, want to get some ice cream after we’re done with your play?” Connor asked, mock cheer in his voice.

 

Devon looked up at him. “I’m not a baby anymore. You can’t distract me with candy and ice cream.”

 

Connor almost choked, the lump moving from his stomach to his throat. “No, I guess not. Why couldn’t you just stay a kid forever huh? It was so much easier when you just believed everything I said.”

 

Devon smiled that mischievous grin that always melted Connor’s heart and made him feel that yes, his son may have worries, but he was free to express himself. And that was something Connor swore Devon would be able to do from the moment he was born. 

 

“Cuz, where’s the fun in that?”

 

Connor chuckled again and was about to reply when Devon’s eyes widened and he knew their moment was gone. 

 

“Dad!” Devon yelled, running past Connor.

 

It’s OK. You knew he was coming. He promised he would. No reason to get nervous. Taking a deep breath, Connor stood up and turned, looking at his ex-husband for the first time in three months. Three blessed months when he didn’t have to see Oliver Crest’s annoying, handsome face. 

 

Oliver was patting Devon’s head affectionately as the child gripped his leg, gazing up in awe at his hero. And once again, Connor had to accept the fact that no matter how hard he tried, Devon would never look at him like that. Moms weren’t heroes after all. Only dads. Alpha dads.

 

Oliver finally looked up and met his gaze, his eyes dimming slightly. 

 

“Connor,” Oliver said, walking towards him, Devon now gripping his hand.

 

“Oliver. Perfect timing.”

 

Oliver nodded and smiled down at Devon. “Well, wanted to see the big guy before he got up on stage.”

 

“It’s just a small part,” Devon said bashfully. “I’m barely in the fight scene.”

 

“I told you Devon,” Connor said softly. “The part doesn’t matter. What matters is that you do it well.”

 

Devon nodded but Connor didn’t know if he agreed with him. He always did seem more modest and anxious in front of his father. Probably an Alpha thing. While Connor couldn’t understand that part, he understood pride. And he knew how much Devon wanted his father to be proud of him. He just wished it didn’t make Devon so eager and insecure. No one should ever make his son feel that way, not even his birth father. 

 

He caught Oliver looking at him, that same expression he always had that communicated clear disapproval of his parenting style. Well, he could just stuff it. No one was going to tell him how to raise his son.

 

“Alright kids, we’re going to start,” their Drama teacher said from the stage. “Say bye to your parents and head to the backstage area.”

 

Devon straightened and Connor could tell he was feeling nervous. He was about to give him some words of encouragement when Oliver suddenly picked him up, holding their son so they were eye to eye.

 

“You go up there and do your best. Got it?”

 

Devon nodded solemnly and Oliver smiled before he slid Devon back to the ground. With a quick hug to both of them Devon darted off towards the side doors that led to the back of the stage.

 

“We should go sit down,” Connor said formally. 

 

“OK,” Oliver replied, his voice equally polite.

 

Connor led them to the seats he already reserved for them, using his laptop bag and Devon’s backpack to save their seats in the front row. He’d gotten here extra early to make sure they had the best view. Without a word, he pulled out a video camera and passed it to Oliver, then took out his regular camera, turning it on to make sure it’s working even though he’d already checked it last night and again this morning.

 

“Haven’t seen you in a while,” Oliver said, playing with the lens on the camera.

 

Connor froze, trying to detect what Oliver might be feeling, but the Alpha gave nothing away. For a guy who never bothered to hide how he felt, when he actually tried he was annoyingly good at it. Not as good as Connor but good enough.

 

“Yeah, I’ve been busy. And it was just easier for you to pick up Connor after school than from our place.”

 

“So work’s good?”

 

“Yeah work’s fine.”

 

“So why haven’t you been returning my calls?”

 

Connor felt like he’d been punched in the gut. He looked at Oliver out of the corner of his eye, the anger and frustration in his voice mirrored on his face. Ah there was the Oliver he knew. The one who never held back what he felt. What was that like?

 

“I wasn’t avoiding you,” Connor said, his voice trembling slightly despite his best efforts.

 

“You suck at lying Connor. You always did,” Oliver said, his voice strained. “I told you we needed to talk.”

 

“Not now,” Connor said looking away.

 

“Then when? You won’t return my calls. You keep telling me to pick up Devon straight from school so I haven’t even seen you in months. So when the hell are we supposed to talk?”

 

Never if Connor could manage it. He roughly knew what Oliver wanted to talk about and he wasn’t ready for it. Would never be ready for it. If he knew years ago that they’d get to this point, that this would happen, he never would have acted so rashly. He never would have-. Well there was no point harping over the past. He had to deal with what lay before him. No matter how much he wished he could just grab Devon and run, run away from it all.

 

“Tomorrow. Devon has a playdate with Patrick in the afternoon. I’ll meet you at a cafe near our place,” Connor finally replied.

 

Oliver paused for a second then nodded. “Tomorrow.”

 

Connor nodded and was grateful when the curtain went up and he turned on his camera, ready to turn his attention back to Devon. To his son. The only person he loved. The only one who mattered. He wiped all thoughts of Oliver and their meeting tomorrow from his mind as the kids got on stage and he saw Devon, looking solemn and regal in his role as a castle guard and Connor felt tears forming in his eyes. Sometimes, it really hit him that his little boy was growing up. And it made him happy and sad all at the same time.

 

“Are you crying?” Oliver whispered next to him.

 

Why couldn’t the jerk just leave him alone?

 

“No,” Connor replied, his voice ice cold. “I don’t like crying.”

 

Oliver snorted and Connor’s hands curled into fists. Of course he wouldn’t believe him. According to Oliver, all Omegas ever did was cry, get emotional, throw tantrums, and be a general nuisance. And it never mattered to the stubborn Alpha that Connor always kept his emotions under a tight lid, controlling every expression, every thought and feeling so he never behaved the way Oliver claimed he hated. No, don’t think about that now. Devon. Focus on Devon. So Connor turned his attention back to the play, enjoying watching his son giving it his all. 

 

The next day, Connor walked into the cafe, his eyes strained from lack of sleep. As usual when it came to Oliver, it didn’t take much to set his mind reeling, his thoughts in turmoil as he relived the past and went through future worst-case scenarios. 

 

“Connor,” Oliver called out from where he was sitting at one of the tables. 

 

Determined, placing his professional mask on, Connor walked across the cafe and sat in front of his ex. 

 

“What did you want to talk about?” Connor asked cooly.

 

“Down to business huh?” Oliver said lightly. “You always did like to cut to the chase.”

 

Because you always said you hated it when people sugarcoated stuff or talked in subtext, Connor thought.

 

“It’s best to do it that way,” he replied, taking a gulp of water. 

 

“Thanks for emailing me Devon’s pictures from last night,” Oliver said. “They turned out great.” 

 

“No problem.”

 

They lapsed into silence, Connor almost jumping when the waiter appeared and took their order. 

 

“Coffee for me, and tea for my friend,” Oliver said. “Two sugars and milk for him.”

 

He still knew how he liked his tea. That was annoying. 

 

“What do you want Oliver?” Connor asked, his voice stronger. 

 

Oliver sighed and rubbed his face warily. “You don’t have to be so tense. It makes everything worse. Can’t you ever just chill?”

 

A memory flashed through his mind. They were ten and Connor had tried to bake Oliver a cake. He’d tried to follow the recipe exactly but the cake got burnt. He’d been so upset but Oliver didn’t care, telling Connor he hated it when people got upset over the little things. So Connor stopped trying to get upset over the little things. 

 

“I have a feeling this isn’t going to be an easy conversation,” Connor said, nodding his thanks to the waiter as he placed their order on the table. 

 

Oliver looked out the window for a second then turned to look at him. “I want you to come back.”

 

For a second, Connor felt like his heart stopped beating. Everything froze and all he could hear was Oliver, asking him to come back. To be a family again. But he knew that wasn’t what the Alpha meant and steeled his expression.

 

“I won’t come back to your family business. I have my own job.”

 

“Come on Connor. If you take your old job back, you’ll still be a secretary, working in one of the departments, and you’ll have less hours.”

 

“I like my job Oliver.”

 

“You like a job where you’re not done till after five and Devon has to go to your neighbour’s because you can’t pick him up?” Oliver asked in disbelief.

 

Connor’s spine stiffened. “Don’t try and guilt trip me Oliver. It won’t work.”

 

“I’m not trying to guilt trip you!” 

 

More memories flashed through him. The time when they were sixteen, and Oliver made him feel bad about talking to an Alpha at school by claiming he was sending out his pheromones and seducing people. It had made Connor so self conscious he didn’t talk to any Alphas all through high school. The time they were engaged and Oliver made him give up the wedding hall he wanted because he claimed Connor was being a spoiled Omega and asking for a luxurious wedding. The time that Connor was pregnant, and Oliver made him believe that if he didn’t rest all the time he’d endanger their baby. It had all been small, half-hearted comments the Alpha threw at him, cleverly worded to appear as if he was just guiding him, warning him, trying to protect him. As they got older, it happened more frequently as Oliver learned to phrase his words more carefully. It wasn’t until years later, after their divorce, that Connor realized how much he’d let Oliver control him. Did the Alpha even realize what he’d done? How much of Connor’s personality he had influenced with his off hand comments about emotional Omegas and small set downs that undermined Connor’s confidence?

 

He felt his chest constrict and knew he was going to start hyperventilating if he didn’t calm down. Clear your head. You need to clear your head. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. When he felt steadier, he opened his eyes, meeting Oliver’s gaze.

 

“Devon is fine Oliver. We both are. We’re happy with the life we have. Yes the apartment is smaller. Yes I have to work harder. But we’re happy.”

 

“Are you sure about that?” Oliver asked. “Are you sure Devon’s happy?”

 

Connor thought of Devon’s enthusiasm when Connor suggested they paint the apartment themselves. Devon’s joy whenever Connor came home from work, feeling like a responsible Alpha as he set the table. His little Alpha warrior.

 

“Yes,” Connor said firmly. “He’s happy.” 

 

Oliver sighed and leaned back in his chair. “He’s seven.”

 

“I know how old my son is.”

 

“He’s growing up.”

 

“Again you’re stating the obvious.” He knew where this was going but still prayed Oliver wouldn’t say what he was about to. Prayers never worked well for him though.

 

“I think it’s time Devon came to live with me,” Oliver said, throwing the gauntlet they both knew was coming. 

 

It didn’t make the blow any easier. 

 

“No,” Connor stated.

 

“We agreed-”

 

“No, you said,” Connor shot back. “We never agreed. When we got divorced, you said I could have custody as long as I provided Devon a good life. And I accept your money to help pay his school expenses and daily life.”

 

“I had to. Your family made it clear they didn’t want anything to do with you after the divorce,” Oliver shot back.

 

That was a low blow. Connor seethed, knowing Oliver wouldn’t think twice about the words he tossed out, how they hurt Connor and tore him to shreds. 

 

“Yes, as you stated so eloquently, my family wants nothing to do with me,” Connor replied calmly. “So I accepted your help. I accepted the apartment, the job, the money. A menial job that was just a courtesy title and all I got were angry and pitying looks from everyone as your ex. Can you imagine how that felt? HOw humiliating it was? I thought I had to accept it, that that was the only way to live. But I realized just because you have a permanent place in Devon’s life doesn’t mean you have to have one in mine. I can have my own place, my own job, my own money through my own efforts. I can provide for Devon a home and pay his daily expenses. When I want to buy him a cake or a toy, I know that I worked hard for the money I use to buy it for him. I am my own person now Oliver. And it feels that you’re punishing me for leaving that apartment and job and having my own life. You have your life, I have mine. We both got what we wanted.”

 

Oliver snapped. There was no other word for it. He snapped forward, banging his fist on the table and making everything shake. “Don’t you dare blame me for this,” he hissed.

 

“I don’t blame you Oliver,” Connor said calmly. “What I am doing, is making a clear distinction between how much influence you have over Devon and have over me.”

 

“This is about Devon,” Oliver said. “I want what’s best for him.”

 

“And taking him away from me is what’s best for him? How could you believe that? You may have a low opinion of me Oliver, but you know I’m a good mother. You know how much I love Devon.”

 

“That’s right. You are a good mother Connor. A  _ mother _ .”

 

Connor was about to answer but stopped, uncertain where Oliver was going with this.

 

Oliver drew back, folding his hands on the table. “Connor, Devon is an Alpha. He needs an Alpha influence in his life.”

 

“He has you,” Connor said softly. 

 

“Yeah, one weekend every two weeks. I mean a full time Alpha influence. Someone who is there for him every day.”

 

Connor swallowed, uncertain how to handle this new argument. “Are you that worried that an Omega is going to corrupt your precious Alpha son?”

 

Oliver looked away and Connor knew he was right. Really, he should have expected Oliver to feel this way. All his life, he’d made his low opinion of Omegas very clear. Which is why as his chosen spouse since they were born, Connor did his best to not be a typical Omega, or how Oliver viewed typical Omegas. He never cried, never screamed, never got emotional, never asked for things, never acted spoiled, never did...anything. By the time he realized what had happened it was too late. He was nineteen, had a child and realized he had no personality. No goal, no ambitions, no passion. Wearing mask after mask to get through the days, to make others happy. A mask for his parents, a mask for Oliver, a mask for his in-laws. The only time he ever felt he could even find a hint of an inner passion was when Devon was born. Suddenly, he had this whole person depending on him, someone Connor loved with all his heart. And it devastated him, holding his newborn in his arms while he wept, when he realized what an empty shell he was. How could he be a mother when he was so empty? So useless. So he swore he’d be the best mother his baby could ever have. He was a mom, but he felt it, lived it. It wasn’t a role. Wasn’t a mask. It was who he was. All he had in his life was Devon. All his love, passion, devotion was dedicated to his son. And now Oliver was threatening to take him away, because he still thought that Connor was too Omega. 

 

“What does Veronica think of all this?” Connor asked.

 

“She loves Devon you know that,” Oliver replied. “And he gets along with his siblings. It would be a smooth transition.”

 

“My answer is still no,” Connor said firmly. “You already have Veronica and two children. You don’t need Devon too.”

 

“But you do?” Oliver asked pointedly. “Come on Connor. At some point, you have to cut the Omega maternal strings.”

 

“Maybe you need to cut the Alpha pride strings,” Connor retorted. 

 

Oliver’s face flushed with anger. Considering how much he mocks Omegas and their emotional tantrums, Oliver was never good at controlling his own emotions. Why, oh why had it taken him so long to realize what a cowardly, hypocritical bully Oliver was? Growing up, he’d been his destined partner, and all he heard from his parents was that he needed to be the ideal mate for Oliver, to do anything to suit his tastes. And he’d tried. Oh he tried. And look what it cost him. 

 

“Whatever you think, it doesn't change the fact that Devon needs an Alpha in his life,” Oliver hissed. “If you had your own Alpha then we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

 

Connor felt a well of panic, an image of him chained to another Alpha, subject to their whims and mood swings, devoid of his free will. Not again. Never again. 

 

“I don’t want to remarry,” Connor stated.

 

Oliver rubbed his face. “Look Connor. You’re still not that old. And you’re...pretty. We can find you someone.”

 

“It’s not that I don’t think an Alpha wouldn’t want me,” Connor said, blowing past the underhanded insults. “I don’t want to remarry. I like being single.”

 

Oliver snorted derisively and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. “You can’t be serious.”

 

“Oh, I am. I like my life the way it is. I may not be an Alpha, but I know how to raise my son. You may think I’m lacking and he’s missing out, but I think he’s turning into an amazing person.”

 

“Yeah, one who settles for being second best.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“Come on Connor. What was it you said yesterday? ‘It doesn’t matter the part but that you play it well’ or some bullshit like that? No Alpha with a speck of pride should be OK with getting the small parts. I don’t want my son to ever think it’s OK for him to just be in the background, doing his little part. That might work for you, but not for me.”

 

So that’s what it was, Connor thought. He wanted Devon to become more confident. More authoritative. More of a bully, more abrasive. Like him. Well over his dead body!

 

“My son,” Connor stated, “Is a kind, generous, and strong Alpha. He may not be what you think an Alpha should be, but he is an Alpha. And I think he’s amazing.”

 

They stared at each other for a few seconds until Oliver finally looked away. 

 

“This is all pointless. If you don’t see reason I’m going to have to settle this through my lawyer.”

 

Connor wanted to dive across the table and beg Oliver to leave him and Devon alone, to tell him he’ll do whatever Oliver wanted just as long as he was able to keep his son. But that was the old Connor. The one who did everything he could to make his mate happy, to make his parents proud. He wasn’t that Connor anymore, and he wasn’t going to let Oliver bully him into submission. Not again.

 

“Let’s give this some time,” Connor said, proud of how calm his voice sounded. “We’ll both watch Devon and see how he develops. If he stays confident and strong, you’ll leave us alone.”

 

Oliver contemplated this for a moment then nodded. Connor didn’t kid himself into believing he’d won. But, Oliver certainly thought he did based on the glint in his eye. And why shouldn’t he? After all, Connor sort of just agreed to let Oliver decide if Devon is ‘Alpha’ enough. All Connor did was buy himself some time. Which is what he wanted. Time to figure this out. To come up with a plan. Because no way was he going to let his stupid ex take his son. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have to get this out of the way first and it's kind of a serious and heavy topic so I'll try to keep it short. I hate hate Oliver. One of my buttons is people who emotionally abuse others and don't give a damn or realize they're doing something wrong. They put others down to make themselves feel better and/or feel superior. In my life, I have met my fair share of such people and I guess I'm channeling some of my experience through Connor and Oliver's relationship. It's not like I'm directly overlapping, but the general pattern I've seen of harmful words tossed out without a care, denial that you are hurting the other person, the refusal to accept what you're doing is wrong or feeling any guilt. Or masking the guilt under more hurtful words. So, moving forward, emotional abuse is going to be a big theme in this story. Phew, had to say it. Serious moment over. 
> 
> OK, this chapter. MY FAVORITE SO FAR!! If you read 'Breaking the Chains' you know how much I love subtext, hidden meanings, and characterization through dialogue. And this chapter embodied all of that. Connor and Oliver have such a long history and we get snapshots of it through their conversation and Connor's flashbacks. The dialogue was just perfect as we first think that Oliver is the reasonable one while Connor is blocking him out, then we just see the conversation flow, revealing their past as a married couple and now a divorced one and how they deal with each other. We have enough to see what Connor went through and why he wears so many masks and can't express his feelings, and hints on why the marriage broke down. There were some pieces of dialogue that have even deeper meaning but actually fit into the flow of the conversation so you probably won't even realize they were referencing something else until I actually reveal it later on down the line. Because while I am revealing Connor's past here, there's still soooo much left to uncover. Like his parents, why he and Connor got divorced, who Veronica is, and a few other tricks I have up my sleeve. Hehe this is soo much fun for me! o(^▽^)oo(^▽^)o
> 
> I just want to hug Connor and cheer him on for being such an amazing and strong mother who really gives his all. And punch Oliver in the face for threatening to take Devon away!
> 
> Up next: more on the case as we focus again on Matt/Connor and Jason/Ren. And maybe all of them in one scene again? ;)
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment. I love to hear what people think.


	16. Chapter 16

Matt kept his gaze steady on his grandfather while Connor placed two cups of tea on Matt’s conference table. The Omega was about to leave the room when Lucas barked out an order for him to stay.

“Everyone knows you’re deeply involved in all of Matt’s work,” Lucas stated. “It’ll save both of you time if you just listen and record everything now.”

Matt’s eyes flicked to Connor, trying to discern if he felt nervous but he hid all his emotions behind his usual mask and simply nodded, taking out his phone so he could record his notes during the meeting.

“So, I heard Cyril Hunter is suing you,” Lucas said, getting right to the point.

“Yes sir,” Matt replied calmly. “We’ve been trying to discover any clues linking him to the drugs but found nothing so far.”

“With Jason,” Lucas stated.

Matt paused, wondering what Lucas was fishing for. “Yes, we’ve been working with Jason since it was originally his case.”

“And what have you discovered so far?” 

“Well, the Eagles did find evidence of the drugs leaving the premises, smuggled in a purse.”

“But you still don’t know who is supplying it and how it’s entering the building? Or how Cyril Hunter is involved.” 

“No sir,” Matt replied calmly. “Our Eagles infiltrated his home and his cousin Larry’s but found nothing tying them to the drugs or the robberies.”

Lucas stared at him for a few seconds. “This isn’t good Matthew. We don’t need a lawsuit right now. Jason is finally starting to come into the office, Luke is off in Orpheus and Gareth still has three more months before he graduates and can join us. We need to show we’re capable and a force to be reckoned with. Having a lawsuit thrust on us by a middling family like the Hunters isn’t something that we can just let happen.”

“With all due respect sir. We aren’t just letting it happen. We’ve had Cyril under surveillance and the street and we are getting some results.”

“Some,” Lucas said, his tone becoming steely, raising the hair on the back of Matt’s neck. “But not enough.”

Uh-oh, he knew that look. Lucas was a pretty affable man with Matt because he was the favorite. He grew up knowing that and enjoyed the benefits that came with it. It didn’t mean though that he didn’t know what happens if Lucas loses his temper. He’d seen him do that with his various sons numerous times, but he usually held it together with his grandchildren. This time however, it appeared that the older man had been pushed too far. Which meant Matt had better prepare himself. He just wished Connor wasn’t here to witness it. The Omega had a strong sense of responsibility and would somehow turn some of this around and make it his fault. And that’s the last thing he wanted Connor to feel.

“I know why you are concerned sir. If the Hunters sue us, and win, then all the other families will think they can do that anytime they are under investigation.”

“Exactly,” Lucas barked, the cords in his neck tightening. “You have three days left. You’d better make sure this doesn’t reach the court level. Do you understand me?”

“Yes sir,” Matt said, secretly relieved that he’d once again managed to nip Lucas’s temper in the bud. 

“And you,” Lucas said, suddenly turning to Connor, making Matt’s blood freeze. Crap, crap, crap. Connor looked up from his phone, his gaze unflinching, which didn’t help soothe Lucas’s temper. Matt tried to send him a silent warning but the Omega’s gaze was focused on the general.

“I heard you’ve been involving yourself with the Eagle training again.”

“Yes sir. Using Ren’s notes, I’ve been devising some training programs and adding some notes on the new Eagles’ surveillance so they can have better information.”

“I’ve told you this before,” Lucas said, his voice hard. “You’re an Omega secretary. That is your sole job. You don’t get yourself involved in the cases. I know Matt gives you a lot of freedom but I don’t need that kind of talk circulating around the base. All you have to do is write down what Matt tells you and that’s it. You understand?”

Matt wanted to tell Lucas to mind his own business, to leave Connor alone but knew if he stood up for the Omega it would only make things worse. He looked at Connor, not even surprised when he calmly nodded, his expression remaining passive. 

“Yes sir.”

Lucas paused then finally got up and left the office. Matt sighed and looked sheepishly at Connor. 

“Sorry about that. From the sound of it it isn’t the first time he’s told you off. I didn’t know he was giving you a hard time about your job.”

Connor simply got up, placing the unused tea cups on the tray. “It’s fine. It’s not something I hadn’t heard before. I know a lot of people think I’m overstepping my bounds and sticking my nose where it doesn’t belong. But until you tell me to stop I’m going to keep doing the job you expect me to do. Your my boss after all.”

Not for the first time in the last year, Matt was impressed with the steely determination hidden behind that stoic face. He heard the whispers when people thought he wasn’t around, about how presumptuous and silly Connor appeared to people across the base, how useless his efforts were. However to Matt, Connor was invaluable. Not just because his notes were amazingly organized, but everything else he brought to the table. His intelligence, his professionalism, his caring side he tried to keep hidden but came across clear as day in how observant and responsive he was of Matt and the Eagle’s every need. He kept waiting for the Omega to break, to crack under the pressure and the not too subtle looks and gossip. But everyday he came in, that same professional mask on his face, did his job and ignored the world around him. How did he do it? 

“Can you call Jason and Ren for an impromptu meeting? I think we need to go over the case again.”

“Already scheduled one in half an hour with Ren,” Connor replied smoothly, nodding before he left the room. And there it was. The reason Matt valued Connor and knew how much untapped potential was hidden inside him. And why he and the Omega continued to do as they wished despite what anyone said. Matt smiled, whipping open his laptop and not even surprised when he saw that the meeting notes were already in his ShareDrive, everything his grandfather said, including his comments to Connor. Matt laughed, recognizing the passive aggressive move by including the insults. Damn, he loved seeing the Omega’s sassy side he thought, making a mental note to take more care of how often Connor and Lucas met. Which, if Matt had his way, would be as minimal as possible. He didn’t want anyone tearing his Omega down, not when Matt was trying so hard to ease him out of his shell and access all the passion, wit, and drive he knew burned deep inside him. 

 

 

Jason strolled down the hall to Matt’s office, chewing his gum loudly and eyed Ren out of the corner of his eye. If his excessive chewing was bothering the Beta, he was doing a good job of hiding it. Liar. After working together for over a month, he knew that the Beta hated loud noises. Especially loud repetitive noises. Like a pen tapping on a desk or the loud typing of a keyboard. He hid his irritation well, so well it wasn’t until four days ago that Jason finally saw the small flicker of annoyance in his eyes. His devious mind zeroed in on it, deciding this was the perfect way to irritate the Beta. It was petty and silly, but anything to annoy his would be torturer was fine by him. 

He blew a bubble and let it pop. Ah, looks like that got to him based on the small eye twitch. Hehe, this was fun. 

“Don’t see why I have to be here,” Jason said, just to complain and whine. “You know everything, you can just tell Matty.”

“Because you owe me four hours and it’s only been one,” Ren replied simply. 

Jason wanted to argue some more but they’d already reached Matt’s office. His gaze strayed up and landed on Connor who was busy typing away at his desk. He let his eyes narrow slightly. And here was someone else Jason didn’t really want to see. He couldn’t believe it when Connor suddenly appeared on the base around the same time he did a year ago. He thought it was a mistake, a fluke. Then he’d been assigned as Matt’s secretary and Jason thought it was the funniest thing ever. It must be driving Oliver crazy, having his ex working out in the open and out of his sight. Not that he spoke to Oliver much. They’d barely been acquaintances, if even that. He wondered if Matt knew about Connor’s family situation but decided it was none of his business to enlighten his cousin. 

Connor’s eyes lifted from his screen and his eyes got colder, making Jason smile and wave happily. “Hey Con. You look your usual boring self today.”

Connor didn’t even reply, getting up and opening Matt’s office door. He waited for Ren and Jason to enter before he followed them inside, closing the door firmly behind him. 

Jason flopped into one of the chairs at the conference table, took out his phone and proceeded to play his game. He’d managed to clear the first sixty levels, now came the hard part. He heard Ren droning on about the case, repeating the information he and Jason discussed a couple of days ago. None of this was new info, so why the hell were they still talking about it? 

“We need to figure out how they’re bringing it in,” Matt said while Jason had his warrior call on his magic sword and begin hacking his way through the enemy’s army. 

“So far we have no clues about that,” Ren said, his tone bellying his frustration. 

Jason smirked as he chipped down ten enemy soldiers, making his way across to the other side of the ravine. 

“Could it be coming in from out of the main city?” Connor asked. “Like Icarus or Tantalus?”

“We can’t even figure out what type of drug it is to determine where it’s coming from,” Ren replied. “If we could just get a sample and test it it would help us out a lot.” 

The room went quiet and Jason actually felt a twinge of sympathy for them. They were trying so hard and circling the hoop but made no baskets.

“Do you think we can infiltrate?” Matt asked. “Send some Eagles in as potential customers.”

“It’ll be hard without knowing how they are organizing their clients,” Ren replied. “We run the risk of scaring them off.” 

Again, silence. Again, he felt sorry for these poor idiots. He should throw them a bone. He really should. Should he?

“Just have someone go in and plant a bug on the dealer,” Jason said, not looking up from his phone. 

Silence greeted his suggestion and Jason chanced a quick glance up, wincing inwardly at the shocked expressions on Connor and Matt’s faces. Surprisingly, Ren looked expectant. Damn, he’d accidentally dropped a few big clues because he couldn’t help it. Now Ren was going to expect him to keep doing so. He really should have kept his mouth shut. 

“What do you mean?” Matt asked carefully.

Jason sighed, knowing he’d dug his own grave. “Well, we know where the dealer is. He frickin works in the store. And you can bet the other two employees are in on it. Just have someone shoot a bug on them. We can hear and see everything that way.”

Again, shock. Again, Ren looked excited. Damn. He really really needed to keep his mouth shut.

“Just felt logical,” Jason said defensively, turning back to his phone ad clicking away. The silence remained for a few moments but Jason refused to look up. Nope, he was done. He’d already done more than he expected. He wasn’t going to say anything else. 

“I agree with Jason’s plan,” Ren said, emphasizing Jason’s name, making him grimace at the subtle reminder that Ren wasn’t going to let this go. Frickin tenacious Beta. “I’ll talk to the Eagles and have them place the tracers today. I’ll have the veterans do it. This is too important to let the new ones handle it. We can’t afford any more mistakes here.” 

“Agreed. We only have three days left,” Connor said, reminding them once again of the deadline. As if they’d ever forget. “And the Eagles found nothing in Cyril and Larry Hunter’s apartments relating to the the robberies or the drugs. We need to find something quickly to tie Cyril to either case.” 

Ren and Matt nodded in agreement.

“Want me to email you these notes?” Connor asked politely. Too politely. Jason had noticed how much Connor seemed to dislike Ren and he could figure out why. Not that he’d been watching Connor but even he’d heard and seen how hard the Omega worked. It must grate on his nerves to have a new Beta just waltz in and take over. Well, that made two of them. It was nice to see that there was someone else’s life that was being disrupted by the pain in the ass, oh-I’m-so-good-at-everything Beta. 

“Yes please. Your notes are very helpful.” 

Ah sounding so polite. Not surprisingly, the Beta noticed how frosty Connor was with him and the two were trying to be polite with each other. Too polite. He wondered when they’d finally crack. His money was on Connor cracking first. And he hoped he’d be there to see it. Nothing was more fun than seeing other people realize the futility of their efforts.

“Well, looks like we have a plan,” Jason said with finality, standing up quickly. “Good work team.” He walked out of the office, not bothering to look back. 

 

Ren followed Jason with his eyes, turning to Matt and Connor and smiling triumphantly when he was sure Jason was out of hearing. Finally! Finally Jason said it. Ren had been sitting on the idea of planting a bug for days but kept it to himself, hoping Jason would say it instead when he saw no one was coming up with an actual plan. Seriously though, they should have planted the bug from day one. That’s what Ren would have done. But in his efforts to try and lure Jason to actual give a crap he’d, impatiently to be honest, waited. If Jason hadn’t spoken up today Ren probably would have finally cracked. 

“Surprised?” Ren asked Matt and Connor.

Matt still looked shell shocked and simply nodded.

Ren chuckled and leaned back in his chair. “I told you. That cousin of yours in like a diamond in the rough. I’ll be honest though, he’s revealing a lot more than I ever expected. You know that all the major clues we figured out so far were from him?”

“You’re kidding!” Matt exclaimed, his eyes shining brightly. “That’s great.”

Ren frowned and leaned forward, boring holes into Matt. “Look, it’s good that he’s starting to show us some of what he can do. But if you make a big deal about it he’s going to shut himself down again. He doesn’t want to be seen as working or possessing a brain. He likes it that people don’t expect anything from him. So don’t even hint that you’ve noticed him changing or adding his input on the case. Just continue ignoring him. If he drops some good info, just nod and move on. Got it?”

Matt nodded quickly while Connor looked thoughtful. Ren really wished he could tell what the Omega was thinking. In the last week, they’ve reached a sort of trouce. Which was funny considering they were never fighting in the first place. But they both seemed to understand they had to work together, both wanted to have their input and way of doing things, both needed to tolerate the other. So Ren let Connor organize some notes and vice versa, they shared everything they had as they got it. Connor came by and watched the training, added a few pointers and Ren nodded politely and thanked him. He even used a couple of Connor’s suggestions because they were pretty valid. The guy certainly knew his team well and Ren could see how hard he’d been working. He didn’t want to tear the Omega down or make him feel like his opinion didn’t matter. But nor was he going to relinquish his control. He was used to getting his own way and could let the Omega do as he wished up to a point. And for now, they both seemed content with that. He shuddered to think what would happen when that wasn’t enough. But he was determined that no matter what, he would win. He had a lot riding on this after all. He couldn’t give it up just to keep the Omega happy. No matter how much he admired the Omega’s work ethic and efforts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter because while it seems simple, you get some new character insights in really really subtle ways.  
> 1) When Matt says he wants to ease Connor out of his shell, instead of the regular break used in this idiom. That word alone says so much about Matt and how he handles Connor. Agh, I can't wait to see these two progress more.   
> 2) Jason saying it's nice when people realize the futility of their efforts. I'll leave that to you guys to digest and interpret. Just wanted to point it out ;)  
> 3) Ren saying he has a lot riding on 'this.' Unclear what this is, but we know Ren has his own agenda, and is willing to steam roll Connor if need be, though he does feel some guilt. Sort of. 
> 
> Honestly, between Ren, Jason, Kiryn, and Connor, it's hard to decide who is more mysterious. And I'm loving dropping little hints in almost each chapter. Kudos if you pick up on all of them!   
> Oh and can I just say, adding more mystery to the characters, we finally see Jason's reaction to Connor! And the past they seem to have. Connor hinted at it before with small shudders and discomfort. Surprise surprise, it has to do with Oliver. Grrr, Oliver. (Thanks Loovv for kicking him in the balls). Interesting how Jason and Connor do have something in common, not really liking Ren. o(^▽^)o
> 
> Up next: all three couples! A pretty fluffy chapter that focuses on them as individuals and people. Toss up whose the cutest!


	17. Chapter 17

Luke hurriedly signed off on the report Patricia had in front of him and gave it back to her, beaming as he thanked her for her hard work that day.

Patricia seemed surprised but smiled back, thanking Luke for his hard work as well. 

A week ago, Luke would have glared, growled, felt this was all ridiculous and let people know it. But that was two weeks ago. Before he and Kiryn became…whatever it is they were. After that night a week ago when they spent the whole night talking and slept in each other’s arms they’d met up everyday. Usually Luke would come during Kiryn’s evening shift, they’d eat dinner somewhere, walk around, holding hands and just talk. And it was…nice. It was like nothing Luke had ever done before and he enjoyed the simplicity of it. And the most amazing part was, he, Luke Blake, was turning into a chatterbox! If only his father knew!

“Five o'clock, see you tomorrow Pat,” Luke called out, racing out the door, leaving a flabbergasted Patricia in his wake. He chuckled at the expression on her face then quickly dismissed her from his mind. Kiryn. He was on his way to see Kiryn. 

Thirty minutes later, he parked in front of the ‘Melody Café,’ and quickly walked into the building, smiling and waving brightly at Kiryn who was just getting set up. The Omega smiled and waved back before he turned his attention back to the customers. Luke strolled over to his spot, his spot! And sat down.

“You’re usual,” Bri said, placing his tea, with milk, and croissant on the table. Ever since Kiryn found out his true taste for milk tea and salty food he’d begun to bring Luke stuff he’d actually like. Just another thing that made Luke happy. It was so simple, but it was nice that someone knew you enough to know what you liked, and cared enough to try and get it for you.

“Thanks Bri,” Luke said. 

“Better eat it now. It’s still fresh,” Bri advised.

Now that he’d gotten to know Bri a bit more based on Kiryn’s stories Luke knew how serious Bri took her food and nodded solemnly. “I'll eat it right away. Thanks for the advise.”

Bri nodded approvingly and walked away. Just in time, as Kiryn stuck his first note and Luke lost himself once again in the Omega’s voice. 

An hour later, the two stepped out of the café, Kiryn automatically grasping Luke’s hand. 

“What do you feel like eating tonight?” Kiryn asked.

Luke thought it over. Every night, Kiryn asked him what he wanted to eat. No one ever really bothered to ask before, mostly because Luke didn’t really answer. But with Kiryn everything was different.

“Something creamy,” Luke replied.

“Creamy it is. I know this place that makes these awesome wraps, drizzled with the creamiest, cheesiest sauce you’d find,” 

Luke chuckled, “Sounds perfect.” 

Kiryn smiled back, swinging their arms happily as they walked towards the food district. “How was work?”

“It was good. There was a woman who lost her granddaughter.”

“Did you find her?”

“Sort of. She came back on it’s own. Turns out she told her grandma she was going to the library but she forgot” Luke said sheepishly.

Kiryn laughed, his voice filling the night air. Luke wished he could laugh loudly like that. “See why I love it here! Why would anyone want to live somewhere with actual crimes when the worst you get is a couple of robberies and a lost kid who isn’t really lost.”

Luke felt a lump form in his throat and didn’t reply. Truth was, he was enjoying his time with Kiryn. But that was all. Did he love his life in Orpheus? He didn’t know. It was still so new and he was still struggling with his dad’s daily calls that made him too anxious to sleep right away. He missed Matt, he missed what he knew. He loved being with Kiryn, loved who he was with him, but he didn’t know if he loved this life. Not the way Kiryn did anyway. 

“There was a new song right. When did you make it?” Luke asked, desperate to change the subject.

Kiryn gave him a look that let him know he noticed Luke’s fumbling attempt but answered his question. “Frit and I were messing around with our guitars the other day. We hit a couple of notes that worked and viola.”

“Is it really that easy?”

“Not always. Some songs just flow out. Sometimes we get music block and can’t come up with anything for months.” Kiryn frowned and Luke could imagine why. Music was Kiryn’s life. Not being able to create, to compose, it basically meant he was unable to express himself. It must kill him when it happened. 

“That sucks,” Luke said.

“Yeah it does,” Kiryn replied.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until they reached the entrance of the food district. 

“The place is just a couple of blocks over,” Kiryn said.

“Good, I’m starving.”

“Not surprised,” Kiryn said dryly. “You keep coming over for lunch and get a simple sandwich. I told you that’s not filling enough.”

“It’s OK. Leaves room for a big dinner with you,” Luke said brightly.

“You sure this is all new to you?” Kiryn asked suddenly.

“Why do you say that?” Luke asked cautiously.

“Because you’re becoming really good with your compliments and flirting.”

Luke froze in his tracks. “Flirting? Me?”

Kiryn chuckled. “Yeah you. What else do you call what you’ve been doing with me?”

“Making conversation?” Luke said lamely.

Kiryn chuckled and stood on his tiptoes, planting a kiss on Luke’s cheek. “You’re just too cute.”

Luke stood still. That was the second time Kiryn kissed him. On the cheek but it was still a kiss. His throat constricted and Kiryn just smiled up at him. 

Kiryn swore he always tried to live life based on his instincts. Luke knew he couldn’t do that, but right now he wanted to. So he swooped down, capturing Kiryn’s lips with his own. He rested his lips on the Omega’s for a few seconds then lifted his head.

“Was that…OK?’ Luke asked quietly, his heart racing.

“Not really,” Kiryn said softly. 

Luke panicked for a second before Kiryn looped his arms behind his neck, planting a firm kiss on his lips. Luke moaned, placing his hands tentatively on Kiryn’s hips, his nerves spiking when he felt his hands trembling. 

Kiryn chuckled against his lips and deepened the kiss. He felt Kiryn’s tongue trace his lips and opened them slowly, letting Kiryn’s tongue tangle with his own. Soon, he lost all thoughts, forgot to even feel nervous as he just felt. Felt his hands on Kiryn’s slender waist. Felt Kiryn’s tongue against his own. Felt…everything. 

He didn’t know how long they stood there, lost in each other. Finally, Kiryn pulled back, his lips puffy. Luke knew his probably looked equally puffy.

“Does…this mean…we’re dating?” Luke asked carefully.

Kiryn started then laughed, throwing his head back, his hands still wrapped behind Luke’s head. “Figures the anti-social Luke wouldn’t know that what we’ve been doing is dating.”

Luke’s eyes widened. “Sorry! I…didn’t know for sure. We never talked about it.”

Kiryn pulled Luke’s head forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “You’re right. We didn’t. I think with you, I really will have to spell everything out huh.”

“That would be really helpful thanks.” 

Again Kiryn laughed, releasing Luke and grasping his hand again, pulling him forward. 

“Come on boyfriend. We need to get you fed.”

Boyfriend. He was a boyfriend. Kiryn’s boyfriend. Luke smiled widely, his heart lightening at the thought.

 

Ren looked down at his watch. It was a bit after midnight. According to his surveillance on Jason, he knew that the guy was either at a club looking for a hookup, or in his gym. He’d been debating this idea for several days but knew it might be the best plan at the moment. So he steeled himself and walked down the hall to Jason’s apartment. Without breaking his stride, he opened Jason’s door and walked into the apartment, heading to the gym room. As he drew closer, he could hear music blaring from the stereo. Bingo.

Pasting a bright smile on his face Ren stepped into the room.

“Hey boss!” Ren called out. 

Ren kinda regretted it as soon as he called out. Jason was on the treadmill and having Ren suddenly yell to him shocked the Alpha so much he tripped and almost flew off the machine. Luckily, he managed to grasp the handles and pull himself off of the rapidly spinning belt and stared at Ren in shock. OK that was kinda fun. It had been so long since Jason looked so nonplussed.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Jason called out, hitting the mute button for the music.

“I figured I’d get in a work out,” Ren said casually, walking over to an empty part of the gym and starting to stretch.

“Good for you. Do it in your own gym.”

“Don’t have one.”

“Then do it in the family gym like you’ve been doing.”

“But your machines are better,” Ren said. 

“Like hell! I know that the family spares no expense on getting the best machines in that room.” 

Ren grinned. “Exactly. They’re too fancy and flashy. I like your stuff. More basic and down to earth.”

“What the hell does that even mean?” Jason practically screamed. 

“It means I’m going to work out here. OK? What’s the big deal? You have two treadmills.”

“Because one is older. And no, not OK!” 

“Geez, you sound like a child,” Ren said, rolling his eyes as he did a handstand. “Whine whine whine. Can’t you just take it like a man?”

Jason’s face mottled with fury and Ren wondered what the Alpha would do. Spine stiff, Jason turned his back on Ren, hit the unmute button on his remote and resumed his jog on the treadmill. 

Well, that went easier than he assumed it would Ren thought as he lightly lowered his legs and went into a split. He looked up surreptitiously, wondering if Jason really was ignoring him. The Alpha’s eyes were glued in front of him.

Ten minutes later, Ren got on the extra treadmill next to Jason, who continued to pretend he didn’t exist. Taking his time, Ren warmed up on the machine, letting his body start to heat up, his muscles relax. Once he felt his body was ready, he began to pick up the pace. Soon, he was moving so fast Jason couldn’t ignore him. The Alpha gaped slightly, hitting a button on his treadmill and starting to sprint now. Ren smirked and incrased his speed as well, easily outsriping Jason. Jason growled and increased his speed. This continued until both of them were practically racing, running like the hounds of hell were chasing after them. 

It had been a while since Ren had any serious competition and he could feel his adrenaline pumping overtime and let out a whoop of delight. Jason looked over with a confused expression and Ren grinned back.

“Isn’t this fun?” he called out.

Jason looked shocked and turned his attention forward again. 

“Bet you can’t last like this for ten minutes,” Ren yelled.

“You’re on!” Jason yelled back.

Grinning, Ren focused on the speed, the rush. He loved this, the pure joy of a race, of running for no reason than to simply let loose and have fun. He whooped again and this time Jason shook his head.

Ten minutes later Ren hit the ‘Cool Down’ button and Jason followed suit, both panting as their bodies started to cool down.

“Pretty good,” Ren panted.

“Yeah,” Jason said. 

“But I bet you can’t do well in a real race.”

Jason’s head whipped around and he glared. “Just try me.”

“Alright. Tomorrow night. We head to the lakefront and race there. What do you say?”

“You’re on.”

Ren grinned and gazed forward, crowing silently at his small victory. A race tomorrow, and soon, maybe they can actually have a somewhat decent relationship. Maybe.

 

 

Connor finished typing his notes about what they discovered from the newly placed bugs when Matt came out of his office. 

“Almost done?” 

“Just about,” Connor said, typing faster. 

“Relax. I’m not in a rush,” Matt said.

Connor swallowed and kept his quick pace. “The sooner you get this the better.”

Matt chuckled. “That good huh? Can’t wait.” With that, Matt walked back into his office and Connor felt himself relax a bit. 

They’d only placed the bugs yesterday but already they had a breakthrough. And he had to let Matt know ASAP. 

Two minutes later he walked into Matt’s office. “I just posted it.”

Wordlessly, Matt opened their ShareDrive and pulled up Connor’s notes. Connor sat in front of the desk, waiting for him to finish going through the file, his body tense.

“So the supplier went to the Tantalus border?” Matt said.

“Yes. We probably got lucky that he happened to be heading there today. He went in broad daylight as well. Meaning that the whole store really is in on it, or they wouldn’t just let him go off for a few hours during working hours.” 

Matt nodded thoughtfully. “This is great stuff. Did Ren see it yet?” 

Conor felt that familiar twinge of irritation whenever he heard the Beta’s name or thought about him. “Yes. He said we should send some Eagles to scout the area he went to. They might find clues there.”

“Good. Let me know what they find.”

Connor nodded and was about to get up when Matt’s voice stopped him. 

“Are you OK?”

Connor halted, his butt slightly above the seat and looked up at Matt. The Alpha was staring at him, unblinking, and Connor knew he wasn’t going to let this go. 

Groaning inwardly, he sank back into his seat. “Why wouldn’t I be?

“I mean, I was all excited when Ren came and took over that I didn’t think about how you would feel about it.”

Connor’s eyebrows flew he was so shocked. Had he let his discomfort show in front of Matt? He and Ren both knew there was tension between them but he thought they’d hid it pretty well from anyone else. Damn Matt and his perceptiveness. 

“I’m fine. He’s great.”

Matt continued to stare at him and Connor swallowed. He wanted to leave, just walk out the door, but knew Matt wasn’t going to let him off easy.

“What more do you want me to say?” he asked, almost desperately. 

“I can’t do anything about Ren’s presence. The fact is we do need him. And he is having a positive effect on the Eagles and Jason. I’m glad you two seem to be able to work together, but that doesn’t mean you can’t resent having him here. Involved with our Eagles.”

Connor’s hands curled into fists and he tried to keep his expression blank. “I have no problem with Ren,” he said tightly.

“Really? Then why do you look like you want to bite my head off?”

“I don’t want to bite your head off!” Connor exclaimed.

Matt smiled. “Then Ren’s head?”

Connor looked away for a second. He shouldn’t say it. Even if Matt was telling him it was OK to vent, he still shouldn’t. Venting didn’t solve anything. And as nice as Matt was, he would quickly get bored of listening to him. Oliver always said nothing was worse than a whiny Omega. But then again, to Oliver, everything was the worst when it came to an Omega. 

“Maybe,” Connor relented a bit, biting his lip to keep the words from spilling forth.

“Maybe huh. Because he does seem to be taking over.”

Don’t do it Connor. Don’t do it.

“And he’s throwing his weight around. I heard he even created that new regimen to improve the Eagles’ target practice.”

“I designed that!” Connor burst out before he could stop himself. “Did he tell you he did it? Because I designed it. I watched the Eagles and figured out what they were doing wrong and wrote a plan for each of them to correct their aim and stance.”

Matt cocked an eyebrow which increased Connor’s fury. “Really? I didn’t know that.”

“That jerk,” Connor hissed. “It’s one thing to come and do whatever he likes, and another to steal the credit. I didn’t think he’d do that. Sure I find him annoying. He’s so good at everything. So perfect. The elite super Eagle from God knows where with that cocky attitude to boot. But he didn’t seem like a snake in the grass.”

Connor looked up, his blood freezing at the amused look on Matt’s face.

“You tricked me,” he said in a hushed voice.

“Just a bit,” Matt admitted sheepishly. “I just wanted you to open up a little.”

Connor swallowed uncomfortably and sat back. “I don't hate Ren.”

“I know,” Matt said softly.

“But I’ve worked so hard,” Connor said, hating how whiny he sounded. He could hear Oliver’s voice in his head, telling him to shut up, to stop sounding like a whiny bitch and pushed it away. Matt wasn’t Oliver. And Oliver had no control over him anymore. “No one ever listened to me. But now that Ren is using my ideas, suddenly everyone is singing it praises. Just because he’s a Beta and I’m an Omega.”

“Youre right,” Matt said, “It’s not fair that no one listened before but they are now.”

Connor stared at Matt in shock. He didn’t expect his boss to agree with him. Nod sympathetically and feel pity for him maybe. But to agree? To validate Connor’s feelings? 

“Why do you think I asked you to sign all the documents you plan since you got here?” Matt continued, heedless of the turmoil raging inside Connor. “I knew people would never accept that you actually came up with good plans. But now, with your regimen actually being implemented, and me and Ren giving you the credit, no one can deny it.”

“Ren…is giving me the credit?” Connor asked in disbelief. 

“Yeah,” Matt said. “My dad and my Uncle Nathan were asking him about it today and he told them which parts he designed and which parts were yours, and told them how effective your plans were.”

Connor felt a tight ball form in his throat, his eyes welling with tears. He was getting credit. People knew it was him. They knew he could do something worthwhile. That he wasn't useless like his parents and Oliver always told him. He swallowed back his tears, his whole body shaking from the effort and closed his eyes. He took big gulping breaths of air, trying to hold his emotions in the way he’d done his whole life. 

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his cheek and his eyes flew open, meeting Matt’s comforting gaze. 

“It’s OK. I know how long you waited for this. You can just let it out.”

Connor shook his head, biting his lips. “I….no….”

“It’s OK,” Matt repeated assuringly. “Wouldn’t you rather cry in here, just with me, than accidentally once you leave the room and people might see you?”

Connor’s eyes flew to Matt’s, tears blurring his vision and his lips trembling. Matt continued smiling and Connor lost it. He covered his face with his hands and wept. He wept for the last twenty-six years. He wept for all the times his parents told him what an Omega should or shouldn't do. The times his parents glared and frowned with disapproval. “When will you know your limits” Oliver’s voice played in his head again. That’s all he ever heard, over and over until it became a mantra in his head, holding him back, making him believe he really was useless. That he couldn’t do anything. 

He fought so long, so hard, to try and prove that wasn’t true, and everywhere he turned people kept shutting him down. Except Matt. Only Matt gave him a chance. Only Matt told him to try his best, that he mattered, that he had a voice and an opinion and ideas. That he wasn’t…useless. 

“It’s OK,” Matt said, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. “You did well Connor. It’s OK.” 

Connor broke, wailing like Devon when he dropped his ice cream when he was four. And for once, he didn’t care. Because it was Matt. And Matt accepted him. And he cried for that as well. Because he knew if he let himself, he could fall in love with this Alpha. But he shouldn’t. He couldn’t. So he cried instead until he was wrung dry.

“Feel better?” Matt asked handing him a bunch of tissues.

Connor nodded, hiding his face as he wiped away the snot that dribbled from his nose. “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Matt said. “And maybe one day you can return the favor when I need to have a little cry.”

Connor chuckled, unsure which statement was funnier. That Matt would need to cry or that Matt was calling Connor’s break down a ‘little cry.’ 

“Yeah maybe,” he replied dryly. 

“Hey, I’ll have you know I’ve had a little cry now and then myself,” Matt protested.

“Yeah when?” Connor asked, his voice full of challenge.

“Actually just last year,” Matt said.

“What was it about? Because if it was sports related then it doesn’t count.”

“Why not?” Matt whined and Connor laughed.

“So it was sports related.”

“No it wasn’t,” Matt said. “But it should still count.”

“Nope, doesn’t count,” Connor shot back.

Matt continued, explaining why crying over sports should be considered legit crying and Connor laughed, his heart feeling lighter for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you, lots of fluff. I can't decide who I loved more in this chapter. Shy Luke who finally got the courage to make a move and is all happy and excited about being Kiryn's boyfriend. Or Jason who keeps thinking Ren is weirder and weirder as he inserts himself more into Jason's life. Or Matt who knows exactly what Connor is feeling and helps him break through his stoic persona and actually confide in him and boosts his confidence. I really felt for Connor in this scene. After feeling anxious about being replaced and marginalized at work, again, he gets the reassurance and acknowledgement he worked so hard for. Not just as a secretary, but as a person since he went against his ex, his family and pretty much all social expectations by taking the job in the first place. 
> 
> BTW, with Alna's help we finally settled on ship names for our couples! I'll be using these from now on. Here they are:  
> Luke/Kiryn: Liryn. Because its kind of lyrical and musical and fantastical sounding.  
> Jason/Ren: Jeren. Sounds a bit like jerk which they kinda both are. Also hard and a bit harsh. Which they both are. In a lovable way strange at it feels to say ;)  
> Matt/Connor: Meconn. Feels comforting and reflects how Matt wants to comfort and envelope/develop Connor. 
> 
> Up next: The finale of the drug case! Some action with some couple moments for Meconn and Jeren.


	18. Chapter 18

Ren stared at the two lines of eagerly waiting Eagles in the parking lot. Their stances were straight, eyes forward, tension vibrating from their bodies. Ren didn’t blame them. For some of them, this was their first real mission. And they couldn’t afford to screw it up.

There were Matt’s veteran Eagles, Owen, Susan, Violet, and Josh who were standing still, waiting patiently to do their part. On the other hand, you had Jason’s Eagles. Shawn and Zack looked especially nervous. Charles looked green and even Leo, who usually acted like everything was a big joke, appeared serious, his hands clenching and unclenching at his side. Ashley was still, eerily still. 

His eyes shifted to Matt’s new Eagles. West was the most jumpy of the group, but also the most determined to do well. There was also Naomi, Terry, and Adam, looking just as anxious as their comrades. Ren had grown attached to this motley bunch and really felt for them. Which is why he had to get them out there. 

“I’m not going to lie,” Ren started, feeling Matt, Connor and Jason’s gazes from behind him. “This mission is important. We can’t afford to lose.”

Some of them barely blinked, the veterans especially. But a few of the newer Eagles shifted nervously.

“You guys have been training with me for a few weeks now, and I decided that it’s time to test you out on the field. Not only do you need the field experience, but I feel like you’re ready for this.”

Some of the Eagles settled, their expressions tense. Ren eyed Ashley. She was like a statue and Ren knew she was nervous but very focused. Good.

“I’m not going to just throw you out there and let you deal with everything. Not only am I going to be in the field too, guiding where I can, but I also assigned each of you a role that I believe fits your current level. Agreed?”

All the Eagles nodded and some of them relaxed a bit. Perfect. Those were the ones with the less intense jobs, the ones who were still too jumpy and Ren needed them to relax.

“You know what you have to do. I don’t see the point in repeating it again. Go.”

Like a shot all the Eagles spread out to their respective vehicles, got in and drove off. All except the one with Owen, Violet and Josh, who were waiting for Ren. He sent Susan off with the third group, figuring they needed the support. Ren turned to look at the three behind him and saw how tense Matt and Connor looked. They had a lot more riding on this than he did. His gaze turned to Jason, knowing now that the bland and relaxed expression and stance didn’t reflect his true feelings. What was the guy thinking right now?

“I’ll contact you when we arrive,” he addressed Matt and Connor. “You have the blueprints and have eyes on everyone so you have to be really on it. I’ll just be calling the shots from where I am, when I can.”

Two heads nodded, one person yawned.

“Good luck,” Connor said. Ren eyed him, sensing the complete sincerity in his words and smiled.

“You too.” Ren walked away, one hand resting on his gun while the other adjusted the collar of his uniform. While everyone else was wearing the standard dark green Plutus Eagle uniforms, he’d chosen to don his plain black one. He was used to it and this is the one he always wore. And he always succeeded. He was not really superstitious, but it did have some sentimental value so what the hell.

They’d be needing all the luck they could get right now.

 

Matt’s eyes flicked from one screen to another, watching as all three vehicles went to their destinations. They had access to all the body cameras if they wished, plus prearranged thermal images located outside the buildings, giving them a wide view. There were also enough screen to keep on eye on everything. He hoped it was enough. 

“Looking good so far,” he murmured.

“Well, at least we know they can drive,” Jason drawled the chair next to him, legs outstretched while he stared at his phone.

Matt’s jaw clenched and he longed to grab Jason’s phone, throw it across the room and scream at his cousin to get his shit together. But he knew all it would do would satisfy Jason’s perverse satisfaction at getting a rile out of him. So he dismissed his cousin from his eyes and mind.

“Group B is approaching their target,” Connor murmured into the mic.

“Good,” Ren’s voice crackled over the speakers. “Tell them to wait there until we give the signal. We have to make sure we all move in together.”

Matt nodded, relaying the information. Even though they knew their orders, it was good to have it repeated. His hands curled then he rubbed them nervously on his pants. Damn, he was nervous, just like when he coordinated his first mission. It was no surprise though. None of his previous missions were on such a large scale as this one.

“Group C in position,” Connor murmured.

“We’re almost there,” Ren replied.

They sat in tense silence, even Jason appeared to be listening, his hands still on his phone.

“We’re here,” Ren said about twenty minutes later.

OK, here we go.

“Tell all teams to move in!” Ren barked. Seconds later, Ren and his team burst out of their vehicle in front of the border checkpoint between Plutus and Tantalus they tracked the dealer to. Matt’s eyes flew to the next screen as Group B, led by Ashley, burst into the store the drugs were being sold from.

“Group C is infiltrating now,” Connor said loudly. Matt looked over, watching his new Eagles, led by Susan, break into the dealer’s apartment, their body cameras revealing a large group of people inside.

After that, all hell broke loose and all Matt could do was watch as all three teams fought to secure their respective locations.

“Matt!” Connor yelled, pointing at the thermal image from the third location. Matt quickly looked over, cursing silently when he saw three individuals creeping out of the back room.

“Group C, you have three perps in the next room making a break for it!”

“You come with me!” Susan yelled and she and Adam raced off, leaving Terry, West and Naomi behind. Matt felt a bit relieved when he saw they were doing pretty well holding their own against the three dealers in the main room. Seconds later, the three dealers dropped to the floor, stunned by the Eagle’s lasers. Matt watched, his heart racing as Susan and Adam shot the three individuals, stunning them and headed back to the main room. It was over in moments. Soon all the criminals were down and the Eagles quickly started to handcuff them.

“Location C secured,” Connor said, his voice still tight.

“Great,” Ren panted over the mic. “We’re having some trouble here. Stand by.”

Crap. Matt quickly looked at Ren’s screen, trying to ascertain what was happening through the jostling and frantic movements displayed through Ren’s body cam. He didn’t know what was happening but it looked messy. Ren warned them that if he told them to stand by then he needed to do some damage control, that something unexpected had happened and Ren needed to focus. Which meant all they could do was sit and wait.

“Group B need a bit of help,” Jason said.

Matt spun to stare at his cousin then quickly looked at the second screen and swore aloud this time, banishing Ren from his mind. He was better at this than them and could handle himself. There were two other groups who needed his attention.

“Ashley. The main dealer is escaping through a floor hatch in the back of the store!”

Silence reigned as they watched Ashley and Zack give chase, leaving Shawn, Charles, and Leo behind to finish securing the criminals upstairs as they zipped down the hidden staircase. The world turned black and they couldn’t see anything. Which meant neither could Ashley or Zack.

“Do you have your night goggles on?” Connor barked.

“Got mine,” Ashley replied.

“Almost got mine,” Zack panted and Matt wanted to scream at him to hurry up. Suddenly, there was a loud boom and Ashley screamed.

“What happened? Ashley? Zack?” Matt screamed. “Can you hear me?”

“Bastard had a booby trap,” Ashley finally replied.

“You guys OK?” Matt asked.

“Yeah. But we can’t get to him.”

Matt turned to look at Connor who was already pulling up some blueprints of the street on his laptop, scanning it to try and figure out where the dealer may come out.

“There,” Jason said from above them, pointing at one of the sewage grates.

Matt looked up at him. “You sure?”

“No,” Jason replied.

Matt stared at him for a few seconds then turned back to the console. “Shawn and Leo, head as fast as you can to the manhole cover on Law street, four blocks east. Charles you stay behind and keep an eye on the people there.”

“Yes sir,” Shawn and Leo replied.

Connor hit the button to switch from Ashley to Shawn’s body camera and they watched in tense silence as their car sped around corners, screeching to a halt at the manhole cover Matt indicated. Matt held his breath, watching the two Eagles step out of their car, guns trained on the hole. And waited. Seconds ticked by and nothing happened.

Shit shit shit. Why did he trust Jason? Why did he let him call the shots?

Suddenly, the cover shifted and a head poked out. The dealer’s face appeared and his shoulders barely cleared the hole when Shawn and Leo grabbed him underneath each armpit and tossed him out, stunning him as soon as he hit the ground.

“Not bad,” Jason said mildly. “Looks like they learned a thing or two.”

“All good here,” Ren’s voice finally sounded over the speakers.

Matt and Connor both breathed in relief. “Good. Good. All good here too.”

Matt looked at Connor, taking in the sweat on the Omega’s face and knew he probably looked just as bad. His clothes felt sticky and he knew he’d been sweating buckets. 

“Well, good job team,” Jason said.

Matt looked at him, not even surprised that the Alpha seemed completely unfazed. “Well, if you got this, I’m gonna head out.”

Silently, Matt and Connor watched him leave, their minds still reeling from the last thirty minutes.

“We should shower then meet General Lucas,” Connor finally said.

“Good idea.”

 

  
“So you caught everyone involved in the various locations,” Lucas said two hours later, his eyes roaming over Jason, Ren, Matt and Connor.

“Yes sir,” Matt replied. “We secured the border checkpoint and it’s been dismantled. It can no longer be used. And we got the list of clients the dealer had saved in his apartment. There were twenty clients.”

Connor still marveled at the number. They knew there would be an extensive list, but they figured eight, maybe ten. But twenty! He and Matt couldn’t hide their shock when they scanned the list, recognizing all the names as families in the main Plutus area. It was going to be hell going through all of them.

“Is Cyril Hunter’s name on it?” Lucas asked the most important question.

Matt turned to look at Connor and the Omega cleared his throat and spoke. “Yes sir. We scoured the whole list, which not only includes the name of each client, but each transition and amount purchased.”

Lucas grunted. “Seems stupid to document all of it.”

“Not really sir,” Ren cut in. “The criminals grew up in Plutus. They’re used to keeping a record of every business transaction. I understand that’s what every person is raised to do. I definitely noticed how neat everyone’s notes are on the base. Very detailed.”

Lucas didn’t reply but turned to Matt instead. “Good work. Have the Eagles go and secure every single person from the list and arrest them for drug possession.”

“Will the documents be enough?” Matt asked.

“You caught several people. I’m sure one of them will be more than willing to divulge some names to reduce their sentence. Especially since the drugs were coming in from Tantalus. They’d want to distance themselves from that place as much as possible. It’s bad enough they’re arrested and doing drugs, it would be worse to have the name Tantalus added to the scandal.”

Connor partly agreed. He never thought about Tantalus much but everything he’d ever heard about the place made it sound horrific. Lucas was right that the families would try to distance themselves from Tantalus as much as possible given the type of people who lived there and the rough environment. But what else did Dracus expect when they turned it into a mining area for the Plutus gold and filled the rest with the worst criminals in the country? 

“We should have known it was coming from there,” Lucas continued. “Nothing but murderers, thieves, and rapists. The worst people Dracus has. I’ll send a note to the Prime Minister that the borders need to be tightened. We need to maintain a strong division between the two cities. You can go now.”

Connor, Matt, and Ren nodded and the four walked out. The next few hours were a mess and Connor didn’t even get the chance to breathe. He was glad it was Oliver’s turn to have Devon because they didn’t finish until late in the evening. Between placing all the dealers in prison cells until they could question them, bringing in all the rich Plutus clients who were followed by angry family members and lawyers, it was chaos. They had planned on questioning everyone today but everything was so manic they barely got through the main dealer at the checkpoint and store and Cyril Hunter. At 10 PM Matt called it a day and Connor was so relieved he almost collapsed in the hallway outside the interrogation room. 

Connor was able to hold it together until he reached Matt’s office. But once he closed the door behind him all the energy and tension left his body and he almost sank to the floor.

“I know the feeling,” Matt said, chuckling dryly. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a bottle of scotch.

“I didn’t know you had that,” Connor commented, walking to the desk and sitting in one of the chairs.

“I don’t. I brought it in today. Figured if we succeed, we’d have a victory drink. If we fail…well you get the picture.”

Connor smiled warily as Matt poured him a quarter of a glass.

“Never had this before,” he said, running his hand across the top of the crystal glass.

“Right,” Matt said, wincing. “You probably prefer the berry and sweet flavoured stuff.”

“Not really,” Connor replied, still running his fingers up and down the glass. “I’ve always been curious how it tastes. Never got the chance to try it.”

“Well then I recommend you take a small sip. It kinda burns on the way down.”

Connor picked up the glass and took a tiny sip, and felt like his throat all the way to his chest was on fire. He gasped and Matt chuckled.

“Good?”

“I don’t know,” Connor replied, eyeing the glass suspiciously. “It’s definitely different.” He took another careful sip and this time he held in his gasp but his body shuddered. He took a third sip, then a fourth, then a fifth. It seemed to taste better and burn less the more he drank. Interesting.

“And?” Matt asked once they both drained their glasses.

“Not bad,” Connor replied mildly and Matt laughed. Connor smiled and began to chuckle as well. He couldn’t help it. He felt…warm. Kinda giddy a bit. It was nice.

“Well, I think we can call it a day,” Matt said, getting out of his seat. “We have a long day tomorrow between talking to the rest of the dealers and making our way through the clients. And their lawyers. This could take a few days. We should go home and rest when we can.”

Connor hummed, silently agreeing with Matt. It was good Devon wasn’t home. He didn’t think he’d could be a good and responsible mom right now. He should go home and eat. He hadn’t eaten all day. Hmm, probably why he felt so giddy now. He needed food. Food was good. He liked food. Fooood. He giggled, enjoying how funny the word sounded when he extended the sound of the vowels. Words are funny.

“Why don’t I drive you home?” Matt said, reaching a hand out to help Connor out of his chair.

Connor looked up, feeling his gaze waver for a second then blinked, happy when the world became right again.

“Good idea,” Connor replied easing himself out of the chair. “I don’t think I can drive right now.”

“Probably not. Come on.”

He didn’t know how he got home, maybe he dozed off a bit on the drive over, but when Connor next opened his eyes, he found himself in front of his apartment building. “Thanks for the ride,” he said, stretching his hands up and banging them into the roof.

“Maybe I’ll give you half the amount next time,” Matt said warily.

Connor giggled. “So there’s going to be a next time?”

“Of course,” Matt replied. “If you want.”

He was a good man. A really good man. He knew that. That’s why he loved working for him. With him. That’s why he needed to keep his cool. Keep it together. Because while Matt was the nicest person he knew, the only person he’s ever respected, he wasn’t for him.

“Good night,” Connor said, his voice sounding cooler.

Matt’s eyes shuttered for a second then he nodded. Connor got out, closing the door carefully behind him and wobbled to the front entrance. Devon won’t be home until tomorrow night. He should cook him his favorite food. That’ll make him happy. Minutes later, Connor passed out, picturing Devon’s smiling face in his mind, his brain slipping into oblivious just as an image of Matt appeared as well, holding Devon’s hand and waving at him happily.

 

  
Ren could feel his adrenaline pumping, lingering energy from the mission still coursing through him. It had been a while since he’d been in the field. His last mission was a week before he came to Plutus and he missed the excitement. The thrill of infiltrating an enemy base, subduing his opponents through sheer instincts, his every muscle adapting to the slightest change. It was a rush and Ren loved every second of it.

Whistling, he entered Jason’s apartment, Ari padding at his feed. He found the Alpha lounging in his living room, on his phone as usual.

Jason looked up at him. “Didn’t think I’d see you tonight. Figured you’d be passed out in your room.”

“Too excited to sleep,” Ren replied, pacing in front of the coffee table. “Wanna race?”

Jason eyed him for a second, his eyes straying to Ari who was pacing with Ren, the dog feeding off of its owner's energy. Jason looked like he was going to say no. Then he grinned. “Why not? You sure your mutt can keep up with us?”

Ren smirked, “Question is, can you keep up with him?”

Jason laughed and got up, “We’ll see about that.”

Twenty minutes later, they were both racing down the lakefront, Jason’s parked car fading into the distance while Ari sprinted in front of them, looking back and barking occasionally. Every time he did that, Ren would smile and pick up the pace, enjoying their regular game of tag. This was what he wanted, what he needed. Ren felt his blood pumping, his legs burning, his ears ringing as the wind rushed past. This was what he loved. Open space and all he had to do was focus on running. He missed this. While he was glad to finally leave home, he missed the open space.

They must have been running for forty minutes when Ren finally signaled that they should slow down. When they finally stopped he looked over at Jason, noting again how flushed the Alpha looked as he stood with his hands on his waist, taking in huge gulps of air. This was only their second outdoor run but the sight was already feeling familiar. For a guy who exercised a lot, he wasn’t really used to running. Sure he ran on his treadmill almost every night, but it wasn’t the same as running down an open road with the wind against you.

Ren grinned. “You OK there?” he asked as he crouched down and patted Ari who was panting heavily.

Jason turned and glared at him. “Why…wouldn’t...I be….OK?”

Ren chuckled and turned away, stretching his arms behind his head and then up, lifting his face to the moonlight. He inhaled deeply and smiled.

“I love the clean air,” Ren said.

“Don’t get that back home?” Jason asked.

Ren tensed, wondering if Jason would actually ask him where he was from. So far, Jason hadn’t asked him any personal questions. He didn’t seem that interested and Ren didn’t volunteer any information. If possible, he didn’t want anyone to ever find out his background. Things would be…different if they knew. Which is why he made sealing his file his second condition when he accepted the job. Only Quinton knew the truth and Ren prefered to keep it that way.

“Not really,” he replied absently, turning and walking towards the railing, gazing down at the lake that cut through central Plutus. He felt Jason follow him and stand next to him, back turned to the water, elbows resting on the railings.

“You were pretty good today,” Jason said, shocking Ren so badly he actually let his jaw drop.

“Ah, thanks,” Ren said carefully, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Jason didn’t reply and Ren let his tension last for a few more seconds before he finally let it go. Jason had become...unpredictable lately. And Ren didn’t like it. He was glad that Jason was actually showing signs of caring about his work, but other things like taking an interest in Ren, showing a side that actually cared or was curious was something he could do without.

“Your dog seems happy,” Jason said casually.

Ren turned and looked back at Ari, who was leaping through the air, chasing some flying insects. He smiled. “He’s not really used to being cooped up. So he’s loving this.”

“The white dove and the crow.”

Ren froze, a roaring wind sounding in his ears. “What did you say?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper and he realized his hands trembled slightly.

“His name, Ari. It means white dove right? And Ren means crow. So the white dove and the crow. Kinda ironic but you go together I guess. But given how dark his hair is, I’m surprised you didn’t call him Raven or something like that.”

Ren swallowed, shoving his balled fists into his pockets. He hadn’t heard that sentence in a long time. And having it said by someone like Jason so suddenly, out of the blue and when his defences were down, made it hard for Ren to recover his compuser. There was also the fact that Jason was able to extract the meanings. It wasn’t unusual for him to know what they meant, but people in Plutus never based their names on their meanings. If he knew, if he understood that much, maybe he could figure out Ren’s background. The guy wasn’t stupid after all. Which usually made Ren happy but he really wished Jason could be a bit more ignorant right now. 

“Yeah well, it’s a nice name,” Ren said, glad how off hand he sounded. “Someone mentioned it to me once and said it means lion heart. I liked the idea and went with it.”

Ren kept his gaze trained on Ari, praying Jason accepted his lie. It was kind of true, in a way. It did have that meaning.

“Huh, guess so,” Jason took out his hair tie, shook out his red hair and hand combed it briefly before pulling it back into it’s customary ponytail when he was exercising. “Figures you’d want a vicious symbolic name. Suits your sadistic nature.”

Ren forced himself to laugh. “Well, it goes well with your masochistic nature.”

Jason spun around to look at him, his eyes as wide as saucers. “What masochistic side? I don’t have a masochistic side.”

Ren laughed, for real this time, feeling more confident now that the tables had been turned. “Sure you don’t. What else do you call all that crap you put your body through.”

Jason frowned. “So I like to work out. So what?”

“It’s not healthy, exercising so much. If you’re that eager to burn off your excess energy, come for runs with me. You get to blow off some steam, build up some muscles and stamina, but not push yourself past what your body can handle.”

Jason stared at him and Ren stared back, uncertain what the strange Alpha was thinking. He really was unpredictable. He hated that.

“Maybe I will,” Jason said.

See, there it was. Ren figured he’d protest, say he could handle it. Tell Ren to mind his own business. Really, what went through the Alpha’s mind?

“We should head back,” Ren said, his tone even. He whistled and Ari looped over, wagging his tail excitedly, anticipating their sprint back to the car. 

“Does that dog ever get tired?” Jason asked, frowning down at the excited animal.

Ren chuckled. “Nope. Never.”

Jason groaned and the three took off, Ren trying to banish the last few minutes and the inherent panic he felt, while keeping in mind that he needed to be more careful around Jason from now on. Despite needing to work with him everyday. And he just invited him to run with him every night. Not complicated at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the most annoying to edit so far. Because it has almost everything! Action, politics, some fluff, and some character background for Ren. And I kept changing and adding extra little details, like all the Eagles' names. I didn't want to throw them all at you before, so gave you Jason's, but then realized it would be easier to have them in this chapter than in the future. So there we go. I now have a looong list of all the characters we met so far so I don't lose track. Don't worry if you can't remember them all, I'll try and remind you who they are when they pop up again.
> 
> On with the chapter! Finally, some action! And it was intense with the Eagles all out in the field and poor Matt and Connor trying to keep track of three locations. They did pretty well though so yay team! It was short but so much going on! Hope you liked it. 
> 
> Drunk Connor was a sight to behold. So cute and funny. And Matt letting him just let loose and do whatever he wants. No wonder Connor already kinda loves him. 
> 
> And finally! Finally we get a bit of insight into the mysterious Ren! Make of it what you will. His backstory is fing complicated and you'll keep getting little hints here and there. Have fun piecing it all together. I'm enjoying throwing them out there. 
> 
> Up next: I'm pretty excited actually. 3 chapters, each one focusing on one of the couples and has a different scene/plot. Up first. Meconn! Mostly focusing on Connor.


	19. Chapter 19

Connor sighed and cracked his neck right then left, feeling a strange satisfaction when he heard it pop. No surprise there. He’d been glued to two seats lately. The one in the interrogation room and his desk, typing one confession and set of notes after another. It had been two week and they still had three more suspects and five more Plutus civilians to question. They knew it would take a while, that there would be interference at every turn from the various families as they tried to protect their precious offspring. But there was no denying the evidence and the current PM was giving them his full support. They’d get their convictions. But they had to deal with at least two arguments with angry parents, three lawyer sit downs, and two sessions with either terrified or pissed off clients. For each person. This led to a slow but steady pace as they ticked the boxes and filed the required forms and sent each person to the prison where they would await trial.

It was long. Tedious. Exhausting. But he loved it. Seeing all these people being brought down, treated as equal to petty drug dealers and realizing how powerless they were in the face of the law for the first time was a sight to behold.

It was even more interesting seeing how the population reacted. The news vans were permanently parked outside, filming every single family member who walked in and out of the base, hurling questions at them while the mothers tried to hide their tears and the fathers seethed with suppressed, or sometimes obvious, anger. And people were lapping it up. Every precious second. And they all knew why. Because they finally realized they weren’t safe. That the military really was investigating their crimes, and was actually making arrests. In the last five years since the military task force was created, this was the biggest bust they’d ever made. Twenty families brought down in one fell swoop. And everyone was running scared, terrified that they’d be next.

And they should be. After the Blake family’s big win, the other military families were upping their game, sending their Eagles and Panthers out to investigate even the tiniest rumor to see if there really was a case that could boost their ranking. And Lucas Blake loved every second of it, waltzing around the base like he owned it. Typical Alpha behaviour. Meanwhile Jason hid in his apartment or office and Matt had to deal with the dozens of interviews Lucas made him take, shoving his successful grandson in front of the cameras. That, Connor could do without and he and Matt were always eager to finish the interviews and rush back to the interrogation rooms where they felt more comfortable. 

He heard Matt’s door swing open. “I’m beat,” Matt said, stepping out of his office and stretching his arms above his head.

Connor sighed as well. “I know what you mean.”

“Want to grab some lunch?”

Connor was about to say no, he should say no. As he usually did. But he also really needed a break, to get away from the base for a while. So he nodded and was about to get out of his chair when his cellphone rang. He looked down at it and his heart dropped to his stomach when he saw Devon’s school name appear on his screen.

He swooped down and swiftly answered the call. “Hello,” he barked.

“Mr. Lawrence. This is Mrs. Conrad, Principal Stevens secretary.”

“Yes Mrs. Conrad I know. Is Devon alright?” he held his breath, his heart racing as he clutched the phone to his ear.

“We need you to come in Mr. Lawrence. Devon was involved in an…altercation with another student.”

“Is he alright?” Connor demanded.

“You should come in Mr. Lawrence.”

“I asked you if my son’s alright!” Connor screamed, not caring how crazy he looked or sounded. If something happened to Devon…

“He’s fine Mr. Lawrence.”

Connor collapsed into his chair, his free hand on his forehead. “He’s not hurt?” he asked, his voice and hands trembling.

“He’s not hurt. But you do need to come in.”

“Yes, I’ll be right there.” Connor hung up and leaned forward, trying to calm the raging tide inside him now that he knew Devon wasn’t bleeding or lying injured somewhere.

He closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath, his hands clasping each other tightly. Breath in, breath out. Suddenly, he felt a comforting hand making circular motions on his back and tensed. He looked up, realizing that Matt was standing there, his expression soothing him, telling him it was OK to just sit and take a moment to collect himself.

“Just breathe,” the Alpha said.

Connor nodded and looked back at the ground, unable to do anything else. He needed to get up, to go to Devon. He had to take care of him. He had to be strong. In control. But he couldn’t. His nerves were still frayed and he needed a minute. Just a minute. So he sat there, hunched over while Matt continued patting him and running his palm across his back.

A couple minutes later Connor felt more in control and opened his eyes, his professional mask back in place. He stood up and turned to face Matt who took a step back, giving him his space.

“Thank you.”

“You OK?” Matt asked, his voice dripping with concern.

“I’m fine. There was an emergency and I have to leave.”

Matt nodded. “I heard. Your son.”

Connor winced inwardly. He’d been so freaked out he forgot Matt was there when he answered the call. Well, Matt knew he had a son. He wasn’t hiding it…exactly. He just…preferred it if people didn’t know anything about his private life. It could cause...issues. But the cat was out of the bag and Connor didn’t want to make a big deal about it. It was Matt after all. Matt. His boss. The one person in his life he actually respected. He probably wouldn’t judge him for it the way others would. 

“Yes. I don’t know what happened but I have to go in.”

Matt nodded again. “Need me to drive you?”

Connor shook his head, using all his effort not to appear too dismissive. “No thank you. I’m fine now. And it’s a personal issue. There’s still a lot of work to do. I don’t know how long this will take and what time I can come back-“

Matt snorted. “Don’t bother coming back today. Don’t worry about work. Just focus on...Devon I think you said. I got it covered.”

Connor felt his heart lurch. “No, it’s bad enough I’m leaving during work hours. I promise I’ll come back and work a bit longer tonight.”

Matt shook his head. “I said don’t worry about it. Your son comes first. And you’ll probably want to spend some time with him. I’ll have Ren help me with the interrogations we have left today. I’m sure you’ll approve of his notes.” Matt cracked a smile. “They’re not as good as yours, but they’re a close second.”

Connor forced himself to chuckle, knowing how hard Matt was trying to comfort him. “Yes. That’s a good idea. I’m sorry Matt.”

Matt sighed, leaned down and grabbed Connor’s phone and dropped it in his bag under his desk and handed the bag to him. “Stop apologizing and get going.”

Wordlessly, Connor nodded, took the bag and walked away, practically sprinting to his car, his mind consumed with Devon.

 

So…Connor was a mother, Matt thought as he watched his secretary practically run out the door. He knew Connor guarded his private life, refusing to give any hints beyond his last name and where he came from. Matt respected his privacy and never pried beyond looking at his file when he first arrived at the base. He’d imagined a lover. A broken heart. A cold family. But a child?

He was probably divorced. His file did say he was single and he had no bite mark on the back of his neck. If that’s the truth, then he could have had the surgery to remove it. They’d discovered how to reverse it a few years ago and used it exclusively in Plutus. It was mostly done by families who wished to break their business and marriage ties and wanted their Omegas to wipe away their past before they got shoved into another arranged marriage. Is that what happened to Connor? Or was it worse. Did he have a child out of wedlock?

Whichever of these two theories was true, it didn’t change the fact that his secretary was even tougher than Matt imagined. He always admired his mettle, his professionalism and commitment. Knowing what he did now, knowing how single mother Omegas are treated and seen in Plutus, Matt was even more awed by the strong willed Omega. No wonder he took his job so seriously. No one probably gave him a chance before. Suddenly, Matt was grateful that Connor’s file was placed on his desk instead of anyone else’s. Because if others knew about Connor’s child and single status, they might consider letting him go. But Matt wasn’t an idiot and knew how much more this job meant to Connor, and he was determined to help him in whatever way he needed so he could be the best damn Omega secretary and mother he could be.

He wondered if little Devon looked like his mother. Was he an Omega or an Alpha? He pictured a small Omega who looked like Connor, with the same hazel eyes and light brown hair. He smiled, wishing he could meet the little guy. But knowing the secretive Omega, he doubted that would ever happen.

 

Connor tore into Mrs. Conrad’s office, ready to demand to see his son when he saw Devon sitting alone next to her desk. He released a sigh of relief when he saw that Devon appeared unharmed and swooped down, placing his hands on Devon’s shoulders and looked at his face. He was about to ask Devon what happened when he realized that his son refused to meet his gaze.

He froze, uncertain how to proceed. Devon never behaved this way. Even if he made a mistake or broke something he would confess, his head bowed in apology but his eyes strong, willing to accept the consequences of his actions. What could have happened to make Devon this reticent?

“Mr. Lawrence,” Mrs. Conrad said. “Principal Stevens is ready to see you.”

Connor continued staring at Devon but he refused to look at him. “You OK kiddo?” he asked, his tone neutral.

Devon nodded. Connor wanted to push, to demand Devon tell him what happened but knew the situation called for a calm and collected response. He needed to know what happened and it didn’t look like Devon was going to tell him anything.

Reluctantly, he got up and walked into the principal’s office, closing the door softly behind him.

“Can you please tell me what happened?” Connor asked formally as he sat down across from the Alpha principal.

“We should wait for Mr. Crest to arrive,” Principal Stevens said.

Connor’s hands balled into fists and he wanted to scream at Stevens for calling Oliver, for thinking he needed an Alpha to deal with his son. But he knew how pointless that would be and that he needed to pick his battles. Especially with a sexist Alpha like Stevens. So he nodded and sat quietly, waiting for his ex to show up.

Finally, after a tense five minutes in silence, the door flew open and Oliver stomped in. “What happened? Devon won’t tell me anything.”

“Sit down Oliver,” Connor said quietly.

Oliver quickly shut the door and sat down in the chair next to him, his body leaning forward and not for the first time, Connor marvelled that despite their differences and their past, when it came to how much they cared about Devon they were equal.

“Well, I should start by saying this was certainly unexpected,” Stevens said, placing his hands on the table. “Devon is usually bright and cheerful. Very sociable. There’s no one in this school who has a problem with him.”

While he normally loved hearing how wonderful his son is, Connor wanted to snap at Stevens to hurry up and get to the point.

“What happened?” Oliver asked, his voice strained. Connor silently cheered him on, urging him to push Stevens till the little worm told them every frickin detail.

“Devon got in a fight in the playground during lunch today,” Stevens said.

Oliver and Connor froze, both thinking they misheard what the principal said.

“There must be a mistake,” Connor finally said. “Devon isn’t a violent child.”

“I’m as flummoxed as you are,” Stevens said. “We asked the teacher on duty and checked the cameras since both boys refuse to tell us what happened. One minute, they were standing on the edge of the playground talking, the next minute Devon was on top of him and hitting him.”

“Who was it?” Oliver asked.

“Vincent Doner,” Stevens replied.

Alarm bells went off in Connor’s head and he stiffened. Oliver was about to reply when he saw Connor’s demeanour change and looked at him questioningly.

“You know him?”

Connor swallowed and nodded, hating what he was about to say next but knew he had to tell the truth. “His family. We arrested one of the Doner members two weeks ago when we infiltrated a drug ring.”

“So this is your fault,” Oliver said, his voice laced with anger.

Connor wanted to reply but he was too busy blaming himself. He should have known this might happen. His picture was out there, standing behind Matt in the news reports. They’d attacked some of the important families in their community. Of course the repercussions would be vast.

“Whatever the reason,” Steven said, clearly trying to avoid having an argument erupt in front of him. “Devon was wrong in attacking a classmate. I’m sure you both agree that using your fists is not the way to solve a problem. We encourage students to use their words.”

“As do we,” Oliver said, his voice still full of suppressed fury. “Believe us Principal Stevens, we do not condone Devon’s behaviour, no matter the reason. We will speak to Devon and make sure he gets the punishment he deserves.”

“We’ll have to punish him as well,” Steven said. “Usually we have both parents come in and have a rational conversation. But given the circumstances and how they currently feel about Mr. Lawrence being involved in a family member’s arrest we think it would be best to avoid such a conversation.”

Oliver nodded while Connor sat in silence, still chastising himself and knowing he had no one to blame but himself. He listened quietly as the two Alphas continued speaking, his entire being deflated. Finally, it was time to leave and he and Oliver walked out.

“Devon let’s go,” Oliver said, his voice still tight as he stared at his son. Wordlessly, his expression belligerent, Devon got off the chair and walked out ahead of them.

“We’ll talk about this later,” Oliver hissed at him.

Connor didn’t respond. He didn’t really owe Oliver anything and his ex didn’t have the right to berate him anymore. They were divorced. He just wished all these logical thoughts banished the guilt he felt and knowledge that he’ll probably accept whatever recriminations Oliver heaped on him as Devon’s father.

The trio walked to the parking lot and they stopped next to Oliver’s car which was parked next to Connor’s. For the first time in the last half an hour Devon looked uncertain, his head flitting from one car to the other.

“I’ll take Devon to your place,” Oliver said. “I’ll meet you there.”

Connor wanted to protest, tell Oliver that he wanted to talk to Devon first. But he didn’t want to have an argument in front of his son even more so he simply nodded and got into his car and drove off. As soon as he knew Devon and Oliver were far behind and they couldn’t see him anymore he let his tears flow. Tears of regret, of mortification. He’d been so proud of his job. So confident that he was doing the right thing by Devon. Supporting his son through his own hard work. Work he did well. Instead, he hurt his son. Caused him to become a victim of a verbal attack from an angry family Connor helped imprison. He’d hurt his son. And he couldn’t change that fact, no matter how righteous his cause was.

By the time he pulled into his parking spot he managed to calm himself, at least on the outside. He got out of the car and waited a couple of minutes until Oliver’s car appeared and he parked across the street. Connor was about to walk over when Devon jumped out of the vehicle and ran out, past Connor and into the building.

Connor stared at Devon’s retreating figure in shock then turned an accusing gaze on Oliver who walked up to him, his face full of confusion and...pain.

“What the hell did you say to him?” Connor demanded.

“I kept asking him what happened and what Vincent said but he wouldn’t say anything. I told him he would have to be punished and he was grounded for two weeks. He still didn’t say anything and I kept waiting for him to react or something but he didn’t. I got worried and started to tell him I understand why he’s angry. That being attacked by someone who blamed him for something he didn’t do isn’t right. I defended him.” Oliver's jaw tightened and Connor waited, wondering what happened next that made Oliver so hesitant to speak. Oliver sighed and rushed on. “He called me a stupid father and ran out as soon as I stopped the car.”

He didn’t like Oliver. He was selfish and a bully and never once cared how Connor felt. But he was a caring father and he loved Devon. Having his son call him stupid was hard for him to admit and must have really hurt him.

“I’m sorry Olly,” Connor said softly, subconsciously using his childhood nickname for his childhood friend and ex-husband.

Oliver waved away his words but Connor could still tell he was upset. “Forget it. It’s impossible for kids to love their parents all the time. We’re both bound to disappoint him a few more times in the future.”

“But still, I’m sorry.”

Oliver looked at him, taking in his sincere expression and nodded. “Thanks. I’d better go. I don’t think he wants to see me right now.” He winced and Connor’s heart went out to him. He grasped Oliver’s sleeve and looked up at him, smiling gently.

“I’ll talk to him. We’ll figure this out.”

Oliver nodded. “Thanks. Good luck by the way.”

Connor chuckled. “Gee thanks.”

Oliver grinned and walked away, leaving Connor wondering what the hell he could do to make Devon feel better where Oliver failed.

Ten minutes later, he still stood in front of Devon’s room, still uncertain what he should say. Blaming the other boy and telling Devon he didn’t deserve what happened clearly backfired. So what else could Connor say? Taking a deep breath, he decided to just wing it and knocked lightly before he walked into the room.

“Can I come in?” he asked softly, spotting Devon playing with something on the floor in front of his bed. Devon didn’t say a word so Connor closed the door behind him and sat down cross legged behind Devon, trying to figure out what to say.

“You called your dad stupid,” he finally said, figuring he should face one issue at a time.

“He is,” Devon replied, his voice firm.

“Well, I won’t argue with you there. Sometimes he is stupid. But then again, so am I sometimes.” Connor was about to chuckle, hoping to break the ice, but Devon spun to look at him, tears forming in his eyes, his face flushed and lips trembling.

“You’re not stupid!” Devon yelled.

Connor paused, knowing no matter how angry Oliver was he’d never call him stupid in front of Devon. So who said it?

“Did Vincent call me stupid?” Connor asked softly.

Tears started to fall and roll down Devon’s cheek. “That jerk said you were a useless stupid Omega who didn’t know his place. Just because his stupid uncle is a criminal and you caught him. I told him his uncle broke the law and he deserved to go to jail! And he said..” Devon choked back a sob. “He said that you’re a loser and an embarrassment as an Omega because you couldn’t hold onto an Alpha. So I hit him! I hit him and I’m not sorry.”

Connor felt tears welling in his own eyes and reached out a hand, stroking his son’s face. “Oh my brave little warrior,” he said, his voice constrained by the lump in his throat. “You just keep trying to protect me don’t you.”

Devon broke down, throwing himself into Connor’s arms, his hands forming like a vice around his waist as he bawled. Connor held his son, his own tears flowing as he rocked them both. He felt something poke him and looked down, realizing what Devon had been playing with and still held in his hand, jabbing Connor’s waist. The toy soldier Connor bought him when he first got his job. Devon had asked for it, picking one with Connor’s hair color and saying he had a mini mom soldier he could show off to his friends. Connor buried his face in Devon’s shoulder and wept.

An hour later, Connor eased his bedroom door shut, taking one last look at Devon who was slumbering on his bed, his arms flopped on the mattress where he’d had a deathgrip on him. Warily, preparing himself for the difficult conversation he knew he was about to have he hit speed dial three and almost smiled when Oliver answered in the middle of the first ring. He probably had been tensely waiting for Connor’s call after the shock of his son calling his hero a stupid father.

“Well?” Oliver asked breathlessly.

“Well, turns out that little Vincent was resentful that I was involved in his uncle going to jail.”

“Yes and?” Oliver said impatiently.

“And when Devon pointed out that his uncle broke the law and deserved to go to jail, Vincent decided to attack me instead and my…divorced status.”

Silence greeted him then Oliver groaned. “Oh shit.”

“What did you say to him Oliver?” Connor asked, his voice laced with forced politeness, letting Oliver know he was on thin ice.

“I didn’t bash you! I swear!” Oliver protested. “We agreed we’d never do that or put Devon in the middle.”

“So what did you say?” Connor asked, his tone biting.

He could actually hear Oliver wince when he answered. “I told him Vincent was right to feel upset. And it sucked that his uncle went to jail.”

Connor exhaled loudly. “Oh Oliver.” No wonder Devon went berserk. Not only had Vincent insulted his mom for catching a criminal, but then his father said it was OK for Vincent to feel wronged. For someone who had a strong sense of justice and was proud of the ‘soldier’ status Connor had, he probably felt it was a betrayal when his dad didn’t side with his mom, but with the criminals instead.

“I know,” Oliver said, his voice defeated and Connor almost felt bad for him. Almost. He was still an idiot who basically told his son that Vincent was right in insulting Connor, in a roundabout way.

“You should come by tonight and talk to him,” Connor said. “I’ll be here and we’ll smooth things out. We’ll explain to him what you really meant was it’s important to empathize and understand other people’s points of view. Even if they’re wrong.”

Oliver paused then finally agreed begrudgingly. Connor could imagine how much Oliver wanted to say no. It went against his Alpha instinct to see another person’s point of view and sympathize. Especially an Alpha like Oliver who rarely bothered to figure out how people feel unless he really, really wanted to. They hung up, Oliver agreeing to come to dinner and bring Devon’s favorite pizza to try and win some brownie points.

Connor was about to put his phone down on the coffee table when he got a message notification. His eyes flew when he saw it was from Matt and he panicked for a second, thinking something had gone wrong with the interrogation. Or his notes. But Ren was there and he was pretty capable. It should be fine.

Connor opened the message and what he read didn’t set his mind at ease. “Can I call?”

He hit the call button, impatient to find out what Matt wanted.

“Hey,” Matt said after one ring. “Are you OK to talk?”

“Yes fine. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah everything’s fine.”

“Was there a problem with my notes?”

Matt chuckled and Connor felt his heart ease a bit at the sound. “When would there ever be something wrong with your notes?”

Connor smiled and blushed, allowing himself his little moment since no one, especially Matt, could see him. “Yeah I guess you’re right.”

Matt chuckled again. “That’s the confidence we know and love.”

Connor’s heart skipped a beat and he had to clear his throat. Quickly. “Did you need something?”

“No I just wanted to call and see how you and Devon are doing. Is he OK?”

What was this Alpha doing to him? Connor groaned inwardly and flopped back on the couch. Why did he have to be so damn nice and caring? This would be easier if he was more abrasive like Oliver or Jason.

“He’s fine.” Connor debated telling Matt what happened. The fight was caused by a military issue. But it was personal.

“I’m glad to hear it. If you need another day or two, let me know.”

Connor shook his head, knowing Matt would just worry if he found out the truth. And he would rather not. He was never the type to complain and confide in others. He really shouldn’t. He had it covered.

“One of the Doner kids goes to Devon’s school,” Connor blurted and his eyes widened when he realized what he did. He pounded his fist lightly on his head. Stupid, stupid. Why was he confiding in Matt? What did he hope would happen?

“Oh man. I can imagine what happened,” Matt said, his voice laced with sympathy and consternation. “I’m sorry Connor. I knew there would be consequences but I didn’t think it would spill on to you.”

Connor shook his head. “No it’s fine. We handled it. If anything, Devon is proud that we arrested the kid’s uncle and angry that people don’t understand why we did it.”

There was a pause then Matt laughed. “Like mother like son huh. Devon sounds like a great kid.”

Connor smiled. “He’s the best.”

“Of course he is,” Matt said, and Connor knew he meant it. Usually all parents thought their kids were the best and people listened and nodded politely, humoring the gushing parent. But not Matt. If he didn’t believe it, he wouldn’t say it. He really did think that being his son would mean Devon would be a wonderful person.

He swallowed uncomfortably, knowing he was only causing himself more difficulty in resisting the Alpha’s natural kind spirit and charm the more he talked to him. So he should hang up.

“He punched the other kid though,” he said.

Matt whistled. “Damn. Well that’s not good.”

“We’re handling it.”

There was a pause and Connor mentally punched himself for being stupid. In one day Matt found out he had a son…and an ex.

“Well, it’s good if you and your ex agree on your parenting style,” Matt finally said.

“Yeah. For the most part.” Shut up Connor!

“I’m sure it’s difficult, for all of you,” Matt continued. “But I’m also sure you’re both doing your best. And if Devon felt the need to defend you and the law, then I think he’s doing just fine.”

Connor closed his eyes, willing the tears to just dry up. No more. He really needed to get off the phone. Matt was saying exactly what Connor always wished someone would say to him. Perfect Matt with the comforting pats on the back and beaming smiles and caring personality that made him hover over Connor’s desk to make sure he was OK, who wanted him, an Omega, to succeed and trusted him completely. 

“I have to go,” Connor blurted, wincing at how desperate he sounded.

“Sure. Try and relax. Spend time with Devon and just chill.”

Would he just stop! Did he have a script that told him exactly what Connor wanted to hear?

“Bye.” Connor hit the end call button and flopped sideways on the couch, burying his face in the cushion and screamed into it. He needed to get a grip on himself before Oliver came. Not that he was very observant but he didn’t want to give any hints that Connor felt less than confident and in control. And tomorrow, he had to face Matt. And convince him that his sympathetic and perfect words didn’t affect him one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We start our 3 chapter relationship focused arc with a bang! I told you I loved the next few chapters and hopefully you can see why!! 
> 
> Ugh, I edited this so much and just loved it more each time. We get to see so many sides to Connor. His anxious side who wants to do well, his guilt whenever he feels he made a mistake, his ability to stand up to Oliver (again) and call him on his stupid behaviour, and...his adorable side!!! Which he is finally starting to express!! He's in looooveee. 
> 
> I just have to point out as well. Isn't Devon just awesome! He's only seven and already has a strong sense of justice that even allows him to point out when his dad is wrong. And he is obvious completely devoted and protective of Connor. His little Alpha warrior indeed.
> 
> Then we have Matt, who again, is just perfect. (I was debating giving him smelly feet to give him some kind of physical flaw. But I do have a couple of personality flaws in mind that will come to the surface with time). We also get to see how the drug bust is affecting the people of Plutus. Alna once pointed out that I like to add my little twists to each chapter, and I think that was it. Connor getting a phone call and Matt finding out about Devon was a typical plot device, but the ramifications, reasons, and aftermath were not what most of you were expecting. I hope. 
> 
> Up next: Jeren! And again, couple moments, and...other stuff. No hints! Look forward to it!! It's going to be awesome!!


	20. Chapter 20

“I’m bored,” Jason whined as he spun his chair right then left. 

“You wouldn’t be bored if you actually asked any questions during the interrogations,” Ren replied patiently, his eyes on his screen as his fingers flew over the keyboard, finishing up the notes from the last person they questioned.

“What’s the point? You’re already asking all the important questions anyway,” Jason said, his head lolling to the side. He stared at Ren, waiting for the Beta to react. Nothing. Again. Either Jason was losing his touch or the Beta was getting too used to him. He hoped it was the latter. He would hate it if he lost the one skill he’d worked on and perfected his whole life. 

It was those stupid runs they did every night. Jason still didn’t know why he agreed to them when Ren asked him two weeks ago. It really wasn’t his style to work out with someone. He’d always prefered his own company. He could blame the crisp fresh air, a natural commodity Jason wasn’t used to given all his activities were more indoor style. Or that stupid energetic dog who made Jason feel like a complete loser. Or that wide smile on Ren’s face as they raced, appearing like he was having the best time of his life. Just running. Whatever the reason, he agreed and now he was stuck running almost an hour and a half every night with Ren and Ari. He couldn’t even back out because...well...he just couldn’t. 

He frowned, not happy with his train of thoughts. He prefered not to think too hard about anything. Maybe he was getting pent up? When was the last time he hooked up with someone? He did the math and when he actually landed on a number he was so shocked he actually shot out of his chair. 

Ren looked up at him. “You OK?”

Hell no he wasn’t! He just realized he hadn’t had sex in almost a month! Every since Ren started coming to his gym and exercising with him. This wasn’t like him. How the hell had it happened?

He glared at Ren who calmly stared back. It was all his fault! Him and his stupid races and stupid dog! Distracting him. Making him forget how he normally liked to spend his time. Well, enough was enough! 

“I can’t join you tonight,” Jason said firmly, his gaze trained on Ren, waiting to discern the slightest change in his demeanour. “I have to go meet some friends at the club.”

Ren didn’t even so much as blink as he turned back to his computer. “Cool. Thanks for letting me know.” 

He stood there, uncertain what he hoped would happen, but knowing he didn’t get the reaction he desired. He felt anger begin to unfurl in his body, frustration at not getting a rise or anything out of the stoic Beta. What would it take to freak him out? To make him show some kind of emotion? He knew he’d shocked him once a couple of weeks back when he talked about Ari. Ren tried to hide it but Jason noticed how his face paled slightly and his hands and voice shook. Was that it? Was the dog the only thing Ren cared about? Reacted to? Well, he figured out Ren’s weakness. Now what?

“You can go,” Ren said. “Your four hours are up.”

It took Jason a few seconds to register what he said then looked at his watch. “You’re right. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See ya,” Ren replied, not looking up.

Slowly, Jason made his way to the door. Would Ren stop him? Maybe when he got closer to the door? Maybe when he was in the hall? Maybe- Soon, Jason was outside in the parking lot, alone. He looked back at the building, feeling a keen sense of dissatisfaction which quickly turned to contempt. Contempt aimed at himself and at Ren. He’d gotten to him. The frickin Beta got to him. And he’d let it happen. 

Growling, Jason wrenched open his car door and zoomed off, heading towards his favorite club where he knew he could lose himself in the atmosphere and a hook up he knew was a sure thing. 

Three hours later, Jason was bored. Again. But for a different reason. He’d gotten what he wanted. He was with his usual group. Everyone was busy getting jazzed up, some people were dancing, some laughing hysterically. The usual Omegas who were his type were around and he knew he could pick any of them. They’d certainly made their availability and willingness clear, trying to lure him with their scents. And yet, he was bored.

He frowned, knowing what caused his current state of detachment. It was that frickin Beta. Jason hated to admit it, but the last few weeks had gotten kinda interesting. He didn’t like the guy. No way. He was a pain in the ass and a know it all, always smirking, mocking, never showing any weakness. He’d disturbed Jason’s routine life that he’d worked so hard to mold. He’d been so angry at first, furious at how easily the Beta ruined everything, ruined his pace. And yet, now that he was back in his routine life, he found he couldn’t enjoy it anymore. He needed...something. He just didn’t know what.

He was still trying to figure out what he was missing when his phone rang. He looked down at the screen and was surprised to see Ashley’s name appear. She never called him. At least, not after the first month of constantly badgering him and trying to get him to come in to work.

“Hello,” Jason said cooly.

“I know you don’t really care about us,” Ashley said brusquely, “But I thought you should know that Ren was attacked tonight.”

His world went white for a second and it took Jason a few moments to realize he still held the phone in his hand, that he was still sitting down, the Omegas on his left and right trying to get his attention by running their hands up his thighs and arms. 

He sat forward, the world numb and quiet. “What?”

“Someone from the Hunter family tried to attack him. Larry Hunter. Cyril’s cousin. He came after Ren with a gun while he was out on his evening run.”

“Is he...alright?” Why did his voice sound so hollow?

“He’s fine,” Ashley said and Jason was about to release the breathe he didn’t know he’d been holding when she continued. “But his dog was shot. Looks like it sniffed out Larry and tried to attack him first so Larry shot him. Ren leaped in and subdued him and called us. He’s in custody now. Don’t know how he figured out about Ren. Probably his family fished out the info.”

Crap. Jason stood up, heading out the door before he realized what he was doing. “Is Ari OK?”

“Who?”

“The dog! Ari!” Jason practically screamed, making his way down the street to his car. 

“Oh. Ren took him to the vet. I’m not sure. He looked...kind of out of it. That’s why I figured I should call you. I think Ren’s going to be busy with his dog.”

Jason growled and hung up. Useless. All of them. Didn’t they know? Didn’t they understand? He knew! He understood! And he was considered a worthless piece of shit. He practically stabbed his phone as he called up Ren’s number and waited for the Beta to answer, his heart racing as he got in his car and waited. 

“Hello,” Ren answered, his voice cool.

“Where are you?” Jason asked.

“At the vet.”

“Which vet?”

“Rogerson. Ashley said they’re good.”

“Ashle doesn’t know shit,” Jason hissed, pulling out into traffic and causing someone to honk at him angrily when he cut them off. “Go to Pelt’s. They’re good. That’s where we send our attack dogs. We even get a discount. And the base will cover all the costs there.”

There was a pause. “I don’t know where it is.”

“Just wait for me. I’ll be right there.”

Cursing, Jason hit the gas, not caring as he zipped through traffic, willing himself not to go too fast. He didn’t have the time to deal with a ticket cop right now. 

Minutes later, he pulled up in front of “Rogerson Veterinary Clinic,” his car screeching to a halt and he left it on, running into the building. He looked around frantically, finding Ren sitting on the seats to the left, a blanket with a black covered nose peeked out in his lap.

“Come on!” Jason barked.

Wordlessly, Ren followed Jason to his car. 

“In the back,” Jason said, pulling the door open. Ren stepped in, sitting down with Ari in his lap, his gaze forward. Jason slammed the door shut and ran over to the driver’s side, peeling back into traffic.

A few minutes later, he screeched to a halt in front of Pelt’s clinic, turning the car off. He quickly opened Ren’s door and waited for the Beta to get out. 

“I already called them and they should still be open. Rogerson said they already scanned Ari when I called them and promised to send the scans over.”

Ren nodded and Jason knew he was too far gone to even ask how he did all that and what strings he pulled to get it done so fast. Or if he understood anything Jason just told him. Placing his hand on Ren’s back they walked quickly into the building where a nurse greeted them. 

“Mr. Blake?” he asked.

“Yes yes. This is Ari. Rogerson said they sent his scans.”

“Yes sir,” he replied brusquely. “The OR is already prepped and the doctor is just scrubbing in. If you could just give him to me.”

He held his arms out and Jason looked at Ren, glaring with frustration when the Beta refused to move. 

“They can’t get the bullet out and treat him unless you hand him over,” Jason said softly, willing his voice to sound calm. 

Ren didn’t budge. Godammit!

“I know how much he means to you,” Jason rushed. “I get you don’t want to let him go. But you have to hand him over if you want him to live.”

That seemed to penetrate the fog Ren was in and he numbly handed the bundle over, the nurse slightly grunting and his arms strained as he walked off with the injured dog. Jason grasped Ren’s hand and pulled him towards the waiting room, shoving him down into one of the chairs.

“He’ll be fine. This is the best clinic around. That’s why we use them,” Jason assured Ren.

The Beta nodded numbly and Jason knew he wouldn’t get anything more out of him. He settled back into his seat, tapping his foot nervously while Ren sat in stony silence, back straight. 

It felt like hours later when the vet finally appeared. As soon as they saw him, Ren and Jason both leaped out of their seats.

“Is he alright?” they asked in unison.

The vet smiled. “He’s a lucky dog. The bullet went through the shoulder so there was a lot of bleeding.That’s probably why he looked more injured than he actually is. It was a clean shot and it missed any important nerves or organs. He won’t be running around for while. But he’ll live.”

Ren exhaled and sank back into his chair, hands covering his face.

Jason turned back to the vet. “How long before we can take him home?”

“We’ll keep him here to make sure he doesn’t get an infection or move too much and tear up his stitches. About five days. Then he needs at least three weeks of almost constant rest. After that he can handle small walks.”

“When can he start running again?” Jason asked eagerly, one of his main concerns. 

“Probably two months until he makes a full recovery. He’s a lucky dog. If the bullet had just gone a hair to the side he could have been paralyzed.”

Jason looked down at Ren who flinched at the word. Moron Jason thought, glaring at the insensitive vet.

“Yeah well. He’s fine like you said.”

The vet stared at him then nodded glumly and walked away. 

Suddenly, Ren leaped up, his face still pale and face distorted as if he was in pain. “When can I see him?”

“You can see him now if you like,” the vet said, stopping mid turn. “We put him in an incubator for the time being. Keep him safe and quiet. He’s in that room down the hall. Second door on the right.”

“Thank you doctor,” Ren said.

The vet nodded and walked away.

“Idiot,” Jason hissed.

“He saved Ari. That makes him a hero in my book,” Ren said softly.

“Yeah I mean, he did that. But he didn’t have to be a putz and tell you all that other stuff. The what ifs. What do they matter? What’s important is Ari’s alive.” He turned to look at Ren, to see if he agreed with him but the Beta still looked shaken. 

Jason sighed and placed his hands on Ren’s shoulders, waiting for the shorter man to look up at him. “Look, Ari’s fine. The doctor said it. Just a few weeks and he’ll be running past us, leaving us in the dust. Just the way that stubborn dog likes.”

“He saved me,” Ren said. “It’s not the first time. He’s done it before. But it’s the first time he’s gotten hurt.”

Shit, Jason thought as he realized that Ren needed way more comforting than he thought. He sucked at this. He’d never had to comfort anyone before! This was more Matt’s area. What would his cousin do right now? Say some pretty words. Offer some pats on the back? But that wasn’t Jason’s style. And he had a feeling it wasn’t Ren’s either.

So he acted on instinct. He pulled Ren closer, hugging him lightly. The Beta must have been shocked too because he stiffened in his arms. 

“I don’t know if this helps,” Jason mumbled. “But whatever.”

They stood awkwardly for a few moments, then suddenly, Ren relaxed slightly, resting his head on Jason’s chest. Jason stopped breathing, worried he’d do something, move a muscle even, and ruin this. And he really, really didn’t want to. Because it looked like it was actually working!

“Thanks. For your help. I really didn’t know what to do,” Ren mumbled against his chest.

Jason sucked in a shallow breath. “No problem. I know how much that dog means to you.”

Ren sighed and didn’t reply. Jason didn’t know how long he should hug him for so he just stood there, keeping his arms a few centimeters away from Ren’s body. 

“I’m good now,” Ren finally said and stepped back.

Jason sighed with relief, his body deflating. “Good good. You should go see Ari. I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you.”

Ren smiled weakly and walked away, leaving Jason feeling like he’d saved the day. Again. Which he kinda did. He was the one who brought Ren and Ari here. He’s the one who called the clinics and got everything sorted. Hell, he even paid for the surgery when the clinic told him Ren still wasn’t registered as a full time soldier and therefore the military couldn’t cover the cost. Not that he was looking for Ren to thank him or anything. He wasn’t. Really. And he wasn’t going to brag and tell him what he actually did, how many people he yelled at and strings he pulled as he raced over to Rogerson. 

He didn’t do this so Ren would be grateful. He did it because...His eyes widened and he realized he didn’t know why he did it. He just heard Ari was hurt and his body reacted before he could think. He sank down into one of the chairs, willing his brain to catch up, to process what just happened the last few hours. 

He’d been fine. OK, not true, he’d been bored out of his mind. But then he’d gotten that call and he felt...numb when he heard Ren was attacked. No other way to describe it. When Ashley said he was fine he felt like he could finally breathe again. Then he heard Ari was hurt and that’s when all the crazy stuff happened. So why did he do it? He racked his brain, trying to find an answer. And what he concluded didn’t make him any happier. Because he realized the reason he did it was because he didn’t want Ren to be sad. Jason didn’t have anyone in his life he cared about, but Ren did. And even though it was just a dog, Jason could see how much Ren cared about Ari. 

So his body moved, his emotions screaming at him to do something, to save Ari and make sure Ren got to keep the one thing he cared about. Because...he didn’t want Ren to be like him. Living an empty life. 

Well crap. Jason sighed and leaned back in the chair, his head flopping back. This is why he hated getting introspective. He always came up with answers he didn’t like and were a pain in the ass.

 

Ren tried to swallow but his throat was too dry. He felt like he was walking down a dark tunnel even though the clinic corridors were brightly lit. His hand trembling, he pushed open the door the nurse pointed out to him and walked in. 

He saw the glass incubator, saw the dark haired body inside and stopped. He closed his eyes and willed himself to walk in. To see Ari. He was alive. The doctor said he was alive and would make a full recovery. He hadn’t lost him. Again.

Drawing in a deep breath for courage, he finally stepped into the room, counting the steps until he reached the incubator and looked inside. He whimpered in pain as he stared down at Ari. He looked so helpless, his entire right shoulder covered in bandages. His body looked thinner even though he knew there was no way he lost any weight in the last few hours. 

He saw the hole cut into the side of the incubator and reached his hand in, laying it softly on Ari’s head. He felt Ari shudder under his fingertips, whining as he moved his head slightly, sniffing the air.

“I’m here Ari,” Ren said gently. “I’m here.” He ran his hand up and down Ari’s body, letting the dog scent his hand, trying to comfort and assure him of his presence. 

Ari was alive. He was here and alive. He wouldn’t have to go through the heartbreak of losing Ari again. The pain of his loss resurfaced, a pain he had been suppressing for years. Everytime he felt it coming back, he pushed it aside, reminding himself that he needed to be strong. That he had to live in the present. But he couldn’t seem to do it this time. Memories flashed through his mind. Him and Ari playing in the mountains in their secret place, lost in their imaginary ideal world. Running between the ramshackle houses from various pursuers, confident in their ability to escape. For now. That night...the night it all changed...when he lost Ari. 

Ren closed his eyes, letting the memories wash over him and his body shook from the effort of holding back his tears. He swore he’d never cry. He promised Ari he’d never cry over him. That he would live. And he did. Everytime he wanted to give up. Everytime he felt that his hellish life was too unbearable he remembered his promise to Ari and kept going. That and-

Slowly, Ren reached his free hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Swallowing nervously, he punched in speed dial one and waited as the phone rang, waiting for his call to be answered.

“Hello,” a female voice said.

Ren released a silent gasp of relief and closed his eyes, feeling the tears forming again at the sound of his mother’s voice. Lin’s voice. The one that always made him tremble with fear when she was angry, and feel safe and protected when she comforted him.

“Ren? You there?”

“Yeah Mom,” Ren said, voice shaking. “I’m here.”

“You OK? This isn’t the usual time you call me.”

“Yeah, just...wanted to hear your voice.”

“Ren,” Lin said patiently. “What’s wrong?”

Ren grinned. “You always did know when I was lying.”

“Don’t take it to heart,” Lin said chuckling. “All that training doesn’t change the fact that I raised you and can tell.”

Ren chuckled briefly, feeling Ari vibrating beneath his hand, adding his two cents in on the joke. He almost sobbed and closed his mouth tightly.

“Ren,” his mom said softly. “Tell me what happened.”

“Ari was shot,” Ren gasped, his body shaking again.

“Oh honey. Is he alright?”

“Yes, the doctor said the bullet went through. No permanent damage. He should be fine.”

“That’s great,” Lin said, her voice stronger. “He’s going to be just fine.”

“Yeah.”

There was silence and Ren wondered what his mom would say next. What words of comfort did she have for him?

“How’s your boss?”

Ren blinked, wondering if he heard her wrong. “What?”

“Your boss. Jason. You said you two have been running and making some progress. How’s it going?”

“Umm, fine. He helped me tonight. Got me and Ari to a good vet and everything.”

“Really?” Lin’s voice grew even higher and Ren frowned with annoyance. Why was she talking about Jason right now? “Never thought he’d be the caring type.”

“He isn’t really the caring type,” Ren snapped. “He just-” Ren stopped. Why did Jason help him? He went through a lot of effort as well based on what he told him. Ren vaguely heard his explanation, too numb to even think. He was so busy trying to come up with an answer, any answer really when his mom chuckled again and he glared down at the phone. “Is this really important right now?”

“Maybe. But it did calm you down didn’t it.”

His spine stiffened as he realized what his mother did. Then he snorted. “You always did know what to do.”

“Of course. I’m your mother after all.” Lin laughed mischievously and Ren laughed as well. He missed her. He was ecstatic to leave home, but he missed Lin. 

“I solved my first case,” Ren said.

“Yeah, you mentioned,” Lin replied, her tone only slightly patronizing.

“Only a bit more and I can finally get the proper documents to become a Plutus citizen and bring you as well.”

“I’m fine where I am Ren,” Lin assured him for the hundredth time.

“I’m going to get you,” Ren said firmly. “That was the deal you, Quinton and I agreed on when I took this job. You promised that if the paperwork was in order you’d come.”

“I just don’t want you to feel pressured,” Lin said. “You got out Ren. That was always our goal. I’m fine where I am. It’s not a great life but I’m used to it.”

Ren clutched the phone more tightly and resisted the urge scream at his mom that it wasn’t alright. The life she led, the things she had to do and put up with, it wasn’t right. And he was going to get her out. He couldn’t get Ari out, but he could save his mom.

“This is pointless,” Ren said. “We’ll talk about it when the paperwork comes.”

“Hey, you’re the one who keeps bringing it up buster,” Lin mocked him and Ren rolled his eyes, knowing he’d walked into that one. But really, it was hard to stay ahead of Lin. She was always so quick, her tongue keeping up with her sharp mind. Which made it easier for him to sharpen his own wit and outsmart most of his superiors and coworkers. Like Jason. At the thought of Jason he once again wondered what the hell the Alpha was thinking tonight. Then decided it wasn’t worth thinking about right now. He had enough on his plate. But he would keep it in mind if Jason repeated a similar gesture. Maybe there was a slim chance Jason could actually care and do something for others. He wasn’t going to hold his breath but he’d keep an eye out.

“So tell me about the new Eagles. How are they doing now?”

Ren leaped onto the distraction, detailing how he’d had the Eagles watch some of the intergotation videos so they knew what to look for when they were on surveillance. And with that, his mind was occupied, no more room for thoughts about Ari, or Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the 4th be with you, to all the Star Wars fans out there! 
> 
> Ok, this chapter. I told you guys it's gonna be good!!! And soo much happened that was so unexpected. I don't know what to freak out about more. Both Jason and Ren's parts were awesome. Let's deal with Jason first. The poor dude really doesn't realize just how much Ren has inserted himself into his life. And while he tries to put up a fight, he can tell how futile it is. Then...we see him leaping into action! To actually save a dog! To help Ren! There's hope for him!!!! I love that he didn't even realize what he'd done till afterwards. And was still kinda being a dick to the vet. 
> 
> And Ren..our kick ass Ren, who became truly vulnerable for the first time. And it was so heartbreaking. But because of it, we finally get a piece of the puzzle about Ren's past! He has a mom! And is trying to get the Plutus citizenship for him and his mom. And there was an Ari in his past, and his mom is awesome! Did I mention his mom? I really like here hehe. For a guy whose been mysterious so far in the story, we got a bunch of clues in one chapter. Hope you guys liked it ;) 
> 
> Up next: The last couple in our 3 couple focused arc. Liryn! Again, no hints since every chapter has been so different lately.


	21. Chapter 21

 

“Ready?” Kiryn asked as he held Luke’s hand in his, secretly smiling when he felt the Beta squeeze his hand. Whether it was for courage or confirmation he couldn’t tell.

 

“If I say no will it make a difference?” Luke asked, his tone half pleading and half resigned. Ah, hesitancy then.

 

“Nope!” Kiryn said cheerfully before he wrenched the door of the “Melody Lounge” open and pulled the reluctant Luke inside. “Into the lion’s den we go!”

 

Luke groaned and Kiryn couldn’t help laughing at the tortured expression on his face. He felt bad about it. Sort of. OK, not really. Luke was just too cute it was hard not to enjoy messing with him. He’d always been accused of having a sadistic sense of humor, but with Luke he seemed to be worse. It’s just that the Beta had so many expressions Kiryn couldn’t help it and would say things just to see how Luke would react. He knew he had to draw the line at some point but so far Luke hadn’t seemed too uncomfortable with anything Kiryn did. Hopefully this was also going to be fine.

 

“I still don’t get why we have to meet so soon,” Luke whined. “We just started dating three weeks ago. Shouldn’t these things take more time?”

 

Kiryn gave him an exasperated look. “Because they’re my friends. And they won’t let up until they meet you.”

 

“So you’re trying to get them to stop annoying you by making me do this,” Luke said resignedly.

 

Kiryn grinned, spotting his friends in their favorite corner and waved manically. “Exactly.” Without further ado, he towed Luke towards the table. They barely reached it when Kiryn pulled Luke forward and wrapped his right arm around Luke’s and pulled him close into his side. 

 

“Here he is!” he proclaimed. “Luke, this is Tig, Frit, and Jaz. Guys this is Luke. Satisfied?”

 

The three stared at them, Tig looking skeptical, Jaz his usual calm self while Frit stared with open curiosity. Kiryn spared Luke a quick glance and saw that the Beta genuinely looked uncomfortable. Really, enough was enough.

 

“Let’s grab some seats,” he told Luke. Grateful to have something to do, the Beta walked to the side, grabbing two chairs and dragging them over. He held Kiryn’s out and he couldn’t help smirking at his friends as Luke helped him get settled into his chair. His boyfriend was quite the gentleman. A rare commodity in Orpheus where equality and freedom ruled the day and manners flew out the window. 

 

“So Luke,” Tig started, breaking the ice as usual. “Kiryn says you work on the base.”

 

Kiryn frowned and kicked Tig under the table, which the Beta totally ignored. He’d warned them not to ask about Luke’s work or his family. Trust Tig not to give a crap and just plunge right in. He always did like getting into the thick of things. And they called him sadistic.

 

Luke cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. “Um, yes I do. I just moved there a couple of months ago.”

 

“Must be pretty boring,” Jaz said, smiling sympathetically. 

 

Luke blinked then nodded. “Yeah sometimes. The people are nice though.”

 

Jaz and Frit nodded while Tig kept staring at him. 

 

Kiryn sighed and leaned forward. “So I was thinking about our next gig.”

 

All three turned to look at him, surprised at the sudden change of subject but Luke looked relieved, his gaze shifting down to the table.  Good. He hated seeing Luke so uncomfortable. It riled a protective instinct in him he didn’t even know existed. He didn’t mind if he made Luke feel awkward, but not other people. Weird. 

 

“Our gig?” Frit asked. “But we’re talk-”

 

“I was thinking we could do something new,” Kiryn continued. “Maybe add a ballad or two.”

 

They gaped at him. 

 

“We don’t do ballads,” Jaz pointed out.

 

“Yeah because we don’t write them,” Kiryn replied, his voice rising with excitement. “But if we tried, I think it would be great. We can start off easy and re-work some our existing songs first. As a trial run.”

 

No one said anything but Kiryn knew they were thinking about it. And that’s what he wanted. 

 

“Shall I get us some drinks?” Luke suddenly asked, getting up abruptly.

 

“Sure,” Tig said smoothly. “I’ll help.”

 

“No, it’s OK. It’s my treat since it’s our first time meeting and all.” Luke smiled, a genuine smile and Kiryn felt himself loosen up. Now that he was doing something, not feeling like the center of attention, Luke was able to relax.

 

“Thanks Luke,” Kiryn said. “Frit likes a rum and cranberry cocktail, Tig likes beer, and Jaz likes a gin and tonic.”

 

Luke nodded and walked over to the bar. As soon as he was sure Luke was out of earshot, Kiryn leaned forward, elbows on the table and looked at his friends, his voice and eyes shining with excitement. 

 

“Isn’t he just the cutest?” Kiryn asked eagerly.

 

“Well, he seems nice,” Jaz said politely.

 

Kiryn frowned. “What’s your problem?”

 

Frit looked away, Jaz seemed to be searching for the right words while Tig crossed his arms and glared at him.

 

“He’s not your usual type,” Tig stated, going for the kill as usual.

 

Kiryn raised an eyebrow. “I wasn’t aware I had a type.”

 

“Usually you go for people who are easy going. Like you. This guy isn’t.”

 

Kiryn frowned, willing himself to remain calm. If he blew up at Tig it would just make everything worse. “Well, maybe that wasn’t what I was looking for since those relationships ended. Maybe Luke is actually more my type.”

 

Tig stared at him in disbelief. “You really think you can actually have a long term relationship with that.”

 

His blood boiling, Kiryn stood up. “ _ That  _ as you so eloquently put it, is my boyfriend. And yeah, he’s awkward and different, and not from around here. But I like him. A lot. And when you asked to meet him I thought you were interested in meeting the person I like. Not interrogate him and point out why he’s all wrong for me.”

 

Tig frowned while Frit looked a bit nervous and Jaz sighed and lifted a hand, trying to restore the peace.

 

“OK you two. That’s enough. Kiryn, we’re sorry. We do support you. We were just concerned because he’s..different like you said. But if you genuinely like him-”

 

“I do,” Kiryn said fervently. “And you would too if you actually got to know him. He’s really sweet, and nice, and tries his best at everything.”

 

Jaz smiled. “Then he sounds great. And we’re going to try harder to get to know him. Right guys?”

 

Frit nodded, eager to get the argument over with. Tig didn’t seem appeased though and they all had to stare him down until he finally rolled his eyes and nodded. 

 

Just in time too since Luke arrived at their table, placing the tray full of drinks down and handing them out. Kiryn noticed he smiled gently as he gave each drink and felt his heart thump, Luke’s smile softening when he gave Kiryn his favorite drink, without him asking for it.  It wasn’t an erratic, passionate thumping. More calm and happy. Content. And he loved it. Maybe Tig was right and Luke was different from anyone he ever dated. But he liked Luke a lot more than he liked any of those other people. He felt comfortable with him. And that was more important than fun and excitement. 

 

“So you were saying we should try writing and singing some ballads,” Jaz said smoothly, taking a sip of his drink.

 

Grateful for the clear change in topic, Kiryn leaped onto Jaz’s comment. “Yup. We mostly dabble in various rock genres, but I think with my voice and you and Frit’s playing skills, we could actually create a decent ballad.”

 

“What about me?” Tig asked tightly.

 

“We could add you as a soft accompaniment,” Kiryn said, not breaking a sweat. He’d thought this through and he needed to convince them of that. “You can also add to the climax of the songs. I think it would be epic.”

 

There was silence and Kiryn knew they were seriously considering his idea. Smirking, he took a sip of his drink.

 

“It’s a cool idea,” Frit finally said. “How’d you come up with it?”

 

“Luke told me,” Kiryn said.

 

All eyes flew to Luke who suddenly looked uncomfortable again.

 

“Um, yeah. Kiryn was just...playing the other night on his guitar and singing softly. It didn’t sound like a ballad but I told him if he sang it like one it would be a good song.” 

 

“What song was it?” Jaz asked curiously, turning his gaze back to Kiryn.

 

“‘Ends of the Earth.’”

 

Tig’s eyes widened while Frit began to nod his head slowly, singing the song in his head. Jaz started to actually pluck his fingers through the air, playing out the notes. They sat in silence, each imagining how the song would sound if they reworked it, took it and molded it into something new. 

 

Suddenly, Jaz and Frit smiled. 

 

“I think it could work!” Jaz exclaimed.

 

Frit nodded eagerly. “The lyrics lend themselves to a ballad really well. And if we change the tone, add soften the cords. It would be great!” 

 

And we’re off, Kiryn thought happily as they started to discuss how they would rework the song. His sense of triumph increased when Tig joined in as well, excitedly adding his two cents, as committed as the rest of them now. The guy really was passionate about his music and a good and loyal friend. He knew he was genuinely trying to look out for him, worried about Kiryn falling for someone who didn’t deserve him. The Beta really was overprotective. Which was great sometimes when he went out and beyond to help him and make sure he wasn’t lonely, like coming to the cafe once a day just to talk to him. But sometimes, Kiryn wished he’d take a step back, like now. 

 

He looked over at Luke who stared in amazement and awe at the musicians at work. Slowly, Kiryn reached his hand under the table and grasped Luke’s hand. The Beta jumped slightly and looked at him. Kiryn smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Luke smiled and squeezed his hand back. 

 

Well, overall not the best first meeting. But it was a start.

  
  
  


“Man that was intense!” Luke exclaimed as they left the lounge a few hours later.

 

Kiryn chuckled. “Yeah but you did so well!”

 

Luke rolled his eyes and blushed. “Yeah right. I barely said anything. You guys did most of the talking.”

 

“And wasn’t that perfect?” Kiryn asked, chuckling so happily Luke couldn’t help laughing as well.

 

“Yeah I guess. It was pretty fun watching you guys rewrite the song then and there. I can’t wait to hear it.”

 

Kiryn’s eyes shone. “Me neither.” 

 

Luke stared at him, mesmerized. He loved seeing Kiryn when he was thinking about his music or playing. There was so much love, so much passion, it was hard not to feel drawn to it. What would it be like, to have something you cared about so passionately. A memory flashed through his mind but before it could take form he shoved it away. No, that wasn’t passion. It was an interest. Something he thought of dabbling in. Until his father and mother told him it wouldn’t be appropriate and he quickly stopped. No point in thinking about it now. It wasn’t like he was that commited to it, even back then, And he probably wouldn’t be very good at it now. 

 

Why was he even thinking about it? Luke swallowed knowing the answer. It was being with Kiryn. It was being in Orpheus. The environment itself encouraged people to pursue a hobby, a passion, an art. It was hard not to get swept up into it. But he had to. Because eventually he would have to go back to Plutus where he’d have to give up his passion. Again. And he didn’t think he could do it again. 

 

“They weren't what I was expecting,” Luke said desperately, hoping to distract himself.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, Tig was acting more like an Alpha than Jaz. Usually it’s Betas who are more quiet, gentler. But Tig seemed more...in your face.”

 

Kirby chuckled. “Yeah I guess you could say they're unusual if you compare them to the ‘normal’ gender rules. Jaz is pretty laid back. But don’t let it fool you. He can be pretty vicious and dominant when he wants to be.”

 

“And Tig?  

 

Kiran paused and Luke wondered what the Omega was thinking about. 

 

“Tig is..special I guess you could say. He has a gentle and perceptive side like a typical Beta, or even Omega. But he is pretty strong willed.” 

 

“Hmm,” Luke pondered what Kiryn was telling him, adding what he noticed about the citizens in Orpheus in the two months he’d been here. Was Tig the kind of person his dad envisioned when he told Luke to act more like an Alpha? Because Tig was probably the toughest and most strong willed Beta he ever met.

 

It was interesting really. In Orpheus, he and his father were seen as abnormal. Nathan because he was ‘weak’ for an Alpha, and Luke because he was a Beta born into a predominantly Omega and Alpha family. And because they didn't fit the norms, they were seem as strange and wrong. But here, everyone messed around with the gender norms and no one batted an eye. Sure some adhered a bit more. Patricia, his secretary, was more nurturing the way an Omega was expected to be. Frit seemed pretty quiet and reserved. But Jaz and Tig were different. Bri was too, behaving more authoritatively than Betas usually did. And Kiryn told him she was married to an Alpha! Who made jewelry! Leaving Bri, the Beta in the relationship, to run the main business and make most of their income. It was mind boggling really. And Luke didn’t know what to make of it all. 

 

“It’s still kinda early,” Kiryn said, breaking into his thoughts. “Wanna go somewhere?”

 

“Anywhere is fine,” Luke replied.

 

“Then how about we chill at my place for a bit?” 

 

“Sure,” Luke said, happy at how calm he sounded when his heart was racing a mile a minute. Sure they’d gone to each other’s apartments a couple of times in the last three weeks, but they always just stopped by to pick something up. Usually Kiryn would grab his guitar and they’d head over to his favorite park and Luke would listen to him play and sing. But actually sit in his apartment, and actually just sit there? Luke thought he might know what that meant and the thought made him beyond nervous. But if that’s what Kiryn wanted...then he had to figure out a way to deal with it.

 

He was so focused on trying to appear natural he didn’t realize they’d reached their destination so quickly. Suddenly, his tongue felt frozen and he couldn’t utter another word. Luckily, Kiryn was in the zone, chatting about another song they could turn into a ballad, oblivious of Luke’s sudden mute status.

 

“Sit anywhere,” Kiryn said, waving absently at the living room while he stepped into the kitchen. 

 

“Ah, yeah, anywhere.” Gulping, Luke walked into the living room, eyeing the big, three person couch, then the single person armchair. Couch, armchair, couch, armchair. 

 

“Hope you’re OK with juice. I don’t usually drink at home,” Kiryn called out and Luke jumped at the sound, leaping into the armchair before he realized what he was doing. Stupid, stupid. Now Kiryn would think he didn’t want to sit next to him. He was debating if he should shift over to the couch when Kiryn walked back into the room. He placed the two glasses of orange juice on the table and gave Luke a puzzled look.

 

“I said you can sit anywhere, but I didn’t think you’d go for the armchair.”

 

“Yeah, you know,” Luke said, licking his lips nervously and moving his hands up and down the armrest. “Looks comfortable.”

 

Kiryn still looked unconvinced but sat on the couch, as close to Luke as he could get. “Anyway, like I was saying. You probably don’t remember it, but I really think that-”

 

“I can’t do it!” Luke blurted. 

 

Kiryn’s eyes widened. “Can’t do what?”

 

Luke swallowed and slid forward, placing his arms on his knees. Crap, why did he even say anything? But he felt he needed to clear the air, communicate properly. Matt always told him to say what he felt. And Kiryn had been encouraging him to do that as well. And he’s gotten better. But you’d think he would have figured out a better way to broach the topic instead of screaming and freaking out like this.

 

“I...ahem,” Luke exhaled deeply, closing his eyes and shaking his head, hoping the words would just spill forth. “I’m not...comfortable having sex yet.” There he said it. Slowly, he cracked one eye open then the other, turning his head up slightly to gauge Kiryn’s reaction.

 

Kiryn looked surprised and Luke wondered if he’d really screwed up this time. Suddenly, the Omega smiled and placed his glass on the table. “Good. Glad you think so. Me neither.” 

 

Luke blinked, certain he’d heard him wrong. “Um, you’re...OK...with this?”

 

Kiryn chuckled nervously and brushed a few loose strands of dark black curly hair away from his face. “Actually, I was trying to figure out how to bring up the topic. Glad you beat me to it.” He suddenly grinned. “You’re really coming out of your shell aren’t you?”

 

Luke smiled with relief. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

 

Kiryn’s smile dimmed slightly and he leaned back into the couch. “I always find this a difficult topic to bring up. Especially living in Orpheus.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

Kiryn sighed deeply. “Because, like everything else, they’re so flexible about the topic of sex. If you feel like it, do it, if you don't then don’t. It’s not really something to think about too deeply or wonder about. And I find that...that doesn’t work for me.”

 

Something was off about the way Kiryn phrased his answer but he couldn’t figure out what it was. “So..what is your view on sex?”

 

For the first time since they met, Kiryn seemed uncomfortable, his gaze shifting away, arms crossed. Luke felt a stab of guilt. He didn’t want Kiryn to ever feel nervous around him. It was bad enough Luke was usually a twitchy wreck. 

 

“Forget it,” Luke rushed. “You don’t have to say anything.”

 

“No, it’s fine,” Kiryn replied, his tone morose. “I guess, if we’re getting serious we need to talk about it. And I’m fine talking to you about it.”

 

Luke’s heart lifted when Kiryn said ‘you’ in association with confiding his feelings. It made him feel...special. 

 

“OK,” Kiryn said, placing his hands on his thighs and looking at Luke with determination, his green eyes boring into Luke’s brown ones. “Here goes. I’m a virgin.”

 

Luke blinked. Then blinked again. His jaw dropped and he realized he was still staring and being pretty rude. “Oh?” Great. Smart answer Luke. Ten points for creativity.

 

Kiryn sighed and flopped back into the couch. “Yeah, I get that a lot when I tell people. I dated some and usually this becomes a big issue. Like I said, sex is pretty much do what you want when you want here. So they don’t get why I wouldn’t want to. They keep waiting, thinking I’ll change my mind. But I never do.”

 

“Why would they expect you to change your mind?” Luke asked. “If you told them you don’t want to then they should listen to you.”

 

Kiryn looked at him in surprise and Luke wondered if he’d said something wrong, or right.

 

“Are you OK with it? With us not having sex?”

 

Luke licked his lips. “To be honest, I’ve only ever really dated and had sex with one person. It was...uncomfortable. She was a Beta Matt introduced me to. She was pretty nice and patient. I was...awkward and I didn’t really know what I was doing.” Luke couldn’t believe he was saying this and knew he should feel embarrassed. But honestly, it was Kiryn and Luke wanted him to know. “She was OK with it the first time and told me it would get better. Then she became...less patient. I never really got used to it, or the relationship to be honest, and she dumped me.” 

 

“That sucks,” Kiryn said. “But you shouldn’t have done it if you weren’t comfortable.” 

 

Luke chuckled. “True. I just figured, hey it’s normal. I should try and do it and eventually I’ll be fine. But I just...didn’t feel comfortable. With her.”

 

Kiryn smiled gently and leaned forward, grasping Luke’s hand. “Well, hopefully one day it won’t be like that.”

 

Like smiled back. “What about you?”

 

Kiryn froze and his smile dropped. “Um, well.” He looked away and Luke realized he’d made the Omega uncomfortable again.

 

“You don’t have to tell me the details if you don’t want to,” he said. As a private person, he knew how difficult it was to confess your beliefs and views to others, especially if they differed from what everyone else thought. He made the decision to trust and confess to Kiryn, but he didn’t expect Kiryn to reciprocate. He hoped he would. One day. He could wait.

 

Kiryn exhaled and looked up at him again. “I just don’t want to have sex before marriage.”

 

That was not what Luke was expecting and it took him a few seconds to absorb what Kiryn said and actually formulate an answer. “OK. I can understand that. Some people want a strong commitment. I get it.”

 

Kiryn scanned his face. “Do you really?”

 

“Well, sort of. I mean I get what you want. And it’s your belief. It’s how you choose to live. I’m not going to question it or criticize it.”

 

“You’re not going to ask? Why I made that decision?”

 

Luke stroked Kiryn’s jet black hair, the same way Matt and his mom had done for him so many times. “I figure you’ll tell me when you want to. Just because I decided to tell you about my past, doesn’t mean I expect you to. It’s your life.”

 

“You’re...a unique person Luke Blake,” Kiryn said softly. 

 

Luke’s lips tipped up. “I hope that’s a good unique.”

 

Kiryn blinked rapidly and Luke realized the Omega was blinking back tears. “The best kind,” he said, his voice husky.

 

Without thinking, Luke got up, sat down next to Kiryn and pulled the Omega into his arms. He felt his heart warm when he felt his boyfriend’s shorter arms wrap around his own waist. Taking a deep breath, he smelled Kiryn’s shampoo and wondered what his scent would be like. He never bothered to find out how other people smelled before. As a Beta, his senses were pretty dull. But he was suddenly curious and hoped that one day he will find out. When he and Kiryn could take that step. Gently, he placed his head on top of Kiryn’s and sat, content to hold the Omega in his arms. 

  
  
  


Kiryn closed the door behind Luke, sighed and leaned against the wall. Well, tonight was definitely full of surprises. First, there was Tig who, for some reason, didn’t really like Luke. That was a situation Kiryn would have to rectify, and quick. Because if it turned into a bigger issue then he and Tig were going to have a very, very horrible confrontation.

 

Then there was his intense discussion with Luke about sex. He knew they would have to talk about it eventually but figured it might come up later. His other dates usually brought it up within the first week or two, hence why his relationships never really lasted. Not that he minded. He liked all of them, but never completely felt committed. He certainly didn’t feel any loss when they left. And Kiryn figured it wasn’t a big deal since he wasn’t emotionally attached anyway.

 

But Luke was different. Sure he was awkward and bumbling and pretty insecure. While Kiryn always thought he’d find people like that annoying, when it came to Luke he actually found it endearing. He never really knew what the Beta would do or say. Like tonight. He never would have imagined that Luke would take the initiative and bring up the topic of sex. Kiryn always figured he’d have to bring it up in a month or two himself. And he accepted Kiryn’s decision, telling him he was right to hold onto his desire not to have premarital sex, and didn’t even question it! No one, not even his band, reacted that way. They thought he was strange. That he would eventually meet someone and change his mind. But Luke believed it. And Kiryn knew, somehow he knew, that he meant it. He wouldn’t push Kiryn for sex. And Kiryn found himself loving the awkward Beta for that. 

 

He could feel himself falling for him even more when Luke told him about his past. It still seemed to pain Luke to recall it, but he talked about it anyway, confessing his inadequeces to his new lover. Kiryn wanted to reciprocate, tell Luke everything. But then he’d have to dig into his past, actually think about it. And when he arrived in Orpheus he swore he’d never do that. He’d locked his past, his memories, everything he left behind in a box and swore he’d never open it. And so far, he hadn’t. And he wanted to keep it that way. Because if he opened that box, if he let himself face his past, relive it…

 

Kiryn shook his head and walked over to the wall calendar he put up in his bedroom. It was the fifteenth. His heat cycle was due to start on the nineteenth, give or take a day or two. His expression twisted in agony and pain, Kiryn ripped open his nightstand drawer, pulled out the bottle of suppressants and swallowed one. He sat heavily on his bed and grasped his head. 

 

It was OK. He would be OK. He was taking his suppressants. He wouldn’t experience his heat. His suppressants were strong. Even the doctor said he didn’t need such a high dosage. But Kiryn wasn't taking any risks. He didn’t want the slightest chance of any of his heat appearing, of feeling that burning heat flowing through his body. His body shuddered as he recalled the sensation of his first heat. His body out of his control, his mind beyond reason, longing for an Alpha, to be penetrated, his body thrashing with pain and need. 

 

He grasped his head more tightly, forcing the memories that were threatening to come out back into the recesses of his mind. Why did he have to be born like this? Why did he have to go through this every month? He tried so hard to forget. To pretend he was always Kiryn, that his past didn’t exist. But every month, he got a reminder. One he did his best to ignore through medication. So far, he’d been able to suppress his heats. Since that first time he hadn’t felt it again. And Kiryn swore he would keep it that way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, a chapter full of surprises I hope. My best friend laughed at me the other day and said I talk about my characters as if they're real and I have no control over them. Sometimes that's true. This chapter was one of those moments. When I originally planned it, I roughly knew I wanted to bring up Kiryn's fear of his heat and view on premarital sex. It wasn't until I was writing how nervous Luke was that it spilled out that Luke brings up the topic first. Go Lukey! Coming out of his shell more and more! I was so proud of him here for the way he accepted meeting the band despite his social anxiety and how he confessed his past to Kiryn. And when he told Kiryn he was free to follow his own beliefs and didn't push him for answers, I fell for him for being so supportive and empathetic. So how could Kiryn not! On the other hand, we get mischievous and protective Kiryn..then awkward and scared Kiryn. My heart went out to him in the end at the past he's trying so hard to get away from.   
> On a side note, I know most people read fanfiction/Omegaverse stories for the smut. I'm sad to say we won't get any between Liryn for a while given Kiryn's confession. Sorry guys! I feel like I'm going against one of the main purposes of fanfiction, but I do tackle lots of different real life topics, and there's a reason for Kiryn's decision. So you'll just have to wait :)
> 
> Speaking of characters getting away from me, I have good news and bad news. The bad news is I've been stressed about various things lately. Good news is, to destress I've been writing. A lot. And I ended up writing almost 3 or 4 chapters worth of scenes the last couple of days...and stuff happened so we're going to end Part 1 in either Ch 24 or 25! A scene I didn't think would happen suddenly unfolded so perfectly and I couldn't believe it. I don't want to change it or postpone it because it's perfect. And we'll end Part 1 with a bang for all three couples, and the real drama, angst, romance, and yes smut! will finally being in Part 2. Get ready guys. I'm working hard editing the last few chapters to make them as perfect as possible. And make sure Part 2 is even better! 
> 
> Up next: An awesome chapter with Jeren and Meconn!


	22. Chapter 22

Ren crouched down next to Ari’s body on his bed and patted his head gently. The dog stirred and Ren quickly pulled his hand back. He really needed to give the dog some space but he couldn’t help hovering, trying to make sure he was recovering and didn’t suffer any discomfort. In the week since he was shot, Ari had been recovering well. At least, the doctor assured him of that multiple times, getting a bit impatient yesterday with Ren’s stubborn questions and doubts. As if sensing Ren’s anxious disbelief, Ari growled loudly from the vet’s examination table yesterday, convincing Ren that he was just fine. The vet said it would take a few weeks before he could walk and run around. Considering how often he’d been injured, he knew that healing took time. He was ashamed of how often he needed to remind himself of that, otherwise he’d never leave the dog’s side.

He felt Ari nudge his hand forcefully and laughed. “OK, OK I’m going.” Ari growled and Ren got up, chuckling. “You’re worse than Mom you know that.”

Ari barked then settled back into the blankets. With one last quick look, Ren finally exited the room and made his way to Jason’s apartment. He winced, imagining the scene he was probably going to walk into. He’d been so busy with Ari, wrapping up the last interrogations for the drug case, and the Eagle’s training he hadn’t had a spare minute for his boss. He hadn’t seen him in the office, not that he went in that much recently, and was unsure if Jason came and did his mandatory hours and left or never showed up at all. Now that Ari was back home and shoving him out the door he really needed to focus more on Jason. He was just starting to make some headway with the guy. He really hoped his absence the last week hadn’t ruined everything he’d done so far.

He opened the door to Jason’s place, mentally preparing himself to once again drag Jason back to the office- and froze.

“Hey!” Jason said, waving from his kitchen where he was putting away his used plate in the sink, fully dressed in his uniform, red hair in it’s normal disarray and jacket open over a green shirt. “Haven’t seen you for a while. How’s Ari?”

“Ahh,” Ren knew he probably looked like an idiot, jaw wide open, frozen in the doorway. But he couldn’t help it! Jason had been surprising him lately but this, this was beyond anything he expected.

“You OK?” Jason asked, raising one eyebrow.

Ren cleared his throat. “Yeah. He’s..fine. Doing better. I finally brought him home yesterday.”

“I thought the vet said he could leave after five days,” Jason said, his brow furrowed in puzzlement.

Ren felt his face flush and looked away. “Um, yeah he was.”

Jason’s eyes widened with comprehension. “Ah I get it. You were being a worry wart and kept him there longer.” He laughed and Ren felt his skin prickle with irritation.

“I wasn’t being a worry wart,” he said defensively.

“Yeah right.” Jason strolling over to Ren. “I bet it annoyed Ari needing to stay longer than he needed to.”

Ren recalled how Ari growled at him, repeatedly, the last couple of days and looked at the ground to hide his embarrassment. Damn, how had this happened? Not only had Jason surprised him by actually being ready for work, but he also seemed to be..teasing him. Which Ren wasn’t used to. Not from Jason, or many people to be honest. He wasn’t really the type people felt comfortable teasing.

He needed to get a grip on himself and reestablish the relationship he had built with Jason so far. The one where he was in charge and Jason had to just accept it. He opened his mouth, ready to reassert his authority when Jason walked past him and out the door.

“Come on or we’re going to be late.”

Ren cursed silently and quickly turned and followed Jason out the door. Not good. Definitely not good.

 

Jason smirked from behind his phone, knowing how uncomfortable Ren probably felt right now. He’d been coming in to work on time the last week, waiting in his apartment patiently to see if Ren would finally show up and find him ready and waiting to head off to work. He didn’t know why he started doing it. It wasn’t like he actually did anything the last week. He just sat at his desk and played on his phone as usual while his three partners in crime finished off the case.

It wasn’t like he was trying to be nice to Ren after his dog was shot. This is not what it was. He just, well he was bored. Probably. He had nothing better to do. And he could wake up early on his own if he wanted to. So he did. And came to work. And did nothing. No big deal.

“Did you hear the news about Tantalus?” Jason asked, eyeing Ren’s response to his interest in their previous case.

“I heard,” Ren said noncommittally. “Seems like they’re tightening the border between Tantalus and Plutus.”

“People aren’t happy the drugs made their way in. They think that since it’s full of the worst criminals in all of Dracus, that it’s their fault their precious sons and daughters became corrupt and bought drugs.” Jason snorted derisively. “Like they weren’t already corrupt. Everyone has hidden skeletons in their closets in this city. Everyone has done something criminal. They just haven’t been caught yet.”

“Even your family?” Ren asked politely, eyeing him from the corner of his eye.

Jason started, knowing he’d stepped into that one. He’d just been so caught up in the absurdity of Plutus blaming a neighbouring city for it’s problems. The hypocrisy of it! As if Plutus didn’t start the problem by setting up those mines and Dracus sending all those criminals. The whole country caused the problem, then blamed Tantalus for the problems that resulted from their decision, and said Tantalus as a whole was at fault. It was like victim blaming, which pissed him off completely. No one in Plutus ever knew how to own up to their mistakes, tossing responsibility out the window. Including his family. So he bared his teeth and answered. “Of course. Everyone has some hidden secrets. Some criminally related, some just scandalous. You can’t escape it in this society.”

Ren stared at him for a few more seconds, then turned back to his laptop. “Speaking of family, I just got an email from Lieutenant General Quinton.”

Jason groaned. Loudly. “What does he want?”

“He’s assigning us a new case.”

“Just pass it on to Matt. That was the deal remember. I worked with him, now he has to take on my next case.”

Ren finally looked at him and Jason almost grimaced when he saw that same patient and disappointed look was back on Ren’s face. Damn, he hated that expression.

“I thought you weren’t serious about that.”

Jason grinned, ignoring that little bell warning him not to do it. “I’m always serious when it comes to avoiding actual work. Matt knew I meant it. Just pass it on to him. He’ll actually be surprised if you don’t.”

Ren stared at him for a few more seconds, making Jason nervous. So he turned back to his phone, rolling his chair sideways so he wouldn’t have to look at Ren at all. Not even from the corner of his eye if he turned his chair just a bit more...just a bit more. Perfect.

After a few seconds he heard Ren tapping away on his computer and sighed with relief. Really, what was happening to him? He actually felt ...something when he saw that Ren was unhappy with him. Again. It used to be fun. Every time Ren would throw out a tidbit of info or a question, he’d wait eagerly to see if Jason would react or say something. He hid it pretty well but Jason had a knack for reading people and could tell what Ren was up to. So he humored him, playing the careless boss, except those few times he really couldn’t help giving an actual answer. And look where that got him! He’d ended up even showing Connor and Matt that he could actually help with the case. And when the Eagles were out in the field, he did help even though he’d planned on sitting in the command room and do absolutely nothing. 

He frowned down at his phone, watching his warrior get sliced in half. Kinda how he felt right now. He didn’t want Ren to think he was a useless and pathetic person, but he didn’t want him to expect anything from him either. Well, he was in quite a predicament. And he really didn’t know how to get out of it.

He contemplated the matter for a few moments and decided to try a different tactic.

“Are you training the Eagles today?”

“Yeah. In an hour,” Ren replied.

“I’ll join you.”

The tapping stopped and Jason wanted to kick himself. Stupid, stupid. He’d just thrown Ren off his scent by passing his case along. Now he was really going to get it. Why’d he have to try and play nice?

“Sure. Sounds good.” The clicking resumed and Jason was glad Ren didn’t make a big deal of the moment. He just hoped his Eagles reacted the same way.

He pictured Shawn and Zack’s temperamental faces, Leo’s mocking smiles and Charles and Ashley's impatient glares. He snorted. Fat chance. They were probably gonna put him through the wringer. And he had no one to blame but himself.

 

“We should be able to improve their reflexes if we run through this simulation,” Connor said, pointing at the diagram of his plan on his laptop as they walked down to the training room. “I ran it past Ren, and he agreed it has some key moments that really push the Eagles to react on instinct.”

“Looks good,” Matt said, smiling encouragingly at Connor.

The Omega briefly flicked his hazel eyes in his direction, then away and Matt stifled a sigh of frustration. Ever since he found out about Connor’s son, he’d been more stoic. It was like all the progress they’d made the last few weeks had disappeared. All his jokes and smiles were greeted with a blank expression. The Connor who confided in him, talked to him and started to show how he felt was gone. Not that he did it a lot but compared to the last year, Connor had become more open with him.

Matt felt a keen sense of disappointment and loss. He liked the sarcastic and gentle Connor he’d caught glimpses of recently, and hoped that this moment would pass. He was probably just upset that his secret had been revealed. But he’d sounded so normal when Matt called him later that night and even told him what happened with Devon at school. Hell, he even mentioned his ex! So what the hell happened between that night and the next morning to make Connor withdraw again?

“What’s wrong?” Connor asked.

Matt shook his head, realizing that he’d let some of his frustration show on his face. “Nothing. Just thinking about this new simulation.”

Connor didn’t reply and Matt wanted to shake him, destroy that perfectly combed short brown hair so the Omega didn’t look like a walking automaton. To reflect the chaos that had been surging inside him for days. Not only had he lost Luke, but per his agreement with Jason, he wasn’t allowed to talk to his cousin for another two weeks. And now Connor, the only person he really talked to, was doing a very good impression of a brick wall. Matt struggled to smooth out his features and forced himself to smile. Connor’s eyes widened a bit, which probably meant he wasn’t doing a good job of hiding his bitterness.

“It’s fine,” he forced out, his blue eyes fixed on the doors to the training room down the hall. “Let’s just go talk to the Eagles.” He quickened his pace, desperate to escape Connor before he let more of his emotions show. He swung the door open, walked inside, ...and felt like his whole world had been turned upside down. He heard the door open behind him and felt Connor halt next to him.

They stood in silence for several moments, eyes trained on the foreign entity in the room. Jason. In the gym. Talking to his Eagles.

“You see it too right?” Matt whispered. He didn’t know why he was whispering, but he felt that if he made a single sound or movement, the entire scene would vanish.

“Yeah. I see it,” Connor said, his bewilderment clear.

Ren saw them from where he was standing with Jason and the Eagles and waved them over. Jason turned his head as well and dramatically groaned, his face taking on that world weary expression his cousin used whenever he was asked or pushed to do something. Or saw Matt.

Ah, so it really was happening. Standing straighter, Matt walked over, determined to be as blase as Ren cautioned him to be when he dealt with his skittish cousin.

“Connor finalized the simulation he told you about,” Matt said once he reached Jason and Ren. Without hesitation, Ren whistled and Matt’s Eagles joined them, the nine soldiers forming into a single line in front of them.

“Mr. Lawrence completed a new simulation for you guys,” Ren said to the soldiers. “It’s aim is to improve your teamwork. If you all head over to the simulation room we can get started.”

The Eagles saluted them and walked out. As soon as they were alone Jason turned to look at Ren.

“Lying to the Eagles about the purpose of the simulation. Nice,” Jason nodded approvingly.

Ren didn’t so much as bat an eye. “It’ll actually help them hone their reflexes more if they are just reacting instead of waiting for something to happen.”

“Smart,” Matt said.

“I think we covered that already,” Jason drawled.

“Ah. So you can talk to me. I thought you were going to pretend that we were just air blowing past each other for the next couple of weeks.” Damn, what was he doing? He was pissed off at Json sure, but he knew that his biting comments were also fueled by his frustration with Connor. It wasn’t fair to take it out on Jason. Although he really did deserve it.

Slapping his forehead dramatically, Jason said “Oh right. Forgot,” and walked out of the room, waving casually over his shoulder to Ren. “I’ll be in the observation room. Gonna enjoy the show.”

Matt sighed and rubbed his face as Jason left the room and turned apologetically to Ren. “Sorry about that. I’ve been having a grumpy day I guess you could say.”

“I get it,” Ren said. “Happens to everyone. Maybe it would be best then if you stick with me in the simulation room. Connor, you can go ahead to the observation room and run the course you planned out.”

Matt turned to tell Connor goodbye and saw the Omega’s face pale. He stopped, uncertain what he should do. If this was a few days ago, he would have asked him what was wrong, tried to make that ashen expression disappear. But given how stand-offish Connor has been lately, he couldn’t bring himself to ask. 

“Problem?” Ren asked.

Connor shook his head. “No. It’s fine. I’ll head over there now.”

Matt watched Connor walk out the door and fought with himself. Part of him knew he should leave the forlorn and clearly anxious Omega alone, as he kept making it clear through his constant rejections. But another part urged him to try and fix whatever the problem was, make it all better for him.

“He doesn’t like Jason,” Ren said, cutting into his thoughts.

Matt looked at Ren and blinked, certain he’d heard him wrong. “What?”

Ren shrugged. “Connor. He doesn't like Jason. It’s pretty obvious.”

Matt blinked again, trying to recall if Connor ever treated Jason more coldly or dismissively than he did anyone else. But the Omega was always such a closed book it was hard to tell who he liked and didn't. Part of Ren’s training was perceptiveness, so it wasn’t a complete surprise if he picked up on Connor’s emotions more than Matt. Which didn’t make him feel like crap at all. Nope.

“Well, if you knew, then why’d you send them off together? Matt demanded.

“I didn’t,” Ren stated, his almost pitch black eyes coolly meeting his, reminding Matt of a dark abyss. “Connor has to run the simulation since he designed it. I have to be in the room to guide them. You and Jason clearly can’t be in the same room together right now. And Jason made the decision himself to go to the observation room.”

Matt felt his neck muscles tighten and he realized how furious he actually was. “I’m going with him.” He turned and was about to walk away when Ren’s next words halted him.

“Or, we can leave them alone and see what happens. Maybe finally get to the bottom of what’s actually going on between them.”

Matt closed his eyes. Ren was wrong. He was acting out of pure curiosity. He didn’t care if Connor got hurt or upset. He just wanted to put Jason in a new situation and see what happens, like a lab rat in a new maze. Matt knew what would happen. How volatile the situation could get with two stubborn and strong willed people. He should go. But he couldn’t get his feet to move. He kept recalling Connor’s stoic and cold demeanour, Jason’s snide comments and years of dismissal. His hands curled at his side and his body tightened. If he did nothing, if he let them meet, probably alone for the first time in the year they’ve worked here, something might happen. He didn’t know who would be worse, Jason and his piercing comments or Connor and his sharp tongue, when he chose to unleash it. But something would happen. And maybe, that something might cause one of them to finally crack a bit.

But it wasn’t right. He should stop them. But then….

 

How the hell did this happen? Connor thought as he stomped down the hall to the observation room. He was supposed to be with either Matt or Ren, not Jason. This was one of his worst nightmares. Ever since he ran into Jason the first time outside Matt’s office a bit over a year ago. He could barely hold it together and Jason clearly looked shocked. But then he’d smirked, a knowing, cat ate the canary smile, and Connor felt his resolve harden. He had decided that day that he’d never be alone with Jason and he’d always remain professional when he was around him. And for a year, he’d done just that. So why now? Wasn’t it bad enough he’d had to distance himself from Matt, again, after he realized how much he’d been longing to lean on and open up to the Alpha. It took everything he had not to engage him in conversation or have one of their casual talks like they did before. Now he had to sit in a room with Jason. Alone. For at least thirty minutes. Somewhere, Fate was sitting around, watching him and laughing.

Taking a deep breath, Connor walked into the observation room, his face breaking into a look of disgust as soon as his eyes settled on Jason, his feet propped on the empty part of the console table. For his part, the Alpha smiled, a wide grin as if he were genuinely happy to see Connor.

“Conn! Is it just you and me? This is going to be fun!” He kept smiling; Connor kept glaring. “Well, are you gonna start or not?”

Determined to dismiss Jason completely, he walked over to the console and plugged in his computer, inserting his simulation into the database and starting to set it up. He kept his eyes trained either on his laptop or the big screen mounted on the wall in front of him as he skimmed through the simulation plans, dragging and dropping the various obstacles he was going to set up into the prepared blueprint in the main database. He clicked buttons on the console board, tweaking bits here and there, focused on the complex plan he set up. 

Jason remained silent, but Connor could feel his eyes on him, which made him squirm on the inside. It felt like a mountain of ants was crawling across his skin and he wanted to run out of the room and take a shower. Lots of showers. In boiling water. Anything to get rid of the skeevy feelings Jason gave him.

“We’re ready,” Ren’s voice came over the speakers.

“Just a minute,” Connor replied, finishing the last few steps so the simulation could run without needing too much interference from him. When he felt it was ready he hit the button to count it down in the simulation room and hit play.

The room plunged into darkness, leaving the Eagles to scramble for their night vision goggles. Connor hit one of the several timers he had set up on one of the split screens he set up at the bottom of the main screen, recording how long it took them to react and get ready in the dark room. They got their goggles in place and Connor stopped the timer, the number automatically registered in the datasheet to be assessed later. 

“What’s the scenario?” Jason asked.

Connor’s jaw tightened and he watched as a bomb went off to the Eagles’ right. A couple of them yelped but the rest remained quiet, diving right and left where Connor had set up some crates for them to use as shelter.

“Abandoned warehouse,” Connor replied, eyes glued to the screen and listened to the Eagles discuss which warehouse they needed to get to.

“You mission is to retrieve the stolen weapons in warehouse sixteen,” Connor said into the mic, finally communicating the mission to the anxious soldiers. The Eagles quickly discussed their strategy, finding the warehouse they needed out of the several Connor had set up. As soon as they started to move their view changed and warehouse sixteen expanded, filling up most of the simulation room. He waited, tense for the moment he had to hit the button for the next part.

“Nice. Pretty creative set up.”

Would the guy just shut up! Didn’t he understand how much he needed to focus?

The Eagles drew closer to their target warehouse, past the one that was on fire. And...now! He hit the button and bullets started flying from the entrance of the warehouse. Again, the Eagles dived out of sight. Good, they were doing well so far. Nothing too new. This was something they learned before.

“You’ve come a long way my dear Connor. A long way from that subservient and quiet Omega Oliver introduced me to years ago.”

Ignore him. There was nothing new in the insults he was throwing out. He’d heard them before and even worse all his life. First from his parents, then Oliver when they were growing up. Which only got worse when they got married. And there was no end to the verbal whip lashings he received from his parents and Oliver’s during and after the divorce. Nothing new here.

The Eagles ran forward in turns, covering each other and shooting at the warehouse. Connor watched as their shots hit the armed shadow men he programmed. Three, two, one. All down. The Eagles waited a few seconds, making sure the coast was clear and inched closer to the building and entered it.

“Never figured I’d ever see you working, much less on the base. I wish I could have seen Oliver’s face when you told him.” Jason laughed and Connor hit the next command, causing ten armed men to shoot at the Eagles from the rafters. They yelled to each other, trying to coordinate their defense while Connor tried to ignore Jason’s barbs. Just ignore. That was the best way to defend himself from Jason’s poisonous words. Pretend they didn’t even exist.

“He must have been so shocked. He always used to complain about how you never did anything with your life. And yet here you are. The prized secretary to the amazing, spectacular Matthew Blake.”

Ignore, ignore, Connor chanted in his head, watching the Eagles try and maneuver themselves so they were out of line of fire but could still retaliate. Suddenly there was a grunt and Terry went down. One of the nine lights indicating each soldier on the side of the big screen winked out. 

“Oh, that sucks. He should have been more careful, avoided getting hurt.”

Connor winced, trying to shove Jason’s face out of his mind. Not the present Jason, but the one from six years ago. The one who kept sending him pitying and mocking looks. The one who triggered the end of his marriage with a carelessly tossed comment, aimed to draw blood.

“You’re not still mad are you?” Jason continued, crossing his hands behind his head. “I did you a favour after all. Was trying to make sure you didn’t get hurt. You’re the only one who didn’t know. Didn’t really seem fair.”

Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Connor felt his whole body shake with suppressed anger, longing to grab something, anything, and hit Jason with it. The way he should have years ago. Some of the Eagles made their way up the staircase, finally getting clearer shots at their opponents and taking them down. Unfortunately, they took Charles, Adam, and Naomi down with them.

“And it all worked out in the end. Oliver married someone he actually cares about and you got him out of your life. Living in the lap of success.”

The Eagles ran down the now empty corridor Connor set up, speeding up when they saw no one was around. His body almost spasming, he hit the next command, and watched as the floor in front of the Eagles burst into flames. He stared, face blank, as Zack and Shawn who had been leading the charge got burnt, their lights winking out, indicating that they were dead and out of the simulation.

Connor swallowed, his throat and lips shaking with the effort to suppress his tears of humiliation and anger.

“Sure, it must be tough with your kid and all. But what does it really matter. You got away from an abusive bully and Oliver got the mate he really wanted. It’s a win-win. You should be happy.”

He felt like a bomb went off in his head and he hit the last command button, ignoring the rest of the simulation and causing one last big explosion that took out the entire team. There were yells of confusion from the speakers and Connor hit the mute button. He abruptly stood up from his chair, sending it rolling back and glared down at Jason, his lips curled back, face flushed and arms stiff at his side, every muscle tight with repressed rage.

“Happy? You think I should be happy with what you did!” Connor screamed. “You want me to thank you?”

“Well, I’m not taking all the credit,” Jason drawled, clearly unimpressed with Connor’s outburst. “But yeah, maybe some acknowledgement of the nice thing I did. You know I’m not usually nice.”

“What you did wasn’t to be nice,” Connor yelled, his hands tightly clenched, his whole body shaking uncontrollably. “You did it to hurt me. To hurt my marriage. To destroy everything!”

Jason’s smile disappeared, and he dropped his hands, his expression serene as he stared at Connor. “What I destroyed? Your pathetic marriage where you were chained to a guy who didn’t give a damn about you. Who was in love with someone else and complained about you in public. Who didn’t bother to hide how much he hated Omegas. Doesn’t sound like I destroyed anything.”

“It wasn’t your call to make!” Connor yelled.

“You’re right,” Jason said, standing up and towering over Connor. “It was yours. All I did was tell you what Oliver was doing. You’re the one who decided to get a divorce. I never told you to do that. I didn’t even think you would do it, you were so whipped and scared of everyone.”

“What other choice did I have?” Connor said, his voice hushed and felt the tears drip down his chin. “What choice did I have when you told me he was cheating on me, in love with someone else. How could I move past that?”

Jason gave him a sardonic look. “Wake up Connor. Everyone cheats in Plutus. It happens all the time and no one makes a fuss. It’s your own problem that you made a big deal about it and actually divorced Oliver.”

“I hate you,” Connor hissed.

“That’s fine,” Jason replied calmly. “I’m used to being hated.”

He couldn’t look at him anymore, couldn’t stand the sight of his face. All he could see was that memory from six years ago, when Jason gleefully cornered him in the house when Oliver was out, and told him with the biggest and most derisive smile that Oliver had been cheating on him with someone he’d loved for years. It was the moment Connor knew he couldn’t do it anymore. The moment he just reacted. Took Devon and ran. He was so ignorant, not realizing the legal and personal ramifications. How his parents would disown him. Oliver’s parents try and prosecute him for breaching their marriage contract. Oliver try and take Devon, complete physical and legal custody. It was one of the biggest mistakes he ever made and he’d lived for a year, terrified of what he’d done. Of what he’d lose.

The fact that things worked out eventually and he got a job and was able to keep Devon didn’t make it alright. Nothing would make it alright. If Jason really had told him out of the goodness of his heart, so Connor wasn’t walking around, a cuckolded fool, then he may have been able to tolerate the bastard. But that’s not why he did it. There was no hiding his glee as he told Connor the truth, his enjoyment in seeing Connor’s pain. Just like now.

“You’re sick,” Connor whispered, then spun on his heel and ran out of the room. He’d barely made it halfway down the hall when he saw Matt and Ren coming towards him.

“What happened? The simu-” Matt froze in his tracks, eyes wide as he saw Connor properly. He must look like crap. His brown hair was in disarray from screaming, his hazel eyes wide and frantic, hands still tightly clenched, his entire body flushed a deep crimson and tears streaking down his pale face.

Connor barely looked at them as he ran past, his only thought getting his bag and getting out. Away. From everything.

 

Matt stared after Connor, eyes wide and he gulped. Shit, shit. He miscalculated. All he’d wanted was to get a bit of a reaction from Connor. He didn’t mean to hurt the Omega and send him running.

“Idiot,” Ren hissed.

Matt turned to tell him off for insulting Connor but saw Jason walking towards them.

“Hey, I didn’t do anything,” Jason said, raising his hands in self defense. “He’s just too sensitive.”

Matt growled, fighting down the urge to slam Jason against the wall and beat him to a bloody pulp for causing Connor pain. But he had to deal with his cousin later. He spun on his heel and took off after Connor, determined to catch him before he left the base. He managed to catch him in the parking lot, walking rapidly towards his car.

“Connor!” Matt called out.

Connor flinched and walked faster, probably too tired to actually run anymore. Which made it easy for Matt to catch up. He grabbed Connor’s elbow and yanked him to a halt.

“Let go of me!” Connor snapped, trying to wrench his arm out of Matt’s grasp. He held on tighter.

“I’m sorry about what Jason said.”

Connor laughed dryly. “You don’t even know what he said. And it has nothing to do with you anyway. You’re not your cousin’s keeper.”

Matt swallowed past that ball of guilt. He may not have been directly involved in whatever happened in that room, but he’d allowed it to happen. So, it was partly his fault. And the thought didn’t sit well with him.

“I shouldn’t have left you alone with him when you clearly felt uncomfortable,” Matt said, trying to find a way to admit his mistake without making himself sound like the complete dickwad he felt right now. “I should have gone with you.”  
“I don’t need you to babysit or protect me,” Connor yelled.

Matt’s gut clenched at the sight of the usually calm Omega screaming, spit almost flying and face contorted with rage. “I don’t know what Jason said, but I’ll get him to apologize.”

“I don’t want an apology from that asshole,” Connor snapped. “I don’t want to talk to him. I don’t want to see him.”

“OK, you won’t,” Matt said desperately.

Connor snorted derisively. “Yeah right. He’s a colonel on the base. And you two are working together. And he’s your cousin. It’s obvious I’m going to see him.”

“So, what are you going to do? Quit?”

Connor froze and Matt felt a bit of relief that the Omega seemed to finally calm down and think for a second.

“No,” Connor said quietly. “I won’t quit. I need this job. You know that. I can’t afford to quit and I’ll never find a job as good as this one.”

Matt nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Quitting isn’t the right call. So we’ll figure something out. I’ll talk to Jason, and we’ll smooth this all out.”

Connor looked up, giving him a pitying look that broke Matt’s heart. Slowly, he extricated his arm from Matt’s hold and this time he let him.

“You can’t fix everything Matt. Nor should you have to. You’ve tried to get through to Jason so many times and it never worked. I know your intentions are good, but you can’t fix this.”

He swallowed, uncomfortable with the stark truth. “But I can try.”

Connor smiled, the kind of gentle smile he probably bestowed on his son when he was breaking a sad truth to him. “You can’t fix everything. So just leave it be. I’ll handle it. I’m used to that.”

Matt wanted to answer, to tell Connor that he shouldn’t have to put up with Jason’s crap. That he could lash out and make Jason pay. But no words came out.

“I’m going to take the rest of the day off if you don’t mind. I don’t think I’d be much use right now.”

Matt wanted to scream that Connor didn’t always have to be useful, that it made Matt happy just to have him around. Again, he couldn’t say anything. He watched silently as Connor got in his car and drove off, knowing the Omega was right, and hating that he couldn’t change the world and make it a better place for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEST. CHAPTER. EVER!!! Oh man, I love this chapter soo much for so many reasons. And the best part, it was one of those chapters I vaguely pre-planned. All I knew was I wanted a confrontation, and it just flowed so well and I sat there typing away and thinking "Oh my god is this really happening?" I could go on and on so I'm going to make a list. I love making lists:  
> -Ren fussing over Ari and being all cute and worried. So adorable! And Ari is the logical and gruff one, shoving him out the door. Love that dog!  
> -Ren losing the upper hand with Jason! It was epic seeing him so tongue tied and flustered. We need more moments like that.  
> -Jason again shows that there is hope for him!! He actually gives a damn about what Ren thinks of him and is trying to become *gasp* a better person. Sort of. Well, at least in front of Ren.  
> -Nooo Connor is running scared again! For good reason, but still! I'm as frustrated as Matt about it.  
> -Then there's Matt, who shows a flaw! He does something selfish that ends up breaking Connor! We can argue that he didn't know it would happen and that he really was angry. But the end result is still horrible and his decision was full of his selfish desire to try and get Connor to react. I was typing it and frowning at my screen, calling Matt an idiot.   
> \- Booo, Jason was a jerk. Again. His positive image didn't last very long. Which led to..the confrontation! I love this part sooo much I need to make a sub-list. 1) We finally learn why Connor divorced Oliver. That cheating jerk! 2) We find out why Connor hates Jason, and see Jason has always been a jerk to him. 3) The battle the soldiers were going through, losing people and dodging bullets, reflects exactly the inner turmoil Connor is going through listening to Jason. I had to edit that part soo many times to make sure they reflect each other perfectly. 4) We finally see Connor break down, and it was heartbreaking, especially when he describes what he went through when he left Oliver. I admire his perseverance and strong spirit even more.   
> -Matt's guilt and we see him once again trying to fix everything...and feeling lost and angry because he can't. 
> 
> I have to talk a bit more about the confrontation and why I love it so much. In the story, there are a few lynch pins, moments that are a culmination of various events that happened years ago and recently, and have a huge ripple effect on the characters and plot that changes something. This chapter was one of those. We can just think it was a confrontation that was a long time coming, or you can see what I saw it as. It never would have happened if the following didn't take place: If 6 years ago, Jason hadn't told Connor the truth, and in such a horrible and sadistic way, Connor never would have hated him. If his divorce hadn't been so messy, his whole life destroyed, he wouldn't hate Jason so much. If Jason didn't have his own issue with Connor (which will be explained in the next chapter actually) he wouldn't have done it so cruelly. If Ren hadn't been longing to test Jason, ruffle his feathers, he wouldn't have let them leave. If Matt hadn't been so frustrated with Connor, angry at Jason, depressed about Luke being gone, he would have followed them. Which is the result of Connor's own issues and the reason why he withdrew. See what I mean? They're all so intertwined and culminated in this amazing scene. And because of this scene, soo much is going to happen character and plot wise. This scene was the result many people's actions and a trigger for what's to come. 
> 
> Phew, I think I got everything. I actually typed it all and then it didn't post so I had to retype :( 
> 
> Up next: Jeren pick up right where we left them here and Matt has a moment. It's a very interesting chapter. Then...the final chapter in Part 1! It's going to be climactic!


	23. Chapter 23

Jason nervously flicked his gaze from his phone to Ren who was seated at his desk again, typing away on his laptop. After giving him a searing and disgusted look when Matt and Connor took off, the Beta had walked away and wouldn’t look at him for the last hour.

“What are you typing?” he called out in a mock cheerful voice.

No response.

Crap. He really should have thought this through. It had just been too delicious of an opportunity. He’d seen Connor around the base for a year, always wearing that stoic expression on his face, and longed to rip it off. To see what the Omega was like when expressing his raw emotions. How was he to know he’d react so badly and run off? It was Connor’s fault really. He didn’t have to get so emotional. Like he was the only one who had ever been cheated on. The only one with a difficult family to deal with. He was making a big fuss about nothing! And now he ruined whatever this was between Jason and Ren. Stupid Omegas. This is why he hated dealing with them.

“The Eagles are training on their own now?” Jason called out, trying to ignore the tiny trace of desperation he detected in his voice.

Ren hit the remote to switch on the TV in the room, displaying the Eagles in the training room. Jason barely spared them a glance and growled. This was not going well at all. He imagined Ren coming back, seeing how well Jason was doing, getting up and coming in to work on his own. And feel…what? What had he hoped would happen? That the Beta would praise him? He snorted. Like he cared if he got the uptight, hard ass Beta’s approval. He never cared what anyone thought of him. Not even Matt. And yet, he didn’t like this. He didn’t like that the Beta was genuinely angry at him. Sure he’d been irritated when Jason was being lazy and difficult but not like this. It was like he was…disappointed. And disgusted. Let’s not forget that dismissive look on his face after Connor ran off.

Jason flopped his head back and massaged his temple a bit. What to do? What could he do to make Ren less angry at him? Because although he tried to avoid thinking too hard about how he felt, he was honest enough to know that he wanted the Beta to talk to him. He just needed to figure out what he could do. He tried to think and drew a blank. After several minutes he felt his brow creasing further and further as he dismissed one flimsy idea after another.

Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore and screamed. Literally.

“Ahhh!” He leaped out of his chair and stomped over to Ren’s desk. “What do you want me to do? You want me to apologize to the guy?” he screamed.

Ren’s fingers froze on his keyboard and Jason drew in a quick breath and held it. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, Ren lifted his gaze, his eyes piercing into Jason’s. He felt his heart rate speed up, his palms becoming sweaty.

“Do you feel sorry?” Ren asked pointedly.

Jason thought for a moment. He could lie, but Ren would see right through it and they’d be back to square one. “No,” Jason yelled, his hands flapping helplessly. “I’m not really sorry OK. I just told him the truth and he got angry and took off. It’s not my fault.”

Ren turned his gaze back to his screen and Jason felt a well of panic as his fingers began to move across the keyboard again.

“But I know I was wrong!” he yelled desperately.

Ren stopped again and looked up at him. “Really?”

Jason huffed and nodded. “Yes. What I said was right, but I didn’t have to say it. There, happy?”

Ren stared at him for a few more seconds then looked back at his screen and Jason’s heart dropped. “I’m not happy. I wish you hadn’t done it in the first place. I like Connor. He’s professional, cares about his job and is pretty smart. He’d been given the short stick while he’s been here and is finally showing people what he can do. What an Omega can do. And you tried to ruin that.” He suddenly looked up at him. “Do you really hate Omegas that much you want to see Connor fail?”

Jason staggered back. He couldn’t help it. He just couldn’t believe what Ren just stated, as if it were a fact. Something Jason had been denying even to himself, choosing not to put it into actual words.

“Why do you say I hate Omegas?” he asked quietly, trying to give himself time to calm down.

“It’s the way you treat them,” Ren continued, his tone factual. “You sleep with them, use them to get what you want, then leave them. And I’ve seen how you are with them. Complete disregard, you probably don’t know anything beyond their names. Besides the Omegas you sleep with, you never interact with Omegas, ever. And I’ve seen how you look at the ones on the base, including Connor. Sometimes you ignore them completely, but to me, it’s like you can’t stand to look at them.”

Jason’s heart was so loud at this point he was sure Ren could hear it. He was pretty sure he’d soaked through his T-shirt as well. He thought he’d hidden it so well. His distaste for Omegas was so ingrained in him, had been a part of him for so long, he never thought about it. No one ever noticed it before, not Matt and not even his ‘friends’ at the clubs who he’d known for years. Not even the Omegas he slept with! And yet, Ren figured it out, through simple intuition and small observations. Well fuck.

He opened his mouth trying to formulate an answer, a way to get out of this and dismiss Ren’s accusation. “They’re annoying,” he found himself saying, his voice barely above a whisper as he confessed what he had denied for so long. “They think they’re owed something, just because of their gender. That they need to be treated more gently, special. When really, deep down, they’re nothing but horny, disloyal and selfish creatures who only do whatever they want. Without thinking about the consequences or how others feel. Omegas are vain, spoiled, and are only really needed for breeding. Otherwise, they would have no use.”

Ren listened to him in silence, his expression never changing. Jason waited, wondering what the Beta would say. He felt sweat roll down his face, knowing he’d thrown out harsh statements…but he meant them.

“You have had horrible experiences with Omegas. Haven’t you?” Ren said softly.

Jason swallowed and flexed his fingers. “I’ve never met an Omega who made me think any differently,” he confessed.

Ren sighed and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. “I have. I met so many Omegas, who were strong inside and out. I admire them, look up to them. What Omegas put up with, what they go through as the main breeders of our species, it’s beyond horrific. And yet they keep going. Just like Connor. I don’t know what happened to him in the past, but he’s moving forward, building a great career and reputation for himself, as a man and as an Omega. And I respect him for that. The way I respect very few people.”

Meaning, Jason hadn’t earned that same respect. He was just processing that when Ren continued.

“To be honest, I’ve had crappy Alpha experiences. Growing up, I felt they were nothing but bullies, people who liked to throw their weight around just because society deemed them the superior gender. I hated them.”

Jason swallowed and closed his eyes briefly, knowing he’d done little to dispel that image.

“But I know that not all Alphas are like that. Some of them are kind, sympathetic, and genuinely want to help others. Like Matt.”

Jason bared his teeth, hating hearing Matt’s name, again, being used as a comparison to show him how shitty he is.

“That night, when you helped me with Ari, I felt that you had that same compassion and ability to care for others.”

His head snapped up and he stared at Ren in shock. He must have misheard him. He had to have. No one complimented him before. Ever.

“It gave me hope that you could actually be a decent person under that long unruly hair and ratty T-shirts.” Ren sighed and his expression displayed his keen disappointment, making Jason feel like he was an inch tall. “But after today, it’s like you pick and choose when to be nice. The fact that you lashed out at Connor, just for the hell of it, is pretty disappointing.” His tone was so soft, making the blows even stronger than if he’d screamed at him the way Quinton had done his whole life. Not since he decided the world could screw itself fifteen years ago had someone actually made him feel guilty. Or hurt.

Jason didn’t know what to say so he simply stood there. Ren shook his head, closed his laptop and walked out, leaving Jason’s mind and spirit in complete chaos as he tried to sort through the dozens of emotions Ren just unleashed in him. And the memories he had ignored since he was ten years old and swore no one would ever hurt him again.

 

Matt sighed wearily as he sank onto his living room couch, lifting his feet and placing them on his coffee table. What a week. After Connor ran off the base following his argument with Jason, he wasn’t sure if the Omega would ever come back, despite his promise that he would. But he’d shown up the next day, his cold mask back in place and Matt was too nervous about setting him off again he felt like he’d been walking on eggshells all week. He felt like was going to crack from the pressure any second.

Add to that his ever present guilt that he could have prevented this if he’d just gone with them when Ren told him how much Connor dislikes Jason. He moaned and sank further into the couch, lying almost on his back. Things couldn’t get any worse.

Que his doorbell connecting him to the security desk. Of course someone wanted to see him when he was at his lowest. With a groan he got up and walked over to the console, hitting the button to connect him to the security desk in the lobby.

“What is it Bobby?” he asked the Beta when his face appeared on the screen.

Bobby looked uncomfortable as he answered. “Sorry to bother you Mr. Matthew, but the kid won’t leave.”

Matt’s brow furrowed with confusion. “Kid?”

Bobby turned the camera around, aiming it at a child, a very angry and determined looking child. With hazel eyes. Connor’s eyes. Well shit.

“Let him in Bobby.” He hit the off button, running his hand through his hair nervously and looking around the apartment. As usual, the place was clean and organized. He ran his hands down his shirt, then his pants. God he was nervous. He never expected this. Why the hell was the kid here?

Moments later, his main doorbell rang. Drawing in a deep breath for courage and pasting a wide smile on his face, he swung the door open. He was greeted by a child with dirty blonde hair (which he probably got from his dad since Connor’s hair was a nice chestnut brown), sharp hazel eyes, wearing a red T-shirt with some kind of cartoon character on it, and blue jeans. He stood straight, hands shoved into his pants pocket.

“Hi, you must be Devon,” Matt said a bit too loudly. Smooth you idiot. Just chill! 

The kid looked him up and down, as if judging and analyzing Matt’s personality, appearance intentions and everything else in between. He almost shifted nervously but told himself to hold it together. No reason to feel intimidated by a little kid. He’d faced more intense people before. 

“You must be Matthew Blake,” Devon answered, his voice strong as his eyes bored into Matt’s from almost three and a half feet below his eye level. The way the kid spoke and stared at him, self-assured and authoritative, he might be an Alpha.

“Want to come in?” Matt stepped aside, gesturing into the apartment.

Without hesitation, Devon walked in, barely sparing Matt a glance.

“OK,” Matt muttered, silently congratulating Connor for raising such a confident kid. “Want any juice or anything?” he asked as he followed Devon into the living room.

“No thanks,” Devon said, dismissing the room with a quick glance and turning to him. “Mind if we sit down?”

Polite too. If he wasn’t so nervous he’d actually like to get to know this kid.

“Of course. Sit here,” Matt said, indicating the left side of the couch while he settled on the right. He’d barely sat down when Devon spoke, causing his back to straighten at his words.

“You made my mom cry,” Devon said, his tone accusing.

Matt’s jaw dropped. “What? Connor cried?”

Devon frowned. “You didn’t know?”

“No,” Matt burst out, desperate to fix the situation and find out what actually happened at home. “Your mom never really tells me how he feels. Or shows it.”

Devon nodded. “Yeah, he doesn’t like to let people know what he’s feeling. Most of the time.”

“But he’s not like that at home?” Matt asked, knowing he was fishing, but hey if the kid volunteered the info he wasn’t going to question it.

Devon’s eyes lit up, warming Matt’s heart a bit at the sudden joy after the fierce expressions he’d seen so far. “No way! He’s so much fun at home. He’s funny, and smart, and always has something to say. I wish he was less smart sometimes to be honest. He always busts me before I even try anything.” He frowned and Matt chuckled, feeling himself relax slightly.

“Sounds like your mom really is a soldier on and off the base.”

Devon looked confused for a second then his expression cleared. “My mom’s pretty good at his job huh?”

“The best,” Matt said, his voice emphatic.

“I thought so. He loves his job. He mentioned you at home a few times.”

“Really?” Matt said, shifting on the couch a bit. “What did he say?”

Devon gave him a knowing look. “That’s between me and my mom.”

Damn, the kid was just as sharp as Connor. He was liking him more and more.

“So, you said your mom cried,” Matt said gently.

Devon looked down, anxiety radiating from his body and it suddenly hit Matt. He wasn’t used to kids since his cousins were close to him in age so he was ashamed how long it took him to realize how nervous Devon must be. He was still a kid, had somehow probably taken a bus or a cab on his own to Matt’s place, after tracking it down, and marched into a stranger’s home, not knowing what Matt would do to him. If Connor knew…

“I’m sorry your mom was upset,” Matt said, his tone as soothing as he could make it. “Something happened at work a few days ago that really got to him. He was upset but seemed fine at work after that. I didn’t realize he was still sad at home.”

Devon nodded, his expression so lost and forlorn Matt wanted to just hug him. “He said he just had a bad day. But it’s been a few days and he’s still not happy. He tries to smile and joke around with me as usual, but I can tell he doesn’t mean it.” He started to nervously play with the knee of his jeans. “I figured, maybe you’d know why. And, since mom likes you and all, maybe you can help him.”

Matt inhaled, feeling the weight of responsibility Devon just placed on him. And found he couldn’t say no. Because he wanted to help Connor too. Had been struggling to figure out how for days. Having Devon come and actually ask solidified Matt’s resolve and finally, he had a plan. Well, an idea more like.

“Of course I’ll help your mom,” Matt said firmly. “I like him too. He’s a pretty awesome guy.”

Devon smiled and he looked so much like Connor Matt felt his heart warm further. What would it be like if he could make Connor and Devon genuinely smile? He was surprised by how much he wanted that.

“Thanks Colonel Matthew.”

“Please, call me Matt. Only my subordinates call me Colonel Matthew.”

Devon’s eyes brightened. “No way! You’re a colonel and I’m gonna call you that!”

Matt chuckled. “Looks like you like the military title.”

Devon nodded eagerly. “I love the military. It’s where my mom got his first real job and he’s a soldier, fighting the bad guys just like everyone else. He’s a hero!”

Matt hoped that Connor knew just how much his son looked up to him. The Omega clearly dealt with a lot of insecurities due to society’s treatment of him. He should know that the most important person in his life thought he was a hero.

“You’re right. He is. You know he tests out the soldiers and trains them?”

Devon’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Sure! The other day, he made a simulation, thought it up himself, and ran it. He was testing the soldiers and making things explode and guns fire at them.”

He gazed at him in awe and Matt longed to tell him more, show him just how amazing his mom actually was.

Suddenly, Devon’s face reddened and he looked down at the ground uncertainty. “Do you..do you mind if I get your phone number? Mom never really tells me stories from work. If you don’t mind, maybe, you can text me sometimes and tell me what he’s doing?”

Matt’s heart went out to the poor kid. He wasn’t surprised Connor’s didn’t confide in his son about his job. Some of it was inappropriate for a child. He probably wouldn’t like it if he found out what Matt told him today. But he was also a kid, eager and excited to hear about the action that went on in the base. The ones Matt could tell him about anyway. And it was just about Connor. What’s the harm?

“Sure, I can do that.”

The smile he received was so bright Matt thought if he asked him for a new car, his wallet, and a kidney he’d give it to him, just to keep him happy. Damn, who knew the little kid would have him wrapped around his finger so fast! And he knew, it was because he was Connor’s son. And he had a soft spot for the hard working Omega. How could he not feel the same way about his child?

After they exchanged numbers Matt asked if Devon needed a ride.

“Nah. I took a cab. My dad gives me a good allowance every week so I usually have a lot of money left over.”

Matt nodded, secretly wondering what Devon’s father, Connor’s ex, was like. Was he nice? Abusive? Did he support his ex’s desire to work? And the big question, why did they get a divorce? Not that it was any of his business. He’d already inserted himself in Connor’s personal life more than the Omega would like by even talking to Devon, much less exchanging phone numbers. He should just be content with that.

“That’s good,” Matt said as he held the front door open. “Then, I’ll see you around Devon.”

With an excited wave, the kid walked out, leaving with the same confident stride he walked in with. Damn, he liked this kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two significant moments in one chapter!
> 
> Well well well, now we finally know why Jason was meant to Connor. Sort of. There's more to it of course, as there always is. I do love my layered mysteries ;). Trust Ren to figure it out when no one else did. But this opens up a new question, why does he hate Omegas so much and have such a crappy opinion of them?
> 
> Devon met Matt!!! And our brave little warrior went to him! Damn, I love this kid. He's just so sassy and cute I can't stand it. 'You made my mom cry!" So innocent and authoritative at the same time. And Matt's heart just melted. Can't blame him. Although I love the entire scene, one of my favorite parts was when he called Connor his hero. Not sure if everyone remembers, but back in the chapter we meet Oliver for the first time, Connor stated that Devon gets extra excited when he sees his dad, because only dads are heroes, not moms. I just wanted to scream "No! You are a hero!" And now Matt and Devon are in contact...this can lead to some cute moments...and is a disaster in the making. 
> 
> Up next, everyone as we reach the climactic end of Part 1! TBH, things have been crazy the last few days so I barely started Part 2 (panic panic!). It's planned out, just need to sit and write it. Pray I get some time before next Tuesday's update!


	24. End of Part 1

Connor stared down at the email from Ren, detailing their new case. He hadn’t opened it yet. They just finished wrapping up their drug case, which meant he didn’t have to talk to Matt too much. But with this he’d have to. There would be meetings at least twice a day about the research, surveillance, any evidence or stake out, plus the Eagles’ training. 

Just the thought of sitting across from Matt for hours, pretending to be calm on the outside when he felt squeamish, embarrassed, and kinda fluffy on the inside was the last thing he wanted. He groaned and thumped his head on the table. Twice. It’s all his fault. If he hadn’t over reacted to Jason’s stupid comments, things wouldn’t have gotten so awkward. He was just starting to settle his heart after Matt’s concerned phone call about Devon. He was almost able to talk to Matt normally. Then he’d run off, screaming and crying and acting like the emotional Omega wreck Oliver always accused him of being. And he was filled with such embarrassment and shame he couldn’t even look at Matt. Matt didn’t seem to be doing any better either, speaking to him carefully and avoiding eye contact. Stupid, stupid, stupid. It was all his fault. 

He shot up, his eyes widening with hope. Maybe this case was a good thing! A way for them to regain their momentum. Yeah! With a case, they’d be so focused they could just slip back into their professional roles. And soon everything would be back to normal! 

Filled with a rare sense of optimism, or maybe desperation, he slammed his laptop shut, knocked purposefully on Matt’s door and walked in. 

The Alpha jumped when he swung the door open, fumbling with his phone before he dropped it onto his desk. With one quick motion, he swiped it off his desk and into his drawer, then turned and smiled at him, arms folded on the tabletop. Connor stopped halfway into the room, feeling he’d walked in on something he shouldn’t have.

“You OK?” he asked.

“Yeah, yeah!” Matt gasped, one hand coming up to smooth the hair on the back of his head. “Just...talking to Luke.”

“How’s he doing?” He tried to inflict as much concern as he could into his voice. He knew how much Matt missed his cousin. How worried he was about him on his own. 

“He’s fine. Fine. Seems he’s making some friends,” Matt said, his expression settling into a happy smile. 

Connor smiled gently. “That’s good. I’m glad.”

They fell into an awkward silence, the kind of thing Connor was hoping to avoid. Suddenly, he thrust his laptop forward, clutching it in both hands. “Ren sent us a new case!”

Matt’s eyes widened. “Great! Let’s see it.”

Eager, Connor walked forward rapidly, falling into the chair and almost dropping his laptop on the desk. Smooth Connor, smooth. You need to calm the hell down!

Clearing his throat, Connor calmly and slowly opened the laptop and pulled up the email. “I haven’t looked at it yet. Figured we could do that together.”

Matt’s eyes widened and his expression became more gentle. “Good idea. New case and all.”

Connor fought the urge to smile back and turned his attention to the document, turning the laptop more to face Matt. Silently, they began to read. The more they read, the more their eyes widened. It took them at least ten minutes to read through the whole thing and when they finished they both sat back, overwhelmed by what they had to deal with next.

“Do Jason or Ren know what they sent us?” Matt asked.

“I don’t know,” Connor replied warily. “I doubt Jason actually looked at it. Ren, maybe.”

“Can you call him in? I think we’re going to need all the help we can get with this.”

Wordlessly, Connor emailed Ren, asking him to join them and was glad when he immediately replied. Less than two minutes later the Beta walked in.

“I’m guessing you saw the case,” Ren said soberly.

“Are you sure you want to turn this one over to us?” Matt asked. “It’s...pretty tricky.”

Ren crossed his arms and eyed them. “Look, it’s a tough case. And I would love to tackle it. But per your agreement with your cousin, you have to take the next case he’s given. It’s just your bad luck that this is the case Quinton chose to give us.”

“I can see why,” Connor said, his tone resentful. “Jason got almost no credit for the drug case, so he wants him to deal with another high profile one. Never mind Jason is the one who avoided all the press and accolades himself.”

He winced inwardly, knowing how angry he sounded, which probably reminded the two other people he really wanted to impress of his atrocious behaviour last week. If they picked up on it, they chose to ignore it which Connor was grateful for.

“We could use your help. And Jason’s,” Matt said.

Ren shook his head. “You’ll have to talk to him.”

“But he listens to you,” Matt said, sounding desperate.

Ren raised an eyebrow.

“Well, more than he listens to any of use. Please Ren.”

Connor’s eyes widened and Ren seemed surprised as well at seeing the Alpha practically begging Ren for help. It wasn’t normal Alpha behaviour, not in Plutus and, based on Ren’s reaction, not where he came from either. Which is probably why Ren relented.

“I’m going to try. But no promises.”

Matt nodded frantically. “Of course. I appreciate anything you can do.”

With a final nod, Ren walked out, leaving Connor and Matt lost in their thoughts, contemplating the case they both wished they could just toss onto someone else.

“This is going to take a lot of work,” Connor murmured.

Matt nodded. “Hopefully, with Jason and Ren’s help we might be able to handle it.”

“You really think Ren can change Jason’s mind?”

Silence met his question and Connor looked at him, searching Matt’s face to detect how he felt.

“I don’t know.”

Connor sighed and shook his head, wondering if Fate was enjoying watching him suffer. Not only did he have to deal with a case that could completely change all of Dracus and ruin his career, but he’d have to work with Jason. Truth be told, the Alpha wouldn’t help much but they definitely needed Ren. They were too far out of their element. 

“I guess we can at least get the preliminary investigation started,” Connor finally said. 

“Good idea,” Matt replied. “These notes have so many gaps, filling them is our main priority right now.”

“I’ll make a list of everything we need to know.” Connor was about to get out of his chair when Matt’s next sentence made him stop, his butt hovering slightly above the cushion and one arm on an armrest.

“Send it to me as well and I’ll help.”

Certain he’d heard him wrong, Connor slowly looked up at the Alpha’s face. “You...want to help with the research?”

Matt nodded. “This is a big case. It wouldn’t be fair to expect you to do most of the grunt and paperwork.” He smiled, what he probably perceived as an encouraging smile, but it just made Connor want to howl with despair. 

He suddenly lost all the strength in his body and thumped back into the chair. The Alpha seemed puzzled and Connor didn’t blame him. He was doing something nice and yet, Connor probably looked crushed. It’s how he felt.

“Is this….because of my outburst last week?” His voice was shaky and weak and he hated that he couldn't change it. He wanted Matt to always view him as strong and confident, and right now he was on thin ice. Speaking in such a quavering voice wasn’t helping.

Matt’s eyes widened and he seemed at a loss for words himself. “What do you mean?”

Swallowing, Connor leaned forward, desperation radiating through his body and voice. “I know that I behaved badly after my talk with Jason. I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did and I’m ashamed that I lost control. And just..ran off. I understand if after seeing that you’d question if I can handle my job well but I can! That was just….it won’t happen again.”

Matt stared at him, his expression slightly angry and Connor licked his lips nervously.

Finally, Matt spoke. “Do you seriously think that I would look down on you or question your abilities because Jason upset you?”

Bewildered, Connor analyzed Matt’s question. He didn’t know what Matt was thinking and why he sounded so upset.

“Well,” he said, trying to choose his words carefully. “I ran off. And cried. And screamed at you. That’s not exactly proper secretary behaviour. It’s more-” he swallowed, hating what he was about to say but couldn’t think of any other words. “It’s the kind of emotional outburst you’d expect from an over emotional and dramatic Omega. And I know better than to do that, especially on the base.”

Matt leaned back in his chair, his gaze speculative and Connor felt sweat forming on his palms. What was the Alpha thinking? He was usually easy to understand. That’s one of the reasons they were such a good team. 

“First of all, you’re not the first person Jason reduced into a screaming mess. He does that pretty much on a daily basis with Uncle Quentin and some of the other family members. Even I lose my patience with him sometimes, despite my best efforts. He has a way of getting under people’s skin and saying just the right words to set them off. It’s a sick talent he has. Second. While your behaviour may be seen as unprofessional, I’m guessing Jason said something way too personal, in which case he crossed the line first.”

Connor’s eyes widened, shocked that Matt seemed to be dismissing his outburst as something legitimate. If anything, he was saying that Connor was right to be upset. But that couldn’t be right! All his life, his parents and Oliver always told him he had to control his emotions, never reveal anything negative. Never cry, never get upset, never get angry, never smile too much or laugh too hard. The way a proper and polished Omega behaved. None of this was making sense and he felt his mind reel further when Matt continued.

“Third, I don’t like you talking about Omegas that way. Because my mom and grandmother are Omegas and I think they’re wonderful, strong willed women. I’d hate to think someone, anyone, would tell them it’s not OK for them to cry or argue if they’re angry. And I hate to think that you keep your emotions on such a tight leash because you think of yourself that way. You’re not just an Omega, you’re a person. Everyone has the right to laugh, cry, joke around, get angry, and feel all the emotions we have as humans. There’s nothing wrong with that. And if I ever meet the person who convinced you otherwise, I’d like to beat him to a bloody pulp.”

Hands shaking, Connor stared open mouthed at Matt. He couldn’t think, much less say anything. Matt was angry, genuinely angry, that Connor held any negative views of Omegas. Of himself. And he wanted to beat up Oliver. Indirectly, but still! And...and..He covered his face with his hands and drew in deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart and frayed nerves. What was this Alpha doing to him? Why was he saying that Connor had the right to feel, that he was free to express himself? And he spoke positively, about Omegas! No one in his life had ever done that. 

After a couple of minutes, Connor felt calm enough to slowly lower his hands and flushed with embarrassment when he realized Matt had been staring at him for two minutes while he tried to calm down. He gazed down at his thighs. He should say something, he thought as he rubbed his sweaty palms across his thighs. But what?

“Umm, thank you. For...your support.”

Matt stared at him until Connor finally looked up and met his eye.

“I meant it Connor,” Matt said softly. “The last couple of weeks have been hell. We were finally getting to a good place and you were starting to show me more of your thoughts and feelings. And I loved that. I know I’m your boss, but I like to think that we also care about each other. We could be friends in a way. I know you guard your personal life, being a single mother means you have to. But at least, on the base, I hope we can become friendlier. And you learn to let loose. At least in front of me.”

Licking his lips, Connor wondered at the wisdom of granting such a request. On one hand, he missed talking to Matt as well. He felt lighter recently, joking and letting his sarcastic side show in front of Matt. He didn’t think it was a good idea though. Because as much as he tried to deny it, he knew he was falling in love with this amazing Alpha. How could he not? He was the complete opposite of everything Connor grew up with. He was kind, smart, supportive, empathetic, and wanted Connor to be himself. Connor didn’t even know what ‘himself’ was but he felt a thread of excitement at the idea. Maybe, with Matt, he could actually develop into a person. With Devon, he became a mother. And he loved that. But he still didn’t know who he was outside of that since he always kept wearing mask after mask. He had to be careful about this. He could get closer to Matt and become ‘friends’ as he said, but he had to make sure he never crossed the line. Never fully loved him. Because that would just be an endless abyss of heartache. He’d crawled out of one dark abyss when he divorced Oliver, gained his independence and got this job. He didn’t want to fall into another one. 

Resolved, he finally met Matt’s gaze again and smiled gently, his heart thumping a beat faster when he saw the look of relief on the Alpha’s face. “I’d like that.”

 

Ren walked down the hall to Jason’s office, his mind spinning with how to approach the topic of working with Matt again. Or talk to Jason at all. Since their tense confession scene last week there’s been an awkward and tense vibe between them. And Ren didn’t like it. Sure he didn’t completely like the guy. He was a lazy douche. But he didn’t like this tension either. 

He’d tried to break the ice a few times, but every time he opened his mouth the words wouldn’t spill forth. Mostly because he didn’t know what to say. Usually, talking about work helped. And now he had the perfect excuse. He just...needed to actually talk.

He walked into the room and stopped in the doorway, his eyes trained on the Alpha who, for once, was not lounging in his chair. He was still on his phone, but for the first time in the two and a half months he’d been there, Jason was actually sitting in his seat properly.

Well, here goes nothing. Drawing a deep breath for courage, Ren walked across the room, stopping in front of Jason’s desk. He waited a couple of seconds until Jason looked up, his gaze slowly tracing a line from his phone, across the desk to him. 

“You need something?” Jason asked, his tone cautious.

He wasn’t sure what Jason was so nervous about. Ren was the one who told him he didn’t like Alphas, and him by extension. Actually, scratch that. The dude had every right to be anxious. Ren had told him he was a disappointment. After he helped save Ari. Ren winced and Jason’s eyes narrowed.

Clearing his throat, he spoke. “The case your dad gave us that we passed on to Matt. It’s a difficult case and they need our help.”

Jason leaned back in his chair, placing his phone on his desk and clasping his hands together. Ren’s eyes widened at the formal and professional stance in front of him. He didn’t think Jason even knew how to sit like that.

“Tell me about the case.”

“It’s a weapons smuggling ring,” Ren rushed to say, trying to hide and get over his discomfort with Jason’s, once again, unpredictable behaviour. “It looks like the weapons are being manufactured here, or at least sold through Plutus.”

“Who are they sold to?”

Ren swallowed, curling sweat dampened hands. “Tantalus.”

Jason didn’t so much as twitch an eye. Ren waited, wondering what the Alpha was thinking.

“I can see why Matt said it’s a difficult case. There’s a lot of factors. Such as who is making the weapons, how they’re actually being made, and how they’re transported. There’s also the fact that we once again will have to tackle the families involved. And based on the scope of this operation, it has to be people with money. No way people in Icarus or Midas can finance it. There’s also the fact that by selling weapons to Tantalus, they might be helping certain sides. Which is a whole other issue.”

Ren nodded. “There’s an ongoing battle between the prisoners, miners, and rebels. It’s a tense situation and it’s not getting any better. Based on what I hear.”

“It’s in Plutus, actually all of Dracus’s, best interests if the prison remains intact, with only certain inmates allowed the freedom to work the mines. All major criminals are housed there after all. If the prison falls, then the criminals will be free, and Dracus has to find a new way to hold them and future violent criminals. There’s also the rebels as you mentioned, who hate how Tantalus is treated and want a change. They’re the ones trying to pick fights with the rest of the country. So, the question is, is someone helping the criminals and/or rebels and their cause, or helping reinforce the prison? If it’s the former, we have a Dracus wide issue, not just a Plutus one.”

How could he do it? How did he take such a big political issue, and discuss it in such a detached way? Summarizing years of atrocities and potential cataclysmic consequences in a few sentences? Did he not understand? Did he not get why this was a big deal?

He wanted to scream at Jason to wake up, to understand the situation for what it was. To give a crap for once. 

“I’ll do it.”

It took Ren a few seconds to absorb Jason’s answer. And then he could only blink, gaping like an idiot.

“What did you say?”

“I’ll do it,” Jason replied calmly. “It’s a big case, Matt’s going to need all the help he can get. There’s also the other reason.”

“What other reason?”

“It’s your hometown.”

Ren felt his brain explode and almost staggered. He was pretty sure he stopped breathing, certain he’d misheard him.

“What?” he barely whispered, sweat forming on his upper lip.

Jason kept gazing at him, his expression unchanged. “I know you’re from Tantalus. Figured it out a while ago and when I met Ari it confirmed it.”

Ren forced himself to speak past the giant frog he felt take permanent place in his throat. “What...how?”

“Your name. Only Orpheus and Tantalus choose names based on their meaning. It was obvious your parents took one look at you and your coloring and decided a crow would be the perfect name for you. I also teased you about being a crow early on and you didn't deny it. Two, your files are sealed. No one would care if you came from Theus, Heracles or Argo. But everyone would freak if they found out you’re from Tantalus. Given how the rest of the country sees them.”

He should stop him, Ren thought desperately, legs shaking. Deny it all. Tell him it wasn’t true. But he couldn’t, because it was.

“Point three, your training. You said you’d been training for years. I don’t think you’re older than twenty-two, which means you’ve been training since you were a child. Only in Tantalus would they do that. And when I met Ari, and told you that I understood his name means white dove, and you freaked when I tested you, that was it. All the pieces fit.”

Jason stopped, gazing at him and waiting for him to respond. Ren didn’t know what to say, what to think. He felt like he’d been stripped down, flesh and bone, completely exposed. He knew Jason was smart. Knew he was actually good at puzzles, despite what he made people believe. He should have known this could happen. Should have taken measures. He never wanted anyone to know. No one! And yet, here was Jason, and he knew everything. So now what?

“Don’t worry,” Jason said. “I won’t tell anyone. Who would I tell really? You’re the only one I talk to.”

Ren licked his dry lips, realizing his mouth was parched as well. It was true. As much of an ass as Jason was as evidenced by his treatment of Connor last week, he probably wasn’t going to tell anyone. What would he gain by doing that? Maybe some sadistic pleasure in seeing how people reacted and treated Ren. He’d be ostracized, labelled a criminal bastard or something way worse. General Lucas would immediately expel him to avoid any further scandal. He’d made his poor opinion of Tantalus and any relation to the rejected city perfectly clear when they arrested the drug dealers. No way would he allow Ren to stay. And then his mom would lose her chance to get out as well. That couldn’t happen! He wasn’t going to let it happen.

So he did something he rarely, if ever, did. “Please,” he begged, not even bothering to quell the desperation and fear in his voice. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

Jason sighed, as if Ren was just a troublesome child who didn’t know any better. “I already told you I won’t. What would I gain from that? You’re doing a great job with my Eagles. And really, if I wanted to get rid of you this way, I would have done it weeks ago. Back when I still hated you.”

“You don’t hate me?” Ren asked in disbelief.

Jason gazed at him solemnly. “No. Do you hate me?”

Did he? Did he hate this lazy, self-entitled rich brat? The one who began to show that he cared about him, about his dog. Who kept Ren’s secrets for weeks, even though he easily could have used it to get rid of the thorn in his side? The one who showed true potential to be an amazing colonel, if he tried? 

“No, I don’t hate you,” Ren finally said. “Not sure why. You’re a jerk who lashes out at others to make yourself feel better.”

Jason chuckled warily. “That’s true. I don’t know why you don’t hate me either. I’m not exactly the nicest person here. And this is Plutus we’re talking about.”

Ren snorted a bit at that and they shared a knowing look.

Grin fading, Jason leaned forward, his tone earnest. “Look, I don’t care about this job. I don’t care about the Blake pride and their standing in society. I don’t care if this case gets solved or not. But this week has not been the best and I don’t like it. I don’t know why, but...I don’t want you to be angry at me.”

That made two of them. Because as much as he told himself Jason was a heartless jerk, the last week hadn’t been easy for him either. All because he missed verbally sparring and trying to coax the Alpha to do something. It was strange and unexpected and he would prefer if he didn’t give a damn about the Alpha. But he kinda did. God knows why.

“I get it. I do.” Ren sighed and massaged his forehead. “So let’s just focus on the case for now. And we’ll just get back to how we used to be. Sounds good?”

Jason smiled, the first genuine smile Ren had seen adorn the Alpha’s sardonic face and he blinked, wondering if it would vanish and turn out to be a figment of his imagination. 

“Perfect.”

Ren nodded, wondering what the hell that queasy feeling in his stomach was. Because he didn’t like it. Not one bit. 

 

Luke parked his car in front of the ‘Harmony Cafe,’ whistling as he found his usual spot. His usual parking spot, then sit at his usual table in the cafe, then take the usual walk to the food district with Kiryn so they can have dinner. Just like usual. The assurance that today was going to be a happy repeat of yesterday, and the day before, and pretty much the last few weeks filled Luke with a sense of joy and contentment. 

Is this how his dad felt when he was dating Luke’s mom? This sense of comfort at knowing you were welcomed, the joy of knowing you were wanted and accepted. It felt...amazing. 

He reached his hand out to open the door when a voice stopped him.

“Fancy meeting you here.”

Luke winced at the sound then quickly wiped the expression away and turned to face his recent enemy. 

“Hi Tig. Just got off work?”

The Beta nodded as he walked over, hands jammed into his jeans pockets. “Yeah. You?”

Luke nodded and they stood in awkward silence. Well, awkward for Luke since he didn’t know what to do or say. Tig didn’t seem to have that problem, staring at Luke unabashadley.

“Had another exciting day on the base?” Tig asked with mock cheer. 

“Same old,” Luke murmured, shifting his feet nervously. Should they just go in? This was going nowhere. 

“Let’s head inside,” Tig said, walking past Luke and opening the door. Luke followed him inside, berating himself for not making that decision himself. 

It had been this way since he met the entire band last week. Sure, he used to spot Tig every once in awhile when he came in for lunch. But now, Tig was around every lunch and every evening, sitting with Luke and basically making him as uncomfortable as possible. He never said anything directly, was never mean or rude. He just sat there, making small talk, asking simple questions, just letting Luke know he was around. And he didn’t like him.

As soon as they walked in Kiryn turned to them and his face turned thunderous when he caught sight of the two of them together. Again. Luke’s eyes widened a bit when he saw Kiryn march towards them. Looks like the Omega had enough. He shot a quick glance at Tig and saw the expectant look on the Beta’s face.

Without thinking, he made a snap decision and walked forward, meeting Kiryn halfway.

“It’s OK,” he whispered, hoping they were far enough from Tig to be out of earshot.

“It’s not OK,” Kiryn replied, not shouting but not bothering to keep his voice down either. “He’s being such a pain in the ass. And I’m gonna tell him!” He tried to move past Luke but he stepped in front of him, arms up to try and calm the riled Omega.

“He’s just worried about who you’re dating. It’s fine. I’m fine with it.”

Kiryn raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “You’re fine with him sitting there, being a nuisance, and making you feel uncomfortable?”

“Well, no. But he’s your friend. He’s looking out for you. I’m going to take it as a compliment that he wants to get to know me. A strange and unwanted compliment but still.” 

Kiryn blinked. “Are you making a joke right now?”

Luke smiled warily. “Maybe. Look, all I know is, Tig is one of your closest friends. And I don’t want you guys getting in a fight or something because of me. I’ll handle it.”

Kiryn stared at him for several moments. “You’ll handle it,” he said slowly.

Luke didn’t blame him for looking for skeptical. He didn’t even know what he was saying and if he could actually ‘handle’ the hovering Beta, or what ‘handling’ would even entail. But he was determined to make his relationship with Kiryn work and starting a fight between him and his best friend was not the way to keep the relationship going. Even he knew that much. 

So he nodded confidently. “Yes,” he said, proud of how strong his voice sounded. “Yes, I can handle it.”

Kiryn still didn’t look convinced so Luke pointed at the main staging area Kiryn set up. “You just go get ready. You’re supposed to start soon.”

“Call me if you need help.” Kiryn turned and walked away, casting uncertain glances over his shoulder.

With a sigh, Luke turned and faced Tig, who stood with his arms crossed, expression blank. He smiled. “Should we go sit?” 

Without a word, Tig walked over to Luke’s regular spot and sat down. They spent the next few minutes in silence, which suited Luke well since he could focus on Kiryn’s singing. He didn’t think he’d ever get bored of his voice. 

“You’re gutsier than I thought,” Tig finally said while Kiryn took a break to talk to a few people before he started on his next song.

“What do you mean?”

“The way you stood up to Kiryn just now. I figured you were just a wuss who Kiryn had wrapped around his finger, eager to please him and do whatever he wanted.”

It wasn’t a very flattering picture, but he had to admit, it was kinda accurate. “Well, I do want Kiryn to be happy.”

Tig finally turned to look at him, his gaze thoughtful. “Yeah, which is part of my issue with you. Kiryn is like a loose canon sometimes. He acts without thinking. Sometimes he needs someone to reign him in, to calm the waters.”

Luke frowned, unhappy with that image as well. “I’m not looking to chain him or constrain him. Sure, Kiryn is impulsive, but he doesn’t hurt people.”

Tig snorted. “You sure about that? He never said or did anything to make you squirm?”

Luke recalled how Kiryn tricked him into eating a spicy wrap the other night, laughing uproaresly when Luke gasped and sputtered, his face red and sweaty. He grinned ruefully. “Sure, he likes to pull pranks and mess with people. But he doesn’t mean any harm. There’s a line he won’t cross, and as long as he stays within that line, then I don’t see what the problem is.”

Tig’s jaw dropped slightly. “You’re way too nice. You sure you want to date Kiryn? That guy’s gonna eat you alive.”

Luke blushed, knowing that Tig was partly right. “Maybe. But I like him. He’s...not like anyone I’ve ever met. And I really want to try being with him.”

“Well, you’re not like anyone he’s ever met either,” Tig murmured. “Most of those guys were drawn to Kiryn’s free spirit, same as you. But eventually, they got tired or annoyed and left.” He frowned and his eyes narrowed, boring into Luke’s. “Kiryn is my best friend, but even I know he’s a handful. Are you sure you can handle him? Because he’s starting to really like you. I can tell. If you’re going to just bail when you get bored, then it’s best if you do it now.”

He wanted to just say yes, to everything. But he knew Tig was being honest with him, and he deserved an honest and well thought out answer. So he thought about it. Did he like Kiryn? Yes. Did he dislike when Kiryn pranked him or made him uncomfortable? Sometimes, but usually Kiryn figured out quickly when to stop and made it up to him. So it didn’t bother him overly much. Was he planning on being with him long term? Well, based on his grandfather’s orders, the fact that Gareth was going to replace him in a month and a half and Luke’s lack of success in the military here, it didn’t look like he was going anywhere. And if he did end up needing to go back to Orpheus..well, he’d deal with that later.

“Yes,” Luke said firmly. “I want to be with him.”

Tig gazed at him for a few more minutes then turned back to the front of the room, just as Kiryn started his next song. “You’re a brave man.” 

Luke chuckled. “Maybe. But it’s pretty fun.”

Tig shot him a disbelieving look which made Luke laugh out loud. 

“You’re pretty strange yourself,” Tig stated.

“Probably,” Luke agreed. “But you’re strange too. I’ve never seen a Beta like you before.”

Tig looked puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“Well, back in Plutus, Betas are pretty quiet and reserved. Not as much as me. Even by Beta standards I’m pretty awkward and shy. But they’re definitely not as strong as you. You’re more like an Alpha. By Plutus standards.”

“Huh. Sounds like an oppressive place.”

Luke thought about the criticism his dad got, from family and acquaintances about his marriage. Some weren’t even subtle. The harsh comments Uncle Quinton threw out about how his dad lacked a spine and was a disappointing Alpha. The times he’d overheard his grandfather urging or screaming at Nathan to toughen up, to show people what a Blake Alpha could do. And how nervous and twitchy Nathan was afterwards. How downcast and hopeless he seemed. 

Not for the first time, he felt anger unfurl within him at what his father had gone through. Was still going through. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right. His father was a good man. He was caring, and kind, and always tried to do the right thing. Which is why he pressured Luke so much. Because he didn’t want him to go through what he did. So he could be accepted by everyone, as a strong and confident Beta. Even though he wasn’t.

“Yeah, it’s not the best place to live,” Luke murmured.

“Then it’s a good thing you’re here,” Tig continued, oblivious of Luke’s rising anger. “Here, anyone can be who they want. I can act like an Alpha as you say, Kiryn can be as easy going as he wants, and Jaz can be kind and warm. I’m guessing they can’t be that way in Orpheus.”

Luke tried to imagine Kiryn, the free spirited and happy go lucky Kiryn he was falling for, living in Plutus. Expected to adhere to his gender role. He would be expected to remain quiet, poised, constrained. Only speak when he is spoken to or has to. His music would be considered a hobby, and even then, he’d only be allowed to play formal, high brow music. It would kill him. Just like it was killing Luke.

“No,” Luke whispered, his eyes widening as he realized the decision that was slowly coming to him. “No, he can’t.” And for the first time since he arrived almost three months ago, he started to actually imagine what it would be like if he lived in Orpheus. Forever. And was surprised by how much he wanted it. 

He shifted his gaze up from the table top to Kiryn, watching his lover sing, his fingers flying across the cords. He caught Luke’s eye and winked at him, causing his heart to skip a beat. Here, there was Kiryn. Here there was freedom to be himself. To do what he wanted. No Blake family pressure, no expectations, no one telling him he wasn’t good enough.

He was staying, Luke decided, sitting straighter and smiling widely back at Kiryn who also grinned. He was staying, and no one was going to tell him no.

End of Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've reached the end of Part 1! And what a chapter with all three couples and character development, relationship development, life changing decisions, and a new case that will be the main focus of Part 2! It's a big one plot wise for the country, and even more now that we know one of Ren's dark secrets. And our couples are finally back in sync after weeks of awkwardness. But I'l get to that and comment on each couple one by one. 
> 
> Meconn: They're awkward behaviour was sad and funny at the same time. And you can soo tell Matt is desperate to hide his connection with Devon and will probably be a terrible liar. We once again see Connor's vulnerable side with being an Omega, which leads to Matt's best speech yet! No wonder Connor's in love with him (though he denies it). Their future is going to be interesting and I can't wait to see how Connor changes!
> 
> Jeren: Ren's from Tantalus!!! I've been dropping hints here and there about how horrible the rest of the country sees Tantalus without making it too obvious because I wanted to keep it a surprise. No wonder Ren hid it, considering how people view the city. With it being his hometown and the focus of the case, we'll learn a lot more about Tantalus and..it's pretty horrifying. On the plus side, Jason is making progress!! He's still selfish but wants to change...for Ren. And I just love how both of them 'care' about each other, but don't want to think about it or figure it out. A match made in heaven. Their romantic relationship is going to be very...interesting. Let's stick with that word for now. I don't want to spoil anything, but I do have huuuge plans for them. 
> 
> Liryn: considering it was a chapter focused on them, we barely saw them together. But, that doesn't mean there wasn't a major breakthrough! Like Connor, Luke's been plagued with the guilt and insecurity of his gender, and finally sees another way to live and accept himself. I loved Tig in this chapter and can see why Kiryn is friends with him. Both of them are blunt, but while Kiryn just leaps in and says what he thinks, Tig is smarter about it. And a pretty good friend to Kiryn...and maybe Luke? And the major plot twist...Luke wants to stay in Orpheus!! Which will lead to..oh so much.
> 
> And we're finally starting to get hints about each character's abyss! I mentioned the word before in relation to Connor back in Ch 2, when he mentioned how his feelings in general were a dark abyss. And now we see it again, in relation to his feelings for Matt. Kiryn's abyss, though not stated as explicitly, was back in Ch 21 when he said he wanted to ignore his past. I'm going to drop the word/idea a bit here and there as the abyss motif starts to pop up for each character. Sometimes it'll be explicit like Connor's today, sometimes it's more subtle like Kiryn's. Have fun picking it up, and my little hints about their pasts! I love my little hints. 
> 
> Get ready for Part 2 guys. We got hints today of what's to come and Part 2 is going to be long and full of drama, fluff, smut, romance, action, politics, everything!! I'm hard at work on it now and the next chapter is going to be the longest yet with all three couples again!


	25. Start of Part 2

Two weeks later

Matt finished typing the last line on his report, hit save and looked up at Connor who was sitting across from him at the conference table in his office. The Omega was hard at work, his eyes focused on his screen while his fingers flew across the keyboard.

Without moving a muscle, Matt continued watching him. If he moved Connor would know he was finished and feel even more pressured to complete his part of the report faster. Since their honest conversation two weeks ago, Connor had become more relaxed around him. Which allowed Matt to understand the Omega even more, gaining new insights into the so far closed off secretary. Which is how he realized just how much pressure Connor put himself under. He not only wanted to do his best, but didn’t understand what his best was. What other people would consider good enough. Considering this was his first ‘real’ job, Matt understood that. Having no one to really work with before, Connor had no one to compare himself to. Matt was tempted to show him the reports other secretaries write to prove to him how superior his in-depth notes were. But he didn’t think it would help much. The guy was a perfectionist and harsh with himself.

Something else he realized is how eager Connor was to impress Matt. He valued Matt’s opinion and respected him, not just as his superior, but as a person. And that humbled Matt. He’d had other people openly admire him before. He was good looking by Plutus standards with his height, blonde hair and blue eyes. He was charming and nice and people were naturally drawn to him. All his life, Luke had looked up to him as a hero and as a surrogate older brother. But none of that came close to how Connor’s admiration of him made him feel. Because it wasn’t based on his looks and status as an Alpha Blake, or his role as a supportive relative, but because of who he was. Matthew Blake.

Connor didn’t say it, but Matt could tell based on the little hints he dropped here and there. Like the other day. They were going through the research they compiled that day and Connor casually said, “You understand the difficult situation Tantalus is in in this case pretty well. No surprise, you always try your best to empathize with people.”

Matt had been so shocked by the unexpected compliment he didn’t know how to react. Apparently, Connor didn’t realize what he’d said and continued speaking about the case. Or he did and decided to blow past it. But Matt couldn’t. He didn’t want to. Because he felt…good. He liked that Connor thought well of him. He’d obviously been through a lot and his divorce probably wasn’t easy to deal with. It was obvious he had trust issues. And based on his texts from Devon which detailed how much time he and Connor spent together, Connor didn’t seem to have any friends besides some of the parents at Devon’s school. And yet, he admired Matt. There was something humbling and flattering about that. 

“Done,” Connor announced, hitting save and looking up at him.

Matt gave himself a mental shake and smiled. “Good. Jason and Ren will be here any minute.”

“I’ll get the computer setup.” Connor said. He switched on the large flat screen TV mounted on the wall at the end of the conference table. He hit some buttons on his keyboard so it would wirelessly connect to the television and a few clicks their his blank computer screen appeared on the TV. Just in time as there was a knock on the door and Ren and Jason walked in.

“I just sent you the files,” Ren said as he sat down on Matt’s left. Quietly, Jason sat next to his lead Eagle and it took all of Matt’s effort not to stare at his cousin. Here was someone else who had suddenly changed on him. And Matt didn’t know what to do about it. He didn’t know what happened after his confrontation with Connor, but Jason was like a completely different person. He barely spoke anymore. He avoided looking at Connor and seemed to be in the office all day instead of the four hours he forced himself to complete before. He asked Ren about it last week but all he got was a vague response and it became clear to him that Ren didn’t want to share what happened.

Whatever the reason, Jason was working hard on their case, letting Ren do most of the talking and adding his two cents in when needed. Which worked for everyone just fine.

“Let’s get started,” Matt said, leaning forward as Connor pulled up their combined list onto the screen and slid his laptop towards him. “We went through our half of the list, analyzed all the families in Plutus who may have a stake or are able to play a part in this weapon trafficking ring. And we came up with these names.” He nodded towards the screen, and sat quietly while Ren and Jason silently read the list.

“That’s a long list,” Ren finally said. “I’m sad to say, ours is just as long.”

Connor hit a couple of buttons and pulled up Jason and Ren’s list, placing it next to theirs. All four looked in silence.

“Forty families,” Jason murmured. “This is gonna take a while.”

“No surprise,” Matt said. “We had nothing to work with, no initial list or way to narrow it down. It took us two weeks just to decide through business ventures and geographical locations who might make the initial suspect list. We don’t even know how many families are actually involved or anything, or if the real culprits are actually on this list.”

“Did you say anything to anyone?” Ren asked.

Matt knew what Ren was hinting at and shook his head. “I didn’t tell General Lucas or my dad. This is a sensitive case and we need to keep it contained. We can’t risk any of these families knowing we’re looking into them. Everyone’s still spooked by our drug case. All it would take is one look from Grandfather or a slip of the tongue about us working a Tantalus related case for the families to go on high alert. The less people we involve the better.”

Ren nodded. “Good. For my part, I lied and told Lieutenant General Quinton that we’re passing on the case. I claimed it’s too difficult and will actually stall and hurt Jason’s reputation more. I made up an embezzlement case and told him you two are working together again. Connor and I will make up random reports every once and a while that you can show General Lucas.”

Matt and Connor nodded while Jason kept staring at the screen. Ren leaned forward, his authority as an expert clear and accepted by everyone.

“Now that we have the preliminary list, we can start investigating so we can narrow it down. I suggest we look into the bank transactions first. See if any of the families are making more money than they should. Any strange transactions,” Ren said.

“There’s no guarantee the families are recording everything through their banks. They could have offshore accounts or just keep everything in cash in their safes or something,” Connor stated.

“Exactly. So we start with the legit bank accounts, and start hacking into the computer systems, both their business and home ones. After that, we start having the Eagles actually go into the homes and search them, from top to bottom.”

Matt listened, his heart sinking with each word Ren uttered. He knew this case was going to be difficult, but this was more than he ever imagined. The hours they’d spend on this, the risks they were taking. They’d have to get the tech investigators involved since they’d have to hack into various servers and networks, something Connor and Matt knew very little about. So much for trying to keep it contained.

“I know some reliable hackers we can use,” Ren suddenly said.

Matt and Connor stared in shock while Jason’s face remained impassive. They must have already discussed this.

“Who are they?” Matt asked.

‘Some people I know,” Ren replied vaguely.

Matt frowned, not liking the answer. “Are they…trustworthy and legitimate?”

Ren turned and stared at him, his expression somber. “Yes, they are. They’re not criminals or anything. They just…work on a different base. But I guarantee they’re more trustworthy and can keep their mouths shut than the people here. And that’s what we need. I’ll do it as well. I have ways of accessing hidden material without getting caught. I’d do it myself but it would take me months. I need at least one or two more people to help.”

He should say no. There was no guarantee these people were legitimate, despite Ren’s assurances. Sure they were allowed to break into people’s private lives due to their military status, but they still had to go through the proper channels. There had to be approvals by the Panthers, the soldiers had to be trained Eagles. If they collected information through a third party, could they even use the evidence in court?

“The evidence won’t be thrown out,” Jason suddenly said. “We can trust these people.”

Matt looked at his cousin, noting the serious expression on his face, the first time he’d ever seen it when it came to work, and finally nodded. “OK. I’ll trust you guys. We’ll handle the legitimate bank statements and you guys take care of the …less legal and obvious ones.”

They spoke for a few more minutes to finalize their plans then Ren and Jason left. As soon as the door closed behind them Matt sighed and leaned back in his chair.

“I hope we’re doing the right thing.”

“Me too,” Connor said softly. “I trust Ren and I know he wouldn’t risk our investigation. But I’m also pretty nervous.”

Matt looked at his secretary who finally looked up and met his gaze. They stared at each other for a few moments until Connor looked away, disconnecting his laptop from the TV.

“How’s Devon?” Matt asked, eager to reestablish their connection after that awkward moment.

Connor smiled, the same way he always did when he spoke about his son. Another thing Matt was excited about. Over the last two weeks, Connor had started sharing tidbits about Devon and Matt felt it was OK to ask about him. A major leap for both of them. “He’s fine. He has a presentation for Show and Tell next week.”

Matt chuckled. “Kids still do that huh? Well, I guess it is fun. For the kids I mean.”

Connor suddenly blushed and Matt tensed, fighting the urge to demand Connor tell him what made him look like that.

“He..asked me if he can present me,” Connor said slowly.

Matt’s eyes widened and he practically leaped forward and banged his thighs against the bottom of the table but ignored the throbbing in his muscles. Connor spun and his eyes widened at the sound and the crazed expression that was probably on Matt’s face. “That’s great Connor! You’re going to say yes right?’

Connor looked away, his concern replaced with a frown and Matt’s heart sank and he could feel that now familiar anger unfurling inside him again. He knew what Connor was going to say before he said it, so he decided to cut him off, and fast.

“Don’t you dare say you’re worried Devon will be shamed by his classmates for having a single working mother,” Matt bit out and Connor’s jaw dropped as he stared at him. “I can figure out a bit of how you think now and I know how much you want to go.” His expression softened. “And I know how much Devon loves you and would want you to be there. So do it.”

Connor remained silent and Matt wondered if he needed to say more to convince him. Suddenly, Connor nodded.

“I think you’re right. Devon loves my job and probably wants to brag about it to his friends. So far, Oliver has done most school related presentations. He did Career Day a few months back. It would be nice to do something for a change. And besides,” Connor grinned ruefully but there was a sparkle in his eye that made Matt’s heart thump for a second. “Everyone already knows who I am and that I’m divorced. Can’t make it any worse.”

Matt wanted to leap out of his chair, hug Connor and squeeze him tight for being so brave. So he curled his hands into fists and placed them in his lap instead. He didn’t know what he was excited about more. The fact that Connor took his advice or that Connor was stepping out of his shell. Both were awesome reasons for Matt to do a happy dance. But he knew it would make Connor feel uncomfortable so he decided a change of topic was necessary so he could calm down. 

“We should get started on our research. How do you want to divide the list?”

Connor pulled his chair closer to him, pointing out various names on the list while Matt nodded, wondering when his heart would stop thumping so loudly. 

 

Jason sat next to Ren as he connected his phone to the signal scrambling device he pulled out of his bag. Suddenly, Ren froze and turned to look at him. 

“You sure you want me to do this?” Ren asked. “There’s no going back once I make the call.”

Jason licked his lips, feeling a twinge of nerves and squashed it. “I’m sure. You said you trust them. And you’re using a secure line and no one can trace it. If this case does get as big as we think it will, we’ll need their help anyway. Might as well get it over with now.”

“You know any evidence they find might be dismissed though by Tantalus,” Ren repeated for the hundredth time since he came up with this plan. “You understand that?”

Jason suppressed a growl of frustration. This was Ren’s plan so why the hell was the guy being all hesitant all of a sudden? And since he’d been trying his best to be supportive and less of a ‘lazy douche’ as Ren put it, he had to speak logically and calmly when all he really wanted to do was tell Ren to stop being such a wuss and make the call.

He drew in a deep breath for patience and pasted his best understanding smile on his face, baring his teeth. “I understand. And I think we agreed the merit outweighs the risks. Who knows, by the time we have to present our sources the relationship with the Tantalus authorities might be different and it can be used to build stronger relations with the rest of the country.”

Ren blinked and continued staring at him. Jason waited for him to say something, his patience running out. 

Finally Ren looked away and began to punch some buttons on his phone. “Fine, up to you. You’re the Panther anyway,” he mumbled.

Jason wanted to scream. What was the guy’s problem? Didn’t he realize how much Jason had been holding back the last couple of weeks? How much effort it took for him to suppress his natural sarcastic comments. Being nice wasn’t easy. And Ren wasn’t making it any easier. It was like the guy was purposely trying to rile him up. Jason was finally about to yell at him when the Beta started speaking into his phone. 

“Hi Kale, it’s me. Yeah I’m fine. All good here. Listen, I need your help. It’s a stealth mission and you need to keep it hidden from everyone. Yeah even the general. No one can know about this. You in?” Ren grinned. “Figured. So here’s what I need you to do. There’s a group of people in Plutus smuggling weapons into Tantalus. Yeah I know, you’d think it’s the other way around. Anyway, we need to figure out how it’s being done. We’re gonna take care of our end, but I need you to figure out who is receiving the weapons in Tantalus. It could be anyone.”

Ren paused to listen and Jason strained his ears even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to hear anything. He suppressed a growl, fighting the urge to just step into the conversation. He didn’t know why. Probably didn’t like feeling left out. Which was stupid. He didn’t care about that. He liked being left out of things. Until now.

“Great. I’ll be in touch. It’s best if you don’t contact me. I’ll call every three days for an update.” Ren’s expression changed and his tone became more low pitched. “Be careful Kale. We don’t know who's getting the weapons and if they find you-. Good. Don’t want to lose my sparring buddy.” With a final smile Ren hung up and turned to look up at Jason. “We’re all set. Kale is gonna try and find out who is receiving the weapons.”

“And the hackers you promised Matt?”

Ren picked up the phone and began to dial another number. “On it. Just wanted to make sure Kale was on board. Especially since I’m keeping him secret from Matt until we find something.”

“Yeah, why did you do that? I mean, I get you don’t want him figuring out where you’re from, but there could have been ways around it.”

Ren paused before he hit the call button and looked at Jason. “I don’t know. Partly because I don’t want to drop anymore clues and have someone else figure out I’m from Tantalus. Partly...it’s risky. Kale is putting his life on the line here. It’s enough that I even told you. I trust Connor and Matt, but I’d really rather just keep this a secret.”

Jason felt his heart race at what Ren just said. He trusted him. Jason. More than he trusted Matt. No one had ever compared him to his cousin, and found his cousin lacking before. His hands shook slightly and he was shocked to realize just how much of an impact Ren’s words had on him. He curled his fingers and gazed down at Ren, projecting a calm demeanour while Ren waited for his call to connect.

“Hi Priya? It’s me. I’m good. Staying busy. Listen I need your help. It’s risky and needs to be completely confidential. You in?” Ren chuckled. “OK, OK, sorry I asked. Just needed to check. You Alphas are just so testy.” Jason listened while Ren briefly explained the case to her, asking her to hack into any and all Plutus offshore accounts she could find. “It will take a while, so I’ll do half and you do half. I know you have your own cases. But I appreciate any time and help you can give us.” Ren rolled his eyes. “No, I’m not belittling your computer expertise and skills. You are the goddess of technology. That’s why I’m asking you. Pardon me for trying to be nice.” He suddenly laughed and Jason felt...something. It wasn’t a good feeling and he refused to think for even a second that he was jealous that someone made Ren laugh. “Yeah, looks like Plutus is making me softer. I’ll call you every couple of days to check in.” Ren wrapped up the call and hung up.

“What did she say?” Jason asked, trying to appear as casual as possible. He even crossed his arms, then crossed one leg in front of the other. See, no big deal. 

“She’s on it,” Ren replied looking at him. “She’ll give us the first set in a couple of days.”

Jason whistled. “That’s fast. She sure she can do that much so quickly?”

Ren smirked. “You saw what just happened. I just say ‘Yes ma’am’ and hope she doesn’t bite my head off.”

Jason tapped his foot, then stopped. “Your friends seem...interesting.”

“They are. I’ve known them for years.”

Jason waited for Ren to continue but the Beta just turned around in his seat. “I need to meet the Eagles in a bit to train. What are you going to do?”

Jason held back a growl of frustration. Ren was running away, again. Any time he tried to learn anything about the Beta he quickly and deftly changed the subject. It wasn’t like he was asking to learn every single detail of his life. Just a bit. He was his boss after all. It was weird if he didn’t know anything. But if he pressed him then he might drive Ren off. He needed to be smooth about this. A change in tactics was in order.

“I’m going to start on the bank accounts. Help Matt and Connor out.”

Ren nodded absently. “Sounds good. They’ll probably appreciate the help.” 

That wasn’t what he wanted to hear. He didn’t know what he wanted to hear but that wasn’t it. 

“Or maybe I’ll join you with the Eagle training. Get to know them a bit better.”

Ren nodded again. “Sounds good.” He kept typing on his computer. What the hell was he even typing about? Jason longed to just scream at him, do something to get some kind of reaction. The last couple of weeks have been torture. He was on his best behaviour at all times. Which was frickin exhausting. Plus, Ren was so busy with the case and trying to help Ari get back on his feet he hadn’t been coming to Jason’s gym or their evening runs. He’d thought of going alone but he felt like a loser. So he just ran on his treadmill, releasing all his frustration. And the Beta didn’t even know! He just sat there, typing away, pretending not to notice, because he’d have to be blind not notice how tense Jason had been lately. And the guy wasn’t stupid. He was just-

“Ahhh why are you being such a pain!” Jason screamed. 

Ren calmly turned to look at him. “Excuse me?”

“You!” Jason yelled, pointing his finger in Ren’s face and not even caring how crazy he looked. “Here I am, busting my ass to be all nice and proper and nothing from you. Zilch. Nada. At least acknowledge it would you? What’s the point of me being all helpful and crap if you’re not even going to say anything about it.”

Suddenly, Ren grinned, a sly grin. Which was the first sign that Jason had stepped into something without realizing it. Again. 

“Ah, you finally cracked huh?” The Beta chuckled while Jason’s chest heaved after screaming so much and he blinked in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been walking on eggshells around me for two weeks,” Ren said in exasperation. “I have to say, it was getting annoying.”

Jason’s jaw dropped and it took him a few seconds to form any thoughts at all. “But….you told me to be nicer.”

“I told you to stop being a dick to people,” Ren said pointedly. “I didn’t tell you to get a personality change. There’s a big difference between being reasonable and working, and just turning into a simpering yes man.”

That wasn’t a very flattering picture and Jason frowned. “I’m not simpering.”

Ren smirked. “Then what do you call what you just did, telling me you’ll work with Matt or the Eagles. You were trying to show me that you’re being helpful. And want me to say something about it.”

Jason hated that pathetic picture even more and despised himself for not having a counter argument. Because it was true. He’d been desperate for some positive words from Ren. He didn’t know why. Probably because he said Jason had potential, then called him a disappointment during their argument weeks ago. 

Ren’s expression softened. “Look, I’m glad you’re turning over a new leaf. You’re smart, intuitive, great at solving and picking up on clues. If you worked hard you might be an ever better Eagle than Matt.”

Jason's jaw dropped again. He couldn’t help it. He’d been struggling to get a single compliment from Ren for two weeks. And he’d just received a mountain of compliments and he didn’t know what to do. He felt like there was a lump in his throat and couldn’t even find the energy to swallow. He was scared to ruin the moment. Because this had to be a dream.

“I don’t mean that you’re a great person,” Ren said and it was like he dumped a bit of cold water on him. Not a bucket. But a bit. “You’re still a work in progress. But you’re trying, and that’s great. But that also doesn’t mean you have to change everything about yourself. I’m used to you being sarcastic and honest and blunt. I’m like that myself so it works out well. It’s weird for me if you’re being all up tight, because then I can’t be myself. It’s not fun throwing out sarcastic barbs at you if I get nothing back.”

He shifted through Ren’s speech, trying to figure out what the Beta actually wanted from him. After a minute of thinking he said, “So, you want me to be a better person, but you don’t want me to completely stop being an ass.”

Ren tilted his head in thought. “Sort of. Yeah I guess.”

He stared at Ren for a few more seconds then shook his head. “You’re weird and you make absolutely no sense.”

Ren laughed and Jason froze, certain he’d done something wrong. No way was Ren actually laughing about something Jason said!

The Beta smiled at him. “See. Just like that. Now didn’t that feel good?”

Jason thought about it then smiled back. “Yeah it did. I feel better.”

Ren chuckled. “Great. Glad to hear it. Because I don’t like the idea of working for a guy who has a stick up his butt. It’s kinda a pain.”

“You’re a pain,” Jason shot back.

“Maybe you need better quips. That sounded like something a seven year-old would say. But then again, most of your sentences do sound like that.” Ren eyes widened and Jason braced himself for whatever demeaning comment the Beta would throw at him next. “Hey! Why don’t I get you a vocabulary book! A pretty and simple one with helpful pictures. A nice present from me to you in an effort to help you during this big transition in your life.”

Jason bared his teeth and crossed his arms. “While I appreciate your unflinching effort to aid me during this convoluted and transitional period of my life, I must wholeheartedly decline your humble and earnest overture of support. I would also advise you to find a contortionist to assist you in sticking your male member into your tight and superlicious backside.”

Ren broke. He flopped back in his chair, clutching his stomach and doubled over with laughter. Jason was surprised when he saw tears on his face and stared in open amazement at his lead Eagle, breaking out into fits of laughter. It took a few moments for Ren to finally calm down, his chest heaving and wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

“Oh, that was epic. Very nicely said. I don’t think anyone has ever so eloquently told me to go screw myself.” He chuckled a bit more and Jason shrugged. 

“Well, you asked for it,” Jason mumbled.

Ren grinned. “Sure did.” He stood up suddenly, clapping Jason on the shoulder. “Come on, I could use your help with the training today. We’re focusing on stealth, and you can help make some noises from the observation room. You’d like that.”

Jason smirked. “Can I make weird and funny sounds go off here and there?”

“Sure, gotta keep those Eagles on their toes.”

Grinning, the two walked out, Jason feeling lighter for the first time in two weeks. And he refused to think about why that was. 

 

 

Luke finished reading the document Drew placed on his desk, tallying up the number of equipment that needed to go through a maintenance check and how many would be left in case of an emergency. He almost smiled at the thought of an Orpheus emergency but covered it well by placing his hand over his mouth, appearing deep in thought. 

“Looks good Drew,” Luke said, smiling encouragingly at his lead Sparrow. 

Drew grinned back and placed the papers back in his folder. “Thanks. The maintenance should only take about a week.” 

In Plutus they expected their weapons to be back within twenty-four hours. Yet another reason he was starting to enjoy the slower paced lifestyle here.

“Great. I’m sure the reserve weapons will serve us just fine.”

Luke waited for Drew to leave, but the other Beta simply stood there, smiling at him. 

“Did you need something?” Luke asked.

“Just..noticed that you’ve seemed better lately. Happier. Like you’re finally settling in,” Drew explained.

Luke didn’t even need to think before he answered. “I am,” he said firmly. 

Drew opened his mouth and Luke thought he was going to ask him for the reason he was so cheerful lately. He didn’t know how to answer if Drew did ask. He wanted to brag about Kiryn, but he also still valued his privacy. He wasn’t sure if he was laid back enough to actually open up about his personal life to his employees yet.

“I’m glad. You didn’t seem too happy when you first got here,” Drew said instead and Luke felt his indecision fly out the window. “We were worried since life here really is different. But I’m glad you’re OK now.”

Luke nodded, “Thanks Drew. And thank you, for being so patient with me while I ..adjusted.”

Drew smiled widely and saluted him a bit too dramatically. “No problem boss.” With a wink, he walked out. Luke caught sight of Patricia smiling at him as he followed Drew out the door with his eyes and smiled back at her before quickly looking away. 

While he had begun to embrace his new life, having Patricia in his personal space was still taking some getting used to. For the most part, he tried to ignore her, pretend he was alone while he texted Kiryn or Matt or read through Drew’s reports. But she made her presence felt at least every hour by asking him questions, giving him documents to look at or just talking to him about something random. Luke didn’t know if he’d ever get used to having her in his office and knew he had to figure out a solution since he’d decided to stay here. Permanently. 

Luke looked at his watch and fet his heart swell the same way it always did when he thought about Kiryn. Just a couple more hours, then he can go see him. They were supposed to go on a picnic tonight. Luke never went on a picnic before, much less an evening one. But Kiryn said it was the best thing ever and Luke believed him. He decided it would be easier that way. He also asked Kiryn exactly what he should bring, to make sure he didn’t mess this up. He’d spent a good forty minutes this morning picking the best salad and juices at the supermarket before he came to work. He wanted everything to be perfect. 

Two hours later, he picked up an excited Kiryn in front of his apartment, unable to hold back the grin that spread across his face as the Omega got in his car. Kiryn barely plopped into the seat before he swooped in, landing a firm kiss on Luke’s lips.

“Hi,” Kiryn murmured when he leaned back, keeping his face a few centimeters from Luke’s.

“Hi,” Luke replied, proud that he didn’t stammer. He and Kiryn had gotten into the habit of kissing each other hello and goodbye, but he still wasn’t used to it. He still couldn’t believe he was dating such a carefree and amazing person, much less kissing him every chance he got. 

“Ready to go?” Kiryn asked.

“Yup. As soon as you put on your seatbelt.”

Kiryn rolled his eyes, but began to buckle up. “Goody two shoes, law abiding worry wart.”

Hearing such words from anyone else would make Luke deflate and strike at his confidence. But coming from Kiryn, he knew it was all said with affection and made him feel warm inside. He liked when Kiryn teased him about qualities other people usually criticised him for. Because he knew Kiryn liked those qualities about him. He flat out told him so several times, telling him how much fun he was to tease and how he was an easy target. But he’d never get tired of hearing it and the teasing way Kiryn looked at him. 

“So where are we going?” Luke asked as he pulled onto the road. 

“Just keep going straight. I’ll guide you.”

Half an hour later, they left the main city and entered the woodland area that surrounded the city of Orpheus. 

“Follow that path,” Kiryn said, pointing at one of the side roads.

Luke turned right, surprised by how organized and smooth the path was. Looks like it was a designated area for people to come on hikes and go camping. Ten minutes later, Luke pulled into the deserted parking lot and stopped the car. 

“We’ll just walk in a bit further. It’s nicer the deeper you go,” Kiryn explained as he took out the cooler of food he’d brought. 

Luke reached a hand out to take the cooler but Kiryn pulled it back.

“I can carry my own stuff,” the Omega said, staring at him pointedly.

Luke panicked for a second, thinking he’d offended his independent boyfriend. Then he took a deep breath and spoke. “I know. Just wanted to help. You have your guitar as well. If you want, you can carry that, and I’ll carry the food.”

Kiryn thought about it for a second, then nodded. “Fair enough.” He handed Luke the cooler and pulled out the paper bag Luke brought and handed it to him. Then he reached back into the trunk and pulled out a blanket Luke hadn’t seen him put in there. “Now we’re even.” Kiryn laughed as he walked away and Luke grinned. 

They’d barely walked five minutes before Kiryn stopped, dropping the blanket on the ground. “We should stop here. Don’t want to go in too deep. There are wild animals further in.”

Luke’s eyes widened and he was rooted to the spot while Kiryn placed his guitar gently against a tree and began to set things up. “Wid animals?” he asked in a whisper.

Kiryn looked at him and seemed to finally realize he’d actually scared him. “Yeah, but don’t worry. They don’t come into this area. There are machines placed around the perimeter to keep them out. They release a strong scent so they all stay away. We’ve never had problems with them before.”

Luke couldn't move and Kiryn took pity on him, placing a hand gently on his arm. “It’s fine. Trust me.”

And he did trust him. And he did want to embrace his new life and stop being such a worrywart. So he took a deep breath and nodded, letting Kiryn guide him until they were both sitting on the blanket. He felt himself relax as they ate, talking about how people reacted to the band’s first attempt at a ballad. 

“The response was just so great,” Kiryn said for the hundredth time. 

For the hundredth time, Luke smiled, “I know. I was blown away too. I knew you guys would be good.”

Kiryn grinned sheepishly as they repacked the used packages of food in the cooler. “You’re sweet, saying that over and over again. I know I keep repeating myself. I’m just really happy.”

“It’s fine,” Luke assured him. “I like talking about your music. And I like seeing you so excited.”

Kiryn blushed and Luke’s heart raced. He’d done that. He’d made the Omega blush. Awkward, antisocial, barely dated Luke. And it made him feel like he was ten feet tall. Riding on the wave of his swollen confidence, Luke leaned forward, kissing Kiryn deeply and moaning when he swept his tongue into his lover’s mouth. He felt Kiryn’s arms come around his neck and wrapped his around the Omega’s narrow waist. He wanted to keep going. The realization shocked him so much he whipped his head back. 

Kiryn blinked himself out of his daze and smiled. “You’re getting pretty good at that.”

Luke grinned weakly, trying to hide his growing erection. He’d never gotten so turned on before and didn’t want Kiryn to know. He’d sworn that he wouldn’t push Kiryn for sex. Getting a hardon seconds into a kiss was not a good sign of him keeping his promise. He needed to calm down. And change the subject. “Why did you want to come here?” he asked desperately in a too bright voice. 

Without a word, Kiryn grasped his hand and pulled him down. Luke’s heart raced and he could feel his erection increasing as he lay down next to Kiryn, staring into his green eyes. Slowly, Kiryn turned onto his back and stared at the sky. “Look.”

Slowly, Luke turned over as well and turned his gaze to the sky. What he saw made his jaw slacken in shock. Stars. Hundreds of them. 

“It’s...beautiful.”

Kiryn chuckled, his body vibrating next to his. “I know. I love coming here. I can usually see the stars in the park when I play, but it’s nothing like this.”

Luke wanted to agree but was still mesmerized by the sight in front of him. In Plutus, the sky was full of skyscrapers. Everyone was busy, bustling from place to place. There were small parks scattered here and there for children to play, but they were mostly expected to stay indoors. Which is why Luke and Matt only went on brief day trips to Midas to hike and fish. And that only happened twice. They’d had to sneak out because their family wouldn’t have allowed them to leave the main city. And the second time they had gotten caught. It was his fault. He’d left some rocks he picked up in his pants pocket and the maid, not knowing what they were, left them on the living room table. It didn’t take his parents long to notice them and ask him about it. He’d been so freaked out he’d told them the truth. And that was the end of their woodland excursions. All of this added up to Luke never actually seeing stars properly his whole life. Until now. 

He swallowed and realized he was close to tears as he stared at the hundreds of blinking white lights above him. How had he never seen the night sky clearly in his twenty-three years? How had he lived this long, and never even looked at the sky? Never noticed how beautiful the stars were?

“Pretty breathtaking right?” Kiryn asked, oblivious of the inner turmoil raging inside Luke.

Desperate to hold onto the moment, Luke grabbed Kiryn’s hand and squeezed it. “Thank you. For bringing me here,” he choked out. 

Kiryn looked at him then stared back at the sky. “We should come here more often.”

Luke nodded, eyes frozen on the stars, vowing that his life in Orpheus would be different than his life in Plutus. It would be better. Richer. He was done holding himself back and letting his family and society tell him who he had to be and what he had to do. He was going to live his life differently. Starting with watching the stars with Kiryn every chance he got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're off!! And it's a fluffy start to Part 2 and the longest chapter yet with 6336 words! And we hit 100,000+ words!! That was so fast! I feel like we just started. I gotta say, this chapter was annoying to edit because it's so long and so much was happening with the case and the fluff and the character and relationship developments. I kept making last minute changes as well as I wrote the next set of chapters and changed my mind about a few things. Little details but they are important. I love the little details. 
> 
> Anyway, we've got Meconn who have started to bond and Matt feeling all gooey on the inside. And Devon is showing Connor off for Show and Tell!! How adorable and awesome is that!! I'm still debating if I will show it or just reference/flashback to it. Depends on if it actually fits into the plot.  
> And Jason was so cute and hilarious, trying to be on his best behaviour while Ren was confusing and sly as always. Their banter at the end was just awesome, showing us exactly why they are some readers' favorite couple. Go Jeren!!  
> And, my adorable Lukey is feeling all the feels, both tender and sexual (eyebrow wiggle). Living life, finally!! 
> 
> Up next: couple focused chapters starting with Jeren.


	26. Chapter 26

Ren smirked as he broke through yet another firewall. “Come to me, you mysterious creature.”

“You’re weird you know that? You’re acting like a perv,” Jason stated in mild disgust across the conference table from him.

“Well, hacking through computer systems is a sort of seduction,” Ren replied, his eyes glued to the screen and he licked his lips in anticipation. “The way you navigate, try and find the hidden buttons and codes that let you in, just like how you caress someone, find their good spots and make them moan.”

Silence greeted him and Ren flicked his eyes briefly upwards, stifling a chuckle at Jason’s horrified expression. He felt Jason turn his attention back to his computer, navigating through the legitimate bank statements. 

Just a bit more, just a bit more, Ren chanted to himself, clicking one key after another carefully. Now, if he could just type the last decryption code he figured out yesterday...and…

“Got it!” Ren crowed. “One down.”

“And nineteen more to go,” Jason replied blandly. “It took you a two full days to access one offshore account. At this rate we’ll be at it forever.”

Ren didn’t let Jason’s pessimistic attitude affect him. “That’s why I asked Priya to help. She’s a pro at this while I’m just able to get by. So obviously it would take me longer. But that’s fine. I’ll make them come eventually.”

Jason groaned. “Would you stop with the double entendre. You’re making everything so weird.”

Ren chuckled, skimming through the bank statement and looking for any tell tale signs of criminal behaviour. There were small amounts of money being transfered intermittently. The dates were sporadic and the amounts kept fluctuating. Hmm, probably not related to their case. Their dealers would have a set amount transferred. The dates may vary, but there should be some kind of pattern. Ren downloaded the statement, setting it aside to investigate further to determine if the account holder was doing anything criminal.

“Didn’t realize there was a lot of cyber related crimes in Tantalus,” Jason said.

“Not really. Which is why my skills are kinda basic. I can hack into some servers, given time. But if it’s complicated it’s beyond me.”

“What kind of crimes do you mostly have in Tantalus?”

Ren could ignore him, the way he’d done a few times already when Jason was fishing for information about him and his past. But it seemed a harmless question and might even be relevant to their case if they need to probe deeper into Tantalus.

“Most crimes are pretty violent. You have to remember, the most dangerous criminals are housed there. Some of them are allowed to work the mines if they prove they can behave. Sometimes though, they use that as a way to pass their criminal skills onto others. Most of the people they interact with are miners, who are rough themselves. You have to be, to work the mines and survive the cave ins and pressure from the supervisors to dig deeper, dig faster.”

Ren let that sink in, waiting for Jason’s response. 

“I didn’t realize they pressured the miners so much,” Jason murmured. “I had a feeling it was rough, but Plutus doesn’t look into what happens in the mines.”

Rne snorted. “Of course they wouldn’t. Wouldn’t want their sensitive pearly white hands to get tainted. What does it matter to them what happens to the people as long as they go their gold.” He realized he may have crossed a line, but dismissed it. Jason had made his hatred of Plutus fairly clear, which is the only reason Ren felt comfortable enough telling him all this. 

“I told you, Plutus is all about hiding the truth,” Jason said with a trace of anger in his voice. “Are there normal people, besides the criminals and the miners?”

“There is a town outside the mining area where ‘normal’ people live as you called them. They run restaurants, supply stores, small grocery stores. Nothing big or as diverse as what you get here. No antique shops or libraries or schools.”

That seemed to be the biggest shock to Jason and he couldn’t hide his surprise. “You don’t have schools?”

“Not the way the rest of Dracus does. Kids learn basic reading and writing, then are sent on their way. And some opt out of that as well,” Ren said, meeting Jason’s eyes. “Most people either focus on a skill, like shoe repair or sewing, or do small jobs at the mine. The government doesn’t see the point in educating them if they’re just going to work these jobs in the future anyway. That’s one of the reasons I joined the military when I was a kid. The minimum age to start training is eight, and they teach you how to read, write, essential arithmetic, some science. Then as you get older, the training becomes more diverse and kind of what they have in Heracles. Bomb disarming, stealth missions, combat skills, all that physical stuff. Plus some extras like basic hacking, geography and mountain survival.”

“So that’s why you joined the military,” Jason said.”So you could do something different. Something where you’d have to think.”

The guy was figuring him out. As a private person, Ren hated when people probed into his life and tried to pin him down, forcing their own perceptions onto him. But Jason was different. He saw the world differently; sometimes he was right and other times it was more twisted. This was one of those times where he hit the nail on the head. “Pretty much. Working a boring and repetitive job didn’t interest me. When I heard about the military training I begged my mom to let me sign up. She wasn’t excited about me joining them, considering the hellish training we go through and the kind of missions we get. But I got her to change her mind. And I never regretted it.” 

“You still didn’t tell me about the missions,” Jason pointed out.

Ren chuckled. “You’re like Ari when he won’t let go of his favorite chew toy. We mostly deal with murders. Lots of people would get violent, angry with family or friends or even random people. Death was something normal, even in the town since people get sick a lot and die. No surprise, our hospitals aren’t the best. So there’s that. We also have to deal with the rebels who plan ways to overthrow the government. Sometimes that would involve tracking down their bases, thwarting their attacks head on, or stopping their weapons or resources being smuggled in. Then you have your drug dealers. Because of how barren Tantalus is, people can find small areas outside of public eye and make their own drugs. They get supplies inside or outside Tantalus and make them. If they’re selling them to other cities, like the ones we busted a few weeks ago, there’s even more pressure to stop the whole organization. Otherwise the other cities will blame Tantalus and it turns into a big thing. Once a drug ring smuggled a huge amount to Heracles and it was actually tainted. People died there. Heracles ended up stopping supplies into Tantalus for a month and pressured other cities to do so as well. It was...pretty bad since we can’t grow any plants or anything. We need external supplies just to live day to day.”

Ren paused, wondering if he overwhelmed Jason. The Alpha seemed to be deep in thought. 

“That’s pretty shitty. From what I know, we also send lots of different supplies to Tantalus, like food and medical equipment and even tools. I can’t imagine what it would be like inside the city if things stopped coming in.”

“I was a kid the last time it happened. I only remember being really hungry and my mom trying her best to get us some food. We had to make it last for days and hide it so people didn’t attack us for it.” Was he revealing too much? He never told anyone that story. Who would he tell? Everyone he knew was in Tantalus and they all went through the same problems. So they never talked about them. 

“Sounds rough,” Jason said, then snorted. “I know, I know. Stupid understatement.”

Ren chuckled and turned back to his laptop, “Yup, pretty stupid.”

They sat in silence for several minutes and Ren somehow knew Jason was still thinking about everything he’d just told him. He’d only scratched the surface of the issues and life style in Tantalus. Did Jason want to know more? Did he even want to tell him? It didn’t feel great to relive certain memories, but a lot of what he said was still the current lifestyle. It’s sad how little Tantalus had changed in the last three hundred years since the gold was first found. And it only got worse when the prison opened. At least, that’s what he’d heard. And he’d never seen evidence to the contrary. 

Jason summed it up well. Tantalus was rough. Life was rough, so the people got rougher, just to survive. The things people did, just to live an extra day-.

Ren’s hands curled and he took a deep breath to clear his mind. No reason to think about it now. Or ever. That was the motto in Tantalus. Just live each day, and try to get to the next. It’s how he and his friends and family managed to get this far. Speaking of his friends, it’s been a while since he’d connected with anyone besides Jason. Back home, he had a big circle of friends. Friends in the military, some miners, even criminals. Some friends he was closer with than others. A lot closer. He frowned and started to count backwards, wincing when he realized the last time he had sex was right before he left Tantalus over three months ago. No wonder he was feeling frustrated. He was used to letting loose every few weeks, blowing off some steam whenever he needed to. Like now. But where? And with who? 

He glanced up at Jason then shook his head. Nope, too complicated. He didn’t mind sleeping with his coworkers, but they had a certain understanding. It worked. Somehow, despite Jason’s loose attitude about sex, he doubted he’d be so blase about sleeping with him. Besides, he only slept with Omegas. But he could use Jason for something else. 

“Hey, are you going to a club anytime soon? I was thinking of tagging along,” Ren said.

“Tagging along for what?” Jason drawled, boredom dripping from his voice.

“To get to know people.” 

It took Jason a few seconds to understand what Ren was asking him. When it did, he slowly lifted his gaze, his eyes wide. “Are you asking me for a place you can hook up?” he asked in disbelief.

Ren would have laughed but knew it would only set Jason off. And he genuinely did want his opinion. This was his area of expertise after all. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. “Well, yeah. I haven’t been with anyone since I got here. Feeling a bit pent up you know. Figured you’d know a good place. I’m not exactly looking for anything serious. Just a good time.” 

Jason continued to stare at him and Ren didn’t blame him. He probably figured based on Ren’s attitude towards his one night stands that he was some kind of prude. Which he wasn’t. But neither was he a horn dog like Jason.

“Look, back home, I knew where to go,” Ren said, using his most reasonable tone. “I had my friends and I knew most of the people around. Sex was….casual. We did it when we wanted to, because we wanted to. I’m not saying I slept around a lot, at least not compared to you. But I did ‘hook up’ as you so eloquently put it, when I felt like it. Since I got here, I haven’t had any time. Plus, I don’t know anyone here besides you. Not yet any way.”

He waited, wondering what Jason was thinking. The Alpha still seemed in shock and Ren sighed. He should have just gone off on his own like he originally planned. He should never have tried to involve Jason. But with his casual view of sex, he figured Jason wouldn’t mind helping him out. He hadn’t gone out much either since Ren got here.

“We can go to one of your clubs,” Ren offered. “I think we both need to blow off some steam.”

Jason swallowed and looked away, his fingers tapping against the table top. This time, Ren waited, letting Jason make the next move.

“You really want to do this?” Jason asked. Ren couldn’t figure out Jason’s mood but his tone seemed a mixture of tension and resignation. Really, what was the guy thinking? 

“Yeah. Seems like the perfect time. Ari should be up and running in another week or two. The case is going to take over our lives soon. Might as well get out there before things get crazy busy.”

Jason continued to stare at the table and Ren almost growled in frustration. What was the guy’s problem? For months he’d tried to sneak out to his clubs and Ren kept giving him a tough time. Now, he was telling him to go and the guy turned reticent. What would make him happy?

“OK,” Jason finally said. “I’ll take you.”

“Thanks,” Ren said, pasting a smile on his face. “Should be fun. I followed you to a bunch of your clubs before but was too busy watching you to really get a vibe for the places. Don’t know which one would have people with the same mind set or which would have freaks.”

“If you’re that worried about sleeping with a stranger, you don’t have to,” Jason said casually.

Ren shook his head. “It’s fine. Gotta start somewhere right. Although, I am worried about the Plutus gender rules when it comes to sex. Back in Tantalus, it was pretty messed up sometimes.”

Jason looked up at him, genuine curiosity on his face. “What do you mean?”

Ren sighed, knowing he’d walked into that one. “Well, it’s complicated. But basically Omegas were fair game to anyone, as long as they could pay. Whether if it was for one night or longer. It was mostly Alphas who paid and some Betas. Betas mostly slept with each other. But I had a group of friends who were more….open-minded let’s say. Not everyone likes how sex is treated like a business. So we slept with each other when the mood hit us and because we liked each other. As friends. We saw sex as a form of stress relief as well as a connection with each other. And in a way, a rebellion against how Tantalus tried to get us to treat sex.” Ren frowned, his mind flashing with images of the ‘Omega Sanctuaries’ but quickly shoved it aside. No need to tell Jason about any of that. What he said was enough. He would rather not think about the details right now. 

“I didn’t expect that,” Jason said. 

“Yeah well, every city is different. When you have one full of rough miners, angry and idealistic rebels and hardened criminals, you have to have your own set of rules and expectations. By making it more business like, it stops people from raping Omegas.”

“What do you mean?”

Ren sighed. He didn’t plan on getting into this. Didn’t really want to share the horrific details about his city. But he opened the door and he didn’t blame Jason for being curious. Especially given how he viewed Omegas. 

“I told you before. Omegas have it tough in Tantalus. That’s because they’re seen as nothing but a way for people to breed and release their sexual frustrations. Before the payment system was set up, people were kidnapping and raping Omegas left and right. Treating them however they wanted, no matter who the Omega was. It could be a prisoner, or a regular citizen. Didn’t matter.” Ren’s hands curled into fists and he struggled to control his rage. “In order to stop the chaotic treatment, they set up a system. They made it so some Omegas were free game, as long as you were willing to pay. If you couldn’t pay and rape an Omega anyway, you were punished. Publicly.”

“Were all Omegas expected to follow this system?”

Ren swallowed, sweat soaking the back of his shirt and he shoved his memories aside. “No. Not all Omegas. Some of the normal citizens find mates and marry quickly. Only the ones who agree to it or were born from the prisoners or miners are expected to do it.” Unless they are forced into it, Ren silently reminded himself, his hands becoming white as he clenched them harder. 

“Can’t imagine anyone agreeing to that.”

Ren wanted to punch him, yell at him that he didn’t understand because he didn’t live through it. Didn’t see how desperate the Omegas got during their heats, unable to access suppressants that were an everyday commodity in the rest of Dracus. If Omegas didn’t sell themselves during their heats, staying in the ‘Omega Sanctuaries’ with Beta bodyguards from the military to protect them while an Alpha slept with them, then they ran the risk of being out in the open, fair game to anyone who found them alone. No one cried rape then because the Omega was to blame, for not having a partner during their heat. It was a clever and sick loophole the government created in an effort to control the Omegas. To make sure they had to sell themselves. It wasn’t a choice. It was never a choice. They just said it was, to make the Omegas feel like it was their own free will to step into the Omega sex houses month after month. Even the name itself, “Omega Sanctuary” was used to make them feel safe, as if the government was actually looking out for them, instead of forcing them to prostitute themselves out of fear or desperation. He could feel that familiar wave of nausea and fury in his stomach and tried to suppress it. 

“There are reasons,” Ren said flatly. “The system has to work after all. So they find ways to make it work.”

Jason didn’t reply and Ren looked up, thrown aback by the intense look on Jason’s face. He wanted to know more, was waiting for Ren to explain himself. But he’d already revealed more than he ever wanted to. So he closed his laptop and stood up.

“We’ll go to your club another time. I have to go meet the Eagles now.”

He waited for Jason to say something while he made his quick escape, and felt intense relief and surprise when the Alpha quietly let him leave. But he could feel his intense eyes following him, knowing that his mind was contemplating everything Ren just told him. What did he think of it all, given his hatred towards Omegas? He longed to ask him. But if he still insisted on painting Omegas negatively….Ren couldn’t stomach it. And they were just starting to get along again. He didn’t want to ruin it. 

He shouldn’t have said anything. He should have just picked a club and gone himself. Instead he now had a curious Alpha who didn’t understand how Tantalus worked, making his own judgements on the people Ren cares about. The thought made his stomach churl with anger and he forced it down. No. Jason was unpredictable. He couldn’t guess what he thought of Tantalus. And it would be better for both their sakes if he didn’t try and guess. Or think about it at all. Just let it go Ren, let it go. It was the best, the only way, to survive in Tantalus. Just let everything go. 

 

 

Jason watched the monitoring screen as Ren explained, again, how to surround a building to the nine Eagles. He was still trying to wrap his head around what Ren told him about Tantalus. The lack of schools, the rough environment, how they relied on the other cities, the fact that he started training when he was eight. But mostly, what he told him about the Omegas. The picture he painted of how the Omegas are treated, are basically forced to prostitute themselves, went against everything he’d ever seen or believed about Omegas.

It was horrific, as Ren stated. No way around it. Despite how much Jason dislikes Omegas, he did feel sympathy for the ones in Tantalus. As someone who lived his whole life in the cage his father built for him, he understood the frustration and fear of not having a choice. But he’d managed to find a way to deal with it. He’d been able to make his own choices as he got older. But those Omegas could never escape. 

Was it like that for some Plutus Omegas? Jason snorted. Of course not. Sure, marriage was treated like a business transaction, but that applied to both the Alpha and Omega, and in some cases, the Beta, involved. And while their families wanted and encouraged the marriages, both parties understood why it had to be done and did it. And if one of them became dissatisfied…

Nope, not going there. Jason shook his head, determined to focus on the training when the door swung open. He turned his head and froze when he saw Connor enter the room. The Omega spotted him and halted in the doorway, eyes wide. He saw Connor’s hand tremble slightly on the doorknob and knew he was about to turn around and leave.

“It’s fine. I was just on my way out.” Jason got up and walked out of the room, past a wary Connor. It wasn’t until he was back in his office, feet propped up on the desk as usual, that he asked himself why he did that. Normally, he would have enjoyed watching the Omega squirm. Probably because if something happened again, Ren would hear about it and give him hell. And he really wanted to avoid that. Ren was opening up to him, talking to him. Telling him about his life in Tantalus. Hell, he felt so comfortable with him he even asked Jason to take him to one of his clubs.

Jason frowned as he recalled Ren’s eager expression when he talked about it and snorted. His little Eagle was a frickin hypocrit! The number of times he criticised Jason’s nightly outings, and he turned out to be just as horny as he was. Although, Jason didn’t actually do it just because he was honry. It was a great way to blow off steam. To exhaust himself so he could sleep. It was also-

Jason’s eyes widened and he let his feet fall to the ground. No! He wasn’t like those people in Tantalus. He didn’t view sleeping with Omegas as their duty. He wasn’t paying them for sex. They wanted it! They needed it. To feel needed and wanted by an Alpha. They got off on it. It was mutual. Jason released his pent up frustrations while they reveled in the attention of an Alpha. That was all.

He repeated that to himself several times, trying to ignore that little voice in his head that told him he was just like them. Tantalus scum who used Omegas as whores and forced them into it. He wasn’t. He wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that turned dark fairly quickly. Shocked? This was such a heavy chapter and very different from anything I’ve written before. We’ve taken a dark turn. I told you guys, Tantalus is a horrible, horrible place. I’ll leave it at that and let all the info I just dumped on you sink in. We’ll get more info as Ren opens himself up more, but if you have any questions from what he said here, feel free to ask.  
> Also, for those of you who are eager about my little hints, there were a few in this chapter that hint at more. Hope you picked up on them. Some were pretty obvious. 
> 
> Up next: Meconn with some fluff and drama.


	27. Chapter 27

Matt was leaning back in his chair, massaging his forehead when Connor stopping in the office doorway. He felt a wave of sympathy for his boss. They’d been scanning bank statements for almost a week now and still had thirty-two more families to go through. He felt his own headache throb lightly and knew Matt’s must be worse. He was used to researching and staring at a screen for hours. Matt wasn’t. 

 

“Head hurts again?” Connor asked sympathetically as he walked into the office.

 

Matt sighed. “Too many numbers. It makes my brain hurt. How do you not have a headache?”

 

Connor’s eyes flicked away then back. He should lie. But he swore he’d be more honest with Matt from now on. “I do actually.”

 

“What? Then why didn’t you say anything?” 

 

Connor shrugged. “What’s the point in both of us complaining?”

 

Matt cocked an eyebrow, his eyes narrowing. “Did you just accuse me of whining and complaining”

 

His eyes widened and he raised his arms in protest, anxious about offending the only person in his life he respected. “No! Definitely not! That’s not what I meant. I …”

 

Suddenly Matt smiled. “Just teasing you.”

 

Connor blinked then sighed, his shoulders dropping slightly. “I hate when you do that.”

 

Matt chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling humorously. “But it’s so much fun.” 

 

He should argue, tell him it wasn’t fun for him. But the truth was, it kinda was. No one had ever teased him before. Teasing implied a friendly relationship, the ability to poke fun at someone about a flaw in a familiar manner without actually meaning to hurt them. All he’d ever heard was criticism, aimed to dismantle his self-esteem. He wasn’t used to being teased. But he didn’t seem to mind it. Not when it was Matt doing it, because he knew he did as a sign of their ‘friendship.’

 

“We should start taking breaks. The case isn’t going anywhere and we know it’s going to take at least a few months. No reason to force ourselves to speed through it.” Connor couldn’t believe he was advising his superior to slack off at work. But he wasn’t telling him to slack off, not exactly. He was just concerned and wanted to help Matt out. 

 

“Good idea,” Matt said, getting out of his chair. “Get your stuff and let’s go.”

 

“Go where?” 

 

“Lunch,” Matt said, shrugging on his dark blue military blazer over his light blue buttoned shirt and tie. “It is lunch time. And we haven’t eaten yet. We both need a break. So let’s do it.”

 

Connor wanted to protest, tell Matt that it wasn’t necessary. That it wasn’t professional of them to go off the base together when it wasn’t related to work. That he had his own lunch in the fridge. Instead he found himself nodding and grabbing his wallet and phone. Next thing he knew, he was sitting next to Matt in his car as they drove off the base. He was being stupid. He shouldn’t be doing this. This is what he warned himself about. Of getting too close. But his body wasn’t listening to him and he sat in silence, listening to the radio.

 

“You like pasta right?” Matt asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good. I know a great place. It’s nice and not too fancy, by Plutus standards anyway.” 

 

Connor nodded and turned his head, watching the view out the window as they sped down the highway to the restaurant. Fifteen minutes later they were seated at a cozy place that was out of the main shopping area with Matt pointing out some of the best dishes on the menu.

 

“You seem to know this place really well,” Connor commented after they ordered, all his senses taking in the aromatic smells of the food and soft bulbs lighting up the small alcove they were in. It seemed like a restaurant designed for couples, or families. Anyone really. It was very warm and homey and Connor liked it instantly.

 

“One of my friends own this place. She always loved food and cooking. But since she can’t be a chef she figured the next best thing is owning a restaurant. She still works in her family business and they see this place as a hobby, but to her, this is what she really loves.”

 

“Must be nice, doing something she’s always loved to do,” Connor murmured.

 

Matt gazed at him and Connor knew he was trying to analyze him. “You don’t love your job?”

 

Connor almost panicked, but caught the gleam in Matt’s eyes. He wasn’t going to fall for it a second time. “I do and you know it. I just meant, she dreamed of working with food her whole life. I didn’t even know I wanted to do this job until I started doing it.”

 

Matt nodded. “I get what you mean. I was always told that I would help out with the family business. As the oldest grandson, I was expected to take over.”

 

“So why’d you switch to the military?”

 

“None of us really had a choice,” Matt said as the waiter placed their salads on the table. Matt nodded his thanks and gestured for Connor to start eating. He ate a couple of bites then continued. “As you know, the mines aren’t producing as much gold as they used to. Luckily, grandfather already predicted that and set up a trading business. It’s doing well. Not great but well enough. It’s established and doesn’t need to expand. Can’t expand really. So when the military sector opened, the family saw it as a way to increase and diversify our family interests. I was in the middle of a business degree when Dad told me I had to switch and enter the military academy. Jason was just about to start university and switched right away. And Luke joined when he was old enough. The second cousins are still mostly studying business so they can keep handling that part of the family interests.”

 

“Do you like it?” Connor asked, feeling a bit nervous about Matt’s answer.

 

Matt thought about it for a moment then nodded. “I do. It’s different from what I thought I’d spend my life doing, but it’s interesting. There are so many elements involved. The politics. Dealing with the families. The investigations. The training. The missions. It never gets boring.”

 

Connor smiled, glad Matt liked their job as much as he did. He would have felt horribly guilty if Matt was unhappy while Connor was enjoying himself. 

 

“What about you?” Matt suddenly asked and Connor’s blood froze. “Was there ever anything else you wanted to be or were interested in?”

 

Connor saw his hand holding his fork tremble and lowered it carefully, pretending to straighten his napkin to give himself a moment to think. He’d promised himself to be more honest and open with Matt. But did that include talking about his past? He’d never talked about it with anyone before and didn’t know what would be considered acceptable or too personal. What if he said the wrong thing and made Matt uncomfortable? What if he revealed too much and  _ he _ became uncomfortable?

 

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” Matt suddenly said. Connor looked up at him, noting the understanding look Matt gave him. And his heart swelled.

 

“I grew up in Midas as you know,” he started, speaking formally so he’d feel less awkward about the whole thing. “Similar to Plutus, marriages are mostly arranged. Since I was born I was told I would marry Oliver. He’s the son of my parent’s closest friends. They wanted a stronger connection between the two of them. It wasn’t a business move the same way marriage is in Plutus. It was more...personal I guess you could say.”

 

“Huh. That is different,” Matt said, taking a bite of his salad. “So I guess you knew...Oliver your whole life.”

 

Connor drew in a deep breath and took a sip of his water. His throat felt parched and his hands still shook, but he wanted to talk about it. Finally, he had the chance to tell someone what happened. His side of the story. At least part of it. 

 

“Yes. Oliver and I were childhood friends. He’s an Alpha and when I was born a few months later as an Omega it seemed perfect. We both knew it was going to happen so I spent my whole life focused on that. I didn’t really think about anything else beyond being his mate and having kids.”

 

Connor stopped, realizing he was about to divulge everything. The insults and emotional abuse he’d gone through growing up and marrying Oliver. The reason they got divorced. The chaos afterwards. The fear. But it was too personal. He thought it was too personal. 

 

So he shrugged and took a bite of his food, speaking casually, almost factual about the most traumatic period in his life. “When I got divorced I had to support myself. Oliver agreed to pay for Devon’s daily life and school when he got older. But since I was the one who divorced Oliver I got nothing. So I had to work. I had no skills or experience. Oliver offered me a secretarial job in his company and I accepted. It was...an OK job. But pretty meaningless. I felt like I wasn’t really doing anything. So I decided to look for another job. I heard about the position in the military for a secretary, applied and got it. And you know the rest.” There, that was good enough. That’s what everyone else knew and said, with a couple of personal touches. He was just repeating it. 

 

He took another bite of his food, chewing slowly, his eyes glued to his plate. Eventually, all the food was gone and he had to look up. His eyes widened when he saw Matt’s plate was still half full, the Alpha’s gaze trained on him. He couldn’t read his expression and felt nervous. 

 

“You asked for the divorce?” Matt asked.

 

Connor licked his lips nervously. “Yes. I did.” Was he going to ask why? He really hoped he didn’t. It would be shameful to admit he’d been cheated on. 

 

Matt’s expression remained tense. “That was pretty brave of you. Not many Omegas would ask for a divorce considering the law is on the Alpha’s side. Or the richest family’s.” 

 

Connor took another sip of his water to hide his surprise. Matt was always saying the unexpected. Here, he expected an interrogation. Instead he received admiration and praise. No one ever praised him for his divorce. He’d been called stupid, selfish, short sighted. By family members and even by parents at Devon’s school when they thought he wasn’t listening. Everyone agreed that Connor was wrong. Except Matt.

 

“Yes well. When it isn’t working it isn’t working,” Connor said, trying to make his voice sound as light and carefree as possible. Matt kept staring at him and Connor knew he hadn’t fooled him. 

 

He sighed and placed his hands in his lap. “I couldn’t stay married to Oliver. I don’t want to say why, but I had to divorce him. The fall out wasn’t...great. I almost lost everything.”

 

“You got to keep Devon. And Oliver gave you a job. Doesn’t sound like you lost everything.”

 

Connor frowned, knowing how good Oliver appeared in this situation. Everyone always said Oliver was too nice to him, letting him keep their child, an Alpha child. That he was being generous by giving Connor a job. And Connor always smiled and let them insult him, unable to argue or defend himself. His hands curled and he felt that wave of anger return. No one ever let him speak. No one ever let him say his part. But Matt was listening. He was on Connor’s side. And he wanted Matt to understand. He needed just one person to understand.

 

“Yes, Oliver was kind enough to let me keep Devon and gave me a job.” He could hear his voice shaking but couldn’t stop it. Years of suppressed anger and the injustice of it all stabbing into his heart repeatedly was too much to bear. He couldn’t hold back, not with Matt staring at him, listening to him, supporting him.  His words spilled forth and he stared at the table top as everything poured out. “After all, my parents disowned me. They refused to care for me in any way if I divorced Oliver. Oliver’s parents cut me off as well, told me I was a shameless Omega who didn’t know his place. They even wanted to sue me for breaking the marriage contract. They tried to take Devon from me when he was only a year old! Oliver didn’t even really want him, but he tried to take him anyway, because his parents wanted their grandchild. I couldn’t get a job anywhere because no one would hire a divorced, single mother with no experience.  Everything was falling apart because I made a stupid mistake and divorced him. And no one was going to let me get away with it until they took everything from me. So you know what I did?” He looked up at Matt, feeling tears of shame rolling down his cheeks and couldn’t stop himself anyway. “I begged. I used Oliver’s guilt to beg him and convince him to let me keep Devon. That’s all I wanted. Oliver’s the reason we got divorced. He’s the one who cheated. He should pay the price. He should lose something. So I told him that. I told him how I was losing everything for his mistake. For his happiness. And he agreed. Told me I should keep Devon until he’s older. He’d give me a job so I can support myself.” Connor laughed, a bitter, brittle laugh full of disbelief. “The person who ruined everything, the one who took everything from me, the person I tried to get away from, ended up becoming my saviour. Isn’t that the most ridiculous and ironic thing you ever heard?”

 

Connor bowed his head, his hands shaking on his thighs and tears lightly rolling down his cheeks. He heard Matt murmur something but couldn’t bring himself to care or look up. He’d said it. He’d finally said it. Years of fury and frustration. Of living in fear of what his parents or Oliver’s might do. Of facing scorn and rejection everywhere he looked.  Of hating Oliver but knowing he owed him so much. His pride shredded beyond repair. 

 

He felt an arm come around his shoulder and flinched.

 

“You are amazing Connor,” Matt whispered near his ear, causing him to tremble.  “To be in the situation you were in, and still beg for your son. I don’t know many parents who would do that. Most divorced parents leave Plutus, leave their children and family and just run. They don’t even try to rebuild their lives because they know how Plutus will treat them. How difficult it would be. But you stayed. You fought. And you built a life for yourself. Yeah, maybe you owed Oliver for helping you. But you built an independent life for yourself along the way. You accomplished more than any Omega I’ve heard of in all of Plutus. I can imagine the frustration and anger that Oliver was the one who helped you. But you did what you had to do. For Devon.”

 

Connor sobbed and covered his mouth, not caring that he was making a spectacle of himself. He’d held back his tears for so long, hiding it from Oliver when he insulted him, when he begged him for Devon, when he confronted him about the affair, knowing his tears would only anger Oliver more. Hiding his pain from his parents when they screamed at him for being an ungrateful bitch and slammed the door in his face, refusing to let them see how much their words broke him. From Oliver’s parents when they threatened to never let him see Devon again and that they’d take him to court and sue him, concealing his fear of their retribution and hatred. He held it all in for so long. And yet, here he was crying, again, in front of Matt. And it was OK. 

 

“Devon is lucky to have you for a mother,” Matt said and Connor lost it, covering his face with both hands and sobbing. Matt held him close to his chest and Connor could hear his heartbeat. He longed to lean into his chest, to grasp his shirt and cry into his embrace. But he’d already crossed so many lines today. He felt a napkin gently being pushed into his hand and held it against his eyes and nose, grateful for the small consideration. 

 

He didn’t know how long he cried for but when he finally stopped his eyes were swollen, his napkin soaked with snot and tears. His throat was dry too and he reached out a shaking hand to grasp his glass when he saw Matt’s larger hand pick it up and hold it out to him. He took deep gulps and sighed.

 

“Thank you,” he murmured.

 

“No problem,” Matt said. “Thank you, for trusting me.”

 

Connor chuckled warily. “I basically poured out all my problems and cried.”

 

“Yes. And I bet you’ve never done that. So I repeat. Thanks for trusting me.”

 

Connor looked up, about to tell Matt that he was probably getting more than he bargained for when he saw the screens around their table. “What are those?”

 

Matt looked behind him and smiled. “Oh that. When I realized you were crying I asked the waiters to put them up. They have these screens ready to give certain people privacy.” 

 

For people who were cheating and didn’t want to be disturbed, Connor thought grously. He knew all about those. Had even spotted Oliver ducking behind one once when he was passing by the restaurant he was in. In his naivete at that time, he thought it was a business meeting. It wasn’t until much later that he realized what the screens are actually used for. Kinda ironic that Connor was using them now, to hide his own tender feelings for his boss. 

 

“Thanks. I would have hated it if other people saw.”

 

Matt grinned down at him. “No problem. I always got your back.”

 

And that’s when he knew. He wasn’t falling for Matt. He was already in love with him. Had been for months though he tried to deny it. But he couldn’t. Not anymore. He thought the idea would terrify him, come as a shocking realization at least. But it was more like a light dawning, his willingness to finally accept something that had been there all along. It was a fact. He was in love with Matthew Blake.

 

However, just because he finally accepted his feeling didn’t mean he would act on them. He couldn’t. He had Devon after all. And Matt was the oldest Blake heir. No way would his family allow their match to happen. There was also the fact that Matt didn’t see him that way. Despite his tenderness towards him, Connor knew Matt was treating him the same gentle and caring way he treated Luke. Matt was a natural mother hen despite being an Alpha. And he always needed someone to care for. And right now, that injured person in need of support was Connor. 

 

He loved Matt. Matt cared for him because of his kind heart. Nothing could ever happen between them. So couldn’t Connor just enjoy what they had for now? 

 

“Ready to eat the rest of our meal?” Matt asked brightly.

 

Connor smiled and nodded. “I’m starving.”

 

Matt grinned, gave his shoulders a last squeeze then got up and walked to his side of the table. “You’re gonna love the dish you picked out. They’re all great really. Even Devon wold like this place since it’s geared to everyone. You should bring him sometime.”

 

Connor imagined bringing Devon here, sitting in the same place he sat with Matt. It was a romantic image and he savored it for a moment then dismissed it. He should bring Devon here, but he was going to be practical about it. No reason to suddenly turn whimsical just because he realized he was in love. 

 

He’d learned the hard way, love wasn’t for him. 

 

So he nodded, his expression casual as the waiter appeared and placed their dishes on the table. “Sure, good idea. Thanks for the suggestion.” 

 

And they ate the rest of the meal in casual conversation, laughing a couple of times, all the while Connor ignored how warm his heart felt. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Meconn, you always pull at my heart strings and give me warm feels at the same time. Matt always just says the perfect thing. He's exactly who Connor has been waiting for his whole life, some one who supports him and understands him.   
> Writing Connor's slow breakdown got to me because you can see him trying to hold back, and slowly, slowly giving in and revealing what he really feels. Finally! And his bitterness and shredded pride makes complete sense and shows how complicated his relationship with Oliver actually is. It makes Oliver more intriguing as well. And Best Mom Award goes to!   
> I want to tell Connor to just jump in and tell Matt he loves him, but he is right in saying Matt is nice and supportive to people he wants to help. Will it ever turn to actual love? 
> 
> Up next, we check in on Liryn.


	28. Chapter 28

Kiryn whistled the tune to one of his favorite songs as he locked the door to his apartment and went down the staircase. It was his weekend off and he and Luke were going to meet in the entertainment district and go watch a movie. Kiryn wasn’t really a movie person but this one had a wicked soundtrack and one of his favorite composers. Luke seemed excited as well. But then again, Luke has been excited about everything lately. Well, excited for Luke. And Kiryn loved it.

It seemed like Luke was finally embracing the Orpheus lifestyle. In addition to their evening walks in the park after dinner, they’d gone to the woods a couple of times just to look at the stars. They’d also gone bowling, which was hilarious to watch. It was obvious Luke had been trained physically in the military and had good aim, but that did not translate well to the wrist action required to hurl a ball straight down a lane. Kiryn snorted as he recalled how many gutter balls Luke sank that time, and how determined he looked as he kept going. Kiryn cheered loudly when Luke finally hit a couple of pins and the shy look of pride on Luke’s face was priceless. It was one of his favorite dates so far. 

He spotted Luke down the street and smiled, sprinting lightly and popping up behind him.

“Gotcha!” Kiryn yelled. 

Luke jumped and spun quickly, his shock giving way to a smile when he saw him and Kiryn grinned widely.

“Never gets old,” Kiryn said chuckling.

“You’d think I’d be used to it by now,” Luke said sheepishly. 

“Well, you probably would have if you weren’t so busy looking at-” Kiryn looked through the store window Luke was standing in front of. “An art supply store.” He looked at Luke curiously and the Beta blushed and looked away.

“Just killing time,” Luke said, scuffing his shoe on the pavement. 

Kiryn looked back at the store front, then back at Luke a couple of times but he refused to look at him. Curiouser and curiouser. Luke only avoided eye contact when he really didn’t want to share something. Which was rare since he’d become an open book the last few weeks. What was he hiding?

“We should go,” Kiryn said, his eyes still narrowed in thought. “We’re going to miss the previews.”

Luke sighed with relief and Kiryn knew he was right. Luke was hiding something. As they walked away, he turned to look back at the store one more time, wondering if his hunch was right.

The next day, Kiryn knocked on Luke’s front door, holding the bag with his surprise inside in his hand tightly. He hoped he was right. Because if not this was going to be annoying to get rid of. Maybe he could just donate it to Bri’s cafe if this went south.

The door swung open and Luke looked at him in surprise. “Kiryn. Didn’t know you were coming over.”

Kiryn smiled as he stepped past Luke and entered the living room. “Figured I’d surprise you. And I bear presents.” He held up the bag, eager to see how Luke would react. 

He seemed speechless and Kiryn chuckled. “Come on so I can give my boyfriend his first present.” He grabbed Luke’s hand and towed him to the couch, pulling him down so they were sitting next to each other. “Open it.” 

Luke carefully took the bag, and Kiryn rubbed his hands in anticipation. Would Luke smile? Blush? Look touched? Kiryn didn’t often buy presents for people when it wasn’t their birthday and it was his first time buying a present for one of his lovers. All his relationships had been so short lived there hadn’t been birthdays involved. And he didn’t feel the urge to make them happy and spoil them the way he did with Luke. Just another reminder that this Beta was special to him. He realized his feet were bouncing a bit in anticipation and stopped, biting his lips gently and eyes frozen on Luke’s face, vowing not to miss a single second.

He watched in slow motion as Luke pulled the sketch book out of the bag. His expression didn’t alter. He placed the book on the coffee table and took out the aluminum case full of various sized pencils. Perfect for any artist to use. 

Kiryn waited for Luke to react, for any emotion to show on his face, but nothing happened. Slowly, his excitement faded and so did his smile.

“Did..did you not like it?” he asked cautiously.

“Why did you buy me this?” Luke asked in a flat voice, not looking at him.. 

“Because I saw you eyeing it in the store yesterday. I figured you might like to try drawing.”

“I’m not interested,” Luke replied, his voice slightly strained.

“But you were lookin-”

“I wasn’t looking!” Luke burst out and Kiryn flinched, surprised that the Beta could actually get angry. Actually yell.

His movements jerky, Luke shoved the art equipment back into the bag and shoved it at him. “Take it back. I don’t want it.”

Slowly, Kiryn reached out and took the bag. They sat in awkward silence and he didn’t know what to do. Luke still wouldn’t look at him, his hands clenched tightly on his thighs. “I should go home,” he said softly. He waited for Luke to stop him, to revert back to the bumbling and dorky Luke who tried to do everything right, to make Kiryn happy.

Instead, Luke nodded. “That’s a good idea,” he said, his voice flat again. 

His mind and emotions reeling, Kiryn left the apartment in a daze, surprised when Luke didn’t come after him. He took the elevator down, his mind in a jumble. What the hell just happened? That wasn’t the Luke he knew. He knew Luke was bound to get upset at some point, probably over something stupid he did. But he really didn’t get what he did wrong. And the way Luke snapped at him, rejected him. It was like he was a different person. And Kiryn didn’t like it. He didn’t like it at all. Especially since he now had the rare predicament of not knowing what to do. 

 

Luke sat in silence, waiting for his emotions to settle. He must have sat there for several minutes, unmoving. Finally, he sighed and flopped back into the couch, covering his face with his hands. Well, he blew it. He knew he’d ruin everything eventually. But he thought it would take more time, would happen because Kiryn got bored of him. In all the worst case scenarios he created, none of them involved him yelling at Kiryn and pushing him away. 

He screamed into his hands in frustration and let his arms flop to his sides, staring at the ceiling. Kiryn was bound to dump him now. No way would he be OK with Luke yelling at him and tossing his present back in his face. He felt empty and couldn’t find the energy to move a single muscle. He saw the sunset outside his window at some point and knew he’d been sitting still for hours. He should eat dinner. He was about to eat lunch when Kiryn showed up and hadn’t eaten a proper breakfast. 

Suddenly, his phone rang on the coffee table in front of him and his eyes widened when he saw Matt’s name flash across his screen. He quickly sat up, picked up the phone and froze, realizing he really didn’t know what to say. What could he say? He hadn’t told anyone about his relationship with Kiryn, not even Matt. So how could he suddenly ask his cousin for relationship advice out of the blue?

Reluctantly, he clicked the answer button and hit video mode, Matt’s face appearing as a projection above the phone in seconds. Matt as usual was smiling and Luke felt like his lips turned to stone.

“Hello,” he said, forcing his voice to sound even.

“Hey,” Matt said cheerfully and Luke felt that familiar ball in his throat whenever he spoke to his childhood hero, especially when he gave him that cheerful and excited smile, like he was always eager to see him. “How you doing? Enjoyed your weekend?”

He missed him. He missed Matt. He’d been with him his whole life. He was the one who played with him when no one else did. He protected him from the bullies at school. He held him when he cried after his mom died. He took him fishing and taught him how to drive because the instructors made Luke too nervous. All his life he’d depended on Matt. He never ever thought the day would come when he didn’t have Matt in his life. They talked everyday, but it wasn’t the same. He missed his cousin. He wanted to see him. 

“It’s OK,” Luke replied, his voice shaking slightly.

“What’s wrong?” Matt asked, his tone changing and brows knitting with concern.

He knew. He always knew when Luke wasn’t alright. And he wasn’t. He’d just driven away the only person he ever liked. Although he didn’t see his face, he knew Kiryn must have looked hurt. He was probably still hurt, uncertain why Luke yelled at him. Why he rejected him. 

“Do you ever-” Luke stopped, not even sure what he was going to ask.

“Do I ever what?”

Luke bent his head, calling himself an idiot. Was he really going to ask Matt if he ever wondered what it was like not to be born a Blake? Really? The most loyal guy in the family? It was like a slap in the face to ask him that after everything he’d done for him and Jason and the rest of their relatives over the years. Matt was a Blake through and through. Nothing was more important to him than family. 

“Do you ever get tired during a case?” Luke asked lamely.

Matt paused then chuckled. “Are you that bored?”

“Kinda,”

“Well why don’t you spend more time with your friends? You mentioned you met a great group of musicians you get along with. That’s pretty cool.”

Luke swallowed and forced himself to sound as normal as possible. “Yeah, but they’re busy these days. Practicing a lot. I probably won’t see them for a while.” 

“Tell me about them. You haven’t told me anything beyond what they do.”

Luke scratched his head, unsure where to even start. “Well, there’s a guy called Tig. He’s a Beta like me, but he doesn’t act like one.”

“Really? A Beta who doesn’t act like a Beta. Sounds like Ren.”

“That new lead Eagle working with Jason?”

“Yup that’s him. If it wasn’t for his height and Beta status you’d swear he’s an Alpha.” Matt laughed. “He sure is more in charge when it comes to Jason.”

Luke’s eyes widened. “Really? Ren beat Jason?”

“Well not in a physical fight I think. But he is in charge and Jason seems to listen to him.”

Luke couldn’t believe it. He wasn’t very close with Jason. He had vague memories of them playing together until he was about eight. Then everything changed and Jason turned on him, on all of them. Even Matt. He never bullied Luke, but he wasn’t nice to him either. He longed to meet this Beta who turned his cousin into a decent human being. He wanted to see what a more amiable Jason was like.

“Do you talk to him now?”

“Well, we are working a case together,” Matt said carefully. “But we aren’t really getting along or anything. He’s pretty quiet most of the time.”

The sarcastic and droll Jason was quiet! He really wanted to see that.

“Can you send me a video or something?” Luke asked eagerly.

Matt chuckled. “I can’t film a meeting but I can try to swing something. So tell me about Tig and the others.” 

Luke longed to ask Matt more about Jason, but could sense that Matt was digging and wanted to know more about his life before they got carried away. “Well, Tig’s nice. He’s a bit rough around the edges but he means well. He plays the drums. There’s Jaz the bassist. He’s an Alpha but is nice. Kinda like you. Calm and tries to keep the peace in the group.”

“And here I thought I was a rare species,” Matt joked.

Luke smiled. “You are definitely a rare species. Anyway, there’s an Omega guitarist called Frit. He’s more normal and acts like an Omega. Then there’s-” Luke stopped, Kiryn’s name on the tip of his tongue.

“I’m guessing the vocalist is the only one left. What’s his name?”

It took Luke a few moments to answer and it took a Herculean effort. “Kiryn” he said in a hushed voice. “His name is Kiryn.”

There was silence on the other end and Luke knew that Michael picked up on the fact that Kiryn was different. Special.

“That’s a unique name. But all Orpheus names sound unique from what I hear. What’s he like?”

Luke licked his lips but knew he had to answer. It was Matt. He told his cousin everything. Even though he started dating Kiryn for a month and never told him. “He’s an Omega. He loves to sing and play his guitar and writes songs. He’s talented and has an amazing voice.”

“You should send me a recording of him playing one day. We can switch. I’ll send you a video of Jason and you send me one of Kiryn.”

If he ever saw him again. Given the way Kiryn left there was only a slim chance that would happen. “Maybe.”

“What else? What’s he like as a person?”

“He’s smart. And funny. He likes to play pranks on people. He teases me a lot.”

“No kidding!” Matt exclaimed, his eyes lighting up and Luke winced warily. “He teases you and you’re fine with it? I tease you a bit sometimes but generally you feel awkward about that stuff.”

“Yeah normally,” Luke said slowly. “But for some reason I don’t feel like that with him. He doesn’t do it to be mean, so it’s all good.”

“I gotta meet this guy. He sounds special. Not only is he getting you out of your shell, he’s opening up a new side to you.”

Which is why Luke had decided to throw himself into the relationship and his new life in Orpheus. Before he screwed it up by letting his family issues control his behaviour. 

“Yeah,” Luke mumbled. “He is.”

Matt paused again. “You sure you OK? You look kind of down. Did you fight with Kiryn?”

Luke closed his eyes. Of course Matt would figure it out. He always paid attention to every expression and word, trying to figure out how people really felt. “Sort of.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Matt said sympathetically. “Want to talk about it?”

Luke sighed. “Not really. Well, maybe. He was being nice and bought me something.”

“What did he buy?”

Luke licked his lips again. He really needed to drink some water. He was getting nervous again. “A sketchbook and some pencils.”

“Oh Luke,” Matt said, his face and voice full of compassion.

“Yeah. So, I got upset. Told him to take it back and he- left.”

“You’re not going to explain it to him?”

“Explain what?” Luke said. “It’s all in the past. Doesn’t matter now.”

“If that were true then you wouldn’t have gotten upset with him,” Matt said firmly. Luke recognized that tone. It was his tough love voice. Luke hated it but knew Matt meant well. And it usually worked out. “You should talk to him. He’s probably just confused.”

“I yelled at him Matt,” he protested. “He’s not going to forgive me for that.”

“If you just let it go then yes. But if you talk to him, explain, he’ll understand. Unless he’s a mean person.”

“He’s not,” Luke said tightly.

“See, there you go. So what do you have to be afraid of?”

Luke paused, then whispered. “You know why.”

Matt sighed and Luke longed to just curl up in a ball and hide. “Luke, it happened years ago. And you’re far away in Orpheus now. When you come back, we’ll deal with it. We’ll make sure you won’t go through the same thing again. You shouldn’t hold yourself back anymore.”

Memories flashed through Luke’s mind and he closed his eyes, letting them wash over him. The joy he felt the first time he held a pencil and drew Matt. How proud he’d been when Matt thanked him, praising his skill. The feverish rush of drawing one sketch after another. Then the day it all ended. The heartbreak and despair he felt when that all disappeared. How he’d promised to never draw anything again. He couldn’t do it. Matt said it would work out fine, but Luke didn’t know that. And he didn’t want to go through it again. 

“I don’t know,” he finally replied.

“I won’t push you,” Matt said. “But I want you to think about it, alright. At least make sure you make up with Kiryn. He sounds like an important person to you.”

And that was the main problem. How was he going to explain all this to Kiryn when he didn’t want to talk about it? Could he even get Kiryn to forgive him after rejecting him so roughly? 

“Yeah, he is,” Luke said. He had to try. He had to at least try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sick the last few days and didn't get to edit properly. Hope it's got all the right feels!
> 
> Aww, Liryn's first fight. Sort of. Interesting to see a different side to Luke, but not necessarily a good one. I've dropped a few subtle, very subtle, hints about Luke's trauma/feeling about art in previous chapters, and it comes out a bit more here. We'll get the full story soon.  
> And poor Kiryn, all excited and nervous about his present. 
> 
> Up next: back to Jeren!


	29. Chapter 29

“You sure about this?” Jason asked, again. 

Ren sighed and shook his head. “For the thousandth time, yes, I’m sure.”

Ah, so he really did ask too many times, Jason thought. But he couldn’t help it. This was all too weird. His lips curled as he looked up at the sign for his favorite club, wondering if a miracle would occur and the whole place would suddenly burn to the ground. He kept staring, but nothing happened. Stupid wishful thinking. This is why he never bothered to do it. 

“Ready to go in?” Ren asked.

Nope, nothing. With a weary sigh Jason wordlessly walked up to the front doors. The bouncer at the entrance recognized him and opened the door, waving him in with a smile. Oh the joy of being a regular. As soon as they walked in Jason felt like he wanted to throw up. It was all so familiar, and yet not. The music was the same. The people he saw were the same, greeting him as he and Ren walked by them. The DJ waved at him from across the room and Jason absently nodded back. Nothing looked different. So why did he feel different? 

“This place is different from back home,” Ren said from next to him. They were standing pretty close so they could hear each other over the booming speakers. Jason leaned down just in case. He was at least five inches taller than the Beta and wanted to make sure they heard each other clearly. 

“Did you even have clubs?” Jason asked. 

Ren smirked, “Not like this. It was more….wild.”

Jason shot back up, staring mouth agape at Ren who laughed up at him. “What do you mean wild?”

Ren tilted his head to the side and they walked over to the bar. “Well for starters, the drinks just flowed. We had stations set up and people just served themselves. The clubs were a way to escape, not a business. So everything was free. Which also meant it was always crowded.”

“If they didn’t make any money how did they finance it?” 

“It was one of the few things the government was willing to shell out money for. People needed an outlet, a way to blow off steam. So every month they’d clear out some warehouses, set up the alcohol stations and people would just come in and party. Usually, people took turns bringing in speakers and music from their own collections. It was the same people and they took turns.”

“You guys have music?” Jason knew he was being rude and ignorant, but based on the desolate and barren image he’d always had of Tantalus he couldn’t help it.

“We have some. Music isn’t big back home, but we do smuggle in music and stuff from outside the city. Mostly from Orpheus since they have the biggest selection of music and don’t mind people downloading their stuff for free.” 

They reached the bar and just got into the line when the bartender spotted Jason. With a nod he quickly brought Jason his regular drink and Ren asked for a beer. They got their drinks and started walking the perimeter of the room.

“Anyway,” Ren continued, “People would dance, talk, laugh and drink. Your dancing is pretty chilled. Picture a mosh pit with people gyrating and shoving each other. Or just cutting loose. Usually there would be a couple of fights. Sometimes people go off into corners out of sight and have sex and come back. Like I said, a bit more wild than this.” 

Jason took a sip of his drink, trying to hide his shock. He figured bringing Ren here would be too much for the Beta. Never would he have believed that his biggest scene was considered too tame by Ren’s standards. He was about to ask Ren what he usually did at these parties when someone stopped in front of him.

“Jason!” Tiffany said, the Omega smiling up at him brightly. “I haven’t seen you in so long.” She grabbed Jason’s arm, shoving his elbow not too subtly into her left breast. “We missed you.”

Jason’s eyes quickly flicked to Ren who was too busy scanning the room. He felt like a snake was coiling itself around him and longed to just thrust the Omega away from him. Months ago, he would have done just that and not cared how she felt. But for some reason, he couldn’t do it. Not now. As much as he hated to admit it, Ren’s words about the Omegas in Tantalus still stayed with him, causing a pit to open up in his stomach. 

Swiftly, and with a forced smile, he extricated his arm and lightly pushed Tiffany away from him. “Sorry Tiff, here with a friend. Gotta show him around.”

Tiffany eyed Ren who was still looking around the room, his eyes shining and Jason found himself surprised by that. Who knew the professional Beta would actually enjoy the noise and chaos of a club?

“Doesn’t seem like your usual type,” Tiffany said, her eyes narrowed. 

Great, he really didn’t need this right now. 

He bent down and whispered in Tiffany’s ear. “It’s a family-work thing. I gotta take care of him.”

Tiffany nodded and her eyes brightened. “OK. When you’re done babysitting come look for me.” With a small wave she walked off, her hips swaying probably for his benefit. 

“Interesting that now you’re babysitting me,” Ren said with amusement. 

Jason winced, really wishing Ren hadn’t heard any of that. “Yeah sorry. Only way to get rid of her.”

Ren shrugged. “It’s fine. We should go mingle.” Without sparing Jason a second look, he walked off and into the crowd. Jason scrambled to keep up with him but lost him when they got onto the dance floor. It was so crowded, people dancing and swaying to the upbeat music while Jason whipped his head around, trying to locate that familiar dark black hair. 

He ran into a few people he knew and they kept trying to get him to dance but he managed to shake them off. He was starting to panic, sure someone had taken Ren away somewhere. He knew Ren could take care of himself. He took Jason down no problem even though he was twice his size. But still, he couldn’t stop his frenetic thoughts and movements as he kept trying to locate his Eagle. After twenty minutes of searching and trying to keep himself from screaming Ren’s name he finally found him. And what he saw had him rooted to the spot. Ren was dancing. With an Alpha. A gorgeous female Alpha. They seemed to be getting on well and both of them were laughing. Looks like he was panicking for no reason, Ren clearly knew how to handle himself. He shouldn’t just stand there. And yet, he couldn’t look away.

Suddenly, the Alpha’s arms slithered around Ren’s waist, pulling him closer and Jason snapped, rushing forward and grabbing Ren’s arm, pulling him away from that snake. 

“Hey!” the female Alpha said as Ren disappeared from her embrace.

Jason thrust Ren behind him, maintaining a death grip on his forearm and released a scent of power and possession at the Alpha. Her face contorted with pain and she bowed her head. Jason barely spared her a second glance as he stomped off the dance floor, not letting go of Ren for even a second. It wasn’t until they were outside, away from the cacophony of the club and breathing fresh air that Jason realized Ren was struggling against his grip. 

His heart racing and breathing hard he looked at Ren, and decided he shouldn’t release his grip just yet. If he did, the Beta was liable to kick his ass. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Ren demanded, his teeth bared in anger. 

Jason was about to reply when he saw the bouncer and a crowd of people watching them.

“Let’s go,” he said.

“No,” Ren replied, trying to wrench his arm free again. Jason knew if Ren wanted to, he could easily twist out of his grip, subdue Jason in front of everyone. But he wouldn’t. Because Jason was an Alpha and this was his turf. Ren wouldn’t do that to him. So he was stuck using his bare strength against Jason’s own. When it came to skill, Ren was by far the surprior one. But physically, Jason was stronger.

Without a word, he towed Ren to his car. After a few steps Ren huffed in frustration and gave up, following Jason, his angry steps making his fury clear. They drove back to their building in silence, which suited Jason just fine because it gave him time to think. He usually didn’t like to think. Even tonight, he’d acted on instinct. And because of that he now had a furious Beta who would demand an explanation. An explanation Jason didn’t have. Damn it! Why’d he do it? He should have just let Ren go off with that Alpha. An image of the two of them on the dance floor popped into his head and Jason’s lips curled, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. Like hell he would have let them go off together!

Riding on that wave of anger, he drove home, screeching into his parking space. Ren got out, slamming the door behind him and they rode the elevator up in silence. Without a word, Ren marched into Jason’s apartment, spinning around to face him, hands on his hips in the middle of the living room. 

“What to tell me what the hell that was all about?” Ren demanded, his nostrils flaring.

“I didn’t think it was a good idea,” Jason said, trying to seem calm and logical when he really was just scrambling to say anything. His mind was a mess and he didn’t know what he could say to appease the Beta.

“Why? You know her?” 

Jason frowned, wondering if he should lie. But he’d avoided lying to Ren so far and didn’t want to start now. “No. But I know what she would have done. You said that back home sex was different. Well, it is here too. You don’t know the rules and she would have messed with you.”

“I think I can handle myself,” Ren said dryly, crossing his arms.

“Look, the fact that she even came on to you was weird. Alphas only sleep with Omegas here. She may have been setting you up and was into some weird shit. I was trying to look out for you.”

“Like I said,” Ren said through clenched teeth, “I can handle myself. Or do you need me to kick your ass to remind you?”

“I know you can. I’m not denying that. I was just worried that you were going to hook up with someone with a weird fetish. I’ve never seen an Alpha go for a Beta before.”

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t realize everyone has the same taste as you.”

Jason growled, knowing he was just making a muck of things but unsure what to say. “I’m not saying everyone is like me. Even Uncle Nathan married a Beta. I know it happens. But it’s unusual. Betas and Alphas don’t really mix.”

“So it would have been OK if I hit on an Omega?”

An image of Ren embracing one of those simpering, coy Omegas leaped into his mind and he could feel his anger return. “No. I’m not saying that.”

“So I can only be with other Betas, because that’s the only combination that makes sense in your narrow-minded world.”

For some reason, that didn’t settle well with him either and he couldn’t help shaking his head, whether in denial of his feelings or as no he wasn’t sure. “I’m not saying that.”

“Then what are you saying?” Ren screamed.

“I’m saying you shouldn’t sleep with strangers!” Jason yelled back. “You don’t know anyone here. You don’t know how things work.”

“So you’re telling me to stay celibate as long as I’m here,” Ren said, snorting derisively. “That’s pretty hypocritical coming from you of all people.”

Jason had no response to that and decided to switch tactics, trying to sound as reasonable as possible. “Look, all I’m saying is, you need to be careful. This is Plutus. There are a lot of weirdos out there.” 

“No you look,” Ren said, glaring at him. “Just because you have a weird hang up with Omegas and never slept with a Beta doesn’t mean no one else would want to. Not all Alphas and Omegas think it’s wrong to sleep with a Beta.”

“I don’t have a problem sleeping with a Beta,” Jason growled.

Ren snorted. “Yeah right. You don’t even know how. You’d fumble through it and just embarrass yourself. Just stick to your regular Omegas.”

Jason felt like his whole body was on fire, hands curled and neck strained as he resisted the urge to rush at Ren and tackle him, make him just stop talking. “I would not embarrass myself!”

“Spoken like a true brat,” Ren shot back.

Before he knew what he was doing, Jason launched himself forward, grabbing Ren’s arms and slamming his mouth down on his. He felt Ren part his lips in shock and forced his tongue inside, wrapping his arms tightly around the Beta. He felt Ren writhing in his arms, trying to break out of his grip but he increased the pressure, keeping one arm looped around his waist and pinning his arms, the other snaking up his back and holding his head in place as he practically assaulted the Beta’s mouth. 

He didn’t know what he was doing. Would probably kick himself for it later. But right now, he just needed Ren to shut up, to just stop talking. So he kept kissing him until Ren finally went limp. Slowly, he lifted his head, eyeing the Beta warily. 

Ren just stared at him, his expression that of a long suffering parent. “I didn’t mean on me you idiot.”

Not the response he was expecting but if he wasn’t going to kick his ass he was gonna go with it. “Well, you’re a Beta. And you wanted to hook up tonight.”

Ren sighed. “Nope, I don’t think so.”

“Why not?” What was he saying? Did he really even want to sleep with Ren? He never thought about it, but now the idea was lodged in his mind and he couldn’t seem to let go. 

“Because you’re gonna get all clingy and weird about it,” Ren replied, as if stating a fact. 

Jason was so nonplussed by the statement he actually took a step back, releasing his grip on Ren. “What do you mean clingy and weird? I’ve never been clingy and weird! If anything, people are clingy and weird with me!”

“That's true,” Ren said. “But I can’t risk doing this if you’re going to change our relationship because of it.”

“What’s there to change? We’ll work together. We’ll argue. Nothing changes.”

Ren eyed him uncertinaly. “You sure?”

“Yes,” Jason said fimly.

Ren stared at him for a few more moments then shook his head. “Nope, not interested. I meant it when I said you’ve never been with a Beta. You wouldn’t even know how.”

Now it was a matter of pride and Jason could feel his competitive side rear it’s ugly head. “I can make you come and scream in pleasure you never even imagined.”

Ren’s eyebrows went up. “Really? You that confident?”

Wordlessly, Jason grabbed Ren’s hand and towed him towards his bedroom. He pulled Ren forward, tossing him onto the bed. Ren’s back barely hit the mattress before Jason was on top of him, kissing him deeply. This time, Ren opened his mouth willingly, twining his arms around Jason's neck. With a growl, Jason twisted one hand into Ren’s hair, surprised by how soft it was while the other ducked under his shirt, his fingers moving up the muscles of his abdomen. He’d never seen Ren shirtless before but knew the Beta was probably well built. Based on what he felt, the guy was all muscle. None of the Omegas he slept with were muscular. They were all soft. He thought the muscles would be a turn off, but they weren’t and he could feel his dick starting to respond. 

He moaned as Ren’s tongue moved against his own and the Beta took the lead, thrusting his own tongue into Jason’s mouth and running it over the inside of his lips. None of his partners ever did that before either. All of them just lay back and let Jason do everything, moaning and urging him on.

He could smell his aroused scent filling the room and felt a moment of shock when he realized there was no corresponding smell. Was Ren not aroused? But then again, he heard Betas didn’t release much smells. It was a bit disconcerting and he pulled back a bit. He barely lifted his head when he felt Ren follow him, running his tongue up his neck. Jason shuddered, his discomfort at the lack of smell fading as Ren began to nibble on his ear..

He felt Ren chuckle against his ear before he nipped it again. “You’re pretty sensitive.”

Jason didn’t know he was, and was starting to realize what Ren meant when he said he didn’t know what it was like to sleep with a Beta. Because he was definitely out of his element. That notion was reinforced when Ren whipped Jason’s shirt off, kissing a trail down his neck, across his collarbone and to his chest. 

With a growl, Jason knew he had to retake control and pushed Ren back into the mattress, lifting his shirt and kissing his left nipple before he sucked on it. Omegas usually liked that. He kept waiting for Ren’s nipple to harden, to respond to his touch, but nothing happened. He frowned, about to try again when Ren twisted his head lightly.

“I’m more sensitive on the other side.” 

Jason licked his right nipple and felt Ren shudder. Emboldened and feeling back on even ground, he ran his left hand up and down Ren’s side while he played with his right nipple. Ren gasped at one point which caused Jason’s erection to increase so much he really needed to take off his pants. Quickly, he sat up and took them off along with his underwear, tossing them to the side. He looked back at Ren, one eyebrow cocking upwards when he saw that the Beta had taken his outer shirt, pants, and underwear off too. All he had left was a skin tight short sleeved black undershirt. He was about to rip it off when Ren’s hand stopped him. 

“I like keeping it on,” Ren said. 

“That’s a weird fetish.”

“Soldier’s body. Got lots of scars. Better to just leave it on.”

With a shrug Jason kissed him again, feeling something metallic against his bare chest. He looked down, seeing two circular thin pieces of metal hanging on a chain around Ren’s neck. He frowned, wondering how he’d never noticed that Ren wore a necklace. He picked them up but barely noticed something was engraved on each one when Ren quickly snatached them back.

“ID tag,” he explained, stuffing it back under his shirt. “Everyone in Tantalus has to wear one.”

Jason shrugged, filing yet another tidbit about Tantalus away in the recesses of his mind. He kissed Ren again, his hand sliding down and grasping Ren’s erection. He stroked it, smirking into Ren’s mouth when he felt the Beta shudder and moan. Languidly, he moved his hand back, probing Ren’s entrance and tried to thrust a finger in. 

That’s when he knew he’d messed up. Not only was Ren completely dry, but the Beta froze in his arms. 

Jason moved his head back and Ren stared at him. 

“You don’t know what you’re doing do you?” Ren stated.

“I….can figure it out,” Jason said, his mind desperately trying to form a solution. Omegas usually got wet on their own. He’d never encountered this problem before.

With a world weary sigh, Ren shoved his shoulders back and Jason eased off him. That’s it. It was over. His one chance to prove to Ren that he could arouse and please a Beta just as much as any Omega, and he’d blown it. He stared down at the bed, vaguely aware of Ren ruffling through his clothes. He was probably getting dressed and leaving, disgusted with Jason’s pathetic attempts.

“Here, use this.”

Jason looked up, blinking in incomprehension at the blue capsule Ren held in front of him.

“What’s that?” 

“It’s a lubricant capsule,” Ren said. When Jason didn’t move, still shocked that Ren hadn’t just walked off in a disgusted huff, he grabbed Jason’s hand and pushed the capsule into it. “I had some in my pocket just in case. I’ll teach you how to use it.”

Ren crawled onto the bed, flopping onto his back. “You take the capsule and put it inside. It’ll take a minute to work but then you can start putting your finger in.”

Jason stared dubiously at the capsule, certain that this wouldn’t work. Ren was tricking him again. 

“Would you just do it already? Otherwise our erections are gonna go to waste!” Ren snapped at him.

That’s all Jason needed to convince him that this was actually happening. Still uncertain, he eased the capsule inside Ren. He froze when the Beta shuddered, his eyes flickering briefly.

“You OK?” Jason asked.

“Yeah. It’s just cold. Just give me a minute.”

Jason sat still, his finger still holding the capsule inside. Suddenly, he felt the capsule turn into liquid and couldn’t help yelping with surprise.

Ren chuckled. “Told you. Now move your fingers inside. You gotta get me used to it.”

Jason didn’t know what that meant but tried anyway. He wiggled his fingers, marvelling at the odd sensation.

“Do Omegas need to do this too? The finger stuff?” He knew he sounded stupid but he couldn’t help asking.

“Some do, some don’t. Depends on how wet and turned on they are,” Ren said patiently, as if he was teaching one of his Eagles how to dismantle a bomb. “It usually widen naturally for them so sometimes you can thrust in with minimal preparation. Sometimes you need to prepare them more.”

Jason never knew that and wondered if any of his partners needed to prepare. He vaguely recalled that some of them went off to the bathroom before they got started. He felt a well of shame at the thought that he hadn’t done it right. After all this time. But really, it was the Omegas’ fault too. They could have said something!

“Just a bit more,” Ren said, his voice tightening. 

His erection was becoming painful and it only increased when he felt Ren tighten around his fingers. Really, he should be ready by now. He reached into is nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom, ripping it open and putting it on. Quickly, he lifted Ren’s hips and barely heard the Beta exclaim ‘Wait’ before he thrust in. And it hurt. He grunted, surprised by how tight Ren was. He couldn’t go in too deep. 

“You idiot!” Ren hissed. “I told you to wait. I haven’t done this in a while.” 

“As big as my hands are, my fingers aren’t that big,” Jason hissed back. “It’s better to just get you used to me directly.”

Ren growled and tossed his head back. “Moron.”

Ignoring the Beta, Jason pushed forward slightly, his neck tightening as he felt some resistance. Ren’s legs tightened in his hands and he stopped, panting hard with the effort to hold himself back. He waited as long as he could then pushed in deeper, feeling a thrill of victory as he slid in a bit more. Good enough. He pulled out and thrust back in, his adrenaline pumping as he thrust himself in and out. He was so focused on making sure he was doing it right he didn’t have time to look at Ren. He probably felt good though, otherwise he’d say something. 

He had to say, as strange as it was to thrust into someone this tight, he was getting used to it. The thought barely crossed his mind when Ren tightened around him and it was too much for Jason and he climaxed. He sat on his haunches, still holding Ren’s legs up while he panted after his climax. When his heart finally started to settle, he smirked and looked at Ren, ready to tell the Beta to shove his mocking comments about his sexual prowess. But the words died on his lips when he saw the Beta glaring at him.

“You suck,” Ren stated simply. 

Numb, Jason’s arms dropped to his side, Ren’s lower half flopping onto the bed. With a sigh, Ren sat up, reached out for a tissue and wiped down the front of his shirt

“But...you came,” Jason stated, staring at Ren’s smeared shirt.

“Yeah, thanks to my own efforts,” Ren said, tossing the tissue into the trash can next to the night stand. No surprise, it went in Jason thought numbly. 

“But..you didn’t say anything.”

“Because you were too busy feeling good all on your own,” Ren snapped. “I gotta say, I knew you were only used to Omegas but I didn’t expect that. You really just worried about yourself when you were with them, didn’t you?”

Jason stared, mouth agape, his mind in a daze. What did Ren mean about him worrying about himself? Didn’t he spend time trying to arouse him, licking and sucking his nipples? He even put his fingers inside, trying to widen him and get him comfortable. Did he get no credit for that? 

“I think you should stick with Omegas,” Ren said as he got dressed. “They’re less high maintenance when it comes to sex. Anyway, see you later.” Without a backwards glance, the Beta walked out, leaving Jason in a mindless mess. 

He said he sucked. Him. Jason Blake. The guy who’d been having sex since he was old enough to understand what it was. His confusion giving way to anger, Jason furiously ripped off the condom and tossed it into the trash, not caring that he didn’t actually throw it in properly and missed. 

He’d show him! He’d show that arrogant and uptight Beta how good he was at sex. Naked, he stalked into his living room and turned on his laptop. Quickly, he opened up a browser and typed in ‘How to have sex with a Beta.” He should feel ashamed that he had to actually look it up, but he didn’t have anyone he could ask. And it would be even more embarrassing to bring someone else into this. He was going to show that Beta. He was going to figure this out, they were going to do it again, and he was going to get Ren to admit that Jason is the best sex he’s ever had! 

His eyes shining gleefully, Jason read the first article and his stomach dropped. The more he read, the more he realized what Ren meant when he said Jason didn’t know what he was doing. He didn’t. Because as he was discovering, there were a lot of steps to be taken when sleeping with a Beta, if you wanted to do it right. Damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOH Our first smut scene!! Was it everything you expected? Some of you may be shocked, maybe you thought it would be more romantic, or not as awkward. But what do you expect when you have an Omega-only selfish playboy who is basically an immature brat and a know-it-all and blunt Beta. It was rough, messy, and embarrassing for our poor Jason. I did feel bad for him in the end. Although him researching was kinda funny and cute. The internet has so many answers!  
> On the other hand, there were other important bits of info about Jason's jealousy (which was pretty awesome!) and some more info about Tantalus. It ALL becomes important later on so file them away! 
> 
> Up next: 2 family filled dramatic chapters with everyone! Look forward to them. I've been editing them constantly because...well, you'll see.


	30. Chapter 30

Come on, do it you wuss! Jason chanted to himself for the tenth time. He was going to do it. Come on! He looked at his hand, hovering over his office doorknob. His fingers didn’t so much as twitch. He glared at his hand, willing his body to move. OK, so you suck at sex. No big deal. It was his first time sleeping with a Beta and based on all those articles he read until the wee hours of the morning, it’s a lot more complicated than sleeping with an Omega. He was learning. Nothing wrong with learning. So the guy thought he was lame, selfish. That’s fine. It didn’t matter. 

Jason sighed and his head flopped forward. Yeah, he’d been lying to himself all morning and it wasn’t working. Truth was, he was too embarrassed to face Ren after their disastrous sexual experience last night. And it was all his fault. He had to get pushy and, he shuddered, needy. Why, why did he stop Ren from hooking up with that Alpha in the club? If he’d just left him alone, none of this would have happened. So what if he slept with someone else? All his partners slept around and that never bothered him. So why now?

Because Ren was different. And he knew it. He just didn’t know what it meant. 

He was so lost in thought he didn’t realize the door swung open till it smacked him in the face.

“Aghh,” Jason groaned, his hand on his throbbing forehead. “What the-.” He froze when he saw Ren staring at him, a look of pity on his face. Great, now he sucked at sex and ws an idiot who walked into doors. Just great.

“You OK?” Ren asked.

Jason stood straight, running his hands over his jacket even though he longed to find some ice for his sore head. “Fine. You?”

“Not bad. You coming in?”

Why’d he have to say it like that? Did he do it on purpose? To taunt him and remind him of how he failed? He searched Ren’s face but saw nothing. Well, there was some impatience there as Ren turned around and walked back into the office. With a last deep breath he followed him in.

“I was just about to get you. Priya sent me the first three account information. Thought you might want to see them.”

“Sure!” Jason said, wincing at how loud and excited he sounded. “Sure,” he repeated, his voice more normal. “I’ll take a look.”

Wordlessly, Ren tapped a few buttons on his computer and pulled up the list. His heart beating nervously, Jason sat next to him, keeping at least a foot of space between them.

“Are you really going to be like this?” Ren snapped.

“Like what?” Jason asked innocently. 

Ren sighed and shook his head. “I told you sleeping together would be a mistake if you were going to act all weird about it.”

“I’m not acting weird!” Jason protested.

Ren raised an eyebrow and Jason sighed. 

“OK, fine. I am. But you can’t tell me I suck at sex and then act all normal afterwards.”

Ren looking at him for a few seconds then nodded. “You’re right.”

Jason blinked, sure he’d misheard him. “Excuse me?”

“I said you’re right.” Ren looked away, his face flushing a bit and Jason was shocked to realize the Beta was actually embarrassed! “I shouldn’t have said that. I was just...frustrated and you rushed me and I wasn’t happy about it. So I lashed out. Sorry.”

“Thanks,” Jason said carefully. “I..appreciate that.”

Ren nodded and turned back to his computer. “Now, can we focus on work please?”

Jason rolled his chair closer and they were just about to scan the list when there was a knock on his door. Swiftly, Ren changed the screen and a report he started on the fake embezzlement case popped up. When did he have time to make that?

Once he was sure there were no traces of the case anywhere, Ren walked over to the door and opened it. Jason almost growled when Matt walked in. Just when he and Ren were almost back to normal. 

“I need to talk to you,” Matt said, his expression somber.

“About what?” Jason asked, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair, his usual pose when he talked to his annoying older cousin. 

“There’s a family lunch tomorrow.”

“Yeah I know, the weekly Saturday lunches. What about it?”

Matt stared straight into his eyes and Jason shuddered inwardly. He hated when Matt did that. It made him feel even more like a shit that he actually was. Like he was rejecting Matt. Which he was. For good reasons. Which he couldn’t remember when Matt looked at him like that. Like he cared, like he wanted Jason to reciprocate. Even though they both know Jason can’t.

“Uncle Nathan is having a bit of a tough time with Luke being gone. He’s become more...withdrawn. The last couple of weeks he barely talks.”

“And what do you want me to do about it?”

“He talks to you. For some reason.”

It was true, loath as Jason was to admit it. He didn’t get along with any of his family members, but when he was around Nathan, he couldn’t help being nice to him. It was that shy way he spoke, so awkward but so earnest. When Jason’s world fell apart, Nathan was the only one he could stand to sit next to at family gatherings. A few years later, when Nathan’s wife died, they still sat next to each other. They didn’t talk much, and that seemed to work for them. But they did talk to each other more than they did to the rest of the family. Just little jokes here and there. Jason might make a snide comment about his dad and Nathan would chuckle or blush. It was a strange relationship and he’d never say they were close, but they did feel comfortable around each other. 

“He doesn’t talk to me that much,” Jason said. “Just more than usual.”

“And that’s something,” Matt said, his tone turning earnest, his eyes narrowing with determination. “I know you hate the family lunches and being around your dad, but do it for Uncle Nathan.”

Jason pictured Nathan’s lost expression when his wife died, desolate and inconsolable. How red his face turned whenever Quinton zeroed in on him, embarrassing him in front of the family. If Jason went, he’d have to see that. Even worse, his dad was bound to wail into him. 

“Nope. Not interested,” Jason said. 

Matt continued staring at him, as if waiting for him to change his mind. Jason stared back, his expression just as determined. Finally, Matt nodded in resignation, his shoulders slouching as he walked out of the room. 

He barely exhaled in relief after that tense confrontation when Ren walked over and stood in front of him, a disgusted sneer on his face.

“What’s your problem?” Jason asked.

“You,” Ren said. “I don’t get you. Why do you hate Matt so much?”

“I don’t….hate him,” Jason said lamely. 

“Then why do you keep rejecting him? He tries so hard to talk to you. Why won’t you give him anything?”

Jason felt that familiar sense of anger, an anger that always reared it’s ugly head where Matt was concerned. “Oh sure, blame me. Tell me how Matt’s soooo great, so perfect. And I’m the bad one.”

Ren cocked his head, his expression contemplative. “Are you jealous of Matt?”

Jason sputtered a few times before he could actually open his mouth and speak. “Me? Jealous? Of that frickin goody two shoes? Hell no!” 

“Then why’d you talk about him like that?” Ren persisted.

Jason growled, longing to tell Ren to fuck off and leave him alone. But if he did that, Ren might actually leave him alone. And he knew now that he didn’t handle being ignored by the Beta very well. So he was stuck. He didn’t want to talk about it, nor could he tell Ren to mind his own business. 

With a sigh, he decided to give Ren a small tidbit so he would back off. “Look I’m not jealous. It’s not jealousy. It’s...something else. All my life, Matt was the good one, the one everyone praised and looked up to. I was the reject. So I don’t appreciate it when people compare me to him or talk about how great he is. OK?”

Jason breathed heavily, ashamed of his feelings, and embarrassed that he actually shared them with someone. It felt so juvenile. But he had to say something or Ren wouldn’t let the matter go. 

“Sounds fair,” Ren said and Jason was sure he heard him wrong.

“Say what now?”

“I said, you have every right to feel that way,” Ren said, his tone reasonable. 

Jason couldn’t believe it. Was Ren saying he was right? Again! That was twice in one day! He gave himself a small pinch to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

“It’s normal to feel insecure around someone when people keep comparing you, and finding you wanting,” Ren continued. “But that doesn’t mean it needs to taint your relationship. You said you don’t hate Matt.”

Jason thought about it for a second, wondering what Ren was aiming at. “No,” he said slowly, hoping to avoid whatever trick Ren had up his sleeve. “I don’t hate him hate him.”

“So you’re dealing with some resentment. Which is valid. But you shouldn't let what other people say make you treat Matt like crap. You should just create your own relationship with him, without the influence of other people.”

“You make it sound really simple,” Jason groused.

Ren chuckled. “I know it’s not. It’s like parents playing favorites. It’s bounds to create resentment in the less favored child. They can’t take it out on the parents, because they still want their approval. So they take it out on their sibling, blaming them for taking away all the parents’ attention and love.”

“I don’t care if I don’t get my family’s approval!” Jason snapped. 

“Perfect,” Ren said, his smile widening and Jason knew he’d fallen into his trap despite his best efforts. “Then there really is no reason to treat Matt so badly.”

Jason glared at him, hoping an argument will come to him. Ren continued to smile. 

“Gahh! Fine!” Jason yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. “You win! Again! You gotta stop doing that. It’s frickin annoying.”

Ren laughed, “To you maybe.”

Jason glared, causing the Beta to laugh even harder and he wished he could find something to throw at him.

 

Shoulders drooping, Matt walked back into his office, finding Connor at the conference table as usual.

“Didn’t go well?” Connor asked sympathetically.

“No,” Matt muttered, falling into the seat next to his secretary. “I thought maybe since I was asking for Uncle Nathan’s sake he’d say yes. He doesn't like any of us, but he and Uncle Nathan have a weird relationship.”

“You mentioned,” Connor murmured. “But to him, it’s one person he likes against a house full of people he wants to avoid. He probably thinks it’s not worth the effort.”

“Well, sometimes we have to do things we don’t like!” Matt snapped, his anger with Jason spilling forth. “Does he think I like taking my grandmother shopping? Or listening to my grandfather drone on and on about the Blake family pride? No! But I do it, because they’re family and I have to. So he should just suck it up every once in a while and do it!”

Matt breathed heavily, his body shaking. It took him a few seconds to realize Connor hadn’t said anything and looked up at him. The look of surprise on the Omega’s face made him realize that he’d actually been shouting. Something he rarely if ever did.

“Ah, sorry,” he said sheepishly. “I got carried away.”

Connor shook his head. “It’s fine. I cried in front of you twice and even yelled at you. I think it was about time you cracked in front of me. Now we’re even.”

Matt stared for a few seconds then smiled. “Actually, for us to be even I have to break down two more times.”

Connor’s eyes widened. “You’re right.” He spun in his chair, facing Matt squarely. “Come on. Anything else you want to rant about? You owe me two more rants.” Then he smiled, a genuine happy and cheeky smile. 

Matt laughed, his heart feeling lighter at the teasing glint in Connor’s eyes. Was this what Devon meant when he said his mom was funny? Because he definitely could get used to this side of Connor. 

He was about to reply when his door swung open. He and Connor quickly turned in their chairs and he felt his blood freeze when he saw Jason stomp into his office, stopping a couple of feet into the room.

“OK, I’ll go,” Jason said, arms stiff at his side and his voice sounding louder than the Alpha probably knew. 

Matt couldn’t even open his mouth, his mind reeling from what Jason just said. He felt Connor poke him in the arm and snapped out of it. “OK. Good. Great. Want me to walk over with you?”

Jason paused, his hands shaking as if he was waging an internal battle with himself. He didn’t reply for a full minute and he and Connor exchanged concerned glances.

Finally Jason opened his mouth. “That would be great. Thanks.” And he turned around and walked out, leaving a shell shocked Connor and Matt behind as he slammed the door shut.

“What just happened?” Matt whispered. It was a dream. It had to be a dream. Not only had Jason agreed to come to their family lunch, but even agreed to go together. And thanked him for it! 

“I think...he’s changing,” Connor replied, his voice equally soft.

Slowly, a grin spread across Matt’s face and he turned to look at Connor, his tone full of excitement. “He is! He is changing!”

Connor’s expression turned stern and he wagged a finger in front of him, probably the same way he told Devon off. “Remember what Ren said. If you get too excited or make it too obvious you care, you’ll scare Jason off.”

Matt nodded. “Right, right. I gotta be cool. Calm. How bout this?” Matt cleared his throat, trying to make his voice deeper when he spoke. “Hey Jason. Ready to go?”

“Too deep. You sound like you’re trying too hard.”

“Hey Jason, ready to go?”

“Too bright. He’ll probably just say no and head back into the building.”

“Hey Jason-”

“Too desperate.”

 

Jason took a deep breath, running his hands over his black suit one more time. He checked his reflection in the mirror, wincing at himself. He looked like he was trying too hard. His red hair was tied back, perfectly combed so there wasn’t even a curl. His suit was pressed and perfect, not a wrinkle on it. Even his cufflinks looked shiny.

“I look like an idiot,” he mumbled.

“You look good,” Ren said for the twentieth time. “Now would you stop whining. You said this is what everyone wears to these lunches.”

“Exactly!” Jason said, spinning to face the Beta as they stood in his walk in closet. “They all do this. And if I do it too, it’ll look like I’m trying to be one of them. Like I want them to accept me.”

As soon as he said it, he knew he’d said too much. Ren’s eyes narrowed, seizing on the small clues Jason just tossed out and he winced. Crap, crap. This is why he hated going to family events. It made him all nervous and twitchy and he said and thought things he usually ignored or pretended he never felt. 

Ren opened his mouth and Jason was scrambling to come up with a plausible excuse or statement to mislead the frickin detective when his doorbell rang.

“It’s Matt. Gotta go.” Hoping his desperation and relief didn't show, he rushed out of the room, feeling Ren’s gaze still on him. 

He opened the door, finding his cousin on the other side also wearing a suit, but his was dark blue. 

“Hey Jason, ready to go?” Matt asked.

Eager to get away from Ren and his prying eyes he quickly closed the door behind him and marched down the hall. “Let’s go.”

It wasn’t until they were in the elevator that it hit him that he was actually going to face his family. All of them. In one room. For the first time since his grandfather’s birthday party almost three months ago. Back then it was a big event with hundreds of people and he was able to hide in a corner. He wouldn’t have that option this time. His palms began to sweat and he surreptitiously wiped them against his pants. 

“Uncle Nathan will be happy you’re coming,” Matt said, his tone bright. 

“Hmm.”

They stood in silence, watching the floors fly by. It was only twenty floors up but it felt like an eternity. And Jason wished it would last that long. All too soon, they reached the top floor where the front door to their grandparents’ three floor apartment was. Underneath that each one of the sons had his own two floors for their families. There were empty one floor apartments for Jason, Matt and Luke, plus a few extras, but all three opted for smaller apartments on the lower floors with the extended Blake family. Matt and Luke were on the same floor with two second cousins. Jason was lucky there was only a second uncle on his floor. And Ren. Lucas and Quinton didn’t like them so far down but Matt argued a whole floor when they were single was too much. Once they were married though, they’d be expected to move up to the higher floors, even closer to their immediate family. 

“I’ll try and keep Uncle Quinton off your back,” Matt suddenly said as they got off the elevator.

“Don’t bother. I can handle him,” Jason said.

“Still, I asked you to come. I feel responsible.”

He felt a twinge of annoyance then remembered what Ren told him yesterday. Matt was a good person. A better person than Jason would ever be. Which was the whole problem. Which didn't mean he had to take his resentment out on him. Pretty words, but it was easier said than done. He couldn’t just banish years of feeling second rate, of feeling inadequate everytime he looked at his perfect older cousin. With his perfect Blake looks, matching Lucas and Robert Blake’s blonde hair and blue eyes exactly. His dedication to the Blake name. Everything Jason wasn’t and stood against. What he tried not to be.

“Whatever,” Jason said, and that was the best he could do. 

Silently, they walked to the only door on the entire floor. Matt rang the doorbell and Jason could feel his anxiety return. Maybe it wasn’t too late to turn back? Maybe he could-

“Matthew!” his grandmother Stephanie exclaimed as she opened the door. Jason had to admit, despite being in her mid-sixties the Omega still looked good. She dyed her hair blonde so not even a grey hair showed and her skin looked great with minimal wrinkles around her mouth and eyes. The wonders of Plutus cosmetic surgeons. But unlike other Omegas, she didn’t overdo it so she retained her natural charm. Her grey eyes widened and she clapped her hands in joy and he felt himself shrivel up even further. “And Jason! I didn’t know you were coming! You should have told us.”

Jason forced himself to smile but it felt more like a grimace. “Hi Grandma.”

Stephanie laughed and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the main foyer. “You’re the only one who calls me that and I love it! Matthew and Luke are always so stiff. Grandmother this and Grandmother that.”

“That’s what we were told to call you,” Matt protested lightly. “It’s hard to change.”

“Well, I’m glad no one insisted you call me that,” Stephanie said. “It’s nice to have at least one grandchild who isn’t so formal.”

It wasn’t that no one insisted Jason thought bitterly. It’s that no one cared enough to tell him. And by the time his dad gave a crap, he was too old to change his ways. And then he didn’t want to. 

“We’re still waiting for your father,” Stephanie told him. 

Great. So he wouldn’t have to see his face right away. Jason felt a bit of his tension dissipate. Only a bit. 

“Here we are!” Stephanie exclaimed as they entered the main living room, waving her arm grandly in the air. “Look who Matthew managed to bring.”

Jason really wished she didn’t say it like that, even though it was the truth. All eyes turned to them as they entered and Jason felt himself break out into a cold sweat as he smiled weakly and nodded at the room’s occupants.

“Jason,” Lucas Blake said, his voice thundering as usual. He was sitting in his favorite chair, a monstrous wooden one with purple cushions, appearing more like a throne, it’s presence and status obvious in the giant room. “Didn’t realize you were coming.”

“He managed to tear himself away from our case and come,” Matt said, coming to his rescue. As usual. 

Jason nodded, trying to keep his gaze steady on Lucas as Stephanie towed him towards his grandfather so he could greet him. When they stood in front of each other, Jason lifted his hand. 

“Hello Grandfather,” Jason murmured. 

Lucas shook his hand while Stephanie tittered. “Hear that? He calls you Grandfather but me Grandma.”

Lucas frowned slightly and Jason really wished Stephanie would just stop talking. She meant well, but she really didn’t understand what she should or shouldn’t say. She was also pretty bad at reading the room which was why she was so oblivious of the obvious tension radiating from his body. 

“Grandmother, you’re hogging Jason,” Matt said warmly, smiling down at the older woman. 

“Oh right. Go say hello to your uncles. Nathaniel just stepped out for a minute.” Stephanie finally released his arm and Jason managed to fight the urge to shake it and get the blood flowing. It felt like she had a death grip on him, a noose even. 

“Hello Jason,” Robert said formally as Jason and Matt walked across the room towards the couch he and his wife Evelyn sat at. 

“Hello Uncle Rob, Aunt Evelyn. You look good,” Jason tried to smile, he really did, but the perfect Blake couple always made him uncomfortable. He knew why. It didn’t take a genius to figure out. They were the perfect Blake couple and parents, while his parents….were not. He never knew how to act around them and didn’t know what they thought of him and how much effort Matt put into building a relationship with him. Or how Jason rejected him. They probably hated him. Not that he blamed them. Which made him even more uncomfortable. Was it hot in here? He almost tugged his tie down but stopped with his hand halfway to his neck, putting it into his pocket instead. Steady Jason, steady. We didn’t even get to eat yet. And Quinton still hadn’t arrived. Then the shit really was going to hit the fan.

“Matt says you two have been working hard together on the case,” Evelyn said, smiling that warm smile she always seemed to have. Just like Matt. 

“Yes. We have been. Busy with the case.” Great Jason, just great. Now you sound like a monosyllabic moron.

“Jason!” Nathan said, walking into the room. 

Jason almost exhaled with relief as he walked over to his ‘favorite’ uncle and stopped short of actually giving him a hug. They felt comfortable with each other, but not that comfortable. 

“Uncle Nate. Great to see you,” Jason shook his hand and this time, he felt his heart settle a bit. This is why he came. That and the fact that Ren talked him into cutting Matt some slack. “Have you been going to the gym or something?”

Nathan smiled shyly, a smile no Alpha ever wore. “I’ve been exercising more often yes. Matt and I swim every day and I play tennis with Robert in the afternoons.”

Jason didn’t know that but it made sense. Of course the perfect Blake Alphas would take care of their lost duck. 

“That sounds great. It’s nice to get out and exercise.”

“You should know, you work out every day right?” 

Jason grinned, crossing his arms so his muscles flexed. “Yup. Gotta stay fit. I’ve been into running lately though.”

Nathan’s eyebrows rose slightly. “Really? I thought you prefer staying in your gym. What made you change your mind?”

Ren’s name was on the tip of his tongue but he held back at the last second. No need for anyone in the family to know about his ‘relationship’ with Ren. Even Jason didn’t know what it was exactly. No need to bring other people into it. “Just wanted to get some fresh air.”

“You might want to try mingling in society then,” a voice boomed behind them.

Jason’s spine stiffened and Nathan’s smile fell as Quinton entered the room, his gaze focused on Jason.

“Jason. Didn’t know you were coming. Did Matt force you or something?” Quinton asked, his gaze and words cutting into him he was surprised blood didn’t actually flow and pool onto the floor

There it was. That familiar look of disgust and disdain Quinton had just for him. It didn’t matter what Jason did or said, it was always there. For as long as he could remember. As a child, he never knew what it meant or how to deal with it. He’d just curl up in a ball in his room and cry, question what he did wrong and vow he would make his dad proud of him. Until he realized he would never win his father’s approval and that it would be best if he fought back in his own way. Which is why he let his muscles slacken, taking on that bored expression he always had when he was around Quinton, a message that no matter what, Quinton’s words didn’t affect him.

“No force necessary. He just asked me nicely and I said yes. I can be reasonable if people ask nicely,” he drawled. 

Quinton’s eyes narrowed and he could see that familiar vein throbbing in his neck, the one that always appeared when Jason talked back. 

“Grandmother, is lunch ready?” Matt asked loudly, drawing everyone’s attention.

Stephanie may be ditzy, but she wasn’t a complete fool. “Yes, we should all head to the dining room,” she said, getting up from her seat gracefully and grabbing Jason’s arm on her way out. “Nathan and Jason, I want you two next to me. Such a breath of fresh air from two of my favorite people.” 

“I bet you say that to everyone,” Jason quipped, remnants of his sarcastic side carrying over into this conversation. As long as Quiton was around, he’d be on his guard, even if he was talking to other people. Which is why he wasn’t even surprised when Stephanie expertly seated everyone and he, Nathan and Matt were next to each other at one end of the table and Quinton, Robert and Evelyn on the other side, his father sitting next to Lucas who was at the other end of the table. Like this, Quinton was mostly out of earshot, unless he raised his voice and called down the long table to talk to him. Which he probably wouldn’t do as it went against all dining room rules of etiquette. 

Jason felt himself relax as everyone began talking, discussing a fundraiser.

“So tell me about your runs,” Nathan said.

“I just like to go down near the lake. It’s pretty nice there. No one is around at night. You should try it.” Jason’s eyes widened, wondering if he inadvertently invited Nathan to join him. Which is not what he wanted. He, Ren and Ari were finally going to start running together next week. He didn’t want anyone else joining them.

“I like to turn in early. Maybe in the afternoon,” Nathan said.

Jason sagged with relief and grinned. “Maybe watch the sunset. That would be nice.” 

Nathan’s smile dimmed slightly. “Yes. I wonder if Luke can go on runs like that. He likes to exercise. Not as much as you, but he likes to be outdoors.”

Uh-oh, this is what they were trying to avoid. Jason looked past Nathan’s hunched shoulders towards Matt who gave him a pointed look. 

Jason cleared his throat, not sure what he was going to say but decided to go with his gut. “I’m sure he is. Hey, did you read that new series by Megan Walther?”

As if waking from a daze, Nathan turned to look at him. “Who?”

“Megan Walther,” Jason said, inflicting a great deal of excitement in his voice. “She’s an author in Heracles. She writes fantasy novels. I know you like those. They’re making a big deal about her new series. The last book just came out.”

There was a sparkle in Nathan’s eye and he sat straighter. “Really?”

Jason smiled and could see Matt smile as well. He swore even Stephanie and Evelyn were giving them nods of approval as Jason explained the premise of the series. Which prompted Nathan to talk about his favorite series. The conversations flowed around them while they sat there, in their own little bubble. Soon, the meal ended and Lucas told them to head back to the living room for some tea and drinks. 

“I’m going to hit the head. I’ll see you in there Uncle Nate,” Jason said, giving Nathan a jolly wave before he walked down the opposite end of the hall to the guest bathroom. So far so good. They were done with their meal and there were no major incidents. He did what he sought out to do, which was make Matt and Nathan happy. God knows why they wanted him for that but he did his part. And avoided his dad for the entire meal. He could do this. He can do this!

He barely opened the bathroom door, ready to head back when his dad pushed his way in, shoving Jason back and closing the door behind him. 

“What are you doing here?” Quinton hissed.

Jason could hear the blood pumping in his ears, his heart racing a mile a minute. This is why he didn’t want to come. He didn’t want to deal with this crap. Not again.

“I came because I was invited,” Jason said evenly.

“I thought we agreed that you shouldn’t come to these gatherings. You don’t even like coming to them.” 

“I don’t. But Matt asked me and it was hard to say no.”

Quinton snorted. “When was it ever hard for you to say no? Everything with you has always been no. I tell you to focus on Math instead of Science you said no. I told you not to go outside you said no. I told you-”

Jason rolled his eyes and huffed loudly, making Quinton’s eyes twitch. “I get it already. You don’t have to keep going or we’ll be here all day.”

Quinton snarled, his lips peeled back and that vein in his neck protruding even more. “I told you not to come, that having you here would embarrass me in front of everyone. You’re rude to Mother, you’re stiff with Robert and Evelyn, and you practically shake when Father speaks to you.” 

None of that was strictly true. Or completely false. But it still hurt, the same way it did all those other hundreds of times Quinton tried to exclude him from family events. 

“Uncle Nate and Matt wanted me to come,” Jason said, then kicked himself for it. God he sounded like a defensive and whiny kid. Which Quinton was bound to leap on.

Quinton snorted. “Nathan is a pathetic Alpha who needs someone to hold his hand all the time. The fact that he actually talks to you is meaningless and ridiculous. He needs to man up and stop being so whiny and weak just because Luke is gone. And Matt is obsessed with the Blake family. Of course he’d try and include you.”

Jason’s hands curled, his nails biting into his palms. There it was again. The same excuses. Any time someone in the family was nice to him, gave him a hint of support, Quinton would pull the rug out from under him. Remind him that he wasn’t wanted. Not by Quinton and not by the rest of the family. This is why he didn’t want to come. He was stupid to think that one stupid afternoon would change anything. 

“If you would move out of my way, I have to get back to work. Ren and I are working overtime these days.” Jason kept his tone even, his gaze steady, making sure Quinton didn’t realize just how much he was bleeding on the inside. He shouldn’t have come. He shouldn't have let Ren convince him. He couldn’t be strong if he was here. Couldn’t pretend not to care.

With one last glare, Quinton moved out of the way and Jason walked out, taking the long way to avoid the living room and leaving the apartment without a backwards glance.

 

All eyes flew to Quinton as he entered the room, without Jason. Matt almost got out of his chair but felt his father’s eyes on him and sat still. But he didn’t bother to quell the waves of Alpha anger coming off him. Nor did Lucas.

“Did Jason leave?” Lucas barked.

Quinton froze halfway into the room then nodded. “He said he had work to do.”

“Bullshit!” Lucas roared, sending an even stronger wave of anger across the room. Evelyn and Stephanie shuddered, their Omega senses overwhelmed by the smell. 

“Mom, Grandmother, maybe you should go somewhere else,” Matt said kindly. With a grateful look, Evelyn took Stephanie’s arm and they walked out. 

“You always do this,” Lucas hissed. “Every time we try and get Jason to come to any family gatherings, you chase him away. Why?”

Quinton frowned, refusing to bow his head. “Because he doesn't behave the proper way he should. I told him he can come if he behaves himself.”

“He was behaving,” Robert said, his voice ice cold. “You’re the only one who saw any problems with him today. You always were quick to criticize him.”

“Sorry I don’t spoil my son the way you do,” Quinton hissed. “I want Jason to be the best. So I push him. What’s wrong with that?”

“What’s wrong is you make him feel excluded,” Lucas said. “I may be tough with you three but I never made you feel like you don’t belong. You are all Blakes. No matter what happens that doesn’t change.”

“I don’t see it that way,” Quinton said. “Jason has been a constant disappointment. He is finally starting to work harder, to prove himself. Once he does that, once he becomes a decent person, then I’ll accept him.”

Matt wanted to yell at Quinton, tell him that’s not how it worked. You were supposed to love your children unconditionally. That’s how Robert raised him, and even though Nathan was tough on Luke sometimes, his love was obvious. Quinton was the only one who ever withheld his love. It killed everyone, watching Jason desperately trying over and over to win his father’s approval when he was a child. Then that feeling of anger and helplessness changed to despair when Jason stopped trying. They all tried to fill the gap, but Jason rejected all of them, making it clear he didn’t want anything to do with them. 

“You can’t keep punishing Jason for Isabella’s mistakes,” Nathan said quietly.

Everyone froze, shocked that Nathan said the one thing they all avoided.

Quinton’s face flushed with anger and he sent a death glare at his younger brother who refused to look away. “My ex-wife has nothing to do with this. She made her choices. I’m making mine. I’m raising Jason the way I want my son to be raised. And if my style is too tough or my bar too high compared to yours well then you have to deal with it. Because Jason is my son, and I’ll do whatever I want.”

Before any of them could say anything Quinton walked out, leaving everyone’s mind a chaotic mess. Another Blake family gathering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like all families, the Blake's have their share of drama and family secrets. And man did this chapter pack a punch! 
> 
> We start with fluffy Jeren and Meconn moments, which were just so funny and adorable. But then we get into the thick of things and find out some hidden sides to the family, and Jason especially. We get another layer to his relationship with Matt, one of the most complex relationships in this story I think. And there is a tiny tiny bit of hope that they might actually start to get along. We also find out, through Jason's own words which he accidentally spilled to Ren, that deep down, he does want his family's approval. But doesn't think he'll get it so he pushes them away. And we finally find out one of the reasons for that- Quinton. The guy just gets worse and worse! I can't decide who I hate more, him or Oliver. I wonder how many times Jason tried to get closer to his family, and was stopped by him, told he could never be good enough. The fact that everyone knows about it and tries to include Jason and argues with Quinton shows how complicated their family history and dynamics are. We also get a name for Jason's mom, and possibly why Quinton treats Jason like crap!! And little cheer for Nathan who stood up to his older brother and called a spade a spade!
> 
> I loved this chapter because there were so many layers to it. And it's also one of those lynch pin chapters I talked about where we get a lot of info about the pasts/characters, and we get a set up/hints for future events.
> 
> The drama continues in the next chapter as we see Luke's input on the Blake family (which is actually happening at the same time as the lunch), and swing back to Jeren where we pick up right after Jason stormed off. Think of this chapter and the next two as one looong chapter broken into three parts, time -wise. I'd put them all together but then it would be over 10,000 words, and that's too much for one chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

Frickin Beta! Kiryn thought savagely as he kicked a loose pebble on the road. Why were they such a pain in the ass? 

“You sure you don’t want to talk?” Tig asked. 

Case in point Kiryn grously. Not only did Luke get angry at him for some bizarre reason and kick him out, but he’d been in such an obvious bad mood since yesterday’s rehearsal that his band noticed. Since then Tig hadn’t left him alone. He showed up at his apartment this morning and invited him out for the day. Kiryn longed to just slam the door in his face, curl up in a ball and hide under his covers. But that’s what cowards did and he was no coward. So he showered, got dressed and began a long ass hike with Tig. He didn’t know how far the Beta planned on walking but he needed to burn off his frustration. So he kept going.

“Did you and Luke have a fight?” Tig asked.

Kiryn stopped in his tracks and bared his teeth. “None of your business.”

Used to Kiryn’s bouts of temper, Tig didn’t so much as flinch. Instead, he crossed his arms casually behind his head and looked up at the sky. “Well, just thought I’d ask. You’ve been in a crap mood. Almost made Frit cry yesterday.”

Kiryn winced, recalling how he’d snapped at the other Omega for not getting the chords right. Which only made him more nervous. Kiryn knew better. Frit was an awesome guitarist, but he did take his time learning a new song. He was usually patient with him, but not yesterday. It wasn’t fair of him to take out his anger on the nervous Omega.

“Yeah, I know,” Kiryn mumbled. “I’ll go apologize to him later.”

“That’s a start. Another would be figuring out a solution to your problem.”

He could feel the hair rise on the back of his neck and began to walk away, more sedately now that his anger was doused with a bit of guilt. “There is no solution. Hell, I don’t even know what the problem actually is!”

“What do you mean?”

“The guy went nuts on me!” Kiryn exclaimed, spinning so he was walking backwards, his hands waving dramatically. “I got him a present. A nice, simple present, and he turned into a total diva, got mad, and kicked me out!”

He kept his gaze steady on Tig, eager to hear what logical explanation or words of wisdom the Beta would have for him.

“Huh, that is weird.”

Kiryn growled and longed to fling something at him. He thought Tig was going to help, not make stupid comments. 

“You should ask him,” Tig said. 

“Oh right. Just go knock on the guy’s door and say ‘Hey you totally flaked on me the other day and I want to know why.’” 

“Pretty much. Sounds good. Best of luck to you.”

Kiryn stopped and narrowed his eyes. “That’s it? That’s all you have to say?”

Tig sighed. “What else do you want me to say? Luke was acting strange and told you to leave. You have two choices, either you confront him about it, or you just let it go and the relationship ends.”

He felt his heart drop into his stomach and swallowed painfully. “I don’t want that,” he whispered.

“I figured. This guy really is different for you, isn’t he,” Tig said softly.

Kiryn thought about it for a second then replied firmly. “Yes.” 

“I can see that. You never got worked up over your old lovers like this before. Any time you argued with them or something happened you just walked away. Didn’t really seem to bother you that much when they were gone.”

It didn’t sound nice but it was true. As much fun as he had in his previous relationships, he was never emotionally invested. What made Luke different? 

“I can see now why you like him,” Tig suddenly said, as if he could hear his thoughts. “He’s ...stable. And nice. And I guess that awkwardness can be sweet sometimes. He also puts up with your crap. I guess to sum it up, he’s just a really nice person.”

“When did you become a Luke fan?” Kiryn asked dryly.

Tig gazed up thoughtfully then grinned. “When he stood up to you and told you to leave me alone. Gotta admit, that took balls.”

Kiryn jabbed his elbow lightly into Tig’s stomach and walked off. He heard Tig chuckle behind him and smiled. 

An hour later, Tig dropped him off at his apartment so he could shower before he confronted Luke. He wanted to feel refreshed. And practice what he wanted to say. He had to be calm. Reasonable. If he lashed out, it would only make Luke withdraw back into his shell. Maybe open up with a silly comment or something. He was in the middle of his fourth opening attempt when he reached his apartment and saw a figure standing at his door. 

His eyes widened in surprise when the figure turned and he saw Luke, his expression tense. Kiryn opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Where’d all those lines he practiced go? But that was assuming he had to go search Luke out, not finding the Beta standing at his front door!

“Can we talk?” Luke asked, his voice low and calm. 

For the second time in three days, Kiryn felt like he was looking at a Luke he didn’t know. It was disconcerting and he felt a pang of anxiety. But this was Luke. Sweet, gentle Luke. Swallowing his anxiety he nodded and proceeded to open his door.

They settled on the couch and again, Kiryn was surprised when Luke sat next to him instead of the armchair. He still didn’t know if this was going to turn out well or if Luke came to break up with him. It was like a vice formed around his neck. He didn’t want to break up! 

He was just about to say it, scream it really, when Luke spoke first.

“I’m sorry I dismissed you the other day,” Luke said, his hands clasped together, head bowed. “It wasn’t fair of me to do that. You were being nice and I behaved abominably. I’m sorry.”

Kiryn felt the air rush back into his lungs. He took a deep breath to settle his nerves, going from full blown panic to relief. “Well, I can’t say it was OK. I’m just really confused. If you didn’t like the present you could have just told me.”

Luke sat immobile. If he hadn’t just spoken Kiryn would think he was a statue. He longed to ask Luke what was wrong, to confide in him. But he knew Luke needed a moment, he needed this moment to go how he wanted it to. So he sat silently, waiting for him to make the next move.

After two tense minutes of silence Luke finally looked up at him. “I told you about my dad before. How he tried, still tries, to make me into a strong Beta. Like an Alpha.”

Kiryn nodded, not daring to speak a single word lest Luke changed his mind. 

“Well, sometimes it was simple things. Like how I walked or talked.”

Kiryn’s eyes widened and he almost shouted that dictating how someone walked or talked wasn’t ‘simple.’ But he held himself back, hands curling on his thighs to keep himself in check.

“But other times, it kinda got bad.” Luke took a deep breath and Kiryn tensed, questioning what big bombshell the Beta was going to drop next.

“I used to like art,” Luke stated. And stopped.

Kiryn waited for him to continue but Luke kept staring at him, his clasped hands shaking slightly. Kiryn cleared his throat, uncertain how to handle that statement. “OK. So you like art.”

Luke shook his head in frustration. “You don’t understand. Plutus isn’t like Orpheus. People can't be who they want and just be happy with it. There are rules, expectations.” Luke’s voice began to rise and Kiryn’s eyes widened, shocked by the wealth of emotions pouring out of the usually bland Beta.

“We are told since we’re born who we can talk to, how to talk, what to like, what not to like, who to marry and who to avoid. We don’t have a choice. Not really. And it’s worse when your family can’t accept you for who you are. They try you smother and destroy that part of you that’s different.” He paused, his breathing laboured.

“And that part of you was art,” Kiryn said, beginning to realize why his well meant present set him off.

Luke swallowed and continued, his voice softer. “I used to love to draw. Ever since I could pick up a pencil, before I could even write my own name. My parents were pretty supportive and let me do what I wanted. It wasn’t until I was eight and continued that they became concerned. I drew during my classes, at family gatherings, at home, everywhere. No matter what, I always had my sketchpad and pencil with me. I could see my dad giving me concerned looks every once in a while but he never said anything. It wasn’t right for an Alpha to create art. They can appreciate it, but actually creating it is something Omegas and some Betas do. A gentle hobby.” 

Luke swallowed again, licking his lips nervously and his hands visibly shook. Kiryn reached out and clasped Luke’s hands inside his. Luke closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. “One day when I was eight, he came home and went crazy. I don’t have any other way to describe it. Most times my dad is like me, shy and quiet, which caused him a lot of grief because he doesn’t act like a normal Alpha. Another person who isn’t accepted for who he is. He still gets a lot of flack for it, which is why he’s tough with me. So I can see why he flipped out, but I never expected it to be to that extent. He came barging into the house and I was drawing in the living room as usual. My mom was sitting there, reading a book. My dad came in, his hair and eyes wild. He snatched my sketchbook and tore it to shreds. My mom and I just stared at him in shock, unable to belief my gentle and calm father would behave that way. My mom tried to intervene but he just snapped at her. He snapped! At my mom. He always treated her like a queen, but that day, he looked at her like she was the enemy.” Luke’s whole body was shaking now. 

“He tore down the hall to my room and I knew what he was going to do. I told myself to just let him, but I spent years collecting and creating those drawings. They were my treasure. So I followed him into my room and he was tearing down my pictures from the walls, stepping on them and ripping them to shreds. Then he opened my drawer full of my old sketches and started to tear them to pieces as well. I finally snapped and yelled at him to stop. That’s when he turned on me. He screamed at me that no self-respecting Alpha would ever draw. No one would ever take me seriously if they knew this is how I spent my days. That everyone would look down on me. Mock me. I tried to explain myself, tell him that this is what I wanted to do. And then-.” 

Luke paused and closed his eyes. Kiryn wanted to tell him to stop, could see how much the trauma still affected him. But he also knew Luke had to finish it. He had to finish his story. 

“He threw his scent at me,” Luke whispered. “It was strong, and angry, and full of frustration and rage. It was so strong I actually felt it and fell. It terrified me. I’d never smelled anyone before and having that much blasted at me was too much and I was too young to handle it. I can still smell it when I remember that moment. My dad finally seemed to collect himself when I fell and just stared at me. I still don’t know how he felt at that moment. He just walked out. Not even a word. He apologized to me the next day, said he lost control, but that I should stop drawing. I agreed. We avoided each other for the next few days, both of us only talking to my mom. A week later, my dad asked me how school was during dinner, I replied and told him a story. And we continued on, as if nothing ever happened.”

“I’m sorry Luke,” Kiryn whispered. “It’s terrible, when a parent betrays you, turns on you and you just have to accept it.”

Luke nodded. “Exactly. My dad and I weren't always close. Like I said, we’re not good at communicating. But even I could tell how much that day changed things between us. My dad became more persistent in trying to make me into an Alpha, I became more obedient. My mom became quieter when my dad pushed me, and even supported him sometimes. I think she felt guilty because I was a Beta and the gene came from her. So she never said anything. And it only got worse after my mom died when I was sixteen since she was the real communicator and peace keeper in the family. I still don’t know why my dad lost it that day. I think my grandfather or someone said something to him.”

“Probably,” Kiryn said absently, rubbing Luke’s hands in his own. “There’s always an explanation for people’s behaviour. Especially when they act different.” 

“Yeah,” Luke murmured.

“So that’s why you kept trying to become more like an Alpha.”

“Pretty much.” Luke looked into his eyes, his gaze pleading. “I’m sorry I was mean to you. I never ever want you to feel the way my mom and I did that day. Seeing that sketchbook...it just reminded me too much of that moment. I never let myself touch a sketchbook after that. I never so much as doodled. I didn’t want to risk my dad finding out, feeling ashamed of me for not giving up a petty emasculating hobby as he called it.”

Kiryn felt his anger boil to the surface. He’d held it in throughout Luke’s story but not anymore. “No offence to your dad, but his reason is stupid. It’s not what you do that makes the man, it’s how you behave. And the fact is, you’ll never be an Alpha. You are who you are. And your dad should just accept that.”

Luke smiled wanly. “You make it sound so easy.”

Kiryn huffed. “It should be,” he muttered. “The world would be a lot easier and nicer if people just accepted others for who they are.”

“It’s OK, I’ve gotten used to it.”

Kiryn’s nostrils flared and he rose onto his knees, glaring down at Luke while still holding his hands. “It’s not OK! If it was OK you wouldn’t have gotten so upset by my present. You wouldn’t be sitting here, shaking, as you tell me what happened. It’s not OK. And there’s nothing wrong with admitting that!”

Luke gazed up at him, eyes wide and lips slightly parted. Kiryn kept staring at him, holding his breath and waiting for Luke to make his move. 

“I’m not OK,” Luke whispered, his voice shaking. “My dad used his scent to lash out at me. He tore up my drawings and made me feel like a failure. I’m not OK.”

Tears formed and started to roll down his cheeks and Kiryn hugged him, letting the Beta cry into his chest. “It’s not OK. But it will be someday,” Kiryn vowed. He repeated it, over and over, the same way he did himself for years. And eventually, he was OK. The same could happen to Luke. Kiryn refused to let his past and traumas follow him throughout his life. And damn if he was going to let Luke live with his traumas. He was going to fix this. 

 

 

Jason slammed his apartment door shut, feeling a keen satisfaction when his windows rattled from the force. But not satisfied enough. With jerky movements, he removed his tie, shirt and jacket, tossing them on the floor on his way to his gym. Without breaking his stride, he picked up his boxing gloves and started wailing on the punching bag hanging in the left corner of the room. 

His dad’s words repeated in his mind, reminding him once again that he wasn’t wanted. The same words, the same looks, the same sneers. They shouldn’t affect him by now. They shouldn’t! And yet they did. 

He didn’t know how long he spent taking his anger out on the bag but at some point he recognized that his hands were numb, his arms shaking and slumped onto the floor, his body covered with sweat, panting from his exertions. He kept his head bowed, one arm propped on top of one bent leg.

“Here.”

As if waking from a daze, Jason lifted his head, his eyes slowly focusing on the glass of water in front of him. He recognized the hand that held it and felt the last of his anger drain. He struggled to remove his gloves so he could take the glass but his body was too sweaty, his arms too shaky to pull them off.

“Here, just drink,” Ren said, holding the glass to his mouth and tipping it up. Grateful, Jason took several deep gulps until Ren pulled the glass away.

“Easy,” Ren said soothingly. 

Jason let his head drop again, his mind numb. He felt his arms being lifted, the gloves removed and winced as cold air hit his battered fingers. Carefully, Ren picked up his left hand and slowly began massaging it, bringing feeling back into his numb hand. He sighed with contentment and Ren turned his attention to his other hand. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation when he felt something settle on his lap, hair brushing against his chest. 

“Looks like Ari’s up and about,” Jason said, his eyes still closed.

“He wanted to visit,” Ren said, and Jason could imagine the soft smile on his face. 

“What do you think of my dad?” Jason suddenly asked. He didn’t plan the question. It just came out. But as soon as he said it, he knew how desperate he was to hear the answer.

“Why are you asking me?”

“Because, you’re a good judge of character. Hell, you figured out things about me that I didn’t even know. So tell me. What do you think of him.”

“Honestly?” Ren asked.

Jason opened his eyes, his eyes meeting Ren’s and the Beta stopped moving his fingers, but still kept Jason’s right hand between his. “Honestly.”

Ren drew in a deep breath, his black eyes widening a bit. “I think he’s a bully. I think he’s a very angry person who feels the world had done something horrible to him, and he can’t get over it. He feels like a victim but at the same time, denies it. So instead he takes it out on other people.”

Jason stared in silence for a few moments, surprised by how accurate Ren’s assessment was. If he only knew. “You figure all that out in the few conversations you’ve had with him.”

Ren shrugged. “Part of the job is reading people quickly.”

Jason almost smiled, wanted to smile, but still felt too numb to do so. “My dad thinks he can read people too.”

Ren cocked an eyebrow, his opinion of Jason’s statement clear and this time he did chuckle, a dry one, but he did it.

“I know, I know. He’s worse than me. He likes to think he knows people, like me. And my Uncle Nate. But he doesn't know us. He doesn't know the first thing about us.”

“I never met your Uncle Nathan. What’s he like?”

Jason sighed. “Uncle Nate is….different. Special you could say. He’s a rare Alpha. Even compared to Matt. It’s not that he’s nice per se, he’s just very ...uncertain. His confidence is weak. From what I hear, he’s always been like that. So all his life my grandfather and dad always bullied him about it. Told him he had to get tougher, stronger.”

“Must have been hard on him,” Ren said softly.

“It was. When he rebelled and married Aunt Erica, a Beta, it was a big deal from what I hear. My dad and Lucas were against it. Told him he was making a mistake. That he would taint the family line and bring a Beta into it. We have some Betas in the extended family, but the main line is all Alphas and Omegas. That’s why I never even thought of sleeping with a Beta before you. It was seen as unnatural. I wasn’t born back then of course, but I heard enough about it from my dad. How Nate stood up to them for the first time in his life and it was for a stupid reason. How he probably regretted it when they had Luke, a Beta, and everyone played the I-told-you-so game. You know Luke is only two years younger than me.” 

Jason paused and looked at Ren, wondering if he understood, needing him to understand. “We’re close in age so I do remember some things. More than Luke probably does. Like how much Nate spoiled him. He was so gentle with him. Told Luke he could do whatever he wanted, that he didn’t have to follow the Blake family footsteps if he didn’t want to. I was five the first time I heard that and I still remember that moment. It’s ingrained in my memory. It was blasphemous almost, hearing an Alpha from the main family say you don’t have to follow the family rules. I don’t think Luke remembers it.”

Ren frowned in confusion. “But Luke is in the family business. I saw him before he left and he looked...not happy.”

He felt the cords in his neck tighten and glared across the room, his anger starting to unfurl within him as the memories resurfaced. “Because one day my uncle changed his mind. Luke wanted to be an artist and his mom and dad supported it. Lucas and Dad told Nate no, but he ignored them, telling them that Uncle Rob had Matt and Dad had me and they didn’t need Luke. In every memory I have of Luke until he was eight he always had a sketchbook with him. I was already distancing myself from him and the rest of the family at the time, too eager to please my dad after my mom left. But I remember clearly what happened. I’m the only one who really knows actually. One day, Luke stopped smiling, he stopped drawing, Uncle Nate started telling him to be more of an Alpha, pressuring him to be stronger, better. The same way Lucas and dad used to do to him.”

His hands curled and he could smell his fury in the room. With his dull sense of smell, he doubted Ren could scent it and was grateful for that. There was a mix of nausea and disgust in his scent that would have sent an Omega reeling out of the room. 

“It made me so angry, seeing Luke like that, seeing Nate change. And I felt guilty,” he confessed, not only aloud for the first time, but even to himself.

“Why do you feel guilty?” Ren asked when Jason paused for too long.

He shouldn’t say it. He never talked about it, ever. Never told anyone. Not even his dad or Nathan knew that he knew. That he saw. 

“Because my dad’s the reason,” Jason said, his voice barely above a whisper. He felt Ari nuzzle his stomach and patted the dog’s head, seeking his comfort. “Nate came over to our house. My mom wasn’t around anymore and dad didn’t know I was home. Didn’t even care to find out. Otherwise he would have made sure the door was shut at least. I heard voices, loud voices and thought maybe my mom was back. I crept down the hall and I saw my dad and Nate arguing. It was the same argument about how Luke was weak, could never be an Alpha, never be a Blake. But then, Nathan said something, and the argument changed.” Jason swallowed, knowing what he would say would reveal so much. But he had to. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. “He told my dad that it was his own fault that mom left, that she couldn’t stand being with him anymore and ran off with her lover. Dad lost it. No one ever talked about my mom, ever. And I didn’t even know that’s why she left. One day she was just gone and no one would tell me why. Dad would scream at me if I even brought up her name. Nathan crossed a line that day and my dad let him know it. He looked so angry, angrier than I’ve ever seen. I could smell it and I had to draw back a bit, was too young to handle it. But I still heard him. I still remember most of what he said. He said ‘No one will ever accept Luke, not the Blakes and no one in Plutus society. You’re kidding yourself if you think that just because you accept him the way he is others will. He’ll be rejected left and right. No one will let him work in anything besides the family business, especially as an artist. They’ll reject him, and break him, and he’ll end up a poor, pathetic mess. Even the family won’t accept him because he’s a weak Beta. And it’ll all be your fault. Because you had a weak and pathetic Beta.’ And the icing on the cake, he told him Lucas was already saying how he couldn’t trust Luke to take part in any of the family businesses. Not a single one.” Jason closed his eyes, focusing on the vibration of Ari against his stomach, his left hand resting on the dog’s head, his right hand still in Ren’s.

“That’s horrible,” Ren said, his voice still soothing. “I can’t imagine any parent being OK hearing their child is doomed. Especially adding that your grandfather was keeping him out of the family business. I haven’t been here long but even I know how obsessed you people are with family ties. That must have terrified Nathan.”

“Exactly. Which is why Nate changed. He freaked out that day, realized that his ideal world for Luke didn’t exist. That even the family might turn against him one day. So he needed to make sure Luke followed the norms. And Luke tried. He really did. And now look at him. After everything he and Uncle Nate sacrificed, they shipped him off to Orpheus because he still wasn’t good enough.”

“I get why you’d get angry at your dad and be nice to Nathan,” Ren said cautiously. “But why would you feel guilty?”

Jason opened his eyes and looked at Ren, wondering how he didn’t see it. “Because he’s my dad. My dad said it.”

Ren stared for a few moments, then his face creased with pity. “Jason, you’re not guilty for what your father did.”

“He hurt Uncle Nate,” Jason said, his voice deeper, stronger. He had to make Ren understand. He had to! “He’s the reason Nathan changed. He’s the reason Luke is the way he is. How could I look at Luke after that, knowing that my dad was the reason his perfect father changed, his life torn apart, his dreams and personality rejected.” The same way mine were.

“Key word being your dad. Your dad did all that. I’m guessing since he feels no guilt, you feel you have to make up for that. But you don’t.” 

Jason wanted to argue, tell Ren he was wrong, that he still didn’t see, didn’t understand. But the truth was, Jason wasn’t sure he understood either. When he was a child, it all made sense. Of course he should feel guilty. It was natural to accept the burden for his dad’s sins. But he wasn’t a kid anymore, and Ren was right. It didn’t make sense anymore. He hated his dad. His dad hurt him more than he ever hurt Nathan or Luke. He rejected him on a daily basis. So why should he accept the guilt on his behalf? It wasn’t his problem. 

So, now what? He’d just had an epiphany, exorcised years of misplaced guilt. And he didn’t know what it meant. Did it change anything? Did this mean he should talk to Luke more? They weren’t close and barely talked growing up. It wasn’t like he could suddenly call him up and talk to the guy. Did he even want to? 

“Jason?” Ren asked in concern.

Jason shook his head, knowing he wasn’t going to find an easy answer any time soon. “Sorry, lost in thought. No, you’re right. It’s not my fault.”

Ren smiled. “Well, good you finally know that.”

Jason smiled back then looked down at Ari, stroking his head softly. “What are the chances you’ll forget any of what I just told you?”

“Oh zilch,” Ren crowed.

Jason sighed dramatically. “I thought so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. More pieces of the puzzle. We finally find out Luke's big secret and why he's been noticing the buildings and art work in Orpheus, but pretending he doesn't care. And why he and Nathan have such a tense relationship. We also find out why Nathan went from being the perfect dad to an anxious one who pressures his son. Jason's guilt and his true feelings towards Luke and Nathan were an extra layer to his character that I just loved. We also get little tidbits of info, like how old Luke was when his mom died and what happened to Jason's mom!! We'll get more on that later.   
> I really felt in this chapter that our scarred Blake men found their perfect mates who listen, cut to the heart of the matter, have no problem telling them they're wrong but still supporting them so they can reach peace of mind. Seeing Kiryn tell Luke it was OK to be angry was especially interesting and heart warming given how emotionally guarded Luke usually is. He pushed Luke and it was for his own good.   
> Scents played a big part in this chapter as well, with Nathan unleashing it like a physical blow on Luke and leaving some trauma and Jason feeling it during the confrontation, sensing the anger between the adults. 
> 
> Up next: we wrap up the Blake family drama with some Meconn moments that occur the same time as Jeren and Liryn. Plus, more on the case with Meconn and Jeren!


	32. Chapter 32

Connor stood and glared at the board, hoping the answer will suddenly appear. Nope, the numbers stayed the same, the names unchanged. Too much to hope that one would suddenly change to ‘I’m guilty!’ 

With a growl Connor turned around and started to pace Matt’s office. There had to be a clue somewhere. So far, through his, Jason, and Matt’s efforts they determined three families might be involved. Might. Out of their initial list of forty. He was getting a headache. He’d been at this for hours while Jason and Matt were at their family Saturday lunch. Matt always went which meant Connor could come into the office on the odd weekends to work. 

He sighed and sank into one of the chairs at the conference table and was about to flop back in a very unsightly but comfortable position when the office door burst open. Like a shot, Connor jumped out of the chair, hands clasped politely in front of him as Matt ground to a halt halfway into the room, eyes wide when he saw him. 

“What are you doing here?” Matt asked. 

“Ah, working,” Connor said lamely. He didn’t know why he sounded so uncertain, it wasn’t like he was lying. 

Matt looked at the board that displayed some of their notes, his eyes taking in the jumbled mass of papers strewn across the table. “I can see that,” he said softly. “But why on a weekend? Shouldn’t you be with Devon?”

And there it was. The reason Connor usually sneaks in every other Saturday when he knew Matt was not going to be around. But while he had to hide it before, he could be honest now. It was just hard to break old habits. So he took a deep breath and straightened his spine. 

“Devon is at Oliver’s this weekend.” 

He watched Matt’s face carefully, knowing Matt would read into the situation...and probably come up with the right answer. That Connor didn’t want to be home alone when Devon wasn’t there. 

“Do you do this every weekend Devon is with Oliver? Come into the office?” Matt asked, each word weighed with heavy meaning.

“Pretty much,” Connor said, trying not to feel so pathetic. 

“Well, you could have told me you don’t mind working some Saturdays. I usually come in on Sundays.”

Connor’s jaw dropped. “You do? You never told me that.”

Matt chuckled, walking across to his desk while removing his jacket and tie. “Because I knew you’d nag me about working alone and try and help me out. And weekends are for you. You shouldn’t have to work just because I want to.” He placed his jacket and tie on the chair carefully then looked up at Connor, placing his right hand on his hip. “But, since we’re clearly workaholics who don’t mind working on weekends, what do you say we band together.”

Connor smiled and nodded. “Sounds good. I could use the help.”

Matt walked over and indicated for Connor to sit down again. He sank into his seat, surprised when Matt sat next to him instead of at the head of the table as usual. Pretending to shuffle some papers, Connor subtly rolled his chair a bit further away. Space, he needed space. 

“Where are you stuck?” Matt asked.

“Something doesn’t feel right about these two families. The Burnes and Solphites. Their records are perfect, the numbers add up and there’s nothing strange about their bank accounts.”

“Yes,” Matt said carefully. “That’s why we put them in the no pile. What made you change your mind and look at them again?”

Great. Based on his tone, Matt thought he was being weird. Why did he even say anything? He felt stupid.

“Connor?”

Well, too late now. Taking a deep breath, he recounted his concerns as fast as he could, eager to get the moment over with. “When I looked at their spending statements, they’re spending more than they should based on the income they have. Which means they might be getting their money from somewhere else. It doesn’t necessarily mean they are involved in our case, but there is something strange about it all.”

He waited as long as he could before he lifted his head to gauge Matt’s reaction. The Alpha was staring at the numbers on the big screen, trying to see what Connor was talking about.

“It’s not too much,” Connor said desperately. “An extra few thousands spent here and there. But when you add it all up, they have roughly an extra ten million than they should. Fifteen if you add the expenses by the extended family based on their salaries and allowance from the main family.”

He bit his lip, shaking his leg impatiently as Matt looked away, lost in thought.

“Actually, now that I think about it you may be right,” Matt said slowly, realization dawning. “We went to a party at the Burnes house a couple of months ago and my mom was saying how she was surprised by the decorations and the food because she heard they’d spent a lot of money renovating their homes a few weeks before. I didn’t think much of it at the time. But I’m sure if we retrace their expenses we’ll get proof that they’re spending more than they make.” He turned and looked at Connor. “You’re a genius Connor! I didn’t even think to question it.”

Don’t cry, don’t cry, Connor chanted to himself. Sure, he figured out an important piece of the puzzle. Something Matt and Jason both missed. And they were trained Panthers. Didn’t mean he should let get it to him. He could be calm about this. He drew in a deep breath and tried to speak evenly. 

“Thanks. But I’m not sure it directly relates to our case.”

“Doesn’t matter. It’s something. Good job.”

Damn it was hard to swallow. And his eyes were still burning. He really needed to think about something else. 

“How was lunch?” he asked.

It was like he threw a bucket of cold water on Matt. Or hot lava. Connor felt his anxiety spike again at the dark look on Matt’s face. He’d rarely seen Matt angry before, and never like this. He shouldn’t have said anything.

“It...could have been better,” Matt finally said, forcing his tone to sound light.

“I’m sorry,” Connor said. “Families can be...difficult.” 

Matt nodded slowly, his expression still angry and Connor didn’t know what to do. He shouldn’t have said anything in the first place. Just because they’d been getting along he thought he could ask personal questions. He should know better.

“Jason was fine,” Matt suddenly said. “He and Uncle Nathan were great. It was just...my Uncle Quinton.” Matt’s lips tightened. 

Connor pictured the aggressive and chauvinistic Alpha in his mind and almost shuddered. He rarely interacted with Quinton Blake, but the few times he did he was left shaking. He preferred talking to General Lucas. At least he was professional, despite his set downs. Quinton was just...rude. And very blunt. Everyone knew he and Jason didn’t get along and as much as Connor hated Jason the last few years, he did feel it was a good thing Jason didn’t get along with his dad. Otherwise they’d be exactly the same. He’d take a lazy and apathetic Jason over an angry, biting, and obnoxious Jason any day of the week. 

“There’s always one person who ruins things,” Connor said consolingly. “Every family has a black sheep or a drama queen. Or king.”

“Yeah,” Matt said, his eyes still unfocused. “It kinda sucks though.”

Connor nodded, thinking about his own family, something he tried his best to avoid thinking about. “Yes. Yes, it does. It would be great if everyone cared about the other, showed it, and supported each other. It sucks that it doesn’t work that way. There’s always someone who ruins it.”

“Who was it in your family?” Matt asked, and Connor felt like he’d been stabbed with a hot poker. His pain must have shown on his face because Matt quickly sat up, hands up to placate him. “Sorry, sorry. We were just opening up, and you know about Uncle Quinton and I just...you don’t have to answer. Stupid question.”

There was an awkward silence and Connor tried to force some air back into his lungs. He could answer. He’d confided in Matt more recently. This was just one extra piece of the puzzle that was his life. But doing so would mean he would have to admit that the black sheep, the drama maker in his family, was him. He was the one who disobeyed his parents. He’s the one who got a divorce when he was married to a rich and handsome Alpha and had a child. He’s the one who had the audacity to stick around afterwards, fighting to keep his child when the law and society dictated Devon should be with Oliver. He broke his family apart. Because he couldn’t follow the rules. Quinton and Jason might be jerks, but they caused problems in the family by going against everyone. And while Connor knew why he had to do what he did, it didn’t change the fact that he went against his family as well. In some ways, he was just like Jason and Quinton, going against the family expectations. 

And that was something he shouldn’t, couldn’t, talk about with Matthew Blake, the man who lived and breathed for his family. 

“We should head out,” Connor finally said. “We’re going to have a long day tomorrow.”

Matt nodded. “Good idea. Do you need a ride?”

“No, I drove my car here.”

Matt chuckled forcefully. “Right of course. Stupid me.”

They lapsed into uncomfortable silence and Connor couldn’t take it anymore. He got up and put away his laptop, collecting all the papers on the table. Suddenly, he heard Matt move and saw his big hands collecting papers as well, putting them in a neat pile before holding them out to him. Connor nodded in thanks and put them away.

“Sorry,” Matt whispered. “I went too far. I shouldn’t have asked you that.”

Connor shook his head. “It’s fine. I told you about Oliver and some stuff about me. It was safe to assume I might tell you other things.”

“Tell you what, if I ever overstep, ask something too personal just say ‘Matt you're an idiot.’”

Connor’s head shot up, giving Matt a derisive look. “I can’t call you that.”

Matt grinned. “Sure you can! It’s not that hard. Here try it. ‘Matt, you’re an idiot.’”

Connor stared at him, but his lips refused to move. “Matt-”

“You’re getting there.”

Connor exhaled and thrust his laptop into his bag. “This is stupid.”

“Close. I can settle for stupid. You just gotta put my name in front of that.”

Connor shot Matt a sharp look. “Matt. You’re my boss. I can never call you an idiot.”

Matt looked affronted. “And here I thought we were becoming friends.”

Connor’s eyes widened and he sputtered a few times before he could finally speak. “Fri-Friends! We’re not- why would-”

Matt bowed his head and Connor was shocked to realize he looked hurt. “I thought we were becoming friends,” Matt murmured. 

Connor couldn’t believe it. 6’2, strong Alpha Colonel Matthew Blake was pouting like...like...like a child! The same way Devon does! And while he could find ways to deal with Devon’s little bouts of sadness or deceptive pouting depending on the situation, he did not know what to do when a grown man was doing it! 

“We...are becoming friends,” Connor said carefully.

Matt perked up, and if he was a dog Connor swore he’d see his tail wagging with happiness. “Good. I thought so. We should get going. See you tomorrow.”

And before he could say anything else, Matt walked out, his steps jaunty. It wasn’t until he was driving home that Connor realized he’d been played. By Matt. His boss. And God help him, he thought he was cute. What was wrong with him?!

 

“So, you think we should also look at people’s expenses and see whose spending more than they should,” Ren said, looking back and forth between Matt and Connor as they sat at the table in Matt’s office. His eyes flickered briefly to Jason, who was looking at the board and the numbers Connor was projecting. He wasn’t sure how focused Jason was on their meeting. He usually left all the talking to Ren so his silence wasn’t new. But since yesterday he’d been extra quiet, even with him. Despite their talk yesterday, Jason was still clearly reeling from the after effects of the disastrous family lunch. 

“Yes,” Matt said, redirecting Ren’s attention back to the matter at hand. “Connor’s observation that there’s more to the official numbers has merit. We should look at all the angles.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Ren saw Connor blush slightly and almost smiled but managed to hold himself in check. The Omega was finally feeling like he was making a difference and Ren wanted to support him in that. 

“It’s a good theory, but there’s a problem,” Jason suddenly said.

All eyes flew to the Alpha and there was a sizzle of tension in the air. Ren almost licked his lips but held back through pure instinct. His training taught him to never give any of his emotions away. He forced his muscles to relax and pasted a patient look on his face, hoping Jason wouldn’t tear the Omega down with his next words.

“What problem?”

“Almost all families in Plutus live above their means,” Jason stated. “They all try to outdo each other and the fact that their riches are shrinking doesn’t change that.” He turned to look at Matt. “Even we have some Blake relatives who spend more than they earn or are given by Grandfather Lucas. All to keep up appearances. So how do you propose we tell the difference between those who are actually shady, and those who are just putting up a front?”

Everyone froze, including Ren. Damn, Jason had a point. If Ren knew more about Plutus he would have made the connection as well. It he was planning on staying here long term he really needed to learn more about this place and how people work. He saw Connor shift out of the corner of his eye and turned his head, his heart filling with sympathy at the utter defeat radiating from the Omega’s body. Matt noticed it as well and was about to place a comforting hand on his shoulder but stopped, his gaze uncertain. He was scrambling to figure out a plan, a way to salvage Connor’s new-found sense of accomplishment while still deal with the reality when Jason spoke up again.

“I have a different idea. A new angle on this that might help us narrow down the field.”

“We’re listening,” Matt said, his tone serious.

“What Connor pointed out is important. But we need to find a way to use that information. I suggest we send in the Eagles undercover to try and glean any intel they can about how the families are getting their money and using it.”

“And how do we do that?” Matt asked.

“The servants,” Connor said quietly. Everyone turned to look at him and Connor blinked, coming out of his daze. “I just meant..servants. They’re there. They see everything. They listen. And they gossip. A lot. But the families ignore them for the most part. I’m not saying the families will be dumb enough to leave evidence lying around, but the servants usually keep tabs on everything the families buy. And they talk about it.”

“And you know this how?” Jason asked.

“Because when I worked as Oliver’s secretary I heard a lot of gossip in the office,” Connor said defensively, his eyes boring into Jason’s. “Even secretaries are viewed and treated like servants. They hear things, they talk about it, and are mostly ignored.”

The two continued staring at each other, neither so much as blinking. Ren didn’t know what the hell was going on but he clearly stepped into something. He looked at Matt and saw that his face looked thunderous. Looks like he was the only one not in the know. 

“That sounds like a great idea you two,” Ren cut in, trying to bring everyone’s attention back to the case. “The veteran Eagles might be spotted if they went in. They’ve been in law enforcement for awhile and some odd person might recognize them. But we can send out the new Eagles. We’ll send one to each family in our list of forty. How long do you think they should be at each place Connor?”

“At least two weeks to really get good intel. And not arouse suspicions if they suddenly disappear.”

“Also, we don’t have to worry about them getting recognized,” Matt said, smiling for the first time in the last five minutes. “We have some technology that can place fake digital masks on their faces. And we can alter them as they go along so no one would see the same person hopping from one family to the next.”

Ren raised an eyebrow, trying his best to mask his emotions but seriously? Damn, that was cool! He’d have to remember it so he can use it if he ever needed to. “Sounds good. Then we can send all of them in. As maids or cleaners or something. With thirteen Eagles, on two week rotations, we should be able to finish our list in six weeks. Not bad. Meanwhile we’ll still continue hacking into legit and offshore accounts. Hopefully we’ll catch a big break soon and we can narrow down our list.”

They spent the next hour discussing their plan, deciding which Eagle should go where and any last minute tips they can give the new Eagles so they didn’t blow their cover. Ren would have to have a serious talk with some of them. They were too eager and were liable to spoil their cover by taking too many risks and asking too many questions. He needed to make sure they reigned it all in.

As soon as he they walked back into Jason’s office Ren had to ask. 

“Did you already plan on having the Eagles go in as servants or not before Connor suggested it?”

Jason stopped in front of his desk and turned around, his expression blank. “No idea what you’re talking about.”

Ren rolled his eyes. “So you did do it on purpose. Let him make the suggestion. Question is, did you do it because you were trying to build up his confidence again after you broke his theory, or to piss him off by pointing out he was a secretary.”

“He is a secretary.”

“You know what I mean,” Ren huffed. “A real one who does meaningless jobs. Not at all at the same level as what he does here. So, which is it?”

Jason crossed his arms and leaned back against his desk. “Which would you prefer? That I was being nice to him or a jackass?”

“Obviously I want you to be nice to him,” Ren stated. “Connor works hard and his theory was a good one. It was something we missed.”

Jason looked at him for a few seconds before he answered. “Look, I felt a bit bad when I saw how sad he was. So I threw the guy a bone. But I still don’t like him.”

Well, that made Ren feel better. A bit. “Why don’t you like him? Just because he’s an Omega?”

Jason’s jaw tightened, the muscles in his arms bunching up a bit under his military jacket. “It’s not just that he’s an Omega. It’s the way he behaves. It’s how he’s got Matt wrapped around his finger.” 

“So it’s a jealousy thing? He gets along with Matt better than you?”

Jason huffed and rolled his eyes. “It’s not a jealousy thing. Don’t turn this around and make it about my dysfunctional relationship with Matt. I just don’t like it when Omegas assume an Alpha is going to treat them well just because of their gender.”

“And you think Connor does that? That he uses his Omega wiles on Matt?”

“Well when you say it like that it sounds stupid,” Jason muttered.

“Because it is stupid,” Ren said. “Matt is nice to everyone. And Connor earned his trust through his hard work. Even you, with your head shoved up your ass for the last year probably heard about all the hard work he’s done. You’ve seen the training plans he’s designed. You can’t say he hasn’t earned his place at the table.”

Jason didn’t answer and Ren knew it must be killing him. Whatever the cause of their feud, he and Connor didn’t get along for a while, maybe before they both joined the base. Which probably made his antagonistic relationship with the Omega even more complicated. 

“He’s divorced,” Jason suddenly stated.

“So?”

Jason sighed. “You don’t get it. No one gets a divorce in Plutus. Not if they can help it. And he divorced his husband years ago. And instead of just slinking off the way most Omegas do, he caused a huge fuss. I didn’t hear all of it. Didn’t want to really. But I heard enough to know how he used his status as a poor Omega to get a job in Oliver’s company.”

“Ah,” Ren said, the pieces finally falling into place. “I’m assuming Oliver is his ex and he was working in his company as a secretary.”

“Yes!” Jason said, starting to pace the room, his tone becoming more heated the more he spoke. “It was bad enough he caused a huge mess by even asking for a divorce, something Omegas never do. But then he continued making it all worse by forcing himself into Oliver’s life. He made Oliver give him a job. Everyone in our circle was talking about how audacious and shameless Connor was for doing that.”

“Your circle? You mean the superior Alphas who look down on Omegas?”

Jason glared at him. “Yes. So we were a group of Alphas who disliked Omegas. So what?”

“Then don’t you think your opinions were a bit biased? I mean, why did Connor even ask for a job? He could have just gone back to his family instead of working.” Something was wrong here, something wasn’t adding up. Ren’s curiosity was peaked and he knew he wasn’t going to let this go until he dissected every piece of evidence and finally came up with a solution.

“I don’t know,” Jason huffed. “It’s not like he needs a job. Like you said, his family has money and as Oliver’s ex he would have gotten something before they sent him off. If they weren’t pissed at him for divorcing Oliver. And Oliver had their kid so he didn’t have any big expenses.”

“Wait!” Ren said, leaping onto this new information, his instincts screaming at him that this is where the answer lay. “Connor has a kid?”

Jason sighed and finally stopped pacing. “Yeah. He had a kid. With Oliver. And as per the law, the kid would have gone to Oliver. Not that Connor would have kept him anyway. Too much of a hassle to be divorced and with a kid.”

That didn’t sound right. That didn’t sound like the Connor he got to know the last few months. That Connor was loyal, stubborn, hard working, and most of all caring. He cared about every single Eagle on their team. He knew things about their personal lives when Ren never bothered to find any of that out. Just because he cared. So how could a person who cares so much about complete strangers just give up his child?

Wordlessly, he walked over to the conference table and placed his laptop on it, opening it up and began clicking away.

“What are you doing?” Jason asked, walking over to stand behind him. “Are you reading Connor’s personnel file?”

“Yes,” Ren replied absently, skimming through the document and growled. “Nothing. Doesn’t even state he’s divorced.”

“Told you. It’s not something to be proud of and he’d hide it.” 

Like a dog with a bone, Ren closed the HR file and began to access the Plutus government data base. 

“What are you doing now?” Jason asked impatiently.

“Just shut up for a second,” Ren hissed, clicking buttons until he reached the main server. He put in his military authorization number and password, growling with frustration when a big red ‘Access Denied’ flashed across the screen. “Use your ID.”

“Why should I use mine?” Jason protested. “You’re the one who wants to do this.”

“Just do it!” Ren snapped, glaring up at the Alpha. They stared at each other for three seconds then Jason sighed.

“Fine. But this is stupid.” Leaning forward, he typed in his ID number and password, glaring at Ren when the Beta pushed him away as soon as the page opened up. “You’re welcome,” he stated sarcastically.

Ren didn’t reply, his mind focused on uncovering this new puzzle. He typed in Connor Lawrence, waited a few seconds until his file appeared and almost hooted with excitement. He began to go through his file, absently noting that he was from Midas and his maiden name was Rain before reaching the page on his marital status. “Divorced,” he murmured. “From Oliver Lawrence.” 

“I told you,” Jason said, his tone dripping with condescension.

Ignoring the annoying Alpha, he scrolled down a bit more until he got what he wanted. “Son, Devon Lawrence. Age 7. Permanent residence Apartment 505, Building number 21 on Clarke Street.”

He looked at the picture of Devon and could tell he was Connor’s son. They had the same hazel eyes. The kid was cute he thought absently. He turned to tell Jason that he didn’t see anything suspicious and froze at the look of pure shock and disbelief on the Alpha’s face.

“That...that can’t be right,” Jason said, his voice barely a whisper. “That can’t be right.”

“What can’t be right?” Ren asked cautiously. 

“That address. That’s not Oliver’s house. That can’t be right.”

Ren turned and looked at the screen again. “It says he’s been living there for a bit over a year. Before that he was-” Ren clicked on Devon’s name and his file opened up on a different page. He scrolled down for “Residence History.’ “He lived in an apartment on Bleak street for five and a half years.” He turned and looked at Jason, his heart dropping when he saw how pale his face was. “What’s wrong?”

Without a word, Jason leaped onto the laptop and pushed Ren aside. He clicked and went back to Connor’s page and looking at his residence history, then Devon’s, clicking back and forth between the two, reading them over and over again. 

Ren was about to ask him what the hell he was trying to find when Jason finally stood up, his expression almost haunted. “He kept him. I can’t believe he kept him,” he said in a hollow voice.

“Jason,” Ren said carefully, anxious by the clear distress on Jason’s face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Jason’s head snapped and he looked down at Ren, leaning forward and grasping the arm rests of his chair and boxing him in, his face inches from Ren’s.

“Don’t you get it? Don’t you see?” Jason yelled desperately.

“See what?” Ren asked, hoping his calm tone would transfer to the agitated Alpha.

“He kept him! He kept his kid! No Omega does that! They all just up and leave. They never take the kid with them.”

Ren frowned, confused by the idea Jason presented. “Is this a Plutus thing again? Are you saying here Alphas keep the child?” 

“Yes!”

Ren snorted. “That’s stupid. Not all Alphas want to keep their kids. In Tantalus there were so many single Omegas and orphanages because the Alphas didn’t claim them or want them. Sometimes it was Betas or Omegas who abandoned them. The gender doesn’t matter. You really do get hung up on the Alpha and Omega dynamics here don’t you?”

Jason stood up, his face still ashen but his eyes were a bit steadier. “Alphas abandon their children?” he whispered.

“Yes. Sometimes they do.”

“Then...why didn’t my dad leave me?” Jason said, his voice breaking. “Why didn’t that happen to me? My mom, the Omega left. She left. And my dad the Alpha couldn’t let me go. I thought it was just the way it was supposed to be. Genetics. But Connor kept his son. An Omega kept his son. And Oliver, an Alpha let him. Why?”

Ren wanted to answer, he really did. But Jason looked so broken, his expression so desolate he just stood up and hugged him. He could feel Jason’s body trembling, his arms frozen to his side but didn’t let that stop him, hugging Jason tighter. He didn’t know what to say, what would comfort the distraught Alpha, so he held him instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End note: I’m loving the latest chapters. There are so many important bits and pieces and emotional angst and fluff in each chapter. We have a bonding Meconn, who are figuring out their boundaries and how personal they can get, and part of Connor's deepest shame. It's just heartbreaking, to think him breaking from a cheating husband and keeping his child, doing what's right as a parent, is what makes him the family reject and something to feel guilty about. Our poor Connor needs a lot of unconditional love and emotional healing. Then we get more about the case (undercover work woho!). Finally, we end on Jason who might start to realize the ramifications of what he’s done to Connor, and that parents are always different. And we get his deepest, darkest desire, wishing his mom took him when she left. We end, again, with Jason breaking down for the third time in our three chapter Blake family drama arc. It’s been a rough couple of days for our Jason. Good thing he's got Ren there to help soothe those wounds.
> 
> Up next: We switch gears and look at some Connor Lawrence family drama! Get ready guys. It’s gonna be a doozy. All you Oliver haters, get ready to hate him even more!


	33. Chapter 33

“Mom come on, we’re going to be late!” Devon called from the front door of their apartment. 

Connor took one last look at himself in his bedroom mirror, hoping once again that something would happen, an emergency, anything, and he wouldn’t have to go. For a week now he’d been in a knot of anxiety. Even Matt noticed and when he’d asked Connor just told him he was tense about the case. They sent the Eagles into the field three days ago and so far, none of them heard anything related to their case. None of them got busted either which was great. Looks like Ren’s crash course on undercover work paid off. 

“Mom!” Devon yelled. 

With a last sigh, Connor decided he couldn’t distract himself with work anymore and walked out of his bedroom, pasting an excited smile on his face. 

“Can’t believe my little warrior is going to turn eight,” Connor said as he put on his shoes while Devon bounced with excitement. 

“Mom, you’ve been saying that for weeks,” Devon moaned. “We have to go. Everyone is going to get there before us.”

If only. But he couldn’t do that to Devon. He can do this. It’s just one afternoon. He can do this. He kept chanting that as they got in the car and drove off to Oliver’s house, focusing on Devon’s endless chatter about the bouncy house Oliver rented, and the magician, and everything else his dad promised him for his big birthday bash. 

Connor didn’t blame Devon for being so excited. It was the first time Oliver had thrown him such an elaborate party. Usually birthdays were more low key with just family and close friends. And two separate parties. Which is what made this whole situation worse. Until now, they’d managed to have their own celebrations for Devon. Oliver would host one with his friends while he and Devon would have a quieter one, just the two of them where they’d spend the whole day doing anything Devon wanted. It was their tradition and Connor and Devon loved it. But not this year. This year Oliver ruined everything by suddenly deciding to throw the biggest party imaginable. And because of it, Devon got so excited he wanted both his parents to be there. And Connor couldn’t say no, not when Devon was looking up at him with that expectant and hopeful look on his face. 

He talked to Oliver about it twice in the last week since he told Connor about the sudden party, and both times he assured him that he just wanted Devon’s eighth birthday to be special. And that Connor wouldn’t even have to talk to Oliver’s parents, who just had to be at the big bash. Connor knew Oliver believed it was possible for them not to interact, but he had his doubts. At least he could hope they wouldn’t say anything in front of Devon. Oliver was firm with them about not saying anything negative about Connor in front of their son. His one redeeming feature. Especially after that whole debacle when Oliver accidentally and indirectly insulted him and Devon called him stupid and ran off. If Oliver wasn’t strict about that rule, Devon would have been. His little warrior had made it clear he wouldn’t let anyone talk badly about his mom. And even his grandparents knew better than to air their dirty laundry in front of the children. 

“We’re here!” Devon called out, bouncing up and down and pointing at Oliver’s house. 

He hadn’t been to Oliver’s house in over a year and managed to forget how big it was. It wasn’t as big as their family homes in Midas, but it was bigger than other Plutus homes considering the main families lived in giant apartment buildings. It was rare for people to live in houses but both Connor and Oliver grew up in homes with backyards and Oliver wanted the same for his kids. They both did. Which is why they bought the house in the first place as soon as they got married and moved to Plutus for Oliver’s university straight after graduating high school. Strange, but even though he lived in that house for almost two years, he didn’t feel bitter or nostalgic when he saw it. Probably because it never felt like a home. Oliver was always at school so Connor was left alone in the big place. Then Devon was born and sure they had some good memories there. It was where Devon learned to crawl and walk. But beyond that he didn’t have any positive recollections of the place. He didn’t miss it. To him it was Oliver’s home. His and Veronica’s.

They pulled into the driveway behind Oliver’s car and got out, Devon sprinting off as soon as his feet hit the pavement. 

“Devon, don’t run!” Connor called out. He doubted Devon heard him, or would have listened if he did. The kid was just too excited, and Connor didn’t blame him. He took his time getting Devon’s present out of the back seat and entering the house, steeling himself for three of the worst hours of his life. This was going to suck.

So it was no surprise when he was greeted at the door by Veronica. 

“Connor. Glad you came,” the Beta said, smiling warmly. 

Once again, Connor felt the impact of that smile, so genuine and honest. The girl didn’t have a mean bone in her body. Which meant Connor couldn’t hate her even though he wanted to. When it came to their looks, Connor had the natural beauty of an Omega. But Veronica was gorgeous for a Beta with lush curly brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. If it wasn’t for her height, she was a bit taller than Connor, she could pass for an Omega. 

“Hi Veronica. I like your dress,” Connor said, forcing himself to smile and feeling his heart break a little at the knowledge that his smiles would never be as heartfelt as hers.

“Thanks. I bought it recently. I wasn’t sure about the color, but I guess it works.” She ran her hands down the side of her dress, her cheeks pinkening slightly. “I like your outfit too. Is it new?”

Connor grimaced but covered it up quickly. “Yeah it is. I went on a bit of a shopping spree the other day.” Meaning, as soon as he knew he was coming to this thing, he rushed off to the department store and bought the nicest, and cheapest, day suit he could find. He knew Veronica wouldn’t judge him if he wore a suit that was broken in a bit, but the other parents would when they see them together. And Oliver would get mad that his ex looked shabby. And Oliver’s parents-

“Are Diane and Wallace here?” Connor asked, hoping his voice didn’t sound as shaken as he actually felt.

“They’re not here yet,” Veronica said, her expression turning to one of sympathy. “Oliver said you were nervous about seeing them. We’re going to do our best to keep them away from you.”

Connor exhaled, feeling a bit better that Veronica was commited to keeping him and his ex-in-laws apart. She’d do a better job than Oliver, because she actually cared. “Thanks. I haven’t seen them in a few years but our last encounter was...not good.” That was an understatement and even though it happened almost four years ago, he couldn’t forget the terror he’d felt that day. He’d been working at the company for three years at that point and they didn’t bother with him, didn’t even see him. But one day, the fact that Connor was Oliver’s ex came out and the shit hit the roof. Wallace had shown up at his place and screamed at him to quit, throwing all kinds of insults at him. When Connor called Oliver and told him they’d agreed to just act like normal and let the matter die down. It didn’t as people began to whisper behind his back, and sometimes to his face. He’d been able to bear though it all and held his head up high, pretending none of it bothered him. But Diane and Wallace left him alone after that. He didn’t know why but he was grateful. The less they saw of each other the better. 

Eventually he did leave on his own, partly to get away from all the strange looks that never really went away, but mostly to get his own independence and feel like he was doing something important. He was actually ashamed how long it took him to gather the courage to finally step out of Oliver’s shadow. He should have left long, long before. 

“We should head inside. The guests will arrive soon,” Veronica said.

Shaking himself mentally, Connor entered the house, his eyes flitting around to see how much it’s changed since Veronica moved in and redecorated. It was a shock every time, memories of how the house was before flashing through his mind, then settling on the present. 

“Looks great as always,” Connor commented as they made their way through the dining room. 

“Thanks. I redecorated recently. Got some new furniture.”

Connor was about to comment on it when Devon ran over to him.

“Mom! You have to see the bouncy house Dad got! It looks like a fort!”

Veronica and Connor chuckled as they walked through the kitchen and out into the backyard. He spotted the presents table on the way and placed his on it while trying to maintain his balance with Devon pulling on his arm. 

“Wow! It looks awesome buddy,” Connor commented loudly, nodding his head at the huge fort. He had to admit, he would have loved something like that when he was a kid. 

“And there’s going to be games! Look!” Devon pointed and Connor looked around the spacious yard, taking in the magician who was getting set up, the pinata, small basketball net and a mountain of games Veronica had planned ready to be used and off to the side. 

“Thanks for this Veronica. It all looks amazing,” he said. 

Veronica blushed again. “It’s OK. Oliver wanted to make a big deal so I might have gone a bit overboard. Leslie and Ben are going to expect it as well so I think I set myself up for future grief.”

Connor silently agreed and looked at the front of the fort where Leslie and Ben stood. He hadn’t seen them for awhile and realized how tall they’d gotten. He swallowed painfully as he realized that despite being barely two years younger, as an Alpha Ben was already catching up to Devon. As a Beta and a girl, Leslie would always be shorter but had somehow gotten Oliver’s hair and Veronica’s smile. She was going to be a beautiful Beta. He forced his eyes back to Ben, knowing he had to be able to look at the kid without feeling....anything. It was just hard, knowing that he was born so soon after Devon and what that meant. And that he looked so much like his son they looked like twins. They both looked like Oliver so it made sense. The only difference was Devon’s eyes. Connor’s eyes, he thought, his heart feeling warmer. 

“Hey, you’re here,” Oliver said as he entered the backyard. “Everything is already set up. You won’t have to do anything.”

“I can see that. Veronica has done a wonderful job.”

“That she did,” Oliver said, smiling affectionately at his wife and placing a quick kiss on her cheek before he went over to talk to his three children.

“I told him not to do that in public,” Veronica said exasperatedly, shaking her head.

“It’s fine,” Connor said. “Guess he can’t help it.” 

Veronica smiled apologetically and Connor wished once again that she was a horrible person, then he could hate her. But she wasn’t. The fact that Oliver fell in love with a kind, warm hearted, and understanding Beta who genuinely cared about Devon like he was her own and treated Connor like a friend just made him feel so much worse. Because he liked Veronica and could see why Oliver loved her. She was so different from the people they knew back in Midas. So different from Connor. Everyone they knew was cold, stoic, polite. But not Veronica. She was genuine and kind, a rare species to people in Plutus as a whole. Connor didn’t blame Oliver for falling for her. But he could feel it was unfair, that he never stood a chance being raised with the expectations he had. 

Luckily, he had no more time to think about how insecure Veronica made him feel as the guests began to arrive. He greeted all the parents, thanking them for coming while standing next to Veronica. He could see the parents were uncertain who to pay more attention to. Connor was the legitimate parent and an Omega, but it was Veronica’s house and she organized the party. More importantly, Connor was the ex while Veronica was the current Mrs. Lawrence. Connor didn’t blame them for looking confused and uncomfortable. It was their first time together when it wasn’t just family and he didn’t know how to handle it either. And things only got worse half an hour into the party when Diane and Wallace Lawrence arrived. 

As soon as he saw them he felt his heart race, his throat close up with anxiety. He couldn’t help it. His memories of the last few years were of them screaming at him and threatening to take away Devon. He couldn’t think of them in any other way besides a constant threat to his family.

“Connor,” Wallace said, his eyes piercing through him and speaking volumes. Neither he nor Connor raised their hands or nodded. Diane didn’t even say anything, turning to greet Veronica instead with that polite Plutus smile.

“Hello Veronica dear. This is a wonderful party. Thank you so much for always taking such wonderful care of our little Devon. He’s very lucky to have you.”

Veronica smiled back, shaking Wallace and Diane’s hands. “Thank you Diane. Connor helped though. He told me what kind of games Devon would prefer or I would have been completely lost.”

He wanted to relax, he really did. Veronica was defending him after all. But he couldn’t. Because he knew how futile her efforts were. 

“Yes, but you organized it all,” Diance said, never missing a beat. “It’s really to your credit, spending so much effort on a child who isn’t even legally yours. Yet.” 

Connor forced his body not to move, not to react. She was baiting him, trying to hurt him. But he wouldn’t respond. He was trained since he was a kid to mask his emotions and he could do it now. 

“I’m going to check on Devon,” Connor said, nodding politely before he walked off, hoping his shaking legs could sustain him until he reached one of the chairs they set up for the parents. He sank down into one, his eyes searching for Devon and settling on him, sitting at the front of the crowd of children watching the magic show. The magician made a dove appear and Devon laughed and clapped and Connor’s heart constricted. He knew he was close to a panic attack and took deep steadying breaths, focusing on the joy on Devon’s face. 

He can do this. He can do this.

An hour and a half later, Connor thought he might actually survive this party. They’d finished most of the games and lunch and were just about to cut the cake. Veronica asked him to help and he was once again the center of attention as Devon’s mom, helping light the candles while Devon and the other children waited impatiently. 

“OK buddy, now remember, you have to make a wish before you blow out the candles,” Connor teased.

Devon rolled his eyes. “Moooom. I know that. I was four when I did that.”

Everyone chuckled and Connor began singing, the rest of the crowd joining him while Devon beamed. They finished and Devon blew out his candles, everyone clapped and Connor helped him cut the cake. He gave Devon the first slice then he and Veronica started handing out the other pieces. Going well so far. Just another hour. Presents then he could go. Devon was sleeping over so he didn’t even have to wait for his son to be ready. 

“Mom, Mom,” Devon said, running over to where he was standing with some of the parents eating cake. “I want to show Ben and Leslie the new music we got the other day. Where’s the music player?”

“I left it in the car. I’ll go get it.”

Nodding to the parents, Connor walked across the yard and through the house. He quickly got the small music player and was walking back through the house when he spotted Wallace in the hallway, his eyes full of that disgusted look he always saved for Connor. Clearly he’d seen Connor leave and was waiting to get him alone. His stride slackened and he knew he’d been an idiot. He should have asked someone to come with him. Like Veronica. Then this wouldn’t have happened. 

“Wallace. Enjoying the party?” No need to act aggressive if they could have a normal conversation.

“You have some nerve coming here,” Wallace said, his gaze steady. 

“Devon wanted me to come. I couldn’t say no to my son.”

“Funny. If you really cared about him you never would have ruined everything the way you did. You just had to make a big dramatic scene and divorce Oliver. God knows why. He was nothing but good to you, even after you tossed him away. I always told him he was too soft on you while you never gave him the proper respect and attention he deserved.”

Don’t engage, don’t engage, Connor chanted. “Yes well, that’s between me and Oliver.”

Wallace stared at him and refused to move. “Veronica wasn’t at all what we would have accepted for our son. Not only is she a Beta, but she’s also from Theus. A barbaric city. But she’s been a much better mate to Oliver than you ever were.”

Diane had said something similar to Connor after Oliver and Veronica got engaged right after their divorce, came to rub it in Connor’s face. He kind of agreed with them. Veronica was a much better wife to Oliver than he ever was. 

“Then it’s a good thing I divorced him, or he never would have married her,” Connor said.

“Don’t get cocky with me you shameless Omega,” Wallace hissed. “What you did was unbelievable and how you behaved after..I never would have expected it from you. Your poor parents were devastated by what you did, going against everything they taught you like that. It was no surprise they disowned you.”

So they could keep your friendship and save face, Connor thought angrily. Till the end, his parents’ decisions regarding him were still all about them. They didn’t disown him because they were disappointed with him, they did it because he went against them and everyone knew it. It was a statement to the precious Lawrence family and everyone in their community that they did not condone Connor’s behaviour. 

“Yes, well, that was their choice and I made mine.”

“Yes,” Wallace said, his face relaxing again and Connor felt his anxiety spike further at the spark of victory in his eyes. “Yes you did. And we all think this has gone on long enough.”

“What do you mean?” Connor asked, his palms sweating like crazy, a roaring sound rushing through his ears. Don’t say it, don’t say it.

“It’s about time Oliver claimed what’s his. He’s been kind to you so far and let you raise Devon. But the boy needs his father. Oliver has proven today that he can raise Devon with Veronica, without you.”

Connor’s heart stopped. It had to. He couldn’t still be breathing, still be alive. Not if what Wallace said was true. He could see Wallace’s lips moving but couldn’t hear a word of it. It couldn’t be true. But then, it explained everything. From the moment Oliver called him a few days ago he felt something was strange about all of this. He knew there was more to this party than Oliver was letting on. He thought he was just showing off since Connor took the spot light at ‘Show and Tell’ a few weeks ago, his petty form of revenge and a way to show people who the most important person in Devon’s life is. But not this. Never this. 

Was Veronica part of it? He quickly dismissed the idea. Veronica didn’t have a mean bone in her body. If she turned on Connor as well...he didn’t think he could handle it.

Without a word, he walked past Wallace, lightly pushing him aside. He heard Wallace protest but ignored him, his only thought of finding Oliver. He walked into the yard and it was like someone suddenly turned the sound back on and he was hit by the cacophony of the party. He couldn’t do this. Not here. He looked around and saw Oliver standing off to the side, showing Devon and some of his friends something in his hand. 

No, not here, but he can do this now. Burning with anger, he re-entered the house and pulled out his phone. He quickly texted Oliver to meet him in the basement and walked down the staircase, knowing no one would be able to hear them with the door closed.

Two minutes later Oliver walked in and Connor stood with his back to him, still unable to look at him. 

“Did you close the door?” he asked softly, trying to keep his anger in check.

“What? Yeah I closed it. What’s this-”

Connor spun on him, his face contorted with fury and arms crossed lest he punch Oliver in the face. 

“Why did you throw this party?” he spat out.

Oliver froze, his eyes flitting nervously. “I told you. I wanted to do something special for Devon.”

“Liar! Your dad told me! He told me how you were proving to him, to everyone, that you and Veronica can raise Devon on your own. Without me.”

Oliver’s eyes widened and he seemed to panic for a second, before finally nodding. He hated him. He hated Oliver! How could he do this? 

“You’re despicable,” Connor hissed. “It’s always about you. It always has to be about you. Here I thought you were trying to do something nice. For Devon.”

“Hey, I love Devon,” Oliver protested.

“Now!” Connor spat out. “Now you do. But back when we were married you didn’t give a crap about him. Even after the dirove you didn’t give a damn. But when Veronica started to feel bad for you, thinking you missed him, questioned why you didn’t spend time with him you started to come around and see him. You did it just so she wouldn’t know how much of an unfeeling bastard father you are. Along the way, you started to love him. Because Veronica made you realize you had a son. Even though he was from me, someone you hated, he was your son. That’s when you suddenly changed your mind. Don’t act otherwise. Not with me.’

Oliver’s neck tightened and it was clear he wanted to argue, but Connor knew he had nothing to say, because it was true. 

“God, you really haven’t changed have you,” Connor said derisively. “Your dad tells you to jump and you ask how high.”

“What are you talking about?” Oliver asked impatiently.

“I’m talking about how you still do anything you can to please your dad. He told you to marry me, you did it. You wouldn’t even divorce me to marry Veronica because you were scared of what your dad would say. I had to be the one to take that step, so we can be free of each other and you can be with Veronica. Because you were too much of a coward to do it.”

“That’s not true! I would have done it eventually.”

Connor laughed dismissively. “Yeah right. You hid the fact that you were married. Probably hoped she’d agree to be your mistress when the topic of marriage finally came up. She told me, apologized to me for stealing you away you know. Before the divorce was finalized. She was already pregnant you asshole and told me she’d leave! So we could stay a family. She cried on her knees and apologized over and over. She told me how sorry she was and if she knew about me she never would have started to fall in love with you. I had to convince her that we were meant to be broken and you two belong to each other. Do you know how that felt? To sit there and tell the woman who was going to replace me to go ahead and do it! While she was already pregnant! I know Oliver. She might not know, but I know that you were never going to do it, never be man enough to go after what you want and go against your dad.” 

“Shut up,” Oliver hissed.

“Even after, you only tried to keep Devon because your dad told you to. The only reason you finally agreed to let me keep him was because I begged you and you were scared that I would tell Veronica the truth about you. About how selfish you are. I’m surprised she still hasn’t figured it out. How black your heart really is.”

“Shut up,” Oliver said, his hands forming into fists at his side, face mottled red with anger.

“You probably wouldn’t have married her if your parents weren’t so eager to marry you off so quickly after our divorce. You used the timing of it to bring her in, this Beta from Theus. You knew they’d never approve otherwise. But they had to save face, had to have a second person they could flaunt in front of everyone and say, look, this is why the divorce happened. Because our son found someone better. You’re such a coward. Always were, always-”

CRACK. Connor fell backwards, his back slamming into some boxes behind him and his face burning. His whole body trembling, he lifted a shaking hand to his face, feeling the skin sting from the blow. Still in disbelief, he looked up at Oliver, taking in his surprised expression.

“I...I didn’t mean...you just...you wouldn’t stop talking,” Oliver said lamely. 

Swallowing, Connor stood up, walking up to Oliver and making his ex back up a step. “My point exactly,” he said softly. “If you ever try and do something like this again, try and take away my son, I’m going to tell Veronica the truth. All of it.” 

Oliver’s eyes widened. “You wouldn’t.”

Connor looked at him steadily, seeing real fear in Oliver’s eyes when he realized that Connor’s threat was genuine. “You try and take my son, and you’ll see. I’ve already proven there’s nothing I’m not willing to do for him. Just test me Oliver. Now if you excuse me, I don’t want anyone seeing me like this. Just tell Devon there was an emergency on the base.”

Without a backwards glance, Connor walked up the staircase and out of the house. It wasn’t until he was in the car that he gave in to his emotions, his body shaking uncontrollably. He didn’t know which emotion sent him over the edge. Oliver actually slapping him, Wallace’s threats, Oliver’s underhanded behaviour, or once again, the threat of losing Devon. It was too much, all too much. He needed to calm down. He needed-

Trembling, he reaching his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone, not giving himself time to think his actions through. He hit the call button and waited, listening to the phone ring on the other end. Please answer, please answer.

“Hello,” Matt’s voice filled his ear and Connor froze for a second, closing his eyes and feeling a small sense of relief. “Connor? You there?”

“Yeah,” Connor said, clearing his throat. “I’m here. You busy?”

“Nah, just chilling at home. You?”

“Oliver threw Devon a birthday party. I was just leaving.”

“No way!” Matt exclaimed. “It’s his birthday? You should have told me.”

“Oh, and what would you have done?”

“Got him a present at least,” Matt huffed. “I mean, he is your kid. I wanted to get him something. I’ll do that now. What kind of stuff does he like?”

Connor’s lips wobbled into a tiny smile and he hit the speaker button before he turned on the car and began to drive off. “Well, he likes hero stories and movies. Maybe you can get him an action figure or a military mini set. He’d like that.”

“Yeah, yeah that sounds good,” Matt said. Connor heard some rustling and chuckled when he realized Matt was going to shop now. He imagined the big Alpha inside a toy store, surrounded by tiny Omega mothers and laughed. 

“What’s so funny?” Matt asked curiously.

“Nothing. Just life.”

“Yeah, life is funny sometimes,” Matt said.

They talked for a few more minutes, and by the time they hung up Connor felt steadier, stronger. Good, he needed to be. Otherwise he could never fight for his son.

 

Matt stared at the phone after he hung up, wondering if Connor was alright. It was the first time the Omega called him first, and just to talk. 

He pulled up the message he was looking at before Connor called, whipping through the pictures Devon sent of his party. There was one of him and his friends playing basketball. Another with a child who looked just like him he had to be his brother. And one of Devon and Connor, smiling happily while holding a balloon giraffe.

And the fourth picture, of Devon with an adult version of himself. So, this was Oliver, Matt thought. He was good looking he guessed. But he didn’t like the look in the guy’s eyes. Even if Connor hadn’t told him some things about his ex, Matt would have known the guy was a piece of work. His eyes were hard, conniving. Even in a picture with his son he seemed to be hard. Connor was married to that person? 

Matt felt his blood boil and wished he could go punch Oliver in the face and tell him to leave Connor alone. But he could never do that. He was just Connor’s boss and recently a friend. He had no right to interfere in their relationship. But it didn’t mean he had to like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, all the chapters lately have been so intense. When I was doing my final edit I realized just how much tiny bits of tension kept spiking, then BAM the big Oliver/Connor argument where we get almost the whole story of their divorce. And the fact that Connor did it not only because Oliver cheated, but because Oliver was too much of a coward to be with the person he really loves...Oliver just gets worse and worse! And he hit our mommy warrior! 
> 
> I have to say, Connor was just awesome in this chapter, showing that he really is a tough, badass Omega mom who won't accept shit from anyone. Not Oliver, not the people in his old jobs, not his parents, or his in-laws. And we finally meet the evil couple, and we get a new asshole in the story! To contrast, we have a super nice Veronica. Not sure if you guys expected her to be evil, but I thought this was a nice twist. Instead of a bitchy homewrecker she is a genuinely nice person, and Oliver is desperate to hide how much of an ass he really is. 
> 
> Up next: more emotional moments with our emotionally fragile Blake men, Luke and Jason.


	34. Chapter 34

Kiryn watched Luke as he stared at the sketchpad and pencil on the coffee table surreptitiously while he pretended to tune his guitar. He’d already done that this morning but he needed something to do while he watched Luke without the Beta knowing. It had been almost two weeks since Luke confessed his desire to draw and what made him give up on that dream and still the guy couldn’t pick up a pencil. Kiryn told him to take his time, that he’d support him in his efforts and when he was ready he can start to draw again.

What he didn’t count on was the fact that Luke was so timid, still to traumatized without a chance to actually heal properly all these years. And Kiryn was really, really impatient. He was never good at just sitting still or waiting. He also never denied himself what he wanted. His dad wouldn’t get him a guitar, so he made one. His dad didn’t want him playing in the house, so he went off on his own and found his own secret spot. All his life he knew his passion was music and chased after it when other people told him he couldn’t. So he didn’t really understand why Luke was hesitating so much when there were no longer any barriers.

He’d consulted Jaz about it without giving too much away a couple days ago when he was at the end of his rope. The empathetic Alpha told him that sometimes mental barriers were stronger than physical ones and that people might need some kind of jolt to get them started. If only Kiryn could figure out what that jolt was. 

Luke leaned forward, his eyes still trained on the sketchbook and Kiryn’s fingers froze on the strings. Maybe now, maybe, maybe.

With a defeated sigh Luke fell back into the couch, covering his face with his hands.

“OK, clearly this isn’t working,” Kiryn said as patiently as he could as he put his guitar away and twisted on the couch so he could face Luke. 

“You think?” Luke said sarcastically. “This is never going to work. Might as well give up.”

“Well isn’t that a nice attitude,” Kiryn said bitingly, feeling a bit bad since he knew how much Luke was frustrated by this as well. Probably even more than Kiryn. He just wasn’t used to people who got hung up on things. Look at him! He couldn’t deal directly with his trauma and just blocked it out. He wasn’t running away, just choosing to pretend it doesn’t exist. And he was happier for it. Why couldn’t Luke do the same? Just box it up and ignore it.

“Maybe we can try something different,” Kiryn said consolingly. 

“We tried going to the woods that didn’t help,” Luke said. “We went somewhere public, didn’t work. We went to an art center, didn’t work. We went-”

“Yes, yes I get it. You don’t have to list our failures.”

They both fell silent, Kiryn racking his brain while Luke probably dwelled on the negative and tore himself down. Kiryn was starting to realize how much his boyfriend did that, and he didn’t like it. He had to help Luke get over this. But how? 

“What’s making it hard for you to start?” Kiryn asked, hoping if they broke it down they could get to the bottom of all this.

“Well, I’m worried how my dad would react if he found out,” Luke said slowly.

“Yes, but your dad isn’t here. I doubt he’d visit and you’re not going home till your grandpa tells you to. So that’s not something you have to worry about right now. Next.”

Luke frowned, his forehead creasing in thought. “I’m...anxious about not being very good at it. Last time I drew something I was eight. It’s been a while.”

“Well yeah of course. But it doesn’t matter if you’re good at it or not? You just want to draw because you like it right.” He raised an eyebrow. “You’ve seen the kind of crap people create here right?”

He hoped his comment would lighten Luke’s mood but the Beta just turned with a morose look on his face. Kiryn swallowed uncomfortably. He wasn’t good at this stuff. He liked to avoid emotional moments and was crap at comforting people. He was the one who was blunt, told it like it was and gave tough love. Clearly it wasn’t working with Luke and he was at a loss.

“You know,” Kiryn said desperately after a minute of silence. “Sometimes I get music block. I can’t think of anything and get super depressed and frustrated. Maybe that’s sort of what’s happening with you. You can’t get started.”

Luke thought about it for a few seconds then slowly began to nod. “That sounds about right. I can’t seem to come up with any ideas of what I should draw. I’ve been trying and thought about drawing Matt or you but I just can’t picture it.”

Kiryn sat up, hope restored and grabbed Luke’s hand. “Come with me.” 

Luke gave him a puzzled look but Kiryn didn’t let that bother him, pulling Luke off the couch and out the door. Twenty minutes later, they pulled up in Luke’s car in front of a bright blue building. 

“What is this place?” Luke asked. 

“It’s a school,” Kiryn explained. “They have different classes for people.”

“You want me to go to school?” Luke asked skeptically. “I need to remind you I already went to college. I even have a job.”

Kiryn huffed, impatient to just get Luke inside and sitting on a stool. But he couldn’t do that till he explained it properly. “It’s not that kind of school. We actually don’t really have full time art schools. What we do have are classes. For adults. During weekends and after work hours and some during the day for people who work at night. You just pay a small fee and pay as you go and come in and take a class. No muss, no fuss.”

Luke gazed up at the building, his eyes scanning the bright blue color and Kiryn stood still, vowing that he’d wait until Luke was ready. 

When Luke didn’t say anything he rushed to explain. “I just figured since you couldn’t get started creatively, then a class might help. They’ll tell you what to draw and you just have to sit there and do as you’re told. Think of it another way, if you don’t listen then you’re disobeying the teacher.”

Luke’s gaze turned back to Kiryn. “That would be bad,” he murmured.

Kiryn smiled, thinking how strange it was that he liked such a goody-two-shoes. It made some things annoying but it had it’s perks. And Luke was just so sweet Kiryn couldn’t leave him alone. 

“Great. Let’s head inside and see. There might be a class starting in a bit.”

Luke’s eyes widened and he took a step back. “Now?”

Undaunted, Kiryn grabbed Luke and started towing him into the building. “Why not? We’re already here. Might as well get you in there before you talk yourself out of it.”

“You’re starting to know me a bit too well,” Luke muttered and Kiryn laughed, noticing that the Beta wasn’t dragging his feet anymore. 

Luckily, there was a class starting in half an hour and Kiryn quickly registered Luke while the Beta looked on in tense silence. He longed to drag Luke to the class and make sure he went in, but knew he had to let the Beta handle the rest. He walked next to him as Luke walked to the designated classroom, his steps a bit shaky but at a steady pace. He froze in the classroom doorway for a few seconds and Kiryn wondered if he’d finally back down. But after taking a deep breath, inhaling the smell of the paint, he walked in and Kiryn stood at the door, feeling so proud he had to lean back against the wall next to the door for a minute. Just a minute. Then he’d leave and let Luke do his thing.

He heard voices from inside and risked a peek, seeing the teacher tell the class that they would draw a clay statue of a dancing woman today. His eyes flew to Luke, fixing his gaze on the Beta who sat on his stool, back straight, hands clasped in his lap. Everyone picked up their pencils and began to sketch. Except Luke.

Come on Luke, come on, Kiryn urged islently. You can do it. Come on. Almost robotically, Luke turned to look down at the stack of pencils on on the small table next to him. Slowly, hands clearly shaking, he picked up a pencil, took a deep breath and placed the tip on the paper. Slowly, almost like a baby taking it’s first steps he began to move his pencil awkwardly back and forth on the page, his eyes widening as he saw traces of his work on the blank page.

Kiryn felt a ball form in his throat and couldn’t stop staring, watching Luke for forty minutes as he shakily drew the clay statue. His hands were always trembling, his eyes flicking anxiously and briefly towards the statue, but he kept going. And Kiryn couldn’t have been prouder, his eyes and mind fixed on the hesitant Beta completely.

He barely heard the teacher tell the class to put their pencils down, anxious for the moment when she’d walk over to Luke and assess his work. What she said could either make or break him. 

The teacher walked up to Luke and looked at his drawing. Kiryn strained his ears, barely hearing the teacher’s words and his heart pounded with each word she uttered. 

“I can see you’ve been out of practice. But not bad for a first try. I’d like you to take it home and try again.”

Luke nodded and the teacher walked away. Kiryn eased himself back behind the door, leaning against the wall and almost slid to the floor. He hadn’t been so anxious in years and all for someone else. But he couldn’t help it. After years of not caring about anyone romantically, he was in love with Luke. He knew that now. He’d never been in love so he wasn’t sure what it actually meant, but there couldn’t be any other word to describe how he felt. This desire to always be with him, to make him happy, to help him and deal with the annoying moments rather than just walk away, the way he usually handled his relationships. He was in love. And it was exciting. And terrifying. 

“Hey,” Luke said and Kiryn jumped, shocked to realize the class had ended while he was lost in thought. 

“Hey,” Kiryn said, his voice trembling slightly, still reeling from his sudden realization. “How’d it go?”

Luke swallowed and Kiryn noticed that his shirt was damp with sweat, his hands still shaking as they clutched the sketch he’d made. “It was...good. I think. She wants me to redo it.”

“Well, you know what they say. Practice makes perfect,” Kiryn said, forcing himself to smile.

Luke stared down at him, then at the sketch. “Do you..want to see it?’

Kiryn’s heart hammered even louder and he nodded. Wordlessly, Luke held the sketch out and Kiryn took it, wondering if he could lie to Luke if the sketch was terrible. His eyes widened when he saw the drawing, taking a quick look back in the classroom at the statue then back at the sketch, staring in disbelief.

“You drew this?” Kiryn asked, his voice a bit too loud.

“Yeah. It’s not very good. I couldn’t really focus.”

Damn, if this was what Luke considered bad then Kiryn couldn’t wait to see his best. Sure the lines were shaky at several points, the statue’s arms weren’t angled correctly and the head slightly bigger, the skirt a bit too small, not flowing the way it was meant to. But overall, anyone who looked at it could tell what the sketch was about. The details were even there like the ruffles in the skirt, the ways the fingers appeared to dance in the air. It was like Luke caught the essence of the dancing woman in a blurry image.

“Luke,” Kiryn said, gazing up at the Beta solemnly. “This is good. Sure it needs some work, but this...it’s good.”

Luke’s Adam’s apple bobbed and Kiryn realized with shock that the Beta’s eyes were filling with tears. Suddenly, Luke hugged him, almost crushing him in his embrace. He was about to tell the Beta to ease off a bit so he could breath when he heard what Luke was murmuring into the top of his head.

“Thank you,” Luke whispered, his voice choked. “Thank you.” He said it over and over and Kiryn hugged him back, swallowing back his own tears. A memory flashed in his mind. His first guitar, hand crafted and gaudy and not at all how a guitar should be. The sounds that came out had a high-pitched tinge to them and the shape didn’t fit his lap properly. But it had been his first guitar. And he’d cried as he held it, grateful to even have that. To be able to play his music. 

Sure Luke was older than he was back then, and he had access to art supplies when Kiryn couldn’t get his hands on anything, was told his music was meaningless. But deep down, it was the same. They both had something they loved, a passion, and were denied it. So he understood Luke’s tears only too well. Didn’t his own tears flow every time he completed a song, a form of gratitude and appreciation for being able to do what he loved? He never took the fact that he could play freely now for granted. Though he put his memories away in a box, the emotions sometimes filtered through, whether he liked it or not. 

They were the same he and Luke. Despite their different backgrounds, their energy levels and some personality traits, they were the same where it counted. And Kiryn would never take that for granted either. 

“You’re welcome,” he whispered back, holding his lover tighter. 

 

Ren shot Jason small looks from across the table while his fingers clicked away on his computer. He couldn’t help it. Jason had broken down twice in two days this week. He couldn’t just ignore that. Ren hadn’t said anything to him after either one. The first because Jason seemed to recover well and was even joking around with him a few minutes afterwards. But the second time...the second time Jason just broke and didn’t speak to Ren after that unless it was about work. And Ren didn’t know what to do about it.

He’d been acting normal so far and was working. So it wasn’t really an issue of his break down interfering with work. But he was so quiet; so withdrawn and Ren couldn’t just leave him alone. He hated comforting people. It was not his forte and people in Tantalus weren’t very good with bedside manner and coddling people. Even his mom wasn’t the best at it and people told her she was spoiling him. Usually he was blunt and in people’s faces, which is how he usually handled Jason. But somehow he didn’t think that would work this time.

He needed a different approach. But what?

“Can you check this?” Jason suddenly broke the silence. “I can’t be sure I understand Shawn’s notes. The guy keeps writing in shorthand and half sentences.”

“I told them to do that in case the messages get intercepted,” Ren explained. “I’ll give you a cheat sheet.”

Jason nodded and went back to staring at his notes while Ren got up and walked over to the other side of the table. Keeping a bit of space between them, he indicated what some of the codes meant while Jason listened patiently. He didn’t write any of it down which Ren applauded him for. What was the point of codes if people actually wrote them down, risking other people finding them?

“Thanks. I’ll memorize the ones you told me today. Just ease me into it and I’ll pick it up eventually.”

Ren nodded and was about to walk away when he had a sudden idea. “Ari and I are going on his first run since his recovery. Do you want to join us?”

Jason didn’t react and Ren felt nervous for some reason. 

“Sure. Usual time?”

Ren almost sighed with relief but held back at the last second. No reason to tip Jason off to how nervous he was about the whole thing. Besides, Jason only agreed to go running. They hadn’t made any real progress. Yet.

Which is why he knocked on Jason’s door that evening, his heart beating faster than he liked. Why the hell was he so unsettled? He’d been trained since he was a kid to stay calm no matter what. Hell he’d kept it together, not even breaking a sweat when he busted into warehouses and was getting shot at. There was no reason for him to be nervous now. None! 

The door flew open and Jason appeared, looking a bit perplexed. “I was wondering who it was. I don’t think you’ve ever knocked before.”

Idiot. He should have just burst in like usual. Now Jason knew something was up. But nothing was up with him. It was Jason who was acting strange!

Ari barked and trotted a few steps forward, nudging Jason’s leg. Jason chuckled and patted the black fur, smiling for the first time in days. “OK, OK. Looks like someone is eager to head out.” 

“Yeah. He’s tired of being cooped up,” Ren agreed. 

“So what have you been doing to keep him busy?” Jason asked as he closed the door and they walked down the hall. With an actual topic and Jason interested in Ari, they talked comfortably about the dog until they reached the lakefront. Once there they started their run, Ari leaped ahead of them until he soon disappeared out of sight. 

Ren heard Jason laughing next to him and felt himself smile in response. 

“Think we can catch up?” Ren asked.

“I don’t know,” Jason said, smiling widely with his red hair tied back, making him look innocent and happy. “He is a demon dog after all.”

“A demon dog?” Ren asked.

“Yeah. He’s obviously vicious, has all that black hair, is your friend which is the only real reason needed to be honest.”

“Are you saying I’m a demon?” Ren yelled.

“Only way to explain you.”

Ren thought that was the most ridiculous thing ever and was about to tell Jason just that when the Alpha suddenly began to sprint faster, smirking as he ran past him. With a growl Ren picked up his pace, easily catching up to Jason as they ran after Ari. 

Ren didn’t know if it was because Ari was copped up for so long or they hadn’t been on a run for a while or Jason needed an outlet but they ran farther than they ever have. It wasn’t until fifty minutes later that the three of them finally stopped, panting heavily and wobbling off the pavement and collapsing onto the grass. Ren flopped onto his back, drawing in deep breaths while Jason did the same on his left and Ari panted on his right. 

When he finally got his breath back he began to stroke Ari’s fur, feeling comfort in the familiar touch. 

“Thanks,” Jason said.

“For what?”

“For not pushing me the last few days. Or making a big deal about what I said. And for taking me out tonight. I needed something good, familiar.”

Ren turned his head, watching Jason stare up at the black sky with a few sprinkles of stars here and there. That was something Ren still wasn’t used to. Back in Tantalus, they couldn’t see much of the sun or stars because of the mountains and smoke from the mines and factories where they extract, purify and melt down the gold before they send it to the family vaults in Plutus. However, he managed to sneak off every once in awhile to his secret spot in the woods and watch the stars, lying on his back like this in the woods and just enjoy the rare wonder before him that few people in Tantalus ever saw in their lifetimes even though it was only a forty minute walk away. But here, the stars weren’t visible because of all the skyscrapers and bright lights. Not even in the park. Had Jason ever even seen a sky full of stars? Mountains so high one marvelled at their existence? 

“Well, it wasn’t much of an effort,” Ren said softly, trying to focus on the present. “You didn’t seem to want to talk. And I didn’t want to push you when you were….”

“Breaking down like a child,” Jason said with disgust.

“I wouldn’t say it like that,” Ren said carefully. “We all have our triggers, our little buttons that set us off. That make us cry or scream whether we want to or not. I grew up learning how to control and mask my every emotion. But even I know some emotions can’t be contained. It’s part of being human.”

Jason turned his head, looking into Ren’s eyes. “So you’re saying you have breakdowns too?”

Ren felt the weight of the chain and name tags on his neck and next thing he knew, he pulled them out. “See this? Whenever I look at it, really look at it, I start to shake, sweat, the whole nine yards and it takes me a while to feel steady again.”

“Then why would you look at it? Why wear it if it makes you feel that way?”

“Because….not having it on me, not seeing or feeling it on me everyday makes it worse,” Ren said, some of his sorrow seeping into his voice. “You can say it’s like a safety blanket and a noose that’s literally around my neck at the same time.”

“So not only are you a sadist, but also a masochist,” Jason said dryly. 

Ren chuckled. “Maybe. I tried to get rid of it so many times. But I could never do it. I broke down at just the thought of not having it in my life anymore. It wasn't pretty and made me feel pathetic, weak.”

“That’s kind of how I felt,” Jason murmured.

“I know,” Ren replied. “I know how I recover, but I didn’t know what you would do, so I was kinda lost.”

“I don’t really deal,” Jason said. “I usually just burn through my anger or anxiety. But I never really deal with the emotions. And I haven’t broken down like that in a while. Sure I get angry, but never….broken.”

They stared into each other’s eyes in silence, both lost in their own memories of the tragedies in their lives, and the impact they still had on them.

“Well, hopefully today was a start in healing those scars,” Ren said.

“Yeah, maybe. I do enjoy these runs. But I don’t think I can keep them going if we always run like this,” Jason said dryly.

Ren chuckled and turned to look at Ari who perked up when his owner’s attention was back on him. “Nah, me neither. I don’t think I could move a muscle.” 

“Really?” Jason drawled. 

Ren slowly looked at Jason, wondering what the Alpha was aiming at. “Touch me and die.”

Jason chuckled. “Never think of it. Ari go!” With a battle cry Jason took off, Ari springing up and following him as they ran back to Jason’s car. 

“Hey! Get back here! You stole my dog!” Laughing, Ren gave chase, his heart light for the first time in days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like two of our Blake men are in need of comfort in this chapter, and got awkward and well meaning treatment from their significant others, both of whom are getting more than they bargained for but can’t back out anymore. I love how the chapter was full of angst, uncertainty, and yet some tender and fluffy moments. Talk about a roller coaster of emotions. 
> 
> As usual, I just wanted to give Luke a hug. I'm soo proud of him for finally drawing something. His tears and shaky behaviour the entire time really shows how significant this moment was. And through it, Kiryn realizes that he's in Loooovee! Ah Kiryn. He doesn't get much comments or anything but I really do like him. He's just so full of energy and is brash and doesn't take crap from anyone, but also caring. I love how hard he's trying to care for Luke. It's just adorable because he's so awkward and earnest. And we finally get more on his background! There's a reason we've got nothing so far. Because he never thinks about it! But don't worry, he has one that we will get to. Eventually. Agh, can't wait to share it!
> 
> Speaking of secrets, we finally know that Ren's ID tags have special meaning! Yes they weren't just a random military thing. You'll have to wait to find out what they mean, but pay attention to them! 
> 
> Up next: a chapter focused on Meconn and Jeren! I think you're going to love it!


	35. Chapter 35

Matt listened as Connor presented what West and Susan found on their steakouts the last three days. There was a rumor in the house Susan was in about an illegitimate child in Theus. While illegitimate children weren’t rare in Plutus, they were worth looking into as some were attached to their parents, albeit from afar, and dealt with the less savory and more clandestine business dealings. Sometimes the child was approached with a promise of finally being accepted into the family and given the coveted family name. 

“I’ll look into her today. See what her life in Theus is like,” Connor said, finishing off his report.

“Sounds good,” Ren said. “On our end, Leo is having a field day. Sounds like there’s a lot of rumors going around the Nors household.”

Jason snorted. “I could have told you that. That family is so full of drama and infighting. We’d spend weeks looking into everything.”

Matt listened with half an ear as Jason and Ren discussed how to deal with the troublesome Nors family, his attention focused on Connor. The Omega was quietly listening to the discussion and he knew he was paying attention, but something about his posture was off. He didn’t know if he was being extra sensitive since Connor’s rattled phone call last week after Devon’s birthday party or if the Omega really was acting differently. He thought he was. He made his reports, he checked in with the Eagles and his notes were immaculate as always. But he couldn’t shake the feeling something was off. He’d been observing the Omega closely the last few days, trying to figure out what that something was. 

If he wasn’t looking so closely, he would have missed the sudden breath Connor drew, his eyes widened and his body shuddered for barely a second before he stopped it. His eyes slowly closed and he exhaled. When he opened his eyes again he was back to normal. It barely lasted ten seconds but Matt noticed. And he finally figured out what was wrong. Connor was still rattled. And clearly very anxious. He hid it very well but Matt had gotten to know him over the last year and a half and he knew Connor wasn’t fine, no matter what he claimed. So what was Matt gonna do about it? 

“So it’s settled,” Ren said, cutting into Matt’s thoughts. “We have Leo stay a bit longer at the Nors house and dig in a bit more.” He looked at Connor. “This throws our schedule off a bit.”

Connor shook his head. “It’s fine. We knew we were going to be in this for the long haul. There are bound to be a few areas we need to investigate further. And the Nors family is on the top of our list of potential suspects. If Leo needs reinforcement let me know. I think we can cut one of our infiltrations short and send in an extra pair of ears.”

Ren smiled and nodded. “I’ll do that. Overall, I think we’re progressing pretty well. Investigating the family rumors and dark secrets was a good move.”

All eyes turned to Jason, but the Alpha didn’t even acknowledge them, staring at his phone instead. Matt almost leaped to the assumption that he was playing on his phone again, but Jason hadn’t done so in any of their meetings the last few weeks. He really had turned over a new leaf. Maybe now they could finally talk properly? But he didn’t want to push it. Or should he? His eyes flicked back and forth between Jason and Connor. Who should he focus on first? 

“Well, good meeting everyone. We’ll see you tomorrow,” Ren said. He and Jason got up and rapidly left the room.

Connor it was then.

The Omega disconnected his laptop from the projector and settled in his chair to go through more bank statements. Damn, he was nervous. The last time he’d tried to get personal it blew up in his face. But Connor assured him he didn’t mind sharing some stuff. He’ll never know if he crossed a line if he didn’t try. 

“Ah, you OK?” Matt asked, wincing at how weak his voice sounded.

Connor didn’t bother looking up from his laptop when he answered. “Fine.” After a short pause he asked, “And you?”

“Fine, fine,” Matt said, trying to sound casual, worried he sounded like he was trying too hard. It was just so difficult. He’d never really been able to get people to open up to him. Luke used to chase him around and Matt accepted him with open arms. There was never a process to go through. The only two people he’d ever actually tried to wiggle his way into their good graces are Connor and Jason. And look how those turned out. A cold secretary for a year who was still prickly and a cousin who could barely stand sitting in the same room with him.

He knew he should give up, at least relent for a bit, but he couldn’t. Not when Connor looked so fragile. 

“I was just...worried. About you,” Matt said in a rush.

Connor’s fingers stopped on the keyboard but still wouldn’t meet Matt’s eyes. “About me? Why?”

Matt cleared his throat, placing his sweaty palms flat on his thighs. “Because, you seem a bit...anxious.”

He stared, barely breathing and waited to see if Connor would finally open up, or turn him down flat. After almost a minute of internal struggle the Omega finally opened his mouth and Matt’s breath hitched. 

“Just...some stuff was said at Devon’s party last week. Oliver’s father was there and he hates me and he said...some stuff. He always has a way of rattling me. I just need a few days to get over it.”

Connor fell silent, and Matt longed to ask him more about it, tell Connor it was OK to share his concerns and vent more, that he’d listen and give him a shoulder to lean on. However, the part of him that still felt raw from Connor’s rejection two weeks ago screamed at him to back off. He let the battle rage inside him for a few moments before he finally said, “Well, if you ever want to talk, you know I’m here to listen.”

Connor smiled slightly, his face still turned away, but he smiled! “Thanks. I know. It’s just...really complicated and there’s really not much you can do to help. I have it covered.”

There it was again, the same things Jason always told him. That it wasn’t Matt’s problem, that he couldn’t do anything. That his presence and help was unwanted. He could feel the sting of rejection despite the positive intentions behind Connor’s words and wanted to snap at the Omega to give him a chance. Just one. But he knew from past experience how pointless that would be. He couldn’t force someone to open up. Just wait patiently, and let them know you were there when they needed you. 

“OK. Well, I’m here. Whenever.”

 

 

“I want Leo to focus on Christina Nors for a while,” Jason said. “The rumor that she might be skimming money from her mother may be true. I’ve seen her at the clubs a few times and she spends like there’s no tomorrow. She disappeared for awhile and the rumor was she was cut off, but she came back a month later.”

“You think there’s more to this than her just taking money from her mom behind her back?” Ren asked.

“Yeah. If it was simply that then the family would make a bigger fuss about her spending. But they've been pretty quiet about it and she’s still going to the clubs and spending shitloads of money. It’s possible that she found an ‘alternative’ way to get money and that’s why her family leave her alone.”

Ren thought about it for a second then nodded. “Sounds like a solid theory. I’ll let Leo know.”

Jason didn’t reply, turning his attention back to the Nors family tree. He was trying to dredge up every dirty secret, any whispers he’d heard over the last few years about any of them. They were a middle class family at best, yet spent money on lavish parties, showing off expensive pieces of artwork and acting like they were as good as, well, the Blakes. He always found them fishy and crass. Which is why he didn’t mind investigating them now. If anyone was living above their means it was them. And he was going to figure out once and for all if they were legit or full of it.

He spent the next three hours pouring over the names, cross referencing them with the rumors Leo reported, adding his own notes and telling Ren his theories every once in a while. Otherwise, the two worked in silence. And Jason loved it. He’d avoided hard work so far and therefore never realized just how much fun it was to solve a mystery, dissecting every little hint or possible clue and determining how important it was. He could see why Ren loved doing it. He was certainly enjoying himself. Yet another thing Ren was making him discover about himself.

Which is why when they went on their evening jog a few hours later, he was feeling downright chipper and cordial to the Beta, joking with him about his shorter strides while he urged Ari to run faster, trying to outstrip the competitive Beta. As usual though, Jason’s bulk made him slower and Ren would outrun him, the two collapsing on the grass to rest and recharge before they raced back.

“You’re getting better,” Ren commented. “You’re almost as fast as I am.”

“Gee thanks,” Jason said. “Can you give a compliment without making it sound like an insult and like you’re flattering yourself?”

Ren chuckled, lying down on the grass and Jason lay down next to him. Ren seemed to do that a lot, just lie on the grass and stare up at the sky. After doing it for a week, Jason still couldn’t figure out why.

“Why do you keep staring up at the sky?” Jason finally asked, unable to keep his curiosity in check anymore.

“Because the stars are beautiful.”

Jason continued staring at the sky, squinted, then widened his eyes, then squinted again. “Nope, I don’t see it.”

Ren sighed. “I knew it. You’ve never seen the stars properly before.”

“Hey, I’ve seen stars,” Jason protested. “I’m looking at them right now.”

“I mean proper stars,” Ren argued. “Not this pathetic excuse of a snapshot. Hundreds of stars, with nothing to block your view. I can’t even describe how amazing it is, seeing them all shine up in the dark sky, winking down at you. Sometimes they even seem to be talking to us. If you’re whimsically minded.”

They both fell silent, Jason trying to make sense of what Ren just said. He was never into literature or art or any of that metaphorical stuff. That was more Luke’s thing. And Matt since he was so frickin sensitive towards people’s feelings. But not Jason. And for the life of him, it took everything he had not to tell Ren that his words sounded like BS.

“Interesting,” he said instead.

His tone must have sounded insincere because Ren snorted and rolled up, giving him a pitying look. “You know, you guys in Plutus have a lot of things we don’t have in Tantalus, but you don’t have heart.”

Jason could argue against that, but what was the point? It was kinda true. People in Plutus were cold. Look at his own family. And they were considered affectionate!

“True. To a certain extent,” Jason said, surprised that he hadn’t flat out contradicted Ren. “I mean, look at Nathan and Matt. They’re full of affection. And Matt’s parents too. They love him a lot. It’s rare but there are some people in Plutus who do give a crap about each other.”

“Guess you’re right,” Ren said. “Tantalus isn’t any better, believe me. We have parents who betray their kids, kids who turn on their parents, partners turning each other in. Not everyone has the luxury to care because they’re too busy trying to survive. Not everyone is like that of course, but more than I’d like. Especially in the mines compared to the town.” He paused and Jason saw his lips tip up into a gentle smile. “But when we care, it’s like a raging fire. It’s hard to put out, hard to control. All consuming.”

Jason felt a spark of jealousy at Ren’s words. They sounded too personal. Did Ren love someone before? Was that person still around? Was he still in love with however it was? The ball of jealousy continued to burn inside him until he couldn’t control it anymore. 

He sat up, looking down at Ren, his eyes blazing with passion and determination after weeks of being dormant. “I want another shot,” he said firmly.

Considering how dramatic he felt the moment was, Ren’s apathetic response almost dampened his resolve, but he was determined not to let Ren’s attitude smother his desire. It took him weeks to work up the courage, the heat within him building up gradually. The Beta barely looked at him. “Another shot at what?” 

“Sex,” Jason stated, leaving no room for Ren to misunderstand him.

That seemed to get the Beta’s attention and his eyes flew to Jason’s face. He held his breath, hoping Ren wouldn’t just shoot him down.

“Nah, I’m good,” Ren said, turning his eyes back to the sky. 

Jason growled and leaned forward, placing his face inches from Ren’s. “Come on. I promise it’ll be better than last time.”

Ren sighed, his eyes closed and Jason could see him arguing with himself. He waited, staring down at him until Ren finally groaned and sat up. “Fine. But this is the last time. Got it?”

Jason nodded emphatically, swearing that he’d make this so good Ren would beg him to do it again.

 

He was an idiot, Ren told himself as he stepped out of his shower and looked at himself in the mirror. Why’d he say yes? Why did Jason ask for a repeat after the disastrous results last time? He knew the answer to both and neither improved his mood. Jason wanted to repair his bruised pride and Ren...found it hard to say no when the Alpha looked so earnest. He doubted Jason’s performance this time around would be any better, so he took time preparing himself in the shower. A lot of time. Last time hurt so bad and he didn’t want to deal with the aftermath again. And, he promised himself, no telling Jason he sucked, even if he does. 

With a final groan, knowing he couldn’t keep postponing the inevitable, he put on one of his dozens of short sleeved black skin tight shirts and a pair of black jeans. He patted Ari for support and walked out, making the short but arduous trek down the hall to Jason’s apartment. He barely touched the doorknob when the door swung open, Jason’s determined face appearing before him.

Without a word, Ren stepped into the apartment, leading the way to Jason’s bedroom. He walked over to the bed, sat down on the edge and waited for Jason to join him. The Alpha sat down next to him, turning his body so he faced him. 

Ren was about to tell Jason maybe this wasn’t a good idea when the Alpha cupped his cheek, drawing his face closer and laid his lips on his. Ren waited for Jason to thrust his tongue in, the same way he did before, but the Alpha exhibited more restraint this time, nipping Ren’s lips gently and running his tongue across them. Despite himself, Ren felt himself getting aroused. It was rare in Tantalus for people to be this gentle and he never knew how much he’d enjoy it. He sank into the kiss, kissing Jason back. Eventually, he felt it wasn’t enough and opened his mouth. Again, he waited for Jason to become more aggressive. Again, the Alpha surprised him, gently easing his tongue into his mouth and running it languidly inside. 

Ren lost track of time as he and Jason kissed. He couldn’t remember the last time he enjoyed and took his time with a kiss. Usually he and his partner would already be getting down to business. Oddly enough, he didn’t feel that impatient. He barely finished the thought when Jason eased him back onto the bed, his lips still on his. 

Here we go, Ren thought as Jason finally halted the kiss and lifted his shirt, kissing Ren’s chest. Ren waited, knowing Jason would just suck and lick his nipple a bit then move on. He almost bucked off the bed in shock when the Alpha slowly nibbled his neck, taking his time moving down the column of his throat to his collarbone, where he lavished his tongue for a few moments before finally reaching Ren’s right nipple. He swirled his tongue around the outside and Ren almost growled with frustration. Would he hurry up! 

Suddenly, Jason placed his entire mouth on him and sucked and Ren groaned, feeling his nipples harden as Jason began to tease the other one with his hand. He didn’t know what happened to Jason since the last time they had sex, but it was like sleeping with a different person. It wasn’t long before Ren lay panting and squirming on the bed, covering his eyes with his hand as Jason continued to slowly, almost torturously slowly, to make his way down his chest to his stomach and belly button, his hands playing across his chest, his waist, any skin he could reach and making Ren’s skin burn. His pants were getting tighter, something Jason noticed and quickly divested him of them, leaving him once again in nothing but his shirt which was hiked up under his arm. He should roll it down but his body felt like putty and he didn’t think he could move. 

Which is probably why he finally shot up when he felt Jason’s lips on his erection.

“What the hell are you-?” he stared at Jason, mouth agape as the Alpha simply smiled, his mouth still around him and sucked. Ren shuddered, grabbing Jason’s head for support as the Alpha lavished his full attention on him. It wasn’t the first time he’d gotten a blow job, but he had a feeling it was Jason’s. Or at least that he didn’t do it much because his mouth was a bit awkward, but he was doing it so gently, so carefully, Ren couldn’t stop shaking and groaning. He felt his stomach tighten and pulled Jason’s head back just in time as he climaxed, some of it getting onto Jason’s shirt. 

Ren sat there, panting as Jason wiped his mouth then removed his shirt, easing Ren back onto the bed. He felt so disoriented, his body still reeling from his orgasm when he felt Jason’s fingers ease inside him, the cold feel of the lubricant capsule making him shudder even more.

He wanted to tell Jason to wait, that he couldn’t arouse him so soon and Ren needed time to recover. But he couldn’t even form a sentence in his mind, much less say it out loud. So he lay there, eyes closed and clutching the sheets near his head as Jason kissed his right inner thighs, his free hand playing across the skin of the opposite thigh, while his fingers moving inside him relentlessly, but gently. Always gently. 

He really didn’t think he could get it up again, not so quickly. But Jason was taking his time arousing him, his mouth and lips roaming all over his body, up and down his legs while his hand made it’s way back up his waist and he teased his nipples again so his whole body felt like it was on fire. All the while, his fingers continued to move inside him. Gradually, he felt his erection returning, becoming more aroused with each passing minute. 

“You ready now?” Jason asked.

Ren cracked one eye open, watching Jason lift his hips and couldn’t respond as the Alpha began to ease into him. Ren shuddered, every nerve hypersensitive to Jason’s touch. Jason took his time entering him, waiting for Ren to adjust ot him. Which made him more aroused and he moaned, panting Jason’s name. 

Jason grinned at that then closed his eyes, his neck muscles tightening and Ren knew how much the Alpha was holding back. 

“I’m good now,” he panted.

“You sure?” Jason asked, also panting, his voice strained.

“Yeah.” 

He barely finished the sentence when Jason thrust a bit more deeply, making Ren’s toes curl and throw his head back. 

“I think it’s here,” Jason said.

“Wha-?”

Jason suddenly twisted a bit and Ren gasped and shuddered again, his body craving the feeling it hadn’t had in months.

“Yup. Knew I’d find it,” Jason said, smiling triumphantly. 

Next thing he knew, Jason began to ease himself in and out, pushing against that one spot that made Ren feel like he was about to break at any second. Which he eventually did, his body almost rising off the bed before he collapsed, breathing laboured and his entire body still burning and shaking in the aftershock. He felt Jason shudder as well before becoming still. They both sat there, trying to catch their breath when Jason finally eased out of him. 

He heard some rustling and knew Jason was throwing away the condom. Then felt the bed dip as he flopped next to him.

“So, best you ever had?” Jason asked.

Groggy, Ren opened his eyes and turned his head, the slight movement feeling like a colossal effort. He took in Jason’s excited expression and the biting words he wanted to throw out to keep the guy’s ego in check died in his throat. “Definitely one of the best.”

Jason frowned. “One? One of the best? Come on you came twice!” 

Ren chuckled weakly then closed his eyes again. “Just be glad I said anything, you big baby.”

Jason huffed, making the mattress shake. “Hey. Is that it? Is that all the credit I get? Do you know how hard that was?

“What do you want, a standing ovation?”

“At least some acknowledgement would be nice, yes.”

Relenting, knowing Jason was right and he did deserve some kind words Ren turned his head back to face him. “I never slept with anyone who paid me that much attention,” he said solemnly. “It felt….really good. Thanks.”

Jason stared into his eyes for a few moments, his expression serious. “You’re welcome.”

They grinned at each other and Ren sat up a bit, feeling he could finally move and smoothly pulled his shirt down. “How’d you get so good anyway?”

Jason froze and Ren looked at him, his curiosity peaked.

“I researched it OK!” Jason burst out, sitting up and crossing his arms in anger. And embarrassment. 

If this was someone else, if Jason hadn’t put so much effort in loving him so gently and sweetly, Ren would have teased him for it. But he knew how much weight his words carried, how much Jason wanted to do well, how bruised his pride was at this moment and what it cost him to admit the truth. 

“Smart. Looks like it all paid off,” he replied casually. 

Jason cast him a disbelieving look. “You aren’t going to make fun of me?”

“Why should I?” Ren asked. “You know how much I love learning new things. Why should I make fun of you for learning and researching.”

Jason kept staring at him then shook his head. “You are definitely one of a kind.”

“Aww thanks. So are you,” Ren said, ruffling Jason’s tangled hair. Jason batted his hand away and glared at him.

“Don’t treat me like a kid. I am older than you.”

Ren smirked. “You really think so?”

Jason’s eyes narrowed, leaning forward as he scanned Ren’s face. “How old are you? You never said.”

“Well, you said you thought I was no older than twenty-two,” Ren said, crossing his arms behind his head.

“And? Was I right?”

“Close,” Ren replied, his grin widening at the look of frustrated puzzlement and determination on Jason’s face.

“Twenty-three?” 

“Close.”

Jason’s eyes widened. “No way are you my age! You’re twenty-five!”

Ren’s smile widened even further. “Close.”

Jason's jaw dropped. “You’re...older than me?”

Ren leaned forward, ruffling Jason’s hair. “Yup. At the ripe old age of twenty-six, I’m a whole year older than you.”

It showed how shocked Jason was that he didn’t so much as move an inch to swat his hand away again. 

“But...but…”

“What can I say?” Ren said, “I have good genes. You should see my mom. She’s in her forties but doesn’t look a day over thirty.”

Jason continued to gape at him and Ren was starting to get bored. “Gotta go. Ari’s waiting.”

He got up, picking up his pants and pulling them on. He was halfway to the front door when he heard Jason scream.

“Twenty-six!” 

Chuckling, Ren left the apartment, feeling content and satisfied for the first time in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I start with a fun scene and end with angst. I did that a lot in BTC so decided to switch it up a bit. So we started with more Connor angst. Yes we're not done with that unfortunately although we did get a bit of a break. Poor Connor, still anxious and Matt trying so hard to be supportive but not intrusive.
> 
> Then...well, so much burning passion from Jason, who might have some of that Tantalus fire in him. Looks like all that research paid off! Ren was certainly satisfied. ;P And even after all that, we still get friendly/teasing banter. Jeren is just awesome!
> 
> Up next: ...not telling. I want to keep it a surprise. But just know it's a 3 chapter arc so get ready for a bit of a trip.


	36. Chapter 36

Connor just emailed Ren a new rumor West found in the house he was in when his phone rang. He glanced at the screen and felt like a fist clutched his heart and squeezed it when he saw it was Oliver. No need to feel nervous. Just because they had a fight and Wallace threatened to take Devon away, again, didn’t mean he had to break into a cold sweat every time Oliver called. Even though this was their first time speaking in two weeks. He’d only spoken to Veronica to arrange Devon’s after school pick up today so he could spend his usual weekend with his father. He had to talk to Oliver eventually.

 

The phone kept ringing and he knew he had to answer. His heart full of trepidation he hit the answer button.

 

“Hello,” Connor said, trying to sound normal and ignore how loud his heart was.

 

“Hey, it’s me,” Oliver said.

 

“Yeah I know.”

 

“Are you free for lunch?” 

 

Connor wracked his mind, trying to find any excuse to avoid meeting Oliver. But as usual, Matt was a considerate boss and never planned anything during lunch time. He wanted to say no, but knew he couldn’t run away from Oliver forever.

 

“Yes, I’m free. Where do you want to meet?”

Quickly, Oliver told him the place and that he’d meet him in twenty minutes and hung up. Slowly to keep his hands from visibly shaking he put the phone down on his desk. He stared down at it, wondering what Oliver wanted to say now. 

 

“Hey, want to go out for lunch?”

 

Connor jumped at Matt’s voice. His distress was probably obvious because Matt’s face creased with concern. 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Connor shook his head, feeling a jolt of energy. He couldn’t keep leaning on Matt, especially not with this. It was too private and it wasn’t like Matt could actually do anything. “Nothing. I’m meeting someone for lunch. Sorry.”

 

Matt continued staring at him, his eyes full of concern. “Are you sure you’re OK?”

 

Connor nodded while avoiding Matt’s gaze by getting his wallet and phone. “Fine. Just didn’t get much sleep last night. I’ll see you later.”

 

Keeping his pace even so it didn’t look like he was running away from Matt and the false hope he gave, he went to his car and drove off to the restaurant. He arrived earlier than planned which gave him a few minutes to take long deep breaths to calm down. Once he felt he was ready, he exited the car and entered the restaurant. 

 

“Hi,” he told the hostess. “I’m here to meet Oliver Lawrence.”

 

“This way sir,” the hostess said, leading him past the partially full dining room. Connor felt his heart beat louder, his palms getting sweatier as they bypassed all the tables and entered the hallway that led to the private dining rooms. This was not a good sign. When he entered the room, he knew this lunch was going to be hell when his eyes landed on Oliver- and Wallace sitting right next to him.

 

“Sit down Connor,” Wallace said tersely. 

 

Legs shaking, Connor sank into the chair opposite Wallace, keeping his back straight and looking his ex-father-in-law in the eye. He may know how nervous he was, but no reason to let Wallace know. He checked himself, making sure his scent was suppressed, the way his mother always taught him so he didn’t offend any Alphas with his jitters. He shot Oliver a quick look and did not feel assured when his ex avoided his gaze. 

 

“I’ll cut to the chase,” Wallace said. “It’s been a long time coming and I think we’ve been very patient. Oliver has been more than nice to you and gave you lots of chances to see reason but you’ve refused to understand the position you’re in. We are taking Devon back, officially appointing Oliver as his sole guardian.”

 

No! No! No! Connor silently screamed in his head. Not happening. He knew this might happen the minute he saw Wallace and Diane at Devon’s birthday party and they dropped not so subtle hints in front of him and Veronica about their plans for Devon. Had been preparing himself for weeks. But the blow still landed, hard, and he had to struggle to breath.

 

“I believe we’ve discussed this before,” Connor said, glad at how calm he sounded. “Oliver and I agreed that it was best for Devon to stay with me. His biological mother.”

 

Wallace snorted and Oliver looked away. “You gave up any right to keep Devon the minute you divorced my son. The fact that Oliver let you keep him a single day after that was misguided and more than you deserve. We have let this drag on long enough. Devon is Oliver’s first born son, an  _ Alpha son,  _ and he needs to be with his family.”

 

“I’m his family,” Connor said firmly.

 

“Your own family abandoned you. Once again, Oliver was kind enough to let you keep our family name since your parents refused to give you back theirs. You are not a family.  _ We are _ .”

 

This wasn’t going well. Not as bad as when he divorced Oliver, but still, could be better. He could do this. He can convince Wallace.

 

He opened his mouth, about to explain the benefits of Devon being with him when Wallace cut him off.

 

“This is not up for debate Connor. I’ve lost patience with this entire situation. Having you appear at school events, flaunting your job and independence and divorced status is embarrassing to not only Oliver, but Devon as well. I told you at his birthday party, your audacious and flagrant disregard for the family reputation by flaunting your divorced and working status is something I can no longer tolerate”

 

So that was the trigger, Connor thought. Show and Tell. The first real event Connor went to, alone. Where Devon spent five minutes bragging about him and his job to his friends. Who then told their parents, who then told other parents because everyone loved to gossip about the strange divorced Omega mother. One of whom was a distant Lawrence relative and would have gone running to Wallace to tell him the whole story and get on his good side. He kicked himself silently. He should have known better. He should have listened when Wallace talked to him two weeks ago. He’d been so angry at Oliver’s involvement he’d tuned Wallace out and walked away. If he’d listened he would have understood how angry the Alpha was, maybe taken steps to redeem himself. He should have let Oliver go to the school, as usual. He did know better. It’s all because he listened to Matt, felt confident and wanted to come out of his shell. Stupid, stupid, stupid. 

 

“I don’t feel like talking about this anymore,” Wallace continued, and the next words he uttered felt like a sword through Connor’s heart. “Either you give us Devon willingly, or we take him by force.”

 

Connor’s whole body began to shake, and he could feel his scent start to rise up. He couldn’t suppress it if he tried. A terrified, hopeless scent full of despair and heartbreak. Oliver’s nose wrinkled a bit, unused to Omega smells since Connor always hid his even when they were kids.

 

“Please, if you just let me explain-”

 

“We’re done,” Wallace said firmly. “You have two choices. Either you give up Devon and Oliver lets you see him once a month, supervised of course. Or you fight us on this and we will bring in the law and we take full custody of the boy, and you never see him. And you know we’ll win.” 

 

No, this can’t be happening. Connor prayed this was a nightmare and he’d wake up. He couldn’t really be losing his son. He couldn’t! Not after everything he’d done, all his efforts. He got a job! A respectable one! He got an apartment. Made sure Devon went to school and was happy and clean and healthy. Didn’t any of that mean anything to Wallace? 

 

His eyes flicked to Oliver, for some stupid reason hoping the Alpha would help him, say something. But Oliver kept his gaze averted, his expression blank and Connor knew it was over. His battle of seven years, and he lost. Wallace was right. No way could he win legally. The best he can hope for is to cooperate and maybe he can convince Oliver later to let him spend more time with Devon every other weekend. There had to be a way they could make it work. 

 

“I understand,” Connor said, struggling to sound calm. “I’ll get Devon ready and drop him off this weekend-”

 

“We’ll pick him up afterschool,” Wallace cut in.

 

Connor froze, certain Wallace wasn’t saying what he thought he was. “What do you mean?” he said, his voice hushed.

 

“I’m not going to wait and take the risk you’ll just run off with Devon to another part of the country where you think you’ll be safe. No, Devon comes home with Oliver. Today.”

 

Connor swallowed, knowing he shouldn’t be surprised Wallace would think so lowly of him that he’d assume Connor would take Devon away from his family and friends. No way would he hurt his son that way. 

 

“I won’t run,” Connor said firmly.

 

“Excuse me if I don’t believe you,” Wallace said dismissively. “Today Connor.”

 

He wanted to fight, to argue so he could have one last weekend with Devon. But the look on Wallace’s face told him anything he said was futile so he nodded. 

 

“Alright. I’ll bring him after dinner tonight.”

 

“Oliver will pick him up after school. You don’t have to worry about that.”

 

“You won’t even let me see my son?” Connor burst out, anger and desperation tinting his scent that now filled the room. “He won’t understand! He’ll be confused! At least let me see him. Talk to him. You may hate me Wallace but I’ve been a good mother to Devon and he would react badly if you suddenly took him without even letting me see him.”

 

Connor’s breathing was shallow, his eyes beseeching Wallace to understand, to bend just a little.

 

“Fine. But Oliver will go with you and stay with you,” Wallace finally said. 

 

Wallace waited, probably expecting Connor to thank him for relenting then got up and silently walked out. He and Oliver sat in silence for several moments, both still reeling from the last few minutes.

 

“I tried to tell him no,” Oliver said quietly. 

 

Connor looked up, his body still trembling, drained body and soul. His brain was too numb to even acknowledge or process what Oliver was saying. Oliver was finally looking at him, his expression remorseful. 

 

“I really did,” Oliver repeated. “You have to believe that.”

 

“Are you saying that because you really did try to think of me,” Connor whispered, “Or because you don’t want me telling Veronica the truth, or have her think badly of you for taking Devon away from me.”

 

Oliver licked his lips and looked away. 

 

Silence reigned for another few moments and Connor wanted to make it last longer, even though his whole world was falling apart. Because as long as he sat here, Devon was still his. He wouldn’t have to look into those beautiful hazel eyes, just like his, and tell his son that he was letting him go. That he was finally giving up. 

 

“We should go,” Oliver said.

 

He didn’t want to, wanted to just sit here forever but nodded. Silently, they left the restaurant and got into Oliver’s car. 

 

“What about work?” Oliver asked as they drove down the street. 

 

His mind still in a fog, Connor texted Matt that there was a situation and he couldn’t come back to work. He wasn’t sure if his message made sense and at that moment he didn’t care. He heard his phone ping, indicating Matt replied but didn’t bother to look. It didn’t matter anyway. Not much did right now. He looked out the window, not even noting the row of buildings as they sped by. 

 

“Stop the car,” Connor said.

 

“We’ll get there soon.”

 

“I’m gonna throw up.”

 

Oliver pulled off to the side with a screech and Connor dazzidely got out, heading into an alleyway. He went down on his knees behind a dumpster and threw up. Or tried. His stomach was empty since he didn’t have lunch, nothing but stomach acid coming up. Nerves. That’s what it was. He heaved a few times, his throat straining and screaming in pain but he needed to get rid of the nerves. When he was done he sat back on his haunches, panting and clutching his throat. 

 

When he was ready, he got up and walked back to Oliver’s car, getting in without a word. 

 

Oliver opened his mouth then closed it, pulling back onto the road.

 

“We should take him to my place,” Connor said, his voice raspy. “He’ll probably want some of his stuff. And I want to talk to him. Properly.”

 

“OK,” Oliver said. “I’ll wait for you downstairs while you talk to him.”

 

Connor knew this was Oliver’s way of being nice, of showing Connor that unlike Wallace, he did trust him. If he wasn’t so numb he’d appreciate the gesture more. A few minutes later, they parked in front of Devon’s school and entered it. He’d been here hundreds of times in the last couple of years, but the halls suddenly felt unfamiliar, almost haunting. 

 

He heard Oliver ask for Devon at the front office and continued staring at the ground. You have to pull yourself together Connor, he chanted. You’ll freak out Devon. He’s already going to know something is up. Don’t make it worse. He felt a hand on his elbow and Oliver towed him towards the chairs in the main lobby. They sat down and waited. 

 

“Mom! Dad!” Devon yelled running over and stopping in front of them. 

 

Connor forced himself to smile, hoping none of his anxiety and despair showed. “Hey buddy. Did you have a good day?”

 

Devon nodded. “Yeah. Why am I going home early? And why’s Dad here? I’m not going to your place until after school.”

 

Connor swallowed, keeping that smile on his face. “We’ll talk about it when we get home. Did you get all your stuff?”

 

Devon nodded, his forehead creasing slightly and Connor panicked, knowing he had to assure Devon everything was fine until they got home. He didn’t want to get into this here or in the car.

 

“Let’s go,” Oliver said. Connor grasped Devon’s hand, making sure to wipe the sweat off first, and they walked out of the school building together. 

 

“What were you doing today?” Connor asked, glad to hear his voice sounded almost normal. 

 

Devon gave him a skeptical look, but started talking anyway. Connor didn’t hear what he said but nodded and smiled, relishing the sound of his son’s voice. He got in the backseat with him still holding Devon’s hand when all he wanted to do was hug him close and never let him go. 

 

All too soon, they pulled up in front of Connor’s building. 

 

“I’ll wait here,” Oliver said.

 

“Why don’t you wait outside the front door instead?” Connor suggested. He couldn’t do it. Couldn’t walk Devon back to Oliver’s car and wave him off like nothing was wrong. The front door, the front door was the best he could do. 

 

Oliver nodded and the three got out. They walked into the building in tense silence. Even Devon gave up trying to pretend nothing was wrong, his hand clutching Connor’s anxiously. They reached their floor and got off the elevator, each step feeling like a death gong. Connor placed his hand on the keypad and the door opened, closing with a snap behind him and Devon while Oliver stood outside.

 

“Mom,” Devon asked in a tremulous voice. “What’s wrong?”

 

Swallowing, Connor walked to the couch and sat down, never letting go of Devon’s hand. Keep it together Connor. Keep it together. 

 

He stood Devon in front of him, grasped his shoulders and forced himself to smile. His body shaking and burning as he tried to control himself, he spoke the words he prayed he’d never have to. “Your dad and I talked, a lot. And we decided it would be best if you live with him.”

 

“For how long?” Devon asked, his eyes wide and Connor felt his throat close up. Come on, you can do this. 

 

“From now on,” Connor said, his voice trembling slightly. “It’ll be better this way. Your dad has a bigger house. You’ll be with Ben and Leslie all the time. And you like Veronica right?”

 

“I do,” Devon said softly.

 

“See. It’ll be better there. Your room will be bigger, and you’ll still go to the same school. Nothing much will change. And I’ll come see you as often as I can.”

 

“Mom,” Devon said, tears pooling in his eyes and his lips trembling. “Are you giving me up?” 

 

He felt like an entire building fell on him. There was no other way to describe how broken he felt. Even his spirit felt shattered. 

 

“No!” Connor said fiercely. “I told you. We talked and we think this is best. And we’ll see each other all the time. You’ll see.” 

 

“Because Alice and Vince’s parents are divorced,” Devon said, his voice high and desperate. “And their moms left!”

 

“That’s not going to happen,” Conor said firmly. “I’m not going anywhere. OK. So get that thought out of your head. You can call me anytime and we’ll see each other on weekends. OK.” This wasn’t at all what Wallace probably imagined but he would talk to Oliver. They would find a way to make this work. Even if they had to lie to Wallace. And himself. Because he knew as much as he wished he could keep his promise, eventually, their visits will lessen until they dwindled into nothing. It was inevitable now that Wallace had taken over the situation. 

 

“Every weekend?” Devon asked, sensing Connor’s despair despite his lies.

 

“As much as I can buddy,” Connor vowed, talking past the giant lump in his throat. 

 

Devon lurched forward, crying silently and hugging him in a death grip and Connor clutched his son, refusing to let his tears fall. Not now. Not now. 

 

He didn’t know how long they sat there, clutching each other for dear life. Eventually, they got up, packing some of Devon’s essentials in silence. 

 

“Just the stuff you really need. You have a lot at your Dad’s place and I’ll bring the rest by later,” Connor said. 

 

Devon nodded, placing some books in the open bag on the bed. All too soon, everything they needed to pack was put away and they couldn’t stall anymore. Grasping Devon in one hand and his bag in the other, they walked to the front door. Is this what dying felt like? Because he definitely felt like his life was flashing before his eyes. But instead of his whole life, it was his life with Devon. The day he found out he was pregnant, the fear and joy mixing together. Holding Devon for the first time, making his vow that his son would always be happy. The first time Devon got sick and he rushed him to the emergency room and it turned out to be gas. First time he crawled, walked, ate on his own. His second birthday, when he and Devon spent the whole day together for the first time after Oliver married Veronica. So many memories went through his mind and he almost stopped in front of the door. But if he stopped he wouldn’t be able to go through with this. So he kept walking.

 

He released the bag and turned the handle, opening the door and finding Oliver on the other side, his expression blank.

 

“Ready buddy?” Oliver asked in a fake cheerful voice, reaching in for Devon’s bag.

 

Devon clutched his hand tightly and Connor bent down, giving his son one last tight hug. “I’ll see you soon OK.”

 

Devon nodded and he released him, his gaze unsteady as his son walked through the front door. As if seeing it through a tunnel in slow motion the door closed, slowly, slowly. There was Devon in his blue shirt. Then only the left side of his body, a bit of hair, the tips of his fingers. Then nothing. The door closed and Connor wondered if he was actually breathing. Actually still alive. 

 

Lifeless, he wobbled back into the apartment, his eyes taking in some of Devon’s discarded toys and coloring books around the room, the pictures frames here and there, small traces of him in every part of the small living room. His brain registered nothing. He sank onto the couch and curled up into a ball, thinking nothing. Feeling….empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to post this and run and hide. The Connor/Devon angst chapters always get to me and this one was just...well. 
> 
> Up next, we continue the angst cuz I'm not mean enough to just leave Connor lying on the couch for too long. And leave you guys hanging.


	37. Chapter 37

Matt looked down at his phone, his anxiety spiking when he saw there was still no message from Connor. It was Monday, almost 10 AM and the Omega still hadn’t shown up to work. He hadn’t heard anything from him since that strange message after lunch on Friday saying he had a situation. No explanation, no reply to his queries if everything was alright. Nothing. It was like the guy dropped off the face of the earth. 

Something was wrong. Really wrong. Which is why he was at Connor’s apartment, standing in uncertainty at his front door. It could be nothing. But then again, he would never know if he didn’t try. He rang the doorbell for the third time and there was no answer. Politeness dictated he leave since no one was answering. But this was so unlike Connor he couldn’t just leave now. Before he could change his mind, he marched down to the lobby and asked the security guard to open Connor’s door. The guy looked skeptical and Matt didn’t blame him. It wasn’t often an Alpha visited a single Omega, especially a single Omega mother. But once he explained he was Connor’s boss and showed his badge, add to that Matt’s obvious military uniform, he quickly opened the door. 

Matt thanked him from outside the apartment, looking at the guard pointedly until he walked away before he slipped inside. And was plunged into darkness. It looked like the place was empty. There were no sounds, no lights. But he’d come this far and wasn’t going to turn back until he checked the place out. 

He turned on the flashlight on his phone and walked into the apartment, scanning the kitchen with the bright beam of light before proceeding into the living room. It looked empty as well and he was about to walk through it and head to the bedrooms when he saw something that made him snap his head back. Was that-?

“Connor!” Matt gasped, running over to the still figure on the couch. He almost missed it since the Omega lay unmoving. He grabbed his shoulders, shaking him lightly. He looked pale, almost dead. He was about to check if he was breathing when Connor’s eyes flickered open. 

“Matt?” he asked in a raspy voice.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Matt said. He eased the Omega up and set him against the back of the couch, surprised by how light he was. “Wait here. I’ll get you some water.”

The Omega didn’t respond, didn’t so much as blink and Matt felt his anxiety increase. Quickly, he found a half filled water glass on the counter, filled it to the brim from the tap and rushed back.

“Here,” he held the glass in front of Connor, wondering if he’d have to force him to drink it when the Omega reached out with shaking hands, grabbed the glass in both hands and took a long deep gulp. When he drained the glass, he handed it back to Matt, not bothering to wipe the traces of water running down the side of his mouth.

Matt took a proper look at Connor and was shocked by how haggard the Omega looked. His hair was greasy and messy, his eyes and cheeks sunken. He was still wearing the shirt and pants he’d had on on Friday, all wrinkled now.

“When was the last time you ate?” Matt asked.

“What’s today?” Connor asked, his voice still raspy. He should get him more water. 

“Monday.”

“Then….breakfast Friday. I think. I know I drank some water at some point.” 

Matt’s eyes widened and he couldn’t stop himself from grabbing Connor’s shoulders, looking at his face, scanning it in search of some sign of life in his eyes. 

“What happened?” Matt asked.

He waited, and waited. Finally, as if it took a monumental effort, Connor answered in a quiet voice. “They took him. I couldn’t do anything. Couldn’t stop them. He’s gone.”

Matt didn’t have to ask who was gone and who had taken him. Even he knew how strange it was for Connor to keep Devon all this time. He wouldn’t be surprised if Oliver and his family tried to take Devon away over the years. And looks like they finally succeeded. He longed to jump up, tell Connor they'd go get Devon back. But he knew it was pointless. Connor had done everything he could. And Matt, despite his Blake and military status, had no real role in this, no power. He couldn’t fix this. And it killed him.

“We should get you something to eat,” Matt said. Easing Connor back gently into the cushions, he walked into the kitchen, determined that he could at least do this. He can help Connor come back to life. He hoped.

 

“Where are they? They’re late,” Jason huffed as he rolled back and forth on the desk chair in Matt’s office.

“They might have had an emergency,” Ren said. 

“Text him again.”

“I already texted him three times. He isn’t replying.”

Jason sighed dramatically. “So much for the fantastic duo. The oh so wonderful team of Matt and Connor. They couldn’t even bother to show up to a scheduled meeting and couldn’t even be bothered to let us know why!”

Ren sighed. “Give them the benefit of the doubt. Unlike some people, this isn’t a repeated habit.”

Jason didn’t have a response to that so he just frowned and spun his chair some more. He was about to scream that he gave up when the door suddenly opened and Matt walked in.

“About time!” Jason exclaimed, spinning to face his cousin. “Where the f-” He froze when he saw the defeated look on Matt’s face, his shoulders slouched with despair. “What happened?”

As if waking from a daze, Matt shook his head. “Sorry. There was an emergency with Connor.”

“Is he alright?” Ren asked, his tone sympathetic.

“He-” Matt stopped and shook his head. “He’ll be gone for a while.”

His gut screaming at him that something wasn’t right, to dig deeper pushed Jason to ask, “What kind of emergency? A family one?”

Matt didn’t reply and Jason suddenly knew.

“Is his kid OK?”

Matt looked up, shock clearly written across his face. “You know about Devon?”

Jason waved off the question. “I used to know Oliver. What happened with his kid?”

Matt swallowed, his hands curling and uncurling with uncertainty. Finally he sighed. “Oliver took Devon.”

It was like a cannon went off in his head and Jason jumped out of his chair, stomping over to Matt, stopping when his face was inches from the other Alpha’s. “And he let him?”

Matt frowned. “He didn’t let him. He had to. They didn’t give him a choice.”

“And you’re not going to do anything?” Jason bit back, sneering at him.

“There’s nothing I can do,” Matt protested. “The law is on their side.”

“Screw the law,” Jason shot back, stomping past Matt and out the door. This wasn’t happening. No way did Connor let this happen. He was supposed to be different. The mother who cared. The mother who fought for his son. And now he just gave up? Because it was too hard? And frickin Matt, with his goody-two shoes, people pleasure attitude was going to do nothing! And everyone said Matt was sooo great, Matt was sooo caring. If he was so fucking fantastic he would do something about this. Well, if Matt wasn’t, he was. 

After a quick stop in his office, his movements jerky, he got in his car and drove off, pulling out his phone and looking up Connor’s address at the same time. Twenty minutes, fifteen if he sped up. Which he did. Thirteen minutes later he screeched to a half in front of Connor’s apartment building, racing through the lobby and ignoring the protesting security guard, flashing his badge as he rushed past him. He hit the fifth floor on the elevator, his body jittery with suppressed rage. When he reached Connor’s apartment he rang the bell. Again, and again and again until the door finally eased open. 

As soon as he saw Connor he knew he had his work cut out for him. The guy looked like shit. No way could they fix this if the Omega was so spiritless. He looked like a zombie, his eyes and cheeks sunken, his hair in obvious need of a wash. When was the last time the guy ate?

“When was the last time you ate?” 

Connor blinked then looked back into the dark apartment. Damn it, how could Matt leave when Connor looked like this? Didn’t the guy do anything? 

“Matt made me some food. I ate a bit,” Connor murmured. “I think..I think he said he had a meeting and was coming back.”

Jason winced, cursing himself for having Ren text Matt relentlessly. If he knew this is what he was doing, he would have left him alone. 

“Well, first thing you gotta do is shower, finish whatever he made you and then we have to go,” Jason commanded.

Connor blinked and Jason was losing his patience with the dull Omega. Would the guy snap out of it? You’d think he’d want to rush off to get his son-

Jason rolled his eyes, calling himself all kinds of an idiot. No wonder Connor hadn’t snapped to. “I know how you can get your kid back,” he stated.

For the first time, some glimmer of emotion flickered across Connor’s face. Unfortunately, it looked like suspicion. 

Growling, Jason pulled out his phone, scrolling until he found the document he wanted and shoved it under Connor’s nose. The Omega stared at the screen and Jason didn’t have to wait long for the savvy Omega to understand what he was looking at. His eyes widened and he grabbed the phone, clutching it desperately as his eyes flew over the document, skimming it till he reached the end. When he finished he gulped and looked up, hope in his eyes.

“Is this for real?” he asked, his voice reflecting his desperation.

“Its true. Now can we go?”

It was like someone lit a fire under the guy and he snapped, his eyes gaining that determined look Jason knew and his spine straightened. He was about to march past Jason when he grabbed the short Omega’s shoulder.

“Shower. Food. Shoes would be good too,” Jason said, trying to hold onto the last of his patience. 

With a firm nod Connor walked back into the apartment. Jason wanted to stay outside but he needed to make sure Connor ate. Nothing like a growling stomach to ruin their dramatic ‘meeting.’ So he marched in, closing the door behind him. Luckily, Connor had some lights on inside the apartment, probably Matt’s doing. He strolled in, taking in the shabby yet comfortable apartment. Everywhere he looked, there were clear signs a child lived here. There was a game console hooked up to the TV, some pictures of Connor and Devon here and there, some drawings stuck up to the walls and windows. Hell there were even some toys scattered in a corner. So this is what a child centered home looked like. It was….nice.

He didn’t have to wait long for Connor to show up, his hair combed and blow dried, wearing a nice blue suit that looked new. 

“Good. You look about ready. Eat first.”

“I’m fine,” Connor protested.

“You look like you’ve been starved. Eat something.”

Connor’s eye narrowed and he looked like he was going to argue but gave up, sitting down on the couch and wolfing down the sandwich Matt made him. Good. If he really hadn’t eaten for a while he needed something gentle on his stomach.

“I’m ready,” Connor said, wiping his mouth on a tissue and stood up, his stance ready for battle. 

Thirty minutes later, Jason parked in front of the office building owned by the Lawrence family. Someone came to tell him he couldn’t park there but Jason and Connor just blew past him. On second thought. 

Jason paused and looked at the flustered security guard. “Touch my car, and I’ll have you arrested,” he stated, flashing his badge. That should keep anyone’s paws off his car. 

Following Connor, Jason marched to the reception desk in the lobby. The two female Omegas there stared at them, eyes wide at their clearly aggressive demeanour. 

“We’re here to see Wallace and Oliver Lawrence,” Connor stated.

“Um, do you have an appointment?” one of them asked tremulously.

Pathetic. All their staff were so weak. Which suited their purpose perfectly. “Tell them Colonel Jason Blake is here to see them,” he said, pulling out his military badge again and showing it to them. The Omegas almost fell over themselves and Jason wasn’t sure what terrified them more. The name Blake or the fact that he was a colonel. Both Omegas leaped onto their phones, each calling a different office. Jason turned to look at Connor, making sure the Omega was keeping his cool.

It was finally happening Connor thought. After all these years he finally had something he could use to keep Devon. He finally had a weapon. He didn’t dwell on the fact that it was Jason who gave it to him, Jason who was standing by his side. All he cared about now was that the next few minutes went exactly as he needed it to. 

“They’ll see you now,” one of the receptionists said, smiling weakly. “If you’ll follow me.”

Wordlessly, they followed the Omega to the elevators. Connor gave Jason a quick look to assure himself he was still there and was surprised when he saw that his military jacket was buttoned perfectly, his hair tied back. When did he fix himself up? Not that it mattered, but Connor appreciated that he did that. Their whole argument depended on Jason’s position as a colonel and he had to make sure his authority was clear and unchallenged. 

His heart racing, blood pumping with anxiety and determination he walked down the familiar hallway to Wallace’s office. He hadn’t been here in years. Ever since their divorce, Connor avoided Wallace’s office and the Alpha made it clear he didn’t want to see him, forcing Connor to stay on his floor. So it all worked out. 

“They’re just inside.”

Eyes trained forward, Connor and Jason entered Wallace’s office, hearing the door close behind them as the receptionist left. The office was the same as he remembered. Sure the furniture was probably new, but the feel of it was the same. The spacious room, the giant windows behind the gigantic desk that Wallace prized. And Wallace himself, sitting calmly behind his desk, his arms resting on the arm rest while Oliver stood behind him. It was almost funny, how obvious their use of their position in the room and the furniture to intimidate visitors. 

“Colonel Blake. I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure,” Wallace said, smiling politely while Oliver stood as still as a statue. 

Connor wanted to ask him how Devon was. Did he sleep OK? Did he eat? Did he go to school OK? Did he ask about him? Devon hadn’t called or texted him once despite the messages Connor sent him. He knew Oliver probably took Devon’s phone, his promise to let Devon contact him when he wished a lie to placate him before he obeyed his father and tried to cut off all contact. 

“I can’t say it’s a pleasure to be honest,” Jason said, his tone formal but the words rude and Wallace’s expression changed slightly before he put on his professional mask again. “But I do know Oliver. We go way back.”

Wallace looked up at his son briefly and frowned at him. Ah, so little Oliver never told Wallace that he knew Jason Blake. That was interesting. 

“It wasn’t much of a friendship. We just met a few times years ago,” Jason explained. “But, our acquaintance was long enough that I knew about Connor and even met him once or twice.”

Oliver's eyes widened at that and Connor didn’t blame him. Oliver was always careful about keeping his ‘friends’ away from Connor. He never even took him to his university campus to meet his classmates. Of course, later on Connor found out it was because he’d met Veronica quickly and wanted to keep Connor a secret. From everyone.

“Oh. That is an...interesting connection. Especially since I know Connor works with your cousin, Colonel Matthew Blake. I hear he’s more….courteous,” Wallace said, looking pointedly at Jason. 

Connor almost laughed at Wallace’s pathetic attempts to cow Jason. The guy had a bastard of a father, someone worse than Wallace. And he stood up to Quinton all the time. Wallace Lawrence, middle class businessman from Midas, was nothing. 

Jason smirked, clearly echoing Connor’s thoughts. “Well, maybe you’ll wish he came by since I’m less...courteous.” Without another word, Jason pulled out his phone and held it out. He and Wallace stared at each other for a few moments before Wallace caved first, nodding for Oliver to get the phone. 

Oliver shot both of them nervous looks, his eyes lingering on Connor. He didn’t know what Oliver was trying to say to him, nor did he care. All that mattered right now was that Oliver took his son, and he wanted him back.

Oliver took the phone and walked back to his father, handing it to him. Wallace began to read, his eyes widening when he saw the content. Oliver looked over his shoulder and couldn’t stop his gasp when he saw the document.

“Yeah, it’s pretty thorough,” Jason drawled. “Records dating back at least fifteen years. That’s when your smuggling business started I think. I’ve been sitting on this baby for years, ever since I met Oliver when we were freshmen in university. It just struck me as odd, that a middle class family from Midas was able to buy homes and a whole building in Plutus. You might be rich by Midas standards, but that’s nowhere near Plutus level. So I did some digging and boy did I hit dirt fast. And I wasn’t even a colonel back then, just a freshman in the university, studying in the new military program. But I still managed to find allll the juicy details of how you smuggled bits of gold from the mines in Tantalus. Little by little so no one would notice.”

For the first time in his life, Connor watched as Wallace Lawrence lost his cool. Sweat was pouring down his face, his hands shaking as he put the phone down on his desk. He bowed his head, hands clasping each other tightly. Oliver didn’t look any better, his face ashen, eyes wide with panic. Connor didn’t blame them. Stealing gold from Plutus owned mines was a capital offence. The punishment….the family sent to Tantalus. 

He won. And they all knew it. 

“You’re doing all this, threatening to destroy my family,” Wallace said, his voice muffled with his head bent over his hands, “Just to get your son back.”

“I told you,” Connor said calmly. “I’d do anything for my son. He may just be a source of pride for you, a precious Alpha male grandson. But to me, he’s my son. And I want him back. And your promise to never, ever try and take him away from me again.”

“I’m going to give Connor a copy of this,” Jason said, adding more nails to the coffin. “He can release it at any time. Oh and also,” reaching into his jacket, Jason pulled up a folded document and walked over to Wallace, laying it on the table. “This is a contract, stating that you and Oliver give primary custody to Connor for as long as Devon is alive. Of course, between us it’s clear that if you try and take Devon, or break the contract in any way, he is free to release the documents and you will be arrested.”

No one said anything, Connor and Jason content with their assured win and letting Wallace come to terms with how his life almost just ended. 

“Take him,” Wallace hissed, signing the document angerly, glaring at Oliver who also rushed to sign it and shoved it at Jason. “Take him and just leave us alone.”

“Oliver can still see Devon,” Connor said. “I won’t take his son away. But I want primary custody.”

“Fine. Do what you want. Just get out and leave my family alone.”

Connor looked at Oliver, shooting him a questioning look.

Oliver cleared his throat, his face still pale. “Devon’s at home. He...wasn’t feeling well.”

Connor felt his anger boil and wanted to tell Oliver off for not taking care of Devon properly. 

Jason probably sensed it and laid a steadying hand on his shoulder. “If you’d call your wife and let her know we’re coming that would be great.” Firmly, he steered Connor out of the room and he let him, eager to get away from the poisonous Wallace.

He did it. He won. He got them to agree to leave him and Devon alone. He almost collapsed in the elevator but Jason held him up. 

“Wait a bit more. Don’t want them seeing you as weak do you?”

Connor stood straight, his veins thrumming until he finally entered Jason’s car and sagged with relief. Hands trembling, he ran them over his face while Jason drove off. 

“I can’t believe it. He said yes.”

“Yup. Signed a contract and everything,” Jason said. “Speaking of, here you go. No need to tell you to scan it first.” 

Shaking, Connor took the paper, creasing the edges as he clutched it in his damp hands, reading over the words again and again. It was a simple contract, direct and to the point. But his eyes were frozen on the one important sentence. ‘Connor Lawrence (nee Rain) is the primary guardian of Devon Lawrence and has complete physical and legal custody.” 

He should cry. He wanted to cry, but he was still in shock. He couldn’t believe it happened. And that Jason did it. Jason helped him.

“Why did you help me?” Connor finally asked the question that had been burning inside him for the last hour. 

Jason didn’t answer right away and Connor was starting to think he never would when the Alpha finally spoke. 

“Because, you love your son. It’s rare for any parents in this stupid city to care about their kids, much less an Omega. And to fight as long and as hard as you did. It didn’t seem...right.” 

Connor didn’t know what to do with that but appreciated the sentiment. And he understood this at least, Jason wanted to help him. And he could no longer hate him “Thank you. You don’t even understand how much this means to me.”

Jason cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Yeah well. It’s kinda my fault all this happened. If I hadn’t told you about Oliver cheating on you you never would have divorced him.”

Connor shook his head, wishing he could say that Jason was right. But he knew, even years ago, that it wasn’t completely true, “No. If you hadn’t told me, the truth would have come out eventually. And as much as I don’t like Oliver, I know how much he loves his wife. It wasn’t just a short affair. He loved her. Still does. I would have stepped aside eventually. It was just a matter of time and how.”

Jason didn’t reply and Connor didn’t say anymore, but he knew that their relationship was going to be different from now on. 

“Where’d you get this anyway?” Connor said, holding up the slightly crumpled contract.

“I typed and printed it off quickly before I came to see you,” Jason said. “Figured we’d need it.”

Connor couldn’t hide his surprise, reading over the words again. “You typed this? Quickly?”

“Yeah why?”

“Because...it’s worded really well.” He was being rude and he knew it but he couldn’t help it. The wording was almost, if not as good, as his own marriage contract. Which meant it was legit and hard to break. 

Jason snorted. “Hey, I did study to become a Panther you know. I had to learn a lot, like the law and all the lingo and rules that go with it. Drawing up something like this is easy.”

“You actually studied?” Connor bit his lip, knowing that he was now really crossing the line but he couldn't stop himself. He just couldn't imagine the lazy and pathetic Jason actually studying.

“Well,” Jason said slowly. “Some of it was interesting. And I’m a quick study. Even if I didn’t pay attention the whole time I could still memorize enough to get by.”

“Then-” Connor stopped himself this time, knowing he needed to stop.

“Then why do I not use all the infinite knowledge I learned? Apply myself?” Jason supplied, giving him a sideways look.

Connor flushed a bit and nodded.

“For lots of reasons. But I’m trying now.” Jason’s expression changed, becoming more contemplative. “And I have to admit, it is kinda fun.” He seemed almost as surprised as Connor by his statement. Connor longed to ask him more, find out what prompted all this, what Ren did exactly that no one else could, not even Matt. But that was too personal, way too much for a sudden, barely half an hour relationship after years of hatred. 

“The house is the same right?” Jason asked.

“Yes,” Connor replied, giving himself a mental shake so he can focus on the matter at hand. Getting to Devon. 

“Great. Where is it exactly? I only went once seven years ago. My memory is good but not that good.”

With a chuckle, Connor guided Jason to Oliver’s house, his heart starting to race again the closer they got to it. 

Jason barely stopped the car before Connor leaped out, racing to the front door. He was about to reach it when it swung open and he saw Veronica standing in it, her expression bleak, eyes full of remorse. 

“I told him not to,” Veronica said, her voice broken and apology clear in her eyes. “I told him Devon should be with you. Devon wasn’t happy the minute he got here. I’m sorry Connor I tried my best but he barely ate and, and...”

“It’s fine Veronica,” Connor said, knowing they both needed this moment to keep their good relationship going but eager to go see his son. “Once Wallace stepped in there wasn’t much Oliver could do.”

“I’m so sorry Connor,” Veronica said, her lips trembling. “I’m really really sorry.”

Connor smiled and patted her reassuringly, once again marvelling how a bastard like Oliver got such a kind and warm hearted woman to fall for him. The fact that Oliver knew how lucky he was made Connor feel he wasn’t a complete idiot with blood in his veins. But only a bit. 

“I want to see Devon.”

Veronica nodded. “He’s in his room. I didn’t tell him you were coming. I figured you’d be better at explaining all this to him.”

Nodding his thanks, Connor dashed up the stairs, barely registering his screaming muscles as he continued down the hall and entered Devon’s room. He stopped, staring at his son who was lying in bed, vacantly watching the TV that was set up on the nightstand across from his bed. Oliver probably moved it here to try and cheer Devon up. 

His throat tight, Connor stepped awkwardly into the room, feeling nervous all of a sudden. Last time he and Devon spoke, he assured Devon he would never leave him. But it was clear Devon hadn’t completely believed him. Even though he was a child, he knew how difficult it would be for Connor to be around. There were two divorced parents in his school, and in both cases, the mothers had to leave and abandon their children. They never talked about it but he wasn’t surprised Devon noticed and understood what it meant. Did he feel betrayed now? Would he forgive Connor for giving up?

“Devon,” he said, his voice trembling. 

He barely finished his name when Devon’s head whipped around, his eyes widening. Before Connor could say anything, apologize for leaving him, Devon tore off the covers and ran across to him, throwing himself into his arms. 

“Mommy,” Devon sobbed. 

Connor went down on his knees, crushing Devon to him and for the first time since this whole mess started, he cried, vowing that he’d never let his son go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of it as a little present from me not prolonging the Devon/Connor angst. It was something that was bound to happen, we have been building up towards, and we finally see the resolution. And the fact that it was Jason who fixed it was a nice surprise (for some, Hikaru thought it might happen, good job!). It was also an important moment for Jason and his relationship with Connor. And I'm glad badass Connor was only gone for a bit. Heart broken Connor is just plain tragic. May he always remain our badass! And Jason once again shows his true potential to be a decent human being with a brain. 
> 
> Up next: the emotional aftermath of this drama. Probably one of my favorite chapters.


	38. Chapter 38

For the thousandth time in the last six hours, Matt checked his phone. Still no call or message from Jason or Connor. What was going on? Should he call Connor? Go check on him? He still didn’t completely understand what was going on. He hadn’t expected Jason to give a damn about Connor. Their strained relationship was clear at every meeting. And yet, as soon as he heard that Oliver took Devon the guy got pissed off, like he actually cared, yelled at Matt for being useless, and ran out. He’d tried to chase him but Ren told him to let Jason handle it. He didn’t know what that meant and tried to argue with Ren about it but the Beta had been very firm. 

It was the final argument that got him to finally back down. He still played Ren’s words in his head. “Jason can fix this. He needs to fix this. Let him.”

Matt bent forward in his chair, clutching his head between his hands. Once again, he was sitting around, feeling helpless and useless while life moved on and people dealt with their problems. Once again, Matt was told to butt out. He was tired of hearing that, longed to tell people to give him a chance, to let him help. But deep down, he knew he couldn’t. He really was useless. 

He heard his door swing open and slowly eased his head up, still drowning in self pity when he saw Jason. He shot out of his chair, placing his hands on his desk to steady himself, keep him from running across the room, grabbing Jason and demanding he tell him every detail.

“What happened?” Matt asked, struggling to control his emotions.

“It’s all good,” Jason said, sounding blase. “We got Oliver, and more specifically, Oliver’s dad, to understand that it would be in his best interest to leave Connor and his kid alone.”

Something was off about the vague way Jason phrased his statement and Matt’s eyes narrowed. “And how exactly did you make him ‘understand?’”

Jason huffed and placed his hands on his hips and Matt was shocked to see that his usually messy and disorganized cousin’s jacket was actually buttoned perfectly. For the first time. Ever. If he didn’t need to hear Jason’s answer he would have simply stared at him, taking in the view of his cousin looking like a real Panther for the first time.

“You don’t need to know the details. You probably wouldn’t approve, being a stickler for the rules and all.”

And just like that, his shock and awe disappeared, replaced by a boiling fury that once again he was being shut out. And this time, it was regarding Connor. His Omega secretary. 

“Try me,” Matt hissed, hands curling around the edge of the desk.

Jason sighed, his stance turning belligerent. “Fine. But you can’t complain because it’s done and Connor got his son back. Problem solved.”

“Just tell me,” Matt barked.

“I found out that the Lawrence family was doing something illegal and I blackmailed old man Wallace with it. Told him if he ever tried to take little Devon again then I’d expose him and he’d go to jail. Or worse, Tantalus. Him and Oliver actually.”

Matt blinked a few times, processing the fact that his cousin, a Panther and military soldier, someone sworn to uphold the law, was breaking it. 

“And you thought this was the only way?” Matt asked, keeping his tone calm.

Jason glared at him, crossing his arms, his challenge clear. “It was the only way. The best way. Legally, Connor had no leg to stand on, and we all know that. Barring running away with Devon, which Connor wouldn’t do because he’s too damn nice to Oliver for his own good, there was no legal and pure way to keep his kid. So yeah, I stand by what I did.”

Matt wanted to argue, to tell Jason that if they’d talked, they could have found a way, together. But deep down, that same voice that told him that he really was useless, was also screaming at him that Jason was right. There was no legal and nice way to settle this. Jason did break the law, but in the end, he accomplished something no Omega mother was ever able to do. Keep their child after a divorce. As much as he wanted to argue against Jason’s method, he knew it had to be done. It was dirty, and underhanded, something only Jason could have done with his grey view of the world. And Matt would never have been able to, given how black and white he saw everything. 

“You’re right,” Matt said softly, sinking back into his chair.

Jason blinked, shell shocked that Matt backed down so easily and told him he was right. He’d laugh if he wasn’t still feeling like a helpless loser.

“Run that by me again. You think I was right. In breaking the law.”

Feeling defeated and drained, Matt leaned back in his chair, flopping inelegantly. “You’re right. You did what had to be done. Something I never would have dreamed of doing. I probably would have run around in circles, promising to help out the Lawrence family or something so Connor could keep Devon. Empty promises really since I’m tied to the military and can’t actually make any difference in the main business.”

Jason listened to him ramble, his eyes narrowing which is the only reason Matt stopped talking. What was the point in baring all his weaknesses to his cousin?

“Are you feeling sorry for yourself? Because I helped Connor and you couldn’t?” Jason asked, his slow enunciation reflecting how ridiculous he thought Matt was being right now. 

Matt’s jaw tightened, refusing to answer when it was so obvious, and made him feel so pathetic. 

Jason snorted, walked over to the desk and perched on the edge. “That’s stupid. So what if you didn’t save the day? You don’t always have to be the hero. I know that’s what you always try to be, with Luke, me, Uncle Nate. But we don’t expect you to solve everything.”

“I know,” Matt mumbled, unable to hide how dispirited he felt, his chair half turned away from his cousin.

Jason growled. “Look, I’m not good at this emotional, heart to heart crap so I’m just going to give it to you straight. There are things people can and can’t do. You can cheer Connor up, make him feel like a worthy secretary. I can’t do that because I’m too blunt or aggressive or whatever. That’s why Ren and I get along, because he’s also blunt and aggressive and whatever. I was able to blackmail someone today, you can’t. You can cheer up Luke. I can’t. You are able to make all the grandparents happy, while I can barely stand in the same room with them.”

“What’s your point?”

Jason looked like he wanted to punch him and Matt didn’t blame him. He wanted to punch himself as well. 

“My point, you self-pitying idiot, is that no one can do everything. We all play to our strengths. And that’s the best anyone can do.”

Matt thought about Jason’s answer, knowing he was right but still feeling useless. 

“Why wasn’t I the one?” he asked, his voice hushed.

“The one what?” Jason asked impatiently.

“The one to help you change?” Matt said, finally voicing what had been bugging him for months, ever since Jason started to show up to work. And it wasn’t because of anything Matt did. It was Ren, all Ren. He’d managed to deny how crappy he felt about it all this time, but he couldn’t when he was feeling so raw and broken. He was jealous that Ren, a complete stranger, had gotten through to his cousin when he never could.

Jason’s expression fell and he turned away, making Matt tense. He prepared himself for the verbal barb the he expected Jason to throw at him, another of the millions of harsh words he’d tossed out over the years.

“Because,” Jason finally said, his voice soft and still looking away. “It’s hard for me to face you. You’re so..nice and kind and you try so hard. And I’m….not. I’ve got sooo many issues and my dad’s an ass who everyone hates, and my mom abandoned me and….my life isn’t pretty. So, I guess I was kinda jealous. You had the loving parents, the good life. Stuff I secretly wanted and could never have. I wanted to be like you so much, and I couldn’t. And it hurt. So I rejected you instead. And with time that got easier to do until I couldn’t bear to look at you, much less let you into my life.” He finally turned, his expression serious as he stared into Matt’s eyes. “You could say Ren is a stranger and you’re family so you should have been the one who got through to me. But really, it’s because you’re family that you can’t. You’re too close, too tied into everything. I know you didn’t mean to, I know you always wanted to help, but at some point, you became part of the problem.”

Matt swallowed, taking in all the revelations Jason just confessed. It was a sign of how far Jason has come that he’d expose himself so much to him. Never in his life did he ever think Jason would even think about his emotions much less talk about them. 

“So, am I still the problem?” he asked, unable to hide how important Jason’s answer was.

Jason paused for a second, his eyes uncertain. “I don’t know. I still don’t feel right talking to you. But I know that I can’t blame you for stuff you have no control over. It’s just..going to take me some time.”

“Time? I can give you time,” Matt said, allowing his desperation and hope to creep into his voice.

Jason shot him a look. “Lots of time. Don’t rush this OK.”

Matt nodded. “Got it. We can start off small. Maybe go out for lunch, or play a game of cards or-”

Jason hopped off the desk, walking towards the door. “I think today was good enough for now. Don’t rush this.” He turned and gave Matt one last look. “And call Connor later. The poor guy needs some words of comfort. And that’s right up your alley.” With that, he closed the door with a snap, leaving Matt reeling from the last fifteen minutes. 

Jason hadn’t committed to anything. But he didn’t flat out reject him either. It was a start. Which meant he had to turn his attention to the other difficult person in his life. Drawing in a deep breath and steeling himself for the waves of guilt he was bound to feel he called Connor, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. 

The phone rang five times before Connor answered. “Hello,” the Omega whispered.

Matt’s eyes flew open and he shot forward in his seat. “Were you sleeping?”

“No, but Devon is. I’m still too wound up to sleep,” Connor said, his voice still soft.

“I’ll call back later.”

“No. It’s fine. Devon’s always been a heavy sleeper and he hadn’t gotten much sleep lately. He’s out cold.” 

Matt got up and began to pace the room. Just like with Jason, this conversation was not going the way he expected it to so far. 

“How is he?” Matt finally asked.

“He’s fine. I think,” Connor paused. “He’s still a bit shocked I think. It was all so sudden and he really thought he’d never see me again.” There was another pause and when he spoke, his voice was a bit choked up. “To be honest, so did I. Wallace, Oliver’s father, promised me I could visit Devon once a month. But I knew that was a lie. He might allow it at first, to keep Devon happy. But he would have stopped the visits eventually.”

There was silence and Matt wondered if Connor was crying.

“I’m sorry Connor,” Matt said, desperately searching for the right thing to say. According to Jason, it was what he was good at, even though it didn’t always work. He didn’t want to ruin it now. “I can only imagine how terrified you’ve been.”

“Yeah well, the last few days haven’t been easy.”

“No I mean, all these years. I can’t imagine this is the first time the Lawrence family threatened to take Devon.”

Connor didn’t answer for a moment and Matt wondered if he’d already blown it. Why was he dredging up past pains now?

“Yeah, it hasn’t been,” Connor said softly. “It was always there, the fear in the back of my mind. Every year Oliver would say it was time to take Devon, I’d threaten him in different ways, convince him to wait. But that’s all it was. A waiting game. When Wallace confronted me at Devon’s birthday I knew that it was almost over. I was running out of time.”

So that’s what happened, Matt thought. No wonder Connor had been so off the last couple of weeks. He’d been walking on eggshells, wondering if he’d finally get the call that would take Devon away from him. And a couple of days ago, it finally happened. 

“Jason said they’ll never try again,” Matt stated.

Connor chuckled. “Yeah. Your cousin can be pretty intimidating when he wants to be. And smart too. He made them sign a contract and everything.”

“You’re kidding? He really did think it through. Good for him.”

“I was surprised,” Connor said. “He and I never got along. I never in a million years would have expected him to help me. Ever.”

“Are you two...OK now?”

“I think so. We talked and we cleared some things up. And honestly, he did the impossible. He got me my son back, forever. Not for just now. I can forgive him anything after this I think.”

Matt waited for that familiar nagging jealousy to return, surprised when it didn’t. Huh, looks like Jason's words did get to him after all. While he still hated the fact that he couldn’t help Connor, he was able to accept that Jason was.

“And I wanted to thank you too,” Connor said, pulling him back to the present.

“Me? I didn’t do anything.”

He could hear Connor smile when he spoke. “You did. You talked to me so many times and helped me calm down when I was on the verge of breaking. You always seem to know the right thing to say. Like now.”

“I don’t think I’m doing much now,” Matt said carefully.

“You are. The last few years were a nightmare. And I never talked about it to anyone before. But I have with you. And you listened and told me I was right so many times. You’re the only one-” Connor paused and when he continued his voice was slightly shaky. “You’re the only one who ever told me I was right,” he said, his voice coming out as a croak as he held back his tears and Matt froze. “No one ever told me I was right to divorce Oliver, or get a job, or even try to keep Devon. No one. But you did. And I’ll never forget that.”

Matt swallowed, realizing he was feeling choked up as well. When he told Connor those things, he just said what he felt. He never would have thought that his words would mean so much to someone else. 

Jason’s words played through his mind again. We all play to our strengths. He was right. This was Matt’s strength. He didn’t always do it perfectly. He wasn’t always right. But he tried. 

“You are right Connor,” Matt said. “You were never in the wrong here. You did everything right.”

Connor chuckled, his voice still strained and Matt thought maybe he was crying. “See like that. How do you always know exactly what to say?”

Matt smiled. “It’s my strength you could say.”

“Well,” Connor said then paused and cleared his throat. Matt heard some rustling and imagined Connor shifted on the bed, keeping one arm around his sleeping son. “Can I...ask you...for a favour?”

Matt’s heart leaped but he bit the inside of his lips, forcing himself to calm down. It was hard given this was the first time Connor ever asked him for help. He wanted to jump up and down, screaming and shouting, but held it together.

“Sure, what is it?” Matt asked, proud of how calm his voice sounded.

“Now that I am Devon’s legal guardian, can you help me get all the paperwork in order? This is all...new to me. I never thought it would happen so I never looked into it.”

Matt went silent, once again reeling from how unfair the legal system was in Plutus. He had his hunch but now he knew he was right. The reason Connor’s personnel file on the base didn’t mention his divorce and Devon wasn’t because he was trying to hide it. It was because in the eyes of the law, Devon belonged to Oliver. Connor had no claim over him, no relationship with him legally. Therefore, in every document barring the main government database, no where would it say that Connor Lawrence ever had a child called Devon Lawrence. 

“Sure,” Matt said. “First, we should update your file with the base. The contract you have should be enough for personnel. Then we can tackle the school. We’ll need Devon’s birth certificate along with the contract Oliver and Wallace signed. Then we’ll deal with the hospital system, place you as Devon’s legal guardian and emergency contact.”

There was silence on the other end of the line and Matt frowned with concern. “Connor? You there?”

There was a heavy indrawn breath then Connor spoke, his voice choked. “Yeah,” he croaked. “I’m here. Just...it’s still setting in.”

Matt smiled, wishing he could see the Omega now and give him a hug. Celebrate this moment with him. He’d just have to settle for doing it over the phone and feel satisfied that Connor included him in this. 

“Take all the time you need. You earned it. Why don’t you and Devon take a couple of days off? Spend some time together. When you come back we’ll deal with all the legal stuff.”

“You sure? What about the case?”

“We got it covered. Just take a couple of days. Devon needs it.”

He knew saying it was for Devon would finally get Connor to agree, although secretly Matt knew the Omega probably needed it even more.

“You’re right. He’s had a big shock. Thanks Matt.”

“No problem. I’ll see you in a couple of days.”

“The day after tomorrow,” Connor shot back.

“A couple of days.”

“The day after tomorrow,” Connor insisted and Matt chuckled.

“Fine. Workaholic.”

“Back at you,” Conno replied. 

Still chuckling, Matt hung up, staring down at the phone with a content smile on his face. 

 

Jason barely walked into his apartment when he was greeted by an excited Ari, nudging his legs and licking his hand.

He smiled and leaned down, scratching the dog’s head vigorously until the dog tossed his head and walked back to the living room. Jason followed him, not surprised to see Ren lounging on his couch, his laptop open on his lap. It was still work hours afterall. The Beta might be waiting for him after he took off, but he still did his job.

“How’d it go?” Ren asked, closing his laptop and placing it on the table. 

Jason sat down next to him and was about to talk when Ari jumped onto the couch, wedging himself into the gap between them. 

Ren chuckled and patted his dog’s head. “Look at him. You just gave him some attention the last week and already he’s treating you like family.”

“So this is what he’s normally like?” Jason asked.

“Pretty much. He’s a big softie who likes to be spoiled but hides it unless he really likes you.”

“Well, I’m honored,” Jason said, and he meant it. He know how fiercely loyal Ari was. He’d taken a bullet for Ren for cripes sake. What would it be like, to have someone so completely devoted to you?

“So, how’d it go with Connor? Did you get Devon back?” Ren asked, pulling Jason out of the dark hole he was about to sink into.

Jason shook his head and leaned back. “Yeah. Didn’t take long. I had something on Wallace and Oliver and let them know it. They signed a contract stating Connor gets legal and full physical custody of Devon from now on.”

Ren’s eyes widened and he grinned. “That’s great! I’m glad it worked out. I haven’t met Devon but knowing Connor, he loves his son more than anything. He deserves to finally have him without worrying about his ex taking him away.”

Jason didn’t reply, his head bent, lost in his thoughts once again. 

“You OK?” Ren asked, tilting his head slightly to try and get a look at Jason’s face. 

“Yeah. No. Yes.”

“Well, I’m guessing one of those answers is correct,” Ren drawled.

Jason sighed and rubbed a hand on his face, trying to decide if he wanted to talk about this. But, he felt he needed to. And if he talked about it with someone, that someone had to be Ren. He didn’t analyze why that was. At this point, his relationship with the Beta was so far from his normal way of doing things he didn’t question anything. He just followed his gut. 

“Just, thinking about my mom. And if she ever tried to keep me,” Jason said softly.

Ren didn’t reply for a second, scratching Ari’s head in thought. “You mentioned she left when you were young.”

Jason nodded, his eyes focused on the table top in front of him. “Yeah. She didn’t love my dad. It was an arranged marriage. Her family pushed her into it I think. It’s normal for that to happen here. And what she did isn’t strange. Not many Omegas get divorced and leave, but it does happen. That’s why I used to think Connor was strange. Usually it’s the Alpha who gets the divorce and the Omega takes off. But Connor just changed everything. He asked for it and not only did he stick around, but fought to keep his kid. I still can’t believe it completely to be honest.”

“So, your mom asked for a divorce? Like Connor?” Ren asked, his tone calm but slightly confused.

Jason snorted. “She did worse than that. She did something few Omegas would dare to do. She ran. Just packed a bag and left.”

Ren didn’t respond and Jason turned to look at him, surprised by the thoughtful look on Ren’s face. He didn’t seem shocked or horrified, more...contemplative. He didn’t think he’d ever understand this Beta.

“How old were you?” Ren finally asked.

Jason swallowed. “Six. I was six when she left.”

“Did your dad ever track her down?”

Jason nodded slowly, memories flooding into his mind. “Yeah. When I was ten he found her. I didn’t see her, but I heard about it. My dad told me, very loudly, in the angeriest voice I ever heard. Told me how after four years he finally tracked my mom down and she was whoring herself out, living with another Alpha despite still being married. He was furious. Breaking things and screaming at me, throwing insults. I didn’t understand most of it. I just huddled in a corner, shaking and crying, wondering what I’d done wrong and if my mom was finally going to come back and get me now that dad found her. She wasn’t the best mom I think. I don’t remember too much, but anything was better than my dad.” Jason drew in a deep breath. “Of course, she didn’t. It wasn’t until later I found out my dad divorced her, on his terms. He got custody of me of course, that was never in question. He sued my mom’s lover for taking her away. I don’t know if that’s all he did but that’s what I heard.”

“And you never saw your mom?” Ren asked gently.

Jason swallowed, wondering if he should tell the whole truth. No one knew. No one ever knew what Jason did. No one would ever have to know how he put himself out there, how he took such a risk, put his heart and soul on the line. And was completely crushed. 

Ari nudged his hand, whining softly and Jason raised a trembling hand, placing it on the dog’s head.

“I saw her,” Jason whispered, his throat constricted and body shaking. The words felt unfamiliar, forced. But he couldn’t stop them. He spoke slowly, every word an effort. But they came. “A year later, I found my dad’s file on her. Got her address. She was living in Theus with her new husband. So I went to her. I waited in front of her house for hours. I didn’t want to risk seeing her husband, of him telling me to leave. So I just waited for her to come out.” He swallowed, his eyes strained and his lips trembling. “I waited for hours and she finally came out. I ran over to her, all excited to see her. I recognized her right away even though I hadn’t seen her in years. I expected her to scream with happiness, hug me, tell me how much she missed me. Something dramatic you know.” 

His hands curled and he removed it from Ari’s head, placing them in his lap instead, his body rigid as he tried to hold himself together. “She didn’t. She stared at me like I was her worst nightmare. She got so angry and scared, asking me why I came. Told me that my dad would ruin her life even more if he knew I came. Told me to leave and never come back. That I was destroying her life. I just stood there, frozen. I didn’t know what to do. I started to cry, don’t know why. I just did. A kid thing probably. She got even angrier. Told me I had to toughen up so I could be a Blake. She finally touched me then. I thought for a second she would hug me. But she just grabbed by shoulders and turned me around. She said, ‘Go. Go and don’t come back. You’re a Blake now. You belong with them.’” Jason swallowed, the words feeling like they were being ripped from his throat. 

“So I left. Never looked back. Went back to my life with my dad. It...changed me. When she first left, I could pretend that she didn’t have a choice. That if she could she’d find me again and we’d be together. That she’d take me away from my dad and we’d live happily ever after. But there was no hiding in my fantasies now. She really didn’t want me. My dad didn’t want me either. He told me over and over how I was supposed to do my job as a Blake heir and that was it. He didn’t want me as a son. He didn’t care. So I stopped caring. It took me some time, but eventually, I became numb. To everything and everyone. I pushed Matt away. I stopped talking to my friends in school, not that I had many actual friends. Most just wanted an in with the Blakes. I just stopped trying. Stopped caring. About anything.”

They sat in silence, Jason reeling, shocked that he’d poured his heart out to Ren, someone he just met a few months ago. What did he think of all this? Did he pity him? He didn’t think he could handle that. He didn’t want pity. He wanted...what did he want?”

“I was abandoned too,” Ren finally said, his voice soft. 

Jason looked at him in shock. “But...your mom.”

Ren shook his head. “She’s my adopted mom. My parents...it's a common story in Tantalus. He was a Beta miner blowing off some steam. My mom was an Omega in heat in one of the shelters. When I was born my biological mom gave me up to the orphanage. My mom, Lin, she adopted me when I was two. Met me in the street in the mining area and something in her wouldn't let her just leave me. She said the minute she saw me she wanted me. Didn’t matter that she was a single Omega, was barely making money working as a secretary in the mines. She just...wanted me.” He looked at Jason, a soft smile of compassion and understanding on his face. “I know what it's like to be abandoned. But I also know what it’s like to be chosen. I’m sorry Jason, that you never got that feeling from your parents.”

Jason looked away, his whole view of his life unravelling with this bombshell Ren just dropped while understanding what he finally wanted. Understanding. He hoped Ren would understand him. He just didn’t realize how much. Both of them had been abandoned. He wasn’t the only one. He thought Ren grew up happy and loved. When he mentioned his mom months ago he pictured, well, a mom like Matt’s. Kind, loving, devoted. Never could he have imagined that Ren was abandoned too. Just like him. But he seemed more stable, more confident, and more put together than Jason. Where had he gone wrong? Why wasn’t Ren as angry and bitter as him?

“Do you hate them?” Jason asked, his body tense, needing to know if Ren ever felt the same way he did. If he ever felt the same hatred burning inside him at being unwanted every day.

Ren sighed. “Sometimes. Keep in mind though, in Tantalus, especially the mines, it was normal to leave your kids. It was different from the town where people were more like a normal family. Life’s hard and most people can barely take care of themselves there, much less deal with the stress of raising a child. The kids grow up in the orphanages where they learn to be miners as well. In a way, the government raises them until they’re old enough to pay it back by working the mines. But I didn’t always understand it. I love my mom, more than anything. But yeah, there were times I would get angry, feel shattered and unloved because my own birth parents couldn’t be bothered with me. So many times I would watch the Betas and Omegas in the street, trying to see a resemblance, trying to figure out if they were my parents.”

Jason swallowed, trying to imagine what that was like, always searching and never knowing who your parents were. “How did you deal with it? The anger.”

Ren sighed. “I did and I didn’t. I hated my dad for just being another miner who paid to sleep with an Omega and left. Hated my biological mom for not being maternal enough to keep me. For making me one of the many children created and left in the mines. Eventually though, I realized the hate, the anger, wasn’t good. It made me angry. It made me lash out. Even at my mom, who took me in and raised. I hurt her a few times, telling her how much I hated that I was born from the sanctuaries, for not knowing my parents. It must have killed her hearing it. But she never said anything. When I saw the other abandoned children, left to grow up in the orphanages, I finally understood how lucky I was. I knew if I wanted to be a good son to her, to accept the unconditional love she gave me despite not being blood related, I had to let go of that anger.”

“Was it easy?” Jason asked.

Ren smiled warily. “No. I’m still angry. But I transferred my anger to the sanctuary system and how Omegas are treated instead. I’ve seen too many Omegas abused and broken by the system. That’s why I rebelled. Became a soldier so I could make a difference, get out of the mines. Joined the groups that had free sex. Got my mom smuggled suppressants so she could finally stop going to the sanctuaries herself. Sometimes I got enough, but sometimes I couldn’t. And I’d have to watch her go back into the sanctuary so she wouldn’t be attacked during her heat, feeling like shit for not being able to protect her. I hated it. Still do. That’s why I’m here. Why I leaped at the chance to leave when your dad asked for me. And why I’m going to do my best to become a Plutus citizen and get my mom out.” 

He looked at Jason, his eyes burning. “I’m not saying you need to let go of the hate. I never did. But you can channel it into something better. Like you did today.”

Jason’s eyes widened. “What do you mean?”

“You helped Connor. Isn’t part of the reason you did it because as an Alpha, Oliver took Devon, the same way your dad took you?”

Jason felt his blood freeze, wondering if Ren was right. He hadn’t thought about it much when he did it. Even when Connor asked him about it in the car he’d vaguely known he’d done it to help Connor because he was a good mom. And to assuage some of his guilt for what he did to him years ago. But beyond that, he hadn't thought about it much. Was Ren right? Was part of it his hatred for the Plutus divorce and custody system? The same way Ren hated the Tantalus system? 

“Maybe,” Jason replied, still dazed by the sudden revelation he’d just had. “Maybe I can channel it in the right direction.”

Ren smiled, clasping Jason’s shoulder. “Good. That would make two of us.”

Jason looked at Ren who grinned at him widely. Finally he smiled back. “You mean three.”

Ren looked puzzled then smiled. “Of course,” he said, keeping one hand on Jason’s shoulder and rubbing Ari’s head with the other. “Don’t worry. We didn’t forget you.”

Ari barked and they laughed. No, he wasn't alone, Jason thought. Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....that was an emotionally packed chapter. As a couple of you pointed out in the last chapter, Matt is flawed in his inability to actually take action. And here we see him dealing with the ramifications of failing Connor during the most difficult ordeal he's ever faced. Is this a chance for him to change? We'll see.
> 
> And the best part...the Jeren scene!! I love love their scene. We finally get to hear about Jason's mom and find out why he's so bitter and angry and more on why he hates Omegas and treated Connor badly in the past...and helped him now. But the biggest shocker though was Ren's story. There were no hints at all, I was careful to keep this in my back pocket, leading to a cathartic and beautiful scene between our two abandoned characters. I can go on and on about their scene so I'll stop here. 
> 
> Up next: a full Meconn chapter!!


	39. Chapter 39

“And just sign this one,” the nurse at the station said. 

Matt watched as once again, hands shaking, Connor signed yet another form, placing him as Devon’s legal guardian. 

“That’s it,” the nurse said, smiling at them brightly. “I’ll file these and it should be activated in the next 24 hours.”

Connor nodded, his eyes hazy and Matt knew he was still in the same daze he’d been in the last few hours. Matt didn’t blame him. After all this time, Connor could finally claim Devon as his. And he was really glad and humbled that Connor asked him to be part of this.

He lightly grabbed Connor’s elbow, thanked the nurse and guided the shell shocked Omega out of the building. As soon as they exited Connor’s legs began to buckle and Matt leaned him against one of the hospital walls. That didn’t seem enough since Connor then slid down the wall, placing his head between his knees, his body shaking. 

Matt crouched down next to him, letting Connor have this moment. He earned it. All day they’ve gone from one place to another, getting all the proper documents filed at the base, Devon’s school, City Hall and the hospital. Connor was now fully and completely Devon’s main and sole guardian. Something he couldn’t even imagine but dreamed of for years.

Finally, Connor lifted his head. “Thank you,” he said softly.

Matt smiled, patting Connor’s shoulder. “Hey, I didn’t do anything. It was all you.”

Connor shook his head. “No it wasn’t. Jason helped me get Devon back. You helped me with the paperwork. So thanks.”

Matt felt his chest tighten and wasn’t sure if it was having Connor thanking him or seeing how vulnerable and earnest the Omega looked. It wasn’t the first time either. Over the last few weeks he’d had that uncomfortable feeling in his chest a few times and still wasn’t sure what it meant. So he once again pushed it to the side.

“No problem. Happy to help.”

“You should meet him,” Connor said, smiling weakly.

Matt froze, certain Connor was still shaken and didn’t know what he was saying.

“You..want me to meet Devon,” he said carefully.

Connor nodded vigorously, his gaze steady and Matt knew that he meant it. Well crap. He never thought this would ever happen. Connor was always so adamant about keeping his work and private life separate. Of course, that was before he and Jason helped him out with Devon and he and Connor started confiding in each other. Guess the rules have changed and he didn’t really notice. If this was a couple of months ago he’d be ecstatic. But that was before he and Devon started texting each other. Almost three to five times a week. How would Connor react if he knew that Matt had been conversing with his son behind his back, getting pictures and bits of information about their daily lives? He’d probably disinvite him right away. Or worse.

He and Devon should probably keep this a secret. If they could. He didn’t know about Devon, but Matt sucked at lying. The kid was eight, so he probably wasn’t very good at it either. If he was...then he’d feel bad for Connor. 

“Umm, sure. I’d like that,” Matt lied, smiling widely to try and cover it up. 

If he did a bad job, Connor didn’t seem to notice, smiling brightly and getting to his feet. Matt held out a hand to help him in case his legs turned to jelly again but the Omega appeared more confident now, his stance straight. 

“Great! This weekend. I’ll let Devon know. He’s asked about you before.”

“Did he?” Matt said, chuckling nervously. “You talk about me at home?”

Connor blushed a bit, then frowned. “Well, you’re my boss. Your name is bound to come up.”

“Right. Right,” Matt said, his mind working at overtime. He needed to text Devon. Tell him that it would be best to keep their texts a secret. Or should they tell Connor? Either way, he was in deep shit.

 

Humming, Connor finished sprinkling some oregano on the salad and mixed it. The lasagna was in the oven, they had juice, he’d even made a small cake. Everything was ready. Perfect. 

“Mom. Can I have some cake?” Devon asked.

Connor frowned, thinking that maybe he’d overdone it in spoiling Devon the last week, otherwise he’d know better than ask for cake before they ate. He couldn’t help it though. For two days he’d just sat in his apartment, desperately trying to contact Devon and thinking that he would never see his son again. So maybe he’d overdone it a bit in pampering him recently. But if it meant Devon was going to start misbehaving then Connor needed to put his foot down. 

“What do you think?” he called out, waiting tensely with the salad spoons frozen in his hands.

“Not until after we eat,” Devon mumbled and Connor smiled. One week of being spoiled won’t ruin eight years of raising his son right. He began to hum again, feeling the happiest he’s been in years. He was able to maintain his professional demeanour at work, but at home, he couldn’t stop smiling and hugging Devon, touching his shoulder lightly and just watching him. He still couldn’t believe it. Devon was his! The paperwork was all filed. There was no turning back. No way would Wallace risk him and Oliver being deported to Tantalus. They were safe.

“You’ve been humming a lot lately,” Devon observed from the kitchen doorway.

“Well, I’m in a good mood,” Connor replied smoothly. “We don’t usually have guests come over.”

Devon stared at him, that look that said he was trying to analyze the adult situation in front of him and Connor tried not to look uncomfortable. For a kid, Devon was perceptive sometimes and Connor really didn’t need that. Not today. When he had Matt in his home, a place where he usually let all his masks slip and was just himself. 

“Why don’t you show Matt your new action figure set?” Connor said, desperate to distract him.

“You told me to put them away,” Devon said, his eyes narrowing.

“Yes, when we were cleaning up. But if you put them all nice and organized somewhere you can show it to him.”

Devon’s face brightened and he barely said thank you as he rushed off to his room. Connor sagged with relief. If this was how Devon was now, how was Connor going to handle him when he was older? Images flashed in his mind of Connor trying to tell a teenage Devon what for, and his tall Alpha son just giving him one of those looks that said he wasn’t buying it. Yup, his son was going to be a handful when he got older. He was too smart and confident for his own good. Which is what Connor wanted. He just never imagined all of that would be directed at him.

He needed to be careful during Matt’s visit. With his bad luck, he’d give something away and Devon would realize that he viewed Matt as more than a boss. He didn’t think the kid would understand that Connor was in love with his boss, but he’d sense there was more than Connor was letting on. 

Honestly, he had no one to blame but himself. He was just too excited after the last week and was so grateful to Matt for helping him with the difficult paperwork, too emotionally overwhelmed to have gone to all those places alone. Also, and this is where he really was an idiot, he wanted Matt and Devon to meet. He knew he and Matt could never be together, Matt didn’t even see him as more than a friend and a secretary. But he couldn’t resist the urge to see his son with the man he loved, getting along. It was a beautiful image and he just had to see it. 

All he had to do was act like normal, not smile too much or stare at Matt, or blush, or look too happy. Connor sighed. This was going to be a nightmare.

 

This was going to be a nightmare, Matt thought as he entered the lobby of Connor’s building. He’d texted Devon last night, planning on telling the kid that maybe it would be best if they came clean when he beat him to the punch. Matt knew Devon was a tough kid but he didn’t expect the text he received last night. 

‘Mom won’t be happy that I’ve been talking to you in secret. I think we shouldn’t tell him. And don’t tell him I came to your place! He’ll be mad.”

Matt sighed, wondering if he bit off more than he could chew with this kid. Did Connor know he was raising someone who didn’t seem to mind lying? Somehow, he didn’t think so. He didn’t feel right about it. He never liked lying and wasn’t very good at it. He should tell the truth. But then Connor would get angry at both of them, and he didn’t want to get Devon in trouble. What should he do? What should he do? 

He still couldn’t come up with an answer when he stood in front of Connor’s front door, staring at the doorbell. Tell, don’t tell. Tell, don’t tell. His brain felt like it was going to explode and the door suddenly swung open, revealing Connor’s surprised expression. 

“Hey. I was wondering if you got lost. You buzzed me from the lobby a few minutes ago.”

Matt smiled weakly. “Not really. The elevator was just busy.” Great, his first lie already. This was gonna suck.

“Well, come in,” Connor said, looking eager but trying to hide it. Looks like he wasn't the only one who was nervous. 

Suddenly, it hit him that he was entering Connor’s home. The private, closed off Connor Lawrence. And this time, he was invited. This was a momentous occasion and he was so wrapped up in figuring out whether to lie or not he forgot how important this was. Swallowing, he entered the apartment, scanning the small kitchen off to the right he used last time to make a sandwich for Connor. He’d been too shook up and rattled that day to really take in the apartment properly. 

“It’s not much. Well, you’ve seen it before so I guess I don't have to show you around,” Connor said, chuckling nervously. 

Matt scanned the living room, taking his time actually seeing it. The dining table looked sturdy if slightly used with a white tablecloth on it. There was a couch that looked fluffy and comfy and in front of it a big coffee table. Last time there were video games and books on it, but it was clear now. Then there was the TV stand with pictures of Devon and Connor on it along with some shelves nailed into the wall next to it full of small trinkets, toys, and pictures. Now that he and Connor weren’t full of anger and despair the room looked nice.

“Looks like you put a lot of effort into this place,” Matt commented. 

“Yeah well. First place to call home. I put up those shelves and painted the walls. Devon helped with that.” 

Matt nodded, impressed that Connor put the apartment together. “It looks great. I love it.”

Connor sighed, his face relaxing for the first time since Matt walked through the front door. He opened his mouth, about to pay Connor another compliment in hopes the Omega would relax further when Devon entered the room.

“Mom, do you think this is too much?” Devon asked then froze, his eyes fixed on Matt. 

Matt’s spine stiffened, eyeing Devon’s face, trying to figure out if the kid was really going to pretend they don’t know each other. They shouldn’t. They should come clean. He opened his mouth, about to say...something when Connor stepped forward, placing a hand on Devon’s shoulder.

“Why don’t you put those down Devon and come meet my boss.”

Devon placed his toys on the floor then walked up to Matt, stood in front of him and stuck out his hand. “Hi, I’m Devon. Nice to meet you.”

And just like that, the moment to come clean passed. Matt wanted to blame it all on the kid, but he knew that he didn’t want to tell the truth either. With a smile he bent down, shaking Devon’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you Devon. Your mom told me a lot about you.”

Devon gave his mom a cheeky grin and Connor shook his head. “I told you. Work is work. We talk about work things.”

“But he said you talk about me,” Devon said, pointing at Matt. 

“Don’t point Devon, it’s rude. And we talked about you a few times when we were taking a break.”

Devon smiled triumphantly and Connor sighed. “Why don’t you get the drinks buddy.”

With a nod, Devon walked off to the kitchen and Connor walked over to Matt, cupping his mouth and whispering softly so Matt had to bend down to listen.

“I’ve been trying to explain to Devon that the base is a work environment and that’s why he can’t come. If you say things that show we don’t always work he’ll leap on it and use it to try and come.”

“We could bring him,” Matt whispered back.

Connor glared at him. “My son is not going anywhere near the base. It’s full of soldiers, pompous Alphas, and weapons. Not happening.”

Matt didn’t have any children, wasn’t really used to them, but he thought if he did have one, he’d enjoy showing the kid around the base. Matt didn’t blame Devon for wanting to go either. What kid wouldn’t love to see a military base in action? Now he understood why Devon was asking for stories about their work and wanted to keep their relationship a secret. Looks like Connor was strict about keeping his work and private life separate, even at home. 

“Mom, I brought the juice,” Devon announced as he re-entered the room, carrying a tray with three glasses full of juice on it.

“Impressive,” Matt whispered.

“Well, he is my kid,” Connor said happily. “He knows his way around the house.”

Connor indicated for Matt to sit on the armchair next to the couch while he relieved Devon of the tray, passing the glasses around. 

“So Devon, you had some toys to show me,” Matt said.

Devon’s eyes widened and he thumped his glass on the table, rushing off behind the couch and gathering his discarded toys. He dumped them on the coffee table and Matt saw Connor look a bit horrified but smiled at him reassuringly. 

“This is my favorite. I named him Connor,” Devon said, picking up one of the toy soldier from the bunch. 

Matt’s eyes flew to Connor whose face was so red Matt actually felt bad for him.

“You named him after your mom?” Matt asked politely

Devon nodded his head with excitement. “Mom got him for me. When he joined the base. I asked him for one and this one is my favorite. He’s the one who always solves the crimes and gets the bad guys. Just like mom.”

Connor’s face got even redder which Matt didn’t think was possible.

“Yeah, just like your mom,” Matt agreed, smiling at Devon. “So what kind of crimes does this Connor solve?”

They spent the next twenty minutes listening to Devon explain the various military scenarios he put ‘Connor’ through, using the other toys as his team and enemies. Matt had to admit, the kid had a great imagination. Some of those stories could actually happen. Well, parts of them.

“We should eat now,” Connor said, getting up and gathering the empty glasses. “Devon go wash up.”

“OK,” Devon said, gathering his toys and leaving the room.

Connor shook his head, looking at Matt apologetically. “I’m so sorry about that. He just gets really excited about all this military stuff.”

Matt chuckled. “No worries. It was fun. Nice to hear stories like that that are fantastical and I don’t actually have to deal with.”

Connor smiled gratefully then pointed at a door behind the living room. “There’s a bathroom over there if you want to wash your hands.” 

Matt entered the bathroom, once again impressed by how immaculate yet homey it was. It was clear Connor added his personal touch to each room. Every room was painted a different color, with various pictures and drawings hung up. Just like the living room, the bathroom had shelves placed with a stack of neat towels. There was also a nice fresh smell. Matt knew Connor put more effort into making the place look good because a guest was coming, but wouldn’t be surprised if it always looked this great 

When he got back to the living room, Devon was setting the plates and Matt offered to help. Devon shook his head and told him to just sit and relax, placing a plate in front of Matt when he sat down. Matt watched, slightly amused and slightly impressed as Devon placed the utensils. Everything was in the right place but a bit tilted to the side. 

“Do you always set the table?” Matt asked.

Devon nodded, “Mom does all the cooking and washing up. I can at least do this.” He frowned. “I tried washing the dishes a few times, but they kept slipping out of my hands. Mom said I use too much soap and they get all slippery. I broke a glass plate once and mom freaked. I didn’t get hurt or anything but I wasn’t allowed to wash the dishes after that.” His expression serious, Devon stared into Matt’s eyes. “I can do it now though! My hands are bigger.”

Matt grinned. “I’m sure you can. Maybe ask your mom to watch as you do it until you get used to it.”

Devon thought about it for a second then grinned back. “Yeah! That’s a good idea. Then he can see I can do it and won’t worry.”

“What are you two talking about?” Connor asked as he entered the room, holding a hot casserole dish with oven mitts on both hands.

“Nothing,” Devon said casually.

Connor placed the dish on the table then shot his son a piercing look. “Oh?”

Matt froze, realizing that he may have stepped into a personal parenting moment. His eyes flicked nervously to Devon who stared back into his mom’s eyes. 

“I just wanted to show you I can wash the dishes,” Devon finally said. “Matt said I can do it in front of you so you can see that I can.”

Connor frowned and Matt gulped, knowing he’d overstepped. He shouldn’t have said anything. This was Connor’s son. He made the rules. What did Matt know about raising a kid?

“That sounds fine. We can do it another day though OK,” Connor said.

Smiling, Devon nodded, settling into the middle chair between the two adults. “I’ll show you I can do it. My hands are bigger now and I think I know how not to use too much soap.”

Connor grinned, ruffling Devon’s hair. “OK buddy. We’ll see.”

Matt exhaled with relief, wondering if parenting always felt like this, small battles mixed in with tender moments. His respect for Connor increased tenfold. 

“Did you ever play with soldiers?” Devon asked Matt.

Matt almost choked on the bite of salad he was eating, surprised that he was suddenly the center of attention again. “Not really. My cousin Luke and I used to get other toys.”

“Like what?” 

Matt wondered how honest he could be. Devon was smart but he was still a kid. A kid who didn’t know how the upper class Plutus families lived. He cleared his throat, deciding sugar coated honesty was probably the best. “Well, we didn’t really have a lot of toys. Our parents prefered it if we read and played sports. But my cousin Luke and I would sneak off to an unused room in my grandparents’ place and pretend to make a fort. We had a lot of fun with that.”

Devon's eyes widened and he bounced a bit in his chair. “I like forts! I had a bouncy fort at my birthday this year.”

Connor’s lips tightened and Matt recalled that was the day Connor got in a fight with Oliver’s father. Devon might have fond memories of the day, but clearly Connor didn’t. 

“Yeah but have you ever made a real fort?” Matt asked, trying to change the subject.

Connor froze and Matt wondered what he’d said wrong when he was distracted by Devon’s excited voice. 

“Yes! Mom and I make them all the time! Sometimes out of pillows, or couch cushions. Sometimes bed sheets. Once we even camped in one for a whole week! Right in our living room!” 

Once again, Connor blushed, and again Matt couldn’t look away. He knew Connor was a caring mom who did the best he could for his son. But he never knew he could be a fun parent. He was always so...rigid, controlled. He rarely laughed or smiled. He pictured a happy Connor, building a fort out of sheets for his son, and sleeping inside, pretending they were out in the woods or something. He wished he could see it. He really wanted to see it. 

“And then, we pretended to make pancakes!” Devon continued, oblivious of Connor’s discomfort and Matt’s enthralled gaze. 

“That sounds great,” Matt said absently, his eyes still on Connor as he listened to Devon, imagining the picture he painted in his mind. “What else did you do?”

And apparently that’s all it took for Devon to dominate the conversation. He spent most of the meal talking about the fort, all the games they played in it, the time Connor pretended to be a king and Devon his servant then they switched. Or when Connor was the dragon and Devon had to fight him. With each story, Connor’s face grew redder and Matt became more fascinated, longing to see Connor actually having fun. 

It wasn’t until after they cleared the table and Connor was in the kitchen getting the dessert and Devon was showing him some of his video games that Matt finally found a moment to talk to the Omega. 

“Listen Devon, I’m gonna go help your mom OK,” Matt said, for some reason desperate to speak to Connor, alone.

“I can help too,” Devon said, bouncing off the couch.

“It’s OK. Your mom wouldn’t want you carrying hot tea or a knife,” Matt said, patting his head affectionately. 

Devon frowned and Matt knew he’d said the wrong thing. The kid felt a lot of responsibility towards his mom and clearly wanted to help as much as possible, to grow up faster. Matt could relate. Hadn’t he had fantasies of helping his dad with his work when he got older?

“You know what I’d like? If you made me something to remember today. Why don’t you draw a picture of today for me? Like that one,” Matt said, pointing at some of the drawings Connor hung up on the wall. “That would be cool.”

Devon nodded and went off to his room, probably getting his art supplies.

Rubbing his hands nervously against his thighs, Matt walked into the kitchen, pausing in the doorway and watching Connor gracefully pour hot water into the teapot. He looked so composed, so elegant. It was hard to imagine this person pretended to be a dragon while his son threw paperballs at him, acting as if they were fireballs.

“Looks like you and Devon had an awesome fort,” Matt said casually as he leaned against the wall panel, hands in his pockets. “Wish Luke and I had thought of half of those scenarios. They sounded like fun.”

Connor paused and Matt wondered if he’d blush again, feeling a keen disappointment when the Omega managed to hold it together. 

“Yes well. Devon has an active imagination. It’s all mostly him.”

“But still. Most kids should have opportunities to have fun like that,” Matt persisted. “I don’t know about you, but I never really had that. It was all about school and excelling in anything we could. Sports was a way to show the other families how tough we were. It was about winning and showing off, not about fun.”

Connor placed a slice of cake on a plate then stopped, his expression blank. “I didn’t get to do any of that,” he said softly. “My parents were adamant that an Omega should be genteel, calm and collected at all times. I wasn’t allowed to go outside and have fun, or play sports, or anything. The most fun thing I could do was draw a picture. And even that was analyzed and criticised if not done to a certain standard. So I mostly read. You can’t go wrong with that. I didn’t even learn how to ride a bike until Devon got his first one with training wheels and I decided I wanted to bike with him so I can keep on eye on him.”

Matt’s hands curled into fists in his pockets, picturing a lonely and somber young Connor, sitting at home and reading a book because he was told he couldn’t do anything else. No wonder he always seemed so poised. He’d been forced to be that way his whole life. As a Blake, he was expected to always win and do everything right. As an Alpha, he had a lot of freedom compared to Omegas. He knew that growing up he was treated differently because of his family name and gender. But none of his images of how the other half live came close to what Connor experienced with his parents and Oliver based on the bits and pieces Connor revealed. 

Connor deserved better. He deserved the chance to just go out and have fun. 

“Is Devon going to Oliver’s next weekend?” Matt suddenly asked, his instincts screaming at him to act before he changed his mind.

“Yes why?”

“Let’s hang out. You and me.”

Connor finally looked at him, his eyes wide with surprise. “What?”

“Come on. You don’t like sitting here when Devon's not around. We can work a bit in the office if you want but then let’s go out and have some fun.”

Connor opened his mouth and Matt knew he was about to argue.

“It’s not just for you,” Matt said in a rush. “It’s for me too. I’m jealous of not having half as much fun as you and Devon. We might be adults but that doesn’t mean we can’t blow off some steam every now and then. Hey, who's gonna stop us? Our parents?”

Matt grinned, waiting for Connor to respond while his heart raced. Connor closed his mouth and looked away, making Matt wait nervously.

“OK,” Connor finally said. “That would be...nice.” 

“Great!” Matt said, feeling excited and already planning the perfect day, his heart still racing. Huh, looks like he really needed this too. Big question was though, what would be fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH we finally got the Meconn and Devon chapter we've all been waiting for. I hope it satisfied everyone's need for fluff between all the characters, some great Devon/Connor parenting moments and Matt finally wanting more! Anyone else thinking Devon is going to be a handful? There were a couple of moments in this chapter where Devon wasn't a perfect kid, but that's reality and I liked showing those sides of his character. And Matt finally, finally feeling ..well..feelings! And I don't blame him, those cute and sad Connor moments made me smile and feel for him too. And who can resist a fort! (FYI, the whole fort camping thing was something I actually did with my cousins when we were kids. Only we turned an entire bedroom into a hotel and camped out in it for a week. It was amazing!). 
> 
> Now, I'm going to do something I've never done before. I haven't written Meconn's 'first date' chapter yet and considering how long we've all waited for it and how patient you all have been, I'm opening up the floor for you guys to tell me what/where you want their date to be. I have a rough idea of what will happen on the date but the place is flexible, so share your suggestions and I'll pick one that fits! Looking forward to hearing your ideas.
> 
> Up next: Jeren and...Liryn! It's been a while and it's going to be awesome!


	40. Chapter 40

His breathing labored, Ren chanced a quick look behind him, frowned, and commanded his legs to run faster. 

“I’m coming for you!” Jason screamed behind him.

Shit, shit, shit. He knew this would happen. He knew that if he taunted him enough Jason would become faster, determined to catch up to him and shove all Ren’s gloating in his face. He had no one to blame but himself really. Which did not mean this was OK!

“Almost there!” Jason yelled, his voice drawing closer. 

Ren didn’t even try to look, deciding it wasn’t worth the effort to check, pouring all his energy into running faster and faster, his legs screaming and lungs feeling like they were going to burst. He ran faster than he’d ever run before. Which is why he felt a small sense of victory and horror when he reached the tree they designated as their finish line, slowing down until he stood a few feet from the end mark, hands on his hips and panting.

“I...almost...had...you…” Jason gasped as he stopped next to him, bending forward with his hands on his knees. 

Yes, he almost did. A fact Ren found terrifying. He’d always been the fastest in Tantalus even before he joined the military. He lost count of the number of times his speed saved his life during and outside of missions. He prided himself on it. Based on today, he could see that Jason was improving, and one day he may even be faster than him. He didn’t think he could handle it when that day came. 

“A couple more weeks and I think I can finally beat you,” Jason said, standing straight and grinning broadly, oblivious of the inner turmoil Ren was going through. 

He tried to force himself to smile but couldn’t. “Yeah. Maybe.”

Jason frowned and Ren looked away, hating how much of a sore loser he sounded.

“Don’t be such a sore loser,” Jason stated.

He hated that too. Hated when it felt like Jason knew exactly what he was thinking. Only two people had ever been able to do that and that was after years of knowing him. Even his closest friends from the military couldn’t figure him out after years of working together, scrambling to keep up with Ren’s unpredictable moves during missions. He prided himself on being mysterious, so how the hell had Jason started to figure him out after only a few months? 

It was his own fault. He opened himself up. He told Jason about his mom, about his weakness. It was his fault Jason felt he could read him like an open book. And it was too late to change anything, take it all back. Because he wanted to. Didn’t he? Did he want Jason to know him? The real him? He didn’t know and didn’t want to think about it. 

“Hey, come on, talk to me,” Jason said, grabbing his hand and forcing him to stop walking. Ren hadn’t even realized he’d been making his way back to the car, showing just how rattled he felt at that moment. 

“I’m fine. I’m not mad,” Ren said, forcing himself to sound casual. “Just thinking about the case.”

Jason’s eyes narrowed. “Bull. There’s nothing new going on until Ian reports in some new info. Or someone else. So what’s really bugging you?”

Ren scanned Jason’s face, wondering what the Alpha would say if he told him that Jason was what was bugging him. The fact that he seemed to read his mind. The fact that he was becoming faster than him, beating him and stripping away the things that made him special, that made him Ren. In a city like Tantalus where everyone was treated as just a number and first named etched onto their ID tags in lieu of a birth certificate, the few pieces of individuality Ren carved for himself were sacred to him. If he told Jason all this he would just call him stupid, or worse, understand him. And he didn’t think he could handle opening himself up further to the observant Alpha right now. 

“I’m thinking,” Ren said slowly, his mind scrambling for something, anything he could say. Suddenly, he was hit by a bolt of lightning and smirked, cocking one hand on his hip. “I was wondering if your behaviour in the sack last time was blind luck or if you actually did pick up a skill or two.”

Jason blinked, clearly shocked by Ren’s words which was the point. Ren had been around enough Alphas to know that sex could be used as a great distraction.

Sure enough, Jason grinned, his eyes burning at the challenge. “Oh is that right? I think you’re forgetting how many times you came last time.”

Ren rolled his eyes. “I was surprised is all. Besides, I bet I can make you come first.”

Jason’s eyes widened. “What the hell are you saying?”

Ren looped an arm behind Jason’s neck, pulling him down and breathed lightly against his ear for a few seconds, feeling a rush of victory when the Alpha shuddered. “I’m saying,” Ren whispered, keeping his breathing light, using it to tease and entice him, “That if I used my skills on you, I can make you come first. And fast.”

He released Jason and stepped back, crossing his arms arrogantly, feeling once again stable in his status as Ren. 

“You don’t say,” Jason said, his eyes full of desire. “Well, we’ll just have to see won’t we.”

Ren grinned. Yup, Alphas were easy to handle. And as long as he remembered that he should be fine. Just fine. 

 

Luke finished the adding the last detail to his sketch of the statue of a man and woman dancing just as the teacher told them to stop. Drawing a deep breath, he placed his pencil down and looked at his sketch, filled with a sense of satisfaction. He’d come a long way in the last couple of weeks. His hand still trembled at times and his breath hitched. But he closed his eyes, steadied himself and kept going. 

The results so far were three sketches of various statues and they were starting to look more and more like the real thing. This one seemed his best so far. All the body parts were proportional and at the right angle, the man and woman’s faces turned away from each other as the man twirled her, about to lift her into the air. He tried to capture that moment, the little muscle in the man’s leg bunching, the woman’s left foot slightly raised in preparation.

“Very nice work Luke,” his teacher said, smiling down at him. “You still have to fix your lines and add more details, but you captured the feel of the people very well. I think you even added some enjoyment through their body language.”

Luke blushed, looking happily at his drawing. “Yeah well, it looks like they’re having fun.”

His teacher smiled. ‘Yes they do. I’m noticing that you mostly like to focus on the little details and getting the feel of the people. Few people can capture the emotions like that. I wonder how you’d fare drawing objects, like a tree or a plant.”

Luke frowned, contemplating the idea. “Actually, I never really drew something on it’s own. There was always someone in the picture.”

“Then maybe that’s your homework for the week. Try drawing a scene, just a scene like a street, without people. Let’s see if you can add the emotions when all you have are solid objects.”

He didn’t know if he could do it. Even when he used to draw he prefered drawing people. But taking this class was all about challenging himself, and this seemed like the perfect challenge. And he knew exactly what he wanted to draw.

 

“I think this is the right spot,” Luke said that evening, depositing their picnic basket on the ground in one of the clearings in the wood.

“You sure? You can’t see much of the sky here,” Kiryn said, looking around with a frown. “It’s mostly trees.”

Luke smiled as he opened the blanket and laid it on the ground. “I know. That’s kind of the point. I have a plan, just wait and see.”

Kiryn probably wanted to ask him what it was, but as a musician, he understood the desire to keep your creation to yourself until it was perfect.

“So you just want me to sit here and play?” Kiryn asked,

“Pretty much. Shouldn’t be too much of a hassle for you. We can eat afterwards.” 

Kiryn shrugged, took his guitar out of it’s case and sat on the ground crossed legged. He began tuning his guitar while Luke settled down a couple of feet away from him, pulling his sketchpad out of his bag and a silver case full of pencils. He didn’t look at Kiryn, focusing instead on the scene in front of him. It wasn’t the nicest one they’ve been to. They usually prefered places with less trees and more open space so they could see the stars. But that wasn’t what he wanted right now. He wanted-

Taking a deep breath, he placed his pencil on the paper and closed his eyes. Waiting. Soon, Kiryn began to play, a soft melodic tune, exactly what Luke hoped for. He smiled softly, feeling connected to his lover who seemed to understand exactly what he needed. He opened his eyes, looked at the scene in front of him and began to sketch.

First he began to draw the perimeter. There were several large trees with monsterous trunks, seeming almost like a maze, or guards to a hidden castle in the forest. That was it! Guards. His pencil began to move faster on the paper, adding little details to the rough outlines he drew, crafting suits of armour through the indentations of the trees bark. Then the arms, hovering regally, waiting to strike. They criss crossed each other, preventing anyone from entering.

Once he finished the guards, he turned his attention to the pool of light shining through the arms of the guards from the moon. The guards were strong, their reach long to protect the castle so only tiny shimmers of light were allowed through, were given the privilege to enter this sanctum. They were the lucky chosen ones and they knew it, dancing happily through the branches to reach the coveted land. 

Luke frowned, noticing that some of the light was trying to break through but couldn’t, getting stuck in the mesh the guards put up. He drew their frustration, their longing to become one of the chosen. 

Then, he added his final touch, the reason he picked this spot. A single star, shining brightly through the branches, the black sky, everything. You could barely see it it was so tiny, appearing through a slip between the soldiers, but it’s beauty and power wasn’t diminished. Despite it’s lonely position up high above everyone, not being noticed or allowed to come down, it wasn’t sad because it was alone. It was special, the bright being looking down at the poor beings who were stuck, unable to reach the star’s purity. Even though it was so small, ignored by the trees and light, the star was happy living in blissful isolation. It didn’t want attention, didn’t want praise or words from anyone. It lived happily on it’s own, an imperceptible speck. 

When he finished he placed the pencil down, his hands trembling as he looked down at the sketch. It was...perfect. The shading, the images, the steadiness and reliability of the guards, the gleeful beams of light that got through, and most importantly, the regal and content star, happily gazing down. It was all there. And it was glorious. 

Suddenly, he saw a spatter of water fall onto the paper and he snapped out of his reveries, wondering if it began to rain. 

“I do that too when I finish creating something,” Kiryn said, smiling with understanding, his fingers still strumming the guitar.

“Do what?” Luke asked, still dazed.

“Cry.”

It took Luke a few seconds to realize what Kiryn was saying. Then he reached up, touching his fingers to his cheek, surprised when he withdrew it and saw that it was wet. His hand curled and he looked down at the drawing again, wondering why he reacted like that. Surely the drawing didn’t merit such a reaction. 

As soon as he looked at it, he felt the tears begin to spill down his face, his eyes locked on his sketch. His first independent sketch since he was eight. It was his. He created it. He thought of it. It was his. It was him. Every piece of that picture was him. His longing to be a part of something, his desire to keep his guard up, to protect himself from his family and those who didn’t accept him, and his contentment with being an observer, of watching his family continue as they are, without needing to be a part of it. Because he didn’t need to. They might hold onto the Blake family, the name and status and relationships. But he didn’t. After all these years, he finally realized how much he hated the family pressure, the expectations, the identity the name carried. When he started drawing he didn’t even realize that’s what he sought to solidify. That feeling. A feeling he never knew existed within him. 

Now that he knew, he felt like the dam broke and he couldn’t stop his tears. Tears for the years wasted, hiding who he was and his passion. Tears for his father who felt the pressure to be better than he was, even though he was already a good person. Tears for his mother, who struggled to keep smiling as she watched her son and husband withdraw more and more, the expectations and burden of the Blake title weighing on them. Tears because...he couldn’t help it, couldn’t stop it. 

He felt arms wrap around him and clutched Kiryn, laying his face into his lover’s chest and wept. 

“Feel better?” Kiryn asked when Luke finally stopped crying, sniffling and wiping his nose on the tissue Kiryn gave him at some point. 

“Yeah thanks,” Luke said. “Just...I really needed that.”

“Looks like it. And hey, no reason to keep it all in. It’s just me after all. You can let loose anytime.”

Kiryn grinned widely, his teeth flashing in the dark and Luke smiled. He loved him. He loved this Omega. He loved his spirit, his cheerful and positive outlook, his stubbornness and take no shit attitude. He was everything Luke wished he was and he felt happy just being around him. And comfortable in a way he’d never felt. Not even with Matt. Matt was his hero, so there were certain emotions Luke couldn’t discuss. Like this, his sudden realization that he didn’t really want to be a Blake. 

“I love you,” he said.

Kiryn paused then smiled. “Thanks. I love you too.” He laughed, running his hand through his hair nervously. “I never fell in love before and never said it out loud. Didn’t think I could actually.” 

Luke smiled back, cupping Kiryn’s cheek. “Me neither.”

He leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on his lover’s lips. Kiryn kissed him back, leaning into him and Luke wrapped him in his arms, deepening their embrace. He wanted to stay like this forever, with Kiryn, feeling safe and content and accepted for who he was. Where everything was simple and people encouraged you to be who you are and do what you want. He wanted this. 

So he leaned back, staring into Kiryn’s eyes and said the words that would change their lives forever. He didn’t give himself a chance to think. Didn’t want to think. Just smiled at his lover, stroked his face and asked,” Will you marry me?”

 

Kiryn blinked, wondering if this was real or just a dazed and strange fantasy.

“What?” he finally whispered.

Luke kept smiling, his soft smile which was usually so shy more confident which sent a shiver down Kiryn’s spine. 

“I said, will you marry me?”

So this was real. Which meant Luke was proposing. Marriage. To him. “I…” Kiryn didn’t know what to say, what to think. His mind was blank and he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from Luke’s face. Despite his shocked silence, Luke’s smile didn’t dim. If anything, he chuckled.

“I guess I shocked you huh?” Luke said, leaning back and looking away. “I’m kinda surprised too. I didn’t even think about marriage. To you or anyone. I was just thinking how much I love you and want to be with you, to stay here and have a normal life with you and it came out.” He turned back to look at him and Kiryn felt like he’d been struck by lighting when he saw the serious expression on Luke’s usually uncertain face. “I mean it Kiryn. I may have said it spur of the moment. But I do mean it. I want to marry you.”

This was a bit too much to handle and Kiryn got up, beginning to pace. Marry Luke? Live together? See each other everyday? Have….children? Have….sex? Kiryn never thought he’d ever get married, ever find someone he’d trust enough to actually do it. Did he trust Luke? He stopped, crossing his arms and thinking. Well, he did, more than other people. Almost as much as he trusted Jaz, Frit and Tig. And they were his closest friends. He was pretty sure if they spent more time together, he’d trust Luke just as much or even more. 

Did he love Luke? Well he already knew he did. He liked him from the moment they met, and he’d never really liked any of his previous lovers. Liked being with him, talking to him, comforting him and seeing him change the last few weeks. Somewhere along the way, that like and desire to nurture the shy Beta changed to love. He was pretty sure it was love. His heart raced sometimes when they were together. And he loved kissing him. A lot. Could he actually take the next step with Luke? Actually have sex with him? He imagined Luke touching him, kissing him...entering him. The image was disconcerting, picturing himself experiencing something he’d actually suppressed and reviled for so long. He always thought of sex as a way to hurt each other, a way to control and was completely one sided. One side got pleasure while the other half just tried to survive. 

He shook his head to clear it. It wouldn’t be like that with Luke. He was sure of it. Hey, he might even like having sex. If it was with Luke it was a possibility. He was already doing so many things he’d never done before with him. Like buying him a present, waiting patiently for him to draw, making sure he was comfortable in social situations. He cared about Luke the same way he cared about- 

Again he shook his head. No, this wasn’t about that. He needed to focus on Luke. His past was done. Gone. He could never get it back and didn’t even want to go back. An image flashed briefly in his mind of a black haired boy and he quickly shoved it aside. Luke. Focus on Luke. He’s the only one he cared about right now. That other person, he was gone. He needed to remember that. Or better yet, forget he ever existed.

He froze in his tracks, trying to focus on the main issue here and turned and plunked himself down in front of Luke. 

“If we do this, what kind of life do you imagine us having?” Kiryn asked bluntly. 

Luke thought about it for a second, then smiled again. “We live together. Spend time together. You write songs and I draw. We have trips to the woods, maybe even go camping. Just enjoy being together.”

It was an alluring picture and Kiryn was surprised to find how much he wanted it too. But that wasn’t the point. Luke was being impulsive so it was up to Kiryn to be the reasonable one right now. Another new experience for him courtesy of Luke who was suddenly becoming unpredictable.

“That all sounds great. But how long do you think we can keep it going?” Kiryn asked, knowing he had to and wishing he didn’t. 

“What do you mean?” Luke asked.

“Your family,” Kiryn stated. “Sure right now they’re hundreds of miles away. A different world living a different life. One you said you hated. But eventually, they’ll expect you to go back. What then?”

He expected Luke to freeze, to hesitate, show uncertainty and realize what he was doing was ridiculous. None of that happened. Instead, Luke looked even more determined than before, grasping Kiryn’s hands tightly in his own. 

“I’m not going back,” he said firmly.

Kiryn licked his lips, willing himself to stay calm, to think. “You sound pretty certain for a guy who's so attached to his family.”

“I decided a while ago that I wanted to stay in Orpheus, but now I’m even more sure. I’m not going back. I’ll visit them of course. I can’t imagine not seeing Matt and my dad again. And they won’t kick me out or ignore me. I’m pretty sure of that. The rest of the family,” Luke paused, his expression becoming more fierce. “I’m done trying to make them happy. They’ll never be happy. I want to do what I want. And I want to stay here, in Orpheus, with you.” 

Kiryn swallowed, his whole body trembling under Luke’s strong and confident expression. He could argue, tell Luke that he was caught up in the moment. Kiryn had lots of experience with that and while he tried to live without regrets and was able to take his failures in stride as just another bump in the road, Luke wasn’t designed that way. He tore himself down, built walls to keep people out, getting hurt by everyone. If this didn’t work out, his family could disown him and Luke wouldn’t be able to handle it. He’d break. 

“Well, what do you say?” Luke asked, his tone calm, collected, his eyes staring unflinching into his. “Will you marry me?”

Kiryn opened his mouth, uncertain what to say. So far, he’d lived his life based on his instincts, determined that he would never look back and regret his actions. So that’s what he’ll do now. He’ll go on instinct. 

He opened his mouth, his answer spilling from his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squeeeeel Luke proposed!! Our passive, shy, awkward Luke!! And with confidence and attitude!!! It's going to be so much fun writing his character development. And poor Kiryn, all mixed up and trying to be logical which he isn't so not used to. We also get more of his past, the little tiny bits of pieces he's willing to reveal and think about. There's a lot to his story which we won't get to for a while yet so relish these tiny clues I'm slowly sliding into the chapters. And I know I'm a tease for stopping right before his answer. You'll find out in their next chapter which will be coming up soon.
> 
> In contrast to our maybe betrothed couple, Ren seems to be running for the hills emotionally. It's always fascinating seeing Ren's vulnerable sides, reminding us that under that tough exterior he does have some delicate emotions just like everyone else. It's sad to see him try and close himself off from Jason after all they've been through recently. But given his character, we can understand why Jason gaining some control and strength would freak Ren out. Sigh, my poor baby.
> 
> Up next: More Jeren (yay!) and Connor and it's mostly all about the case...with some emotional and backstory insights thrown in.


	41. Chapter 41

Jason stared at the screen of his laptop, refusing to even blink lest he miss something.

 

“Staring at the screen won’t make Josh and Leo move any faster,” Ren called out from across the table.

 

“Shut up,” Jason replied off handedly. After looking into as many of the Nors family members as possible in the last two and a half weeks, Jason finally told Leo to take the risk of hacking into their files. Connor and Matt sent Josh to help out a couple of days ago, pretending to be another day cleaner Leo brought in.  While the guy was a veteran cop and soldier, he wasn’t great with computers either. Which meant when they went in, they might set off some silent alarms they aren’t aware of and would need to grab whatever they can get and run.

 

“I told you, I can have Priya hack into the system,” Ren said in exasperation.

 

Jason drew in a deep breath, wishing Ren would stop saying that. “And I told you. If we go in using Priya’s skills and info, when we confront the Nors family and they figure out where and how we hacked their system, they’ll get the evidence thrown out.”

 

“You’re the one who agreed to let Priya help us in the first place,” Ren protested, glaring at him across the table.

 

Jason could feel the heat in Ren’s gaze and refused to meet it. They’d been over this before but Ren couldn’t seem to grasp how tenuous the military’s position was in the city and how anyone was looking for any loopholes or excuses to get away with their crimes. “I told you before,” Jason said slowly, drawing on the last of his patience. “While your military in Tantalus was all omnipotent and shit, it’s not like that here. If there’s even a hint that we did something wrong or what Plutus society considers wrong by social standards, not even legal but social, we could lose everything. So, we have to play it safe.”

 

“And having Leo and Josh rush in, possibly tipping everyone off to what we’re doing, is playing it safe,” Ren said derisively.

 

“Yes,” Jason replied simply. He heard Ren huff and ignored him, glad when the Beta let the matter drop. It was hard for Ren to let Jason take command. It wasn’t like Jason was doing it because he was the Panther and Ren the Eagle. He did it because right now, he knew he was right. It was the first time in their months of working together that Jason and Ren disagreed and Jason won the argument. It was an odd feeling and he prayed he wasn’t wrong because if he was, Ren would never let him forget it.

 

Unable to hold back, he chanced a quick look at the Beta who still looked disgruntled. He’d had that look on his face for two days, ever since Jason told him his plan. The guy still couldn’t get over Jason taking control and he didn’t blame him. He wouldn’t be surprised if Ren disobeyed orders in Tantalus all the time, but got away with it because he got the job done. For a soldier, Ren really hated taking orders when he didn’t want to. Or maybe that was a response he saved just for Jason.

 

His thoughts were interrupted when his screen crackled to life and Jason sat up in his chair. “They’re in.”

 

Ren rushed around the table and sat down in the chair next to him, both of them watching through Josh’s body cam attached to the front of his dress shirt as he and Leo approached the main server in the Nors family basement.

 

“We’re approaching the main server,” Josh said softly.

 

“Good. Good luck you two,” Ren replied.

 

They watched, hearts racing as the two Eagles made their way down the row of blinking and humming servers, searching for the main one.

 

“Look like they got through the security OK,” Ren muttered.

 

Jason nodded, imagining how Leo and Josh looped the cameras and disabled the alarm before entering the room. It was a good thing Josh was with Leo. This was the first time his Eagle ever had to actually infiltrate a place and going alone would have been overwhelming. Having a seasoned veteran would keep Leo calm which was exactly what they needed.

 

“Found it,” Leo whispered.

 

“Here we go,” Jason whispered, watching Josh finish hooking up the small device Ren gave him yesterday to the main server.

 

Jason held his breath, knowing the three other people were doing the same, waiting for the light to start blinking on the device, indicating that the connection was made and the files were being copied to Jason’s laptop.  Nothing happened.

 

“Give it a minute,” Jason said, assuring the two Eagles as well as himself.

 

Any second now, any second….

 

Suddenly, the light on the device began to blink and they all sighed with relief.

 

“The files are downloading,” Jason said. “Good work guys. Just sit tight for a few minutes.”

 

They all sat in tense silence, waiting for the light to stop blinking, indicating that they got everything. After several minutes, it finally stopped and Josh carefully removed the device and put it back in his pocket.

 

“OK you two, get out of there. Try and be as casual as possible,” Ren advised. “You just finished your shift and you’re own your way out.”

 

“Yes sir,” Leo and Josh replied.

 

The camera blinked out as soon as Josh disconnected it, causing Ren to frown.

 

“I don’t like it. We should have given them one of the smaller cameras so we can hear and see them all the time.”

 

Jason sighed. “I told you. The smaller camera wouldn’t have gotten a good signal in the basement. The one I gave them while yes, is bigger, has a stronger signal.”

 

Ren still didn’t look happy and Jason decided he’d tried his best to comfort the guy and now it was his own problem. He turned his attention back to his laptop, beginning to open the files he was most interested in. “Care to help?”

 

After a moment of hesitation, Ren went to his computer, established a link to Jason’s and began to go through the files as well. They sat in silence for four hours, going through one file after another.

 

So far, he didn’t find anything promising and was starting to feel apprehensive. If they really had nothing, then all that time and effort he and Ren put into the Nors family was meaningless. He had been so sure they were up to something. There were just so many gaps and unknowns and things that didn’t make sense. There had to be something.

 

He clicked the next file, his mind absently reading the contract in front of him. Something about buying some land in Midas. Not a big deal. They had business ventures there and some extended family. Made sense. It wasn’t until he saw that the warehouses were being used for housing recycled material he felt a jolt of excitement.

 

“I think I got something,” Jason said, trying to remain calm as he scanned the rest of the document.

 

“Oh?”

 

“They bought a warehouse in Midas.”

 

“And?”

 

Jason kept reading, his brain screaming at him to think faster, connect the dots.

 

“And?” Ren asked impatiently.

 

He clicked on another document, scanning it to reaffirm his conclusion before he raised his head and looked at Ren triumphantly. “They state the warehouse is for recycling.”

 

“So?”

 

“The Nors family doesn’t give a shit about recycling!” Jason said, his tone rising with excitement. “When I was looking into them, I found out they’d been warned by the city several times for creating too much waste.”

 

“So they created those warehouses to solve the problem,” Ren stated.

 

“Yeah you would think that. But, I just checked their waste records, and they haven’t changed. If they were actually using the warehouses for recycling then they’d have less waste!”

 

Jason looked at Ren, waiting for the Beta to react but he remained impassive.

 

“So the question is, what are they actually using the warehouses for?” Ren murmured.

 

“I don’t know,” Jason said, his body thrumming with excitement. “What do you say we send Leo and Josh to find out?”

 

Ren grinned. “They’re probably bored now that they’re out of the house and all the other Eagles are busy.”

 

Grinning, Jason called Josh, telling him where the warehouses were and to gear up and do reconnaissance on the buildings.

 

“Now we wait,” Jason said, sitting back in his chair. “They should be there in about an hour, give or take a few minutes.”

 

It felt like the longest hour and a half of his life. He spent it going through more files, but his attention was focused on his phone, waiting for Josh to contact him and tell him what he and Leo found.

 

When the phone finally beeped, he leaped on it, not even surprised when Ren rushed over as well. The guy may have been acting as cool as a cucumber, but Jason knew he was just as anxious as he was.

 

He opened the file Josh sent him, showing him pictures of what’s in the warehouse. Jason blinked a few times, unable to comprehend what he was looking at but it was just piles and piles of unforged metal.

 

“Son of a bitch,” Ren whispered.

 

“What?” Jason asked, looking at Ren then back at the pictures. “What is it?”

 

“That’s Prisene metal,” Ren said. “Straight out of the mines in Tantalus.”

 

“You sure?” Jason asked, his voice hushed.

 

“I grew up in the mines,” Ren stated. “I know my metal. And that metal only exists in Tantalus. Which means the Nors family smuggled it out somehow.”

 

“You think this is what they use to make the weapons?”

 

“It’s possible,” Ren mused. “Prisene is a tough metal. Hard to forge but sturdy. If they are using it to make weapons, then the weapons would be hard to destroy, the bullets stronger since the casing can handle more force.”

 

Jason swallowed. “That doesn’t sound good.”

 

“No, it doesn’t. It means stronger weapons, stronger bullets, easier to kill.”

 

“There haven’t been reports in Tantalus of shootings like that,” Jason pointed out.

 

“You can’t trust the reports,” Ren said. “The government in Tantalus is good at covering things up. There were so many missions I went on where I didn’t even know what I was doing and why. I’ll put some feelers out. See if anyone noticed any deaths from weapons that are...packing more of a punch.”

 

“Yeah, do that,” Jason murmured. “And I’ll get the proper reports done for when we finally reveal all this. No way am I gonna let the Nors family wiggle out of this.”

  
  
  


Connor bit his lip, looking over the numbers and names again. He’d poured over these files numerous times and couldn’t stop that nagging voice in the back of his head telling him something wasn’t right. He’d agonized about it for days, wondering if he should pursue this, but couldn’t seem to let it go.

 

Drawing a deep breath, Connor looking across the table at Matt who was busy looking over Susan’s notes.

 

“Matt,” Connor said, clearing his throat when his voice shook a bit. “Can I talk to you?” There, that sounded normal.

 

“Sure,” Matt said, hitting some buttons on his laptop before he closed the lid and smiled at him. “What’s up?”

 

“I...was wondering...if I…” Come on Connor! Just spit it out! You’ve rehearsed this in your head so many times. Just say it! “I was wondering if I can launch my own investigation into the Burnes family,” he said in a rush so it sounded like one long word.

 

He bit the inside of his lips, forcing his hands to lay still in his lap.

 

“Why?” Matt asked, his expression unchanged.

 

Inhaling deeply, Connor explained the reasons he’d gone over the last few days. “Well, we eliminated them from the list relating to the Tantalus case. But something about them bugged me so I looked over the files we have on them again. If you look here,” Connor turned the laptop, showing Matt the notes he compiled. “All of these are extra deposits made into various family accounts. Unexplained deposits. There’s no trace where they came from.”

 

“Yes. And we agreed that it was normal for families to have side businesses and extra money or less money than they should,” Matt said. “What makes the Burnes different?”

 

Connor felt the sweat pouring down his back and closed his eyes for a second. When he spoke, he sounded confident though he was shaking completely on the inside.

 

“Because the money is being deposited in the extended family accounts. Most of the suspects we look at take the money for themselves, keep it in the main family then distribute it if they like. Also,” Connor pulled up another document, pointing out certain names. “These are the people who are getting the money. They are all living in Icarus. The Burnes family isn’t very financially stable like the middle-class Plutus families so they have members in Midas and Icarus. From what I’ve gleaned through family records, they don’t take care of the families there. They don’t even consider them part of the family. So there’s no reason, no way they’d send money to members in Midas, much less Icarus. The rejects.”

 

“Hmm,” Matt said, looking over the family tree Connor had displayed, highlighting the people he suspected. “So what do you think is happening?”

 

Connor shook his head, feeling like an idiot. “I don’t know. I was trying to figure it out but since this isn’t our actual case or anything, there’s not much I can do.”

 

“The Eagles are all busy,” Matt pointed out.

 

“I know,” Connor said, his shoulders beginning to slouch.

 

“And we have daily reports to go through plus the bank statements which feel never ending. We still have a lot more.”

 

“I know,” his head was bent, his fingers curling in defeat.

 

“If you promise it won’t add to your hours and you don’t neglect the Tantalus case, you can work on this on your own.”

 

It took Connor a few seconds to understand what Matt said. He slowly looked up, his jaw gradually slackening with disbelief. “You...you’re letting me investigate this?”

 

Matt grinned. “Yeah. I think you’re right and there is something here. We don’t really have time for it but if you can balance the work, I don’t see why not.”

 

“Than..thanks!” Connor exclaimed. “It won’t interfere with the Tantalus case. I swear!”

 

Matt chuckled. “I’m sure it won’t. Since you’re doing it on your own time, just update me every once in a while.” Suddenly, he frowned. “But don’t run yourself ragged trying to work two cases at once. If you start to lose sleep or work late into the night you stop. Got it?”

 

“Sure,” Connor said, secretly thinking he didn’t lie. Exactly. He did understand. Which didn’t mean he’d necessarily do it.

 

Which is why he found himself later that night on his laptop, going through the financial statements of the family members. Devon had already gone to bed which meant Connor could lose himself in his work.

 

So far, he had five suspects. Mitchell Burnes, Adrian Burnes, and Rachel, Karl, and Courtney Duff. All of them were in their twenties, single and had tenuous links to the Burnes main family. Mitchell was an illegitimate child who got sent off with his mom before he was even born. Adrian was also illegitimate but was raised with a distant Midas relative before he set off on his own when he was eighteen, leaving for Icarus. Rachel, Karl and Courtney were all siblings, their mother a distant Burnes relatives who went against the family and married someone from Midas. Her family cut her off, his family got scared, and the whole lot of them were sent to Icarus.

 

He wouldn’t be surprised if all five of them held a grudge against the main family. He would need to look into them further, but it seemed they were living a hand to mouth existence, barely able to make ends meet. Four of them had three jobs while one of them worked five. It was not uncommon in Icarus based on what he’d heard, but his heart still went out to them. He understood too well what it was like to be rejected by your own family. While he did feel anger towards his parents, he wouldn’t think of trying to seek revenge or anything. But would they? Was that what the money was about? Were they doing some business on the side? Or siphoning money from the main family?

 

He’d poured over the main family financials and they didn’t report any money missing, but he didn’t dismiss the possibility that they could have hid the losses. Especially since they were small amounts, amounts they might have in cash.

 

There were just so many possibilities and Connor didn’t know where to start. He needed to pick one angle and look into it before trying another one.

 

For some reason, the revenge angle was intriguing him the most. He needed to figure out if the Burnes family really did lose money the last couple of years. Losses that were unrecorded, made in cash, and possibility hidden on purpose. How the hell was he going to do that?

 

 

 

_Ren laughed gleefully as he ran over the rock covered ground, zig zagging behind the trees._

 

_“Wait Ren! You’re too fast!”_

 

_Ren slowed down, looking over his shoulder as Ari grinned then sprinted faster, catching up to him._

 

_“Sucker!” Ari cackled, sprinting past him._

 

_He could easily outpace the younger boy, but maybe later. Let him think he won. For now. Smirking, he kept his pace slow, letting Ari think he was winning for once. A few moments later, he saw their end goal, the two broken trees leaning against each other. Ari yelped with triumph and Ren decided he’d let this go on long enough._

 

_Gritting his teeth, he ran faster, and faster until he was sprinting next to Ari who stared at him in surprise._

 

_“No!” Ari screamed, pumping his arms and legs faster, trying to beat him._

 

_“Later,” Ren said and he let loose, leaving Ari behind as he ran between their makeshift goal posts._

 

_“Yes!” Ren yelled, lifting his arms in the air in victory, breathing laboured._

 

_Ari crossed the finish line then hunched over, hands on his knees. “You…..ass,” Ari panted. “Why do you keep messing with me? I really thought I was getting faster.”_

 

_Ren walked over to Ari, placing his hand on his bent back sympathetically. “You did. I’m just faster than you. Don’t feel bad. In my training they make us run for hours. If you beat me then the military would kick me out.”_

 

_“True,” Ari said, straightening and looking up at the older Beta. “You wouldn’t last if you sucked.”_

 

_Chuckling, Ren began to walk, Ari beside him._

 

_“We shouldn't stay too long,” Ren admonished. “Last time I almost missed curfew. That’s thirty laps around the field”_

 

_“Are you sure you want to be a soldier?” Ari asked skeptically. “It sounds horrible.”_

 

_“Yeah well, it beats working the mines.”_

 

_“True. Don’t worry, we won’t be late. We’re almost there anyway.”_

 

_Sure enough they reached their secret spot, lay down on the barren ground and looked up, both smiling with content._

 

_“I never get bored of this,” Ari said._

 

_“Me neither.”_

 

_They sat in silence, staring up at the vast night sky._

 

Ren felt something nudge him, heard a mewling sound and opened his eyes. He looked up blearily, feeling something wet on his cheek.

 

“I’m awake Ari,” Ren mumbled, patting the dog’s head comfortingly. “I’m awake.”

 

Ari whined, nudging Ren’s chest until he sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around at his makeshift bed on the floor. His blankets were all tangled up, his pillow a couple of feet away.

 

“Guess I was talking in my sleep again huh?” Ren asked, stroking Ari’s back. “Sorry bud.”

 

Ari licked his bare chest and Ren grinned. “Oh, you forgive me huh. Well that’s pretty big of you.”

 

Ari lay his head in his lap and Ren sat in silence, trying to sooth his shaken nerves. He hadn’t dreamt about Ari in a while. The last time was four weeks ago, and before that it was back in Tantalus. At least this time it wasn't a nightmare and he woke up screaming. With those dreams, he would stay still, shaken and broken and try and collect himself, which he always managed to do. These dreams though, the nice dreams, just left him feeling empty. And there wasn’t much he could do about that.

 

He got up and Ari stepped back and followed him as he crossed the room, bypassing the bed and into the bathroom. He splashed water on his face, scanning it in the mirror and sighed. He always looked shattered after an Ari dream. And he knew from past experience he wasn’t going to go back to sleep. He walked back into the bedroom, shaking his head as he passed his bed again. He’d tried sleeping on it the first night but found it too soft. In Tantalus, his bed in the military dorm and in his mom’s house were rock hard, the metal frame covered with a thin and battered mat that was barely two inches thick. He felt like he was drowning in the Plutus bed. He was tempted to just get rid of it, but it would raise too many questions. So every night he pulled the covers off, made a bed for himself on the floor, then put it back in the morning so the cleaning maid didn’t know and spread the word.

 

Well, he was awake. Now what? He could still feel his heart aching and decided he needed some air. He looked at his watch. It was 2:30 AM, too late to go to the lake. His mind made up, he quickly put on a shirt and pants over his boxers and left the apartment, Ari at his side. He got to the elevator and hit the up button, waiting patiently. A few minutes later he was on the roof, and he took a deep breath. The air was clean, calming, crisp. Exactly what he needed. And..

 

He walked to the middle of the roof and lay down, staring up at the sky. There weren’t a lot of stars, but there were some. Just enough to help sooth his nerves. Ari lay his head on his stomach, the weight assuring him of another's presence. He continued staring at the stars, waiting for that familiar comfort, but found only loneliness.

 

He pulled out his phone and hit speed dial one, waiting as the phone rang on the other end.

 

“Hello,” his mother answered, her voice groggy.

 

“Sorry,” Ren said wincing. “I thought you were on the night shift tonight.”

 

“I was supposed to,” Lin mumbled, “But I had to switch with someone.”

 

“Why?” Ren asked suspiciously.

 

There was a pause and when she spoke, Lin’s voice was brisk. “Because, like a normal human being I got sick. I’m fine now. I’m going back to work tomorrow. Yes, I’m sure I can go back. No, I didn’t tell you and no, I’m not sorry because you would have made a big fuss and made your friends come by day and night and bug the hell out of me.”

 

Ren didn’t reply, wishing he could argue but in true Lin fashion, she covered everything. “You sure you’re fine?”

 

Lin sighed. “Yes. I am. It wasn’t a big deal. Just a bad flu. I’m all good now. Promise.”

 

Ren wanted to press the subject more but knew there was nothing else his mom could say to assure him.

 

“So why are you calling?” Lin asked, turning the tables on him. “It’s late there.”

 

He didn’t reply, yet his mom understood.

 

“Was it a good dream or a bad one?” Lin asked.

 

“Good. It was good,” Ren said softly.

 

There was a sigh on the other end and he heard his mom sit up. “I know you hate the good dreams, but I always felt the bad were worse. You were always so loud and a few times I had to dump water on you to wake you up. I even grabbed your covers and pulled you off the bed a couple of times.”

 

Ren smiled weakly. “Yeah, I know. Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be sorry. We all have bad dreams. So where are you now?”

 

“On the roof. Just needed some air.”

 

“Air is good,” Lin agreed. “How’s your boss?”

 

Ren groaned and rolled his eyes, wishing his mom wasn’t so tenacious. “Why do you keep asking about him?”

 

“Because I find him fascinating,” Lin said, her voice gaining strength and Ren knew she was ready to talk the topic to death. Again. “You always have so many colorful phrases to describe him. And he’s so useless.”

 

He frowned, replaying what he’d said to his mom over the last few months. “He's not that bad. Well, he was, but not anymore. He works really hard now. And he’s pretty good.” He didn’t know why he was defending the guy considering he’d been trying his best to avoid any personal conversations with him lately. And doing his best to ignore how Jason was getting so good he didn’t need him as much anymore.

 

“Really?” Lin asked.

 

“Yeah. Just the other day he came up with some great suggestions. He’s been a great help since he understands Plutus way more than I do. This place is just weird.” Don’t think about it. Don’t think about how he’s getting better, smarter, faster. This is what you wanted. You promised Quinton you’d fix his son and make him an Alpha people could admire. Just because he turned out to be even more amazing than Ren assumed didn’t change what he came here to do. Or how inadequate and terrified he’d been feeling lately.

 

“Some would say we’re weird,” Lin commented dryly.

 

Ren chuckled, leaping onto the new topic, anything to make his insecurities and fear of Jason disappear. “True. It’s a different weird. I’m still trying to wrap my head around this place.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you two are getting along. You spend most of your time with him. It would suck if your partner is useless.”

 

Ren pictured Jason earlier today, rattling off orders to Josh and Leo about the warehouse in Midas, not even needing Ren to translate their codes anymore when going through the daily reports. “No, not useless at all,” Ren agreed hollowly.

 

“Good. Now tell me about Plutus and why it’s weird.”

 

Ren stroked Ari’s head as the dog dozed, forcing his mind to focus on the conversation. He recounted to his mom how messed up family structures are in Plutus, all the while his eyes glued to the stars twinkling down at him, his loneliness fading gradually before the sun came up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A break in the Tantalus case! Finally!! Can we take a moment to admire Jason who is stepping up in so many ways...and causing Ren to feel even more anxious and closed off. And Connor's investigating his own case on the sly! Two mystery arcs at once! I'm gonna work hard to keep it organized and at a steady pace. 
> 
> I hope you were all surprised by the Ren/Ari flashback/dream I snuck in there. We finally get to meet the mysterious Ari of his past, and it's through a sweet dream that's more like a nightmare. Feel free to start theorizing who he is and what happened to him if you haven't already. I already wrote the chapter where we find out the truth a month ago because I couldn't stop thinking about it and will be posting it in the next few chapters. So start brainstorming! (/^▽^)/
> 
> Up next: A Liryn focused chapter where we finally find out Kiryn's answer! I don't want to keep that to myself for too long ヽ(;^o^ヽ)


	42. Chapter 42

Hands shaking, Kiryn pulled out his key and unlocked his front door, his mind still in a fog. 

“You need some help?” Luke asked gently behind him.

Get it together Kiryn! Shaking his head and suddenly feeling frustrated with himself Kiryn jammed the key into the lock and opened the door. He hated this. Hated when he was uncertain. And it was all Luke’s fault! He wanted to be mad at the Beta, he really did, but he wasn’t. Because it wasn’t really Luke’s fault that Kiryn was all shaken and fidgety and weird. 

Kiryn walked in and stopped in the middle of his studio apartment. Despite how spacious it was, he felt suddenly trapped. 

“Do you want some water or something?” Luke asked from the small kitchen that was separated from the rest of the room by a counter. 

Kiryn stood frozen in front of his couch, ignoring the second half of the room where the bed was. “No. Yes. Water. Would be good.” Belatedly he called out “Thanks,” as Luke opened a cupboard and took out some glasses which he filled from the tap. Growling, Kiryn covered his face with his hands and sank onto the couch. Stupid, stupid. There was nothing to be nervous about! He chose this. Luke asked and Kiryn made the decision. No point becoming a nervous wreck about it now. 

“Here,” Luke said, holding out the glass.

Slowly, Kiryn lowered his hands and took the glass, frowning when he saw that his hands still weren’t steady. He forced himself to take a sip without choking, realized how parched his throat was and swallowed the rest of the glass. 

Luke chuckled and Kiryn awkwardly placed the glass on the table. Silence reigned and Kiryn didn’t know what to say to break it, a rare occurrence in his life. He always had something to say. He was the one who created the mood, got closer to people and pulled them out of their shell. Like he did with Luke. Oh god Luke! What did he think of all this? With that thought, he gripped his hands tightly, closing his eyes and trying to make his breathing more even. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Luke said softly and Kiryn’s eyes flew open, staring mouth agape at the Beta.

Luke smiled gently, his hands in his lap. “I told you on our way back from City Hall. I don’t want to marry you for sex. I did it because I love you. If you need time to get used to this it’s fine.”

Kiryn swallowed, knowing how hard Luke was trying to comfort him, put him at ease. Already he was acting like a concerned and caring husband. While Kiryn was a nervous bride who was suddenly getting cold feet. After the wedding!

“No,” Kiryn said, shaking his head. “It’s fine. Whether we do it today or tomorrow or in a week or something it’ll be the same. I just...need to not think and just….yeah.” God he sounded so stupid. Why couldn’t he do this? He thought he was ready for this! Didn’t he agree to marry Luke following his spontaneous proposal because he loved him and trusted him? Last night in the woods, he really thought he would be fine. He had images of the two of them in bed, laughing and relaxed and enjoying the feel of each other. So much for his optimistic fantasy. He’d be lucky if he could even lay down without having a panic attack and scratching Luke’s eyes out. 

“I’m going to touch your hand OK?” Luke said, his voice still gentle, as if soothing a frightened animal which Kiryn supposed he was. 

Kiryn nodded, his head bent so he wouldn’t have to look at the compassionate look Luke probably had on his face. He closed his eyes, shuddering a bit when he felt Luke’s warm hand lay across his. He froze, wondering what would happen next when Luke placed his other hand on his tightly clasped and clammy hands. Luke shifted his hands, placing Kiryn’s between his. Kiryn closed his eyes, trying to keep his mind blank. After a few seconds of stillness, Luke began to rub them gently, bringing warmth back to them. After a couple of minutes, Kiryn moaned a bit, feeling the muscles in his hands relax. 

“Better?” Luke asked.

Kiryn nodded, his eyes still closed. “Yeah. It feels nice.”

He could feel Luke smile as he continued to rub and massage Kiryn’s hands until he finally loosened his grip. When he did, Luke tenderly grasped one of Kiryn’s hands in each of his, and stopped. After a few moments of stillness, Kiryn finally opened his eyes, turning his head to look at Luke. 

Kiryn’s breathing stopped and he felt his chest thrum softly at the tranquil expression on Luke’s face. He didn’t seem in a rush, willing to sit here for hours, just holding Kiryn’s hands. 

“You must think I’m a freak,” Kiryn said, trying to smile and failing.

Luke shook his head, still smiling serenely. “Never. You told me months ago you’re uncomfortable with the idea of sex. I’m not going to rush it or force you in to it. We’ll go at a pace you’re comfortable with. I’m all for waiting but you seem determined to do it today so we’ll take it slow. As slow as you need.”

Kiryn felt tears form in his eyes and swallowed, bowing his head and his body shaking as he tried to control himself. “I wasn’t always like this you know,” he choked out, tears beginning to fall. “I used to imagine marrying someone I love and having children. A normal marriage.” 

“I know.”

No he didn’t know, Kiryn thought fiercely. He was just saying words to comfort him, make him feel that it was OK to be scared. But he didn’t know. How could he know the dreams Kiryn used to have, the fantasies of living a different life, a happier life with someone who cared about him. He even looked forward to having sex with the person he loved, gentle sex which was all about loving each other. He had so many fantasies that he kept to himself because he knew people would tell him he was being ridiculous, but he dreamt about it anyway. Then he realized those fantasies will never come true. So he stopped dreaming. 

Suddenly, realization dawned and he opened his eyes, staring in shock at Luke who looked back quizzically. 

“You love me. Right?” Kiryn asked, his voice hushed and desperate.

Luke smiled. “Of course. I love you. So much. More than I ever imagined. I used to have dreams of meeting someone I love as much as my dad loved my mom. I didn’t think it would happen but I dreamt of it. And then I found you.” Kiryn almost gasped, shocked that Luke had similar fantasies to his, dreams about love and finding that perfect person. It was there in his eyes, just how much he loved him. Even his dreams didn’t match what he saw in Luke. “I love you. Ryn.”

Kiryn blinked. “Ryn?”

Luke blushed, looking a bit sheepish. “Yeah. It was a nickname I made up for you in my head months ago but I couldn’t bring myself to say it. But we’re married now so what’s the point in holding back?” He looked at Kiryn uncertainty. “Do you..hate it?”

Kiryn shook his head, his nerves becoming steadier. “No. I don’t. I’ve never had a nickname before.” He smiled, his first smile in the last hour since they signed the marriage contract and started to head home and Kiryn realized what would happen next. “I like it.”

Luke smiled. “Good. I like being the only one who calls you by it.”

“It just sucks I can’t give you a nickname. It’s not like you can make Luke any shorter or anything.”

“Actually, Luke is a nickname.”

Kiryn looked at his new husband in puzzlement. “What?”

Luke sighed. “I guess you were so nervous you didn’t see it on the marriage contract. My legal name is Lucas Blake. My dad named me after my grandfather, probably to win his approval since I was born a Beta. Everyone always called me Luke though. I even write it as a prefered name on forms. I never felt Lucas fit me.”

“We can change it. I told you , in Orpheus people can pick and choose their names.” Kiryn stated. “I like Luke. You don’t feel like a Lucas. Lucas is too formal. Too rigid. Luke is nice.”

Luke grinned. “Thanks. I like it too.” 

They lapsed into a comfortable silence and Kiryn knew he got what he needed. Just like Luke, he’d had dreams of finding and marrying someone he loved. And today he did. The childhood fantasies he had and forced himself to get rid of, to forget, came true. He loved Luke. Luke who was tender, and kind, and sweet and would never ever hurt him. Who would put him first and care about his feelings. 

Without thinking, Kiryn leaned forward, placing his lips against Luke’s. Luke froze for a second, then began to kiss him back. After a few moments, he twined his arms behind Luke’s head, pressing his body against him. Luke leaned back into the couch, letting Kiryn lay on top of him, their lips still on each other. When he felt ready, Kiryn flicked his tongue out, teasing Luke’s lips and the Beta opened them, twining their tongues together. 

He didn’t know how long they lay there, arms, legs and tongues entwined together. It was nice. At some point he felt Luke’s erection against his thigh and his body stiffened. Luke felt Kiryn’s shock and stopped, pulling his head back.

“Want to stop?”

Kiryn shook his head. “No. It’s fine. Just….I need a minute.” He looked down at Luke, his husband. His husband who he loved and loved him back. He just needed to keep reminding himself of that. He stroked Luke’s cheek, scanning his face more closely then he ever had before. His hand made it’s way into Luke’s dark brown hair. It was usually straight, and neatly cut. But he’d been growing it out lately and there were small hints of curls here and there. Kiryn smiled, touching the tips of some of those curls. He trailed his hand down, rubbing his thumb gently across Luke’s forehead. When they first met, they were always creased with worry and nerves. He was happy when he recalled he’d seen less and less of those looks and frowns the last few weeks. He was glad. He’d hate to think the wrinkles would become permanent fixtures, marring Luke’s smooth skin. Then his ears, they were nice ears. Nothing special about them. But they belonged to Luke so he touched the shell, running his index finger over it. Not too hard or too soft. Just like Luke. He had a nice nose too. He never thought about people’s noses before but Luke’s was well proportioned and straight. He grinned as he tweaked Luke’s nose, making the Beta chuckle. 

There were small hints of tiny freckles on his cheeks. They were so faded, Kiryn wondered if they used to be darker and were dimmed with surgery. He frowned, not liking the idea that someone sought to change Luke, to remove a part of his individuality. Maybe they could get the freckles back or something. If Luke wanted them. His index finger ran over the skin when he got distracted by Luke’s lips. He stopped, his finger hovering over his lips before he slowly began to run his finger on the outer line. They were a nice dark pink color. Kiryn’s were pretty pale so they probably made a nice contrast together. They were soft too. Others might find Luke plain but Kiryn thought he was beautiful. Everything was where it should be, there was nothing special or strange. It was Luke’s face. And he loved it.

His finger still lay on Luke’s lips and he looked into his husband’s eyes and froze. No there was something special about Luke. His eyes. They were brown sure. But they were a light brown, like they were shining and Kiryn lost himself staring into them. There was a small black dot in the right one and he focused on that, the tiny dark mole that complimented his light brown eyes perfectly. 

Suddenly, he realized that Luke was looking at him just as intently and blushed. 

“Stop looking at me like that,” Kiryn mumbled.

“Hey, you were staring at me,” Luke pointed out and grinned. 

“And...what do you see?” Kiryn asked, hating that his voice trembled a bit. 

Luke paused, then raised his hand, placing it on Kiryn’s curly black hair, running a few strands through his fingers. Silently, Luke copied Kiryn’s own movements, touching his hair, then his forehead, then his ear, lips, then stared into his green eyes, his face shining when he finally spoke. 

“I see you.”

Kiryn’s breath hitched and he almost leaped off the couch, needing a minute to collect himself. Luke may be just saying what he felt in his concise way but he had no idea the effect it had on Kiryn. He saw him? Did he really? Did he know what Kiryn was? What he’d been through? The secrets he kept hidden? How could he when Kiryn worked so hard to keep it all to himself, to never let anyone know the truth. Not even his band knew. No one did. That was the whole point, the only way he was able to survive this long. He had a husband now. Could he still keep his secrets? Should he?

“What’s wrong Ryn?” Luke asked with concern, placing a hand on Kiryn’s hair.

Kiryn shuddered and closed his eyes. What would telling the truth accomplish now? None of it mattered anyway. It was a different life, one Kiryn threw away with the promise he’d never look back. Telling Luke would accomplish nothing but open up old wounds. It didn’t matter anymore. 

“Nothing. Just...kiss me.”

Luke still looked concerned but gently pulled Kiryn down, kissing him sweetly and making the Omega moan. Kiryn clutched Luke close, twining their legs even more and thrusting his now stiffening groin against Luke’s. The Beta groaned and Kiryn grinned, suddenly feeling more confident. 

He leaped up, pulled Luke off the couch and towed him towards the bed shoved against the back wall. As soon as they stood in front of it Kiryn began to feel shy again, turning to Luke with a burning face. “I think this is as far as I can take the lead right now. Not really sure what to do.”

Luke shifted uncomfortably, avoiding Kiryn’s gaze. 

“Why are you looking like that?” Kiryn asked, his tone a bit sharp.

“Like what?” Luke asked innocently.

“Like you did something wrong.”

Luke sighed, stared up at the ceiling for a second then looked back at him, his face determined, “Not wrong exactly. Just...a bit embarrassed.”

“Why?”

Luke sighed again. “Because I don’t know much about this either. I never slept with an Omega before so I...looked stuff up.”

Kiryn blinked, picturing a shy Luke staring lack jawed at porn websites and grinned. “Did you watch porn?”

Luke’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “No! Well, not now.” His face turned beet red and Kiryn felt some sympathy for his shy and caring husband.

He stepped forward, pulling Luke down and twining his arms behind his neck, his body flush against the Beta’s. 

“And? What did you learn?”

Luke swallowed, his hands shaking slightly on Kiryn’s waist. “I can’t say it.”

“Why not? I’m curious too.”

Luke closed his eyes and Kiryn was starting to feel bad about teasing him. He was about to tell Luke it was fine when the Beta spoke.

“There are specific places I have to...touch.”

Kiryn froze, feeling his curiosity peak. “What specific places?”

Luke swallowed, his eyes roaming everywhere except Kiryn’s face despite being barely inches away from each other. “Well, like, your chest. That one’s kinda obvious. And...hips are supposed to feel good for some people. And...sometimes the ears.”

Kiryn’s eyes widened. “Ears? Really?”

Luke nodded.

“What do you do to the ears?” he imagined Luke playing with them with his fingers and the image didn’t seem very arousing.

“I nibble on them and lick them.”

Kiryn’s breath hitched and he felt a warm feeling in his stomach. “That...might be nice.”

“Want...want me to try?” Luke asked hesitantly. 

Kiryn nodded and watched, drawing in a deep breath as Luke bent forward. He felt his lips against the shell of his ear and waited. Luke breathed, probably didn’t even mean it in a sexual way but it made Kiryn shudder. Just as he was about to snap at Luke to do something he felt Luke’s lips press against his ear. Before he could think Luke suddenly licked it and Kirn gasped. He thought Luke would tease him a bit more, act a bit more uncertain. Next thing he knew Luke lightly nipped his ear with his teeth, making Kiryn moan and shudder, his knees beginning to buckle. 

“Looks like you have sensitive ears,” Luke whispered, his voice sounding deeper and causing Kiryn to tremble. He couldn't even answer, waiting for Luke to do it again. Instead, the Beta stood straight, his face set. Kiryn wanted to protest, to tell Luke to do more when the Beta grasped his hand and guided him towards the bed. They sat down facing each other, Luke’s face still determined as he leaned forward, doing the same thing to Kiryn’s other ear. It didn’t feel as good as his right ear and Kiryn was about to tell Luke that when the Beta seemed to sense it himself, switching back and making Kiryn moan all over again.

He was so focused on that one spot he didn’t even realize Luke’s hands were moving until they touched the flesh at his waist under his shirt. His skin and muscles leapt at the touch, his skin feeling cool against Luke’s warm fingers. Luke trailed his fingers upwards, creating a trail of fire and Kiryn squirmed, feeling a bit overwhelmed and unable to focus on one feeling at a time. 

Soon, Luke’s fingers reached his chest and paused for a second before his left hand lightly brushed his left nipple. Kiryn trembled and mewled. He didn’t know what was happening anymore and just wanted Luke to keep doing whatever it was. His fears from earlier dissipated, overshadowed by his growing lust. 

Gently, Luke laid him down on the bed and lifted his shirt, up, up, until it was over Kiryn’s head and he saw it fall to the floor. He swallowed a second before he felt Luke’s tongue on his hip bone, his hips bucking off the bed as he clutched Luke’s hair. He wanted Luke to keep doing whatever he was doing, but he also wanted him to do that thing to his chest again. He also wanted…

“Luke,” Kiryn panted, not even sure he could communicate anything right now. 

Luke looked up questioningly and Kiryn knew he had to say something. “My pants are hurting me,” he admitted, beyond feeling shy at this point. He really wanted those pants off. 

Without a word, Luke unbuttoned Kiryns jeans while he lifted his hips, allowing Luke easy access as he moved them down his legs until they lay in a pile on the floor with his shirt. 

“You too,” Kiryn breathed.

Quickly, Luke took off his shirt and pants while Kiryn watched, mesmerized by the lean muscles Luke hid under his clothes. He was a soldier after all and did work out almost every day. It made sense. He barely finished his observation when Luke whipped Kiryn’s underwear off, his hand lightly grasping his erection as he leaned forward and began to lick Kiryn’s nipples. 

He felt like his body was turning into putty while bursting into flames at the same time. He didn’t know any other way to describe it and didn’t even try to form any more thoughts as Luke continued to touch, lick, and nip his chest, all the while sliding his hand up and down his erect shaft. He felt something wet form in his butt and was surprised that slate was forming naturally. Then again, didn’t he hear the older Omegas talking about how the more slake the easier the penetration. At the thought his body stiffened, thinking about that moment. But then he let himself relax, focusing on Luke. His Luke. His husband. He wasn’t some horny Alpha or Beta. He was his husband. The person he loved and chose. 

“I...I think I’m ready now,” Kiryn panted.

Luke lifted his head, licking his lips which made Kiryn’s stomach tighten even more. “You sure?”

Kiryn nodded, eager to get the moment over with. He was dreading this and needed to do it now before he chickened out. “Yeah. I’m sure.”

Luke stood up, pulling off his own boxers and tossing them aside, exposing his own erection which made Kiryn’s eyes widen. Don’t think about it. Don’t think about what he was going to do with it. 

“How do you want to do this?” Luke asked.

“What?” Kiryn squeaked. 

“I mean, we can do it from the front so we can see each other. Or from behind. It’s supposed to be easier from behind.”

Kiryn imagined lying there, his butt in the air and staring at the headboard, uncertain of what Luke was doing, unable to see him. He needed to see him, to assure himself it was Luke and not someone else.

“Face to face,” Kiryn stated firmly. “I want to see your face.”

Luke smiled softly and Kiryn wanted to kiss him again.

“Me too,” Luke said. Slowly, he placed his hands on Kiryn hips, lifting him gently upwards and placing a pillow under him to keep him balanced. 

This was it, Kiryn thought, willing his body to relax. There was no going back after this. This was the moment he’d been dreading for most of his life. He forced his eyes back to Luke, willing his heart to stop racing, his nerves to settle as he stared at his husband’s face but it wasn’t working. 

He almost told Luke to stop but bit his lips, determined to get through this. So it would hurt. He was an Omega. His body was created to withstand more pain than an Alpha. He could do this. He can do this. 

Almost agonizingly slowly, Luke began to enter him and Kiryn winced, unsure if he did it because it hurt or just reacting to the feeling of someone entering him.

“You OK?” Luke asked, stopping right away.

Kiryn nodded, still biting his lips lest he tell Luke to stop. 

Luke looked concerned and Kiryn forced himself to smile. “Just...nervous.”

“Maybe I should prepare you more. I read that while slake is good, I should prepare you at least a bit,” Luke said, beginning to pull out and Kiryn panicked. 

“No!” If Luke pulled out now, made the moment last longer it would only make things worse. It took all his resolve to get this far, to let Luke enter him. He didn’t know if he had it in him to do it again.

Luke frowned with concern. “But you don’t look comfortable.”

Kiryn shook his head. “It’s OK. I’ll be fine. It’s just nerves.”

“But-”

“Please Luke,” Kiryn said, hating how desperate he sounded. “Just..I need to do this. Now.”

Luke scanned his face then nodded, easing himself back in and Kiryn shuddered. It didn’t hurt, not really. It just felt strange and a bit uncomfortable. Luke stopped and Kiryn almost growled at him to keep going.

“I’m supposed to take it slow,” Luke explained. “I won’t pull out but I won’t just thrust in either. I’ll just take it slow.”

Kiryn knew Luke was trying to be considerate, to reach a compromise and nodded. They stared at each other for a few moments and Kiryn was starting to feel awkward. 

“Maybe a bit more,” Kiryn suggested.

Luke eased in a bit further and Kiryn felt himself tighten. Luke stopped again and Kiryn growled with frustration. He wanted this over with. He wanted this over with. 

He was about to bark at Luke to just do it when the Beta leaned forward, thrusting his tongue into Kiryn’s mouth passionately. Kiryn kissed him back, meeting his tongue thrust for thrust, one hand coming up to cup Luke’s face while the other was propping him up on the mattress. Surprisingly, he forgot to worry about what Luke’s lower half was doing, focusing on the feel of Luke’s lips and tongue. Suddenly, he felt more pressure as Luke pushed deeper inside him. He moaned into Luke’s mouth, focusing on that, forcing himself to think only about Luke’s mouth against his own. 

It worked and he could feel himself relaxing, making it easier for Luke to push deeper into him. It still felt strange but not scary. 

Luke ripped his mouth free, his lips puffy. “I’m going to start thrusting now.”

Kiryn nodded, feeling nervous again. 

“Look at me Ryn,” Luke said softly. 

Kiryn looked up, losing himself in Luke’s eyes as the Beta pulled out and thrust back in. He shuddered and closed his eyes. 

“No. Keep your eyes on me!” Luke said.

Panting, Kiryn opened his eyes, watching Luke, his gaze never wavering as the Beta thrust in and out. Gradually, he felt that tension in his stomach beginning to increase, his breathing becoming more laboured. 

“Luke,” Kiryn said in confusion.

Instead of answering, Luke grasped Kiryn’s erection with one hand, gently pumping it. Kiryn threw his head back, panting Luke’s name as he continued to thrust into him while his hand lovingly touched him. He covered his face with his hands, lost in the sensations as his stomach continued to tighten, his body getting warmer and warmer, until he lost himself. It was like his brain exploded and his world went black at the same time. He felt Luke shudder, his hand frozen on Kiryn’s limp member and blearily opened his eyes, watching a panting Luke slump slightly forward.

He raised a trembling hand, cupping Luke’s cheek again and the Beta groggily lifted his head. Kiryn grinned. “We did it huh?”

Luke grinned, cupping Kiryn’s hand and kissing his palm. “Yeah. You OK?”

Kiryn nodded. “Wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.”

Luke chuckled. “Good. I’m glad.”

“I think I’ll get better. I will get better,” Kiryn vowed. 

His eyes crinkling softly, he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Kiryn’s lips. “Me too. I promise to get better too. We can take our time. We are married now. We have all the time in the world.”

Kiryn smiled, determined that despite their spontaneous decision, they’d made the right one. He loved Luke. Luke loved him. That was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EHHHHHH they got married!! And figures they would just hop to it and get it done. No fancy wedding build up for our spontaneous and go with the flow couple. This chapter was just....so perfect and sweet and adorable. I smiled a few times when I did my final edits because they're just so sweet and happy. And Luke is really developing, taking the lead and acting more confident in his new role as a caring husband. Sigh, Luke as a caring husband. Can't wait to write more of him like that.  
> But, we did have some angst in this chapter in the form of our jittery Kiryn. Poor guy still denies his past so we only have tiny tiny bits and pieces so far. But we can imagine something horrible did happen based on his fear of sex. Did I just increase the tension? I hope so. 
> 
> Up next: more fluff!! in the form of ....Meconn's first 'date!' I know we've been building up to it and most of you have been waiting 'patiently.' (cough Alna cough). Look forward to it. I spent almost three hours writing it over two days to make it perfect.
> 
> FYI for those of you are have a set time for reading when I post. I'll be travelling for a while starting on Monday. I should have WIFI most of the time so hopefully I'll continue updating Tuesdays/Fridays. But the timing will be off because of the time difference. If something comes up, I may post a day earlier or later. Don't worry though! I'm working hard to make sure I still put out 2 chapters a week!! It's getting so much more intense I don't want to miss an update.


	43. Chapter 43

Matt rang the doorbell to Connor’s apartment, feeling nervous. Which wasn’t strange since he’d been nervous for four days, ever since he finally came up with some ideas for their day together and started to plan everything. He still wasn’t sure if he made the right calls but he really hoped Connor liked it all. And didn’t think Matt was crazy. 

The door swung open, and Matt was left staring into space. He quickly switched his gaze down, smiling down at a blank faced Devon. “Hi Devon. How are you?”

“Fine,” Devon murmured, his expression unchanged.

Matt almost shuffled his feet nervously but forced himself to stand still. Unlike the two times he met Devon, he wasn’t being hostile or happy. He couldn’t read the kid and felt he should tread lightly. Was he upset that Matt was going to spend time with his mom? Or that they were going to be together without him?

He opened his mouth, about to ask Devon if he was ready to go to his dad’s for the weekend when Connor appeared in the foyer, hands on his hips and glaring at Devon.

“Devon, we weren’t done talking.”

Devon frowned, his grip tightening on the doorframe and Matt was worried the kid would actually say no. After a few seconds of hesitation, Devon turned around, his body spiritless even from behind. “Do I have to?”

“Yes, you do,” Connor’s voice softened and he stepped forward, going down on his knees and placing his hands on his son’s shoulders. “I told you. It’s going to be fine. And Leslie and Ben are waiting for you. They’ll be really disappointed their big brother didn’t show up.”

“OK,” Devon mumbled, then he walked past Connor and back into the apartment. 

Both men watched Devon walk away then Connor stood up, smiling apologetically. “Sorry about that. He’s...nervous about going to Oliver’s place.”

Matt raised an eyebrow. “Why? I thought he loves going there.”

Connor clasped his hands, his expression sullen. “He’s worried that if he goes they won’t let him come back.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah,” Connor replied. “This is his first time going since the...incident. And he’s still shaken. And angry at Oliver and everyone else in that house by extension. He doesn’t understand what happened and blames them, especially Oliver, for taking him away from me. Oliver’s been calling him everyday for two weeks but Devon only talked to him once and he didn’t stay on the line long.” Connor sighed. “Really, Oliver has to figure this out and deal with the consequences. But I don’t want Devon or Veronica or the kids to suffer through it as well.”

Matt blinked a few times and when he spoke, he couldn’t help saying the honest truth. “You’re way too nice to them.”

Connor started. “What do you mean?”

“Most people, if they’d gone through what you did, had their ex treat you the way Oliver treated you, wouldn’t even try and smooth things over. Legally, you now have the right to keep Oliver away from Devon if you wanted to. But you won’t. So Devon can have a father and because you don’t want to take away Oliver’s own status as a father. Even though he was willing to do that to you.”

Connor sighed, crossing his arms and rubbing them. “It would be easy to blame him for all this. But he didn’t have a choice either. He’s not...vindictive or cruel. He’s just….lazy, selfish. That’s all. But he’s a good father to Devon and really loves him. It wouldn’t be fair to either of them to break their bond.”

Matt smiled. “Like I said. You’re too nice.”

Connor looked like he was going to protest, then smiled weakly. “Maybe I am.”

“I’m ready,” Devon murmured, reappearing in the foyer, wearing his backpack. The kid still looked sullen and Matt was wracking his brain trying to figure out what to do when Connor once again stepped forward. 

“I told you. We’ll drop you off and I’ll come pick you up after tomorrow. It’s just one weekend Devon. Promise.”

Devon still didn’t look convinced and Connor’s face creased with concern.

“You don’t want to see your dad?” Matt suddenly asked.

Devon looked up, his expression a bit defensive. “Not really.”

“Well, you look like you don’t want to go,” Matt said casually, leaning on the door jamb. “Must mean you don’t want to see him.”

“That’s...not true,” Devon said carefully.

“Hey it’s fine,” Matt said, pretending to look at his nails. “Not all sons and fathers like spending time together. My cousin Jason and my uncle are like that. Can barely stand to be in the same room together.”

Devon’s eyes widened and he stepped forward, standing a foot away from Matt, his head tilted upwards. “Really? Why?”

Matt shrugged. “Don’t know. They were always like that. Never did get along. Only got worse when they got older. They never really talked or spent time together. I don’t think they’re happy about it but it may be too late to change anything.”

“Mom says it’s never too late to do anything,” Devon said fiercely.

Matt sighed. “Maybe. I don’t know. But I get it if you don’t want to see your dad. Sometimes it just...doesn’t work out.”

Devon’s eyes widened and he turned to Connor. “I want to go see Dad!” he called out.

Connor smiled. “Sounds good. I know he really wants to see you.”

Devon marched out of the apartment, heading to the elevator. 

“Thank you,” Connor said in a soft voice. 

“Hey, I took a shot,” Matt sighed warily. ”Just glad it worked out or that would have been sooooo awkward to smooth over.”

Connor chuckled, closing the door behind him. “Shall we?”

Twenty minutes later, Matt pulled up in front of the house Connor told him to, scanning the pristine front garden. “Looks nice.”

“It is,” Connor murmured. “Veronica does amazing things when it comes to home decor.”

“Mom, I should go,” Devon said, squirming impatiently. 

“Need me to come down with you?”

“No!” Devon called as he leaped out of the car. Matt expected the kid to go tearing up the drive. Instead he opened the front passenger seat, giving Connor a big hug. “I’ll see you after tomorrow Mom,” Devon murmured.

“See you later kid. Love you.”

“Love you too.” With a kiss on top of Devon’s head the little Alpha let go, running up the driveway. The front door swung open and Matt saw Oliver standing in it, his stance nervous. Matt didn’t blame him. 

Both he and Connor couldn’t help smiling as Devon launched himself at Oliver who quickly wrapped his arms around him, hugging his son tightly. 

“We should go,” Connor said. “It’s their moment.”

Silently, Matt pulled back onto the road, marvelling once again at Connor’s parenting skills and kind and caring nature. He felt his heart thumping loudly in his chest which it had been doing a bit more frequently when he was with Connor lately. He resisted the urge to place his palm on it to see if he could actually feel it through his skin. Which was stupid. No matter how hard your heart beats you won’t actually physically feel it.

“So, what’s the plan?”

Matt grinned, suddenly feeling nervous again but even more determined. “It’s a surprise.”

 

Connor blinked a few times, wondering if the image in front of him will suddenly disappear. Blink. Nope, it was still there.

“Laser tag,” Connor said flatly.

“Yup,” Matt said, his voice laced with excitement and uncertainty as he stood next to him, staring at the front of the brightly lit building. “Ever been to one before?”

“No.”

Matt chuckled. “I figured.” He stepped forward, standing in front of Connor and looking down into his eyes. “I never have either. Some of my classmates went and said how awesome it was. Some of them even had birthday parties in it. I always wanted to go.” He paused, drew in a deep breath and continued. “I thought, after our talk about childhoods and the stuff we missed out on, it would be fun to experience some of the things we never got to.”

“Starting with laser tag,” Connor said, his tone still flat.

Matt paused. “Yes. Is that OK?”

Connor’s gaze travelled behind the Alpha, taking in the bright multi-colored lights spelling out the name of the place with shapes of planets and laser beams around it. “Could be fun,” Connor said, a grin spreading across his face.

Matt grinned, gesturing at the building. “After you, oh fearless leader.”

“So this is how it’s going to go down?” Connor asked as they walked to the front door. “I’m the leader and you’re my minion.” 

“I figured it would be fun to have roles and take turns. Like you and Devon did with your fort.”

Connor sighed as they stepped into the building. “You’re never going to let that go are you?”

Matt chuckled. “Not a chance.”

Connor smiled, feeling excitement thrumming through his veins as he took in the game consoles and screens around him. He’d never been to one of these places before and couldn’t stop staring at everything. Which is why he felt a jolt when Matt suddenly asked him what he wanted his code name to be. Connor started and looked at the Beta behind the counter, waiting for Connor’s reply. He was about to say he would prefer to keep his name then stopped. Today was about experiencing new things, of being adventurous. Of fulfilling childhood fantasies. 

Which is why he smirked at the Beta when he answered. “Lord Maximus.”

Matt chuckled, “Nice. I’ll go with Squire Percival. Sounds like an eager to please and loyal minion.”

“Perfect,” Connor hissed, his adrenaline pumping and eager to get into the room and start shooting people. He had to force himself to listen calmly to the instructions, something he never had trouble doing before. He prided himself on being a great listening. But not now, not today. Not when he was Lord Maximus. Lord Maximus listened to no one and waited for no one. He put on the light vest with the sensors, zipped up the front and picked up his gun. He tested it in his hands, glad to see it was light, small, easy to use. 

“And remember,” the guide told the twenty people in the waiting room. “No hitting, punching, shoving, or anything physical. Understand?”

Connor nodded, fighting the urge to scream at the guy to open the chamber door and get out of his way!

“Have fun.” With that, the door swung open and Connor sprinted into the darkened room, closely followed by Matt.

“We need to find a good place to snipe people,” Connor said as he and Matt took a quick survey of the place. It was built like the inside of a spaceship with ramps and stairs going in every which way. People ran past them, some hollering as they ducked deep into the maze of hallways. Connor looked up and pointed at one of the three towers. “Since there’s only two of us and other groups have four to six, we should lay low for a while in there. OK?”

“Hey, you’re the lord. I’m just a humble squire,” Matt quipped, making a quick salute with the tip of his gun.

Connor grinned, enjoying the feeling of being in charge and led the way to one of the tall towers set up. One round was twenty minutes. They should probably only spend eight, maximum ten in the tower, then try their luck in the field. “How’s your aim?” he asked Matt as they set up in the tower, each one of them stationed at a small window so they could look down. They couldn’t see everything, maybe 30% of the field in front of them. Hmm, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. They had to wait and see if people came by frequently or not, otherwise it was a waste of their time..

“Pretty good. Not as good as Jason but still good.” 

Connor’s eyes widened. “It’s amazing the kind of things Jason is good at. And we’re just finding out.”

“Well, he doesn’t like people thinking he can do anything,” Matt said, clearly trying to hide his frustration but failing. “Likes to pretend he’s just a useless idiot.”

Connor grinned. “But we know better.”

Matt turned his head, then slowly smiled. “Yeah we know better.” He turned his attention back to the window, raising his gun. “There are three trespassers my liege. Shall I shoot them?” 

“By all means, Squire Percival,” Connor said, using his most commanding voice. “Protect the tower.”

The next few minutes went by in a blur with Matt and Connor sniping as many people as they could from their vantage point. Although he didn’t hit as many people as Matt, Connor was proud that he got 60% of his targets, enjoying the confusion on their faces as they spun around, trying to find out who shot them. 

After a while though, Connor felt it wasn’t enough. “We should head down. Strike people directly.”

“Yes my liege.”

Damn he was going to miss this game when it ended. That was his last thought as they plunged into the dark, running up and down ramps, under pillars and behind mesh cages as they dodged various people, screaming and shooting at anyone they saw. Connor lost track of how many times he was hit and how many people he shot, losing himself in the rush of adrenaline, not even caring that he was screaming like a crazy person a few times, causing the person he was aiming at to falter. 

All too soon, an alarm went off and the lights turned on. Connor growled, longing to extend the game.

“Want to go for another round?” Matt asked, smiling while propping his gun on one shoulder.

Connor grinned mischievously. “Hell yeah.”

Matt laughed at Connor’s words and he grinned, determined not to question or restrain himself at all today. Today was about him and Matt reliving their childhoods. The way it should have been. 

 

“You are one scary guy you know that,” Matt said an hour later as they settled in a booth and ordered burgers and milkshakes. He’d debated where to bring Connor for lunch but burgers seemed the most ideal meal for excited teens, which is the whole point of today. Connor didn’t even bat an eye when Matt told him what he had planned, fully immersing himself in the spirit of the day.

Connor frowned at Matt’s comment, causing him to smile despite himself. “Hey, it’s not my fault that guy was being a pain in the ass. I had to teach him a lesson.”

“Didn’t mean you had to stalk him for a full five minutes until he finally gave up and left the game.”

Connor looked down at the table. “He deserved it,” he muttered.

Matt’s smile slipped, realizing that his teasing may have inadvertently rubbed Connor the wrong way. “Hey. I’m just teasing. I agree with you. That guy was cheating and being a major nuisance and no one was saying anything. You did good.”

Connor peeked up at him, strands of chestnut brown hair obscuring part of his hazel eyes. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Matt assured him. “Anyone else may have just let it go or hit the guy. Your approach was perfect. And since you were just playing the game he couldn't really complain about you. Good job.”

Connor blushed, making Matt’s heart thump. It kept happening sporadically throughout the day so far and Matt didn’t know what to make of it. Was he attracted to Connor? He was certainly attractive. And cute in his serious and business like way of doing things.He could be strict and fierce when called upon, like with the Eagles and Devon. And he more than proved how tough he was when facing society’s ridicule, Oliver and his family and even Lucas, standing his ground and doing what he thought was right. But he was also incredibly kind and caring, sweet to even people who wronged him like Oliver. Matt respected him a great deal. He wanted to get closer to Connor, spend more time with him off the base and doing fun stuff together like today. That’s probably what this was all about. He was just excited about finally getting some alone personal time with the always professional Omega. 

Their burgers arrived and the two dug in. Connor was eating delicately at first until Matt snorted and teased him about it. Then the Omega placed his elbows on the table and chowed down, causing Matt to toss etiquette out the window as well so they both looked like ravenous and ill-mannered teenagers. 

“That was surprisingly good,” Conor said, wiping his mouth and hands on his napkin. 

“I read some reviews online and this place was considered one of the best.” 

“So, what next?” Connor asked, trying to appear calm but Matt could see the expectant gleam in his eyes. 

He smirked,” It’s a surprise.”

Connor looked like he was going to argue then shrugged. “Well you said that last time and we ended up at laser tag. I might as well keep trusting you.”

Matt smiled. “This one is even better.”

His confidence carried him through the forty minute drive to their next destination, feeling cocky now that Connor was eager to keep going. For months he wondered what emotions the Omega kept bottled up, ever since Devon told him how he’s different at home. He had a hard time believing it until a couple of months ago when Connor began to relax around him. That set Matt off and he had been eager to uncover more of the Omega’s suppressed side. And today he got it in spades. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed so hard, watching Connor belt out orders, charging after people with his gun ready, taking shots at anyone he could. His usually calm and stoic secretary was truly a sight to behold when he was riled up and Matt wondered if anyone else knew that. He really hoped not. His pride swelled at the idea that he was the only one who knew this side of Connor. 

They reached their destination and Matt parked a couple of blocks away since there wasn’t an actual parking lot close by.

“Where is it?” Connor asked in puzzlement as they got out of the car.

“Just wait,” Matt said, unable to suppress his smile as he led Connor down the street. The Omega’s head flicked around in anticipation, trying to figure out what Matt had planned. Matt smirked, knowing this was something Connor would never dream of. 

“Here it is,” Matt said grandly.

They stopped in front of a non-descript front door and Connor’s expression fell, reverting back to his professional mask and Matt felt that little sense of pride shrivel a bit. But only a bit. He didn’t blame Connor for being skeptical. 

“What is this place?” Connor asked politely. Oh great, he really was going back into his shell. 

Matt wrapped an arm around Connor’s shoulder and walked him through the front door, waiting to see Connor’s expression change when he figured out what the place was. The interior was no better than the exterior. The whole place was mostly dim, with a few exposed bulbs shining some light. There was nothing in the place to indicate what it was. Which was the whole point. When Matt had this idea, he knew he needed to dig deep to find the perfect one, one that was all about relaxing and having fun, a tall order considering how posh and polished everything was in Plutus. He’d finally found this place near the border of Midas and after talking to the owner he knew it would be perfect. 

“I have a reservation for Connor Lawrence,” Matt said to the Omega behind the counter. 

The Omega smiled brightly, indicated they should follow him and walked out from behind the counter and down the darkened hallway. They followed him until the Omega stopped and gestured inside a room. 

“The instructions are on the table, just press the call button on the wall if you need anything,” the Omega said, waited for them to walk in then left.

Matt’s eyes were frozen on Connor, watching and waiting for any change in his expression. The Omega stood in the middle of the room, taking in the large couch, the big screen TV, the glass coffee table with a small remote on it and the flashing lights embedded into the walls.

“What is this place?” Connor finally asked, turning to look at Matt. 

“It’s a karaoke parlour,” Matt said eagerly, unable to contain his excitement anymore. “I’ve never been to one like this. It was pretty tough to find. I’ve only seen the high-class Plutus ones where you sing in front of everyone and it’s all about singing beautifully. Apparently this place is designed for people who just want to belt it out and have fun.”

Matt stopped, anticipation thrumming through his veins as he pictured Connor’s eager expression now that he knew what they were in for.

Which is why he felt a keen disappointment and like someone kicked him in the stomach when Connor turned to him, arms crossed and a belligerent look on his face. “I don’t sing.”

Matt swallowed, trying to regain his confidence and forced himself to smile. “That’s not the point. It’s OK if you don’t have a great voice. It’s just the two of us. No one else will hear.”

“I don’t sing,” Connor repeated, his voice and body language reflecting his solid stance on the matter.

Matt felt himself deflate, all his excitement ebbing away and sat on the couch. “You never sing with Devon?”

Connor paused, his gaze uncertain then he sat next to him, his eyes trained on the TV in front of them. “When he was a baby sure. But not since then. And only when it was me and him.”

Something about that triggered Matt’s brain and his eyes narrowed. “Did Oliver say something about your singing?”

Connor stiffened, his hands entwining together. “Not just him, my parents too,” he admitted, his voice small. 

Matt sighed. “Look, I’m not going to force you to talk about it or tell you to get over it or anything. All I’ll say is we decided that today would be about us and reliving our childhoods and doing things we were never allowed to do. Isn’t singing one of them if your parents and Oliver never let you?”

Connor swallowed and finally looked at Matt and he felt his heart break at the sorrow on his face. “They told me I sounded like a screeching banshee,” Connor confessed. Matt knew how much that cost him to admit and didn’t want to do anything that might set Connor off or make him feel worse. 

Carefully, he placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder, staring into his eyes and trying to convey all the compassion and understanding he could. “Maybe you do. I’m not a great singer myself to be honest. I never hit the notes right. I usually only hum or whistle. If I sing it’s in private.”

“I usually hum,” Connor confessed.

“There you go. Because we were told we have to sing like an angel and in a specific way, to make it perfect, we never sing. Isn’t this our chance to just mess around and scream our hearts out? Wouldn’t that be fun?”

Connor didn’t reply and Matt was starting to think that it would be best if they just left when the Omega nodded hesitantly. 

“Yeah, it might be fun,” Connor said softly. 

Matt grinned, reaching for the remote and hitting the ON button. The TV flickered to life and he began to follow the buttons on the remote to go through the music selection. 

“Any singers you like? Or a song? Apparently we can search through both,” Matt said.

“I liked Nancy Tori when I was younger,” Connor said, his voice still uncertain. “She had some great songs.”

Matt pulled up the electronic keyboard on the device and typed in Nancy Tori. A bunch of songs came up on the TV screen and he asked Connor which one he wanted. After a lot of hesitation, Connor finally chose a song in a warbly voice. Matt clicked on it, listening to the upbeat music that filled the room. He began to nod his head to the rhythm as he reached out for the mics, turning them on and handing one to the stiff Omega. Swallowing, Connor reached out a hand and took the mic, holding it tight to his chest and a bit too far from his mouth. 

He wanted to say something encouraging but felt this was something Connor needed to go through himself. Matt did everything he could to pave the way already. The lyrics began to flash across the screen and he began to sing. He didn’t know the song and kept wincing and laughing every time he said a word too fast or too slow. 

He was so focused on trying to get the chorus right the first time it started he almost missed that tiny voice, muttering lines from the song. He almost stopped, wanting to hear Connor’s voice but knew if he did then Connor would also stop, feeling awkward about singing alone. So he kept going, his focus divided between the words and straining to hear Connor’s soft voice. All too soon the song ended and both of them lay the mics in their laps.

“That was fun,” Matt said brightly. “I never heard this song before. It’s got some really fast paced parts.” He laughed turning to look at Connor.

Connor smiled weakly and nodded. “It’s a difficult song. She alternates the speed fairly quickly. It’s a fun one but hard to sing if you don’t know the rhythm.”

“Want to try again? I feel challenged,” Matt asked, waiting with bated breath. 

Slowly, Connor’s expression changed, his brows knitting with determination. He raised his head up, his eyes boring into the screen and lifted the mic, placing it directly in front of his mouth. “Yes.”

Smiling, Matt hit repeat on the remote and stood up, reaching a hand down to Connor who hesitantly took it and stood next to him. Now that he roughly knew the beat, Matt was able to sort of sing some of the lines correctly. Connor’s voice was louder than before but still not as loud as Matt’s. He tried to lower his voice so he could hear Connor when they suddenly reached the chorus and Matt almost jumped when Connor began to practically scream into the mic.

Matt froze, his eyes glued to Connor who was holding the mic in a death grip between both hands, his face flushed as he screamed the lyrics at the top of his voice. His speed was accurate, keeping up the fast and slow pace. Matt didn’t know if he was hitting the notes with the right intonations but didn’t think Connor cared at this point. This wasn’t about singing the song correctly. This was some sort of battle only the Omega himself understood. Not wanting Connor to feel awkward later, Matt began to sing again, one eye on the screen and one on the still yelling Omega. 

When the song ended Connor’s hands flopped to his side, breathing laboured. They stood in silence for a few minutes and Matt didn’t know what to say. Should he pretend nothing happened? Ask Connor about it?

“I love this song,” Connor said and Matt tensed, determined to handle this moment perfectly. “I always loved it growing up. It’s so upbeat and complex and full of life. I would listen to this song and her other ones for hours, wishing I could just dance and sing out loud. But my parents were adamant that singing and dancing were meant to be graceful, at social functions to show how polished of an Omega I was. So I listened in secret, just sitting in my room and fighting the urge to make a single sound.” He turned to look at Matt and he was surprised that the Omega’s eyes were shining with unshed tears. “I never got to sing it aloud before, just mouthed the words silently to myself. Thank you Matt. For fulfilling one of my childhood dreams.”

Matt swallowed, his heart beating against his chest like a battering ram. He had a sudden urge to hold Connor in his arms, hold him tight and protect him from all the people who stole his childhood, who made him question himself and feel like he wasn’t good enough, that he had to hide what he really felt and wanted to do. His free hand balled into a fist while the other grasped the mic tightly. He hated them. Connor’s parents, Oliver, Oliver’s parents, everyone who made Connor feel like he couldn’t simply sing a song for the sheer joy of it. 

“Want to sing another one?” Matt asked instead, his voice tight.

Connor nodded, naming a song and Matt found it in the list, his hands still shaking with anger. Which is why he simply mumbled the words while Connor sang, his voice calmer now that he got all his pent up anger and fear and determination out of the way. His voice wasn’t perfect, unable to change accurately from low to high notes, but it was good. Matt felt himself relax as he listened, eventually smiling and laughing with Connor when they both tried to hit a long high note and lost their breath, their laughter filling the room as it was amplified through the speakers. They finished the song and collapsed onto the couch, laughing.

“You pick the next one,” Connor gasped, giggling and making Matt smile.

“You know Sasha?” Matt asked.

Connor’s eyes widened, “I love him!”

Chuckling, Matt typed his name and clicked on his favorite song, feeling triumphant when Connor bounced off the couch, his body swaying with the music. Unable to stop smiling, Matt stood up as well, dancing as he belted out the song, his deep voice mixing well with Connor’s softer one. 

Connor lost track of time as they sang one song after the other. They took turns picking songs, muddling through and laughing when they sang a song incorrectly. At one point their throats were getting parched and Matt ordered them some tea and water. They took a short break but then jumped right back in, choosing a wide range of songs and just enjoying themselves. This wasn’t about impressing anyone. It wasn’t about hitting the right notes or tone. It was just about having fun. Something he never ever got to do before. He had fun with Devon, immersing himself in the stories his son created, but that was different. He was always aware that he was a mom and the fun and games were all for Devon’s sake, watching him to make sure he was enjoying himself. Today was different. Today, all he had to worry about was himself. He didn’t even worry too much about Matt since he was right there with him, running through the dark passageways in the laser tag hall and singing at the top of his lungs at karaoke. He didn’t have to worry if Matt, his boss, was having a good time, because today, he was Matt, his friend, and they were both having a great time. 

It was hours later when they finally emerged from the karaoke parlour, voices strained and smiling sheepishly at each other.

“Maybe we should have quit an hour ago,” Matt croaked.

“Probably,” Connor agreed, his voice also raspy. “I can’t believe we were in there for almost four hours.”

“Me neither,” Matt said. “We should do it again. But maybe two hours would be enough.”

Connor thought about it for a minute. “Maybe three. They did say that the third hour is half price.”

Matt grinned, looping an arm around his shoulders. “Smart man.”

Connor gulped as he tried to remain relaxed with Matt’s arm on him. All day Matt had touched him in little ways. Small pats on the shoulder, little reassuring squeezes. But those were all momentary and Connor was so pumped full of adrenaline he didn’t really notice. But now he was worn out, his body relaxing and unwinding and Matt’s arm was just..there. He almost squirmed but forced himself to remain still. To Matt, this was probably no big deal. He did it all the time to Luke and right now they were friends. So it was normal. It was just Connor who was acting weird, unused to human contact or affection from anyone much less the person he was in love with. 

“Dinner?” Connor asked desperately, trying to calm his racing heart. 

“Sure,” Matt said, his arm still around him. “Do you have any place in mind? I poured all my energy into finding laser tag, the burger place and karaoke. Didn’t even think about dinner.” 

Connor thought about it for a second then smiled. “Well, I have an idea. It’s a bit...different than what people normally do in Plutus.” 

Matt cocked an eyebrow. “What do you have in mind?”

 

Once again, Matt found himself unable to stop smiling as he sat on a park bench, waiting for Connor to come back with their food. He insisted on paying since Matt paid for everything else since he claimed today was his idea in the first place. When Connor said he wanted to do something unconventional eating on a park bench wasn’t what he had in mind. But hey, today was all about doing new things.

“Sorry it took so long,” Connor said, his face slightly flushed and Matt knew he’d run part of the way even though he had no stamina. “There was a long line.”

“It’s fine,” Matt said, moving further down the bench and taking the bag of food out of Connor’s hands. “What did you get?”

Connor remained standing, pulling out containers of food from the bag. “Well, since we’re outside I thought finger food would be best.” He opened the first box, revealing a row of neatly cut sandwiches. “I got three different kinds I know you’d like.”

“And you?” Matt asked pointedly.

Connor rolled his eyes, a first and Matt was secretly happy. “Yes yes, I love these too. Don’t worry.” Shaking his head, Connor pulled out the next box. “Some rolls with different stuffings.” He opened the lid, indicating the different fillings. “Chicken with mushroom, spinach with cream, and tomato and cheese.” He blushed. “I know you aren’t used to these types of rolls but Devon and I love them and I thought you might like to try them.” 

Matt’s throat constricted and it wasn’t because of the hours of singing. It was because Connor was just so cute and caring and eager to please. “The rolls look good,” Matt forced out, his eyes trained on Connor’s face. Connor nodded, his cheeks still slightly pink as he took out another box and explained what was inside it but Matt wasn’t listening. He was still focused on Connor’s face, enjoying the flecks of excitement in his eyes, that small hint of a shy smile, the pink tinge to his normally peach colored skin. 

All day he’d been watching the Omega, sometimes his heart would race and other times it felt like it stopped beating all together. He’d never felt like this before and didn’t know what it meant. He cared about Connor, that was more than obvious. And today they officially became friends which is something he’d longed for for months. But he had other friends, other people he cared about and never felt his throat tighten, his breath hitch, his heart beat so loud he could feel it like a drum in his chest. What was this? What had he been feeling all day? What did it all mean?

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Connor asked and Matt blinked, realizing he’d been lost in thought while Connor sat down, waiting for him to eat. Connor’s face creased with concern and Matt felt a ball of anxiety for making the Omega worry. “Do you not like the food?” Connor asked softly, his tone disheartened.

“No!” Matt burst out, grabbing one of the rolls and biting into it. “This is great. I never had this before. It tastes amazing.” 

Connor smiled and Matt almost choked on the bite of chicken that was making it’s way down his throat and forced himself to smile. Not good. He needed to calm down. After all his efforts today, it would all be pointless if he choked on his food and died. Not only would it traumatize Connor but it would be a really dumb way to die, too enthralled by his secretary he couldn’t even eat properly. 

“I’m glad you like it,” Connor said, picking up one of the sandwiches delicately. “Devon and I love this bakery. It’s not too posh and don’t worry about using expensive ingredients the way most Plutus bakeries do. It tastes more….homey. Comfortable. If that makes sense”

“Yeah,” Matt whispered, “Yeah it does.”

Connor smiled and bit into his sandwich, nodding his head happily. “I got some rolls for Devon too. He loves them and will be happy when he sees them after tomorrow.”

“You sure it won’t taste weird? Wouldn’t it be better if it was fresh?”

Connor shook his head. “The boxes they use keep the air out and keep the pastries all fresh. It should be fine. We always buy a lot and eat it for days no problem.”

Matt pictured Connor and Devon, ducking into the kitchen and taking out roll after roll from the box, laughing happily as they ate in the kitchen standing up. His heart felt like lead and he placed his hand on it. What was happening to him?

“You OK?” Connor asked.

Matt shook his head, determined to figure all this out later, when Connor wasn’t around and watching his every move, worried about his every reaction. “Fine. Just enjoying the food.”

Connor grinned and took another bite. Matt’s heart continued to pound in his chest and this time he ignored it, focusing on talking to Connor and pretending that everything was OK. Because it was. He just needed to figure out what the hell was wrong with him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Meconn's first date so of course it'll be 6000+ words of pure fluff, cutesy moments, some soul searching, character revelations and Matt losing his mind because Connor is just too awesome. 
> 
> If I write what I love about this chapter it would be way too long so just some bullet points because I can't help it:  
> -Laser tag is awesome and a great way to see Connor's competitive side and sense of fair play. And just how cute was it seeing Lord Maximus and his loyal Squire Percival.   
> -Karaoke and singing is my go to when I want to de-stress or just let loose and looks like Matt and Connor both threw themselves into it completely, both rejecting the childhoods that restrained them (Connor more than Matt). *I want to give some credit to Alna who came up with the idea that Connor needs to blow off some steam and anger. I took that idea and went in a different direction where he is fighting back against his childhood and his own restraints. Hope you liked it ;)  
> -Every time Matt's heart pounded mine did and I had to smile. Wake up Matt!!   
> -Devon's devotion to Connor is always adorable.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the two chapters of Liryn and Meconn fluff. It was just too cute. 
> 
> Up next: a case filled chapter


	44. Chapter 44

Connor looked over his notes again, wishing that he could change his conclusion but couldn’t. He’d been investigating the Burnes family on his own for two weeks now and still didn’t make much progress. He couldn’t eliminate any of the possibilities he came up with before. He was sure the five extended family members were involved in something shady, but wasn’t getting any closer to figuring out what. 

He’d hit a wall, all because he didn’t have full and complete access to the actual family finances and records. Sure, he hacked their bank accounts during the initial investigation weeks ago, but as they knew, those records had to be taken with a grain of salt. Unless the Burnes family was actually sending money to their destitute extended family whom they cut ties with, then Connor had no other choice than to believe that the five relatives were committing crimes. And he really hoped they weren’t. The more he read about them, the more he admired how hard they worked to support their families. None of them were married yet despite some of them reaching the proper age, probably waiting until they were more financially stable. God help him, he sympathized with them. Potential criminals. And he longed to find proof that somehow made them look less guilty and showed the Burnes main family for the evil bastards that they are.

He knew he wasn’t completely unbiased in all of this. Reading their files, seeing how they were thrown out, cut off because they didn’t follow the family expectations hit too close to home. Connor began this case because he felt something wasn’t right and he longed to find out the truth. Now, he wanted to find….something. But not something that would result in the five rejected relatives ending up in jail. 

So, he had two choices. Either drop the case that no one was interested in except him. Or keep going and find concrete evidence that will help him narrow things down once and for all. 

 

Two days later, Connor nervously pocketed the devices he needed from the storage room. He signed it out in his own name, knowing no one would think anything of it since he signed equipment out for the Eagles all the time. He checked his watch. He had almost two hours to do what he had to do. He told Matt he needed a long lunch, omitting that it related to the Burnes case. If Matt knew he’d offer to help. Or worse, tell Connor to let the Eagles handle it. Connor couldn’t do that. Not only were the Eagles busy with the Tantalus case and Connor promised his case wouldn’t interfere with it, but he also didn’t want the Eagles there when he found out the truth. Especially since he didn’t know what he wanted to do with it when he did get it. Or if he’d even find it. 

He shook his head, trying to clear it from the jumbled thoughts that had been racing through his head all day. It took him two days to come up with this plan and while it wasn’t perfect, it’s what he had. So with a calm demeanour that hid his jangled nerves, Connor made his way off the base and into his car. He drove for ten minutes before he pulled over into an alley he knew no one used. He took out one of the small devices from his bag, turning on the small infrared camera and scanning the alley to make sure it was empty. Once he assured himself no one was around he took out the main device he needed for today. Most of them were signed out to the Eagles but there were still a couple left in the Blake family supply. Hopefully no one else would need it today. 

Drawing a deep breath, Connor took out the cylindrical device, switching it on and looking at the small screen that presented a human face. He needed a face that was non descript. One that anyone would forget. He clicked through the options, choosing brown hair, brown eyes, and a plain face with a small nose. People would remember a big nose. When he was finally satisfied, he aimed the top of the device on himself and hit the red button marked ‘Mask,’ making sure to keep his eyes open as the device flashed a laser grid across his face. Once the laser died he tilted his rearview mirror, inspecting the new digital mask the device placed on his face, using a thin material that molded to his face perfectly. He’d helped the Eagles create their's initially so he knew how strong the adhesive was, and how flimsy. As long as he didn’t pull it off or rub his face too hard, or sweat too much he should be fine. 

Now his clothes. He borrowed a common uniform from the supply closet and wore it under his suit before he left the base. Carefully, he removed his suit, placing it gently on the passenger seat so it didn’t wrinkle. He had to wear it when he went back to work after all. 

Feeling as ready as he was ever going to be, Connor got out of the car, the few devices he needed feeling like dead weight in his pockets as he entered the main street, walking down until he reached the main Burnes family apartment building. This was it. 

Drawing one last deep breath for courage, Connor walked up to the main door and hit the buzzer, watching the guard behind the glass doors check the monitor before he buzzed him in. 

“Hi. I got a call to come check some of the main generators in some of the apartments. Apparently they aren’t working too well,” Connor told the security guard, trying to sound as casual and bored as possible.

“I didn’t hear anything about a worker coming in today,” the guard said. He didn’t sound suspicious, just confused. Good. Then the Burnes family really wasn’t as organized about such things as the Blakes and other prominent families. Steady Connor, steady. 

“Yeah I just got called in this morning,” Connor moaned, rolling his eyes. “It’s our off day but do you think that matters to the big guy upstairs? I was supposed to go fishing today with my girlfriend.”

The guard nodded sympathetically. “I know what you mean. I was supposed to go on vacation last year twice and both times it got cancelled.”

Connor groaned sympathetically, glad that the Burnes were jerks who routinely did whatever they liked with their staff. Honestly, based on the staff data sheets he found Connor could have come in two days and gotten another guard who also had his vacation taken away. But he was determined to get this done sooner rather than later. And lunch time was ideal so good old Fred here was perfect. 

“Exactly!" Connor exclaimed, playing the part of the disgruntled worker and anxious lover fully. "I told my girl to go off without me and I’d catch up but I don’t know if I’ll get to finish on time. They want me to check a bunch of apartments which means a lot of paperwork, going back and forth between you and the apartments to get the proper access cards. It’s all such a waste of time.” Connor did his best to look as non-threatening and pathetic as possible. “I really think she’s going to break up with me this time. I promised her we can go on this trip five months ago and kept postponing it.”

Fred looked crestfallen and Connor forced himself to keep looking pathetic. 

“I hear you. My lovers are the same way. I just got dumped two weeks ago myself.”

Connor didn’t know Fred got dumped and his heart went out to him. Which made his puppy dog expression all the easier to make. “I’m sorry man. It sucks, working these jobs.”

Fred looked thoughtful for a minute, his eyes going back and forth across the lobby and his desk and Connor held his breath, trying not to show how eager he was.

“Look. I’m not allowed to do this. Technically you’re right. We gotta file all the paperwork and I gotta check all the apartments with you. But I get you want to get this over with quickly. And you promise it won’t take long?”

Connor shook his head vehemently. “No way! I’m gonna be in and out so fast you won’t even know I’m here. Just gotta go in, check the generators, clean them real quick if necessary or reboot them and I’m out. Ten minutes per apartment tops.”

Fred nodded. “OK man. I get it. I’m afraid I’ll have to go with you since we’re not filing the paperwork right away. But you gotta promise to do it as soon as you get back from your trip. Got it?”

Connor nodded, feeling a bit of sympathy for Fred and deciding to file some kind of paperwork for the Burnes records if he found the time. Having Fred with him wasn’t ideal but he knew his hope that he’d just give him the access card was a long shot. He’d manage somehow. 

Together, they walked to the elevators, Fred using his master key to access the elevator and asked which apartment. 

Connor pretended to consult his list even though he had it all memorized, preserving his persona as a non-threatening and uninteresting person. “Apartment 516. Peter Burnes.”

Fred nodded and hit the button for the fifth floor. He opened his mouth, probably about to ask Connor some questions so he hastily shifted the attention back to the guard.

“So what is your dream vacation?”

Fred’s eyes glazed over and that’s all it took. Connor nodded, pretending to listen and ohhed and ahhed at the right places as they made their way to the apartment. Once they entered it, Connor told Fred he needed to check the main generator in the apartment to which the guard nodded. 

“I’ll just wait here.”

Perfect, Connor thought, hiding his enthusiasm as he went to the main generator. As soon as he knew Fred wasn’t looking, he ducked into the main office he saw on the blueprints he’d been pouring over for two days. He quickly found Peter Burnen’s home laptop and plugged the device he brought that would download all the files on the laptop into the socket. He waited, his eyes boring holes into the device as it continued to blink. He checked his watch. This was taking too long. Fred was going to get suspicious. He was going to look for him-

The blinking stopped and Connor breathed a sigh of relief, thrusting the device back into his pocket and closing the door behind him. 

“The filters seem clean in the main room,” Connor told Fred as he walked back into the foyer.

“Where next?” 

Connor told him and off they went. Again, Fred appeared like he was going to ask him a question, and again Connor turned the attention back on him. As soon as they entered the next apartment, their routine was established and Fred waited in the main foyer while Connor ‘checked the main generator. Thanks to the blueprint he downloaded of the building, he roughly knew where the laptops were. This lasted for three more apartments and Connor was beginning to think he was actually going to get away with it. Until he reached the fifth apartment on his list. 

“Caitlin Burnes, Apartment-”

“I know which one,” Fred cut in. “Are you sure you’re supposed to go there? Ms. Caitlin is really strict about her privacy.”

Connor knew that, which is why he really needed to access her apartment. He felt sweat begin to bead on his forehead and forced himself to calm down. If he sweated off his mask there was going to be an uproar. If he couldn’t get to Caitlin’s apartment, he’d never get to the main people on his list he really needed. 

“Yeah? I don’t know her. I just follow what I’ve been told," Connor said, willing his heart to stop racing and sweat to stop forming. 

Fred frowned, his finger inching towards his phone and Connor felt a spurt of desperation. 

“We’re almost done here. Just three more left and I’ll be out of your hair. Then off to my fishing trip I go.”

Connor waited, praying silently that the link they established at the beginning of all this would see him through. Fred hesitated and Connor was beginning to think he’d have to take drastic measures when the guard finally nodded. 

“Fine. But make it quick.”

Connor nodded while Fred hit the button for Caitlin Burnes’s floor, drawing deep steadying breaths. Calm down Connor, calm down. 

They entered Caitlin’s apartment and Connor was about to tell Fred he’d see him in a bit when his luck ran out.

“I’ll come with you. Like I said, Ms. Caitlin is really strict about her privacy.”

Connor swallowed but forced himself to smile and nod as Fred led the way to the main generator room. Crap crap, now he had to pretend to check the filters. He read how to just in case but he’d never actually done it before. 

“Here you go,” Fred said, standing in the doorway and waving Connor in. 

Luck was smiling down on him a bit as Fred waited at the door while Connor pretended to head to the main generator in the corner, his hands shaking as he pulled at the cover so he could check the machine. It didn’t budge. Well crap. Hiding what he was doing from Fred, he stood in front of the generator, trying frantically to figure out how to open the damn cover. There seemed to be some screws. The guide he read online didn’t mentions screws. Luckily he brought the laser manipulation device just in case. Carefully, he took the device out, hitting the button so various shapes appeared on the console. He quickly flicked through them until he found one that roughly looked like the nail. He inserted it into the grooves- and his heart plummeted when he saw it was too big.

“What’s taking you so long?” Fred asked impatiently. Connor was about to reply when he heard Fred coming towards him. Shit, shit, shit. What could he do? What should he do? He frantically wondered what he’d tell his Eagles to do if they were in this situation and drew a blank. 

“Hey,” Fred said, clamping a hand on Connor’s shoulder. 

He jumped and before he could think he hit a button on the device and a giant laser wall appeared, shoving Fred back and into the concrete wall behind him. With a grunt the guard slid to the floor. Cautiously, Connor approached him, poking Fred’s shoulder lightly. Looks like he knocked him out. Now what? 

He should get out. His secret was exposed and as soon as Fred woke up he’d sound the alarm. But he was so close! Caitlin’s office was right down the hall! He’d never get a chance like this again! His mind made up, he grabbed Fred’s key card and left the room, closing the door firmly behind him. Sprinting, he made his way to Caitlin’s office and ran over to her desk- and his heart dropped when he saw the surface was empty. Crap, crap, crap. Where was it? Where did she put it? 

Frantic, he looked around the room, trying to discern if there were any hidden panels or trick books, anything! What should he do? What should he do?

 

 

Ren lazily flicked through the notes Shawn sent over. Nothing new. Again. This was so boring. He wasn’t used to sitting on his ass so much. He needed to get out, do something so he could feel like himself again. 

He barely finished the thought when his phone rang. He saw Connor’s name and smiled, hoping the Omega had some important info that would allow Ren to get out of his chair for the first time today. 

“Hey-”

“I need your help,” Connor said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Ren eyed Jason across the table, then carefully got up and walked out of the room. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t have a lot of time to tell you everything,” Connor said hurriedly. “Just...I didn’t know who else to call.”

“It’s fine. Just give me the cliff notes version.”

“Well...I’m stuck in the Burnes family apartment building and I really need someone to help me get out.”

Ren froze, wondering if he heard Connor right. “Are you telling me that you are in the middle of an infiltration? You?” 

“Yes,” Connor admitted. 

Ren sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Where are you right now?” 

“I’m trapped in one of the apartments. I knocked the guard out and was trying to find this laptop when he woke up. So I just ran. It’s apartment 1342.”

“I’ll be right there,” Ren said. “They might find you since they’ll assume you’re close by. Try and hide out in the air vents if you can. I’ll be right there.” 

“OK.”

Quickly, Ren stopped by his apartment to change into his black Tantalus uniform which was made out of a strong material that most lasers and bullets couldn’t get through and had enough pockets and holsters Ren could take whatever he wanted. Which suited his present need perfectly as he raided the storage room, grabbing everything he thought he’d need. 

Twenty minutes later he stood behind the Burnes’ family building. He parked the motorbike he borrowed from the base a few blocks away and took the backstreets so no one would spot him on any CCTVs. The building would already be on high alert. No need to make himself noticeable. Now came the easy part. He pulled out the grappling hook he borrowed, attached a suction cup at the end and aimed it upwards. He wouldn’t be able to reach the 13th floor with it but he could at least get halfway there in one fell swoop. He pulled the trigger and the rope flew upwards, the cup latching onto the surface of the building. Ren clipped the device at the end of the rope to his belt loop and hit the acceleration button, flying upwards until he reached the end. He’d counted the floors on his way up and managed to get all the way to the seventh floor. Pretty good. The Tantalus ones barely reached four floors. 

He placed the adhesive pads he brought onto his knees and palms and began to scale the rest of the building until he reached the floor he needed. He swiftly took out his compact infrared goggles from Tantalus and put them on, scanning the room to make sure no one was inside. It was empty but also seemed to be a living room. Too conspicuous. He shuffled to the right, peeking into the rooms until he found what looked like a supply closet. Perfect.

He pulled out the laser device from one of his pockets, smirking as recalled the first time he used it to create a wall and block Jason's exit months ago. Ah, memories. Expertly, he set the laser and moved the device in a circular motion cutting a hole big enough for him to climb through. Just as he was about to cut the last few centimeters keeping the now cut glass attached to the rest of the window he used his free adhesive clad hand to hold the glass in place, trusting the adhesives on his knees to keep him from plummeting down to the concrete street 13 floors below. He cut the last of the glass, keeping a hold on it as he leaned forward, placing the cut panel inside the room before he climbed through the window. 

He looked back at the cut glass, debating if he had time to fix it so whoever found it didn’t realize this might be a military infiltration. He looked at his watch and decided it wasn’t worth the effort or the time it would take to make the glue look perfect so no one can see the line where it was cut. Connor was getting more anxious by the second and the longer he was trapped the more likely the security guards will find him. Keeping his infrared goggles on, he scanned the rest of the apartment he was in, satisfied that it was empty. He quickly left the supply closet and headed to the main door. Once there, he scanned the hall, frowning when he saw two figures were pacing the hallway. He could take a risk and text Connor and find out where he was. But if the guards had signal sensors they would register their texts. He would just have to do this the old fashioned way. 

He made his way to the kitchen and with quick movements leaped onto the counter, undid the screws holding the air vent in place then lifted himself up. He squeezed into the vent, placed the grate back so no one would notice it had been moved and started to make his way forward. Soon, he was over the hallway and kept turning his head, scanning all the passageways for any sign of Connor. Hopefully he did manage to get into the vents like he told him. If not this was going to be even more difficult. He crawled until he reached the next apartment, looking down so he could scan the rooms as well. Empty. The next room was also empty. Moving swiftly but quietly Ren checked all the vents and rooms before he moved on to the apartment on the right. That was also a bust. 

Ren was used to reconnosaine and missions where he would have to search or stay still for hours. He had no problem spending the next three hours going through every single apartment on this floor and the next. But Connor wasn’t an Eagle or a soldier and was probably a nervous wreck. So Ren kept up a fast pace, never pausing his movements as he continued to scan each room and passageway carefully. 

Finally, in the fifth apartment he saw someone hiding in a closet in what looked like a bedroom. His adrenaline spiking, Ren rushed forward, aware that two guards were entering the apartment Connor was in. They’d most likely find him in the closet if Ren didn’t get to him first. Quick and steady, keep your movements light Ren chanted to himself. Soon, he was at the air vent in the bedroom. He checked the guards and frowned when he saw they were in the next room! He didn’t have time to get down, get Connor and come back. Don’t go in, don’t go in, he chanted. Holding his breath, he watched them leave the room….and head to the one across the hall first. Releasing his breath, he knew he barely had thirty seconds before they came into this one. He didn’t have time to unscrew the nails so he used the laser to cut the nails and hauled the vent to the side. 

“Connor,” he hissed. 

Nothing. 

Twenty-five seconds he judged from the guards’ movements. Catlike, he leaped to the ground and rushed to the closet. Twenty seconds. He wrenched it open, barely registering Connor’s shocked and pale expression before he clamped a hand on his mouth lest the Omega yelped in surprise. Without breaking his stride, Ren grabbed the Omega’s arm and pulled him until they stood under the grate. Twelve seconds.

“Nothing here,” a voice said from across the hall. Ten seconds. 

Connor looked at Ren, his eyes wide with panic but Ren had no time for that. Briskly, he cupped his hands, indicating for Connor to step into them. Thankfully, the Omega obeyed without hesitation. Using his legs and core muscles, Ren thrust his body upwards and Connor practically flew up, half his upper body disappearing into the vent. 

Five seconds. Connor quickly pulled himself in. 

Four seconds. He jumped high enough he was able to grasp the rim of the vent and pull himself up. 

Two seconds. He barely placed the grate back in place when he heard the door open. He placed a finger against his lips, looking at Connor who nodded frantically. 

They waited, barely breathing while the guards checked the room, opening the closet Connor just vacated, under the bed and behind the curtain. Satisfied, they left the room, closing the door behind them. Connor sighed and Ren frowned at him, causing the Omega’s body to tighten again. 

Ren watched as the guards checked the rest of the apartment, not allowing a single muscle to relax until they left the apartment and went into the next one. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Ren whispered.

“But I’m not done,” Connor protested.

Ren stared at him, his eyes wide behind his goggles. “Are you kidding me? We barely saved your ass just now. One more second and they would have found you and there’s no guarantee they would have just turned you over to Matt if they really are shady and they think you got something. You really want to risk Devon becoming motherless?”

Connor swallowed, his eyes looking haunted in his pale face. “But if we leave now, we’ll never get the information,” he whispered.

Ren frowned, trying to decide if Connor was always this reckless. “And what the hell do you suggest we do?”

Licking his dry lips, Connor spoke softly. “There are three people I need to hack. I need to see their private files.”

“And you want to go look for their laptops or hard drives yourself?” Ren asked, not even trying to hide how ridiculous he thought the idea was.

Looking downcast, Connor bowed his head in defeat. 

Damn it! Why did he have a soft spot for hard headed Omegas?

“Wait here,” Ren stated. “I’ll do it.”

Connor’s head whipped up and Ren knew he was going to protest and cut him off. “I’m an expert at this and can get the info quickly and without getting spotted. It might even be in a safe or behind a hidden panel. I’m used to it. So just tell me where the apartments are and wait here.”

Resigned, Connor nodded, telling Ren what apartment they were in now as a frame of reference and where the three targets were. Determined to get this over with as efficiently as possible Ren took off, cursing Connor for placing himself in this mess, but enjoying the thrill of being in the field again. 

 

What if he was caught? Connor thought worriedly for the thousandth time. He checked his watch again which wasn’t helping his jangled nerves. Ren had been gone for forty minutes and he was regretting guilt tripping the Beta into helping him. They should have just left when Ren told him to. If he was caught it would all be Connor’s fault. What was he thinking, coming out into the field? Just because he trained soldiers and did lots of research didn’t mean he had any practical experience. He was an idiot for thinking he could actually infiltrate various apartments and hack private data on his own. 

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. 

“Hey.”

Connor started, smacking a hand across his mouth to keep himself from squeaking as he looked up and saw Ren. 

“What happened?” Connor asked breathlessly, scanning Ren’s face and what he could see of his body for any injuries.

“I’ll tell you later,” Ren said hurriedly. “Right now we need to get out of here. Follow me.”

Without a word, Connor followed Ren as he navigated them through various passageways. Every few seconds Ren would look in different directions and Connor knew he was scanning every vent and room before they entered it or walked over it, checking to see if there were any guards who could hear them. Smart. He should train the Eagles to do that.

After several minutes Connor’s breathing became more laboured, his knees, hands and back aching from being hunched over and crawling for so long. Finally, when he didn’t think he could take anymore Ren stopped. He pulled the grate inward and put it to the side, crawled out and disappeared from sight. Connor crawled over to the opening, finding Ren waiting underneath, arms up to help guide him down. His muscles aching and stiff, he lowered his legs, feeling a bit more secure when Ren wrapped his arms around his legs and helped lower him down to the kitchen counter. If he wasn’t so nervous and tired he’d marvel more at how strong the Beta was. He knew he trained everyday and had been a soldier for years but he didn’t look bulky like Jason or even Matt. He was either heftier under his baggy clothing than Connor thought or his entire body was made of muscle. Connor leaped off the counter, his legs buckling slightly and he had to steady himself. He watched as Ren pulled the grate back into place, using a laser device similar to the one Connor had in his pocket to screw the nails back into place. 

“This way,” Ren said, leading him through the apartment and opening a door to what appeared to be the supply closet. “Are you afraid of heights?”

Connor froze, then slowly nodded. “A bit. It’s more like I’ve never really had experience with high places.”

Ren pulled out a cloth from his pocket and thrust it at him. “Then I suggest you cover your eyes and just trust me.”

Connor gulped, taking the cloth with a trembling hand. Before he put it on, Ren produced a harness that he unfolded, looping it around Connor then himself so they were pressed together with Connor behind him. 

“Feeling secure?” Ren asked.

He knew Ren was doing his best to make him feel safe and that more than anything strengthened his resolve and he nodded firmly. “Yes.”

“Good. Just tie that around your eyes and we can go.”

Drawing a deep breath for strength, Connor tied the blindfold, wondering how the hell his life became so action packed. The next few minutes were a blur and Connor prefered not to think about it. All he knew was he was holding onto Ren tight, feeling the wind rush past him as he tried not to scream. Luckily, it didn’t last long and he once again felt the blessed touch of concrete under his feet. He would have collapsed in relief if he wasn’t still tied tightly to Ren. 

“Where’s your car?” Ren asked as he unhooked them and Connor removed his blindfold. 

“A few blocks over,” Connor replied. 

“I’ll go with you. I came by bike but I can come back for it later. It’s more important to get your car out of here before someone finds it and runs the plates.”

Realizing that there were even more concerns than he imagined Connor led the way to his car. He didn’t know if anyone spotted it but when they reached it there was no one around. He quickly got in the driver’s seat while Ren slid into the passenger’s. Seconds later, they pulled onto the main street, heading back to the base.

“Now, I think you owe me an explanation,” Ren said firmly.

He was right and Connor was once again ashamed that he’d put himself and dragged Ren into such a risky situation. Swiftly, he told Ren about his interest in the Bunres case, how he promised Matt it wouldn’t interfere with their work and he’d do it on his own.

“Which you took literally today,” Ren broke in. It was the first words he uttered since Connor began his explanation and Connor knew how pissed off the Beta must be if he couldn’t hold the comment back. 

“Yes,” Connor admitted. “I was stupid I know. I just...wanted to see it through. I don’t even know if what I have is worth anything and I didn’t want to pull the Eagles away from the Tantalus case to go on a wild goose chase.”

“No, that’s not it. It’s that you wanted to prove that you could handle this on your own,” Ren stated.

He was right, Connor thought, finally willing to admit what he’d been denying even to himself. If he’d asked Matt, he would have spared one of the Eagles for a day without thinking twice. But this was the first case Connor investigated on his own and he felt he had something to prove. He wasn’t sure who he was proving it to but he knew he wanted to do it alone.

“Is becoming a Panther really that important to you?” Ren suddenly ask and Connor almost swerved, shocked by the Beta’s words.

“Wh-wha-what do you mean?” Connor stammered.

“I know you want to be a Panther like Jason and Matt but there have to be other ways than doing Eagle work. I mean, even those two wouldn’t be expected to actually infiltrate a place themselves.”

His mind in chaos, Connor tried to make sense of what Ren was saying. “You...think I want to be a Panther?”

For the first time since Ren came to his rescue, the Beta showed an actual emotion. And it was incredulity. “Don’t you? Isn’t that why you do so much? Investigate everything and train the Eagles. I just figured you were training to be a full fledged Panther. I can’t imagine you being satisfied with being a secretary.”

Connor didn’t know what to say. The thought of being a Panther never ever crossed his mind. He’d pictured himself working for Matt as his secretary, doing what he was doing for years until Lucas Blake got sick of his behaviour and fired him. But being an actual Panther? A colonel?

“I...can’t,” Connor said, his voice hushed.

“Why not?” Ren asked. “You have the skills already. Even Jason sees it and he pretends not to notice anything. You’re smart and observant and thorough. You research various ways to help the Eagles train and figure out how to implement theory into practice. Sure you’re untrained but so are Jason and Matt. It looks like all of the Plutus base needs more hands on experience to be honest. I don’t see any reason why you can’t be a Panther if Matt can.”

“But..he’s a Blake.”

Ren sighed dramatically. “Oh right. I forgot. We’re in Plutus where family and your last name are all that matter. Doesn’t make a difference if they are more than qualified for the job. If they don’t have the last name, the oh so powerful name, then they’re worth shit.”

Connor swallowed, surprised by Ren’s harsh tone. Growing up, Connor did feel that Plutus focused too much on family but it was just the way things were here. Just like how Alphas were better than Omegas. It felt unfair and sometimes didn’t make sense but no one challenged it or questioned it. Ever. 

“You...expect me to stand up to the entire Plutus society and government...and ask them to become a Panther,” Connor said slowly, a small fire blossoming within him he didn’t even know existed.

“No,” Ren said and Connor’s heart plummeted, that one second of hope petering out. “I expect you to demand it,” Ren stated.

Connor’s eyes widened, that fire roaring back to life and looked at Ren, taking in the challenging expression on his face.

“I don’t think it would be that hard for you,” Ren said casually, as if he wasn’t saying anything life changing. “I mean, you demanded a divorce, then you demanded you could keep your son for years. And you did.”

“Jason helped,” Connor couldn’t help pointing out.

Ren waved his hand, dismissing his words. “Sure, he stepped in and helped at the end. But he could never have had that chance if you hadn’t fought to keep your son for so long. That was all you.”

Connor stared at the road, his body driving on automatic as he went over what Ren was saying. Become a Panther. Him. A common middle class man from Midas who was disowned by his family. And an Omega. A divorced Omega mother at that. The cards were all stacked against him. It would never work. No one would ever take him seriously.

“I’m not saying make it happen tomorrow,” Ren said reasonably. “But one day. It could happen.”

One day. A day when Connor was no longer seen as just a secretary. When people saw his worth and heard what he’d done. What he’d accomplished. Could that day actually come? Or did Connor have to fight for it, the same way he’d fought for Devon, becoming the first Omega in all of Plutus to ask for a divorce and keep his child. But that was for Devon. He was willing to do anything for his son. Could he pour that same energy into a job? For himself?

“Maybe,” Connor whispered, the words slipping from his lips before he realized it.

Ren chuckled, leaning back into his seat. “Hey, maybe is a start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was a tense chapter with our strong willed but physically inept Connor taking the field. And he was doing so well in the beginning and his acting was great. But while he's got the know how and understanding, he does not have the experience. Thank god he has Ren to help him through it who is showing off why he's one of the best soldiers in Tantalus. I had so much fun pairing them up together in this chapter. Especially since Ren, an outsider who signed up and fought hard to become a soldier so he can escape the mines, is the only one who will encourage Connor to fight for a stronger goal: being a frickin Panther! Aghhh, imagine our Connor as a Panther! It's the perfect timing since he just beat the social expectations of divorced Omegas and got full custody of his son; it's time for another battle. And trust me, it's going to get way more intense now that Connor is even entertaining the notion. 
> 
> Up next: a chapter focused on our newly wed Liryn and Meconn


	45. Chapter 45

“Where should I put this box?” Luke asked Kiryn as he stepped into his apartment. Kiryn poked his head out of the kitchen, read the musical note he put on the box and ducked back in. “Spare room. It’s got some random stuff in it. I’ll sort it out later.” 

Grinning and shaking his head affectionately, Luke walked through the living room and down the hall to the spare room he’d barely been using. He placed the box down, put his hands on his hips and looked around. When he first moved here, there was barely anything in this room. Just a bookshelf with a few novels and nothing else. Now, it was full of Kiryn’s boxes and some art equipment he’d bought Luke as a wedding present the other day. They discussed it and agreed they’d use the room as a space for them to create their art and music but Luke didn’t think that would happen. They both prefered to work outside so most likely the room would just turn into a storage closet. And he was perfectly fine with that. Honestly he’d be fine with anything as long as he and Kiryn were together. 

They hadn’t gone on an actual honeymoon but spent the last week in Kiryn’s apartment, both of them taking some time off work and started to pack and move Kiryn into his apartment a couple of days ago, bit by bit. They talked for hours, joking around and laughing. Kiryn played some music while Luke drew a picture of him. It was just a quick sketch so he didn’t show it to his new spouse yet but promised a peeved Kiryn that when he got it right he would. They had sex a few more times and though he still seemed nervous, Kiryn was starting to get used to it. And so was Luke. He’d read up on how to pleasure an Omega, a lot, and he liked to think he was getting the hang of it. His smile grew, knowing that the only way for them to get better was practice. Which was pretty frickin awesome. 

“Hey Luke,” Kiryn called out and Luke left the room, finding Kiryn in the bedroom with his head inside the small walk in closet. 

“Yeah?” 

“You don’t have much clothes,” Kiryn said, looking back at him.

“Well, I’m not really into shopping. I’ve always been a minimalist.”

“Me too,” Kiryn said and Luke snorted. The Omega’s eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. “What was that for?”

“Ryn,” Luke said consolingly, unable to stop smiling. “We only moved half your stuff in and already it’s filling the apartment.”

Kiryn rolled his eyes. “That’s because it’s all boxed up. Of course it’ll take up space. Once I unpack everything you’ll see I don’t have much.”

“Sure,” Luke said, still smiling because it didn’t matter. Didn’t matter if Kiryn took up all his space, painted the walls, threw out his furniture and got new stuff. None of it mattered. It was all superficial and material. What mattered was that Kiryn was here and they live together. He’d see him everyday, talk to him, kiss him, everything.

“Are you going to keep smiling like that?” Kiryn asked dryly.

Luke tried to stop smiling, he really tried but couldn’t. “What do you mean?”

Kiryn sighed and walked over, stopping in front of Luke. “You’ve been smiling nonstop this last week.”

“And? Is that a bad thing?”

He stared at him for a few moments then Kiryn smiled, pulling Luke’s head down and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. “No. It’s not bad at all.”

Grinning, Luke wrapped his arms around Kiryn’s waist and kissed him more deeply. Kiryn moaned and twined his hands behind his neck, their bodies pressed together. Luke felt himself getting aroused and wanted to lift Kiryn and place him on the bed. Which is why he groaned in protest when the Omega stepped back.

“I gotta go,” Kiryn said, stepping further back which Luke thought was a good idea. “I have to meet the band in a bit.”

Luke’s smile dropped for the first time in the week they’d been married. “You think they’ll be OK with all this?”

Kiryn thought about it for a second then shook his head. “They’ll worry, tell us we rushed, blah blah. Tig especially will be angry. Jaz and Frit will just worry. But it’ll blow over.”

Luke couldn’t stop feeling a bit concerned. He knew how important his friends were to Kiryn despite his flippant attitude. He hoped they accepted their marriage otherwise Kiryn will feel hurt. 

“Well, they’re your friends,” Luke said optimistically. “They just want what’s best for you. Maybe invite them over to dinner next weekend. I’ll cook and it’ll be fine.”

“Really?” Kiryn said, his voice dripping with warning. “You sure you want to put yourself in the line of fire so soon?”

“Sure.” Luke frowned. “But there is one problem.”

“What?” Kiryn asked, his tone touched with a hint of panic. 

“Will you finish unpacking by then?”

Kiryn growled and lightly punched a chuckling Luke in the arm before he walked out of the room. “I’m leaving.”

“Have fun,” Luke called out.

A few moments later he heard the front door close and let his smile drop completely, sitting on the edge of his bed. He’d been focusing on his concern for Kiryn and how his friends would react; and he really was worried about that. But he was also using it to ignore his own fears. He pulled out his phone, staring at his dad’s phone number. He’d tried to muster up the courage to tell his dad about his marriage all week. Everyday like clockwork Nathan Blake called. And every day Luke would try to say the words. And failed. He couldn’t keep postponing this. He had to tell him. He wanted to tell Matt first but knew his dad deserved to hear it before anyone else. 

His heart heavy, he hit call and waited a couple of rings before his dad answered.

“Luke? Everything alright?” his dad asked, his tone already concerned.

Luke’s free hand clenched and unclenched nervously and he almost made up a lie and hung up. “Actually, I needed to talk to you.”

“OK.”

Luke swallowed, then cleared his throat. Say it! Tell him you got married! Say it. 

“Luke?” Nathan asked. “Are you OK?”

“I was….” Luke closed his eyes, his courage winking out. “I was wondering if you wanted to come for a visit.”

There was silence on the other end and Luke wondered if his dad heard him. 

“You...want me to come visit?” Nathan asked tentatively.

“Yeah. Is...that a problem?”

“No, no,” Nathan said quickly. “Not a problem at all. I’ve actually been wanting to visit you for months but figured you needed time to settle in.” 

Considering he’d been in Orpheus for almost six months, started to draw again, and got married he’d say he was pretty settled in. “I think it’s a good time to visit. I can show you around and...tell you more about my life here.”

“Alright,” Nathan said, excitement in his voice and Luke kicked himself for not inviting his dad sooner. Why did he think his dad wouldn’t want to come see him? “I’ll talk to Robert and see if I can get some time off and let you know. How long do you want me to stay?”

“As long as you want dad,” Luke replied.

“Good, good. I’ll see what I can do and get back to you.” There was a pause, and when Nathan spoke his voice was low. “I’m...really looking forward to seeing you son. I’ve missed you.”

Luke felt a ball form in his throat and swallowed painfully. “I miss you too dad.”

“I’ll call you soon.”

“OK.” Luke hung up, his hand trembling as he put his phone on the bed next to him. What had he done? Why did he push his dad away? Kept him out of his life all this time? His dad loved him. Sure he was tough on him, tried to get him to become stronger, but he did it out of love. While Luke was in Orpheus, falling in love with Kiryn and rediscovering himself his dad had been living in loneliness. He talked about going out with Uncle Robert and Matt everyday almost but Luke knew it wasn’t the same. He missed his son. And if Luke hadn’t been so blinded by his insecurities, his anger and frustration he would have seen it. He should have asked his dad to come months ago. Maybe then he could have been a part of all this. 

He was glad he invited him. He owed his dad a full explanation of his marriage in person. This was right. 

 

Whistling, Kiryn walked into the ‘Melody Lounge,’ knowing he was trying to mask his nerves by pretending that he was just going to meet his friends as usual. Nothing changed. 

He’d done his best to ignore the rest of the world the last week, focusing on enjoying his new married life with Luke. So far, they were off to a great start. They spent every minute together and Kiryn never got bored. In fact, he wanted to be with Luke now even though he left him fifteen minutes ago. Is this what love and marriage did to a person? Made you want to be together all the time? If someone else told him this he would have called them sappy idiots in his head. But now that he was going through it, he felt fine. Better than fine. He loved Luke. Loved their marriage. Loved being together and even...well he didn’t love the sex but he was getting used to it, his apprehensions built over the course of a lifetime fading bit by bit. And he did like it more the last couple of days. He was still nervous sometimes but it was getting better. 

He saw his friends sitting in their normal booth and walked over, sliding in next to Tig. “Hey guys. What’s up?”

All three looked at him, their faces full of concern.

“Why don’t you tell us,” Tig said. “You’re the one who basically disappeared off the face of the earth. You didn’t even text us for two days. We didn’t even know you took time off from work until Bri told me.” 

Kiryn winced. “Yeah I did.”

“I thought you were sick,” Frit added. “But you told me you weren’t and not to come over. So what’s going on Kiryn?”

Kiryn drew a deep breath, knowing his friends were hammering him with questions out of concern. They’d been texting him daily the last week, asking if he was alright and he’d kept putting them off, telling them he’d tell them later. It might not have been the nicest way to treat them but he really wanted to do this in person. 

“It’s...about Luke,” Kiryn said.

All three gave each other knowing looks and Tig shook his head. 

“I told you it had something to do with that guy,” Tig said. He laid a comforting hand on Kiryn’s shoulder. “I’m sorry dude.”

Kiryn frowned in confusion then rolled his eyes. “Not that you idiot. We didn’t break up.”

They froze, their eyes flying around the table. 

“You didn’t?” Jaz asked. “But then...why did you close yourself off all week? We pictured you sitting at home all heart broken.”

Kiryn couldn’t help smiling when he answered. “We did the opposite of breaking up. We got married.”

Everyone froze and Kiryn waited, knowing this was a shock for them and willing to wait for it to sink in.

“You..married Luke,” Frit finally said, sounding dazed.

“Yes,” Kiryn said, still smiling as the last week played through his mind. “He asked me last week and I said yes. We went to City Hall, signed a marriage certificate and spent the last week...together.” 

He waited for one of them to say something, but they still looked shell shocked. “I know it’s a surprise,” Kiryn rushed on. “I didn’t tell you guys cuz we just did it spur of the moment. Then I wanted to tell you in person but, well, we were together, and-” Kiryn’s voice petered out, wondering what else he could say to get through to his friends. 

“You got married,” Jaz said softly, then looked straight at Kiryn. “You really married Luke?” he asked sharply.

Kiryn nodded, feeling sweat form on his palms. If they argue with him, say anything negative he didn’t know what to say. 

Suddenly, Jaz grinned and looked at Frit and Tig. “You guys owe me fifty bucks each.”

Kiryn blinked. “You...were betting on my relationship with Luke?”

Jaz laughed while Tig continued staring numbly at the table and Frit slapped his hands onto his face and sighed. “Yup. I told them as the only one in this group who found his perfect mate that there was something different about you and Luke. That he was going to be your one. We argued and decided to make it into a bet. And I won.” Jaz crowed, slapping Frit on the back and lifting his hand, palm up. “Pay up!” 

Groaning, Frit pulled out his wallet, counted out the bills and slapped them into Jaz’s hand. “I hate you,” Frit said warily.

Jaz cackled as he counted the money. “Hey, whatever man. You still lost. Come on Tig pay up.”

All eyes flew to the Beta who still hadn’t so much as moved a muscle. Kiryn knew Tig was going to be the hardest in the bunch. He had always been overprotective of him but he’d seemed to accept Luke a few months ago when they first fought. He had to see this was the right thing to do.

Slowly, as if waking from a dream, Tig turned his head to look at him. “Are you crazy?”

Frit and Jaz froze, the Alpha’s smile dropping and Kiryn felt his muscles bunch, ready for a fight. 

“I take it you don’t approve,” Kiryn drawled.

“Fuck yeah I don’t,” Tig thundered. 

“You seemed to like him before,” Kiryn pointed out. “What? He was fine as a boyfriend but not as a husband.”

“He’s not fine at all!” Tig said. “If he was then you would have told us he’s from Plutus.”

Frit gasped and Jaz’s jaw dropped. 

“He’s...from Plutus,” Jaz whispered.

Kiryn’s eyes narrowed. “You looked into him?”

“That’s right, I did,” Tig stated confidently. “When you disappeared this last week and didn’t answer our texts the first couple of days I thought I’d get in touch with him, see if he knew what was wrong with you. I don’t have his number so I went to City Hall like you did and asked for his contact information. That’s when they told me he’s from Plutus.”

Kiryn sighed and rubbed the back of his head warily. “It’s not a big deal.”

“If it’s not a big deal then why did you hide it from us?” Tig argued. “Because you knew we would tell you to break up with him.”

Kiryn frowned, starting to feel really annoyed now. “Guess I was right to hide it then.”

Tig growled, his right hand curling into a fist on the table and his neck veins popping. “He’s not right for you. He’s from Plutus. People are different there. Everyone knows that.”

“Luke is different,” Kiryn stated. “He wants to live here, become a citizen of Orpheus instead-”

“And you believed him?” Tig asked incredulously. “Of course he says he wants to stay here. It’s like paradise to anyone, especially someone from Plutus with their rules and expectations. You’ve heard the stories just like we have. Luke may say he wants to stay here, live here with you, but eventually he’ll want to go back.”

His lips curling, Kiryn refused to so much as blink. “He won’t.”

“Maybe he won’t,” Tig agreed, but his tone grew harder. “But his family will make him. That’s how it is in Plutus. Family is everything. Everyone knows that. They may have sent him here for whatever reason but you can bet your ass when they find out about this, about you, they’ll make him come back so fast the ink won’t even dry on your divorce papers.”

Kiryn felt like he’d been slapped across the face, hard. And punched in the gut for good measure. Divorce? Him and Luke? His family would force him back? He’d worried about that, argued about it with Luke when he asked him to marry him. Luke assured him it wouldn’t happen and Kiryn was so caught up in his feelings of love he decided to ignore the problem. But with Tig stating it so bluntly, he couldn’t deny it anymore. Plutus was a cruel place based on what he’d heard and Luke’s own upbringing. No way could Kiryn live there. He won’t. He knew Luke didn’t want to either. But what if his dad, his family, didn’t give him a choice?

The thoughts still whirled in his head, his happy glow from the last week fading like a distant memory as he walked back to Luke’s apartment. Their apartment. He needed to talk to Luke, make sure they understood each other. There had to be a way to work this out. His mind was a jumble, his nerves tight and body full of goosebumps, which is why when Luke told him his dad was coming with a smile on his face Kiryn felt like his world was about to end. 

 

Matt hummed as he walked out of his apartment and began to make his way to his car. He’d been doing that a lot lately. Humming and whistling. And even singing when he was alone. It seemed that his long karaoke session with Connor had unleashed his unknown musical side. It was fun. For days he’d been wondering what they should do on their next outing. Surprisingly, Connor agreed to make their weekend outings a biweekly thing when Devon was at Oliver’s place. His heart raced at the idea of seeing Connor’s excited face again, full of happiness as he let himself loose. He was happy, happy that his friend was happy. That must be it. Must be why his heart warmed at the image of Connor laughing and why he wanted to see more of it.

Grinning Matt pulled into the base parking lot and was making his way to his office when his phone rang. He saw it was Nathan and answered, still smiling.

“Good morning Uncle Nathan.”

“Good morning Matt,” Nathan said, sounding cheerful which was unusual for him. “I just wanted to let you know I’ll be going to visit Luke in a couple of weeks.”

Matt froze in his tracks. “Really? That’s great. I’ve been meaning to visit him but things have gotten busy.”

“I know what you mean. I would still be caught up in work if Luke hadn’t called me himself and invited me.” 

“Luke invited you?” Matt asked excitedly, not missing how proud Nathan sounded when he told him that. “That’s awesome!”

Nathan chuckled bashfully. “It is, isn’t it. I spoke to your father this morning and there is some business I need to wrap up then I’m taking a week off to spend it with Luke. I don’t suppose you can get some time off and join us?”

Matt thought about the Tantalus case that they were keeping a secret. The update Ren gave them about the metal smuggled out of Tantalus. The terse message Connor sent him last night saying he needed to talk to him. “Probably not. There’s a lot going on with the case I’m working on.”

“Well, that’s too bad. If you can spare a couple of days then come over. Also, if you want me to give Luke anything just bring it over before I leave.” 

“I will. Thanks Uncle Nathan.”

They exchanged a few more pleasantries then hung up. So, Luke finally invited Nathan to come visit him. It was a good sign that meant he was finally settled into his new life. Matt had mixed feelings about that. On one hand it was good that Luke was happy. On the other it might mean Luke will stay in Orpheus longer. 

He was still thinking about Luke, vowing he’d call him and ask him what inspired him to invite Nathan now when he walked into his office and found Connor sitting tensely in front of his desk. The Omega stood up like a shot when he heard the door open, facing Matt with a guilty expression on his face, his hands clenched tightly. 

“I...I need to speak to you,” Connor said, his voice trembling slightly. 

Cautiously, Matt walked over to his desk and sat down, putting on his professional demeanour. “What’s wrong?”

Connor sat down on the edge of his seat, unable to meet Matt’s gaze. “I...I did something and I don’t think you’re going to like it.”

Matt felt his tension increase. When he got Connor’s message he thought he discovered something and just wanted to tell him. But based on his behaviour right now, that didn’t seem to be the case. Connor had never done anything serious that would make him angry; therefore he didn’t know how he’d react if Connor confessed a major blunder.

“What happened?” Matt asked, trying to sound as patient and welcoming as possible. 

Connor drew a deep breath then looked up, meeting Matt’s eyes as he recounted his adventure yesterday when he infiltrated the Burnes family building. The more he spoke, the more the hair raised on the back of Matt’s neck. When he described how he got found out by the guard and hid in a closet he almost lost it, fighting the urge to scream at the Omega for taking such a risk. But he held himself back, listening as he explained how Ren came and helped him. 

When he was done, they sat in silence. Matt needed a minute. Or two. His body was shaking with anger and he was finding it difficult not to just yell at Connor for being an idiot and take him off the case. Off all the cases. How could he do this? How could he put his life on the line? He was a mother for cripes sake! He had Devon to think about! He wasn’t a soldier! He wasn’t trained. Hell, he could barely run for a couple of minutes without panting and hunching over. 

His two minutes stretched on and Matt continued to stare at Connor who looked away at some point, his face flushing with shame. 

“Well,” Matt finally said, his voice strained. “At least you called Ren to help you. That was...smart. Smarter than the rest of your actions.”

Connor looked at him, not even flinching as he accepted the recriminations he knew he deserved. Which pissed Matt off even more. Why couldn’t he just be a regular Omega and sit still? Why did he always have to put himself in situations where people abused him, hurt him, took advantage of him? Did he have no sense of self preservation? Did he not care about his own wellbeing?”

“I don’t know what to say,” Matt confessed. “I’m...finding it difficult to remain calm. I think it would be best if you worked at your own desk for a while. I’ll talk to you about this when I’ve calmed down.”

Connor nodded and stood up. He was halfway to the door when he stopped and turned. “I’m sorry Matt. For abusing your trust.” With that he turned around and walked out. 

Matt sat in his chair, his hands clenched and trying to force himself to take deep breaths. He couldn’t recall ever being this angry. And all because Connor took a risk, put his life in danger. If the Burnes family really was guilty, they would have just killed him, made it look like an accident, something! And it would have been Matt’s fault. Because he gave Connor as much freedom as a Panther and told him to go out there and solve the case. He should have known better. Connor was his secretary, an Omega in his employ. He should have done a better job of protecting him. 

He didn’t know who he was angrier at. Connor for putting his life on the line, or himself for giving him the confidence to do so. So he sat there, his anger finding no outlet and his entire perspective of himself and his relationship with Connor in turmoil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that went from fluffy to dramatic fast. Our two lovely couples who were so happy a 2 chapters ago are facing some tricky situations.   
> I love this chapter because we get to see Liryn in their wedding afterglow, which is adorable. But also, Luke and his relationship with Nathan. Given how it was at the beginning and following Luke's character development it'll be interesting to see how their first meeting in Orpheus will go. And I love Tig/Kiryn scenes. Those two have a 'unique' friendship.  
> Then there's Matt who is feeling...pissed off. And protective all at once. Poor Connor, and kudos to him for telling Matt the whole truth right away. Well, they both better get used to it, because I doubt our Connor is going to chill any time soon. Our boy is on a mission! 
> 
> Up next: more on the case with Jeren and Meconn!


	46. Chapter 46

Ren sprinted out of his apartment, leaving the door open as he dashed to Jason’s place. He quickly opened the door and rushed in. He ran into the bedroom, not even surprised when he saw Jason was still sprawled in it where he left him a few hours ago.

Growling, Ren leaped onto the bed, shaking it and straddled Jason’s hips as he shook him for good measure. “Wake up!” he screamed into the sleeping Alpha’s face.

It wasn’t necessary since the bed was jostling so much and Ren’s grip was so fierce Jason shot up, completely disoriented.

“Wha-what?” Jason yelped, his eyes dazed before settling on Ren’s ecstatic expression. “What?”

“The Nors family burnt down the warehouse we found!” Ren yelled, unable to control his excitement.

Jason’s expression clearing then he frowned with confusion. “And you’re happy about this because?”

Ren rolled his eyes, still sitting on top of Jason; he was too eager to get Jason on the same page to budge. “Leo called me just now. It was his shift to watch the warehouse and he saw some people going in and then there was a fire. Half the warehouse was pretty much torched.”

“Again, why is this a good thing?” Jason asked with forced patience.

“Because you idiot, in Plutus if there is suspicion of arson we can go in and investigate. Without any restrictions. I checked!”

That seemed to finally get the Alpha’s attention and he fully sat up, forcing Ren to lean back and finally crawl off him.

“And we have proof it’s arson?” Jason asked cautiously.

Ren nodded frantically. “Leo took pictures. And a video of the whole thing. We don’t have to reveal it now since it’ll tip them and anyone they’re working with off. But Leo said there is definite proof on site and the fire department is investigating it now. This is it Jason! This is our in!”

“You know they probably moved the metal out already,” Jason pointed out.

Ren smirked, deciding it would be more fun if he kept his little secret to himself. For now. “Can you just leave that to me? Get dressed. We’re going to the warehouse.”

Jason nodded and pulled back the covers, walking naked to the bathroom. “You calling Matt and Connor to come with us?”

“I’ll just call Connor and tell him what’s going on. No need to let the Nors family or anyone else know that we’re working together normally,” Ren said, already pulling out his phone and filling Connor in while Jason got dressed. Luckily, the Omega picked up on the arson angle quickly and agreed to sit tight and meet with them when they got back from Midas.

Ren couldn’t stop pacing the living room while Jason took his sweet ass time getting ready. Why did it take him so long? Ren barely needed five minutes to wear the Plutus uniform Quinton gave him. He rarely wore it after his first month here, preferring plain black clothing and his Tantalus uniform on the rare occasions he went out into the field. But today, he was going as a Plutus official and needed to look the part. There was also the fact that there might be a Tantalus liaison at the site and Ren didn’t want to run the risk of anyone knowing a Tantalus soldier was on the case. Speaking of, he might want to hide his face as well. He was known in Tantalus and it would be so easy for someone to take his picture and verify his identity with someone from that side. That was something Ren could do without.

“I’ll be right back,” Ren yelled and ran out, getting the extra masking device he kept in his supply bag. He had kept a few of the gadgets instead of putting them back in the supply room just in case he ever needed them quickly. And he couldn’t be bothered to return them.

When he re-entered Jason’s apartment, he understood what took the Alpha so long. Jason had been dressing properly for the most part the last few weeks, but today he looked like a true Plutus colonel. His hair was neatly combed and tied back, his jacket all buttoned up. He even had his military hat on with the golden Plutus military symbol on it. Ren hadn’t even seen Matt wear it before.

“Going all out huh?” Ren smirked, crossing his arms.

“We’re about to let the Nors family know we’re invading their lives. You bet I’m going all out.”

Still smirking and imagining how the Nors family will react when they realize how their plan to hide evidence backfired they walked out of the apartment. On the way to the site, Ren briefed Jason on what Leo told him this morning.

“Apparently, they must have realized they’d been hacked and panicked. Decided it would be best to just get rid of the evidence.”

“Did Leo actually see them move out the metal? Or just the fire?”

Ren smiled, crossing his hands behind his head. “Leo didn’t see them move the metal.”

“Why are you saying it like that?” Jason asked suspiciously.

“Like what?”

“Like there’s more to this and you’re enjoying keeping the secret.”

Again, Jason seemed to know him more than Ren was comfortable with. But right now, he was kinda glad since it allowed him to relish teasing the Alpha for a few moments.

“Well, I did say  _ Leo _ didn’t see them move the metal.”

Jason smirked. “So I take it Josh did.”

“Late last night before he switched with Leo. He reported it right away and I saw it when I got back from your place. Told Leo to keep a close eye and for Josh to follow the trucks taking the metal away. He’s still following them now.”

“And you didn’t tell me this till now?” Jason said warily.

Ren chuckled. “What’s the fun in that?”

“You do realize we’re partners right? We shouldn’t really hide important facts from each other.”  

Ren’s smile faded and he looked out the window. Partners. That’s what Jason thought they were. Not Panther and Eagle. Not boss and subordinate. Partners. Despite his years in the military and his status as one of the best soldiers, no one ever thought of him as more than that. A soldier. Someone to follow orders only. No one ever offered him extra information or expected him to know anything beyond what they told him.

He was getting too close. Both of them. Their relationship was supposed to be more cut and dried than this. When he agreed to Quinton’s orders, he’d imagined morphing Jason into some kind of leader and that’s it. No muss no fuss. But now….now everything was so messed up. He and Jason had become…friends. He frowned, imagining his own friends back in Tantalus. No, they were more than that. He’d never confided in any of his friends the way he did with Jason. He didn’t talk to anyone about his frustration with his birth parents, why he became a soldier, his guilt about hurting Lin the few times he lashed out in frustration over his own parents abandoning him. He imagined telling Jason the truth about Ari and quickly killed the idea. Not because he didn’t want to share it. But because he realized how easy it would be to tell him. He knew Jason would just listen, would understand in his own messed up way of viewing the world. And just move on. Which was just perfect. And the thought terrified him. He didn’t want to confide in Jason, rely on him any more than he already did. This had to stop. He would stop. He just needed to figure out how.

“Just a bit more,” Jason assured him, thinking Ren’s silence was anxiety about getting to the warehouse faster.

Ren cleared his throat and forced himself to smile. “Maybe a bit faster won’t hurt.”

Smirking, Jason sped up, zooming down the highway. Fifty minutes later they reached the site of the fire. As soon as he saw it Ren laughed, causing to Jason to look at him in confusion.

“Want to tell me what’s so funny?”

Ren shook his head. “You Plutus guys are so bad at this it’s kinda sad. Whoever set this fire was a complete amateur and didn’t know what they were doing.” Leaning his head out the window, Ren drew in a deep breath. “Gasoline. It’s so basic I could cry. No wonder they only got half the building before the fire department showed up. With a place this size, they should have used Murse. It’s gasoline with an accelerant. Would take out a bunch of warehouses in minutes.”

Jason stared for a second then shook his head. “The things you know are terrifying.”

“You have no idea,” Ren murmured, pulling out the device and giving himself a new face. “Just a precaution.”

“Smart. You never know if their Tantalus contact is here or not,” Jason agreed.

Ignoring how his heart raced at Jason’s quick understanding they sauntered to the entrance of the warehouse. There, they found some firefighters and some people in suits. Probably the Nors family and their lawyers. This should be fun.

“Where’s Leo?” Jason whispered.

“I told him to keep watch. He’s still recording and taking pictures. I also told him to record our conversation through the mic I have in my pocket.”

“Smart,” he whispered before he raised his voice, reaching his hand out to the chief firefighter. “Colonel Jason Blake.”

“Chief Krine,” the firefighter replied, shaking Jason’s hand then giving him a salute for good measure.

“Mind telling me what you found out so far?”

“I don’t see why a Plutus colonel needs to bother with this,” one of the people in suits, an Alpha, said in a snarky voice. “It was a fire. The fire department can handle it.”

Jason’s eyes slowly strayed over to the person who spoke, his expression blank as he used his eyes and body language to state his authority. The Alpha gulped but didn’t look away.

“I believe this was arson. Is that correct Chief Krine?” Jason asked, his eyes still trained on the Alpha who spoke.

“We just finished our preliminary check, sir,” Krine replied. “We haven’t started to look in depth yet. But so far, it does look intentional. We found traces of gasoline all over the building. We’re still trying to determine where it actually started and how.”

“I trust you will Chief Krine,” Jason said, his eyes roaming over all the Nors people as he said his next sentence. “Since this arson, as a colonel in the Plutus military I have clear jurisdiction to investigate the fire and the scene.” There was a collective gasp and some of the people went pale. “Isn’t that correct Chief Krine?”

“That is correct sir.”

“But you can’t-” another Alpha said but Jason silenced him with a look.

“If you’re that concerned about what we’ll find, please join us,” Ren said, his voice pitched a bit deeper.

If Jason was surprised by Ren’s suggestion he didn’t show it. He walked towards the entrance of the building then looked back, nodding for the crowd to follow him. They did, most looking reluctant while some appeared furious. Ren forced himself not to smile at their obvious agitation. Idiots.

Ren picked up the pace, walked next to Jason and began to subtly lead him to the main room where the Prisene metal had been stored. Once they entered the room, Ren nodded for Jason to stop in the middle while he walked over to the side.

“What is he doing?” the first Alpha who challenged Jason asked as Ren opened the bag he’d been carrying and pulled out his tools.

He vaguely heard Jason talking as he took out the scanner he’d brought with him from Tantalus. It was unique to the area and Ren had to smuggle it out along with a few other devices he couldn’t bear to leave behind, like the infrared goggles he used when he searched for Connor in the Burnes building. That was one device he couldn’t bear to let go of. His Tantalus superiors probably knew he took them but were too scared to ask Quentin about it. None of the Tantalus officials wanted to mess with the Plutus government in any way.  Still, it was a risk and could have endangered his hand over to Quinton but he was glad he’d done it. Otherwise he wouldn’t have this scanner right now. Turning it on, he ran it over the ground, his smile widening when the metal reader registered the faint traces of Prisene on the ground. With this, they now had solid proof that the metal was actually stored here. Now the fun part begins.

Casually, he swiped a quick sample, using his body to block anyone’s view of his hands, pocketed the device and walked over to Jason and the anxious crowd, keeping a small smile in place. “There’s nothing here sir,” Ren reported.

“Alright. Guess we’d best be on our way. Good day everyone.” With a barely polite nod Jason and Ren walked out. They didn’t speak a word until they got into the car and Jason began to drive.

“Well. What’s the plan?” Jason asked.

“I found traces of Prisene metal all over that place. They can’t remove it easily. I took some pictures and a sample we can use in court later.”

“Did Josh call about the truck yet?”

“No,” Ren said. “I suspect they are moving it far away temporarily until they find a safe place for it. Somewhere in the middle of nowhere most likely. Josh did say they crossed the border into Theus a while ago.”

“OK. Tell him to keep following. We made a big show so the Nors family and anyone they’re working with will be on their toes now. They don’t know though that we suspect them of anything serious beyond arson. I heavily implied that we thought they burnt the building for insurance purposes.”

Ren snorted. “Yeah. Like we’d bother going for that.”

“Well, they know me. Some personally. They probably think I’m desperate for any case I can get my hands on.”

“Good. Looks like your crap reputation until now will keep them from suspecting us.”

“We just need to keep gathering intel and keep it all quiet until we can reveal everything. Right now, we know who has the metal,” Jason said.

“What we need to figure out is how they bring it in, change it, and bring it back to Tantalus. And why,” Ren added.

“Long list,” Jason said warily.

Ren nodded, his apprehension about the weapon’s use in Tantalus returning. He hadn’t told Jason about the recent news he received, unable to bear saying it, but he had to . “I heard back from Kale, my friend in the military. It took a lot of digging and it was all off the record but he found something. Apparently there have been a couple of suspicious deaths that look like they came from a strong and foreign weapon.”

“Who were the targets?” Jason asked.

Ren swallowed, his hands clenching before he spoke. “Soldiers.”

Jason didn’t say anything but his grip tightened on the steering wheel. “Are you saying that someone is smuggling in weapons into Tantalus, to kill Tantalus soldiers? Like you.”

Ren licked his dry lips and nodded. “Yeah. Whoever it is, is angry at the government, and probably taking out by killing soldiers.”

“The people killed, did you know them?”

Ren nodded. “Yeah I did. They weren’t friends but I did know them. They weren’t the nicest people, not many in Tantalus are, but they were good soldiers. Did their jobs without causing extra pain or agony to anyone.”

“You should tell your friends to be careful.”

“Already did.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, both staring out the front window.

“I’m sorry Ren,” Jason finally said, his voice soft and sincere.

“Thanks,” Ren replied, wondering who may hate the military or government so much they’d go through all this effort. His frustration and anxiety rose as he thought- everyone. The people, the miners, the prisoners. It could be anyone.

“And so we have Josh tailing the truck which apparently hasn’t permanently stopped yet,” Ren reported. “Once they do we can discuss how to handle that part of the investigation since the metal isn’t in Plutus anymore. We might have to reach out to other governments and military agencies.”

Matt nodded, trying to force his mind to focus on what Ren was saying instead of how tense Connor was next to him. Ever since he confessed his reckless one man mission two days ago they hadn’t spoken a word to each other. Connor even did his work at his desk like before instead of in his office. He emailed Matt notes so they didn’t have to meet and talk. He was still angry at the Omega but he didn’t like this tense silence between them. And he didn’t know how to end it.

“Sounds good,” Connor murmured.

“OK, what the fuck is going on with you to?” Jason burst out.

Both Matt and Connor started, giving each other quick looks before looking away. “Nothing,” they murmured in unison.

“Will, if it really was nothing then you wouldn’t both be so quiet. Connor would be adding his two cents and you,” he said pointing rudely at Matt, “Would be telling us how good this is and trying to figure out our next steps.”

Matt shifted in his seat, refusing to give anything away. This was between him and Connor, it was nobody else’s business.

“I’m guessing Connor told you about his little adventure in the field and you burst a fuse,” Ren drawled.

Matt tensed while Connor hunched his shoulders. Jason was the only one in the room who seemed to be out of the loop since his mouth dropped as he stared at Connor then turned back to Ren.

“Connor went out in the field? For real?”

Ren sighed. “Yes. It didn’t go very well and he called me to help him.”

Matt’s fists clenched at the reminder and Ren’s casual tone. He shouldn’t be speaking that way about Connor almost getting caught and killed. It was a big deal or Matt wouldn’t have spent the last two days trying to calm down!

Jason whistled and Matt looked up, his anger fueled by the admiring smile on Jason’s face.

“Damn Con, I knew you were different and a fighter but going out in the field? That’s pretty gutsy even for us Alpha Panthers.”

“This isn’t something to praise him for,” Matt finally said between clenched teeth. “He could have been caught. He could have been killed.”

Jason raised an eyebrow, refusing to be intimidated by Matt’s naked fury. “But he wasn’t. He took a risk. It didn’t pan out which sucks but he got out of it. Calling Ren was the smartest choice he made and he’s here now and he’s fine. You want to tell him off, then do it. But then remember that he did something good and praise him for it and move on.”

No way, no way was Matt going to praise Connor for endangering his life. Then he would think it’s OK for him to do it again.

“It’s alright Jason,” Connor murmured, his tone so dejected it pulled at Matt’s heart strings. He told himself to stay strong, to remember that Connor was in the wrong. Which barely lasted two seconds when Connor continued. “I didn’t do it to get Matt’s approval or anything. And it was stupid. If I had been thinking clearly I should have just asked Ren in the first place. I guess I was just way over my head and felt like I could do anything and I was wrong. I’ll never go out in the field again. I’m more a desk person.”

Matt frowned, not liking the image Connor painted of himself. Sure he wanted him to understand what he did was wrong and promise not to do it again. But he didn’t like seeing Connor tearing himself down.

“You weren’t stupid,” Matt said softly, the words rolling off his tongue without him thinking any of his words through. “You saw something was wrong and you tried to find a solution on your own. Because I told you it was your mission and can’t take away any of my, Ren or the Eagle’s time. I was wrong saying that and putting the pressure on you that made you feel you can’t come to any of us first. You are right. You don’t belong in the field. Neither do I. But that doesn’t mean you were wrong and should stop doing your job the way you have until now.”

He turned his chair, finally looking at Connor. He waited until the Omega looked at him, his expression anxious and hopeful at the same time and it broke Matt’s heart. Without thinking, he reached a hand out and clasped one of Connor’s tightly curled hands, feelings the muscles jump beneath his touch. “I am proud to have you as my secretary. You do more for our cases and Eagles than anyone else on this base and everyone knows it. I don’t want you to ever think you were wrong to step up and ask for more responsibility. You want it, I’ll give it to you. Just…ask for help next time. OK?”

Connor nodded, biting his lip and Matt knew he was probably fighting back tears.

“So, what did you find out about the Burnes case?” Matt asked as he withdrew his hand, hoping to distract the Omega and give him a chance to steady himself.

Connor cleared his throat, looking up and surveying the three people at the table. “I went through the files Ren and I got. I was hoping to find evidence that the main Burnes family members were sending money to the extended family in Icarus.”

“And?” Matt asked.

Connor shook his head and for some reason, he looked downcast. “I didn’t find anything,” Connor said softly. “They’re not involved. It’s all about the extended family. The extra money is their doing.”

“You think they’re committing crimes?” Jason asked.

Connor nodded his head, his posture reflecting how devastating he found the news to be. “That’s the only conclusion.”

“Are you going to investigate them?” Ren asked.

Connor’s head shot up, confusion written across his face. “Why wouldn’t I? I mean, if Matt wants me to continue investigating.”

Matt shook his head. “This is your case Connor. I’m just here to help if you need it.”

“I mean, you don’t look like you’re happy about the result. My guess is you don’t want to investigate and arrest the extended family. Right?” Ren asked bluntly.

Connor swallowed then shook his head. “They live in Icarus. Were rejected by their own family and cut off in every way possible. Based on my research they’ve done their best to survive on their own. Legally, if they’re committing crimes I have to investigate them and make any arrests necessary. Morally…personally…I…”

“I get it,” Jason sighed. “If they’re just doing what they can to make a living, why punish them right?”

Connor nodded and Matt was a bit surprised that his cousin seemed to understand Connor’s dilemma. He understood Connor’s reluctance as well but he had a feeling that he didn’t get it as well as Connor and Jason who had been rejected by their own families, Connor more than Jason though since he was actually disowned.

“It’s up to you Connor,” Matt murmured. “I’ll do whatever you want.”

Connor sat in silence for a few moments while everyone watched him. Finally he opened his mouth, his eyes full of determination. “I’ll investigate them. If there are crimes committed, serious crimes, we shouldn’t let it go. Otherwise there will be more.”

Everyone nodded, their expressions somber as they pictured what Connor was hoping to avoid. Downtrodden individuals trying to survive day-to-day, behind bars for a petty crime.

“Well, let’s see where your investigation leads. Keep me posted this time, alright,” Matt said.

“I will,” Connor vowed, staring straight into Matt’s eyes.

Matt smiled, glad that they seemed to have worked through their awkward moment. He hoped there won’t be others because truth was, he missed Connor the last couple of days. More than he missed Luke and his cousin had been gone for months. There was seriously something wrong with him.

“I just got a text from Josh,” Ren suddenly said, cutting into Matt’s thoughts. Thank god.

“What does he say about the trucks?” Connor asked briskly, causing Matt to smile. Looks like Connor was back to his old self.

“The trucks settled in Theus, at a warehouse on the outskirts of the city.” Ren frowned. “They focus on metal work in Theus. Their main industry is to work steel, iron, whatever material they’re given. Companies from all over Dracus send metal and various objects like pipes and safes come from there. They’re the best at it.”

“Makes sense if the weapons you and your friend think are being used are unique,” Matt said. “If you have a unique metal and want the best outcome, why not go to the best metal workers in the country.”  

Jason sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “This case is getting trickier by the minute. It was hard enough with just Plutus and Tantalus involved, now we have Theus? We don’t know much about their military and don’t have any good contacts there. How do you guys want to play this?”

“If we just go in and inform them about the shipments smuggled in and what we suspect, we run the risk of them taking over their side of the investigation and tipping our enemies off,” Connor said.

“Or they have a mole who would ruin everything,” Ren pointed out. “It does happen with these smuggling rings. They find people in the government and the military they can bribe or blackmail. The operation is so big, so important they have to have men on the inside. And we can’t trust that all the players are as incompetent as the Nors family.”

“We could just stay quiet for now,” Connor said. “Have Josh stay there and send in a couple more Eagles to take turns watching the trucks and seeing what happens to the metal. They might even see who is making the weapons and where they go next.”

They all pondered the idea for a few moments.

“I agree with Connor’s suggestion,” Matt stated.

“Me too,” Ren said while Jason nodded.

“Alright then,” Connor said. “For now, we keep this between us. Ren, on our side we can send Owen. He’s our lead Eagle and a veteran like Josh and used to long stakeouts. He and Josh would be great help for your Eagles if they need it.”

Ren nodded. “I’ll look over our files so far and decide who to send.”

“Ashley,” Jason cut in. “Send her. She can sit still for hours if necessary. Shawn, Charles and Zack are too impatient and fidgety. They might also get so restless they’d pick a fight with the other Eagles. Leo would be fine but I think Ashley is a better choice.”

Matt raised an eyebrow, surprised that Jason knew his Eagles so well despite barely spending time with them the last year. He should probably just stop being surprised by anything Jason did. The guy was so full of surprises lately it was going to be exhausting to keep up.

“Good idea. I’ll rework the infiltration schedules so she can go. We should send them out today. Josh is probably exhausted and needs someone to take over. He hasn’t slept in 24 hours since he was on the night shift then tracked the truck all day.”

“I’ll call Owen now while you contact Ashley,” Connor said, already pulling out his phone. “They should head out in the next hour.”

Matt watched as Ren and Connor contacted the Eagles, detailing what they needed them to do while he and Jason sat back and watched.

“Nice to have such capable Eagles,” Jason said as he slid his chair next to Matt’s.

“Connor isn’t an Eagle,” Matt pointed out.

“Huh, you’re right. Strange that he isn’t right?”

Matt surveyed Jason’s smiling face, trying to figure out what his cousin was getting at. “Are you saying I should make Connor an Eagle? He’s not a field soldier. He’s a secretary.”

Jason raised his hands in protest. “Hey. I’m just saying. What he’s doing, no other secretary would do that. I wouldn’t call him a secretary. And you wouldn’t call him an Eagle. So, what is he?”

Matt looked at Connor, noting his serious expression as he related his plan to Owen, his instructions clear, his stance confident. No, he wasn’t a secretary. But he couldn’t be an Eagle either. Eagles had to go out in the field and no way could Connor do that.

“I don’t know,” Matt admitted softly.

“Well, best start thinking coz, because he’s going to keep wanting more and more.”

Jason rolled back to sit next to Ren who was finishing up his call with Ashley. He shifted his gaze back to Connor, hating that Jason was right and seemed to know his secretary better than he did. Of course Connor would want more. He’d always been ambitious, independent and smart. The only reason he was able to do his job the way he did was because Matt let him. But strictly speaking, he wasn’t acting like a secretary. Like Jason said, what was he? What could he be? He needed to give this serious thought because one day Connor was going to reach the limit of his position and Matt dreaded the thought of how frustrated and cut down he’ll feel when he realizes he’s achieved all that he can given the small freedoms Matt gave him. He didn’t want Connor to ever feel restricted again. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, so much in one chapter. We got wayy more about both the Nors case, the Tantalus case, the Burnes case, some Ren emotions towards Jason, Matt's emotions towards Connor and a resolution to their 'argument.' All in 5000+ words.  
> Out of all the issues that arose in this chapter, the ones that stood out to me during my final edits are: that the people killed in Tantalus are soldiers, hitting too close to home for Ren; that other cities might be involved, and Matt's realization that Connor wants and deserves more. Plus, we got to see Jeren in the field together! Don't they make the perfect team (♥ω♥*)(♥ω♥*).
> 
> Up next: a very special chapter to mark reaching 200,000+ words! My baby is growing!! And I still have so much planned! This is really going to be a long story. 300,000? （・□・；）


	47. Chapter 47

Jason groaned as Ren ran his tongue over him, unable to wait anymore. He’d been trying his best to be patient as the Beta took the lead and aroused him. Damn, he was going to lose again. He and Ren took it in turns to see who would crack first over the last couple of weeks and so far, he’d managed to make Ren give in three times, while Ren used his expert hands and tongue to make him give in five times. Now six. 

With a growl, he pushed Ren back into the mattress, feeling annoyed when the Beta flashed him a smug smile. 

“I win,” Ren said. 

Jason kissed him deeply, Ren’s arms and legs snaking around him, holding him tight as he returned the kiss. Too much, too much, Jason thought. With jerky movements he tore his mouth off Ren, the Beta dropping his arms and legs to allow him to get a condom from the nightstand. 

“I love winning,” Ren purred and Jason knew he couldn’t just accept his loss. Quickly, without giving Ren a chance to realize what he was doing, he flipped the Beta onto his stomach and entered him in one smooth motion.

Ren gasped, straining his back and trying to push off the mattress. “I told you! I don’t like doing it from behind!”

Jason ignored him, pushing deeper into him and making the struggling Beta shudder and moan. He smirked down at Ren’s back, covered with a black shirt as usual. “Yeah, but now I can do this.” With a thrust, he went even deeper, more than usual and Ren gasped, his head thrown back. Chuckling, Jason pulled out and went in again, enjoying the sound of Ren gasping and panting under him. 

With each thrust, Ren’s shirt began to rise up a bit. Jason could now see his lower spine, a new sight he’d never seen before and placed his hand on it, running his hand up the Beta’s back. He’d barely reached three inches under the shirt when he felt something rigid under his hands.

“Don’t,” Ren panted. “Don’t like it.”

Something wasn’t right, Jason thought. He stopped moving, his brain struggling to focus on the strange sensation under his hands. 

“Stop,” Ren rasped.

Slowly, he eased his hand further up his back, the shirt riding up higher bit by bit, feeling more and more rough and puffed up skin beneath his fingertips. 

“I said stop!” Ren screamed. 

Suddenly, the blood flooded back to his brain and he realized what he was touching. With one fluid motion he lifted Ren’s shirt, his mind going into shock when he saw dozens of scars on the Beta’s back. There wasn’t a pattern to them, each one going in a different direction. Some scars were four inches long while some were longer. There were a few that started from his shoulder or slightly below it and snaked down to his lower back, as if the person was trying to make their mark across his body. All looked angry, puffing up lightly from Ren’s pale white back, marring his skin completely. 

“I told you to stop,” Ren hissed. 

Jason realized he’d gone limp, the sight of the brutal attack on Ren’s skin killing any feelings he had. Before he could think, he felt a fist connect with his chest and flew back. He clutched the spot where Ren hit him, watching the Beta sit up and pull the shirt back down, panting while his face was red with fury, eyes narrowed as they focused on him.

Jason swallowed, uncertain what to do. He’d never seen Ren so furious before. His body was curled up almost into a ball, one hand clutching the front of his shirt, his posture screaming his anger and withdrawal. 

Crap, crap. Why didn’t he listen? He should have listened. He wanted to win and acted out. Then his curiosity got the best of him. He should have listened. Should have listened.

“I don’t like people seeing them,” Ren said, his voice low. “Why else do you think I wear an uncomfortable shirt during sex?”

“I-,” Jason paused, not sure what he could say to diffuse the situation. “Sorry,” he said. “I just, I got worked up. Sorry.”

Ren stared at him for a few moments and Jason held his breath, waiting for the Beta to deliver another blow. Instead, Ren sighed and sat back, leaning into the pillows. “Well, you were bound to find out eventually. We’ve been have sex a lot. It was only a matter of time before you saw it.”

Jason didn’t let himself relax, but he did feel a spark of hope that they could smooth this out. “Probably.”

Ren sighed and ran his hand through his hair, his head bent over his knees. “It grossed you out huh?”

“What?” Jason exclaimed, his uncertainty disappearing as he crawled forward, sitting next to the dejected Beta. “Why would you say that?”

Ren felt his annoyance building up, mixing with his anger with Jason for not listening to him and the pain of having his scars exposed to someone. He hated them. Hated to be reminded of them. 

“Well, you did lose all life down there when you saw them,” Ren pointed out, feeling like he’d lost. He hated when people saw his scars. Some got grossed out, others were horrified, too scared to associate with him further. Few wanted to see them, fascinated by what they symbolized. That’s why he’d gotten in the habit of always wearing a shirt, no matter what he was doing. 

“That was just shock,” Jason said. “I wasn't expected it. You said you had soldier scars so I expected some cuts or something. Something minor.”

“Yeah well, most people don’t expect it,” Ren said, his voice turning bitter as the memories flashed through his mind despite his best efforts to suppress them. “After all, I’m the great Ren, one of the best trained soldiers in the Tantalus military force. Why should I have scars on my back from a whipping that was clearly a form of punishment for the highest crime?”

Silence greeted this and Ren closed his eyes, kicking himself for just blurting the truth out. If he wasn’t feeling so vulnerable and raw he would have watched his words more carefully. Now he’d have to explain himself. He opened his eyes and looked at Jason, knowing he couldn’t just blow off the clearly shocked Alpha.

“You...were whipped?”

Ren drew in a deep breath, pulling the covers up till his waist since the rest of his clothes were strewn back in the living room as they made their way roughly and rapidly to the bedroom. It was bad enough he was feeling vulnerable. He didn’t have to be naked on top of that. 

“You know what the highest and worst crime in Tantalus is?” Ren asked softly, his eyes focused on the doorway, trying to stay calm as he recalled memories he tried to ignore for years and never spoke of. Ever.

“Stealing from the mines?” 

Ren chuckled, surprised that he was talking about this. He felt like it was a gaping abyss inside him, swirling with all the memories he tried so hard to forget but was never able to escape, his heart and mind always in turmoil. He never thought he’d ever tell anyone. Didn’t he decide a couple of weeks ago that he would try harder to keep Jason at arm’s length? Didn’t he already decide he would keep his past to himself? So why was he telling him this now? Because it was Jason, and something about him made Ren want to confide in him, bare his heart, soul, and his scars, figuratively and literally. So he talked, the words spilling forth unbidden. “That’s what people in Plutus are told is the worst crime. It’s their gold after all. They’d want to think that it was safe from the corrupt and thieving hands of Tantalus. But that’s not true. No, the biggest, worst crime a person can commit is trying to escape.”

“That’s why you never ran away,” Jason said with realization. “And why you need the proper paperwork for your mom.”

Ren nodded, turning to look at Jason. “Yeah. Exactly. Tantalus is a hell hole. If people left, they wouldn’t be able to keep the city going. And no one else wants us in their cities, so we can’t leave. The city itself is in the mountains so the landscape keeps us locked in. There are also soldiers posted on the borders to make sure we don’t escape. It’s almost impossible to get out, without the city’s permission.”

“But you did?” Jason asked.

Ren shook his head. “Not me. I never tried.” He drew a deep breath, needing to steady himself before he spoke. “But Ari did.”

Ren watched Jason’s face, waiting to see how he’d react. As expected, the Alpha looked even more confused. 

Taking pity on the Alpha, Ren knew he had to explain. “Ari, the dog, is named after Ari, my friend.” He stopped, licking his lips nervously. He never talked about Ari with anyone besides his mom before. He found the words hard to form, almost foreign. Ari’s name was never mentioned back in Tantalus. It was taboo. Most people didn’t even know he named his dog after him, thinking he was a nameless animal like all the rest. But he needed to keep the name alive, despite the heartache that came with it. Maybe Jason was right and he was a sadist.

Inhaling deeply he continued. “Ari was my best friend growing up. I was born from the mines and he lived in the town. We shouldn’t have mixed well, but I met him when I went into the town to buy my mom a muffin as a gift. We never had them in the mines and there was only one bakery in the town. On the way I met Ari.” Ren chuckled at the memory, the sound feeling like it was being ripped from his throat. “He was a scruffy kid, a couple of years younger than me with ash blonde hair and a tough attitude.You were right when you said Ari means white dove. His dad called him that because of his hair. It was unique, even in Tantalus where people come in all shapes, sizes and colors. I thought he was strange and he definitely stood out because of his hair. I saw him trying to make something out of wood and got curious. I stopped to talk to him. He was suspicious since it was obvious from my clothes I came from the mines, but he talked to me anyway. We just...clicked. He became like my little brother and best friend all in one. We’d meet up at least once a day or every other day and just have fun. Remember that secret spot in the mountains I told you about where I’d watch the stars?”

Jason nodded. 

“I found it with Ari. We were trying to find a place where we could just get away from everyone. Pretend we weren’t in Tantalus. We found a gap in one of the mountains and found a dried up forest. We’d sit there for hours, watching the sunset and the stars come out. Talking about our dreams, making up stories, everything. Ari was my salvation. The only person I could be myself around. The only person I cared about besides my mom.”

Ren stopped and looked at Jason, wanting him to understand what he was about to say. “Ari’s an Omega.”

Jason’s eyes widened and his breath hitched and Ren knew he understood. After everything he’d told him about Omegas in Tantalus and his mom and how he was born how could he not?

“What happened to him?” Jason asked softly, his voice apprehensive.

“It was all good until he was sixteen, when his first heat came,” Ren said. His voice became flat, and he knew it was the only way he could get through telling this story. Detach. Don’t think. Just let the memories flow through, speak the words, but don’t feel. He saw it all unfold, like a movie reel in his mind. Ari, his skin flushed and breathing laboured and the horror on his face when he realized what was happening. Then later, when the symptoms began to set in hours later, his face contorted with pain as the spasms began, panting as he curled in on himself, begging Ren to make it stop. To make his heat stop. Saying how he didn’t want it.

“It was...bad. It was sudden and he wasn’t ready. I wasn’t ready. He didn’t have a mate, so his only option was one of the shelters. There were some set up in the town as well but Ari didn’t want to go. I didn’t want him to go. It got messy and some shit happened so we decided to run. There was a prisoner, a Beta criminal we got to know who worked the mines. His name was Tony and he was sent from Heracles for killing Omegas. Ari was wary of him because of that, but he was a nice guy and we grew to trust him. He got to leave the prison and work the mines because of his good behaviour and we befriended him. We were desperate. Didn’t know what to do. So we found him, asked him to help. He showed us where there was a crack in one of the caves, told us to keep going until we hit sunlight.” Ren stopped and swallowed, realizing his hands were shaking. He was starting to feel. He didn’t want to feel.

“We got caught. There were people after us,” Ren said, his voice sounding hollow as he recalled the mob of miners, the soldiers who gave chase. “So Tony protected us. Pushed us into the cave and set off an explosion to cover the entrance. He stayed back, to protect us, to buy us some time.” Ren stopped unable to continue, remembering the sight of the cave collapsing, Ari writhing in pain from his heat in his arms as he saw Tony’s smiling face behind the falling stones, keeping the Beta on the other side with the angry mob. Certain death. 

“Was the guy OK?” Jason asked, his tone reflecting that he knew the answer, but needed to hear the words.

Ren closed his eyes for a second, drawing a deep breath as he shoved the image of Tony from his mind. “No. They killed him. We knew they would. I wanted to go back for him, but Ari needed me more. He was still in the middle of his heat, was still in pain. And we needed to run. They would move the stones and get to us eventually so we had to run. So I did. I put Ari on my back, told him to hang on and ran. I was never so glad in my life that I’m a great runner. We ran for hours. Probably half a day before we got through to the other side. It was...paradise. To us anyway. There were actual trees, an actual forest. I found us another cave further in and we sat there, waiting for Ari’s heat to stop. He was in so much pain, and I couldn’t do anything.” Taking in a shuddering breath, Ren continued. “Eventually, his heat began to fade, the pain became bearable. I told Ari to keep going, without me. He begged me to go with him. To just leave Tantalus behind. But I couldn’t leave my mom.”

Ren looked at Jason, knowing he’d understand. “My mom was back in Tantalus, alone. They’d punish her, because of me. She’d be vulnerable and alone. I couldn’t just leave her.”

“No,” Jason said softly. “You couldn’t.”

Ren swallowed, drawing in several shuddering breaths. He needed a minute. Just a minute. Too many emotions were roiling through him he felt like he was going to break. The terror when Ari’s heat started, fear of what would happen to him, terror of taking him to the sanctuary. Guilt for Tony’s death. His loyalty divided between staying with Ari, protecting him and going to a better life, and going back to hell to be with his mom. And then….then…

He opened his eyes, needing to finish the story. Needing Jason to understand what happened that day. 

“So Ari ran. I told him to keep running and never look back. Once he was gone, I went back into the cave. When I got back to Tantalus, to the mines, the rocks were gone. The mob was waiting for me and dragged me out.” He stopped his breathing becoming rapid and he knew he was on the verge of an anxiety attack. Suddenly, he felt one of Jason’s arms ease around his shoulders, the other clutching his hand and took a shuddering breath. He can do this. 

“I saw Tony, dead. His face was all bruised and bloody because they beat him to death but I could tell it was him. They left his body out as a warning to others. But that wasn’t enough. They had to prove their point. Show people what would happen if they tried to run. I was already a soldier, and was developing a reputation as a damn good one. People knew me all over Tantalus and the military knew how it would look if they left me unpunished. So they took me to the middle of the main square in the town, latched me to a rock and whipped me. For days. Every day, they’d gather the people, tell them that this is what happens to people who try to escape, and whip me, an hour a day. This went on for eight days. They gave me sips of water and bits of food. It wouldn’t help them any if I died. I was one of their best soldiers. They wanted me alive.” He felt his back burn, feeling the impact of the whip as if it was still happening, the wounds opening up again and again, the blood dripping down his burning back. He was ashamed of how often he’d screamed out. He’d tried not to, but the pain just kept getting worse day by day. The raw flesh exposed to the harsh and dusty Tantalus air overnight opening up and bleeding again, over and over under the burning and tearing sensation of the whip cracking across his skin. No chance to heal. It was horrible and he still had nightmares, waking up panting and clutching his back, reminding himself that what happened was years ago, that he was safe, the skin scabbed over with time. 

“My mom was there, and my friends. I could see it was killing them but they knew what would happen if they interfered. So they came, everyday, and watched, their faces full of anger and pain. On the eighth day-” Ren choked, his whole body shaking and he couldn’t keep going.

He bent his head, and drew his legs closer, curling into a ball to protect himself. He felt the tears begin to fall and tried to pull them back in, but couldn’t. No, no crying. He’d promised Ari he wouldn’t cry over him, wouldn’t worry about him. He swore! But he’d cried. So many times in his mind he cried and screamed. 

“It’s OK,” Jason whispered into his hair. “You don’t have to say it.”

“Yes,” Ren choked out, “Yes I do. Just...just give me a minute.” 

Jason waited patiently while Ren tried to force the ball in his throat to disappear, to stop his body from shuddering, willing his eyes to become dry. He wasn’t very successful but when he felt he could at least speak a bit he tried again, determined to finish, to tell someone. “On the eighth day,” he gasped, his breathing hard. “They had a big procession with some of the high ranking military soldiers. Made a big speech about how runaways received the worst punishment. But because I came back they decided I got punished enough. But Ari ran. And he deserved worse. They...they….” Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Ren felt the weight of the chain on his neck, clutching the ID tags desperately through his shirt. He had to force the words out. “They threw his ID tag in front of me, saying how they found him in the woods, lost and confused. And killed him.” 

His whole body shook with his sobs, gasping as he tried to breathe, the air feeling thinner as he once again relived the moment he saw Ari’s ID tag flash through the air in slow motion before it finally landed in front of him, the chain caked with blood. How he stared down at it, his breathing shallow, his whole body wracked with pain and numb all at once, trying to see the familiar name and number that belonged to Ari. How his blood froze, his whole world felt like it collapsed when he was finally able to read Ari’s name. The realization that he was gone. Murdered. His best friend and little brother, his salvation. He’d wanted to scream. Wanted to lash out and cry then and there. But he knew that’s what they wanted. They were putting on a show and Ren’s grief was a big part of it. Otherwise why throw the tag where he could see it? They watched him, waiting for him to react, but he’d bit his lips, bit them so hard they bled. When at last they realized he wasn’t going to say anything, they untied him and let his mom and friends take him away. He’d asked them to pick up Ari’s tag, and kept it. Needed to keep it. It was the only thing he had of his best friend. The most important person in his life who he couldn’t protect.

“It was just his tag,” Jason pointed out desperately. “They could have faked it.”

Ren shook his head, his arms wrapped tightly around his bent knees as the nightmare of his past continued flashing through his mind, the horror he tried so hard to forget, erase from his memories completely. He was falling, falling harder into that dark abyss he tried to ignore. “You can't fake it,” Ren whispered. “They use a special metal only the government has access to. And there are number on it. The ID number and a serial number. And I know Ari’s tag. I saw him wear it everyday. I’d know if it was a fake. And-” Ren swallowed and mewled in pain, drawing tighter into a ball, unable to continue. He couldn’t say it, couldn’t tell Jason that while he’d held himself back from screaming, with the high ranking officials watching him they’d pulled out a bag. How one of the soldiers reached his hand in, pulled something out and tossed it to the ground in front of him. Ren’s eyes widened as he stared at the bloodied head in front of him while people screamed, too shocked and numb to even react. The face was caved in, unrecognizable. It could be anyone. But no one, no one had that hair. That ash blonde hair that Ari was named after. The reason Ari always stood out. Only Ari had hair like that. Ren silently screamed in his head, staring at the battered face of his childhood best friend, his comrade and surrogate little brother. Ari was gone, his head caved in and cut off and tossed in front of him. There was no denying it. 

Jason held him as he sobbed and Ren clutched him, letting himself cry in someone’s arms for the first time. Even his mom didn’t know how to comfort him, didn’t have the sensitivity to do so. Not that Ren let her. He held it together, in front of everyone. His pain was his own, not for others to see. And yet, here he was, years later, weeping like it just happened in the arms of an Alpha he met months ago. But it was Jason. So he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. The full picture of Ren's tragic past and the 'Graphic Depictions of Violence' tag in the story. And what Ren's abyss is. I thought up this exact scene when I first started planning the story, which really helped me write the Ari references throughout the story so far. It all fits together now. His emotions about Ari/dog when he was shot, the nightmares good and bad, his devotion to his mom, the shirt he always wears, the ID tag that he said is his treasure and weakness, his desire to see the stars.  
> I've written a few tragic chapters in this series so far and I'm putting this one up there with the Connor chapters in BTC in terms of just pure gut wrenching emotions and writing. Speaking of BTC, for those of you who haven't read it Tony is a character who appears in the story, the first big link with the prequel. For those of you who know Tony and sympathsized with him, hope you got some closure. Bitter sweet but at least some closure of him dying a hero. 
> 
> I'll leave it at that. Nurse your wounds guys because the story is going to continue being dramatic and intense for a while as we start to wrap up Part 2 and head into Part 3. I will throw in some humor and fluff when possible though so hang in there!
> 
> Up next: a chapter focusing on the Burnes case...with a few other things happening that are just...really really awesome. It's one of those chapters that has a bit of everything so look forward to it!
> 
> PS: just wanted to celebrate cuz I hit 200,000+ in just 6 months! Just realized it's only been 6 months yesterday! Thanks to everyone who stuck with the story so far. I hope you enjoyed it and keep reading since I still have a lot more planned.


	48. Chapter 48

Connor watched as Mitchell Burnes, Adrian Burnes, and Rachel, Karl, and Courtney Duff were escorted into separate interrogation rooms by Terry, Naomi and Adam. The three Eagles had finished their shifts at the houses they were in and Matt told Connor he can send them to apprehend the...criminals.

“How do you want to do this?” Matt asked from his position beside him in the monitoring room. 

“I think I’ll start with Courtney first,” Connor said, trying to keep his nerves steady, his mind clear of any guilt or sympathy he felt towards these five people. “She’s the youngest and might be easier to talk to. I’ll try Adrian after that. He seems more amiable compared to the others based on his character profile. Hopefully we can end this quickly and easily.”

“OK. I’ll watch from here,” Matt said.

“You’re not coming in with me?” Connor asked in shock.

Matt smiled, clasping Connor’s shoulder reassuringly. “This is your case Connor. It was all you. It’s up to you to see it through. I’ll be here if you need me.” 

With a firm nod Connor made his way out of the room and down to the floor where the interrogation rooms were. Just stick to the facts, Connor chanted to himself. Don’t add anything, don’t express any emotions. Calm, professional, stoic. It should be easy. He’d been like that his whole life. It’s only recently that he started to express his emotions more. He can do this. 

Drawing a deep breath and not giving himself a chance to pause Connor walked into the room Courtney Duff was held in. Connor almost froze in the doorway when he caught sight of the young Omega, her fear clearly written in her expression and radiating from her tiny frame. It was hard to believe that such an innocent seeming Omega could be a criminal. But that’s what his evidence showed and why he had to do this.

“Ms. Duff,” Connor said, glad that he sounded calmer than he felt. “Would you like some water?”

Courtney shook her hand, her hands wrapped around herself tightly. “I want to see my sister.”

Rachel Duff, the oldest of the three and the only Alpha in the family, was down the hall. Connor didn’t want to risk having the two close to each other, their smells allowing them to communicate. As an Omega, Karl was safer to keep close by and was right next door. 

“I’m afraid that’s not possible right now,” Connor said, refusing to allow any sympathy to creep into his voice. “I need to speak to you first.”

“About what?” she asked.

Calmly, Connor placed the bank account records on the desk, one of many files he printed and brought with him. “Do you know what this is?”

Courtney leaned forwards, her expression pensive. “Looks...looks like bank statements.”

“It is. Can you read the name at the top?”

Courtney looked up, scanning the top of the document and gasped when she saw her name. “This isn’t mine!” she yelled, looking at Connor desperately. “This is my name but this isn’t my account.”

Connor didn’t let her protestations faze him. He had to keep going. “Can you tell me what you see here please?” Carefully, Connor took out some pictures and placed them on the desk. 

Shaking, Courtney looked at them, her eyes widening further. “This can’t be right! This isn’t right!”

Leaning forward, Connor pointed at the five unmasked figures in the pictures. “Based on this, it looks like you and your siblings and cousins are breaking into government facilities and stealing confiscated material. By the looks of it, drugs.”

“No, no, no!” Courney chanted, shaking her head frantically. “That’s not me. That’s not us. We would never do that! We worked hard to have the life we have. We would never steal. Ever! You have to believe me.”

He felt his resolve waver, his Omega side responding to the clear distress coming off Courtney in waves. He took a deep breath, allowing the smell to wash over him and did his best to ignore it. “This is a government facility in Icarus. It’s not used very often. Would be easy for you and your family to break in anytime.”

“No!” Courtney burst out. And it continued, on and on for hours. Connor took his time entering each room and questioning each family member. He watched their angry and confused expressions change to shock, disbelief and fear. All five were presented with their bank accounts, all five denied it was theirs. Connor would show them the pictures, their faces clear as day. And still they denied it. 

By the time he finished, he felt drained and barely made it back to the monitoring room.

“That didn’t go great. But you did well,” Matt said.

“Yeah,” Connor said, sinking into the seat.

“What’s wrong?”

“They denied it.”

“Of course they did,” Matt said. “They’ll deny it as long as they can.”

Connor sat in silence, his hands clasped in his lap. “What if they’re not lying?”

Matt sat in the chair next to him, his expression confused. “What do you mean?”  
Connor turned to look at his boss. “What if they’re not lying? What if they really were framed?”

“But...we have the evidence. It’s very clear. What else do you think this can all mean?”

Connor shook his head, his eyes on the TV screens, watching the five family members in their rooms. Courtney and Karl were crying, Rachel was furious, Adrian was pacing his room while Mitchell sat in stoic silence, as if accepting the new difficult cards life dealt him. “I don’t know.”

Hours later Connor was pouring over his notes and evidence again, trying to force himself to accept the only answer. The evidence was there. They didn’t even wear masks. Their faces were splashed across so many pictures from different days. No one had noticed the drugs were even missing because the storage units weren’t used often. Once the soldiers logged them the security team barely spared them a second thought, checking the outside and giving the inside a cursory look every 6 weeks or so. If Connor hadn’t checked the footage no one would have even known.

No one did know yet. This was still between him, Ren, Matt and the Eagles. When news reached the rest of the base and the generals there were going to be serious consequences. Not only has this been going on for three years, but no one noticed. And it was done by people in Icarus. The family rejects. It was too big an insult to ignore. 

Connor shuddered, realizing that the military might be so angry they might send the criminals to Tantalus. He imagined innocent little Courtney, barely nineteen years old wearing torn and dirty clothing, shuddering in the cold, dark cells. No one outside of Tantalus actually knew what the prison looked like but that’s what Connor imagined. And he couldn’t shake it. She was just a kid. She shouldn’t go to jail, much less Tantalus.

Suddenly, he jumped up, his mind trying to catch up with what his instincts picked up on. Courtney, something to do with Courtney. She was nineteen. The robberies started three years ago so she would have been sixteen. A student. Would her overprotective Alpha sister Rachel really risk her youngest Omega sibling in such an endeavour?

Sixteen, she would have been in school. And what he found of her records showed that she was an exemplary student. Leaping forward, unable to sit down, he grabbed his laptop and pulled up Courtney’s school records. All As across the board. 100% attendance rate. 100%. Connor frowned, his mind screaming at him to think faster.

His eyes widening, he grabbed the surveillance pictures, flipping through them until he found the one he wanted and froze, staring at the date. July 13, 2020, 11.30 AM. He checked Courtney’s attendance records. According to what the school wrote, she was at school that day. But was this enough? He went through her grades again, smiling thinly when he saw that Courtney had a test in Science that day, a test she A’cd. He can call the school and check directly but this was enough for him.

Resolutely he marched into Matt’s office, startling the Alpha who was reading some files.

“What's wrong?”

Connor quickly recounted what he found, watching Matt’s expression change from attentive, to confused to contemplative.

“So what you’re saying is, Courtney was caught on video robbing the warehouse when she was really in school?”

“Yes. Her school records should be enough evidence to prove that.”

“You’ll have to prove the rest weren’t there either,” Matt pointed out.

Connor smiled with determination. “I will.”

Matt sighed, leaning back in his chair. “You know what this means right? That we have the wrong people.”

“It's worse than that,” Connor said thinly. Matt gave him a quizzical look and Connor continued. “The real criminals wore digital masks to look like the five people. Digital masks Matt.”

It took Matt a second then his mouth gaped. “Shit.”

Connor nodded. “Exactly. Either they stole the masking tech from the military. Or-“

“Someone in the military gave it to them. There are no Burnes members working on any of the bases.”

“So someone from the trusted families chosen may be corrupt,” Connor said grimly.

Matt blinked a few times then covered his face with his hands, “Shit.”

 

Matt watched Connor as he briefed Jason and Ren about his case. It was Connor’s idea to bring them into it, stating that the case has gotten so big, so important, they can’t keep it to themselves. To their credit, neither Jason nor Ren seemed shocked by Connor’s conclusion. Then again, they both seemed more cynical than Matt was. He still couldn’t believe that one of the families, the trusted families, might be corrupt. The government went through a rigorous screening process and though they didn’t work together, there was a belief, a level of trust between them that they were the only ones above it all, committed to lowering the crime rate in Plutus and stopping the shady businesses many families had.

“So, what do you think?” Connor asked when he finished.

Jason and Ren exchanged quick glances. Jason gave a tiny nod and Ren spoke. It wasn’t the first time they had one of their silent communications in the last week but it was still tough getting used to seeing Jason actually bonding with someone else. His pride wasn’t so large he couldn’t admit he was jealous.

“Your conclusions sound solid,” Ren said. “And you said you have solid proof that each member was missing from at least one or two robberies.”

Connor nodded. “Yes. Courtney was in school the whole time while the others were at various shifts at work. Really, I can’t believe it took me so long to realize it. They all work pretty much 24/7. There’s no way they would have had time to commit so many robberies every few months.”

Ren smiled gently. “Don’t beat yourself up about it. You found out the truth in the end and honestly, it was a roundabout way of doing it. I’m pretty impressed.”

Connor’s eyes shone and his chest puffed up a bit at Ren’s praise. Matt didn’t blame him. Out of all of them Ren was the most experienced and the person they all looked to to guide them. He also didn’t toss out words lightly or give empty compliments. If he praised Matt one day he’d probably start skipping.

“So, what do you want us to do next?” Jason asked. “I’m assuming you want us to help you with this.”

“Yes. I know the Tantalus case is important, but if the military is compromised, I think that takes priority.” Connor licked his lips nervously. “I’d like to request your Eagles’ help. And your’s Ren. I hope you don’t mind going out into the field again.”

Ren chuckled and leaned back in his chair. “Please do. I miss it.”

Connor turned to Matt. “Would you like to explain the plan?”

Matt shook his head. “Nope. I’m staying back on this one unless you want me to do something.”

Connor’s eyes widened. “What do you mean? You’re the Panther! And this is a major case. You should be in charge.”

Matt smiled. “No way. This is your case Connor. From the beginning till now. I’m not going to swoop in after all the work you did and take over. This case is all yours. Just tell us what to do.”

Connor looked so shocked it was kinda cute. Clearly, the Omega expected Jason, Ren and Matt to take over the case. He looked at the other two, and Matt was glad when he saw them staring at Connor pointedly, Ren smiling encouragingly while Jason shrugged.

“It is your case. We’ll just follow your orders,” his cousin said.

Connor swallowed and blinked rapidly. Matt realized he was fighting back tears and his instincts screamed at him to loop his arms around the flustered Omega and make it all better. But he couldn’t because that was something mates did for each other. And despite his tender feelings and how much he cared about Connor, they weren’t mates. Not yet.

Matt blinked, his image of Connor getting hazy as he replayed his words in his head. They weren’t mates yet? As in, did Matt think they might be some day? His heart pounded at the idea and he was so busy trying to figure out if it was out of surprise or anticipation he didn’t hear what Connor was saying. He should listen he knew. Connor was outlining his plan. But he already told him his plan this morning so Matt didn’t feel completely guilty about zoning out now.

Did he want Connor as a mate? Someone to marry, have children with? His eyes refocused on Connor, watching him as his mouth moved as if the world was on mute. He always admired the Omega’s professionalism and skills. When they began to bond, he started to enjoy seeing the different sides to him. He wanted to make Connor happy, see him smile all the time. When the Omega was upset he felt shaken and angry, longed to make everyone pay and make Connor’s world better. He watched Connor’s hazel eyes sparkle, his cheeks pinkening slightly with excitement. He was gorgeous. Matt always knew Connor was attractive in an offhand Omega way. But lately he’s been paying more attention to the Omega’s looks, and found he loved them. He loved how his eyes, usually cold when working, would shine with merriment or determination when he was excited. His hair which was always straight, would get mussy and flop a bit when he laughed or ran or so much as moved, as if showing the world the real Connor wasn’t the type to just sit still and look perfect and polished.

He didn’t just like Connor as a friend. He was falling in love with him as a mate. Matt felt his heart drop at the realization and stopped breathing for several moments.  
Suddenly, it was like the volume came back on and he heard Connor wrap up his plan, Jason and Ren nodding in agreement. Shaking his head, Matt forced himself to focus on the meeting. Now wasn’t the time. This was Connor’s moment. Connor’s case. He had to focus on that. He can figure out what to do about his emotions once this was all over.

 

Ren checked his mask one more time in the bathroom mirror then stepped out into the corridor, looking for all the world like the Cunnighams’ main Eagle Roger. He already checked the storage unit for the Leonard family yesterday, so that left the Cunningham today and three more families over the next three days. One a day was Connor’s idea. If there was too much movement in the storage units in a single day someone was bound to notice.

He copied Roger’s gait, having watched an hour of training videos of various Eagles in the other families before choosing one who fit his build and he felt comfortable copying. He didn’t like using Roger since a lead Eagle would draw more attention, but all the other Eagles in the Cunningham family were too tall. He was usually able to ignore the fact that he was short for a Beta since he was faster and stronger than everyone else back on the force in Tantalus. But it was moments like these when he was reminded of it that it rubbed him the wrong way.

He banished all thoughts as he reached the corridor leading to the Cunningham wing of the base. Casually, he made his way down the corridor.

“An Omega secretary is making his way towards you,” Connor said into his ear. “It’s Vincent. He’s pretty shy so you can just ignore him as you walk past.”

Ren turned the corner, ignoring the Omega secretary as Connor instructed him. He controlled his face so he wouldn’t smirk but once again marvelled at how amazingly observant Connor is. He didn't interact with the people on the base, but he did know who they were and a bit about their mannerism and relationships just by watching them in the corridors, the gym, or the break rooms when he did see them. The guy was truly wasted as a secretary. Ren hoped this case would allow everyone the chance to see what Connor had to offer as a Panther.

“OK, the way is clear to the storage room,” Connor said.

Keeping his casual gait, Ren simply walked up to the storage room, placed the card Connor gave him that scrambled most electronic locks and once again heard the familiar click as the lock disengaged. Unlike the Blake storage unit, all the other families relied on simple programs to protect their high level, expensive and well-developed technology. Idiots.

Ren strolled down the line of devices, noting that everything was in place. “Nothing so far,” he whispered. He barely finished the sentence when he got to the shelf he wanted and stopped. “Got it. One of the masking devices is missing.”

“None of the Eagles or anyone signed any out in the last month,” Connor commented.

“It’s not obvious,” Ren added, looking over the neat row of masking devices, spaced specifically to appear like they were all accounted for. “Unless someone actually counts, you won’t be able to tell one is missing.”

“Take a picture and head back,” Connor stated.

“Yes sir,” Ren said, allowing himself to finally smile at the Omega’s authoritative tone. Damn, he really did have a soft spot for strong Omegas.

 

“I don’t know if it’s just stupidity or not,” Jason said to Connor as they watched Ren walk back down the hall from the Cunningham storage room.

“What do you mean?” Connor asked.

Jason scratched the back of his head, frowning when he didn’t feel his hair there. He’d been tying it back the last couple of weeks. He wasn’t sure why. He only did it at first for the benefit of the Nors family when they went to their warehouse, but since then, he found himself doing it every morning. Must be Ren’s influence. Why else would he wear his uniform properly and tie his hair and actually try to look presentable?

Shaking his head, Jason decided it wasn’t worth thinking about right now. “I mean, I know some of the Cunningham family members pretty well. Went to school with some of them.”

“Me too,” Matt commented from Connor’s other side. “I agree with Jason. They’re not the most observant and outgoing people.”

Connor frowned, pulling up a file onto the screen. “Well, their success rate is pretty low, even compared to the other families. It is possible this was done without their knowledge.”

“So, what’s the next step boss?” Jason asked, keeping his tone serious lest Connor think he was teasing him. Given how he felt about the Omega now, he didn’t want to do anything that made him feel that Jason was belittling him or doing anything besides supporting him. Another new emotion for him.

“Well, we have the Eagles staking out the drug warehouses in Icarus,” Connor murmured, clearly thinking aloud. “We don’t know when our culprits will find out we placed a new supply in there. We can’t wait for them to try and steal it. It could take weeks or even months.” He went silent for a moment and Ren entered the room, peeling off his mask and throwing it in the trash before he sat down next to Jason. All eyes focused on Connor.

“I think our main priority right now should be to figure out who stole the tech,” Connor finally said, his expression becoming more confident. “We need to figure out when and how it was stolen.” He pulled up another file, this one a schedule of all the times the drugs were stolen. “Based on the surveillance images I found, here is a schedule of all the robberies.”

“So the earliest robbery was three years go, around February,” Ren said.

Connor nodded. “A long time ago. Might be difficult to figure out when it was actually stolen.”

“How did they not realize they were missing such an important device for three years?” Jason asked with disgust. “I mean, I know Wesley Cunningham is an idiot and some of the others, but come on. Three years! And it’s such an important device that is entrusted to us because it’s such a huge security risk. I mean, look what happened. People took it and are stealing while pretending to be someone else.”

He saw all eyes trained on him in the reflection from the monitors, the three exchanging amused glances. He whipped his head around, catching quick glimpses of their smiles before they wiped them off.

His eyes narrowed and he almost made a biting remark then decided he’d give them this one. “Right?” he demanded.

There was a chorus of yes and Jason huffed, watching them exchange amused glances behind his back again. Really, this was getting out of hand. Clearly, they were getting way too comfortable with him. And yet, he didn’t completely hate it. He’s come a long way if he can handle Ren, Connor and especially Matt indirectly teasing him.

The word indirect stuck in his mind and he grabbed onto it, trying to figure out why it was teasing his brain and suddenly sat up. “Hey, what if we took a different approach?”

“What do you mean?” Ren asked.

“Instead of looking at the Cunningham records, which are a piece of crap anyway, we can look at their missions. Based on that, we can determine the last time they used that device, actually used it, and how often they go to the storage room in general. I bet it’s not a lot.”

All four exchanged quick glances then Connor nodded. “I'll get the footage and data and we can pour through it. Jason is right, they don’t go on a lot of missions so hopefully this won’t take more than a day.”

And so they spent the rest of the afternoon until their official work day was over pouring through hours of footage from outside the Cunningham storage room and their official mission reports, trying to decipher from their slop shod notes what actually happened and how.

“This is such a mess,” Connor hissed in frustration. Jason gave Matt and Ren amused glances, all three thinking that any notes would appear incomplete or messy to the meticulous Connor. Therefore, the Cunningham reports must look like a nightmare to him.

“Isn’t it about time you go home?” Matt suddenly said. “It’s five.”

Connor looked at the clock on his laptop in surprise. “You’re right. But-”

“Don’t worry about us,” Ren assured him. “Devon is waiting for you. We don’t have anything going on so we’ll keep going.”

Connor frowned. “That’s not fair. You shouldn’t be working if I’m not.”

Matt smiled, patting Connor’s shoulder comfortingly. “Don’t think like that. We don’t mind. Like Ren said, we don’t have anything going on and while the case is important, your priority is Devon and that’s how it should be. Go home Connor. We’ll touch base in the morning.”

His gaze reluctant, Connor opened his mouth and Matt cut him off.

“And don’t you dare go home and start working. Spend time with Devon, put him to sleep and sleep as well. We’ll know if you worked overnight and we’ll give you hell for it tomorrow if you do.”

Connor looked like he was about to protest but the three glares he saw around the table silenced him. With a small smile he nodded, said his goodbyes and left. While Ren and Matt watched Connor leave and waved him off, Jason watched Matt. Something was different about him, about the way he looked at Connor and spoke to him. He’d always been gentle, with everyone. And he was extra nice to Connor during their meetings, but something had changed.

Matt turned back to his laptop, typing away but Jason kept staring at him.

“What are you doing?” Ren leaned towards him and whispered.

“Can you go do something for a few minutes?” Jason asked, his eyes still on Matt.

Ren looked between them, smiled, said he had to do something and walked out, leaving Jason alone with his cousin. He snapped his laptop shut and placed his hands on top of it.

“Spill,” Jason demanded.

Matt stopped typing, his gaze moving up to look at Jason. “Spill what?”

“What’s going on between you and Connor?” Jason asked.

Matt looked back at his laptop but Jason could see his cheek muscles twitch nervously. “Nothing.”

“You always sucked at lying. Look, you have two options. Either you tell me, and I won’t tell anyone but at least you aren’t keeping it to yourself and you can confide in me later. Or you keep it to yourself and have to deal with the secret on your own.”

Matt’s jaw dropped. “You want me to confide in you?”

That’s not exactly what he was thinking and he almost said no, years of instinctively rejecting his eager cousin kicking in, but stopped himself. Lately, he found himself able to tolerate Matt more. He didn’t try and talk to him much or spend any time with him. Really, outwardly their relationship didn’t appear to change at all. But inwardly, Jason just realized that he didn’t dislike Matt the way he used to. He still hated that Matt chose to see the world through rose tinted glasses and had a more blessed life, but there wasn’t as much anger and resentment as before. His relationship with Connor had changed, why couldn’t his relationship with Matt?

“If you want,” Jason said, planning on sounding blasé but unable to stop a note of seriousness from entering his voice. “It’s your choice. I’m here to listen.”

Slowly, Matt lowered the lid of his laptop, his expression thoughtful. “I…think I may love Connor.”

Jason didn’t so much as blink. “Yeah it’s pretty obvious.”

Matt’s jaw dropped. “Are you kidding me? I just realized it a couple of days ago and you say it like it’s a long term fact.”

Jason shrugged, leaning back in his chair and crossing his hands behind his head. “Well, it’s not obvious. To everyone it looks like you’re just being your usual goody two shoes self. But I know you better than other people. I’ve watched you our whole lives. I can tell you treat Connor differently. He’s special to you.”

“Yeah,” Matt said softly. “He is.” He sighed and let his head flop forward into his propped up hands. “And I don’t know what to do about it. He’s my secretary for cripes sake. It would be like…abusing my position you know.”

Jason didn’t really get what Matt meant and felt that his earnest cousin was once again making things more complicated. He didn’t mind listening to Matt, but he wasn’t going to sit here while the guy spoke in circles. “Look,” he said, leaning forward and hoping to cut to the heart of the matter. “You like him. And it’s pretty clear he likes you, so-“

Matt’s head shot up. “You think he likes me?”

Jason sighed and closed his eyes. Really, how oblivious was this guy? He longed to tell Matt just how Connor treats him so he’d know but held himself back at the last second. When he helped Connor with Devon he swore he’d never again interfere with the Omega’s life. Actually telling Matt the truth about Connor’s obvious feelings and actively getting them together was probably crossing the line he’d drawn. “Well, he likes you as a person. And a boss.”

Matt sagged a bit in his chair, his expression glum. “Yeah. I guess. And we have gotten closer lately. We even hung out during the weekend almost two weeks ago and it was great. We had a lot of fun. And he’s been opening himself up to me a lot more.”

Jason nodded, willing himself to listen to his cousin prattle on pointlessly. How long could he actually go for? He should be winding down soon and they can come up with a plan.

“I mean, more than he’s opened up with other people I think,” Matt continued.

Jason drew a deep breath for patience. Soon, he’ll stop soon.

“I think we’re friends.”

Really, enough was enough Jason snapped and leaned forward, his eyes tense. “Look, it’s up to you whether or not you want to pursue a relationship with Connor. We can sit here for hours and try and figure out what he may or may not feel. What you can or cannot do. Bottom line is, you need to decide and actually do something. Don’t overthink it to death or nothing will happen. Got it?”

Matt gazed at him, lost in thought and Jason almost growled, ready to just throw his hands in the air and storm off.

“Yeah. You’re right. I should do something,” Matt said. “After the case. We’re all too busy right now.”

Jason nodded, glad to have the conversation over with. Damn, being nice and a good listener was such a pain in the ass.

“I guess things are going well between you and Ren then if you're giving out love advice.”

Jason was so shocked by Matt's words it took him several tries to strangle out “Wha-?”

Mart looked at him quizzically. “You and Ren. You're a couple right?”

Jason just blinked, mouth agape like a caught fish. At some point he realized he stopped breathing and had to take several deep desperate gulps of air. “What are you talking about?” he managed to strangle out. 

Matt's expression changed from confused to understanding, sending Jason a knowing smile. “Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I noticed it months ago and didn’t even tell Connor.”

“How.. how…” Jason sputtered.

“I could smell you on him a few times,” Matt stated. “I ran into him a couple of times when he was outside walking his dog early in the morning after my run. He probably hadn’t showered yet. I was pretty surprised the first time I smelled you but I guess it makes sense. He's pretty different from Plutus and you have made it more than clear you don't like anything to do with the city and it's people.”

Jason was speechless, reeling from the several revelations Matt just made. He would deal with the whole smell thing later, but the fact that Matt knew how he felt about Plutus was just as big a shock. He barely spent time with his cousin since his mom’s betrayal and the aftermath. And yet his cousin knew how he felt? He knew Matt was always watching him but didn't realize just how observant he'd been. 

“You know I hate Plutus?”

Matt shrugged. “Yeah. You never like to go to social functions. Never interact with people beyond your acquaintances at the clubs. And I know you reject the family and we make you uncomfortable for some reason, but your rejection feels like more than just you feeling like you don't fit in or dislike us.” Matt’s expression became more shuttered, his tone pensive. “I could never figure out why you reject us, reject me, so much. But we all always hoped you'd come around one day. If Ren is the reason you're changing and becoming easier to talk to then I'm happy for you.” He looked at Jason, his eyes full of sincerity. “I mean it Jason. He's not who I ever pictured you with but I’m happy for you. Clearly you guys works together well and get along. And he's made you happier.”

Once again, Jason was rendered speechless. He knew he'd been changing lately. Otherwise why would he come to the base every day and work his butt off. Why would he help Connor get Devon? Why would he even step in now and try and help Matt with his relationship with Connor? Had Ren really gotten to him so much, made him care more about people and life in general? It was like he had a sudden epiphany and began to replay the last few months in his mind, seeing it differently. 

His decision to go running with Ren every day which started as a way to blow off steam became a nightly ritual with just them he cherished and looked forward to each day. Sleeping with Ren, their own strange competition, was a way to connect with him, form a different and deeper bond with the flippant Beta. Listening to Ren talk about his traumatic childhood, holding him as he cried wasn't just about letting the Beta vent, but a longing to know all his deepest secrets, be the only one he confided in, and the one who gave him comfort and understanding. 

His relationship with Ren had changed without him realizing it. And he didn't know how he felt about that. He'd never cared about anyone before, always imagined he'd be alone his whole life. He wasn't mentally or emotionally prepared for this….this...whatever it was. 

He clutched his head, feeling like his mind was going to explode from the myriad of chaotic thoughts raging inside. Caring about Ren, wanting to be important to him, shock at the depth of his feelings, possessive feelings he never knew he was capable of. He should take a step back, take a break and sort this out. He couldn't be in a relationship with Ren because…

He raised his head, realizing he had no reason not to be with Ren. He thought he would want to run away, escape from any relationship and tender feelings he may have. But he didn't. He wasn't OK with his feelings, but he didn't want to run away and not have Ren in his life anymore. He couldn't imagine not going on runs with him and Ari every night, laughing gleefully as they tried to outrun each other. Not sitting with him and exchanging verbal sarcastic banter. Not touching him, making him moan and come, holding him when he chose to break down and confess his most secret feelings. 

Looks like Matt wasn't the only one who needed to sort out his feelings and relationships. 

“Well shit,” Jason said aloud. 

Matt nodded, “Yup.”

They looked at each other, both hollow eyed as they thought about the potential mates they'd somehow begun to care for, and they didn't even realize it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, so much happening in one chapter which is why I love it. We get all FOUR POVS in this chapter and not only do we get more tension with the Burnes case now that a possible mole exists in one of the military families, but also several romantic and platonic relationship moments between different characters.  
> What I'm really happy about is we finally get these moments we've been building towards:  
> 1) Connor accepted as the leader by their foursome.  
> 2) Matt realizing his feelings for Connor. Finally!!  
> 3) Jason and Matt bonding!!! Yay cousin love! Sort of hehe.  
> 4) Jason figuring out his feelings for Ren. Sort of. The part where he replays the scenes and sees them differently always gets to me.  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and all the relationship moments we've been patiently waiting for. Esp after the tragic Ari/Ren chapter last time ;(  
> On a side note. It's also ironic that Luke who is more awkward and shy figured out his relationship with Kiryn, his love for him and made the firm and quick decision to marry him, when our two confident Alphas started to fall in love and didn't even realize it, needing each other to figure it out. I found that pretty hilarious. 
> 
> Up next: We wrap up the case so come up with your theories. We also focus mostly on Meconn.


	49. Chapter 49

The next morning, Connor entered Matt’s office and froze, his eyes widening as he saw Matt, Jason and Ren sitting around the conference table where he left them yesterday.

“Did you guys stay here all night?” Connor asked in disbelief.

Jason snorted. “No way. We gotta get some sleep you know. We just came in early is all.”

Matt grinned. “You usually come in early and we wanted to be here when you arrived.”

Connor leapt on Matt’s words, rushing forward. “You found something?”

It was Ren who switched on the projector, smiling with relish. “Check this out.”

Connor watched the screen, too tense to actually sit down, his body vibrating with energy. It was video footage of the Cunningham storage room, dated January three years ago. His eyes burning holes into the screen, he waited, barely breathing as someone walked down the corridor, opened the storage room and walked in. Five minutes later, the person left, their jacket bulging.

“Recognize him?” Jason asked, his tone casual but Connor felt like kissing them, all of them.

“You found it,” Connor said, still unable to believe what he was seeing. “I can’t believe it.”

“Hey, give us a bit more credit than that,” Matt joked. Connor would have replied with an assuring comment but his mind was reeling, going through all the notes and files and details he’d gathered over the last month.

“So, if he was sent out to actually get the device, he’s the most expendable in the group,” Connor mused. “Which means this goes higher than we thought.”

“We thought the same thing,” Ren commented, opening up another file. It was a chart with names and dates, the dates were blank. “Just waiting for you to tell us what to do.”

Finally, feeling on even ground Connor turned to look at his three supporters who were waiting patiently. “Let’s send the Eagles out to fill in that timeline. We’ll have Jason’s team go through the digital files and videos. Our veteran Eagles can go into the field, infiltrate security systems to gather what we need. And our new Eagles keep watch over the warehouse, taking it in turns to watch the actual suspects and the warehouse for when they strike. The last robbery was over three months ago and they usually steal every four months. They’re bound to go soon. And when they do, we’ll catch them.”

Everyone nodded, Ren and Matt already pulling out their phones to relay the details to their Eagles.

“I’m going to go in too,” Ren said when he hung up. “I think infiltrating the security systems will be a better use of my skills.”

Connor nodded. “Agreed. The three of us will stay here and compile the evidence. Hopefully, by this time next week, we can have them all behind bars, solid proof and all.”

Three days later, Connor felt like he could skip and dance and sing all at once. He thought the suspects wouldn’t make a move until next week at the earliest. But looks like their greed couldn’t let them wait. Adam had called two hours ago, letting him know that the suspects went into the warehouse and they filmed them going in and actually stealing the drugs. It was there that Adam and the other new Eagles went in, took the masks off and revealed the true culprits. And they had it all on video.

They had most of the evidence gathered already, the Eagles working extra hard to get it all organized and polished, ready to present to the generals. There was only one thing left to do. Honestly, as much as he enjoyed his role as the lead person in the case, this was the part he was most excited about.

He grinned as Shawn escorted Mitchell, Adrian, Courtney, Karl and Rachel out of their cells and to the main foyer of the prison. Some of them looked suspicious while others appeared apprehensive.

“What’s going on?” Mitchell asked. As an Alpha and the oldest of the group, he had been their leader in a way, the one who tried to keep the rejected members together the last few years.

Connor didn’t even bother to stifle his smile, the widest smile he’s had in weeks. “Just watch.” He turned, facing the doorway, arms crossed. Slowly, he heard the five people move forward, and stand behind him.

Any minute now, any minute. He did his best to stand still, projecting an air of confident authority.

Suddenly, the doors swung open and Adam entered followed by West, both of them leading the pack of five people while Terry and Naomi brought the rear. There were gasps from behind him and Connor’s smile widened at the disgruntled and terrified looks on the criminal’s faces.

“Caitlin Burns, Peter Burnes, Nathalie Burnes, Case Burnes, and Lucius Burnes,” Connor said as the Eagles stopped the five criminals in front of him. The Burnes criminals looked at Connor with loathing in their eyes, ignoring the family rejects they framed behind him. “You are under arrest for breaking and entering a military base, stealing military equipment, using said equipment, multiple cases of stealing drugs from military bases and selling them.”

“This is outrageous,” Lucius Burnes yelled. Connor wasn’t surprised he was doing all the talking. He was the second oldest son in the main family and was probably given the task by his father and brother. They also entrusted him with Case and Nathalie, his own children, Peter who was a second nephew, and Caitlin, the youngest Burnes son’s daughter. Really, they had someone from every single line from the main family. Everyone was going to be pissed.

“We have proof that Peter stole a military created masking device,” Connor said, sparing a quick look at Peter whose face paled. “We also have surveillance footage that shows all five of you leaving your homes during the time every robbery took place.”

“Circumstantial,” Lucius protested, his angry scent increasing and Connor could tell he was trying to cow him with it but refused to even wrinkle his nose. “We could have been going anywhere.”

Connor noticed Lucius didn’t try and defend Peter’s theft. Selfish bastard.

“We also have images of your cars meeting at a vacant lot during each robbery, then entering a van together before heading off to Icarus. We have at least two footage of you actually driving to the warehouses, and will get the rest soon. And let’s not forget, we just filmed you entering the warehouse and being unmasked by our Eagles.”

Lucius looked like he’d love to strangle Connor, his anger crashing against into him like a wave but the Omega refused to even flinch.

“This is ridiculous,” the Alpha hissed. “I demand to speak to a colonel, not an Omega bitch.”

“The colonel is right here,” Matt stated as he and Jason entered the foyer. “Colonel Matthew Blake. My cousin Colonel Jason Blake and I were part of the investigation and actually helped collect the evidence Mr. Lawrence just described to you. We also have proof that you tried to frame these five people,” Matt gestured at the still shell shocked crowd behind Connor. “And we have solid alibis for each and every one of them for every single robbery.”

Silence greeted Matt’s words and Nathalie looked like she was about to cry. Connor refused to feel any pity for them.

“Take them away,” Connor said with disgust. They all watched as the Eagles led the criminals through the main doors to the prison. Once they were out of sight, Connor turned to face the five innocent people the Burnes family used and framed. “I’m sorry that we put you through all this. The evidence they created against you, well.” Connor cleared his throat. “You saw it. It seemed very convincing.”

“Yes,” Rachel murmured. “It did. So what made you suspect them and go back through it all?”

Feeling awkward, Connor shifted his gaze. “Actually, it was just your reactions. You all seemed genuinely confused and shocked. It just…it didn’t feel right.”

“You reinvestigated it. And proved our innocence. Right?” Mitchell asked pointedly.

“Yes,” Connor said, uncertain where the Alpha was going with this.

Mitchell turned to look at Jason and Matt. “Would either of you have done the same? Or would you have believed what was given in front of you.”

Matt looked sheepish while Jason didn’t even bat an eye. “The evidence looked solid,” Jason stated. “I would have just gone with it.”

“Me too. Sorry,” Matt said.

Confused, Connor watched Mitchell nod then the Alpha walked forward. He stuck his hand out, his eyes boring down into Connor’s. Dazed, Connor shook it.

“Thank you. For believing in us,” Mitchell said.

Connor swallowed, uncertain how to handle the situation when the other four people stepped forward, each one giving him a firm handshake and a heartfelt thank you. He felt even more awkward when Courtney suddenly hugged him, sobbing a bit as she clutched him tight. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Connor hugged her back, his hands a bit loose and uncertain what to do while his heart constricted. Once she released him he looked at Matt and Jason who were grinning at him.

“Good job Connor. You solved the case,” Matt said, clapping him lightly on the shoulder. Connor blinked, then his eyes widened and he could have cried then and there. He’d been so wrapped up in the case, so invested in clearing the wronged people’s names he forgot that this was his case. He solved it. He had help of course, but he’d done it. He’d solved a case. Just like a Panther. He couldn’t wait to tell Devon.

 

Hours later, Matt whistled as he entered his office, needing a break after sitting through hours of Connor questioning one Burnes family member after another. They refused to speak at first, but once Connor showed them the evidence, most of them broke down. Some cried, some got angry. Bottom line was though, they had solid proof, and they knew it. There was just so much evidence, all of it detailed and organized in true Connor fashion. Matt grinned, proud of his brave and smart Connor for being able to outsmart everyone and create the most solid case against a family since the military was created.

He barely sat at his desk when his cellphone rang. He saw it was his grandfather and quickly answered, using his polite tone.

“Hello grandfather.”

“Matthew. Come to my office.” Lucas hung up and Matt’s triumph began to fade into apprehension. His grandfather probably heard about what happened by now. He expected his grandfather to call to congratulate him and Connor but he did not sound happy in that five second call.

Anxious, he made his way to his grandfather’s office, bypassing the secretary with a firm nod before he entered. Lucas was not sitting behind his desk as he usually did during their meetings and interactions, sitting in one of the armchairs set up in front of his desk instead.

“Sit down Matthew,” Lucas said firmly.

Matt sat down, wondering if he should say something or let Lucas start.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were investigating such an important case?” Lucas asked, cutting to the chase.

Matthew almost shifted in his chair but forced himself to sit still. He’d never been this nervous in front of Lucas before and knew if he indicated how apprehensive he was it would piss his grandfather off even more.

“Well, when we started investigating we didn’t realize how big a case it was going to be,” Matt said slowly. “Connor brought in the suspects and after he questioned them he felt something was wrong. It wasn’t until a few days ago that we realized that the Cunningham family may be involved and the main Burnes family.”

Lucas said nothing, staring at Matt for several moments. Matt blinked and looked away, hating himself for being so weak. What was Lucas so angry about? The fact that they investigated the Cunninghams without telling him? Arresting the Burnes without telling him? What was it?!

“First of all, as soon as you knew there was a chance the Cunninghams were a part of this you should have let me know,” Lucas said, his voice even and sounding more chilling because of it. “They are our colleagues despite the competition between us and we owed them the courtesy of letting them know that we would be spying on them and invading their personal space.”

His nerves faded a bit as Lucas spoke, causing him to muster the courage to speak. “With all due respect sir. I don’t think it would have been a good idea to tell them. That would have sent them into a panic and they would have closed ranks, hiding and deleting files. Or worse, try and solve the case on their own and tip the Burnes family off to what we were doing. The main reason we were even able to catch them in the act is because we kept this whole thing close to the chest. Only the immediate family of the people who were framed and we arrested knew we took them in. We didn’t even inform the main family. If the Cunninghams entered the scene, I doubt they would have been as stealthy about it.”

“And whose idea was it to be so stealthy?’” Lucas asked, his tone way too clam.

“Connor actually. He felt something was wrong and didn’t want to release any information until he was sure.”

Again, Lucas went silent. “You are correct that the Cunninghams would have made a muck of things. The fact that they didn’t realize their own equipment was stolen for three years indicates how inept they are. Something they are furious about. They don’t have a leg to stand on right now and are kicking up a fuss, trying to divert attention from their mistake to the way we handled the case.”

“I doubt it’ll work,” Matt mumbled.

“It won’t,” Lucas stated. “The Prime Minister heard and already told them to launch an investigation into their own inventory and files to improve. As you can imagine, this whole thing hasn’t helped our standing with the Cunninghams. They’ll be trying to show us up or embarrass us over the smallest thing from now on. We have to be on our toes.”

Matt nodded, feeling the last of his nerves fade. If that was Lucas’s biggest concern then all was well.

“Did Connor call the shots on the entire case?” Lucas suddenly asked.

Matt felt his nerves spike again and eyed Lucas carefully. “Yes,” Matt said, sounding as confident as he could.

Lucas drew a deep breath, his expression unchanged. “The whole time? No one else helped him at all in making the decisions?”

“Connor is the one who suspected something was going on in the first place,” Matt said firmly. “He investigated the whole thing from the beginning. When he realized how big the case was he spoke to me, Jason, and Ren about it and then we helped him gather the material he needed. But this was his case. From beginning to end.”

Matt finished speaking and remained silent, watching Lucas’s expression carefully to try and detect what his grandfather was feeling. He wouldn’t be happy about this. He’d made his displeasure with the amount of freedom Matt gave Connor clear several times. And that was minor things like training the Eagles and organizing case files. Having Connor actually launch and successfully complete a mission was probably sending the older Alpha over the edge.

“I thought so,” Lucas said softly. “His name is on all the documents I’ve seen. He’s even mentioned as the one making all the recommendations and orders.”

Matt didn’t reply.

“I changed the documents. I placed your name instead.”

Matt almost leaped out of his chair but stopped at the last moment, his hands on the armrest and body almost off the cushion. “You can’t do that,” Matt said desperately.

For the first time since they began speaking Lucas’s expression changed, his face contorting with anger. “I have to. I know you feel bad for lost sheep like Connor and Luke and want to treat them well but there are certain lines you cannot cross Matthew. How do you think people would react if they found out that you and Jason just sat on the sidelines, Blake Alpha colonels, while a mere divorced Omega secretary solved a case that embarrassed an entire military family?” Lucas’s voice began to rise, his face growing redder with rage.

“How naïve are you?” Lucas hissed. “You really thought it was just a simple matter of Connor getting credit? It’s bigger than that. We could lose our standing. You could lose your position. The case could be thrown out because a secretary was in charge instead of a colonel. It would benefit no one to have Connor’s name on the documents and receive acknowledgement.”

“Except Connor,” Matt said simply.

This seemed to only piss off Lucas even more, his hands clenching so tight they turned white. “It’s done. The documents have been altered and I submitted them into the archives and sent them to the Prime Minister.”

Matt wanted to argue, to tell Lucas it wasn’t too late and they can change it, explain the truth.

“Don’t argue with me Matthew. I will be speaking to your father as well. Maybe he can talk some sense into you. This can never happen again. If I had my way I’d fire Connor, but I know how much of a fuss you’d make if I did. So I’ll let you keep him. But let me make myself clear. If this ever happens again, if I so much as hear that Connor is leading a case or doing more than expected, I’m going to make sure he can never set foot on this base again. Do you understand?”

He should tell him to shove it, tell him that he was wrong. Tell him that Connor deserved more. But he knew it was pointless. There was no changing his grandfather’s mind. Anything he said would only make it worse for Connor and that’s the last thing he wanted. He had to keep silent, walk out this room...and watch Connor’s face crumple with despair when Matt told him what happened.

 

Connor finished the last sentence on his report about his interrogation of the Burnes family and saved it, smiling proudly as he turned off his laptop. It was time he went home but he needed to speak to Matt first. He disappeared at some point and he hadn’t seen him during the final interrogations. He asked Jason to join him instead so there was a colonel present for appearances sake. As expected, the Alpha just sat quietly in his chair as Connor did his thing, which suited both of them perfectly.

He was about to give up and head home to tell Devon his first military story when Matt finally entered the office. Connor got up, still smiling and about to tell Matt that they were officially done with their part of the case when he saw how tense the Alpha looked.

“What’s wrong?” Connor asked, his own apprehension rising due to the Alpha’s mood.

“I need to talk to you,” Matt said softly.

“OK,” Connor said, swallowing nervously as he sat back down in his chair, watching Matt sit across the table from him. He never did that before, usually choosing to sit next to him.

“What’s going on?” Connor asking, trying to keep his tone light when Matt didn’t speak for several moments.

Matt drew a deep breath and met Connor’s gaze. “There’s no easy way to say this so I’ll just say it. My grandfather took your name off the case and put mine instead.”

He felt like someone threw him off a thirty-story building then threw the building on top of him for good measure. He had to swallow several times before he was finally able to speak. “Guess that makes sense. It’s a big case with the Cunninghams involved and all. It would look bad if a secretary, and an Omega at that, solved it. Plus, the Cunninghams might make a fuss about it. I get it.”

“Well I don’t,” Matt growled, shocking Connor so much he looked up. His eyes widened at how furious the Alpha looked, his nostrils flaring as a scent of suppressed fury filled the room. “It’s not right! It’s not fair! It shouldn’t matter how it looks and what people think. This is your case! You deserve to be recognized for it.”

Connor felt his despair dim a bit in the face of Matt’s clear distress. Poor Matt. As an Alpha and a Blake, he was used to life favoring him. It must be eating him alive to see someone suffer an injustice because of who they were and position in society. In a way, it was so innocent and pure Matt it made Connor feel a bit better. But only a bit. He was still raw from the new blow life dealt him. But that’s what this was. Just another blow, another hiccup in his life as Connor Lawrence, an Omega from a middle class Midas family. He was used to things not going his way, but Matt wasn’t.

He would hurt, feel the sting and cry inwardly over the dream of being a Panther, a dream he’d barely begun to entertain, disappear into nothing. Because that’s what it was, nothing. Just an idea he and Ren spoke about once for all of three minutes. It wasn’t a goal he’d cultivated and longed for for years like having Devon to himself. He’ll mourn, then he’ll move on.

“It’s fine Matt. I’m fine,” Connor said assuring the agitated Alpha.

“You shouldn’t be fine,” Matt protested. “You should be pissed, you should cry and scream and tell Lucas Blake to shove it!”

Connor raised his eyebrows at that. “You want me to tell General Lucas Blake, your grandfather, to shove it.”

Hearing Connor say it in such a calm tone must have snapped Matt back to reality and his smell began to diminish, his eyes shifting. “Or something like that. You should fight for this.”

“Why? So I can get credit for something I know I did? It’s enough that I got to do it, that you, Jason, Ren and all the Eagles followed me through this and supported me. I don’t need some big presentation or something. I’m fine. Really.”

Matt scanned his face, trying to discern Connor’s sincerity. “You mean it,” he said with surprise. “You are actually OK with this.”

Connor shrugged. “I think part of me always knew something like this could happen. I’m actually surprised I even got this far without someone saying anything. The only big thing I was looking forward to was telling Devon about all this but now I can’t.”

“You can,” Matt said fiercely. “You can tell him. At least your son deserves to know what you did.”

“So he can get angry at the injustice of it all like you?” Connor asked softly, causing the Alpha to deflate. “I’ll tell him a simple version of it. But I’ll keep my part out. Knowing him, he’ll brag to his friends and Oliver about it and I can’t afford having society call me a liar, especially to my son.”

Matt seemed to grow angry again and Connor sighed. “Just let it go Matt. I have. Now I’m going home to see my son. I suggest you go home too. It’s been a long day.”

Without sparing his irate boss another glance Connor walked out, hoping he’d make it out of the building and into his car before he broke down, let himself wallow in self-pity and anger before he had to be mom Connor Lawrence again. An Omega who accepted the difficult and unfair cards life dealt without so much as a twitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was not the ending I know we were all hoping for. Anyone feel like the rug was pulled out from under them? Hating Lucas and Plutus society even more? 
> 
> My heart went out to Connor so much in this chapter as he went from feeling triumphant and recognized for his effort by the Burnes rejected family and Matt/Ren/Jason to realizing he was once again ignored and marginalized. His talk with Matt in the end reminded me of that feeling when you're trying to hold it together and the other person keeps wanting to talk about it and ask questions but you just want to end it and get away, saying 'it's fine,' over and over to just end the conversation. I'm sure most people have experienced that before and can relate to the devastation Connor must be feeling.  
> I have mixed emotions about Matt in this chapter, angry at him for not doing anything, again, but understanding how helpless he must feel.  
> Of course, this isn't the end. As anyone who said 'I'm fine' while really just trying to end the conversation will know, it's never really just fine. I usually try not to spoil future chapters but I will say that this is a new scar Connor won't get over or forget any time soon. Or Matt for that matter. 
> 
> Up next: the tension continues as we deal with more aftermath from the Burnes case and ....Nathan arrives in Orpheus!!


	50. Chapter 50

Connor walked into the office the next day, making sure none of his distress showed on his face. Last night, he’d managed to smile as he told Devon about the case, minimizing his part in the whole thing. His son had been excited, hanging on his every word and peppering him with questions, and all the while Connor had to force himself to smile while he gave Matt credit for what he’s done. 

It felt like shit. But he’d get over it. He was used to life dealing him the crap hand. 

“Morning,” Matt said, getting up from where he was perching on Connor’s desk. 

He looked so apprehensive that Connor couldn’t help smiling. “I’m fine Matt. It’s sweet of you to check on me but I’m all good.”

Matt scanned his face and the unbidden smile became forced, Connor stretching his lips further to make it convincing. 

“No you’re not,” Matt argued.

Connor’s mouth gaped slightly and he had to clear his throat and look away before he confessed to Matt just how not OK he actually was. “Yes, well. Life goes on and everything. In this case, life moves on to the Tantalus case. Ren texted me this morning that we were going to have a meeting to catch up on that since we’ve been focusing on the Burnes case the last few days. We need to get back on track.”

Matt opened his mouth, about to argue further.

“Please Matt,” Connor said, hating how desperate he sounded as he felt his self denial breaking down. It took all his effort just to wake up and get dressed this morning. If he let himself feel anything right now he wouldn't be able to even look at Matt much less do his job. “Not here, not today. I just...I need to move on. OK?”

Slowly, Matt nodded. “Fine. Whatever you need. But if you want to talk I’m here.” 

Connor nodded gratefully, placing his bag on his desk and pulling out his laptop. “Ren and Jason should be here soon. We have just enough time to go through our notes and see if there’s anything new we need to address.”

Matt looked after Connor as the Omega entered his office and sighed. He hadn’t slept well last night, his mind consumed with thoughts of Connor. Was he crying? Was he in pain, telling Devon how Matt solved his case, unable to even tell his son the truth? The injustice of it all still ate at him and he longed to tell his grandfather screw the consequences and give Connor his due. But the rational part of his brain knew it would never work. It would backfire on everyone. Even Connor.

“Why are you looking so glum?” 

Matt turned, seeing Jason and Ren walk up to him and stop. 

“Jeez coz,” Jason said, eyebrows raised, “You’d think you’d be a bit chipper this morning with Connor’s big win yesterday.” 

Matt cleared his throat, glad that Connor was busy pouring over the case. “Can we go to your office for a bit? I need to tell you something.”

Jason and Ren exchanged questioning glances before they nodded and led the way to Jason’s office. Once they sat down, Matt told them what happened yesterday in Lucas’s office, not surprised when he saw the furious look on Jason’s face. Ren seemed stoic, as if he was content to just listen and react later. Or never. It was a bit unnerving sometimes how detached he could look when he wanted to. How did Jason handle it? It would drive Matt crazy. 

“And you just agreed to this?” Jason shot out when Matt finished describing his meeting with Lucas.

“I didn’t just agree,” Matt said thinly. “I didn’t see what I could do. Grandfather was right and we could lose our standing-”

“Screw that!” Jason yelled, standing up, his chair rolling back. “This was Connor’s case, his win. He should get credit for it. Not you!” Jason snarled. “Or you that desperate for the family and everyone to think well of you you’re willing to screw over the guy you supposedly love.”

Matt saw red and was about to jump up as well, throw himself across the table and choke Jason out for what he said.

“He doesn’t mean it,” Ren’s voice cut in calmly. “He’s just upset and lashing out.” He gave Jason a pointed glance. “Not very mature of you.”

Jason glared at Matt a bit more then huffed and sank into his seat. “He’s right. I’m just...pissed off and it’s easier to take it out on you. I know this must be eating at you too.”

Matt sank back into his chair, rubbing his temples to try and calm his racing heart. Just like Jason vented his frustration onto him, Matt was glad to finally have a target for his anger. He felt a keen dissatisfaction that he didn’t get to actually do anything but was also grateful to Ren for cutting into the situation and redirecting their anger where it belongs. He and Jason were finally making strides in their relationship and it would suck if their anger at an intangible society made them ruin that.

“It is. I can’t even imagine how Connor must be feeling. He said he didn’t want to talk about it now,” Matt admitted.

Ren nodded. “I’m not surprised. Connor is a survivor, so his priority right now is to keep going. And the best way to do that is get back into work mode. Just let him. If he wants to talk or vent one day he can come to any of us.”

“So now what?” Jason asked. “We just act like nothing happened?”

“Pretty much,” Matt grumbled. “Connor is already back to work on the Tantalus case.”

“As we should be,” Ren stated, getting out of his chair. “He’ll be wondering where we are. And he’s not stupid. He’ll know we were talking about him. The sooner we get back the better.”

Reluctantly, the trio made their way back to Matt’s office, determined to fake their smiles and nonchalance while their anger seethed within them. Which is why they felt that spark of anger ignite inside them when they saw Connor sitting at his desk instead of inside Matt’s office.

“What’s wrong?” Matt asked, rushing forward. “Why aren’t you inside?”

Connor looked up at him, his expression so lifeless Matt felt like a spear of ice went through his heart. “General Lucas is inside. He said he wants to talk to you and Colonel Jason, privately.”

Matt looked at Jason, wondering if he looked as furious as Jason did. 

“Calm down Matt,” Connor whispered. “Getting angry won’t solve anything. If you yell or defend me he’ll just fire me. If we keep quiet, at least I can stay.”

“Same goes for you,” Ren said to Jason, giving him a stern look. “I know you like to lash out and throw your anger at people but doing that is the worst move right now. You have to stay calm. Got it?”

Jason’s neck was strained and Matt knew he would have to break first.

“Fine,” Matt said fimly. “We’ll both keep our cool. Yes?” he asked Jason, giving him a pointed look.

Finally, though it appeared to take a Herculean effort, Jason nodded. Silently, Matt opened the door to his office, feeling Jason follow him inside. He saw his grandfather sitting in one of the chairs at the conference table...and his second cousin Gareth. He almost froze but heard Jason growl behind him. 

“Grandfather. Gareth. It’s good to see you. What brings you by?” Matt asked casually as he walked forward and sat down, nodding at the empty seat next to him at Jason. For a moment, he thought his cousin was going to ignore Ren’s warning and launch himself at Gareth and tell Lucas to fuck off. He was relieved when his cousin stomped forward and sank into the chair next to him, his gaze frozen to the table top. 

Now that he was over the shock Matt allowed himself a moment to look at Gareth. He hadn’t seen his second cousin in a couple of years and the Alpha had changed since then. His dark blonde hair had become more brown, his blue eyes becoming lighter. He’d gotten taller as well, was probably Jason’s height. He'd also been clearly working out. He wasn’t as burly as Jason but was definitely stronger than Matt. As a somewhat distant relative, they hadn’t interacted much growing up, only meeting at bi-yearly family functions and the last couple of years Gareth hadn’t shown up to them, claiming he was busy with his studies. 

Matt didn’t have many memories of Gareth but what he did recall was a hard working, affable Alpha who always wore a ready smile and was polite to everyone. He never had a problem with him, but then again neither did he think about him. The Blake family treated their distant relatives well, even let them live in the main Blake apartment building, but even they had firm lines between the distant relatives and the main branch. And as Lucas’s cousin’s son Gareth was labelled his second cousin but was more distant than that. Lucas had said he might bring Gareth onto the base when he sent Luke away but Matt didn’t think he was serious. Surely he wouldn’t give away a coveted military position to a distant family member? 

His hand curled under the desk. Yes he would. After yesterday, Matt knew Lucas might do something to ensure he could control him and Connor more. Eyeing Gareth who had the same pleasant smile on his face, Matt knew that method of control was Gareth.

“I know I promised you two that I would send Gareth after he graduated a few months ago,” Lucas said, his voice strong but reasonable, the voice of the family. “But Gareth wanted to study a few things a bit more before he joined you two. And he’s ready now. I expect you to accept him. He had a great record in the military academy and will be a great help.”

“Thank you Grandfather Lucas. I mean General,” Gareth said politely. He looked at Matt then Jason, then his smile widened. “I’m still new to this so I’ll be looking to you for guidance. But please know, I’m a quick study and I’m eager to help in any way I can.”

It took Matt a couple of seconds before he could speak and force himself to smile. “I look forward to working with you Gareth. We could always use an extra pair of hands.” 

Jason didn’t say anything and Matt kicked him under the table, causing the Alpha to grunt. Matt sighed inwardly, knowing that was the best he could expect from his temperamental cousin. 

“Normally, we’d have Gareth start with his own case and get his own Eagles,” Lucas said. “He was supposed to get Luke’s but since it took so long for him to come, I ended up giving the cases and Eagles over to another family. Until we can round him up some new Eagles, which could take a few months since the next round of tests isn’t for a while yet, he’ll have to work directly with you.”

“Wait! You want him to work on our case?” Jason spat out and Matt closed his eyes, wishing his cousin would just sit quietly. 

Lucas’s eyes narrowed on Jason. “Yes. Is that a problem?” 

Jason opened his mouth and Matt panicked, certain his cousin would say something that would reveal that they were working on something in secret.

“Of course not,” Matt rushed to say, stepping on Jason’s foot, hard. “We’ve been working on an embezzlement case for a while without any major breakthroughs. Maybe a fresh pair of eyes is just what we need.” 

“Also, until we can get him a secretary you’ll have to share Connor with him,” Lucas said and that was almost the last straw for Matt. Lucas wasn’t even trying to be subtle! 

“What’s wrong?” Jason drawled. “Ran out of money for a secretary in the budget?” 

Lucas didn’t even spare Jason a look. “Not at all. We will find someone soon but they need some training. So once we hire a secretary for Gareth Connor will have to train that person. I know it’s a lot of work for Connor but as you always say Matthew,” and here Lucas gave Matt a pointed glance, “Connor is a very capable secretary.”

He was going to hit him, or scream at him or something. Not only was this complete bullshit but it destroyed his Alpha pride to have his secretary, his Omega, be used by someone else. Even if it was just work related. He wanted to send a possessive scent at Gareth but held himself back at the last second, feeling Jason’s foot wriggle under him and bringing him back to the present. He felt a bit bad that he'd accidentally taken out his anger on Jason's foot. Well, just a little tiny bit guilty.He eased his foot of Jasons and felt his cousin relax beside him. 

Connor and Ren had been faking material for the embezzlement case they supposedly have been working on the last few months. It would be tricky, but somehow they might be able to trick Gareth into investigating that. And find time for Connor to ‘work’ both cases. They had to be smart about it and figure out how they could carry on their real case without Gareth finding out. Because they all knew that as soon as Gareth heard anything, he’d tell Lucas right away. Things were going to get a lot trickier.

Gareth smiled, a smile so wide it took up half his face. “An embezzlement case! Sounds fun.”

Jason groaned and Matt wished he was less disciplined so he could groan right along with him. 

 

Luke paced the arrivals terminal of the airport, his eyes straying back every few seconds to the arrival screen, waiting for his dad’s flight to land. He couldn’t believe he was going to see his dad for the first time in almost seven months! They’d never been apart for more than a week and used to see each other almost every day. While he missed his dad, he’d been so wrapped up in his new life in Orpheus, in Kiryn, that he hadn’t thought about him much. But now that he was finally going to see him he realized just how much he missed him. 

Mixed in with that were feelings of apprehension as well because today he was going to take his dad out to dinner and tell him the truth. About everything. It was time. He had it all planned down to a T and went over it with Kiryn over and over the last two weeks. His new husband had been supportive but fairly quite recently and Luke knew he was nervous about Nathan’s visit as well. Luke didn’t blame him. It must be nerve wracking to meet the in-laws. In a weird way, Luke was a bit lucky that Kiryn’s parents were out of the picture and he didn’t have to worry about meeting them. Dealing with Tig was enough. 

He hadn’t seen Kiryn’s friends since they got married and tried to convince Kiryn to bring them to dinner. He didn’t tell him the details, but Kiryn made it clear that Tig wasn’t OK with their marriage and would need some time to come around and it would be best if they didn’t meet until then. 

Luke frowned. He didn’t think it was a good idea to keep the tension between them. They should all meet up and sort this out. But they were Kiryn’s friends and he understood them best so Luke just had to wait. And hope it all worked out. 

He looked back at the board, surprised when he saw that Nathan’s plane landed. His heart leaped and he almost sprinted to the arrival doors, his body strained forward over the rail as he waited for a glimpse of his father. Any minute now. Any minute. He was probably getting his luggage. Based on his own experience with the Orpheus airport when he arrived he knew that could take a while. He smiled a bit. Of course it would in the chill and easy going city. 

Finally, he caught a glimpse of dark blonde hair on top of a tall and wiry frame and almost bounced on his feet. 

“Dad!” Luke called out, waving frantically even though he was right in front of the doors and there was no way Nathan wouldn’t see him. 

Nathan’s face broke into a smile and he rushed forward, hugging Luke over the guard rail. 

“You look good Luke,” Nathan said, taking a step back and scanning him. “Orpheus agrees with you.”

Luke blushed, thinking about the reasons ‘Orpheus agreed with him.’ He took Nathan’s bag and began to lead him out of the airport and to his car. “Let’s get you settled into your hotel. My place is a bit of a mess and cramped so I thought you might be more comfortable there.”

Nathan looked a bit disappointed at that and Luke rushed on. “But it’s really close to my place. Like barely a two minute walk. You’ll see.”

Nathan nodded and the two got into Luke’s car and began to make the short drive to the residential district. Now that he was actually facing his father Luke didn’t know what to say. He wanted to tell him about Orpheus, about the city and how it works and the streets and...everything. But he suddenly felt his throat tighten and couldn’t force anything out. He chanced a quick look at Nathan who was scanning the view outside his window.

“It’s...different,” Nathan said blandly.

“If you mean because of the buildings then yeah,” Luke said, glad he sounded confident. “We don’t have skyscrapers here. All the buildings are man made using different materials. It’s pretty eclectic and unique. It’s hard to describe but you’ll see. It’s really cool.” 

Nathan murmured absently and that was the end of their conversation until they reached Nathan’s hotel. 

“I’ll give you some time to freshen up and pick you up in an hour and a half. Sounds good?” Luke asked after he helped Nathan check into his room. 

“An hour is fine I think. I don’t need too long.”

Luke nodded and took his leave. He left the car in the space he found in front of the hotel and walked to his apartment since it was so close by. There was no guarantee he could find parking later on in the day. 

As soon as he entered the apartment Kiryn rushed him, his expression strained. “How did it go? What do you think? Does he like it here?”

Determined to calm his husband down Luke gently led Kiryn back into the living room and sat down, clasping his hand tightly. “I don’t know. We didn’t talk much on the way here. Which is normal for us. We’ll have to wait and see how dinner goes.”

Kiryn sighed and his shoulders drooped. “We have to get him to like it here. We have to.”

Luke silently agreed but knew if he said anything it would just agitate Kiryn even more. He didn’t completely understand why Kiryn was so anxious but knew part of it was his desire for Nathan and Luke to repair their relationship. And Luke loved him for that. 

“Come here,” Luke said, leaning back into the couch and pulling Kiryn into his arms. The Omega sighed and Luke felt a small sense of pride when he relaxed into him. He may not have an Alpha scent that can sooth his mate but he could do it like this. “Don’t worry. He’ll like you.”

Kiryn stiffened slightly and didn’t respond. Well crap, so much for comforting his husband. 

An hour later they stood in the lobby of Nathan’s hotel, Kiryn trying to force himself to stand still while Luke tried to control his own nerves. Now that the moment had actually arrived he found himself inexplicably nervous. Probably more than Kiryn though he was doing a better job of hiding it. 

“That him?” Kiryn whispered and Luke looked up, his anxiety spiking when he saw the cautious expression on Nathan’s face as he caught sight if them.

“You look alike,” Kiryn commented softly. Luke would have nodded if he could but he was too busy trying not to freak out. 

“Luke,” Nathan said, his tone questioning as he looked back and forth between him and Kiryn. “Would you like to introduce me to your...friend?”

Luke cleared his throat, feeling a bit steadier. The Blake go to in a difficult situation, rely on etiquette.

“Dad, this is Kiryn. Kiryn this is my dad, Nathan.”

Kiryn smiled and held his hand out. “It’s nice to meet you Mr. Blake.”

Nathan looked at Kiryn’s outstretched hand then reached out and shook it. “Likewise,” he murmured, his face blank. 

Luke knew that expression and knew that the evening was going to be tougher than he thought. 

 

Kiryn felt like his face muscles would tear or atrophy soon from smiling so hard for so long. They’d managed to get to the restaurant and order. It took fifteen minutes tops and yet it felt like two hours. In all that time, no one said anything. Luke had told him many times about how awkward he and his dad are and how they often sat in silence but he didn’t think this is what Luke meant. Since he was a natural people person, Kiryn had never sat in total silence with others before and he found the whole situation unnerving. They weren’t alone, Nathan was introduced to a new person, someone his son introduced him to, surely they had to talk about something!

“How’s the base?” Nathan asked, breaking the silence and Kiryn almost sagged with relief. 

“It’s fine. We get about three to four cases a week,” Luke said.

“Anything good?” Nathan asked and they all knew what that meant.

“Well, there was an artist who was accused of copying someone else’s work. We had to bring in some experts and they determined that the art styles are just very similar. That was pretty cool.”

Nathan didn’t reply, taking a sip of his water instead. 

Silence reigned, and Kiryn felt his body itch, longing to say something, anything!

“Why don’t you tell him about the structure of Orpheus?” Kiryn said, unable to handle the silence anymore. “It’s pretty unique to the city.”

Luke smiled at him gratefully then turned to his father. “Yes. As I told you in car, Orpheus is man made. There are different districts and-”

And he was off, describing the various districts, how the alley and street system is designed in an almost labyrinth structure. How people had to use key symbols to figure out what direction to walk in. Kiryn listened absently, his eyes frozen on Nathan the entire time, feeling his apprehension increase as his new father-in-law's expression remained blank. He was usually good at reading people but was getting nothing from this guy. Did he approve? Think the city was strange? Found it interesting? It was hard to tell. Was Luke like him when he was in Plutus? The idea left a bitter taste in his mouth and he was secretly glad Luke had come to Orpheus. He must have felt like he was choking in Plutus. 

“Actually, there’s a funny story of how I got around the first day.” Luke turned to look at him, a tender expression on his face. “And that’s how I met Kiryn.”

Kiryn started at suddenly becoming the focus of attention. ‘Really? You never told me that.”

Luke chuckled. “I’d been here for a few weeks and hated it. I was out with Drew in the entertainment district because a robbery was about to occur. Luckily Drew talked the potential criminal out of it. I was angry of course because I wanted a big case and didn’t want to go back to the base so I decided to take a walk. I got lost super fast.” He chuckled again, his eyes warming at the memory. “I even tried to use the GPS on my phone.”

Kiryn smirked at him. “Doofus. Like that could have helped.”

Luke laughed, his body turned to him. “Of course not. There were so many streets that the GPS didn’t even have! I was ready to just sit down and call Matt, like he could help when I heard the most ...amazing voice.” Luke’s smile faded and he gazed into Kiryn’s eyes. He gulped, feeling butterflies in his stomach. It happened everytime Luke looked at him like that, like he was the most amazing and important person in the world. It was warm and kind and loving and Kiryn always felt like his world was falling apart and being put back together, the pieces fitting each other perfectly. No one had ever looked at hin or made him feel like this before. 

“It was the most beautiful voice I ever heard and I just followed it. And found...you.” Luke licked his lips and Kiryn almost leaned into him, longing for his husband to embrace him. 

Suddenly, he recalled where they were and his eyes flew to Nathan, his mouth gaping at the pure shock on Nathan’s face.

“Um, Luke,” Kiryn whispered.

“Yeah,” Luke murmured, his eyes still on him. 

“I think the cat’s out of the bag.”

Luke blinked a few times then looked at his father.

“Kiryn,” Nathan said, his face set. “Can you excuse us please? I need to speak to my son.”

Kiryn nodded, his eyes flicking nervously from father to son. He wanted to wish Luke good luck but based on the determined expression on Luke’s face he probably wouldn’t even hear him. So he beat a hasty retreat, wondering what would happen to them after Nathan spoke to Luke. The possibilities terrified him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger! I dont have one very often but it felt like the best place to stop mehhehe.
> 
> Poor connor. Hes as heartbroken as we expected and Jason and matt are as pissed off. Seeing Jason pissed was pretty satisfying since their relationship is getting so interesting. I think Alna calls them Jacon. And....finally we meet Gareth! I've been mentionig him since ch 1 and it took so long to get to his part of the story. As a distant relative it opens up a new world and perspective. I'll be honest. I planned at least 5 variations of Gareth's character and I'm still not sure which one I'll go with. So I'm just gonna do my thing where I write and let the character call the shots. Its exciting for me cuz you all know i love character building. 
> 
> And nathan....I wont say much but anyone else as tense as Liryn? 
> 
> Up next. A really special chapter with all three couples!


	51. Chapter 51

Luke stared at his father, his gaze unflinching. 

“So, I was right,” Nathan murmured. “You and that Omega are a couple.”

Luke nodded, refusing to show any hesitation or weakness. He’d been nervous for hours, wondering what his dad would think of his new life, of his marriage, of Kiryn. What he would do if his dad didn’t accept it. But something happened to him while he described how he met Kiryn. He recalled how the Omega looked that day, how he’d heard his voice from afar and knew there was something special about it, how he couldn’t resist. He’d fallen in love with Kiryn before he even saw him, knowing he was his destined mate just by the sound of his voice. And he realized that no matter what, he would be with Kiryn and convince his father to accept them. He wasn’t going to give up on his husband. Ever.

“Well, at least he’s an Omega,” Nathan said, his mind obviously elsewhere, probably thinking about how Lucas, Robert and Quinton would react. “But a musician. And from Orpheus? That will be difficult. Very difficult.” 

“I’m not giving him up,” Luke stated.

Nathan shot him a calm look and Luke geared himself for a fight. He wasn’t going to back down, ever. “No I imagine not,” Nathan murmured and Luke felt the air rush out of his lungs.

“What?” Luke asked, in a daze.

“I saw how you looked at him. It’s the same way I used to look at your mother,” Nathan said gently. 

Luke started. He knew the look Nathan was talking about. Seen it thousands of times whenever his dad would look at his mother. He knew he had a special expression on his face when he looked at Kiryn but didn’t think it was the same one Nathan wore. He and his father really were alike.

“I know I can’t change your mind,” Nathan said. “But we do need to come up with a plan so the family can accept him. Do you think he would agree to wear a suit?”

“Wait, wait!,” Luke said, raising a hand up as his mind spun out of control. “You’re OK with me being with Kiryn?”

Nathan’s expression changed, becoming soft for the first time in years and Luke felt a lump form in his throat. He hadn’t seen Nathan look like that in so long, even before his mother died. 

“I know I’m tough on you Luke, have always tried to make you stronger, more like an Alpha. Less like...me.” Luke opened his mouth, about to protest that there was nothing wrong with being like him when Nathan continued. “I know how it killed your mother sometimes, seeing you suffer. She agreed that some of it was necessary, but your despair was so obvious it made her cry.” Nathan swallowed and his hands clenched and unclenched nervously. 

Luke gulped as well, feeling his throat and eyes burning. They never talked about his mother after she died. The topic was just too painful. Luke imagined her in his mind, that soft brown hair, like his, her brown eyes, just like his, sparkling with merimment, her lips always ready with a smile. As a child he loved that he looked like his father but had his mother’s eyes and hair, clear proof that he came from the love between them, love between an Alpha and a Beta. He heard whispers about how it was a shame he got his father's face but not his hair and eye color, an Alpha color. But he ignored them, proud of what he symbolized to his parents. 

“So,” Nathan continued when he was able to, his voice shaking slightly. “Before she died she made me promise her that if you found your perfect mate, no matter who they were, what they did, I wouldn’t stand in the way and support you, no matter what the family said. We agreed that it would hardly be fair that we went against society and the family for our love but denied you that. I was hesitant since I didn’t want you to endure any of the cruelties and comments I have. But-.” Nathan paused and took a sip of his water before he continued. “But I saw your mother’s point. She was right. We tried to control everything about you, but who you ended up loving was something we refused to interfere with.”

Nathan smiled, his eyes shining and Luke realized he was close to tears as well. 

“That sounds like mom,” Luke said, smiling gently. 

Nathan chuckled. “She had the kindest heart. I suppose your Kiryn is like that as well?”

Luke pictured Kiryn’s smirks, the way he looked when he teased Luke, laughing when he messed up. “He can be pretty blunt and sarcastic. And strong, very strong.” Then he smiled. “But he has such a caring heart. He hides it but I see it.”

Nathan smiled. “Then I look forward to getting to know him.”

Suddenly, Luke felt he couldn’t keep it in anymore. His dad accepted him, accepted his love for Kiryn. He owed him this. “Dad,” he said tensely. “There’s something I have to tell you.”

Nathan looked at him expectantly and Luke licked his lips. “Kiryn and I are already married. We got married three weeks ago.”

Nathan’s mouth opened slightly but otherwise his expression remained the same. 

Luke cleared his throat, anxious to get it all out in the open. “It was very spontaneous. We were just sitting in the woods and I realized just how much I love him and proposed and he said yes and we went to City Hall a few hours later and signed a marriage certificate. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I just..I don’t know. Partly I was worried how you’d react, partly I wanted to tell you in person.” 

Luke looked up, wondering how his dad would react to this betrayal. Not only had he hidden his entire relationship, but also his marriage. 

“I see,” Nathan murmured. “Well. I am sad I wasn’t there.”

“There wasn’t a wedding or anything,” Luke rushed to clarify. “We just signed a piece of paper.”

Nathan’s bland expression faded and he frowned. “I would think your marriage certificate is more than a piece of paper,” he said sternly. 

Luke winced, feeling like he was five years old again. “Of course.”

“Still, you are my only son. I would have liked to have been a witness or something,” Natha murmured. “But I guess what’s done is done. And when we tell the family we’ll definitely have a party.”

Luke wanted to argue but knew his dad was right. The family would already have a hard time accepting this. They needed some way to keep up appearances, some form of social normalcy.

“In a way though it does make things easier,” Nathan continued, obviously still lost in thought. “If he was just your lover then Father may try to break you up. But since you’re married it’s a bit trickier. And in the meantime we can convince him.”

“You think he’ll accept us?” Luke asked.

Nathan stared at him then shook his head. “He never accepted me and your mother. The best we can hope for is that he doesn’t force you to divorce him or cut you off. I’m guessing you want to live here, in Orpheus?”

Luke nodded.

“Then that also makes things a bit easier. Out of mind, out of sight. But first we need to go to Plutus and try to win the family’s approval. Do you understand Luke?”

He did. He wished that he didn’t but he did. And he had to convince Kiryn of that. Oh boy. 

 

Jason shook his foot restlessly under the table, his eyes flicking between his computer screen and Ren. 

“What?” Ren asked. “Just say it. I hate when you do that.”

Jason groaned. “I hate this. I don’t like that we have to investigate in hiding, having clandestine meetings in Matt’s apartment because we’re worried Gareth will see us working together too much.”

Ren sighed and looked at him. “Hey, I don’t like it either. I keep coming up with crap for Gareth to investigate so he doesn’t realize we don’t have an actual case. It’s a waste of my time and Connor’s. But you and Matt agreed you wanted to keep Gareth, and by extension Lucas, in the dark so we have to be careful.”

Jason wished he could argue because..well just because. He was frustrated and they both knew it and wanted a solution that didn’t exist. In the week Gareth joined the base he’d already made it a habit to stop by both Jason and Matt’s offices at least twice a day for any updates or to ask questions while he went through the case file Ren and Connor created. He even came to a joint meeting they were having in Matt’s office. They didn’t know how he found out about it since Connor who was acting as his temporary secretary didn’t tell him. It may have just been a coincidence but after that they all decided it would be too risky to meet on the base. So every night, Ren, Jason and Matt would meet in Matt’s apartment while Connor spoke to them on the phone via a secure line. 

It was all such a pain in the ass and Jason didn’t want to deal with it. If he had his way, they’d threaten Gareth till the twerp left. But Matt and Ren both said it would be a bad idea to make their rejection of Gareth so obvious. It was bad enough Lucas wanted them under observation, if he found out what they were actually investigating, have been investigating for months, the shit was going to hit the fan. 

What made it worse was because of their late night meetings he and Ren weren’t going on their regular runs or having sex so he had no way to burn through or release his frustrations. 

He eyed Ren quietly, wondering if he missed him too. Missed their talks, their arguments, the feel of touching each other. He sniffed and realized he’d released a small scent of arousal and doused it even though Ren wouldn’t be able to actually smell it. Even when they had sex they barely smelled each other. It took him a while to get used to that and he still found it disconcerting sometimes but that’s what happens when you sleep with a Beta. And since he didn’t plan on letting Ren go he had to accept it. 

He cleared his throat, thinking about his talk with Matt about his relationship with Ren a couple of weeks ago. Felt like a lifetime ago really with all the shit that’s been happening. He’d thought about it a few times since then but couldn’t come up with an answer about his feelings. He knew he needed Ren in his life, but did Ren feel the same way? He’d been wracking his brain, trying to find a way to figure it out and couldn’t come up with anything.

“Hey,” he suddenly found himself saying. “You’ll never believe what Matt said to me the other day.”

“What?”

“He called us a couple,” Jason forced himself to chuckle, wincing at how dry it sounded. “Like, we’re a romantic couple.”

Ren stopped typing and looked up at him. “Why would he assume our relationship goes beyond friendship and colleagues?”

Jason grimaced. “He...smelled me on you a few times and figured out we’re sleeping together. He won’t tell anyone though,” he rushed to say. 

Ren shrugged. “I believe that. And I guess he’d say that about us, being a couple. I mean, Matt seems like a romantic. He probably likes to think that our relationship is one full of that kind of emotion.”

Jason swallowed, uncertain what he wanted Ren to say but feeling that wasn’t it. What did he want? “Yeah. I mean, we get along and trust each other. But ...love..and all..” His voice petered out, uncomfortable with the use of such an unfamiliar word. He hadn’t thought of the word love since his mom cruelly rejected him outside her home years ago, never let himself think of the word or the emotions it entails, a dark abyss he could never escape and consumed him whole.

“Well, to be honest I never thought about love before,” Ren drawled, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair, his brows creased in thought. “I told you in Tantalus we don’t really marry or mate for love, it’s more about survival. It’s normal to have a lover but never marry or have different lovers and just move from one relationship to the next. I never felt anything more than friendship with the people I had sex with. Never thought about having more or finding a relationship based on love or anything like that.”

He was just explaining how he felt, his beliefs built over the course of a difficult life, and yet Jason found it hard to listen to. He never thought he’d fall in love either, ever find someone he would want to love or form a bond with. But if he did….if he did find someone….

“I guess,” Ren said, cutting into his thoughts. “The closest I ever came to loving someone was Ari.”

Any possible thoughts of loving Ren vanished in a puff of smoke at the Beta’s words and it took Jason a few tries before he could speak.

“What do you mean?” he asked hollowly.

Ren shrugged. “Well, I don’t know what love is or how it feels. But I think what I had with Ari was close to that. I mean I cared about him, I tried to protect him, make him happy. I would go out of my way to see him every day and do things for him. I was ready to die for him at the end.” Ren stopped and swallowed, blinking his eyes rapidly. “I guess that could have been love,” he said softly. 

Jason didn’t know what to say. What to think. Here he was, starting to realize he may love Ren, while the Beta confessed that he loved a childhood friend who died years ago. How could he compete with that, change Ren’s mind and make him love him instead? 

He frowned, his hands curling into fists. Ari was dead. Jason wasn’t. He may not have realized he may love Ren until this moment but damn if he was going to just accept that he could never get it. His mom left him and when he was a child. He hadn't been able to say or do anything about it, was never able to fight to gain his mother’s love. Since then, he never allowed himself to form any type of relationship with anyone, not willing to take the risk of having his heart broken again, of being rejected. So he never tried to connect to anyone besides the physical. 

But he couldn’t do that this time, he couldn’t simply just sit back. Ari was gone and couldn’t fight. Unlike Ari, he can convince Ren to love him. He just needed to figure out how. But damn it, he wasn’t giving up! Not now that he finally figured out how he felt, finally found someone he actually cared about. He wasn’t going to lose Ren. No way!

 

 

Connor looked out at the lake as he and Matt carried their food to a bench and sat down. It was their second outing together and the first since the Burnes case and Gareth joined the base.

He’d been so nervous, wondering if it would happen, if there would be any awkwardness. And anticipating spending time with Matt again. Because of Gareth he’d gone back to staying at his desk, both he and Matt too worried about Gareth’s sudden visits to risk Connor going into Matt’s office for too long. Plus, the guy was always asking Connor questions, whether it was to clarify something or asking for more information. The guy was eager and Connor felt a bit bad about lying to him. But it was Matt and Jason’s case and their family so he was going to follow their lead. 

“Here seems good,” Matt said, nodding at a bench and leading the way. They sat down, pulling out the food they bought and laying it out on the bench. “It all looks good. You know a lot of places.”

Connor blushed. He couldn’t help it. It’s been so long since he spoke to Matt and heard a kind word from him. It was like he went through a withdrawal and had to reorient himself to being exposed to all the tender feelings he has for Matt all over again. “Well, it’s thanks to Devon. Having a kid is a great motivator to explore and be adventurous.”

“How is he by the way?” Matt asked as he bit into a mini crepe and rolled his eyes and moaned. “This is so good by the way.” 

“He’s fine,” Connor said, trying to ignore the tingling feelings Matt just caused in him. “He has Sports Day coming up in a month so they’re preparing for it.”

“Taking it a bit seriously aren’t they?”

“Well, they want the kids to practice so they can do well. It’s all about having fun but some parents and kids don’t feel that way and all they care about is winning. So they train them in a way to appease those people.”

“Sounds like my school,” Matt grumbled. “Everything was about showing who's the best. I hope Devon isn’t learning to think like that.”

It was sweet how paternal Matt sounded at that moment. He probably didn't even realize it and was just being his normal, overprotective and caring self. “No. He just wants to have fun. He wants to win of course but he’s not the kind to throw a tantrum if he loses. Although..”

“Although?” Matt asked when Connor didn’t continue. 

“He did cry last year when his team lost. Oliver said it was normal and not to make a big deal about it. So I just hugged him and comforted him. Got him some ice cream. He was sad about it for a couple of days then he was back to normal.”

Matt grinned which surprised him. “Yeah, I know how he feels.”

“Really?” Connor couldn’t imagine Matt crying about losing a basketball match and moping about it.

“Yup. You get all hyped up, the team spirit is high, you work your best, and then you lose. It’s pretty devastating. Even adult professional athletes sometimes cry when they lose.”

Connor’s eyes widened. “Really? Over a game? Seems pretty dramatic to me.” 

“Never played sports huh?” Matt teased. 

Connor frowned. “Sports are for Alphas and Betas, not Omegas.”

Matt’s smile dropped and Connor regretted his words. They both felt the cloud that was the Burnes case floating over them, keeping them from ever fulling relaxing. Connor knew Matt wanted to talk about it but he really didn’t want to. What was the point? It was done and dusted. Whining about it wouldn’t change anything.

“Ready to talk about it yet?” Matt asked carefully and Connor suppressed a sigh.

“Talking about it won’t change anything. So no.” 

Matt stared at him for a few minutes and Connor wondered what he was thinking. He didn’t think he was going to let it go and was preparing a counter argument when Matt suddenly got up and walked into the trees. He disappeared from sight and Connor was left with their half eaten food, worried he’d somehow offended the Alpha. 

After a couple of minutes Matt came back, carrying several rocks in his hands. “Come with me.”

Wordlessly, Connor followed him to the edge of the platform, looking down at the lake. Suddenly, Matt leaped over the railing.

“What are you doing?” Connor gasped. 

Matt looked over at him, and smiled encouragingly. “Come on.”

“We can’t go there! We’re not supposed to go over the railing.”

Matt rolled his eyes, “Oh, now you care about the rules.” 

His mocking tone and words irritated him and before he realized it Connor found himself also clambering over the railing, following Matt carefully down the rocks between the sidewalk and the lake. Soon they reached the lake and stopped, staring out into the darkness. 

“Here,” Matt said, holding out his hands which were full of rocks. 

Connor eyed the rocks suspiciously. “What am I supposed to do with those?”

“Throw them,” Matt said.

“Throw them?”

“Yeah. Like a baseball. You know what baseball is right?”

Connor gritted his teeth, his annoyance with Matt’s arrogant attitude increasing. “I may not have played it but I know what it is.”

“So throw it.”

This was stupid, Connor thought. Stupid and pointless. He should just walk back and leave Matt and his strange mood. He was about to do just that when his eyes strayed back to the rocks. They weren’t very big. They would fit comfortably in his hand. He’d never thrown a ball before, causing his curiosity to get the best of him. Slowly, he picked up a rock and threw it into the lake. He heard a soft plop and saw the rock land a couple of feet away.

“Now that’s sad. I thought you’d at least get it five feet out,” Matt drawled. 

OK, now he was pissed. Furious, he grabbed another rock and hurled it forward, his anger making him throw the rock further away.

“Not bad. But you’re throwing it wrong.”

Growling, Connor picked up another rock and threw it, smiling with satisfaction when he saw it went further than the other two.

“Nope, you’re keeping your arm too close to your body. Really let it fly.”

Gritting his teeth and cursing the stupid Alpha he grabbed two rocks, throwing one then the other, screaming a bit when he threw the second. Before Matt could criticise him again he grabbed two more rocks and threw them, screaming incoherently as he threw one rock after the other. He lost track of how many rocks he threw, his whole body focused on hurling the rocks as far and as hard as he could, sending his anger after it through his strength and his voice. 

Finally, after several minutes he stood with his hands on his knees, panting and his voice hoarse.

“Want more?” Matt asked.

Connor looked over and saw that Matt had gathered more rocks from around them and reached out. His hands shaking from being overused he tossed the rock lightly, watching it plop and cause a ripple in front of him.

“Feel better?” Matt asked. 

Still panting, Connor looked out into the black water, wondering if his anger would stay there, sinking to the bottom with those rocks. He liked to think that it did and one day, it would be washed away as the rocks were cleansed by the water. Maybe then, he’ll finally feel better.

“Getting there,” Connor said and Matt chuckled. He smiled wanly and straightened. “Thanks for that. Didn’t realize how much I needed an outlet.”

“Anytime,” Matt said, still smiling down at him. They gazed at each other and slowly their smiles faded. Connor scented something in the air but didn’t know what it was. His eyes widened when he realized it was coming from Matt, the scent enveloping him like a warm hug. He swallowed, his body trembling slightly as Matt leaned forward.

Was he going to kiss him? No way! He was being stupid. But he was leaning so far down, his height making him almost bend double so he was eye to eye with the short Omega. He licked his lips and saw Matt’s eyes change as they caught the motion, then he licked his lips himself.

Something stirred inside Connor, an unfamiliar feeling and he began to panic. What was happening? What was Matt doing? What was that smell? There was the smell from Matt but another one too. He sniffed and gasped when he realized- the scent was from him! He could smell the two scents mixing, creating a pleasant aroma that seemed to dull his senses. It was like falling into a trance but he was still aware of everything. His harsh breathing, Matt’s eyes gazing into his as he drew closer. He closed his eyes, his body trembling with he didn’t know what. 

“I love you Connor.”

Connor’s eyes flew open and he stared at Matt in shock. He must have heard him wrong. He couldn’t have...he wouldn’t...

“I love you,” Matt said again. 

Connor swallowed, certain he was dreaming. This couldn’t be real. It was just a fantasy after almost two years of secretly loving his boss. That was it. It had to be. He closed his eyes, wondering if when he opened them again the dream would be over. He opened them. And there was Matt, staring at him, his eyes burning into his. 

“I-” he didn’t know what to say. He never expected this. Never had anyone tell him he loved him before, besides Devon. “I..don’t know what to say.”

Matt smiled warily and stepped back. “Yeah. I guess it’s a shock. I mean we just started to spend time together as friends. And I’ll be honest with you. I don’t know 100% if I love you, but I think I am falling in love with you. If that makes sense.”

It didn’t but Connor nodded anyway. Did he love him? Didn’t love him? He was so confused. 

“I realized it a couple of weeks ago but we were busy with the case and then with the whole way the Burnes case went down, I felt guilty and couldn’t say anything.”

That seemed to rouse him a bit and Connor found his voice. “Why would you feel guilty?”

“Because I didn’t stop it,” Matt said frowning. “I didn’t get grandfather to change his mind. I didn’t give you the credit you deserve. I wanted to protect you, support you so badly but when push came to shove, I failed.”

Connor shook his head, feeling pity for the man he loved. “It’s not something you can change or make better. It’s something that’s bigger than both of us. I never blamed you for it or felt angry. At least not at you. I’m angry at...life I guess you could say. But not you.”

Matt’s frown remained and he looked down at his feet. “Yeah well you should. You should hit me and swear at me and let it all out.”

Connor looked out at the lake. “I think I’m all burnt out now. But maybe next time.”

Matt chuckled and Connor smiled, glad when the Alpha was able to look him in the eye again. 

“This is why, this is why I’m falling for you,” Matt said, his voice strong. “Even with everything going on, with the way you’re feeling, you can still make a witty comment.”

“I didn't used to,” Connor said, cocking his head thoughtfully. “I used to be pretty quiet actually. It just...sort of happened. I don’t know how. And it only ever happened with   
Devon.” He looked up at Matt, his cheeks pink. “And now you,” he said softly. 

Matt exhaled and leaned forward again. Once again, that smell returned, his and Matt’s entwined together and Connor stood straight, refusing to run away this time. 

“Do you..want to go out with me? As in date?” Matt asked softly. 

He should say no. No good would come of this. They’d have to hide their relationship, from everyone. And one day, his family would find him the perfect mate and Matt would have to break up with him. It was either that or go against his family. And Matthew Blake would never really do that. If he said yes, it would only be for now. He had to go in knowing there was an expiration date on this relationship. And when that happened, Connor wouldn’t be able to work for him anymore. Not only would he lose the man he loved, but also his job. Was it worth it? The risk?

He scanned Matt’s face, a face he’d memorized. He never allowed himself to ever fantasize about being with Matt because he knew it could never come true. He never let himself dream in general because, what was the point. Nothing he ever hoped for ever came true. But Matt loved him. Said he was falling in love with him. That was something he never even dared hope for. For the first time in his life, besides getting Devon, Connor might get what he never allowed himself to fantasize about, but secretly longed for. He’d given up quickly on his dream of being a Panther, that temporary fantasy that didn’t even have a chance to bloom. He could feel that lingering anger of having his case ripped away from him smoldering inside him. There were cracks too. Cracks through his shell, the shell he’d developed and hardened over the course of his life, allowing him to become impervious to the insults and rejections he received on a daily basis because he’s an Omega. 

Dreams were always useless for him, so he never thought about them, didn’t try to even form them because he knew they’d be ripped away. Until now, all his hopes and dreams seemed like a swirling black vortex, one he couldn’t enter and if he did, could never get out of. He’d never get anything out of stepping into that dark abyss so he never tried, letting it swirl inside him as he continued to ignore it’s existence. 

“Yes,” he found himself saying, refusing to let himself think about it too much. Maybe it was that the case he’d been pouring his blood and sweat into for the last month was torn away from him, or that all his life he’d been told he couldn’t have anything, couldn’t dream, couldn’t want. Maybe it was because it was Matt, his dream mate who he never imagined could ever view him as anything but a secretary or a friend. It may be all those reasons, but Connor refused to deny himself this. This was his moment to feel, to give in to his desires and experience emotions and moments he’d only seen in movies but never thought would happen to him. It was time for him to step into that abyss and allow it to suck him whole and experience all that existed within that darkness. 

Smiling, Matt pulled Connor into his arms, giving him a gentle but firm hug. Connor hugged him back, entwining his arms around the Alpha’s waist and drawing in a deep breath. 

“You’ll see. This will work. I promise.”

Connor didn’t reply, telling himself he will be satisfied with just this. Just this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squeel!!! Meconn is a couple! With some bittersweet thrown in. Needed to get that out of the way. And like Luke, Matt just went for it. Ah family similarities. I'm glad we're starting to get more of those moments with the three cousins. And expect more with Luke heading back to Plutus. Ohhh it's getting intense for Liryn guys!
> 
> A chapter all about love. Sigh, so beautiful. I don’t know which couple scene I loved more. Liryn with the story of how Luke found Kiryn and fell in love with him, and his long talk about love with his dad, or Jason who experiences love for the first time in years and wants more, or Meconn who are finally together.   
> And we finally find out Jason's abyss (his tender emotions, or any emotions) and more on Connor's (which is a mix of his emotions and his dreams and hopes) with both of these enemies-turned-allies stepping into their swirling vortex! Just a quick recap, since this story is so long you may have forgotten the individual abyss so far but for Ren it's his past, Connor his dreams and emotions, Jason his emotions, and Kiryn his past. Luke and Matt still don't have one or it's not known or created yet. Like Ren who started entering the abyss of his past by talking about Ari, Connor and Jason are also taking steps that will push them over the edge. So proud of my babies. 
> 
> As a side note, sorry this chapter was so late. I had little notice that I would lose wifi on Sunday until now. I promise to post twice a week and I do have the next chapter mostly ready but given my current situation the next chapter will come out on Sunday. Then I'll be back to my regular schedule after that. 
> 
> Up next: our Plutus couples with tender moments and more on the big Tantalus case as we head to the end of Part 2, which will be ch 54 btw. Get ready for it! So much planned as we head to the end of this part of the story.


	52. Chapter 52

Matt felt like he was on cloud nine as he walked out of his apartment the next day. He knew he had a silly grin on his face and couldn’t hide it, didn’t want to hide it. Not only had he realized his feelings for Connor, but Connor agreed to go out with him! They were an official couple now! He never thought about falling in love or finding his own mate before because he knew he would just marry whoever his family chose for him. Never entertained the notion of finding and choosing someone himself, the freedom it gave him, the joy. He chose Connor. He wanted Connor. The best, most wonderful, most amazing person he’d ever known.

 

He chuckled to himself as he exited the elevator and started to make his way to his car. Look at him. They only agreed to date last night and already he was waxing poetic. Who knew he’d turn into a sappy romantic when he was in love. 

 

“What the hell are you smiling about?” 

 

Matt turned and found Jason walking towards him.

 

Matt’s smile widened. “I told Connor I love him yesterday and now we’re dating.”

 

Jason’s expression didn’t alter. “Huh. Good for you.”

 

That wasn’t the response he wanted and somehow Jason’s bland reply dampened his mood a bit. “What’s wrong?”

 

Jason gritted his teeth. “Nothing’s wrong. Why would anything be wrong?”

 

Matt kept watching his cousin’s face, trying to discern what could be bothering him. He looked behind him and noticed what was different. 

 

“Where’s Ren?”

 

Jason glared at him, his nostrils flaring slightly. “What, do I have to be with him all the time?”

 

Matt crossed his arms and gave his younger cousin a knowing look. “What happened?”

 

Jason didn’t respond for a few moments and Matt was starting to think he never would when the auburn Alpha sighed and leaned back against a pillar. “So, I was talking to the jerk about love you know. Like you and I did the other day. Trying to figure out what the hell is going on between us. And the idiot-” Jason shuddered. “Let’s just say Ren is even worse at love than I am and I may not have a chance.”

 

Matt frowned, trying to analyze the Ren he’d known for the last few months. Sure he was hard to read and kept his real emotions and thoughts to himself, unless it related to work. But he figured that wasn’t the case when he was with Jason. They seemed so close. Was Jason even having a hard time reading him? The guy really was a mystery.

 

“So what are you going to do? Give up?” 

 

Jason snarled and pushed off the pillar. “Hell no I’m not giving up. I didn’t get to this point, feel like this for the first time ever, just to back off now. I just...need to figure out how I’m going to deal with this is all.”

 

“Hmm, well I have to tell you, ignoring Ren and treating him like crap isn’t going to win him over.”

 

Jason frowned and looked uncertain. “I’m not...ignoring him. I just needed some space this morning. To collect my thoughts and all.”

 

Matt felt a well of pity for his frustrated cousin, especially given his recent happiness. “My advice. Treat him really nice. Go out and do stuff together. That should convince him.”

 

“Nice,” Jason said hesitantly. “Like how?”

 

“Like, you ask him how he’s doing. Or give him a compliment. Smile more. Try and make him laugh. Little things like that. Somehow I can’t picture presents working on him so you’ll have to just use small gestures and moments. Got it?”

 

Jason didn’t look certain but slowly nodded. “Compliments. I can do that. He’s pretty good at everything anyway.”

 

“Well there you go. Makes your job easier.” Feeling all was right with the world again Matt whistled as he walked the last few feet to his car and drove off. Yup, today was going to be a good day. 

  
  
  


Once again, Jason was pretending to read something while he really watched Ren. What Matt said to him this morning made sense but it was easier said than done. Jason was never great with compliments, feeling they were hollow words and lies people told to make a good impression or stay on someone’s good side. If he lied Ren would know and he didn’t want to lie anyway. 

 

A compliment. He needed a genuine compliment. 

 

“Hey,” Jason said, speaking without knowing what he was going to say. “Did you finish going through Shawn’s notes on the Ven family?”

 

“Yeah it’s in the sharedrive,” Ren said absently. 

 

Jason opened the file, gave it a cursory look and spoke. “Looks good. Looks like you organized his notes well. But then again you are pretty organized.” Shit, he sounded like such an idiot. An opinion Ren seemed to share as he shot him a suspicious glance. 

 

“OK,” Ren drawled then went back to his notes.

 

Jason cleared his throat. “Looks like Shawn’s notes are good too. He’s come along way thanks to you. You are a great teacher.” 

 

Ren looked up at him fully and Jason forced himself to smile warmly, at least he thought it was warm. He wasn’t sure. 

 

“What the hell is going on with you?” Ren snapped and Jason’s smile dropped. He looked down at his computer, hitting some buttons absently. 

 

“Nothing. Just..giving you a compliment is all.”

 

“Exactly. Why the hell are you doing that now? Or at all?” Ren asked, crossing his arms and looking at him suspiciously. “Did you mess something up? Do you want something?”

 

“No!” Jason burst out and winced. “I just...was trying to be nice.”

 

Ren blinked a couple of times and Jason was really feeling like a super idiot. 

 

“Well, nice isn’t the normal mode for you. At least not this kind of nice. You’re more the take action kind of person like me.” Ren’s voice changed, his expression somber. “Like you did the other night...when I told you about Ari. That was nice. I like that kind of nice rather than these silly compliments you’re giving me.”

 

Jason’s breath caught and he wanted to kiss him. He’d never felt the urge so strongly like this before. Usually their encounters and his desire to touch Ren were sexual. But this time, he just wanted to touch him because….he wanted to. Not as a lead up to sex but just a normal touch, like an arm across his shoulders or….stroke his hair. Jason shook his head. What the hell was wrong with him. When did he turn into such a wimp? Well not a wimp since he wasn’t scared or anything but his thoughts, what he wanted to do was not his normal reaction. He wasn’t the touchy feely type. Never was. Matt used to give him small hugs and pats on the shoulder and it used to make him happy when he was a kid but he quickly outgrew that. Especially after his debacle with his mom. After that he used to slap and shove Matt’s hands away, refusing his pity. 

 

“Are you OK?” Ren asked in concern and Jason snapped back to the present.

 

“Yeah. Fine. We should get down to work. We have some more to go through before our meeting tonight.”

 

Ren nodded and turned his attention back to his computer. “Just don't get all weird on me,” he murmured. “I like you the way you are now. It would suck if you changed.”

 

Jason’s hands curled on his laptop and he refused to lift his head because he was pretty sure he was blushing, hard. Damn it, this whole love things was pretty fucking annoying.

  
  
  
  
  


Later that night Ren was trying to focus on what Matt was saying but his eyes kept flicking to Jason. The guy had been weird since yesterday and he didn’t know why. And he didn’t like it. He hated not knowing things, especially about people close to him. He knew Jason was unpredictable which was annoying and endearing at the same time but the guy seemed like a completely different person this morning. He didn’t understand why he suddenly wanted to be ‘nice’ but he really hoped he stopped. That kind of weird behaviour he could do without. 

 

“So in conclusion,” Matt said, “Connor and I feel that the Myers family needs more looking into.”

 

“Yes,” Connor’s voice crackled over the speaker. “They don’t have actual business or apparent ties to the Nors family, which is a bit strange actually since they’re in the same class. But they have some similar patterns that led us to suspect the Nors family in the first place. The extended family visits the main branch more than is normal and they seem to have more money than they should. Again not strange but...something about them doesn’t seem right.”

 

“You could be right,” Jason said. “They don’t have business ties to the Nors family, but they sure as hell mix with them a lot socially.”

 

“What do you mean?” Matt asked.

 

“The club where I saw Christina Nors spend all that money, I usually see a couple of people from the Myers family as well. And they seem to get a long pretty well. But only there as far as I know.”

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen any of the Nors and Myers family interact at any social functions,” Matt said carefully. “You think they meet and discuss things at the club?”

 

“It’s possible,” Jason said. “It’s pretty loud and rowdy there.”

 

“Think you can plant a bug on them the next time you go there?” Connor asked.

 

Jason froze, gave Ren a quick glance and looked away. “I ah..haven’t been there in a while.”

 

Silence reigned and Ren refused to so much as blink. He knew why Jason hadn’t been going to his clubs lately but didn’t wish to draw attention to himself.

 

“Well, can you go?” Connor asked. 

 

Jason sighed warily. “Probably but I doubt I can get close to Christina Nors without making her suspicious. Word spread about how I went to their burnt down warehouse and they think I’m investigating it. She’ll be on her toes.”

 

“Maybe I can help,” a voice said from the entry way. All three occupants jumped up and spun at the sound of the voice, surprised when they saw Gareth standing in the entrance to the living room.

 

“How did you get in?” Matt snapped.

 

Gareth held up his hand which held a key scrambling device, similar to the one Connor gave Ren last week. “Got it from the supply room.”

 

“I didn’t see a record of you taking it,” Connor said coldly over the phone. 

 

Gareth grinned. “I got it just now. That’s probably why.”

 

“What are you doing here Gareth?” Jason hissed, looking like he was ready to leap across the room and punch the guy till he was unconscious. 

 

“I told you. I want to help,” Gareth said calmly. “It didn’t take me long to figure out the case you guys gave me is bogus. You did a good job of making it look real but I found some holes in it and when I talked to Connor I could tell he was adding as he was going along. That’s when I decided to follow you guys and saw that you were meeting on the  sly. I do live in this building too you know.”

 

Ren looked back between Matt and Jason, waiting for them to decide what to do about this. It’s possible Gareth hadn’t heard anything important. 

 

“If you need help with the Myers family, I have a couple of friends from that family,” Gareth said and Matt winced. “Look, I get you don’t want me involved in your big case because you’re worried I’ll report you to Great-Uncle Lucas but you don’t have to worry about that. I’m a distant relative so getting this job was already a dream come true. And I want to do it well. Sure I want to impress the family, we all do, but I also want to do my job. I trained for this. I can do it.” His voice was earnest and Ren was tempted to believe him, but the truth was they didn’t know him that well. Even when he asked Jason about him there wasn’t much info available since Jason rarely interacted with the extended family. 

 

“How do we know we can trust you?” Matt asked cautiously.

 

Gareth shrugged. “You can’t I guess. How about this, you trust me with simple tasks and information. Nothing big you’d worry someone finding out about. Like this. I’ll just go with my friends to the club you want, talk to the people you want and plant the bug. And that’ll be the end of my part.”

 

They looked at each other with uncertainty and Gareth sighed. “Come on, I can at least do that. Please. Just let me help.”

 

Jason looked at him and Ren gave him a questioning look.  _ Can we trust him? _

 

_ Don’t know _ , Jason said through a small shake of his head.

 

_ We can try _ , Ren shrugged.  _ No harm from a simple task.  _

 

Jason growled and pointed a finger at Gareth. “Fine. But if you do anything wrong, if you so much as breathe a word of this to anyone we’re going to cockblock you so bad you won’t get a single case. Got it?”

 

“Isn’t cockblocking usually-?” Gareth asked.

 

‘Yes or no Gareth?” Jason snapped.

 

“I agree,” Gareth said, smiling widely. “Thanks guys. I won’t let you down.”

 

Ren and Jason exchanged uncertain glances but knew there wasn’t much more they could do. If they rejected him, he’d definitely go running to Lucas. At least like this they could keep him interested, and hopefully quiet. 

  
  
  
  


Two days later, Jason had to admit Gareth did a good job. Not only did he go to the club and act all normal, he managed to get close enough to Christina Nors, and Kylie and Ilias Myers to plant bugs on all three of them. The device was attached to their phones which they left on the table like all idiots do so it was easy enough. Since then they’ve been listening to their conversations. Every. Single. One.

 

“Are they still talking about purses?” Ren asked in disbelief as he sat down, handing him a sandwich. 

 

“Believe it or not, yes,” Jason replied warily, unwrapping the sandwich and biting into it. “This is so boring. Don’t these people have anything better to do? Or me? There has to be something more important than me listening to Kylie and her mother talk about purses all day.”

 

“Unfortunately there isn’t,” Ren said, his tone regretful. “Matt and Connor are listening to Christina’s bug. They said they were talking about the fire a while ago but nothing since so we gotta keep listening to this...crap.”

 

Jason sighed and rolled his eyes, letting Kylie and her mother’s voices wash over him. Something about the price of the purse and how the style and shape needs to be taken into account. 

 

“Are they opening a purse making business?” Ren asked.

 

“What do you mean?” Jason asked, taking another bite with his eyes still closed.

 

“Well, they keep talking about the style and shape and mold.”

 

Mold? Jason sat up, looking at Ren. “Did they say mold?” 

 

Ren nodded. “Just now. Kylie said mold and her mom quickly said shape. But I heard it.”

 

Jason leaped forward, hitting the rewind button then hit play. He listened carefully, his ears straining for each word. 

 

_ “We have to make sure the shapes fit the mold” Kylie said. _

_ “Yes, the shapes needs to fit the requirements we outlined,” her mother said pointedly. There was a pause and when Kylie continued her voice sounded chastined. _

 

Jason hit pause and returned back to the live feed, actively listening. The conversation continued for several minutes then Kylie walked out. Jason muted the mic and sat back in his chair, his mind reeling.

 

“Mind finally telling me what you figured out?” Ren asked.

 

Jason slowly to look at Ren. “The purses...I don’t think they’re purses. No one in the Myers family is a purse designer or anything, not even as a hobby. And they slipped up, they said mold.”

 

Ren’s eyes widened. “What are you saying?”

 

“I’m saying...they’re not talking about purses,” Jason licked his lips. “I think they’re talking about weapon designs.” 

 

Ren’s mouth gaped and Jason didn’t know what to say either. 

 

“We need to tell Matt and Connor,” Ren said, jumping out of his chair and Jason followed him. They stomped into the other surveillance room their partners were in, locked the door and told them their theory.

 

“Makes sense,” Connor said. “If someone is handling the metal someone needs to design them.”

 

“So what’s our next step?” Ren asked.

 

“We need to figure out where they’re doing it,” Jason stated. 

 

“I have a list of their business buildings,” Connor said. “But I don’t know if they’d do it somewhere more hidden.” 

 

“I’ll let you focus on that,” Jason said. “I’ll look into where the designs might be and who may be involved. We’ll send the Eagles once we have some targets they can look into.”

 

“What about Gareth?” Matt asked. “He will want to know more and be more involved.”

 

“And if we give him nothing he’ll get frustrated and tell on us,” Jason grumbled. 

 

“I can have him help me,” Connor offered. “I won’t tell him what it’s about but just say we’re looking into all the buildings, official and unofficial that the Myers family owns and uses.” 

 

“Be careful Connor,” Matt said. “We still don’t know what Gareth is up to and how much we can trust him. He may have been ordered to keep an eye on you specifically.”

 

Connor smiled reassuringly. “I’ll be careful.”

 

Ren had a bad feeling about all this. But that was it. Just a bad feelings. So he kept it to himself. At least for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More progress on the case! And more to come as it gets more intense. 
> 
> I just loved the relationship moments in this chapter with Matt and Jason bonding even more and Jeren having their own weird and tender moment. It was so funny and painful to read. Poor Jason is trying so hard :)
> 
> Gareth...he's still a mystery. And pretty much everywhere.
> 
> Up next: A chapter focused on Meconn and ...Liryn! Which means....the last chapter will focus more on Jeren! We're almost at the end of Part 2 guys! Can't wait to share the last chapter, which will be 54. And I need to start writing Part 3 in the next few days :/


	53. Chapter 53

Connor was so focused on the blueprints of one of the Myer’s warehouses he didn’t notice Gareth slide his chair closer to him. 

 

“What do you think of this?”

 

Connor jumped, placing his hand on his chest. Gareth looked apologetic, laying a comforting hand on the Omega’s shoulder.

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

Connor smiled thinly. “It’s fine. I was just too focused on what I was reading. What did you want to ask me?”

 

“This,” Gareth said, pointing at the list of buildings Connor gave him two days ago. “I was wondering if we can narrow down the search more. Instead of looking at all the buildings, why don’t we start with the ones on the outskirts. Those will be more suspicious and more likely used for crimes than the ones downtown.”

 

“Hmm, that’s not a bad idea,” Connor said. “Why don’t we do that then.”

 

Gareth smiled happily and rolled his chair away, his attention already on his work. Connor almost smiled at how eager the young Alpha was. He read in his file that he was twenty-one and while he was mature, his youth showed in moments like these. He reminded him of Devon in a way when he was excited about a new game. 

 

“Find anything?” Matt asked from across the table.

 

Connor shook his head and smiled at his boss. “Nothing concrete but we’re still looking.”

 

“We’ll figure it out Matt. I promise,” Gareth chirped.

 

Matt shot him a cold look and the Alpha’s smile faded and he turned back to his screen. Connor frowned at Matt. He knew he and Jason still didn’t trust Gareth but there was no reason to treat their younger cousin so badly. The poor guy was trying so hard and really wanted to help. If they wanted him on their side they should treat him nicer. 

 

“Connor we should go. I have that lunch meeting,” Matt suddenly said, getting out of his chair. 

 

Connor almost told him there was no meeting when the Alpha sent him a pointed look. “Of course. We’ll see you after lunch Gareth. You should go eat.”

 

“I’ll just finish this then go grab something. Thanks.” Gareth smiled. Matt frowned and Connor almost sighed. Alphas, they were so draining. 

 

They’d barely gotten into Matt’s car and Connor was about to ask him what was wrong when the Alpha spun on him. “Why are you being so nice to him?”

 

“Who? Gareth? I’m not being nice.”

 

“Yes you are,” Matt argued. “You’re being all nice and encouraging and smiling.”

 

“I’m being professional,” Connor protested.

 

“You used to be professional,” Matt grumbled, “And never smiled. You only started to smile at me a few months ago after a whole year of working together! And you do that to Gareth every day.”

 

This wasn’t making any sense and Connor was scrambling to try and find some logic in what Matt was saying. “So, you don’t want me to smile at Gareth?” he asked carefully.

 

“Yes!” Matt exclaimed.

 

“Why?”

 

“Why? Because..because..”

 

Connor wondering if he was going to say they can’t trust Gareth, that they had to be on their toes, any number of answers relating to how trustworthy their new addition to the group was. 

 

“Because I’m jealous dammit!” Matt snapped.

 

Connor’s jaw dropped and he couldn’t have said a word to save his life. Did Matt just say he was jealous? Of Gareth? Why?

 

“You’re jealous because I smile at Gareth?” Connor finally sputtered.

 

“Yes, I’m jealous that you smile at him and are nice to him. I’m jealous that he is spending time with you when I can’t even get to talk to you lately with the stupid case.” Matt sighed and thumped his head onto the steering wheel.

 

Connor gulped, trying to calm his heart which was racing like crazy. It couldn’t be. It sounded like...it was almost like…

 

“You’re...jealous over me?” he asked, telling himself not to believe it but feeling hope stirring within. 

 

Matt stared at him in disbelief. “Of course I am. What else did you think? We are dating you know and we can’t spend time together for another week and a half until Devon goes to Oliver’s house. I get that. I’m not angry or anything. But I miss you and I want to spend time with you. I figured we could at work at least but we can’t with Gareth lurking around all the time.  He’s always at your desk or in my office with us so I can’t get a spare second with you. It’s damned annoying.”

 

Matt was jealous. Over him. Connor couldn’t believe it, dared not to but here was Matt telling him it was true. Jealousy meant...possession. He’d only ever been with Oliver and it was clear even before their engagement that Oliver didn’t view him as anything more than a childhood friend and family obligation. There were no feelings of wanting to be together, of feeling they belonged together, nothing. And here was Matt, the man he’d loved for over a year, telling him he wanted him, felt jealous over him, felt possessive. Of him. 

 

“Are you crying?” Matt asked.

 

“No,” Connor said, blinking rapidly. “Just...not used to people being jealous over me. That’s all.”

 

Matt shot him a disgusted look. “Don’t compare me to Oliver.”

 

Connor chuckled. “I would never do that.”

 

“Good,” Matt mumbled. “I love you and he was just an ass. Don’t think how I feel about you or treat you will be anything like what he did to you. Got it?”

 

Connor smiled, a wide smile. “Got it.”

 

Matt blinked at him a few times and Connor wondered what he was thinking. Suddenly, Matt leaned forward, his eyes on Connor’s lips. His eyes widened, realizing what this meant, what Matt wanted. He couldn’t help it, he closed his eyes, his lips pressed together tight. And waited. He felt Matt’s breath on his lips, and waited. He almost cracked an eye open, wondering what was taking him so long when he felt Matt’s lips press firmly against his own. 

 

He’d never kissed anyone besides Oliver and even those had been quick pecks, over before Connor felt anything. But Matt told him not to compare them so he wasn’t going to. So he waited. 

 

“Relax,” Matt murmured against his mouth. 

 

“Right,” Connor said. And relaxed. At least tried to.

 

Suddenly, Matt chuckled, his lips hovering over his. “You don’t seem very relaxed.”

 

Connor’s eyes flew open and he glared with embarrassment. “Well sorry if I’m not used to this like you are.”

 

Matt smiled affectionately and cupped his cheek, stroking it tenderly and Connor froze, his breath hitched. 

 

“Like that,” Matt said and lowered his head again, capturing Connor’s lips with his own. This time he pressed a bit more and Connor was beginning to feel...something. It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t great. He didn’t see how this was any different from-

 

Suddenly Matt nibbled on his lower lip and Connor’s gasped. He barely registered the new sensation when Matt’s tongue swept into his mouth and Connor froze, his mouth wide open. He didn’t think it was an attractive image but couldn’t figure out what else to do. Matt’s tongue was in his mouth, his lips against his, his hand holding him gently. He felt Matt’s tongue swipe the top of his mouth and shuddered. 

 

“We should stop there,” Matt said pulling away. “And we should air the car out too.”

 

It took Connor a few seconds to come back to reality and for Matt’s words to penetrate his mind. Why would they air out the car? He sniffed and his eyes widened when he smelled something strong, something...seductive...almost

 

“Is that me?” Connor squeaked. 

 

Matt gave him a smoldering look and Connor shivered again. “Yeah. It’s pretty sexy which is why we should stop now before it gets stronger and I start to release a scent too.”

 

Connor didn’t even nod, his mind reeling. His scent. He had an aroused scent. It never once appeared when he was with Oliver so he didn’t recognize it. Oliver and his parents always told him a true Omega suppressed his scent and he’d done so at all times, even in bed. It had been so easy. Which is why he couldn’t believe it had just come out without him realizing it.

 

“Sorry,” Connor whispered.

 

“Hmm about what?” Matt asked absently as he drove off the base. 

 

“My scent. I was...surprised and didn’t have a chance to suppress it.”

 

“Why would you suppress it?” Matt asked in bewilderment. “Part of making love between and Omega and an Alpha is the scent after all. It makes our connection stronger, our arousals better.”

 

That wasn’t what he’d been told, but then again no one ever talked to him about sex and how it should be. Except that he had to do whatever Oliver wanted. 

 

“Really?” Connor asked, his voice trembling and he curled his hands, trying to control himself. 

 

“Of course.” Matt said. He looked over at him and seemed to realize that Connor wasn’t feeling very stable and pulled off the road, placing a gentle hand on Connor’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

 

Connor shook his head, too embarrassed to answer. What could he tell him? That after two years of marriage and even having a child he didn’t know anything about sex? That he was more damaged from his upbringing and marriage than he thought? 

 

“Connor,” Matt said softly. “Talk to me.”

 

Drawing a shuddering breath, Connor knew if they were going to be together, he had to tell Matt the truth. “I...never had a scent when I was with Oliver. We..never had sex much. We did it a few times after we got married but it was just so I could get pregnant. He never touched me after that. I..don’t really know much about sex.”

 

There was silence and Connor chanced a look at Matt, shocked when he saw the furious expression on his face.

 

“Matt?” Connor asked tremulously. 

 

“I hate Oliver more and more,” Matt hissed. 

 

Connor knew he should defend his ex but didn’t want to. Not now. Not when he realized that he was sexually inept because of him. 

 

“Connor, when we have sex it’s going to be different,” Matt continued earnestly. “There will be scents and arousal and love and I’m going to want to touch you all the time. It’s going to be amazing and you’ll forget about those half assed and lame moments Oliver called sex. Do you understand?”

 

Connor nodded, his lips trembling into a wobbly smile. “I look forward to it,” he said softly. 

 

Matt leaned forward, placed a firm kiss on his forehead and sat back. It was only then that Connor realized there was another scent filling the car, had been filling it for a while. There was an angry scent but also one that was soothing and gentle. His smile widened as he realized Matt had been trying to comfort him through his scent. No one had ever done that before and he didn’t know how amazing it felt, having the person he loved trying to assure him physically and in an olfactory way. 

 

“Lunch?” Connor asked, happy that his voice sounded steadier. 

 

Matt drew a deep breath then looked at him and smiled. “Yeah. Lunch sounds good.” 

 

They drove off, Connor feeling happy and blessed that Matt loved him. And this was all just the beginning. 

  
  
  
  


Kiryn strummed his guitar absently, his eyes flicking to Luke who was pretending to draw. Ever since his dinner with his dad four days ago Luke seemed nervous and he couldn’t figure out why. 

 

Luke had come back from that dinner in a strange mood. They’d both been ecstatic as he told him that his father accepted them and their marriage and wished them happiness. But there was something else he wasn’t saying. Kiryn asked him about it a few times but Luke just shook his head and it was clear he couldn’t talk about it yet. 

 

At least there were no issues with Nathan as he insisted Kiryn call him. Every night, he came with Luke to Kiryn’s cafe and they listened to him play then went out to dinner, the Alpha easily slipping into their routine. Kiryn was happy that there wasn’t any awkwardness between them. Nathan was polite, Luke was happy and Kiryn was his usually chatty self which helped diffuse any tension that may have occurred. Kiryn saw it as his duty as Luke’s husband to make sure there was never a single awkward moment between father and son. So he talked, and talked, and talked. He didn’t think either of his companions minded though. Like Luke, Nathan was a good listener and they did respond and comment on his stories, though he noticed they didn’t offer any of their own. Odd that. 

 

“Are you finally going to tell me what’s going on?” Kiryn asked with exasperation and put his guitar away. He placed his hands on his knees. “Whatever is bothering you clearly isn’t going to go away so you might as well tell me.”

 

Luke licked his lips nervously and Kiryn growled, about to push the Beta further when he finally looked up at him, his eyes focused.

 

“I need to tell you something.”

 

Kiryn nodded. It was either that or say ‘Obviously!’ 

 

“Dad accepted our relationship as I told you. And he likes you. I can tell. He’s happy about our marriage.”

 

He was rambling and it was taking all of Kiryn’s effort not to snap at him to get to the point. 

 

“But my family isn’t so welcoming. At least my grandfather and some of my uncles.”

 

Kiryn froze and he could feel Tig in his head saying ‘ _ Told you so.’ _

 

“Dad and I think it would be best if we went to Plutus and introduced you to the family,” Luke said in a rush. 

 

Kiryn didn’t reply, didn’t know what to say. If he spoke now he’d just scream at Luke that there was no way he could go to to Plutus. Never thought of going there. Never wanted to go. That’s where the horrible people lived, the ones who worshipped the gold they dug up in Tantalus through the effort and sweat and blood of prisoners and miners. People there were strict, harsh, full of themselves. He didn’t want to go.

 

“I promised you we would live in Orpheus,” Luke continued, oblivious of the panic raging inside him. “Dad agreed to it and said it’s a good idea. But we still need to introduce you to the family. I’m from the main branch so it’s customary to inform the head of the family. I don’t know how long we’ll be there for, but hopefully not more than a week or two.”

 

A week or two! Kiryn didn’t even want to spend a day there! 

 

“And I do want you to meet my cousin Matt.” Luke grinned which did nothing to soothe Kiryn’s nerves. “He’ll love you, I just know it. He may even be able to help us smooth things over with the more...difficult people. It won’t be all bad. I promise.”

 

Luke looked at him expectantly and Kiryn didn’t know what to say. There was nothing he could say. Luke was talking like it was a done deal, that they had to go. Kiryn knew they had to deal with his dad but hoped they wouldn’t have to face the rest of the family. But mostly, he didn’t think he’d have to go to Plutus. At least, he hoped he wouldn't have to. It was too much. All too much. Luke was looking at him, his face expectant, the family was waiting for them, would probably treat them both like crap. Reject them completely. He didn’t know what to say to Luke. 

 

So he walked out. He heard Luke calling him back but ignored him, walking through the building and down the stairs because he couldn’t wait for the elevator. Once he reached the sidewalk his feet kept moving and soon he was running. He didn’t know where he was going until he stood in front of Tig’s front door and knocked. 

 

He felt reality crashing down on him when his best friend opened the door, his face creasing with concern at Kiryn’s clear distress.

 

“What happened?” Tig asked. 

 

“Plutus,” Kiryn whispered his voice and body shaking uncontrollably. “He wants me to go to Plutus.”

 

Tig’s eyes widened and he grabbed Kiryn’s arm, pulling him into his apartment. He shoved Kiryn onto his couch and he felt a blanket wrap around him. He clutched it desperately, hoping he would stop shaking soon. He hated it. Hated when he felt weak. It usually happened when he felt he had no control over his life. Like now. 

 

“What did he say exactly?” Tig asked. 

 

“His dad is here.”

 

“Yeah I know. Jaz told me.”

 

Kiryn shot Tig an apprehensive look. They hadn’t talked since their argument almost four weeks ago about Kiryn’s marriage. Tig stopped coming to the cafe for breakfast and they didn’t speak to each other during their rehearsals and performances, talking to Jaz and Frit only.  They’d fought before but never like that. Kiryn wanted to mend the break but didn’t know how. He wanted Tig to apologize but knew he wouldn’t. So the tension between them carried on. So why the hell was Tig the first and only person he wanted to talk to right now? 

 

Kiryn almost whimpered at the concerned look on Tig’s face. He came because Tig was his best friend. And even though they fought and hadn’t spoken in almost a month, he was the one Kiryn wanted to talk to, the one who wouldn’t reject him when he needed him. 

 

Remembering just how strong their bond is seemed to steady Kiryn a bit and he was able to speak. “His dad approved of us.”

 

“That’s great,” Tig said, his expression unchanged.

 

“Yeah. But they said I have to go with them to Plutus so we can meet the rest of the family and tell them the news. We have to get the seal of approval I think. He said he didn’t know how long it would take.”

 

Tig didn’t say anything and Kiryn waited, letting his best friend process the news.

 

“So, he wants his family to approve of your marriage?” Tig asked.

 

“Sounds like it.”

 

“And he doesn’t know how long it will take?”

 

“No he doesn’t. He said a week or two. But it may be more. I don’t know.”

 

Tig went silent and shifted off the couch to sit in front of Kiryn, clasping his hands in his. “You know what I thought the first time I met you eight years ago?”

 

Kiryn didn’t know what this had to do with his current problem and shook his head.

 

“I still remember it so clearly. I was practicing my drums in my family’s driveway and you were just walking by, looking scruffy since you were still homeless at the time and crashing at the shelter after leaving Theus. Even though you looked like hell and the whole world had abandoned you there was a fire in your eyes. Your walk was confident and you just came up to me and asked me if I had a guitar you could play. I knew I should send you away. You were kinda rude in the way you asked and looked so arrogant and all. But I got you my dad’s spare guitar and you started to play and it was...beautiful. I knew I couldn’t leave you alone after that.”

 

“And you asked your parents if I could move into your garage,” Kiryn said softly, his heart warming at the memory. He didn’t like to think about the first few days of his arrival in Orpheus, was ashamed of how he looked and who he was. But his first meeting with Tig was special, his first friend in his new life. And he’d welcomed him without question. He never told Tig just how much that meant to him, how much he’d needed some love and stability and friendship after what he’d been through. In a way, Tig saved him that day, saved his soul. He could never tell him that though because that would mean he’d have to tell him about his past, something Tig never asked him about, which Kiryn was always grateful for. 

 

“Even with ratty clothes, ripped up shoes, stomach growling and not a single penny, you were the strongest and most confident person I ever met,” Tig stated, his voice strong, his grip even stronger on his hands. “You can tell Luke to shove it and not go. Which would destroy the marriage you wanted with the person you love. Or go to Plutus and face those arrogant sons of bitches with the same attitude you had that day.”

 

He didn’t know when it happened but at some point he stopped shaking. He could feel his inner fire coming back to life, stirred by the fierce confidence and encouragement in Tig’s eyes. 

 

He could do this. He can go to Plutus and come out of it whole. He’d already lived through hell and survived. Plutus was nothing in comparison. 

 

“I’ll go,” Kiryn said, proud of how confident his voice was.

 

Tig smiled at the same time there was a knock on his door. 

 

“I’ll get it,” Kiryn said, standing up and walking to the door, not even surprised when he saw Luke standing on the other side, his face full of concern and panic. He had everyone’s addresses after all and knew Kiryn enough to know where he’d go if he felt upset or cornered.

 

Before Luke could speak Kiryn did. “I’ll go to Plutus.”

 

Luke looked relieved but Kiryn continued, needing to make himself clear. “But I won’t try and pretend to be someone I’m not or cower in front of anyone. If your family doesn't like me the way I am then they’ll just have to deal with it.”

 

Luke shocked him by smiling widely. “I wouldn’t expect you to do it any other way. Dad and I already know not everyone will accept you anyway. Might as well keep our souls and personalities intact until we can come back.”

 

He loved him. Loved that he accepted him, loved that he cared about his soul and happiness. He may have rushed into falling in love and marrying Luke but it was inevitable, ever since he walked into his cafe that first day, his eyes shining with wonder as he listened to him sing. And then ordered food he didn’t even like because he was too nervous. Kiryn grinned and pulled Luke’s head down, kissing him fiercely. He was going to Plutus, and screw anyone who rejected them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They kissed!! Meconn finally kissed!!! And for Connor it pretty much counts as a first kiss since Oliver barely did anything the jerk. It was kinda sad that Connor felt ashamed and awkward about not knowing anything, not even realizing it's normal to let his scent out during intimate moments. Oliver and his parents just get worse and worse, denying one of the basic biological functions of an Omega. Lucky he has Matt is quickly turning into a supportive, possessive and slightly jealous boyfriend, but in an endearing way since Connor needs to be bonked on the head so he understand how much Matt loves him. Their scene was just so cute and a nice promise of what's to come for these two.
> 
> In contrast, we have Kiryn who literally runs away...into his best friend's arms. I always found his relationship with Tig so interesting and in the early stages I thought of having Tig secretly in love with him but I like them more as friends, especially since they have a brotherly/best friend/soul mate vibe going on. And now we know why as we finally get another piece of the puzzle that is the mysterious Kiryn! We knew he wasn't from Orpheus originally but that he was homeless. Was in Theus. Lived with Tig for a while. We're getting more pieces of the puzzle guys and I'll be dropping more and more hints before we get the full backstory. I hope you like it. I've been planning it since day one and can't wait to share it eventually. 
> 
> Up next: I know I promised that the chapters will be posted on time but I may not be able to make my Friday deadline. Possibly Saturday with time differences and stuff. Look forward to it though! It's the climactic ending to Part 2 and focuses mostly on Jeren and the case...with some amazing surprises!!


	54. Chapter 54

Ren looked over the information Connor and Gareth compiled, his face creasing with concentration. He was sitting with Matt, Jason and Connor in Matt’s office, their first big and serious meeting in a week. 

 

“And you’re sure about this?” Jason asked.

 

“Yes,” Connor said. “Based on the information we’ve gathered and some preliminary surveillance from the Eagles, we think this is where the blueprints are being made.”

 

“This…” Jason said then stopped and Connor sighed.

 

“I thought the same thing too. It doesn't make any sense for them to make it right in their own basement. But based on infrared images West took, there is more dug up and used space down there than in their official blueprints. We scanned the other locations that might be used as workshops and design rooms but none of them are as suspicious as this one.”

 

“It’s risky,” Matt said. “But at the same time it makes sense. All they’re doing is creating the diagrams, not actually making the weapons. They don’t need a lot of resources besides paper, tables and some lights. And they can have designers come in and out pretending to be servants.”

 

“That explains why they only let Violet into the kitchen when she went in,” Connor added. “They don’t allow any of the temporary or new staff to enter any other part of the building.”

 

“Which means there might be stuff lying around,” Jason murmured.

 

“Maybe,” Connor said. “It’s going to be tricky going in because of that though. We know nothing of what the interior actually looks like, how to enter the basement or what kind of locks or security they have.”

 

“I need to go in,” Ren stated.

 

“We can have Owen or one of the veterans,” Matt said but Ren shook his head.

 

“No offence to you Plutus soldiers, but you’re nothing compared to what we go through in our training. I know how to go into an unknown location and think on my feet. It should be me.”

 

No on argued and Ren stood up. “I’ll go now. Just gotta suit up. I can’t risk them discovering me through a signal so I won’t take a comm with me or camera.”

 

“Hey we didn’t agree to that!” Jason protested, standing up and glaring at him. “It’s bad enough we’re sending you in blind there’s no way we’re cutting off all communication. What if they catch you? What if you need help?”

 

Ren jerked his head towards the door, indicating for Jason to follow him. They made their way to the supply room,aware of Jason glaring at him from behind. He waited until they entered the room and he was going through the rows of equipment and choosing what he needed to speak. 

 

“Look. I know it makes you nervous-”

 

“Nervous is an understatement,” Jason growled.

 

“But I’ll be fine. If something serious happens, I’ll have a panic button with me and hit it. OK?”

 

Jason kept staring at him and Ren was starting to lose his patience. “That’s the best I can do. Take it or leave it.”

 

Jason sighed and screamed into his hands. “This sucks!”

 

Ren chuckled. “I know. But it needs to be done. And I’ll be super careful. OK?”

 

“You’d better,” Jason growled. “If something happens to you no way am I taking care of your dog.”

 

Ren laughed and patted Jason’s shoulder. He was withdrawing it when he was suddenly pulled forward. He didn’t have a chance to register the movement when Jason’s lips crashed down on his. It felt like Jason was going to devour him whole and it terrified him for a second before his survival instinct kicked in and he looped his arms behind Jason’s head, kissing him back passionately. They’d shared kisses before that felt like a competition or were filled with lust but this one was different. Ren didn’t know why but it felt like that was more to Jason’s feelings behind his aggressive kiss. 

 

Suddenly, Jason pulled away and Ren lost the sensation he was trying to figure out. 

 

“Be careful,” Jason whispered.

 

Ren nodded numbly, turning around and placing the rest of the devices he needed. 

 

Two hours later he was surveying the outside of the Myer main apartment building. It was usually easy to sneak into a place that was on ground level or even several stories high, but a lot more difficult going down. He couldn’t scale the building and enter from the outside but had to find a way to sneak in, unnoticed. 

 

The day servants should be leaving shortly, which is his best ticket in. He already wore the mask Violet’s been using and a uniform similar to hers. All he had to do was wait for her to come out to throw out the trash, then, behind a dumpster which was the only blind spot from the cameras, switch with her and go back in. Piece of cake. 

 

So he waited, trying his best to breathe through his mouth so he wouldn’t smell the stench from the trash. Finally, Violet came out, her stride nonchalant as she walked to the dumpster, hefting the bag high as she stepped to the side, right where Ren was. Quick as lighting, Ren shot up, making sure the garbage bag covered his and Violet’s bodies so no one noticed the switch, finished dumping it and walked off. See easy. 

 

He walked back into the building and went straight to the kitchen like Violet was supposed to. Once he entered he went about cleaning the stove tops, and waited. He looked at his watch. Two more minutes. 

 

“Hey, put these plates back,” someone barked at him, shoving a stack of plates into his hands. 

 

Ren kept his expression blank but was raging on the inside. He had 90 seconds left. He had to put these away and get in position. He couldn’t be late! As quickly but as casually as possible he placed the plates in the cupboard and checked his watch. 15 seconds. Still strolling like he had all the time in the world, he walked over to the freezer, looking at his watch, 5 seconds. And...now! Making sure no one was looking, he stepped into the staff bathroom close to the freezer, trusting Violet looped cameras for a few seconds like she was supposed to and no one saw him duck in. That was key. 

 

Quick now that he knew no one was watching he entered the last stall and stood on the toilet seat. Expertly, he unscrewed the nails holding the ceiling vent in place and crawled in, closing it behind him. Now, he had to wait. Again. An hour should be enough for everyone to clear out. And hopefully no one would notice that Violet suddenly disappeared. 

 

An hour later, Ren crawled back out of the vent. He crouched down, touching the ground. This was supposed to be the right spot. Here goes nothing. He pulled out the laser device and cut a hole in the floor, making sure the piece didn’t fall into the hole and put it to the side. He’d have to fix it later and make it look perfect. He slipped inside, holding the edge of he hole and let go once he was ready and plopped down into the basement. He looked around, already taking out the camera and snapping pictures. 

 

Connor said the basement looked big but this was massive! The room seemed to go on for miles. He wondered if the Myer’s neighbours knew they were using their underground property. There were tables everywhere and when Ren leaned over one he saw there were rough sketches of guns. He tsked inwardly. Idiots. Even if they felt safe they shouldn’t leave evidence like this lying around. 

 

It wasn’t even a very good model. It tried to make the gun lighter by using less material which would only weaken the weapon. A poor use of Prisene metal. He spent the next five minutes making his way from table to table, taking pictures of the various sketches when he felt someone behind him. 

 

He barely had a chance to register it when he felt something coming at him and leaped to the side at the last second. He heard something break and looked at the spot where he was just standing, seeing a hammer splitting the table in half. 

 

He looked up at his assailant and leaped back as a foot flew at him, trying to connect with his head. He blocked the next blow and the next, retreating all the while. The guy was wearing a mask and was bigger than him so he had to be careful and make sure he didn’t land a single blow. One hit or kick would knock him down for a while and then he’d be screwed. 

 

He knew the wall was coming up behind him, and continued inching his way back more and more. Just a bit more, just a bit more. When he felt he was close enough he grabbed his attacker’s shoulders and leaped up, using the wall behind him to kick off of, sending him flying upward. He felt himself falling a bit and made sure to keep his hold on the guy, planning on letting his momentum help him flip the guy over. It was a move he’d done a hundred times before. Which is why he was jarred when his assailant stepped back, ruining Ren’s move and making him stagger forward. He barely steadied himself when he sensed a fist coming at him. WHAM.

 

He fell to the floor clutching his shoulder and  glared up at the masked man through half open eyes, throbbing with pain. The guy must have brass knuckles on under his gloves. If Ren hadn’t moved at the last second he would have shattered his shoulder. He saw the guy’s leg go up and rolled, feeling the ground shake when he stomped down. As agile as possible with his shoulder on fire he rolled up and staggered back, trying to give himself a chance to think. There was nothing he could use as a weapon and an endless space. So he ran. Ran as fast as he could. He looked back at some point and saw his assailant giving chase but falling further back. Ren smirked. The guy may be strong but he would never be as fast as the fastest runner in Tantalus. 

 

When he felt he was a safe distance away he leaped up onto a table and took out his laser device in the same motion. Quickly, he cut a hole and let the cut piece crash to the floor before he crawled through it, his shoulder screaming with pain as he pulled himself up. He could hear the man drawing closer. 

 

Faster, faster! He stood up, realizing he was in a supply closet. Perfect. He quickly cut a hole in the wall he thought led to the street and kicked it out, glad when he saw he was right. He sprinted through it and into the back alley running until he felt his lungs were going to give out before he finally called Jason and asked him to pick him up. 

  
  
  
  


Stupid! Idiot! Moron! Fucking-! Jason gritted his teeth, daring a cop to pull him over for speeding as he rushed to the address Ren gave him. He knew, he knew it was a risk. Knew it was dangerous. His instincts were screaming at him that he shouldn’t let Ren go and he should have listened to it instead of trusting that reckless moron. 

 

And he’d called him, telling him his cover and their secret mission was blown and that he fought someone and got away like it was no big deal! Fucking idiot! 

 

He stopped in front of the alleyway Ren told him to and was too angry to feel surprised when the door flew open and Ren scrambled in. 

 

“Go,” Ren said. Jason longed to just scream at him but had enough rational thought to know Ren was right. If he was followed they needed to get away as fast as possible. 

 

“I don’t see anyone behind us,” Ren said a couple of minutes later. “Better take the long way around just in case though.”

 

The long way around sounded perfect Jason thought viciously as he turned onto the highway. 

 

“Well, not that roundabout,” Ren murmured.

 

“Are you insane!” Jason burst out, unable to hold himself back anymore. “Are you completely insane or do you have a death wish?”

 

“What are you talking about?” Ren asked calmly like Jason was the one who was crazy. He was going to kill him! 

 

“I told you, I told you not to go in without a way to communicate with us and look what happened. You were attacked! You could have been killed!”

 

“I’m fine,” Ren said calmly. “It’s just a bruised shoulder.”

 

Jason hadn’t so much as looked at Ren yet, not trusting himself not to look and strangle him. At his worst he cast a wild look at his partner, noticing how he was clutching his right shoulder and almost swerved into the next lane. 

 

“What happened?” Jason yelled.

 

“If you’ll calm down I’ll tell you.”

 

“Like hell I’m going to calm down!” Jason screamed. He was beyond reason at this point. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that Ren faced danger and death on a daily basis but that was before Jason met him, before he fell in love with him. Before he fucking gave a damn! 

 

“Look, it’s not that bad, and I got away. It’s really not a big deal.”

 

Enough was enough. Jason aggressively wrenched the wheel, taking them off the highway and pulled into the first parking lot he could find. He absently noted they were somewhere near the waterfront but didn’t care at that moment. Figures their first trip here in a week and it was because they were going to argue. 

 

“You could have been killed,” Jason hissed, turing to face the stoic Beta.

 

“But I wasn’t,” Ren stated.

 

“But you could have!” Jason shot back. “How the hell do you expect me to deal with that huh?” 

 

“Well, I suppose you’d have to find another partner-”

 

“This isn’t about work you moron! This is about the fact that I love you!” 

 

Ren’s jaw dropped and Jason realized what he’d said but refused to take it back. Refused to regret it. This whole frustration and misunderstanding was due to Ren’s ignorance and if it meant he’d finally understand where Jason was coming from then he’d damn well scream he loved him till his voice was raw. 

 

“I ...don’t know what to say to that,” Ren finally said, his voice hoarse.

 

“You don’t have to,” Jason snapped.” Just understand where I’m coming from and why I’m worried about you. OK?”

 

“OK,” Ren said.

 

Jason nodded and faced forward, letting his body relax into his seat and closed his eyes. Well, the cat was out of the bag. Did he regret it? He was surprised to find he didn’t. He’d never thought he’d ever love anyone much less say the words. If it wasn’t Ren, strong, cocky, arrogant yet sweet and vulnerable Ren he would never have loved anyone. Couldn’t imagine falling in love with anyone else. And while he’d had to let his mom go and any tender feelings he had, he refused to do so now. He didn’t think Ren loved him and right now it didn’t matter. He refused to think about that because then he’d be full of heartache and fear of not gaining the love of someone else he cares about. He’d worry about that later. Right now, he was just proud that he’d managed to say the words and let Ren know he was going to fight for this. 

 

“Um, Jason.”

 

“What?”

 

“We need to head back to the base. I need to report this to Matt and Connor.”

 

Slowly, Jason opened his eyes. “True.” 

 

And they didn’t say anything else for the remainder of their drive. 

 

Ren didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what he could say. Jason’s confession of love came out of nowhere. He replayed the last few months in his mind and couldn’t pinpoint any moments that would have given him a clue as to how the Alpha felt. He’d always been the same, cocky, arrogant, with a hidden caring side. There was that one time he tried to compliment him and be nice. Should he have realized there was more to that moment than he thought? 

 

He never thought he’d love anyone in his life, care about anyone like he did for his mom and Ari. When he lost Ari he felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest and stomped on and torn to shreds. He wasn’t sure if that was love love, but it was the closest he’d ever gotten. And he would prefer to never go through that again. Not that Jason was going to be put in danger like Ari was. Not that he was falling for Jason though!

 

Ugh, it was all such a mess and his shoulder hurt and he was worried about the case.Why did Jason tell him he loves him now? Couldn’t he have waited until they got home and were relaxed. Then he could have….could have what? Said he loves him back? But he didn’t. At least he didn’t think he did. He cared about Jason but he didn’t think it was love. He valued him more than anyone else, felt comfortable with him more than he did with anyone besides Ari. He was….his best friend in a way. But love? 

 

Growing up in Tantalus love was a myth, an emotion no one ever talked about. People didn’t marry for love, they married so they could have mates, someone to be with. Rarely did love factor into it. As a soldier and someone born from the miner sanctuary, he never thought he’d ever have a mate. He pictured himself remaining single, having sex with his friends and eventually maybe die on a mission. Or retire and train others. That was the life he envisioned for himself. Then he came to Plutus and suddenly that vision changed to him and his mom living in safety. But nowhere in that new vision did love and having an actual relationship enter into the equation. 

 

He wasn’t ready for love, didn’t understand love, it was as simple as that. He didn’t know what was going to happen between him and Jason after this but he knew he wasn’t going to suddenly feel a rush of love and throw himself into the Alpha’s arms. That just wasn’t his style. 

 

“We’re here,” Jason said, jarring Ren from his reflective thoughts. “Matt and Connor are waiting for us.”

 

Ren followed Jason into the building, making their way to Matt’s office, still holding his shoulder in place so his arm didn’t move too much.

 

“Once we finish you should have that shoulder looked at,” Jason said. 

 

“Yeah,” Ren replied, glad he didn’t order him to go to the infirmary right away. But he knew how important it was to him to give his report. Which is why he was his best friend. 

 

Once they entered the room Ren sensed something was wrong. 

 

“What happened?” Matt asked as they all sat around the conference table. 

 

Ren quickly told them, his eyes straying to Jason whose expression remained the same when he described his fight, but he could see his hands clench on the table. 

 

“This guy,” Ren said, finally able to report the horrific conclusion he came up with. “His fighting style...it’s the kind we have in Tantalus.”

 

Matt started, eyes wide. “What do you mean  _ we have in Tantalus?” _

 

Meanwhile, Ren’s eyes were focused on Connor whose expression didn’t alter and smiled. “How long did you know?”

 

Connor blushed which almost made Ren chuckle. “Not long.”

 

“A week after I arrived?”

 

Connor’s blush deepened. “Two,” he mumbled and Ren did laugh at that. He had a feeling that of all the people he met in Plutus Connor would be the one to figure it out. The guy was nothing if not resourceful and thorough. 

 

“What gave me away?” Ren asked. 

 

“It was your name,” Connor replied. “And your fighting style. And your uniform. It’s nondescript with no insignia. I’m guessing you removed it but I still ran it through databases and realized it’s a Tantalus uniform. Only they have that kind of strong material.”

 

His smile widened as Connor listed each clue. Really, it was easy for people to figure out if they took the time to actually think about it. Even Jason figured it out within days of meeting him.

 

“You could have told me,” Matt grumbled and Ren had to suppress his laughter. Well, some people would. Matt was just too trusting while Connor and Jason were more cynical, which is why they distrusted him when he arrived and looked into him. 

 

“It’s not my business to tell,” Connor shot back. “It’s something Ren was keeping private. I just happened to figure it out. He didn’t tell me or trust me with it.”

 

Matt looked so disgruntled at that Ren couldn’t take it anymore and started to laugh.  He saw the trio exchange concerned glances which made him laugh even harder. 

 

When he finally quieted down and rubbed the tears from his eyes he spoke. “Well, now that we got that out of the way, yes. The fighting style is similar to mine. He even knew how to outmaneuver me with a move that I created. It’s possible that it’s someone I know or trained.”

 

“Did you recognize him?” Jason asked. “I know you said he wore a mask but anything about his body type?”

 

Ren shook his head. “He was bulky and strong. That fits pretty much 90% of the soldiers in Tantalus. I’m small and short for the military actually.”

 

“But this makes no sense,” Connor murmured. “You said your friend reported that the targets of the weapons are soldiers. And yet there’s a Tantalus soldier working with the very same people making the weapons. I don’t get it.” 

 

“It also means the Tantalus government is involved,” Ren said somberly. “That’s the only way anyone can leave the city.”

 

“And now they know we’re investigating them,” Jason stated.

 

They all sat in silence, letting this new revelation and it’s implications sink in.

 

“What about you?” Ren asked, breaking the silence.

 

“What do you mean?” Matt asked.

 

“When we came in you guys looked serious. Is there a problem?” 

 

Matt looked at Connor then nodded. 

 

“We got a call while you were on your way back. Apparently we’re not the only ones working this case,” Matt said. “Ashley was on surveillance in Theus of the Nors shipment like we told her to and got caught. By another military base that is also investigating the Tantalus weapons.”

 

Ren inhaled sharpy, wondering when the blows today would finally stop. “Who called?”

 

“General Colt Saunders, from the Heracles base,” Connor stated. “They’re working the case and want to talk.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were so many important moments in this chapter I don't even know where to start but let's begin with THE most important one! Yes you read it right BTC fans! COLT SAUNDERS IS HERE!! Well not in this chapter but he will be in the story! In the next chapter actually. Oh man I've been sitting on this surprise for months and it's been so hard, especially with some people wanting to see Colt/Ren, Nick/Jason and Kit/Connor scenes. The stories do happen in the same universe and we had Tony as the first direct link, and now we get an actual strong link. Look forward to seeing Colt in the next chapters guys!
> 
> OK, for our other big moments. I'm just gonna list them cuz I'm too excited.  
> 1) Jason confessed his love! And in such a blunt and in your face way too. And trust him to do it without regrets and some annoyance that Ren is so oblivious. Looks like the Blake men do love confessing their feelings.  
> 2) The case is getting more messed up with an actual Tantalus soldier in Plutus! And the Tantalus government might be involved? And yet Tantalus soldiers are being killed? This case got wayyy more complicated so it's a good thing Colt is stepping in. Also, you can see why I've been so focused on it in Part 2 as it carries into Part 3 and creates a long chain of events.  
> 3) The soldier might be someone Ren knows....problem? No? We'll see. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed all the surprises in this chapter and the ending to Part 2. I have soo much planned in Part 3 with the case, all the love relationships now that everyone has confessed and almost on the same page, and Colt showing up, and of course more backstories for Kiryn and a few other characters who still have some mysterious sides to them. Plus...lots of Plutus drama heading your way. See you guys next update!


	55. Part 3

Ren swallowed, sure he’d heard Connor wrong. “Did you just say...Colt Saunders?”

Connor nodded somberly. “Yes. He didn’t say much to Ashley but it was enough. Basically, this is their case, one they’ve been working on for a long time. We have two choices. Either we back off and forget the entire thing. Or we work with them with the understanding that they are in charge.”

Jason snorted and everyone turned to look at him.

“Well, it’s not much of a choice is it?” Jason asked, crossing his arms. “Either way, we lose our authority over the case.”

“And would that be a bad thing?” Matt asked quietly. All three pairs of eyes turned to him and Ren knew they were all trying not to scream at Matt as well. 

To his credit, the Alpha knew how they felt and looked a bit hesitant but determined to have his say. “Look. I know this is our case and we worked hard on it. But let’s face it. We’re not as well equipped or trained as Heracles. And we all know Colt Saunders’ reputation. He’s the first Beta General for a reason. He’s the best of the best and I for one wouldn’t mind having him call the shots because we’re just scrambling here.” 

Ren eyed Matt, wanting to argue but knowing he was right. Growing up he’d heard of the great Colt Saunders. People whispered stories about him on the Tantalus base with mixed reactions. Some people loved having a Beta show those sexist Heracles people what for. Some were jealous at his accomplishments. Others thought he was arrogant and wouldn’t last a day in Tantalus, spoiled by the cushy environment in Heracles. Ren had thought about him a few times growing up and based on what he heard, he wouldn’t mind meeting and working with the guy. Someone that efficient, that smart...he wanted to meet him. 

“I’m in too,” Ren stated, earning him looks of betrayal from Jason and Connor and a looked of relief from Matt. He shrugged and grinned, trying to diffuse the tension. “Matt’s right. We’re not trained for such a huge case. You guys barely have any experience and I’m a field soldier. I can do some investigating and stuff but Panther work is really not my area of expertise. If the option was either to back out completely or stay involved and have Colt Saunders in charge I say we go for it. Besides, it could be fun.”

“We could also learn a lot from him,” Connor admitted reluctantly. “It might not be such a bad idea.”

“Who says we have to listen to him anyway,” Jason grumbled. “We can just keep investigating on our own.”

“He said if we don’t back down he’ll speak to our higher ups and get us to back off,” Matt said. “Meaning Grandfather will know along with everyone else.”

“Idiot,” Jason hissed. “Doesn’t he realize that if he told on us it would blow his investigation too?”

“He probably thinks we can contain it,” Connor said. “He’s used to a professional environment. He’s heard about our base but doesn’t realize how disorganized we actually are.” 

“Any chance Grandpa won’t say anything to anyone?” Jason asked Matt. 

Matt shook his head. “No chance. He tells Dad and Uncle Nathan and Uncle Quinton everything. He might also accidentally let something slip to someone. Until four years ago he was just a businessman. Hiding military secrets is still as new to him as it is to us. Besides, Saunders said he’d tell the higher ups. There’s no guarantee that won’t include other generals and even the Prime Minister.”

Jason growled and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds. “Fine. We’ll do it the oh-so-great Colt Saunders way.”

“We’ll call him,” Matt said. “I think Connor and I will be more...amiable to what he has to say.”

“You do that,” Jason said, sighing as he got up. “I’d probably just blow up in his face or something.”

Ren exchanged knowing looks with the other two. 

“Glad you all agree,” Jason drawled, not missing their shared glances. “Come on Ren. We should get your shoulder checked out.”

Ren followed him quietly, dreading being alone with Jason. He didn’t know how to act around him, what to say to him. It was barely an hour ago that he told him he loved him and Ren still didn’t know how he felt or what to say. And he hated it. He didn’t like having this awkwardness between them and didn’t know how to end it.

“The doctor should be around,” Jason said, leading him out of the building and across the base to the infirmary. 

“Good,” Ren murmured, his eyes on the ground as he followed the Alpha. Which is why he didn’t realize Jason had stopped until he almost plowed into him. 

“Are you really going to be like this?” Jason asked with disgust. Ren looked up, seeing a look of distaste that equaled the tone and felt stirrings of anger. Why was Jason the one acting all put out? Ren should be the one! It was Jason’s confession that ruined everything. 

“I’m not being anything,” Ren lied through clenched teeth.

“Liar,” Jason snorted. “I thought you were above bullshitting.”

Ren growled and finally met Jason’s gaze, feeling his heart begin to race at the burning look in his eyes. He gulped and almost looked away but forced himself to maintain eye contact. He’d never backed down from a fight in his life and he wasn’t going to start now. 

“Fine. I’m not sure how to act after you said...what you said.” He sounded lame and almost winced at how pathetic he’d become. All from one stupid sentence.

“Look,” Jason said, his tone calmer. “I didn’t tell you I love you because I want you to say it too. I don’t think you love me. At least, not the way I love you.”

Ren assessed Jason closely, knowing how much the admission was costing the fragile Alpha and his heart broke for him a little. 

“That doesn’t mean I don’t want you to love me,” Jason rushed on, frowning as he struggled to formulate his thoughts. Ren felt his tension decrease a bit at the sight of Jason trying so hard to think before he spoke, a rare action for the reckless Alpha. “I do want you to love me back. But I won’t push you. I mean...I’ll wait. But not too long. I hope.” Jason looked a bit helpless and Ren almost chuckled but held himself back, knowing it was the worst response when Jason was pouring his heart out. As someone who also kept his emotions close to his chest he knew how much effort it took Jason to say what he felt and there was no way he could laugh at him or dismiss his words.

“I get it. And you’re right. I don’t...think I love you,” Ren said, feeling a touch of discomfort at the hurt look that flashed across Jason’s face for a second before he smoothed his features out again. That was something else they had in common, their ability to feel so much pain but look like they didn’t give a fuck on the outside. “I care about you. And I like working together and spending time together. I think of you as my best friend.”

Jason brightened up at that. “Really? Best friend?”

Ren nodded, letting himself smile a bit. “Yeah. Don’t you?”

“Well I never had a best friend,” Jason confessed. “But I guess you’re the closest I’ve ever gotten to that.”

“See, so we’re on the same page. The love...stuff….” He was about to waver but told himself to hold it together. Jason confessed his innermost feelings and tossed his pride to the wind in order to do so. He deserved the best response Ren could give him. “Let’s just..put it to the side for now. If it happens then it happens. I guess.” It was lame and Ren knew it and chastised himself for being such a wimp about all this. 

But Jason didn’t seem to think so and nodded. “Fine. I won’t push you to say it back. But I do want you to keep it in mind and if you do...change your mind...about me….you tell me. OK?”

He looked so hopeful, so eager but trying to hide his desperation and Ren’s heart went out to him. He used to worry about Ari and wanted to comfort him, but it didn’t come close to how he felt at this moment. He didn't know if he loved Jason, but he did care about him. And for now, they had to be content with that. 

 

 

“Ready?” Matt asked a nervous Connor. They were sitting together in one of the supply rooms instead of his office just in case someone, meaning Gareth, tried to barge in and a locked door didn’t deter them. 

Connor drew a deep breath and nodded. “There’s no point postponing it. Our case is blown anyway. The Myer family knows we were there and they’ll probably tell the others. We’ll need all the help we can get. And you and Ren are right, Colt Saunders is our best option.”

Matt placed a comforting hand on Connor’s shoulder, waited until the Omega looked at him then smiled. “Thanks, for seeing it my way. I know how much you wanted to solve this.”

“Hey, we’ll still be involved,” Connor stated, his face taking on that now familiar belligerent look that Matt loved. “Just because the great Colt Saunders is in charge doesn’t mean we won’t be working the case. No way in hell.”

Matt chuckled and Connor grinned. “That’s my guy,” Matt said, giving Connor’s shoulder one more squeeze before he released him. “Now, let’s make this call.”

Connor nodded and called Ashley using the secure line they established since they sent Josh out to Theus and hit the speaker button. The phone barely rang once before someone answered.

“Hello,” a deep voice said. 

Matt cleared his throat. “This is Colonel Matthew Blake from the Plutus base. Am I speaking to-”

“Is your area secure?” the voice asked briskly.

“Yes sir,” Matt assured him. “We’re in a private room and we scanned it for bugs before we called you.”

“Did you place a sound insulating device in the room?” 

Connor and Matt exchanged uncomfortable glances before Connor got up, searching through the row of devices. There was silence on the other end as they person clearly figured out what they were scrambling to do. A couple minutes later Connor came back and placed something on the floor in front of the door and switched it on.

“We’re good now,” Matt said.

“You should use that more often. It’s very effective at keeping sounds in the room. A person can have their ear pressed to the door and not hear a thing,” Colt commented. “We use it and we got it from Plutus. My understanding is people use it more in their...private lives. But it is more practical for the military.”

Connor frowned as he sat down again, clearly disgruntled with how the conversation was going so far. Matt on the other hand felt embarrassed. 

“You’re right,” Matt said, trying to sound upbeat and positive. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome Colonel Blake,” Colt replied. “Now, did your team come to a decision?”

“Yes. We would like to continue working with you. And yes, we understand that you will be in charge. We look forward to working with you actually. We’ve all heard about your exemplar reputation and look forward to learning from you.” 

There was a pause on the other end and what sounded like a chuckle then a grunt. “Yes well,” Colt said, clearing his throat and Matt was surprised to realize he was embarrassed. And clearly not alone. Both realizations were a shock considering how formal and strict the Beta sounded so far. “I don’t mind working with you and your team, but everything must remain strictly confidential. Who on your side knows about the case?”

“Just me, my secretary Connor, my cousin Jason and his lead Eagle Ren. Our Eagles know we’re investigating something huge but they don’t know the details and don’t ask questions.”

“They have done a good job of remaining mute,” Colt stated. “You trained them well to hold their tongue.”

Matt almost blushed at the compliment and shared a triumphant look with Connor. “Thank you for sharing that. As you know our base as a whole is still new and we’re trying our best.”

“Yes I am aware of that. Which is why I really need you to listen to everything I say. What we’re investigating here is bigger than any of us know so far. It spans all the way from Tantalus to Plutus to Theus and Heracles.”

“You have something happening in Heracles?” Connor burst out before he could stop himself.

There was another pause. “Connor Lawrence I presume?” Colt drawled.

Connor and Matt exchanged surprised glances then Connor cleared his throat. “Yes sir.”

“I did my research on all of you of course as soon as we discovered your soldiers. I’ve seen the case files you filled out. You’re pretty thorough.”

Connor blushed. “Thank you. I try.”

“From what I understand you worked very closely on all the cases. I don’t know much about your work beyond that and you are labeled as a secretary but no secretary I know of, even in Heracles, is as involved as you. I’m not going to ask you to back down or take you off the case, I just need to understand your part in all of this. You understand.”

“Yes sir,” Connor said, his face flushed and Matt couldn’t tell if it was embarrassment, shame or anger. “I’m….yes my position is a secretary as you know. But I work closely with the Eagles and help design their training and I also look over all the investigation notes and come up with plans. With Colonel Blake of course.” 

“I see. Let’s take the Burnes case for example.”

Connor stiffened beside him and Matt almost placed a hand on him but stopped himself at the last second. Connor needed to feel he can handle talking about it. 

“That’s your latest case,” Colt continued, oblivious of the tension on the other end of the line. “I looked through that the most and the way it was solved was...very creative. What role did you play in that? Just so I know what kind of tasks I can give you.”

Connor opened his mouth but no words came out. What could he say? He’d been sworn to secrecy, a fact that still pissed him and Connor off to no end. But at the same time Connor couldn’t bring himself to lie again. He already lied to his son, it was probably killing him even more to lie to someone people admired across all of Dracus and minimise his capabilities.

“He solved it all,” Matt stated confidently. Connor looked at him in shock, his face ashen. Matt looked into Connor’s eyes but continued, his voice never wavering. “Connor was in charge of the case from beginning to end. He’s the one who figured out there was a case in the first place and realized that we arrested the wrong people. He couldn’t even take the credit because of the way the military is structured here but he did it all. I swear.”

“I see,” Colt murmured. There was some muffled discussion on the other end and they both waited, Connor’s eyes wide in his pale face while Matt stared at him with conviction, feeling like justice was finally being done. “Well then that makes me feel better. Things are going to get even more tricky from now on and we need someone on your side who is thorough, critical and smart.”

“My cousin Jason is also like that,” Matt said. “He hasn’t done much because he was...going through something. But he’s a workaholic now and is pretty smart.”

“And you Colonel Blake, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Matt licked his lips, then plowed on, longing to finally get the truth off his chest. “I’m OK. As you know, we get positions here based on our families so I didn’t work to become a colonel. I’m not great at it but I’m not horrible. Think of Connor and Jason as the brains, me as the support and Ren as the muscle.”

“I’ll do that then,” Colt said. If Matt didn’t know any better there was a hint of admiration in the Beta’s voice. “Mr. Lawrence if you could please send me the files you have so far I’ll look them over and we’ll be in touch again within a couple of days. At that point we’ll compile our notes.”

“Yes sir,” Connor murmured, his eyes still trained on Matt who also couldn’t look away. 

“I’ll speak to you soon then. Good bye.” 

The line went dead and they sat in silence, neither daring to speak first.

“Why did you do that?” Connor finally whispered, his hands trembling a bit. “Why would you say that? About me? About Jason? About..yourself?”

Matt smiled, surprised that he didn’t have to force it. “Because it’s the truth. And Heracles isn’t like us. They don’t care about family and wealth. They don’t even care about gender anymore. Hell, they have Omega and Beta colonels and a Beta general. And if we’re working with them they need to know the truth. And the truth is...you and Jason are a lot smarter and better at this than I am. And we all know it.”

Connor’s lips trembled and he covered his face, his whole body shuddering as he tried to hold his tears back. Matt leaned forward, wrapping his arms tightly around the Omega and kissed the top of his head. “You’re smart Connor. You’re great at research, at strategy, at planning. You have what it takes to be a Panther on this chaotic base. I don’t think I’ll ever get over what happened to you with the Burnes case and you know what? I don't want to. You were robbed and you deserve better. And if Colt Saunders can do that for you then I’ll tell him however many times it takes how great you are.”

Connor sobbed loudly, his hands still pressed to his face and Matt held him close. This felt right. This case was going to be a Dracus wide one. And with Colt working with Connor, knowing what he did and how much he helped, there was no way General Lucas Blake or anyone else can hide it. Which suited Matt perfectly. 

 

“What do you think?” Colt asked, leaning back in his chair and eyeing his partner. 

“He sounds sincere,” Colonel Nicholas Saunders said, his expression unchanged but Colt knew that his mind was racing a mile a minute, trying to analyze the two people they just spoke to. 

“I’m impressed he admitted his lack of ability,” Colt confessed. “Reminded me of another Alpha who made a similar comment before.” He smiled at his husband who finally looked at him, his eyes twinkling slightly. 

“Well, it’s the truth. Fifteen years later and you’re still the best,” Nick said, his expression full of Alpha pride. 

“It makes me want to trust him,” Colt said. “Not many Alphas are willing to admit their shortcomings. And he did stand up for his secretary and his cousin who barely have any recognition based on my research.”

“Which suits our needs perfectly,” Nick stated. “If people don’t think much of them then they can fly under the radar.”

Colt nodded, lost in thought. “Question is, how much should we tell them?”

Nick frowned and crossed his arms. “I don’t think we should tell them anything major yet. Let’s see how it plays out.”

“Agreed. I mean, I think they’ll be good to have but they’re still green. And this is a difficult case. If it’s as big as we think it is, it can affect all of Dracus.”

“Let’s see what they have so far and go from there,” Nick said.

Colt nodded, playing over the conversation in his head again. They did sound genuine and eager. But could they actually follow through? They’d have to wait and see. 

“We should get going,” Nick said, standing up and stretching his arms above his head. “Lianne’s basketball game starts in a bit and we need to make sure we get good seats this time.”

Colt rolled his eyes as he got up and followed Nick out of his office, switching off the sound insulation device and putting it away first. “We had good seats last time. You’re just upset that there was one, ONE, person in front of us.”

Nick frowned. “One is one too many. I want to be right up there.”

“Screaming all the while,” Colt drawled. 

“Hey, Lianne said hearing me yell is a good motivator,” Nick protested. 

“Yeah. You Alphas are just weird. David doesn’t need that kind of cheering when he’s playing.”

“That’s cuz you Betas are self motivated,” Nick stated. “We Alphas need external motivators and gratification.”

Colt sighed and rolled his eyes. “God save me from pompous Alphas.”

They chuckled as they left the base, enjoying the same gender jokes they threw back and forth for years. And damn but it never got old. As the base disappeared from their rearview mirror and he and Nick continued bantering about Lianne and her team he felt his focus shift from his work to his family. He felt Nick’s hand wrap around his and gave it a gentle squeeze back, both of them leaving their work thoughts and personas behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we pick up right where we left off, with adorably awkward Jeren. I felt so much for both of them in their scene. They care about each other, neither wants to hurt the other, but damn I hope Ren figures out his feelings soon. I mean, even Jason figured it out! 
> 
> Then we have Meconn who were just perfect in this chapter. Matt wins the prize for being the best guy ever, admitting his shortcomings while promoting the people he cares about. It's a rare man, or Alpha, who'll ignore his pride in order to make someone else happy. 
> 
> Then the biggie in this chapter..Cotnick! Those of you who read BTC, will know them and how awesome they are. And must be excited to see them still working together and being parents. (BTW, they're in their late thirties now with all the time skips, if you were curious). If you haven't read BTC, I strongly suggest you do because the characters are all just awesome! As I do try and make this a bit of a stand alone despite the crossover, I will try and clarify who the characters are but can't guarantee it won't be confusing as we get more Cotnick scenes...and maybe some Heracles ones in the future. 
> 
> Up next: Liryn arrive in Plutus..which means..another Blake family dinner! Those are always so much fun.


	56. Chapter 56

Kiryn drew a deep breath as he saw the ground drawing closer. Closer to Plutus. To Luke’s family. If this stupid piece of metal could actually land. Luke said it was a smooth flight but since it was his first time on a plane Kiryn couldn’t vouch for that. He kept clutching the arm rests everytime the plane jostled even a bit. It was the first time his feet ever left the ground and he had to say, he hated it.

“You OK?” Luke asked quietly from beside him.

Kiryn pasted on a confident smile. “Yup. Told you. I’m just going to be myself.”

Luke smiled and clasped his hand. “Good. That’s what Dad and I both want.”

Kiryn looked past Luke to where Nathan was sitting across the aisle. The Alpha hadn’t spoken much since they got on the plane, focused on a book he was reading. Maybe he should have read too. Maybe it would have distracted him more than Luke’s small attempts at conversation. Not that he blamed his lack of attention. The guy was going over the speech he prepared with Nathan when he meets his family tonight. He was probably more nervous than Kiryn right now. Although he wouldn’t bet on it he thought as he felt his stomach drop for what felt like the hundredth time as the plane began to dip further down. Apparently it did that as it tried to land. He hated it just as much as when they left the ground. 

“Nathan really likes to read huh?” Kiryn murmured, making sure the Alpha couldn’t hear him, determined not to think about what would happen if the plane fell. Or crashed into the ground. Damn his wild imagination!

“Yeah. He’s always been a bookworm.” Luke frowned and Kiryn’s heart clenched for a different reason, knowing what his husband was going to say next. “No one really liked that about him so he used to read in secret a lot. Uncle Quinton still tells him off about it but at least Grandfather is more lenient now. I think he’s mellowed out as he’s gotten older.”

Based on what he’d heard about Lucas Blake, mellow did not seem like the right word. He hated to think what he was like before he ‘mellowed out.’

“Well, I like him,” Kiryn stated.

Luke grinned. “Good. I’m glad. He likes you too.”

“Really? He said that?”

Luke chuckled. “He did once. And it’s obvious from the way he talks to you.”

“He barely talks,” Kiryn pointed out.

“He’s more of a listener.”

“Like you.”

“Well, you did make me more of a talker,” Luke said and they chuckled. 

Suddenly, the plane jostled as they landed on the tarmac, the engine getting louder as they began to slow down and Kiryn held his breath, closed his eyes and squeezed Luke’s hand. Stop, stop, stop!

“You OK? It’s almost over. We just need to slow down.”

Kiryn didn’t reply and Luke kept silent until the plane finally slowed down and they glided across the tarmac. He exhaled and shot Luke a wobbly smile. “Hey. We didn’t die.”

Luke chuckled. “So I guess you didn’t like your first plane ride?”

“Well..I didn’t hate it.”

“But didn’t love it?” Luke asked pointedly. 

Kiryn chuckled dryly. “Hey. Life is all about new experiences. This is new.”

“And we’ll both get a new one tonight at the family dinner.”

Kiryn forced a smile, his heart like a battering ram in his chest. “Can’t wait.”

 

Luke licked his lips nervously as he approached Matt’s office and knocked. Connor was usually outside, ready to welcome guests but the secretary was nowhere in sight so Luke knocked loudly before he cautiously turned the doorknob. He heard a flurry of motion from inside before he stuck his head in, shocked to find Matt, Connor, Jason and an unknown Beta sitting at the conference table, their eyes riveted on the door. 

“Luke!” Matt burst out, rushing across the room and enveloping him in a hug. Luke hugged him back, his heart warming at the familiar gesture. “I thought I wouldn’t see you until dinner.”

“Well, I wanted to see you first. Without the family,” Luke said, smiling as Matt released him and he stepped back. “Um, can we talk? Or is this a bad time?”

“It’s fine. We were going to take a break anyway. Let’s go for a walk.” Matt wrapped his arm around his shoulder and guided him out the door. Luke shot one last glance at the three people still sitting at the table. Connor and the Beta looked blase but Jason was staring after him, his eyes blazing for some reason. It made Luke a bit uncomfortable. Then again, Jason always had that effect on him. 

“I walked in on something, didn’t I?” Luke asked as they walked down the hall.

“No,” Matt protested. “Well, yes. But it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“You really are working with Jason,” he said cautiously, curious about his lazy cousin’s presence in Matt’s office. All his life, he’d witnessed Matt’s repeated attempts to befriend the angry Jason, and Jason’s repeated and sometimes almost violent rejections. It made him dislike his cousin even more since he loved Matt as much as his dad and hated to see him so dejected. He never understood Jason and doubted anyone in the family did either. Which made Luke infinitely curious to find out why he was with Matt now. 

Matt grinned. “Yup. And we’re actually getting along. As in personally. We even talk now! Well, sometimes.”

Luke smiled, trying to ignore that niggling worry that Jason may just be tricking the soft-hearted Alpha. “Well, I’m happy for you Matt. I know how much you wanted to connect with him. I’m glad he’s finally coming around.”

They walked out of the building and started to walk the perimeter of the base, away from earshot of anyone walking by. 

“So, what’s with the surprise visit? None of us could believe it when Uncle Nathan called last week and said you were coming back with him,” Matt said.

Luke cleared his throat and stopped, facing his cousin straight on. This was Matt. His cousin and hero. He was going to be on his side. He knew that. But he also wanted him to like Kiryn. To accept the changes in his life. 

“I...got married.” 

Matt blinked a couple of times, then his jaw dropped. “Married? Seriously?”

Luke nodded. “His name is Kiryn. He’s an Omega from Orpheus. A musician.”

“Well...that’s...different.” Matt seemed at a loss for words and Luke didn’t blame him, not realizing until this moment how much he really wanted Matt to just leap with happiness and congratulate him. But that’s not how real life works and he knew he had to do more talking and give Matt more time to get over his shock.

“He’s really smart, and caring, and has a strong personality. He’s tough, like really tough.” Luke’s grin widened. “He could probably face Uncle Quinton and not even blink.”

That seemed to jolt Matt out of his surprise. “Really? Uncle Quinton? Damn, you sure?”

Luke nodded. “Pretty sure. That’s why we’re having dinner tonight. But Dad thinks it would be best if he and I just went and announced it, alone. They can meet Kiryn after we had time to talk to them about it.”

Matt pondered that idea then nodded. “That’s probably best. I don’t want to make you nervous but you know Grandfather is not going to be OK with this.”

“I know,” Luke said, refusing to show any hesitation or weakness, even in front of Matt. If he couldn’t convince Matt of how serious he was about Kiryn then there was no way he could convince his family. “But that doesn't matter. Kiryn is my husband.”

Matt stared at him for a few moments then smiled warmly. “You’ve really changed. Haven’t you?”

“Yeah. I even started drawing again,” Luke felt himself blush as he made his second announcement. While the news about his marriage was sensitive, he knew without a doubt how ecstatic Matt would be about his drawings. He’s the only one who ever encouraged him and tried to convince him to draw in secret when his dad ripped up his sketches. He knew just how important his art was to him. Which is why it meant so much that he can finally tell his cousin that he’d not only picked up a pencil, but was doing what he loved most and had to give up on before he understood the concept of freedom of choice. 

Matt’s grin and eyes widened and he clapped his shoulder. “No kidding! I’m happy for you Luke. I know how much you missed drawing.” Matt’s gaze softened. “I haven’t met Kiryn and I know now that there was a lot more going on that you didn’t tell me.”

Luke felt a stab of guilt and was about to apologize when Matt shook his head.

“It’s fine. It’s something you had to go through on your own. I’m not mad or anything. Sad I didn’t get to see you change but really glad with the end result so it’s fine. I haven’t met Kiryn but if he’s the cause of you becoming happier then I’ll welcome him with open arms when I do meet him.”

“Thanks Matt,” Luke said.

“No problem. I’ll try and help tonight but I don’t think there’s much I can do.”

“It’s fine. Dad and I are prepared for that.” 

Luke repeated that mantra to himself until hours later he stood with Nathan outside the main Blake apartment. 

“Ready?” Nathan asked.

Not really but if he hesitated now then he knew he couldn’t show the confidence he needed when he faced his grandparents and told them the truth. 

“Ready,” Luke stated, then reached his arm up and ringing the doorbell. Seconds later the door opened, revealing his grandmother’s smiling face.

“Luke! Oh I’ve missed you,” Stephanie exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. 

Luke smiled slightly, hugging the tiny Omega carefully. “Missed you too Grandmother.”

“I’m so glad Nathan convinced you to come home for a visit. It’s been so long,” Stephanie continued, releasing him and giving him one last affectionate squeeze. She stepped into the apartment, allowing him and Nathan to enter. 

“Everyone is already here. I think they all came early because they’re excited to see you,” she chirped.

Luke doubted that. Well, Matt probably but to the rest it was just family obligation and etiquette that made sure they arrived before Luke did so they could greet him properly. Luke prepared himself to paste on a fake smile as he entered the sitting room, but froze when he saw Jason standing next to Matt. Jason caught his surprised look and gave him a smirk. Well, Matt told him he and Jason had gotten closer but he didn’t think it meant his rebellious cousin would come to a family dinner. He usually avoided them like the plague. 

“Luke,” Lucas said, striding across the room and reaching out his hand. Luke shook it, not surprised when Lucas squeezed it a bit more tightly than necessary. His grandfather always liked to show his status in any way, even with his family. “We’ve missed you. How’s Orpheus?”

“Orpheus is good. It’s quieter than Plutus but I like it.”

“Quieter or empty?” Quinton quipped from across the room. “I heard you haven’t gotten any major cases.”

“It’s not really the Orpheus lifestyle to have major cases,” Luke agreed, surprised by how smooth and unfazed he sounded. He even managed to smile at his temperamental uncle. “It’s calmer and more peaceful. I think it suits me.”

Clearly, this wasn’t welcomed news based on Lucas’s frown and the quick glances Robert and Nathan exchanged. Quinton appeared ready to make another cutting remark, one probably even worse when Jason interrupted him.

“Well Luke, you’ve missed all the fun here,” Jason said, coming forward and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Why don’t we three cousins catch up?” With a firm stride he led Luke to the corner where he and Matt were standing, placing his back to the room and cutting everyone out. It was rude and he could see Quinton’s face become thunderous and his grandmother cover her mouth in shock at this breach in decorum while Lucas’s frown deepened. Not that Jason seemed to care. But really, when did Jason ever care what the family thought? 

“Umm..thanks,” Luke said hesitantly, keeping his voice low.

“No problem,” Jason said, waving his hand dismissively. “Matt said you might need some help tonight and I figured with me as a target, Dad won’t bug you and Uncle Nate so much.” 

Luke’s jaw dropped slightly and he shot Matt a look. 

“Told you, he’s changing,” Matt said, smiling happily.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Would you stop making a big deal about it? It makes me want to just be a jackass again.”

“Oh you’re still a jackass,” Matt assured him. “But at least we can talk to you now.” 

“Well, good to know I haven’t lost my touch,” Jason quipped and the two chuckled.

Luke’s eyes kept flicking back and forth between them. What the hell happened the last eight months? Since when did Jason talk like a normal person? Or care about anyone? Because as dismissive as Jason was about his actions, he really put himself out on a limb to help him. He was even willing to carry the brunt of Quinton’s ire for the night...for him. He and Matt might be getting along but Luke’s relationship with Jason hadn’t changed. They hadn’t even spoken since he left! Not even to say goodbye. For years they basically avoided each other. So why was Jason being nice to him all of a sudden?

Jason caught Luke’s confused look and sighed. “Look. I won’t get into it but I decided to stop ignoring you. You never did anything wrong and you are...family. My issue with you is just mine and I’m working through it. So, we’re good now. OK?”

Luke simply stared, unsure what he would say if he could talk. He didn’t know what Jason’s issue with him was and could never figure it out. Over the years he simply stopped trying, content with just Matt. He didn’t know what Jason wanted their relationship to be now and if he actually wanted one, but if Jason was willing to be a support to him then he was willing to give this whole new relationship a shot. So he nodded. 

“Great,” Jason said, clapping him on the shoulder. “So, what’s the big news? Matt said you were gonna drop some kind of bomb shell but refused to tell me.”

“I want to see your surprised look too,” Matt said. “Where’s the fun if I just reveal it all?”

“I don’t know why people say you’re so frickin nice. You have a sadistic side too,” Jason grumbled.

Matt chuckled at the same time the butler appeared, telling them dinner was ready and the whole family trooped down the hall to the dining room. Luke sat in his usual seat next to Nathan on one side of the table, thinking how normal this all was when Jason sat down next to him. 

“Strength in numbers,” his cousin murmured. “Plus, I’d rather sit next to you than Dad.” he shuddered and Luke would have laughed if he could get past the frog in his throat. He and Nathan decided the best time to announce his marriage would be dinner since rules of etiquette meant no one could get up and stomp away, or stomp at him. Plus, Lucas was down the end of the table with Quinton next to him. Distance seemed best.

“Luke, tell me more about Orpheus. Is sounds so fascinating,” Evelyn, Matt’s mother said. Luke knew she was just trying to be nice but really wished no one was looking at him. He was busy trying to gather the courage to make his big announcement. He’d practiced it over and over in his mind for over a week and during the entire plane ride. And then in his apartment with Kiryn out loud so he was sure he didn’t stumble over his words. He could do this. Just repeat what he practiced and all will be well. 

“I got married,” Luke stated loudly. 

Everyone froze and Luke couldn’t believe he’d just announced it with no hints and none of the words he prepared. It had just slipped out, his nerves and determination to get it out and in the open making the words spill forth. 

“You what?” Lucas asked, his voice thin and neck veins popping. 

Luke looked at him and refused to look away. “I got married. In Orpheus.”

He could feel the Omegas in the room fluttering nervously and assumed his grandfather was releasing an angry scent. It probably wasn’t that strong if he couldn’t smell it so maybe this wasn’t going to be as difficult as he assumed. 

“When?” Lucas asked, his voice still strained.

“Six weeks ago,” Luke stated.

He heard a whistle beside him and looked over, seeing a smiling Jason lean back in his chair. “Well,” his cousin drawled. “That’s some announcement. Did not see that coming. Guess congratulation are in order.”

“Shut up Jason,” Quinton barked. 

Jason barely spared his father a look as he turned in his seat and faced Luke. “Congrats coz. I’m happy for you.” He reached his hand out and Luke shook it, his eyes straying behind him to his grandfather who was still visibly trying to control his anger. “What’s the person’s name?”

“His name is Kiryn,” Luke said. His eyes were trained on his grandfather when he said the next part. “He’s an Omega.”

“Yeah,” Jason said cheerfully. “Well that’s great. Good for you.”

“Be quiet,” Quinton hissed. 

“What’s he like? Quiet like you?” Jason continued unfazed.

“Opposite actually. He’s pretty talkative.”

Jason nodded thoughtfully. “Guess that makes sense. If both of you are quiet then there would be zero conversations. Can’t wait to meet him.”

“Neither can I,” Lucas suddenly said. “Where is your new mate?”

Luke tensed and could see a muscle twitch in Jason’s cheek before he smoothed out his features. 

“He’s….in my apartment,” Luke confessed. He wished he could lie but it would accomplish nothing. He bought Kiryn here to meet his family and while he and Nathan had wanted to do it after they smoothed things over a bit they knew they might not get their wish.

“Bring him here,” Lucas said, crossing his arms and glaring at Luke then Nathan. “Call him and tell him to come. Now.”

 

Kiryn was playing his guitar, trying to distract himself from what was happening a few floors up when his phone rang. He saw it was Luke and felt his heart settle. So it was going to happen tonight. They knew it was a possibility but Luke kept assuring him they would try and keep him away from the family for at least a couple of days. 

“Yeah,” Kiryn said when he answered.

“Hey. It’s me.”

“Me who?” Kiryn asked, practically feeling Luke’s tension across the line.

There was a pause and when he spoke it sounded like he was trying his best to calm himself. “Grandfather wants to meet you. Can you come up?”

“Sure thing. Quick question though. What do you think I should call him? General? Or Lucas?”

“Ryn,” Luke said tightly but Kiryn knew he was trying hard to remain serious which made him want to push his husband even more. He hated when he was tense or anxious. 

“Or ...Grandfather. Think that will go over well?”

Finally, Luke chuckled and Kiryn smiled. “Be right there Lukey. Don’t worry. It’ll be fine.”

“Thanks Ryn,” Luke said softly. 

Kiryn hung up, his smile dropping. He talked a big game but now that he was alone he could feel his anxiety return. He knew there was a slim chance Luke’s family will accept him. All three of them came to Plutus knowing that. But it still didn’t mean he didn’t want to be accepted. For Luke’s sake. His family was important to him and if they rejected Kiryn...he didn’t know what they’d do to Luke. 

His heart beating like crazy he made his way up to the floor Luke told him was designated for his grandparents and rang the doorbell. A butler opened it which just made him even more tense. He’d hoped to see Luke for at least a few seconds first. Those bastards probably wanted to see how Kiryn handled coming in alone. Well, he’d show them. He heard Tig in his head, telling him how strong and brave he was. Head held high, hands at his side, he followed the butler through the clearly expensive apartment without batting an eye. He wouldn’t put it past the family to question the butler about Kiryn’s behaviour. The thought helped him keep his stoic persona firmly in place and strengthen his resolve as he finally stepped into the dining room, and found Luke standing in the doorway while several people sat inside.

Kiryn smiled widely at the table. “Hello everyone. My name is Kiryn. I’m Luke’s husband.”

He recognized Matt right away from the pictures Luke showed him and was glad to see the oldest cousin was smiling at him warmly. Meanwhile, the women blinked, one of the Alphas who looked just like Matt, he assumed Robert, simply stared while the other Alpha’s face reddened. Probably Quinton with the asshole personality. His eyes shifted to Nathan who nodded and sent him a reassuring smile. He was surprised to see the auburn haired Jason in attendance since Luke said his presence was unlikely. He almost let his shock show on his face when the long haired Alpha smiled and waved at him. Well, this was going to be more interesting than he thought. Finally, his eyes strayed to the most important person in the room, the main kahuna, Lucas Blake, who was glaring at Kiryn, suspicion and anger clearly written across his face. He could smell his ire from across the room but didn’t let it faze him. This wasn’t the first time an Alpha released a scent to try and subdue or cow him.

“Hi Kiryn,” Jason chirped. “Congratulations. Luke was just telling us about you.”

Quinton glared across the table at his son who didn’t even spare him a look. Interesting that. Luke told him they didn’t get along but he didn’t know what to expect. Looked like those two had a lot of issues.

“Thanks Jason. I know this must be a shock but I look forward to getting to know all of you,” Kiryn continued smiling, feeling Luke stand next to him, the two of them united against the tricky crowd. 

“What do you do...Kiryn?” Lucas asked thinly.

“I’m a musician. I work at a cafe as a waiter and play music there in the evenings.”

Lucas’s face reddened and that irate scent turned to one of pure loathing. Well, this wasn’t going well at all. He risked a quick glance at Luke who seemed unperturbed. He probably couldn’t smell it or just the bare minimum and didn’t know how furious his grandfather was. He saw the Omegas shudder a bit, the grandmother wrapping her arms around herself and felt a wave of pity for them. He hated when Alphas did that, threw their sent around without caring how it affected the Omegas. Treating them as objects who had to accept whatever they did to them. 

“Maybe the women could be excused,” Kiryn suggested smoothly. “No reason they have to witness this.”

Lucas’s jaw tightened and Robert whispered something to his wife who quickly got up, grabbed her mother-in-law and left the room. 

Jason’s smile widened. “You’re pretty ballsy aren’t you?”

Kiryn knew that his answer would probably piss off the angry Alphas even more but he didn’t give a damn. The minute Lucas stopped caring about the welfare of his Omegas Kiryn stopped giving a crap what he thought. 

“Pretty much. We don’t have strict rules on behaviour like you do here.”

“Nice,” Jason said, nodding eagerly. “Yeah, don’t expect that here. Here-”

“Jason be quiet!” Quinton yelled. “Do you even understand what’s happening?”

For the first time since he entered the room, Jason finally and slowly turned and looked at his father, his smile disappearing and replaced with a blank expression. “Of course I do,” he said softly but firmly. “Luke finally found someone he cares about, a life he likes. Away from all the crap and bullshit we have here. And you’re angry at him for it. Even though,” Jason looked at his grandfather, his gaze unflinching. “You’re the one who sent him away in the first place.”

Kiryn blinked, seeing shock on Nathan and Matt’s faces. Robert’s eyes widened as well but that was probably the most shock the Alpha ever felt. 

Lucas turned to Jason, the muscles in his jaw practically leaping. “Jason. I suggest you stop talking.”

Jason opened his mouth and Kiryn really felt he was witnessing the match of a lifetime. 

“Grandfather, I think Jason has a point,” Matt interjected, his tone firm.

Even Robert’s jaw dropped at that. Clearly, no one was used to straight-laced Matt disagreeing with the family. 

Matt sighed and looked at Lucas, his eyes beseeching the Alpha to understand. “You don’t have to like Kiryn. Luke already prepared himself for that. But you can at least accept that this is what Luke wants. You always talk about family loyalty and how we need to look out for one another. All his life, Luke was told he was wrong or different or not good enough just because he’s a Beta and shy and quiet. You even made him stop drawing because you wanted him to behave like a strong Alpha. He sacrificed so much to make you all happy. And he was miserable. He finally found someone he loves and a life he loves. As his family, can’t we just be happy for him? Isn’t that true loyalty? Supporting each other’s happiness?”

Kiryn held his breath, feeling Luke shaking a bit next to him. He looked up at his husband’s face and felt his heart soften at the raw emotion there. He didn’t think anyone would support them. That they’d have to face Lucas on their own. Instead, his cousins rose up to defend him. He was obviously overwhelmed and Kiryn wouldn’t have been surprised if he cried. So he reached out his hand and clasped Luke’s, smiling a bit when Luke squeezed it back, keeping it in a tight grip. 

“Everyone go home,” Lucas finally said after a couple of minutes of tense silence. “Nathan, you and I are going to have a long talk. Later. Until we resolve this, Luke you and...him have to stay here. Out of sight. Understand?”

Luke nodded and Kiryn knew that was the best they were going to get. For now. With Matt and Jason on their side, things might turn out better than they hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter so much! And not just because of the family drama and showdown we've all been waiting for. It was all the amazing cousin moments between Jason/Matt, Luke/Jason, Luke/Matt. IT was glorious when Matt stepped up and fully supported Luke. In front of everyone! Someone is finally taking a stance! Our passive Matt is growing guys! Then there's Jason who is overcoming his guilt towards Luke and trying to support him, the same way he's supporting Connor. Sniff, sniff, our little asshole is becoming an actual person who cares about others. And looks like him and Kiryn are going to have some great conversations during future family dinners. Can't wait! And damn but he's a great protector once he sets his mind to it. Then we have Luke whose showing everyone just how much he's changed and fighting for his new life. And Kiryn, oh Kiryn did not disappoint. He marched right in there and quickly showed the family that he wasn't going to cow down to them. I love that he quickly pegged Lucas as an unfeeling bully and decided he didn't give a crap anymore. This chapter is full of heroes and I can't decide who I loved more. 
> 
> We're only two chapters into Part 3 and we're already getting big promises and hints of what's to come and the shifts from Part 2. I just want to thank everyone who stuck through the story so far. I know it's been a long ride and I really didn't think it would be so long! 250,000+ words in eight months! Did not expect that, but the characters and relationships are so tricky I didn't want to rush it and make it unrealistic. But now that everything is finally falling into place the real drama/action/romance can move forward in bigger leaps. 
> 
> Up next: Jeren and another Heracles cross-over!


	57. Chapter 57

 

Jason chuckled as he and Ren entered his apartment after their run. He recalled Kiryn’s cocky grin when he called him ballsy and laughed aloud.

 

“What’s so funny?” Ren asked. “You keep laughing to yourself.”

 

“Nothing. Well not nothing,” Jason corrected himself as he tossed his empty water bottle into the kitchen sink and made his way to the bedroom and he began to shed his sweaty clothes. “Luke brought his new husband to dinner tonight.”

 

“Luke got married?” Ren asked. “I never met him but based on what you said he’s pretty...mellow. Didn’t expect someone like that to marry recklessly while he’s away.”

 

Jason chuckled, thinking of the Luke of his childhood, quite, morose, never made a sound unless he had to or was with Matt. Jason had been so filled with guilt over his father’s part in Luke’s misery he couldn’t bring himself to look at him or talk to him, knowing nothing he could do would make Luke’s life better. And now, now Luke was standing up to his entire family, meeting Lucas’s gaze without hesitation, jaw set as he held his Omega’s hand. His little awkward cousin had become more confident and Jason couldn’t be happier. Which is why he was dead set on making sure his dad didn’t ruin Luke’s happiness this time. No way.

 

“Mellow is about right. But he’s different now,” Jason said, removing the last of his clothing until he was only wearing his boxers and tossed it all roughly in the direction of the laundry basket. “He’s..stronger. Happier.” 

 

“Well, that’s good. I know how worried you were about him,” Ren said, still wearing his clothes and perched on the bed. 

 

Jason cocked an eyebrow. “You OK? You’re still dressed.”

 

Ren shrugged and looked away and Jason growled. “Is this because I said I love you? Are you feeling awkward now? Does this mean we won’t have sex anymore?” 

 

Ren sighed. “It’s complicated. I can’t just...do that knowing how you feel. It was fine when we both were in it for the fun but now-” Ren shook his head. “It’s different now.”

 

Striving for patience, Jason sat next to Ren, feeling a bit better when the Beta didn’t so much as flinch or move away. “I don’t see why it has to be different,” he said softly. “I fell for you while we were just doing our thing. Talking, running, sex, all of it. Who's to say you won’t fall for me if we keep doing it that way?”

 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you,” Ren grumbled.

 

“Of course you moron,” Jason exclaimed. “I didn’t say I love you lightly. You’re the only person I ever cared about, so yeah. Of course I want you to fall in love with me too. Just because I said I won’t push you doesn't mean I won’t try.”

 

Ren continued staring at the floor for a few moments then finally looked up at him. “I don’t know if I can do that,” he confessed. “We’re not really used to love in Tantalus.”

 

“You mentioned that. And to be clear, we don’t do love in Plutus either. It’s all about making connections and creating business ties. Love isn’t seen as important or even a consideration.”

 

“True. You guys are all about the money,” Ren said. “We have a horrible view of you in Tantalus.”

 

“Yeah?” Jason said, leaning back on his elbows. “Why am I not surprised?”

 

Ren chuckled and leaned back as well until they were both flat on their backs on the bed. “We called you lots of different names. Money thirsty. Gold freaks. Monsters. And there’s worse.”

 

“Please do share,” Jason drawled. “Nothing you said so far sounds less than accurate.”

 

“Well, it’s a long list. But we would say stories to each other. Some adults would say them to keep us in line, like if we broke the rules we’d be sent to Plutus and hung. Stuff like that.”

 

“That doesn’t sound too bad. Not compared to what happened to you.” Jason winced, kicking himself for bringing up the past Ren tried so hard not to think about. As someone who tried to ignore his past, he understood Ren’s desire all too well. He really should learn to think before he spoke. 

 

“Yeah,” Ren murmured quietly and Jason berated himself further, wondering what he could say to bring back the lighthearted atmosphere he carelessly destroyed. “Well, we knew the risks. But it was worth it. Even though.” Ren stopped and Jason looked at him, seeing his face looking strained as he gulped, his voice wavering slightly as he continued. “Even if it cost Ari his life, it was worth trying. It’s better than what would have happened to him if he stayed. He said he’d rather die than let any of those horny asshole Alphas touch him.”

 

As a horny asshole Alpha Jason felt a bit uncomfortable with that accurate description and looked back up at the ceiling. Well, he used to be a honry asshole Alpha. Still was sometimes. But he didn’t want to have sex now, now that Ren was clearly emotionally distressed. He didn’t used to care how his partners felt before and would leave right away. But now, he wanted to do nothing but stay and try and make Ren feel better. Luke wasn’t the only one changing and though it was damn hard he was glad for it. Especially since Ren expressed his distaste for arrogant Alphas. He really had his work cut out for him and would have to try extra hard to make Ren love him. 

 

“What was he like?” Jason found himself suddenly asking.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well,” Jason scrambled to figure out why he asked the question. Part of it was genuine curiosity about Ren’s life. But the bigger part which he refused to feel ashamed of was because he was jealous of the only person Ren actually cared about. It was bad enough he was fighting a ghost, he could at least know what his rival did to make Ren so devoted to him. Hey, maybe he could even steal some of it and use it himself! He doubted it though. He hated when people pretended they were something they weren’t. Besides, Ren would see right through it and call him on it, losing any tiny smidget of respect he had for him.

 

“He was...strong,” Ren said, his voice soft and hazy, lost in his memories and Jason knew Ren probably forgot he was there next to him, which pissed him off. But he wasn’t going to say anything because that’s what an asshole Alpha would do. And he was going to stop being an asshole if it killed him. 

 

“He didn’t take shit from anyone,” Ren continued. “Probably why we got along since I didn’t give a shit in general.” Ren chuckled. “One time, we were outside playing till late and were coming back when a nosy and stupid Alpha saw us. She told us off in a snide voice about how people would get ideas about us and how no one would want Ari when he got older because he’s seen as already tainted by me. It was normal for an Omega not to be ‘pure’ as they called it given the way we live. But the first heat is supposed to be special, especially for Omegas since they can get a cut of the profit. So what she said was pretty shitty.”

 

Jason tried to picture it. Omegas living in fear of a heat they dreaded and was biological and out of their control. A part of them. Needing that first one to be pure and special so they can make some money while an Alpha broke them and took away their innocence. He’d hated Omegas most of his life because of his mother, but he was realizing that sometimes Omegas really did get the worst of it. Look at Connor and what happened to him with Devon and the Burnes case. And though he didn’t know the details, but based on his brief acquaintance with Oliver he imagined that their marriage had been pretty crap. And he had a feeling it was mostly due to Oliver, the Alpha’s, behaviour.

 

“But you know,” Ren continued and Jason looked at him, seeing a proud wistful smile on the Beta’s face. “He just gave her a dismissive look, told her he didn’t give a shit what people thought of his ‘purity’ and walked away. She was so pissed and tried to make a fuss about it and even told his dad who tried to talk to him about me and how he needed to keep his distance. Ari ignored him though. At one point his dad tried to lock him in the house, he even boarded up the windows. But Ari used a fork to get the nails out of one of the walls and crawled out. Everyone knew what happened of course. The houses are so close together and everyone almost knows everyone. His dad was so embarrassed he just backed off in the end. Eventually everyone got used to seeing us together and it became normal to see that miner Beta and the town Omega that no one batted an eye.”

 

Jason swallowed, imagining a short Omega with ash blonde hair, hands on his hips and a cocky smile on his face. No wonder Ren loved him. Jason probably would have too. “How old was he?” 

 

Ren chuckled. “Nine.”

 

“You serious?” Jason exclaimed, causing Ren to laugh out loud. 

 

“Told you, Omegas are pretty strong and resilient in Tantalus even from a young age. They have to if they want to survive. But Ari was even tougher than most.” Ren smiled softly. “He was the best.”

 

Jason stared at Ren’s nostalgic expression for a few seconds then looked back at the ceiling. So, what he knew about Ari now was that he was tough, smart from the sound of it based on how he got out of the house, and resourceful too. Well, Jason was like that too. He could do this. He could win Ren over. He just...needed to be more understanding and calmer so Ren didn’t associate him with the honry asshole Alphas he grew up with. 

 

Easy. Yeah right. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Connor tried to keep his legs and hands still but all his efforts were proving unsuccessful. He grabbed a pen and began to twist it in his hands instead.

 

“Relax,” Matt whispered next to him. “If they didn’t like what we had to say then they wouldn’t ask for this meeting.”  

 

Connor inhaled deeply, then exhaled before he nodded. “You’re right. And they reached out to us first. And it's a video call which means something.” 

 

“Don’t know what you’re so nervous about,” Jason drawled from besides Matt, Ren sitting on his other side, facing the black monitor screen. “It’s not like what they say really matters a lot. Not at this stage anyway. We’re just sharing information.”

 

“Connor’s nervous because we’re sharing information,” Ren stated. “We’re new to this and just sent our notes to the best and most capable military in the country. They’re going to judge how good we are based on that and decide how involved we’ll be in the case.” 

 

Connor sighed gratefully, glad someone understood his apprehension. It as one thing having Matt, Ren and Jason acknowledge him. They worked with him every day for months. But Colt Saunders was like...the God of research and investigation. Connor looked into some of Colt’s cases since their talk five days ago and couldn’t believe how thorough and smart the guy was. He never met a case he didn’t solve and found so many tricky ways to find the real culprits. Connor was already tense during their first meeting when he only knew the Beta General by name. But now, he was full on freaking out. He didn’t even try to kid himself that Colt’s opinion didn’t matter. It mattered. A lot. 

 

“Fine. I get that you want to impress him Con,” Jason said, leaning forward and looking at him. “But don’t let this guy get to you. You solved a case all on your own and without you we wouldn’t have made so much progress with this case. Doesn’t matter what Colt Saunders says. You did that.”

 

Connor was so shocked that Jason was trying to comfort him, and doing a pretty good job of it he actually felt his nerves settle. 

 

He looked up at his boss who nodded. “Jason’s right. We know what you can do and you’re working in Plutus anyway. What a general in Heracles thinks doesn’t affect your job here. Besides, he already said you did a good job with the Burnes case. Before he even knew you solved it.”

 

That really helped and Connor could feel his himself calm down and was able to actually smile. He opened his mouth and was about to thank them when the screen began to beep.

 

“Here we go,” Matt said, hitting a button on the console to answer the video call. 

 

Suddenly, Connor was facing two stoic faces, one wearing a green uniform and the other dark blue. 

 

“It’s nice to meet face to face,” Colt said, easily recognizable by his brown hair and smaller frame as the Beta between the two. Plus, Connor read that generals wore dark green, which made the dark blue clad Alpha a colonel. He was probably the silent person who was listening in on their first meeting. “Thanks for responding to my request so quickly.”

 

“We’re just as eager as you are to get started,” Matt said. They hadn’t decided who would be their spokesperson but Matt seemed naturally perfect for the part. Jason might say something rude, Ren was just a soldier and didn’t have any actual decision making power, and Connor was a bit tongue tied at facing two people when he expected one. Matt was the only one with the proper status who wouldn’t offend anyone and would use a polite and diplomatic tone with their possible allies. It was really good that he stepped up and talked first. Now the rest of them could just listen.

 

“I can imagine,” Colt said. He nodded his head to the person next to him. “This is-”

 

“Nicholas Chambers.”

 

Everyone turned to look at Ren whose eyes widened and seemed frazzled for the first time since Connor met him. 

 

“Ah, sorry,” Ren mumbled and looked down.

 

“Nicholas Saunders actually,” Nick replied in his smooth Alpha voice. “I haven’t been a Chambers in almost eleven years.” 

 

“Most people forget he was ever a Chambers,” Colt said, eyeing Ren suspiciously. “Who are you?”

 

Ren didn’t answer. 

 

“He’s my Eagle,” Jason said smoothly. “He looks up to the Heracles base and read some of your oldest case files. Guess he’s still thinking about them.”

 

Colt didn’t seem to believe him but after one last lingering look he turned his attention back to Matt. “We finished looking through your notes so far. As expected from your case files, they are very detailed and organized. I’m going to assume Mr. Lawrence wrote them?”

 

“Some of it,” Connor said, proud he could actually speak and his voice didn’t tremble. “Ren did some as well.”

 

Colt nodded. “Some of your findings are very helpful. We already knew about the Nors family-”

 

Jason snorted.  Ren kicked him under the table.

 

“But we didn’t know about the Myer involvement. We knew a Plutus family is designing the weapons but not who and where. While this case is spanning across the country, a lot of the major players are in Plutus which makes it hard for us to investigate. Which is why we’re happy to have you work with us. You’ll be able to get to people we can’t.”

 

“Great. Glad we can help,” Jason drawled. This time both Matt and Ren kicked him. 

 

“Is there a problem?” Nick asked, eyeing Jason with dislike.

 

“No. No problem,” Matt assured them, smiling widely. “My cousin is just...not great at working with others.” Connor and Matt discussed how they would handle it if Jason proved difficult and agreed that honesty was probably best. At least, some honesty. 

 

“Well, if he can’t work with the team he’s more than welcome to leave,” Nick said. Colt gave him a sideways glance and Connor wondered what he thought of his husband’s antagonism towards Jason. Not that Jason was helping the situation. 

 

“No, no,” Jason said, his tone placant. “I can do it. As long as your sensitivities can handle some harsh talk.” 

 

Nick smirked and Connor held his breath, wondering how the Alphas would resolve this. And if they could. 

 

“I think I can handle a bit of immature behaviour,” Nick said, his smile menacing and condescending at the same time. “Granted you can take as much as you dish out.”

 

Colt rolled his eyes, probably deciding that there would be no end to the Alpha spat. “Can we talk about the case please? Or we can get a ruler and measure dick sizes.”

 

Even Jason seemed shocked by Colt’s in your face statement. Nick didn’t seem fazed though, putting on his professional mask again. 

 

“As I was saying,” Colt continued smoothly as if nothing happened. “Your infiltration of the Myer house was a break we really needed. We saw the images you provided and your account of a fight. Any idea what base the attacker is from? Is he’s from Plutus then you can investigate on your end. Otherwise, we’ll have to investigate other bases, which will get tricky since I don’t have strong connections in all of them.”

 

Connor and Matt exchanged quick glances. They knew they might get caught for leaving information out but decided to risk it to protect Ren. No one knew where he came from besides the three of them and didn’t know how accepting Colt would be of a Tantalus soldier working with them given the way most of the country felt about the city and that their case was tied to it. 

 

“He’s from Tantalus,” Ren said, resolving the situation for them. “His fighting style is similar to how soldiers in Tantalus fight.”

 

“And you know this how?” Nick asked sharply.

 

Connor eyed Ren nervously, feeling admiration for the Beta when he met Nick’s gaze head on.

 

“Because I’m one of the best soldiers Tantalus has,” Ren declared proudly. 

 

Suddenly, Nick’s expression softened. “It’s you isn’t it?” he asked.

 

Ren nodded. “Me. And another person.”

 

Connor and Matt looked back and forth between the two in confusion. Then he turned his attention to Colt and Jason, neither of whom seemed perplexed by the bizarre conversation.

 

“Well then, I look forward to working with you even more. Ren,” Nick said, his tone so warm Connor couldn’t believe it was the same person who was drilling them a few minutes ago. 

 

“It would be an honor to work with you. Sir,” Ren said.

 

“Nick is fine. Since we’re going to be working together for a while I think using our first names would just be easier. And no need for this sir, general and colonel crap.”

 

“Finally, we agree on something,” Jason said, the Alphas exchanging knowing smiles.

 

What the hell was happening? Connor was tempted to scream but managed to hold it together. “Do you understand this?” he whispered to Matt.

 

“Well, looks like we’re all friends now,” Matt whispered back. 

 

Friends. With a general and colonel from Heracles. When had his life gotten so much more interesting? 

 

“Well, in light of you sharing such an important detail with us, we have something you should know,” Colt said. “While we determined that the metal is brought in and the weapons designed in Plutus, the weapons actually made in Theus, we discovered that Heracles is involved as well.”

 

Well shit, Connor thought. Could this get any worse? 

 

“It looks like Heracles is the one actually smuggling the weapons back into Tantalus. Through the prisoners that are sent.”

 

Everyone gasped at that while Colt and Nick waited for them to process the latest bombshell. 

 

“That means...the Heracles government might also be corrupt,” Connor finally said, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

Colt nodded somberly. “Exactly. Which is why Nick and I are the only ones working the case. Like you, we’re keeping it a secret. We don’t know who in the government is enabling the weapons to enter Tantalus, but it has to be someone with a high position so he or she can get the proper clearance.” 

 

Shit, Connor thought. Shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned how excited I am about finally getting to Part 3?! Now you can see why. Three chapters in and already we have scenes we've been waiting for. We had the Kiryn vs Blake family scene last time which was better than I even imagined. And now we get Jeren actually talking about their relationship (plus more heart ache for our Jason who is still trying to figure out how to be a better person and realizing his main competition is a ghost). And for those BTC fans we finally see a Jason/Nick asshole confrontation! I hope you enjoyed it and I promise more interactions and cross overs with the case getting more intense with both the Tantalus and Heracles government being involved. 
> 
> Up next: a break from the case and the drama with a Meconn chapter. Hold onto your hats Meconn fans (that means you Alna!) because it's going to be their first official date!


	58. Chapter 58

“Have fun this weekend Devon,” Connor said, giving his son one last hug.

 

“You too Mom,” Devon replied, leaning back from their embrace. “You look like you have some big plans.”

 

Connor started and looked away, pretending to fix his seatbelt. Damn, his son had always been perceptive, especially when it came to him.  Connor had been so wrapped up with his first official date with Matt and the case and what Colt said a few days ago he hadn’t been watching his behaviour at home. 

 

“Plans?” he said offhandedly. “Some plans. Not big ones though.” 

 

Devon looked puzzled. “Really? But you seemed so happy this morning. You were even humming when you thought I wasn’t listening.”

 

Connor’s eyes narrowed. “It’s not polite to watch people when they think they’re alone.”

 

Devon chuckled and smirked, making Connor worry again what he’ll be like when he grows up. Connor won’t stand a chance. “But that’s the best way to find things out!”  Oh boy.

 

Connor was trying to figure out how to impart words of wisdom on his son when the passenger door flew open and Ben and Lindsey struggled in the doorway, shoving each other so they can be further in. 

 

“What’s taking you so long?” Lindsey whined. “Mom baked a cake and she said we can’t cut it until you come.”

 

“After we eat lunch remember,” Ben shot back.

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Devon said, lightly pushing them both out and stepping onto the curb. “Well, whatever your plans are. Have fun.” With a last chuckle and a wave that caused a chill to go down Connor’s spine Devon closed the door and followed his younger siblings into the house. Connor sighed and shook his head, put the car in ‘Drive’ and pulled onto the road. 

 

Now that he was alone he could focus on his own feelings more, and this time he really didn’t have to worry about Devon watching him. After all, no one wanted their son to see them all jittery about their first actual date. Ever. He and Oliver never went on a date so he didn’t know what was expected of him. When he mentioned it to Matt, feeling a bit ashamed of his confession but not knowing what else to do and who to ask, the Alpha just smiled and told him to do what he usually did when they were together. 

 

Yeah right. Like he’d been normal until now. He’d worn his best casual clothes, made sure his hair was as straight as he could make it and tried to be sweetness personified. The latter part hadn’t gone according to plan he thought ruefully, remembering how he snapped at Matt and threw rocks into the lake a couple of weeks ago. The guy always made him react, sometimes with happiness and other times with annoyance and anger. Growing up he’d always been able to control all his emotions, but he couldn’t seem to do that with Matt. Not that the Alpha seemed to mind. It even looked like he enjoyed watching Connor’s over the top reactions and unpredictability sometimes! 

 

Which boded well for his plans this evening. Oh boy. 

  
  
  
  


Matt whistled as he got out of the car and entered Connor’s apartment building. He thought they were going out like usual but Connor said he wanted to cook for him. And how could Matt say no to that. He only tasted Connor’s cooking once months ago when he ‘met’ Devon and couldn’t wait to eat it again. The guy was a whiz in the kitchen. It really felt sometimes like there was nothing he couldn’t do. Which is why Matt was determined not to ruin this relationship. When he and Connor told their families there was bound to be a fight and he refused to back down. If shy Luke could fight for his mate, then so could Matt. As long as he didn’t ruin this before they got to that step. 

 

But first things first though. They had to actually have a date first. It felt strange since he and Connor already knew each other for almost two years, as boss and subordinate then as friends. He’d never been ‘friends’ or knew his dates before. Their relationships only amounted to the few dates they had before they both got what they wanted out of the relationship, worried their families might take it a bit too seriously and broke it off. There were a few who didn’t want to end it, clearly after the Blake family status. Those relationships barely lasted since they always gave Matt the creepes. 

 

What he had was Connor was different. It was almost what Luke has with Kiryn. He and his cousin had a long talk the other night about his relationship with the Omega, how they met, etcetera, and Matt had found himself feeling jealous at times. Luke already found his soul mate and married him. Matt was pretty sure Connor was his chosen mate. He just had to convince Connor of that. Because while Matt was already falling hard for his secretary, he didn’t think Connor was there. Yet. 

 

Which is why, Matt thought gleefully, he brought a bribe. He reached Connor’s door and rang the bell. There was a bang and Matt wondered if it was a door or the oven then the front door swung open. 

 

“You’re early,” Connor accused.

 

He should feel bad he knew. But it was hard to feel regretfully when he saw Connor standing there, his hair slightly mussed as usual, cheeks flushed from the stove, and wearing an apron with a green military camouflage print on it. 

 

“Nice apron,” Matt finally said.

 

Connor looked down and his face reddened further. “Devon picked it for me. It was either this one or one with soldiers repelling down a cliff.”

 

“They make those?” Matt asked.

 

“Surprisingly yes. People here have a weird view of what we actually do.” Connor shook his head then stepped aside. “Come in. You can wait in the living room while I finish up dinner.”

 

“Or I could help,” Matt said casually as he stopped in front in front of the archway dividing the kitchen from the entrance. With a flourish, Matt pulled out the bag of vegetables he had behind his back. “Tada! I thought I could make us a salad.”

 

Connor blinked. “You serious? You want to cook?”

 

Matt nodded. “I’m not as good a chef as you, but I do like to mess around in the kitchen sometimes.  I didn't want to step on your toes since you invited me over for dinner so I thought a simple salad would suffice.” His face suddenly fell as he realized the flaw in his plan. “You didn’t already make a salad did you?”

 

Connor’s head began to dip down, then he vehemently shook it. “No. No way.”

 

Matt sighed and hung his head. “Stupid. I wanted to surprise you. I should have just asked first.”

 

He looked up and saw Connor giving him a soft smile. He couldn’t figure out if it was one of pity or if he was actually touched by his failed gesture.

 

“I didn’t add the salad dressing yet so it can keep,” Connor said and stepped past him and into the kitchen, then grabbed the bowl of salad he prepared and put it in the fridge. “I can just keep it for tomorrow or for Devon. I would love to try your salad.”

 

Knowing Connor was treating him like a child but not caring Matt grinned and placed his bag of vegetables on an empty spot on the counter. “You’ll love it. I have a special salad dressing I make from scratch that I just had to learn from Grandmother’s chef. He hated giving his recipe away but I was pretty persuasive.”

 

Connor chuckled and handed him a chopping board and a knife. “I can imagine. Well, now my expectations are pretty high. You’d better deliver.”

 

Matt brandished his knife in the air, pointing the tip at Connor from afar. “Get ready to have your mind blown. You’ll never be able to eat another salad again.”

 

Connor laughed and they settled into a comfortable atmosphere, bantering about their favorite dishes while Matt diced the vegetables and Connor finished the pasta he was making. Half an hour later it was all ready and they sat down to eat.

 

Matt felt a bit sad when Connor hung up his apron and entered the living room, his hair prefect again. He must have caught a glimpse of himself in some mirrored surface in the kitchen and fixed it. 

 

“You didn’t have to fix your hair,” Matt said carefully. 

 

Connor sat down and paused. “Of course I did. It was a mess.”

 

“It looked natural,” Matt argued. “I like it that way. My hair is so boring and straight.”

 

“You serious?” Connor exclaimed, reaching for Matt’s plate and scooping up some pasta onto it while Matt served the salad. “My family gave me so much grief growing up because I couldn’t get my hair to look like your’s. It’s not even curly or anything interesting like that. It’s just messy.”

 

“It’s wavy,” Matt stated. “And your family is not good judges of what’s right or wrong.”

 

“Not gonna argue with you about that one,” Connor said and they chuckled. 

 

Matt felt like he was seven feet tall. Not only had he impressed Connor with his willingness to help in the kitchen, but he was also able to take a painful childhood memory and make him laugh. He’d’ been so nervous about impressing Connor the whole way here he forgot that the reason he loved him was because of how comfortable he felt around him. He didn’t have to fake being polite or say one of the dozens of rehearsed phrases he has to use in his normal Plutus interactions. He can just joke around and banter and talk about nothing. And he liked to think that Connor felt the same way based on their various interactions the last few months. He was always so polite with everyone else after all. He needed someone he can just be himself around. And luckily, that was Matt. 

 

His belief that he and Connor were perfect together only increased as the meal progressed. They talked about Devon’s upcoming Sport’s Day, Luke’s marriage which led to Matt sharing some childhood stories that made Connor laugh. He never shared personal details with anyone he dated before, choosing to discuss other Plutus people instead. Which was boring since he never liked gossip and could never understand the appeal of digging into other people’s lives. He thought there might be some awkward pauses, lots of talk about work because it was the most thing they had in common. But the closest they got to it was when Matt described how Jason backed up Luke at the family dinner, and only because the story included Jason.

 

“It was like the way he helped you with Oliver and Devon,” Matt explained as he helped Connor wash the dishes. The Omega barely protested when he offered to help and Matt liked to think this might be another routine they can have in addition to eating out picnic style on benches in a park or near the lake.

 

“He’s really changing,” Connor commented. “I still can’t believe it sometimes. He’s so nice to me now. Almost as nice as you.”

 

Matt frowned, not liking the comparison. “Hey. He can’t be as nice as me. He likes you as a...person. I like you as a lover.”

 

Connor blushed and Matt smirked, hiding it behind the dishcloth as he pretended to straighten it before wiping a bowl dry. The guy was so easy. He loved it. He’d have to be careful though or Connor will get so used to him he’ll barely blink when Matt flirted with him. And that would just be really depressing. A blushing Connor was is favorite expression right after a smiling Connor and right before an annoyed and sarcastic Connor. He hated to think he’d lose any of those expressions. 

 

“Anyway,” Connor finally said after struggling to form a reply. “You go sit. I’m just gonna make us some coffee.”

 

Matt wanted to help again so Connor told him to take some mugs out just to get him out of the kitchen. Connor really needed a minute to himself. Tonight was beyond anything he had expected. He predicted some awkward silences, mostly on his part. Some uncertainty, lots of shop talk. It was his first real date and he didn’t think he could handle it like a normal person. Then the idiot showed up early and Connor looked like a mess and wanted to kill the over eager Alpha. But then he’d offered to make a salad and looked so dejected when his surprise was ruined Connor just found himself naturally relaxing. It was Matt. He always had this effect on him. Well, not really, but ever since they’d broken the ice months ago and Connor began to feel more comfortable with him he found himself speaking his mind more and discovered a sarcastic and witty side he never knew existed. He longed to find out what other sides to himself there were and didn’t think he’d ever find out without the kind hearted Alpha. He still couldn’t believe he loved him after Connor held an unrequited love for him for almost two years. Which is why he was determined to enjoy this relationship to the last minute. 

 

Drawing a deep breath, he entered the living room and placed the pot of coffee on the table. His hands shook as he picked up Matt’s mug, which the Alpha noticed of course.

 

“You OK?” he asked.

 

Inhaling deeply, Connor placed the pot on the table then clasped his hands and placed them in his lap. “Not really. I just...wanted to ask you something.”

 

Matt nodded, waiting for him to continue and Connor thought he might throw up. He could back out. He didn’t say anything yet and Matt wasn’t expecting it anyway. It was just a decision Connor came to on his own. He almost shook his head and told Matt it was nothing when he saw the earnest and captivated expression on the Alpha’s face and his heart just melted.

 

“Will you have sex with me?”

 

To his credit, Matt didn’t run screaming from the room or yell at Connor for being audacious. After all, it was unusual for an Omega to be the one to make the first move. Rules dictate he should leave it to Matt to set the pace. But given how gentle the Alpha was they could wait around forever and Connor didn’t want to wait that long.

 

“You…” Matt croaked, then he shook his head and cleared his throat. “You want to have sex?” he asked carefully.

 

Connor nodded, his hands clasped so tightly he didn’t think the blood was flowing to his fingers anymore. How could he have said it? He shouldn’t have said it! He should have denied it. Taken it back. So why the hell was he nodding like a limp doll? 

 

“Connor,” Matt said cautiously. “I...are you sure?”

 

He was going to cry. There was no way to avoid it. He was going to cry. And he wasn’t even sure why. Which is probably why his emotions just gushed out. “I know it’s unconventional for me to ask. I really should have waited for you. But I don’t want to wait too long because I’m finally dating someone who cares about me and you said that sex with you will be different than sex with Oliver and I’ve only ever slept with Oliver and it never really felt that good. And that kiss we had felt amazing and if I felt like that only after a kiss then I figure sex will be a lot better. At least, I think it should. I hear people talking when they think I’m not around and they do say sex feels good. And I want that. I do.” 

 

Connor exhaled and finally looked up at Matt when he finished his speech. And thought he really was going to cry now at the shocked look on Matt’s face.

 

“Forget it,” Connor rushed, turning and looking at the wall, blinking rapidly to keep his tears from falling. 

 

“No, no,” Matt said. “That’s not really a speech I’ll ever forget. Or want to.”

 

Connor bowed his head, all the courage that allowed him to invite Matt over tonight and actually plan the evening vanished like it never existed. 

 

“I’m just trying to process everything you just said that’s all,” Matt explained gently. “There was a lot packed in there.”

 

Connor didn’t move, didn’t know what to say. So he just sat quietly, deciding he’d made enough of a fool of himself tonight. 

 

“Well, first of all yes. Sex can feel really good. Based on what you said it’s clear you never had that with Oliver and I’m looking forward to making you feel good.” 

 

Connor blushed and bowed his head further so Matt couldn’t see it. 

 

“Not that I’m saying I’m amazing at it or anything,” Matt rushed on. “Just...you know. I care about you like you said so I will definitely make you feeling good my top priority. I just...didn’t think we’d do it so soon. This is our first actual date.”

 

Somehow, Connor felt some of his courage return during Matt’s speech and was able to look his boyfriend in the eye. “But why wait? Because society says it’s the polite thing to do? But those are for people who barely know each other. We’ve worked together for almost two years and were even friends for months before tonight. You know me better than anyone. If it’s only a matter of time before we take that step, then why wait?”

 

Matt opened his mouth but nothing came out. Connor felt himself lean forward, wondering what the Alpha’s argument would be. Which is why he was surprised when Matt smiled and shrugged. 

 

“Nothing actually.  I love you. You know that. And while I don’t think you love me yet you care about me and like me a lot. Hey, maybe the sex will be so good it’ll push you right over the cliff and you’ll confess your love for me.”

 

Connor felt a stab of fear at the image of himself so lost in passion and caught up in his emotions he confessed his true feelings to Matt. Then he caught the teasing glint in the Alpha’s eyes and was able to roll his eyes and jab him lightly in the ribs. “Dork.”

 

Matt chuckled then leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. “This isn’t how I thought the night would go but I’m pretty happy with how it’s going so far.”

 

Connor blushed, uncertain what to do now. Asking Matt bluntly to sleep with him was the extent of what he could do. If he expected Connor to make the next move and seduce him then they’d be sitting on this couch till the end of time. 

 

“So..bedroom?” Matt asked softly. 

 

Right. Bedroom. That’s usually where these things happened. Connor nodded numbly, and led Matt down the short hallway to his room. He could feel his heart beating frantically against his chest. He wanted this. He’s the one who made the decision days ago. He’s the one who asked Matt. He freaking cleaned his apartment and even changed his sheets! He bought new boxers! No way was he turning back.

 

“Nice room,” Matt commented as they entered it and looked around. “You added your personal touches just like the rest of the apartment.”

 

Connor knew Matt was being nice to try and put him at ease and felt grateful. There was no way he was going to back out. He was just nervous is all. 

 

“Yeah. Devon and I decided to paint each room a different color,” Connor explained, waving at his light blue walls. “Unfortunately, we both wanted blue. So we compromised by having his room dark blue and mine light.”

 

“I think the light blue suits you more. It’s a happier color. Dark is just so morose.”

 

Connor didn’t expect that answer. He thought Matt would say light blue suited him because he was supposed to be a gentle Omega and gentle Omegas liked pale and pastel colors. No wonder he's falling hard and fast. No one had ever treated him as a person, ever bothered to understand him. And Matt did all that the minute he accepted him as his secretary without question two years ago.

 

He felt the last of his agitation disappear and grasped Matt’s hand. That was the only sign the Alpha needed and he smiled down at him, raised a hand to stroke his cheek then bent down to kiss him softly on the lips. They’d kissed before and Connor thought his mind was going to melt that time. This time though, he thought his whole body would just turn to goo and he’d slither to the floor. His knees definitely felt weaker so he leaned into Matt, propping himself up. Almost instinctively, Matt snaked an arm around his waist, anchoring him in place which suited Connor just fine as he leaned into Matt’s embrace. 

 

“Mind if we sit down?” Matt murmured as he broke the kiss. “I’m getting a crick in my neck.”

 

“Sure,” Connor said, kicking himself for not realizing how uncomfortable Matt probably felt with their difference in height. He was almost a full foot shorter so Matt had to bend down pretty far. They sat down on the edge of the bed, Matt’s arm still around his waist.

 

“Might I suggest you open you mouth too? You seemed to like it last time,” Matt grinned while Connor blushed, recalling the moment. Suddenly, Matt chuckled. “Looks like you remember.”

 

Puzzled, it took Connor a few seconds to realize what Matt meant. He took an extra deep sniff and realized that he was once again getting aroused, his smell beginning to fill the room. “You said it was OK right?”

 

Matt nodded. “Oh yeah. Definitely OK.” As if to assure him further, Connor began to detect another scent and knew it was Matt responding to his own smell and closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Just like last time, their scents mingled together perfectly, creating an image of a sun beginning to rise over a serene lake and mountains. Is this what sex was like? And they haven’t even really done anything! 

 

Emboldened, Connor opened his mouth, not feeling a hint of embarrassment as Matt leaned forward again and this time slipped his tongue inside. There it was, that mind melting feeling, Connor thought as Matt twined their tongues together. He wanted to make Matt feel the same way, so he stroked Matt’s tongue with his own, feeling the Alpha shudder against him. Well, this was nice. 

 

That was Connor’s last relaxed thought as Matt deepened the kiss. Next thing he knew he was lying on his back with Matt on top of him. He didn’t know what to do with his hands so he kept them twined behind Matt’s neck, keeping him close. Meanwhile, one of Matt’s hands was resting on his hip while the other began to snake under his shirt. 

 

Some of his apprehension began to return at the unfamiliar feeling of having someone stroking his body and he tried to push it away. He managed to do a good job of doing just that while Matt removed his shirt then began to kiss and lick his belly button, then his chest, then he sucked on his nipples. That made Connor gasp and he almost bucked off the bed. Well. That was new. Which only made his apprehension increase. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Matt suddenly asked.

 

Connor blinked, surprised Matt noticed anything was wrong when he detected the subtle change in their smells. His nose crinkled and the image of the serene lake and mountain appeared blurry, the lake more turbulent, the mountains underneath a stormy grey cloud. 

 

“Guess I can’t say nothing,” Connor murmured. “This scent thing is weird.”

 

“It’s helpful at times like this,” Matt commented. “Want to tell me what’s wrong?”

 

Connor sighed, knowing he had to say something. His negative emotions had just been festering for weeks and were clearly not going away. “I’m just...nervous.”

 

“About what? Specifically.”

 

He almost growled, wishing Matt didn’t have to be so caring. Why couldn’t he just leave it alone? “Because,” Connor said, wincing when his voice came out louder than he intended. He inhaled through his mouth and looked up at the ceiling resolutely. He couldn’t look at Matt when he told him this. He’d already confessed so many embarrassing secrets and emotions he’d never shared with anyone before. But this one...this one he really wished he didn’t have to. “Because what if it’s not as good as I hope,” he said softly.

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

He closed his eyes briefly and licked his lips, gathering his courage before he continued. “You said it’ll be better. Because we care about each other. And so far, you’ve been right. It has been better. But what if, at the end of it all, it’s still not very good. What if...I still don’t like it.”

 

He felt the mattress shift and looked down and found Matt sitting on the edge of the mattress, his back to him. Guess he blew it. Of course he did. He basically told Matt that he might not like sex. That was...blasphemous somehow. 

 

“You mean, what if I still don’t make you feel good?” Matt asked softly. 

 

Shocked, Connor sat up, staring at Matt’s back. “What? No, that’s not what I meant.”

 

“But it is true,” Matt said, his voice stronger. “If you don’t feel good it’s my fault. The Alpha is the one who is running the show. He’s the one who has to make the Omega feel good. If I can’t do that, then obviously you’re going to think sex is just...blah.”

 

This is not how expected the conversation to go at all. He’d always felt that it was his fault that he and Oliver didn’t have a good sex life, assuming there was something wrong with him as an Omega. But Matt didn’t seem to see it that way, just the opposite in fact, making it all the Alpha’s problem! Matt’s shoulders slumped slightly, clearly dejected by the thought that he might not be able to please him. That grey cloud was now raining down on the raging lake and Connor didn’t know what to do to quiet the storm. 

 

Hesitant, he lay a palm against Matt’s back. “You know, everyone told me that my priority was to make Oliver feel good. I don’t think he ever did and I blamed myself for the longest time. I didn’t know how to make him feel good since I was told I just have to accept whatever he does to me. It was always quick. No kissing or touching. He never even...did the things you did tonight.”

 

That seemed to jostle Matt out of his funk and he spun around. “You serious? He skipped foreplay completely?”

 

“Is that what it’s called?” Connor asked. “Well, whatever it is, yeah. He skipped it.”

 

Matt frowned at that. “No wonder you didn’t like sex. Foreplay is important, especially for an Omega. That jerk.” 

 

Connor smiled at that. “Yeah. He was a jerk. Which is why it sucked. For both of us. But we're not jerks so it should be fine. Right?”

 

Matt growled and pounced on him, pushing Connor back into the mattress. “I feel a bit more confident,” he said in a husky voice. “How about you?”

 

Connor grinned and looped his arms behind Matt’s neck then placed a small kiss on his lips. “Definitely.”

 

After that, Connor was able to forget any anxiety he felt as Matt focused on pleasuring him. He spent a long time doing ‘foreplay’ as he called it. He shed both their clothes so they could be on equal footing and Connor didn’t feel awkward. Then he spent a long time on his chest, his stomach, even his thighs, inside and out which Connor would have found embarrassing if he wasn’t too busy trying not to come right away. Matt must have sensed that Connor was at his limit.

 

“Do you have a condom? Or are you on the pill?” Matt rasped. 

 

“I bought some condoms the other day,” Connor said, his breathing laboured. He felt like his skin was on fire and his butt was itching, slate slipping out and coating his thighs. He twisted sideways and opened his nightstand drawer. “I was worried Devon might find it so I hid it inside a tin medicine box. He knows not to touch my heat suppressants.”

 

Matt chuckled. “Smart move. And meticulously thought out. Just like you.” 

 

Connor smiled while Matt grinned and took out a condom and slipped it on. Connor twisted, getting into position.

 

“Oh, you want to do it from behind.” 

 

Connor froze, half on his stomach, half his ass turned towards Matt. “Um...is there another way?”

 

“Well, we could do it from behind. It’s supposed to be easier,” Matt explained. “Or we can do it from the front and actually see each other. It is more tricky though.”

 

Connor contemplated it, imagining both images in his head. If he lay on his stomach, it would be the same as with Oliver and he wouldn’t be able to see anything, just let the Alpha do whatever he wanted. But if he did it from the front then he’d have to face Matt, and he didn’t know if he could handle having Matt looking at him while they did it. It was ...too nerve wracking. 

 

Then again, this whole experience was about doing something different. 

 

He flopped back onto his back. “OK. Let’s try your way.”

 

Matt grinned. “It’s not  _ my way _ . Its  _ a way _ .” 

 

“Whatever it is, go ahead,” he nodded and braced himself, half nervous and half excited. 

 

Matt’s smile slipped and he slithered forward, placing a chaste kiss on Connor’s lips. “Thanks.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For..trusting me with all this,” Matt said, staring into his eyes. “For telling me about your past, about how you feel. Makes me love you even more.”

 

Connor swore his heart must have stopped beating for a few seconds and then the world came crashing back down. Matt had told him he loved him a few times already, but none of those moments felt as significant, as earth shattering as this one. Maybe it was because they were making love for the first time. Maybe it was because they were actually a couple. Maybe it was because Connor actually gathered the courage to toss all his fears and insecurities aside and bared himself completely to Matt, the person he loved. And who loved him for who he was, insecurities, reckless behaviour and naivete and all. 

 

He felt his throat close up and knew he was about to cry so he grabbed Matt and kissed him hard. Their teeth clashed together and it hurt but Connor didn’t care. It was just enough to help him steady his nerves. 

 

Matt chuckled against him and Connor slackened his arms. “Well, that was one hell of a kiss.”

 

Connor tried to smile but couldn’t. All he could do was stare at the man he loved as he leaned back, lifted Connor’s hips and legs and thrust into him. He gasped, feeling Matt ease into him bit by bit. All the while he kept murmuring soft words to Connor, assuring him that he was going to be slow, that he won’t hurt him, that it’ll feel better soon. As that knot inside him grew, he could picture those waves crashing higher and higher, trying to reach the top of the mountain, to cover it whole. Matt was right as he began to thrust into him, causing Connor to twist the sheets in his hands and arch his back in ecstacy. Suddenly, Matt went a bit deeper, the wave enveloped the mountain and Connor felt his entire world explode and he screamed. When he finally crashed back down to Earth it was to find Matt shuddering above him, his face contorted as he came as well. 

 

Connor stared up at Matt’s face as the Alpha stared back down at him, both of them breathing heavily. 

 

“What do you think?” Matt asked. “Better?”

 

Connor nodded. “Much, much better.”

 

Matt chuckled and slipped out of him. “Glad to hear it. Don’t think my pride could handle it if I sucked.”

 

“Definitely didn’t suck,” Connor said, grinning. 

 

Matt smiled then lay down next to Connor, pulling him into his arms. Connor stiffened for a few moments then finally began to let himself relax. Matt hugged him a few times but Connor still wasn’t used to it. And he really, really wasn’t used to any affection in bed. 

 

“Better?” Matt asked softly into his hair.

 

Connor nodded into his mate’s chest and inhaled deeply, happy when he smelled that growing familiar scent. “Much better.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They did it!!!! They finally did it!! And it was perfect. (I even managed to slip in a short Devon cameo cuz I just miss that kid). This chapter shows exactly why Meconn are perfect for each other. They can be themselves, they understand each other, they comfort each other. Connor can talk about anything and Matt will support him, reassure him and try and make everything better. Connor confesses so many of his insecurities and feelings in this chapter and Matt's responses are just perfect. (Side note, hating Oliver more). It's been a long wait guys but I hope I made it worth it. Esp since we got to see assertive Connor ask for sex! Who'd have thought. 
> 
> Up next: Liryn and Jeren.


	59. Chapter 59

Kiryn looked up from the latest song he was trying to write down when the door opened and Luke walked in, that strained expression he’d developed over the last week becoming a permanent fixture.

“How’d the scary meeting go?” he asked lightly. “Am I banished?”

“No,” Luke said, his frown deepening as he flopped onto the couch next to him. “Mostly because I made it clear to Grandfather that if he kicks you out I’m leaving too. That didn’t sit well with him so he decided to shelve the topic for now. I still can’t believe he cancelled the family lunch yesterday. They takes those lunches so seriously. They didn’t even cancel it when Grandfather’s cousin died and they were actually friendly.”

Kiryn sat sideways and propped his head on his arm, analyzing the creases on his husband’s face. They’d been in Plutus for a week and already the cheerful Luke who’d blossomed in Orpheus was gone. Kiryn tried to make him laugh but all he got were half-hearted smiles. He knew this might happen but it was still tough to see. Especially since there was no end in sight and their return date to Orpheus was up in the air. It made him anxious since his greatest fear is losing his freedom, which is exactly what was happening to both of them. Nathan made it clear that while he hated it, he and Luke had to stay in the apartment building until Lucas said otherwise. Apparently the reputation of the family was at stake or some crap like that. Nathan told them to just be patient and Kiryn really was trying. His music was helping and he encouraged Luke to draw but it didn’t seem as effective of a coping method for the Beta as it was for him. 

“What’s the worst case scenarios here?” Kiryn asked bluntly, deciding he’d been cautious enough. Not that it worked. Maybe actually talking about the elephant in the room will finally help.

Luke sighed and looked at the ceiling. “Well, Dad and I talked during the week and again today after I met Grandfather. We agreed the worst case is I get cut off, in which case I can’t access any of the family money, I lose the Blake name, won’t be allowed to contact anyone except my dad, and will probably be fired from the base.” 

Kiryn nodded. “OK. I guess the worst one on that list is losing contact with your family. We know There’s no way Nathan will do that. Do you really think Matt will stop talking to you?”

Luke frowned. “Well, I talked to Matt about it and he just scoffed at me and told me it was ridiculous and no way would he cut me out of his life.”

“Well there you go!” Kiryn cheered, slapping Luke’s shoulder lightly. “You’re not that close to the rest of the family anyway. So would it be such a great loss?”

Luke turned and gave Kiryn a penetrating stare. “They’re my family,” he said softly. “Even if they made me and my dad miserable. And they’re not all bad. Just Uncle Quinton and Grandfather. They’re just all following the social expectations. It’s not their fault.”

Kiryn felt a touch of shame and looked away. Hearing Luke complain about his family all these months made him believe that they were alike. Both of them were not accepted for who they were, both were expected to follow certain expectations despite their protestations, and both had to eventually leave to find happiness. But while Kiryn was happy to just forget his past and the family he left behind, Luke wasn’t like that. Despite everything, even the current difficulties, he was still attached to his family. All of them. And as someone who cut his past out of his life and his memories he couldn’t relate.

“Then we’ll try and figure out how you can at least maintain some contact with them,” he forced out and smiled. “The rest is not that important I think.”

Luke’s eyebrows went up incredulously at that. At least he wasn’t frowning anymore. “What do you mean not important! I could lose my job.”

Kiryn shrugged. “A job you don’t even really like. You love art.”

“Yeah, but I’m not suddenly going to become a professional artist,” Luke protested, sitting up on the couch and sitting sideways as well in agitation. “I’m not as good as you Ryn. I can’t make a living off my art. Besides there are so many artists in Orpheus.”

Kiryn rolled his eyes. “I keep forgetting you’re still new to all this. Look Luke,” he chuckled at the alliteration and shot his husband a humorous look but got nothing. “Ahem. So, in Orpheus you just have to find something related to your passion. If you want. Look at Tig! He’s a drummer but he does construction. And Frit works at his family’s store. You don’t need a job related to art. But you can find something. Like work at an art store or a gallery. There are options. You just have to go look. Luke.” He smirked this time and then chuckled. “Come on. You gotta admit it’s funny.”

Luke barely smiled, clearly lost in thought. “I guess...I can actually look for a job.”

Kiryn slapped his shoulder. “That’s the spirit! You’ll be just like all us normies who didn’t get a job handed down to us. I’ll help you and it’ll be fine.”

Luke exhaled. “Well, I guess that is one thing I don’t have to worry about. If you’re sure-”

“Yeah I’m sure,” Kiryn said. “There’s plenty of random jobs in Orpheus and it’s not like we need tons of money.”

“I will get cut off you know,” Luke pointed out.

“Dude, I didn’t marry you for your money. If anything, your money is part of the problem here.” He winced at the hurt look on Luke’s face and rushed on. “I said that wrong. I just meant that money sometimes makes people greedy. It blinds them. Trust me, I don’t give a shit about money. If anything, I like not having too much of it and worrying about it. If you turn out to be really attached to it and need a lot in your life and feel like you need a job so you can have more money, you’d better tell me now. Because that’s kind of a deal breaker for me.”

Luke blinked a few times and Kiryn let him process that for a minute. 

“That’s….insightful. I knew you didn’t care about money but not that you hate it when people make it a priority.”

Kiryn shrugged and almost looked away but stopped himself. Luke never asked him about his past and Kiryn liked it that way. He’d forgotten it anyway. Mostly. “Let’s just say I’ve met some people who valued money more than anything. And it rubbed me the wrong way. I’d rather do without than worry about it constantly. Anyway, money is the least of our worries. So I think that’s it. Anything else you worried about?”

Luke thought about it for a few seconds then shook his head. “No, I think you got it all covered. So the only real problem we have is actually losing the family. That’s the only thing we need to avoid.”

Kiryn nodded, his jet black wavy hair falling in front of his green eyes and brushed it away. He really needed a haircut soon. But he doubted he could go get one with Lucas breathing down their neck. Which he really needed to stop thinking about or he’d go insane. “Yup. We’ll figure it out. We’re not alone after all. We got Nathan and Matt on our side. And looks like Jason is on board.”

Luke smiled at that. “Yeah I know. I think that’s been the most shocking thing in all this. I really didn’t expect him to even talk to me much less throw himself into the crossfire. I ran into him a couple of times this week and he’s always giving me slaps on the back and telling me to ignore his old man and that Grandfather will come around and not to let them bully me. He likes you by the way.”

Kiryn perked up. “Really? Cuz I have to say I like him too. He’s pretty…”

“Blunt. Aggressive. Sassy.”

“Yes to all three,” Kiryn said with a laugh. “He reminds me of Tig in a way, but...not as nice.”

“So you are aware of his jerk side,” Luke stated with a soft smile. 

He rolled his eyes and snuggled into Luke’s arms, feeling content in his embrace. “Of course. Sometimes being blunt and aggressive and being a douche go hand in hand. But he’s supporting us so I’m going to ignore that possibly asshole part and focus on the parts I do like.”

Luke laughed and stroked his hair. “You are so weird.”

“Back at ya.”

They chuckled then lapsed into a comfortable silence. 

“How are you doing by the way?” Luke asked, a bit too cautiously. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you’ve been cooped up here all week,” Luke said, his tone a bit subdued. “You’re used to going out and doing things everyday. You must be bored out of your skull.”

Kiryn was tempted to tell him that he’d been bored out of his skull within the first day but held his tongue. Luke already had enough on his plate and his restlessness was his own problem. “Nah, I’m OK. I mean, I do miss going outside but I’ve been focusing on my music.” He paused, then finally confessed what bothered him the most. “I do miss going out at night and seeing the stars though. I’m used to composing my songs in the starlight and it’s been ….difficult not having it.”

Luke raised his head and gave Kiryn a wide grin. “Now that I can fix. I know the perfect place.”

 

 

“Good run,” Jason said as he, Ren and Ari walked out of his car and headed to the elevators. Ren nodded absently and Jason felt a pang of annoyance and tried his best to stifle it. Over the last two weeks they’d managed to go on their daily runs but every night Ren said he was too tired to have sex. Considering how many times they ran themselves ragid and still had the energy to spend a couple of hours in bed he knew that was pure bullshit. 

He knew Ren felt uncomfortable now that he knew how Jason felt but he didn’t think it was that big a deal. Well, it was a big deal or he wouldn’t have said it. After never saying it and avoiding it like the plague for most of his life. Growling, he cursed Ren silently in his head. This is why he hated when people thought too much. It made everything just so fucking complicated.

They reached their hallway and Ren was about to follow Ari to his apartment when Jason instinctively grabbed his hand. 

“No way man,” Jason said firmly. “We’re cutting through all this BS once and for all.” 

Ren hesitated then finally nodded. “Just let me get Ari into the apartment.” 

Jason almost said he didn’t trust him but knew that wasn’t true. So he nodded and crossed his arms, waiting for Ren to open his door, stroke Ari a few times and come back. Silently, they entered his apartment and Jason marched straight into his bedroom. 

“Look,” Jason said, trying not to let any of his emotional and sexual frustration show. “I get that you feel..weirded out. You’ve been pretty honest about that. But I’m also pretty sure that you’re getting as pent up as I am. If you can’t accept an emotional connection between us yet can’t we at least have a physical one. I’m sure we were both happy with that.”

Jason prepared himself to argue further and felt himself deflate when Ren nodded.

“You’re right,” Ren said, his gaze glued to the floor. “It hasn’t exactly been easy the last two weeks. I got used to having regular sex and suddenly doing without is messing with me. I thought about it and as long as this doesn’t make things more awkward or worse between us then fine. We can keep having sex.”

Jason exhaled loudly and flopped back into the bed, covering his face with his palms. “Finally!”

He heard Ren chuckle and removed his hands, unable to stop a smile from spreading across his face. It’s been a while since he heard Ren laugh. He was surprised just how much he missed it. Actually, he missed Ren in general. They still worked together, they ran together. But there was a sense of tension between them. Neither could fully relax and it had driven him crazy. He figured since this all started with sex then maybe it could also be the solution. Matt would probably argue and say they had to talk about their feelings and have all those emotional momentus crap but that really wasn’t his style. And he didn’t think it was Ren’s either. Sex was just easier. 

Determined, he pulled Ren down so they were lying next to each other and kissed him. He almost groaned at the familiar sensation of Ren kissing him back, their arms, legs and tongues entwining perfectly. God he missed this. Their movements were frantic as they practically devoured each other. It wasn’t long before they were naked except for Ren’s undershirt and they paused so Ren could get a capsule from his nightstand. Which was just long enough for some of the blood to come back to Jason’s brain.

He looked down at that familiar and annoying undershirt and frowned. He didn’t like it. He never liked it and now that he finally knew what was underneath he hated it. 

“I hate that shirt,” he stated.

Ren looked up at him in surprise, the capsule still in his hands and legs bent. “What?”

“Your shirt,” Jason repeated, his frown deepening. “I hate it. You should take it off.”

“No,” Ren said vehemently and sat up, clutching the front of his shirt. 

Jason growled and shifted forward until he was almost nose to nose with the stubborn Beta. “The only reason you wore it was to hide your scars from people. Well, I’ve seen them and know about them so you don’t have to wear it anymore.”

Ren glared at him and shifted backwards, his back flush against the headboard. “No. I’m not used to taking it off.”

Jason knew this was one of those moments where he needed to tread lightly. He retreated a bit, crossing his legs and sitting like he had all the time in the world. 

“You said it’s uncomfortable.”

“That’s right,” Ren said slowly, knowing what Jason was trying to do. “I did. But I’m OK with that.” 

“Well I’m not,” Jason stated. “This is supposed to be fun, relaxing. Nice. I can’t enjoy it while thinking about how uncomfortable you feel.”

“Well, it’s my body. My discomfort. So don’t worry about it.”

“I can’t not worry,” Jason said through clenched teeth.

“You’re like a frickin dog with a bone,” Ren burst out. “Would you just fucking let it go?”

“No!” Jason shot back. “I can’t. Because apparently part of loving you is wanting you to be comfortable.”

“Wearing it makes me comfortable,” Ren argued, his voice growing louder. 

“Like hell it does,” Jason said, his voice even louder. “Until you take it off I’m not sleeping with you.”

Ren’s jaw dropped at that and Jason didn’t blame him. He couldn't believe he’d just made that threat either. What the hell was love doing to him?

“This was your idea in the first place,” Ren sputtered. “And now you’re backing out?”

“I’m not backing out,” Jason said slowly, trying to figure out how to get out of the mess he’d created for himself. “I’m just saying there are certain rules.”

“Fine. If we’re going to have rules then my rule is I get to wear my shirt.”

“Gahhh!” Jason screamed and next thing he knew he leaped forward, grabbing the collar of Ren’s shirt. “Take it off!” 

“Get off me!” Ren screamed. 

Jason felt both of Ren’s hands on his wrist and knew the Beta was going to use a deft maneuver that would knock Jason on his ass. But he also let go of the shirt. Quick as a snake Jason whipped Ren’s shirt off, hooting as he tossed it across the room. 

“Got it!” he crowed.

“You asshole,” Ren hissed at him, his face turning red. 

“Just try it today,” Jason said in a reasonable voice. “If you hate it then next time I’ll let you wear it. Deal?”

Ren’s jaw clenched then he nodded. “Fine. Just today.”

Ren couldn’t believe he’d agreed to Jason’s stupid request, not that he gave him much of a choice. He had every right to kick Jason in the chest like before and leave. But since he was still mostly erect, and actually feeling a bit more aroused after their heated argument for some reason he really didn’t want to leave like this. So he’ll just have to suck it up and bear it. All he had to say. After the crap he pulled Jason better deliver. 

He held onto his furious thoughts as Jason gleefully eased him onto his back and pushed the capsule inside him, He was so angry he barely flinched at the cool contact. He felt his anger finally begin to ebb as Jason wiggled his fingers inside him and groaned. Suddenly, the fingers stopped and Ren opened his eye and looked at Jason. What he saw doused any irate feelings he had. He didn’t know how to describe it but it was a look he’d never seen before, on anyone.

“What..what are you doing?” Ren asked, hating how his voice shook.

Jason shook his head. “Don’t know just...I never did this for you since the first time when you told me how to do it. Usually you prepare yourself then come over. I didn’t realize…”

“Didn’t realize what?” Ren snapped.

“How amazing you look,” Jason said softly and Ren realized what that look was. It was love. It had to be. Otherwise he wouldn’t look at him like he was something so precious, his eyes riveted on Ren’s face. Ren’s heartbeat began to quicken and he suddenly felt like he needed a glass of water, or two. His throat felt too tight. His skin too warm. This is what he was worried about and why he avoided having sex with Jason the last two weeks. The guy was in love with him. There was no way it wouldn’t affect their sex life. 

He was about to tell Jason that this was too much and they should stop when Jason suddenly dipped his head and began to trace soft and gentle kisses up Ren’s chest, making his muscles contract, his eyes still trained on Ren’s face. 

He should push him away, but his body refused to move. All he could do was lie there, trying not to moan as Jason continued his gentle ministrations across his chest, on his nipples and up his neck. He covered his face, knowing he couldn't control himself anymore and felt Jason’s arm on his like a vise.

“Don’t cover your face,” Jason said huskily. “I want to see it.”

He was dying. There was no other word to describe how he felt as he allowed Jason to ease his arm away and their eyes met. He didn’t know what emotion Jason saw in his, probably fear, but he could see passion in Jason’s, his eyes devouring him whole and he wanted to just run away. No one ever looked at him like that, felt that way about him. He didn’t know how to handle it and it made him feel like he was going to burst into flames any second and he didn’t like it. Not one bit. 

Suddenly, Jason flipped him over and before Ren could protest he felt Jason’s tongue trace one of his scars. 

“What are you doing?” Ren panted. 

“Don’t know. I just...kept thinking about them,” Jason murmured softly against his skin. “They’re so angry, so painful. I hate that you have them and what they remind you of. I want to just get rid of them.”

“Can’t get rid of them idiot,” Ren hissed as Jason kissed another scar.

“Well there are ways,” Jason replied. “But for now, I’ll just do this.”

Ren shuddered as Jason traced his tongue over another scar, then kissed it. He repeated his ministrations on each and every scar, licking it tenderly then leaving a soft trail of kisses on each one. As he moved from one to another Ren replayed how he got them. He didn’t remember each one because there were so many, most of them overlapping each other. But he recalled the sensation of the whip, over and over. The pain, the tearing, the bleeding. It was a miracle he’d survived it. Somehow, at some point the screams and tearing sensation faded and all he felt was Jason, loving him, touching him, kissing it all away. He said he wanted to erase them and in a way he did. By the time he finally kissed the last scar on the right bottom corner of his spine Ren couldn’t even remember how he got them. All he could think about was Jason, Jason who was his best friend, who accepted him and loved him the way he was, difficult and belligerent. How he kept tearing his pride to pieces even though he was an Alpha and Alphas should care more about their pride. And he wanted to heal Ren, to make his nightmares and horrific memories go away. Right now, he did. 

The thought was still with him when Jason eased him onto his back and stared into his eyes. The passion was still there but there seemed to be some tenderness in there as well. Jason cupped his cheek and kissed him softly on the lips and Ren didn’t know what to do, what this all meant and how to deal with it. It was too much. So he lay there and accepted it. Accepted all the love Jason was offering him. He shuddered when Jason finally eased into him, his eyes open and riveted to Jason’s own which were staring deeply into his. With each thrust Ren felt himself tighten further, their gazes never breaking. Finally, he climaxed, eyes closed and head thrown back and felt Jason shudder inside him at the same time. 

Ren stared up at the ceiling, unable to comprehend what just happened. Jason had made love to him. It wasn’t just sex. It was love. And Ren….loved it. 

“Ren?” Jason asked softly. He’d pulled out of him a few minutes ago and lay next to him, waiting for him to speak. But Ren was beyond words. 

“I...have to go to sleep. Lots to do tomorrow,” Ren said numbly. 

Jason opened his mouth, closed it and nodded. “Yeah,” he said in a hushed voice. “I’ll..see you tomorrow.”

Unable to meet Jason’s eyes he got dressed and made his way out of the apartment, never once looking back at the figure on the bed.

As soon as he heard the front door close Jason flopped back onto his bed and screamed into his cupped hands. What did he do? What the hell had he done? Why did he do that? Tonight was supposed to prove to Ren that Jason’s love wasn’t going to mess up the relationship they had so far. And he’d been doing great, until that stupid shirt bugged the hell out of him. Then he’d stared down at Ren, completely naked for the first time and watched him as he tried to prepare him. It was like he was looking at Ren for the first time. They’d had sex before but not once had he really looked at Ren properly. He’d been mesmerised, unable to stop staring at Ren’s aroused face, his skin flushed and panting beneath him, because of him. 

That had been his downfall. He’d looked. And he saw Ren, pure Ren. The man he loved. And he just...broke. He wanted to touch him. Not like before but real touches. He wanted to feel every inch of Ren’s body, wanted to know it all. To make Ren feel good and make him look like that the whole time. Then the other shoe dropped when he saw a faint trace of one of the scars when Ren shifted slightly on the mattress when he covered his face. He couldn’t get the image of those painful scars out of his mind and wanted to do something about it. 

So why the hell did he spend so long licking and kissing them? He told Ren he wanted to erase them and he really did, but was he so addle brained with love and all the crap that went along with it he actually thought he could erase them with his tongue? God he was turning into an idiot. Love was making him an idiot. And tomorrow he had to talk to Ren like normal and convince him that what happened tonight won’t happen again. Except he wasn’t so sure about that because damn it, he loved him and he probably will be an idiot again.

This sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, so much steam in this chapter. The contrast between Liryn and Jeren was so strong here. On one hand, we have Liryn who share a comfortable and loving bond, caring about each other, accepting and supporting one another unconditionally. It's so beautiful because their bond is so deep. Then you have Jeren...who think sex is a good solution to their problem, then have a petty screaming match (which was just frickin hilarious and childish) then emotional sex because, let's face it, it's not just physical anymore. (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))). While writing and editing Jason's emotions and how Ren saw his behaviour I remembered the chapter where Ren explained the fire within people in Tantalus (not sure everyone remembers it cuz it was a while back). Back then I hinted that Jason may have that fire since he was already feeling the first stirrings of love. Here, we can really see it, and so does Ren. And while he talked a big game about the fire within and how great it is, looks like our boy is a tiny bit scared of getting burned. ⌒°(❛ᴗ❛)°⌒
> 
> Up next: OK so, ch 60 is one that is really special and dear to my heart. It's a chapter that I've been building towards and have had in my mind since I first started planning the characters way back. I was excited to finally start writing it a few weeks ago and it ended up being the longest chapter I ever wrote and took a couple of days to finish, but boy did it flow at a whooping 13000+! So come Friday, make sure you have time and are comfortable because it is one long and gripping chapter. I was editing it yesterday and...I am very proud of it and it actually doesn't feel that long. No hints on what it's about (Jeren? Meconn?Liryn?the case?? hehe teased you enough?;) ). I've kept it a surprise this long, you can wait a few more days. o(*>ω<*)o


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is detailed description of an attempted rape scene halfway through the chapter for those who might want to skip it.

 

Ren tossed in his covers again, jostling Ari who growled in his sleep. He didn’t blame the dog. Ren had been restless all night, unable to get to sleep after what happened with Jason. He’d never experienced such tender emotions and awareness of the other person during sex as he did tonight. Never had anyone look at him the way Jason did. And the way he treated his scars-. Ren shuddered at the memory and tried to push it away, unconsciously touching his back. He found the whole experience...unsettling. He never thought of sex as anything beyond having fun, rebelling and getting physical satisfaction. Tonight, Jason changed all that and Ren didn’t know how to deal with this shift in his thoughts and beliefs.

 

He needed some air.

 

Careful so he didn’t bother Ari again he slid out from his makeshift bed on the floor and padded to the bedroom door. He quickly got dressed and put on his shoes, making his way to the elevator and up to the roof. He’d found himself coming up here more often lately, letting the fresh air, stars and open sky calm him, remind him of his most cherished childhood memories with Ari. It was painful and soothing at the same time. Jason did often call him a sadist and maybe he was.

 

As soon as he stepped off the elevator he heard a soft strumming sound and frowned. Great. Someone else was on the roof. He’d never run into anyone else before and didn’t relish sharing his new secret spot with anyone. He was already turning around so he can head back to his apartment and prowl the hallway instead when he heard a soft voice begin to sing and froze.

 

He hadn’t heard anyone sing since Ari died. He listened to music at the clubs with his friends in Tantalus but it was all from machines, no one ever sang live. He was shocked just how much he wanted to keep listening, to hear a living person sing again. Hesitantly, he took a couple of steps forward, the voice becoming clearer the closer he got to the door.

 

Suddenly, he was close enough he could hear the actual words and they made his blood freeze.

 

_Come with me to a world of song and love. A world where everything is bright, everything is light_

 

The voice continued but Ren couldn’t hear it past the rushing in his head. No, it couldn’t be. How? Why here? Suddenly, he rushed forward, slammed the door open and stepped onto the roof. He was faced with a figure with curly jet black hair sitting on the ground in the middle of the roof, a guitar in his arms. The head whipped up and Ren stared hard at the face in the pale light from the moon, analyzing every detail his eyes could gleam in the darkness. Black hair, not pale blonde. He couldn’t see the eyes but they seemed too dark, not a bright amber. He needed to see the face. If he could just see it properly in the light...

 

The person gasped and dropped the guitar as he quickly stood up. “Ren?” the person warbled.

 

Ren drew closer and the figure shifted forward, more light falling onto his face.  His heart was racing as his brain tried to comprehend the moment, to piece it all together. Suddenly, the face was fully illuminated, revealing green eyes, not amber, but the rest of the face, the rest was exactly how he remembered it. A face he’d seen every day for years and in his dreams.

 

“Ari,” Ren whispered.

  


_Nineteen years ago_

 

Ren sprinted from the apartment he and his mother lived in, determined to get to the bakery before she came home. It was her birthday today, the first one Ren ever knew about since she adopted him when he was two five years ago. After everything she’d done for him he wasn’t going to let her birthday pass by like any other day. Sure it was normal not to celebrate birthdays in Tantalus but traditions could be broken, if one wanted to.

 

He’d saved up money from working at hauling rocks out of the mines to buy her a muffin, her favorite. And the baker even agreed to put some sugar on it! For an extra fee of course. Sugar wasn’t cheap after all.

 

He left the mines behind and was making his way through the town to the bakery when he saw a flash of an ash blonde head behind one of the numerous wooden buildings and slowed down. Everyone knew about the pale blonde Omega, even in the mines. He’d never met him or spoken to him but had been curious about the Omega everyone talked about. They made him sound so special, just because of his hair. Without thinking, he walked towards the Omega who was crouched behind a building, trying to stay out of sight, an extra difficult task given his bright green shirt and pale blue pants.

 

Ren snorted. Townies. They didn’t know the first thing about survival in their comfy and luxurious houses with actual beds and ovens. At least that’s what he’d heard since he’s never been inside one of the houses. No one wanted a miner bastard from the sanctuaries in their home.

 

Soon, he was standing over the Omega, his shadow cast over him. Not that the Omega noticed; he was too focused on the piece of wood in his hand. Ren cocked his head one way, then the other, trying to figure out what the hell it was.

 

“What is that?” Ren asked.

 

The Omega looked up in a panic, his amber eyes wide and thrust the wood behind his back. “None of your business.” He looked fully at Ren and he waited for the Omega’s eyes to widen at the sight of him in his dirty grey pants and shirt people from the mines had to wear, to fill with disgust the way all townies did when they saw someone from the mines. But nothing happened.

 

“I can help,” Ren found himself saying. He didn’t know why he offered. He never tried to help anyone besides his mom and that’s because she was special. This kid wasn’t. And yet he didn’t want to just walk away.

 

The Omega eyed him suspiciously. “Really?”

 

Ren nodded. “Sure. We know how to make and break things in the mines.” He crouched down next to the critical Omega. “Show me.”

 

Cautiously, the Omega brought the piece of wood forward and showed it to him.

 

“What is it supposed to be?”

 

“It’s a guitar,” the Omega said, his voice strong as if he expected an argument.

 

Ren nodded. He’d never seen a guitar or heard it before but he’d seen pictures. And that piece of whatever did not look like a guitar. “Doesn’t look like a guitar.”

 

The Omega growled, his amber eyes shining in the sunlight. “I know that. That’s why I’m trying to make it.”

 

Ren eyed the younger Omega. He was small, but he didn’t think it was due to his gender. He was probably just younger than him. “How old are you?”

 

“I don’t know. Five I think. You?”

 

Ren grinned. “Seven. I’m older than you.”

 

“Yeah,” the kid mumbled with disinterest. “Good for you.”

 

Ren frowned. This wasn’t going the way he hoped. Not that he knew what he wanted out of this conversation. Maybe it had something to do with the normal way the Omega spoke to him and looked at him. Townies rarely spoke to him and when they looked at him it was with distrust and distaste.

 

“Do you have any tools?” Ren asked.

 

The Omega froze. “What kind of tools?”

 

Feeling back in control again Ren grinned down at the young and clueless Omega. “Well. Carving tools. Like the ones carpenters have.”

 

The Omega paused and then spoke in a small voice. “No. I don’t have any. I just have this.” And before Ren could blink he pulled out a switchblade from his pocket. “I usually take it from my dad’s toolbox when he’s out of the house. He uses it a lot so I need to keep putting it back.”

 

“That’s annoying,” Ren said sympathetically. “I can probably get you some tools.”

 

The Omega looked at him fully, his face cracking into the widest smile Ren had ever seen and he felt like he was seven feet tall.

 

“Really? You can get it for me?”

 

“Sure,” Ren said, still mesmerized by that smile. He didn’t know why people focused on his hair so much. That smile, that was a rarity in Tantalus that should be valued more. “I can show you how to use them. I’m not an expert but I know a bit.”

 

The Omega’s smile widened which Ren didn’t think was possible. “Thanks! My name’s Ari. What’s your’s?”

 

“Ren.”

  
  
  


_Eleven years later_

 

Ari raced through the town, his guitar slung over his shoulder and sandaled feet hitting the ground as he rushed forward, his loose cotton blue shirt and black pants whipping through the air. He caught glimpses of his neighbours shaking their heads at him, whispering about that Omega and his bastard miner fetish and stuck his tongue out at them as he ran by, earning him shouts and yells. He laughed, leaving the judgemental crowd behind as he made his way to the mines.

 

He understood why the people disapproved. Even the miners didn’t like having him around, which was clear as he raced by them, ignoring their blatant glares. They made him nervous but he didn’t show it, knowing that would just encourage them to approach him. So far they’d all kept their distance because Ren was their pride and joy since he joined the military when he was eight. From day one he stood out due to his height. He was shorter than all the other soldiers and they let him know it. One tall and older Beta even challenged him to a fight, eager to show off to his friends what he’d learned in his two years in the military. He’d ended up with a bloody nose and two broken ribs. Ari wasn’t surprised when Ren gleefully told him, nursing his own black eye. He’d known Ren for a year at that point and went out to their secret spot almost every day where Ari would play his guitar and Ren would practice fighting with the air, and then a sand bag he made and hung on a tree. Looks like it paid off.

 

Since then Ren was the hope of the military and the miners who were proud to have one of their own regarded so highly by the upper military officers. They even sent Ren into the field a year earlier than usual when he was just seventeen, anticipating what he can do. And Ari was proud to say, so far Ren didn’t disappoint, becoming one of the best in the last year.

 

“Hi Lin!” Ari called out as he drew closer to the ramshackle two floor wooden apartment building Ren and his mom lived in with six other miner families. “Ren back yet?”

 

Lin waved at him from where she was sitting outside the building, peeling some potatoes. “Not yet. He should be here soon though. You two going off to your secret place again?”

 

Ari grinned and plopped down next to her, grabbed the knife and potato from her hands and peeled it for her. “Probably. Nothing else to do in this hellhole.”

 

Lin chuckled. “You’d think you’d have another name for it considering your dad actually has a house.”

 

Ari frowned. He hated talking about his dad but only Ren knew that. Everyone else thought his dad was great. He was never rude or mean to anyone. He paid all his debts. He had people come over to play cards once a month. To everyone, he was just an affable Alpha metal worker. Ari was the only one who had a problem with him. Growing up, his dad was always pressing on him the importance of acting like a proper Omega and tried to break him. He never hit him but he would lock him in their one room house, trying to get Ari to cow to him. He never liked that Ari loved music and tried to burn his guitar once. He’d barely managed to save it from the fire, burning his fingers a bit as he pulled it out of the roaring flames. That was the closest his dad ever came to hitting him as Ari ran out. He hadn’t gone home for two days after that, staying at Ren’s place until Lin felt he should leave or the miners would finally lose their restraint and attack him.

 

He understood why his dad was so strict. It was bad enough Ari stood out with his hair so much even the miners knew about him. It was even worse that he was sassier than other Omegas, associated with a Beta miner and soldier, but he also played music! No one in Tantalus had an instrument besides Ari and he never tried to hide it, earning lots of disapproving and curious glances when he went by with his guitar over his shoulder. He understood why his dad acted the way he did. But it didn’t mean he could accept it.

 

“Hey, don’t you have anything better to do than bug my mom?” Ren asked as he arrived, clad in his black Tantalus uniform with the spider insignia on the right breast pocket. Just like him, Ren was named after his hair color and dark eyes, something they usually laughed about. The black crow found his white dove they’d joke, feeling it was further proof that they were meant to be.

 

Ari smiled. “Don’t you have anything better to do than kick people’s asses?”

 

“Good point,” Ren drawled, sitting down beside the three of them and pulling out his pocket knife. He grabbed a potato and began to peel it. “What are you making Mom?”

 

“I figured a nice vegetable stew. What do you boys think?” Lin asked.

 

“Stew sounds great Lin,” Ari said, peeling away happily. “Dad offered money again for the food,” he said carefully.

 

Lin frowned. “I told you and your dad a hundred times, I’m not cooking more than I used to when you started eating with us. It’s fine.”

 

Ari wanted to argue for the hundredth time over the years, but knew it was pointless. With Ren and Lin both working now, they were making enough to feed themselves and Ari. But if things changed then he’d force them to take it. Ever since he and Ren met eleven years ago Ari had made it a habit to come eat with them every chance he got. At first it was just every other week, then every week, then it became a daily routine. His dad may not approve of his friendship with Ren and his presence in the mines but he did appreciate having someone else cook for his son. His mother died when he was four and it’s just been the two of them. His dad did his best to make sure Ari had clothes on his back and food in his stomach but he wasn’t a natural nurturer. But really who in Tantalus was? Ari would sometimes wonder how his life would be if his mom lived. Would she have approved of his music? Would she have accepted his non-Omega behaviour? He didn’t know and that made him sad and empty sometimes.

 

He grinned and nudged Ren. “Sure you got enough food? Someone here is starting to eat like an Alpha.”

 

Ren shoved him back, harder and almost causing him to fall over and he laughed. They spent the next couple of hours bantering and helping Lin cook their dinner. Just another normal day in Tantalus.

  
  
  
  


Ren strode purposely back from his daily training after saying goodbye to his friends and fellow soldiers. There was no mission today so they finished their routines and were told they could leave early. Which meant he could go meet up with Ari earlier and go spend time in their secret spot. Ever since he got appointed as a full time soldier last year they hadn’t gone there as often as they used to and Ren missed it. He knew Ari felt lonely and wanted to go too but couldn’t bring himself to without Ren. He never complained though, which Ren appreciated and was surprised by. The guy had a sharp tongue and rarely let things slide. But he knew when something was important. Guess he was maturing. He was sixteen now. It was about time.

 

He approached Ari’s house, ignoring the usual blatant stares and glares as he went by. He may be a soldier but the neighbours knew him growing up and he’d always be that bastard miner Beta to them. He found Ari’s dad Pole outside the house talking to three people, two Betas and an Alpha.

 

“Hi Pole,” Ren said, waving his hand in greeting.

 

Pole nodded at him, his usual frown just for Ren in place. “Ari isn’t here. He’s helping finish up some work in my shop.”

 

Ren nodded, said goodbye and left, feeling Pole and his friends staring after him. He didn’t like Pole much because of how harsh he was with Ari. But he was still better than most Tantalus parents. He actually raised Ari and took an interest in him. Unlike the mines, people in the town did keep their kids most of the time, but they didn’t pay much attention to them beyond making sure they ate and worked hard. The fact that Pole gave Ari a tough time must mean he actually cares about him. At least, that’s how Ren tried to think of it so he didn’t punch Pole whenever Ari would come running to him, trying to escape whatever new method his dad tossed out to try and control him. Not every parent can be like Lin and he guessed Pole was still better than most. So he tolerated the Alpha despite their mutual dislike for each other.

 

Lin would be at work which meant Ren had free time on his hands. All his non-military friends were working too. Maybe he could meet up with Kale. He was still finishing his last year of training though and won’t be done for a couple of hours. Maybe Priya finished her training for the day since she was in the office rather than the field, earning a reputation as a major computer whiz, which was really important in a city like Tantalus where normal people’s most advanced technology is a digital watch.

 

“Hey Ren. You look lost.”

 

Ren saw Tony walking towards him, carrying some mining tools and grinned. “Hey Tony. How’s it going today?”

 

“Same old same old,” Tony said, placing the tools on the ground. Ren met Tony four years ago when he got transferred out of the prison after three years due to his good behaviour and sent to work in the mines. He still wore the orange prisoner uniform and slept in the prison and ate his meals there, but he was allowed out into the light of day and actually worked. Not that he got paid but it beat sitting on his ass all day. At least that’s what Tony told him. He looked better than some of the other prisoners too. He still had some muscle though he had that familiar gaunty look everyone had. His brown hair was speckled with white and thinning, but Ren thought that was more psychological than physical. The guy had killed several Omegas after all. That kind of guilt weighs on a person. Or maybe that was just his wishful thinking because he couldn’t accept that Tony was a bad guy.

 

Ren liked him though Ari was more wary, especially given how he was an Omega serial killer back in Heracles. The Omega still didn’t trust him but he could at least tolerate standing around while Ren talked to the prisoner.

 

“When does your shift end today?” Ren asked.

 

“Oh I don’t know,” Tony drawled, giving Ren a cocky grin. “You know how they just love to share deadlines and information here.”

 

Ren grimaced, feeling like an idiot. “Sorry.”

 

“Nah, its fine. Where’s your partner in crime? Still doesn’t like me?”

 

Ren frowned then smoothed his face out. “He’s at work. And he doesn’t not like you. He just…”

 

“Doesn’t trust me,” Tony stated. “Hey I get it. I did kill a bunch of Omegas. He has every right to be careful around me. I like to think seeing him around and all the other Omegas as a form of therapy. I haven’t felt like stalking or killing anyone in a while.” The Beta laughed and Ren smiled warily. Even with his dark humor Ren couldn’t dislike the guy. There was something honest and refreshing about him, especially in such a stark and humdrum place like Tantalus. Tony would often tell him stories about Heracles and the people he worked with. He spoke at length about his ex-boss Nicholas Chambers who still called him to check in on him after seven years of imprisonment. Ren never met the guy but he sounded like some kind of God like mythical hero the way Tony described him. Tall, muscular, helps the needy, cares about  orphans and single mothers. He was Ren’s idol if he ever thought of having one and he wished he could meet him one day.

 

“Yeah well. It’s not personal this time or anything,” Ren assured him.

 

“It’s all good. Any cool missions lately?”

 

They spent the next thirty minutes talking about a couple of missions Ren went on recently. Tony’s eyes shone with excitement as he peppered him for details and Ren’s heart broke for the killer a bit. It was clear he missed his old life. Whether it was the action or the actual violence he didn’t know but he liked him enough to share as many stories as the starving man wanted.

 

“Hey, figured you’d be here,” Ari said as he walked over to them, casting a cautious look at Tony. “Dad said you were looking for me. Guess you clocked out early.”

 

“Yeah,” Ren said. “Thought we could...hang out.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes and picked up his tools. “Please. I know about your secret little hide away.” At their panicked looks Tony sighed. “Not where it is you dorks. But it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that you guys disappear completely. At least to those of us who actually bother to notice.”

 

Ren and Ari exchanged sheepish glances, waved at Tony and left.

 

Ari cast a last glance at Tony’s retreating back as they walked away. “It still baffles me that you guys get along so well.”

 

Ren shrugged. “I told you. We kinda...understand each other.”

 

“He’s a serial killer,” Ari said dryly. “Feeling you’re similar is not a good thing.”

 

Ren chuckled. “Don’t worry. I never get the urge to kill anyone.” His expression darkened. “Yet.”

 

“Haha,” Ari laughed sarcastically.

 

Ren laughed and they proceeded in the direction of the town.

 

Ari knew Ren really liked Tony but he couldn’t fully trust the murdering Beta. He always made him uncomfortable, which is probably why his stomach was feeling a bit off. Actually it had been off since last night. “Hey Ren, does your stomach feel queasy from dinner?”

 

Ren shook his head. “Why? Does your stomach hurt?”

 

Ari nodded, placing his hand on his stomach. “It started last night so I thought it was from our dinner but it’s still hurting. Like little stabs every now and again.”

 

Ren pulled him behind a building and placed his hand on his forehead. “You do feel a bit warm,” he murmured. “Maybe you’re coming down with something?”

 

Ari brushed his hand away and scoffed. “No way. I never get sick. You know that.”

 

Ren continued to look concerned and Ari felt uncomfortable. He hated when Ren worried about him. Their lives were difficult enough already despite their best efforts to pretend there was nothing wrong. He was constantly worried about his mom and trying to smuggle in heat suppressant pills for her. Ari lost count of the number of times he stayed with Ren while Lin was in the sanctuary, trying to distract him with his favorite songs while the Beta tore himself apart for not being able to protect his adopted mother. Plus, working in the military was taxing, mentally and physically. Sometimes he had to restrain, subue and jail his own people, people he actually knew. No, no way was Ari going to add to Ren’s worries.

 

“It’s fine. I probably just need to poop it all out,” Ari forced himself to smile but Ren didn’t believe him. He knew him too well. “Come on, let’s go. We haven’t been away from here in a while.”

 

Ren nodded reluctantly and they began to make the long trek to their secret spot. It took them half an hour to cross the town and another fifteen minutes to even get to the base of the mountains where they could crawl through and get to the other side. By then Ari’s breathing was becoming more laboured, his body getting warmer.

 

“Maybe we should turn back,” Ren suggested, eyeing Ari warily. “You don’t look too good. You might have a fever.”

 

Ari snorted. “No way. I’m fine.”

 

Suddenly, he felt like someone put him in a broiling oven and staggered onto his knees, shuddering as the searing heat passed.

 

“Ari!” Ren exclaimed, crouching down next to him.

 

Breathing heavily, Ari looked up at his best friend, unable to hide his growing pain. “Ren. I don’t feel too good.”

 

Ren swallowed. “I’ve seen this before.”

 

“Well. What is it?”

 

Ren hesitated, licking his lips nervously.

 

“Just spit it out you idiot.”

 

Ren gave him a pitying look and Ari knew before he spoke. “I see it whenever Lin gets it.”

 

“No!” Ari exclaimed.

 

“Ari-”

 

“No!” Ari screamed. “No it can’t happen yet. I’m not ready yet. People don’t usually get it till their older. I’m only sixteen!”

 

“Everyone’s body is different,” Ren said in a soothing tone.

 

Ari shook his head, clutching Ren’s forearm tightly. “This can’t be happening. I’m not ready for it. We’re not ready for it.”

 

“I know,” Ren said somberly. “I used the last of the pills on my mom two months ago. I’m getting a new shipment but not for at least another month. I was going to keep some for you. Just in case. Didn’t think you’d get it so soon.”

 

Ari looked up at his best friend beseechingly, begging him to find a way, any way to get through this. “I can’t go there,” he whispered, an image of the sanctuaries flashing through his mind, looking like a torture house with manacles and devil-like Alphas cackling as they pawed at his flesh. “Don’t let them take me there.”

 

Ren nodded, his eyes full of his resolve to defend him and helped him stand up. “Let’s get you back to your house. Maybe your dad can help us.”

 

Ari was about to disagree when Ren continued. “I can’t take you to my house. Your scent is going to get stronger and the miners will come running, even if I stand in the doorway with a gun. At least in the town we might be able to figure something out.”

 

Knowing he was right Ari let Ren lead him back to his house, ashamed that he had to lean on Ren a bit. After what felt like an hour they finally reached his house and burst through the front door.

 

Pole looked up, prepared to tell them off for being noisy when he caught sight of them and his eyes widened in surprise and he stood up. “Ari! What happened?”

 

“His heat started,” Ren explained, leading Ari to his bed and easing him onto it. “We didn’t know what else to do. We don’t want him to go to the sanctuary.”

 

“No,” Pole murmured, his eyes on his flushed son. “No we don’t.”

 

Ari felt himself relax a bit. He and his dad never talked about his heat before, besides the numerous times he told him what he thought of the sanctuaries. He didn’t know what his dad thought of it or what they should do when it started. With Ren and his dad on his side this might work out.

 

“What do you think?” Ren asked, scanning the room. “We board up the windows?”

 

“Yeah. And some towels and rags under the cracks in the door and walls. To keep the smell in. I don’t have enough though. Ren can you please go get some from your house?”

 

Ren looked at him. Ari wanted to beg him not to leave but he refused to become irrational and needy all of a sudden and gave him a reassuring smile. “It’s OK. I’ll wait here with Dad.”

 

With a nod Ren left and Ari turned to look at his dad. “Thanks Dad.” He chuckled dryly. “Surprised you huh.”

 

“Actually, I could tell you were almost there,” Pole said quietly, heading to one of the windows, his back to him.

 

Ari frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

“Your body heat has been increasing. You may not have noticed it but I did when I touched your hand a couple of days ago. It’s just a slight difference but it was enough for me to figure out what was happening.”

 

It took Ari a few seconds before he could speak, his mind reeling. “Then..why didn’t you say anything? Then Ren and I could have prepared! We had a plan!”

 

“Well you see. I had my own plan.”

 

Ari felt his blood freeze at those words while his body remained warm. Suddenly, the door opened and two Betas and an Alpha entered.

 

“It’s finally here Pole?” one of them asked.

 

Pole nodded. “I told you it would be any day now. His scent and heat isn’t fully on him yet so we can still do this before it gets worse.”

 

Ari lurched to his feet, his survival instinct that he cultivated his entire life telling him to run as fast as he could. As fast as Ren. The Alphas reached for him and Ari ducked to the side but one of the Betas caught him, keeping a vise like grip on his arm.

 

“Let go of me!” Ari screamed, struggling as the other two grabbed him as well until he could barely move. He cast a wild look at his father, the person he thought would protect him when the moment came. “Why are you doing this?”

 

Pole sighed. “It’s just the way things are done Ari. You were always so vocal about not wanting to go to the sanctuary so I knew I had to take matters into my own hands. Besides, with your hair, everyone’s been waiting until your heat to have your first. We’ll make a huge profit. After that we might be able to get a bit but today is the most important. You know how it is. You and Ren may try and deny everything about our way of life, but you grew up here. You know how the system works.”

 

Yes, yes he did know. Which is why he always prayed his father would be different. That he would understand how Ari felt and help him become the first single, unmated Omega not to enter the sanctuary. He felt a wave of pain and his knees buckled a bit. He would have fallen if the men weren’t holding onto him so tightly.

 

“Let’s go,” one of them said. “The auctioneer is already gathering the crowd. You should be proud Ari. Everyone’s really excited about this.”

  
  
  


Ren sprinted back to Ari’s house, a bundle of his clothes in his arms. He’d run as fast as he could and actually managed to get home, grab whatever he could find and run back in less than fifteen minutes. Which is why he was beyond shocked when he stepped into Ari’s house and found it empty. He looked around frantically, knowing the room was vacant but couldn’t figure out what happened.

 

He dropped his clothes in the doorway and went into the main street, his head whipping around frantically as he scanned the ground for any signs of where Ari might have gone. There were several footprints, too many for him to determine which one is Ari’s.

 

“Ren!” Kale yelled as he sped towards him, carrying a satchel over his shoulder. “Ari. They have him!”

 

“Where?” Ren asked, grabbing his friend’s shoulders as he skidded to a halt in front of him, panting heavily.

 

“I went to your house but you weren't there,” Kale said, thrusting the bag into Ren’s arms and he grabbed it tightly, feeling the weight of the familiar devices inside. “I heard my mom talking about it when I got home and figured you’d need this.”

 

“Where is he Kale?” Ren asked, fighting the urge to shake him.

 

Kale gave him a look full of pity and resignation. “Sanctuary number three. They're having an auction. Apparently his dad and the sanctuary people have been planning it for a long time. He told them this morning to get ready so everyone’s already there.”

 

Ren’s blood froze and he felt like he could kill Pole with his bare hands, no problem. It was the first time in his life that he actually wanted to murder someone and he was too furious, too panicked to worry about his sudden violent urge. “I have to go.”

 

“I can’t come with you,” Kale whispered, his tone full of regret.

 

Ren cast him a disgusted look as he slung the bag over his shoulder. “Of course not you idiot. Ari is my responsibility, not your’s. What you did is already bad enough once all this is out in the open. You go back home and stay there. Maybe then no one will figure out what you did.”

 

Kale still looked hesitant and Ren growled as he kicked him in the shins, unable to control his strength with his adrenaline pumping so hard. “Get out of here you moron,” he hissed.

 

Dismissing Kale, he ran towards the third sanctuary. He should have known, should have known this might happen. Pole looked too calm, too willing to help. It was unlike him to actually address Ren by his name, much less ask him politely to do something. That should have been his clue. It was all his fault. He was the one who wanted to bring Ari to his house when the Omega just wanted to stay away from the town. But he’d been too worried about what people would say if they were gone for a few days in their secret spot. Stupid, stupid. His fault. All his fault.

 

He saw the third sanctuary ahead of him and stopped, his eyes narrowed on the crowd of people still streaming into the building. Looks like they haven’t started yet. Which would give him just enough time to get into position. He’d only been a soldier for a year and he was never required to plan anything but he did so now, his mind racing a mile a minute. He couldn’t burst through the front doors and grab Ari and run. There were too many people inside, some of them even soldiers who would gang up on him and knock him out- or worse, shoot him. He had to be careful about this.

 

He darted behind the building and opened the bag Kale gave him. It was clear from the way everything was half haphazardly thrown in that Kale had been in a hurry but he prayed he had enough presence of mind to grab the essentials. His heart began to calm when he saw the infrared goggles. Right now, that was the most important device since it was his only way of knowing where Ari was going and who was moving around inside. He snapped the goggles onto his forehead and dug around a bit more, smiling triumphantly when he found the suction cups. There were two for his hands and one for his knee. Kale must have missed the fourth one in his panic. But he could make do with three. He just needed one more thing. One more. With a growl he reached the bottom of the bag, cursing Kale for not adding a multi-purpose screwdriver at least so he could unscrew the nail in the walls and get into the rooms. Looks like he’ll have to improvise. Luckily he had his pocket knife. Worse come to worse, he can jam his blade in and jiggle the nails out.

 

Filled with purpose and a plan he put on the suction cups and quickly scaled the building. He reached the roof and pulled down his infrared goggles and scanned the main room where he knew the auction would take place. His heart felt like it was seized in a death grip when he saw an overly hot body signature. Ari. And looks like he was on a makeshift stage. And he wasn’t alone.

  
  
  


Ari’s eyes darted crazily from one eager face to another, praying someone, anyone would put a stop to this. His body still screamed at him to run but since he’d struggled all the way from his house and hasn’t stopped yet the the two Betas who grabbed him still had him in a tight grip. No one was taking any chances that their prize might escape.

 

“As we all know, this is a momentous day,” the Beta auctioneer was saying, smiling widely at the crowd while everyone laughed gleefully. “The day we’ve all been waiting for is finally here. For years, we all watched Ari grow up, watched him become more beautiful each day. We all longed to touch a single strand of his pale blonde hair.” The Beta looked at him, his smile almost leering then back at the audience. “Today, our dreams will finally come true. At least for one special person.” He chuckled and there was a rough murmur in the room, everyone glaring at the other.

 

This couldn’t be happening. No way was this happening. He knew people were always watching him, mostly because of his unique hair color, but he never imagined that they’d spent years plotting this, dreaming of this. It made him want to throw up. And he was pretty sure that wasn’t just because of his heat. He searched the crowd for his dad, feeling his betrayal grow when he finally accepted his absence. Of course he wouldn’t be here. It was bad enough he turned him in to these animals, watching it all happen was probably too much for the Alpha to handle. Fucker. If he ever saw him again he’d kill him.

 

“This is Ari’s first heat,” the auctioneer continued. “The special day. And as you can probably smell, he’s going to be one alluring Omega.”

 

The Alphas chuckled appreciatively while the Betas looked either jealous or stoic, trying to hide how put out they were that they couldn’t ‘enjoy’ Ari’s full allure. Animals. They were all just animals.

 

The auctioneer suddenly grabbed Ari’s ass and he kicked out at him, grinning with malice when he connected with the Beta’s hand. That didn’t seem to bother the Beta though as he stepped back and chuckled.

 

“And that’s the spunk we all know and love. But I was able to confirm everyone that Ari’s full heat is almost here! He’s as wet as...well..an Omega.”

 

Everyone laughed and Ari really thought he was going to throw up, shuddering as another wave of heat hit him and he almost buckled, supported by the two Betas who brought him. He could feel his slake dripping down his thighs and tried to suck it back in, knowing it was stupid but desperate to end it. To make it all stop. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want the searing pain in his stomach, his body heated and flushed, his pants completely soaked. His body was betraying him completely, his penis twitching as an aggressive scent assaulted him. He didn’t have to smell it before to know it was from the Alphas who were responding to his scent, trying to get Ari to subdue to them even while he was on stage.

 

“As we don’t want him in full heat in front of everyone, let’s begin the bidding at fifty dollars.”

 

Ari’s eyes widened as the crowd began to call out, raising their hands in the air. This was crazy! Normally Omega heats were four dollars max! How could these people have fifty dollars anyway?

 

“Looks like the price is a bit too low,” the auctioneer murmured. “Figures you all have been saving. Eighty dollars!”

 

Some of the arms dropped while the ones remaining called out louder.

 

“One hundred!” someone screamed.

 

“One twenty!”

 

“I bid one hundred and fifty.”

 

Silence reigned, most of the crowd looking disappointed while some glared in anger at the person who made the highest bid.

 

“One hundred and fifty going once!” the actionner screamed. “Going twice-”

 

“One hundred and sixty!” someone yelled.

 

“One hundred and sixty going once! Going twice! Sold!”

 

Ari felt like his world was crashing down on him, his throat constricting as an Alpha made his way to the stage. He knew that Alpha. Everyone knew everyone in this town. And he couldn’t believe that person was here.

 

“My my colonel. Couldn’t you give us mere mortals a chance,” the auctioneer joked but everyone continued to glare daggers at the military clad Alpha as he walked arrogantly up to Ari and took off his hat.

 

“Like you said,” Colonel Brent said, reaching out and grasping Ari’s face despite his best efforts to strain away. “It’s a special day.”

 

He felt like needles pricked his skin where Brent touched him. Let go. Let go!

 

The crowd gasped and a few laughed as Ari spat, his saliva dribbling down Brent’s face. The Alpha remained calm though, taking out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping the saliva from his face. Ari felt his stomach sink further when the Alpha smiled menacingly and unleashed a scent so strong Ari almost buckled, pushed down by the weight of the dominant Alpha. “I’m going to enjoy breaking that spirit of yours.”

 

Minutes later, despite his constant struggles punctuated by spasms of pain Ari was led into one of the bedrooms and tossed onto the bed. He barely had time to recover and leap back up when he saw the door snap shut, heard a lock turn and his eyes flew to the still figure of Colonel Brent.

 

“Well Ari. You can either accept this and be a good little boy, or I’ll have to get rough with you. And we both know who the winner will be in that situation.” He sounded so reasonable as he placed his hat on the only chair in the sparse room and shrugged out of his jacket and folded it neaty before draping it on the arm of the chair. His tone, his precise movements only terrified Ari more. He heard Tony in his head, telling him one of his many life lessons on criminal behaviour. _“It’s always the calm ones you have to look out for. The angry ones just lash out without thinking. But the quiet ones, they’re the smart ones. They think everything through and are harder to catch. That’s why it took people so long to catch me.”_ He’d laughed after that which only creeped Ari out more, imagining that smiling face choking an innocent Omega. Well, now he was going to experience what Tony meant first hand.

 

He had to get out of here. Had to get a signal to Ren somehow. He didn’t for a second doubt that his friend wasn’t out there trying to find him. He just had to make sure he was easy to find, easy to save. Then….then they’d figure the rest out. But right now he needed to get out of here.  

 

“Sit down Ari. Let’s make this easy, for both of us.”

 

“Like hell!” Ari spit out, his knees shaking. It was his heat. He refused to believe it was fear from this sicko that made him shake like this.

 

“Well then.” Before he could even blink he was pushed back into the mattress with Brent lying on top of him. He strained to get up, to buck the bigger man off him but the solid Alpha refused to budge. “Ready to give up?” Brent asked, smiling down at him.

 

Ari did the only thing he could. He spit. Again. This time though he received a punch in the stomach and he lost his breath for several moments.

 

“Don’t think I’ll keep being nice when you’re being such a bitch,” Brent said, his voice tinted with a hint of impatience. Ari tried to breathe, tried to move but couldn’t. He felt his arms being raised, some material he assumed was Bren’ts tie wrapping tightly around his wrists. Move! He screamed at his arms! Stop him! But his body refused to respond, still desperately trying to draw in some air.

 

“I wanted to savor this a bit more but you’re being less cooperative than I hoped,” Brent said mildly. Suddenly, Ari felt air on his lower body and felt a paralyzing fear when he realized Brent had removed his pants. He stopped breathing and this time, he knew it was from terror.

 

Brent looked down at him, then reached out a hand and stroked his hair. “Such beautiful hair. Never seen anything like it. And right now, it’s all mine.” He leaned down and sniffed Ari’s neck, causing him to shudder. His fear was complete now. He couldn’t stop shaking, his body responding with-

 

Eyes widening, Ari wished he could die, just die. Because he wasn’t shaking with fear...but arousal! Brent’s Alpha scent filled the air, rousing Ari’s own heated body and scent. He wanted to scream, to make his body listen to him, to obey him. But it wasn’t working. Nothing was working the way it should. His brain knew this was wrong, knew this wasn’t what he wanted, but his body kept yearning for Brent’s touch, an Alpha touch. His penis was almost erect and his ass twitched from both slake and the desire to be filled, penetrated. He never hated being an Omega more in his life.

 

“Guess you’re ready,” Brent said, his eyes shining with excitement.

 

Ari couldn’t even respond, closing his eyes as he finally accepted his fate. He felt his hips being raised, his knees parting and - nothing. Suddenly, a heavy weight fell on top of him, Brent laying his full body on him.

 

“Get off you fucker,” Ren hissed as he rolled the unconscious Brent off Ari. He paused when he caught sight of his best friend and almost wept.

 

“Ren,” Ari said, his voice trembling and tears forming in his eyes. He looked like hell and Ren didn’t think he’d ever forget the image of his best friend, his body flushed with his heat, arms tied and eyes full of fear for the rest of his life.

 

“Sorry it took so long,” Ren said apologetically as he cut through Brent’s tie and released Ari’s arms. He looked around, found Ari’s pants and helped his still shaken friend into them. “I had to pry the nails out with my pocket knife and it took forever.”

 

“It’s OK. You’re here now.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Ren mumbled, unable to meet Ari’s eyes.

 

“It’s OK.”

 

“I’m so-”

 

“Would you stop before I hit you!” Ari burst out, some of the fire returning to his eyes. “God you’re being annoying.”

 

Sighing with relief Ren hugged his friend, knowing they both needed a minute to just calm down, feel like themselves before they focused on surviving.

 

“Thanks,” Ari murmured into his shoulder.

 

“Let’s get out of here.”

 

Minutes later, Ren helped lower a still shaking Ari to the ground behind the sanctuary after scaling the roof. “We need to be careful. People just left the auction and are everywhere.”

 

“Where should we go? Your house?” Ari asked.

 

Ren shook his head. “My mom would try and help us but your scent is too strong now. I can’t take you there.”  

 

“Our spot?” Ari asked desperately, his body hunched and Ren knew they didn’t have long before Ari wouldn’t be able to think or move at all. He’d seen his mom go through the early stages, he knew it got way worse. They needed a safe place and fast.

 

He was about to say they might be able to risk the quick dash through town to the bottom of the mountain when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Instinctively he grabbed the arm of the person and spun them so their arm was pinned high behind them and they couldn't move.

 

“I’ll take it as a compliment to my old military training that I got so close,” Tony said, grinning at him through a grimace of pain.

 

Rne quickly released him, giving his friend an apology.

 

“I heard what happened,” Tony said, eyeing Ari who was now clutching Ren for support. “It’s all over the town actually so even a nobody prisoner like me heard it.”

 

“We need to get out of here,” Ren stated, hugging Ari close.

 

Tony nodded. “I figured. I know a way out. But it’s risky. There’s a hole I found in one of the mountains a while back. It actually goes all the way through so you can get out of Tantalus and haul ass before they figure it out and come after you.”

 

“If you found it and it’s such a great escape route why didn’t you use it?” Ari hissed.

 

Tony stared at Ari, both refusing to be the first to break.

 

“Because I have no reason to escape,” Tony finally confessed, his tone so soft, expression so sincere he seemed like a different person. Ren exchanged a surprised glance with Ari, glad to see he wasn’t the only one shocked by the Beta’s sudden transformation. “My mom died two years ago. She was the only person I cared about on the outside. Even if I got out, there’s nothing I want to do, nowhere I want to go. My life was over the minute I killed my first Omega.”

 

Ren gulped, feeling for the first time the full brunt of what Tony had done. Not only had he taken innocent lives, but knowingly condemned himself to a life of hell. He knew what he was sacrificing when he killed his Omega. And he did it anyway. He really was a killer.

 

“We need to get out,” Ren said, trying to convince himself and Ari, knowing they had no other choice than to trust a killer. “We’ll follow you.”

 

“You said it was risky,” Ari said, stopping them from moving. “Why?”

 

Tony barely blink when he answered. “Because it’s in the mines.”

  
  
  


“This is crazy,” Ari panted as he held onto Ren and tried to make sure he didn’t trip on his own feet as he attempted to keep up with Ren’s considerate but persistent pace. “We’ll get caught within seconds of entering the mines. My smell-”

 

“We can’t do anything about it now,” Ren cut in, not even looking at him as he kept his gaze focused on Tony who sprinted ahead of them then waved them forward, acting as a scout. “Anywhere we go in this town your smell will be an issue. At least this way we know there’s an escape.”

 

“Our spot-”

 

“Is too far,” Ren stated. “It’ll take too long. The mines are closer. Besides, we can’t escape through there and we need to get you out of Tantalus. Permanently”

 

Ari wanted to argue more but his breathing was becoming more and more shallow and he really needed the air to keep moving forward.

 

“Almost there,” Tony assured them as they caught up to him behind a rock. He pointed to a part of a mountain about fifty feet away. “Right there. You can’t really see the opening unless you stand on the left of it but it’s there.”

 

“Great,” Ren said. “We-”

 

“Colonel they’re over here!”

 

Ren and Tony both looked to the source of the voice, their hands curling into fists and bodies going into battle stances. What Ren saw made him feel like giving up for the first time that day. Soldiers. At least twenty of them armed with guns, Colonel Brent was on a horse behind them, his face flushed with fury. And behind them...at least fifty miners. Alpha miners. Their nostrils flared, teeth bared as they advanced on the smell of an Omega in heat. Ari pulled closer towards him and Ren knew he was shaking with fear now, his body probably recoiling from the overwhelming Alpha smell.

 

“Run!” Tony barked.

 

Within seconds Ren had Ari draped across his back and ran as fast as he could towards the opening Tony pointed out. He was the fastest runner in Tantalus, but even he couldn’t run too fast with a heaving 50+ kilo Omega on his back.

 

“Keep running and don’t look back!” Tony screamed behind him.

 

Ren kept running. He saw the ground burst and sand kick up as bullets rained around them. They were probably under orders to bring them in alive and wouldn’t actually hit them. For now. Forcing his legs to run faster, his blood pump more he focused on that one spot, ignoring everything else. Almost there. Almost there. Almost. They were in!!!

 

He spun in the opening, about to call to Tony when he felt the Beta shove him forward.

 

“Keep running you idiots!” Tony screamed. Then he smiled and held something in his hands. Ren’s eyes widened when he saw it was a grenade. He didn’t know where Tony got it from and didn’t care.

 

“No! Come with us!” Ren pleaded.

 

Tony shook his head, and pulled the lynch pin out, tossing the grenade lightly into the entrance. “Keep running Ren. And keep that Omega safe.”

 

There was a blast and Ren lurched backwards as rocks rained down on them, his eyes trained on Tony’s still smiling face.

 

“No!” Ren screamed, his voice drowned by the sound of the falling rocks. More kept falling and he had no choice but to keep walking backwards. He finally stopped when the world quieted and the rocks stopped falling, several feet in. He wanted to go back, wanted to move those rocks, grab Tony so they can escape together.

 

“Ren? What do we do?” Ari asked.

 

Ren drew a deep breath, closed his eyes for a second then looked up, hoisting his best friend higher on his back. “We keep going.”

  
  
  


Ari didn’t know how long Ren ran while he clung on to him tightly. He wanted to tell Ren to let him walk, that he could handle himself, but he knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t take two steps with the way he was feeling now. If he thought his body was on fire before then now he was a raging fireball. It was hard to breathe and he would have doubled over with pain if he wasn’t already hunched over Ren’s back.

 

Finally, they reached the end of the tunnel and breathed fresh air.

 

“Look,” Ren said in awe. “Trees.”

 

Ari lifted his head, squinting slightly under the setting sun’s rays and looked around. His eyes widened as he saw what Ren meant. They had some bare and dead trees in their spot, but they were nothing like this. There were some leaves, brown but there were leaves! And there were sparse patches of green here and there on the ground, on the rocks, everywhere! If he had his guitar he would have been able to write the most beautiful song based on how he felt at this moment, his first time seeing real grass and leaves.

 

“We should find somewhere to sleep soon,” Ren said as he walked forward, his eyes still looking around at their new surroundings.

 

Ari didn’t respond, too mesmerized by the sight they’d only read about in books. And this wasn’t even a full forest! What would it be like if it was all green, covered with lush leaves? He wanted to see it.

 

They walked for about an hour in silence, lost in thought and conserving their energy.

 

“This looks like a good spot,” Ren said, stopping in front of the entrance of a cave. “What do you think?”

 

“Looks like home,” Ari joked.

 

Ren chuckled and stepped in, laying Ari down on the ground. As soon as he felt the cool rock on his heated skin Ari shuddered again, curling into a tight ball.

 

“Ari? You OK?” Ren asked with concern.

 

“Not really,” Ari gasped. While he was on Ren’s back, focused on not bothering his friend as he hiked for hours he’d been able to keep the worst of his shaking to a minimum. Which meant all that built up pain was finally being released.

 

He gasped then groaned as another spasm of heat swept over him. “I want it to stop,” he whispered, almost crying as his body began to shake out of control. “I want it to stop Ren.”

 

“It’ll stop,” Ren assured him, stroking his head lightly. “It’ll stop soon.”

 

Ari shook his head. “It feels like it’ll never stop,” he gasped. “Like my body is going to break.”

 

Ren didn’t respond and Ari didn’t blame him. He didn’t know what he was saying either.

 

“It’ll stop. Your body will recover, and we’ll keep going and find a new life. A better life,” Ren said with conviction.

 

Ari wanted to make a sarcastic comment about Ren’s baseless confidence but he was in too much pain. When the pain subsided a bit he finally said, “Better life? What kind of better life?”

 

“One with stars all the time, and trees. And happiness,” Ren said softly.

 

“Sounds like a kid’s song,” Ari said, proud that he was able to chuckle.

 

“Well, it is a song,” Ren said. “I just made it up. Want to hear it?”

 

“Yes please,” Ari said, clutching his chest to keep his lungs from bursting. Ren’s voice filled the cave as he sang.

 

_“Come away with me,_

_Come away to a world of song and love._

_A world where everything is bright._

_Everything is light._

_Where nothing will hurt you._

_Come away with me._

_To where the sun shines bright,_

_Where the birds sing,_

_Where the trees grow_

_Where the stars will guide you._

_Come with me_

  


There was silence and Ari was shocked that he actually went still for a few moments. “Like I said,” he said jokingly. “A kid’s song.”

 

Ren chuckled. “Best I come up with it on the spot. Pretty impressive don’t you think?”

 

“I like it,” Ari said. “Sing it again.”

  
  
  
  


Ren took one last look at the sleeping Omega and felt himself finally begin to relax. Ari’s heat had lasted for almost two days. He thought he was going to be fine when he responded to his singing but a few hours after that the Omega was beyond his hearing. He’d thrashed, screamed, panted. Ren was ashamed that he had to tie him so he didn’t hurt himself. Is this why Omegas went to the sanctuaries? To avoid this kind of pain?

 

He needed some air he decided and walked out of the cave. He inhaled deeply of the crisp night air, looked up and saw the stars. He felt comforted by the familiar sight. There was always something soothing about the stars that Ren and Ari never bothered to analyze. It was beautiful, it brought them comfort. That was good enough.

 

He walked in circles, stretching his cramped muscles. He wasn’t used to just sitting down so crouching in that cave for two days was a killer. He rolled his shoulders, then his neck, feeling satisfied when he heard some pops.

 

Content that his body was back to normal, he decided it was time to think, to plan. Ari will wake up in a few hours and he needed to have a plan ready. He’s the one who brought them here. He was responsible. He had to do this.

 

Hours later he was sitting outside the cave when Ari finally came out.

 

“Hey,” Ari said, yawning.

 

“Hey. Didn’t think you’d wake up for another few hours.”

 

“Nah I’m good.”

 

Ari sat next to him and they stared at the setting sun in silence. They waited until the pink turned to blue and the sun sat comfortingly in the sky before Ren spoke.

 

“I have a plan.”

 

“Plans are good,” Ari murmured.

 

“If we keep going east we’ll eventually reach Theus. Just gotta make sure not to go north or we’ll end up in Plutus. And that’s worse than Tantalus.”

 

“Sounds good. We should head out,” Ari stood up, stretching his arms and back.

 

“Ari,” Ren said carefully, hating what he had to say but knowing there was no other way. “I can’t go with you.”

 

Ari froze mid stretch, his arms dropping to his side before he finally looked down at him. “What?”

 

Ren sighed and stood up, placing his hands in his pockets to stop them from shaking. “I can’t go with you.”

 

“What do you mean you can’t?” Ari burst out. “That was the plan. We’re supposed to run away, together. That’s what you said in your song.”

 

“It’s just a song Ari,” Ren said gently.

 

“Oh well excuse me if I took what you thought was a silly song seriously,” Ari said scathingly.

 

“I can’t go. I have to go back?”

 

“Why? What do you have that is worth risking going back to hell for?” he asked desperately.

 

“My mom,” Ren said softly. “They’ll kill her. You know they will.”

 

Ari froze, opened his mouth then closed it. “They might...they might have already,” he said softly, avoiding his eyes.

 

Ren nodded. “Maybe. But if not then I need to go back. They want me. If they have me they’ll leave her alone.”

 

Ari finally looked up, meeting his eyes and Ren was surprised to see they were filled with tears, not heat induced tears, but genuine tears. This was the first time he’s ever seen Ari come even close to crying in his life.

 

“They’ll kill you,” Ari whispered, his lips trembling. “They’ll kill you Ren.”

 

Ren nodded. “Maybe. Maybe they won’t. I’m a good soldier. They might want to keep me.”

 

Ari shook his head and sobbed, hugging himself tight as he tried to stop his tears. Ren gulped, uncertain what to do and he felt his own throat constrict as he tried not to cry as well. He had to go back. He couldn’t leave his mom. Which meant he was walking pretty much towards certain death. Both he and Ari knew that despite Ren’s faint hope. He knew he would die eventually, but not at eighteen, and not like this. It was supposed to happen in a blaze of glory, the way they depict hero deaths in the movies. Not what will probably be a prolonged execution of punishment. He felt like his knees would buckle and wanted to tell Ari he’d go with him. Just give up on Tantalus and run away, together. But he held onto the image of his mom, of Lin. Lin who took him in when everyone told her she was crazy and stupid. Lin who made sure he had food in his stomach even when money was tight and she was starving. Lin who never married because none of the people who offered for her were willing to take in a Beta bastard. He couldn’t just leave her.

 

He looked up, scanning the area around them, knowing there was more, way more past what his eyes could see. Dracus was a vast country based on the maps he’d seen. Vast and possibly dangerous. Unknown. And he was sending Ari, his Omega best friend, out into that unknown alone, without protection.

 

“Here,” Ren said desperately, thrusting his pocket knife into Ari’s hands. “Take this. For protection. If anyone tries to hurt you, you stab first. Got it.”

 

Hands trembling, Ari accepted the pocket knife and let his hand fall back to his side.

 

“And...and if you need water, drink from the rivers. Lakes are fine. Make sure they’re clean though. If it doesn't look blue, or the mud is kicked up then something is in it that might hurt or kill you.” Ren desperately wracked his brain for all the survival tips and skills he’d learned during his life and training. “And if you need food, fruits and stuff from the trees are fine but be careful they don’t have spots. That means-”

 

“Ren, you taught me all this when you studied it,” Ari said softly, smiling up at him. “I remember it all. Don’t worry.”

 

Ren inhaled deeply, his guilt about abandoning his mom warring with his guilt for abandoning Ari. Both were people he loved and would give up his life for. And both were facing death without him. He had to choose. He knew that.

 

“Of course you’ll be fine,” Ren said, forcing himself to sound cheerful. “You’re the toughest Omega I know.”

 

Ari smiled then hugged him. Ren held him close, closing his eyes while his chin rested on top of Ari’s head.

 

“Ari, do me a favour,” Ren said softly.

 

“What?”

 

“Forget about me.”

 

Ari stepped back, staring at him in shock. “What?”

 

“I want you to forget about me,” Ren stated, gazing into Ari’s disbelieving eyes with determination. “Forget about everything. About Tantalus. About your dad. About...all of it. Start a new life. A better life. Don’t ever tell anyone where you came from because they’ll treat you like crap and send you right back. Change your name, change- everything. Pretend your life started the day you reach Theus.”

 

“I….” Ari gulped. “I don’t want to forget about you.”

 

Ren swallowed and almost begged Ari to never forget him but forced himself to smile and speak. “You’re getting out Ari. The only one in Tantalus history. Your life is going to be so much better from now on. You deserve to enjoy it. And you can’t with your past hanging over you like a cloud.”

 

Ari shook his head. “You’re crazy. I won’t forget. I can’t forget.”

 

“You can,” Ren insisted, clutching Ari’s arms tightly. “You can and you will. Do you understand me?”

 

Ari looked like he was going to argue then nodded. “Fine. But you have to do the same.”

 

“It’s not the same for me,” Ren scoffed.

 

Ari shook his head. “No. It is. If you stay in Tantalus, you’re going back to hell, without me. So you have to try and forget me too. Try and forget I existed. The happy times and all. I don’t want you crying about me.”

 

Ren was surprised he was able to smirk. “What makes you think I’ll even want to cry over you?”

 

Ari chuckled. “Well then there we go. We’re both not worth crying over.”

 

They laughed then stared at each other. Then Ren pulled him tight and drew a shuddering breath, squeezing his eyes shut so he didn’t cry then and there. Ari told him not to cry. So he won’t.

 

Knowing he had to be the first to break he thrust Ari away from him and looked down. “Now get out of here. There’s a compass built into the pocket knife. Make sure you keep checking it and head east.”

 

“Ren-”

 

“Go!” Ren screamed, refusing to look up at his friend because he knew if he did he wouldn’t be able to let him go. A few moments later he heard Ari’s feet padding away, slow at first then at a run. Finally when it was silent he looked up, saw the empty clearing and drew a shuddering breath. No tears. No tears. Not for Ari, not for his mom, and not for himself.

 

Resolute, he made his way back to the cave. He almost stopped at the mouth and turned back, so he kept going forward, not giving himself a chance to think. He had to go see if his mom was OK. He had to make sure she was...alive. Hours later he saw light at the end of the tunnel as day broke and knew the miners had been working hard to clear the cave. He barely poked his head through the opening when his arms were seized and he was thrown forward onto the ground.

 

“Knew you’d come back.”

 

Ren looked up and saw the face of his superior, General Franks. He refused to speak, to beg for his life or ask about his mom. If he did so then it would seem like he was weak and he refused to appear that way to anyone.

 

“Guess the idiot has more courage than I gave him credit for,” a colonel next to him said. Ren looked around at the crowd of soldiers. There were at least thirty soldiers, General Franks, and two colonels, all for him. If he wasn’t so worried about his mom he’d let the implications inflate his ego.

 

“He’s attached to his mother,” Franks said. “As long as we keep her alive he’ll stay.”

 

Ren’s eyes widened before he could stop himself at Franks’ words. The general rolled his eyes then ordered some of the soldiers to step aside. Ren looked through the gap, letting himself feel a moment of relief when he saw his mom standing between two soldiers. If she was terrified, she didn’t show it, looking like she was just out for a walk and Ren grinned at her. He was about to call out to her when he saw the body a couple of feet from his mother and almost screamed.

 

Tony. He knew Tony would be killed for helping them. He stayed behind knowing he’d die, wanting to die. And yet, seeing him lying there, his body clearly beaten and bruised, blood soaking the sand around him was more than he could handle. They’d beaten him to death. It hadn’t been quick, hadn’t been painless. They hadn’t done it in a rush of anger. They’d grabbed him, stripped him, and beaten him for everyone to see until he gasped his last painful breath, then left his body out as an example. The Beta deserved better. He may have been a killer, but he helped them, he saved Ari. He deserved better. He vaguely wondered how Nicholas Chambers will react when he heard the news. He clearly cares about Tony. Would he mourn him? Give him a proper burial in Heracles? Blame him and Ari for causing Tony’s death? Because it was their fault. He may have offered to help them but it was their fault.

 

“Take him to the town square,” Franks barked. “You’re lucky Ren. Brent was hell bent on having you executed for how you treated and humiliated him. But I convinced the other generals how important you are to us and they agreed to a simple punishment.”

 

Ren knew he wanted him to ask what the punishment was, so he said nothing, letting the soldiers grab him and walk him out of the mines and into the town. He saw a crowd of miners following them, with his mother, Kale, Priya and some of his other friends in the lead. A public punishment then. He could handle it. It was the least he deserved for causing Tony’s death and for keeping his mom alive. She was alive. And so was Ari, running further and further away. And that’s all that mattered.

  
  
  


Three days later Ren was ready to break down and finally do what the military wanted him to do. Beg for mercy in front of all the miners and townspeople.

 

CRACK the whip whooshed, announcing itself right before it landed on his bare and tattered skin.

 

Ren screamed. He couldn’t help it. He managed to keep his screams to grunts at first but as the lashings continued and the raw wounds were struck over and over so he felt like his entire body was poked repeatedly with a burning spike, his grunts turned to screams of agony. His face was cut up as well since he was tied tightly against a giant rock, his body pressing into it with each crack of the whip. He saw his mother shudder and Kale almost launched forward but Priya stopped him. It wasn’t the first time one of them wanted to intervene but he was glad they didn’t. They would only get punished, or worse killed. They needed to stay out of this. This was Ren’s punishment and his alone. The thought kept him from begging for mercy as the whip lashed across his back, making him scream again.

  
  
  


Ari sprinted through the trees, his bleeding feet receiving fresh wounds from the broken twigs and loose rocks on the ground since he lost his sandals this morning. They were after him. He thought he was free the first day after he left Ren, free of pursuit. So he’d walked slowly, taking his time to drink water and eat as he went, taking long and deep sleeps at night. But then this morning, they found him. Luckily he heard the dogs which woke him up and he ran, not even taking the time to grab his sandals. That’s when the chase started.

 

He had to lead them down a different path, convince them he was going somewhere else. But how?

 

Suddenly, he heard the dogs and looked back, his feet running faster when he saw five soldiers scream as they began to chase him. Faster. Faster. As fast as Ren.

  
  
  


It had been eight days. Eight days of everyone watching him scream, watching him bleed. Eight days of hearing that terrifying Crack, knowing the pain that would follow. Brent came during the fourth day, smirked and spit at him and left. He couldn’t even wipe the saliva away since his body was latched. He felt traces of it for a while until blood dripped from his forehead where he cut it when an extra strong lashing whipped his body forward and he’d banged it against the rocky surface beneath him.

 

“Everyone, we have an announcement to make.”

 

Blearily, Ren looked up, his mouth dry as sand even though they gave him a sip of water an hour ago. He saw Franks standing on top of a rock in front of him. It was the first time the general came to the square.

 

“We believe that Ren has received enough punishment for his attempted escape.” The crowd murmured and Ren couldn’t be bothered to check whether they agreed or disagreed. “Ren is an excellent soldier who made a mistake. And he has learned his lesson. He also came back, a sign of just how devoted he truly is to Tantalus and the military. Throughout these eight days he has proven himself and shown why he was entrusted with the position of soldier early. Despite  his mistake, he has regained favour with the military.”

 

Ren sighed and rested his head on the rock, wondering how long Franks’ patriotic speech will continue.

 

“However, there is someone else who deserves our scorn. A coward who spit on the ways of Tantalus, the lives we have built here and tried to escape.”

 

Ren’s heart thudded and he looked up, his dry throat burning as he almost swallowed with apprehension. He couldn’t...he couldn't be talking about….

 

“We found the traitor you all know as Ari. That stupid Omega defied the laws of our city, denied the system we worked hard to create. Tried to break our most sacred rule. Well, we couldn't let that happen.” He pulled something from his pocket and held it in front of him so Ren couldn’t see it. He strained against the rock, trying to see past Franks while the crowd gasped and murmured amongst themselves. He saw Priya cover her mouth and Kale’s face pale. His eyes flew to his mom, begging her with his eyes to tell him that what Franks was implying wasn’t true. His mom looked at him, her eyes somber.

 

Suddenly, Franks turned and threw the object towards Ren. He saw a flash of metal in the sun before it landed in front of him. It was an ID tag, the kind everyone in Tantalus has. It couldn’t be..it couldn’t. He strained his head and eyes, searching for the number, searching for the name...and he saw it. Plain as day. Ari, Number 8532. He knew that tag, had seen it on Ari’s neck everyday. And it was covered in blood. Ren swallowed his grief, trying to use some logic to calm himself, knowing it was just the ID tag. He didn’t doubt it’s authenticity since he knew that tag as well as his own. However, the military specialized in deception. Hadn’t he been sent on several missions that entailed him changing evidence? Maybe they caught Ari and ripped it off him. He wasn’t dead. He couldn’t be dead. He was supposed to escape, to be happy.

 

“Our search team found him in the woods a couple of days from here,” Franks said. “They bashed his head in and killed him. We wanted him brought alive so we can execute him publicly as the law dictates, but he resisted. So they had to beat him. But we have something else, something to prove to you just how serious our laws are, just how devoted we are towards maintaining them.”

 

A soldier stepped forward and passed a cloth bag to Franks. He thrust his hand in and pulled something out.  Ren saw it as he held it aloft, proudly displaying it for the crowd who screamed and gasped. His eyes pitiless, Franks turned around and walked over to Ren. He stopped and dropped the severed head in front of him. This time, he almost screamed but his throat was too raw and dry for him to do so. Because the head was Ari. He couldn’t see the face,  the nose and mouth shattered so the face was unrecognizable, but it was Ari’s hair. He knew that hair, had admired it, stroked it. Even if the government tried to fake a head they wouldn’t be able to get anyone with that hair color. It _was_ Ari. His best friend. And he was dead.

 

He bit his lips, stopped himself from screaming, from crying as his whole world shattered. He felt blood drip down his chin and knew he was practically chewing his lower lip off in his attempt not to scream but didn’t stop. He was too numb to care. Ren didn't hear the last of Franks’ speech, his eyes riveted on Ari’s bloody head. He’d failed. After everything he’d done he failed. He couldn't protect the person who was as important to him as his mother.

 

He felt his arms burn as the ropes tying him to the rock were cut off and arms grabbed him, lifted him and almost carried him away.

 

“The tag,” Ren gasped at his mother before Kale and another friend carried him away. “Ari’s tag.”

 

Wordlessly, Lin picked up the tag. Ren held out a trembling hand and she placed it in it. He curled his fingers around it, feeling the cool metal and hating what it meant. His best friend dead. His eternal failure. And yet, it was Ari. The only piece of him he had left that he can carry. A reminder of his best friend. And of his biggest failure and guilt.

  
  
  
  


Ari stared down the mountain at the outskirts of Theus. He’d managed to lose the soldiers a few days ago by throwing his tag down a hill and jumping into a lake. Ren told him dogs lose their sense of smell around water and he’d wasted no time in hiding in the closest body of water he could find. He spent hours in the lake, his head bobbing up briefly for air while his lungs burned until he was sure the soldiers were gone.

 

Theus. Ren told him to head to Theus. But he didn’t want to be in Theus based on what he heard. He was a musician and everyone knew the best music was in Orpheus. Ren told him to be happy. To forget him and live a better and happier life. So he would. He’ll forget his past, completely, and go to Orpheus as a new person. A person who sang and played music and lived his life to the fullest. Because that’s what Ren would want. No, not Ren. That’s what he wanted. Because Ren didn’t exist anymore. He’d forget him. Just like he’ll forget everything else. He almost stopped breathing as he felt himself almost ripping the memories away and stopped himself. No, not yet. When he arrives in Orpheus. Then he can forget...about Ren. Until then he can keep thinking about him. About his best friend who sacrificed his life for him. Just for a bit longer. Unconsciously, he began humming, not even realizing it was the song Ren sang to him. Tears trickled down his face as he walked determinedly forward, his voice barely above a whisper and shaking as he sang the words. _Come with me, to where the sun shines bright...where no one can hurt you..._

  
  
  
  


Ignoring the tearing sensation in his back Ren made his way through the cave, heading to his and Ari’s secret spot. He’d been recuperating at home for days and his mom refused to let him so much as leave his bed. Not that he protested at all. All he’d been able to do the last couple of weeks was nod numbly when his mom or friends asked him a question, swallow what he was given and clutch Ari’s ID in his hand. He still couldn’t bring himself to look at it, but couldn’t bring himself to let go either.

 

He felt like he was dead. He must be dead. Only he could feel physical pain. But his emotions were dead. That was it. His emotions were dead. From...stuff. Too much stuff.

 

Which is why he numbly found himself crawling out of bed while his mom was at work and making his way here. He didn’t know why, but his body wanted to come, so he came. He looked down at the spot where he usually laid down, then shifted his eyes to the left where Ari would lay down and stare at the sky. Then he looked at the tree where Ari would sit with his guitar and sing. Nothing. He felt nothing. He heard nothing. He tasted...nothing. He must be dead. His body was moving but he was dead.

 

He stood still, staring at the tree; an image of Ari appeared like a mirage, a laughing Ari as he strummed his guitar. Suddenly, Ren began to hum. Then he opened his mouth:

_“Come away with me,_

_Come away to a world of song and love._

_A world where everything is bright._

_Everything is light._

_Where nothing will hurt you._

_Come away with me._

_To where the sun shines bright,_

_Where the birds sing,_

_Where the trees grow_

_Where the stars will guide you._

_Come with me_

Ren’s voice cracked as he sang the last few lines, his voice shaking throughout. He felt something wet on his cheek and raised his hand, surprised when he saw it was a tear. Tears? But he was dead. How could he cry? Besides.. he promised Ari he wouldn’t cry. Right after he sang to him, sang about a better life for both of them. He promised Ari he wouldn’t cry. Ari. Shaking, he finally uncurled his numb and pale fingers from around Ari’s ID tag and stared down at it. Ari. His name was right there. With specks of blood around it and dark red dry blood caking the chain.

 

Suddenly, it was like someone dumped a bucket of cold water on him and Ren gasped, collapsed onto his knees and clutched his chest, breathing laboured. Ari was dead. His best friend was dead. But he was still alive. He, Ren, wasn’t dead despite what he’d thought the last couple of weeks.

 

He felt his eyes and throat burn, and fought the urge to cry. He promised Ari he wouldn’t cry for him. So he screamed. He screamed and screamed his grief because there was nothing else he could do. He screamed until his throat was raw and he couldn't speak much less scream. Then he lay on his stomach on the ground, gasping as he stared at Ari’s ID tag.

 

Half an hour later he left the clearing and headed back to Tantalus. His stride was steadier, his gaze calmer. Ari was dead but he was still alive. Ari told him not to cry and live his life. So he will. He’ll keep living, for both of them. Even if it is a shit life.

  
  
  


_Present_

 

“Ari?” Ren asked, his voice trembling.

 

Ari nodded and ran towards him, arms open and Ren stood there as his best friend came back from the grave and hugged him so close he thought his bones would break.

 

“Ren,” Ari choked, his voice wracked with heavy sobs. “Ren.”

 

Eyes wide as he stared down at the black hair in front of him, his body shaking with disbelief Ren slowly lifted his arms and placed them on Ari’s shoulders.

 

“I thought they killed you,” Ari gasped. “Ren. I thought you were dead.”

 

Ari kept repeating his name over and over, his voice familiar, his embrace, everything. His hair was different. His eyes were different. But it was him. It was Ari.

 

“Ari,” Ren gasped and clutched his best friend tightly. “Ari.”

 

They stood there, under the moonlight, holding each other as if afraid the other would disappear, whispering each other’s name as they sobbed for the best friend they thought they’d lost forever.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many chapters I love but I really feel this one is one of my best. ⌒°(❛ᴗ❛)°⌒. So many little hints that came out throughout the story are finally explained here, everything is tied together it’s just so...emotional and dramatic and full of love and heartbreak and friendship. The key was to hide who Kiryn really is so it’s a surprise that smacks us in the face the same way it does to Ren. (Hopefully not many people figured it out. If so then I applaud your sleuthing and logical minds). The other key point was to make this as emotional as possible given that we now know both Ren and Ari/Kiryn are alive. And I hope I managed to do that. It was also hard trying to give you a full snapshot of all these people, some of whom we never met, and an entire city in one chapter as we're thrust into the middle of a flashback. But I think it worked so yay me! o(*>ω<*)o
> 
> I have to say, this chapter really shows how strong Kiryn and Ren really are and how they use humor and sarcasm as a survival method. These two are just awesome. So many things make sense now. Why Kiryn pretends he has no past, why he had a fear and distrust of sex, Ren never crying over Ari's death despite the nightmares over the years. This chapter has been on my mind since day one and it was tricky because I had to go back and recall clues I dropped even back in Chapter 4 or 5, especially about Kiryn’s past in subtle ways (like when he sympathizes with Luke about parents betraying their kids in ch 31 and the biggest clues in ch 40 when he remembers Ren for a second). I also had to make sure the clues were correct and I won't change my mind later.(๑ʘ∆ʘ๑). When I finally started writing it a few weeks ago it flowed so easily because it’s been in my mind for so long. As my longest chapter it took me around 6-7 hours to finish over a few days. Final word count...drum roll please... 14726! (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ
> 
> I hope you guys love this chapter as much as I do and appreciate the months of secrecy, planning, subtext and hidden word play that went into it. And now that Ren and Ari/Kiryn are reunited, look forward to lots of great interactions between them. They’re going to need their own ship name and the best I could come up with is Ken, which reminds me too much of Barbie and a perfect smiling Ken does not fit my babies.
> 
>    
> Up next: the aftermath of the reunion. Boy this was a long 48 hours and took over 3 chapters!


	61. Chapter 61

Kiryn lay on his back, staring up at the stars the same way he’d done a million times before, his head resting on a chest that was firmer than before, but still so achingly familiar. A chest he never thought he’d ever feel beneath his head again.

“You can’t see too much up here,” Kiryn commented.

“I know,” Ren replied. “I usually go to the lake but it’s pretty late so this will just have to do.”

Kiryn smiled, feeling Ren’s chest rise and fall beneath him. He was alive. Ren was alive. When he ran years ago, leaving his best friend behind he thought it was over. He tried to hope that Ren was alive, that Tantalus forgave him, but that hope was driving him crazy. It made him want to go back, made him want to drag Ren with him, made him...remember...everything. So he stopped hoping, stopped thinking. 

Tonight, seeing Ren standing there in the moonlight had felt like a shock to his system and Kiryn felt like he’d come back to life, that little part of him that died with Ren in those woods returning. 

“Where’s this lake?” Kiryn asked, still trying to let reality sink in. Ren was alive. He kept repeating that to himself over and over.

“It’s not too far. Just a few minutes drive by car. It’s better than our secret spot, what with actual grass and all.” Ren chuckled and Kiryn’s smile faded. Their secret spot. He saw flashes of it in his dreams so many times, pictured it when he sang Ren’s song everyday. But he never let himself go beyond that. Never recalled all the times he and Ren went there, the feelings associated with that place. Their hopes, their desire for a better life, their ambition to one day escape it all. The way Kiryn did, and Ren didn’t. 

“Most places are better than it,” Kiryn replied absently. “We just thought it was beautiful.”

“Well, it was our’s,” Ren replied, drawing a deep breath and making Kiryn’s head rise up then down. “It was special. So I’m a bit biased towards it.”

“Do you...did you ever go back?” Kiryn asked despite himself. What was he doing? He decided a long time ago he’d let the past go, act like it never existed, shove everything into a dark abyss and never look inside. A few hours with Ren and he was already sinking back into his memories. Into the past. He felt a knot of panic in his chest at the thought of reliving it all, remembering it all. No, he wasn’t going to do it.

“Sometimes.” Ren replied, oblivious of the anxiety attack Kiryn was barely keeping at bay. “At first. But it got too painful to go so I stopped. Kale made me stop if you want the truth. Said it was too difficult for me.”

“Kale’s a good guy,” Kiryn murmured.

“He is. He and I were always close and got even closer the last few years, especially after he officially joined the military as a full time soldier. He’s not you but we’re good together. He really...helped me out. After you ..left.” 

Kiryn swallowed. They’d mostly sat in silence, making idle chatter the last couple of hours, both wanting to hold on to the rosy cloud they were in, the relief and sheer joy of being together again before they had to ask the painful questions. 

“Well, obviously he’s not me,” Kiryn commented, forcing his voice to sound light. “For one thing he sucks at singing.”

“Hey you can’t compare us mere mortals to your talents,” Ren protested. “I told you that a million times.”

Kiryn chuckled. “Poor Ren. I know it’s not your fault you were born tone deaf but no amount of coaching from me helped.”

“That’s cuz you kept dissing me,” Ren argued, his chest rumbling with annoyance. “You were a crap teacher and you know it.” 

Kiryn laughed, a genuine from the heart laugh and felt his dark cloud disappear as Ren laughed as well.

“Glad to see you’re still your sarcastic and cocky self,” Ren drawled.

“And you’re still droll and irritating,” Kiryn shot back.

Ren snorted. “Irritating huh. I’ve been upgraded actually. People now call me a pain in the ass, arrogant, cocky, full of shit, pomp-”

Kiryn whistled. “I’m impressed. You were so bad they actually bought a thesaurus just to think of ways to insult you.”

They laughed, their eyes still on the sky which was started to lighten with the first streaks of dawn.

“Crap,” Ren suddenly said. 

“What?” 

“I have to go,” Ren said regretfully.

“Why? Sun’s not up yet.”

Ren groaned and sat up, causing Kiryn to sit up as well and face his friend. “I know. But I gotta ...walk my dog.”

Kiryn’s eyebrows went up at that. “You. You have a dog.”

Ren shook his head. “Don’t start. He was a street dog and I took him in.”

“And probably feed him better than yourself,” Kiryn said with a frown. “I know you always wanted a pet but Lin and I told you you have to take care of yourself. I bet that dog is spoiled rotten.”

Ren grinned. “Why cuz I spoiled you?” Kiryn stuck out his tongue and Ren laughed. “Well, I will admit he is spoiled. But don’t worry. Mom always makes sure we both get enough to eat. And he takes care of me just as much as I take care of him.”

Kiryn still looked dubious and Ren laughed. “I’m serious. You’ll love him. He’s a great dog.” 

“We’ll see,” Kiryn replied darkly. “Knowing you, you probably think him taking a dump on your bed is cute or funny.”

Ren winced. “No way. He did that a few times and trust me, it was just gross.”

Kiryn smiled at that. “Well, glad to see you do put yourself first sometimes. And don’t think arrogant or careless behaviour is endearing, you weirdo. What’s his name anyway? I can’t imagine you keeping him nameless the way people normally do.”

Ren froze, his eyes shuttered and Kiryn’s light mood disappeared once more. 

“Ari,” Ren replied gently. “I named him Ari.” 

Kiryn swallowed and looked away, feeling ashamed and touched at the same time. He left, he escaped. Ren didn’t. Lord knows what he faced when he went back and the possibilities haunted him. He kept trying to ignore the darkness that is Tantalus, focusing on just being with his best friend again, but the question burned inside him. He needed to know. Needed to make sure. “What...what did they do to you?” he asked softly, still unable to meet Ren’s eyes. “What did they do when you got back?”

There was a pause and Kiryn knew before Ren spoke that he was going to lie to him. Ren didn’t lie often and when he did he could keep a straight face. But he knew him, and he knew that Ren was debating if he should tell the truth and break his heart, or lie to protect him.

“Nothing,” Ren said hollowly. “Just house arrest for a few weeks.”

Kiryn nodded, knowing Ren was lying, was once again trying to protect him as much as he could from the harsh Tantalus life. Kiryn didn’t believe him and Ren knew it. Everytime he tried to sugar coat the truth growing up Kiryn confronted him about it, badgered him until he confessed. 

“Good,” Kiryn said, feeling like a coward for letting the lie go, but knowing they both needed it. Just for today. Tomorrow, tomorrow they can deal with reality.

“Yeah,” Ren replied. “I’ll see you here tomorrow?”

Kiryn looked up, flashing Ren a grin. “Of course. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Ren’s whole body stiffened and Kiryn knew he should have chosen his words more carefully. Then Ren smiled and the moment passed.

“Get some sleep Ari,” Ren said getting up. “I’ll see you later.”

“Later,” Kiryn replied, watching Ren as he walked across the roof and back into the building, the truth, the last eight years lying between them in a dark shroud. Tomorrow. They’ll deal with it tomorrow. Even though Kiryn wished they could just move on, ignore it all. Sighing, he lay back down, silently wishing that the stars will make tomorrow easier, for both of them. 

 

Ari barked and Ren started, staring down at the dog who glared up at him from his empty food bowl. 

“Oh right. Sorry buddy.” Ren grabbed the bag of dog food and poured some into the bowl. Ari gave him one last look then began to eat. Ren sighed. He needed to get his head on straight but he couldn’t. How the hell could he act normal and actually think when Ari, his best friend whom he’d thought was dead for eight years was actually alive. And here, in Plutus. Ren had burned to ask him what happened, how he survived, what he’d been doing all this time. But he could sense that Ari didn’t want to talk about it. To be honest, Ren was simply letting the moment sink in, to try and not ruin it with reality. Just for now. For now they can just enjoy the knowledge that they’re alive. There’s plenty of time later for the truth. 

With a sigh, Ren went off to take a shower. He had to get to work soon and he really needed to get his emotions in check before he did so. It wasn’t until he finished and was getting ready to meet Jason that he realized there was something else he needed to figure out. His body was in shock and acting on autopilot so he completely forgot about the Jason situation. 

It was just a few hours ago that he and Jason...made love. Well, more accurately Jason made love to him. Having never even thought of the L word during or related to sex before Ren didn’t know what to do. How could he face Jason after that? What could he say?

He stood at his front door and thumped his head against it a few times, hoping it’ll jostle his mind and he’ll suddenly have the perfect solution. He was debating if he should just act normal, ignore Jason or take the coward’s way out and just go work with Connor for the day when his doorbell rang. Groaning, Ren looked through the peephole, not even surprised when he saw Jason on the other side. It was a sign that Jason was going to proceed cautiously since he didn't just burst in as usual. 

Reluctantly, he opened the door.

“We need to talk,” Jason said somberly. “I figured before work would be best. Then we can just focus on business as usual once we get there.”

Knowing Jason was right Ren stepped aside, leading the way to his couch. 

“I’ve thought about it all night,” Jason started and Ren was glad, because he still didn’t know what the hell he should say. “And I don’t know what to do about about what happened last night. I can’t guarantee I won’t do it again. I swore I wouldn’t last night but I couldn’t stop myself. This love stuff is new to me too so I’m just as shocked and confused by it all as you are.” 

Ren scanned Jason’s face, feeling a bit better when he saw the Alpha was just as frustrated and uncertain as he was. Then he looked at Ren, meeting his gaze squarely and Ren drew a sharp breath. No, no uncertainty there. Jason knew how he felt at least and he wasn’t going to back down. The thought should terrify him, instead it just made him a bit nervous. Mostly because he still didn’t know how he felt. 

“I think we take it one step at a time, one day at a time,” Jason continued. “We don’t let what happened last night get to our heads and make us all weird. And if it happens again-”

“Woow wait!” Ren protested, unconsciously scooting back on the couch and away from the source of his uncertainty. “What do you mean again? You really think I’m going to let you touch me again after that?”

Jason stared at him for a few seconds, his gaze intense. “Did you really hate it that much?” he asked softly. 

Ren hesitated, then decided he’d never lied to Jason and didn’t want to start now. “I didn’t hate it. I just...don’t know how to deal with it.”

“What part of it makes you nervous?” Jason asked and Ren wished the guy wasn’t so good at cutting to the heart of the matter. Then again, Ren was like that as well. No wonder people found him annoying. 

Ren drew a deep breath and crossed his arms, needing to feel like he had some kind of shield while he emotionally exposed himself to this ...whatever it was. “It was...the way you touched me. Looked at me,” he confessed, avoiding Jason’s eye. “I’m not used to...emotions and stuff during sex.”

“And you think I am?” Jason asked dryly. “As you so eloquently put it several times, I’m just acting on my sexual desires without thinking about the other person. Last night was just as much a shock to me as it was to you. I didn’t plan it, didn’t think it would happen. I just..” Jason stopped and Ren finally looked at him, his spine stiffening at the pure longing on the Alpha’s face. “I looked at you and I couldn’t help it. OK?”

Ren nodded even though he had no idea what Jason meant. 

“So we agree? We keep our relationship going, see where it goes. And we don’t let it get weird.”

“Or affect our work,” Ren insisted.

Jason grinned for the first time that morning. “Yeah, like you’d let that happen. You and Connor are just way more professional than us Blake men.”

Ren’s heart steadied at that familiar grin and was glad when he naturally smiled back. “Well, someone has to act civilized.”

Jason laughed and Ari padded over and licked his hand. Jason rubbed the dog’s head affectionately and Ren’s smile dimmed, recalling the other Ari in his life. The one who came back from the grave. He wanted to see him, wanted to talk to him. He missed him so much and needed some reassurance that he really was alive, that it wasn’t just a fevered day dream.

“What’s wrong?” Jason asked.

Ren shook his head, curling his hands tightly so he can banish the negative thoughts away. Ari was alive. He was real. And he was somewhere in this building. And he’d see him tonight. He had to believe that. 

“Nothing. Now, if we’re done with all the emotional crap we need to get to work.”

Jason snorted as they got up and walked across the apartment, Ari padding after them and barking until they both gave him the proper attention he wanted before they left. “Need I remind you you’re the one freaking out here. Not me.”

Ren glared. “I’m not freaking out.”

“Yeah right,” Jason drawled. 

They continued their argument as they made their way to the office, the familiar banter easing Ren’s mind about him and Jason, and his anxiety that Ari was just a figment of his imagination. He’d see him soon. He will. 

 

 

Ren rushed to the roof of the apartment building that night, chanting Ari’s name in his head. He was alive, and he’d be there, the same way he was there this morning. He had to be. He wasn’t sure what time Ari would show up, whether he would be as eager as Ren and come earlier or if he even could. So he waited until after his run with Jason then quickly showered and rushed over. Jason hadn’t liked that, thinking he was just trying to avoid having sex again. So Ren had to spend time reassuring him that he was just tired from their exhausting day at work. Jason didn’t believe him and Ren basically had to blow him off to come here. Which meant he’d have to deal with a pissy Jason in the morning. But that doesn’t matter. Nothing matters except seeing Ari. 

He threw the roof door open with a bang, knowing he was being dramatic and didn’t care. And there he was, sitting there the same way he did yesterday, guitar in hand as he looked up at him and smile. 

“Took you long enough. I’ve just been bored sitting on my ass waiting for you,” Ari quipped.

Exhaling with relief, he covered up the agitation he’s been feeling all day and strolled across the roof until he sat next to his friend, their backs resting on one of the walls. “Yeah right. Like you’d ever be bored with your guitar.”

“True true,” Ari replied, strumming a few notes. 

“Nice guitar. Definitely better than our workmanship.”

Ari’s grin widened and he held the instrument up so Ren could see the images of twinkling stars painted onto the pale brown wood. “You like it? I had one of my artist friends decorate it for me.”

Ren swallowed, his eyes riveted on the stars. Just like him, Ari still needed comfort from them. Did he ever feel guilt mixed in with those tender emotions while they were apart the way Ren did? 

“Play me something,” Ren demanded, crossing his arms and forcing himself to lean casually back against the wall. 

“As bossy as always,” Ari drawled with a chuckle. Then he began to strum some notes. Ren felt himself gradually begin to relax, feeling himself sucked back into the past when it was just him and Ari and his music. Life had been far from perfect but they’d been happy, in their little secret spot, looking up at the stars and listening to Ari sing, able to forget for those fleeting moments the nightmare lives they led just a few yards away. 

Softly, Ari began to sing and Ren closed his eyes, letting the music wash over him. Just like before. All day, questions about Ari’s life kept popping up in his head and he thought he’d harass his friends for information and vice versa. But now that they were sitting together, he just wanted to forget it all. What did it mattered what happened to Ari and why he was here? All that mattered was that he was here. So he lost himself in the moment, happy to simply have his best friend back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the future Ren/Kiryn scenes so much I actually wrote several of them in one day to be organized into future chapters. The aftermath of their reunion is going to continue, which is no surprise. They are different people now and are finally reunited, experiencing all the emotions that go with it. Starting with simple happiness at being alive. I love this chapter because there's so much unspoken between Kiryn/Ren. You can see they're long time friends, they get each other, they love each other. Ah, so glad they're finally reunited. And I love how Kiryn himself knows that Ren spoils him and likes difficult people (cough cough like Jason cough). Our Ren really does have strange tastes ;) And an emotional 24 hours between Jason loving him and dealing with that and finding out Ari is alive. It was interesting to see how uncertain he is at times because there's so much going on. He doesn't want to talk about the dark past too much, he doesn't want to push Jason away or ignore what they have, but he can't accept Jason's love completely and he can't bring himself to ask Kiryn the difficult questions. But in true Ren fashion he keeps going, trying ti figure it out as he goes. 
> 
> Up next: a break from Kiryn/Jeren (3 chapters was a lot so don't feel sad that we're switching gears) and focus on Connor and Devon with some Meconn thrown in the mix.


	62. Chapter 62

“Mom! I can’t find any clean socks,” Devon called out from his bedroom.

 

“I did the laundry last night and didn’t get a chance to put everything back. It should all still be in the laundry basket,” Connor yelled back, placing the last of the sliced up oranges in a tupperware box and closing the lid.

 

“Found it!”

 

Connor grinned and shook his head. Matt told him it was normal for Devon to be all excited on Sports Day, especially since he’d been preparing for it for a bit over a month. However, Connor still didn’t get it. Maybe if his parents and teachers ever let him participate in such school activities he would understand his son’s enthusiasm more.

 

Suddenly, his phone rang and Connor saw it was Matt and smiled widely.

 

“Hey,” he said when he answered.

 

“Hey,” Matt’s voice rumbled over the phone, making Connor shiver. “Just wanted to call and wish Devon good luck before you guys take off. I’m not calling at a bad time am I?”

 

“No you’re not. Let me get him for you. Devon!”

 

Devon appeared in the kitchen doorway, one sock on and the other in his hand.

 

Connor held out his phone. “It’s Matt. I told him about today and he wants to talk to you.”

 

Devon’s eyes shone brighter as he took the phone. “Hello Colonel Blake! Yeah, today’s the big day! Yeah pretty excited.”

 

Connor’s smile softened and he leaned back against the kitchen counter as he watched his son converse animatedly with his lover. He hadn’t told Devon about the change in their relationship and wanted to keep it that way. He knew Devon wouldn’t intentionally tell secrets but he may say things to certain people thinking he was helping or sharing good news. There was also the fact that it’ll make things even more difficult when he and Matt broke up.

 

He snapped up at the thought, distracting himself by placing the boxes of snacks he prepared in a paper bag.

 

“OK. I’ll tell you how it goes later. Here’s Mom.” Devon handed the phone back and rushed back to his room to finish getting ready.

 

“He looks happy,” Connor said brightly.

 

Matt chuckled. “He’s excited. I didn’t even have to say much. I know I said this before but he’s a great kid.”

 

Proud, Connor stood straigheter. “You did. But a parent never gets bored hearing how wonderful their child is.”

 

“Tell me about it. My mom still gets all pink when anyone compliments me. It’s kinda ridiculous at this point and some of it is just polite banter but she enjoys it.”

 

“Well, you’re nice to just want your mom to be happy,” Connor commented, imagining an adult Devon rolling his eyes while Connor gushed with pride about something his son did. As usual, thoughts of Devon growing up made a lump form in his throat.

 

“You going to have a family lunch today? Or is it cancelled again?” Connor asked, desperate to change the subject.

 

“Not sure yet,” Matt said. “Grandfather doesn’t seem happy with any of us right now so I might just go spend time with my parents.”

 

“That might be nice. Just you three.”

 

“We usually have dinner twice a week so it’s nothing special,” Matt drawled.

 

Connor hated changing the light atmosphere but he couldn’t hold back what he needed to say, his tone somber. “As someone who hasn’t seen his family in years let me tell you, spending any time with them should be seen as special.”

 

There was a pause and Connor felt embarrassed for taking Matt’s light hearted comment seriously.

 

“You’re right,” Matt said softly. “I shouldn’t joke about it either. I know how great my parents are.”

 

“Good,” Connor replied, clearing his throat and trying to think of anything to diffuse the situation he created. “By the way, one of Devon’s friends invited him for a slumber party tonight, sort of a post-Sports Day kind of thing. So I was thinkin-”

 

“I’ll come over around five?” Matt asked quickly.

 

Connor chuckled. “Five should be fine but I’ll text you if I get home earlier or later.”

 

“Great. I’ll bring food. Mom always gives me lots of leftovers and I can never finish it anyway.”

 

“You mean I don’t have to cook _and_ I get to eat Blake style food? My lucky day.”

 

They laughed, then Devon called out that he was ready and Connor hung up. Forty minutes later Connor was sitting on the bleachers with the other parents, watching Devon talking to his friends in line on the field while the teachers were trying to get everyone organized. They looked pretty organized to him, but he knew they wanted to put on a bit of a show for the parents to show them how proactive the teachers are.

 

“Guess they still like wasting time,” Oliver drawled as he sat next to Connor who removed the bag of food he’d placed next to him to save him a seat.

 

“Some things never change,” Connor agreed.

 

“I still remember our Sports Days,” Oliver said, chuckling while Connor frowned. Every time Oliver reminced about their childhood he’d feel once again that they lived different lives even though they were there together. “One year, during the basketball game the opposite team made this foul shot and-”

 

Connor zoned out while Oliver droned on, describing what he thought was one of the most fascinating games in his life. Connor didn’t remember the game being that interesting from his seat on the bleachers with his parents. As Oliver’s already determined fiance, he’d had to be excused from his own class activities for the day and cheer Oliver on. Not that anyone, including Oliver, noticed. Otherwise they would have realized how quiet Connor had been, watching his friend and destined mate play and laugh, trying to ignore his classmates on the other side of the gym having a blast.

 

Suddenly, Devon caught sight of his parents together and waved at them frantically. Connor smiled and waved back, glad when Oliver stopped talking so he could focus on his son and wave.

 

“Is he ready?” Oliver asked and Connor forced himself not to roll his eyes.

 

“You mean, if he ready to have fun? Then yes.”

 

Oliver frowned at him and Connor was glad that the games were about to start and Devon wasn’t watching them anymore. “Why do you have to be like this? You know how important this day is to Devon. He was torn up when he lost last year.”

 

Connor sighed. “I know. But I think it’s bad enough that you and the school and even Devon himself place all this pressure on an eight year-old. So I’m just going to relax and focus on watching my son have fun.”

 

Oliver opened his mouth then shook his head. “There’s no point talking to you.”

 

“Likewise,” Connor stated and that was the last word they spoke to each other for the next two hours while they watched Devon and his class compete in game after game. They cheered and clapped whenever it was Devon’s turn, giving him encouraging smiles whenever he looked at them. Memories of feeling trapped and miserable during Oliver’s games faded as he felt his excitement for Devon increase. Watching Oliver had been boring, but Devon was anything but. Until they got to the real competition, the basketball game. Connor tensed as they moved to the indoor gym for the match.

 

“Let’s hope for Devon’s sake he wins,” Oliver said.

 

Connor nodded, for once agreeing with his ex. He didn’t care about the game, but Devon did. So he prayed that Devon won, feeling his tension increase as the match progressed. Devon was one of the main players and he seemed to have improved since last year.

 

“He looks better this year,” Connor commented. “Right?” He hated asking Oliver for his opinion but he knew all this sports stuff better than him.

 

Thankfully, Oliver nodded. “He’s gotten much better. All those matches we had at our house helped.”

 

“He does enjoy playing basketball a lot,” Connor added. “I’m glad you set up a basket at your house.”

 

Oliver gave him a sideways glance then grinned. “Of course. Whatever makes Devon happy.”

 

Connor blinked then turned his attention back to the game. So, this is what Veronica got at home, this was the other side of Oliver he never knew. Lighter, kinder, a foreign entity. He felt a pang of regret and jealousy the same way he did at various times after their divorce when he saw a more tender side of Oliver and shoved it aside, picturing Matt’s smiling face. He may never have had the nice Oliver, but he had a kind Matt and he was a hundred times better.

 

There was a massive groan from the parents and Connor looked frantically at the players, trying to figure out what happened.

 

“One of Devon’s teammates missed a shot,” Oliver explained, seeing Connor’s confusion.

 

“That’s happened before,” Connor said cautiously. “Both teams missed lots of shots.”

 

Oliver shook his head. “The gap in the score is bigger now. It’ll be harder for Devon’s team to catch up.”

 

Understanding, Connor’s eyes zoomed in on Devon, trying to figure out how his son felt. He was sweaty, his face red and body hunched with his eyes trained on the ball as it was passed around. He may look focused to a casual observer but Connor knew his son, and he recognized that tense muscle that twitched in his jaw. He was upset, more than upset. Connor gulped, longing to rush onto the court and grab his baby and take him away from the game that was making him feel this way. But he knew Devon wouldn’t appreciate it so he sat still and watched, his eyes strained and pepperring Oliver with questions about the score and the plays.

 

All too soon, the match ended, with Devon’s team losing by eighteen points.

 

“Oh no,” Connor moaned, watching Devon line up with his team to greet their opponents and congratulate them.

 

“He won’t do anything here,” Oliver stated, his tone grim. “I told him already that if something bad happens and he loses to hold it in until he gets home.”

 

Connor gave Oliver a wild look. “You told him that? He’s eight.”

 

“Old enough to start learning how to hide his feelings,” Oliver stated, his eyes burning into Connor’s.

 

_Hide your feelings. Omegas should never show when they’re upset. Don’t ever cry in front of anyone._ All these were words his mom coached him with, turned into a mantra he chanted in his head each day. And because of it Connor had been an empty shell.

 

With a growl, Connor stood up, glaring down at Oliver. “Like hell I’m going to let my son do that.”

 

“Do what?” Oliver asked in confusion but Connor already stomped away, striding to his son who was drinking water with his friends.

 

“Devon, can I talk to you?” Connor asked.

 

Devon nodded to his friends and walked over. “What is it?” he asked, his tone so formal and echoing Connor’s own voice when he was that age it broke his heart.

 

“I just wanted to talk to you about the game,” Connor said, keeping his voice gentle as he walked outside the gym with Devon. “I know how important it was to you-”

 

“It’s fine Mom,” Devon cut in, his tone unchanged. “It was just a game.”

 

Connor smiled softly and stopped, far enough away so people couldn’t hear them. He placed a comforting hand on Devon’s shoulder and looked into his son’s eyes. “I know you’re just saying this because your dad told you you have to hide how you feel. But there’s nothing wrong with getting upset when you feel like it.”

 

“I’m not upset,” Devon said firmly but Connor saw his small hands clench.

 

“Yes you are,” Connor insisted. “You have every right to be. And if you want to just let it out I’ll listen. It’s not good to just bottle up everything and hide how you feel Devon.”

 

“I’m not feeling anything,” Devon shot back, his tone becoming angrier. “And I’m not going to suddenly start crying in front of my friends. That’s just embarrassing.”

 

“I never said you have to cry in front of them,” Connor said reasonably. “What I mean is-”

 

“You always do this,” Devon suddenly said heatedly. “You always think I’m hiding how I feel and try and get me to talk about everything. Well I don’t want to talk about it. And you can’t make me.”

 

He felt like he’d been punched in the gut, then kicked just for good measure. “I...I didn’t mean to force you Devon.”

 

“Then just...leave me alone,” Devon said sullenly. “Just go sit with Dad. We have tug-of-war next.” Without a backwards glance Devon walked away, leaving Connor questioning his parenting choices which he’d held onto strongly since Devon was born.

 

The rest of the day passed in a blur. He sat next to Oliver, numb inside and out, only moving when he had to clap. Devon had told him off. He’d never done that before. Connor knew he and Devon would butt heads eventually and have disagreements but he didn’t think it would happen so soon. And the way he spoke to him was just pure Alpha and made Connor want to cry. He raised his son so he could be kind, caring, like Matt. But what if he turned out like Oliver? He was his son after all. Maybe all of Connor’s efforts were useless, or worse, unwanted.

 

“Well, that’s that I guess,” Oliver said and Connor recalled himself to the present, watching the kids talking animatedly about the day before walking over to their families. “Devon said he has a slumber party?”

 

Connor nodded dumbly. “Yeah,” he murmured. “His bag is in the car. I’ll go get it.”

 

Still numb, he got Devon’s overnight bag from the car and walked back. He looked around, trying to find Devon when he saw him standing with Oliver and the sight of the two of them together, looking identical, made him halt midstride. Oliver was crouched in front of Devon, hands on his shoulders as he spoke to him earnestly and Devon listened, nodding occasionally. What were they talking about? What words of comfort did Oliver get right where Connor had failed?

 

Swallowing his pain, Connor walked towards them.

 

“Hey buddy. Good job today,” Connor said, faking a smile.

 

Oliver stood up abruptly and Devon nodded, refusing to meet his eye and Connor really thought his world was over.

 

“Thanks Mom,” Devon murmured.

 

“I’ll stay with him until he leaves,” Oliver said. “You can take off if you want.”

 

“Yeah Mom,” Devon agreed. “It’s been a long day and I know you don’t like sports. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

It was happening. It was really happening. He was being rejected, because he was an Omega. By his own son. Unable to stand there for a single moment longer Connor thrust the bag into Oliver’s hands and rushed off, praying his body would stop shaking before he reached the car.

 

He didn’t know how he got home without crashing the car since he couldn’t focus on the road. He was lucky he made it back in one piece. He just needed to get inside, curl up in a ball and think of all the things he did wrong in raising his son. Where had he gone wrong? When had he become the less appealing parent?

 

“Hey, you’re back early.”

 

Connor started  at the sound of Matt’s voice and looked up, shocked to see Matt standing from where he was sitting on the concrete planter in front of his building, a sheepish look on his face. “I know we said five and I really wasn’t planning on coming this early but-”

 

His body moved on it’s own and Connor threw himself into Matt’s arms, sobbing into his chest. If Matt was shocked at Connor’s unexpected break down he recovered quickly, wrapping his arms around the crying Omega and murmuring words of comfort. At some point they entered Connor’s apartment and Matt continued to hold him close as he urged Connor to open the door and led him inside, both of them sinking onto the couch.

 

When he felt he couldn’t cry anymore Connor pulled back, his head pounding. “Sorry. I seem to always cry on you.”

 

“You only did it twice before,” Matt pointed out, handing Connor another tissue so he could blow his nose. “I’d hardly call two times always. Wanna tell me what happened?”

 

Ashamed and still shaken, Connor recounted the events of the day, spending a long time explaining how he felt about Devon’s rejection. “It was like he didn’t need me anymore. Worse, he didn’t want me there. He wanted _Oliver_ ,” Connor said darkly. “Because they’re both Alphas and loooove to hide their feelings and be all ‘Look at me. I’m dead on the inside and I’m strong blah blah blah.’”

 

“Never thought you’d be the sarcastic angry type,” Matt said.

 

Connor shrugged. “I’m not usually. It just came out.”

 

“Well, at least you’re angry. Beats feelings hurt.”

 

Connor was about to argue but then stopped, trying to assess his feelings. Was he hurt that Devon blew him off? Yes he was. He didn’t think he’d ever forget the pain of it. But more than that, he felt angry. Angry at Oliver for wanting to turn their son into an automaton. Angry at Devon for rejecting him. Angry at Alphas and society and even biology for making it normal for Alphas to gravitate to their Alpha parents.

 

“Is it really that important?” Connor asked softly. “That Alpha-Alpha bond?”

 

Matt leaned back into the couch and pondered the question for a few moments before he answered. “In some ways yes and some ways no. I mean, I’m close to both my parents. I feel like I can talk to them about anything. But there are times when I want my dad and times when I want my mom. Sometimes it’s an Alpha-Alpha thing, sometimes it’s an Alpha-Omega thing. I’m not defending Devon or saying he was right and you’re doomed to having him reject you again, but there are times when a kid wants their Alpha or Omega parent. Make sense?”

 

“Sort of,” Connor replied, trying to comprehend Matt’s convoluted answer and how it applied to him.

 

“Look, I wouldn’t take what happened today to heart. Kids gets more emotional and hyped up on days like this and Devon was upset about losing. It might have just been bad timing.”

 

Connor didn’t reply, his mind still spinning.

 

“Hungry? I have food?” Matt asked, giving him a comforting smile.

 

Connor looked at his boyfriend and sighed, knowing how hard Matt was trying to make him feel better. “Maybe later. Mind if we just, sit for a bit.”

 

“Sure,” Matt said, pulling Connor into his chest and placing his chin on top of his head. “This OK?”

 

Smiling for the first time in hours Connor wrapped his arms around Matt’s waist. “Perfect.”

  
  
  


Matt took his eyes off the TV screen and looked down at Connor, not surprised when he saw his lover was dozing off next to him. The strong Omega had an emotional day so Matt only smiled wanly as he eased him out of his arms and laid him gently onto the couch. He stared down at Connor’s sleeping face and gradually his smile dimmed.

 

He checked his watch and saw it was only seven o’clock and got up, made his way to Connor’s bedroom and closed the door. Finally alone, Matt took out his phone, staring at it resignedly when he saw he hadn’t received any texts from Devon. The little Alpha had been texting him almost everyday or every other day for the last month with updates about his training for Sports Day. He’d even promised to send him videos and pictures of the day once it was over. The lack of communication meant he either still felt depressed about his loss today, or he realized that he may have hurt his mom’s feelings and was feeling guilty.

 

Matt sank onto the bed and began to write a message. His fingers flew over the keyboard, typing out the words he’d been thinking of the last couple of hours.

 

_How was Sports Day? I hope you had fun with your friends._ There, simple and general so he didn’t realize that Matt knew how badly he felt or that he’d spoken to Connor. The ball was now in the little guy’s court.

 

Matt placed his phone in his lap and waited. He saw that Devon read it and waited at least three minutes before it indicated that Devon was typing.

 

  
_We won some games._

 

Matt waited, knowing if he did Devon would eventually open up. That’s what everyone did when the other person didn’t respond.

 

_Actually, we lost the basketball match._ And there it was.

 

_I’m sorry to hear that._ Matt replied. _I know how excited you were about it._

 

_Yeah. I’m still not happy about it. We should have been able to win but._.

 

Matt’s eyes flew over the words as Devon detailed every mistake his team made that day. Again no surprise, the kid needed to vent. How he ended the message though made Matt pause.

 

_Dad said it’s normal for me to be upset, but Mom doesn’t get that. He doesn’t care about sports and just thinks I’m being silly._

 

_Did he actually say that?_ Matt asked.

 

There was pause and Matt knew Devon was finally starting to calm down and think.

 

_No. He didn’t say that,_ he finally replied. _But he didn’t have to. This whole time he kept telling me how it’s not important if I win or not. That all that matters is that I have fun._

 

_And you don’t agree?_

 

_Well, it’s not that I don’t get what he means. But he doesn’t understand that winning is also important. It sucks to lose. Dad agrees with me._

 

Matt frowned, feeling the first stirrings of anger, wondering what Odious Oliver said.

 

_What did your dad say?_

 

_He said that Omegas don’t always understand the Alpha need to win and compete,_ Devon confessed. _That he can’t understand what today meant to me and that’s why he kept telling me to focus on having fun._

 

Gritting his teeth, Matt drew a deep breath to calm down before he replied, knowing he can’t take out his anger at Oliver on an eight year-old, especially when that child was said asshole’s son. _Your dad is right that Alphas are more competitive. But I think what your dad is thinking of is physical competition. At work, your mom is super competitive. He goes out and beyond to make sure he gets everything right so he can win a case. It’s not the same as playing a sport, but it’s still a competition, him against the bad guys. And he hates to lose._

 

Devon didn’t reply for a while and Matt patiently waited, willing to give the child a chance to understand the adult world Matt was showing him.

 

_Mom can be pretty serious about stuff,_ Devon finally said. _I guess...everyone has things they care about. For me it’s sports, for Mom it’s winning a case. And  I guess...putting away bad guys is a lot more important than winning a stupid game._

 

Matt realized he may have accidentally demeaned Devon’s feelings and made him feel silly for caring about basketball. He’d only wanted to show Devon that Connor did understand competition and they have different priorities. He never intended for Devon to put himself and his love for the game down. This parenting stuff was hard.

 

_You’re right,_ he wrote hesitantly, weighing every word. _Everyone has their priorities. I don’t mean that your game wasn’t important. I’m sure it was also important to your mom, but in a different way than it was important to you. To you and your dad, winning was what you wanted. For your mom, he just wants you to be happy. That’s all he ever wants._

 

_That’s true. He’s always trying hard to make sure I’m having fun and never really upset or anything._

 

Feeling like they were finally heading in the right direction Matt began to type faster, the words flowing more easily. _It sure seems that way to me. Your mom loves you a lot and keeping you safe and happy is clear to everyone at work. If he doesn’t understand how important sports are to you, then that’s just a difference of opinion you two have. But it doesn’t mean he doesn’t care or understand you. Makes sense?_

 

_Kinda._

 

Matt chuckled, picturing Devon wrinkling his brow as he tried to figure out what Matt was saying and how he felt. Kids really did live in a simpler world.

 

_Talk to him about it tomorrow. I’m sure he’ll be fine talking about it,_ he said.

 

_He might not. He’s kinda mad at me I think._

 

Matt didn’t not expect Devon to realize what he’d done or admit it to Matt so freely. He felt a stab of guilt for being the one Devon confided in. This was between him and Connor. He shouldn’t interfere. But before he could tell Devon that the young Alpha sent him another message.

 

_I kinda yelled at him today. I never yelled at him before. I got mad and didn’t like what he was saying and ….I don’t know what to do. He probably hates me now._

 

_Devon. Connor would never hate you, no matter what. You guys had an argument and it happens. I don’t know what he said and if he was wrong, but I also know yelling at each other and then leaving it alone isn’t good either. You should talk to him._

 

_What if he’s still mad at me?_ Matt’s heart broke at the quiet uncertainty and despair in that one sentence, knowing how much guilt Devon was feeling, worrying about hurting the person he cares about the most.

 

_Then you accept it, the way a man should, deal with the consequences, and ask for forgiveness. If you can’t handle the consequences, if you can’t own up to your mistakes, you shouldn’t do it. Do you understand?_

 

_Basically, I need to be a man._

 

He grinned, glad to see some of the kid’s spunk through the short text. _Exactly. Show your mom that you’re becoming a man who can accept when he’s made a mistake and is willing to talk about it. That’s the best kind of man there is._

 

_I thought being a man was about being strong,_ Devon said, his scepticism clear.

 

_Well, there are different types of strengths. There is inner and outer. Anyone can throw a ball or a punch. But real strength is on the inside. Like your mom. No matter what he’s never backed down without a fight. I think your mom is the strongest person I know._

 

_Me too,_ Devon said, adding three smiley faces and Matt chuckled.

 

_So, you’ll talk to him tomorrow?_ Matt asked.

 

_Yeah, I will. I don’t want him to keep feeling hurt or angry at me. I want to fix this._

 

_And you will. With that attitude, you’ll be fine._

 

_Thanks Colonel Blake._

 

Feeling the weight of parenting lifting from his shoulders Matt and Devon texted a bit more about his sleep over then he put his phone away and walked back to the living room, feeling like he’d solved the most difficult problem in the world.

  
  
  


The next morning, Connor drove to Devon’s friend's apartment to pick him up. His night with Matt had been exactly what he needed. He was glad Mat decided to come early since he didn’t think he could have handled spending hours alone. They’d eaten eventually, then watched a movie and fell asleep. Connor had been surprised by that, thinking Matt would want to have sex again. But the Alpha just smiled and told him they weren’t going to when the mood wasn’t right. Connor had felt guilty about that but Matt assured him it was fine and his mood was related to Connor’s and vice versa. So they fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms and Connor loved it, enjoying the unconditional comfort of Matt’s embrace. He’d been sad when he had to kiss him goodbye this morning, especially given the task ahead of him.

 

He pulled up in front of the right apartment building and texted Devon that he was downstairs. A few minutes later his son appeared, hefting his overnight bag over his shoulder. Devon opened the back door, tossed the bag in and slammed it shut before he got in the passenger seat and put on his seat belt.

 

“Had a nice sleep over?” Connor asked, his tone frosty and polite.

 

Cautiously, Devon watched him as he answered. “It was nice. We played video games until really late.”

 

“Did you?”

 

Devon nodded, and Connor felt a small rush of triumph at the nervous look on his son’s face. “Yeah, we didn’t sleep till late. Really really late.”

 

“Good for you.”

 

They sat in silence, Connor remaining perfectly calm while Devon kept shifting nervously in his seat.

 

“Mom, I’m sorry about what I said yesterday,” Devon suddenly said, his voice tight. “I was upset and I just...I’m sorry.”

 

Sighing, Connor pulled into a half empty parking lot, not even noticing what it was for and turned off the car. He turned in his seat, surprised when he saw Devon sitting there with a determined look on his face. He’d expected apprehension, not decisiveness. What was his little warrior up to?

 

“I’m not going to lie and tell you what you said yesterday was OK,” Connor said firmly, knowing he had to make his stance clear despite his initial shock. “I taught you to always tell the truth and not hide your feelings, with me. I never told you you have to do it in public and embarrass yourself.”

 

Devon winced then nodded resolutely.  “I know. I know that’s what you meant. And I’m sorry.”

 

Connor’s expression softened, proud of his son for facing up to his actions and asking for forgiveness, never wavering in his resolve. That was something Oliver could never do and Connor felt that knot of anxiety that took permanent lodge in his chest yesterday slowly being to dissolve.  He leaned forward and and cupped Devon’s cheek. “Devon. I accept your apology. I get it and I understand that you were just..riding the wave of emotional Sports Day or whatever. I also get that as an Alpha and an Omega we were at odds yesterday and it’s bound to happen again.”

 

“It won’t!” Devon suddenly burst out. “I won’t ever talk to you like that again. I promise.”

 

Oh his kind little warrior. “Devon, you can’t guarantee that. And people never get along one hundred percent of the time. There will be times when you make me angry and times when I make you angry. It’s normal. And as you get older and develop your own personality, there will be times when you need an Alpha more than you need an Omega.”

 

Devon’s eyes widened at that. “Is this about dad? Because-”

 

Connor shook his head. “Don’t take this the wrong way. I’m not blaming your dad or saying you and your dad will get closer and you and I will become more distant. Far from it. I’m just saying there will be times when you need me, and times when you need him. Sometimes he’ll understand you better, like yesterday, and times when I will understand you more. That’s why it’s perfect that you have both of us in your life.” He smiled, waiting for Devon to understand what he was trying to say. It was a lot for the eight year-old to take in and he looked a bit confused.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I think this talk is more for me than you,” Connor said gently. “But I will say this, I will never stop asking you to tell me how you feel. I’m your mom and I worry about you and I will push you sometimes if I think it’s what’s good for you. I’ll just...have to work on my timing.”

 

Devon grinned at that and Connor’s heart lightened.

 

“It’s OK Mom. I don’t feel like you push me.”

 

Connor laughed and switched on the ignition. “Yeah? Tell me that when you’re fifteen and I won’t let you stay out all night.”

 

“You’d do that?” Devon asked with surprise. “But I’ll be an adult.”

 

“Fifteen is not an adult Devon.”

 

“Close enough,” Devon argued before he started to explain how responsible he would be when he got older. Throughout his speech, Connor smiled, happy that he had his son back but feeling the loss of the little child who was mostly just his until now. Yesterday was the first taste they had of what the future will be like as Devon grows up. He just hoped they can sort out issues before they got messy. And if that sense of responsibility that was slowly developing continued, he was going to become the best Alpha ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those end notes where I want to talk about the creative process that went into this chapter so bear with me. I'm going to be honest, when I first started this chapter I didn't have a clear picture of where I was going with it. I just wanted some Connor/Oliver, Connor/Devon and Connor/Matt moments. A bit of a more mature look at the struggles of parenting and the complications of Alpha/Omega parenting relationships and how it relates to real life issues. Then, an hour before I was supposed to do my final edit and post, I had a sudden realization of what we were missing. A Matt/Devon scene! And while I was writing it the conversation between them just flowed and I suddenly found Matt giving Devon actual life advice on how to be a responsible human being, showing us what he'll be like as a parent! And adding a much more interesting layer to our precious Devon who is slowly growing up and figuring out what kind of adult he wants to be. Their conversation, and subsequently his and Connor's at the end, has become my favorites in the Connor/Devon/Matt story line. There are so many layers to this chapter because of the themes and Connor's relationship with the three Alphas in his life I just loved it. I hope you do too. 
> 
> Up next: back to Kiryn and Ren!! Because I can't just stay away from these two now that they're finally back together. Plus, another Blake family scene (well some of the Blakes)! And Jeren! Pretty much everyone except Connor. You can think of the next chapter as a mish mash of different scenes that all tie together in a cause and effect cycle.


	63. Chapter 63

 

Kiryn strummed his guitar, humming happily while he waited for Ren to show up. They’d been meeting on the roof every day this week, just needing to see each other, to know that this was real. They hadn’t talked about their current lives, their pasts, about Tantalus or anything that might destroy the happy little bubble they’d been in all week. And Kiryn really hoped it could last forever. He was fine with just ignoring everything but knew Ren wasn’t designed that way. The guy likes to face every situation head on. The fact that he hadn’t burst their bubble yet surprised him actually. Eventually though, their happy aura will fade and Ren will want to know more about him. 

 

It wasn’t like he didn’t want Ren to know about his current life and his marriage. He just...he knew once they started talking about it all they’d have to deal with the how. And he didn’t want to think about some of the how. More specifically, the why.

 

“Hey,” Ren said as he arrived and sat next to him. “Sorry I’m late. Just had to deal with...something.”

 

“The dog?” Kiryn asked.

 

Ren shook his head. “Nah. I wish this annoyance was half as calm as Ari. The dog Ari I mean.” Ren looked at him Kiryn could feel it, that familiar dark cloud that kept trying to intrude into their world. 

 

“Well, I started writing a new song yesterday. Want to hear it?” Kiryn asked, determined to banish that dark shadow.

 

Ren nodded and Kiryn began to play. He only wrote half of it and while he usually didn’t like to share his unfinished songs with anyone, this was Ren. He listened when Kiryn was still learning how to create a single tune. The music flowed over them, a soft one, about the innocence of a childhood dream. It wasn’t until he was halfway through that he realized that the song was growing darker, the tunes just gushing out. Funny, he didn’t intend it that way when he wrote it. He’d been thinking about Ren and their past and…. the tone got more ominous, reflecting the loss of the boys’ innocence and Kiryn’s hands began to shake. He should stop. He wanted to stop, screamed the word in his head. But he kept playing, the notes flowing, growing darker and darker, the boy’s innocence ripped away. Finally, he reached the end of the song, his throat tight and eyes burning. 

 

“Guess it’s time to talk,” Ren said softly.

 

Trembling, Kiryn placed the guitar next to him and folded his hands in his lap. 

 

“How’d you get away?” Ren asked gently. “They said they found you. That they...killed you. Ari, they had your ID tag and a head.”

 

Kiryn shook at the news. “I didn’t know they told you that. I threw my tag away to distract the dogs. I ..don’t know where they got the head. But clearly it wasn’t me.” He looked at Ren, his throat burning and heart pounding at the tortured look on his friend’s face. “I’m sorry Ren. I didn’t know they did that. That they lied to you like that.”

 

Ren’s eyes looked haunted. “I thought you were dead. All this time I thought you were dead. That I failed you in the end.”

 

Kiryn shook his head vehemently, grabbing Ren’s arm tightly. “No. No you didn’t. I got away. Used all the training crap you told me over the years and just ran. I told myself to run as fast as you and I did. I got away.”

 

Ren closed his eyes, and his body shuddered with repressed emotions for a moment the way Kiryn had seen him do a hundred times, then he opened his eyes again. “Good. I’m glad.”

 

“And you?” Kiryn asked, licking his dry lips. He didn’t want to know. And yet, he did. He had to know. He owed it to Ren. His grip on Ren’s arm tightened. “What did they do to you? To Lin?”

 

Ren shook his head. “They didn’t do anything to my mom. They knew if they did then I’d stop working for them and actively try to get away.”

 

“And you?” Kiryn persisted. “What did they do to you?”

 

Ren swallowed then looked into his eyes. “They whipped me. Just for a short while.”

 

It wasn’t death but it was worse than Kiryn imagined and he closed his eyes, images of Ren chained to a post and whipped repeatedly playing through his mind. He thought isolation, starvation for a few days. But a whipping..that was permanent. And knowing Tantalus, public. Lin had seen it. Kale. Priya. Everyone. 

 

“I’m sorry Ren,” Kiryn shuddered, covering his face. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Ren wrapped his arms around him and Kiryn hugged him back. “It’s OK. I’m over it. It’s all good.” 

 

After some time, Kiryn was able to calm down and eased out of Ren’s arms. “So, I guess the next question is what you’re doing here.”

 

Ren smiled sheepishly. “I..work here believe it or not.”

 

Kiryn’s jaw dropped at that. “You serious? You work in Plutus? How? How did Tantalus let you leave? Why would Plutus hire you?”

 

Quickly, Ren recounted how Quinton had hired him to ‘fix’ Jason, and his promise to help him and Lin legally leave Tantalus. “So, I’m just biding my time, putting the hours in nd helping Jason.”

 

Kiryn frowned, picturing the angry and proud Alpha he’d seen the one time. One had been more than enough to gauge how accurate Luke's description of his bully of an uncle had been.  “Ren. I don’t know if you can trust him. The guys is…”

 

“An ass I know,” Ren said. “Jason said the same thing as well. But it’s the best option I have right now so I’m not going to blow it.”

 

“You and Jason...you guys….get along?” Kiryn asked carefully. After all the things Luke told him and the couple of times he’d seen the careless Alpha he seemed a bit too reckless and thoughtless to get along with the serious and caring Beta.

 

If Luke could have seen Ren’s face he would have enjoyed the challenge of drawing the multiple expressions that played across it. It went from happy, to annoyed, to uncertain to contemplative until he finally wiped it blank. 

 

“Well, yes we get along. We’re partners. Besides you, and I guess Kale, he’s become my closest friend,” Ren stated, but his tone sounded a bit sceptical.

 

“I’m guessing there’s more going on,” Kiryn probed.

 

Ren sighed. “I’ll tell you later. I don’t even know what is happening so I can even start to explain it to you. Just know that I’m fine and Jason and I are good.”

 

“OK,” Kiryn said cautiously, knowing he wasn’t going to get more out of him. The guy can be close lipped when he wanted to be. 

 

“What about you?” Ren suddenly asked. “What are you doing here Ari?”

 

Kiryn licked his lips and shifted so he sat with legs folded under him, staring unblinkingly into Ren’s eyes. “I’m married to Luke Blake.”

 

Rne blinked, then blinked again. Then his jaw dropped. Kiryn waited but no sound came out. Finally, he realized Ren still couldn’t form a solid thought much less say it so he spoke. “I know it’s a shock. I mean I’m married. Never really thought it would happen.” Ren nodded numbly and Kiryn moved onto the next thought he figured his friend had. “And if you know the Blake family you must know that Luke is considered the odd man out. I don’t know if you met him?” Ren shook his head. “Oh, well if you know about him then you know he’s a pretty chilled guy. Which suits me perfectly despite what Tig says,” he said vehemently. At the now puzzled look Ren gave him Kiryn rolled his eyes. “Tig is my best friend in Orpheus.” Ren’s eyes widened at that. “Oh, did I not mention I now live in Orpheus?” Kiryn asked sweetly. “Yeah I knew the plan was I should go to Theus but you and I both know I’m not designed for metal work. I figured Orpheus would be a better fit for me. And it is. I love my life there and I even have a band and everything.” 

 

Now that he started Kiryn couldn’t stop the dam of words describing his life in Orpheus, his friends, his job, everything. He wanted Ren to know everything, about how he lived, how he felt. It had always been their dream to live a better life and Kiryn wanted to prove to him that he’d succeeded. 

 

“I think you’d like Tig,” Kiryn said as he began to wind down. “I mean, he’s blunt and brash like you. On second thought, maybe you won’t get along. You might kill each other.” 

 

Ren smiled at that. “You never know. We might even gang up on you and make your life miserable.”

 

Kiryn groaned and sat back, leaning against the wall again. “No way. You guys would be a nightmare together.”

 

Ren chuckled and Kiryn could feel him scanning his face. 

 

“So, you’re happy?” Ren asked softly.

 

Kiryn turned his head and looked at his best friend, knowing how important his answer was to him. “Yeah,” he said firmly. “I’m happy.”

 

“The Blakes are treating you well? I haven’t met all of them but I have to see Quinton at work sometimes and I met Lucas Blake. And Jason told me a lot about them. Matt’s a good guy but the rest...they seem like a tough crowd.” 

 

Kiryn chuckled. “They’re fine. I can handle them. Quinton and Lucas are the most difficult but I’m not letting them get to me. And Luke and Nathan said I can just be myself.”

 

Ren laughed so hard at that Kiryn had to wait several moments before he could hear what his friend thought of that statement. 

 

“Oh man. Luke really is special if he wants you to be yourself,” Ren said, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. “I kinda feel bad for the guy. Does he really know what he’s getting with you?”

 

“Interestingly enough Tig had the same concerns,” Kiryn mumbled, causing Ren to laugh again. Giving in, he smiled while Ren laughed. They’d done it. They talked it out, the past and their present and the world hadn’t imploded. Their happy bubble was still there, and the grey cloud disappeared. He sighed with relief. It was over. And now they can move on, continuing their lives as Kiryn and Ren. 

  
  
  
  


“No, no, no!” Jason shouted as he stood in Ren’s living room, legs braced apart and body hunched in anger. “You are not going to just blow me off again!”

 

“I’m not blowing you off,” Ren said, trying to keep his tone reasonable while he really wanted to tell Jason to just leave him alone. After finally breaking the ice yesterday he was even more eager to be with Ari. But Jason looked like he was going to explode earlier so he agreed to go running. Which may have been a bad idea given the hissy fit he now had to deal with. “I told you, we’re good. We even went running today.”

 

“For the first time in three days!” Jason shouted. “And it’s not like you’re cancelling on me for work. You’re just...away. Somewhere.”

 

Ren sighed and scratched his head, knowing Jason had every right to be upset. If he treated Ren the same way the Beta would have blown his top long before now. He wouldn’t have shouted but he would have made his displeasure clear and forced Jason to stay in the apartment until they talked it out. He imagined a restrained Jason and the image had some appeal. Then he imagined the restrained Jason in bed and his gut tightened and he cleared his throat. 

 

“Fine, I’ll tell you the truth,” Ren stated and sat on the couch.

 

Jason froze and Ren felt a pang of sadistic pleasure at how deflated the Alpha looked.

 

“You will?” Jason asked carefully, sitting down next to him.

 

“Yes. I owe you an explanation and you’ve been more than patient.”

 

Jason’s eyes narrowed suspiciously before he spoke. “Yes,” he said slowly. “Yes I have been patient.”

 

Ren almost chuckled so he coughed, trying to ignore how strangely adorable Jason looked at that moment, uncertain with his victory. “I’ll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Ever.”

 

Jason’s uncertainty vanished and he rolled his eyes. “We’ve already established this before but I’ll repeat myself if I have to. I have no friends remember. No one I can talk to besides you.”

 

“You talk to Matt now,” Ren pointed out. “You even said you talked to Luke a couple of times.”

 

Jason waved Ren’s comments aside. “I don’t tell Matt my secrets. Or your’s. And I barely talked to Luke. It was all just supportive comments when I saw him in the hallways. The poor guy has been locked up in here because Grandfather is being a stubborn ass. I feel bad for the guy. And Kiryn. You can tell that Omega is used to having free reign and he’s been cooped up for almost two weeks now.”

 

Ren swallowed, feeling uncomfortable with the topic even though it was the perfect lead-in to what he had to say. Now that he knew Ari was married to Luke, he was able to piece everything together and finally knew who Kiryn was. “Funny you should say that,” he said softly. “Because what I have to say is about Kiryn.”

 

Jason cocked an eyebrow and Ren cleared his throat, bracing himself for what he had to say. 

 

“Remember Ari?”

 

“Your dog? Or childhood friend?”

 

Ren winced, feeling like an idiot. Of course Jason knew Ari. He was just feeling nervous and was turning into a moron. “Ari is Kiryn!” he practically shouted. “Well, more accurately, Kiryn is Ari.”

 

Jason blinked a few times before he finally opened his mouth. “What the hell are you talking about?”

 

Jason sat in stunned silence while Ren recounted how he’d run into his childhood friend who he thought was dead for eight years, on their frickin roof of all places. He was still reeling from that information when Ren explained how they’d been meeting on the roof every night for the last week. 

 

“And you didn’t think this was...odd?” Jason asked when Ren finally stopped to drink some water. Jason was all for coincidences and happy reunions but come on! Ren was a trained Tantalus soldier, isn’t his first instinct to collect all the data? How the hell did he last a whole week without asking Kiryn any questions? He would like to call him naive but that didn’t fit Ren at all so he settled for oblivious. Or better yet stupid. 

 

“I did,” Ren said carefully. “But...well we weren’t really talking about stuff. Nothing important. But then yesterday we finally talked and turns out he’s married to Luke!” Ren announced with a flourish like he solved the biggest problem and Jason almost growled at how dramatic the Beta was being. Yup, definitely stupid at pointing out the obvious after the fact. 

 

“Yeah I kinda got that since you said Kiryn is Ari,” Jason said dryly, trying to sort through all the information and their implications at the same time. 

 

Ren frowned at him. “Yeah well, it’s a shock for me and I’m still getting used to it. But anyway, I’m not blowing you off. I’m just meeting Ari.”

 

Jason nodded absently, his brain working overtime. What did it mean if Ari was alive? “So, does this mean you don’t feel guilty about him anymore?” he asked carefully, deciding that was his major concern. 

 

Ren’s expression softened and he shook his head. “I’m still trying to let it go. I lived with that guilt for so long. It’s kinda hard to just get over. But I am relieved, so relieved he’s alive.”

 

Jason found himself smiling, any critical thoughts he had vanishing. “I’m happy for you Ren. I know how important he is to you and how his death affected you.”

 

Ren grinned and lifted his legs and crossed them on his coffee table. “Yeah. It’s nice to have him back.”

 

Jason watched Ren’s smiling face, thinking how he’d never seen the Beta look so content when a new emotion hit him and he felt like his life was turned upside down. Ari was alive. Ari who was Ren’s best friend. The most important person in the world to him. His...possibly only love. What did it mean for them if Ari was back in Ren’s life? Was Ren going to pursue him? Confess his feelings? But Ari was married to Luke. He didn’t know the Omega and only met him a couple of times since their first meeting when he was wandering the hallway to stretch his legs. Did he love Luke as much as his cousin loved him? Did he used to love Ren? Would he throw Luke aside for him? Jason wouldn’t blame him if he did. He was a staunch Luke suporter now but he knew how much more fascinating and captivating Ren was compared to his passive cousin. Even if he was coming out of his shell now and was much more interesting. How could Jason compete with that? 

 

“So yeah. That’s that,” Ren suddenly said. “I’m gonna go meet Ari so I’ll see you tomorrow.” With a wave the Beta left, leaving Jason with his jumbled thoughts and a sleeping Ari at his feet. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Here you go,” Evelyn said, placing a tea tray on the luxurious antique coffee table in her private sitting room. 

 

“Thanks Mom,” Matt said, accepting a cup of tea. He didn’t have to look to know his mom put in the right amount of sugar, just the way he liked it. 

 

“Your father will be back from the office later I think,” Evelyn said, her brow creasing with concern. “He’s been working late a lot recently with this new project. Even Nathaniel has been away at the office most of the time.”

 

Matt had a feeling Nathan’s almost permanent residence at the office had more to do with the Omega his son was married to than actual business. He’d had been meeting Luke everyday after work in Matt’s apartment since Luke was still not allowed to go outside. Lucas hadn’t informed anyone outside of the immediate family of Luke’s return so he was only allowed on certain floors of the building while Kiryn could only pace their hallway since it was just Matt and them on their floor right now. There used to be a second cousin but he moved out to be closer to his job outside the city center. 

 

Matt stopped by Luke's place a couple of times and talked to the Omega and he had to say, Luke had interesting taste. He always imagined his cousin marrying someone as calm and composed as him, thinking it would be a case of like attracts like and he’d be comfortable with someone shy and reserved. But Kiryn was just the opposite. The guy had the sunniest, most talkative and outgoing personality Matt had ever encountered. Yesterday Luke invited him over for dinner and he sat with the two together for the first time and had been surprised at how much Kiryn teases Luke, and how much Luke seems to like it, even giving his own quips back. He never thought he’d see his cousin ever joke around the way he did last night and it had been like a blow to the gut. All these years, he thought he was helping Luke, was encouraging him and keeping him safe. Maybe too safe. He’d stayed up late thinking about it and realized that in his efforts to protect his cousin he may have stifled him instead. It took going to another city and meeting Kiryn for Luke to discover the more confident and witty side of his nature. And for that Matt would be eternally grateful to the Omega. Which is why he was here. 

 

“Mom, have you and dad talked about Luke?” Matt asked carefully.

 

Evelyn took a sip of her tea then placed the cup and saucer carefully on the side table next to her chair. “Yes.”

 

“And?” Matt asked, relying on years of etiquette to keep him from pelting his mother with questions. 

 

“And we agreed that we’re going to stay out of it,” Evelyn stated.

 

It was like she stuck a pin in him. “What do you mean stay out of it?” Matt asked, keeping his tone even. “Uncle Nathan and Luke need our help.”

 

Evelyn sighed and placed her hands in her lap. “Matthew, I know you and Luke are close and you feel responsible for him. But this is a matter between him and Lucas. There’s no reason for us to step in.”

 

Matt was about to argue when another thought dawned on him and he froze. No, it couldn’t be…”Mom,” Matt said carefully. “What did you and dad do when Uncle Nathan married Aunt Erica?”

 

Evelyn stared at him for a few moments. “Matthew, this really isn’t-”

 

“What did you do?” Matt asked firmly, the closest he’s ever gotten to snapping at his mother.

 

Evelyn looked down at her hands for a moment then back up at him. “Nothing. It was a matter between Nathan and Lucas. We didn’t think it was our business to interfere.”

 

Matt’s jaw dropped, longing to scream at his mom for not supporting Nathan, at his dad for doing nothing. Then it hit  him, hadn’t he done that too? When Luke was sent away he did nothing. When Oliver took Devon away he did nothing. When Lucas derided Connor and insulted him and took away the Burnes case he did...nothing. For years he felt useless, questioned why his good intentions never amounted to anything, how he was never able to actually act and do what he thought was right. And now, he realized it was because his parents are like that. All his life, hadn’t he seen them stand by while Lucas insulted Nathan and Erica? They did nothing while Quinton tore into Jason his entire childhood, resulting in his complete withdrawal from the family. Even years ago, when Matt told them about Luke’s drawings and how he was giving them up because of Nathan, his dad told him there was nothing he could do because Nathan was Luke’s father and it was their business. How had he never seen it before, just how useless he and his parents are?

 

Abruptly, Matt stood up. “I have to go.”

 

“Matthew,” Evelyn said, her voice desperate. 

 

Matt forced himself to give his mother a small smile. “It’s fine Mom. I just have to go.”

 

Matt walked out of the room, wondering how he could overcome a flaw so ingrained in him he never knew it existed.

  
  
  
  


Luke was trying to draw a picture of a vase he looked up online while Kiryn wrote lyrics to a tune he created that morning when the doorbell rang. 

 

“Probably Matt,” Luke said, getting up.

 

“He’s fun,” Kiryn said, not looking up from his notes. “You should have seen how shocked he looked yesterday during dinner when I teased you about your shirt.”

 

Luke smiled, his hand on the door knob. “I was there. I also saw his reaction when I teased you about your shirt.”

 

Kiryn looked up at him and grinned. “Fun right?”

 

Luke chuckled and opened the door, the laugh stalling in his throat when he saw Matt and Jason standing on the other side. 

 

“Can we come in?” Matt asked, his expression somber.

 

Luke stepped aside, letting them enter the apartment. He cast Kiryn a puzzled look and the Omega placed his pencil down, looking at the two Alphas. 

 

“Wow, three Blakes in one room,” Kiryn said. “This seems serious.”

 

“I think so,” Jason said, walking towards the windows and staring out into the night sky. “He won’t tell me what’s wrong. Just dragged me here.”

 

“I’ll give you three some privacy,” Kiryn said and stood up.

 

“Stay,” Matt said, gesturing for Kiryn to sit down again. “You’re family. And this is about you too.”

 

Puzzled, Luke sat next to Kiryn on the sofa while Matt sat on the armchair to the left.

 

“Jason, you want to sit down?” Luke asked the Alpha who was still standing at the windows.

 

There was a pause then Jason walked over and sat in the armchair on the right which was closer to Kiryn. Something was off and it took Luke a second to realize what it was. Jason wasn’t looking at Kiryn. He looked at Matt, at Luke, the room, everywhere except the Omega. Strange since he’d made it a point to come to their floor and greet his mate at least twice in the last two weeks. He wasn’t sure what caused his cousin to suddenly turn cold and wasn’t given time to think about it as Matt began to speak. 

 

“I thought we should talk about your situation,” Matt stated, leaning forward, his expression determined. “You two have been cooped up in here long enough. It’s about time you were able to go outside.”

 

“I tried talking to Grandfather,” Luke explained. “Twice. He’s still not happy about our marriage and won’t acknowledge it. And because of that we can’t leave. People don’t know I’m back. They won’t know who Kiryn is. If I suddenly pop up somewhere and people recognize me and wonder who Kiryn is it’ll just shame the Blake family.”

 

“I would say just go for it,” Jason drawled, shooting Luke a pointed look. “But that seems more my style.”

 

Luke gave his cousin a wry smile. “Yeah. Not really how I’d do it.”

 

“And I’m not really a Blake or a Plutus person,” Kiryn added. “So I’m not sure how all this crap works.”

 

Jason snorted a laugh then frowned and looked away. OK, that was strange. 

 

“Clearly, talking and hoping Grandfather will change his mind isn’t working,” Matt said. “Which is why we need to do something.” 

 

“And what do you suggest?” Luke asked. 

 

Matt grinned, a feral grin Luke never thought he’d ever see on his easy going cousin’s lips. 

 

Kiryn chuckled next to him, leaning forward eagerly. “I like that look. So, what’s the plan?”

 

The next day, Luke stood in front of his grandparents’ apartment, Kiryn by his side. 

 

“It’s a crazy plan,” Luke repeated for the hundredth time.

 

“I know,” Kiryn said lighty. “And your calm and collected cousin came up with it. Still can’t believe it.”

 

Neither could Luke. He’d felt shellshocked while Matt explained his idea, unable to believe that Matt, go by the rules and let things flows naturally Matt, was saying what he said. 

 

“We can still back out,” Kiryn said softly. “We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. We can keep waiting.”

 

Luke looked down at Kiryn, noticing the dark circles under his eyes because he spent all night on the roof to be closer to the stars. Kiryn who hadn’t left their floor in over two weeks. Who came to Plutus with him even though it terrified him. 

 

He grasped Kiryn’s hand in his and gave it a firm squeeze. “Let’s go.”

 

Kiryn gave him a wicked grin and Luke rang the doorbell. Minutes later, they were ushered into Lucas’s private office where his grandfather was sitting at his desk, perusing some documents.

 

“Luke,” Lucas said, not even looking up. “What brings you by?”

 

“I came with Kiryn to talk to you.”

 

Lucas looked up at that, sending a contemptuous look at his mate. “I thought I told you he can’t leave your floor.”

 

“Well, after today that rule won’t be in effect anyway,” Luke said, surprised by how confident he sounded. 

 

Lucas calmly placed his pen on his desk and folded his hands in front of him. Luke knew that face. It was his business look, aimed to intimidate and give nothing away. 

 

“Care to explain your comment?” Lucas asked mildly.

 

“Certainly. You said Kiryn and I can’t go out because no one knows I’m back and that I’m married. That it would bring shame on the family.”

 

“Indeed,” Lucas said, his eyes narrowing. 

 

“Well, we’re tired of waiting for you to accept us. I doubt you ever will and we need to move on with our lives. So here are the options. One, Kiryn and I leave Plutus today and you’ll never see us again.”

 

Lucas’s jaw tightened and Luke felt a flash of hope. Despite everything, Lucas was still a family man. He would hate to have the family split apart. 

 

“Option two, Kiryn and I go to the Cunningham family ball tonight and announce ourselves to society and take the matter out of your hands.” 

 

“You can’t even get in,” Lucas stated, his tone harsher. “The Cunninghams aren’t happy with us right now.”

 

“Which is why they’d be excited to have a potential Blake scandal right on their dance floor,” Luke stated, staring into his grandfather’s eyes unflinchingly. 

 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Lucas hissed. “You would shame the family so much? For  _ that _ .”

 

“As I told you before, his name is Kiryn. And he is my husband. And it would actually be even worse.”

 

Right on cue, the door swung open and in marched Matt and Jason. 

 

“You two get out,” Lucas barked. “You said you had work to do in the library.”

 

“We lied Grandfather,” Matt said, his tone affable. “We just wanted to be here before Luke and Kiryn arrived.”

 

“See, we can’t send our precious little cousin and his beautiful Omega into the Cunningham lion’s den alone,” Jason said, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms. “That would be foolish. And unsupportive. And we Blake family are all about support.”

 

Lucas’s face paled at Jason’s implications and he cast a wild look at Matt who nodded. 

 

“We stand by Luke and Kiryn Grandfather,” Matt said firmly. “Even if it pits us against you. We told you before, you don’t have to like Kiryn. But you need to accept him as Luke’s mate. They already agreed to stay so you can get to know Kiryn and avoid a scandal of us sending Luke and Kiryn away quickly. They’ll stay long enough to show everyone just how forward thinking and accepting and loyal the Blake family is. Especially to their own. With the  _ entire _ family’s support.”

 

Lucas kept staring at Matt and Luke’s heart went out to his unbending grandfather a bit. Matt was the family favorite. The one everyone liked because he was kind, hard working and fiercely loyal to the family. Lucas envisioned him as the perfect heir, leading the military while taking care of the business when he got older. It must be destroying him to have the grandson he prized and loved suddenly turn on him.

 

“We don’t want to do it,” Luke suddenly said, desperate to get his grandfather to relent before their relationships fragmented further. “We just want you to listen and accept us.”

 

Lucas looked at him assessingly then looked at Kiryn for a second then back to Luke. “Tell your grandmother on the way out that we’ll have a ball in a few weeks to celebrate your marriage.”

 

Luke wanted to whoop and kiss Kiryn with relief but managed to hold himself back, relying on years of restraining himself. 

 

“Thank you Grandfather,” Luke said sincerely.

 

Lucas nodded, then picked up his pen and went back to reading the document in front of him. 

 

Swiftly, the four of them left Lucas’s office, remaining silent until they reached Luke’s apartment where he and Matt exhaled loudly.

 

“Thank god,” Luke said, sinking onto the couch and covered his face with his hands. “I didn’t know what to do if he actually called us on it.”

 

“Well you hit him where it hurts,” Jason said, sprawling in one of the armchairs. “Especially having Matty over here tell him that he was going to rebel. You know that’s going to come back and bite you in the ass right?”

 

Matt nodded, his expression solemn and Luke became worried for his older cousin. He’d never stood up to Lucas the way he did today. Had never once done anything to disappoint or disagree with the family. And today he threatened their status and entire relationship. Lucas was clearly shaken but Luke knew Matt was equally reeling from what happened. What was he going to do now? How will he and Lucas move past this?

 

“I did what I thought was right,” Matt stated solemnly.  “I don’t regret it.”

 

He looked at Luke and grinned and he smiled back, trying to comfort his cousin. 

 

“Well, I for one am looking forward to getting out of here,” Kiryn said, stretching his arms above his head. “What do you think? Dinner?”

 

Luke nodded. “You guys want to join us?” 

 

Matt shook his head and Jason got up and walked to the door silently. 

 

“You two have fun. If anyone gives you a hard time just tell them the invitations are in the mail,” Matt said as he walked to the front door. Jason was about to walk through it, giving Luke a jaunty salute while Matt gave him one last nod.

 

“Wait,” Luke suddenly sprang up. “Just..thanks. Both of you. I ….thanks.”

 

Jason smirked while Matt smiled a genuine smile. 

 

“Anytime coz,” Jason said before he walked out the door.

 

“He’s still new to all this but he’s right,” Matt said, staring after Jason then looked back at Kiryn and Luke. “We’re family. So we got your back.”

 

Luke grinned and the door closed.

 

“You’re lucky Luke,” Kiryn said softly as he stood next to him. “They really care about you.”

 

Luke grinned and wrapped an arm around Kiryn’s shoulders. “Yeah they do. So, dinner?”

 

“Then the lake,” Kiryn exclaimed, rushing forward and grabbing his guitar. “I need to see something besides these boring buildings.” 

 

Luke chuckled and followed his mate out the door, ready to breath fresh air for the first time in weeks, and trying to ignore that little voice that warned him that today may have more consequences than they realize. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, so much going on in one chapter and an epic moment for our three Blake men!  
> First though, I finally decided which ship name to use for Kiryn/Ari/Ren. I kept rereading and editing their reunion chapters and the more I did the more I felt this name fits them. Reryn! It's gotta be Kiryn because that's who he is now. Mostly though, I liked the 'Re' part because it implies so much 're' words. Return, reunion, rebirth, all of each our loving friends are going through, and will go through in the future. Return to the past, return to each other, rebirth as they changed from their past and rebirth in Plutus now. There's also responsibility as Ren feels responsible for Kiryn and Kiryn also plays into it which you'll see later. And lastly, reassemble-in terms of their lives. Agree? Disagree? 
> 
> Now, the chapter. Can we all give Matt a huuuge round of applause for finally doing something!! After all this time and beating himself up he is finally becoming a man of action and our sweet Liryn couple can finally gain some freedom. Also, I'm more excited to see this more active Matt now that he and Connor are a couple. On the other hand, we have the emotional Kiryn/Ren moment we wanted...sort of. I love how Kiryn just started saying everything about his life like Ren knew what he was talking about while our beloved Beta went mute. Also, it's ironic that Kiryn who wanted to avoid the past so much is that one who inadvertently leads them to talk about it. Music does reflect the soul and as much as he wants to ignore everything, we all know that he hasn't actually forgotten his past as much as he likes to think. And the Jeren scene! As usual those two are just so cute! And Jason is jealous! Can barely look at Kiryn but still helps him and Luke. He's become such a good person, in his own complex way. 
> 
> And yes, the happy chapter did end on a bit of an ominous note. With Matt finally stepping up and Jason inserting himself more into the family drama, it's shaping up to become one hell of a battle. 
> 
> Up next: Another 3 chapter arc. To clarify, the next three chapters will take place over one weekend and involve all our couples and our newly reunited Reryn! Starting with Reryn and Jeren.


	64. Chapter 64

“Off to meet with Kiryn again?” Jason grumbled as Ren leaped out of bed and began to get dressed. He saw Ren’s scars disappear as he pulled his shirt on and frowned, knowing he was jealous and unable to stop himself. He’d been going stir crazy thinking Ren was just blowing him off before. Now that he knew the truth, he was dealing with a different kind of annoyance. The uncertainty of their relationship now that Ari was apparently alive weighed on him. 

He doubted Kiryn would actually break up with Luke for Ren. He’d seen the two together enough now to know how much Kiryn loves his cousin. But that didn’t stop Ren from feeling anything towards his childhood best friend. Even when he thought he was dead Jason had been jealous of the person Ren thought he may have loved. Now he was back and Ren still doesn’t know how he feels about Jason. For days he’s been battling lots of angst and fear that he’ll never get Ren to love him back, not when he had the supposed love of his life literally one floor below them and they meet every night on the roof. He thought this weekend they could actually spend time together, hustling Ren into his bedroom as soon as they got back from work and planning on keeping him there for the next two days. Looks like Ren didn’t have the same idea. 

“Can’t you just tell Kiryn you’re busy tonight?” Jason asked, hating how whiney he sounded but unable to stop himself. 

“Don’t want to. Ari was working on a new song and I wanna hear it,” Ren said, walking towards the doorway. “See you later.”

Jason grabbed a pillow and was about to throw it at Ren’s retreating form but held himself back at the last second. With a snap the door closed and Jason grabbed the pillow and screamed into it instead. He understood that Ren was ecstatic that his friend was back from the dead but did they really have to spend every frickin minute together? The only reason they’d even had sex tonight was because Ren had been feeling pent up and Jason knew that. Which made his agitation increase. He was losing him. And there was nothing he could do about it.

With a growl, Jason tossed the pillow aside and leaped out of bed. Well, if he was going to lose his soul mate he wasn’t going down without a fight. 

 

Feeling sated, Ren rushed up to the roof, eager to see Ari. He couldn’t seem to get enough of him. After all these years he simply wanted to spend as much time with his friend as possible. He missed Jason though which is why he had sex with him tonight. They didn’t go on their runs every night and Ren really wanted to spend some time with him out of the office. He still wasn’t used to the way Jason had sex with him yet but he found himself growing strangely addicted to it. It was the way Jason looked at him. Like he wanted to swallow him whole, his eyes burning with his desire to claim Ren completely. He knew it was pure Alpha possessive behaviour and usually derided it, but with Jason he found himself drawn to it. A moth to a flame. He’d heard the expression before and felt like he finally understood it. He knew being with Jason was going to get him burnt and there would be so many issues, but he couldn't stop himself. He didn’t think it was love but it was something. And Ren wasn’t going to ignore it. 

He stepped onto the roof, smiling when he saw Ari was already there. 

“Hey,” he greeted the Omega who looked up at him and grinned.

“Hey back. Jason OK with you being here?”

Ren frowned as he sat down. “What do you mean?”

“I can smell him all over you,” Ari replied offhandedly, his eyes on his fingers strumming the guitar. “Smells like you just got out of bed and rushed over here.” 

Ren grimaced bashfully. “Yeah, sorry about that. Didn’t really have time to take a shower.”

Ari frowned, playing his guitar absently. “I have to say. I know you get along with Jason but the fact that you’re having a physical relationship with him is...I don’t get it.”

It was Ren’s turn to frown, trying to figure out what Ari’s point was. “Are you objecting to the fact that he’s an Alpha?”

“That,” Ari admitted. “But also, I thought you were against sex.”

Ren sighed, knowing what Ari was referencing to. Growing up, they hated the sanctuaries and the sexual drives Alphas flaunted. They never talked about sex as anything but negative, a source of control, for everyone. It wasn’t until after Ari left that Ren decided to join the group that enjoyed free sex. So it was natural for Ari to be confused.

“I’m not against sex,” Ren said, knowing he had to tread lightly here. “I didn’t like how it was done in Tantalus. But I do like sex itself.”

Ari’s head whipped around at that and he seemed to almost be accusing Ren with his eyes. “What do you mean by that?”

Ren tried to keep his tone and expression calm, knowing how Ari might react to what he was about to say. “Ari, I know you had a horrible experience with your first heat, but it’s not always like that.”

Ari stiffened and Ren felt a pang of unease. If he wasn’t breathing lightly he would swear Ari was carved out of marble. 

“Come on Ari. You’re even married now. You know sex isn’t the way Tantalus makes us think it is,” he joked, trying to break through the statue before him.

Slowly, Ari turned his head away. “What song do you want?”

Ren frowned, confused by the sudden change of subject when Ari was clearly still upset. This wasn’t like him. Usually they can talk about anything, no holds barred, even if they disagreed. He felt like Ari was shutting him out and he didn’t know why. 

“I don’t want a song,” Ren said softly but firmly. “I want to talk about this. I thought you were fine because you’re married but clearly-”

“I’m fine!” Ari shouted, specks of spit flying as the veins in his neck popped. “Let’s talk about something else.”

“No, I think we need to talk about this,” Ren persisted. He didn’t like leaving conversations half said. That led to misunderstandings and lingering negative emotions. Sure he never talked about Ari the last few years but that was because people in Tantalus weren’t allowed to, unless it was in hushed voices about what happens if you disobey the law. Hell, he even talked to Jason about their relationship even though it was awkward and he wished they didn’t have to. But things had to be discussed. Especially if it made Ari look like he was on his way to the guillotine. 

“I don’t want to,” Ari said, his lips barely moving. 

“Have you not talked to Luke about it?” Ren asked softly. “Ari, he’ll understand-”

“Stop calling me that!” Ari suddenly screamed and leaped up, his guitar clattering to the ground. Ren was more shocked by that considering how much Ari prizes his instrument. “Stop calling me that name! I hate that name! It’s not me! I’m not Ari anymore!”

Ren smiled weakly as he stood up, trying to ease the agitated Omega. “Of course you are. Sure, you changed your hair and wear contacts but-”

“You don’t get it!” Ari screamed, his hands pulling his hair in frustration for a second, making him look even more wild. “I’m not Ari. I let you call me that for old times sake but I’m not him. Not anymore.”

Something was really wrong here. Ari’s words weren’t making sense. There also seemed to be genuine fear in his eyes, as if he was a locked up animal desperate to escape. But why?

“Ari,” Ren said carefully. “I know I told you to change your identity when you ran but you’re still you.”

“I’m not Ari! My name is Kiryn!” His tone was growing more desperate and Ren could only stare in horror as his friend broke down in front of him for the first time in his life. “I’m from Orpheus. I work as a musician. I’m in a band. That’s all.”

“It’s great that you built a new life for yourself,” Ren said carefully. “But you’re still also Ari from Tantalus.”

“NO!” Ari screamed, shaking his head crazily. “I’m not. I’m not -. I’m Kiryn. That’s all.” Ari stared at the ground, his black hair in disarray and body shaking as he took short gasps of air. 

Ren couldn’t understand the person in front of him. He wasn’t the Ari he’d grown up with and he couldn’t understand what was happening. Ari was one of the strongest people in Tantalus. Growing up there were so many times Ren would try and hide his anxiety while Ari just grinned and cracked a joke. It always seemed that nothing phased him. He never freaked out before, ever. Not when his dad locked him up or when people called him names and insulted him. Even when he was sold and almost raped he was able to talk like normal afterwards. He’d gone through his heat, and then-. Realization dawned and Ren knew what was wrong. Ari never dealt with what happened. He’d been betrayed and sold by his father, almost raped by a colonel, and chased by the townspeople he grew up with. And then he’d left, running for his life, thinking Ren had been murdered because of him. And started a new life. He never dealt with the pain he suffered. The traumas. Ren had to face his traumas and guilts and still had nightmares sometimes about some of the things he’d had to do as a soldier, people he’d hurt, the guilt of Tony and Ari’s deaths raging inside him. But he dealt with it. He forced himself to face it and accept it and keep going. Ari never did that.

“Ari,” Ren said carefully, walking over to his friend, hand out to show him he wasn’t going to hurt him. “Ari, I know the past is horrible, but you need to deal with it. To face it.”

“No,” Ari said softly. “I don’t.”

“Yes, you do,” Ren persisted, drawing closer. “If you let it fester inside you it’ll just control you.”

“It’s not festering,” Ari said, his voice even softer. 

“Of course it is,” Ren said gently, trying to piece together how Ari was feeling and figure out what to say at the same time. “Otherwise you wouldn’t react this way.”

Finally, Ari looked up, meeting his eyes and Ren stopped dead at the cold shuttered look on his friend’s face.

“You don’t understand Ren,” Ari said softly. “It isn’t festering because it doesn’t exist. None of it does.”

This was making even less sense. “Of course it exists.”

Ari shook his head. “No it doesn’t. You told me remember. To forget it. Forget it all. So I did. As soon as I got to Theus I forgot it all. I wasn’t Ari anymore. I wasn’t-” he swallowed, his fingers shook for a second then stilled. “I’m not that person anymore. That person died in the woods that day.”

“You can’t just cut out your past like that Ari,” Ren said gently, hoping by repeating his name he’d get through to his friend.

“But I did. I cut it out. I don’t think about it. Ever. It never existed. My life started the day I set foot in Theus.”

It was like a bomb exploded inside him and Ren finally understood what Ari had been trying to tell him. “Wait,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady as his brain worked double time, trying to reject the conclusion he came up with. “That all this time you just pretend that our past, our lives, never happened?”

“I don’t pretend,” Ari stated. “I did it.”

Suddenly, any positive feelings Ren had, any sympathy he felt for his friend, disappeared in a puff of smoke. “Are you telling me,” he hissed, hands clenched tightly at his side. “That all this time, while I was feeling guilty, thinking I led to your death, that I couldn't protect you you just...forgot it all? Pretended I didn’t even exist.”

Ren thought he saw a flash of guilt on Ari’s face, but if it was there it was gone in a flash. “I did what I had to do to survive Ren,” Ari stated. “And you told me-”

“I told you to create a new life for yourself!” Ren screamed, waving a hand in the air. “Not act like it never existed. Not deny that I existed. Is that why you dyed your hair and wear contacts? I thought that was just so no one in Tantalus figures out who you are if they saw you. Not so you can pretend to be a different person.” 

Ari looked away and Ren thought he was finally getting through to him. But then the Omega looked at him, his gaze steady. “I did what I had to do.”

Furious, Ren ripped off his shirt, clenching it tightly in one hand. “Yeah. Well good for you. Glad you were able to just forget me and everything so easily. Because I sure as hell can’t!” He spun around, baring his scarred back to Ari’s eyes, feeling a keen satisfaction when he heard a gasp. He looked over his shoulder, his satisfaction increasing at the horrified look on Ari’s face. “Eight days. They whipped me for eight days. You really think they just whipped me once and got it over with?” He stood still, letting Ari’s eyes explore every scar on his back, hoping he knew, hoping he imagined the pain Ren went through. For him. And he tried to forget him. Not tried, he did. 

His anger increased tenfold and he turned back around. “Did you forget Tony too?” he shouted.

Ari’s eyes widened further, his face deathly pale. 

“They killed him!” Ren spat. “They murdered him! For us! They beat him to death and left his body out for everyone to see. Didn’t even bury it. I had to walk past it for days. I had to do that while you lived in your blissful ignorant little world!” 

Ari’s eyes looked bloodshot and he swallowed painfully. “What do you want from me Ren?” 

“I want you to face it!” Ren yelled. “Face it all! Acknowledge the past. Accept what happened.” 

Ari licked his lips and Ren held his breath, praying he’d gotten through to him. Ari shook his head and it sounded like the death knell to Ren. 

With a growl he ripped off the name tags from around his neck, grabbed Ari’s and threw it at his friend’s feet. “Take it. I don’t want the tag of someone who didn’t exist.” With that, he stomped towards the staircase, wondering if he’d ever be able to cut Ari out of his life the way his friend did to him so easily. The knife inside him twisted even more, feeling rejected, broken, unwanted. He hadn’t felt that way in years, not since he fully accepted Lin as his only parent, the only one who mattered. He didn’t know how he’d get over this. He’d given his life for his friend, and in return his friend forgot him and moved on. It was a new scar to add to the many he already carried, and like the rest it would never fade. 

 

Kiryn stared after Ren’s scarred back as he disappeared from sight. He knew when Ren told him he’d been punished that it hadn’t bene simple, but tried to pretend it was short and over with. It was the only way he could stay sane, still talk to Ren like normal instead of breaking down and begging for his forgiveness. 

Swallowing, Kiryn closed his eyes, fighting the urge to look down at his old ID tag, the literal chain he’d worn around his neck in his past life. No, he wasn’t going to do this. He wasn’t going to let Ren force him to relive it all. He locked it all up. He locked it up for a reason. He just had to shove it all back in, into that black abyss he created eight years ago. 

“Well, that was ..interesting.”

Kiryn’s eyes flew open and his jaw dropped when he saw Jason waltz onto the roof. “What -?”

“What am I doing here?” Jason asked as he walked around the roof, looking around the empty space. “Well, I followed Ren up here, ready to tell you both off about spending too much time together when I heard you shouting. Clearly I couldn’t interrupt but what was happening was so fascinating I couldn’t leave either. So I sneaked in and hid in the shadows, not that you two would have noticed with all the screaming you were doing.”

The guy was crazy, Kiryn thought. There was no other explanation for his blatant behaviour. He wasn’t even sorry that he was eavesdropping. He was talking to Kiryn about it like it was normal for him to just be there. 

“Ren will kick your ass for being here,” Kiryn pointed out.

Jason shrugged. “Probably. He’s done it before for different reasons. I’m used to it.”

Crazy. Just plain crazy. No wonder Luke didn’t get along with him.

“I think you’ll be happy that I was eavesdropping as you say,” Jason drawled, walked over to Kiryn and stood in front of him. Kiryn was about to tell him off when Jason continued. “You’re right.”

Kiryn suddenly went mute and could only blink in incomprehension. “What do you mean I’m right?” he asked slowly.

“I hate to disagree with Ren since he’s usually almost always right. But I think he’s wrong this time in telling you you have to acknowledge the past. I mean, look at him and me. We keep struggling with it everyday because we can’t get away from it no matter how hard we try.” He chuckled dryly. “And trust me. I’ve tried. If anything, I’m jealous of you.”

“Jealous?” Kiryn asked incredulously.

“Yeah. You did what I could never do. Forget the past.” Suddenly, Jason smiled, a sad wistful smile and Kiryn felt he was looking into a window that showed the real Jason. Not the abrasive Alpha who tried to pick a fight with his family, but the person Ren probably knew and liked. The one who decided to help Luke despite their strained past. “You, me, Ren. We all have scars. Not literal ones like his, but we have them. Me, I’ve tried to ignore them, to hide them, to pretend they don’t exist. I did everything I could to ignore it all, to not let it affect me. Instead it took over my whole life.” Jason looked away for a second then back. “For Ren, he’s struggled. The past haunts him and he battles it everyday. I told him he’s sadistic and it’s true. He frickin named his dog after you even though even calling your name breaks his heart. He wore your tags despite the torment it caused him. All because he couldn’t find a way to cope, to escape it all, he forces himself to face it everyday, because he can’t let go.”

He walked a step closer, his eyes boring into Kiryn’s. “You escaped Kiryn. You got away from it all. You moved on. The past doesn't affect you because you did what I wished my whole life I could do. Just forget. So yeah, I’m jealous. And yeah, I think you’re right. You cut out your past and are happy. Stick to that.” 

Kiryn swallowed, unsure how to handle the naked emotions Jason expressed and whole hearted support. “But Ren-”

Jason lifted a hand to stop him. “Let me deal with Ren. He’s feeling hurt but I think part of him also wishes he can get over the past the way you did. I think. I don’t know that guy’s kinda weird.”

Kiryn thought that was the pot calling the kettle black but wasn’t about to say so to his new supporter. “I’ll talk to him too. Once he calms down.”

Jason nodded. “You do that. He’s angry right now but you’re his best friend and he needs you.” The Alpha paused and shuddered before he continued. “Even if I wish you guys would spend less time together and he doesn’t rush off right after we do it.”

Kiryn cocked an eyebrow at that, feeling an urge to protect Ren from this clearly emotionally unhinged Alpha. “I think you’re the weird one.”

Jason barked with laughter. “Oh I know. Kinda perfect don’t you think.”

Kiryn was about to disagree but the Alpha walked away, probably going to comfort Ren. At least he hoped it was to comfort him. The guy was just strange. Alone, Kiryn let the last half hour sink in, his mind in turmoil as he struggled with the myriad of emotions his argument with Ren and discussion with Jason unleashed in him. Ren said he was wrong. Jason said he was right. What did Kiryn think? Also, what would Luke think? Because if he acknowledged his past, then it would affect Luke too. Licking his lips, Kiryn sat down, knowing he had a lot of thinking to do. 

 

 

Jason made his way to Ren’s apartment and let himself in. He wasn’t surprised when he found the living room empty and made his way to the bedroom. He’d never gone past the living room and didn’t know what to expect. The sight of Ren sitting in a tight ball with his back against a wall and Ari whining next to him was expected. The crumpled sheets and blanket on the ground was not. 

“Penny for your thoughts,” Jason asked casually as he walked over and sat next to Ren, deciding to ignore the strange sight of the blankets and the bare bed. 

“None of your business,” Ren muttered.

“Maybe you’ll change your mind if I tell you that I heard your argument with Kiryn.”

Ren closed his eyes and shook his head. “You were eavesdropping? Are you serious?”

“Well I was pissed off,” Jason explained, stretching out his legs and crossing them at the ankles. “You left right after we have sex for the first time in days with barely a goodbye. A guy’s ego can only handle so much you know.”

“Sorry,” Ren muttered. “It would have been better if I stayed with you. As you say my talk with Ari didn’t go well.”

“Maybe it’s for the best,” Jason said, keeping his tone as neutral as possible.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, now that you two aren’t friends anymore, you’ll have more time for me.” He grinned, looking triumphant and Ren’s confused expression melted into one of disbelief then anger.

“Are you serious?” he exclaimed. “You think we’re not friends anymore? And besides that, you’re happy about it? I know you’re sick in the head but not that sick.”

Jason chuckled. “What can I say? I miss you Ren.”

Ren looked away, then stretched his legs out as well, his shorter ones resting near Jason’s longer ones. “I know you don’t mean it. At least I hope you don’t.”

“Nah, I don’t,” Jason said, his voice softening now that Ren calmed down. “I may not be happy about you spending so much time together and how you’ve been ignoring me but I know how important he is to you. How his supposed death ate away at you. If being with him means you get over your trauma I’m all for it.”

“I don’t know about that,” Ren muttered. “He may have caused another trauma.”

“Feeling hurt and rejected huh?” Jason asked, understanding Ren all too well. After all, they were both rejected by the people who should have loved them for their birth alone.

Ren sighed. “I know he doesn't mean it like that, but it really feels like it.” 

Jason sighed, knowing what he was going to say might lead to another argument, and this time it was going to be between them. “I hate to say it Ren but this really isn’t about you.”

“What do you mean?” Ren asked suspiciously. 

Jason almost grinned. Damn he loved how the guy knew when he was plotting something and could see right through him. Well, almost right through him. “I know you feel hurt, and I don’t blame you. It’s pretty sucky to be cut out of the life of the person you care about the most. But to Kiryn this isn’t about him rejecting you. To him, it’s about survival. It’s about escaping his traumas and moving on. It’s hard to understand for someone as honest and blunt as you, but Kiryn isn’t like you. You face your past head on, find strength from not succumbing to it. But Kiryn isn’t like that. In order for him to keep going he cut the past out. Some would say it’s not healthy or right. But I think it’s great.”

“You do?” Ren asked doubtfully. 

“Hell yeah! Can you imagine how I would have turned out if I just forgot about my mom? About the way she treated me? About the crap my dad has said to me? Then maybe I would have been able to accept Matt’s support, been able to actually become part of the family instead of actively rejecting them. Then I wouldn’t have spent most of my life hating Omegas and treating them like crap.”

Ren went quiet and Jason sat still, letting what he was saying sink in. 

“I guess I can see your point,” Ren said after several minutes of silence. “It still hurts though.”

“Of course it does. Just like how you walking out on me tonight and all the other nights hurts.”

Ren rolled his eyes. “Would you let it go? I already said I’m sorry.”

“Actions speak louder than words,” Jason said, smirking at the disgusted look on Ren’s face.

“Now? You really think I’m in the mood for sex now?”

“I was thinking we can just sit together,” Jason said softly, letting his emotions show plainly on his face. Ren drew a breath the way he did every time Jason let his love show. He didn’t know how he looked but it must be something if it made Ren react like that every time. Which is why he kept doing it. “I miss you you know.”

Ren swallowed, his eyes boring into Jason’s. “I miss you too,” he admitted.

Smiling, Jason looped his arm around Ren’s shoulders, waiting patiently until the Beta relaxed into him. He’d never done this before, just sat with someone. Then again, he was finding himself doing a lot of things he never did before because of Ren. And he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said jealous Jason is cute, which he is; but when I thought about the last chapter and edited this one I also sensed his insecurity more and I felt bad for him. Despite how jealous and insecure he feels though, he still helps Kiryn and Ren seperately, even telling Kiryn that he was right! My heart broke for him a little as well when he talked about his own traumas and past and wishes he could move past them, which he is doing right now in spending more time with his family and helping the Omegas in his life. I feel like in each chapter he's showing more and more just how much he's maturing. And even though he doesn't say it, Ren definitely knows. 
> 
> On the other hand, Reryn had their first real fight, only two shorts weeks after their reunion :( . Considering how Kiryn and Ren treat their past, in was bound to happen but still heart wrenching to read. Some of you may agree with Kiryn, some with Ren, some may see both sides, but really it's a tricky situation and I don't feel there's a right or wrong side. It's two humans who are not showing the best sides of themselves as past wounds are uncovered. But I won't leave them and you hanging which is why this arc happens over the weekend. Look forward to the next chapter which still focuses on Reryn, Jeren, and Liryn. It's....soooo good!!


	65. Chapter 65

Nervous, Ren rang the bell for Luke and Ari's apartment, going over his speech again in his mind. He’d thought of different things he could say as he lay in Jason’s embrace last night, both of them still lying on the floor. Eventually Jason fell asleep and Ren covered him with a blanket, then went back to thinking, sitting next to his partner while stroking Ari’s hair. 

 

Ari’s harsh reaction to talking about his past concerned him, but Jason was right. Everyone deals with trauma differently and if Ari found a way to cope that suited him then he wasn’t going to force him to do it differently. Especially if it made him shake and scream the way he did last night. 

 

Suddenly, the door swung open and Ren braced himself to see Ari, deflating when he saw Luke instead, recognizing the taller Beta from his file on the Blake family he’d compiled when he arrived nine months ago.

 

“Hi,” Luke said with surprise. “Can I help you?”

 

Ren cleared his throat, kicking himself for not thinking that Luke might be here. It was his apartment after all. “Hi. I’m Ren. I-”

 

“You’re the guy who works with Jason,” Luke said, realization dawning. “He and Matt mentioned you.” 

 

That surprised him since he didn’t think Jason and Luke really talked that much since the Beta came back to Plutus. The fact the Matt talked about him...was somehow flattering and expected at the same time.  “Right. Umm, sorry to bother you. I..wanted to talk to Ar-Kiryn. If he’s awake.”

 

Luke nodded. “He’s awake. Looks like neither of you got much sleep last night.”

 

Silently, Ren followed Luke into the apartment, barely sparing the inside a glance. Instead, his eyes quickly found Ari, sitting curled up in a ball on the couch. Ari’s eyes met his, the Omega’s gaze wary and Ren knew he had his work cut out for him after what he said to him last night. 

 

“Um, how about I give you guys some privacy?” Luke said.

 

“You don’t have to,” Ren protested, feeling bad for kinda kicking the guy out.

 

Luke shook his head, smiling affably. “It’s fine. I was going over to my dad’s for breakfast anyway. You two..talk I guess.”

 

Ren watched Luke as he left, giving them a polite nod before he closed the door. 

 

“Does he know about us?” Ren asked curiously.

 

“No,” Ari replied.

 

“And yet he just...left. Without us asking or thinking this is weird.”

 

“He probably does. But he gets that we want some privacy. Plus, I didn’t sleep last night and he’s worried. I told him I don’t want to talk about it yet so he’s probably happy to have this...settled.”

 

Ren shook his head. “Looks like you found your perfect mate. I bet he also gives in to you a lot when you're being crazy.”

 

“Not all the time,” Ari protested. “Besides, I'm used to having a Beta around who lets my wild side go.”

 

Ren smiled tightly, unable to laugh despite the light banter. He was too tense about what he had to say to fully relax. “Look,” he said with a huff. “I wanted to say I'm sorry.”

 

Ari seemed a bit surprised so Ren rushed on before the Omega said anything and made him back out or take back the sentiments he spent all night convincing himself to feel.

 

“I told you when we ...seperated to forget me and our lives and your past. I had no right to get mad at you for doing exactly what I asked you to do. You moved on, created a better life for yourself and are happy. I have no right to come in now and tell you you did anything wrong. Especially when you didn’t. Just because I have my way of dealing with the past doesn’t mean your way has to be the same.”  Ren stopped and cast a quick look at Ari to gauge his reaction. Neither of them was good at apologizing and when they got into arguments in the past they usually just let it go and moved on. But none of those arguments had ever been this serious before either. Could they just move past this one as well?

 

“Thanks,” Ari said softly. “I’m not going to apologize for moving on with my life Ren. It was a choice I made and I’ve had to live with the consequences of that choice.”

 

“What consequences?” Ren asked bluntly, his awkwardness vanishing and replaced with concern.

 

Ari rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch and sat down, looking at Ren pointedly until he sat down as well. “Consequences that are my business. I deal with them in my own way. You don’t have to fix things for me anymore. Got it?” He stared at him until Ren mumbled a grudging yes then grinned. “Glad you agree and are taking it with your usual graceful attitude.” Ren shot him a dirty look and Ari kept on grinning. “Having said all that, I can understand why it would piss you off that I cut you and everything else out of my life. We were best friends,” his tone softened and he grasped Ren’s hand earnestly. “More than that. Forgetting you,” Ari swallowed. “It wasn’t easy. And I didn’t completely do a good job of it to be honest. Otherwise I wouldn’t still be obsessed with the stars or sing your song everyday before I play and when I’m feeling upset. Despite how childish it is.”

 

“If it’s so childish you don’t have to sing it,” Ren grumbled.

 

“Too late. It’s ingrained in my memory forever. Anyway, Jason talked to me yesterday-”

 

“Wait,” Ren interjected. “ _ Jason _ talked to you? When the hell did he talk to you?” 

 

“Right after our fight. Seems like your boy toy was spying on us.”

 

Ren huffed and threw himself against the back of the couch, arms crossed. “You kidding me? After what he heard, knowing how I felt he still talked to you first? He’s supposed to love me and yet he took his sweet ass time comforting you before coming to me. Is that guy for real?”

 

Ari’s eyes widened slightly then he whistled. “Damn. You got it bad don’t you?”

 

“What are you talking about?” Ren grumbled, still thinking dark thoughts about what he’d do to Jason the next time he saw him. 

 

“I mean you, Ren of all people, have fallen completely in love with an Alpha,” Ari said, half gleefully and half in awe. “I never could have pictured it.”

 

“I’m not in love with him,” Ren protested. “He’s in love with me.”

 

Ari’s grin returned, wider than ever and despite how ecstatic Ren was that his best friend was alive and they weren’t fighting anymore he happily could have throttled him at that moment. “This is awesome! You’re in love and you don’t even realize it! I was at least better than this! Luke and I were together for barely a month or two before I realized how I felt. And you and Jason have been sleeping together for how long?”

 

Ren just glared at him so Ari continued. “And you still didn’t figure it out? I mean, I thought you’d at least piece it all together before  _ Jason  _ did. That guy clearly has several emotional screws loose.”

 

“He has his reasons,” Ren argued, feeling his dark mood intensifying. “Besides, you’ve only talked to him a few times. You don’t know him that well yet. He’s really not that bad of a person.”

 

“Not that bad huh?” Ari said dramatically and rolled his eyes. “Such a romantic description of your first love.”

 

“He’s not my first love,” Ren growled, his hands curling lest he decide to actually launch himself at the annoying thorn in his side. 

 

“Yeah right,” Ari snorted. “If he wasn’t then you would have figured out you love him already.”

 

“Like I said,” Ren shouted, uncrossing his arms and sitting up. “I’m not in love with him.”

 

Ari sighed and held his right hand up, palm facing him. “We’re really going to have to go simple and break this down. One, do you like spending time with him?”

 

“Yeah,” Ren said cautiously, sensing a trap somewhere in his conniving friend’s mind. 

 

Ari folded his index finger so only four more were left. “Do you want him to be happy? Feel sad when he’s in a bad mood?”

 

Ren thought about the time Jason told him the truth about his mother and his resentment for being abandoned, how much Ren wanted to comfort him and connect with him, let him know he wasn’t alone, even if it meant he had to reveal his own emotional scars. “Yes,” he said carefully.

 

“Three, do you miss him or think about him when he’s not around?”

 

“Sometimes. Sometimes I just need a break from him. The guy can be such a drama queen sometimes.”

 

“Fair enough. Four, do you confide in him?”

 

Ren was about to answer then stopped. Confide in Jason? He’d been confiding in him for months. Hadn’t he told him the truth about his birth, the dark feelings he grew up with? He’d even cried in his arms when he told him about Ari, the one and only time he let himself cry over his best friend when he thought he was dead. He’d revealed his scars to him, figuratively and literally. After some hesitation he hadn’t held back in letting Jason know how he felt and what he’d been through. Sure he didn’t pour his heart out on a daily basis, but he knew if he needed to talk or if Jason asked he’d tell him anything. 

 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Ari said, cutting into his thoughts. “Five-”

 

“Shit,” Ren said, sitting up fully and staring blankly ahead. “Is this how you feel with Luke?” he cast Ari a wild look, feeling like he’d willingly stepped into a hell of his own creation when his friend smiled dreamily.

 

“Yeah,” Ari said softly.

 

Ren groaned and bent over, wrapping his hands around his head. “Are you kidding me?” he shouted into the gap between his knees. “How the hell did this happen?”

 

“I don’t know, you tell me,” Ari said lightly. “I’m honestly as shocked as you are. After all the things Alphas did to us and the crap we said about them growing up I never expected you to end up with one. Much less one who can be such a douche.”

 

“He’s not a douche,” Ren mumbled, his head still bent. “Well, not a complete douche. He’s pretty nice actually, when he wants to be.”

 

“Hey, he’s nice to me. But you can tell he’s new to all this. Actually,” Ari said after a pause. “It kinda makes sense you’d be with him. Me, I like them nice which is why I ended up with Luke. Actually, until I met him I didn’t know slightly passive and super gentle would be my type. And since I doubt you actually dated anyone in Tantalus you have as much experience with love as I do. Well, maybe less because I actually did date people even though I never really liked them that much.”

 

Ren lifted his head, casting Ari a pointed look.

 

“Right,” his friend rushed on. “My point is, you didn’t know your type either. So it’s not like you can say Jason isn’t your type. Also, you’re pretty rash and blunt in your own way. Maybe someone who is blunt and doesn't bullshit around is perfect for you.”

 

“That’s what you think of Jason? Someone who doesn’t bullshit around?”

 

“Isn’t he? He was pretty in your face to me and Luke about why he was helping us and what he thinks of the family. He doesn't seem to have the patience for any Plutus crap. Which I kinda like about him.” He slapped Ren soundly on the back and almost made him wince. “So with that said, I approve of your relationship.”

 

“Thanks,” Ren drawled. “Didn’t realize I need your approval.”

 

“And?” Ari asked.

 

“And what?”

 

Ari gave him a look that clearly meant he thought he was an idiot. “Do you approve of Luke?”

 

Ren sighed. “I don’t know Ari. I just met him. Besides, you two are already married, you don’t exactly need my approval.”

 

Ari looked away, all humour disappearing from his demeanor. “I know,” he said softly, playing with some loose threads in his jeans. “But you’re my oldest and best friend. It would mean a lot if you liked him.”

 

Suddenly, they were kids again and Ren was watching Ari talk a big game about how he could catch a hare by himself before asking Ren how to use the sling. His heart warmer he wrapping an arm around Ari’s shoulders. “I approve. He makes you happy. And any guy who is willing to put up with you is pretty brave and you know I like people who are brave.”

 

“Oh thanks. Tig said the same thing. What the hell is wrong with my taste in friends?” Ari drawled and they both laughed. 

 

“So, are you going to tell Luke the truth?” Ren asked gently.

 

Ari nodded. “Yeah. I thought about what you and Jason said all last night. Bottom line is I love Luke and I trust him. And like you said,” he gave Ren a small smile. “I can’t keep hiding and denying my past forever.”

 

Ren grinned. “I’m proud of you Ari.”

 

Ari winced. “Yeah, can you not call me that. I mean, I’m willing to try and embrace my past and all but I always hated that name. It is why my whole life was a mess.”

 

Ren winced. “I see your point. OK then, Kiryn.”

 

Kiryn grinned widely. “Rolls off your tongue doesn't it.”

 

“Oh definitely,” Ren drawled sarcastically. “How’d you come up with it anyway.”

 

“Funny story. So I was walking through Theus, barefoot. And-”

 

“What happened to your sandals?”

 

“I lost them while running away from the dogs. Anyway, so I was making up this song in my head and…..”

  
  
  
  
  


Ren drew a deep breath, unlocked Jason’s door and walked in. He’d sat with Ari for hours, the two of them playing catch up now that everything was out in the open. He was so relieved they could just sit and talk and tease each other like normal he’d been loath to leave. But then Luke came back and it got awkward since he didn’t know Ren and why the hell he was there so he beat a hasty retreat. Which meant he now had to face the arduous task of talking to Jason. 

 

He still didn’t know what he was going to say. Part of him still couldn’t believe that he was in love with Jason. All these weeks he kept telling himself and the Alpha that he didn’t understand love and therefore couldn’t feel it or accept it. He still didn’t get it and what it meant and how it would affect them and their relationship. But he owed Jason the truth. The guy had worn his heart on his sleeve, tossing his pride to the wind as he confessed his love over and over. No way could Ren hide his feelings now that he knew what he felt. 

 

Which didn’t mean he wasn’t nervous as fuck as he found Jason sitting on his living room couch, the TV switched on to a basketball game.

 

‘Didn’t know you like basketball,” Ren said as he sat down, a bit further from Jason than usual so he can give himself time to figure out what the hell he was going to say.

 

“I don’t always watch it but if a game is on and it’s decent I’ll watch,” Jason said, turning from the TV and looking at him. “How’d your talk with Kiryn go?”

 

“Good,” Ren said, still staring at the TV, his mind racing. “Yeah we’re good now. Thanks.”

 

“Then why do you look like you’re going to throw up?” Jason asked. 

 

Ren frowned, then smoothed his features. Here goes nothing. “We talked. And I realized something.”

 

“Yes?” Jason asked pointedly when Ren didn’t speak for several moments. 

 

Ren cleared his throat then sat up, then crossed his arms, then uncrossed them. How the hell did Jason do this? Did Kiryn have this hard a time confessing his love for Luke? He opened his mouth, his mind screaming at him to just say those three magic words but nothing came out. 

 

“Well,” Jason said, turning his attention back to the TV. “When your brain starts working again I’ll be right here.”

 

Ren snapped, anger at Jason for being an ass when here he was trying to figure out how to tell the guy he loved him. He shouldn’t even tell him! “Do you have to be such a jerk?” Ren snapped before he could stop himself.

 

Jason looked at him, one eyebrow cocked. “Hey, I’m not the one sitting there looking like a caught fish.”

 

Ren growled and stood up, pacing agitatedly in front of the couch. “See! Like that! Can’t you just give a guy a minute? Why do you have to just go straight for the insult? You don’t even know what’s going on and you’re making it even more difficult. Moron.”

 

He expected Jason to snap back, tell him he wasn’t making any sense, which he knew he wasn’t which made him even more worked up. Instead the Alpha just crossed his arms and legs, sitting comfortably like he had all the time in the world. “OK. I’ll wait. But you will have to spit it out eventually.”

 

Ren paused long enough to glare at the insensitive Alpha then began pacing again, his words tumbling out thoughtlessly. “You really are a piece of work. I’m crazy. There’s no other explanation for it. Even Ari, I mean Kiryn, thinks I’m crazy. It must be being in Plutus. It’s getting to me.” He stopped, pointing wildly at Jason. “No! You’re what’s wrong with me! All those ‘I love yous’ and the way you stare at me. You don’t even hold back! Of course I’m going crazy.”

 

“If you say so,” Jason drawled and Ren wanted to throw something at him. He looked around wildly, searching for anything that wouldn’t hurt the Alpha but would allow him to vent his frustration. He could throw a cushion but an image of him tossing it at the apathetic Alpha like a petulant child popped into his head and he felt his anger spike. No way! It was bad enough he was ranting like a crazy person. No way was he going to act like a spoiled brat on top of that!

 

“Agh!” Ren screamed, tossing his arms in the air then covering is face. “How the hell did you do this? How is it so easy for you?”

 

“What’s easy?” Jason asked, his voice disinterested and Ren broke, his hands coming down to his side.

 

“Saying I love you you selfish, obnoxious ass!” Ren screamed. 

 

Dead silence reigned. Ren froze, unable to believe he’d actually said it. Sort of. He heard himself say it, scream it actually. And there was no mistaking the shocked look on Jason’s face. He may not have been as mature and composed as he hoped he’d be but he’d managed to say it.

 

Slowly, as if waking from a daze, his expression one of disbelief, Jason slowly stood up. “You...you love me?” he asked softly, his steps hesitant as he walked over to Ren.

 

Ren swallowed then nodded, his throat too tight for him to say the words again. 

 

Suddenly, he was crushed in Jason’s embrace, the Alpha breathing heavily onto the top of his head. Ren’s arms were pinned to his side and he was about to tell Jason to let go when he felt the man tremble. He was trying to figure out if it was excitement or what when he heard Jason’s voice whisper against his skin, sounding shaky and broken.

 

“Thank you,” Jason said, his voice trembling as he clutched Ren even tighter. “Thank you.” 

 

All his anxiety and uncertainty disappeared, replaced with a warm feeling towards this man who had also been tossed away, had also felt unloved and rejected. And yet had the courage to love him and confess it over and over while Ren floundered. As someone who had been chosen and loved, he knew how humbling it was to have someone love you, care about you, and tell you so. So he wrapped his arms around Jason as best he could.

 

“I love you,” Ren said, his voice strong and loud. 

 

Jason paused then his body shook again. 

 

“You’re not gonna cry are you?” Ren joked.

 

“Shut up,” Jason mumbled. “You’re ruining it.”

 

Ren chuckled and simply held the man he loved, feeling like a hero and all he did was tell Jason he loved him. Love really was amazing. The thought stayed with him as they made love that night, over and over. Now that he wasn’t running scared Ren could bask in the love shining in Jason’s eyes, feeling it in every caress and every kiss. And did his best to give it back, longing to make his lover feel what he felt. Later, when they both felt sated, he lay wrapped in Jason’s arms, sleeping on a real bed for the first time in his life. He’d never cuddled or slept with someone before, but he didn’t feel strange at all. Not with his heart feeling so full. So he hugged Jason close, laying his mate’s head against his chest and stroking his hair lightly while Jason listened to his heartbeat. He still didn’t know what loving each other and being a real couple meant. But if this was part of it he could live with it. 

  
  
  
  


“You seem happier,” Luke said cautiously as he sat on the couch next to Kiryn after Ren left. “Feel like talking now?”

 

Kiryn swallowed, knowing he owed Luke the truth long before now but struggled to find the words. He’d denied his past for so long and never ever spoke of it. It wasn’t strange that the words just wouldn’t form. 

 

“I...have something to tell you,” Kiryn said, hating how hesitant and weak he sounded. He hated feeling weak. It reminded him too much of-. He shook his head, banishing the memory of his dad and Colonel Brent from his mind. No, he won’t think about them. Otherwise he won’t be able to get through this. “I...Ren and I are friends.”

 

“Yeah I figured when he wanted to talk to you. Is he also from Orpheus?”

 

Kiryn shook his head, looking Luke square in the eyes as he revealed his past for the first time in eight years. “No. I knew him while I was growing up. In Tantalus.”

 

To his credit, Luke barely blinked which helped Kiryn tell his tale. He started with his birth, explained how his mother died when he was four, how he stood out because of his hair. He mentioned Ren and their secret spot, seeing Luke nod with comprehension when he described it and the stars. Kiryn almost sighed at that, grateful that Luke understood what it meant without him explaining it. This allowed him to continue, until he got to the day..the day… He stopped, his heart racing and nausea rolling in his stomach. He couldn’t talk about it. Not yet. One day. 

 

“I...some stuff happened when I got my first heat,” he found himself saying, flashes of memories swirling in his mind. His dad standing with resignation while Kiryn was held by three men, feeling anger and betrayal. Standing on a stage, his heat, his scent, the slate dripping down his thighs. Being in that room, on that bed...with Brent on top of him. He shuddered, shoving the images away. “I..can’t really talk about it yet, but it wasn’t safe for me. Ren saved me. He got me out and helped me get away from Tantalus. He had to go back because of his mom but I ran. I had to.” He looked at Luke, beseeching him to understand Kiryn’s dilemma, why he had to leave his best friend behind, betrayed him. 

 

Luke nodded, smiling encouragingly. “Of course you did. Ren didn’t save you just so you could go back and face it all over again. And both of you are fine and he’s even here now. So it all worked out.”

 

No, Kiryn thought, picturing the scars on Ren’s back, the guilt and despair he lived with when he thought Kiryn was dead all these years. Kiryn’s own broken heart that led him to sing Ren’s song every day, despite the pain it caused him. The effort of pretending his best friend never existed. The almost paralyzing fear every time his heat came despite his efforts to ignore it as he swallowed pills to suppress it. No, he wasn’t fine. Neither of them was fine.

 

“We’re..still dealing with it,” Kiryn simply said, knowing he couldn't just toss the brunt of his feelings on Luke when he didn’t have all the information. He would have to explain it all one day, but not today. “We’re healing and meeting again like this helps. We both thought the other was dead all these years.”

 

Luke’s eyes widened at that, the first emotion his husband showed during the entire conversation. “Oh Ryn. I’m sorry. You both must have been so...hurt seems like such a tame word,” he said, frowning with remorse at being unable to articulate how Kiryn felt.

 

Once again, he was glad he didn’t have to explain everything to Luke for him to get it and nodded. “Yeah. That’s part of what we’re trying to deal with and why I went to the roof to see him everyday. We both still can’t believe it.” 

 

“Guess both of you still like the stars,” Luke said with a soft smile. 

 

Kiryn grinned. “Yeah. That’s where I ran into him actually. He went to see the stars too. It’s still really special to us.”

 

“Well then, I hope you don’t mind that I watch it too sometimes.”

 

Kiryn chuckled, surprised he could even feel light enough to do so. “Not a problem. The more the merrier right?” 

 

Luke grinned at him, holding him close.  “I was always thought you were tough and now I know why. You're brave Ryn, to have gone through what you did and still be able to be...you.”

 

Kiryn swallowed, the battle he’d been waging inside himself since he saw Ren again. That tiny voice that began nagging at him and kept getting louder and louder until he felt he was going to explode. “Am I brave?” Kiryn asked softly.

 

Luke started to smile then stopped, sensing Kiryn’s strange mood. “Of course you are. You lived through hell and came out with the ability to smile and not take crap from anyone. Hell you even faced off against my family.”

 

Kirun shook his head. “I'm not talking about that kind of bravery. I've never had a problem standing up to people. If I did I never would have had the guts to make my own music and guitar and be friends with Ren. I mean-” He licked his lips, his body trembling and he could smell his own apprehensive scent fill the room. It was growing stronger and he was sure Luke would be able to detect it soon. “I mean am I brave...inside? Ren lived through a worse hell than me and actually went back. And he’s still able to keep going and got even stronger. All while living with the crap he went through.” He turned, imploring Luke to understand him with his eyes. “He lives with it every day and acts like nothing’s wrong.” Tears of shame began to fill his eyes and he had to choke out the words. “I ..I didn’t do that. I ran away. From everything. I never accepted or dealt with my past…. because I denied it. All of it. Pretend it doesn’t exist. I’m still not dealing with it. I can’t even tell you what happened that day. I don’t even want to think about it.” He shook his head, a few tears beginning to fall while his body burned with shame. “I'm not brave Luke. A brave person would have accepted the past, face it head on. I'm a coward.”

 

Luke was silent for a long time, simply staring at him. Kiryn wondered if he’d broken something between them today. He knew Luke would accept his past but would he accept his admissions? He married Kiryn thinking he’s brave and strong. And now he knew it was all a lie. What did he think of him now? The thought terrified him.

 

“I think we have different views of bravery,” Luke said slowly. “I get what you're saying. I do. But I still think you're brave where it counts. So what if you had to let go of your past to do it? Look at me. I was so terrified of my past I couldn’t even pick up a pencil. My past made me a coward. It was letting it go that finally made me stronger.”

 

“But you faced it,” Kiryn whispered. “You got over it because you faced it.”

 

Luke swallowed and looked away, clearly at a loss for words. 

 

“How did it feel?” Kiryn suddenly found himself asking. “How did it feel to face it?” He needed to know. He didn’t know why but suddenly that question and Luke’s answer felt like the most important thing in the world.

 

Luke looked at him, his expression begging Kiryn to let it go but he refused to so much as blink. 

 

“It felt good,” Luke admitted gently. “It felt...freeing.”

 

Kiryn nodded. “I want that. I want to be brave. I want to be free.”

 

“OK. If that's what you want you can do that. I'll support you Ryn. No matter what. You know that.” 

 

Kirun looked at Luke, at the face of his husband and the man he loved. Fate really was too kind by sending him this insanely loyal and sweet man. Luke always did his best to be good and kind and strong. And for him, Kiryn needed to feel that he was trying just as hard.

 

“I don’t know,” he said. “But I'll figure it out.”

 

Luke pulled him into his arms and Kiryn relaxed against his chest, focusing on the sound of his heart beating against his ear and closed his eyes. He had to be better. He had to be stronger. He had to accept himself, not just as Kiryn but as Ari as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the drama in the last chapter, it's so great to see Jeren, Reryn, and Liryn all take steps as people and as couples. And we get to see the love between all of them as lovers and friends. I think love really is a major theme in this chapter.
> 
> Speaking of all, I just have to say, REN LOVES JASON!!! And admits it! In the cutest most awkward and hilarious way. Well, they are that strange couple so it was just perfect for them. And Jason's broken 'Thank You' just killed me. So happy they are an official couple now, fully committed to each other. 
> 
> We also see Reryn quickly reconcile. It makes sense since as Tantalus people they probably just learned to shrug off everything. Why dwell on the negative and crappy moments when you live in a hell hole? And it figures that it takes Kiryn stepping in for Ren to figure out how he feels about Jason. Yay childhood friends who see through you! 
> 
> As for Kiryn....while I'm proud of him for trying to face his past it's heartbreaking to watch him admit what he sees are his weaknesses. It's going to be a tough rode for our emotionally scarred Omega so prepare yourselves. Good thing he has Luke who wins so many brownie points for being loving and sweet. They are just the cutest couple. 
> 
> Up next: we continue this great weekend arc with Meconn! Actually, I should have said it's a four chapter arc as we get to see the aftermath of the weekend in Ch 67.


	66. Chapter 66

“I can’t believe you talked me into watching a horror movie,” Connor grumbled.

He saw Matt roll his eyes out of the corner of his vision and had to suppress a smile. He knew he was being a pain and it was partly because he really couldn’t believe he was going to watch a horror movie, a genre he’s never been interested in. Mostly though it was because he knew he could. He felt confident that with Matt he could whine and complain and be as sarcastic as he wanted and the Alpha won’t tell him off or get genuinely upset. Which made Connor want to do it even more, just because he can. He never thought of himself as someone who liked to needle others but now that he uncovered this new part of himself, he found himself indulging in it whenever he was alone with Matt and the urge struck him. 

“I told you,” Matt said patiently and Connor crossed his arms and bit his lips so he didn’t give himself away. “It’s not a horror movie. It’s a thriller. There’s a difference.”

“People are killed. Things pop out. Music gets dramatic and creepy. I don’t see the difference.”

“Just trust me OK,” Matt pleaded and Connor felt satisfied and decided to stop teasing the Alpha. 

“Fine. But if it’s boring you owe me a cake.”

“From ‘Honey’s Shop’ I’m guessing,” Matt said. “As much as I love their stuff, there are millions of other cakes out there.”

“Yes, but not all of them have that fluffy taste. Besides they’re a small business and deserve our loyalty and I’m not going to betray them.”

“Good point,” Matt said, hitting play and settling back into the couch. He reached his arm back and wrapped it around Connor’s shoulders so he snuggled into the Alpha’s embrace, feeling warm and content. 

They sat in silence for about half an hour, Connor riveted by the mystery the director was slowly beginning to explore. Matt said the movie was a bit over two hours long which meant they were just getting started, but already Connor knew where this was going.

“It’s the teacher isn’t it,” Connor stated.

Matt groaned and covered his face with his hands. “How do you know that?” he screamed into his cupped hands.

Connor cocked an eyebrow at what he thought was an over the top reaction. “It’s kind of obvious.”

Matt groaned and let his hands drop to the couch, giving Connor a look of disbelief. “This movie is famous for it’s twist ending. There’s nothing obvious about it.”

Connor looked back at the screen, then at Matt. “Well, it is well done but I still think it’s too easy.”

Frowning like a child who was told his surprise was not ready yet Matt switched off the TV and crossed his arms. “It’s because you’re used to solving real cases. Stupid of me to think you’d find a movie more difficult.”

Connor grinned. He couldn't help it, Matt just looked too cute. “It’s a good movie,” he said placatingly. “We can keep watching. I don’t mind.”

Matt shot him a dark look. “You don’t have to patronize me. Besides, it’s no fun if you already figured out the answer.”

“Well, what else do you want to do?” Connor asked. He’d been teasing Matt most of the day but he suddenly felt bad. He’d been so excited and Connor felt like he burst his bubble. The thought barely formed when Matt sat up like an eager puppy and grinned widely.

“You know, we can do something really really fun,” Matt said, giving Connor a pointed look.

Connor stared, trying to figure out what Matt was getting at. What would the Alpha consider fun? “You want...to go...sing?” he guessed.

Matt rolled his eyes and next thing he knew he was pressed into the back of the couch with his lover leaning over him. “Try again,” the Alpha said, his voice deeper.

Catching on, Connor grinned and twined his arms behind Matt’s head. “Ah. You meant this. Well, yeah guess it’ll be fun.”

Matt chuckled before he sealed Connor’s lips with a kiss. They had all weekend and Matt showed it, taking his time kissing him gently. Connor never had an active sex life before, never really wanted to do it or had a partner who wanted to so he felt really ignorant sometimes. Clearly Matt had given him the signal earlier and he missed it. He had a lot to learn and was more than willing to let Matt show him all the different ways they can explore the sexual side of their relationship. 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and both of them groaned. 

“Sorry,” Connor said. 

Matt shook his head as he leaned back, giving him an understanding smile. “It’s all good. We’re not in a rush or anything.”

“I’ll be quick,” Connor promised. He made his way to the front door, smoothing his hair and clothes so whoever was on the other side didn’t realize what Connor had been doing. It was probably a delivery. Or a neighbour wanting to borrow something. He’d shoo them away quickly and get back to that couch. 

Images of what might happen on that couch filled his mind as he opened the door- revealing Oliver. It was like someone dumped a cold bucket of water on him and Connor’s ardour disappeared in a snap.

“Oliver,” Connor said, his tone flat. “What are you doing here?”

“I came because-” Oliver stopped and sniffed the air. Connor sniffed as well and realized that while he fixed his appearance, his smell was still there, an aroused smell.

Oliver's eyes narrowed. “Am I interrupting something?” 

Connor almost snapped that Oliver had no experience with Omega smells and shouldn’t assume he knew what it was. But as an Alpha Oliver would naturally figure it out and he really didn’t want to get into this. Not with Matt waiting for him on that couch.

“What do you want Oliver?” Connor asked, crossing his arms, showing his ex that his interruption and presence was unwelcomed. 

“I want to know whose inside,” Oliver persisted, ignoring Connor’s question. 

Glaring, Connor stood straighter. “That’s none of your business.”

“It is my business since whoever is in there might get involved in my son’s life,” Oliver stated. “I have the right to know if you’re dating someone and who.”

Connor was about to argue when he heard Matt’s voice behind him and stiffened.

“I agree,” Matt drawled. “Might as well get this meeting over with.”

Oliver’s eyes widened and Connor didn’t blame him. While both of them were Alphas, Matt was taller, more muscular, and based on the subtle possessive smells coming from behind him, was asserting his authority as the more dominant Alpha in this situation.

“Connor never mentioned you before,” Oliver said, his eyes narrowing again as he surveyed Matt. “Who are you?”

“Matthew Blake.” 

Oliver’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Connor would have enjoyed the pure shock on his face if he didn’t want this moment over with as fast as possible. Suddenly, Oliver grabbed Connor’s arm, pulled him through the front door and slammed it shut behind them.

“Are you serious?” Oliver barked, squeezing Connor’s arm without realizing it, his eyes frantic. “You’re dating your boss?”

Connor was about to tell Oliver to let go when the door burst open behind him. Next thing he knew, Oliver’s grip disappeared and his ex was pushed up against the opposite wall, a furious Matt looming over him clenching his collar tightly in both fists, his angry possessive Alpha scent filling the hallway.

“Don’t touch him,” Matt hissed. 

Connor couldn’t see Oliver past Matt’s shoulders but could imagine the fear on his ex’s face. Oliver was never into confrontations, especially physical ones. 

“It’s OK Matt,” Connor said reassuringly.

“No, it’s not fine,” Matt stated, his tone harsh. “He has no right to touch you. Ever.” 

Connor started, shocked by Matt’s behaviour for various reasons. First, although Matt stated several times how much he hates Oliver even before they started dating, Connor thought he was saying it out of sympathy. Based on the menacing scent around them and Matt’s feral glare and furious stance, he really meant it. There was also the fact that he wasn’t used to anyone besides Devon going to extremes for him. Matt had always been kind and gentle with him and other people. Even when they argued and the Alpha got angry he was restrained, his anger boiling down quickly. This raw possessiveness, desire to protect, was something Connor had never experienced from anyone.

While he did enjoy seeing Matt treating him as someone special, he couldn’t let this moment continue. He stepped forward, placing a hand on Matt’s broad back. 

“It’s fine. I need to talk to Oliver about this.”

Matt didn’t budge and Connor was beginning to worry that this time, Matt’s anger won’t fizz out when he finally stepped back, still glaring at Oliver and arms crossed.

“Fine, but I’m not leaving.”

Connor sighed, wondering why Alphas had to be so damn stubborn. “I need to talk to Oliver alone. We never talked about the possibility of me having someone else in my life. We need to straighten this out.”

“Fine. No reason I can’t be there since this involves me.”

Connor wanted to snap at Matt but knew how much effort it was taking the Alpha not to just punch Oliver into a bloody pulp. Connor finally understood just how much Matt loathed Oliver and he needed to seperate them quickly.

“No, this isn’t about you,” Connor said, refusing to budge. “It’s about me and Oliver working things out so Devon won’t be shocked or struggle with this. Oliver and I need to be on the same page here, as parents.”

Matt didn’t respond and Connor wondered what more he could say to convince him when he finally relented.

“Fine,” Matt aid begrudgingly. “I’ll...go for a walk.”

“You do that,” Connor said. 

With one last look at Connor, and a final glare at Oliver, Matt walked down the hall, disappearing around the corner.

“Come in Oliver,” Connor said, and walked back into the apartment. 

Oliver followed him in and they stood in silence in the living room for a few moments before Connor finally turned around and spoke.

“I didn’t tell you because we just started dating. I would have told you eventually. When it became something...more.”

“Are you crazy?” Oliver asked in a hushed voice. “Are you fucking crazy!” he screamed.

Connor sighed, annoyed that he had to deal with one difficult Alpha after another.

“According to some, yes.”

Oliver growled, regaining his composure. “This isn’t a joke Connor. I’m serious. You’re dating Matthew Blake.”

“Yes, I’m aware of that.”

“Matthew Blake!” Oliver screamed, waving a hand through the air. “The frickin heir to the main Blake family. Do you realize what that means?” 

“Yes, I do.”

“You don’t act like it,” Oliver barked. “You’re acting like he’s just a normal person. He’s not.”

Connor rubbed his face warily, knowing the conversation could be worse but having a hard time imagining how at the moment. “I know.”

Oliver's expression changed, becoming more concerned. “Do you really think you can have a future with him? Once his family finds out. I’m assuming they don’t know yet since you didn’t tell me.”

Connor stiffened, knowing the question was a valid one but wishing he didn’t have to deal with it now. Not now, not when everything was still so new, so fresh. He knew they’d have to talk about the Blake family and the problems they would face eventually. He just wanted to enjoy the peacefulness of just being together a bit longer. Why did Oliver have to ruin it?

“We’ll deal with it when it happens,” Connor stated calmly. 

“The way you dealt with my dad? With your family? With me?” Oliver pointed out.

“Well, if you recall, I had to deal with all that alone. This time I won’t be.”

“This isn’t about you having that behemoth taking care of you. This is about how much crap his family is going to put you through. Did you forget what happened to you when you divorced me? How my dad reacted? Your parents? Society?”

Connor wanted to punch him. He really did. “No Oliver,” he stated as if he were talking to an idiot which he thought Oliver deserved at the moment. “I did not forget. I’ll never forget.”

“Then why are you putting yourself through this?” Oliver asked, his tone almost pleading which shocked Connor. “It was bad enough with a middle class Midas family like mine, imagine how much worse it’ll be when you’re fighting the Blake family. You’ll be lucky if you can stay in the city.”

Connor swallowed, feeling apprehension despite his best efforts to remain calm. None of this was new. He’d gone over these possibilities hundreds of times when he fantasized about being with Matt, and a hundred more after Matt confessed his feelings and asked him out. He knew. It was just harder to hear from someone else. Especially when that someone else was Oliver who had been with him his whole life, knew everything that ever happened to him.

“Why do you care?” Connor asked, desperate to end the conversation. 

“Because we’re friends,” Oliver said softly. “We may not have been a good couple, but we were friends Connor. Before we got married. And you know that.”

Connor licked his lips and looked away. He knew that Oliver did care about him as a friend and treated him that way. Why else would he have tried so hard to let Connor keep Devon and gave him a job? They had a lot of issues, there was a lot of resentment and tension between them. But deep down, they were childhood friends. They had that bond that kept them from completely hating each other, from rejecting and hurting the other beyond repair.

“I know,” Connor said softly. “I know we're friends. And I know you’re worried about me. But this is what I want. I want to see if Matt and I can work.”

Oliver shifted forward a bit then stopped. “I don’t want to see you get hurt. It was bad enough dealing with the divorce and my dad. I don’t want to see them break you.”

Connor straightened his spine and looked Oliver dead in the eyes. “You won’t.”

 

Matt tapped his foot angrily, wondering how much longer Connor and Oliver needed to “talk.” He’d been fighting the urge to just burst in and kick Oliver’s ass and tell him to fuck off for at least thirty minutes. He looked down at his watch and frowned. OK fine, fifteen minutes. But it was still a hell of a long time considering all Connor had to do was tell Oliver to deal with it and butt out. 

He understood that they had to be careful concerning Devon. He didn’t know much about parenting but knew that Connor would want to handle the situation carefully. It wasn’t everyday an Omega mother brought a new lover home. He didn’t think it ever happened in Plutus actually. And given how attached Devon was to Connor they might anticipate some resistance. He didn’t think they would though given the relationship he’d built with Devon over the last few months. The kid was an avid texter and Matt was always eager to read what he wrote. After all this time, they’d built a comfortable relationship with Matt divulging some nice things about Connor at work while Devon shared exciting moments of his life, most of which included Connor. Then there was his first parenting moment last week when he taught Devon what it meant to be a real man. He knew parenting was difficult but he felt more confident after that. More ready. 

Matt still felt guilty about hiding his relationship with Devon from Connor but when they started dating he began to see it in a more positive light. They could skip the whole awkward winning the child over thing since he and Devon already got along. No, he didn’t think Devon would have any issues at all with Colonel Blake, his new hero right after his mom and dad, becoming part of his family. 

Should he just go in and tell them that? It was the right thing to do but Matt didn’t want to. Not because Connor would get angry with him for lying about it all this time, but because it was a special secret bond he formed with Devon on his own. And it meant a lot to him. He didn’t want to share it with anyone, not even Connor. 

He was trying to figure out how he and Connor should break the news to Devon about their relationship and if he and Devon should have a conversation man to man, something he thought the young Alpha would get a kick out of, when Oliver suddenly came around the corner. The jerk saw him and froze, his eyes wavering for a second before they snapped with determination and he stalked forward, gaze focused on Matt. Guess the guy had more spine than he gave him credit for Matt thought as he pushed off the wall and the two met in the center of the hallway, far enough away from Connor’s apartment so he didn’t hear them. 

“Had a nice talk?” Matt asked pointedly.

Oliver frowned, crossing his arms and mirroring Matt’s stance perfectly. “Not really. He seems to think you guys are in this for the long haul.”

Matt bared his teeth, battling that little voice in his head that told him to just punch the guy, just once. Then he can let go off all the resentment and loathing he’d built towards him over the last few months whenever Connor spoke of him. He hated him, hated that he was here, that he could come in and talk to Connor as he pleased, hated that Connor let him in. He shouldn’t be allowed to breathe the same air as Connor. But they had a son and they tried to get along for his sake so Matt had to deal. 

“It is for the long haul,” Matt said, his tone firm. “I’m not joking around here. I respect Connor too much to just mess with him.”

Oliver snarled, his face contorting with disgust and it was disturbing seeing an adult version of young innocent Devon looking so repulsed. Matt’s gut tightened, adding his hatred that Oliver and Devon looked so much alike to his list of grievances against the Alpha. How could such an awesome kid like Devon have such an asshole for a dad?

“Respect huh?” Oliver hissed. “If you respected him you’d leave him alone. You know better than anyone how much your family will reject Connor. Not only isn’t he rich, but he’s divorced and actually has a kid, a kid he has full custody of.”

“I already decided to deal with my family,” Matt said, keeping his voice as even as he could. “It won't be an issue.”

“Then you’re just delusional or stupid,” Oliver spat. “There’s no way they’ll accept him. They’ll threaten him, maybe even use Devon to make him go away.”

“Unlike some families, we don’t use kids against their parents,” Matt said, letting some of his disgust show.

Oliver’s face reddened, understanding the subtle insult. “Don’t get all high and mighty. What my family has done is nowhere near what your family would do. We’re from Midas, compared to you Plutus people we’re like tiny kittens clawing at a cage. You’re like vicious tigers, ready to eat someone whole or tear them to shreds. No way am I going to let you do that to Connor. He’s already been through enough.”

That was the last straw and Matt almost launched forward, his fist ready to strike that loathsome face. Instead he released his scent, letting Oliver experience the full blast of his rage. “After everything you’ve done?” he hissed, “Don’t even pretend you give a crap and are trying to protect him. He told me everything. Every detail of how you grew up, your marriage, the divorce, all of it. After what you did to him, I’m surprised he didn’t break years ago.”

Oliver’s face paled and Matt wondered if the Alpha really understood what he’d cost Connor all these years, how much the Omega sacrificed for him since childhood. Did he know? Would he even care? 

“Well,” Oliver finally said, his voice softer. “If you know everything then you know he’s been through enough. If he finds a mate, it should be someone who can accept him and Devon the way they are. He deserves to finally be happy.”

Matt laughed at that, a brittle sound he never thought himself capable of. “Happy? You worry about Connor’s happiness? That’s bull.” 

Oliver glared, his arms coming down to his side. “I do want him to be happy. I don’t know what Connor said to you, what his side is in all of this and how he described me, but I do want him to be happy. Why else do you think I helped him after the divorce and fought my dad for so long so he can keep Devon? Told him to go live his own life and find his own interests when we got married? He’s the one who refused, deciding to stay at home all the time. I never told him to do that. I figured once we were married and I got him away from his parents he’d come out of his shell, that he’ll finally do what he wanted. But he never did. That’s when I realized he didn’t even know. I tried to help him. I gave him brochures for cooking classes and everything but he didn’t go. Then he had Devon and nothing else mattered and I thought he was fine.” Oliver paused, his eyes shuttering for a second and his voice barely above a whisper when he said. “I thought he was happy.”

Matt stood still, his mind reeling from Oliver’s confession. All this time, he painted Oliver in a negative light, seeing him as a complete villain. He could never understand why Connor even spoke to him or defended him occasionally. For the first time, he was seeing a tiny window into Oliver, and it wasn’t horrible. It sounded like he genuinely did care about Connor. Which was strange given what he knew about him. The pieces didn’t really fit the image he’d cultivated the last few months.

“Why do you care?” Matt asked, trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together.

Oliver’s expression came alive at that and he shot Matt an impatient look. “We’re friends you idiot. We knew each other our whole lives, saw each other almost every day. We never loved each other, but he is my oldest childhood friend. Which is why I don’t want to see you hurt him. I know what he’s been through. He doesn’t deserve more pain.”

For the first time, Matt could see a tiny positive side to Oliver, and realized that in his own self-centered and brash way, the guy did care. He will never like him and a part of him will always hate him for what he did to Connor, but he hated him a tiny bit less. Just a tiny bit. 

“I won’t hurt him,” Matt vowed. 

Oliver gave him a sad look and Matt felt some of his confidence weaken. “You may not have a choice. Look at me. I never wanted to seperate Connor and Devon, and yet always had to play the bad guy, all because that’s what society and my family wanted. You may have good intentions like I did, but there’s no escaping the world we live in. The sooner you accept that the sooner you can set Connor free. Before he gets too attached.” With that, the Alpha walked past him, heading towards the elevators and Matt let him, uncertain what he could say. 

Was Oliver right? Will Matt eventually hurt Connor, the same way Oliver did? He always assumed he wouldn’t, so confident in his ability to make Connor happy because he loved him and placed him first. But Oliver was right. There was only so much Matt could do when there was a whole world out there ready to tell Connor that he was wrong. Look at Kiryn and Luke. His grandfather never gave them a chance, never even spoke to Kiryn or tried to get to know him before he hid him away, trying to deny the marriage. It had taken Matt, Luke and Jason blackmailing him to finally relent. And Luke wasn’t even the first grandchild, the main heir. In a few of weeks he’ll be back in Orpheus, forgotten by everyone. Matt and Connor will have to stay in Plutus. They couldn’t just escape. Could he really protect Connor then?

His mind in turmoil, Matt leaned against the wall then sank down, sitting with his head bowed. He had a lot of thinking to do. 

Half an hour later, Matt stood up, his resolve hardening. He couldn’t do anything about the what ifs in the future, but he was not going to let go of Connor. He’d never fought for anything or anyone properly before in his life. Last week, he stood up to his grandfather for the first time ever. And it was for Luke’s happiness. He could damn well do it for his own. 

Determined, he marched back into Connor’s apartment and found the Omega sitting in front of the TV, the movie they were watching playing on the screen.

“Where’d you go?” Connor asked, shooting Matt a puzzled look. “Oliver left a while ago so I started the movie again. It actually does get better. We should-”

Matt didn’t let Connor finish his sentence as he swooped down, cupping his face and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. He knew he should go slower, be more careful since Connor still wasn’t used to this but he couldn’t stop himself. He needed to touch Connor, feel him so he can remind himself why he was doing this. Why he was risking turning his back on his entire family. 

So he kept touching him, lighting that fire inside them until they were both panting, bodies flushed and aroused scents filling the room. Matt lifted Connor and sat down, letting the Omega straddle his hips. Connor placed his arms on his shoulders, his eyes uncertain so Matt kissed him again, running his hands up under Connor’s shirt. 

With a bit of guidance he helped Connor ease onto him, their movements slow then feverish, both caught up in the excitement of the moment. When they came, it was sudden and Matt thought his mind might explode. 

“Well, that was different,” Connor panted as Matt hugged him, needing to keep his lover close. 

Matt didn’t respond, kissing Connor’s neck softly and making the still sensitive flesh tingle. Connor shuddered and Matt felt himself emotionally responding. He didn’t know if it was his determination to have Connor, his burning desire to make this precious person happy, or his new found rebellion against society and his family, but Matt couldn’t stop touching his mate. 

Matt looped his arms under Connor and stood up, making the Omega yelp and grab onto him as he carried him to the bedroom. 

“Are you serious?” Connor exclaimed, his tone tinged with excitement. “Again?”

Matt flopped them onto the bed, lying on top of Connor and stared down at his face, scanning every bit of it as if trying to ingrain it in his memory. Gently, he stroked strands of chestnut brown hair off Connor’s forehead, his touch gentle lest he scare or worry the Omega. 

“Problem?” he asked softly.

Connor grinned and shook his head, oblivious of the emotions still raging inside Matt. And he wanted to keep it that way. This was his problem. His family. And he was going to keep Connor safe. No matter what. So he kissed him. Over and over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I get to the chapter, I have to say: WE'VE REACHED 300,000 WORDS!! σ(≧ε≦ｏ)o(*≧□≦)oo(*>ω<*)o《《o(≧◇≦)o》》⌒°(❛ᴗ❛)°⌒o(*^▽^*)o. When I started the story months ago I thought it would be ending by this point but I still have so much planned! I still can't believe I wrote so much! And I thought BTC was long and it ended around 250,000!! Yay me! And yay to you guys for sticking with the story through it's journey. I don't think it'll reach 400,000 but would it be horrible if it did ;) 
> 
> Such an emotional weekend for our three couples with different levels of romance. All of them took major steps and it's great to see them progressing full speed ahead in their relationships.  
> Surprisingly, most of what I have to say about this chapter is about Oliver. Oliver is an asshole, I think we all agree, but I love chapters like this when we're reminded he's human. I always find it silly and lazy when people create mean people who are mean just because. There's always a reason and it's more interesting when you see different sides to their personalities. Yes, Oliver cheated on Connor, but to him he was in love with Veronica while Connor was just a friend he married. He wanted Connor and Devon to be together, but fought him on it because he's too weak to stand up to his dad. Oliver is a selfish and flawed human being, but he's not pure evil, something we get to see in these scenes and Matt realizes. Which is good because if things work out for Meconn then Oliver and Matt will have to make peace. 
> 
> Another huge round of applause for Matt who is continuing to show his new found inner strength. Can't wait to see more of it. And a needling slightly sadistic Connor was just too cute!
> 
> Up next: Monday morning focusing on Jeren and Meconn and the morning after their romantic weekend. You can imagine what they were up to ლζ*♡ε♡*ζლ
> 
> PS: I was feeling a bit emo the last couple of days and listening to a lot of "Image Dragons" because it suited my mood. And I realized there are certain parts of songs that really connect with my characters, especially in the future chapters. At random times I might write which lines or which song in my notes, just to share the awesome connections I found since I love music and well written lyrics. They're poetry with sound (♥ω♥*). If you're an ID fan, maybe you'll make the connections yourselves?


	67. Chapter 67

Connor drove to work the following Monday, his body still burning and tingly after spending the entire weekend in bed with Matt. He never knew people did that and thought they’d eventually get bored and leave. But they never did. If they weren’t making love they were talking or simply cuddling, happy to just hold each other. He hadn’t wanted Matt to leave but Oliver was going to drop off Devon Sunday night and he needed to clean the apartment. Devon was still young enough that he didn’t detect smells that much, but he will be able to at least scent another Alpha’s presence. It was bad enough Oliver knew about Matt, no need to add Devon into the mix. 

He felt some of his zest fade a bit as he recalled the penetrating and determined looks Matt gave him sometimes the last couple of days. He felt there was more behind them than just sex but couldn’t figure out what. He thought Matt was still upset about Oliver and tried to talk to him about it but Matt just shook his head and said it was fine and he understood. So Connor let it go. Maybe he shouldn’t have though. They were a couple now, even if they didn’t really have a long future. And they needed to deal with issues like one. 

He shoved aside that little voice that told him he was kidding himself, that he didn’t really accept that they will have to end one day. That he wanted to do normal couple things not because he wanted to experience being in a loving relationship for the first time, but because part of him wanted to be a real couple. One that didn’t see the end of the finish line.

He was still trying to figure out how to deal with his erratic thoughts when his phone rang. He glanced down at it and all his happy thoughts vanished when he saw it was Colt. 

Quickly, he rushed into Matt’s office, not even surprised when he saw his boss was already there. He didn’t have to saw anything for Matt to recognize the strained look on his face. Quick as a flash Matt turned on the sound insulation device while Connor plugged in their signal scrambler. Colt was already using it on his end but the more the better.

“Hello,” Connor said breathlessly.

“Guess I don’t need to ask if the line is secure,” Colt’s voice crackled over the speaker.

“Very secure,” Matt assured him as he sat next to him at the conference table.

“Is Ren with you?” Nick asked.

“Not right now. But we can call him in,” Connor said.

“Don’t,” Nick said, his voice firm. “It’s better we talk to you about it first. I’m still not sure how to tell him this.”

Connor and Matt exchanged anxious looks before looking back at the phone.

“What’s wrong?” Connor asked.

“A couple of weeks ago we tried to get in touch with one of the Heracles prisoners we sent to Tantalus,” Colt said. “The Tantalus warden kept telling us she was busy. Yesterday, he finally told us she was dead. Killed during a prison fight.”

Connor didn’t see why this was important or why Nick was worried about how Ren would react. “I’m sorry I don’t meant to be insensitive. But don’t prison riots and killings happen?”

“Yes they do,” Nick said. “But the way this all happened is very irregular. Not only could we not get in touch with her, which has never happened before, but when we asked for the details of her death they had very little notes on it and no actual footage or pictures to share. Even when a previous prisoner was killed by the military they showed us pictures of his body. Not only that, but when we asked for her body so we can return her to her family for a proper burial they said they cremated her.”

“And they don’t usually cremate people?” Matt asked.

“They do. Upon request,” Colt said, his tone foreboding. “We didn’t request it. It costs them extra money and effort to cremate a body. Usually they just dump it outside the city, bury it in a shallow grave. This is really strange.”

“Which is why we’re concerned,” Nick added. “In your files you said that some Tantalus soldiers were killed by unusual weapons.”

“Yes sir,” Connor said.

“Well, we’re wondering if those same weapons are being used to kill prisoners as well,” Colt stated.

There was a pause and Connor’s mind was reeling from this leap in logic, trying to piece it all together. “You think her death is so suspicious that you’re wondering if they killed her using the same mysterious weapons?”

“Exactly,” Colt said.

“But for you to make that conclusion you need more examples, other suspicious deaths.” Connor froze, realizing he was arguing with one of the smartest generals in all of Dracus. “I mean-”

“No, you’re right,” Colt said, his tone a bit lighter. “That’s exactly how you should be thinking. Theories are fine but you need proof. To answer your question we hacked into the Tantalus server to find out if there are any other cremations or suspicious deaths or disappearances.”

“Did you find anything?” Matt asked anxiously.

“No,” Colt said, his voice once again morose. “We didn’t find anything. Literally.”

“But Ren said they keep meticulous notes in Tantalus,” Connor said, realizing what all this meant. “So it was deliberately not recorded.”

“Yes,” Nick said. “For whatever reason, Tantalus erased files recording the deaths of several inmates. That alone is suspicious. Add the weapons and the soldiers who are also being killed, it all paints a pretty dark picture.”

“You think…” Connor said then paused. “You think they are using the weapons to kill both soldiers and prisoners. But that doesn't make sense. Why would they do that?”

There was a pause on the other end and Connor strained forward, trying to figure out what conclusion Colt and Nick came to.

“This is why we wanted to talk to you alone, without Ren,” Nick said formally. “We know that the weapons are smuggled back into Tantalus somehow. That’s how all this started. We knew they were taken in, but never what they’re used for. So far we’ve been investigating and all we found are people designing and forging the metal. Which is why we think these killings are just another step in actual distribution.”

“Shit,” Connor swore, figuring out the horrifying conclusion Nick was leading him towards.

“What?” Matt asked, looking from Connor to the phone. “What?”

“Test subjects,” Connor said numbly. “They’re using prisoners and soldiers to test out the weapons.”

“That’s what we believe,” Colt agreed, his voice strained.

“Shit,” Matt said, falling back in his chair in shock. “They’re using live people as test subjects?”

“People Ren knows,” Nick said tensely. “Which is why we don’t want him to know yet. Not until we’re sure. Right now it’s just a theory. We’re going to try and collect proof first.”

“How will you do that?” Connor asked. “Tantalus is closed off from the rest of Dracus. It’s impossible to find anything out without them wanting it out.”

“We know. We’re working on it,” Colt said, his voice strained and Connor knew he was as frustrated as him, probably even more. “For now, can you focus on the Tantalus soldier you found in Plutus? My gut is telling me there’s more to it than we realize. If one made it out, who's to say there aren’t more.”

“Right,” Connor said, nodding even though he wanted to argue. This was Ren’s city. He had a right to know, to warn his friends, to investigate! But he knew that this was just a theory and if they told Ren he might panic despite his best efforts. As much as he hated it, Nick and Colt were right. They needed to keep this quiet. For now. 

 

For what felt like the twentieth time this morning, Ren had to erase the smile that naturally spread across his face.

Jason smirked next to him from the driver’s seat of his car. “Be careful, otherwise you’re going to ruin that cold reputation you have and people will know you’re human.”

If he wasn’t driving, Ren would have jabbed him or punched him lightly for that comment. “Shut up,” he settled for, knowing how pathetic his response was. Jason chuckled and instead of getting annoyed Ren just grinned. He couldn’t help it. Not only were he and Kiryn back to being best friends but he and Jason were...more. They spent all Saturday night and Sunday together, having sex, taking Ari for walks, they even played some cards and Ren had fun teaching Jason some of the more complex Tantalus ones, watching the Alpha’s face furrow with concentration as he tried to keep track of all the rules. Ren enjoyed simply watching his agitation increase, knowing he’d blow any second. He’d been impressed that the normally impatient Alpha actually lasted a few rounds before he finally screamed, threw his cards in the air and dove at Ren. Ren couldn’t stop laughing which pissed Jason off even more and he kept touching him until Ren could only pant, any thoughts flying out the window.

It had been a great weekend. And Ren looked forward to having even more such days with his lover. Lover. The word sounded so strange. But that’s what Jason was. And unbelievable as it was, he wasn’t horrified by the idea. 

“Can’t wait to tell Matt about this,” Jason said.

“Really? Didn’t picture you as the gossipy type.”

Jason frowned and shot him a dirty look. Ren smiled, showing that he was just teasing him. “It’s fine. It’s good you get along so well you want to tell him things. Despite how you treated him you obviously do care about him.”

Ren waited, knowing Jason was going to argue the way he usually did whenever Ren said anything positive about him and Matt. Surprisingly, the Alpha said nothing and Ren whistled as he turned his attention back to the window so Jason didn’t see him smile. He really needed to get a grip on himself. All this love stuff was making him too happy go lucky. Which really wasn’t him.

“We should go check in first,” Ren said, trying to slide back into his usual behaviour.

“Sounds good,” Jason replied as he parked the car and the two of them got out, walking towards Connor’s office. Leading the way, Jason barely knocked before he swung the door open and they entered Matt’s office. 

Matt and Connor were at the conference table, hunched together and speaking quietly. When they heard the door open they sprang back, their chairs actually wheeling back a bit. Matt looked guilty while Connor slipped on his professional mask. Interesting.

“And what were you two talking about?” Jason drawled as he walked forward and Ren closed the door and locked it. He noticed the sound insulation device was on next to the door. 

“Did Colt call?” Ren asked and Matt’s guilty expression increased while Connor stiffened. Even more curious.

“Well? What did the all great Heracles people want?” Jason asked as he sat in his usual chair. Ren was about to follow him and sit down as well but decided to stand near Connor and Matt and stare down at them, arms crossed instead. Matt looked uncomfortable while Connor avoided looking at anyone. Ren gave Jason a pointed look and the Alpha got the message, leaning forward from across the table so the two felt even more boxed in between him and Ren. 

“We can stand here allll day,” Ren drawled, leaning back comfortably in his stance. 

“It was….not important,” Matt said lamely.

Jason snorted, which he felt was enough to show Matt what he thought of that.

“It’s...something we should investigate first,” Connor said, his voice stronger than Matt’s but still weaker than usual. 

“Well then let me help. You know I love investigating,” Ren said, his eyes on Matt whose emotions were more visible than the stoic Omega.

Matt shot Connor an uncertain glance and Connor sighed. 

“I told you we won’t be able to keep it from them,” Matt said.

“It wasn’t my idea,” Connor replied, his voice strained.

“Well great. If you both agree then just tell us,” Jason said.

“Ren, you should sit down,” Connor said, his expression softening with sympathy and Ren felt his gut clench. Not only wasn’t he used to sympathy but the Omega’s expression was so earnest Ren felt the first stirrings of anxiety. 

His heart beating heavily in his chest, Ren walked around the table and sat in his seat next to Jason. 

“Colt just called us,” Connor started. “He and Nick have a theory.” 

Ren listened, his blood pumping faster and face paling as he listened to Connor’s every word. Was it possible? Could the military really be using prisoners and soldiers to test out the weapons? The military were horrible and they did horrific things. But to actually use human beings as lab rats? Ren bowed his head, his hands clenched tightly in his lap. Yes. Yes he can imagine them doing it. Wasn’t that why they had the sanctuary? Because they saw Omegas as only good for sex and breeding? Miners were treated and seen as the scum of the earth, even though not all of them were criminals or had any reason to be in the mines beyond their families being there for generations? Only the townspeople were given the ‘easier’ life, only to have some semblance of normalcy. With the way things were, he could believe anything. 

He saw Jason’s hand reach out and cover his before he felt his touch and drew in a deep breath, feeling the world become steader.

“So what’s Colt and Nick’s plan?” Ren asked, looking back up at Connor and Matt.

“They’re going to try and hack files and-” Connor said but stopped when Ren shook his head.

“They won’t get far like that. If Tantalus erased the records they’re gone. Even the best hackers in Tantalus won’t be able to retrieve them.”

“Then what do you suggest?” Matt asked. 

Knowing what he had to do but hating himself Ren stood up. “I have to make a phone call. Mind giving me the room?”

Without hesitation, the three stood up and walked out, Jason giving him an encouraging nod even though he probably didn’t know what Ren was up to before he closed the door. Drawing a deep breath, Ren took out his phone and connected it to the scrambling device he always carried. Then he stared at it, his fingers refusing to push any of the buttons. He couldn’t do it. Couldn’t ask one of his friends to put his life on the line. But what other choice did they have? They needed to find out the truth. Especially if soldier and prisoner’s lives were on the line.

Before he could back out Ren dialled the number he memorized by heart years ago, listening to the dial tone ring twice before the person on the other end answered.

“Hey,” Kale said cheerfully. “Didn’t think you’d call since you didn’t ask for anything else after I gave you the info about the soliders.”

Ren grimaced. “Hey, I call to just check in.”

Kale chuckled. “I know I know. I’m just teasing you. You still need Priya’s help with the bank records and talk to her every other day. I just miss talking to you man.”

Ren’s lips curved into a small smile. “I miss you too,” he said softly.

“Hey, you’re not going to get emotional on me are you? You know you need to look out for those Plutus people. They’ll get to you.”

Ren laughed at that, wondering how his fellow Beta would react if he knew about his relationship with Jason. Given how Kiryn reacted he can guess how Kale would respond. He wouldn’t be angry but shock would be an understatement. And the guy was vocal enough to voice his surprise in volume. “I know. I’m being careful. You good?”

There was a pause and Ren felt his heart drop. “Yeah,” Kale finally said. “We’re good. Just..you know. Tantalus stuff. Had a rough mission last week. Still trying to get over it.”

Ren knew what a ‘rough mission’ meant and decided to change the subject. That was the rule in Tantalus. You did what you had to do, and you moved on. There was no point dwelling on it.

“Speaking of rough missions,” Ren began, hating himself for what he was about to say and wishing he could stop but knowing he couldn’t. “I need your help again.”

“I’m here for whatever you need Ren. You know that.”

Ren closed his eyes, imagining his friend on the other line. Unlike Ren, Kale had a physique typical of a Beta and was taller than him with brown hair and light brown eyes. He still remembered how frightened yet determined Kale looked the first time they met on their first day of military training. Ren had felt drawn to this boy who like him was terrified but kept trying. But unlike Ren, he didn’t know how to hide his fear very well, something Ren decided he’d teach him. Like Ari, Kale became a close friend. After Ari was gone, he became his best friend. And Ren will always be grateful to Kale for how he’d stepped in to fill the emotional gap Ari left behind. 

“It’s...dangerous,” Ren said hesitantly, his voice trembling and free hand clenching on his thigh. He bit his lip, his face burning with shame. Don’t do it. Don’t ask him to do to it.

“Kinda expected. What is it?”

Ren peeled his lips apart, his jaw cemented shut. “I need...to find out what’s going on in the prisons.”

“What do you mean?” Kale asked, his tone more subdued as he realized just how serious Ren’s request was.

“Remember the mysterious soldier deaths you found out about a couple of months back? We think there might be prisoners being mysteriously killed as well. But the records are gone.”

“So you want me to go in and find out what’s actually going on in there,” Kale filled in.

“Yes,” Ren said softly, hating himself more and more. It was a suicide mission. The prison was closed off from everyone, even the miners and the military. Only select soldiers were sent in as supervisors. They never spoke of the prison and what went on inside. Even Tony, despite his disregard for everything, had been mum and followed the rules when he was outside. How big was it? How many people? How were they fed? Treated? No one knew. And he was sending Kale, his best friend into that unknown. 

He opened his mouth, about to call it off, to tell Kale it wasn’t worth the risk when his friend spoke first.

“I can see why. If the deaths are linked then this can be a big problem. For everyone in Tantalus. If soldiers are killed and prisoners, then there aren’t any rules being followed and anyone may become a target suddenly, include the townies and miners. I’ll do it Ren.” Kale’s voice was firm and Ren sealed his lips, knowing that nothing he said would change his friend’s mind now. He wasn’t just doing it for Ren, as a soldier he was concerned and determined to discover the truth.

“Be careful Kale,” Ren said, inflecting as much warning and concern into his voice as he could. 

“I will. Don’t worry. I learned from the best after all,” Kale joked.

Ren forced himself to chuckle, anything to make his friend happy. “It was easy. You were a good student.”

“I hate when you call me that,” Kale moaned and Ren laughed. “I’ll call you when I find anything out.”

Ren paused, wondering if he should tell Kale everything. What they suspected killed the soldiers and prisoners, the weapons smuggling and creation across Dracus. Ari being alive. He swallowed, knowing that while Kale was a good soldier, all of that was more than his friend could handle. He was a soldier, not a planner or investigator or leader. 

“OK. I’ll look forward to your call.” Ren hung up, placed his phone on the table and sat still, his shallow breaths his only movement. Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door and Ren heard it swing open. He didn’t lift his head but recognized Jason’s footsteps. 

“What happened?” Jason asked soflty as he sat next to him.

“I asked Kale to go into the prison and investigate.”

“That’s a good plan. We need someone to find out what’s going on inside.”

Finally finding a target for his rage, Ren’s head snapped up and he glared at his lover who stared back calmly. “It’s so easy to say that right. That it’s the job and that’s what we have to do. Kale isn’t one of our soldiers. He’s a friend. And he’s doing us a favour.”

“Technically, we can argue that he is a soldier and he is doing his job,” Jason replied unfazed.

Growling, Ren jumped out of his seat, his voice louder when he spoke. “He’s not one of our soldiers and you know it! You’re just trying to piss me off! Which is stupid and pointless because I’m not going to get mad at you. You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m the one who's wrong here. I’m the one-.” Ren felt like he was choking and stopped, breathing deeply. “I’m the one whose sending him to a possible death,” he continued softly. “If he dies, it’s because of me.”

Jason crossed his arms and legs and leaned back in his seat, giving Ren an assessing look. “Did you kill the prisoners? Did you make the weapons?”

Ren rolled his eyes and sat down, feeling like a chastened child. “I know what you’re doing and that’s not the point.”

“We can make it the point.”

He shook his head. “Wish it was that simple.”

“Then let’s make it simple,” Jason said, reaching out and grasping Ren’s hands and clasping them between his. “We need help. The case is getting worse and we need all the help we can get. Kale wants to help. Can’t we leave it at that? Do you really have to take responsibility for everyone?”

Ren looked into Jason’s eyes. “Yes. When it’s the people I care about of course I’m responsible.”

Jason shook his head. “A sadist and a masochist. You’re killing me here. Look, I’ve never felt responsible for anyone-”

“Not true,” Ren interrupted, his voice gaining some energy as he felt he might finally get Jason to understand him. “You pushed Luke away because you felt guilty and responsible for what Quinton did to him and Nathan years ago.”

Jason froze, his expression reflective. 

“And that’s why you helped him and Kiryn,” Ren rushed on. “Because you feel responsible for him and want him to be happy.”

“Huh,” Jason said. “So I guess I do have some sense of responsibility. Who knew?”

Ren grinned, then chuckled. Then he began to laugh, happy when he heard Jason’s laughter joining his. “You are so weird.”

“Funny, that’s what Kiryn said to me a couple nights ago,” Jason drawled. “And for the record, I told him you’re weird too.”

“Kiryn’s not one to talk. He’s strange,” Ren said.

“True. I think the only normal ones are Matt and Luke.”

“You don’t think Connor’s normal?” Ren asked in disbelief.

Jason smirked at that. “You kidding? That Omega Alpha?”

“Omega Alpha?”

“Yeah. He’s an Omega but he has the guts and skills of an Alpha. I thought of it a while ago. Suits him don’t you think?” Jason grinned and Ren felt his heart finally soften. Jason claimed he didn’t feel responsible for anyone and yet wasn’t Connor another person Jason felt responsible for? Didn’t he stand up for him to help him get his son back and support him during their investigation? Jason may have lived selfishly his whole life but now that he was finally letting himself, the Alpha had a sense of culpability that rivaled, or matched might be a better word, Ren’s own. 

“Think we should call Matt and Connor back? They’re probably worried about you,” Jason said.

Ren quickly got up, hiding the smile that spread across his face. 

“What are you smiling at?” Jason asked suspiciously.

“You, you dummy.”

Jason mumbled something and Ren laughed, wondering how Jason would react if Ren pointed out just how many people Jason now cared about and felt responsible for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The case keeps taking darker turns with human test subjects factoring into it and Kale now in the field. Poor Ren, trying to deal with it in his own Tantalus way.
> 
> The romantic Jeren and Meconn weekend bubble burst in this chapter, but it was nice to see Jeren was still able to tease each other and joke around near the end. Cuz of how crappy their lives are, they really do try to blow past the darker moments. I also really loved how Jason knew how Ren felt and their talk about responsibility. Even though Jason doesn't recognize how much he's changing and how great he actually is, Ren does, which is just as important. 
> 
> Up next: a really really good Jeren chapter with some Reryn thrown in. I wrote half of it 4 weeks ago and the other half yesterday and I'm very excited about it. You'll see.


	68. Chapter 68

“Close the d-” Ren’s voice cut off as Jason devoured his mouth, kicking the door closed behind him. He plunged one hand into Ren’s dark raven hair while the other ran up and down his back. His arousal increased when Ren met his passion equally, also grasping onto him almost desperately. Ever since Ren confessed his love a week ago they’d been having sex every chance they got. It mostly involved them rushing to Jason’s apartment after work, coming up for air long enough to take Ari for his evening walk, a run if they were up for it, and a quick bite to eat. As usual, as soon as the door closed they grabbed onto each other, eager to touch and feel the other now that their emotions were on the same page. It had been the best week of Jason’s life. And since it was Friday, they had the whole weekend ahead of them. 

“Wait, wait,” Ren protested as they staggered against the kitchen counter. Jason paused, about to lift Ren onto the counter the same way he did yesterday, images of Ren panting beneath him, his body splayed across the counter as Jason roused him to ecstasy. 

“What?” Jason growled.

“I have to feed Ari,” Ren said regretfully. “I was late getting to him yesterday because, well you actually. I should feed him first.”

If it was any other excuse Jason would have said to hell with it. Hating his life, Jason eased back. “Ten minutes,” he muttered. 

“You mean that’s how long you’re gonna last this time?” 

Before Jason could shoot a comeback Ren left, the door snapping shut behind him. Impatient, Jason fell onto the couch, counting the minutes. After half an hour and no Ren, Jason growled as he left his apartment and stalked over to Ren’s. He didn’t know what the hell the hold up was about but he’d waited long enough!

Without bothering to knock he placed his palm on the keypad and barged in, making sure the door banged against the wall so Ren knew how pissed he was.

“You're taking your sweet ass-" Jason froze a few steps into the living room when he saw a sight he never expected. Ren was sitting on the ground..with Kiryn. The two looked like they were having a great time, still smiling as they turned to look at him. As if that wasn’t bad enough, Ari’s black shaggy head was resting on Kiryn’s lap while the Omega stroked it. 

“Hey,” the two said in unison and Jason felt his shock fade as an unfamiliar ball of anger formed in his stomach. No, not anger, it was something else. Resentment might be a better word for it. Yes, resentment exactly! He resented that Ren didn’t come to his apartment after work as usual. He resented that he was sitting on the ground getting all chummy with the Omega who suddenly came back into his life. He resented that said Omega was sitting in Ren’s apartment all comfortable like he belonged here, touching his dog! 

Riding the wave of resentment, Jason crossed his arms as he glared at the two beings who betrayed him and the new irritant in his life. “And what are you two doing?” 

Kiryn and Ren exchanged identical glances which just pissed him off more, especially since he was pretty sure those looks meant that they thought he was an idiot. 

“Talking,” Ren said carefully. “Want to join us?”

Hell no he didn’t want to join them! What he wanted was to grab Ren and Ari and go off together. Not join a group he didn’t want to be a part of. But leaving them together and stewing in his apartment alone sounded even worse so he wordlessly walked over and sat down next to Ren, pressing his right knee into Ren’s left.

The gesture wasn’t unnoticed by the other two who looked at his knee then each other. 

“Would you two stop doing that and just say what you're thinking!” Jason barked.

“Well if you insist,” Kiryn said, smiling wickedly. Jason blinked, wondering if he bit off more than he could chew by trying to face off against the Omega. Clearly he wasn’t ordinary. 

“Kir,” Ren admonished. 

“Kir?” Jason asked dryly.

Ren nodded. “I decided to call him that. Kiryn is just too long. I’m used to shortening names.”

Jason was about to point out Ren never shortened his name but knew he’d either come off as childish or rejected so he held his tongue. 

Kiryn sighed and rolled his eyes. “Anyway, we’re just talking about this little city of yours. Growing up, we heard rumors and horror stories about Plutus and are discussing which are true and false.”

“And? Is it as bad as you heard?”

Again, they exchanged smirks and Jason clenched his hands tighter. He really really hated that. 

“Does Luke know you’re here?” he suddenly asked, grasping at anything to try and get the Omega to get the hint and leave. 

“Yup,” Kiryn replied cheerfully. “He’s having a talk with Nathan and then coming over. I think they’re discussing lunch tomorrow since it’s my first time joining the family officially for the coveted family meal.”

“Yeah, Matt, Luke and I talked it to death too,” Jason groaned. “It’s a big deal but at the same time, you can only do so much preplanning.”

“How is it with Nathan and you by the way?” Ren asked with concern.

Kiryn shook his head as he gave Ari an extra rub on the stomach and the dog whined happily. Jason growled. “Ren, always such a worrier. Nathan's great. He really likes me.” He suddenly smirked. “He told Luke I'm...fun.”

Rens eyebrows went up. “Fun huh. That's one way of seeing it. I think I prefer conniving.”

Kiryn chuckled. “You’re still mad about that time I tricked you into eating that mud ball thinking it was chocolate cake. Man you looked so excited I almost felt bad, expect your expression when you bit it was too hilarious. Besides, it’s not my fault you fell for it.”

“You didn’t have to make it,” Ren pointed out. 

“Well you did get me back for it.”

Ren grinned widely. “Of course! Can’t have you thinking you can get away with everything. And the baker did help.”

Kiryn shook his head sadly. “Still can’t believe you spent all that money and effort just to make a bun full of bugs.”

Jason’s eyes widened, surprised at the lengths the two went through to prank each other. He figured they always got along and treated each other nicely, especially since Kiryn is an Omega and younger. The fact that they felt comfortable enough with to tease each other like that and laugh about it made his ball of resentment grow. He really really didn’t want to hear this. 

“So when does Luke finish talking to Nathan?” Jason suddenly burst out.

The two stared at him and he knew his comment this time was so rude they couldn’t blow past it.

Suddenly Kiryn shot Ren a pitying look and shook his head. “Told you Alphas will be Alphas.”

Ren looked at Jason with such disappointment he felt guilty even though he didn’t know what they were talking about. “What do you mean?” he asked carefully. 

Kiryn started at hin for a few moments then turned to Ren. “Go walk Ari or something.”

Ren hesitated for a second then got up with a sigh, whistling for Ari to follow him. “Just don’t kill each other.” Ren barely spared his mate a look as he walked out, his dog at his side. 

“You really don’t like me,” Kiryn stated, a gleeful smile on his face.

“I like you just fine.” Jason said through clenched teeth. 

“But not when I'm with Ren.” Jason didn’t reply and Kiryn shook his head again. He really wished he’d stop doing that. It made Jason feel like a difficult child. “This is what I was worried about when he fell for you. Alphas always have Alpha habits no matter what.”

“I know you and Ren have a bad opinion of Alphas. But I'm not like those jerks back in Tantalus,” Jason said through clenched teeth, striving for patience.

“I didn’t say that. If you were like them Ren never would have even talked to you outside of work. But you are showing another Alpha quality, one that Ren will hate.”

His heart hammering with anxiety, Jason carefully asked “What?” 

“Possessiveness,” Kiryn stated, staring straight into Jason's eyes. “Ren struggled his whole life to be free despite all the restrictions of being born from the mines and being in the military. He did the best he could so he can live how he wants within the Tantalus restrictions. You acting jealous and wanting to isolate him from me is only going to hurt you. Because it won’t be long before Ren calls you on it and dumps your ass for trying to control him.”

What Kiryn said described Ren to a T. Which terrified Jason to no end. He knew he had a lot of personality traits that would drive anyone away and he was trying his best to curb those traits when he could. This..possessiveness as Kiryn called it, was new to him. He didn’t even know he could feel it until today, when he saw Kiryn sitting where he should, talking to Ren and stroking Ari when it was usually Jason. Kiryn was right. Ren won’t accept Jason being possessive. And to make sure he didn’t drive his lover away he had to figure out a way to deal with it.

“You're scary you know that?” Jason asked.

Kiryn grinned. “Oh yeah."

“I always thought Ren got his tough sarcastic side from living in Tantalus. But now I think he developed it to survive living with you.”

Kiryn laughed, a loud full bodied laugh. “Yup, guilty as charged! When I met him he only knew how to glare back when he was upset. Or kick. People tend to just be aggressive in the mines. You're welcome by the way.”

“For what?” Jason asked suspiciously.

“If I hadn't helped Ren sharpen his wit he never would have been able to give you the set downs you needed . And you probably wouldn't have respected him and fallen for him.”

Jason’s jaw dropped, shocked by the audacious comment. “You're taking credit for Ren’s personality?“

“Well no. I would never do that. Ren is Ren. I just...gave him some nudges so he could unleash his potential witty verbal side.”

Jason stared, unable to comprehend this Omega who seemed to have a comeback for everything. Ren told him Kiryn was strong but he figured growing up in Tantalus he’d be at least a bit more reserved. But there was no sign of anything but supreme confidence in those eyes and that wide grin.

“Does Luke know how much of a menace you are?” he suddenly asked.

Kiryn’s grin widened which he did not think was possible, his eyes shining. “Of course. It’s one of his favorite traits.”

Jason shook his head, unable to imagine how his shy cousin could keep up with this verbal machine gun. “Brainwash. You must have brainwashed him. Him and Uncle Nate both.”

He thought Kiryn would make a joke but instead the Omega’s smile dimmed, his tone more serious. “They need it in their life don’t you think? Someone who makes them laugh and teases them.”

Jason analyzed Kiryn’s expression. He thought he was always carefree but looked like there was a depth of reality and awareness behind that maniacal smile. “You care about them?” Jason asked solemnly.

Kiryn nodded. “I do. A lot.”

Feeling a bit better now that he knew where the Omega was coming from Jason finally let himself relax. “Good. They need someone who cares about their happiness.”

They exchanged knowing smiles.

“So, tell me about Luke growing up,” Kiryn chirped. “I know you weren’t very close but you must have some stories.”

Jason wracked his brain, trying to imagine any instances where Luke wasn’t quietly watching everyone. Jason stopped going to the family lunches when he was fifteen so there were a few memories here and there, but nothing noteworthy. Suddenly, he recalled that he did listen as Matt and Luke shared stories about what they did. He can at least share those. 

Jason was going through his second Matt and Luke story, proud of his story telling skills when Kiryn laughed so hard he fell over, rolling on the floor, when the door opened. Jason looked up, about to greet Ren when he saw Luke behind him.

“We ran into each other,” Ren explained. “He was coming to pick Kir up.”

“Sorry you had to babysit him,” Luke apologized sheepishly. “My dad’s nervous about tomorrow and I really needed to talk to him.”

“Don’t talk about me like I’m a child,” Kiryn called out, still lying on his back on the floor, his head tilted back so he could stare at the two men.

“Then you shouldn’t act like a bored child and burst in here just because Luke wasn’t there,” Ren shot back.

Kiryn stuck his tongue out then scrambled to his feet. “Figured you’d miss me if you didn’t see me everyday.”

“Just go,” Ren huffed, rolling his eyes. 

After a few more quips Kiryn and Luke finally left and Ren plopped onto the couch next to him. 

“So that’s why you didn’t come back,” Jason said. 

Ren nodded. “Yeah. I was about to come see you when Kir burst in. I didn’t understand why he came since he’s used to being by himself. Usually he loves to just sit and play and compose songs.”

“Well, maybe he just needed a break,” Jason said. Ren frowned and Jason sensed his mate’s concern. “What’s wrong?”

“Luke told me when we met up,” Ren said slowly. “He wasn’t sure if he should tell me but he wasn’t sure what he should do. Kir is having a hard time writing new songs.”

Jason shrugged. “So? Everyone has dry spells.”

Ren shook his head. “It’s not even that. It’s like he can’t come up with anything. Last night-” Ren stopped and Jason prompted him.

“Last night?”

Ren sighed. “Last night Kir got pissed off and tried to just play some random notes, hoping it can get him started but it was so bad he actually dropped his guitar.” He saw Jason’s confused expression and explained. “Kir’s most important thing is his guitar. He’s always so careful with it. I think...I think he’s having a hard time because he’s feeling..lost.”

“What do you mean?”

Ren huffed and crossed his arms, struggling to explain himself. “To Kir, music is everything. When he’s angry, upset, happy, excited. For every emotion he gets a different tune in his head. That’s how he explained it to me growing up. With him feeling confused about how he can deal with the past, his emotions are all messed up, which makes it hard for him to focus on one enough to write something. I think. That’s what I told Luke anyway.” 

Jason nodded. “Makes sense. If his mind and emotions are all jumbled up, then he can’t create anything. If he doesn’t know how he feels, how can he write a song about it?” 

Ren sat up, nodding eagerly. “Exactly! That’s what I think!” He frowned, sitting back down again. “But how do I help him with it?”

“I don’t think you can. This is something Kiryn has to figure out himself.”

Ren shook his head. “Maybe if I talked to him about it. Or something.”

Jason sighed. “Look, I know you want to fix everyone’s problems, that’s kinda your job. But you gotta let Kiryn figure this out himself. If he needs help he’ll ask.”

Ren looked at him condescendingly. “Clearly, you still don’t know him that well.”

“Of course not. Never claimed I did. Well, if he’s not going to come to you and ask then just wait and watch.” 

Ren didn’t respond and Jason scrambled to find another solution. 

“I think you're right,” Ren suddenly said and Jason once again felt like a hero. “It’s always been that way. I watch and eventually pick up on clues and deal with the situation. I really wish he wasn’t so fucking secretive about everything.”

Jason snorted. “Like you’re one to talk. You keep everything close to the chest too.”

Ren smirked. “What, want me to pour my heart out every minute of every day?”

Jason shuddered. “God no. Please don’t. I can’t handle that much whining.”

Ren laughed and Jason smiled, glad that he was once again able to help his lover even though he wasn’t sure how he did it. 

His mate stopped laughing giving him an assessing look. Having been on the receiving end of that look a few times Jason knew what it meant. Swiftly, he wrapped an arm behind Ren’s neck and pulled him forward, sharing an open mouthed kiss. They’d been doing that a lot more recently. Kissing passionately, as if their bodies longed to connect the way their emotions finally were. 

They heard a whine and they laughed into each other’s mouths, Jason pulling away and sending a look at Ari. “I think he’s jealous.”

“He’s just being a brat,” Ren said, shaking his head at the dog. “He’s been getting too much attention lately.” 

“You sure?” Jason asked, assessing Ari critically. 

“Yup. He’s faking it. If he actually was upset he’d burrow his head into your chest.” Ren got up, pulling Jason with him. “He’ll give up in a minute.”

Jason knew Ren understood his dog better than him but he still felt bad for the animal. He gave him one last look before he stepped into the bedroom, staring with disbelief when he saw Ari was already laying down, ready to take a nap.

“That little faker!” Jason snapped. 

Laughing, Ren closed the door and pulled him to the bed. “Told you.”

“I can’t ever trust him again,” Jason said incredulously, staring at the closed door and picturing the decietful animal behind it.

“Do you really want to keep talking about my dog right now?” Ren asked. 

Jason finally foucsed on his lover, surprised when he saw that Ren had removed his shirt himself. It was the first time Ren actually did that. Latetly he’d been allowing Jason to take it off, his looks becoming less begruding with time. Seeing his mate willingly bare his scars made him gulp, realizing just how much Ren loved him. It was truly humbling. 

Wordlessly, he walked forward, kissing Ren thoroughly, his arms wrapped around his thin yet muscular waist. He felt Ren’s hands run up his chest under his shirt and lifted his arms, letting the Beta remove it and toss it away. They made their way to the bed, sitting up on it, leisurely kissing and running their hands all over each other.

Ren suddenly pulled away and Jason almost groaned at the loss. 

“Hey, you want to try something different?” Ren asked, his expression cautious which made Jason pause. 

“What kind of different?” Jason asked carefully. 

Ren leaned forward, his lips almost against his ear as he said, “I want to enter you.”

Jason recoiled, shocked beyond words at Ren’s suggestion. Meanwhile, Ren looked his usual calm self, as if he hadn’t just said the most bizarre and unthinkable thing. 

“No?” Ren asked.

“No!” Jason bellowed, leaping off the bed. “Alphas don’t...I mean. I don’t think….we can’t….no!”

Ren sighed, swinging his legs around until he sat cross legged on the bed, looking ready to talk this out. “I had a feeling you’d react this way.”

“Damn right,” Jason said.

“I mean you’ve only slept with Omegas. Until me you didn’t even know how to sleep with a Beta.”

“But I learned quickly,” Jason rushed to point out, needing to feel like the world made some sense and he wasn’t in another bizarre universe. 

“Yes, yes you did,” Ren replied calmly. “You’re really good now. Amazing.”

The words were nice but the way Ren said them so robotically felt patronizing and Jason crossed his arms, feeling he needed some protection. “So ...why are you asking to do ….this?” Jason asked, unable to actually say the words.

“Because, unlike what most people believe, Alphas can be entered as well,” Ren stated, like it was a fact.

“No they can’t,” Jason scoffed.

Ren didn’t reply, he simply raised his eyebrows.

“They can?” Jason asked uncertinaly. “Have you...ever…?”

Ren nodded .”Yeah, a few times. There were a couple of Alphas in the free sex group who didn’t mind getting done. It actually felt good and they got used to it so we did it a few times.”

“Were you also the intigator with them?” Jason asked, feeling some jealousy at the idea of Ren sleeping wiht other people the way he always did when Ren brought it up. Guess Kiryn was right about his possessiveness. It always bothered him, his jealousy, but he always ignored it. Now that he knew what it actually meant it bugged him a hell of a lot more. And made him proud that he loved Ren enough to feel like this. Love was really confusing.

“My first one,” Ren said contemplatively. “She was the one who suggested it. She’d done it a couple of times. I asked a couple of others who were willing to try.” He suddenly sat up on his knees, his expression eanrest. “Look. I’ll make it as painless as I can and I promise it does get better. Those Alphas even liked it, once they got used to it.”

“It’s just...unatural,” Jason said, still feeling uncomfortable, unable to picture himself lying on the bed wiht Ren on top of him...entering him. He shuddered. “I mean. What’s even the point. Alphas can’t get pregnant.”

“I’m sorry when were we having sex to have a baby?” Ren asked sarcastically.

Jason groaned. “You know what I mean.” 

Ren sighed and sat back down, looking defeated. “It’s fine. Forget it. I though you might not like the idea. It’s hard for Alphas to accept I know. Just because I found a few who were willing doesn’t mean all of them do.”

Jason swallowed, hating how forlorn Ren looked. Kiryn’s words played in his mind from earlier, calling him a typical Alpha, warning him that Ren would get bored of him eventually if he rellly displayed true Alpha behaviour. The thought of Ren leaving him, feeling disappointed with him, left him feeling cold and uncomfortable. He wanted Ren to have whatever he wanted. Whatever Jason could give him. He knew there was a lot he couldn't ’t do, but was this going to be one of them?

Unable to believe what he was about to say Jason took a deep breath, closed his eyes to gather his courage then looked at Ren when he said, “ Fine. You can do it.”

Ren’s head snapped up, his mouth slightly open. “Are you sure?” he asked.

Jason almost shook his head, then nodded. “Yes. I’m...willing to try new things.” He tried to smile, he really did, but his lips refused to move. 

Ren scrambled off the bed, an excited smile on his face as he grabbed Jason’s hands in his. “Great! Thanks Jason!”

Jason loked down at Ren’s thrilled expression, wondering if the Beta alwasy felt this small comapred to him. And this small Beta was going to- Jason gulped, his body tingling with nerves.

Sensing his apprehension, Ren gently led him to the bed. When Jason’s legs refused to bend, he gently eased him onto the mattress. After what felt like hours Jason lay on his back, his head propped on some pillows with Ren looking down at him.

“I’ll go slow,” Ren pormised.

Jason nodded, still feeling mute. Ren kissed him softly on the lips before he started a trail of kisses down his throat. Jason shuddered at the sensual contact. It wasn’t the first time Ren took the lead. His Beta was very active in bed. But knowing how this was going to go made Jason more aware of each touch a hundred times more. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

Ren began to lick around his nipple, taking his time lazily cirlcing the pale flesh around it before he finally traced his lips then his tongue over the brown bud. It took some time but eventually Jason’s anxiety began to lessen, his body starting to feel aroused. Atuned to his lover’s body, Ren focused on the areas Jason most responded to. Some he already knew from past experiences, like the curve of his hip and the flesh right above his belly button. But some he discovered now as he touched and kissed every inch of his flesh. 

Jason didn’t know how long he lay there but evnetually he was nothing but a quivering, panting, naked mess with Ren moving down to his lower half. 

“I’m going to use my fingers OK,” Ren said, pulling out a capsule from the nightstand drawer. "It’s going to take some time for you body to get used to it.”

It was like Ren dumped a bucket of cold water on him and Jason realized what they were actually doing. He was about to protest, tell Ren to give him a minute to prepare hismelf when he felt Ren’s cold touch ..back there. Jason winced, his body tensing.

“I guess I can’t just ask you to relax?” Ren asked softly.

Jason lifted his head and glared at his mate who nodded.

Suddnely, Ren's head was at his crotch, his mouth on his arousal and Jason was once again trying to forget what they were doing. And it worked. For about a second. Then Ren’s finger began to ease into him further and he’d tense again. Then Ren would lick him and he’d relax and the whole thing would start all over again. 

Jason lost track of how many times Ren would ease into him while continuously licking and sucking him to try and help him relax. What felt like hours later, Ren stopped, licking his dry lips. “I think we’re good now.”

Jason panted as he looked down, feeling Ren’s fingers wiggling inside him. He was right. They’d made enough progress now. At least, that’s how deep Jason had to go to prepare Ren usually. Would it be good enough for an Alpha though?

“You should flip over,” Ren advised. “It’s easier from the back. Trust me.”

If it was anyone else, the idea of lying on his stomach, leaving himself vulnerable and unable to see would have had him punching the other person and making a run for it. But this was Ren and he trusted him. He was the only one Jason truly trusted. So he rolled over, listening to Ren's instructions as he got on his hands and knee. He knew the position Ren wanted but his brain felt too numb to do it without the Beta’s advise.

“Ready?” Ren asked, his hands on Jason’s hips.

“Just do it,” Jason stated, bracing himself.

And nothign happened. Jason waited, imagining the pain of Ren entering him, how tight he’ll be. It wasn’t going to work. He was about to snap at Ren to get on with it when he felt the Beta’s lips on his back. Jason moaned and shuddered as Ren’s lips found a particularly sensitive spot and Jason’s body relaxed, enjoying the sensation of Ren’s tongue when he finally felt it, felt Ren begin to ease into him. He automatically began to tense and Ren stopped, barely inside him.

“It’s OK,” Ren said soothingly. “I’ll go slow.”

“I wanna say just shove it in but I know that will just make it all worse,” Jason muttered.

Ren chuckled agasint his back, licking that spot again and making Jason moan. Then he eased in further. Just like before, any time Jason would tense up Ren would stop, focus on relaxing him with touches and kisses then ease in further. 

Suddenly Ren stopped. “I think that’s deep enough.”

Jason shook his head, unable to beleive what he was going to say next. “You’re supposed to go deeper.”

“I know. But it’s your first time so I’m not going to push it. Here is good enough.”

Before Jason could argue further Ren pulled out then pushed back in, making him shudder and wince at the same time.

“You OK?” Ren asked.

Jason nodded. “Fine.”

“I’m going to do it again OK?”

“Stop with the commentary and just do it,” Jason said with frustration.

“I do want you to feel good too,” Ren said softly.

Jason sighed. “I know. Just..I’m nervous. You’re doing a good job so far though.”

“Not the best compliment I ever got in bed but I’ll take it.”

Jason growled. “Do you really have to talk about your previous sexual encouraters right now?”

“Jealous?” Ren taunted.

“Of course you dillhole.”

There was silence and Jason began to worry that Kiryn was right, that Ren was going to think his jealous and possessive feelings are disgusting.

Suddenly, Ren pulled out and back in again, his rhythm getting faster and faster. Jason grunted with each thrust, feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure that only increased when Ren began to touch his erection. Soon, the pleasure outweighed the pain as Ren’s expert fingers caressed and pumped him, pulling him higher and higher towards that peak until Jason finally came with a grunt. After thrusting a couple more times into his shuddering body Ren stopped, groaning as he came as well. 

As soon as Ren pulled out Jason fell onto his stomach, his hips aching and panting, unable to believe what he just did. After some rustling he felt Ren lay next to him, his face close to his neck, one arm draped over his sweaty back.

“No one ever got jealous over me before,” Ren said softly.

It was the last thing Jason expected Ren to say and he managed to muster the energy to turn his head, looking straight at the awed expression on Ren’s face. “Does it make you feel happy?”

Ren nodded, chuckling softly. “Yeah, believe it or not it does. Makes me feel….like you really love me.”

“And you?” Jason asked, suddenly eager to feel what Ren felt. “Do you get jealous over me?”

“Well, I never really thought about it before,” Ren confessed.

“Well think about it,” Jason said darkly. “Picture me with an Omega, or better yet, another Beta. How does it make you feel?”

Jason watched tensely, trying to discern Ren’s emotions from the little tells on his face. First his forehead tensed as he drew the mental picture. Then one of his eyebrows wiggled, probably annoyance, then he full on frowned and Jason would have jumped up and whooped with joy if he wasn’t so sore and tired. 

“Not good,” Ren muttered. “Don’t ever touch anyone again.”

“Back at you,” Jason said. “I’ve been told that jealous feeling is also called possessive.”

“Possessive?” Ren asked, sounding a bit sceptical.

“Yeah. Like, you feel the other person is your’s. You don’t want anyone else touching them, you want to be with them. That kind of thing. I don’t know! This is all new to me too.”

Ren silently pondered Jason’s words then shook his head. “I don’t know. I mean, I always felt protective, like these people are mine. But possessive doesn’t fit. Like, Kiryn has Tig, his other best friend who is supposedly a lot like me. And I’m find with that.”

“I think possessive with a lover is different than with a friend,” Jason said in a thoughtful voice. “I think.”

“Makes sense,” Ren murmured. “A lover is different from a friend. I do know that I don’t want other people touching you. And I do feel like you're mine in terms of sex and wanting to make you happy and keep you safe.”

Jason grinned at that, picturing the shorter man standing in front of him, taking on Quinton Blake for him. “Yeah? You care about my happiness and safety?”

“Of course,” Ren stated. “You’re my lover you know.”

Jason grinned and Ren chuckled, staring contently into each other’s eyes. 

“Hey,” Ren said, smiling softly. “Thanks for letting me do this. I know how hard it was for you.”

“You’re welcome,” Jason replied. “And thanks for…treating me the way you did. I really felt…cherished or whatever.”

Ren chuckled. “Let’s go with that. And I promise next time when I can go deeper I can make you feel even better.”

“Wait!” Jason burst out, so shocked he was able to lift his head. “What do you mean next time?”

Ren’s eyebrows went up. “Well, it does get better. I promise. I want to show you that it can.”

Jason wanted to say no. He should say no. He had every right to say no. He’d already done what most Alphas wouldn’t do. But he couldn’t when Ren looked so expectant and after the way he took care of him just now, taking his time, loving him and making sure Jason felt…cherished. He couldn’t say no. Physically, it wasn’t the best. But emotionally, he really felt loved. 

“Fine. Next time,” Jason muttered.

Ren grinned, settling into the mattress. “You won’t regret it.”

Jason wasn’t sure about that, but for now, he’ll be happy seeing that stupid grin on Ren’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was late. I had a crazy day yesterday and ended up with a horrible migraine. But I hope the wait was worth it. Surprised??? I love messing with the gender rules and having a Beta enter an Alpha is a big one i think. I wanted something to really show how much these two love and trust each other, just how much Jason values Ren and wants to do whatever he can to keep him. It was so sweet and seeing both of them feeling possessive and loved, both on the same page, was just perfect. 
> 
> And a lovely Reryn scene which is always greatm but a bit bittersweet as we see that facing his past is starting to taking its toll on Kiryn, which is expected when anyone is dealing with a trauma. And in Kiryns case multiple ones, the worst of which all happened on the same day. 
> 
> On the plus side, Jason and kiryn had a nice and honest talk. Which is important for the Blake lunch the next day, which is what the next two chapters will be about! Blake drama!! Oh so much drama.


	69. Chapter 69

Luke stared at his reflection in the mirror hanging on the closet door. “How do I look?”

Kiryn stopped adjusting the tie on his neck, twisting it in his hands further in the process as he inspected him from head to toe. “Good. Much better than me.” He glared down at the crumpled material in his hands. “Why do people wear these? It’s like a noose around my neck.”

Luke smiled, glad to see that Ryn was still the same. After his big confession last week Luke hadn’t been sure how his husband would feel and behave. There was more to the story, Kiryn told him so, and he knew it must have been traumatic if he still couldn’t talk about it. Which is why he wasn’t sure how to behave around him. At first. He’d tried being extra nice and gentle and Kiryn snapped at him to stop pissy footing around him and act like normal. So he did with a big grin on his face, glad that Ryn was acting like his usual blunt self.

  
  


But the fact that he was having a hard time coming up with new songs was a major concern. It had only been a few days but his lack of creative output was already taking it’s toll on the prolific Omega. He even dropped his guitar in agitation the other day after desperately trying to create a tune. Luke tried to talk to him about it but all Ryn said was that he was figuring stuff out and he’d be fine. He’d confessed his concerns to Ren yesterday and the Beta had been concerned as well. He’ll have to talk to him again this weekend. Together, they might be able to figure out a way to help the Omega they both care about.

“Here, hand it over,” Luke said, reaching his hand out. “I think it’s beyond saving now.”

Kiryn aggressively pulled the tie over his head and tossed it at Luke. “I hate it.”

“You don’t have to wear it.”

“No, it’s fine,” Kiryn mumbled. “Nathan asked me to.”

Luke couldn’t hold back a grin so he turned away, pretending he was busy trying to find a substitute tie. His husband and father were getting along. They liked each other. A lot. Luke couldn’t be happier about it. Not that he doubted it would happen. OK, maybe a bit.

“Find something? We’re gonna be late,” Kiryn said.

Grabbing a red tie that felt more like Ryn’s style and would go well with his dark blue suit he quickly knotted it, suppressing chuckles of mirth at the disgruntled look on Kiryn’s face throughout the ordeal, and left the apartment, heading to their first official Blake lunch as a married couple.

 

“Now remember,” Luke cautioned for the tenth time that day. “If Uncle Quinton says anything-“

“Just ignore him, or if I can’t just smile,” Kiryn interrupted, rolling his eyes. “And if I can think of a nice rebuttal go for the kill.”

“Let’s save that for our one year anniversary,” Luke said, trying not to grin and encourage Ryn’s rebellious behavior. “For today we just want to appear like we’re a bit cowed, a bit more…chilled.”

“Fine,” Kiryn said, rolling his eyes dramatically. “I’ll act like a perfect Omega doormat.”

“Sorry,” Luke said as they stepped off the elevator and stopped in front of his grandparents’ front door. “I know this isn’t what you signed up for.”

Kiryn must have sensed how uncomfortable and remorseful he felt and sighed. “It’s fine. I didn’t expect that I can be myself the whole time. I just like complaining to you.”

“Complain away. But if it ever becomes too much and you really get uncomfortable tell me.”

“It’ll take a lot to make me give up and admit defeat,” Kiryn said with a smirk.

Luke knew he was referring to his background and longed to give his mate a comforting hug but held back, feeling that’s not what Kiryn needed right now.

“Are you two just going to stand there all day?” Jason asked, stepping off the elevator. “Or thinking of just telling everyone to screw off and leave?”

“Not gonna happen,” Kiryn chirped. “I finally got an invite to eat what Luke promises is the best food I’ve ever had. Not going to say no to that.”

Jason smiled then frowned and shook his head. OK, now he knew he wasn’t reading too much into it. Every time Jason was around Kiryn he refused to look at the Omega and when he did he always frowned or had a guarded look. Sometimes he laughed, sharing the Omega’s humor but would quickly stop himself. He wanted to ask his cousin what was wrong but they weren’t close enough for him to ask personal questions. Maybe he’ll ask Matt to do it. They seemed close these days.

“Well then, let’s get this over with,” Jason said.

“Thanks for coming Jason,” Luke said, feeling he had to say something to his cousin who was finally starting to feel like part of the family after years of rejection. “I know how much you hate coming to these things.”

Jason grinned, that cheeky grin that usually had a trace of malice in it. But this time, it was just a mischievous grin, almost teasing as Jason clapped him on the shoulder. “As long as you know the effort I’m putting in here.”

Luke grinned and Jason rang the doorbell. Seconds later the three of them marched down the hall behind the butler, heading to the living room. Luke drew a deep breath and straightened his spine. Any minute now they were going to face the entire Blake family, some of whom were impartial about his marriage, some accepting, and some who thought it was the most horrifying thing to happen since his dad married his mom. Worse even. It was going to be a tough lunch and no amount of Jason and Kiryn jokes made him forget that.

‘Hold up,” Jason suddenly said four feet from the living room door. “Let me go in first. You guys come in a couple of minutes after.”

“Why?” Luke asked.

Jason turned and gave them a cocky smile, “Diversion. If you go in right away Dad is going to target his anger at you. But if he has me as a target first he’ll give you half his attention.”

“Never thought you were the self sacrificing type,” Kiryn said, his tone thoughtful.

Jason shrugged. “Not usually. I’ve been told I’ve been changing recently so I’m just going with it. Two minutes,” he said, holding up two fingers firmly before he walked off.

“He’s so weird,” Kiryn whispered. “I can see why Ren likes him though. He’s just the kind of mix of cocky and nice Ren would like.”

“I haven’t seen them together but Matt says Ren has changed him a lot and they really get along.”

“Still can’t believe he likes him enough they’re actually dating,” Kiryn said shaking his head.

Luke’s eyes widened and he almost shouted but stopped himself at the last minute. “They’re dating?”

Kiryn nodded. “You didn’t know? I figured Matt would have told you.”

Slowly shaking his head, Luke tried to picture the Beta he met a few days ago with his cousin. He seemed so quiet, composed. The complete opposite of his off the walls cousin who acted on instinct.

“There's lots of talking going on,” Kiryn said interrupting his thoughts. “Think we should go in now?”

Luke looked at his watch. “One more minute. Jason said two and if we go in early he’ll give us hell for it.”

“Well we don’t want his sacrifice to go to waste.”

They stood in silence, trying to glean any words from the rumbling they heard in the room. When it was time, they shared one last comforting look then made their way into the living room.

“Hello everyone,” Luke said, grasping Kiryn’s hand in his firmly. His gaze flew around the room, trying to gauge how the occupants felt the second they saw them. The room was divided based on their sentiments, with the people against his marriage in one corner and his supporters mixing with the impartials in the other. Robert and Evelyn sat on a couch with his grandmother, looking their usual composed selves, nodding at them politely. Stephanie smiled warmly, but then she always smiled at her family. Matt was sitting at another couch, grinning which was expected. So did Nathan who was sitting in the armchair next to Robert, away from the true antagonists in this family drama. Finally, Luke turned his attention to his Grandfather who was only slightly frowning. Probably at Luke holding Kiryn’s hand since public displays of affection weren’t common in Plutus and were seen as bad form if done out of the house. Which made Luke’s hand tighten around Kiryn’s.

“You’re late,” Quinton barked.

“They’re right on time,” Jason said, his tone slightly condescending as he stood a couple of feet away from his father’s chair. “You just think they’re late because they came in after me.”

“Actually, that used to be how we measured time. But you really get to the office on time these days. Sometimes even earlier than me,” Matt said, smiling to show that he was joking.

Quinton grunted and turned to Lucas in his regular imposing armchair next to him.

“Come you two and sit down,” Stephanie said, getting up and grasping Luke’s hand. Gently but firmly she pulled them to where she was sitting with the more welcoming people in the room.

“You look good Kiryn,” Nathan said as they sat on the couch next to Matt. “You look good in a suit and tie. You should wear them more often.”

Kiryn shook his head, only looking slightly disgusted for Nathan’s benefit. “No thanks Nathan. I’m not really a suit guy. Ask Luke. I strangled the hell out of the first tie.”

“Very true,” Luke said. “People don’t really wear suits in Orpheus. Ties aren’t even expected except at really really formal gatherings.”

“Which are pretty rare,” Kiryn added.

“This is all so fascinating,” Stephanie said, leaning forward in her chair so she could see them from her seat at the end of their group. “What are gatherings like in Orpheus?”

Luke felt himself being to relax as the conversation flowed with his grandmother mostly asking Kiryn about the lifestyle in Orpheus. He recounted various stories, always smiling with his usual good humor and making Stephanie titter. Even Evelyn and Nathan smiled a couple of times. Going well so far.

“Enough!” Quinton suddenly yelled from across the room and everyone froze.

Luke looked over, feeling apprehensive when he saw that Jason had remained next to Lucas and Quinton instead of joining them. Was he still trying to distract his father so he didn’t bother with them? He really didn’t have to go so far. Luke had seen their interactions so many times over the years and knew how aggressive Quinton was with his son.  He wanted to ask Jason to stop and come to the safety of their haven.

If he was perturbed by Quinton’s inappropriate outburst he didn’t show it, looking at his father with a composed expression. “I’m just saying that there is a lot we can learn from other cities. The Plutus way of doing things isn’t always the best way.”

“And what do you suggest?” Quinton thundered, his face red with growing fury. “We start allowing Omegas to work in higher positions? Like in Heracles?”

“That’s a start,” Jason said, looking over at Lucas when he continued. “There are some amazing Omegas out there whose talents are going to waste. Like Connor. He solved a tricky case all on his own and didn’t even get credit for it.”

The tension in the room increased and Luke turned to Matt, about to ask his cousin what Jason meant when he saw Matt looking guilty. What the hell happened with Connor to make Jason talk like this and Matt look like that?

“That’s enough Jason,” Lucas said firmly, his eyes warning him to back down. “This is a topic that is over with. And it has nothing to do with you.”

“I beg to differ,” Jason persisted. “I work with Matt and Connor every day. I see what he can do. Sometimes he figures out clues we didn’t even consider. If he’s given more power, more of a status on the base it would really improve our military. I strongly believe that.”

No one spoke, no one moved as Jason and Lucas continued to stare at each. Luke gazed back and forth nervously. Matt told him that Jason had changed but he couldn’t have imagined this. Not only had he helped him and Kiryn last week, he tried to protect them at a family lunch and now he was fighting for Connor, an Omega who wasn’t even his secretary. He was…a hero. And Luke missed it, hadn’t seen it happen. It was truly a sight to behold.

“Lunch is served,” the butler said from the doorway.

Stephanie laughed and stood up. “Perfect. Now let’s leave all this work nonsense behind and enjoy our meal. Chef really outdid himself today. I think you’ll like it Kiryn. Luke told me you like cheese so I asked for two cheese based dishes.”

Kiryn’s eyes widened as he stood up and looped his arm through Stephanie’s. “That’s great! So glad I skipped breakfast.”

Laughing, the two left the room and gracefully Evelyn and Robert followed. Luke looked at Matt who nodded at him reluctantly and he walked out, leaving the tense foursome alone.

Matt stayed in his seat on the couch, not daring to leave. Jason was fighting not only his own battle with Quinton, but Luke and Kiryn’s and Connor and Matt’s as well. There was no way he was going to leave.

“What is wrong with you?” Quinton barked. “It’s bad enough Luke brought that Omega with him. Now you have to make a scene! And all over another Omega! Since when did you suddenly care about Omegas? Or anything for that matter?”

“When I decided to stop hiding,” Jason said softly. “There’s a lot going on that isn’t right and I’m not going to just sit around and not point out something that’s obviously wrong.”

Quinton’s face reddened further, his neck veins popping and Matt moved forward, worried that Jason had pushed his father so far he might actually hit him. Not that it would hurt Jason that much since he outweighed the furious Alpha by at least 50 pounds and was pure muscle. But because he knew that Jason would never physically fight back.

“Enough Quinton,” Lucas suddenly said and Quinton stiffened then leaned back into his seat, his hands curled on the armrests. Calmly, Lucas looked at Jason for a few seconds before he spoke. “While I’m happy that you’re finally taking an interest in your family I wish it wasn’t like this. It’s like you’re not joining us, but waging a war against us.”

“Only about certain things. And not against the whole family. It seems to me that the only real ones causing a real issue are you two.”

“He’s right Grandfather,” Matt finally said, standing next to Jason. “Jason and I are on Luke and Kiryn’s side. So is Uncle Nathan. Mother, Father and Grandmother are fine with letting the cards fall as the may. The only real opposition is you and Uncle Quinton.”

His expression so chilled he could have frozen water Lucas looked at him. Matt drew an involuntary breath, shocked by how cold that gaze was. He’d never had anyone look at him like that before. And it made him very, very nervous.

“I see,” Lucas said softly. “That’s how it is then.” And without another word he stood up and walked out.

“Well, that’s not how I expected the conversation to end,” Jason said, also sounding puzzled. “Well, let’s eat.”

“Not yet you,” Quinton boomed, standing up and glaring at Jason. “I want to talk to you. Alone.”

Matt was about to argue when Jason nodded then looked at him. “It’s fine Matt. Just go. Enjoy the food.”

He didn’t want to leave, didn’t want to abandon Jason. He almost said so but the set look on his younger cousin’s face stopped him. Whatever was going on was a private moment between father and son and his presence was not wanted.

“Make sure you come eat when you’re done OK,” Matt said, inflecting as much encouragement into his voice as he could.

Jason smiled warily then nodded and Matt finally left, wondering if he’d made a big mistake.

Jason watched as Quinton walked over to the door and closed it, then locked it for good measure. His movements weren’t jerky like he expected which meant that Jason really pushed him over the edge. He knew as soon as he agreed to come to lunch that it would happen. The reason he came was to pick a fight with him and Lucas so of course Quinton would lash out. He was prepared for it. So he crossed his arms and tried to appear as confident and calm as he could.

“Yes?” he drawled.

Quinton turned around and walked halfway towards him then stopped. “So, that’s it then. You’re finally going to try and break the family apart.”

Jason sighed, knowing where his father was going with this. “I’m not going to break the family apart. That’s not my intention. If anything I want to fix it.”

“By supporting Luke’s poor choice of spouse and supporting an Omega secretary over your cousin.”

Jason nodded. “It might seem wrong to you with your close-minded and sexist views but it’s what’s right. Luke fell in love and chose a spouse who is good for him. Connor accomplished something even Matt and I couldn’t. The fact that you locked Kiryn up and stole the credit Connor deserves is just wrong.”

Quinton snorted. “Like you care about them. This isn’t about them.”

“It is,” Jason insisted, surprised when his father laughed, loudly.

“Yeah right,” Quinton said, still grinning, his smile mocking. “You just want to stir up trouble. The way I always knew you would. I warned Father, told him so many times that you were a threat to the family’s stability but he wouldn’t listen to me. He keeps holding onto the family bonds to keep you around. I should have sent you away years ago.”

Jason felt his cold resolve to stand up to his father being to crumble. “On that we agree. It would have been best for everyone if you’d just let Mom take me.”

Quinton chuckled, his gaze pitying. “You think she wanted you? You think I took you from her? When you were the worst mistake she ever made? She’s the one who ran! She’s the one who left both of us, left behind everything.”

Don’t believe him, Jason told himself. He’s just lashing out, trying to hurt you. Logic, that’s what he needed. “She knew you would never let her. Despite everything, I am your son. Your heir. You never would have let me go.”

Suddenly, Quinton’s laughter faded and that angry look returned, the one that Ren described accurately as a belief that the world was against him, had made his life a living hell. “Like I wanted it,” Quinton strangled out, his hands curling into fists. “It’s all her fault. You, this, all of it, never should have happened. You’re right when I said I never would have let you go. There’s no way I would let her embarrass me further by having my heir stolen, despite the abomination you are.”

“And yet, you never let me into the family,” Jason said, his voice soft and regretted his words as soon as he said them.

“Of course not!” Quinton yelled. “How could I? How could I let  _ you _ into the family. Let you anywhere near our legacy. I told you over and over. You're an abomination and a  _ threat _ , the  _ biggest threat _ this family has ever faced. What you did today is exactly what I predicted would happen. You feel no loyalty to us and will turn on us, break us apart and ruin everything.”

Jason shook his head, trying to remain calm, focused. This wasn’t about him right now. “I’m not ruining anything. I told you. I’m trying to help Luke.”

“No you’re not. You think this will end well for him or Nathan? You think society will accept his marriage? No, you’re trying to ruin their lives. Just like you are going to ruin Matt’s future.”

Jason’s walls were crumbling further and further and his arms tightened. “I’m not ruining Matt’s future.”

“What else would you call supporting Connor?” Quinton barked. “If Connor gets promoted Matt will be humiliated. Everyone will say how he’s so incompetent a stupid Omega secretary could do his job better. And he’s the heir! Everyone will look down on the Blakes, especially Matt.”

Jason froze, surprised he hadn’t thought about it before. He’d been so focused on supporting Connor he forgot how it might affect Matt. But Matt himself wanted Connor to gain recognition. Did he know what would happen if Connor was promoted? Did he care? He was in love with Connor and told Jason that he wanted them to have a future together. Wouldn’t that future be easier if Connor gained a stellar reputation in the military? Or would that make it all worse?

“Glad to see you’re finally thinking,” Quinton said. “Now, I want you to leave.”

That snapped Jason out of his thoughts and he glared at his father. “I was invited to lunch and I’m staying. Matt told me to come eat.”

“No, you will not,” Quinton stated firmly. “I told you, you are not welcome here. Ever. And after your behavior today I think Father will finally agree with me. You are not a proper Blake.”

All his life his father had told him he wasn’t a Blake, that he wasn’t wanted, wasn’t accepted, that he would destroy the family, that he was a threat. And he believed him. He’d stayed away, isolated himself while secretly longing to become part of them. Finally, he was becoming one. Actually becoming part of the family. He and Matt were like friends, he was acting like a good cousin to Luke, and they accepted him.

“I’m staying,” Jason said firmly. Before Quinton could say another word he walked out and headed towards the dining room. As he drew closer he could hear various voices, some laughing, and smiled, imagining Kiryn dominating the conversation with his usual humor. This is what the family needed. Someone who made them laugh and smile and just enjoy spending time together. If only Lucas and Quinton could see that.

He was about to enter the room when someone called out his name. He looked down the hall and saw Lucas standing in his office doorway, gesturing with a chilly nod for Jason to come to him. Swallowing, Jason walked over, feeling his heart race with trepidation.

“Close the door,” Lucas said as he sat in the chair behind his desk. Jason did so and sat opposite his grandfather, trying not to show how nervous he was. In all these years, he’d never sat alone with Lucas.

“I wanted talk about your behavior today,” Lucas said. “I expected Matt to stir up some trouble after that display last week, but I thought you would know better.”

“What do you mean?” Jason asked, hating how his voice wavered.

“Considering your precarious position in the family, I thought you’d be more cautious. You barely come to family gatherings and when you do you fight with Quinton and run off like a dog with his tail between his legs.”

Jason felt his face burn with shame at the image, hating how accurate it was.

“So I thought since you’re finally starting to take your position in the family a bit more seriously, you’d be careful to act more appropriately. What you did today was…disappointing.”

Jason almost looked away but forced himself to keep his gaze steady, refusing to let Lucas know how much his words affected him. Which is exactly what the older Alpha wanted.

“I guess Quinton was right,” Lucas said, shaking his head mournfully. “All these years I kept asking him why he kept you away from us, why he kept driving you away. He always said you were a threat because of your reckless behavior and I never believed him. Maybe he was right.” His face became taut and his eyes snapped at him, sending Jason reeling back inwardly. “What you did today was a threat to this entire family, to our status, our position, our loyalty to each other. Maybe you see it as standing by your cousin, but it was nothing but an aggressive display that will tear this family apart further.”

Jason swallowed, seeing his actions from Lucas’s point of view. He was trying to maintain the Blake legacy and here was Jason, threatening not until Luke’s reputation but Matt’s as well, by supporting an Omega who was an outsider.

 

What Lucas said next felt like the final blow. “I want you to leave Jason. You are no longer welcome here.”

Jason reeled back into his chair, stunned by Lucas’s words. All these years, he’d pushed the family away, rejected them to protect himself. Not once had they actually rejected him despite Quinton’s claims. Jason was finally letting himself become one of them, finally taking steps to get over his fears and insecurities and try to be a real Blake. And Lucas shoved him out the door.

Nodding numbly, Jason stood up and walked out, hearing the happy voices fading as he walked away, knowing he could never be part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the Blake drama took a different turn in this chapter thanks to Jason. Instead of focusing on Liryn and making them feel bad, Jason stepped up, took the brunt of the hate...and was broken. 
> 
> I was so proud of all my babies in this chapter. Kiryn for maintaining his cheerful attitude despite how nervous he probably is about the lunch and the toll reliving his traumas is taking on him. Luke was his adorable, concerned and sticking to the love of his life usual self which is always great. Then there's Matt who refused to leave Jason to the wolves. And of course, the highlight of this chapter- Jason. He's been such a hero lately, feels like each chapter he tries to do more and more to help the people in his life. And his talk with Quinton really showed how much he's grown as he sticks to his guns and refuses to walk away from his family, despite the horrible things Quinton the ass said to him (I hate him so much!). Which made it more painful when Lucas tossed him out the door. I just wanted to hug him and tell him it's all going to be OK.
> 
> This is a huge blow for Jason as you can imagine and we'll be dealing with the aftermath of this lunch in the next chapter, focusing on Jeren and Meconn.


	70. Chapter 70

Ren chewed on the cucumber in his hands as he stroked Ari’s head, his eyes focused on the TV screen in front of him. Fresh vegetables with actual flavour and the latest movies was a luxury he never had in Tantalus. Which is why he loved these private moments where he could enjoy what Plutus people considered simple and everyday objects.

He was so focused on the action scene he was vaguely aware due to his training that Jason walked in. Ari lifted his head and barked. Ren looked up, the cucumber dangling loosely in his hand and was about to tell Jason to join him when he saw the Alpha and froze. His face, his body, his entire demeanor was of one who lost everything. Having felt that way himself he quickly switched off the TV, placing the cucumber on the table, and twisted on the couch, so he could face Jason as he sat next to him. Whining, Ari padded forward, nudging Jason’s hands, his chest, everywhere but the Alpha didn’t respond, his hands remaining limp over his knees.

“What happened?” Ren asked anxiously. He’d seen Jason angry, hurt, cry, but never like this. It was like all the life was gone out of him and it made Ren panic.

“Lucas kicked me out,” Jason said numbly.

Ren’s eyes widened, and he tried to piece together what he knew about the Blake family. Jason told him his dad always rejected him while Matt said that the family had been trying to get him to join them for years. After all that, when Jason was finally making an effort, why did Lucas Blake reject him?

“Why?” Ren asked, hating that he had to ask but needing all the information, so he can help his lover.

“Because I’m a threat,” Jason said, his voice so soft Ren had to strain forward to hear him. “Because I’m threatening the stability of the family. By supporting Connor and Luke, I’m upsetting the balance and ruining everything.”

Ren swallowed, uncertain of what he should say. On one hand, Jason standing up to his family and supporting the people he’d ignored or hurt was commendable, made him love the Alpha even more. But if his actions led to negative consequences, to Jason being rejected again...he didn’t know what to say.

“Dad always said I was a threat,” Jason continued and Ren focused again, wondering if the Alpha would say something that will help him figure out a way to help his mate through this. “Growing up he said it over and over. How no one wanted me. How my mom abandoned me. How I was going to destroy the family. He said it over and over. I believed it for the longest time but then figured he was just angry and saying crap. But today he was right.”

“Why would you be a threat?” Ren asked, deciding to tackle one issue at a time. The word threat kept popping up so it was probably best to address that first. “Because of your behaviour? But you didn’t start to become that way until you got older.”

Jason looked at him, his eyes broken. “It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?” Ren held his breath, knowing this was one of those moments where he had to be careful of every word and gesture.

“Because I’m not really a Blake,” Jason whispered.

Ren froze, trying to figure out what Jason meant. “You mean, you don’t act like one?”

“No,” Jason said, his expression still shuttered. “I’m not really a Blake. Quinton isn’t really my father. I don’t have a single drop of Blake blood in me. That’s why I’m a threat.”

Ren physically reeled back, his eyes wide as he tried to digest the bombshell Jason just dropped. He wasn’t really born a Blake? Then, why did Quinton claim him? Why didn’t he let him go with his mother? Suddenly, he felt like a lightbulb went off and he replayed the last few months differently. The reason Quinton was so strict with Jason was to make sure he acted like a real Blake, because he wasn’t one by blood. Jason rejecting his family, because he knew he didn’t belong. His clear longing to be with them, to be a part of them, but knowing he couldn’t because he wasn’t really. There were so many pieces and they were all starting to fall into place, forming the complex picture that was Jason Blake. No, not Blake. Who was he then?

“Do you know?” Ren asked softly. “Who your real father is?”

Jason shook his head and looked forward, gazing blankly at the black TV screen. “My mom had an affair after she married my dad. I don’t blame her. He was an asshole from day one and she never liked him. All I know is what my dad told me. That she got pregnant, lied and said it was his. Her lover left. He didn’t know the truth until years later when she took off. He hid it because everyone thought I was his son and it was bad enough people were laughing at him for her running away. It would be worse if they found out she’d cuckolded him.”

“When did you find out?” Ren asked, trying to be as gentle as possible as he gathered the information he needed to understand Jason more. 

“When I was fifteen. I was so angry then. My mom had left and rejected me when I went to her. My dad was treating me like crap and keeping me away from the family and I never understood why. Why he kept calling me a threat and an abomination. I had already turned my back on Luke and Matt years ago. Only Matt kept trying to reach out and I ….couldn’t handle it. I was way worse back then then I was when you met me. It was all such a mess and I was so angry and hurt. I got drunk one night. Went to my dad’s office and confronted him about why he hated me, begged him to care about me, to treat me like a proper son. It was...pathetic.” Jason shook his head at the memory, his face finally showing some emotion, and it looked like disgust. “I was pathetic. I was out of control and I still can’t believe I did that. I was just really really drunk and angry.”

“Is that why you don’t drink?”

Jason looked at him in shock. “How...how do you know?”

Ren shrugged. “I noticed it when I went to the club with you and you ordered your usual. I got a whiff of it and realized it was just club soda made to look like gin with ice. That’s when I realized I’d never actually seen you drunk any of the times I followed you to the club. You always seemed so in control and I just assumed you were a good drinker. I found it strange since you always went out clubbing and hung out with people who got totally wasted.”

Jason smiled, a small sad wisp of a smile and it tugged at Ren’s heartstrings. “You’re too good at this.”

“I try,” Ren joked and they both chuckled weakly. 

“I never touched a drop after that day,” Jason admitted. “I could never get the image of me begging Quinton to love me out of my head and it made me so ashamed and embarrassed. Especially since that’s when he finally admitted that he wasn’t my real dad. That my mom tricked him but he’d be damned if he let anyone find out. That that was why he didn’t want me near the family. All my life he kept telling me I was her mistake, an abomination that should never have existed. I never understood why until that day. I used to think it was my inner darkness that he blamed. That I was born flawed and there was something inherently wrong with me. Then I understood. Not only did I not behave correctly enough to earn the Blake status, but I was a constant threat in case anyone ever found out the truth. He said he wanted to keep me away from them so if that happened, they can claim they took pity on me and gave me a home but never made me a full Blake in action. I had no real status or responsibility to the family. A way out.”

Ren’s hands curled in anger, picturing Jason, lost and hurt at fifteen, rejected his whole life, told his very existence was a mistake, that he was born wrong, and told that he would have to live like that in case the family decided to abandon him completely. No wonder he was so messed up. The fact that he changed, cared about Ren enough to reach out and tell him he loved him was unbelievably brave. Ren bowed his head, humbled that this broken Alpha had chosen him, had fallen in love with him, had decided to take a risk with him. 

Determined not to let his mate down he looked up at Jason, his eyes firm. “Quinton is an asshole. You can’t take what he said to you and internalize it. He’s not even really your father and that makes it easy for him to hurt you. In fact, he is hurting you because you aren’t really his son. You can’t let his words get to you.”

Jason smiled weakly and Ren’s heart broke. “Easy to say. Hard to do. Until I was fifteen I thought he was my real father. I can’t just change that perception.”

Ren swallowed, scrambling to say the right words. “I get that. But you’re older now. You’ve known the truth for ten years. And you’re finally moving past it, past him. Otherwise you wouldn’t have helped Luke and stood up for him and Kiryn and Connor the way you did today. You can’t let what Quinton said to you, the way he treated you, affect you your whole life. It’ll only hurt you and make you miserable.”

“I know that,” Jason said, showing a bit of impatience. “I tell myself that all the time. And today his words really didn’t get to me. I’m getting better at ignoring him. I think. But today Lucas rejected me too. He told me to leave and not come back.”

Ren didn’t know what to say to that and licked his lips, his brain working overtime to try and fix this. “Maybe...he’s just angry. He’ll calm down eventually.”

Jason shook his head. “I don’t think so. Matt and I really crossed the line when we supported Luke and threatened to hurt the family last week. And today just made it all worse. We both messed up and made Lucas angry. He’s hitting back at us. As the head of the family he’s putting us back in place.” 

What Jason said made sense, and suddenly Ren felt inexplicably nervous. If Lucas felt the family was rebelling and decided to take a firm handle on the situation, what would he do? 

“Anyway, for now I’m not welcomed,’ Jason continued. “Which is probably how it should be. I’m not really a Blake anyway.”

Ren sadly scanned Jason’s face, yearning to comfort his injured lover but not certain how. “You may not be a Blake by blood,” he found himself saying, hoping the right words will just flow out. “But I don’t think the people who matter will care.”

Jason shot him a puzzled look. 

“Matt and Luke. They’re the only people you really care about. Do you think they’ll reject you if they found out the truth?”

“I don’t know,” Jason confessed, his voice strained. “I always thought they would. Matt lives and breaths for the family. He’s all about family. Luke...well, he’s changed so I don’t know.”

“Do you...do you think you should tell them the truth?” Ren asked hesitantly.

Jason thought about it for a few seconds then shook his head. “No. It wouldn’t accomplish anything. It might even make everything worse. Might encourage Quinton to tell Lucas and then-”

“Then what?”

“Then I’ll really be thrown out,” Jason said softly. “He’ll make it look like a transfer or something, but Lucas will make sure I’m out of the picture. The only reason he tolerated me and tried to get me involved is because he thinks I’m a Blake. Take that away, and I’m a complete stranger. Worse, I’ll be what my dad always said, a threat. He’ll cut me off without a second thought and force me out of Plutus, claiming I’m working somewhere else.”

Ren wanted to argue but knew it was true. With the way families work in Plutus, with the way Lucas was feeling now and how he felt about the family, there was no way he’d keep Jason around. Not knowing what else to say, Ren sat next to Jason, both of them feeling hopeless.

 

Matt’s eyes kept flicking around the table, his fury rising each second no one commented on Jason’s absence. It had been twenty minutes since first Quinton then Lucas entered the room, announcing that Jason had to go work on the case. Everyone knew it was a lie, that Lucas and Quinton had said something to make Jason leave. But no one said anything. Luke gave him a few panicked and confused look but that was all the reaction Jason’s departure received. And it pissed him off. 

Clearly, Lucas and Quinton or one of them told Jason off about his behaviour and instead of sucking it up, his cousin took off again. He was tempted to chase after him but when he made a move to show he was getting up his dad shot him a stern look. He’d almost ignored it but the thought of leaving Luke and Kiryn alone when there was still a lot of tension in the room didn’t seem right. So he sat, quietly waiting while Kiryn entertained Evelyn and Stephanie with stories about Orpheus, Luke smiled and added his own impressions and the Alphas in the room listened, only two of them acknowledging what the couple were saying.

Matt started tapping his foot, eager for lunch to wrap up so he can go after Jason. The meal dragged on forever and Matt had to force himself to laugh and smile politely so no one thought he was being rude, especially Kiryn and Luke. This was their big moment and he wasn’t going to ruin it. 

Finally, after almost two hours of eating, drinking and chit chat Matt left the apartment with Luke and Kiryn. As soon as the front door closed behind them Matt rushed to the elevator, punching the button repeatedly. 

“Want me to come with you?” Luke asked.

“No,” Matt said, his eyes focused as each floor button lit up and the elevator drew closer. “I think I should talk to him alone.”

“Tell him thanks,” Kiryn said and Matt took a quick look at the Omega who gave him a determined nod. “He’s really been helping us out so much.” 

Matt nodded as the elevator arrived. “Guess you’ll take the next one?”

“Yeah. We’re going to wait for my dad. We were going to spend the rest of the day with him.”

A couple minutes later Matt reached Jason’s floor and stomped towards his apartment. He rang the bell, again, and again but no one answered. He growled and was wondering if he can get security to unlock it when he realized where Jason might be. Quickly, he walked down the hall to Ren’s apartment, ringing the bell repeatedly, grateful when it swung open. 

He was greeted by a frowning Ren, the door only wide enough for the Beta to poke his head out. “That’s annoying you know.”

“Is Jason here?” Matt barked.

Ren froze then nodded. “Yes. But I don’t think he’ll want to talk to you right now.”

“Come on Ren. I have to talk to him. It’s a family issue,” Matt pleaded.

Ren paused then shook his head. “I know it is. Which is why you can’t talk to him. I’ll talk to you about it later but for now you should go.” 

Before Matt could say anything else the door swung shut in his face, leaving him shocked with no outlet for his agitation. He wanted to burst in and force Jason to talk to him but their relationship wasn’t strong enough for Matt to do that. Nor did he think Jason would reveal more than he did to Ren. 

Defeated, Matt walked back to the elevator and was about to head over to his apartment when he envisioned the empty space, his heart feeling colder. Devon told him that he was going to a friend’s birthday party today. Which meant Connor was free if he wasn’t there, helping as chaperon. 

Swiftly, Matt texted Connor, asking if he was free and at home. Seconds later Connor replied and Matt proceeded to his car, driving off to his lover’s apartment. He didn’t even have to ring Connor’s doorbell when he arrived, finding the Omega waiting for him in the open doorway after Matt buzzed him from the lobby. Matt sighed, grateful that at least one door was still open to him.

“Matt what’s-” Connor’s voice was cut off as Matt hugged the shorter man fiercely. Two seconds later he felt Connor’s arms around him as well and sighed with content. This felt right. 

“Umm, can we go inside?” Connor mumbled into his chest and Matt was happy and surprised that he was able to smile a bit, knowing what Connor was worried about. Not that he blamed him. People talked. 

“What happened?” Connor asked after Matt sat down in the living room and Connor brought over the pot of tea he’d already prepared. “Did Lucas or Quinton do something to Luke and Kiryn at lunch?”

Matt shook his head, accepting the cup of tea Connor held out and taking a long sip, wincing slightly as the hot liquid burned his throat a bit. “No, thankfully. They had other things to worry about.”

Connor cocked an eyebrow and Matt told him what Jason said today, every detail, including how he defended Connor. The Omega’s eyes widened, and his hand shook lightly as he grasped his own tea cup. 

“He said that about me?” Connor asked in a hushed voice.

Matt nodded, drained the last of his tea and placed it on the coffee table. “Yes. He’s turning into a real Omega supporter between you and Kiryn.”

Still shaken, Connor placed his cup on the table as well, his eyes flicking with confusion. “I mean...I get why he helped me with Devon. He explained it to me so I get it. But...why would he still try and help me?”

“Because he’s changing,” Matt said softly in a proud voice. “Because he cares. Not just about Ren, which is a shock in itself, but about Luke, you, Kiryn. His world is getting better. He’s not isolating himself anymore.” Matt frowned. “Which is why I’m really worried about how it all ended. I don’t know what Grandfather said to him. I don’t think it was something simple considering how earnest he was about supporting everyone and his willingness to be a target. The fact that Ren won’t let me talk to him pisses me off too. I’m his cousin! I should be allowed to see him.” Realizing how loud his voice got Matt shot Connor a sheepish look. “Sorry. I know I sound like a total brat.”

Connor shook his head. “No. I get it. I mean, you saw how I broke down after Devon rejected me for the first time ever. It sucks when the people you care about cut you out or make you feel rejected.”

Matt didn’t answer, scanning Connor’s face and wondering if he was thinking about his parents. Matt still couldn’t imagine a family actually disowning their child. In Plutus, family was everything and even though Midas was treated and spoken of as a separate city, it was still part of Plutus. Shouldn’t the family values be the same? 

“I’ll try and talk to him tomorrow,” Matt said, desperate to change the subject in case Connor started to feel down about his family. 

“Good idea. Just give him some time with Ren. I trust Ren to help him through it.”

Matt nodded, still feeling hurt that once again he wasn’t the one who was able to support his cousin, but able to appreciate his relationship with Ren more. Wasn’t he the same? Running to Connor when he felt the lowest he felt in a while instead of -. Matt’s eyes widened as he realized that besides Connor, he really couldn’t think of anyone he’d want to talk to. He used to be able to tell his parents everything. But that was before he decided to change himself, ignoring twenty-eight years of how they raised him. Luke was younger than him and Matt always saw himself as the listener and supporter. He couldn’t imagine going to Luke and pouring out his problems. He didn’t feel close enough to any of his friends that he could talk to them about his problems, especially family ones. Had he never had anyone he can properly talk to? Or was it that now that he had Connor he felt he can share all his feelings more? Even his weaknesses. 

He thought back on their relationship, smiling warily as he recalled the first time he let himself go in front of the Omega. He was still his secretary then, and they had just started to become friends. It was the first time in his life he’d expressed his displeasure with his relationship with Jason to someone, screaming about responsibility and how he didn’t like having to always please his family, the first time he ever acknowledged any bitterness aloud. All these years he accepted Jason’s rejections and the pain and kept it to himself, not even letting his parents know how it affected him. But he didn’t have to do that with Connor. He didn’t feel like he had to put up a front or pretend he was fine when he wasn’t. 

“I love you,” he suddenly said, the words bursting out of him.

Connor looked shocked and Matt licked his lips nervously. Weeks ago he’d told Connor he may be falling in love with him, but now he was sure. There was no other word to describe how he felt.

“Umm, thanks,” Connor said, his voice strained as he looked away. “I...care about you too.”

Matt felt like someone dropped a ten story building on him and it took him several seconds to be able to draw a ragged breath. Of course, he didn’t say it expecting Connor to say it back. His heart called him a liar, pointing out he wouldn’t feel this shattered if that were true. His brain tried to rationalize it all instead, pointing out that Matt was the one who chased after Connor, had confessed. Connor never indicated he was interested in him before now. He knew Connor cared about him, otherwise he wouldn't cry in front of him and confess all his secret inner demons. For someone who appeared so put together and proud, Connor had never hesitated in exposing the most painful and humiliating moments in his life. It meant something. Even if Connor didn’t realize it yet.

Feeling more confident, Matt leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Connor’s cheek, smiling widely when the Omega started and looked at him with uncertainty. 

“It’s OK. You don’t have to say it back. When does Devon come home?”

Connor blinked, unable to comprehend the sudden question then looked at his watch. “Um, about forty.”

“Not enough time for us to do anything and clean up,” Matt muttered. “Want to just..watch some TV?”

Connor nodded, still looking confused as he passed Matt the remote. Damn, but the Omega looked cute when he was flustered. Matt began to whistle, Connor’s eyes widened, and it took all of Matt’s effort not to laugh. He was still hurt that Connor didn’t confess his love like he did, but he knew it would happen one day. It had to. Because he couldn’t imagine Connor not loving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of my Jason bombshell? I actually dropped some verrry subtle hints along the way, especially in Part 1, because I wanted to keep it a mystery. I'm happy to finally get it out there and share it. Now everything makes sense! Why Quinton treats Jason like shit and acts like he hates him, why Jason feels he doesn't belong but desperately wants to. All the pieces are finally here, forming Jason's backstory, personality, and shaky position in the family. Which makes Lucas's rejection a hundred times worse. It's great that he has Ren there, someone he can finally share his darkest secret with. Poor Jason :(  
> It feels like rejection is the major theme in this chapter between Jason feeling rejected his whole life by Quinton, his mom, and now Lucas and Matt rejected as well. Luckily they have their loving mates to turn to who always keep their doors open for them.
> 
> The family dynamics are changing as well with Matt, loyal to his family Matt!!, decides to choose Connor over them! It's kinda expected because it's clear he's completely in love with Connor, but keep in mind his personality and devotion to family and it is a big deal. In this chapter, Jason does remind us that Matt lives and breaths for the family, and a few paragraphs later Matt decides he has other priorities now. As usual, Blake chapters leave us with loooots of drama and expect more family turmoil with Lucas now taking his rebellious grandsons in hand. I mostly finished writing the second half of Part 3 (That's right, second half of Part 3!! Which means there will be a Part 4!!!) and there is soooo much angst, drama, relationship moments, fluff, smut!!, and action coming up. I've been working very hard on them and I'm looking forward to sharing the next 13 or so chapters. 
> 
> Up next: After seeing hints of Kiryn starting to crack from Luke and Ren's POV, we get a full Liryn chapter from his POV as his downward spiral continues.


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter deals with Kiryn's PTSD about his past and contains references to the idea of pedophilia.

Kiryn stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror scanning every detail. He never really looked at himself in the mirror much so he vaguely knew what he looked like. For the first time in years he looked at himself carefully, taking in every detail.

Green eyes. He picked a color that was a bit dark to hide his light amber eyes when he first stole them from a shop in Theus. They were just there, out in the open and the owner was talking to a customer on the other side so it was easy to just swipe them. In Tantalus, no one ever stole from anyone, mainly because no one had anything worth stealing but also everyone was living sparsely so there was no one who felt the urge to take from anyone else. He’d hated himself for doing it but he couldn’t very well arrive in Orpheus looking like himself. And he really really wanted to change his eye color. It was too bright, too eye catching. People always likened him to a cat, and he used to like that comparison because cats are nice and sleek and independent. Then he grew up and realized they meant it in a more sexual alluring way and it lost all appeal. He liked his green eyes. They suited him. Not too bright, not too dark. Green, like the trees he and Ren used to dream about.

He shifted his attention to his nose. Nothing special about it. Maybe a bit small. Luke told him it was cute but he didn’t get it. A nose is a nose. How can a nose be cute? If anything he felt it was too small. Then again, everything about him was small because he was an Omega and a bit on the shorter side thanks to the food in Tantalus. Why couldn’t he be taller? More...domineering. With a hooked nose or something. Maybe then people would find him intimidating instead of cute or whatever. 

Irritated, he inspected his mouth. Again, nothing special. OK, maybe it was a bit more pink than normal. Frit once said it was called a cupid shape and was ironic since Kiryn was more develish than angelic. He smirked at the memory, his lips curving and definitely looking it belonged more to a creature from hell than heaven. 

Reluctantly, he turned his attention to the real reason he never looked in the mirror, his hair. Drawing a deep breath, he forced himself to look, and look, and look. In Tantalus, he kept it short thanks to Ren’s skills with scissors. Everyone wanted him to grow it long but he’d hated it. Hated how people stared at him, how it brushed against his neck, how it got in his eyes. He thought if he kept it short people would stop looking. But it didn’t work. No matter what, people always used to look at his hair, enthralled by the bright color in the grim city. 

It was longer now. After he stole some hair dye and colored it the first time, he was able to buy more with the allowance Tig used to give him when he first moved into his house. At first, he used to hide his face and buy it from the hair salon, praying no one recognized him. Then he learned about online shopping and was able to get it that way. Like clockwork, every three months he’d go into the bathroom and dye the source of his misery. Usually it took four months for the color to start to fade but Kiryn wasn’t going to risk any stray hairs changing back. No one in Orpheus knew what his hair looked like and he was going to keep it that way. 

He couldn’t remember when he decided to grow it a bit longer. Not that it was that long; it barely touched the top of his shoulders. Jason’s hair was way longer. Maybe it was because he finally could. Maybe it was a rebellion. Even though no on from Tantalus was there, he was shoving it in their faces that he was now willing to grow it, now that it was black. He couldn’t say he liked his black hair but he didn’t hate it. 

It was just hair. But to him, it had been the source of all his traumas and nightmares. How many times had he wished he’d been born with a different color? Or that it would suddenly change? Or someone else would be born with it and he wouldn’t be so special anymore? But none of that ever happened. It was all wishful thinking. 

For over a week he’d been floundering, feeling twisted up inside because he didn’t know how to deal with his past. Eventually, it took it’s toll on his music. He could still sing and come up with a few bars but he couldn’t really make it all work. He’d tried talking to Tig, thinking a creative session on the phone might help but it didn’t. All he’d done was make Tig worry, asking him what was wrong and almost vowing to come to Plutus himself to try and help him through whatever crisis he was going through. He’d managed to convince the Beta that he just needed a bit of time to sort out his feelings. Tig eventually backed down when Kiryn promised to call him or at least text everyday with an update. He still couldn’t bring himself to tell Tig about his past, about Ren, but he will. He just...needed to be able to. Which is why he was doing this. So he can talk to his friends, play his music, and feel like himself again. 

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the plastic bag he bought today, his hands shaking uncontrollably. He closed his eyes, singing Ren’s song in his head until he calmed down. His hands steady he opened the bag. 

An hour later, he still stood in front of the mirror, head bowed, discarded towel on the bathroom counter. He had to look. He had to. He’d been chanting that to himself for half an hour but he still couldn’t do it. He was still a coward. Despite everything, despite his resolve, he was still a coward.

“Ryn? You here?” Luke called out from the living room.

Kiryn started then drew a shuddering breath, his hands gripping the sink tightly. “In here.” 

“Dad said he missed you at lunch today.” Luke’s voice grew louder as he drew closer to the bathroom. 

Kiryn wanted to apologize but he couldn’t make a sound. A rock had formed solidly in his throat and he felt like his chest was being crushed.

“I told hi-” Luke froze in the doorway and Kiryn’s body tensed, wondering what Luke saw. Did he see how terrified Kiryn was? Did he saw his past, his nightmares? Or did he just see the mess he’d become in the last hour.

“Ryn,” Luke finally whispered. “Your hair...you changed it back?”

Swallowing painfully, Kiryn nodded. “I’ve been trying to figure out for days how to face my past and the main source of all my trauma is my hair. So I figured, if I wanted to face it, then I should change it back.”

“It looks...nice,” Luke said lamely. “Can’t really see your face though.”

He knew that Luke was trying to break through to him and part of him wanted to ignore him, to stay as he was and just ignore what he’d done. But then he’d be back where he started. Making sure he couldn’t see himself, Kiryn turned slowly then even more painfully slow he looked at his husband “What do you think?” he asked, is voice strained.

Luke didn’t answer but walked forward instead, inspecting Kiryn’s eyes carefully, taking in their amber color, then his hair. Kiryn thought his legs would buckle as he silently watched Luke’s perusal, waiting for...waiting. 

“Looks fine,” Luke finally said. “I mean. I liked your black hair and green eyes. I guess I’m more used to it. But if you want to stay like this that’s fine too.”

He felt like he’d been sucker punched and his jaw dropped. “What do you mean ‘this is fine too?’” he snapped. “No way is this ‘fine.’ One is better.”

“Well,” Luke said, scratching the back of his head in thought. “I can’t honestly say I prefer one or the other. It’s really up to you how you want to look.”

“Like hell it is!” Kiryn screamed, his hands curled into tight fists at his sides. “I never had a choice about it before. Don’t make it out like I have a choice.”

Luke gave him a compassionate look and Kiryn wanted to break down and apologize. Luke hadn't done anything wrong. He was trying to be supportive as usual. It was Kiryn who didn’t know what he wanted. 

“Maybe you didn’t before,” Luke said softly. “But you do now. You can choose to look like this, or go back to how you were before. It’s up to you Ryn.”

Ryn. Luke’s Ryn. That’s who he was. To Luke, it didn’t matter what he looked like. All he wanted was for Kiryn to be happy with himself. He’d felt his mate’s eyes on him the last few days, knew that he was trying to figure out how to help him during his dark spells. He didn’t know what caused them because Kiryn never told him. He didn’t know everything. And yet, he tried so hard to love him and take care of him. 

Drawing a deep breath, Kiryn finally found the willpower and strength to turn around and face his past. He looked in the mirror, and saw it. It was right there in his amber eyes, widening now as they did before, reflecting the terror he felt that day. His eyes flew to his hair and he physically staggered back, falling back against Luke who clutched him so he didn’t fall to the ground. 

The dam in his mind broke, he plunged into the abyss and he saw it all. His father’s resigned expression as he told him he was going to be auctioned off. The auctioneer’s smirk as he grabbed his ass and talked about him like he was just a sex object, a whore, dehumanizing him to a hole. The gleeful and lustful looks of the crowd. Brent’s face above him as he lay there, arms tied, helpless, powerless. 

Kiryn’s legs gave out and Luke kept a tight hold on him as they both sank to the floor. He couldn’t stop shaking, his eyes wild as memories flowed through him. When he was four and went out alone for the first time after his mother passed away and couldn’t understand why everyone was staring at him. Someone tried to approach him but a couple of people stopped him. It wasn’t until years later he understood what happened and the thought gave him nightmares for weeks. When he was eight and he and Ren were playing outside in the mines and some miners started screaming words at him, words he didn’t understand until he asked his father who grew angry as he told Kiryn what each crude word meant and he’d thrown up, sickened. When he was twelve, and one of the townspeople actually almost cornered him in an alley. He’d used one of the moves he’d seen Ren practice and ran for all he was worth into his best friend’s arms. Ren always asked him what was wrong, every time he saw how bloodshot his eyes were, how terrified he looked. Kiryn never told him, was too ashamed to tell him how people spoke to him, thought of him, looked at him. Eventually, they both grew up and Ren figured it out. That’s when he’d become his protector, making sure everyone knew that if they ever said anything to him, came near him or touched him Ren would kick their ass for it. And for a few years it worked. Until that day. 

He closed his eyes, his hands shaking in front of him as he let the memories consume him. That’s why he did this. So he’d remember. At some point he curled into Luke’s body, trying to seek comfort in his husband’s tight embrace which is the only reason he could keep going. Keep remembering. 

He didn’t know how long he sat there, sitting on the cold tiled floor in Luke’s arms, recalling his worst memories. When the last memory he could recall finally faded, when he was eleven and a miner leered at him and made a joke about how Kiryn would squeal under him, he mumbled for water into Luke’s chest. Luke tried to untangle himself so he could get him a glass but Kiryn refused to loosen his hold. He knew he was acting childish but didn’t care. He needed Luke with him right now. Suddenly, he was swept up in Luke’s arms and the Beta walked to the kitchen, keeping one hand under Kiryn while the other filled a glass with water. He felt the cool glass against his mouth and opened his parched lips, taking long deep gulps. 

When he finished, Luke walked them back to the bedroom, sitting against the headboard, Kiryn still wrapped tightly around him. That’s when he started to talk. He told Luke everything. Everything people said to him growing up. Everything that happened that day, the day it all came to a breaking point, the nightmares he’d had, the terror he’s lived with and tried to erase from existence. Luke listened quietly the whole time while Kiryn spoke in a weak broken voice, tears streaming down his face at certain points as his voice cracked occasionally. 

When he finished, his throat raw, they sat in silence. What did Luke think, now that he knew just how broken he actually was? All this time, he thought of Kiryn as someone strong and confident. He knew Luke loved him and was one of the kindest people he knew and would want to keep supporting him. But can he handle it? Was it all just too much?

“I’m sorry Ryn,” Luke said, his voice strained. “I’m so sorry.”

Confused, Kiryn finally eased himself out of Luke’s arms and looked up at his mate’s voice, shocked when he saw that he’d been crying as well. 

“Why are you crying?” Kiryn cried.

“Because...I have to,” Luke said, his voice shaking. “How can I not cry after everything you told me? I hate that it happened. I hate that you grew up being treated that way, feeling like everyone was an enemy. That they made you feel like you couldn’t do anything. That they made you feel like a sex object since you were a kid! How they made you hate yourself.”

Kiryn reeled back, shocked that Luke cut to the core of his emotions so clearly. He told Luke what happened as factual events, but nothing about his actual emotions. And yet, he understood. He understood how Kiryn felt. How terrified he’d been, reduced to nothing more than a sexual fantasy since he could remember. How it made him feel ashamed, dirty, sick. Tears filled his eyes again and he clutched Luke tightly, feeling secure when Luke hugged him back. He felt tears on the back of his neck and knew Luke was crying as well so he let himself go, both of them crying tears of regret and heartbreak for the horrifying past neither of them could erase.

When their tears stopped, Kiryn and Luke stared into each other’s eyes, silently communicating their desire to heal each other. He didn’t know who started the kiss but next thing he knew he was kissing Luke, their touch gentle. Needed to be gentle. Until now, Kiryn hadn’t hated it when they had sex but he couldn’t fully immerse himself in it. For the first time since their wedding, he wanted it, wanted to feel Luke, feel his comfort and love. 

Luke sensed what he needed and touched him carefully, like something precious, calming his erratic emotions from the last few weeks. Luke touched him with his hands and lips, seeking only to comfort him, erase the pain and make him feel loved, cherished. Protected. Kiryn broke the kiss and gently yanked at the collar of Luke’s shirt, Without hesitation, he took it off and Kiryn touched his chest, laying his palm over Luke’s heart, imagining he could feel it thumping under his touch. 

“Can I take your’s off too?” Luke asked.

Kiryn nodded and lifted his arms so Luke could remove the shirt easily, tossing it to the ground. Then he kissed Kiryn’s throat, running his lips softly up and down and he groaned. He felt Luke’s hands on his waist, and he rested them there. They weren’t there to explore or arouse him, but to support him, let him know Luke was there. 

It was a heady sensation and Kiryn closed his eyes, letting Luke’s gentle love wash over him. It wasn’t until he was lying on his back with Luke on top of him that he felt the first stirring of discomfort. 

“What’s wrong?” Luke asked, sensing Kiryn’s tension.

“Just...it never bothered me before,” Kiryn confessed, knowing what he was about to say was confusing. “I mean it was fine until now. But right now, I...don’t like this.”

Luke stared at him and Kiryn wanted to cry in mortification. This was it. This is how broken he was. This was something they’d done dozens of time before and now he was suddenly saying he had a problem with it. What other unknown issues and reactions would he have from now on? 

“Then let’s do this.”

Before he knew what was happening, Luke pulled him forward and Kiryn blinked as he stared down at Luke who smiled up at him. 

“Better?” Luke asked.

He’d never looked down at Luke like this before and it was a strange sensation. He shivered, feeling exposed and alone now that Luke’s body wasn’t surrounding him. “It’s...you’re too far,” Kiryn confessed, hating that he still wasn’t OK. Why, why was he not OK?

“Then let’s try this.” Luke wiggled, pulling Kiryn gently with him until he was sitting up against the headboard with Kiryn in his lap. Luke wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek. “Better?”

Tears pricked his eyes and he nodded, hugging Luke tightly around the neck. “Sorry,” Kiryn whispered into Luke’s neck.

“Don’t be sorry,” Luke said angrily. “Don’t ever be sorry. If you ever feel scared or uncomfortable you tell me. I’ll do whatever it takes so you feel safe and comfortable. Don’t ever, ever be sorry.”

Kiryn closed his eyes tightly, refusing to let his tears fall. “OK,” he warbled. 

When Luke finally entered him, it was the most loved and cherished moment he had ever experienced. Luke let him set the pace, giving him complete control. He whispered Kiryn’s name, over and over, his eyes trained on his face while Kiryn stared back, his right hand cupping Luke’s face while he remained in Luke’s arms. He breathed deeply, smelling his mate’s scent for the first time. It was..Luke. And it was soothing and loving and kind and sweet. He was surrounded by Luke, inside and out. When he came he screamed for the first time, flopping onto Luke as he shuddered inside him. 

Even when they finished Kiryn refused to move, refused to give up the feeling of being loved by his perfect mate. Luke solved the problem, gently pulling out of him and sliding down onto his back, Kiryn still clutching him tightly, his body on top of the Beta’s. Kiryn closed his eyes, hearing Luke’s heart beating steadily, his chest rising with each breath. He knew he’d have nightmares for a while, but he didn’t think he would tonight. Tonight, he was going to sleep in the most loving embrace in the world, and his white knight was going to keep all the monsters at bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to be honest. I’ve written a good amount of angst chapters in my works so far, some of which really affected me, but this one got to me more than the others. I have a lot of little cousins and work with children, and know a few people who were molested, so the mere idea of pedophilia is too much for me. It took a lot out of me to write it and I didn’t edit it as much as I usually do because it was so emotionally draining. So I hope Kiryn’s pain came through loud and clear, and Luke’s sweetness and kindness which is what our injured Omega desperately needs. I think this was one of the most heartbreaking, horrifying and sweetest chapters I’ve written and I hope you feel it too. 
> 
>  
> 
> I mentioned a few weeks ago that I’ve been listening to a lot of Imagine Dragons songs and will write notes where I see links between the characters and the lyrics. If you’re interested in a bit of literary analysis, read on. If it’s not your cup of tea skip to the last paragraph. There were a few random lines in a couple of songs that I felt connected to Liryn, especially in this chapter. One is from ‘Next to Me,’ the part that goes: “There’s something about the way that you always see the pretty view/ overlook the mud and mess, always looking effortless/ and still you, still you want me, I got no innocence.” I felt it really reflects how Kiryn feels about himself, about how broken and scarred he is, and how healing it is to have Luke always there for him, seeing him for who he is and loving him anyway. Despite Kiryn keeping everything from him, Luke still accepts it all. The other song is about Kiryn facing his past and traumas. The part that fits is from ‘Rise Up,’ when the song says “The more I stray the less I fear/ the more I reach the more I fade away / the darkness right in front of me/ oh it’s calling out and I won’t walk away.” There are a lot of ways I can symbolically link Kiryn and these lines so I’ll just sum up the ones that appealed to me the most. How he strayed from his past and it helped him move on, his fear of fading away in terms of losing himself, the Kiryn self not Ari, which is shown by his inability to play music because he’s consumed with his memories. And finally, the steps he’s taking into the abyss of his past as he refuses to walk away from it all. 
> 
> Up next: Jeren, Reryn and Connor and (what Cheshivi was hoping for) Gareth!


	72. Chapter 72

 

Ren sprinted down the track near the lake, Ari pulling ahead further and further. He cast a look behind him and saw that once again Jason was falling behind. It has been almost a week since Lucas kicked him out and his shocking confession about his birth and Ren was running out of ideas of what he can do to. After everything Jason had been through, all the tragic secrets he’d revealed and his sometimes extreme reactions, Lucas’s drastic move was what finally broke him. He’d never seen the Alpha so emotionally shut down before, so dead inside.

 

He went to work, he came on their runs, but his heart wasn’t in it. He was like a soulless being. He ate his food without comment, read documents and made notes mechanically, he didn’t laugh, didn’t smile, didn’t do anything. Matt tried to talk to him and Jason’s blank responses broke both Ren and Matt’s hearts. 

 

Matt talked to Ren about it, trying to figure out what Lucas said to Jason to make him leave on Saturday. Ren was torn between confiding in the one person who put Jason first and breaking his lover’s confidence. In the end he could only hint that Lucas did indeed send Jason over the edge. Matt’s entire demeanour screamed his fury when he heard that and it was clear he was going to march over to Lucas’s office and confront him about it. Luckily, Ren managed to talk him out of it.  _ “It’s bad enough Jason is a target. Luke is still on thin ice and so are you. Don’t make it worse otherwise Lucas will just turn on all of you.” _ Matt finally agreed but he was still clearly furious. He kept sending Jason concerned and prying looks and tried to talk to him but the Alpha wouldn't respond. 

 

Today was the first family lunch since the incident, and Ren was desperate to try and take Jason’s mind off it and the fact that he was officially not invited anymore. He didn’t think it was working though based on Jason’s snail pace. Ren slowed down for the fourth time today, hoping Jason can finally catch up. After several minutes he heard Jason panting lightly as he drew closer.

 

“You don’t have to slow down just because I’m slow,” Jason said.

 

“It’s fine. Nice change of pace.” Ren shot the Alpha a grin but all he got was a head shake.

 

“This is pointless,” Jason said in his now normal dead tone. “You want to blow off some steam. Just go.”

 

“It’s fine,” Ren said, trying his best to keep his voice upbeat. “Let Ari think he’s winning.”

 

Jason didn’t respond and they continued ‘running’ in silence for ten minutes before Jason stopped. Ren immediately halted as well. 

 

“Let’s just go home,” Jason said, his shoulders hunched. Ren had seen Jason break down a few times but he’d never looked so defeated. He wanted to kick Lucas Blake’s ass for doing this to him. Better yet, kick Quinton’s ass for being such a shitty fake dad. He hated this. Hated how helpless he felt. He liked it when he had a target, someone he can aim his anger at and then actually hit. Attacking Lucas and Quinton would accomplish nothing. Jason won’t feel any better and Ren would just buy himself a one way ticket back to Tantalus. So he had to stand there for days, watching his lover as he walked around, dead on the inside. He felt like he was back in Tantalus, watching his friends get hurt, his mom and Omega friends enter the sanctuaries, unable to do anything. Useless. 

 

“You sure? It’s still early,” Ren said, unable to force any cheer into his voice but unable to give up.

 

Jason shook his head.  “I’m not in the mood. And you should go meet up with Kiryn.”

 

“It’s fine,” Ren objected.

 

“No. You’ve been with me the last few days and haven’t seen him. I know you miss him and he misses you too. You should go. Lunch should be done by now.” 

 

Ren wanted to argue, but found himself nodding instead. Jason was right. He needed to see Kir, and see if he had any advice on how the hell he can fix all this. Filled with determination, Ren got out of the elevator forty minutes later, his body in battle mood even though he didn’t have an actual plan yet. He swung open the door, stepped onto the roof- and felt like he’d been pelted back into the past when he saw Ari standing there, turned towards him. 

 

“Hey,” Ari said, his smile uncertain.

 

Ren couldn’t respond, couldn’t think. He simply stared, taking in the familiar sight of Ari, the old Ari, pale hair and amber eyes shining at him, someone he never thought he’d see again.

 

“What did you do?” Ren whispered.

 

Ari drew a deep breath and Ren realized how nervous the Omega was, his hands trembling slightly at his side. “I thought about it a lot. You know, facing my past and all. Just accepting it a bit wasn’t working. I needed a push, something to really get me to face it all.”

 

“So you thought dying your hair was the way to go,” Ren said flatly.

 

“Well, yeah. And it worked. I felt like crap when I saw it.” He laughed dryly and Ren’s heart broke for his emotionally scarred friend. “It really took it’s toll. Still kinda is. I don’t know if it was the right thing to do, but I couldn’t live with myself anymore, feeling like a coward.”

 

“You weren’t a coward.”

 

“Yes, I was,” Ari said firmly, his hands clenching and a spark in his eyes. “I couldn’t keep running away. So I did something about it.”

 

“OK, so you dyed your hair. Faced your past. Great. Now change it back,” Ren stated.

 

Ari shook his head and Ren lost it, rushing forward and grabbing his friend’s shoulders, shaking him more violently than he planned. “You have to change it back Ari.”

 

“Kiryn.”

 

“Kir,” Ren corrected himself. It was hard to think of him as Kiryn when faced with the past Ari. “You have to change your hair back.”

 

“No. It’ll ruin the whole point of all this.”

 

“There’s a Tantalus soldier in the city,” Ren screamed and watched with savage satisfaction when Kiryn’s face paled, glad the Omega finally understood Ren’s urgency. “There’s a soldier here. In the city. It would only take one look, one picture, and he’ll recognize you right away, tell the base, and then they’ll kill you.”

 

“A Tantalus soldier,” Kiryn whispered. “Here? How?”

 

“It’s...complicated,” Ren said, knowing he can’t discuss the case with a civilian. It wasn’t difficult since he never told anyone, not even Ari, about his work before. “Just, it’s related to a case but you can’t tell anyone.”

 

“Who is it?” 

 

“I don’t know. Some soldier.”

 

Kiryn frowned, his brow furrowed. “What do you mean you don’t know? You know everyone in Tantalus. Didn’t you notice when someone went missing?”

 

Ren opened his mouth, then froze, pondering Kiryn’s point. As a soldier, Ren knew everyone in Tantalus. Literally. If someone had suddenly disappeared, he would have at least noticed. “I ...assumed he came after me. That’s why I didn’t think about it too much.”

 

“Well, it could be that,” Kiryn said, but his voice sounded sceptical. “I mean, you have been away for almost a year now. A lot could have happened.”

 

Yes, a lot could have happened. But the smuggling ring was at least a few years old. After all this time, could Tantalus have suddenly decided that a soldier was needed here? There were just enough gaps that Ren took a step back, trying to reassess the situation. Like Kiryn said, something wasn’t right. And he needed to tell Jason. Now. 

 

He was about to leave, already consumed with thoughts of the case when he remembered his main concern and looked back at Kiryn. “I mean it Kir. I’m proud that you decided to face your past head on, but you need to change your hair back. We didn’t go through all of this so you get killed now.”

 

Kiryn bit his lip then finally nodded. “I’ll think about it.”

 

Ren wanted to scream at Kiryn that there was nothing to think about, haul him over his shoulder and forcefully dye his hair back. But this was Kiryn’s decision and he had to deal with whatever he decided. 

 

And now, he had other things to worry about. Concern for Jason, worry for Kiryn vanished as he focused on the case and marched to Jason’s apartment. He found the Alpha sitting on his couch, staring blankly ahead at an empty TV screen.

 

“That was quick,” Jason said as Ren entered.

 

“Kiryn just pointed something out,” Ren said urgently, then quickly outlined what he and Kiryn realized. For the first time in days, Jason’s face lost that stoic look and he seemed intrigued by Ren’s suggestion. 

 

“So what do you think is going on?” Jason asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Ren confessed. “But if they sent one soldier to the Myer house, then it makes sense if they sent more to the other families working with them. Maybe even to the other cities. If that many soldiers disappeared I would know it. Trust me. There’s also the danger of them running around, unchecked by us.”

 

“I do trust you,” Jason said firmly. “It’s all confusing but we’ll talk to Connor and Matt on Monday and come up with a plan.”

 

“Good,” Ren said, nodding as he finally settled into the couch, arms folded. “Good.” Suddenly, he recalled his other problem and sat up again, his tone earnest. “There's something else. Kiryn dyed his hair back.”

 

Jason froze, his mind reeling as he tried to connect the dots and figure out why Ren was freaking out. Ren waited, knowing his lover would get there eventually, proud when Jason’s eyes widened and he sat up as well.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jason screamed. “Now? He decides to ...what, embrace his messed up past now? With potential Tantalus soldiers on the loose? Didn’t you say everyone knows him?”

 

“Exactly!” Ren screamed, glad someone else understood his fears. “I told him that but he said he’ll ‘think about it,’”

 

Jason snorted. “What’s there to think about. We’ll make him change it back. Come on, we’ll go over to Luke’s and-”

 

Ren grabbed Jason’s arm as the Alpha began to stand up. “Don’t. It’s Kir’s choice.”

 

“And now you’re kidding me,” Jason exclaimed with exasperation. “I’m all for freedom of choice but this is too risky. This could get him killed. It’s not worth it.”

 

“It is to Kir,” Ren said softly. “And I have to respect that.”

 

“So what, we have some of the Eagles watch him?” Jason asked. 

 

He loved him, Ren thought. Even though Jason still didn’t completely like Kir, didn’t feel emotionally invested in the situation or was related to it at all, he jumped onto the band wagon, determined to protect Ren’s best friend like he was his own. The same way he was trying to support and protect Matt, Luke and Connor. 

 

Instinctively, Ren leaned forward, placing a firm yet gentle kiss on Jason’s lips. When he drew back, the Alpha seemed confused. 

 

“What was that for? That was weird timing.”

 

Ren smiled. “Felt like it.”

 

Jason grinned then wrapped an arm behind Ren’s head and pulled him forward. “Well, I can go with that.” 

 

For the first time in a week, he was the old Jason and Ren couldn’t stop smiling, feeling like he was home.

  
  
  


Connor marched to Gareth’s office the following Monday, his mind still reeling from the theory Ren presented at their morning meeting. He and Matt could only sit in stunned silence as Ren explained how strange it was that a soldier was out of Tantalus and his theory that there might be more. 

 

They’d sat for almost an hour, struggling to figure out a way to discover answers when they didn’t even know the proper questions. Finally, Jason suggested they look into recent arrivals in Plutus. That way, they can trace who came and from where. Ren pointed out they had to account for forged documents so they will just focus on who arrived rather than their origins, starting with anyone hired by the Myer family. 

 

They were stretched thin as it was since they were still investigating other families who might be involved, trying to figure out what happened to the Tantalus prisoners and collecting more evidence Colt asked for. With only four of them it was a bit too much to add to anyone’s list. Which is why Connor suggested they use Gareth. They hadn’t given him much to do lately and the Alpha did seem eager and smart. He’d heard an earful from Matt and Jason on the topic. In the end, the discussion reached a tense and abrupt conclusion when Connor said he’d have to work from home after Devon went to bed, feeling satisfied when both Alphas quickly agreed that Gareth would be perfect as long as he didn’t understand what he was actually researching. 

 

Connor had it all planned out, had practiced his speech over and over since he still hated lying. He would just tell Gareth they needed a complete search of all the people coming into the city. The Alpha wouldn’t ask any questions as usual and all would be well.

 

Connor arrived at the door to Gareth’s office, surprised that the secretary he’d hired for the Alpha wasn’t at her desk. Uncertain, Connor decided he wasn’t going to wait for her to come back so she can announce him. With a brisk knock Connor opened the door and entered Gareth’s office. 

 

Gareth practically leaped up from behind his desk, slamming his laptop shut. “Connor!” Gareth called out, a fake smile on his face. “What brings you by?” 

 

Connor closed the door behind him then strode forward, his eyes focused on Gareth’s demeanor which is why he didn’t miss the Alpha’s fingers twitching nervously on the lid of his laptop or the way his eyes flicked away a few times, or how his lips trembled. 

 

“What are you hiding?” Connor asked bluntly, standing with his arms crossed in front of the desk.

 

“I’m not hiding anything,” Gareth said, his voice strained as he tried to smile wider. 

 

“I have a son,” Connor said pointedly. “I’m used to telling when people are trying to hide something. For your sake, you’d better tell me.”

 

Gareth remained silent for a few moments, his eyes uncertain before he finally sighed and sank into his chair. “Fine. But promise me you won’t tell Matt and Jason.”

 

“Why?” Connor asked suspiciously. 

 

“It’s not anything bad I swear!” Gareth protested, one hand still on his laptop and the other beseeching Connor to understand. “I just..I know they don’t really trust me. And I know that you fought for me so I can get more involved. So I trust you but...I can’t trust them not to just kick me out.”

 

Connor sighed. “Gareth I can’t promise you that. It depends on what you have to say.”

 

Gareth’s expression was so pitiful Connor almost relented but knew he couldn’t. This was about work and Matt and Jason were his superiors and partners. He couldn’t cut them out unless there was a very good reason. 

 

“Fine,” Gareth said. “I’ll take the risk. Once you see it I think you’ll understand why I asked for your silence.”

 

Reluctantly, Gareth opened his laptop, clicked a few buttons then swung it around to face Connor. Connor bent forward, his eyes scanning the document which recorded details of their case and his blood froze. It was all there. Their investigation into the Nors and Myer families. The Eagles’ ongoing inflirtrations. He even listed every gadget they checked out and when. 

 

“You’ve been investigating us?” Connor asked, reeling back in horror.

 

“No!” Gareth burst out. “I’m investigating the case.” Gareth sighed and rubbed the back of his head agitatedly. “I know how this looks which is why I didn’t want you to find out. I know you guys just give me the bare minimum and no details because Matt and Jason are worried I’ll report everything to Lucas. But I won’t. And it’s been irritating me that they don’t trust me. It’s not personal but it feels like it is.”

 

Connor stood silently, prompting Gareth to explain himself. 

 

With another weary sigh Gareth sank into his chair, his expression defeated. “You’re from Midas so you might not completely know but there’s a huge divide between the main families and the extended family. It’s...not a pretty picture. Compared to most families the Blakes take care of the extended family pretty well. They hire us into the company, make sure none of us are ever in need of money, make sure we all get a good education and live in this building if possible.”

 

“Sounds good,” Connor said, wondering how his family would have been if they were closer to their relatives. 

 

Gareth frowned, and for the first time Connor could sense an inner darkness to the usually affable Alpha and it was disconcerting. “It sounds good in theory but in practice it equals a very restrained life. All of us know we have to follow the main family's every wish no matter what because if we don’t we start losing privileges. Kids might get sent to worse schools, we can get kicked out of the building, we can get sudden transfers to other parts of Dracus and work meaningless jobs. We have to be careful of everything we say, everything we do. We live in constant fear of saying or doing the wrong thing and offending Jason or Lucas or Quinton and getting cut off. And because of how the family structures work and the complete control they have, it would be imposbbile for someone to leave or get kicked out and try and make it on their own. Even if they go to another city they may not be able to escape the family’s shadow.”

 

Conor swallowed, for the first time understanding just how constraining the family structures are in Plutus. In Midas, they made sense, were something to envy. Who wouldn’t want the main family taking care of them, providing for all their needs? But didn’t that also mean there was less freedom? Just like how Matt would have to marry to please his family and Luke’s life was turned upside down several times by Lucas, the extended family are pawns, scared to step a toe out of line while scraping for whatever the families can give them.

 

“When Lucas sent Luke away,” Gareth continued. “It was a huge shock for all of us. Everything we’d feared came true. If Lucas was willing to send his own grandson away, what’s to stop him from sending one of us.” Gareth’s expression changed as he looked down at the desk, fear entering his eyes. “When Lucas called my father we thought that was it. That we did something wrong and we were going to be sent away.” He looked up at Connor’s his expression full of terror at the memory despite the months that have gone by. “My mom’s hospitalized and Lucas pays her bills. My sister is finishing up college in one of the best schools in Plutus. My dad works directly with Nathan. With that one call we saw it all fall apart. When it turned out to be the opposite, that Lucas wanted me to fill in for Luke it was like a message from hell and a relief at the same time.”

 

“You get to step out of your shell, but you’ll be even more in the Blake limelight,” Connor said.

 

Gareth nodded. “Exactly. Here, I have to step up my game, make sure I impress Lucas but don’t overstep and do better than Jason and Matt.”

 

“That’s...tricky,” Connor commented. 

 

Gareth laughed dryly. “You have no idea.”

 

Yes, yes he did, Connor thought savagely, his hands curling around his arms. He knew exactly what Gareht meant. Hadn’t he himself had to hide how good he was at school so he never did better than Oliver and embarrass him? Hadn’t he lived in fear of Oliver turning his attention away from him, heard his parents warn him over and over to never do anything wrong so Oliver and his family didn’t change their mind about the marriage? Just like him, Gareth had to show that he was good enough, without doing too much or too little. He had to watch his every move and gain the trust of not only Lucas, but Quinton, Matt and Jason as well, the latter two of whom didn’t trust him. 

 

“That’s why I record everything,’ Gareth said sadly. “When I heard what happened with you and the Burnes case I knew I had to do something.”

 

Connor froze, his heart racing. “How’d you hear about that?” he whispered.

 

Gareth recognized Connor’s terror and shook his head, smiling sympathetically. “Don’t worry. I figured it out by looking at the case file. It sounds like something you’d pull off. I never told anyone. I can only imagine what Lucas told you and Matt to get you to keep your mouth shut.”

 

After taking several calming breaths Connor nodded. “Thanks.”

 

“No worries,” Gareth said, smiling sadly. “We’re kinda in the same boat here. We want more, but we can’t show it or let anyone know what we’ve done.”

 

Connor felt uncomfortable as the similarities between them kept increasing and cleared his throat. “You were explaining why you stalked us.”

 

Gareth winced. “I wouldn’t call it stalking. More..observing. I figured if I keep a record I can help here and there, even if you don’t know. If I figure out something really important, I’ll tell you and I’ll have proof that I did it myself. Nothing too big though. I know I have to stay in my place.”

 

The idea had some merit and Connor could understand Gareth’s intentions. But the fact was, he was observing them, every detail. Based on what he saw, the Alpha had done a good job of finding out as much as he could. He felt early on that Gareth was smart and had potential and he felt even more certain now. What would he be like, if he had total power and free reign? They could use the help. But he promised Matt and Jason to keep Gareth out of it. He understood Gareth’s situation and sympathized with him, but he knew very little about the Alpha, not enough to trust him with everything. 

 

“I won’t tell Matt and Jason,” Connor finally said and Gareth’s body collapsed with relief. “But, I have conditions.” 

 

“Anything,” Gareth said desperately. 

 

“You have to show me all your notes. And I mean all of them. If you keep anything hidden I’ll be able to tell.”

 

Gareth smiled, that familiar smile that reminded Connor of an excited child, eager to please. “I don’t doubt that. Your notes are no joke.”

 

Connor ignored the compliment. “Two, if I tell you to leave something alone, you drop it right away. If I get even a hint that you’re ignoring my warning I’ll tell Matt and Jason right away. Got it?”

 

“Yes sir,” Gareth said, giving Connor a salute. The younger man looked so passionate and enthusiastic it took all Connor’s efforts not to let his heart melt and give the Alpha even more liberties than he already did.

 

“Good. Now I have a job for you.”

 

Gareth leaned forward, his eyes blazing. “What is it?”

 

“I can’t tell you why. But I need you to investigate all the people who arrived in Plutus, as far back as you can go. Starting with the Myer family.”

 

Gareth nodded. “Trying to figure out if the person Ren fought is from out of the city.”

 

He didn’t get all the information right but his theory had enough truth in it it made Connor nervous.

 

“I only know he fought someone because there’s a record he went to the infirmary,” Gareth explained, noting Connor’s strained demeanour. “You told me to tell you what I know. I figured I shouldn’t hide what I figured out.”

 

Connor nodded grudgingly. “Good point. And yes, please do let me know anything you figured out, before, now and in the future.”

 

“Will do boss.” Gareth said, sounding like Devon now after Connor gave him a chore. He really needed to get away from the excitable Alpha. 

 

“Let me know as soon as you find out anything.” Connor turned around, desperate to escape, Gareth’s repeated yes sirs following him out the door. 

  
  


Gareth watched the door swing shut behind Connor and let his smile drop. Stupid, stupid, he should have been more careful. He shouldn’t have been looking at his notes when his door was unlocked. He was lucky it was only Connor. If it was Matt or Jason or Lucas he’d be on his way out the door, stripped of his rank and terrified of telling his father he failed. 

 

Images of his mother in the hospital, her face pale as she grew thinner and thinner; his sister desperately trying to finish her final projects, his father’s strained expression after keeping a professional mask on at work flashed through his mind. His right hand curled into a fist. He wasn’t going to fail. Plutus said families had to stick together and that’s what he was doing. He was going to take care of his family, even if it meant he had to go behind everyone’s backs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figures it would take Kiryn potentially being in danger to snap Jason out of his funk. For a guy who didn't give a crap about anyone or anything he's showing more and more just how fiercely loyal and caring he is. No wonder Ren loves him so much :) And yup, the Tantalus soldier makes a return as a potential issue. Thought it was just a random scene? Every little detail matters! Esp since the case has no many different layers. I'm trying my best to keep it as organized as possible ;l
> 
> As for Gareth, can you see why I was looking forward to including him? He was supposed to appear way earlier but there was so much going on and in the end Part 4 seemed a better place to explore him and the new issue he presents, a new side to the problems with nepotism and family structures in Plutus. Whose side is he on? Is he good? Bad? You'll have to wait and see ;) 
> 
> Up next: a full Meconn chapter!!! One of my best yet.


	73. Chapter 73

Connor finishing wiping down the kitchen and went into the living room, ready to tell Devon it was time to go to bed.

Before Connor could speak his son looked up at him from where he was playing with his action figures on the floor, his innocent face earnest as he said, “Mom, can we invite Colonel Blake out with us this Sunday?”

Connor started, shocked by the request. He knew Devon liked Matt, he asked about him often enough. But enough to actually want him to spend time with them when they were out as a family? 

“Um, are you sure buddy?” Connor asked gently as he sat down next to his son, pasting a patient smile on his face. “We’re going to the aquarium. Do you really think Colonel Blake will enjoy it?”

Devon nodded frantically. “I do. I really do. The aquarium is awesome!” 

Connor couldn't argue that. He and Devon loved the aquarium so much they went there every two months. He had a feeling Matt would like it too but having him on a mother-son outing was breaking through the wall Connor was trying desperately hard to hold together despite the multiple cracks they’d already hammered into it. Between Oliver finding out and Matt telling Connor he loved him, he didn’t think he could handle having Matt insert himself more into his life. Him and Devon together, bonding, was a sight he always dreamed of, and dreaded because he knew there was no coming back from that. Not just for him, but Devon too. 

He opened his mouth, about to tell Devon no when he was caught in the power of those innocent hazel eyes. It didn’t always work but sometimes it went straight to his heart. There was the added bonus of Connor actually wanting Matt to join them. His heart felt like it was being pulled in two directions. Part of him wanted to see the man he loved with his son, laughing and getting along, while the other half wanted to run for the hills. He should say no. It was the logical choice. 

“I’ll ask him,” Connor said, not even realizing the words slipped out until Devon whopped and hugged him. 

“Thanks Mom. Will you call him now?” Devon asked eagerly. 

“After you go to bed,” Connor said. He really had to put his foot down at some point and having Devon there while he awkwardly asked his lover to join them on a family outing was more than Connor could handle. 

An hour later, Devon was fast asleep and Connor sat on his bed, phone in his hand. He'd been staring at it for twenty minutes, trying to muster the courage to call Matt. This was silly. He shouldn’t feel this apprehensive. He laid a hand over his heart and thought he might actually feel it trying to bounce right out of his chest. 

Drawing a deep breath, Connor finally hit the call button, ready to wait for the dial tone. Which is why he was speechless when Matt answered in the middle of the first ring. 

“Hey,” Matt said cheerfully. “Didn’t expect a call from you so late. Everything OK?”

It took Connor a couple of tries before he was finally able to speak, his mind and heart a jumbled mess. “Yeah. No everything's fine.” Connor winced, hating how awkward he sounded. “Um, I was wondering. If you’re not busy, on Sunday that is. If you. Ahh.. wanted..” Connor drew a shuddering breath, impressed that Matt was patiently waiting instead of prompting him to speak like a normal person. “IfyouwantedtocomewithDevonandmetotheacquarium,” Connor said in a rush, wincing again and calling himself all kinds of an idiot.

To his credit, Matt didn’t even sound a bit amused at Connor’s rushed invitation. “This Sunday? Should be fine. I don’t have any plans. What time?”

Half excited, half dreading their ‘date’ in a couple of days Connor hung up, wondering how he’d even be able to face Matt at work tomorrow. 

Matt placed his phone on the table, smiling as he remembered Connor’s awkward invitation and chuckled. It had been so hard not to react when the Omega sounded so cute and flustered. He imagined him on the other end, sitting in his room, face flushed, one hand pale as it clutched the phone while the other clenched and unclenched in his lap. How long had he sat there before he was able to call him? He was proud of his Omega for taking such a huge step and inviting him to spend time with his son. So proud he was able to disregard most of the guilt he felt about his involvement in the invitation. 

He really couldn't help it. When Devon texted him after school and told him excitedly about their upcoming trip to the aquarium, Matt thought it was the perfect opportunity to show Connor his parenting skills. And since it was a request from Devon, then Connor wouldn't feel pressured since it wasn’t technically a date, but a family outing for Devon’s sake. All he had to do was show interest in the aquarium and tell Devon that he’s never been there and the kid leaped on it, promising to ask his mom if he can come too. 

He should feel guilty. He really really should. But an image of him, Connor and Devon at the aquarium popped into his head, the three of them smiling and laughing as they watched the dolphin show, Connor’s eyes shining with happiness and love as he watched his future mate and son together. Yeah, he really couldn't feel guilty about that. 

 

Sunday morning found Connor checking and double checking the lunch he packed for them. He’d told Matt that he and Devon prefered to bring their own food and have a picnic in the park area of the aquarium, surprised by the Alpha’s excitement at the prospect of eating his cooking again. Connor almost blushed just recalling how embarrassed and happy he’d felt, knowing that this man who was used to the best food from the best cooks loved his cooking so much. 

The doorbell rang and Connor closed his eyes, knowing he’d run out of time. 

“Mom, he’s here!” Devon screamed and Connor heard his padded feet sprinting to the doorway. Connor placed his hands on the counter and leaned forward, too anxious about today to tell Devon not to run in the house. It was going to be fine. They were just inviting someone to join them on their outing. This wasn’t a date for them to see how they’d work as a family. This wasn’t a test run to see if they had a future together. This wasn’t Conor’s attempt to try and get Devon and Matt to get along in case they got married. Because that would never happen. His family wouldn’t allow it. It was just an outing. No need to freak out or get his hopes up. 

“Are you sick?”

Connor yelped as he started and looked at the kitchen doorway, finding Matt standing there with a concerned expression.

“N- no I’m fine,” Connor replied, his voice a bit too loud. “Just...checking if the counter’s clean.” It was a stupid excuse but Matt didn’t even react to it. 

“Ready to go? I think Devon will beat us to the car,” Matt said, smiling humorously. 

“Yes I will!” Devon called from the foyer and Connor groaned while Matt chuckled. 

“Let’s go,” Connor said and turned around, picking up the cooler full of food. 

“I got it,” Matt said, taking it from his hands. “You cooked. I should be able to do something.”

“You’re driving us,” Connor pointed out. 

“Not as difficult as cooking,” Matt said, beaming down at him.

He was doomed.

 

Things were going well, very well, Matt thought two hours later as he followed behind Connor and Devon to the penguin arena. It took a bit longer to find a parking space than he thought it would. Luckily, they saved time because Matt already purchased the tickets online. Connor hadn’t been happy about that, arguing that it was their invitation and they should pay but Devon was so excited to go in it cut the argument short. 

So far, they’d been to the sea lion and manta arena. Matt had been to the aquarium once as a kid with Jason and Luke. His dad said they needed to be able to tell people they knew what sea animals looked like and not just from a textbook and documentary, which convinced even Quinton that it was an education trip worth taking. And it was indeed an educational outing. Robert had gone all out, hiring one of the leading marine biologists in Plutus to take them around the aquarium, giving them scientific lectures about each animal while the three boys wrote copious notes.

Matt smiled fondly at the memory. It may not have been the most fun outing at the time, but looking back, he was glad they did it. It was before Jason started to drift away from them, back when they all got along. He looked around as they entered the brightly lit and spacious penguin arena, wondering if the three of them will ever have a fun outing together again. He felt his mood start to darken. That hope had been stronger before Lucas screwed everything up and Jason withdrew again. Although he seemed better the last few days. He wasn’t sure what happened and Ren wouldn’t tell him but as long as Jason was willing to talk to him again and didn’t walk around like a lifeless doll he’ll take it. Between that and Luke and Kiryn’s wedding celebration in a few weeks things were looking a bit better. 

“Colonel Blake, over here!” Devon called out, waving him over.

Pasting a smile on his face, Matt walked over and joined the duo at the floor to ceiling window that encompassed the entire room, his eyes widening when he saw dozens of penguins. “Wow. That’s amazing!”

Devon nodded excitedly. “I know! I love penguins. They’re so interesting.”

Connor smiled down at his son and patted his head. “Devon and I spent a lot of time the last couple of years learning lots of different things about all the animals here. Why don’t you tell Matt something?”

Matt nodded politely while Devon began to recite how penguins change as they grow older, his description so detailed and thorough down to the last feather Matt knew Devon was going to be as analytical and detail oriented as his mom.

“They’re just so cool,” Devon finished off. “Plus, they walk funny.”

Connor rolled his eyes while Matt laughed. “That they do. Those penguins look different.” Matt pointed to the right and Devon’s eyes lit up and he grabbed Matt’s hand, pulling him towards the other penguins.

Matt started, surprised how small Devon’s hand was. He knew he was small, he was eight. But he’d never actually had physical or any contact really with children so he wasn’t used to the small sensation. His hand was so tiny. If Matt wasn’t careful he could crush it. So he kept his grip loose, chanting to himself not to clench or tense up accidentally lest he hurt the small Alpha.

 

Connor watched Devon drag Matt off to look at more penguins, his heart clenching. It was working. They were getting along. Matt was just….perfect. He listened to all of Devon’s stories patiently, even when his son went on for too long even Connor got bored. He bought Devon an ice cream when he saw his son eyeing it from afar. Connor thought he’d cry when one of the many random street performances started and Devon couldn’t see and Matt lifted him onto his shoulders. Devon’s wonderous expression was more than Connor could handle and he hung back, needing several moments to collect himself.

It was all going so well, and it was killing him. He was getting too attached, too hopeful. It would only make it worse when Matt left them. This outing was a mistake. He looked again, saw Matt smile down at Devon, Devon’s small hand still clutching Matt’s larger one and a ball formed in his throat. It was mistake, but right now he couldn’t regret it.

 

Devon surveyed the picnic area critically, trying to find the perfect spot. It was always his job to find them a spot to eat and he took his job seriously. Somewhere with just enough sun they could enjoy the sun’s rays, but not too much so they don’t get hot. Next to some trees but not too close because there were usually more ants.

“There!” Devon shouted, pointing at the perfect spot and rushed forward, determined to stake their spot before anyone else realized how perfect it was and took it. He reached his destination with a jump, looking back at his mom triumphantly when he saw that he and Colonel Blake, or Matt as he insisted Devon call him, were slowly making their way towards him, absorbed in their own conversation.

Devon grinned and plunked himself on the ground. Well, if they were going to talk he wasn’t going to stop them. The whole reason he asked Mom to invite Matt was so the two of them could spend time together. He knew they worked together but it wasn’t the same. That was work, and knowing Mom, he was very very serious there. This wasn’t. If they spent time together outside of work, maybe then they’ll see they can get along. Like a real couple. Like Dad and Veronica.

He never told anyone his hope that one day Matt would suddenly fall in love with his mom, but the idea had grown in his head over the last few months as he and Matt texted more and more. At first, he was like a mythical soldier hero, like his mom. But then he started to actually like him, feeling like he was a friend. When he came over for lunch months ago, and Matt asked Devon to draw him a picture while he talked to his mom, Devon pretended to listen. It was a lame excuse and Devon knew Matt was just trying to get rid of him but wasn’t offended. Instead, he’d sneaked as close as he could get to the kitchen, close enough he heard Matt ask his mom out. Like a date! That was the first time he went from being hero Colonel Matthew Blake to potential husband for his mom.

It would be perfect. He was nice, he liked his mom, Devon could tell; he worked hard and he was nice to Devon even when he knew he was being annoying. Yeah, it would be perfect. And he hoped today would make the slow adults realize what a kid already figured out.

 

Matt smiled contently as he ate the last bite of the cupcake Connor made, licking his lips appreciatively. “It was all so good Connor. Thanks.”

“Yeah, thanks Mom,” Devon added, his face and hands lightly covered with chocolate frosting.

Connor chuckled as he pulled out some wet tissues he always packed from the cooler, passing them to Devon. “Might want to wipe your face buddy.”

Devon frowned as he took the tissues, wiping his hands and face with disgust. “I really thought I was careful this time.”

“Well, you are getting better,” Connor said consolingly. “The frosting is just a bit melted that’s why.”

Devon still frowned, his face clean now and Matt saw Connor’s face crease with concern.

“You know, I always had trouble with ice cream,” Matt suddenly said.

Devon eyed him suspiciously and Matt wondered with a bit of anxiety if the kid was sharp enough to figure out his lie.

“Really?” Devon asked.

“Yeah,” Matt said, trying to figure out how to make his story as believable as possible. Suddenly, he recalled how often Jason struggled with his own ice cream cones when he was a kid. Quinton always got pissed off which is why Matt tried so hard to teach him how to lick quickly and efficiently so he could eat his ice cream while making sure he collected any stray drips before they started to fall down the side. “Whenever I ate a cone,” Matt said earnestly. “ I’d be so busy eating the top part I’d forget that the sides melt faster and it would get on my hands and get all sticky. I always hated getting ice cream on a cone.”

Devon’s sceptical look faded, replaced with one of intense interest. “When did you stop?”

Matt quickly did the math, realizing that Jason had been seven when he perfected the art of eating an ice cream cone. So that wouldn’t work. “Nine,” Matt lied, hating himself but knowing it was the best solution. “I was nine.”

Devon nodded. “OK.”

Matt waited for Devon to speak further but the young Alpha just blinked up at him.

“OK then,” Matt said, uncertain if his ploy worked.

“Mom. Can I go buy some water?” Devon asked.

“Sure. Just from over there so I can see you,” Connor said, handing his son some coins.

“I know, I know,” Devon muttered before he walked off.

“Did it work?” Matt asked.

“He didn’t argue or say anything else so I’d consider it a win,” Connor said with a chuckle. “Did you really always dribble your ice cream till you were nine?”

Matt was about to confess the truth but thought it was a secret between him and Jason and nodded instead. “Yeah. It sucked.”

Connor shook his head. “I always had to eat it from a cup. My parents said cones were too messy. The ice cream melts and the biscuit falls.”

As usual when Connor spoke about his childhood Matt felt a knot of anger form in his stomach.  
“Well, you can do it now.”

Connor smiled, sensing his dark mood. “I do now. I do a lot of things now I was never allowed to do.”

“Good,” Matt muttered.

His mate chuckled and Matt finally smiled, knowing how silly he looked but not caring. So he was protective, it was a common fact. He wasn’t going to bother to hide it. He glanced past Connor, noted that Devon was far enough he wouldn't see and reached his hand out, clasping Connor’s hand in his. Connor started, his eyes wide and he tried to tug his hand free but Matt tightened his grip. 

“No one can see,” Matt explained. “Our hands are too low and Devon is far enough away.”

Connor flicked his eyes around, his expression still anxious and Matt’s expression softened.

“Don’t worry. I’ll let go when Devon starts heading back. I know you don’t want him to know about us yet.”

Connor’s eyes flicked away nervously and something about that made Matt’s instincts tingle. Something wasn’t right. 

“Hey,” Matt said, trying to figure out what was bothering the Omega. “I won’t push you to tell Devon about us if that’s what’s worrying you. I know how tricky this can get. I’ll follow your pace.”

Connor shook his head, his hand growing clammy in Matt’s own. “I mean. It’s bad enough Oliver knows. I don’t want to add Devon to the mix.”

Matt knew this wasn’t the time for a serious discussion and Devon could come back any minute but Connor looked so agitated he couldn't let it go. “Actually, I think it’s good Oliver knows. He should know before Devon. Maybe it’ll even help us in the long run, having Oliver on our side. If he’ll be on our side,” he muttered darkly. 

Conor snorted, shocking Matt further when he said, “Will anyone?” Connor’s eyes widened and Matt knew the words had accidentally slipped out, but he had a feeling they were sentiments Connor had been feeling for a long time.

“I know there will be issues with my family,” Matt said gently. “But I promise, I’ll take care of it. Hey, I smoothed things over for Luke and Kiryn didn’t I?”

Connor didn’t reply, his expression blank and Matt felt his gut tighten. “Connor,” he said earnestly, clutching his mate’s hand more tightly. “I promise. I’ll take care of it.”

Connor looked away, refusing to reply and that’s when Matt realized what was really bothering the Omega. “You don’t think I can do it,” he whispered in shock. “You don’t think I can handle my family.”

Connor looked stricken for a few seconds. “I know you mean well Matt. I do. But your family is so...strict. And you’re the main grandson. I knew that going into this relationship.”

“Knew what exactly?” Matt asked, feeling the first stirrings of irritation.

Connor swallowed, then finally lifted his gaze, meeting Matt’s eyes for the first time in several minutes. “I know that we have an expiry date. That when your family finds out we’ll probably have to break up.”

Matt didn’t even realize that he was squeezing Connor’s hand too hard until he saw the Omega wince. It took a colossal effort to loosen his grip and he only did it a bit, watching Connor’s pained expression lessen. 

“Is that what you’ve been thinking this whole time?” Matt hissed harshly. “That we’re just going to break up? All this time, while I told you I loved you, made love to you, you were thinking of the end?” 

Connor’s eyes widened and that was all the answer Matt needed. 

“Is that why you won’t say you love me?” he said, his voice growing louder, his anger starting to boil over and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. He’d given his heart to the Omega, had loved him completely, pictured their lives together, had been making major personality changes so they can be together. He planned on going against his family for him! And all this time, Connor had no faith in him, was waiting for it all to end. 

“Matt,” Connor said, looking around wildly. “People are going to start noticing.”

“I don’t care,” Matt shot back, almost yelling now. “Let them look. I don’t care who notices us. But apparently you do.”

Once again Connor winced and Matt realized he was clutching his hand too tightly again. He was about to loosen his grip when he saw a flash of green and something struck him hard in the chest. It wasn’t that the blow was strong but he’d been so focused on Connor and unprepared for the attack Matt actually fell backwards. Shocked, he looked up from his position lying on the ground, his jaw dropping when he saw Devon standing over him, legs spread apart, hands stiff at his side. If that wasn’t bad enough, the little Alpha’s expression was so fierce, too fierce for a child to have, it tore Matt’s heart to bits and he never felt more ashamed in his life.

“Leave my mom alone!” Devon screamed. 

It felt like he’d been punched, hard, his very soul knocked to kingdom come. What had he done? How could he have lost control so badly that a child, this innocent child, felt such anger towards him, saw him as a threat. He’d felt like a failure many times during his life, but all of that was nothing compared to this moment. Right now, he hated himself more than ever.

Connor stared in shock at Devon’s small back in front of him, saw Matt on the ground past his tiny frame. He didn’t know what Devon saw or heard but he was horrified that his son saw him arguing with his lover. 

“Devon,” Connor said, his voice strangled. “Devon, come here.”

“He was hurting you,” Debon protested, his shoulders hunched forward, hands clenched so tightly the knuckles were white. 

Slowly, gently, Connor placed a hand on Devon’s shoulder, feeling the tension there. “It’s OK Devon. I’m not hurt.”

Devon still refused to turn around so Connor looked past him, feeling his heart break at the abject guilt on Matt’s face. He didn’t know how Devon looked but he could imagine based on Matt’s reaction. 

“Devon, come with me. We’ll talk about this OK?” Connor said placatingly. 

His little warrior refused to move and Connor desperately tried to think of a solution when Matt staggered to his feet, his head hanging dejectedly. 

“I’ll go. I’ll..put the cooler back in the car.”

Silently, Devon and Connor watched Matt grab the cooler and walk away. They remained still for several seconds then Connor turned Devon around to face him, glad when his son finally budged. Then his heart broke even more. 

“Oh Devon,” Connor said softly, stroking his son’s stricken face. “My little warrior.”

“He hurt you,” Devon repeated, his voice breaking, body beginning to shake. “He’s supposed to be one of the good guys. He’s a colonel. But he hurt you.”

Connor hugged Devon close, wrapping his arms around his son and placing him in his lap the way he did when he was younger and scared until he stopped shaking in his arms. “It’s not that simple Devon,” Connor said, releasing his hold so he can look at Devon’s face. His son looked so shattered Connor knew he had to choose his words carefully. “Matt is a good guy. You’re right about that. He was just..angry. About something we were talking about. And sometimes when people get angry it can look scary, especially to someone who's watching.”

“It looked scary,” Devon whispered. 

Until now, Devon had never seen an actual adult confrontation. He and Oliver always kept their arguments between them, even Veronica had never seen them when they were angry with each other. And he doubted Veronica and Oliver argued much in front of their children. It was no wonder Devon was so shaken by what he saw. 

“Maybe it did. I won’t lie and tell you we weren’t arguing, but you shouldn’t think that Matt is hurting me. He’d never do that.” Not physically or on purpose anyway, Connor thought silently. 

“I don’t think I like him anymore,” Devon said, his tone stronger now that he felt assured that Connor was fine. 

Connor almost chuckled at Devon’s simple childlike response. “I would understand why you’d think that. But Matt is a good person. I like him.”

Devon’s eyes flew upwards to Connor’s face. “You do? Even after he yelled at you?”

Connor nodded. “It’s the first time he ever got angry. If he was always like that then I wouldn’t like him.”

“What’s he usually like?” Devon asked. “Because he looks like he smiles. A lot.”

Connor did chuckle this time, readjusting Devon on his lap since his legs were starting to go numb. His little warrior wasn’t so little anymore. “Well, you are right about that. He likes to be all cheerful all the time. Even if I’m not feeling great and don’t feel like laughing he’ll try and cheer me up.”

“Really?” Devon asked eagerly. “Does it work?”

Connor nodded, smiling gently as memories of all the times Matt was able to cheer him up, sooth his shattered ego and wipe his tears went through his mind. “Yes. Always. He always tries his best to help me when I’m not feeling good or sad. He always tries to help no matter what.”

Devon went silent, his brow furrowed with concentration. Connor could actually picture the little wheels spinning in his mind and the image amused him. Like him, his son liked to overthink everything, thoroughly. 

“Well, I guess that’s good. You should have someone who makes you laugh and helps you,” Devon finally said. 

Connor was about to reply when Devon’s words sank in. What was he saying? Why had he confessed to Devon just how important Matt was to him? What purpose did it have? There was no future for them, that’s what he was trying to convince Matt of. So why was he sitting here, explaining to his son why Matt was perfect. Because he was. How many times has he supported him in the last three years? Told him all the right words? Told him how brave, strong, and smart he was. He’s the only one who ever told Connor he was right, validated his feelings and goals and dreams. He always placed Connor first, even when it meant he had to admit his shortcomings to Colt and Nicholas Saunders, two of the best military leaders in the country. How had he forgotten all that? Why had he focused so much on the battle they would face? Why had he given up on the one person he’d ever truly loved before they even began? 

The questions still whirled in his head as they met up with Matt at his car and awkwardly got in, sharing a tense and silent ride back to their apartment. Connor didn’t feel the tension as much though, still wrapped up in his thoughts. There was so much he needed to sort out and he only had a few minutes before they reached his apartment and he and Devon had to leave. But he couldn’t let things end this way. He couldn’t let Matt leave feeling rejected by both him and Devon. 

Swiftly, he took out his phone, sending a quick message to Patrick’s mother to ask if Devon can come over for a while. Luckily, she replied with a quick affirmation. Connor exhaled with relief, wondering why he was trying to stay with Matt after the argument they just had and his emotions were all over the place. He still didn’t know how he felt or what he would say. But he couldn’t let Matt leave. Not like this. 

A few minutes later Matt parked in front of their building and Devon reached for the door handle.

“Devon, I just texted Patrick’s mom and he wants to hear about the aquarium today.”

Devon shot him a suspicious look. “You want to talk to Matt alone?”

His son really was too sharp sometimes. “Yes.”

Devon stared at him for a few seconds and Connor gave him an encouraging nod. “Fine,” Devon finally said, shooting the back of Matt’s head a dirty look. “You can talk.” Without another word Devon leaped out of the car, slamming the door shut. Connor watched until he saw Devon walk through the doors, and enter the elevator. 

“You OK?” Connor asked, deciding that soothing Matt’s bruised emotions after Devon’s aggressive rejection was his first priority. 

“Not really,” Matt confessed, his tone subdued. “Nothing like having a kid shove you and look at you like you’re the scum of the earth. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so shitty in my life.” Matt usually never swore, which showed just how much Devon’s behaviour took it’s toll on him. “He probably hates me now,” Matt muttered.

“He doesn't hate you,” Connor said carefully. “He’s just confused. He’s never really seen people argue before and doesn’t understand how we can go from smiling one second to angry the next.” 

“Yeah, well that makes two of us,” Matt mumbled.

Connor took in the sight of his lover, slouched in the driver’s seat, his entire demeanor dejected, all because a kid told him off. He was a sweet man. Such a sweet man. And suddenly, it all became so simple Connor almost laughed.

“Matt,” he said, surprised how confident how sounded.

“What?” Matt said, still staring glumly at the steering wheel.

“I love you.”

It took Matt a few seconds to react and Connor waited, watching as Matt slowly lifted his head, then turned it to face him, looking incredulous.

“What?” Matt strangled.

“I said,” Connor said, suppressing a smile. “That I love you. You’re right in saying I was too scared to say it until now. That I was just waiting for the end. It wasn’t that I don’t trust you. It’s just...I’ve been rejected a lot and told to behave within certain restrictions my whole life. I’ve always been scared of asking for too much, for wanting too much because there were dozens of people ready to tell me no. It’s only recently that I started to finally take control of my life. It’s hard to kick old habits I guess.”

Matt blinked, his expression still one of disbelief so Connor continued. 

“I’m used to not getting much or asking for much,” Connor explained. “Even now, I still don’t get to do things except when I’m with Devon. And now you. When I fell in love with you, I never thought it could happen because I never really ever got what I wanted. Even for Devon, I had to fight tooth and nail his whole life, and he’s my son. When you told me you loved me, I thought it was a dream come true. I never ever imagined you’d ever care about me much less love me.”

“Wait, wait,” Matt said, sitting up and holding one hand up. “Are you saying you loved me before I confessed to you?” Matt asked in confusion.

Connor smiled, determined now that he was finally taking this step to bear everything. Hadn’t he always done that with Matt anyway? “Matt, I’ve been in love with you since I first met you. And I just started to love you more the longer we worked together.”

“But…you were always so cold to me!” Matt exclaimed.

“You know how I was,” Connor said with a shrug. “I never thought you’d love me, I didn’t ever express myself. I hid it all pretty well.”

“I’ll say,” Matt muttered. “I knew would have guessed.”

“Well, that was the whole point,” Connor explained. “I didn’t want you to find out.”

Matt’s expression changed, becoming more serious and he turned as much as he could given the steering wheel. “So why are you telling me now? Half an hour ago you told me that you didn’t think we had a future.”

Drawing a deep breath, Connor reached out and clasped Matt’s hand in his, then entwined their fingers. “Devon asked me if you were a good guy and I told him yes. He said I needed someone in my life who was good to me and made me laugh. And I realized that I was just running scared. I’ve never fought for anything besides Devon.”

“You fought for your job,” Matt protested.

Connor smiled, knowing this was why he loved the Alpha so much, this unwavering support and overwhelmingly positive view of him when his life was full of rejection and criticism. And why he was ready to plunge into yet another battle, despite the pain he knew it would cause him. “That’s true. Guess I’m just more ready nowadays to fight for what I want. And…I want you Matt. I love you.”

Matt stared at him, still as a statue and Connor began to worry.

“Umm, are you-“

Suddenly, Matt practically leaped forward, kissing Connor passionately. Connor answered his ardour, kissing Matt just as hungrily. Matt groaned into his mouth and Connor almost chuckled then moaned himself. He’d never really taken the initiative before, never expressed his raw sexual desires, but now that he bared his heart and soul to Matt and decided to fight for their relationship, he felt a new sense of freedom, which apparently affected his sexual desire as well.

“Devon will be at Patrick’s? Matt asked when he finally pulled his mouth away, his lips puffy.

“Yes. Julia said they’re not doing anything so he can stay over for dinner.”

Without a word, Matt put the car in drive and sped off. Connor didn’t know where they were going since his apartment was right upstairs but he wasn’t about to argue.

“Don’t want Devon to scent me later,” Matt explained, sensing Connor’s silent question.

God he loved him. The thought and emotion stayed with him when Matt parked in a vacant spot near the lake. There was no one around, but despite how much he wanted Matt right now, it wasn’t enough to stifle his concerns about being seen having sex in public.

Matt pushed a button on his door and suddenly, all the windows went black. Connor looked at Matt in surprise, seeing his mate smirk. “One of the nice things about Plutus families, we like our privacy. Never had to use it before though.”

His desires took over and Connor launched himself across the gear shift and into Matt’s arms. The Alpha chuckled as he adjusted his seat, pushing it all the way back so Connor could straddle his hips without the steering wheel poking him.

“Very spacious,” Connor purred, surprised he could actually talk like this.

“Glad you approve,” Matt said, grinning broadly.

Connor swopped down, cupping Matt’s face as he kissed him hungrily. He never thought he’d ever enjoy sex, ever be so consumed by it he’d want to touch his lover like this, in public. He felt safe in the tinted car, coveted in Matt’s arms and let his desire take over, feeling sexually free for the first time in his life.

He felt Matt’s hands slide up under his shirt, caressing his waist and leaving a blazing trail before reaching one nipple and flicking it playfully, making Connor groan. He leaned back, allowing Matt to lift his shirt, then pull him forward, sitting up as he nipped Connor’s chest. Connor groaned, panting Matt’s name over and over.

“Crap,’ Matt suddenly mumbled into his chest, leaning his forehead on it.

“What?” Connor panted, trying to clear his head out of the sexual fog it was in.

“I don’t have any condoms on me,” Matt confessed.

“I started going on the pill after our first time,” Connor stated.

Matt looked up at him then smiled wickedly. “God I love you. My organized Omega”

Connor’s chuckle turned into a moan as Matt went back to sucking on his nipples, one hand on his waist while the other slid into the back of his pants, probing him through his slate.

“Take them off,” Connor ordered.

It took some maneuvering and Connor felt too rushed to focus properly as Matt guided him, helping him get one pant leg off so his it dangled from the other leg. As soon as he was free Matt began to stroke his erection and Connor bucked, panting even harder.

“Don’t do that,” he protested. “Just..do it.”

Matt must be been just as desperate as he didn’t say another word while he struggled to unbutton his own pants, his hands fumbling with urgency. Connor grew impatient, shoving Matt’s hands aside as he focused and was able to free Matt, staring down at his shaft. He’d never looked at it properly before since Matt always took off his pants right before he entered him, Connor’s view blocked by his shoulders. He touched the tip lightly and Matt shuddered.

“Don’t do that,” Matt protested, his face strained.

Connor cupped Matt’s face, stroking it gently until the Alpha looked at him. They stared into each other’s eyes, bodies and face flushed, both panting. Connor leaned forward, placing a chaste and gentle kiss on Matt’s lips, feeling lighter when Matt gently kissed him back.

“I love you,” Connor said again, because he could.

“I love you too,” Matt said.

Wordlessly, Connor eased himself onto Matt, groaning as he felt his lover inside him. Their movements were rushed, both of them consumed with the flame that made them want to touch each other desperately, to lose themselves in each other. Their aroused scents filled the car, feeling stronger in the confined space, spurring them on. Connor wanted to make the moment last, to feel Matt inside him longer, but didn’t think he could last long. He looked into Matt’s eyes, feeling his gut tighten further when Matt stared back, never breaking eye contact as they continued to rock together.

Matt touched him and that’s all it took for Connor to shatter, screaming Matt’s name as he came. At the same time, he felt Matt shudder inside him, heard him grunt his name before they both collapsed, Connor splattered against Matt’s chest.

“Well,” Connor said when he could finally catch his breath. “That was different.”

“Yeah. A very good different.”

“Oh yeah,” Connor agreed and they both chuckled weakly, Matt wrapping Connor in a comforting embrace.

Eventually, their heartbeats slowed and they sat in comfortable silence. He wasn’t going to give up, Connor vowed. Not when he had finally gotten the love of his life, his soul mate. Even if he had to take on the entire Blake family he wasn’t going to give up. He’d fought for half of his life, he could fight for this. Determined, he hugged Matt, seeking comfort and love in his mate’s arms and scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THIS CHAPTER TO BITS!!! All 6911 words!! The second or third longest chapter I ever wrote and Meconn deserved it!!!! And I hope you all loved it too!! So much in one chapter. Let's start with the biggest moment, Connor loves Matt back and decides to be with him!!! Finally!!! Our Connor is being a brave Omega-Alpha warrior again!! But besides that, the mix of emotions and perspective in this chapter was so fun to read and write. Seeing everyone's hidden agendas and thoughts, especially Devon who is showing how sneaky and tricky he really is which is pretty awesome. And let's not forget his shining moment when the little warrior protected his mom from the Alpha colonel he admired so much. Agh, this kid just gets more and more amazing. 
> 
> I also love how we have the rosy and perfect family fantasies they all have throughout the day, starting with Matt, then Connor, then Matt again then Connor again then Devon and then it all goes horribly horribly wrong and the tension! Then the intense and romantic moment at the end. I don't know if I'm explaining all this well but I can say so much about this chapter and trying really hard to be concise. 
> 
> One again, an ‘Imagine Dragons’ song seemed to fit our loving couple, and it’s ‘Walking the Wire.” I honestly couldn’t find any specific line that fits because I felt the whole song does. It’s all about taking the leap, supporting each other, taking the risk and being above and away from everyone else because you’re so devoted to each other. With Connor finally letting go, confessing his love, and deciding to take on the Blake family, it really felt that they are now walking that line as the song goes, or as the symbol of the story, Connor just jumped straight into his own abyss. If you haven’t heard the song, I highly recommend it. Love the music and the lyrics so much. 
> 
> Up next: a break from the family drama and relationship moments, a case related chapter that is a game changer. We're slowly but surely getting into it and why it's so important. Please be a bit more patient, I know the case is a long one (took up two parts of the story really), but you'll see why. Soon!


	74. Chapter 74

Connor went to work Monday morning, feeling lighter than he had in ...well, years. Yesterday was going down in history as one of the best days of his life. Along with the day Devon was born, when he got his first apartment, got the job at the base, and gained legal custody of his son.

He knew it was going to be tough going forward with Matt’s family and things were bound to get ugly but he felt that same fire that made him fight for Devon all these years burning inside him. Matt called him a fighter and he was right. Connor never thought of himself that way because everything he’d done was for Devon. Now that he was fighting for himself though he had to admit that Matt was right, he was a fighter. And nothing was going to make him back down.

He barely finished his vow when he slammed into a solid chest, falling back from the impact. 

“Sorry,” Connor said, as Gareth grabbed his shoulders to stop him from falling.

“No, it’s my fault,” Gareth said earnestly. “I was calling you but I knew you didn’t hear me. I shouldn’t have stood in your way.”

Connor blushed with embarrassment. He really needed to get it together. He was at work! He can’t live in that happy cloud in his head all day. 

Seamlessly, his professional mask slipped back into place and he was able to smile at Gareth. “Not a problem. I was woolgathering. Were you coming to see me about something?”

Gareth nodded, his eyes shining with excitement. “Might want some privacy though.”

Connor led the way into Matt’s office, surprised when he didn’t see the Alpha sitting behind his desk. Lately, Matt showed up to the office as early as him. Maybe he was still recovering from their weekend as well. Connor shook his head, determined not to go there again.

“So what did you want to show me?” he asked Gareth, hating the tint of desperation in his voice as he tried to be professional and they sat down at the conference table. 

“This,” Gareth said with a flourish, opening his laptop and placing it in front of Connor. “You had me looking into recent arrivals in Plutus.”

Connor nodded, thinking about the intense discussion that went on before he’d given Gareth his assignment. The Alpha told him he was going to prove his worth and loyalty, and this was the first test.

“And? You found something I guess,” Connor said, wishing he could just skim the document himself but knew he owed Gareth his shining moment. 

“Yes I did. I started with the Myer family like you asked, checked if they hired anyone from another city.” Gareth’s eyes shone even brighter if that were possible, his smile so wide Connor could swear he saw his back teeth. “And viola! They hired two servants in the last five months from Theus.” 

Connor nodded, knowing that the Myer family probably had the Tantalus soldiers’ travel documents forged. With help from the Tantalus government of course. And possibly Heracles if Colt was right about them being involved, a lump forming in his stomach at the thought. This case was really getting too big for them. But if they arrived five months ago, then it meant they left after Ren and explained why he didn’t notice their absence. That was at least one confusing aspect of the case they didn’t have to worry about. 

“Then I found out that the Nors family hired five in the last two years,” Gareth continued and Connor snapped his attention back to him, shocked by the number, and worst of all, date. “Two years? You sure?”. 

Gareth nodded. “Positive. Again, they came from Theus. From the same immigration employment agency actually,” Gareth said, pulling up what looked like a flyer for a company. “‘Honest Helpers’ they’re called. Pretty corny if you ask me.”

“Did you look into them?” Connor asked, unable to hide his anxiety anymore.

Gareth grinned, too excited to notice Connor’s apprehension. “Of course I did. Wasn’t going to let such a great clue go to waste. Turns out, they send helpers like maids and stuff all over the country! Mostly to Theus, Heracles, and Plutus.”

Connor could hear his heart pounding, he could actually hear it. Their case involved those three cities. It fit. It was all falling into place. 

“How long?” Connor croaked, his hands shaking. “How long has this company done this for?”

“They started about five years ago.”

Shocked, Connor could only stare at Gareth, mouth agape. Five years? They figured two max. But five? How many people had been smuggled out of Tantalus in that time? How many weapons made? How many of Ren’s friends had been injured and killed by those weapons and no one knew how? Prisoners? How many corrupt people existed in the cities, playing the good samaritan so no one suspected they were traitors? 

“How many people?” Connor asked hollowly. “How many people have they employed?”

“Well,” Gareth said, clicking on his laptop and scanning the list he compiled. “They sent about ten to us. About fifteen to Theus, and seven to Heracles. So-”

“Thirty-two,” Connor said hollowly. Thirty-two highly trained, deadly soldiers from Tantalus were scattered in three of the biggest and most thriving cities in the country. And no one even knew. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Matt asked as he walked in, surprise clearly written across his face. Connor turned in his chair slowly, his mind still numb.

“We have a problem,” he said. 

 

Jason idly tapped the steering wheel and Ren’s eyes focused on the movement, knowing what it meant and smiled. After hearing about Kir’s situation last weekend it was like Jason broke through whatever funk he was in and they spent the last few days relaxing in Ren’s apartment. After the rough couple of weeks they’d had they just wanted to shut out the rest of the world and enjoy simply being together. It had been exactly what they both needed.

He frowned and his good mood soured as he thought about Kir. Over the last week his best friend’s mental and physical condition seemed to worsen. It was like facing his past was a trigger, pushing the fragile Omega over the edge instead of giving him the strength to embrace himself. He looked paler and skinnier, more haggard. When Ren commented on it his friend mumbled he was fine. Ren tried to push him about it a couple of days ago, which backfired spectacularly since Kir stopped coming to the roof after that. He’d spoken to Luke and the Beta told him Kir had been having nightmares every night. He’d been wracking his brain all week, trying to figure out what he can do to help his friend get through this, but so far had no definite good ideas. 

Suddenly, his phone beeped and he looked at it, all thoughts of Kir disappearing in a flash. “Connor wants us to come to Matt’s office right away.”

“Something wrong?” Jason asked, his tone also serious as his fingers stilled on the wheel.

“Don’t know. But the message sounds terse. Not his usual style.”

Wordlessly, Jason hit the gas, zooming towards the base. Minutes later they walked into Matt’s office and were greeted by a tense Matt and Connor. 

“Ren, we have a problem,” Connor said, his tone firm but gentle. “Sit down.”

Giving Jason a quick look, they sat down in their regular seats, sitting attentively. And what the Omega said was so unexpected and horrific Ren couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping.

“You sure?” Ren managed to strangle out. “You’re sure there are thirty-two Tantalus soldiers on the loose?”

“That’s what Gareth’s research shows,” Connor said. “Of course, we need visual confirmation but-”

Ren shook his head, interrupting the Omega for the first time ever in his agitation. “No way. You won’t be able to find them. They’re trained to hide in mountains. A city like yours is like a ..a… I don’t know but it’s really easy to hide here.” Ren flailed, his mind reeling by the implications of this. If there were soldiers on the loose, they weren’t safe. No one is. They were all highly trained, just like him. They were also completely obedient and would kill dozens of people without so much as blinking. There’s a reason no one wanted them in their cities. But worst of all, it meant the government was allowing soldiers to leave. Has been doing so for years in fact. Why? Why would they send soldiers to help in creating and smuggling weapons? Weapons they then used on their own soldiers in Tantalus? Where were the weapons going? Who was really profiting? Why did Theus, Heracles and Plutus even get involved? There were too many questions and no answers and Ren felt his brain was about to explode. Then, another major concern struck him, the ramifications so terrifying it took him a minute before he could even voice it.

“You said...thirty-two. Over five years,” Ren said, his tone flat, reflecting how numb he felt.

Connor nodded slowly, sensing that Ren was struggling with the new information. “Yes.”

“Thirty-two...that’s a lot,” Ren said, his mind spinning. “We would have noticed. Even if they disappeared from the base every few months and a couple at a time we would have noticed.”

“Well,” Jason said. “Maybe they picked rejects? Ones who didn’t make it through the training.”

Ren shook his head. “Even then, I would have noticed!” His voice grew louder and he couldn’t sit still anymore. He sprang up and began to pace, running his hands through his hair as he tried to keep up with what his brain was telling him. “In Tantalus everyone knows everyone in their areas. As a soldier, I know everyone, literally everyone in the entire city. I have to as a soldier know the face and name of every Tantalus citizen. If thirty-two people vanished I would have noticed.” 

Suddenly, he froze in his tracks and whipped out his phone.

“Who are you calling?” Jason asked cautiously.

“Priya.” Ren barely found her number when his phone was snatched out of his hand and he looked up and glared at Jason. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I know you’re freaking out,” Jason said, his tone calm. “But you need to stop and think. You’re using your own phone. Without establishing a secure line. To call Tantalus.”

Realizing the mistake he almost made Ren walked back to the table and sat down, breathing deeply. Silence reigned in the office as Ren bowed his head, his hands clenched on the table as he took deep steady breaths, willing his mind and nerves to calm down. When he felt steadier, he lifted his head. “Connor, mind if we use your signal scrambler?”

Nodding, Connor quickly got the device and hooked it up to Ren’s phone. Moments later he was sitting while the phone rang, still drawing in steady breaths when Priya answered.

“What’s up?” she asked and Ren’s heart constricted at the sound of her voice. For some reason he was so wound up he imagined the worst and thought she wouldn’t answer or someone else would and tell him she was imprisoned, or dead.

“Pri,” Ren said, switching to the nickname he gave her years ago, grasping at anything familiar when his world was flipping upside down. “I need you to look something up for me.”

“Sure,” she said. “What is it?”

“It’s going to sound weird, but I need you to check and see if there are any people who left Tantalus in the last five years.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line and Ren knew before she spoke what she’d say.

“Ren,” she said softly. “You know no one leaves.”

“I know,” Ren said, trying to keep his voice even. “Can you just..check? Please?”

There was silence for a few moments before she told him to wait and then the sound of her typing frantically. Everyone held their breath and stared at Ren since he didn’t hit the speaker button, waiting for him to tell them whether or not they were wrong. 

“OK, I checked. And like I thought, the only ones who left in the last five years are you and a couple of colonels who visited the Heracles base years ago.”

Ren sat up, his eyes flying around the room. “Which colonels went to Heracles?”

Connor, Matt and Jason all sat up at his question, staring at him so intensely Ren decided to take the risk of putting Priya on speaker. He laid the phone on the table, all four of them leaning forward to hear her every word.

“Colonel Varce,” Priya said. “And..”

“Who else Priya?” Ren snapped. 

There was a pause before she answered, her tone heartbreakingly gentle. “Brent. It was Colonel Brent.”

Ren sat back, his raging fury resurfacing at the familiar name. Colonel Brent. The asshole who bought Ari’s first time. Who tried to rape him. The one who tried to have Ren placed in his squad so he could send him off to get killed. That Brent. He’d run into him several times on the base, it was impossible not to. And they never spoke to each other. Never even looked at each other, both silently agreeing to despise the other from afar. And now he had to investigate him for treason. 

His body tensed, his heart swelling at the idea that he might finally get vengeance against the man who tried to destroy his best friend. He’d wanted to do it for so long and never could. But now, with this case, it might finally happen. Oh this was going to be so good.

“Thanks Pri,” Ren said. He didn’t know how he sounded but it must have been odd based on the furtive looks the three people exchanged.

“Ren,” Priya said, as if she was trying to talk a man back from the ledge. “I don’t know how Brent fits into your case but you have to be careful with him. Don’t lose your head.”

Jason shot him a look, his eyes burning into him and Ren knew he was piecing it all together, trying to figure out why Brent was so special. 

“I won’t,” Ren stated.

“Maybe you should talk to Kale about this,” Priya said. “He’s on a mission right now but I’ll tell him you’ll call him tonight?”

“I’m good Pri.”

“Ren-”

“I said I’m good,” Ren yelled, knowing he sounded anything but. He cleared his throat, Connor and Matt’s surprised looks helping him finally collect himself. “It’s just a case Pri. If he’s involved I’ll deal with him the way I deal with any other criminal. That’s all.” 

“OK. I’ll trust you,” Priya said, her voice a bit hesitant. “I still think you should talk to Kale.”

“I’ll call him later,” Ren promised, knowing the situation was too complicated to try and explain, especially in front of people who had no clue what was going on. “Thanks again Pri.”

“Anytime.”

Ren hung up and looked around the table, groaning inwardly and calling himself all kinds of an idiot when he saw that Jason was still analyzing him and Connor and Matt were shocked. 

“So,” Ren said, trying to bring order back into the room. “Priya says there are no records of people leaving. Which either means the people Gareth found aren’t soldiers from Tantalus or..”

“Or what?” Connor asked when Ren stopped.

“Or they’re off the record,” Ren said softly, hating what he was about to say but knowing it was the only possible conclusion. The only possible answer to all of this. 

“Maybe Tantalus keeps crap records of it’s citizens,” Matt suggested and Ren shook his head.

“No. The gold and the people is something the government doesn’t joke around with. You’ve seen my notes. That’s the way we are taught in Tantalus. Everything has to be recorded, organized, and filed away. No, if there are people who are off the record, they are recorded somewhere else.”

“OK, so the government trains people, then erases their records and sends them off,” Matt said.

“Weren’t you listening?” Ren snapped then winced, regretting his loss of control. It wasn’t Matt’s fault he didn’t understand the Tantalus system. No one did except the people themselves. And apparently, there was even more going on than they knew if he was correct. He drew a deep breath, keeping his voice even as he explained. “If they ever existed and were in the town or the mines, I would have known them. We patrol the city 24/7 so I not only know people's names and faces from their records but also see them on my rounds. I started patrolling and memorizing names when I was ten. I know everyone who was ever born, lived or died in Tantalus in the last seventeen years. There’s no way they could have erased their records suddenly and I wouldn’t notice they disappeared.”

“So...where did these people come from?” Connor asked in puzzlement. 

Ren stopped, hating what he was about to say, especially to outsiders like Connor and Matt. They didn’t know, didn’t understand. His eyes strayed up to Jason, hoping the one person who knew him would get it without him needing to say anything. Jason stared back, his eyes narrowed then suddenly widened with realization. 

“The sanctuaries,” Jason said softly.

Ren nodded while Connor and Matt exchanged puzzled looks. “Exactly. Every few days, they have Omegas go in there. Lots of them get pregnant since they are in heat, especially if they sleep with an Alpha. I never told you but birth control, like heat suppressants, is non-existent. The only reason I even knew about it and had it was because the military gives it to soldiers so we don’t run the risk of being...out of commission. When they give birth it’s always in a government hospital, on the base and away from everyone. They sometimes come back with their babies if they want them. Or they are sent to the orphanages. No one even sees them.”

“And no one would know if they were really sent there or not,” Jason said, his tone hardening. “An untraceable supply of people they can do what they want with.”

“Who knows how many babies they kept to themselves and raised in secret,” Ren said, his tone filling with dismay. “They turned them into soldiers, hidden soldiers they can use as they like.”

“Think Priya can look into it?” Jason asked. “Trace the births and what happened to all the babies?”

Ren nodded, already reaching for the phone so he can call Priya again. He heard Jason talking to Matt and Connor while he was on the phone, explaining the sanctuary system in Tantalus. He chanced a look at one point and saw Connor cover his mouth with horror and Matt blanch and looked away. They shouldn’t have to know this. They were good people, they shouldn’t know anything about the horrors that his people lived through. 

After he quickly explained his theory to Priya he hung up and they all sat in silence, Connor and Matt still reeling from what they heard and Jason shooting Ren probing looks which he avoided, pretending to read some files on his laptop. They sat in awkward silence for a good two hours before Priya finally called him back.

“Sorry it took so long,” she said, her voice sounding strained. “It took forever and I had to really hack into covert documents to find what you wanted.”

“You won’t get caught will you?” Ren asked desperately.

“That’s why it took so long,” Priya said. “I’m not planning on getting caught and imprisoned for this. But I have your answer. I won’t give you all the numbers but only the final one you need. The number of Omegas who gave birth but their babies weren’t recorded as going to one of the orphanages.” 

“How many?” Ren asked, his heart in his throat.

“In the last thirty years. Three thousand six hundred and forty.”

Ren stopped breathing, sure he’d heard her wrong. How, how could so many babies have been born and raised in secret? It had to be wrong. 

“This is real strange Ren,” Priya continued. “Where the hell did they keep them all? Where did they grow up? Where are they now? What are they doing?”

“Those are all questions we need to figure out,” Ren said, wondering what other secrets Tantalus was guarding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you there was a game changer. Not only are Tantalus creating weapons in secret, killing and injuring their own soldiers and prisoners, but now it turns out they're basically 'stealing' babies and raising them in secret. As if their own recognized killer military isn't enough, they have their own secret group, with thousands of people who are off the grid. Are they all soldiers? Where are they living? What are they doing? How did they raise them? I hope you're all interested in this new development because I'm planning out their side of the story and it's soooo exciting. 
> 
> In he background to the case, we have Gareth who is like an eager and smart puppy and Kiryn who, unsurprisingly, is getting worse. In psychology, they do say that facing a fear head on can help with the recovery, but it can also trigger worse flashbacks and emotions. It's always tricky and you'll never know how you'll react.   
> It breaks my heart and I can't leave him like that for too long. So the next chapter is all about Liryn, focusing on Kiryn of course, with some Reryn thrown in because Kiryn needs his Ren! 
> 
> In other news, I'm hard at work on a new story. I kinda finished part 3 and not ready to write part 4 yet but felt restless without anything to write so I started a new story. It's not going to be an epically long one like BTC and ITA. I won't tell you anything about it yet because I want it to be a surprise. I've only written 4 chapters so far and figuring out the characters cuz wow do they have layers. So my evil yet supportive, mostly evil though, friend (her self description not mine) made me promise not to start posting till I finish ch 6 so I'm 100% sure of the characters, names, background, etc. Hopefully the first chapter will be up some time next week. Look forward to it if you love M/M and ABO stories. Which you do or you wouldn't read this one ;)


	75. Chapter 75

Nervous, Luke rang the doorbell to Ren’s apartment. He heard some barking and almost flinched before he remembered that Kiryn told him about Ren’s dog. The door swung open before he was ready, revealing a stoic Ren.

“Hey,” Ren said, leaning on the open door. “Didn’t expect to see you.”

“You don’t look surprised,” Luke couldn’t help pointing out.

“I’ve been trained to mask my emotions,” Ren stated. “Not everyone’s as expressive as Kir.”

At the sound of Kiryn’s name Luke recalled why he was here and his body tensed.

“You look serious,” Ren said, stepping away and gesturing into the apartment. Luke nodded gratefully before he entered and was immediately greeted by the mangiest, shaggiest dog he’d ever seen. 

“Just let him sniff your hand and pet him and you’re good,” Ren said, standing back with his arms crossed.

Gulping and still nervous around the ferocious looking animal Luke stuck his hand out straight, waiting with bated breath until the dog finished sniffing it then gave it a lick. 

Ren chuckled. “He likes you.”

Luke smiled slightly as he petted the dog before the animal had enough and padded away, jumped onto the couch and settled down. “He seems...interesting.”

Ren laughed. “Better way of saying it than Jason. I believe he called him a demon dog.”

“I can see that,” Luke murmured sheepishly. 

“Come on, let’s sit. I’m guessing you’re here about Kir,” Ren said, leading the way to the couch where he sat down, one hand resting on top of the dog’s head who whined contently.

Luke sat down and placed his hands nervously on his thighs. “Yes, I am. Have you talked to him recently?”

Ren shook his head. “We used to meet on the roof almost every night but he hasn’t been up there in days.”

Luke sighed. “That’s what I was worried about. I asked him about it and he just ignored the question. He’s avoiding you.”

“Yeah I kinda got that,” Ren drawled.

Luke’s face reddened with embarrassment. “Don’t take it the wrong way. I don’t think he’s avoiding you because he doesn't like you or anything.”

Surprisingly, Ren grinned at that, a confident grin that made Luke finally understand why he was Kiryn’s childhood best friend. “I know. He’s avoiding me because he’s running scared. He’s facing his past and isn’t handling it well. My guess is after he dyed his hair it only got worse.”

Luke nodded sombelry, his hands clutching his knees tightly. “He’s having nightmares. The last week he keeps screaming and thrashing in bed. When I wake him up he won’t say anything, just sits there breathing hard and all sweaty. I don’t know what to do anymore Ren,” Luke burst out desperately. “I tried talking to him but he said he doesn’t want to. That he’s dealing with it. I tried to get him to talk to you but he says you’re busy and he doesn't want to bother you. He’s even avoiding talking to Tig. He used to call him everyday but hasn’t done so in five days. I talked to Tig last night and he’s threatening to come here.”

“I like this Tig the more I hear about him,” Ren murmured. 

“Well, he’s Kiryn’s best friend in Orpheus so I’m guessing you might have some things in common,” Luke agreed. “He really doesn't let Kiryn flounder or lie to himself.”

“Neither do I,” Ren said, his face serious for the first time since the conversation started. “Which is why he’s avoiding both of us. I’m guessing he’s hasn't written any music either.”

Luke shook his head in despair. “He put the guitar in the linen closet a few days ago. Doesn’t even try to touch it anymore.”

Ren nodded and Luke had a strange feeling that he wasn’t surprised by this at all.

“Has he ever behaved this way before?” Luke asked.

“No, actually he hasn’t,” Ren said, his mind clearly elsewhere. “Usually I manage to get him to talk or play something and he bounces back. We had to keep doing that or we’d go crazy and become pessimists like most people in Tantalus. Kir and I refused to give up and be like that, expecting the worse all the time.”

“Then why aren’t you shocked by this?”

Ren looked at him, his gaze assessing. “You think I’m not shocked?” Luke shook his head. “Well, I am and I’m not. I had a feeling he’d break down, behave out of the ordinary since he’s dealing with a lifetime of trauma all at once. I didn’t know how it would happen but what you’re telling me makes sense. I was actually going to come over today if Kiryn didn’t come to the roof.”

“Oh. Then I didn’t have to come,” Luke said bashfully, feeling like an idiot. Ren was his best friend, of course he would do something. 

Ren smiled kindly and Luke wondered if he ever smiled at Jason like that, ever treated his broken cousin gently. He hoped so since no one had ever done that before. No wonder Jason was changing. “I’m glad you came. It shows you really love him and place him first. Some guys wouldn’t reach out to their mate’s friends because they don’t want to admit they don’t know what to do.”

Luke shook his head. “I never had a problem asking for help. Matt was always helping me out growing up.”

“Yeah Jason mentioned that,” Ren said.

“And I’m guessing he said I was kind of a wuss because I always relied on Matt,” Luke mumbled.

“Actually, he said he was glad you had Matt growing up. He thinks it helped keep you sane,” Ren stated.

Luke didn’t expect that. Growing up, Jason always gave them disgusted looks, mocking them for never cutting the string and growing up. “I...didn’t expect that.”

Ren shrugged. “He keeps a lot to himself. And lied a lot about how he really felt growing up. Think of it as a defense mechanism. I’m sure if you talked to him now it’ll be different and he’ll be more honest.”

“I can see what Matt meant,” Luke said solemnly. “I’m really glad Jason met you Ren. I think you’ve been really good for him. And I think I can see why.”

Once again, Ren shocked him by blushing then cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Yeah well, I’m glad Kir met you. He clearly loves you and you supporting him through all this, caring for him, and accepting him, he needs that. So, thanks.” 

Luke grinned. “This is a first for me. Making someone else uncomfortable while I’m fine.”

Ren glared at him. “Stays between us. Got it?”

Luke nodded and chuckled, making Ren grin. “Got it. So what’s the plan?”

“Leave it to me,” Ren said, his face intense once more. “I got it all worked out. Just give me a couple of hours.”

 

Kiryn stared blankly out the huge floor to ceiling windows into the night sky, the city lights shining brightly. Like the stars. No, the stars are better. He waited for that feeling the stars gave him to rise up, but nothing happened which made him curl up more tightly into a ball. He wasn’t doing well and he knew it. He thought he was fine after talking to Luke and pouring out his past. He even went to the family lunch last weekend and joked around and was his usual cheerful self. But after that, the nightmares started. Every night. And with each one he felt his soul die more and more. 

Daily, Kiryn felt he was losing himself, avoiding the things he loved. He stopped texting Tig and knew the Beta was probably freaking out but couldn’t face him. What could he tell him? He still didn’t know anything about who Kiryn really was. Then he started to avoid Ren, unable to deal with the blunt Beta who would want to rip into the heart of the matter. The very last thing Kiryn wanted. He’d tried to face his past, took extreme measures to do it. And it backfired. Instead of facing it, accepting it and moving on he was breaking, shattering completely. He hadn’t touched his guitar in days and eventually put it in the closet, unable to look at it anymore. Not when he couldn’t hear a single note in his head. It made him want to cry if he could form the tears. He was broken and didn’t know how and if he’ll ever be able to put himself back together.

As if his world was muffled he heard a dull sound he vaguely recognized as the doorbell. He sensed Luke getting up from his seat next to him so he didn’t bother moving at all. He couldn’t. All he could do was stare out the window. 

Suddenly, there was a muffled shout and he blearily looked up, realizing Ren was standing over him, glaring down at him furiously.

“Not now,” he mumbled.

Before he could take his next breath he was swept over Ren’s shoulder and the volume came back on and Kiryn’s voice returned.

“Put me down you moron!” he screamed. 

Ren didn’t reply, whisking him out of the apartment and past a shocked Luke and towards the elevators. Kiryn squirmed for all he was worth and kept telling Ren to put him down but to no avail. The Beta refused to relinquish his steely grip around his waist or utter a single word. As the elevator rose up Kiryn finally gave up, flopping like a dead fish. He knew what Ren was planning. He was going to take him to the roof in hopes that the stars will snap him out of his funk and he’d be miraculously cured. He’d tried that already but he decided he can humor the Beta for a few minutes. 

As soon as they stepped onto the roof Kiryn shivered. The nights had gotten colder in the few days he hadn’t been here. Ren marched towards the middle of the empty roof and finally put him down. 

As soon as his feet touched the ground Kiryn looked at his friend, trying to find the nicest way possible to tell him to leave him the hell alone when he saw what Ren was wearing and froze.

“Why are you wearing that?” Kiryn asked softly. He hadn’t seen that uniform in years. Never thought he’d see it again. It wasn’t the same one Ren had during his first year as a soldier. This one looked more..solid strange as that was. They probably updated it after he left. But that wasn’t what surprised him the most. It was the lack of the Tantalus spider insignia on the right breast pocket. How many times a day had he seen that insignia on the flag, on the prisoner uniforms, on Ren’s? How many times had he had nightmares about it, of those eight legs folding him in a tight grasp, strangling him until he had enough consciousness left to feel the pincer as it cut his head off? Growing up, he felt like Tantalus was choking the life out of him, and in his dreams, his brain acted on those sentiments, even after he left despite his best efforts to forget. 

“I realized something,” Ren said, ignoring his question and Kiryn snapped back to the present, shaking his head. 

“What?” he asked cautiously.

“You never really dealt with the past.”

Kiryn drew a deep breath for patience, something he was always lacking. “Ren. We talked about this. The whole reason I forgot the past and dyed my hair-”

“I’m not talking about that,” Ren said calmly. “You already embraced your past and are trying to face it. What I mean is you were never given the chance to make it all better.”

Confused, Kiryn felt his suspicion increase. “Still not getting what you mean.”

Ren’s expression softened and he stepped forward, stopping in front of him. “I’m glad that you’re trying to embrace your past and conquer it. But it’s hard to do that when you still feel like a victim.”

“I’m not a victim!” Kiryn screamed, feeling his anger rise up in a flash. 

“Yes, you are,” Ren said. “The last time you had your hair, the last time you were Ari, your dad betrayed you, your neighbours tried to buy you, a colonel tried to rape you and then the whole town and miners chased you. Your last memory as Ari was of being hurt, of feeling weak and helpless.”

Every word Ren uttered felt like a blow and it took all Kiryn’s effort not to just collapse into a ball on the ground and pray that everything would just go away. “Why are you saying all this?” Kiryn whispered, his voice and body trembling.

“Because I want you to understand what I’m about to do next.” Ren stepped back, leaving about four feet of space between them then lifted his arms to his sides. “Hit me.”

Kiryn was speechless for a few moments. “What?”

“Hit me. Feel your strength. Feel like you can fight back. Fight back! Hit me!” Ren screamed.

Kiryn sighed. “Ren, I’m not going to hit you. This is pointless. You never hurt me. Hitting you won’t accomplish anything.”

“If you’re worried about hurting me then I’ll let you know these uniforms are interwoven with metal and designed to take several bullets. Your puny fists are nothing.”

He knew Ren was trying to get a rise out of him which made it easier to keep his annoyance in check. “Ren. It’s really nice of you to try and be a human punching bag but this is useless. I’m not going to hit you.”

“What if I looked like this?”

Curious, Kiryn watched as Ren turned his back to him, took something out of his pocket, touched his face then put it back. When Ren turned around, Kiryn staggered back, his mind going into a full blown panic when he didn’t see Ren, but Colonel Brent. 

“It’s a masking device,” Brent said in Ren’s voice, mocking him by taking the face of his nightmares and giving it his best friend's voice, his protector, as if it was trying to trick him or lure him forward. “I can look like anyone. Took a few tries to get Brent's face but I think it’s pretty accurate.”

“Why?” Kiryn whispered brokenly, feeling tears of terror forming in his eyes. His mouth was dry and he couldn’t breath, only stare at the face that haunted him for years no matter how much he tried to banish it away. 

“Because you never got to stand up to him. Or anyone. Now’s your chance. You can beat him Ari. Beat him for what he did to you. Beat him and win.” 

It was Brent, but it wasn’t. It was Ren but it wasn’t. It was his worst nightmare and his childhood best friend and hero at the same time. He felt like his head was going to explode and he wasn’t sure if he was more terrified by seeing Brent’s face again or utterly confused by the entire situation. How could Ren ask him to fight back? To hit him? He could never do it when it was Ren saying it. There was nothing he could do when he looked like Brent, when he was Brent. He could never win. 

He was about to turn around, about to give up and run when Brent/Ren suddenly smirked.

“What’s the matter Omega?” Brent/Ren asked in a mocking voice. “Still so scared? That’s why you’ll never beat me. Because you’re weak, helpless. I’ll always win.”

Before he could think, before he knew what he was doing he rushed forward, screaming as he raised a fist and punched it into Brent’s stomach. The Alpha’s face didn’t change. 

“That’s it? You call that a punch?” Brent smirked and Kiryn growled before he screamed again and began to pummel Brent in the stomach for all he was worth. He didn’t know how long he was there, screaming, fists flying as he hit Brent over and over. He didn’t even know where he hit nor did he care. All that mattered was that he was hurting the Alpha.

“I hate you!” Kiryn screamed, punching Brent in the side. “You monster! I hate you! You should die! You should die for what you did! You pathetic Alpha. You Tantalus asshole! You fucking asshole! I hate you!” 

Kiryn stopped screamed for a second, looked up at Brent’s face, and noticed that same arrogant look was there, the same one as that day years ago. The worst day of his life. He lifted his fist and struck that face, determined to make that look disappear, to make him disappear. To beat him and show him that he wasn’t just a weak Omega in the throws of a heat. He was Kiryn! He was strong and he fought for what he wanted. No one could break him! No one! 

“You think you’re so great!” he screamed as Brent staggered back and he followed him, punching him in the chest, gleeful when he saw Brent’s face twist with pain. “You think you’re so strong? Because you’re an Alpha and a colonel. You’re nothing but a bully. You can’t beat me! I won’t let you beat me!” 

Kiryn kept striking the Alpha who kept staggering back, wincing as Kiryn continued to chase after him. He wasn’t going to give up. He wasn’t going to lose. He wasn’t broken. 

He screamed as he launched a flurry of strikes, his arms burning from the strain but he ignored it. He was going to win. He was going to make that Alpha fall and he was going to win. With a final big cry he kicked the Alpha in the stomach as hard as he could, panting heavily as the Alpha fell to the ground his face contorted with pain as he looked up at him.

Breathing heavily, Kiryn stared down at the beaten Alpha. From up here, the man of his nightmares didn’t seem so strong. He was nothing. He was less than nothing. Why did Kiryn ever make him out to be more than he was? 

Slowly, reality began to settle in and Kiryn staggered forward then fell onto his knees between the Alpha’s bent legs. 

“Ren?” Kiryn wobbled.

Brent lifted his hand to his face and suddenly he was Ren again and Kiryn could see the spot on his face where he’d hit him when he lost control.

“I’m here,” Ren said. “You pack one hell of a punch Kir. I think you almost dislocated my jaw.” Ren smiled, trying to lighten the mood but Kiryn couldn’t smile back.

He sobbed, his body shuddering as he released years of feeling weak, helpless...a victim. He felt Ren’s arms wrap around him and threw himself into his best friend’s arms, crying for all the years he felt beaten. 

In the shadows, through a crack in the ajar door, Luke leaned back against the wall, tears silently streaming down his cheeks. He knew Kiryn was in pain, knew he needed help. And he’d tried. He really did. But nothing worked. Because he didn’t realize the base of Kiryn’s fears. Never would he have imagined that his mate, the strongest, brightest, most outgoing person he knew, really felt like a victim all these years. How had he never realized it? 

He bent his head, feeling like a failure when a hand clamped onto his shoulder. He looked up, surprised to see Jason standing next to him, a look of compassion on his face.

“Come on. What do you say we go throw a few punches in my gym?” his cousin asked, a soft smile on his lips. 

Luke nodded, wiped his tears away and stood straight. When Kiryn came back to him later, he was going to see a strong Luke who was ready to take on the world with him. Not the bubblering mess he was now.

“Kicking some ass sounds good,” Luke said.

“Wow. You said the a-word,” Jason exclaimed as they walked to the elevator. “What would Aunt Erica think?”

“She’d think that I’m finally growing into myself,” Luke said fimly.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jason looking at him, a look Luke couldn’t understand. It was pride mixed with compassion, and maybe a little guilt? Could one expression really reflect so much? As an artist he tended to pick up on the subtle signs of human emotions for his sketches and the longer he watched Jason the more sure he was of his conclusion. For whatever reason, his cousin who had always seemed like a distant stranger was proud of the person he was becoming, felt some pity for him, and for some unknown reason, harbored some guilt. The other two emotions he could understand but not the guilt. Maybe for neglecting Luke for so long? But he ignored everyone in the family all these years. Maybe he felt it towards him and Matt in general. He’d have to talk to Matt about it. 

Later thought. Now he really needed to kick some ass. 

 

Kiryn felt his adrenaline humming through his veins as he rode the elevator down with Ren. 

“You sure you’re OK now?” Ren asked.

Kiryn rolled his eyes. “For the tenth time yes! And if I’m not OK I’ll tell you and we can kick Brent’s ass all over again.”

Ren smiled. “Sounds good.”

Kiryn grinned up at his best friend, feeling lighter than he had in weeks. “Thanks Ren. I really needed that.”

Ren shrugged. “Glad I could help. I hope it sticks.”

“Morbid much?” Kiryn asked dryly. 

Ren chuckled as they reached his floor and he gave him a jaunty wave as he stepped out of the elevator. Kiryn’s smile slipped as the door closed, his hans curling at his side. His arms burned, his knuckles ached, and he felt great! He’d never been into physical violence. Sure he’d scuffled with Ren a few times growing up but that had just been play fighting. What he did today, what he felt today, was a pure animalistic desire to destroy, to fight, to survive. And he let himself embrace it. He’d fought back and won. He even landed a punch on Ren’s face! He knew Ren let him but still! He shifted, feeling restless and wondering what he can do to channel that energy. 

He finally reached his floor and walked quickly to his and Luke’s apartment, opening the door and slamming it shut.

“Luke?” Kiryn called out.

“In here,” Luke’s voice drifted from the bedroom. 

Kiryn marched to it, unsure of what he wanted but needing to see Luke. He entered the room and froze when he saw his mate standing near the closet, wearing only a towel around his waist. 

“I was working out with Jason,” Luke explained, drying his hair with a smaller towel.

Without a word, Kiryn walked to his husband, each step propelling him forward and his body thrummed with energy. Luke’s eyes widened seconds before Kiryn grabbed him behind the neck and pulled him down, practically shoving his open mouth against Luke’s. He felt Luke’s surprise which quickly gave way when Kiryn wrapped his body around him, his tongue swirling in Luke’s mouth. 

It only took seconds but soon they were on the bed, Luke under Kiryn as the Omega kept kissing his husband over and over. He felt Luke’s hands on him, caressing him and holding him and felt...powerful. He quickly shed his clothes, his slake was almost gushing out, forming quickly as his arousal heightened. His aroused scent filled the room and he could scent Luke as well, stronger than last time as the Beta’s ardour rose to match his. 

It was all too much. The smells, the feel of Luke beneath him, the freedom of no longer feeling like a victim. Of feeling helpless and scared. He was Kiryn! And he was strong and brave and had the love of an amazing Beta who he loved more than anything. He felt Luke’s erection poking him and slid onto him, both of them moaning with pleasure as Kiryn rocked up and down. Each thrust sent Luke deeper into him and Kiryn felt his stomach tighten, his body burning as he chanted Luke’s name and heard his name in response tumbling unbidden from his mate’s lips. When they came it was sudden and strong and Kiryn thought he was going to black out. It was the first time he’d ever wanted sex, ever needed Luke to touch him, feel him so badly when it wasn’t just affection. 

“You OK?” Luke asked, cupping his cheek gently.

Kiryn leaned into the touch, smiling down with love in his eyes that reflected the look in Luke’s eyes. “I feel great.”

Luke gulped then smiled, his lips wobbly. “Good. I love you Ryn.”

“I love you too,” Kiryn said softly as he bent down, placing a gentle kiss on Luke’s lips. 

Hours later, he lay in Luke’s embrace, feeling sated and content. After their frantic and explosive first time, they made love again, but more gently. They took their time, letting their ardour increase gradually, their smells slowly filling the already scented room. He’d never thought he would ever smell Luke, his sweet, kind and pure Luke, and he loved it, hoped it would happen again and again. 

Suddenly, for the first time in almost two weeks, Kiryn heard it. The beginning of a note. He sat up, his eyes unfocused.

“What’s wrong?” Luke asked, sitting up as well.

Kiryn grabbed his head, panicked that the note will slip away. He looked at Luke and paused, his heart melting at the pure love and concern on his husband’s face. The note was joined by another, and another and suddenly, a full tune began to form in his mind. He leaped out of bed and dashed to the closet where his guitar lay, discarded days ago because he couldn’t bear to touch it anymore and sat down, naked with the guitar in his lap. His fingers moved like they had a life of their own, the tune flowing through him, evolving and growing. He sat for hours, letting his pain, his anguish all come out, the music growing more violent, more menacing in the harsh light. Then, the clouds broke away, the sun came down and though there was still sadness, there was hope, there was love. 

He lay his guitar down, his fingers pale with several indentations from the strings because he was clutching it so tightly. He felt a weight on his shoulders and realized Luke must have covered him with a blanket at some point. He looked over at the bed and saw his husband was already asleep. No wonder, he thought as he saw the time and grinned ruefully. Careful so he didn’t wake his mate, he crawled into bed and snuggled up against Luke’s warm body. 

“Better?” Luke asked, his arms coming around him and Kiryn smiled, burrowing into Luke’s arms. 

“Much better.” 

“Good,” Luke murmured. “Love you Ryn.”

“Love you too,” Kiryn whispered back, kissing his husband’s chest lightly before he gave himself up to oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fing love this chapter! I love angst which I've mentioned before and this chapter is full of angst, weaknesses, strength and liberation with a big dose of friendship and love. I actually wrote the Reryn scene before I wrote his break down chapter when he dyed his hair because I needed the image of him rising up and winning before I could write about him as a victim. My poor Kiryn :(  
> There are so many moments I loved so I made a list (I love making lists):  
> -Ren and Luke bonding and Luke realizing why Ren is a good mate for Jason  
> \- Kiryn seeing the Tantalus spider as a symbolic reflection of how he felt about the city even when he was growing up. As I literature person I love symbolism.  
> -Ren's speech about how Kiryn feels like a victim and never was able to fight back, feel stronger.  
> \- Kiryn's thoughts as he finally got to face Brent and stood up for himself.  
> -Kiryn actually wanting and enjoying sex for the first time without the shackles that were there, even in his subconscious.  
> This is a big turning point in the story. Part 3 ends at Ch 83 and the next chapter and the ones after all flow together and...I'll let you see what I mean. It's a prelude of what's to come in Part 4 which I plotted completely a few days ago and can't wait to write.  
> Some of you may have noticed my surprise already, but I'm currently busy working on my first O/O story! I posted the first chapter and wrote 8 so far and I'm pretty happy with how it's shaping up. It's called "The Steely Embers' and takes place in Theus. It's not related to this series at all but does take place in the same universe because, hey, I spent time building it so might as well use it. I hope those of you who want to see a non-typical ABO story/couple enjoy it. I've gotten a few requests for A/A and O/O before and decided to take up the challenge. I hope I can finish it before I finish posting Part 3 and need to focus on Part 4 because I can't abandon my baby!
> 
> Up next: two weeks later at Liryn's wedding party with all the important Plutus people in attendance! The 'arc' takes up two chapters, sort of.


	76. Chapter 76

“You OK?” Luke asked Kiryn anxiously, his eyes trained on his husband in the cushioned chair next to him.

“I should ask you that,” Kiryn said, reaching a hand out and removing Luke’s hand lighty from where he was adjusting the bow tie of his tuxedo for the fifth time in the last two minutes. “You’re going to either choke yourself or make a mangled mess.”

Luke sighed, his hands dropping to his side while Kiryn reached forward to straighten his bow. “Sorry. I don’t..like these parties much. And I’m really not excited about this one.” Luke’s eyes widened, knowing how wrong that might sound. “Not because of you or anything.”

“Didn’t think that’s what you meant,” Kiryn said dryly and Luke blushed.

“I just mean...everyone always thought I was such a freak because I’m so quiet and awkward. Everyone knows Grandfather sent me away and suddenly I’m the center of attention. People are going to stare and talk and…”

“You hate it,” Kiryn said, summing up Luke’s myriad of feelings in the simple sentence. “That’s why we’re going to do this, for your family, so you can mend fences like you wanted. And in a couple of weeks we’ll be back in Orpheus, just like we wanted.”

Luke sighed and was able to smile for the first time that day. Orpheus. They were finally going to go back. After spending over two months in Plutus, more than he planned, they were going back. Back to where Kiryn could play freely, Luke can draw and life was simple and people were good. He’d only lived there for a few months and it felt more of a home than Plutus ever did. 

“There, you look good like that,” Kiryn said, leaning closer and kissing Luke lightly on the cheek. He’d been doing that a lot lately, giving Luke small glances, soft touches and kisses. It was like he needed to touch him, to feel contact between them. He was still anxious despite the emotional breakthrough he’d had with Ren last week, he even had two nightmares since then. But Luke liked to think he was doing better. He finished the score sheets for two songs and was working on the lyrics. He spent hours on the phone with his band after avoiding talking to them for almost two weeks, discussing the new songs. He wasn’t back to his old self, Luke doubted he ever would, but he was recovering. And if these small touches helped, Luke was all for it. Especially since they healed him as well. 

“One thing does bug me actually,” Kiryn confessed quietly. 

Luke tensed, wondering if Kiryn was finally going to explain a deep rooted fear of tonight. “What is it?”

Kiryn sighed and sank into his chair. “It’s my hair. In Tantalus everyone focused on me a lot because of it. I don’t want to go through it again.”

Luke didn’t know what to say. Out of all the things he didn’t expect that. “You’re worried people will focus on your hair?” he asked carefully, knowing the trauma Kiryn faced because of it.

Kiryn nodded, his long pale blond hair shaking and Luke tried to keep his tone as reasonable as possible.

“Um, then you might be happy to know that your hair is actually not that special in Plutus.”

Kiryn’s head whipped to him, his eyes sparkling with hope. “You mean that?”

Luke nodded. “Yeah. We have all shades of blonde here. We even have two that are close to your’s in the family.”

Kiryn grabbed his arm, his body quivering with excitement. “You mean...my hair is normal here?”

Luke nodded and Kiryn laughed. “That’s perfect. I finally found something in Plutus I like,” the Omega crowed and Luke smiled, glad he was able to alay one of the Omega’s fears. He wished the others were just as easy.

“It’s time to make your entrance you two,” Stephanie said cheerfully as she entered the room Kiryn and Luke were waiting in. “Everyone is here.”

Luke sighed as he and Kiryn stood straight and the entire Blake family trooped in, dressed to the nines. Except Jason. He knew Lucas and Quinton wouldn’t want him to come but asked him anyway. Jason had only nodded but Luke didn’t know what it meant. He knew coming would make things even worse for Jason but he couldn’t help wanting his cousin here. After years of fearing him and feeling awkward around him, Jason became someone he wanted in his life almost as much as Matt. An ally he was starting to trust.

“Everyone already knows Kiryn is from Orpheus,” Lucas explained, frowning slightly as he said the name. “But there will still be a lot of questions.” He looked at Kiryn, his frown deepening. “You know what to say.”

Kiryn nodded, for once looking slomen instead of impatient with the family drama. “Yes. I’m a musician, professional. That’s all.”

“Good,” Lucas said. “Everyone is going to pepper you with questions but you don’t have to answer them. Evade as much as you can. Matt will be around and so will Stephanie and Evelyn to act as buffers if anyone is too...persistent.”

Stephanie beamed while Evelyn gave them one of her soft smiles and Matt grinned.

“We got your backs,” Matt said, giving them a thumbs up.

Kiryn snorted and Luke suppressed a chuckle. He grasped Kiryn’s hand, saw Lucas frown slightly and ignored him, walking towards his dad. “Walk in with us?” he asked Nathan.

Nathan swallowed, his expression a mixture of pride and sorrow and Luke realized for the first time just how important tonight was for his father. He and his mother never got a grand ball. Their relationship had never been publicly celebrated. He was lucky, incredibly lucky to have his father, Matt and Jason supporting him.

“I’d be honored,” Nathan said solemnly. Together, the three of them left the room, making their way down the hall to the main ballroom. As they drew closer he could hear the cacophony inside and almost faltered. Kiryn must have sensed it because he squeezed his hand and Luke felt some of his mate’s bravery filter through. Kiryn had shown clear strength in facing the hell he’d lived through the last few weeks and was still dealing with the aftermath. In comparison, this party was nothing. 

“Let’s do this,” Luke said, his voice strong and Kiryn chuckled.

“Charge,” Kiryn whispered as they took their first step into the grand ballroom and three hundred pairs of eyes turned towards them. 

 

Jason watched from behind a curtain on the balcony as Kiryn, Luke and Nathan entered the ballroom. Everyone looked at them as expected and Jason tensed, wondering if his cousin and uncle would turn into their regular shy selves under all the attention. His anxiety turned to pride as father and son calmly assessed the crowd before Nathan led them to some of the extended Blake family, which included Gareth, and introduced Kiryn.

So far so good, Jason thought happily. Just a few more minutes for everyone to settle in then he’d make his own surreptitious entrance, pretending he was running late and not actually hiding from his grandfather and father. Jason frowned. He never could stop calling them that even in his head after all these years. Despite everything, despite Quinton telling him over and over that he wasn’t really his son, he could never break their connection in his head or his heart. They were the only family he knew. Even if they didn’t want him.

Well, not all of them Jason thought, recalling Luke’s earnest request for him to come tonight. Jason had hesitated, knowing his presence would cause further problems between him and the family, but Luke wanted him. For the first time he actually came to him of his own volition and wanted Jason. Just like Matt, Luke was reaching out. And Jason couldn’t say no. Didn’t want to say no. 

Jason watched as the rest of the family entered, smiling with amusement when he noticed that Evelyn, Stephanie and Matt were taking it in turns following Nathan and the happy couple, staying one step behind them. At one point Evelyn actually stepped in and cut off one of the conversations. Jason couldn't tell from here what the other party said but since it was Plutus it could be anything from an innuendo to a flat out insult. 

Feeling he’d waited long enough Jason quickly darted down the side stairs, adjusting his bow tie one last time in the hall mirror then entered the ballroom, a wide smile on his face. With quick strides he made his way to Luke and his party, his hands raised.

“Sorry, sorry I’m late,” Jason said, cutting into what was probably a pointless conversation with someone from the Pert family. “My tire had a flat on the way here and it took time for the family driver to come get me.” He shot Matt a deprecating smile. “I should have ridden in with you as you suggested.”

“That might have been a good idea,” Matt said, not missing a beat. “Ride back with me OK?”

“Will do. I don’t have a car anyway,” Jason said and chuckled. He turned his attention back to Luke and Kiryn and stuck his hand out. “I know I said it before when it was just family but I’ll say it publicly, congratulations Luke and Kiryn.”

Luke blushed and shook his hand. “Thanks Jason. Means a lot.” Luke looked into his eyes and Jason knew he meant it and nodded.

“Sorry, I think I interrupted your conversation,” Jason said, turning to the Pret family members they were talking to and almost groaned when he saw it was two of the gossippiest people in the family. 

“Not at all,” Tiffany Pret thrilled. “It’s so enjoyable seeing the three of you together for the first time in so long. When was the last time you were all together?”

Sensing that the Omega was fishing for any family gossip to share Jason smiled. “You know how it is. Lots of private family time so sometimes we forget the more public engagements.”

Unsatisfied, Tiffany tittered again, made a couple of inane comments and finally walked away, her husband following behind, their heads bent as they discussed what they just saw.

“And in about two minutes the whole ballroom is going to be talking about how close we are,” Jason said, pretending to rub a tear from his eye. “Such a beautiful family moment.”

Everyone laughed and Jason grinned, really glad he came despite the risks. They spent the next hour making the rounds, Jason and Matt sticking to Nathan, Luke and Kiryn like glue. The sight of the three cousins together for the first time in years was something no one wanted to miss and overshadowed Luke and Kiryn’s moment. 

As yet another curious onlooker walked away all three cousins exhaled with exhaustion. 

“Just how many ways did people point out that we never go out together?” Matt asked exasperatedly. 

“I lost count after seven,” Luke commented. 

“Well, I feel bad for you guys but it is taking the heat off me,” Kiryn said cheerfully. “People are more interested in why you three are suddenly getting along instead of the Orpheus weirdo.”

“You’re not a weirdo,” Luke protested.

Kiryn chuckled. “Yes I am. And so are you. And have you met Jason?” Kiryn pointed at him, as if anyone doubted who he meant.

“Have you met Ren?” Jason asked dryly, cocking an eyebrow. 

Kiryn laughed, louder and more full of life than Plutus was used to, causing several heads to turn in their direction. “True. Maybe we should focus on him since he’s not here to defend himself. What’s he doing tonight anyway? He wouldn't tell me.”

Jason almost let his guilt show but quickly suppressed it. “He’s filling out a report for me,” he lied. Truth was, Ren was supposed to check in with Kale and Priya tonight and considering what’s been going on on their end, they were going to be long and intense discussions. Kale texted earlier today that he’d tried to break into the prison but hadn’t gotten very far before his path was blocked. He and Ren were supposed to confer on the best way to handle this new road block. Meanwhile, Priya was trying to find any traces in any type of record that may indicate where the hidden babies were taken. Which included electricity grids, water pipes, anything. The longer they went without answers the more tense everyone got. It was getting to the point where Jason couldn’t even comfort his mate because of his own frustrations. 

Mentally shaking his head, Jason reminded himself that he needed to focus on Luke and Kiryn right now. He’ll check in with Ren when he got home. 

A few people walked over and Kiryn’s attention shifted towards the newcomers, which Jason was grateful for. He wasn’t used to lying and hated it. His eyes scanned the room and suddenly landed on the two people he had managed to avoid so far. Quinton and Lucas were holding court a few feet away, talking to some people from the the most important main families in the city. Quinton looked at him and frowned. Normally, Jason would give him a cocky smirk or something, anything to piss his surrogate dad off. But he wasn’t here for that, he was beyond such behaviour. Today was about Luke and Kiryn. So he turned his attention back to the conversation, despite how mind numbingly boring it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My shortest chapter to date! It was actually combined with the next one but I realized it would be too long so I split it into two chapters. Plot-wise it also works. 
> 
> Great to see Nathan and Luke finally facing society with confidence, a confidence that we can thank Kiryn for. And a round of applause for Kiryn who is finally starting to heal. My poor traumatized Omega. And another round of applause for Jason who is proving just how much he cares about Luke and the potential bromance between them. Someone proposed Jaske as their ship name, and I agree. With the way things are going, they need their own ship name! I'm ashamed to say I forgot the Jason/Connor and Ren/Connor ship names. I know they were created several chapters ago. And I think Matt/Jason deserve one too! 
> 
> Up next: I did say this is a two chapter arc and shows what's to come in Part 4. We continue the night focusing on Matt, Jason and Liryn.


	77. Chapter 77

Hours later, Jason entered his apartment, feeling the party tonight was a resounding success. Only a few people made rude comments about Kiryn, nothing the Omega’s quick wit and wide smiles couldn’t handle, leaving the other party blinking and questioning if they’d just been insulted themselves. Luke and Nathan hadn’t had any awkward moments and he, Matt and Luke were called the ‘Brilliant Blakes’ halfway through the night. People were so enthralled by the three of them it was ridiculous. 

Jason was just about to remove his tie and go over to Ren’s as planned when his doorbell rang. Knowing who it was, Jason swung the door open, his face already deadpan. Which is why he was shocked when he saw Lucas instead of Quinton. 

“Sir,” Jason said, instinctively standing straighter.

“Jason,” Lucas drawled. “May I come in?”

Jason opened the door, allowing the older Alpha to enter. 

“I was surprised to see you tonight,” Lucas said after he sat down in the armchair and Jason on the couch. 

“Luke asked me to,” Jason said, making his tone as confident and determined as he could. “I didn’t want to disappoint him.”

“I have to say, I’m surprised you’re concerned about keeping any promises to anyone, much less Luke. You and he were never on good terms.”

Jason almost winced but was able to hold himself back at the last second. “Yes well. Things have changed.”

“I noticed,” Lucas said, crossing his legs like he had all the time in the world. “You’ve come a long way the last few months. You work every day, you talk to Matthew. You’re even nice to Luke. If things were a bit different I’d be very happy with you right now.”

“You mean, if I just kept my mouth shut and did as you asked,” Jason said tensely. 

Lucas cocked his head to the side. “You could put it that way. I think of it more as being a team player. I can’t ignore what you said a few weeks ago. Nor do I think you’ve changed your mind since then.”

“I haven’t,” Jason stated.

“Then we’re still where we were. I always wanted you to be part of the family Jason. I hated seeing you drift away from us. I always prayed the day would come when you’d come of your own volition, actually care about us.”

Jason swallowed, refusing to let his insecurity and guilt make him look away. For years he’d wanted nothing more than to be part of the family, to be accepted. When he was eleven and his mother rejected him he began to push everyone away, trying to protect his bruised heart. When he found out the truth of his birth four years later, he’d cut off the family completely, thinking savagely that he could never be one of them and didn’t want to, even though he secretly always did. What had he done? Why had he pushed everyone away? How wonderful would it have been if he had always been close to Matt and Luke instead of trying to built a relationship now, in their mid-twenties?

“The day finally arrived, and I thought you were ready," Lucas said. "But instead, you’re causing trouble, proving that your father was right all along.”

Don’t think about it, Jason chanted. Don’t think about all the horrible things Quinton said over the years. They didn’t matter. They weren’t true. Maybe Quinton saw him as a mistake but Matt, Luke, and most importantly Ren didn’t see him that way. He was important to them. They chose him. They wanted him. Hell, Ren loved him! Quinton was wrong. 

“I’m giving you one last chance Jason, to change your mind. Either you can join the family, toe the line. Or..”

“Or what?” Jason asked when Lucas didn’t continue.

“I’ll have to take some drastic measures,” Lucas said calmly. 

Jason could imagine what ‘drastic measures’ could mean. He could send him away, the way he did to Luke. He could take away his position, put him at a menial desk job. He wouldn’t go to extremes though. People would talk the same way they did when he sent Luke away. They were still recovering as a family in society’s eyes from that. Rejecting and punishing another grandson would not go over well. 

Well, as long as he could stay and be with Ren and Matt he didn’t care.

“I’m not changing my mind,” Jason stated.

‘Alright then,” Lucas said, standing up. “Good night Jason. I doubt I’ll see you for a while. Make sure you stay away from all family functions. Or I will have you escorted out, despite how it may look. ” Without another word or backward glance, Lucas left, leaving Jason wondering if he’d just willingly stepped into a hell of his own making. What was the worse Lucas could do?

 

 

Matt walked into the his office the Monday after Luke and Kiryn’s wedding celebration, feeling like things worked out well. Thanks to Jason’s presence, everyone was too wrapped up in seeing the Blake cousins together to focus on the strange Omega, which is probably what Jason was hoping for. That and because Luke asked. Matt grinned, wondering if he can tease Jason later about how he can’t say no to Luke after all the years he mocked Matt for it. He pictured his red haired cousin’s disgruntled face and chuckled. Yup, he was definitely going to tease him. 

He wondered if Connor arrived yet when the door swung open.

“Hey, you’re early,” Matt said, looking up from his laptop with a smile on his face, which quickly died when he saw Lucas enter, lock the door and walk towards him. 

Matt almost swallowed but stopped himself at the last minute. His grandfather never visited anyone without notifying them first. It was bad etiquette. All his life it had been drilled into him that you had to ask permission, announce yourself before you arrived. Not only had Lucas not texted or called, he hadn’t knocked either. Saturday night had been a success so he wasn’t sure what Lucas could be upset about and braced himself for the worst.

“Matthew,” Lucas said as he sat down, his presence filling the room, making it his. “Good weekend?”

“Yes,” Matt said, forcing his fingers to lie still on the desk. “Very good. You?”

“Could have been better,” Lucas replied in a blase tone. “The party went well.”

“Yes, yes it did,” Matt said, gratefully leaping onto a positive topic. “Luke and Kiryn were great.”

“And Jason,” Lucas said, emphasizing the name.

“Yes,” Matt said, his apprehension returning. “Jason was good too.”

“He was told not to come you know,” Lucas said mildly. “Quinton and I both made it a point to inform him that his presence was not welcomed. But he came anyway.”

“He came to support Luke,” Matt stated firmly. “And it worked. People loved it. There was so much talk already about Luke being transferred and his marriage, everyone was ready to eat him alive. But having us there, the three of us together, a united front, smoothed things over.”

“Yes," Lucas murmured, his gaze thoughtful. “A united front. You three certainly are like that now. At the party, and when you came into my office and threatened me. Together. Very united.”

Sweat began dripping down Matt’s back and his right hand shook slightly before he could stop it. He saw Lucas’s eyes flick to it and almost winced when he saw the satisfied gleam in the older Alpha’s eyes. 

“We didn’t want to do it that way,” Matt said, hoping to diffuse the situation. “We were hoping you’d change your mind on your own.”

“But I haven’t changed it. I still think that Omega isn’t suitable for Luke. But as you said, people are already talking about his transfer and he’s leaving anyway. He and Nathan both told me, repeatedly, that Luke wants to live the rest of his life in Orpheus. Eventually, people will just forget about him. Then it’ll just be you and Jason. Well, just you since Jason has always just been on the family fringes and I’m planning on excluding him further from now on.”

Matt was about to protest when Lucas shook his head. “He hasn’t told you yet then? And you two said you were getting so close. I talked to him about it after the party. Gave him one last chance to back down and he refused. So I made it clear he is no longer welcome at any, I repeat, any family functions. He always treated us like strangers and now he’s getting his wish. We'll see about his position at work.”

“You can’t do that!” Matt burst out, hating how he broke under Lucas’s pressure, which is exactly what the Alpha wanted. “He’s finally becoming one of us. He’s finally trying. He cares now and he’s working harder and becoming a better person. If you kick him out he’ll be worse than before.”

Lucas gave him a pitying look, sending a chill down his spine. “I really don’t think you should be worrying about Jason right now.”

Before Matt could speak Lucas pulled out his phone and placed it on the desk. 

“Take a look through those pictures. Feel free to go through all of them,” the Alpha said mildly. 

Unable to stop his hands from shaking Matt picked up the phone and what he saw made his eyes widen and his heart stop. It was a picture of him entering Connor’s apartment building. Based on his outfit it was their date almost a month ago. Trembling, he swiped to the next picture and the next, seeing picture after picture of him and Connor together, all outside of work. He froze when he reached a certain picture. It was him, Connor and Devon, looking at the penguin display at the aquarium. Swallowing, his brain screaming at the invasion of this personal moment he had with his lover and future son he saw more pictures of them together. Then he saw his fight with Connor, how angry he looked as he tightly gripped the Omega's arm. There was even a picture of little Devon rushing forward and shoving him, Matt’s hurt and ashamed expression when the tiny Alpha stood up to him, his most shameful moment captured on camera forever. 

“I like the last one the most,” Lucas said. 

Matt flicked his grandfather a quick look before he looked back down at the phone, swiping to the last picture and felt his stomach roil with disgust. It was his car parked near the lake, the windows tinted, clearly stating what was going on inside. This was one of the best moments of his life, the first time Connor ever said he loved him, eagerly touched him. And his grandfather had a record of it. 

His hands numb he placed the phone back on the desk and Lucas took it back, placing it in his pocket. 

“You had someone stalking me?” Matt asked shakily, his voice full of shock and anger.

“Of course,” Lucas stated. “After the stunt Luke pulled in Orpheus I realized that I couldn’t trust my family as much as I thought. So I’ve had you and Jason followed.”

Matt’s eyes widened at that and Lucas waved his hand dismissively. 

“Oh, I figured out he’s sleeping with that Beta soldier long before I had him followed. I’ve seen them around the base, seen how Jason looked at him. It's clear they’re sleeping together. But you,” Lucas said, his expression changing to one of disappointment. “Sleeping with your secretary. I know it’s common practice in Plutus but I never expected it from you Matthew.”

“I’m not just sleeping with him,” Matt stated, feeling some of his spark return.

“Are you about to tell me you’re serious about him?” Lucas asked sarcastically. “Well, that I would believe. You always had a soft heart thanks to how your parents raised you. Too soft. You always cared about those who are weaker. Considering you even spent time with his son I can see that you’re serious about him. If you were simply having your way with him then that’s fine. I would let it go. But an actual relationship?” Lucas shook his head. “Now that I can’t ignore.” 

“I’m not breaking up with him,” Matt stated.

“Matthew, we both know how this can go,” Lucas said, his tone sounding reasonable. “I can threaten to fire Connor, expose him to the families at his son’s school, call his family who I believe disowned him. I can make his life very very difficult.”

Matt knew that, both he and Connor knew Lucas would threaten to ruin Connor’s life. Which is why he had his trump card ready. He opened his mouth, about to say the words when Lucas shocked him.

“But I won’t do that. This isn’t about the Omega, this is about you. You and your rebellious behaviour and disregard for the family hierarchy. No, I’m going to deal with you Matthew. And you alone.”

Matt felt his body turn to stone, unable to comprehend where Lucas was going with this.

“Let’s start with your position in the family,” Lucas said calmly, crossing his legs comfortably. “As you so eloquently pointed out when you threatened me, you and Jason are the next generation. You’re the main heir. Now, Jason is being dealt with, that leaves you.”

“You don’t want me to go to family gatherings?” Matt asked numbly.

Lucas shook his head. “Nothing as extreme as that. It has just come to my attention that my grandsons aren’t shaping up as I hoped. I can’t trust you all to manage the family interests in the future. So I’m looking elsewhere. We have so many family members eager to help out and do their duty for the Blake family.”

Matt’s heart thudded loudly in his chest, shocked by Lucas’s words. “You...you’re going to choose people from the extended family? Over us?”

“It’s unconventional I know. But going into the military was something new for all the families in Plutus. This is just something else that’s different. In terms of dealing with social functions, I was thinking Paul’s children can handle that. They’re very polished and well mannered. There’s a party in a few weeks and I’ll have them entertain people, with me and Stephanie. Clear for everyone to see that they are the newest generation I have chosen to groom.”

Matt didn’t know what to say, didn’t think he could say anything. 

“As for work, Gareth is already working hard to prove himself. I’m going to be giving him more responsibility from now on, as well as making his position more permanent. When he came here, everyone thought it was to temporarily take Luke’s place. But since Luke is leaving anyway, might as well make it a true position. He has been working alone so far and Luke’s team was divided amongst the other families. We’ll give him his own team. There are also two cases I’ve had on hold since you and Jason have been so busy with that money laundering case the last few months. One which you haven't made much progress on by the way. I believe Gareth will prove himself more..eager and adept.” 

Lucas finished with a last knowing look, waiting for Matt to react. In all his fantasies of how this might happen, he never envisioned Lucas replacing him. It was unthinkable. He'd been raised to take up the mantle after his father and treated as such. Emotionally, he'd always felt secure with his position in the family, satisfied and used to the unconditional love he received from everyone. They thought he’d target Connor and had been preparing for that. All his trump cards depended on his position as the main grandson and heir. But in one fell swoop Lucas took all that power away. He was a grandson in name only. Suddenly, Matt realized the status he cultivated and lived with all these years didn't matter, but was based on Lucas's whims instead. Family loyalty apparently only went so far. It went against everything he had been raised to believe and he didn't know what to do. 

“You won't do that,” Matt said, hating how his voice shook. “You always said family first. That we have to stick together.”

For the first time since he entered the office Lucas allowed his true anger to show, making Matt’s blood freeze. “You think I like doing this? Attacking my own grandsons? You didn’t give me a choice. You, Luke and Jason have been rebelling left and right, causing one scene after the other. Who knows what you’ll say or do next, and in public. Then you all find mates who are beyond horrific. A soldier, a divorcee, a singer!” Lucas was practically shouting now, his face mottled with rage.

Matt’s eyes widened, shocked by the naked fury. He’d seen Lucas angry before, but never like this, never so out of control. And he realized just how far they’d pushed his grandfather, and how much he hated what he was doing. Which meant he wasn’t going to back down. 

“After everything I taught you,” Lucas continued. “All the support and love I gave you, more than I did for my own children, and this is how you repay me! Betrayal after betrayal. Disgracing the family. Threatening me! No Matthew, I can tolerate some things but not this. I told you what I’m willing to do. You have two weeks to decide. I suggest you discuss it with your cousins, thoroughly, and decide how to proceed. Because once I set this in motion I’m not going back.”

With that final verbal blow Lucas got up and walked out, leaving Matt reeling, his whole world turned upside down. 

 

 

“What about that one?” Kiryn asked, pointing at one of the running shorts in the display window. 

Luke looked thoughtfully at it for a few seconds then nodded reluctantly. “I ...think Jason will like it. He does exercise a lot.”

“You don’t say,” Kiryn drawled. “You mean he got all those muscles from sitting on his ass?”

Luke smiled, making Kiryn’s heart leap. He loved that smile. That shy, Luke smile, one that was so soft you could barely call it a smile but Kiryn knew that it reflected a wealth of humor. Luke may not grin widely like him or laugh out loud, but that was just his style. Whenever he made Luke smile like that he felt special, because he knew how rare it was. 

“Well, it’s a thank you gift for you cousin. You really should be more knowledgeable than me,” Kiryn said.

Luke shrugged. “I barely know him and his tastes. He seems to like darker colors, he exercises a lot. I think he used to like music. I don’t know.”

“Great. Then we’ll buy this and if we see anything else we’ll buy it too.” With a clear plan Kiryn marched into the store, carefully choose a pair of dark colored shorts that looked like Jason’s size. They already bought Matt a new tennis racket, which he told Luke he needed. Luke entrusted Nathan’s gift to him which Kiryn took very seriously. He figured books would be best and he’d scoured three bookstores last week and bought two he thought Nathan might like and planned to buy more. 

“Still can’t believe we’re finally leaving in less than two weeks,” Kiryn said, sighing blissfully. With the wedding celebration finally done two days ago they can finally leave. “Not that I didn’t enjoy meeting Matt and Jason. And if we never came I wouldn’t have reunited with Ren. But still, I can’t wait to get back home.”

“I know what you mean,” Luke said. “It was an intense visit. I think in the long term it was good for us but I’m ready to get back to our own lives.”

Kiryn grinned, lifted onto his tip toes and kissed Luke lightly on the lips. Luke blushed a bit, the way he always did when Kiryn gave him soft kisses and he turned around and grinned, blushing a bit himself. After their break through a couple of weeks ago, he found the prospect of sex and sensual contact suddenly very...enticing. Not that he didn't like having sex with Luke before. But it always felt like something was holding him back. Maybe it was his true identity, maybe it was his trauma or his general view of sex, but he felt freer now. Sex with Luke was just about them, about becoming one in their private moments, not anyone else. All the fears and mental blocks he had were disappearing and he was grateful for that. He even started writing a song about it. He couldn't wait to finish it and show it to Luke. Then have lots of sex afterwards. 

“We should probably make a quick stop at the car,” Luke said, lifting the two bags he already had in his hands. “The tea cups sets we got for Aunt Evelyn and Grandmother are kinda heavy.” 

“Good point,” Kiryn said as he finished paying at the cash register and accepted the bag of shorts. He began to walk to the main entrance, shooting their full bags a rueful glance. “Who knew we’d end up buying so much?”

“Well, we did finish the important people at least. We still have...a couple more.”

Kiryn sighed and rolled his eyes, stepped onto the sidewalk and turned to face Luke. “I get that etiquette dictates we buy something for Lucas but Quinton? Really?” 

“I know,” Luke murmured. “But it’s the right thing to do. If he’s the only one we don’t get anything for it’ll be too big of an insult. And he’ll take it out on Jason.”

Kiryn growled, images of his own father flashing through his mind. Sure his dad betrayed him at the end and tried to control him throughout his life, but he never aggressively attacked him the way Quinton clearly did to Jason. Quentin Blake made Pole look like dad of the year. Which really pissed him off.

“Well, you can do it. I still have to buy Ren’s gift.”

“You OK, leaving him so soon?” Luke asked with concern.

Kiryn smiled wistfully. “Yeah. We already talked about it and he agrees it’s best if I leave. We’ll keep in touch and it’s not the end.”

Luke smiled, opened his mouth to speak but before he could Kiryn felt a sharp, searing pain in his right side, then a burst of fire there and he dropped the bag he was holding in his right hand, falling against Luke who quickly lifted his arms to keep him from falling.

“Ryn!” Luke yelled. “What’s wrong?”

“I ...I don't..” Kiryn was having trouble breathing. His side was on fire and his legs were going numb. His head was spinning a bit as well. He was leaning fully against Luke now, needing his husband’s support. He couldn’t lift his right arm so he placed his shaky left hand on his right side, trying to understand what happened. He lifted his hand, looked down at it. And saw blood.

Numb, he looked up at Luke whose face paled at the sight of the dark red blood on his hand and spreading across his side. 

“Luke,” Kiryn whispered, losing all feeling in his legs completely and slid to the sidewalk.

Luke yelled his name as he slid down with him. Kiryn could vaguely hear him, could see his blurry face as he saw spots, the world tilted sideways and then it went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this chapter and going to run and hide. I don't do cliff hangers often and with Matt's position in the family threatened and Kiryn shot...well. Told you there will be some twists leading into Part 4. This chapter is when the game really changes. Get ready guys! It's going to get super intense. 
> 
> Up next: a Ren focused chapter.


	78. Chapter 78

Luke sat in his chair in the waiting room, his blood covered hands clasped together, his whole body shaking. He couldn’t get the sight of Kiryn lying in his arms and bleeding onto the sidewalk out of his head. He’d tried to stop the blood with his hands but it wasn’t working. He had enough presence of mind to pull out Jason’s present and used the shorts to staunch the blood but he didn’t know if he did a good job. He wasted precious minutes panicking at first. He didn’t even call an ambulance, some passerby did. All Luke could do was scream Kiryn’s name, keep his hands desperately pressed against the wound, praying that he wasn’t going to lose his mate. 

“Luke,” Nathan said, running towards him.

“Dad,” Luke said, getting up with relief as the sight of his father. He may be twenty-four but he really wanted his dad right now. He staggered forward, his movements unsteady like a baby taking his first steps and Nathan reached him, grabbing his shoulders, eyes wide as he scanned Luke’s blood spattered hands and clothes. 

“How’s Kiryn?” Nathan asked. “You didn’t say much when you called.”

“I don’t know. He’s still in surgery,” Luke said, longing to have his dad hug him, tell him it was all going to be OK. But he was an adult and this was real life and a parent’s hug could provide some comfort, but no real solution. So he focused on the facts, hoping to find some stability in that. “The police are already at the scene. They’re trying to figure out where the shot came from.”

“The doctor is sure it’s a bullet wound?” Nathan asked.

Luke nodded and swallowed. “Yes. They’re sure. There was an actual bullet, not just a laser burn.”

Nathan’s eyes widened. “Who uses real bullets anymore? Most cities switched to lasers fifty years ago.”

“I know who,” Matt said grimly as he came up behind Nathan. “Uncle Nathan called me. I already called Mom and Grandmother. Everyone should be here soon.”

Luke nodded, knowing despite everything that’s happened, his whole family will come. “I need...to call Ren.” 

“Ren? Jason’s Eagle? Why?” Nathan asked with confusion.

Luke looked uncertain and Matt cut in. 

“Is Kiryn from Tantalus too?” Matt asked softly so no one could hear.

Luke’s eyes widened, shocked that Matt guessed while Nathan looked at them in shock. “What?”

“Dad, Matt, I’ll explain. Just, let me make this call first.”

Nathan nodded which Luke was grateful for and he walked away, needing privacy. Without his two pillars of support he felt unsteady again and had to sit down. Hands numb, he pulled out his phone and stared at it for several moments. He needed to tell Ren. He needed to know. But he couldn’t. He barely knew him, how could he break the news to him that once again, his best friend was facing potential death? 

No. He wasn’t going to die, Luke vowed, closing his eyes as he tried to picture Kiryn’s smiling face. But all he could see was that moment when he was shot, the sudden flash of pain and confusion on Kiryn’s face as he fell forward, his shock and fear when he saw the blood. He wouldn’t forget that moment for the rest of his life. 

Finally, he pulled up his contacts, looking up Jason’s number. 

 

Ren screeched his motorcycle to a halt outside the hospital main doors, leaped off and sprinted inside. It had been half an hour since Luke called Jason, trusting his lover to break the news to him. As soon as Jason answered Ren knew something was wrong. Jason’s body had tensed right away, his face contorting with agony. He’d broken the news softly, trying to ease the blow even though he knew it was pointless. 

Ren felt like he’d lost Ari all over again. He was reliving the pain, the moment he thought he died, could see him chased down by the dogs and beaten to death as he was told years ago. And now shot, somewhere. Bleeding out. His body had rebelled at the pain, refused to give in. Instead his soldier instincts kicked in, knowing where the bullet came from, who his enemy was. And this time, he wasn’t going to just sit back and let his best friend’s potential murderer go free. 

Jason tried to stop him, tried to call him back, told him to wait, but Ren ignored him. He dashed into his apartment, changed into his military uniform, grabbed his bag of emergency equipment and ran to the parking lot where he kept the bike he signed out of the military supply months ago. He rarely used it because Jason drove him everywhere but he needed it now. Needed the freedom of mobility. He’d left Jason behind and part of him recognized that it was a dick move, but he couldn’t bring himself to care right now. All that mattered now was Ari. He needed to get to him. Make sure he’s OK. 

“Luke!” Ren screamed as he caught sight of him, Nathan, and Matt sitting in what he assumed was the waiting room. He ran over and almost stopped when he saw that Luke was still covered in blood. Ari’s blood. He swallowed and dismissed the sight, trusting the two caring Alphas to help the clearly shaken Beta. His best friend’s husband. He had other things to do. “How is he?” 

“Still in surgery,” Luke said softly. “Jason isn’t with you?”

Ren shook his head. “I rode my bike here. He’s coming in the car. I think I saw Robert, Evelyn, Stephanie and Lucas in the parking garage as well. They’ll all be here soon.”

Luke nodded and looked down at his hands, now covered with dry blood. “I...don’t know what happened. It came out of nowhere.”

Nathan gave his son a stricken look, then wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “It’s OK Luke. You don’t need to talk about it.”

“Actually you do,” Ren said, striding forward and crouching down in front of Luke. He waited until Luke met his eyes, swallowed at the raw pain he saw there. Like him, Luke was in danger of losing the person he loved. He felt his anger burning inside him, hating that once again Tantalus was taking Ari away from the people who love him. He vaguely felt the presence of several people behind him, knowing it was the rest of the Blake family but not caring. “Luke, I need you to tell me where the bullet hit.”

Luke blinked a couple of times in incomprehension. “What do you mean?”

“Was it here?” Ren asked, pointing at his left hip. Luke shook his head. “Here?” He pointed at his left knee. Again, Luke shook his head. “Here?” Ren asked, his whole body tense as he pointed to his right side, the very tip almost. Luke nodded and Ren stood up, his body screaming at him to move, to act, to find the bastard and kill him!

“He’ll be fine,” Ren stated firmly. “The bullet didn’t hit any important organs. He should be fine.”

“How do you know that?” Matt asked incredulously. 

“Because I know what kind of shot that was,” Ren said softly. Not giving anyone another chance to delay him, he spun on his heel and strode past the rest of the Blake family, dimly noting Quinton’s shocked expression, Lucas’s contemplative look and Robert, Evelyn and Stephanie’s concerned faces. No one tried to stop him but he felt Jason behind him, following him through the hospital and out the ER doors. 

“Where are you going?” Jason asked, grabbing his arm to stop him. “Ren. Stop! Talk to me.”

Ren sighed and turned around, wishing Jason would just leave him alone. “I have to go.”

“But Kiryn-”

“Kiryn will be fine!” Ren shot back. “They shot him in the right side. It’s just a flesh wound. A warning shot.”

“You don’t know that,” Jason argued, his face pale. 

“Yes, I do,” Ren said softly. “I’ve done it myself a few times. We’re trained to do it. You hit the edge, deep enough to cause lots of bleeding but no permanent damage. It’s just a warning shot.”

Jason’s face turned stark white, his eyes wide as he stared at Ren in shock. “What do you mean?”

Losing patience, Ren’s tone was rougher than he intended. “I mean Ari’s still in danger. What they did today was a warning to him that they know he’s alive and will be after him. They’ll keep shooting him, all of them flesh wounds, until they have enough and kill him. One shot through the head.”

Jason didn’t speak, Ren didn’t think he could speak and the thought almost saddened him. This was too much, it was all too much for the Alpha to handle. If he had time he would have sat down and explained it all calmly but he didn’t. He had to go find whoever shot Ari. Now.

Ren turned around, ready to leave when something hit him hard in the chest and he staggered backwards, straight into Jason who held him from behind, his fingers digging into Ren’s shirt. 

“Ren!” Jason screamed. 

Ren gasped and sank onto his right knee, one hand placed over where the bullet hit him in the chest as he tried to take deep breaths.

“I’ll get a doctor,” Jason yelled and he was about to get up when Ren grabbed his hand and shook his head. 

“Don’t,” he winced, struggling to breath as his body tried to recover from the impact of the bullet. With a grunt, he dug his fingers into the thick material, acknowledging that despite all it’s horrors, Tantalus did make the best uniforms, entwining the strong material with the best metals to create clothes that were bullet proof but still light weight. His fingers finally located the bullet and he yanked it out, staring down at the piece of metal in his hand. He’d seen it before. He’d used it himself so many times. 

“Take this,” he thrust it at Jason. “Keep it. I’ll explain later. And tell the doctors to keep the one they dig out of Ari. It’s evidence now that we can use later.”

“Ren you should go inside. You..” Jason kept talking and Ren pretended to listen, his head bowed while his eyes scanned the buildings in front of him, trying to figure out where the shot came from. Finally, he found a building he thought was perfect, it was the one he would use if he was the shooter. 

Before either Jason or the shooter could comprehend what was happening, Ren reached into his bag, took out his gun, extended the barrel, aimed at the figure he glimpsed through his scope and fired. He grinned with satisfaction when he saw the figure stagger from the impact, clutching his right thigh. Like Ren, his uniform would be bulletproof, but it would still hurt. 

“What are you doing?” Jason screamed. 

“Gotta go,” Ren said. 

He could hear Jason screaming at him but tuned him out, running to the tallest building on his left while he retracted his gun so it was small again and clipped it to his belt. He reached into his bag, took out the grappling device he smuggled out of Tantalus, aimed up and pulled the trigger. The cool metal console with it’s touch screen was familiar in his grip. It’s what he trained with his whole life, the most important weapon a Tantalus soldier could have. 

Feeling a rush of familiarity, he saw the wire shoot upward before the small yet strong suction on the end of it attached to the building and Ren leaped into the air, hitting one of the buttons on the screen to pull him upward. As he flew up, he took out his infrared goggles with his free hand, setting them to zoom so he can track the figure from a distance. He managed to almost reach the top of the building and was about to stop when he reached the end of the wire. Swiftly, he took out a detachable suction cup, placed it on the building, detached the one clipped to the wire and fired upward again. It took him forty seconds to scale to the top of the building and he cursed himself for being so slow. He was out of practice. 

As soon as he reached the roof he took off at a run towards the building the shooter was on, keeping his eyes steady on the dark figure in the distance, the goggles giving him a clear visual. The figure began to move and Ren picked up the pace, running as fast as he could as he leaped from building to building. He wasn’t going to lose him. No way. At one point he gleaned that the next building was going to be too far to jump but a bit lower which was perfect. All his years training and living in the mountains returned. Buildings were just like the mountains, and he had trained for years, executed so many missions where he spent most of his time in the air flying from rock to rock, scaling up and down in seconds. 

Without needing to pause or even think, his instincts kicked in and he aimed the grappling device straight ahead towards the ledge of the other building. He pulled the trigger again, watching the wire shoot forward, the suction cup attaching perfectly to the ledge. Then he hit the button to make the wire solid metal, changing the settings so it went from limp to hard in a second. He leaped into the air, feeling the wind rush past him. Before he could even begin to descend, he angled the wire down, using it the same way a pole vaulter used his pole to go over the high beam. Then he reached down to his shoes, hitting the button he saved for emergencies and released the compressed air inside, propelling him further up as he used the pole to push himself forward. The metal was strong enough that all it took was the lightest touch to send him further upwards, the air in his shoes giving him more of a lift as he floated over the building. As he was about to reach the ground he hit the button to retract the wire, feeling it lock back into place seconds before he reached the ground and rolled forward so his knees didn’t feel the impact of falling from a high distance.

Once again he was off and running, never letting himself pause for a second. The figure kept looking back at him, trained to always keep it’s pursuer in it’s sights. But at some point his attention will be focused ahead and that’s all Ren needed, just those extra few seconds. So he kept watch, seeing the figure in his tinted goggles clearly outlined. Any second now. Any second. The figure looked back then paused for a second, his gaze forward, probably trying to decide how to leap over a tricky building, and Ren had him! 

Quick as a shot, he whipped his gun up, extending the barrel at the same time, hit the tracker option and fired, straight into the attacker’s neck. He saw the figure stagger forward, hand placed against his neck as he turned and glared at Ren. 

Grinning maliciously, Ren sprinted forward, rushing even faster now, knowing that the attacker was his. He had two options. Run with the tracker embedded in his skin and risk Ren tracking him for a while to his base or whatever. Or stop and try and dig it out quickly with a knife. Ren saw a flash of metal and smirked. Option two it was. His favorite. 

He drew closer and closer, seeing the figure watching him as he frantically tried to cut the skin and remove the tracker without killing himself. Ren knew it was going to be difficult. He’d shot it at an angle so it was hard to remove unless someone had time and patience. He wasn’t an amateur. 

Finally, he was one building away, the attacker’s eyes widened behind his black face mask and Ren didn’t even bother to make a sound as he leaped onto the roof, landing with a solid thump on the same one as the attacker. Ari’s attacker. 

Silently, the figure stood up, knife in hand and the two circled each other. He had to be careful here. The roof wasn’t very big and who knew what training this guy had, plus he was almost twice his size. But battling people bigger than him was his speciality. 

Suddenly, the attacker rushed forward, knife in front of him and Ren leaped back a couple of times before he ducked, then kicked upward, right into his attacker’s jaw. The taller man grunted and staggered back. Not giving him a chance to recover Ren shot forward, intending to kick him in the solar plexus and try and take him down quickly and efficiently. But it looked like the guy finally remembered his training, tossed his knife to the side and charged forward. Ren rolled to the side, knowing if the guy even clipped him he was screwed. With his weight and size, it would only take a few blows to knock Ren down. He had to be careful.

They circled each other again, fists raised, both looking for an opening. The man’s pace was steady, certain. He wouldn’t take a simple misstep that would disadvantage him. His body was hunched, protecting his vital areas. He was trained, and trained well. As expected of a Tantalus soldier. 

The man suddenly stopped and so did Ren, knowing this was going to be it. They drew closer to each other, both assessing the other thoroughly. Then Ren charged forward, silently and quickly. The man hunched his body, his fist starting to draw back to strike him. So Ren leaped high, high into the air, pulled his knee forward and smashed it into the attacker’s face before his body could even register Ren’s jump. With a crunch he felt the nose break under his knee, felt the man fall backwards and placed his arms forward, pushing them off the ground so he leaped over the fallen man instead of falling onto him. He wanted to beat him not kill him and landing with Ren’s knee still in his face would just crush his skull and snap his neck. 

Quickly, in case the guy was so tough he’d recover fast, Ren pulled out the wire restrains he had and swiftly tied the man's hands and legs together, making sure he wouldn’t be able to move. Once he felt secure Ren finally let himself breath a bit, but only a bit. He still had a job to do. 

In one swift move, he removed the mask, starring unblinking into the unfamiliar bloody face. “Guess you won’t tell me who you are huh?” Ren stated.

The man glared up at him through the blood, wincing in pain. “Fuck you,” the man hissed, blood dripping from his nose and into his mouth.

“Which colonel sent you? Was it Brent?” Ren shouted. “Answer me.”

The man grinned, Ren felt something wasn’t right and next thing he knew the man bit down, hard, his eyes rolled back, his mouth foamed and he died, right in front of him. 

Ren blinked unable to believe what just happened. It only took seconds and he didn’t even know how it happened. He sank onto his knees at the man’s head, opened his mouth and looked inside. He couldn’t see much because of the foam so he leaned forward, took a deep breath and his eyes widened at the familiar smell. Potassium cyanide. He never administered it himself thankfully but he’d had to smell it and handle it in his training, in case other people tried to use it as a weapon. He knew what it was. Where had the man kept it? In his mouth? It was possible. But why would he have it and use it like this? Cyanide was a poison used to kill other people, not yourself. Unless….

Ren’s eyes widened and he fell back on his ass, in complete disbelief. All his life, the military told the soldiers they were important, they were necessary for the city and needed to stay strong, healthy. The idea of a suicide mission wasn’t an option. They weren’t allowed to die on a mission. They were too important. But that was on the sanctioned base. What they told the masses. It didn’t mean they sent the same message to the babies they stole straight from the womb. Those children were raised differently, probably only trained and told to be soldiers and nothing else. Considering how many of them there were, it was possible...it was possible they were told to sacrifice themselves if caught. They were part of a secret branch of the government One even Ren didn’t even know existed. The military had a huge supply of pregnant Omegas who gave birth and gave up their children. They knew they would always have more. While Ren and his comrades were told they were important, the other soldiers were told they were expendable. 

Ren took another horrified look at the still figure in front of him. No, they believed they were expendable. Which was so much worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all this time, we finally see what Ren the solider can do. And man can he kick ass!! Until now, he's been stuck at his desk and doing little side missions so we never got to see him in action. Good to see all his training and instincts are still there. We also get introduced to some Tantalus technology like the grappling device (which is pretty cool, multi-functional and I have a lot of plans for) and a hint of the kind of things Ren and other soldiers are expected to do.
> 
> However, there is also some darkness and foreboding in the fact that Kiryn is a walking target. The knowledge that Tantalus doesn't even want to kill him, but wound him and punish him repeatedly, shows more and more how horrible Tantalus is and the real danger Kiryn's in. Add Ren's knowledge of it and admitting that he's done it himself...well, make of that what you will.
> 
> Up next: all three couples a few hours later. Night's not over yet!


	79. Chapter 79

Jason paced Ren’s apartment nervously, uncertain what he’ll even say to the Beta when he came home. If he came home. He shook his head, refusing to believe that. Ari whined from his position at the front door, sensing Jason’s concern and he sighed. 

“Come here boy,” Jason said, sitting on the couch and patting the space next to him. Morosely, the shaggy dog padded forward and leaped onto the couch next to him. Jason placed his hand on his head, rubbing it to comfort the animal, or himself. He wasn’t sure.

It had been three hours since Ren took off, flying through the air like a bat out of hell. Jason didn’t even know how he did that, and could only stare in shock as within seconds his lover disappeared onto the roof. He’d thought of grabbing Ren’s bike or his car and chasing after him but didn’t think he’d be able to even see Ren much less follow him. He wondered if he should head back into the hospital but knew Matt and Nathan would take care of Luke. He wasn’t needed there. Ren, Ren needed him. At least that’s what he told himself as he waited, visions of Ren falling to his death or killed by a bullet constantly pushed aside by his determined images of Ren kicking someone’s ass. He was alive. He was fine. He had to be. 

The door handle turned and Jason leaped up, shocked even though he’d been waiting for that exact thing for hours. Ari barked and stood up, rushing forward when Ren entered the apartment. Jason wanted to as well but felt uncertain after the way Ren took off. Then he saw Ren’s defeated and shaken demeanour and rushed to him.

“What happened?” Jason asked, holding Ren’s arms tightly then loosened his grip.

Ren sighed and walked to his bedroom. “Let me shower first OK.”

Jason didn’t reply and watched Ren walk away, Ari following him. He had never seen Ren look so defeated before and the situation greatly unsettled him. More anxious now for a different reason he sank back onto the couch, waiting for Ren to return. 

When the Beta finally came back, hair wet and smelling of soap and shampoo Jason anxiously sat up, wanting to help Ren but unsure what the Beta needed as he sank into the couch next to him, his expression and body drained. . 

“Want some water or something?” Jason finally asked.

“Water sounds good,” Ren said, his tone wary and still not looking at him. 

Tense, Jason filled a glass with water, the sound of the tap running the only one in the quiet apartment. This was weird but Jason didn’t know what to do. Wordlessly, he handed Ren the glass, watched as he drained it, wiped his lips on his sleeve and placed it on the table with a click.

“Thanks,” Ren said. 

“Ren,” Jason said, unable to bear the tension any longer. “What happened?”

“I chased him,” Ren said, his tone so soft Jason felt it was just a breath. “I caught him. And he killed himself.”

“What?” Jason exclaimed, his voice sounding even louder in the tense room.

“He had some cyanide in his mouth and broke the capsule and killed himself,” Ren explained. “I didn’t even have a chance to react, didn’t even realize what he was doing. Just stood there, like an idiot, and watched him die. I called the base and had Wes come and take the body away after I ...destroyed any signs of where he came from.”

“Ren,” Jason said softly, desperate to allay his lover’s guilt. “It’s not your fault.”

“I know,” Ren growled, his face darkening. “It’s Tantalus’s fault. They trained these kidnapped baby soldiers to die if they’re caught. They did this. His death is their fault.”

That wasn’t the reaction Jason expected but if Ren wasn’t blaming himself then he was going to take it. “So, they don’t normally do that?”

Ren shook his head with disgust. “No. They never trained us to do that, otherwise I would have known and stopped him before he had the chance.”

Jason sighed and leaned back into the couch, mind reeling from the last few hours.

“Did Luke call about Kiryn?” Ren suddenly asked, his tone anxious.

“No, I haven’t talked to anyone. Sorry. I’ll call them now.”

Quickly, Jason took out his phone and texted Matt. He wasn’t surprised when his cousin replied right away, glad to finally have good news.

“He’s out of surgery. Still asleep. Luke’s with him.”

Ren nodded. “I should go see him.”

“In a bit. He’s not going anywhere. Just relax. You had a rough night.”

He thought Ren would argue and was surprised when the Beta nodded. “You’re right. He won’t wake up for a while. And I need to come up with a plan to protect him. There are other soldiers and any one of them may be contacted to target Kir again. Based on the training, they’ll shoot his leg next. We need to keep him safe.”

Jason shifted uncomfortably on the couch, finally acknowledging what he’d been trying to ignore the last couple of hours. He shouldn’t say anything, should continue ignoring it, but he couldn’t. “You said...you’ve done this before? The...warning shot thing.”

Ren stiffened and Jason knew he didn’t want to talk about it either, was probably hiding what he actually did in Tantalus from him all this time. Jason knew Ren’s life as a soldier couldn’t have been simple but never asked him about it, hadn’t wanted to know. And now, he was sure that Ren wanted to keep it that way. But after what Ren said and did tonight, Jason couldn’t just blow past it. Not anymore.

“I don’t really want to talk about it,” Ren said, his tone firm.

“I do,” Jason replied, his tone just as strong. “Ren what you did tonight...you can’t expect me to just ignore it.”

Ren sighed and looked at him, his gaze begging Jason to stop. “What do you want me to say Jason?”

Jason swallowed, the main question he wanted to ask on the tip of his tongue. It took him several attempts before he was able to actually voice it. “Have you ever killed anyone?” he asked softly. 

Ren’s eyes shuttered and Jason felt his heart drop. “Only when I had to.”

Jason belt like he’d been punched in the stomach and leaned back, away from Ren, trying to gather his thoughts. In Plutus, and even Heracles, soldiers were trained to stun the criminals, the real and best benefit of the laser guns they created over fifty years ago. It was a very, very rare case when someone died and usually it was indirectly. He’d assumed Tantalus was the same. Of course, he knew Tantalus was different. Their weapons were different. Ren was a Tantalus soldier. It was normal and expected that he might have to take someone’s life if necessary. But his emotions couldn’t accept what logic was telling him.

“What else did you do?” Jason asked, his tone barely above a whisper.

“Jason-”

“What else?” Jason shot back, looking at Ren and daring him to reject him.

Ren sighed, folded his legs under him and looked at him. “Is that really what you want? To know every horrible thing I’ve ever done as a soldier?”

No, it wasn’t. What he wanted was his Ren back, the way they were before. Part of him still wanted to just ignore it, live in his little bubble. But after years of doing that, he knew how futile it was. Ignoring reality didn’t mean it went away and trying desperately to deny it took it’s toll until you eventually cracked. Ren and Kiryn faced their nightmares, their worries, their fears, even though they had to deal with the emotional fall out. Jason couldn’t do any less. “Yes,” he said firmly. 

Ren drew a deep breath and began to speak while Jason listened in horrified silence. He listened as Ren told him about the time he had to stalk a townie they thought might be rebelling. How he had to use his position as Ren the one everyone knew to gain his trust, then took him out into the desert where he was tortured by the specialists for information. Listened as Ren described in detail how he had to break into the home of a single Omega, found the banned books she’d smuggled into the city, and turned her in. Afterwards she’d disappeared, taken to the prison. Listened as he recalled when they infiltrated a rebel base in a mountain, how he’d hunted them down with his fellow soldiers, and killed them when the rebels resisted. There were more, more stories that made Jason break out in a cold sweat. And Ren said it all in a detached voice, like he wasn’t even there. 

“Those are the worst ones,” Ren said. “The ones I wish I could forget but remember the most.”

“Why do you do it?” Jason asked his voice breaking. “Why do it if you hate it so much?”

Ren’s face finally changed and Jason wanted to hug him when he saw how shattered Ren looked. 

“What else can I do?” Ren asked softly. “It was my choice to be a soldier. I knew what I was getting into when I signed up. My mom warned me, told me that I’d have to betray the people I know, kill people even. But I did it anyway. And I don’t regret being a soldier Jason. My life would be so much more different if I went the miner path and I think it would have been worse. I don’t always like what I have to do, I hate the military so often for it, but I don’t regret being a soldier. It’s who I am.”

“It’s not just who you are!” Jason burst out, not knowing what he was saying but suddenly feeling he had to clarify this, draw a line between Ren the soldier and Ren the human. For both of them. “You are kind, and smart. You care about everyone. You feel responsible for everyone. You’d give your life for the people you care about. You wanted to be a soldier to protect the people you care about. To make a better life for yourself. Not to hurt others. That’s not you.”

Ren gave him a pitying look. “It is Jason. I did those things. And I knew what I was doing when I did them. I can’t just make it all cut and dried like you want. All of that is me. The kind part and the one who betrayed those people. I can’t say that I deal with the guilt well but I accept it. The question is can you?”

Jason wanted to say yes, he should just say yes, without question. This was Ren, the love of his life. His chosen mate. But he couldn't get the image out of his head of Ren chasing people with a gun, killing them without a flicker of emotion.

“I think we both need some time. To think,” Ren said softly. 

He should scream no. Tell Ren he didn’t need time, that he was in this with him. That he wanted him. But he couldn’t. He stood up and left, uncertain how to feel and what to do. He’d given his heart and soul to Ren, and now he didn’t know if he can even look at him. What was he going to do?

 

 

It took Kiryn a few tries before he could finally crack his eyes open. And he only managed to do it a bit and his vision was all blurry. 

“Ryn,” Luke whispered to his left. 

With great effort, Kiryn managed to turn his head a bit, seeing a blurry Luke beside him. He blinked a few times and his vision began to improve, Luke’s face becoming clearer until he saw how pale and worried his husband looked.

“I’m fine,” Kiryn croaked, is throat burning. Before he could ask, Luke dashed away for a few seconds then reappeared, holding a cup with a straw to his lips. Thankful, Kiryn opened his mouth and sucked, feeling an intense relief when the cool water hit his parched throat. “Thanks,” he said, happy he sounded less parchy.

“You feeling OK?” Luke asked anxiously then closed his eyes with mortification. “Sorry. Stupid question.”

Kiryn managed to chuckle, well more like a chest rumble. “Not stupid. Sweet.”

Luke’s expression changed, becoming more horrified. “How can you laugh right now?”

“Want me to cry instead?” Kiryn asked dryly.

“No,” Luke muttered. “Just..I don’t know. You were shot Ryn!”

“I know,” Kiryn said, swallowing at the memory. “Guess I’m back to running for my life.”

“No, you’re not,” Luke said firmly, his face and tone becoming stronger. “Dad knows everything and we talked. He agreed that we’re going to do our best to protect you.”

Kiryn would have smiled if he could muster the effort. How did he get so lucky to have such sweet men as his new family? His own father sold him to get raped while these two accepted him and protected him. “I believe you. Ren is probably coming up with a plan as well. Where is he anyway?”

Luke hesitated and looked away for a second. “He..took off. After he heard where you were shot.”

Kiryn frowned, a gut feeling telling him Ren was off running around somewhere, hunting down the shooter. But he couldn’t tell Luke that. No one could know what Ren did as a soldier in Tantalus. Even Kiryn didn’t know all the details but he heard the stories, saw the aftermath. They all understood. It was Tantalus so they understood and treated Ren the way they always did. But he wasn’t so sure the people in Plutus could accept their horrors and take it in stride. They were from a different world, didn’t understand what it meant to struggle to survive everyday, doing what you could to get by, trying your best not to hurt the innocent in the process, and sometimes failing. No, Ren never told him what he did, but Kiryn knew. And he knew how much it killed his kind hearted friend to hurt the people around them. “I’m sure he’ll come by later.”

“Matt said he told Jason you were out of surgery so I imagine so,” Luke said. “Dad just went to get me a change of clothes.” Luke looked down at his shirt, his face paling again. “I...probably should have changed earlier.”

Kiryn finally looked his husband over, surprised by the amount of blood on his clothes. “I’m sorry Luke. That you have to go through this.”

Luke shook his head and grabbed Kiryn’s left hand in both of his. “It’s OK. I’m just glad you’re alive. We’ll figure this out Ryn. I promise.”

Kiryn forced himself to smile, trying to comfort his naive spouse who knew nothing about the world of Tantalus. He wasn’t alive because of luck or the skills of the doctors. He was alive because Tantalus wanted him to be. For now. He needed to talk to Ren. And fast. Because he had a feeling he had target marks placed around his body, and he didn’t plan on getting shot again. He survived hell before, he wasn’t going to let them drag him back down. 

 

 

Matt sighed as he finally entered his car after driving Nathan home and back to get Luke some clothes. He’d also seen Kiryn, awake and smiling which filled him with such intense relief he couldn’t just leave. Eventually though, his exhaustion set in after all the stress from today and he left the injured Omega in the capable and loving hands of his husband and father-in-law. Relieved, he collapsed into the driver’s seat. 

He still couldn’t believe that Kiryn was from Tantalus, that they were targeting him. Wanted to kill him. Luke confided in him and Nathan, told them all about Kiryn’s past and Matt still couldn’t believe it. He imagined all Tantalus people were tough and strong, sometimes stoic like Ren. Not that Kiryn wasn’t strong, but it was more on the inside. In a different way than Ren. He didn’t know how to explain it and knew it was his own biased perception but he still couldn’t imagine the cheerful Omega he’d grown to care about living in the nightmare that was Tantalus. 

He needed some stability, needed some reality, or to get away from reality. It was all a bit too much to handle. So he drove to Connor’s house, where he was when Nathan called him and Matt dashed out, picking up his uncle on the way to the hospital. A few minutes later he pulled up in front of Connor’s building, buzzed the Omega’s apartment and headed up. No surprise, he found the Omega anxiously waiting for him in the doorway, wringing his hands nervously. 

“Is Kiryn alright?” Connor asked as Matt reached him and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“He’s fine,” Matt whispered into his hair. “He’s going to be fine.”

Connor sighed and hugged him back. “Thank god. I wasn’t sure whether to text you and bother you since you were with the family.

“Everyone except me and Uncle Nathan took off as soon as he was out of surgery,” Matt said, leading Connor into the apartment and sitting on the couch, the Omega still in his arms, seeking his comforting warmth. “I stuck around for a while then left once I felt they didn’t need me anymore. Uncle Nathan and Luke are staying with him. I even managed to get Uncle Nathan out of the hospital for a bit to get clothes for Luke since his were covered in blood. Just to get him to breathe fresh air a bit.”

Connor’s face paled at the word blood and Matt hugged the Omega closer, releasing a small scent to help comfort him as well. He didn’t think Connor detected it since he wasn’t used to Alpha and Omega scents but he knew it would work anyway. At least a bit. 

“I know I never met him, but I feel like I know him. And I should visit him. Even just as your secretary,” Connor explained.

Matt smiled, squeezing his hand. “That sounds great. I’m sure he’d appreciate it. And you’ll like him. He’s kinda...interesting.”

“So I’ve heard,” Connor said. “How’s Luke taking it?” 

“He’s ...taking it. He’s worried about someone else coming after Kiryn and wants to come up with a plan with Ren to protect him. We’re meeting about it tomorrow.”

“Good idea. Ren is good at stuff like this.”

“Yeah. Also, there’s a bit more to the story.” Quickly, Matt recounted Kiryn’s background, glad that Connor remained quiet throughout the whole story, his wide eyes the only indication of his shock. 

“So, they might come after him again, now that they know he’s alive,” Matt finished off. 

“That’s...wow. And I thought I had it bad,” Connor murmured, sitting back, his eyes lost. “An Omega in Tantalus. After what Jason told us about the sanctuaries...I don’t even want to imagine what that poor kid went through.”

“I don’t think he was actually in them,” Matt clarified. “From the sound of it they ran so they can get away from it.”

“But still. Growing up knowing you’d have to go there one day,” the Omega shuddered, rubbing his arms for warmth. “The thought itself is terrifying.”

Matt sat there, watching his Omega who only ever lived in one city and knew one way of life, showing compassion and understanding for an Omega he didn’t know and from a completely different background. He heard Lucas in his head, telling him not to get serious, to choose between Connor and his status in the family. He knew he should think about it more, should panic more. All his life he focused on the family. Family was the most important thing. That’s how he’d been raised. But now that he had Connor, his priorities had changed. He didn’t know how it happened or when. Lucas probably threw down the gauntlet thinking it would snap Matt out of whatever rosy love bubble he was in. Instead his ultimatum made him realize even more just how valuable Connor was, how much he loved him and wanted him in his life. Even if it meant turning his back on his family. 

“Connor, there’s something I have to tell you,” Matt said.

“What is it?” Connor asked nervously. “Is there another problem?”

Matt opened his mouth, about to tell Connor about Lucas’s ultimatum and his decision but closed it. If Connor found out he’d feel anxious, worry about Matt and might take drastic steps to try and mend his relationship with Lucas. But that’s not what Matt wanted. Lucas said he was going to leave Connor alone and as long as he stuck to that, he preferred keeping Connor in the dark about Lucas’s actions for as long as he could. They just acknowledged their love for each other. Could he be blamed for wanting to enjoy it, just for a bit longer?

“I have to go back to the hospital tomorrow and spend the day dealing with this,” Matt said instead. “You’re welcome to join me.”

Connor smiled, and Matt’s heart skipped a beat. “Of course. I want to help.”

Matt pulled Connor close, placing a gentle kiss on top of his chestnut hair. Just for a bit longer. He just wanted it to be the two of them a bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story has taken a much darker tone in this chapter with Tantalus bringing itself more fully into the lives of our Plutus characters. Just like we’re shocked and have to deal with this new reality, so do they. Surprisingly, it's Jason who has a harder time with it all than Luke. Don’t know if any of you changed your opinions about Ren a bit after this. Compared to Kiryn, Ren is the one with a more shady past which is harder for Jason, and some people, to accept. Meanwhile Luke is stepping up more, showing that he really is willing to go all in despite Kiryn keeping all of this a secret from him until recently. We also have to acknowledge the big step Matt took in this chapter. As someone who was groomed and raised to put family first, he makes the decision to give it up for the person he loves, it’s not easy. 
> 
> Up next: a chapter focused on Kiryn and the people in his life


	80. Chapter 80

Kiryn lay back, eyes closed as he listened to his band’s songs play on his phone. Considering he was just shot yesterday he couldn’t hold a guitar yet, but he needed some music right now so he can calm down and deal with the fact that once again Tantalus was after his life. So listening to recordings on his phone was the next best thing.

“I like this song,” Nathan said from the chair next to the bed. Kiryn opened his eyes, smiling slightly when he saw Nathan’s sincere expression. His father-in-law hadn’t left his side except to go to the bathroom or get some food. Right now, it was Luke’s turn to get them something to eat. It helped settle his nerves, knowing that at any given time one or both were there with him, cared enough to sit in uncomfortable chairs and sleep on a mattress on the floor and a couch that was too small for them so he wasn’t alone. Because they cared. 

“I do too,” Kiryn said. “It’s an old one, about four years.”

Nathan noodded. “The beat is nice. Sorry, I’m not really a music person so I don’t know how to describe it. But I do like the lyrics a lot. You have a lot of images relating to the feeling of autumn.”

“That’s what we were going for. And it’s fine if you don’t get music. It means even more that you don’t and still like the song.”

Nathan smiled and Kiryn grinned back. Slowly though, his smile began to fade and that nagging guilt inside since he woke up yesterday, or since he married Luke really, grew even more. “Nathan. Can I ask you something?” Kiryn asked hesitantly, telling himself to let the matter drop. But he couldn't. After yesterday he had to let it out.

“What is it?” 

“Do you...blame me?” Kiryn asked softly, his hands clenching the bed sheet tightly.

“For what?” Nathan asked puzzled.

“For not telling Luke the truth about me until recently.” Kiryn said solemnly. “I hid it from him before we married and after. And now there are soldiers after me. Aren’t you...mad at me?”

Kiryn held his breath, looking for any signs of how the Alpha felt, any tiny flicker of emotion. Nathan sat back in his chair, his expression somber and Kiryn’s heart clenched. He shouldn’t have asked. Nathan and Luke already accepted him, told him they’d protect him. Why did he have to bring this up now?

“Honestly,” Nathan said slowly and Kiryn felt his body burn with shame. “As a father, I feel hurt that you didn’t trust Luke enough to tell him. From what I understand though, it was more you were trying to ignore everything than deliberately mislead him or hide.” Nathan looked at him, his eyes boring into his. “Isn’t that so?”

Kiryn nodded silently.

“Luke told me a bit about why you left Tantalus. I imagine there is more to the story but that’s between you and him. What I heard is enough to know what kind of life you had and why you ran. And why you hid it. The fact that you are from Tantalus isn’t something anyone would advertise. If I knew the truth before you married Luke, I would have hesitated to give my blessings.” 

Kiryn looked down at his curled hands on the sheet. He’d asked. He’d wanted to truth. He couldn’t be upset for getting it. 

“So, I’m glad you didn’t tell him. Because it would have made everything more complicated before you even began.”

Kiryn’s eyes widened and he looked at Nathan, unable to believe what the Alpha just said. “What do you mean?” he strangled out.

“I mean, now that you’re part of our family, I can’t imagine not having you in it. I would hate to think how I would have been against it, if it hadn’t happened.” Nathan smiled, then leaned forward prying Kiryn’s left hand off the sheet and clasping it in his. “Kiryn. Everyone has baggage. It’s unfortunate that your’s includes soldiers and murder. But that’s something we’re all going to deal with. If you want to know if I’m upset with you for hiding the truth, the answer is partly. If you want to know if I blame you and wish you had never married Luke. The answer is no.”

Kiryn bit the inside of his lips tightly to stop them from trembling and turned his head on the pillow, trying to collect himself so he didn’t suddenly burst into tears. Nathan wanted him as a son-in-law. Cared about him. Saw him as someone important who he wanted around and wanted to protect. Growing up, he always wondered what it would be like to have ‘normal’ parents, wondered what normal even meant. This, Nathan, was more than he ever could have pictured. 

“Hey,” Luke said as he entered the room, a plastic bag of food in his hand. “Everything OK?”

“Just having a heart to heart, father-in-law to son-in-law moment,” Nathan said simply, still holding Kiryn’s hand. “Don’t worry about it.”

Luke gave Kiryn a probing look and he forced himself to turn his head back to the room and smile. “It was good Luke. Don’t worry. It was more than good.”

Luke smiled with relief. “Good. I’m glad. Kiryn the nurse said they’ll bring your food by in a bit. Dad I got you a roast beef sandwich.”

Kiryn watched father and son, watched how gentle their gazes were when they looked at each other. Here was a relationship full of love and trust. And now, he might be a part of it. He blinked back his tears, feeling a strong urge to brag to Ren about how his life was better than any of the fantasies they came up with.

A couple of hours later there was a knock on the door and Matt entered, his customary bright smile in place. And here was someone else who accepted him already, Kiryn thought. He really was lucky. 

“Hey Kiryn. How are you feeling today?” Matt asked from the doorway. 

“Still can’t sit up yet or move much but I’m awake so that’s nice,” Kiryn replied. “These pain killers are great by the way.”

Everyone chuckled and Kiryn grinned, glad that he was still able to turn a bad situation into a joke, a talent he’d cultivated his whole life so he and Ren could survive day to day without losing their spirits. 

“If you don’t mind, I brought Connor, my secretary. He wanted to wish you a speedy recovery and see how you are,” Matt said.

Kiryn instinctively wanted to sit up when he heard the name but couldn’t. Connor. Ren had told him so much about the Omega, Kiryn had wanted to meet him so badly. Ren said he was smart, sharp, and one of the kindest, most nurturing and caring people he ever met. The way Ren described him, he was like a mythical mother, caring for his loved ones like in fairy tales. But he also explained how tough Connor was and Kiryn imagined a warrior. Somehow, he couldn’t reconcile the two contrasting images together and was beyond eager to finally meet this fantastical, mythical human being. “Sure. Let him in,” Kiryn said, trying to hide how eager he was.

Matt looked behind him, spoke to the person outside then stepped aside and in walked one of the cutest Omegas Kiryn had ever seen. While Kiryn was told he was beautiful with sharp features, this Omega was soft and round with a button nose and kind eyes. He didn’t look like a warrior at all. He was….warm. A quality he never ever saw in Tantalus. He felt drawn to him immediately. 

“Hello Kiryn,” Connor said, smiling awkwardly as he stepped forward, making Kiryn’s heart soften further. “I know we never met but when Matt told me what happened I had to come visit. I heard a lot about you from Matt and Ren so I feel I already know you.”

“Oh man, they talked about me,” Kiryn groaned. “You must think I’m a total freak.”

“Just a bit,” Connor said, his expression so deadpan Kiryn started laughing then stopped when it pulled at his stitches.

“You’re a sharp one aren’t you?” Kiryn asked.

“I try,” Connor said, a twinkle appearing in his eyes and Kiryn grinned.

“I’m glad you came Connor. You should come by again. I think I’m gonna like you.”

If Connor was taken aback by Kiryn’s blunt statement he didn’t show it, nodding instead. “Thanks. I’ll do that.”

“Well, actually you can have some time to bond now,” Matt said, looking at Luke and Nathan, his expression serious. “I need to talk to you two.”

“If it’s about me, I’d rather you talk in front of me,” Kiryn stated.

“It’s not completely,” Matt said apologetically. “It’s..more family, Grandfather kind of thing.”

“We’ll fill you in right away. Promise,” Luke assured him.

Kiryn still felt some annoyance at being excluded but didn’t want to make a scene in front of his new family and potential new friend so he nodded and the three left. 

“I’d be frustrated too,” Connor said as he sat down in Nathan’s vacated chair. “I hate feeling left out. Especially if it involves me.”

“Exactly!” Kiryn said, glad someone finally understood. “I mean, I get Plutus is different but us Omegas really get the short end of the stick here. How do you handle it?”

Connor was silent for a few moments. “Not very well I’m afraid. I’ve been told I always overstep my bounds and do more than I’m allowed.”

“So I’ve heard,” Kiryn muttered. He’d meant to say it silently and kicked himself when he saw Connor’s interest was peaked.

“You’ve heard about me? From who?”

“Well, Ren, and Jason through Ren,” Kiryn confessed. “Ren was bragging about you, saying he met an Omega who was tough like me. He said Jason calls you the Alpha Omega.”

Connor’s face turned bright red and it took him a few tries before he could speak which amused Kiryn to no end. Damn, but this Omega was fun. “He calls me that? To who?”

“Ren. It’s just between them. They really respect you. It’s obvious.”

“Well, I respect them too,” Connor said solemnly. 

Kiryn grinned, reassessing his opinion of the Omega now that he finally met him. After everything Ren told him, he couldn’t tie together the strong warrior he described and the gentleman mother, but he thought he understood now. There was a wealth of steely resolve under that gentle face. This was someone who can comfort you one second and tear you a new one the next without even raising his voice. 

His curiosity about Connor only increased after he met him, millions of thoughts forming in his head. It made him wonder what he was like at work, and at home. What kind of mother was he? Was he what was considered ‘normal?’ 

“Ren said you have a son,” Kiryn said, wincing inwardly at the abrupt way he introduced the topic. He didn’t even know what he’d say next but he was suddenly curious about the first maternal Omega he’s ever met. None of his Omega friends had children yet and while Lin was a great mother to Ren, she wasn’t exactly the type to comfort you with a hug and a kiss. More like stern talk and probing looks. After meeting Connor, had Ren felt like this? This burning desire to see what a mother was like who wasn’t tainted by Tantalus?

“Oh, Ren told you about Devon,” Connor said, not looking disturbed by the sudden topic at all. Composed. That was the right word. He was composed and graceful. Like nothing ever bothered him or ruffled his feathers. Amazing. 

“Devon huh? Nice name. How old is he?”

“He’s eight,” Connor said, a soft smile on his lips, his already gentle face becoming even more serene as he thought about his son. Kiryn felt a bit sad, wondering if his mom ever looked at him like that. He was so young when she died he didn’t even know what she looked like and his dad never talked about her.

“What’s he like?” Kiryn asked, eager to hear about the first perfect mother and son relationship he’s ever heard of. 

“Well, he’s very sweet,” Connor said. “Kind. He cares a lot about people. He has younger siblings so he’s used to looking out for them.”

“Kinda like Ren,” Kiryn couldn’t help interrupting, feeling proud of his best friend slash surrogate older brother. 

“Ren does seem to take his responsibilities seriously,” Connor agreed. “One of the reasons I like him. He’s supported me a lot. Helped me when I messed up.”

“Sounds like him. He was always making sure there were no rocks ahead while I was too busy dashing forward.” Kiryn sighed. “He’s a bit overprotective to tell the truth. Wants to protect everyone.”

“Sounds like Devon,” Connor murmured.

“Oh, got yourself a little warrior huh?” Kiryn laughed, thinking about the Alpha Omega warrior image he’d cultivated in his head.

Connor’s eyes widened and he spluttered. “How did you know that? That’s what I call him!” 

The two laughed and Kiryn was about to ask him more questions when the three men re-entered the room. 

“Connor. Ready to go?” Matt asked. 

Kiryn scanned the three faces, noting how serious they all looked. “You going to tell us what’s going on?” Kiryn asked bluntly. Connor was about to get up but Kiryn stopped him. “Sit down. You’re part of all this too or you wouldn’t have come. And Ren and Jason trust you.” He looked at Luke, his gaze unflinching. “What’s going on?”

Matt and Nathan looked at Luke nervously while the Beta remained composed and Kiryn felt some pride mix in with his impatience. 

“We were wondering if we should tell the rest of the family the truth about you,” Luke explained. “There’s a high risk that they might not accept you.”

Kiryn stared at them; Matt shifted uncomfortably while Nathan looked shattered. Luke though, Luke’s expression was blank but Kiryn recognized his body language. It was how he stood and braced himself when he was getting ready to fight. 

“You think Lucas may send me back,” Kiryn stated and Matt, Connor and Nathan started while Luke simply nodded. “I see. Well it doesn't surprise me,” Kiryn replied mildly. “When I decided to tell the truth I knew there was a risk of Lucas finding out and I imagined how he’d react. Glad to see I wasn’t far from the mark.”

“We don’t know that yet,” Matt said desperately. “We’re going to deal with this carefully.”

Kiryn shook his head. “No. I’m pretty sure Lucas won’t think twice about it. He never wanted me here. He can just tell people Luke and I left and hand me over. I’m not really family. I don’t matter.”

“Kiryn,” Nathan said brokenly and Kiryn wanted to comfort his kind hearted father-in-law. But facts are facts and he was done running away and hoping for the best.

“So, what’s the plan?” he asked. “I assume that’s why you talked.”

“We’re not sure yet,” Luke confessed. “Grandfather wants to know what happened, said he wants to open a case and our family personally investigate but needs information first. We’re trying to put him off until we think of something.”

“Then, we’d better think fast,” Kiryn said, telling himself to remain calm even though all he wanted to do was run, run as far away as he could. He was done running. From his past, from the truth, and from Tantalus. 

 

Kiryn was feeling very tired and very popular a few hours later when Ren showed up. 

“Hi,” Ren said, hesitating for a second in the doorway when he caught sight of Nathan and Luke.

“Why don’t we go for a walk Dad?” Luke asked, getting up. Nathan quickly followed his son’s lead and within seconds Kiryn was alone with Ren who was still standing awkwardly near the door.

Despite his exhaustion, he was just shot after all, Kiryn was able to jog his brain enough to guess what Ren must be feeling. Guilt. Lots and lots of guilt. 

“First off,” Kiryn said, able inflect a great deal of annoyance due to his physical discomfort. “This is not your fault. And don’t you dare say it is,” Kiryn almost shouted when he saw Ren was about to argue. “You warned me there were soldiers here. You told me I might be spotted. I went ahead to that party without changing how I look. You tried to convince me to change my hair and eyes back and I didn’t listen.”

“I should have tried harder,” Ren protested, hesitantly making his way to the bed. “I should have stressed how dangerous it was instead of trying to let you face your past or whatever.” Ren’s face paled and Kiryn frowned, knowing Ren was probably blaming himself for pushing him to face his past in the first place. For a smart guy, Ren was such an idiot sometimes. 

“Ren,” Kiryn sighed his name dramatically. “We can argue and play the guilt game all day. You want to feel guilty and act all awkward and weird and have nightmares about this it’s your choice. As for me, I know what I did, I know this is my fault, and I accept responsibility for it. So your guilt really doesn’t matter that much to me.”

Ren frowned, knowing what Kiryn was doing and trying to decide how best to handle him. Then he sagged and sank into the chair, his head falling back. “I’m an idiot to try and talk to you about this.”

“On that we both agree.” Kiryn grinned and Ren lifted his head and smiled.

“What are you doing here anyway?” Kiryn asked, suddenly realizing what time it was. “You don’t finish work for another three hours.” Ren winced and that’s all it took for Kiryn to know what may have sent the workaholic and professional Ren fleeing his job early. “What happened with Jason?” he asked softly. 

Ren sighed. “He freaked out. Saw me in action a bit yesterday and kept pressing me to find out what kind of missions I actually did in Tantalus.”

“And you told him?” Kiryn asked, shocked. “You never even told me.”

“I never tell anyone,” Ren stated. “And I never planned on ever telling anyone. Ever. But he kept pushing and said he wanted to know so..”

“You could have fudged up the truth a bit,” Kiryn said weakly. “Not lie exactly but...sugar coat it.”

Ren shook his head, his expression full of despair and Kiryn’s heart broke for him. “I couldn’t do that to him. Not when he was asking for the truth. He and I are always honest with each other. Always. I didn’t want to start holding back now.”

Kiryn knew what he meant. Once he started confiding in Luke he felt he could tell him anything. Looks like the Blake men encouraged their mates to reveal their darkest secrets. Only this time, the dark secret was a bit too much to handle.

“Think he’ll be OK?” Kiryn asked cautiously.

“I don’t know,” Ren said sadly. “He didn’t say anything when he left. And today at work it was so...awkward. He barely looked at me. I don’t know if this is something he can handle.”

They lapsed into morose silence, both wondering just how much of their Tantalus lives people would be able to accept.

“I met Connor,” Kiryn said suddenly, eager to change the subject.

It seemed to work as Ren gave him a wobbly smile. “Yeah? He’s great right? I told you.”

Kiryn chuckled weakly. “Yeah. I like him. He’s sharp and kind, just like you said. I could just feel it.”

Ren nodded. “He has that air about him. I told you how he cares about the Eagles right?”

“Yup. I’m still impressed he memorized their family tree, allergies, routines, and all that crap.”

“It’s not just at work. He really genuinely cares about people,” Ren said, sitting up eagerly. “I hope you get to spend more time with him Kir. He’s like no one we’ve ever met. He’s been through hell because of his divorce and custody battle for his kid but he’s still the sweetest person you’ll find.”

It all seemed like something out of a fairy tale, Kiryn thought. In Tantalus, it was hard to find anyone who was kind just to be kind. Or didn’t have some inner darkness in them. Someone who was caring, not just towards his family but strangers, was like a foreign entity. Suddenly part of what Ren said sunk in and he frowned. “What custody battle?”

“Do they have divorce in Orpheus?” 

“They do, but usually people just share the kids. There’s not much drama that’s I’ve heard of anyway.”

Ren’s expression darkened and Kiryn’s heart tightened for a second. “That’s not the way it is here. You know how the kids go to Omegas back home? Here it’s different. They go to the Alpha. And the Alpha gets to do whatever they want while the Omega has to leave the city. It’s all so messed up Kir. Every time Jason tries to explain how the gender structures works here it just sounds so stupid to me.”

“It’s not like we have a great system either,” Kiryn said dryly. 

“True,” Ren said, looking a bit uncomfortable before he shook his head, his expression earnest again. “Anyway, when Connor got divorced he wanted to keep his son. And no Omega has ever done that before.” 

Kiryn sat in stunned silence as Ren described how Connor worked hard for years to keep his son, to get a job, to become his own person. How he lost his son and Jason managed to blackmail his ex’s family to keep him. It was all so dramatic and unbelievable. And yet, Kiryn was riveted. He could see now why Ren spoke so highly of Connor. Coming from a city where parents dumped their kids left and right in the orphanages or barely raised them, seeing a parent fight so hard for their child, love them so completely they changed their whole life for them, was awe inspiring. To be fair, Ren had that with Lin. She chose him, she adopted him, and she worked hard to raise him. But Ren could never get rid of the fact, the hurt, of being rejected by his birth parents. They never spoke of it, ever, but he knew how much that weighed on Ren growing up. Saw him struggle with it. It was one of the reasons he hated the government and sanctuaries so much. 

“I didn’t know he did that,” Kiryn said contemplatively when Ren finished. 

“I know,” Ren said, a content smile on his face. “I’m so glad it worked out for him.”

Kiryn couldn’t respond and he knew Ren understood, letting him sit and think back on their lives, their parents, and what it truly meant to love your child, unconditionally. 

Eventually, he fell asleep out of pure exhaustion. When he woke up he found Luke reading a book in his chair. 

‘Where’s Nathan?” Kiryn asked drowsily. 

“I convinced him to go home,” Luke said, leaning forward and peering down at his face.

“Good. He doesn’t have to stay here the whole time.” 

Luke smiled. “He wanted to. He’s used to staying in the hospital for days anyway.”

Kiryn knew he was talking about his mother. As he recalled, she’d been hospitalized for about two months before she passed. Luke was only fifteen then so he must have been at the hospital a lot too. He could imagine them, father and son, anxiously watching the woman they loved slipping away. He swallowed, realizing how much the image depressed him. After all that, here they were, back at the hospital, this time for Kiryn. He really was the worst. 

“I’m sorry Luke,” Kiryn said, unable to stop himself.

“For what?” Luke asked.

“For all of this. For not telling you the truth. For not telling you how dangerous it was for me to be spotted. All of it.”

Luke smiled and stroked his hair. Kiryn closed his eyes, enjoying his husband’s familiar and gentle touch.

“It’s fine Ryn. It’s all part of your life. It’s all good.”

Kiryn wanted to argue further but knew it was pointless. Just like Nathan, Luke was sticking to him and it filled him with joy and shame at the same time. He really was lucky to have such amazing people like Nathan, Luke and Ren in his life. 

There was a knock on the door and both of them turned as the doctor entered. 

“Hello. You’re awake,” Dr. Wallace said.

“Hello Dr. Wallace,” Luke said. “Did Kiryn’s test results come back?”

“Yes, they came back a few hours ago,” Dr Wallace said, looking apologetic. “Sorry. I was roped into an emergency surgery and couldn’t come before now.”

“It’s fine doctor,” Kiryn assured him. “I’m sure you’re exhausted so thanks for coming by.”

“It’s no problem,” Wallace said, smiling thinly. “As you know, per Mr. Nathan’s orders we ran every test we could. And we had some..interesting results. Which is why I wanted to talk to you sooner.”

Luke’s hand grasped his and Kiryn froze. 

“Is something wrong?” Luke asked tensely.

“No, no!” Wallace said emphatically. “Nothing’s wrong. If anything, it’s good news.” 

Luke and Kiryn relaxed, but only a bit. Wallace’s behaviour was strange and they couldn’t fully clam down until he explained the results fully. 

“Then what is it?” Kiryn asked.

Wallace cleared his throat. “I’m guessing you're not aware of this since you haven't asked. Which is why it’s good news but a bit awkward to just tell you.”

“Doctor,” Luke said patiently. “Please, just tell us.”

“Mr. Kiryn is pregnant,” Wallace said.

Kiryn felt like he was falling into a dark abyss, Wallace’s words replaying over and over. Pregnant? Him? When? How? Stupid question he knew how but...his mind was reeling and he couldn't focus. 

“Are you sure?” Luke asked hoarsely. “You’re sure he’s pregnant?”

“Positive,” Wallace said. “It’s in the test results. That’s why I said it’s good news. Usually babies don’t survive physical, and sometimes emotional, traumas the mother experiences in the early stages. And the baby appears to only be a couple of weeks old. But it survived. You have a strong baby there. Very strong desire to live.”

Two weeks ago. That’s when he and Luke had sex properly for the first time, the first time Kiryn felt free and enjoyed the experience of sex fully. Is that way he got pregnant out of his heat? Because his emotions were so riled up? 

“Um, Dr Wallace can you give us a minute?” Luke asked, his voice strained and Kiryn was finally able to focus enough to look at him, surprised by the raw emotion on Luke’s face. And it wasn’t a good one.

Kiryn heard the door close, his eyes still locked on Luke’s.

“I thought you were on the pill,” Luke said, still sounding like he had a frog in his throat.

“The what?” Kiryn asked, confused. 

Luke closed his eyes. “It’s a pill to prevent you from getting pregnant. They didn’t teach you about it in Tantalus? Or Orpheus?”

Kiryn shook his head. “We don’t have anything like that in Tantalus. And no one ever talked to me about sex in Orpheus since I seemed so against it.”

Kiryn swallowed, uncertain how to handle this new information and feeling more anxious because Luke seemed more strained than anything else.

“Luke?” Kiryn asked uncertainly.

Luke sighed, then rubbed his face with his hands. “I can’t believe it. A baby.” He stared past Kiryn, his eyes vacant. “You know, I wanted this,” he said softly. “I wanted us to have a baby, to have a family. If this was two days ago I’d be crying for joy and running off to tell Matt and my dad.”

Two days ago. Before Kiryn was shot. Before they realized that he was a walking target and Tantalus soldiers were after him. Instinctively, Kiryn placed his hand on his stomach, unable to believe there was a life inside there. He never thought he’d be a mother. Ever. Never thought he’d even have sex. So he didn’t know how to feel about all this. He didn’t know what it meant to be a parent and if he was ready for it. He was barely getting used to being married. And now his life was in danger. Somehow, the baby survived the attack. But if it happened again, he might lose it. 

His hands curled on his stomach at the thought of losing this life he just discovered inside him. He may not understand it, he may not have wanted it, but this baby had survived a frickin gun shot, just like him. It was tough and wanted to survive, just like his mother. And damn if he wasn’t going to make sure they both made it out. Because if Tantalus succeeded, they wouldn’t just kill him, but his and Luke’s child. 

“We have to protect it Luke,” Kiryn said firmly. “We have to keep it safe.”

Luke looked at him, saw his determination and answered it, grasping Kiryn’s hands tightly in his. “We will. We’ll protect our baby.”

Kiryn felt a fire burn inside him. He didn’t know if it was maternal instincts, wasn’t sure if mothers developed it that early or so quickly, but he let it roar inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I had a lot more twists planned! I feel like everyone is torn between excitement that Liryn are having a baby and worry cuz everything has gone to hell. What makes it worse is that Liryn themselves are already in panic/survival mode. (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)ﾟ
> 
> Lots going on in this chapter with all the interactions. So I'm going to make one of my lists :)
> 
> -Today, I was talking to one of my family members about friends and how you never find out who your real friends are until something bad happens. It's great to see for Kiryn, the people he cares about are there for him 100% despite all the risks. Namely, Nathan and their heart warming surrogate father to son talk. (sniff sniff)  
> -Kiryn and Connor met!! I was so excited to have my Omega babies meet and as expected they get along great!   
> -The built up from Kiryn's talk with Connor and Ren about motherhood and love to the big reveal that he's pregnant. Did it built up expectations for some of you?   
> -Lucas is still a threat. Even more now if he knows where Kiryn is from. Ah Blake family drama.
> 
> Up next: pretty much everyone as we deal with the baby bombshell.


	81. Chapter 81

Luke gripped the steering wheel tightly as he drove home, his mind a complete mess. He was worried about leaving Kiryn alone even though he left him with Connor. Matt told him the Omega will never leave his side and they had Eagles posted around the hospital ever since the attack. Even Ren said it was unlikely Tantalus will attack so soon. 

Then there was the fact that Kiryn was...pregnant. Luke drew a deep shuddering breath as he stopped at a red light, resting his head back. Pregnant. A baby. He and Kiryn were having a baby. He’d be more excited except he was completely terrified. He was still dealing with the stress of trying to protect his mate, now he had to protect their child as well. The pressure was so overwhelming. Which is why he asked Ren, Matt, Jason and his dad to meet him. The sooner they knew and came up with a plan the better. Not feeling even the tiniest bit better despite the support he knew he’d get Luke drove off, trying to focus on the road because him getting in an accident wouldn’t make their situation any better. 

When he arrived he marched over to Matt's apartment. Naturally, everyone assumed he'd want to meet in his own but he couldn't bear to enter it without Kiryn. He barely rang the doorbell when the door swung open, revealing Matt. 

“Hey, come on in,” Matt said. 

Luke entered, not even surprised when he saw everyone was already gathered. What did surprise him was that Ren was sitting off at the dining table, alone, while Jason sat in the three seater couch next to Nathan and the vacant seat he assumed Matt just vacated. He didn't know why his cousin was sitting so far from Ren and if he was just overthinking it but he ignored it for now. He grabbed a chair and sat in front of the couch so he can see everyone when he broke the news. Which he wasted no time doing. They really couldn't waste a single minute right now. 

“Kiryn’s pregnant,” he announced.

Everyone looked shocked for a minute as Luke expected, then a myriad of emotions appeared. 

“That's great Luke,” Nathan said, smiling brightly. 

“Congratulations,” Matt said warmly. 

Jason and Ren’s reactions were the ones that most mirrored Luke's, which he was grateful for. Jason frowned, clearly understanding how much more dire their situation was. Meanwhile, Ren’s face paled and he looked at the ground. Terrified. Which made Luke panic even more since he hoped Ren would he his and Kiryn’s pillar of support right now. For a second, he saw Jason's eyes flick to Ren with concern then away. 

“Thanks guys,” Luke said absently. “But I'm not really in the mood to celebrate.”

Matt and Nathan’s smiles disappeared as they recalled that Kiryn’s life was in danger. Luke shifted his attention to Ren and all eyes followed him, staring at the still shell shocked Beta.

“Ren,” Luke said, waiting for the Beta to look at him. “What will Tantalus do if they find out Kiryn’s pregnant?”

Ren swallowed and his hands shook. “They’ll kill him. No warning shots anymore. They’ll be furious that the Omega who ran from the sanctuaries and disrupted their system got pregnant. Not only did he survive, but he did what they wanted, to make Omegas get pregnant. The very reason he ran away and ruined the world they created. They’ll hate him even more.”

It was worse than Luke imagined. He thought they might try and kidnap him, try to take the baby. If they did that then they could come up with a plan, they might have more time. But if they got so angry they decided to just kill him….Luke’s whole body shook at the thought of losing his family. No, he couldn’t go there. Couldn’t think it or he would just fall apart. He didn’t have the luxury to fall apart. 

“Who else knows?”Jason asked. 

Slowly, Luke raised his hollow gaze to Jason, feeling his resolve return at the determined look on his cousin’s face. This was what he needed. Someone who was ready to fight. It helped snap him out of his panic, his resolve to protect his loved ones taking over. 

“So far, just us and the doctor.”

Jason nodded. “We need to contain this. Well tell the doctor not to tell anyone. Tell him...we’re having some family drama. That'll keep him quiet. Doctors here are used to keeping secrets.”

“I'll ask Priya to erase it from his medical file,” Ren said, his tone soft but steely despite how pale he still looked. “She’ll do a better job than we could. I'll contact her now before Tantalus hacks into his files.” Ren got up and disappeared down the hall.

“We need to get you back to Orpheus,” Matt said. 

Jason shook his head. “I don't think it matters at this point. Nowhere is safe.”

They sat in morose silence, all of them racking their brains to come up with a plan, any plan. Soon Ren returned, and he sat quietly as well. 

An hour later they decided to call it a day, think some more and meet again tomorrow. Luke was about to leave when Nathan asked to speak to him. He followed his father to Matt's spare room which he turned into a library. 

“Luke,” Nathan said gently. “I know you're panicking and scared right now. But I want you to take a minute and let the moment sink in. You're having a baby. That's something to feel happy about.”

Luke shook his head, feeling a bit of frustration at his father for not grasping the situation yet. “Dad I can’t. I can’t be happy about this while their lives are in danger.”

Nathan's expression changed, becoming softer. “So you're feeling like a father already, trying to protect your child.”

Luke started, surprised as his father's words sank in. Until now he’d been so focused on the threats they faced he didn’t think about the why of it. He was having a child. Another life, one that was his and Kiryn’s, proof of their union the same way his birth was proof of his parent’s love despite the objections they faced. Like his dad said, he jumped straight to feeling like a father, but without the happier side of it. 

His realization must have shown on his face because Nathan clasped his shoulder until Luke looked at him. “Congratulations Luke,” Nathan said sincerely.

Luke nodded, hugging his father. Father. He was going to be a father. Oh boy. 

 

Kiryn thought he’d be bored stuck in a hospital room but between Luke, Nathan and Ren’s visits he was kept pretty entertained. But none were as fun as his second meeting with Connor. Even though he only met him once he already felt drawn to the other Omega and he knew why after Ren told him his story. He watched Connor now, watched this gentle, calm Omega who had the heart of a warrior. And felt like he’d found someone who understood him, who was as close to him in spirit as he could find. 

Which is why he sat quietly, half listening to Connor talk about the news while he gathered the courage to ask him the questions that had been burning inside him since yesterday.

“Connor,” Kiryn said, interrupting the Omega, not that he seemed bothered by it. 

“Yes?” Connor asked patiently and Kiryn realized he’d been waiting for him to talk. He must have sensed that his mind was elsewhere and was giving him time to confess what he’s feeling. Kiryn would have just snapped at the person to spit it out. Their difference in temperament made him more nervous, wondering what the other Omega thought of him. But that wasn’t what he wanted to know right now. Right now, he had other more pressing concerns. He’d gone back and forth, trying to figure out how to bring up the topic and still couldn’t find a smooth way to do so. So he decided to just wing it. He had a feeling Connor would be fine with that.

“How did you handle the fear of losing your child?” Kiryn asked bluntly, his eyes riveted on Connor so he can grasp any hint of emotion the stoic Omega revealed. 

Connor’s eyes widened and he sat forward, one hand on the bed in concern. “Kiryn. Are you?”

Kiryn nodded slowly. “The doctor just told us yesterday.”

Connor’s expression remained frozen as he sat back and clasped his hands in his lap. “I see. Well, I would say congratulations but I doubt that’s how you’re feeling right now.”

Kiryn shook his head. “Definetely not in a celebratory mood.” 

Connor shifted his gaze, looking thoughtfully out the window. Kiryn waited even though it went against his nature. 

“You know,” Connor finally said. “I lived most of Devon’s life fighting. Fighting to keep him.” He looked back at Kiryn. “I’m guessing Ren told you and that’s why you’re asking me?”

Kiryn nodded and Connor smiled softly. 

“It was...hard. Knowing, feeling that at any moment my son may be taken from me.” He gulped and his eyes flickered nervously. “I still worry about it even though it’s over. It’s hard to get used to the fact that he really is mine and no one will ever take him away. That fear, fear of loss, takes over so often, so completely.”

Kiryn swallowed painfully, his hands clenching on the bed sheets. That’s exactly how he felt. He knew that he was pregnant but it hadn’t set in yet. However, he couldn’t shake this fear, this growing terror that he was going to lose this new life inside him, a life he was still coming to grasps with. 

“How did you deal with it?” Kiryn asked desperately. 

“I kept making new memories with him,” Connor said. “I lived everyday with him like it was going to be our last, and did my best to make sure every day was perfect. Even if we were just sitting at home, watching a movie, I made sure that we both enjoyed it, that Devon was always smiling and I was happy, watching him, being with him.” Connor gave Kiryn a sympathetic smile, then leaned forward and grasped his pale hand. “I’m not going to tell you to ignore the threat and just enjoy the moment. The truth is, you’re going to have to fight. And fight hard. We will do everything we can to keep you and the baby safe. But it’s going to be a battle. But it also doesn’t mean you shouldn’t let yourself feel it, feel this new life. Don’t let your fears consume you. Enjoy the first time you feel the baby kick.” Kiryn’s eyes widened and he placed his free hand on his flat stomach. “The first time you’ll see a sonogram and hear it’s heartbeat.” Tears started to prick Kiryn’s eyes and he let them gather. “The first time you start to feel it, really feel it inside you. And you and Luke start coming up with baby names.” 

Kiryn closed his eyes, the images of a baby, a real baby, washing over him. He never thought he could be a mother, but now he wanted it. Wanted that picture to come true. To sit with Luke, his belly fat, feeling the baby kick and joking about how it had Kiryn’s temperament. He wanted it more than anything. 

“You’re a really good mother,” Kiryn rasped.

Connor smiled and squeezed his hand before he let go and leaned back in his chair. “I try. I know I make a lot of mistakes along the way and no one is perfect, but I try my best. I wasn’t exactly prepared to make my son happy when he was born. All I wanted was a baby because that’s what my parents told me I should do.”

Kiryn frowned, recalling all the pregnant Omegas who had their babies, then left them behind. “You fought for him. You stayed with him. That makes you the best mom ever,” Kiryn said fiercely.

Connor looked away, his gaze uncomfortable and Kiryn knew.

“Ren told you about the sanctuary system,” Kiryn stated.

Connor paused then nodded. “It sounds..bad.”

Kiryn chuckled dryly. “Bad is an understatement. It’s a nightmare. That’s why Ren and I are so fascinated by you. Back home, parents abandon and neglect their kids all the time. Meeting you, hearing what you’ve been through for Devon, it’s all beyond what we could have ever imagined.”

Connor’s brow furrowed. “I can’t imagine giving up Devon. But then again, I’m not form Tantalus. Things are different there. People have other priorities. Maybe to them, leaving the baby for the government to raise is better than the lives they have.”

Kiryn thought about it for a second then dismissed it. “Anything is better than letting the government raise them. They do it because they don’t give a crap. Some parents simply don’t love their kids.” He kicked himself, wondering if he pushed the maternal Omega too far with his blunt statement, shocked when Connor nodded.

“True. Some parents don’t love their kids, or don’t love them enough,” Connor said softly. “Like I said, some parents have other priorities besides loving and raising their kids.”

Kiryn was about to ask Connor what made him think so but decided it was too personal. He may feel comfortable with him, but that didn’t mean Connor did as well. This was only their second meeting, he couldn't ask such a private question. 

So he thought about his own parents. They married and had him so he wasn’t a sanctuary child the way Ren and most miner kids are. He liked to think his mother cared about him. His dad never spoke of her so Kiryn didn’t know anything. But his dad….he betrayed him. Turned him over to the sanctuary to get auctioned off and raped. There was no love there. His hand curled on his stomach, his protective instincts rising and wondered how his father did it. How he could have given up on him so easily, had planned it since he was a child. Kiryn used to think he was taking care of him and that’s why he was overprotective, but all his father wanted was a pure sacrifice at the auction block. He wasn’t a mother yet but he could feel his disgust for his father grow. 

“Knock knock,” Luke said as he entered the room. “Hope I’m not interrupting.”

Connor smiled and got up while Kiryn remained still, hand still on his stomach, his emotions rioting inside him. He dimly heard Connor and Luke talking and was aware when Connor said good-bye and left but couldn’t focus, consumed with his memories. 

He felt a familiar touch on his brow and looked up into Luke’s smiling face. “You with me?” Luke asked.

Kiry nodded. “Yeah. Yeah I’m here.”

“Good.” Luke sat down, leaning forward so he can sit as close to him as possible. Suddenly, he lifted a hand and placed it on Kiryn’s stomach next to his own.

“Ryn,” Luke said softly. “We’re going to be parents.” He looked up into Kiryn’s eyes and he was shocked when he saw them fill with tears. 

Kiryn swallowed. “I know.”

Luke shook his head. “No Ryn. I mean. We went into panic mode right away so we didn’t get to enjoy this. And I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s not your fault,” Kiryn said thinly. “It’s mine.”

“It’s neither our faults,” Luke said, smiling gently. “Dad said that we already have the parent’s instinct to protect.”

“Funny, that’s what Connor and I were talking about.”

“But we still need to enjoy this,” Luke said with determination. “We need to enjoy the fact that we’re going to be parents. We’ll worry and panic and pray it’ll be OK, but we should still enjoy it.”

What Luke said echoed Connor’s words so much Kiryn couldn’t help smiling, feeling his own emotions lift when Luke beamed. “We’re going to be parents,” he said softly.

“We’re going to be parents,” Luke stated. Then he laughed and Kiryn laughed with him. 

Luke stood up, placing a firm kiss on his lips. “I love you Ryn. And the baby.”

“I love you too,” Kiryn said, gazing with love into his husband’s eyes. He had a family, and he was going to make sure they stayed safe. All of them. Because damn if he wasn’t going to be a mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two scenes with Connor and Kiryn and I already love these two together so much! This chapter was all about parental love between Nathan/Luke and Kiryn/Luke/their baby and Connor and Kiryn's own dark thoughts about their parents. The saying goes kids usually grow up to be their parents but I think Connor and Kiryn are prime examples of the kind of kids who learn from their parent's mistakes instead. 
> 
> Up next: a Jeren focused chapter...with a few more surprises. It's a packed chapter so don't miss it! Actually, only 3 more chapters to go in Part 3 and I don't think you'll want to miss a second!


	82. Chapter 82

Ren could feel Jason’s eyes on him as they entered his apartment after their shocking meeting with Luke, Ari rushing over to greet them as usual. 

“Ren,” Jason said softly. 

“I’m fine,” Ren said, trying to sound as firm as he could. “It’s not a big deal. We were going to protect Kir anyway. Nothing’s changed.”

Jason swallowed and Ren saw his hands come up a bit then slide back down. Ren looked away, busying himself by getting Ari some food. He knew Jason was still uncomfortable around him and didn’t know what to do about it. He decided to give him space and until now, they’d managed to avoid being alone together outside of work. He knew Jason still loved him because he came despite his uncertainty, but he wasn’t so concerned he can forget it all. 

“You should go,” Ren said, trying to sound as off hand as possible, focused on pouring the right amount of dog food then water into Ari’s bowls. “I need to plan how to protect Kiryn and the baby.” 

He sensed Jason standing behind him, could imagine how he’d look at him, longing to comfort him but unable to bring himself to come forward. He longed to just tell Jason to forget about it, to get over it and just be with him again. It had only been three days but he missed his lover already. They’d spent almost every minute together the last year and he was going through serious withdrawal not having him in his life right now. Especially when he was feeling vulnerable and worried about Kiryn’s safety. 

“OK,” Jason finally said after about a minute of tense silence. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Ren heard the door close and sighed. He walked over to the couch and sank into it, hands and head hanging over his knees. What could he do? What could he do to make everything OK again? 

He felt Ari nudge his hand, seeking to comfort his forlorn owner and rubbed his head absently. He shouldn’t worry about Jason right now. Kiryn. His priority was Kiryn. And, he thought with a swallow and shiver of fear, the baby. Kiryn was having a baby. He never thought it was possible, would ever happen, and yet it did. The thought freaked him out and shook him to his core, given how Omegas are treated in Tantalus and how adamant Kiryn was about not following the norms. Which included marriage and motherhood. How was Kiryn dealing with it? Was he struggling with this new curve ball? Was he happy? Scared? Feeling trapped? He needed to know. 

He got up, ready to march over to the hospital when his phone rang. He looked down at it, surprised when he saw it was Priya. She and Kale didn’t usually call unless it was important since he had the better scrambling device. His heart clenched as he answered the phone.

“Pri?” he asked tremulously.

“Ren,” Priya said, her tone brisk. “I won’t beat around the bush. Kale’s been attacked. He’s in surgery now.”

Ren almost dropped the phone, his body going numb and he fell back into the couch. Kale was hurt? Was in surgery? Because of him? “What happened?” Ren rasped.

“He went into the prison again a couple days ago since he didn’t get far last time. He told me you needed inside info and he needed to go deeper and if he didn’t come back within the day I should look for him.” Priya paused and Ren could see that she was starting to give into her emotions, her voice weaker when she continued. “He was gone a whole day before I could find him. I didn’t want to raise a fuss so people didn’t know where he was.”

“Did you sneak in yourself?” Ren barked.

“I told you,” Priya said, some of her customary impatience returning. “I’m not a field agent. I made up a bogus emergency and the military went in and found him in the cave system. He’d been beaten...and shot.”

Ren closed his eyes, his whole body shaking and he wanted to scream, to cry in agony for his best friend and beat himself for letting this happen. He knew it was a risk. Knew Kale might get hurt, or worse. And yet he asked him anyway. He couldn't lose him. He couldn’t. He just got Kiryn back, he wasn’t going to lose someone else he cared about.

“How is he?” Ren asked.

“I don’t know. They won’t let anyone see him. I think they’re trying to contain it. They don’t want anyone there if he accidentally talks. Even his parents aren’t allowed to see him. All we’re told is he’s in surgery.”

“They’ll kill him,” Ren said hollowly. “They don’t want him talking about anything he saw. They’ll kill him in the hospital and say he simply didn’t make it.”

There was silence on the other end and Ren felt helpless, knowing there was nothing either of them could do. 

“I’ll do my best to find out what I can and make sure he has a good doctor,” Priya said quietly. 

“Keep me posted OK,” Ren said. “And Pri, be careful. If they see you sniffing around they’ll think you’re in on it with him and..”

“I’ll be careful,” Priya promised. “You too Ren.” 

They hung up and Ren sat still, phone in his lap as he stared blankly at the ground. He couldn't feel anything. Couldn’t think. He wanted to rush out there and protect Kale, but knew it was impossible. Priya would do her best but there was only so much she could do against the military. 

Instinctively he got up and left his apartment. He didn’t even know where he was going or what he wanted until he stood facing a door as it swung open, revealing Jason’s shocked expression.

“Ren,” Jason said, noticing how pale and unsteady the Beta looked. He almost reached out to embrace him but held back at the last second. “What’s wrong?”

Ren’s eyes finally focused on him, his lips also pale. “Kale was shot. They caught him sneaking into the prison.”

Jason’s eyes widened and he pulled Ren into his apartment, leading him to the sofa and they sat down. “What happened?”

“Priya called,” Ren said, his voice shaking as he wrapped his arms protectively around himself. “She said he was gone for almost a day. She managed to fake an emergency in the tunnels leading to the prison and when the military went in they found him. They’d beaten and shot him and left him for dead.” He looked up at him and the pure self loathing, the pain and guilt he saw there tore Jason’s heart to bits. “It’s my fault,” Ren whispered. “I knew how risky it was. How dangerous. And I asked him anyway. I shouldn't have said anything. I should have just let things be.”

“Kale wanted to help,” Jason said calmly, longing to hug his mate but feeling he’d shatter at the lightest touch. “He knew what he was risking.”

Ren shook his head, his body starting to rock back and forth and Jason’s blood turned cold. He’d never seen Ren like this, so broken. Even when he told him about Ari’s death he’d cried and struggled to breath a few times but this was way beyond that. 

“Ren,” Jason said softly, unable to stop his hand from reaching out, touching Ren’s knee gently. The Beta flinched at the contact and Jason didn’t know what to do. “Ren,” he repeated, because it was the only thing he knew wouldn’t set the Beta off. 

“It’s my fault,” Ren whispered. “It’s always my fault. When someone dies, I pull the trigger. When someone is sent to jail I’m the one who takes them there. People say we’re just following orders but it’s my fault. I do it.”

Jason froze at Ren’s words. When he confessed the truth about his job, Ren had sounded almost careless, stating what he’d done as facts, things that had to be done. But his behavior now defied his detached attitude. And it filled him with relief because this was a Ren he knew. The Ren he knew and loved was responsible, caring, wanted to keep everyone safe and do the right thing. He couldn’t reconcile that with the cold Ren who’d calmly told him how he shot rebels and deceived people. That Ren left him feeling cold and lost. This Ren though, breaking down, filled with remorse, was one he could love. 

So he reached out and hugged him, not caring when Ren stiffened in his arms. Jason didn’t speak, didn’t so much as move, just waited. Ren remained frozen for five minutes, too riddled with guilt to relax in his embrace. Finally, Jason felt Ren’s tension ease, finally unwinding in his arms. Twenty minutes later Ren was limp and Jason knew he was asleep, his body shutting down after the roller coaster of emotions he’d gone through. Carefully, he laid him down on the couch, his arms still wrapped around his mate and closed his eyes. 

Ren didn’t know how long he slept for but when he woke up the world outside was dark and he found Jason sleeping as well. He swallowed, trying to ease out of the Alpha’s embrace without waking him but failed. 

Jason’s eyes flickered open and he looked at him, scanning his face. “You OK?” Jason asked.

“Not really,” Ren said, shifting his eyes away. He didn’t know what changed Jason’s mind after he avoided him for three days but he didn’t dare let himself believe he was completely over his apprehension about Ren’s actions in Tantalus. He didn’t blame him. Ren hated himself on a daily basis. He suddenly recalled why he hated himself extra today and shuddered, wondering if Kale was dead while he lay in his lover’s embrace, trying to forget. 

“I need to call Priya,” Ren said, sitting up. 

“Call her here,” Jason said as he sat up as well. “I assume you brought your phone.”

Hesitant to bring Jason more into his life when he clearly showed he wanted to take a step back he took out his phone and quickly dialed Priya’s number. The phone barely rang before she answered, her voice frantic.

“I was just about to call you,” Priya hissed.

“Where are you?” Ren asked sharply, his indecision and guilt flying out the window at Priya’s tone.

“You need to talk to your mom Ren,” Priya whispered quickly. Ren strained to hear her, surprised when he realized she wasn’t whispering. It just felt like it because her voice was fighting against what sounded like an angry mob. 

“What’s going on?” Ren shouted, standing up, his body ready to spring into action.

“She’s marshalled all the town’s people,” Priya said. “She’s pissed that we don’t know anything about Kale’s condition. When I tried to explain the situation to her, thinking she’d understand and back off she went ballistic. She hasn’t told anyone the truth but she’s said enough to let people know that Kale might not make it off the table. Everyone likes him and they’re pissed. We’re outside the hospital now and it’s not good Ren. I tried talking to her but she won’t back down. She’s going to get herself in serious trouble.”

Ren froze, imagining his head strong Omega mother at the head of a mob, facing off against the military who were armed with guns. All it would take is one wrong move, one angry shout or shove, and all hell would break loose. With his mom as the main target. 

“Why is she doing this?” Ren asked dazedly. 

“Why do you think?” Priya asked impatiently. “Why do you think Kale said yes to this suicide mission and I’m helping you despite the risks. We want to make up for what happened with Ari.”

“What do you mean?” Ren asked carefully.

“When Ari was killed and you were punished we didn’t do anything. And we’ve felt guilty ever since. Kale always talks about how he should have gone with you instead of just giving ou supplies. Your mom said she should have found shelter for you so the military couldn't find you. I could have ...done something. Anything. We’ve all felt so guilty all these years and we want to help. It doesn't bring Ari back but...it helps us sleep at night a bit better. You know?” 

Ren froze. He hadn’t told Priya that Ari was alive. When he asked her to change Kiryn’s file he just said it was someone he knew and needed to protect. Everyone, including his mom, thought Ari was still dead. And until this moment he thought it was the right choice, the best way to keep them safe. But maybe he was wrong. He never realized how any of them felt about Ari, about Ren’s punishment. They never talked about it. No one did. It was stupid of him to assume that he was the only one struggling with the guilt of Ari’s death. He may have been the closest to him but Priya, Kale and Lin knew him. Hell, Lin almost raised him, saw him every day just like Ren. She was the closest person Ari had to a mother. How had he never once thought how she felt at Ari’s loss?

“Let me talk to her,” Ren said. 

There was a lot of whooshing on the other end and Ren knew she was fighting her way through the crowd to get to his mom. The shouting grew louder and he could hear snatches of words here and there. “We want see him!” someone screamed. “Protect our soldiers!” another shouted. “Save Kale!” was the loudest slogan he heard and his throat tightened. All these years, the town’s people and miners never said anything to any of the soldiers about what they did. They knew when someone was arrested or killed, knew when they were betrayed. But life kept going and they treated them all the same way they always did. Ren never understood how they felt about it and imagined that beneath their grunts and smiles they hated him, hated all of them. But this, this was proof that he was wrong. They understood why they did what they did, and cared about them. Saw them as one of their own. 

“Ren?” Lin’s voice came over the line.

“Mom,” Ren said, inhaling deeply to quell the swirl of emotions inside him. He had to tell her to stop. That’s why he wanted to talk to her in the first place. “Stay safe OK,” he said instead. “If they start to raise their weapons or you see someone looking at you you run. I don’t want to lose you too.”

He could hear Lin’s smile when she spoke. “I will. I want to save Kale but I don’t plan on dying. Don’t worry Ren. I’ll make sure we don’t lose him too.”

Too. She didn’t want Ren to lose someone else.

“Mom,” Ren said softly. “Ari’s alive. I found him.”

There was silence on the other end and Ren waited, letting the news sink in.

“Thank god,” Lin sobbed. “Thank god.” 

“I know,” Ren said, bowing his head and feeling his own throat burn. “He’s safe and I want you to stay safe so he can see you. He misses you.”

Lin’s breath shuddered then stilled. “I’ll save Kale and then we’ll have a nice big reunion.” 

Ren’s lips tipped up. “Sounds good.”

“I’ll call you once I have news.” Lin hung up and it took Ren a few seconds to finally lower the phone, unable to break the connection to his loved ones. 

“Everything OK?” Jason asked.

“No. I don’t think so,” Ren said. “But my mom and Priya are trying. So we’ll see.”

Ren sat down, his hands clasped together, phone on the table in front of him. He suddenly remembered he was in Jason’s apartment and that they weren’t in a good place and he should leave when Jason sat next to him. Next thing he knew, Jason pried his hands apart and clasped one tightly in his hand, his eyes steady on the phone as well. 

If Ren was the type to cry, this moment would have broken him. He’d been feeling such guilt the last few days for failing to protect Kiryn, and his guilt nearly destroyed him mentally when he heard about Kale a few hours ago. But in that time, all the people he loved rallied to him, reminding him how much they care about him. Part of him still felt he didn’t deserve it but he wasn’t going to reject love when it was freely given. So he turned his attention back to the phone, waiting to hear the fate of his best friend and mother, holding his lover’s hand tightly. 

 

Matt listened absently as Connor explained the situation to Colt and Nick. Jason had called last night with the news and they quickly notified Colt who called a meeting for the following afternoon. Not only was their only inside mole in critical condition in the hospital, possibly killed, but their case and investigation into the Tantalus prison was compromised. 

“Is Kale alright?” Colt asked with concern.

“Ren and Jason are still waiting for more updates,” Connor said. “Last they heard the military announced to the mob that Kale was out of surgery and in the ICU. They’re trying to convince them to let Kale’s father see him, to make sure he’s still there and alive.”

Colt sighed, for the first time letting the strain of the case show on his visage. “This keeps getting worse and worse.”

“Did something happen?” Connor asked.

Colt and Nick exchanged looks and the Beta nodded. 

“We figured out who the traitor in Heracles is,” Nick stated. “It’s more than one person actually. One of them is someone we have a difficult history with so it’s a bit tricky you could say.”

“His name is Colin Masters,” Colt said. “We trained together and we don’t really see eye to eye on things. He’s a colonel now. We knew it was someone with a high rank and ambitious.”

“The other person is related to our trainer and is a bit of an emotional blow. We’re still trying to deal with it,” Nick said, his expression somber. “His name is Elijah Simms. His uncle was a colonel and trained us. He retired years ago and his nephew Elijah has been working hard to become a colonel as well. He just made it two years ago.”

“We think Colin may have started five years ago, as the timelines we have suggest, and he recruited Elijah because of his family connections,” Colt continued, his tone wary. “They’re an old military family and have a stellar reputation. No one would suspect them of treason. This is going to kill Colonel Simms.”

“We’re sorry,” Connor said sympathetically.

“Thank you,” Colt replied softly. “But with this we can close the Heracles chapter on this investigation at least. We’re not going to make a move yet of course. Not until we have all the players in all the cities. So far we know who the Plutus families are who are designing, bringing in, and creating the weapons, the Theus people actually making them and now Heracles. All that’s left is..”

“Tantalus,” Connor stated.

“Exactly,” Nick said, his expression shuttered. “That’s why Kale getting shot is an extra blow we don’t need. We need someone inside Tantalus to investigate.”

“We’ll talk to Ren,” Matt said. “But I don’t think there’s much else we can do. Kale and Priya are the only ones he really trusts.”

“Which is why we have another plan,” Colt said carefully. 

“Which is?” Matt asked when Colt didn’t continue.

Colt shot an uncomfortable look at Nick who remained facing the camera then sighed. “We’re going to Tantalus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I have a lot more surprises and plot twists planned. (I feel like I should make an evil laugh). Yup, I've been waiting since Ch 1 to say this so....WE'RE GOING TO TANTALUS Y'ALL!! All that crap and shit we learned about them built up to this. WE'RE GOING INTO THE TANTALUS HELLHOLE!!! o(^◇^)o (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)ﾟ  
> And Colt and Nick will officially be promoted to main characters as they investigate Tantalus! For those of you who read BTC, you realize how awesome it'll be to have Cotnick back in focus. If you haven't..I highly recommend it since it's an awesome story and the two stories are linking together more and more. 
> 
> After I edited this chapter today I ended up reading the rest of Part 3; I haven't looked at it in a while and forgot the little details and I can't wait to share it! Gotta start writing part 4 soon! 
> 
> I also need to comment on Jeren in this chapter since it was mostly about them; talk about an emotional roller coaster. My poor Ren!! No wonder he takes his responsibilities seriously, all that guilt he's been living with all these years, not just about Ari and now Kale, but everything! When he realizes just how much people love him and even the people of Tantalus accept the soldiers...gave me so much feels. With all the horrible things going on in Tantalus, seeing that side to the people was an interesting layer I ended up adding as I was writing and felt so right for various reasons. Tantalus itself feels like a character to me, and as you know I love my characters to have lots of layers. And Jeren, proving once again why he's Ren's soulmate, supporting him and loving him and giving him the comfort he needs. It was such an emotional chapter for my Ren in so many ways, making it one of my favorite chapters. For Ren, it was an emotional break through he really needed after all this time. I can keep going on and on about Ren and Jeren so I'll stop here.
> 
> I won't be giving anymore 'Up next' until we reach the end of Part 3. But look forward to it!!


	83. Chapter 83

_Sixteen hours earlier_

 

“Dad, can we go to the swimming pool this weekend?” David asked as Colt tucked his five year-old son into bed.

 

“Sure buddy. That sounds like fun,” Colt said, smiling down at his Beta son who was looking more like him each year and kissed him lightly on the forehead. “Sweet dreams David.”

 

As soon as he pulled David’s door closed his smile dropped. He already checked on Lianne but decided to check again, feeling a keen desperation to see his children’s faces, even if they were asleep. Once he felt he stalled enough, he walked away from their silent bedrooms. His steps felt like gongs as he made his way to the living room, spotting his husband sitting on the couch and watching TV. He knew Nick wasn’t actually paying attention and the cowardly part of him wanted to just pretend he was tired and go to bed. But he wasn’t a coward, never accepted any weaknesses in himself. Therefore, his heart full of trepidation, he entered the room and sat down next to the silent seething Alpha.

“Still not talking to me huh?” Colt asked softly.

“Nothing left to say,” Nick murmured.

Colt sighed, his right hand clenching. He hated when he and Nick fought. Usually they were silly fights that lasted an hour or two and worked themselves out. In the eleven years they’ve been married he could count the number of serious fights on one hand. Those took longer to get over but drew them closer, allowing them to grow even more as people and a couple. But this fight was different which terrified Colt to no end.

“We need their help Nick,” Colt argued again. Nick didn’t even blink so he continued, desperate for his husband to understand. “You heard what Connor said. Even if Kale makes it we lost our only inside man. We need someone in there.”

“You can use your Hawks,” Nick pointed out again.

“I told you,” Colt said, his voice tightening with frustration. “I don’t know how trustworthy my new Hawks are.”

“You know, it’s been two years since you replaced Joe, Henry, Vince and Mary. And eight since you replaced Michael and Kit. You really need to stop calling them ‘New Hawks.’”

“But they are,” Colt protested. “I was with Joe, Henry, Michael and Kit and even Vince and Mary for so long. They were mine from the beginning. You can’t expect me to just trust new people the way I do them. Not in two years anyway. I need more time.”

“Then it’s your issue,” Nick said, finally looking at him with anger in his eyes which made Colt almost flinch. “If you can’t trust your own team that’s your problem, not Kit’s. He wanted out. Both him and Michael wanted out of the field so they can be with their family, so they can be safe. They have kids Colt, same as us. They won’t thank you for putting them back into the line of fire, for asking them to risk their lives and their children’s futures. All for a stupid case.”

“You and I know this is more than just a stupid case,” Colt argued, trying to ignore the first half of Nick’s argument because it made him so uncomfortable. “This is a case that affects the entire country and violates so many human rights and may include treason.”

“And yet, it’s still a case. And if it’s as big and dangerous as we both know it is, then Kit and Michael need to stay out of it even more.”

“I’m just going to ask them,” Colt protested, his voice desperate. “They have the right to say no.”

Nick gave him a disappointed look. “You know Kit can’t say no to you. And Michael will follow him into hell just to make sure he stays safe. If something happens to them, neither will ever forgive you. And you won’t be able to live with the guilt of it. It’ll eat you alive for the rest of your life. Trust me, when you feel that someone’s dead because of you, even if you didn’t pull the trigger, you still live with that burden.”

Colt swallowed, his hands shaking as he recalled the nightmares Nick still had every once in a while about his brother. He’d gotten better the last sixteen years, but the guilt, the horror of it never faded.

“I have to risk it,” he stated, begging Nick to understand. “I need someone I trust and is capable out there.”

After a long pause Nick nodded. “I hope you can deal with the consequences.”

He hoped so too.

  
  


_Eleven hours later_

 

“What do you think Colt wants?” Michael asked as he and Kit walked to Colt’s office. It wasn’t unusual for the Beta General to ask for a meeting to discuss the new cadets but they just had one last week.

 

“Not sure,” Kit replied. “But he said it was a private matter. Maybe it’s about the kids?”

 

Michael thought about that then shook his head. “No. They’re fine. I mean, Lianne and Hank had that fight last month but it was resolved and they’re back to being best friends.”

 

Kit sighed. “Thank god for that. I know we wanted to let them handle it but it was hard to watch. And they’re only nine and both of them are such stubborn Alphas. As parents we still could have stepped in.”

 

“I’m glad we didn’t. I think it was a maturing moment for them,” the Alpha quipped.

 

Kit frowned and Michael grinned, knowing Kit was torn between wanting to give their kids tough love and coddling them. For someone who was like an emotionless brick wall when he met him, Kit has turned into an emotional whirlwind. One minute, he could be soothing Hank, Penelope or Madie’s hurt feelings and the next he’d be telling them to toughen up and admit their mistakes. He used to same attitude with the recruits which kept them all on their toes. And why they were fiercely loyal to him, longing for his praise because they knew how heartfelt it was.

 

After sixteen years of marriage and three children, he fell in love with Kit more and more. The Omega was always surprising him as he grew into his role as a husband then a mother. Not all of it was easy but he tackled each new challenge and became even more wonderful because of it. Of course, he was biased because he loved his Omega so much but he didn’t think his view was that far off the mark.

 

“Well, let’s see what this is all about,” Kit said as they reached Colt’s office and the secretary let them in right away. Clearly, Colt didn’t want to waste any time.

 

When they walked in both of them tensed, sensing how serious this meeting was when they saw Colt and Nick sitting straight on Colt’s couch, their faces tense. It may have been Michael’s imagination but he felt they were sitting further apart than usual. He let the thought slide as he and Kit sat down, facing the couple who were their best friends and strongest allies.

 

“I need to tell you something in strictest confidence,” Colt said.

 

“Of course,” Kit and Michael said in unison. And then they sat in stunned silence as Colt detailed the case they’d been working on for the last year. Michael couldn’t help the number of times his jaw dropped, shocked at the twists and turns the case took.

 

“And you’re sure you found all the Heracles people involved?” Kit asked, focusing on the important matters.

 

Nick nodded, the first time he’s moved in the last half hour. “We’re sure. We spent a long time making sure.”

 

Michael shook his head. “I always knew Colin was an ass, but Elijah Simms? It’s going to break Colonel Simm’s heart. He was really excited about his nephew joining since none of his children were interested.”

 

Colt swallowed uncomfortably and Michael kicked himself, knowing how much Simms meant to Colt. He was the first one who believed in him back when he was just a cadet, the first Beta Wolf. He gave him his first case, supported him when he changed the military structure and allowed Omegas to join the force. Simms had been Colt’s constant support, which is why when the time came, he was the one who would tell Simms the truth. Michael had no right to express his sympathy when Colt was the one dealing with the worst of it.

 

“There’s more,” Colt continued. The Beta paused and Kit and Michael waited, surprised when their boss seemed to struggle to speak. Nick shot him a look out of the corner of his eye then looked back ahead. The fact that he wasn’t helping Colt when he was usually his biggest supporter reinforced Michael’s belief that something was really really wrong.

 

“We only have one insider in Tantalus and he was shot last night. Last we heard he’s still in surgery. Either way, his role is compromised,” Colt began, still avoiding their eyes and speaking slowly. “There’s just so much going on with the prisoners and soldiers being killed. Now we also know there are hidden soldiers somewhere, thousands unaccounted for, and thirty-two spread across the major cities. And no one really knows much about what’s happening, not even Ren and he’s a top ranking soldier there. We’re at a loss to be honest.”

 

“What do you need Colt?” Kit asked, his tone somber but Michael picked up on the hint of expectation there, causing goosebumps to break out across his flesh before Colt finally explained the real reason he called them.

 

“I’m going to go to Tantalus. As a Heracles general who is just there to inspect their military since their’s is considered as good as ours. And I want you to come with me.”

 

Michael froze, unable to scream no if he wanted to as he knew exactly who Colt meant by ‘you.’ He couldn’t believe what Colt was asking them to do. What he wanted from them.

 

“We’re not active anymore,” Kit said slowly, snapping Michael to his senses. “We left the field almost ten years ago.”

 

“But you’re still sharp,” Colt said, leaning forward, his expression earnest which made Michael want to recoil, protect his Omega from the sudden danger he was being asked to step into. “I’ve seen you Kit. You’ve still been training. You’re still one of the best.”

 

“You want to send Kit back into the field?” Michael snarled, unable to suppress an angry and protective Alpha scent. He knew Kit and Nick sensed it but it went over Colt’s head, the main reason he was feeling like this in the first place. “You know we quit. We have a family now. Kids! You’re asking Kit to risk all that to help you with your stupid mission?”

 

Colt’s eyes flicked away and Michael thought he detected some shame there which almost made him feel a tiny bit better.

 

“He knows,” Nick said softly and Michael saw Colt tense. That’s when he finally understood. Colt planned this out, Nick disagreed. That’s why they’d been so tense. Until now. “He knows it’s a risk and why he’s just asking. And it’s not a stupid mission. Or haven’t you been listening?”

 

“I have been listening,” Michael growled. “Don’t play the asshole card with me to protect him.” He turned back to Colt. “If you want to ask my mate to risk his life and our family for you then own up to it.”

 

Colt lifted his gaze, his eyes steady. “I want Kit to help because I trust him. If even Simms is corrupt who knows who else is in on this. And the new Hawks aren't ready for this. What I have planned is a deep, undercover mission. I need someone who can act on instinct, won’t freak out if something happens.”

 

“What is the plan exactly?” Kit asked.

 

“I need to send someone disguised as a Heracles prisoner into the Tantalus prison,” Colt stated.

 

Kit drew in a quick breath, feeling Michael’s anger explode beside him and he didn’t blame him. What Colt was asking for was a lot. Sending someone into the Tantalus prison, a place so closed off even Ren, the Tantalus soldier, didn’t know what was happening inside, was beyond risky. It was suicidal. He could be killed in there and no one would know.

 

“There would be precautions of course,” Colt rushed on when neither he nor Michael spoke. “We’ll change your face since people know you as the first Omega Hawk. Just because Tantalus is cut off from the rest of the country doesn't mean they won’t have seen the news reports about you. We’ll have you disguise as a Beta. You pulled it off for two years when you joined us and the scent and heat suppressants have gotten better since then.  We’ll also give you a silent alarm. The minute you activate it we’ll abort the mission and pull whatever strings we need to to get you out.”

 

“And if you can’t?” Michael asked, his hands clenched tightly and Kit knew he was barely holding back from launching himself at their friend who suddenly became a threat. “It’s an impenetrable prison. How can you guarantee you’ll get him out?”

 

“We’ll discuss it with Ren,” Colt vowed. “If he is against this, if he thinks Kit will be in a lot of danger or we can’t get him out we’ll scrap the whole thing.” Colt looked at Kit, beseeching him to understand, to remember he was his long time friend and ally. “I won't send you in unless I do all my research and make sure we have Plan A, B, and C and any other number of backup plans to get you out. I won’t send you in to get killed Kit. That’s not my intention.”

 

Kit believed him. Colt was the most meticulous man he ever met. Which is why he was one of the few people he trusted completely. And that was the only reason he was even considering this insane idea.

 

“Talk to Ren and then we’ll see,” Kit replied, his eyes steady on Colt.

 

“Kit!” Michael exclaimed, his angry scent that filled the room changing to one of shock..and fear.  “You can't be serious. You were the one who wanted to leave the field in the first place so we weren’t risking our lives. And now you’re agreeing to this suicide mission.”

 

Kit calmly turned to look at his soulmate, his heart breaking at the panic and fear on his face. He really was the kindest, warmest, best man he knew. And it killed him when he spoke the next words. “I trust Colt. If he plans this, there will be less risks. And this case...it’s important. Not only are Tantalus people being killed mysteriously, but we don’t know where the hidden soldiers are. They can be anywhere, doing anything, including here. And the fact that all the major cities are involved...there are traitors everywhere. We need to find out what’s worth them risking the safety of their cities.”

 

Michael didn’t reply, is jaw tensing with worry and Kit laid a hand on his. “I’ll see what Ren says. Then we’ll talk. OK?”

 

Michael stared at him for several moments, then finally drew a shuddering breath and nodded. “We’ll wait. And we’ll talk.” He turned and glared at Colt who was probably feeling intense guilt but refused to look away. “A lot.”

  
  


_The present_

  


Ren listened in stunned silence as Colt explained his plan of sending one of his best Omega soldiers undercover into the Tantalus prison.

 

“Are you serious?” Ren asked, looking at Colt, then Nick then around the room at Connor, Matt and Jason who also looked as shocked as him. “You really want to send one of your soldiers in? After what just happened to Kale?” At his best friend’s name, Ren’s heart constricted. Twenty-four hours passed since he was reported to be in the ICU and Priya said the military finally agreed to let his dad visit him. Which was a major step and meant his best friend was still alive. For now.

 

“It’s because he was shot we think we need to do this,” Colt replied calmly. “My soldier is good. He’s quick on his feet, he’s resourceful. He can handle many situations.”

 

“Are you talking about Kit Kelly?” Ren asked.

 

“Tony told you about him?” Nick asked.

 

Ren nodded. “A bit. Enough to know he’s one of the best. Tony was shocked when he heard the news he was an Omega, thought it was the funniest thing ever.”

 

Nick smiled gently. “Yeah I remember when I told him. He couldn’t stop laughing.”

 

There was silence and Ren knew both he and Nick were recalling the Tony they knew, the one who liked a good joke, the one who risked his life to save an Omega despite the many he’s killed. The guilt of his death returned and Ren closed his eyes. No, no more thinking about guilt. There was so much of it already and he couldn’t deal with more right now.

 

“It’s not just a matter of is he good,” Ren protested. “It’s the fact that I don’t know anything about the prison. I don’t know the layout, how the cells are locked, the schedules. Nothing. If you want me to come up with an escape plan for him I don’t even know where to start.”

 

Colt’s expression strained, he said “I had a feeling you’d say that. Is there any way we can come up with a plan, any plan that could work despite all the unknowns?”

 

Ren almost shook his head then stopped. “There might be,” he said slowly. “Nick, how did Tony get chosen to work the mines?”

 

Nick’s eyes widened and Colt looked at him, hope flaring in his eyes. “I recommended it. Tony mentioned that some prisoners get chosen and felt restless. He wanted to get out. So I called up Tantalus and recommended he be placed on the mining team.”

 

“I can work it into Kit’s file,” Colt said excitedly, his mind already spinning. “We’ll say that his psych evaluation in Heracles recommended he get lots of physical labour. And since I’ll be there I’ll make sure they follow through. They’re already on thin ice with us because of the prisoner who was killed a few weeks ago and they know it. They may be criminals, but they are still Heracles citizens and our responsibility. Having me there, breathing down their neck, will make them extra careful not to misstep.”

 

Ren nodded carefully. “It’s a start. We need to work out a full plan though.”

 

“Give me a few hours,” Colt said confidently. “This is why I became a general after all.”

 

Ren’s discomfort didn’t ease but he agreed, wondering what plans the great Beta General will come up with.

 

“There’s more though,” Colt said, his excitement waning and Ren tensed.

 

“You want me there,” Ren stated, feeling like his stomach turned to lead at the thought of going back.

 

“It’ll make things easier,” Colt said. “I’m already going to tell them I’m there to inspect the training. I’ll tell them I heard about the wonders you’ve done with the Plutus base and want to see you in action in your element. I’m sure they want you back to train their new recruits as well.”

 

“Actually, I have a better idea,” Jason suddenly said. “I’ll tell them since Ren’s been such a wonder, I want to see how the base trains their soldiers, en masse. If there is a representative from Heracles and Plutus, they may be less suspicious. It’ll look like we’re working together.”

 

Ren stared at Jason, unable to believe what he was suggesting. “You want to go into Tantalus?” he asked hoarsely.

 

Jason shrugged. “If you’re going in, I will too.”

 

“This isn’t some field trip you idiot,” Ren hissed, forgetting their audience as he fought the urge to slap Jason till he saw sense. “This is Tantalus.”

 

“I agree with Ren,” Matt said, his face grave. “I don’t like the idea of you going to Tantalus.”

 

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m also a colonel and a grown ass man and don’t need either of your permission,” Jason stated. “I don’t like thinking of Ren going back in,” he said softly, staring into Ren’s eyes, letting his concern show. “It’ll make me feel a bit better if I’m there. Who knows. I may even be able to help.”

 

“It would be good to have another pair of ears and eyes,” Nick commented.

 

“You just want someone else there,” Colt grumbled.

 

“Can you blame me?” Nick asked harshly, his voice rising with anger, making everyone freeze. It was the first time the Alpha expressed any emotions in front of them, first time they felt or saw that he and Colt were actually a couple. “You’re talking about going into Tantalus. Of course I’m worried! Just like Michael is worried about Kit and Jason is worried about Ren, apparently.” He shot them a quick disbelieving look before he turned back to Colt, his arm on the table as he leaned forward earnestly. “We’re all trying to be professional here but let’s face it. It’s personal. Everyone whose going is leaving a mate behind. If we can band together, try and make this easier, then it may allay some of the fears. It’s bad enough that I can’t go and have to stay in Plutus to investigate and act as the command center, at least let me feel better by having some support with you. Even if he’s still green.”

 

“Umm, what he said,” Jason said, looking at Ren. “You told me a lot about your life there and I don’t like the idea of you going back. Especially with Kale’s situation up in the air and our prison investigation is compromised. Either I go and keep an eye on you, or I stay here and drive everyone crazy.”

 

Ren wanted to say no. Wanted to keep Jason as far from Tantalus as he could. But Nick’s words played in his head. _Everyone is leaving a mate behind._ Nick wasn’t going with Colt because they decided he needed to stay in Plutus. Michael won’t go with Kit because trying to create a file and monitor two people would only make things more difficult. Out of all of them, he and Jason were the only couple who can go, together. He didn’t like going back to Tantalus either. He knew it was going to be hell and that he was going to be grilled and wracked over the coals for leaving and being part of the reason Kale went into the prison. The military will know Kale didn’t do it on his own and will be watching his every move. Wouldn’t it be nice, ease his soul a bit, to be able to have his mate there when he felt overwhelmed? Could he possibly be that selfish?

 

“OK,” Ren said softly. “OK you can come. But you have to listen to everything I say,” he stated.

 

Jason grinned, that cocky grin that made Ren want to slap him and kiss him at the same time. “You got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIKIT!! They're finally here! I got a few questions on whether they will show up (at some point someone demanded an answer ;)) but I kept it close to the chest. It was always my plan to have Colt and Kit go to Tantalus with Jason and Ren and I'm excited it's finally out there. I know you BTC fans are probably excited to have Cotnick and now Mikit back in action, but maybe upset that it's more angst for our couples (´°ω°`). At least know Flemon are happy in Corna with their kids and they will not be part of the angst. 
> 
> A lot of information was tossed around in this chapter as our characters brainstorm how they're going to proceed with the case. Their plans are still in the works but if you're confused about anything, feel free to ask. I know there's a lot going on. 
> 
> I finally started working on Part 4 and already wrote parts from Cotnick and Mikit POVs. It felt soooo good to slip back into those characters, but tricky cuz it's been sixteen years and they're older now. When I left them they were not even twenty-five yet! My babies are all grown up. Life has gotten kinda crazy so pray that I can finish the first few chapters before I need to post next week. 
> 
> We wrap up Part 3 in the next chapter with different characters and interactions.


	84. Chapter 84

“So why is the Beta General and his Alpha coming?” Lucas asked again from behind his desk, his eyes trained on Matt in his seat across from him.. 

Matt sighed, wishing his grandfather would stop asking. He’d been suspicious of the visit since Matt mentioned it two weeks ago and kept trying to catch him in a lie. So far, Matt stuck to the same answer, leaving him and Lucas feeling frustrated.

“After talking to Ren and sharing training techniques, he’s interested in seeing more of how Tantalus trains their soldiers. Since he trusts Ren, he’s going to pick him up and then continue on to Tantalus. Jason is going as well because he wants to learn more about the training. Meanwhile, I invited Nicholas Saunders to stay here so he can help us with our overall skills, since he’s considered a strong colonel. It’s a chance for Heracles and Plutus to strengthen their military bonds. This is a good thing.”

Matt held his breath, refusing to let any if his nerves show. When he’d revealed Ren’s true origins to Lucas two weeks ago the Alpha couldn’t hide his shock, which quickly gave way to anger. He knew Lucas spoke to Quintin about his deception, was furious that a threat such as a Tantalus soldier on their base, and sleeping with his grandson, was kept from him. He was still angry about it but at least he was taking it out on Quinton instead of them. 

Lucas didn’t reply, but stood up and walked to one of the windows instead. “And how long have you been communicating with the Heracles base? Even though I told you not to.”

“Connor suggested it since they have great training programs,” Matt said, seeing Lucas frown again at the sound of Connor’s name. “We shared notes on training, with Ren doing most of the talking and demonstrations. Colt Saunders loved it since his training program is rigorous and creative as well.”

“Yes, they have that ...Omega in charge of training.” Lucas let his disgust show on his face which made Matt uncomfortable, especially since he’d actually met Kit turning their meetings over the last couple of weeks and liked the serious Omega. His grandfather always had strict views about how each gender should behave but always kept it subtle, hidden. With all the tension going on with Connor and Kiryn though, he began to let his true feelings show more, not bothering to hide his disgust with Matt and Jason for bowing down to Omegas. He was disappointed in his Alpha grandsons and let them know it. Well, he let Matt know it since he still refused to speak to Jason and end his isolation from the family. Matt had hoped the news that Jason was going into the hellhole of Tantalus would weaken Lucas’s resolve, his concern for his grandson’s wellbeing outweighing his Alpha pride, but alas, Lucas stuck to his guns. Which meant Matt had to act as mediator between the two. 

“Kit Hastings is considered one of the best,” Matt said calmly. “And his notes and demonstrations have been very helpful. Like I said Grandfather, this is a great training and bonding opportunity. The other families would kill for this.”

“The other families would kill themselves before asking for help from another base,” Lucas stated angrily, turning to glare at Matt. “Especially one that has Betas in the highest military ranking and Omegas running around the field, calling the shots.”

Matt wanted to argue, to repeat his argument that Kit and Connor were great at what they did and should be acknowledged for their talents. But he’d already said it so many times and it was like talking to a brick wall. So he held his tongue. 

“Speaking of,” Lucas said smoothly. “Have you given more thought to your own position in the family.”

Matt’s jaw dropped before he could mask his surprise. “You still want me to back out of the family?” 

“Are you still planning on dating and marrying that Omega?” Lucas countered.

“Yes,” Matt said firmly.

“Then I stand by my decision.”

Matt almost snarled but stopped himself. He thought with everything going on, Kiryn shot, Jason leaving for Tantalus, Luke going back to Orpheus, Lucas would change his mind, try and hold on to their tenious family bonds. But looks like his grandfather’s pride couldn’t bend. 

“Then, I’m going to have to step back, as the heir,” Matt said. 

He thought he saw a flicker of emotion on Lucas’s face but it was gone in a second. “Good. Military wise you haven’t been the best. You still haven't figured out who that mysterious assassin who shot Kiryn is. Something Cunningham can’t seem to stop pointing out to everyone. Maybe Gareth will have better luck with it.”

Matt nodded, knowing Gareth won’t find anything. Ren analyzed the body thoroughly before he took it to the base after the soldier killed himself. There were no hints at all who he was and where he came from. Except his uniform, Matt thought with discomfort. Ren said he pulled it off him and sank it into the lake. He’d dressed the body in a Plutus uniform with Connor stating that it was stolen from their reserves. It made the Blake military look worse but it was better than admitting that Tantalus soldiers were running around and that the newest Blake son-in-law was a Tantalus run away. 

“Does this mean you’ll finally let Kiryn and Luke leave?” Matt asked. “Kiryn was discharged last week and he’s healing well. There’s nothing stopping them except your go ahead.”

Lucas frowned and turned his back to him, staring out the window again. “That Omega and Luke are important witnesses to an assassination attempt. As a general it’s my job to make sure they are available for questioning during the investigation.”

“The investigation is a dead end,” Matt argued. “And whoever it is might come back to finish the job. In Plutus. In front of everyone. Wouldn’t you rather Luke and Kiryn take their drama back to Orpheus where no one will know?”

Lucas didn’t reply and Matt wondered, briefly, if his grandfather simply didn’t want to let the family break apart again. But given his actions towards Matt and Jason in the last month, he didn’t let himself hope. 

“Just let them go Grandfather,” Matt pleaded. “They don’t want to be here. They want to live their own lives, in Orpheus. Just let them.”

Lucas didn’t reply for a full minute and Matt held his tongue, waiting for his grandfather to speak. “Tell Luke to take his Omega and leave,” Lucas finally said, still facing the window. “I don’t want anymore scandals and gossip about them.”

Matt almost asked Lucas if he meant it, if he really saw Luke as just a source of scandal and shame but stopped himself. His grandfather had thrown the gauntlet and Matt wasn’t going to push to restore peace between them. He had his own battle to fight. 

 

Ren felt sick to is stomach as he hung up from his third call to Priya today. No changes. Kale was still stable, still in a coma, still in ICU, only his dad allowed to visit. But he was alive and they had someone on their side to verify it. He just had to keep praying his friend pulled through.

“Ready?” Jason asked when Ren placed his phone back in his pocket.

Ren shuddered, trying to shake off the anxiety he’s been living in the last couple of weeks. At least Kiryn was out of the hospital and at home. They still didn’t know how to protect him though, the thought keeping Ren up at night. Jason had done his best to try and sooth him, taking him on runs and holding him close at night but it only went so far. Ren needed to act, to do something. He was almost grateful for Colt’s plan to go to Tantalus. The idea of going back filled him with dread, especially with Kiryn’s situation still up in the air, but at least it was something. 

“Know why Luke and Kiryn want to meet?” Ren asked as he followed Jason to Matt’s office. “We told them we didn’t have a plan yet.”

“I know. But Luke said they had one,” Jason replied. “They’ve been thinking and planning too. They might actually have something.”

Ren hoped so, because he was still drawing a blank. They entered Matt’s office and Ren forced himself to smile as he saw his best friend was already there. He let his smile drop though when Kiryn just nodded, his expression somber. He’d been visiting him as often as he could without causing raised eyebrows over why a soldier was visiting a Blake in-law so often. Kiryn’s mood kept changing from tension about his situation, anxiety for the baby, and excitement about being a mother. Ren just listened and offered as much emotional support as he could but he knew he had no real solutions.

Ren sat down at the table next to Connor while Jason slid in next to Matt and waited patiently, wondering why Kiryn and Luke would want to meet with the four of them. 

Kiryn looked at Luke who nodded at him encouragingly which only made Ren frown. What the-

Suddenly, Kiryn looked up at him, stared him straight in the eyes and said, “We heard you and Jason are going to Tantalus.”

Ren gulped. He’d kept his impending return a secret, knowing it might send his best friend over the edge. Which couldn’t be good for him mentally or the baby. 

Kiryn didn’t wait for Ren to explain his omission, his tone blunt when he said, “We’re going with you to Tantalus.”

Ren’s blood froze and he was pretty sure his heart stopped beating completely. He could only stare at Kiryn, his brain scrambling to comprehend what he just said.

“What?” Ren strangled.

“I’m going with you. To Tantalus,” Kiryn repeated, his amber eyes unflinching. 

It was like someone turned on the thermostat and his whole body burst into flame as Ren suddenly sprang out of his seat. “Like hell you are!” he screamed. “Do you have a death wish? You want them to kill you even faster? Them taking pot shots at you here isn’t enough? You want to make yourself an even easier target?”

“Why do you want to go to Tantalus?” Jason asked calmly and Ren glared at his lover who only shrugged at him. “Let’s hear him out first.”

Ren wanted to snap at him and his careless attitude, as if Kiryn’s life wasn’t on the line, like this wasn’t a fucking emergency situation! 

“Luke and I talked,” Kiryn said, his voice calm as he answered Jason but continued looking at Ren. “We agreed that me staying here and just being a target isn’t going to work. And we all know going back to Orpheus isn’t an option. They’ll just follow me there. And I’ll be an even easier target since we have a normal apartment and the military is very..basic.”

“It is,” Luke added. “We don’t have the proper training and resources to protect him. Not the way we do in Plutus. And he’s still not completely safe here either.”

“True,” Connor said contemplatively. “The Tantalus training is more intense than we can handle.”

Ren kept glaring at Kiryn while the rest of the table acted like it was a normal discussion. He wanted to scream at them, make them understand that no matter what taking Kiryn back to Tantalus was not an option. 

“No,” Ren stated firmly. “No way am I taking you back to that hellhole. They’ll kill you. Before you can even say anything.”

“What else am I supposed to do Ren?” Kiryn asked, his voice beginning to show a bit of emotion for the first time, and it made Ren waver when he realized it was desperation. “I can’t just sit around and pray all their bullets miss. You know they won’t. Tantalus soldiers never miss. And it’s not just about me anymore.” Almost instinctively, Kiryn laid a hand on his stomach and Ren’s blood went cold. No, it wasn’t just about Kiryn anymore. Which is why he really needed to stay away from Tantalus. If they knew Kiryn was pregnant...Ren shook his head. One problem at a time. 

“If you’re priority is protecting the baby then going to Tantalus is not the best idea,” Ren said, trying to sound reasonable. “It’ll give them even more of a reason to kill you.”

“That’s why we’re going. To try and convince them that I’m not a threat and it’s in their best interest to leave me alone.”

“We’re going full Blake on this,” Luke said. “Our mine is one of the few that still produces gold. Our name carries weight even in Tantalus. We’re going to use the Blake status to get them to back off.”

“You’re crazy,” Ren said, his voice strained. “You’re fucking crazy!” he screamed. “You think that will work! You think your precious Blake name is going to make a difference in Tantalus? They don’t give shit about that.”

“I beg to differ,” Jason drawled. “When I called them about us coming they sounded very eager to show off what they’ve done with our mine.”

Ren glared at Jason, wishing he would support him. Or better yet, just shut up. 

“You’re delusional is you think being a Blake will make a difference,” Ren said, spinning back to Kiryn. “Have you been away from Tantalus so long, denied your past so much, you forgot what it’s like there?”

Kiryn’s face paled and Ren felt a stab of guilt. “No, I didn’t forget,” Kiryn said, his voice firm but hushed. “I can never forget. I’m terrified OK. I don’t know how this will go. But I know I can’t just sit here and do nothing.”

Ren shook his head. “Clearly you did forget otherwise you’d figure out why going back isn’t an option.” He placed his hands on the table and leaned forward. “Ari, they told everyone you were dead. They found someone’s head, tricked everyone into thinking it’s yours and lied to them.” Kiryn’s face paled further and Ren pushed his point, knowing his friend was finally seeing reason. “Right now, only the military knows you’re alive. And they’re trying to kill you. What do you think they’ll do when you waltz back into the city, and prove the military are liars to the people? Embarrass them in front of everyone. They’ll just shoot you before you can step foot into the city.”

Kiryn’s face was so ashen, his breathing so shallow Ren didn’t know if he was breathing at all. He waited, licking his lips nervously, praying that Kiryn finally understood. 

Kiryn opened his mouth. “I have to try something.”

“Agh!” Ren screamed, turned around and kicked his chair so it flew halfway across the room. He stalked to the windows and slapped his hands on it, then leaned forward, panting heavily. 

“There is a way,” Connor said softly. “There is a way to get him into the city, have him talk to the military without causing any problems with the rest of the city.”

Slowly, Ren turned to face the Omega. “What?”

Connor hesitated, looked at Kiryn who was staring at him desperately then spoke. “We change his face. We have the technology. And we’re using it anyway.”

Ren’s eyes widened, recalling the masking device Colt told them about. The same one Kit was planning on using so no one knew who he was. The one that was more advanced than the Plutus one and was difficult to remove, so difficult Kit can wear it for weeks without worrying about it falling off or getting ripped. 

Ren wished he could argue but couldn’t think of anything to say. He drew a deep breath, knowing everyone was waiting for his answer. “It might work. But we need some ground rules,” he said, jabbing a finger in Kiryn’s direction. “And you need to follow my instructions exactly. Don’t do anything that would put your life at risk.”

His hand curled on his stomach as Kiryn answered, his expression set. “Trust me, I’m not going to take any risks.”

Grasping for any last arguments Ren finally gave in and walked back to the table. “I’ll draw up a plan and we’ll go over it in a couple of days.”

“Thanks Ren,” Luke said, smiling at him gratefully. “I know you’ll find the best way to keep Kiryn safe. We trust you.”

Ren thought he might throw up and was grateful when Jason snorted.

“Dude, way to put the pressure on him.”

Luke eyes widened and he raised his hands helplessly. “That’s not..I didn’t mean. No pressure just...encouragement.”

Kiryn laid a hand on his husband’s, patting him gently. “It’s OK. Ren will put pressure on himself no matter what.” He looked up at Ren. “You’re not completely responsible for me Ren. Don’t put this all on yourself. Show it to Nick and Colt. They’ll have a few ideas and suggestions.”

Ren pictured the two capable men and almost sagged with relief. “Yeah. Yeah I’ll ask them. Good idea.”

 

Kit stared down at Hank’s sleeping face, watched his oldest child’s small Alpha chest rise and fall with each breath. Over the last few days he’d made it a habit to watch his children while they slept in their respective rooms. He smiled softly, still shocked by how much Hank grew in the last nine years. The Alpha was looking more and more like Michael too based on the childhood pictures he’d seen of his mate. Smile still in place, he moved to the next room where Penelope and Madie slept, the Omegas sharing a room since they were still so young and having each other was comforting. 

Michael had wanted to keep Madie in their room a bit longer, saying she was still young at the age of three but five year-old Penelope insisted she can take care of her sister and they couldn’t say no. Kit leaned against the door panel, unable to take his eyes away from Madie’s innocent sleeping face. He couldn’t see much of Penelope since she turned her back to the door but her curly black hair was all over the place as usual. She liked it long but hated tying it up. Kit almost chuckled, recalling how Andrew had stood over his granddaughter with a brush and hair tie, the Omega grandparent and five year old waging a staring battle, which Andrew eventually lost when Penelope dashed into her name sake’s arms where she knew she would be protected. Kit and Michael were all about letting their kids express themselves but Penelope Senior was something else. While the Alpha had been tough on her kids growing up, and even now, she really did spoil her grandkids rotten. 

A scent of despair drifted to his nose and he had to drag himself away from his sleeping children to comfort his mate. He found Michael hunched on the couch in their sitting room, a bottle of scotch and half empty glass in front of him. It wasn’t often that the Alpha drank and it showed just how rattled he was. Kit’s guilt increased but he strode forward, sitting silently next to his husband.

“You’re really going,” Michael stated. It wasn’t even a question at this point. Even though they haven't talked about it properly, Michael knew him well and could tell when he made up his mind yesterday.

“I have to,” Kit said.

“No you don’t!” Michael argued, spinning on Kit with anger and desperation. “You don’t have to do anything. You’re not an active soldier anymore. Colt is just relying on you because he’s used to it. Let’s face it Kit, you’re not even that young anymore. You’re thirty-eight!”

For the last couple of weeks, while Kit had calmly weighed the risks and benefits, thought about his children and family, Michael had been going from one worse case scenario to another, finding any and all flaws in Colt’s plans. 

“I know how old I am Michael. But I’m still good at my job,” Kit said softly. “When I think about one of those newer soldiers going in, it gives me chills. They’re good but they don’t have enough life experience. Being out in the field, cut off from all contact and relying on yourself, that’s not normal for soldiers. You remember what happened with us the first time we lost communication with Colt on a mission.”

“I remember,” Michael replied grimly, knowing where Kit was going with this. “You ended up taking control. And you did great.”

Kit smiled, glad that despite his inner turmoil and anxiety, Michael was still able to admit how talented he was at his job. Even if it reinforced Kit’s argument. 

“And this case….I can’t just pretend it isn’t happening. This sanctuary system..babies being taken away. It’s illegal as hell. The only question is how illegal since we don’t even know what’s happening to them. What Tantalus is doing to them. Some of them are even Omegas.”

Michael stiffened and Kit knew it was finally hitting the Alpha just why Kit would care about a case in another city. 

“The soldiers Ren fought are Alphas based on their sizes. If they’re training Alphas to be soldiers, can you imagine what they’re doing to the Omegas? Especially considering how they treat them like broodmares in the sanctuaries? It’s sick and I can’t just sit here, watching our Omega daughters and laugh while other Omegas are going through hell.”

“Colt doesn’t want you investigating the sanctuaries or hidden soldiers, he wants you in the prison.”

“I know. But it’s all connected somehow. It has to be.”

“Then I’m coming with you,” Michael said, staring straight into his eyes and Kit felt his heart sink. He knew Michael would say that, and he knew what he’d have to say.

“No. And you know why,” he said before Michael could argue. “One of us needs to stay safe.”

“Don’t you dare,” Michael hissed fiercely. “Don’t you dare tell me to stay behind while you may not come back for our kids.”

Kit looked away, biting his lip to keep it from trembling. His hands shook and he clasped them tightly. He sensed Michael reaching out and felt his mate’s larger hand over his, emitting a calming scent which Kit eagerly inhaled.

“I hate this,” Michael said. 

“I know.”

“I’ll talk to Nick about tagging along with him. He’s going to be stationed in Plutus while Colt goes on to Tantalus. He could probably use the help. And I won’t be in any danger.”

Kit nodded, finally looked at his husband and shuddered at his broken expression. He cupped the Alpha’s face and kissed him lightly. “We’ll talk to Andrew and Penelope in the morning. And we’ll figure out how to explain our...absence to the kids.”

Michael nodded and Kit leaned into him, their arms wrapped around each other as they sat in silence, thinking about their children, their loved ones, and the risks they were taking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that was a lot packed into one chapter as we end Part 3 with not only Kit, Ren, Jason and Colt going to Tantalus but Liryn as well (Poor Kiryn! you just know he's going to go through a lot of emotional turmoil there)! You can see now why I'm super excited about Part 4. With the characters divided into Team Tantalus and Team Plutus there is going to be sooo much going on with the prison, hidden soldiers, Ren, Kiryn's return, Colt doing his thing, Meconn drama, family drama, Nick and Michael doing their thing plus all the relationship moments...Yeah, lots going on.
> 
> I need to comment on this chapter. First, Lucas. While he's still an asshole who is pushing Matt and Jason away, we can kind of see his vulnerable side, the part of him that still cares about his family. His problem is that his pride is getting in the way of that. I'm proud of Matt for sticking to his guns and deciding what is more important to him. Second, Kiryn..don't know if you'd call him brave or stupid for being willing to go back to Tantalus. I was rereading the second half of Part 2 yesterday and got to the part where Tig finds out Luke is from Plutus and he tells Kiryn that Luke would drop him as soon as his family told him and won't stick with him. Well, not only did he tell his family to stuff it but our Lukey is going into hell with his mate and baby! Sniff, so proud of all my boys. 
> 
> We still ended on a pretty depressing note with the Kit/Michael (Mikit) scene and I'm going to write my longest comment about it. For those who haven't read BTC, I tried to clarify their family structure and referenced previous events from their story so everyone can understand. For those BTC fans, esp Mikit fans, you'll be happy to see that Kit still has Michael wrapped around his little finger. Years later and Michael still lets his Omega call the shots. I felt really proud of Kit in this chapter for three reasons when you think of how he was at the beginning, and even the end, of BTC. 1) He's calm and able to communicate his feelings now. 2) how attached he is to his children and balances his several roles. If you read the Mikit epilogue a few months ago you saw how much he struggled with becoming a trainer and a parent. 3) when Kit first hid his gender it wasn't about helping others, but to prove something to himself and his family. By the end of BTC, he was starting to care about other Omegas. Here, we see just how far he's come and a big part of that is working with so many Omegas on the base and his daughters. He went from someone who only worried about his own struggles as an Omega to willing to go into a prison to try and help Omegas he doesn't even know. I'm not saying Kit was selfish, but his world was so small before and now he's really looking at the big picture and wants to help wherever he can. While it sucks he's doing so by risking his life, his maturity and selflessness shows how much he's grown. 
> 
> Up next: we start Part 4 two weeks later with Cotnick and Mikit's arrival in Plutus! (I'll be honest. I'm still halfway through the chapter and life is still pretty crazy right now. I'm going to do my best to have it done by Tuesday. Not begging for comments here, but if you any of you can give me nudges to get my ass in gear it might help me find the time. I do respond well to pressure...sometimes;) ).


	85. Part 4

Two weeks later

Ren stood in his customary soldier stance in his Tantalus uniform, minus the insignia, staring at the driveway leading from the main gates of the base. Since this was the first time an envoy from Heracles was coming to the newly formed Plutus military base, everyone came out to greet them. Literally, everyone. Every general and his sons and daughters were standing in perfect lines in front of the main building, ready to greet their guests. In front of them were the main reason for this visit, the Blake family. 

Lucas was in his element, standing tall and proud on his own in front of everyone, his demeanour and uniform screaming his status. Behind him stood Quinton, Gareth, Jason and Matt, looking their best in their uniforms as well. As a secretary, there was no reason for Connor to greet them, which Ren thought was best for everyone. He would have prefered to meet Colt and Nick in private as well but since he was one of the reasons Colt was supposedly coming here, he was standing slightly behind Jason, trying to ignore the stares he was getting from the other families now that his origins were common knowledge. 

Lucas held onto the tidbit as long as he could. He probably would have kept it hidden if possible. But for the sake of their case and to deceive anyone who may be working with Tantalus, they all needed it to be known that Colt was visiting Ren, one of the top soldiers in Tantalus, and wanted to work with him. So Connor stealthy arranged an accidental leaking of where Ren really came from a few days ago. Since then, Ren had done his best to ignore the glares, disgusted looks and horror from the people he walked by. He was leaving soon anyway so it didn’t bother him that much. 

At that moment, he saw a black car finally reach the front gates and his stomach tightened with anticipation. Any minute now he was going to meet the real Colt Saunders and Nicholas Chambers. No wait, Saunders. Damn, he kept doing that! He’d been Nick Chambers in his mind for years but he didn’t think Nick would appreciate being called by his former last name. He really needed to calm down. If it wasn’t for all his years of training, he’d be thrumming with excitement and fidgeting like crazy. He couldn’t help it though. Finally, he was going to meet Nick, the Alpha colonel he hero worshipped growing up thanks to Tony’s stories, and Colt Saunders, the first Beta general whose efforts led to the complete transformation of the gender rules of not only the military, but Heracles as a whole. Damn he was nervous. 

“I don’t see why we have to make such a big deal in greeting them?” Jason grumbled next to him. 

Ren didn’t even bother answering the irritable Alpha. Over the last couple of weeks as they laid out their plans as a group, Jason spent every evening grilling him about the dangers Ren might face going back to Tantalus. He’d tried to sugar coat it at first but Jason saw through that and eventually Ren gave him all the worst case scenarios. Which led to a very, very anxious and pissy Jason. He didn’t know what to say to reassure the Alpha because, well, he was pretty anxious too. Not only were the military going to try and figure out why he sent Kale into the prison, but the shit was really going to hit the fan when they found out Ari is alive. Ren swallowed and refused to let his hands shake. He was going home. There was no getting around that. And he had to face the consequences. 

“Jason,” Matt said softly so only his cousin and Ren could hear him. “The story is that we invited them. If you act all surly you’re going to ruin everything.”

Ren almost cocked an eyebrow at the usually gentle Matt’s blunt tone. Jason didn’t seem to mind it though as he drew a deep breath and wiped any expression from his face. Just in time too as the car proceeded down the driveway, followed by a large transportation vehicle. 

As soon as the car stopped in front of Lucas the general walked forward. The door opened and Ren inhaled sharply, his eyes focused on the two men, one in a dark green uniform and the other in navy blue, as they exited the vehicle. Although he’d spoken to them through video calls, it was his first time actually seeing them in the flesh, and he knew at once why they deserved the positions they had. Colt stepped out first, his brown hair cut short, giving him a sharp look that was only accentuated by his penetrating stare, his green eyes surveying the entire scene in front of him. Ren knew he was analyzing each person, taking everything in in seconds. Although he was a Beta, his stance commanded respect and attention, not losing to the Alphas around him. Nick stepped out of the car after him. He was taller than his husband, his posture straight, blond hair also neatly trimmed, his blue eyes just as intense as Colt’s. One would think given his height and Alpha status he would overshadow the Beta general, but even standing next to each other, it was clear who had the higher position. Yet somehow, no one could say that Nick was weaker for it. They were a force to be reckoned with and Ren felt his heart race, knowing these two were exactly what he always dreamed of, real military heroes. 

“General Saunders. Colonel Saunders,” Lucas said as he walked forward and extended his hand in greeting, a small smile on his lips. “Thank you for coming.”

“Thank you for inviting us,” Colt replied, his voice strong as he shook Lucas’s hand. All eyes were on the Beta general, assessing this oddity. He probably knew it too, knew he was judged everywhere he went. If he felt any discomfort he didn’t show it and Ren’s respect for him grew. 

“The base looks good. Well kept,” Nick said as he also shook Lucas’s hand. 

“Thank you. We try and maintain it as much as possible,” Lucas replied. “I’ve seen pictures of your base and it looks quite impressive.”

“We expanded it a few years ago to accommodate the influx of new soldiers when we set up the Omega Hawk section,” Colt said. “We also had more Alphas and Betas join in recent years so many of the buildings are still new, barely eight years old. We’ll break them in eventually.” 

Ren would have smirked if he could. Eight years and they were still considered new while the Plutus military as a whole was barely five years old. If Colt wanted to drive home how different the two militaries were, his small comments were working. He could see Lucas’s shoulders stiffen even though he was several feet behind him. 

“We probably need to update them soon though,” Nick cut in, giving Lucas a knowing look. “Your base is five years old I believe. That’s a good amount of time. Might need to renovate in a few years. I know we need to.”

He felt like he’d been punched in the gut, shocked that Nick was actually disagreeing with Colt when all the military people were watching and listening to their every word. Why? How could he do this to Colt? The Nick he’d heard about, envisioned, was supportive and kind. He wouldn’t purposely contradict and hurt his boss and husband's standing in front of anyone. 

“Yes. Let’s do that,” Colt said, his tone harsh and contradicting his wide smile. “Instead of buying new military gear to protect our soldiers, we’ll use the money to paint the walls.”

There was an awkward silence and Ren’s hands clenched at his side. This wasn’t going how he thought it would at all. He chanced a quick look at Matt, wondering what the Alpha will do to diffuse the situation. His heart sank when he saw Matt looked just as flabbergasted as him. 

Suddenly, another Alpha in a light green military uniform stepped out of the passenger side of the van behind Colt and Nick’s car and made his way over. Ren immediately recognized him from their meetings over the last few weeks. Michael Hastings. Tony barely talked about him, only noted how he was hard working and trying to prove Alphas can do Beta work by training to be a Hawk rather than a Wolf, a rare Alpha who wanted a position reserved for Betas. Tony didn’t have much respect for Alphas except Nick so Ren didn’t hear much about him. Tony didn’t dislike Michael, but he wasn’t important to him, not the way Nick was. Or for that matter, Kit Kelly- now Kit Hastings. The only Omega besides Ari and his own mother Tony ever spoke fondly of. 

Ren felt sweat form on his hands but refused to move a muscle. Unlike everyone else, Ren, Jason, Connor and Matt were the only ones who knew who was really in the back of that van. Ren felt a wealth of sympathy, wondering how Michael felt keeping his Omega husband locked in the back of a van and treating him like a prisoner.

“Excuse me. Where should I place our prisoner?” Michael asked. 

“Thank you for agreeing to house our prisoner General Blake,” Colt said smoothly. “Usually we just send them along but since I’m going to Tantalus anyway I figured I’d just take him with me. Seems easier.”

“Not at all,” Lucas replied. “I think you’ll find our prison...satisfactory.”

Colt wanted to smirk so badly at Lucas Blake, knowing how disgruntled the Alpha was at having to address Colt like an equal. He’d had a private and frank talk with Matt weeks ago about the general and how he felt about Heracles and their views on gender. Matt had been ashamed but truthful in his answers, and Colt could honestly say that the oldest Blake grandson had pegged his grandfather exactly right. 

Lucas hated him. Hated that he had to address Colt not only as an equal, but as his superior since Colt had been working as a general for years longer than him. And was recognized across all of Dracus as one of the best. Colt knew exactly how to handle pompous Alphas, knew that no matter what he did, Lucas would still hate him, even if he didn’t outwardly show it. Hence, why he and Nick staged their little disagreement. As prideful as Lucas was, he’d be quick to believe the same of Nick, refusing in his close-minded way to accept that an Alpha could actually feel fine with being a subordinate to a Beta. By having their little spat, Lucas will start to see Nick as an ally, an Alpha who had to defer to his Beta but didn’t do so quietly. Which suited their plans perfectly since Nick was going to be staying and interacting with these assholes. 

Colt heard Michael coming closer and the guilt he’d been living with for the last few weeks came back. No, not now. He couldn’t show any weakness now. He looked past Lucas at Matt and smiled. “Colonel Matthew. Nice to see you in person. Do you mind showing Captain Hastings where the prison is?”

As much as Lucas was trained to mask his emotions for business, he rarely had to control it normally, which showed as a vein in his forehead popped at Colt’s use of his grandson as an errand boy. Perfect. Even more of a reason for Lucas to stay away from him for the next few days and to make clear who was really in charge here. 

“Not a problem,” Matt said as he stepped forward. “I can ride over with you if you’d like.”

“Thanks. That would be great.” The two Alphas walked back to the van and quickly got in. Colt almost swallowed, longing to follow them and assure himself that Kit was fine, to support Michael as he led his mate into a prison cell. But it would ruin all their covers, so he asked Lucas for a tour, acting out the part of the belligerent Beta, which he kind of was anyway. 

 

As soon as Michael and Matt entered the front seat of the van, Michael slid in next to Joe who was acting as the main guard on their trip for their “prisoner.” 

“This sucks,” Michael sighed. 

“It’s OK,” Joe said, the Beta giving Michael a sympathetic look. “He’ll be fine Michael. This is Kit we’re talking about.”

“Doesn’t mean I won’t worry Joe,” Michael replied. 

His friend opened his mouth, trying to reassure him the same way he’d done on the plane ride and drive over but then closed it and nodded. Michael felt bad for Joe, knowing how difficult this was for him as well and how much he will miss his own family while he was stuck here with Nick and Michael, acting as an extra pair of eyes and ears. But at the same time he was grateful. Like Henry and Kit, Joe was his friend and colleague since their cadet days and he couldn't ask for anyone better to help him deal with the stress of the next few weeks than his usually cheerful and intuitive friend. He could use all the support he can get.

“Where to?” Joe asked Matt.

“Ah, just follow this road,” Matt said, pointing to the right.

Joe put the car in gear and they leisurely drove down the road, a tense silence filling the van.

“Um,” Matt suddenly said, his voice hesitant. “I can only imagine how you’re feeling Captain Hastings-”

“Just call me Michael.”

“Right. Ah. Michael. So, Connor and I talked. You remember Connor?”

Michael smiled briefly, sensing how eager and nervous the younger Alpha was. “Yes. I remember him. Plus, Colt has been singing him praises for weeks, which he never does. Sounds like you have a smart Omega. Can’t believe he’s just a secretary.”

“He won’t be a secretary long,” Matt vowed fiercely. Michael exchanged a look with Joe then grinned, a real smile for the first time since this whole ridiculous situation started.

“You talking about changing the system? That’s our forte you know.”

Matt smiled gently. “Yeah. I’ve done my research on Heracles and how the gender rules altered. And I’d love to talk to you and Nick about it later. But right now I want to talk about you and Cap- Kit. Since you’re going to be separated soon-.”Michael frowned at the thought, his good mood fading in a snap. “We thought you might like to spend as much time together as possible before you do.”

Michael’s head snapped up, his eyes riveted on Matt’s determined expression. 

“If you can find a way to do that, I promise Nick and I will make sure Connor isn’t a secretary by the time we leave.”

Matt grinned. “Thanks. I figured if Kit can become an Omega soldier and trainer, Connor deserves a chance too.”

“No reason why he shouldn’t,” Michael agreed. 

Joe chuckled beside him, smiling widely. “You Alphas and your Omegas.”

Michael flashed a knowing grin at Matt, feeling he found a kindred spirit when the Alpha smiled back. Good. He needed more people he can count on. And working on helping Connor and trying to change the gender rules in Plutus will be just the distraction he needed. 

 

 

Connor sat nervously next to Matt in his apartment while Jason paced and Ren sat, elbows on his knees across the table from them. 

“Are you sure they don’t need our help?” Connor couldn’t help asking again. It was almost midnight and he’d had to ask Julia if Devon can spend the night at her place so he can personally be here for the meeting. They all agreed they had to talk as soon as Colt and Nick arrived but that they needed to make sure no one knew about it. They’d thought of meeting off the base but since Lucas offered two apartments for the Heracles group, it would look too strange if everyone suddenly left the building en mass.

Matt shook his head. “They said they got it covered. I don’t know how but they just said we should wait here.”

He barely finished when the front door swung open and Ren sprang out of his seat, facing the doorway as Colt, Nick and Michael entered the room. 

“Good. You’re all here,” Colt said as Michael closed the door behind them. “We had Joe hack into your security system and put all the cameras on loops so no one will know we’re meeting in secret. Of course, we also took the stairs. Luckily we’re only a couple of floors down.”

“Speak for yourself,” Michael grumbled. “Guess being only a Captain and Joe a soldier means we get a basic apartment on the bottom floor.”

Matt winced as everyone settled down at the table. “Sorry about that. I told you, my grandfather is a bit...well.”

“He’s a pompous dick,” Jason stated as he sat next to Ren. 

“It’s fine,” Michael said, smiling reassuringly. “We’re kinda used to dealing with pompous dicks.”

“Were you able to meet with Kit OK?” Connor asked with concern, wondering if he was touching on a sore subject but needing to know if his plan worked.

Michael smiled gratefully and Connor’s heart warmed. “Yeah. The route you gave me was perfect. I didn’t run into any cameras or anything. This laser thing,” Michael pulled out the laser cutting device from his pocket. “I like it. I was telling Colt we need to get some of this made for us.” 

“Joe’s already familiar with your security system thanks to the plans you sent us,” Nick added. “He’s already tapped into all the cameras and was able to loop the one in Kit’s cell.”

“No one will look at the wall too closely either,” Jason said. “They all think Kit’s a Heracles prisoner and won’t bother much with him anyway. You can cut through the wall and put it back up in a shoddy way and no one will notice.” 

“We’re perfectionists though,” Michael joked. “I made sure to make it look like the wall hadn’t been tampered with.”

“Is he comfortable?” Connor asked. He didn’t know why he was asking, but he somehow felt responsible for Kit while he was on the base. Maybe because he was also an Omega and was taking the biggest risk out of all of them.

“He’s comfortable enough,” Michael stated, his tone more subdued. “He said it’s more spacious than the prison cell we kept him in in Heracles.”

“You kept him in a prison cell in Heracles?” Matt asked incredulously.

“We had to make it look real for Colin and Elijah,” Nick explained. “If Colt suddenly just appeared in Plutus with a prisoner it would look suspicious. This whole visit is probably freaking the other side off to no end. They’ll be watching everyone’s every move and report to each other. We had to make Kit’s arrest and transfer looks as real as possible.”

“Amazing,” Connor breathed in awe, impressed by the lengths and thoroughness of the Heracles military. His eyes widening when he saw everyone look at him and blushed. “I just meant-.”

Colt smiled reassuringly. “We know what you meant. And in case you’re wondering, we’ve had a cold case about a bomber for weeks. We simply planted some clues that led us to one Louise Lark, AKA Kit in a mask. We staged a full infiltration and arrest using my Hawk team.” He turned to look at Ren, his expression grim. “We created an entire background for him so it wouldn’t look suspicious when I check up on him and why he needs to be outside daily. Said he’s a distant cousin of mine who came to Heracles from Argo years ago and my family and I lost touch with him. I briefed my own parents in case anyone asks them about poor Louise and how he’s doing. This way, me taking a special interest in him won’t be seen as strange. I also had a psychologist on our base I trust fake a profile for him stating he needs to be outdoors for at least an hour a day to improve his mental health and stop that itch he has to blow things up. They’ll still be suspicious of Kit and will be watching him but hopefully we covered all our bases and they’ll eventually just give up on him.”

Ren nodded. “Sounds good. I saw the paperwork before you got here and it should hold up. They’ll be checking into everything so as long as we have all our bases covered it should be fine.”

“Fine huh,” Michael mumbled and Connor felt a wave of discomfort sweep the room. He found it difficult to swallow himself. 

“There are a few more things you need to be aware of,” Ren said, his voice strained and all eyes turned to him. “I told you that Tantalus will be watching our every move but I feel I need to emphasize this. When I say they have eyes and ears everywhere in Tantalus I mean everywhere. It’s safe to assume every call and text will be monitored if you don’t use a good scrambling device. They’ll also plant bugs in your rooms Colt and Jason, and my place too. I..”

Ren stopped and Connor felt his apprehension increase at the murderous look at Jason’s face. 

“I won’t be able to communicate with you at all,” Ren said with a grimace. “Because I left they’ll be watching me anyway. Add to that I’m coming with Colt and Jason who they suspect are investigating them and bringing Kiryn along and with Kale still in the hospital….”

“Are you in danger Ren?” Colt asked softly.

“Yes,” Jason stated fiercely while Ren only closed his eyes with resignation.

“Then, maybe you shouldn’t-” Nick said but Ren shook his head.

“I need to be there. If anything goes wrong I can help, I know what to look for. Besides, I promised to keep Kiryn and Kit safe. I can’t do that from here.”

“Don’t bother,” Jason said when Nick opened his mouth again. “I tried to talk him out of it for days and he won’t budge. He’s a fucking stubborn Beta.” 

“Sounds familiar,” Nick said, earning an eye roll from Colt while Michael chuckled. 

“I’ll challenge you one stubborn Beta against one stubborn Omega,” Michael joked. 

Connor didn’t let the banter fool him. These were people who were on the edge of their seats but trying to keep a calm face. He was never the type to use humor to hide his own anxiety, hiding behind stoic masks instead, which is what he did now. 

“What about Kiryn and Luke?” Colt suddenly asked. “Shouldn’t they be here for this?”

Ren shook his head. “They’re not involved in the case. The less they know the better so they don’t have to watch their words. And I already told them their backstory. You brought enough masking devices right?”

Nick snorted and opened the black bag he brought with him. “We brought everything we had. One for you,” he said, placing a masking device in front of Ren. “One for Colt, one for Kiryn and Luke and two more extra, just in case. Since this device is your most important weapon while in Tantalus we brought every single one we had.”

“Won’t someone notice they’re missing?” Connor asked when Colt cut him off.

“We planted some replicas in our storage and didn’t sign it out so there’s no record,” Colt said. Then he smiled at Connor. “You know, you and I really need to talk more often. It’s too bad I’m leaving so soon. I think it would be great to work with your for a while.”

Connor’s mouth dropped and he couldn’t seem to be able to lift his jaw off the floor. Colt Saunders, THE Colt Saunders wanted to work with him? Saw him as someone worth cultivating? He cast a wide eyed glance at Matt and saw his mate grin from ear to ear. Jason was smirking behind him while Ren grinned and nodded. 

“I’m not as good as Colt,” Nick suddenly said. “But I’ll try my best to guide you as well.”

“Than-Thank you!” Connor burst out and everyone laughed. And this time, it wasn’t to hide their fears. 

They talked for a few more minutes then everyone left, leaving Matt and Connor alone in his living room.

“Man what did we get ourselves into?” Matt sighed as he sank back into his couch. 

“I know,” Connor said, his mind still reeling. “There’s just so much ground to cover. I didn’t even think about actually staging an arrest for Kit. I figured just falsifying his records would be enough. But Colt even talked to his parents!” Connor shook his head in awe. 

“And Nick said he’ll guide you,” Matt said excitedly. “He’s been working with Colt since his cadet days and is pretty good himself. I think you’ll learn a lot from him.”

“You too,” Connor said.

Matt shook his head. “I’m nowhere near your level Connor and we all know that. While Nick and Michael are here, I think you should learn from them as much as you can. Don’t worry about me.”

Connor was about to argue, tell Matt that he should try and improve as well when the Alpha suddenly pulled him into his arms, resting his chin on his head with contentment. 

“You don’t have to worry about Devon tonight right?” Matt murmured.

“No. Devon is with Julia and she’ll take him to school tomorrow.”

“Good. Stay here then.”

Connor leaned out of Matt’s embrace, shocked by his words. “I can’t stay here,” he spluttered. “Then everyone will know about us.”

Matt stared at his mate for a few seconds, wondering if he should tell Connor that Lucas already knew about them. He’d kept it a secret until now. He knew he had to tell Connor eventually but the Omega was already on high alert, a bundle of nerves with the case and responsibilities on his shoulders. What was going on with his family was something Matt could deal with on his won. Lucas said he was targeting him and would leave Connor alone. And it wasn’t like Matt was doing much for the case anyway. It was better this way. Connor will focus on the case and learn as much as he can from Michael and Nick and Matt will deal with the family drama. It was better this way. 

So he smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Connor’s cheek. “You’re right. Mind if I stay at your place though. Seeing how anxious everyone else is about leaving their mates behind...it made me realize how lucky we are. And I want to just stay with you.”

Connor opened his mouth, closed it then nodded. “Me too. I want to stay with you too.”

Matt smiled and got up, pulling Connor off the couch with him. They stayed silent as they got into Matt’s car, and during the drive. They exchanged small talk as they got into their pajamas and laid down on Connor’s double bed. Then Matt pulled his Omega into his arms and let his mate’s smell lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man! So much packed into the first chapter and a taste of how Part 4 is going to be. With our MCs increasing from 6 to 10, expects lots of changing POVS in each chapter. There's just so much going on here I gotta make a list  
> \- fanboying Ren is adorable!!! He finally meets his heroes!   
> -I edited Colt and Nick's arrival, that paragraph where they step out of the car, soo many times because I wanted to show just how much they've matured into their roles. Comparing it to how they were when they were in their early twenties and just became colonels made this scene emotional and epic for me to write.   
> -Tony. oh Tony. He was such a an important and emotional inducing character in BTC and he's still playing an important role from beyond the grave, forming a link already between Ren and Nick and painting a picture for Ren of what a real military that cares about justice looks like.   
> -Colt and Connor are just so cute! I wish they had more time together so we can see bashful and excited Connor and eager Colt, but we'll have to settle for Connor and Nick, which should have it's own great moments.   
> _ our two Alpha Ms are bonding already!! And I mixed up their names twice in this chapter ;( This is going to be tricky.   
> -agh the life or death tension! poor Mikit and Jeren esp. And of course Liryn who we'll get to in the next chapter.   
> Up next: Liryn and Cotnick focus.


	86. Chapter 86

Kiryn stared down at the phone in his hand, unable to bring himself to actually move a single finger.

“You’re stalling,” Luke said bluntly next to him on the couch.

“I know,” Kiryn replied simply.

Luke sighed. “I know it’s hard for you to talk about your past, but you talked to me, you talked to Ren. You can do this.”

“It’s not that,” Kiryn said sadly.

“Then what is it?” Luke asked. “You said you wanted to tell Tig the truth as soon as we decided to go to Tantalus. We’re leaving in five days. Why are you still waiting?”

Kiryn swallowed, hating how much of a coward he still was. “What if...he gets mad at me? For hiding it? Or..”

“Rejects you?” Luke asked. Kiryn nodded, bearing his true fear to his husband, his throat tight. Luke snorted and Kiryn’s eyes shot up to him, shocked by the disappointed look on Luke’s face.

“You’re kidding right?” Luke asked. “This is Tig. Your best friend. You said he gave you a home when you had nowhere else to go and he barely knew you. You really think he’ll do that to you?”

Kiryn swallowed, ashamed of himself. “It’s just...I lived my whole life knowing how people think of us Tantalus people. When I left I heard even more horrible things. I’ve kept it hidden for so long, worried I might be sent back or people will look at me like I’m a freak. It’s...hard to get over.”

He felt Luke gently rub his shoulder and closed his eyes, glad to have his kind husband back even though he needed some tough love and he knew it.

“Tig’s important to you. Right?”

“Yeah,” Kiryn said, smiling tremulously.

Luke smiled, kissed his forehead and left, heading to their bedroom. 

With a shuddering breath Kiryn finally dialled Tig’s number, choosing the video option for the call. The phone barely rang twice before Tig’s face appeared, hovering slightly over the device. 

“Hey,” Tig said, his face creased with concern. “How are you? Luke said you’ve been sick.”

Kiryn swallowed, feeling guilty about the lie he and Luke came up with. When he was in the hospital he hadn’t wanted to bring Tig to come to the attention of anyone watching him. After that, he simply chickened out, letting Luke text Tig with fake daily updates on his condition. He’d done nothing but lie to his friend for weeks and he had enough.

“I have to tell you something,” Kiryn said, his eyes frozen on Tig’s face. “I wasn’t really sick. I was shot.”

Tig’s jaw dropped and he stammered a few times before he could speak. “Shot? How? Why? Are you OK?”

Kiryn nodded grimly. “I’m fine. It was more of a flesh wound.”

“Did they catch the bastard who did it?” Tig asked fiercely and Kiryn’s heart warmed at the familiar protective behaviour.

“Yes and no,” he said. 

“What do you mean yes and no?” Tig asked suspiciously. 

Looking away, Kiryn struggled to swallow, his throat suddenly parched and his body chilled. “Thing is...I never told you...but...I’m..” He looked up, saw Tig’s expectant expression and the word’s he’d been holding back for years finally spilled forth. “I’m from Tantalus. I lied when I said I came from Theus.”

Tig’s eyes widened but beyond that he didn’t react. Kiryn waited, letting Tig process the news. After a minute of silence his nerves started to break and he had to ask, “Are you OK?”

“Yeah, no. I’m fine. Just,” Tig paused, his eyes moving restlessly. “Just replaying the last nine years in my head. I mean, I always knew you were lying and hiding your past but I didn’t expect…” Tig shuddered. “Tantalus wow. That….really sucks.”

The words were so honest and yet such an understatement Kiryn began to chuckle, then he laughed. “Yeah,” he gasped while he rubbed tears of laughter from his eyes. “Yeah it does.”

Tig smiled and chuckled a bit until Kiryn finally calmed down.

“Gonna tell me the truth now?” Tig asked gently.

“You’re gonna hate it,” Kiryn warned.

“Lay it on me. I’ve been waiting for nine years after all.”

And so he did. It took almost an hour for Kiryn to tell Tig the whole story given how many times the Beta would interrupt him to swear, share his anger or shock or ask more questions. Kiryn was surprised how easily he was able to talk about it all now. At first, he thought it was because he already talked to Luke. Then he realized it was because it was Tig. This wasn’t a confession or baring of his soul the way it was with Luke or even Ren. He was sharing his story with his best friend. And until this moment, he didn’t realize just how much he wanted to tell him. Seeing Tig’s anger and his dismay helped calm him, made sharing the horrifying story easier. It wasn’t until he reached the end and told Tig he was going back that Kiryn started to feel nervous again.

“You’re going back to that hellhole?” Tig exclaimed, his face red and veins popping in his neck. “Are you crazy? Why the hell would you want to go back? How can Luke and your so-called friend Ren let you.”

“Ren has plans in place to protect me,” Kiryn said calmly. “He actually is just as pissed off as you are about me going.” 

Tig snorted dismissively. “If he was even half as mad as I am he wouldn’t let you. I wanna give this guy a piece of my mind.”

“I’m sure you do,” Kiryn said, fighting back a smile at the image of Tig and Ren having a face off. He knew who would win that fight which is why he didn’t dare let the two talk. He didn’t want to hurt Tig’s pride. “Ren’s going to make sure I stay safe. He’s taken as many precautions as he can.”

“Yeah right.” Clearly Tig didn’t think Ren was qualified to protect Kiryn and he wondered how he would react if he actually saw Ren in action. “And where’s Luke in all this? All busy trying to make you feel better he forgot to look out for you?”

Kiryn recalled Luke’s incredulous expression, his fury and panic, their many, many arguments after days of discussions and Kiryn finally made his suggestion. “He’s...not happy about it. He’s really worried too. But eventually I convinced him this was the perfect solution.”

“Because they’re going to keep coming after you,” Tig said angrily. “And so you want to make it easier for them.”

“I’m pregnant Tig,” Kiryn stated, his heart breaking a little as his friend once again struggled to deal with the latest bombshell. He really did throw everything he had at the guy today. 

“You’re...what?” Tig choked out. “Is it..is it OK?”

“Yeah. The doctor checked and it’s fine. Somehow,” Kiryn said softly as he laid his hand on his stomach. “That’s why we’re doing this. Why we’re taking such a risk. If it was just about me then we would take our time, try and find solutions. But we’re fighting the clock here. Ren said it’ll be worse if they find out I’m pregnant and I agree. We need to get this settled before that. So yeah, we’re making a last ditch, desperate leap and hoping -”

“You don’t get killed,” Tig said hollowly.

Kiryn gulped and nodded. They lapsed into a tense silence, both thinking about the possible end they didn’t even want to imagine.

“I’m not going to tell Jaz or Frit,” Tig said softly.

“Don’t,” Kiryn agreed. “I don’t want them to know. Sorry, for dumping all this on you.”

Tig shook his head. “No. I’m glad you told me. It’s just.” He sighed and rubbed his head in frustration, his hair now in disarray. “I’m going to be so panicked while you’re there.”

“I would say I’ll text but we’re going to be monitored. Ren said even with scrambling devices they might break through the signal. They’re already suspicious of us before we even get there. I don’t want them to know anything about you guys or where I’ve been. They might not do anything to you but I don’t want to take that risk.”

Tig nodded, his face pale and Kiryn wished he could hug his friend and comfort him. 

“Stay safe. OK?” Tig finally said, his voice strained as he struggled to smile. “Tell Ren I’ll kick his ass if anything happens to you.”

“He’s the best soldier in Tantalus.”

“Damn. Then Luke. I think I can take him.”

“Luke’s actually good at fighting. He had to train in the military academy.”

“Damn it Kiryn!” Tig exclaimed. “Then who the hell can I threaten?”

Kiryn chuckled and Tig laughed as well.

“I’ll contact you as soon as I’m out,” Kiryn promised.

“You’d better. I’ll probably be completely white haired by then.”

“Might be an improvement,” Kiryn teased.

“Brave words for you, bleach boy. Can’t believe people went nuts over that hair. It’s so plain.”

He rolled his eyes, feeling comfort in Tig’s dismissive words. “I think you can think of a better name than that.”

“Give me some time. I’m still warming up.”

Chuckling, they continued bantering, Kiryn fighting back tears the whole time.

Luke could hear Kiryn’s voice through the bedroom door, and smiled lightly when he heard him laugh. It felt like forever since he last heard Kiryn’s laughter and the thought saddened him. The last few weeks had been hell for both of them. It was like they were on a rollercoaster. One minute, they were excitedly discussing what to paint the nursery and the next they were sitting with vacant eyes, their hearts full of despair. 

Then Kiryn made his idiotic suggestion they go back to Tantalus and talk to the military people who were trying to kill him directly. Luke had never felt more terrified in his life. He and Kiryn spent a week arguing about it until somehow the Omega convinced him it was the best, and really only, solution. Luke sighed, recalling how he actually yelled at his mate. His pregnant mate. The memory filled him with shame and yet, he couldn’t help it. He didn’t want them to go. Didn’t want any of this really. He just wanted to go back to Orpheus with Kiryn, no thoughts besides their child, happy thoughts. Instead, he was filled with anguish at the thought of losing not only his mate, but unborn child. 

He saw his hands were shaking again and closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath the way Ren taught him. He was worried about Ren too, but was also glad the Beta will be with them. He lost count of how many times he and Ren worried over their plans, talked about how crazy this all was, tried to find a different solution. They usually ended up complaining about how stubborn Kiryn is, venting their frustration about the entire situation in that way. But they never could find another way and kept coming back to mind numbing panic and desperate plans and contingency plans and more contingency plans. Over the last couple of weeks, Ren had become an indispensable friend and the two sought comfort in each other, both terrified for the person they love. Ren already told them he won’t be able to talk to them much when they are in Tantalus, but it was still good to know he’ll be there. 

Suddenly, the door knob turned and Luke pasted a smile on his face. “Sounds like it went well.”

Kiryn nodded as he walked across the room and crawled into the bed, burrowing himself in Luke’s arms. “It went pretty well. Like you and Ren, he thinks I’m crazy.”

“You are,” Luke cut in.

Kiryn sighed. “Oh, all these Betas in my life worried about little ole me. What can I do?”

Luke chuckled, forced himself to. Kiryn was trying his best to ease his tension but it didn’t really work. Nothing worked.

“Luke,” Kiryn said softly. “Are you mad at me?”

“We’ve been over this Ryn,” Luke said. “I don’t blame you for hiding your past.”

“Not that. For..deciding to go back.”

Luke paused, wondering if he should tell the truth. Because part of him was angry, furious at Kiryn for taking this risk. He’d already vented his fears to Kiryn multiple times but it didn’t change anything and while fear was something Kiryn could handle, anger was not. “I’m not mad,” he lied. “I’m panicking, but not mad. Ren and I tried to think of anything else but your idea is the only one that has even a slight chance of working.”

“I know,” Kiryn murmured. “We’ll get through this Luke. We will.”

Luke didn’t know if they would. Didn’t want to think it but couldn’t stop the images of Kiryn killed, the thought of coming back from Tantalus without his mate and child. The thoughts never left his mind for a single second and talking to Ren about it helped ease some of his tension. But as soon as he left the other Beta, he was back where he started. 

He was beyond terrified. Every second. But so was Kiryn. And he was doing this to save their family. 

“Yeah,” he said the words he couldn't bring himself to believe. “We’ll be fine.”

 

For the thousandth time this week Ren’s eyes flicked from his laptop screen to Nick who was sitting next to Colt across from him at Jason’s conference table. The two Heracles men had set up base in Jason’s office and have been here all week. They discussed their fake plans freely while having more covert meetings using a sound insulation device, hammering out every single last details before Team Colt as Nick liked to call them left for Tantalus. 

And in that week Ren hadn’t been able to utter a single word to Nick that wasn’t about the case. Every time he was alone with the Alpha or there was a comfortable silence Ren’s tongue felt like cement and he couldn’t speak. This was so stupid! Why the hell couldn’t he say anything? He was finally facing his childhood hero and was acting like a shy child, or worse, a moronic idiot. He would have loved to bang his head on the table a few times but then he really would look stupid so he simply turned his attention back to his screen, forcing his mind to focus on work.

“Jason,” Colt suddenly said. “I wanted to talk to Connor about these plans he sent me for training ideas. Mind if you come along? I looked over your own notes and I think it would be good to put it all together.”

“Sure,” Jason said and the two left the room, leaving Nick and Ren in awkward silence. Well, awkward for Ren anyway. Nick probably had no idea how nervous he’s been all week.

“Are you finally going to talk to me?” Nick suddenly asked, his eyes boring into Ren’s and he felt his heart jump into his throat. His hands felt clammy all of a sudden and he quickly placed them in his lap.

“What do you mean?” he mumbled.

“I’ve noticed you watching me all week,” Nick said, his tone even. “I was going to wait until you finally said something but it looks like that’s not happening. I’ve gotten more patient as I got older but even I have a limit. So spit it out.”

Ren gulped, his mouth dry as he tried to figure out what he wanted to say. You’d think after all this time he would have an idea but he didn’t. All he knew was he wanted to talk to his hero. 

“I...I don’t know,” he admitted, his ears feeling like they were on fire.

“Then maybe I’ll talk instead,” Nick said softly and closed his laptop. “I’ve always wanted to talk to you. Ever since I heard Tony mentioned you.”

He felt like he’d been struck in the heart with a bullet at the sound of Tony’s name. Part of him wanted to talk to Nick about it too but he didn’t expect his name to come up so suddenly. He had to lick his lips and clear his throat a couple of times before he could speak. “Tony talked about me?” Ren asked in a shaky voice. 

Nick smiled softly. “Yeah. A lot actually. Said you were wicked smart like Colt, fast like Kit, and didn’t take crap from anyone like me. Made you sound like some kind of hybrid.”

Ren wanted to chuckle at the description. He really did. But he couldn’t stop picturing Tony’s smiling face as he joked with him, teased him, then his bloody dead body, sprawled on the ground for all to see. His body shuddered at the memory and he looked down at his lap.

“He really liked you,” Nick continued. “Said he wished I could take you and an Omega friend away from Tantalus. He never said your names though, just called you ‘the kid’ and ‘the omega’ so I didn’t even know who to ask for after he died. Not that I could ask. I knew if I did I would get you two in trouble. I asked for his file and they never mentioned you or Kiryn, just said Tony died because he was trying to escape with a Beta and Omega and was caught.”

Ren swallowed, picturing Tony as he smiled at him while the rocks rained down, blocking his escape and trapping him with the angry mob, knowing that he won’t survive more than a few more minutes. A nightmare he could never forget and still felt shaken down to his core every time he thought about the Beta who sacrificed himself for them.

“I was proud of him,” Nick said softly and Ren slowly looked up, feeling shaken at the penetrating look the Alpha gave him. “He had a lot of regrets in his life, things he wished he could have done differently. He didn’t say it but I could feel it, especially in the last two years before he died. His mom was sick and he was feeling lost. Luckily, you and Kiryn were there and he was able to care about someone. He felt such guilt about causing his mother pain, about not being there when she got sick and died. But he wanted to protect you and Kiryn, wanted to do something right.”

He felt something wet fall onto his hand and realized that he’d begun to silently cry, tears rolling down his cheeks. With trembling hands he wiped his face. “You felt it huh?” 

“Yeah. I did.” Nick paused and Ren looked back at him, surprised by the pained expression on the other man’s face. “In life, we lose people sometimes. Some of them are criminals but some are good people. Some are people we care about who have nothing to do with the world we work in. I know how much Tony meant to you, and I know you feel guilty for how he died. I guess what I’m trying to say is, you don’t have to. Tony could have easily gone into the tunnel then blown it up so he can escape with you. But that’s not what he wanted. If it weren’t for you and Kiryn, he would have killed himself after his mother died since she was the only reason he had to live. He kept going because of you. To him, death was inevitable and he was always waiting for it. I physically had to stop him myself once, and reminded him how it would hurt his mother. When she got sick I thought that was it. He was going to give up because she was the only reason he was keeping himself going. So, I’m glad he found you and decided to live a bit longer. And that he felt like he finally did something right, protected someone, before he died. I know you feel guilty, but that wasn’t Tony’s intention. When he died, he was thinking about himself, how he wanted to end things on his terms. His death isn’t on you Ren.”

Ren shuddered, his tears falling freely now and he cupped his face, letting his emotions free reign as he wept with big shuddering gasps. Was it true? Could he forget his guilt about Tony so easily? But wouldn’t that be taking the easy way out? Nick’s words about Tony’s pain ate at him as well and made him cry even harder. He knew Tony had his own demons but never thought he harbored such pain behind those smiles. He thought he and Tony were close but he didn’t know the Beta as well as he thought and he realized just how much Tony protected him from all the darkness he had. He only ever tried to support Ren, told him stories about real soldiers like Nick to show him life could be better. Distracted him and used dark humor to try and make Ren and Kiryn’s lives seem less bleak. He had done so much for Ren, more than Ren even realized. He mattered to Tony, was someone he was willing to keep living for and protect. That level of devotion overwhelmed him and he cried harder for the Beta who cared about him despite spending his life killing and caring for no one. 

He could feel Nick sitting silently across from him, letting him have his moment which finally helped him calm down. He grabbed some tissues from the box on the table and wiped his face, licking his dry lips and swallowed a few times and ease his parched throat. 

“He cared about you too,” Ren forced out. “He talked about you a lot. Made you sound like this mythical hero.”

“You’re kidding!” Nick exclaimed loudly, shocking Ren. The Alpha stared down at the table then chuckled. “Sly bastard. You know what told me? Said he was using me as a warning to you about Alphas and how not to be a cocky asshole.” 

Ren gaped. “No way! He never said anything bad about you, ever.”

Nick leaned back in his chair and laughed, his whole body shaking for several moments and Ren watched, fascinated by the open display of emotion from the usually calm Alpha. 

“Damn. He always was good at conning people and lying,” Nick gasped as his laughter subsided. “What else did he say about me?”

“He said, he said that you care about everyone. That you don’t mind bending the rules if it means you can save people, even if they did something wrong. That you were awkward but earnest. Stubborn but willing to toss your pride aside.”

Nick folded his hands across his stomach, a gentle smile on his face. “All that huh? And that made me sound like a hero?”

Ren nodded frantically, placing his hands on the table. “Yeah! I mean, to me. We didn’t have anyone in Tantalus who sacrificed themselves or their pride to help others. The military is so corrupt and I had no one who was a good example of what I thought a soldier should be. So Tony’s stories about you, his description, made me feel like I had a role model.”

Nick shifted uncomfortably in his chair and Ren suddenly felt awkward, worried he may have been too enthusiastic to made the Alpha pull back.

“I’ve been called a lot of things but never a hero before. Besides by my kids. I don’t know if I can live up to the image you have of me, but I’ll try my best.”

Finally, Ren smiled, proud that he’d finally been able to talk to his hero, tell him why he was important to him, and got a response that made Ren respect him even more.

“I will too. So you know Tony didn’t die protecting someone who wasn’t worth it.”

Nick gave him a sharp look and Ren felt goosebumps on his arms. “No one is ever not worth it. Everyone matters.”

Ren didn’t know what Nick meant behind those cryptic words but nodded anyway. 

“And if you ever need to talk, even after the mission, call me,” Nick said. “Even if you just want to tell me about a mission you went on or your day or something. I’ve been told I’m a good listener. Better than I am at talking anyway.”

“I think you speak very eloquently,” Ren protested.

“Don’t tell Colt that or he’ll say you’ll boost my ego too much,” Nick teased. “He has this belief that he needs to keep me in check every once in a while.”

An image of Ren busting Jason’s balls just to keep the Alpha on his toes popped into his head and he looked away, hiding the grin on his face. He heard Nick groan and looked back at the beleaguered looking Alpha.

“You’re just like Colt aren’t you? Betas too strong for your own good. No wonder you found us poor Alphas to kick around.”

The two laughed and Ren was finally able to relax, feeling that he really could talk to his hero now. To Nick. And maybe, just maybe, he was allowed to ease some of his guilt towards Tony. 

Hours later Nick stepped out of the shower, still chuckling as he recalled his conversation with Ren. He could see now why Tony was drawn to him. Sure he was strong and smart, but Tony wouldn’t care about that. Like him, Tony noticed just how much Ren wanted to be a good person, a good soldier who protects people and does the right thing. For someone like Tony who lost that right when he killed his first Omega when he was just a teenager, seeing that quality in someone young and eager is hard to resist. He was glad Tony had Ren in his life. He was just the kind of spark Tony needed.

He quickly got dressed and walked into the living room, then froze when he saw Colt standing at the large windows, staring out at the city of Plutus. Just a few more days and Colt will leave for Tantalus, go where Nick couldn’t reach him, couldn’t protect him. The thought kept plaguing him the last month and his body shook the same way it did a million times already. 

Slowly, he walked over to Colt then wrapped his arms around his shorter husband from behind, placing his chin on Colt’s shoulder the way they both liked. 

“Your talk with Ren went OK?” Colt asked.

“Yeah. It was good. Thanks for getting Jason out of the way.”

“He knew why I did it. Said as soon as we walked away that it was about time we did something because seeing Ren all googley eyed and tongue tied was pissing him off.”

Nick chuckled. “Jason is pretty interesting. I still can’t decide if I like him or not.”

“I know what you mean. His heart is in the right place but his manner is so rough. It would rub you the wrong way. I like him.”

“Of course you do,” Nick grumbled. “You always like the most annoying people.”

“And I married the most annoying one of all.”

Nick lightly bit Colt’s shoulder in retaliation and felt his heart warm as his mate laughed in his arms, feeling the reverberations in his chest. 

“Did you talk to Will and Liam today?” Nick asked with concern. They spoke to Lianne and David every day but still checked in with his father-in-laws to make sure the kids weren’t covering up their emotions when they spoke to them.

“I did while you were in the shower,” Colt said softly. “David misses us so Dad and Pops have him sleeping in their room for now. Lianne though...she feels something isn’t right but they won’t tell her anything.”

“She probably spoke to Hank and he told her he’s worried about Kit and Michael,” Nick added. “They’re old enough to feel when we hide things from them.”

“Michael said he and Kit told the kids that they were just going to a meeting abroad that would take a while. But they probably couldn’t hide their anxiety, especially if they thought the kids weren’t looking. Michael is calling them every day, same as us, but Kit..” Colt went silent and Nick knew he was once again mired in the guilt he’d been feeling since he asked Kit to go into the prison. He still hated the idea, but understood Colt’s reasons for sending Kit in. Like everyone else, he was worried about Kit and what could happen to him once he was inside. But he alone felt an inexplicable fear about what would happen to Colt if Kit got hurt or worse. He knew his husband and knew he could never live with himself, would hate himself forever and it would carry into every aspect of their lives. 

“I asked Kit to back out,” Colt suddenly said and Nick stiffened.

“You did?”

“Yes. I just...it’s too much, what I’m asking for. So I talked to him today and told him we’ll stop and he can go home with Michael or something. We’ll figure something else out for the prison.”

“What did he say?” Nick asked tensely.

“He said no,” Colt whispered. “Said that he was invested now and needed to see this through. He gave me that look.”

“I know that look,” Nick said grimly. “Michael hates that look. Says you can’t make Kit listen to anything or change his mind.”

“What if we fail?” Colt asked in a trembling voice.

Nick hugged his mate closer, knowing this was the only time Colt will let himself reveal his darkest fears. “We planned as much as we can,” Nick said into his ear, releasing as much of his scent as he could to the distraught Beta. “This may have been your plan originally but everyone is on board now, everyone has a part they want to fulfill. It’s not all on you Colt.”

“It is,” Colt argued, his voice sounding like he was choking on his guilt. “I’m the one who started all this. I asked Kit and Ren.”

“And they agreed. And Jason volunteered. And Kiryn and Luke jumped on the bandwagon. Everyone is going in knowing what could happen. You’re taking the best people you can with you. Kit and Ren are just as quick on their feet as you are. If anyone has a shot of getting through this it’s them. As for failure...don’t let yourself think it. Not for a second.”

“It’s kind of hard not to,” Colt mumbled.

“I know,” Nick said, thinking about his own fears that he kept to himself. “Instead, focus on one day at a time, think about when this is over and we can go home. Any time you start to panic or second guess yourself, remember that you have a job to do. That you need to see things through.”

“Think work mode is going to trump panic mode?”

“With you, I’m counting on it.”

He felt Colt draw a deep breath and waited, letting his mate sort through his emotions.

“You're right,” Colt said, his voice stronger. “I have a job to do. People to protect and a case to investigate. I’ll be on my toes the whole time. We’ll get through this.”

Nick nodded while he silently battled his own inner demons, praying that Colt, Kit and Ren proved why they were the best and got everyone through the next few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another emotional chapter and expect at least two more before our two teams finally split up. And who can blame them, we're anxious for them too. I think I'm going to stick with lists for a while because there's just so much packed into each chapter.  
> -Kiryn and Tig's friendship is pretty amazing. Tig has proven over and over how loyal and caring he is and this chapter reminded us of that. As much as I love the Reryn scenes, I couldn't have Kiryn just leave without one last scene with Tig  
> -Poor Lukey. So much negative and pessimistic emotions and I don't blame him. I think the last few paragraphs broke my heart the most where he hides his anger and fears, trying to be a good husband.  
> -Ren's talk with Nick was actually emotionally draining for me and jumping straight into the Cotnick one just made it worse.  
> -Tony...oh Tony. Like I said, even from the grave he's still packing an emotional punch, not just for those who know him from BTC, but because of Ren's obvious guilt and Nick's words of comfort. Our poor Ren feels responsible for everyone that it's nice if he can unload a bit of that unwarranted guilt.  
> -on the fluffy side, fangirling Ren! And Nick's response to that was just as adorable. Nice to know our blunt older Nick can blush and feel awkward ;)  
> -it was subtle but I was hinting at Nick's own guilt towards his brother during his speech to Ren. As someone who has been living with guilt for years, he doesn't want that burden for Ren. Or Colt.  
> \- Nick's words here '“No one is ever not worth it. Everyone matters.” To readers who don't know Nick that well, I'll explain a bit without adding any major spoilers if/when you read BTC. Nick is thinking about different people in his life, and people in general. Growing up, his parents made him feel that only their family pride was important but Nick became a person who wants to value every human life, even criminals who had tragic reasons for their crimes. Agh, how is Nick so amazing and heart breaking at the same time? Have I mentioned how much I missed my original babies?  
> -Speaking of Betas and their guilt, Colt is carrying a lot on his shoulders as well, feelings responsible for Kit mostly but everyone else as well. It's not often we see Colt's vulnerable side and it always feels like a punch to the gut.
> 
> Up next: more emotional scenes (I warned you twice now!) with Jeren and Mikit a few hours after this chapter takes place


	87. Chapter 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS to everyone who celebrates it! Love that I can post a chapter as a Christmas treat :)  
>  For those who haven't read 'Breaking the Chains' I need to explain the Mikit family structure. Michael's dad is called Penelope, an Alpha, and his mom is an Omega called Andrew. Kit has a grandfather called Hank. Their children are called Hank, Penelope, and Madie, the first two based on the people they love and respect. Hope that helps!

Jason lazily ran his fingers through Ren’s hair, the Beta’s head resting on his naked chest, trying to quell that screaming banshee of anxiety that had taken permanent residence in his head and heart. For two weeks he was in a perpetual state of panic. Every since Colt and Nick’s arrival though, he could feel the clock ticking and he found himself desperate to spend as much time with Ren as possible, without fear of what was coming. 

Every day after work, they holed up in Jason’s apartment and talked, played cards, spoiled Ari, worked out in his gym and had sex. Sometimes it was rough and desperate, the two clinging to each other, other times it was slow, full of soft touches and just a desire to comfort and feel the other person. He even let Ren enter him a couple of times, his fears making him long to feel his mate in every way possible. He still didn’t completely like it but he was getting used to it. And the way Ren touched him gently, loved him so sweetly, made it worth the pain he felt afterwards. Whenever he felt sore, he’d think about how precious these moments were before...before...

“I talked to Nick today,” Ren said.

“Yeah?” Jason knew Ren was eager to talk to the Alpha since the moment he heard Nick was coming. It was so obvious he was star struck and when he asked Ren about it he got an earful about how wonderful Nick was based on Tony’s stories. He felt jealous at first, pissed off that Ren was talking so animatedly about another Alpha. But then he realized why Ren felt that way, understood just how much his hero Beta needed a hero himself to look up to. He prayed Nick lived up to Ren’s expectations and had been eager and apprehensive about the two finally talking. 

“It was good,” Ren said and Jason let himself relax as Ren described their conversation. “He told me he was glad I met Tony,” Ren concluded. “Was glad that Tony died the way he did.”

“Then I’d take his word for it,” Jason said, feeling grateful to the Alpha if he helped Ren get rid of even one of his demons. “Nick doesn't strike me as the type to lie, even to spare someone’s feelings.”

“Tony did say he’s blunt as hell.”

“Probably. He does seem to like to cut to the chase.”

“I like that,” Ren said. “I hate it when people use innuendo and BS.”

“Same. Which is why we’re perfect together.”

Ren groaned while Jason chuckled. “Not if you get cheesy like that,” Ren grumbled.

“I am not cheesy!” Jason protested.

Ren lifted his head and looked at him. “Jason. I hate to tell you this, but you can be cheesy sometimes. What was it you said the other day about Connor and Matt? You said they found each other.”

“They did!” Jason exclaimed, sitting up fully. “And how is that corny?”

Ren shook his head then smiled at him. “It’s fine. It’s nice when you say stuff like that. Makes me feel like you’re not all twisted.”

Jason felt his heart pound at that. “You don’t think I’m twisted?” he asked softly.

Ren shook his head, leaning back onto the headboard next to him. “Not really. I don’t think you were ever twisted. Just confused. And angry. And you’re not like that anymore, most of the time. I mean, compared to how you were before you’re a lot..gentler, more caring. To everyone. Which is why I ended up falling in love with you.”

Jason heart clenched the same way it did every time he realized that Ren loved him back. For the first time in his life, he had someone who genuinely cared about him, just him. Not because he was family or his position like Matt and Luke. His right hand shook slightly and he grabbed the bed sheet on his lap to stop the motion. 

“I love you too,” he replied tremulously.

Ren grinned, that wide grin that always made Jason catch his breath. “Good. It would suck if it was just me.”

Jason always lost himself in Ren’s open smile but forced himself to snort, putting on a condescending expression, not letting thoughts of where they’ll be next week intrude into their time together. “If you recall, I told you I love you first. You wasted months going all,” he rolled his eyes and spoke in a falsetto voice, “h I don’t know what love is, and I’m not sure I love you crap.”

Ren rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. “Will you ever let that go?”

“Maybe?” Jason teased.

Shaking his head, Ren dragged Jason back down so they lay in each other’s arms again. “Talk about holding a grudge.”

“It’ll go away eventually. Maybe after a few years of marriage.”

Too late, he realized what he said. A second after that he registered how stiff Ren was and didn’t know what to do.

“You...want to get married?” Ren asked, his tone flat.

“Well, I never thought about it,” Jason forced out. “I didn’t even think when I said it. Kinda came out.”

“Sometimes what we really want comes out that way,” Ren said, his voice becoming unreadable. 

“We...don’t have to. If you don’t want to,” Jason said cautiously.

“I never thought about it either,” Ren replied. “Marriage, a normal family, normal life...might be nice.”

Jason sat up again, Ren slowly following him so they sat facing each other, both looking apprehensive at the sudden future they both didn’t realize they ever wanted.

“I never had a normal life either,” Jason said, licking his dry lips. “What would normal be?”

“Well,” Ren said nervously. “We would get married, of course like you said. I guess, kids?”

“You want kids?” Jason asked, the question shooting out of his mouth more aggressively than he intended.

“Kids..might be nice.”

“How many?”

“I don’t know,” Ren said, his expression contemplative. “Maybe two or three?”

Jason pictured it. A mix of Alpha and Beta children, boys and girls because it might be too much testosterone otherwise. They would grow up feeling like equals, the Alphas learning that their gender didn’t mean they were the strongest while the Betas were raised to be strong and accept no crap from anyone. 

“Two or three would be nice,” Jason murmured. 

Ren smiled, his lips trembling slightly. “A normal life. I want that.”

His mind still reeling, Jason pulled Ren into his arms, the two lost in planning the future they never imagined and suddenly craved. 

“After this is over we’ll get married,” Jason vowed. “We’ll get your mom out of Tantalus, we’ll come here and get married.”

“You want to keep living in Plutus?”

“Or go somewhere else. Hell, we can follow Luke and Kiryn to Orpheus. I bet you two would like that. We’d live a quiet life there.”

“I can’t imagine a quiet life,” Ren confessed. “I’ve been training to be a soldier since I was ten. I don’t know what else I can do besides kick ass.”

“We’ll find something,” Jason stated. “I don’t know what I’d do either but I want this Ren. I want to marry you and have a normal family.”

“With headstrong Betas and non-assholes Alphas,” Ren said with a chuckle.

“Of course!” Jason said, not even surprised that Ren’s image of their future children mirrored his own. “And we’ll make sure to spoil them. A lot.”

“No way!” Ren protested, leaning out of his embrace to glare at him. “I don’t want our kids to be brats. Just because we had tough lives doesn’t mean we overdo it with our kids.”

“So we find a balance I guess.” Jason went silent, trying to figure out what a balanced upbringing meant. “I guess Matt’s pretty balanced. His parents love him a lot. But he’s not spoiled.”

“I’m sure Connor’s kid isn’t either. We should ask them for tips,” Ren suggested.

“Hey, I’m willing to get help from anyone we can. I seriously doubt our parenting skills.”

“Same here,” Ren said, his light hearted tone contradicting their negative views of themselves. “Maybe something like, if they do something wrong, we punish them, but if they do well we reward them.”

“That sounds normal. What kind of rewards and punishments though?”

“Hmm. Maybe if they do something wrong they have to apologize in person and do something to make up for it. And if they do something right..I don’t know. Maybe ice cream? Kids are supposed to love ice cream.”

“We’ll need better rewards than food though,” Jason added. “We should also make sure they aren’t lazy or have no hobbies. My family never accepted anything as a hobby unless we could master it.”

“We don’t have hobbies in Tantalus either,” Ren said morosely. “That’s why it was a big deal that Kiryn played music. I guess my only real hobby was running. It would be nice if our kids had their own hobbies.”

“Luke likes to draw. I’m sure he’d be more than happy to teach them.”

“And Kiryn can teach them guitar,” Ren said with excitement, almost bouncing on the mattress. “What else? What hobbies do people have?”

“I don’t know. Sports? Acting? We’ll have to let them choose.”

“But we also need to give them options,” Ren stated. “Let them try everything then they can decide.”

Jason grinned, his mind filled with all the images he and Ren just came up with. “Our kids are going to have very busy lives.”

Ren’s expression turned contemplative. “True. We might want to control the hobbies we expose them too. I still want them to do well in school.”

“I don’t know about you, but I’ve always been smart. With my brain, our kids could be be geniuses.”

Ren rolled his eyes and Jason chuckled, pulling Ren back into his arms and gave him a deep kiss. He leaned back, staring down into Ren’s dark eyes and smiled. “We’ll have it. I want all of that.”

“Me too,” Ren replied, his voice just as firm. “I want it too.”

“Good. Then it’s settled then. After we get back we’re doing it.”

“Yes,” Ren replied, both of them fixating on their optimistic future, trying to ignore that dark cloud that had been living with them for weeks and the clock counting down their time together, before...before....

 

Kit lay on his back on his bed in his cell, a book in his hands. Every few minutes he would turn a page, not really reading the words but creating enough material so Joe can loop it without security wondering why he never turned a page. 

His thoughts wandered to his children, wondering if Madie cried and asked about him, if Penelope was giving Andrew a hard time. Did Hank know something was wrong? The kid was smart and had been giving his parents strange looks before they left. He probably sensed something was wrong. Thoughts of his children weighed on him and he swallowed uncomfortably. 

Today, Colt asked him to pull out, his expression strained and full of guilt as he told him that the mission wasn’t worth it. He almost agreed, desperate to return to his family but then stopped himself. He made this decision himself weeks ago, decided that this was a case he couldn’t ignore. Too much was wrong with Tantalus, too much for Kit to just go on with his normal life. He also couldn’t send Colt in there without any back up. He’d be in the prison sure, but at least he had a way out if Colt needed help. He had to do this. So he pushed aside his guilt towards his children and told Colt he was sticking with the mission. 

What would Michael say if he knew? It didn’t matter that Colt asked him to stop; Michael knew Kit was in this for the long haul. 

Suddenly, he heard that familiar sound, a slight scraping at the wall of his cell, facing the back of the base. If Michael was here then Joe already looped the camera so he sat up, eager to see his mate. Quickly, he peeled off his ‘Louise’ mask, getting rid of the other person he had to be. When he was with Michael, he just wanted to be Kit so he never let Michael see him with the mask on. Their time together was too precious to let the case or this other person into it. Colt gave him a masking device which he hid in one of his books so he can use it while he was in Plutus. Once Michael left and their little bubble ended, he would create another mask and Joe would switch off the loop, and he’d go back to being Louise. But for now, he wasn’t. 

Within seconds a gap appeared in the wall big enough for a man to crawl through and Michael’s face appeared, beaming at him.

“Waiting for me?” he asked as he crawled in and pulled the wall piece back behind him.

“Always,” Kit replied, earning a chuckle and a deep kiss from his husband. He didn’t want to stop touching him and soon the two were lying on Kit’s bed, arms around each other as they kissed hungirly. 

“I miss you,” Michael gasped when they finally came up for air.

“Me too,” Kit said, running his hands up Michael’s chest and causing the Alpha to shudder. 

“Wait,” Michael said and sprang up, pulling out the smell insulation device he brought with him. Kit smiled fondly at the memory of the first time they used it. Michael had bought it so they can have sex in the dorms but Kit’s gender was exposed and he was asked to leave the dorm before that. They finally ended up using it on their wedding night and still used it now, preferring not to let the whole house know when they made love. Then the kids came along and Kit didn’t want the sexual scents to confuse the children’s developing olfactory senses.

Quickly, Michael turned on the device and placed it in the center of the room then rushed back to him, causing him to chuckle again at Michael’s ability to still act like an eager puppy despite almost being forty. Michael wrapped his arms around Kit, pulling him close and scenting his neck. Kit purred in response and released his own scent so the two mixed, inhaling the unique smell eagerly. He’d never get tired of it. 

“You OK?” Michael murmured against his neck.

The scents dampened slightly and Kit closed his eyes, wishing he could just sink into Michael and ignore everything else. But his husband needed some reassurance first.

“I’m fine. No one comes here and Joe says they barely come patrol. This base really sucks.”

Michael chuckled. “I’m getting that feeling from Connor. We’ve been discussing all aspects of the Eagle training and while he’s been trying hard, there are just so many gaps. It’s going to take a lot of work to get this place in shape.”

“You up for it?” Kit asked.

“Sure. Nick is busy investigating who the traitors in Heracles are so Joe and I are just on standby for whatever he needs. Although, Nick said he wants to spend time with Connor as well and teach him how to be a colonel.”

Kit grinned, picturing the professional yet eager Omega from their meetings. “He’d be a good colonel I think. He’s got a good head on his shoulders.”

“Hey, Colt thinks he’s great. That’s all the affirmation I need.”

Kit chuckled, feeling his body relax further under Michael’s warm tone. “I trust you and Nick to take good care of him.”

“We will. Nick and I already got a list from Colt of things he wants us to teach Connor.”

He laughed at that, still marvelling at Colt’s myriad of duties and instructions. He really did try and do and think of everything. Especially on this mission. At the thought, his mood dampened and his scent diminished further. He felt Michael tense against him and knew their light hearted part of the evening was over.

“Did you talk to the kids today?” he asked, his voice small due to the guilt he was feeling since he knew how worried his children must be.

“I did,” Michael said slowly. “They seem..fine. They talked about school. Madie sang a new song she learned. I don’t really know it. Penny showed me her homework.”

“And Hank?” Kit asked desperately when Michael didn’t continue.

Michael sighed. “I talked to Dad. Seems like Hank isn’t sleeping well. He knows something is wrong.”

Kit swallowed, feeling tears prick his eyes but refused to let them fall. He had no right to cry when he caused his children such pain. “What are Penelope and Andrew doing about him?” His in-laws were nothing if not caring and devoted and he couldn’t think of anyone else he would trust with his children's physical and emotional well being.

“Mom tries to avoid the subject. He keeps trying to distract Hank. Dad...well you know how she is. She told Hank that there is a case going on and they can’t talk to you for a while but that you’ll come back safe. I think that’s the best we can do. I can’t think of anything else to say really.”

He hated this, hated that he was putting his family through this. Should he stop? Should he tell Colt he changed his mind? 

“Should I pull out?” he asked softly.

Michael froze and Kit waited, holding his breath and his body thrumming with nerves.

“Do you want to?” Michael asked.

“I don’t know. I’m worried about the kids. They’re going to start to worry more and more.”

“Probably,” Michael agreed and Kit closed his eyes, that knot of guilt in his chest feeling like a boulder now. “So I ask again, do you want to pull out?”

Kit pictured his children’s faces, pictured them happy, then in wailing with agony without him around. Pictured Michael’s anguish if Kit didn’t come back. Then he thought of all those Omegas whose children were stolen without their knowledge, trusting the government to raise their children when they were really being taken away, used for who knows what. He couldn’t help with the stolen babies situation, but he could do this. He can find out what happened in the prisons, what other dark secrets Tantalus was hiding. No one else would question it otherwise. If Kit didn’t go, then Colt would focus on the weapons and baby thefts and hidden soldiers. No one would give the prison a second thought because they were prisoners. He didn’t want that. When Colt revealed everything, Kit wanted every dirty little secret Tantalus had exposed. Every single one.

“I still want to do this,” Kit replied firmly. “I have to. Otherwise no one else will care about the prisoners.”

Michael didn’t reply but pulled him closer. Kit buried his nose into Michael’s chest and inhaled deeply, releasing a soothing scent towards his mate. Seconds later, Michael released a corresponding smell. Next thing he knew Michaels’s lips were on him and Kit was on his back, his arms and legs wrapped tightly around his Alpha as Michael trialed kisses across his face then his neck. Deftly, he removed Kit’s clothes and his, their touches scorching, trying to brand each other, place their mark to comfort themselves. Kit ran his fingers over the tattoo of his bite mark Michael had made right after their wedding, feeling Michael’s hand find his own bite mark on Kit’s neck. With that reminder, Michael entered him and Kit clung on, longing to get as close to his mate as possible, to feel as one. When they climaxed it felt like a dam burst and they clung to each other, panting but refusing to slacken their hold. 

Just four more days. Four more days then he won’t feel his mate’s touch anymore. At the thought, he kissed Michael, stroking that fire between them so he can feel his mate again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love my angst but this chapter just plain broke my heart! ┏༼ ◉ ╭╮ ◉༽┓ Seeing Jason and Ren, our awkward abandoned babies trying to figure out their future as a family and what being 'normal' means. ( ˃̶͈ ̯ ̜ ˂̶͈ˊ ) ︠³ I want them to have that too!! They're just too cute and so in love. And so awkward I love it! And I love that out of all of them, Jason is the most cheesy one, although I think Matt might fight him for the title. I like to think that because Jason never saw real love growing up but wanted it, he’s kinda corny when he actually sees it now and wants to believe in it completely.  
> In contrast we have Mikit who have been together for years and have a normal family and have their own angst going on, balancing parenthood with their sense of justice, and guilt. 
> 
> Up next: the last day before Team Colt leaves for Tantalus. (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)(⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)


	88. Chapter 88

Ren slowly blinked himself awake, feeling the weight of Jason’s arms around his waist. Usually, he would quickly wake up, shower and head off for the day. But not today. Closing his eyes, he tightened his grip on Jason’s arms, wishing he didn’t have to let go. 

“I don’t know whether to be touched that you want me so bad or tell you to loosen your grip because you’re crushing me,” Jason rasped behind him.

Ren smiled gently and didn’t lessen his pressure. “Baby.”

Jason’s chest rumbed as he chuckled. Slowly, Ren’s smile fell and he closed his eyes, wishing they can just stay in bed. That he wouldn’t have to get up, and face his last day in Plutus. His last day as Jason’s mate. 

“I don’t want to get up,” Jason rumbled.

“Same. But we’ll have to eventually.”

“Eventually,” Jason murmured. “But not now.”

Normally, he’d tell Jason off for being lazy, give him a light punch and walk off. But not today. Today he held his lover close, shutting the whole world out.

 

Connor was making his way towards Matt’s office when he saw Colt waiting at his desk. He felt that familiar butterfly in his stomach feeling every time he faced the capable Beta. Even after months of conference calls and almost a week of talking in person, the Beta general still had that effect on him.

Clearing his throat he walked forward, pasting his professional smile on his face.

“Morning,” Connor said.

Colt nodded but didn’t smile and Connor felt a pang of apprehension. Was there something wrong? Do they need to modify one of their plans?

“Can I talk to you? In private?” Colt asked.

Nodding anxiously, Connor led Colt into Matt’s office, letting the Beta close the door. His eyes widened when Colt locked it as well then turned to him, his green eyes zeroing in on his own and making him shiver. 

“Can you ask Matt to go to Jason’s office instead for a bit? I do want to talk to you alone.”

Connor was proud that he was able to keep his fingers from trembling as he texting Matt then the two sat down on the couches, facing each other. Calling on a lifetime of hiding his emotions, Connor calmly placed his hands in his lap and waited for Colt to speak. The Beta was sitting straight and facing him squarely, a thoughtful look on his face.

“I really wanted to talk to you before we left,” Colt finally said. “I know we’ve had meetings and discussions but that was all about work. I wanted to talk you about more...personal stuff.”

Connor fought back a gulp and simply nodded, waiting for Colt to continue.

“As you know,” Colt said. “I’m the one who orchestrated the gender rule change in Heracles.”

“I know,” Connor said. “I read about how you and Kit proved that Omegas can be soldiers and you were the best Wolf despite being a Beta.”

Colt smiled. “You read everything you could find huh?”

He blushed a bit at that but nodded firmly. “It was interesting. Your cases, Kit’s missions. It was fascinating.”

“And educational?” Colt asked pointedly and Connor was beginning to get an inkling of what the Beta was aiming for.

“You think I want to change the gender rules here,” Connor stated.

“Don’t you?” Colt asked. “You’re more than capable of leading your own team and being a colonel. The only thing holding you back is the structure here.”

“You make it sound so simple,” Connor said, unable to hide his bitterness.

“I know it’s not. You’re not only facing the Omega sexism but nepotism as well. I’ve been looking into all the families before I even got here and it’s clear that lots of people have positions they don’t deserve.” Colt shook his head and leaned back into his seat and crossed his arms. “It’s sad to see how disorganized and inept the military is here. And a big part of that is not having the right people in the right place. I get it if people want to keep their businesses within their families, but the military should be chosen based on experience and knowledge. You can't solve a case just because your daddy is a big shot businessman.”

He didn’t know what to say to that. Part of him knew Colt was right and always felt people should be chosen based on their abilities. But he’d also been raised in this society and was used to families having all the power and only caring about themselves. It’s just the way things have always been.

“And what do you suggest?”

“Like I said, I can’t do much since I’m leaving tomorrow, but I talked to Nick and Michael and they’re more than willing to help you and Matt get the ball rolling.”

“And how are they going to do that?” Connor asked, curious despite feeling their endeavour might be futile.

Colt smirked. “You’ll see. But it’s all pointless if you don’t want a change. So I’m going to ask you. Do you want to be a secretary, or a Panther?”

No one ever asked him before if he wanted more. Ren assumed he was Panther material and wanted the role. Matt was supportive and wanted Connor to do what he wanted, to gain recognition and become a Panther, but didn’t know how to do it. Lucas was against it and without his support they can’t do anything. Did he have the courage to try and change things? Was it worth risking his job? Risking the Blake family's anger if he was seen as stealing Matt’s position? He pictured his life from now on, pretending to be less than he was, hiding what he wanted. 

“I want to,” he suddenly said, his voice soft and the words coming out before he realized it. His hands clenched and he raised his head and looked Colt in the eye. “I want it,” he stated firmly. “I want to be a Panther.”

Colt grinned and nodded. “Good to hear. I would love to have you as a strong ally in Plutus. And it’s a bit personal too. When I see a hidden gem like you I can’t just let go.” He sighed and leaned his head back. “I’m so jealous I’m not going to get to see how it all goes down.”

“Hopefully you’ll be back before anything major happens,” Connor said.

Colt looked at him and smiled wistfully. “Maybe.”

This time, he couldn’t hide his nerves and gulped, wondering if he should ask Colt how he was feeling but decided it was too personal. Besides, why would he confide in him when he had his husband and closest friends?

“Just a last piece of advise,” Colt said. “Despite your resolve, there will be times you’ll want to back down, think it’s impossible and too much.”

“And I should just ignore it and keep going forward,” Connor said. 

Colt gave him a half smile. “Sort of. I don’t want you to give in to those fears, but at the same time don’t pretend they aren’t there. We feel fear because we want to survive. When I was starting out and all gung ho about just getting what I wanted, I didn’t realize why people felt scared and how their fears are sometimes valid. I hurt people because I refused to accept that people are scared and there are things they don’t want to lose. Nick was actually the one who knocked some sense into me, made me see that sometimes, our fears are right and keep us from doing things that may endanger what we value most.”

This wasn’t what he expected and Connor didn’t know how to react, so he remained silent.

“I don’t want you to back down, but I don’t want you to ignore all the warning signs and bells and whistles. You have a son and I heard that he’s your top priority, as he should be. If it ever gets to the point where you fear for your son’s safety, then listen to that voice and decide how to act. Don’t keep charging forward because you think that’s what you’re supposed to do. Only you know what you want and what you’re willing to risk. Do you get what I mean?”

Ever since Devon was born, Connor had poured his heart and soul into his son. Everything he did was for Devon. Dating Matt, thinking of being a Panther were his own selfish desires. Part of him was disappointed in Colt for not encouraging him to go all the way, but the parental side knew he was right and appreciated that Colt understood Connor’s situation. In a way, he helped him find a balance between Connor the potential colonel and lover and Connor the mom. He might have to risk losing something he wanted, or might gain it all. But he would do nothing at the expense of harming his son.

“I get it. Thanks Colt,” he said with a smile.

 

Nick was staring out the window of the apartment he and Colt were given, wondering how Colt’s talk with Connor was going. He, Colt and Michael had spoken about the Omega and the issues with the Plutus military for days, all three knowing they just can’t sit around and do nothing. Not if Connor wanted to be a Panther. Would the Omega risk it though? Risk changing everything? Could they even do it? It was one thing when it was Nick, Michael, Colt and Kit against the military. Colt and Kit had stellar reputations and no one wanted to lose them. They also had General Adams and Colonel Simms on their side. Here, they had no one. He hoped Colt didn’t give Connor too much hope. He would hate to see the Omega heart broken later on.

He heard the door open and didn’t turn around, waiting for Colt to come stand next to him. 

“How’d it go?” he asked.

“Good. I asked him if he wanted to be a Panther and he said yes.”

“Good. It would be pointless for us to start a fight if he wasn’t even interested,” Nick replied.

Colt didn’t reply and Nick turned his head to look at him. “What is it?”

Colt opened his mouth then shook his head.

“You know it’s going to bug you if you don’t say it. And you’re leaving tomorrow. Last chance.”

Colt sighed. “You never let me get away with anything do you?”

“Neither do you so spill it.”

Colt turned his body to face Nick, his jaw set. “Are you going to be OK?”

“About you going to Tantalus? Hell no, I’m going to be a nervous wreck the whole time and you know it.”

“Not that,” Colt said carefully. “I mean..about Connor.”

“Oh,” Nick said and turned his head back to face the window. “You think just because he shares the same name as my dead brother I’m going to go off the deep end?”

“Maybe?” Colt said softly. 

He wanted to dismiss Colt’s fears but part of him knew he was right to worry. They didn’t talk about it but both of them knew how jarring it was from day one to work with someone with the same name as his brother Connor. They didn’t talk about it and Nick didn’t think too much about it at the time. But now, seeing Connor struggle to be more than he was allowed and knowing how people restrict him and tell him what he can and can’t do because he’s an Omega was hitting too close to home. Sure, his brother had been a Beta not an Omega, but their struggles were the same. Colt looked into Connor’s background and discovered he was divorced and had to fight to keep his son. That made him and Colt respect the Omega even more. He was a survivor who had gotten this far while his brother..wasn’t. 

“It’s not just because of his name,” Nick said softly. “When I first met you, I saw Connor in you because you are both Betas trying to act like Alphas. And that used to be all it was. But now, seeing anyone put down for their gender gets to me. That’s been going on for years now so it’s not like Connor is going to be a trigger for me. At this point, he’s one of the many and I always get pissed off and want to do something.”

“You never told me that,” Colt said gently. 

Nick shrugged. “I thought I didn’t have to say it. What I was starting to feel coincided with our work and I was able to channel that frustration. I helped you set up the Omega Hawk system. I helped restructure the Wolf section as well so more Betas can apply and recruited and helped single mothers and orphans. You know how important that was to me because of our first robbery case. That was all stuff we both wanted. I may have jumped on the bandwagon later than you because I had my head up my ass and couldn’t see past my own anger and pain because of my family, but I was with you every step of the way. What you envisioned years ago became my dream too. So you don’t have to worry about Connor being a trigger for me.”

When silence greeted his speech he turned, not even surprised when he saw Colt’s strained expression. 

“You really are a big softie,” he joked, stroking his husband’s cheek. 

“You too. Or did you not just hear yourself,” Colt shot back.

Chuckling, Nick pulled Colt into his arms and placed a kiss on top of his head. 

“You be careful there alright? Come back to me and Lianne and David safe and sound.”

“I will,” Colt vowed.

Nick wanted to keep going, to discuss the risks and how he felt about Colt putting himself in danger by going to Tantalus with barely any back up. But he knew it was pointless and Colt knew all his fears and concerns. So he held his mate tight, knowing he’d let him go tomorrow with a tense expression, sending him on his own to a perilous place where he can’t keep an eye on him. Considering how overprotective he was years ago, he was getting better. But it still didn’t mean the whole situation didn’t piss the hell out of him.

 

Ren found Connor coming down the hall from the washroom and waved at him.

“I was just coming to see you,” he called out as he stepped closer.

“Something wrong?” Connor asked.

“Not really,” Ren replied as he stopped in front of the Omega. He was about to speak then closed his mouth, wondering if it was alright for him to ask Connor for this favor. He’ll never know if he didn’t try though. “I wanted to ask if you can watch my dog while I’m in Tantalus.”

Connor’s jaw slackened with surprise and Ren didn’t blame him. Even though Connor never met Ari, he heard enough stories from Ren to know how much he loved his dog. 

“If you or Devon are allergic or scared of dogs it’s fine,” Ren rushed to say. “Or you think it’s a hassle-”

“No, no!” Connor burst out, bringing his hands in front of him. “It’s not a problem. I just didn’t expect it. I figured you would take him with you.”

“Yeah well.” Ren debated telling Connor the truth, he hadn’t even told Jason about his plan for Ari. He scanned Connor’s concerned expression and his body relaxed. “The military is going to be super pissed off at me when I get there.”

Connor nodded tensely and Ren knew he understood. He hadn’t told everyone his darkest fears and suspicions of how he’ll be treated when he arrives and the generals and colonels find out how much he’s been keeping from them and he didn’t plan to. Jason knew most of it and that was enough. Yet, he wanted Connor to know, to understand. Just in case.

“Ari has been my dog for years,” Ren said. “People don’t really have pets in Tantalus and he was always with me expect when I was on missions. Even when I was training he would wait around, close by. Everyone back home knows how much I love my dog.”

“You think they’ll do something to him,” Connor stated grimly. “To get back at you for lying.”

Ren nodded, feeling dead inside the same way he did every time he thought about the worst case scenarios as he called them to Jason. Knowing those worst case scenarios were actually an expectation. “I don’t want them to hurt or..kill him. And I thought about who I would entrust him to, who he would feel comfortable with and may miss me less and won’t kick up too much of a fuss. I think he’ll get along with Devon.”

“Devon always wanted a dog,” Connor said. “I think he’ll be happy to have him. Just until you get back.”

Ren swallowed and forced himself to smile. “Yeah, just until I get back.”

 

For the tenth time in twenty minutes, Jason wondered what was keeping Ren. He said he wanted to talk to Connor about some last minute plans but hadn’t come back yet. He knew he was being needy and meetings could go on for a while. And any extra details before they left would be great since they can’t talk to Ren once they reach Tantalus. Which is exactly why he wanted to spend every second possible with his mate.

He growled at his own immaturity and was about to open up the notes Ren wrote for him again when there was a knock on his door. He was about to get up when Nick walked in. Thoughts of Ren vanished in his shock at seeing the Alpha alone. 

“Hey. You busy?” Nick asked.

“No.”

Nick nodded at the conference table and Jason wordlessly followed, sitting across from the Alpha. Once they sat down, Jason scanned the other man carefully. It was the first time he studied the Alpha so closely and despite his protestations about Nick getting special treatment he couldn’t help feeling small compared to the older colonel. It wasn’t even that he was older, but the way he simply sat there. His hands were clasped neatly on the table, his back straight, gaze unflinching as he also analyzed Jason. Nick was only about twelve years older but suddenly, he felt like a child and had to struggle not to look away.

“I thought we should have a talk, just you and I,” Nick began. 

“OK,” Jason said cautiously.

“In our meetings we’ve mostly been focusing on Kit, Ren, and Kiryn. They are the most ones in potential danger so they deserve our attention. But I also think there are risks for you as well.”

Jason’s lips thinned. His natural first instinct was to tell the Alpha to mind his own business and he could take care of himself. But that was the old Jason before he decided he actually gave a damn about things and he should think before he spoke. So he simply nodded.

“You’ll have Colt to talk to but he’ll be pretty busy and on his toes as well. For most of the time you’ll be isolated and on your own. People will also be watching you not just because you came with Colt and Ren but because you’re a Blake. It’s rare for anyone from the main families in Plutus to go to Tantalus which makes you an oddity. And people are always staring at oddities.”

“I’ve been stared at my whole life. I’m used to it.”

“Which is what I’m worried about,” Nick said. “I grew up in a wealthy household as well. Like you, it made me more jaded, more...prone to doing what I want and speaking my mind. And while that will come in handy, you need to know when to hold back. Not just as Alphas, but as privileged Alphas, we don’t always suppress our emotions or words. In Tantalus, if you’re scared you have to hide it, if you’re angry you have to hide it. Play your role as we planned, but otherwise you have to watch your every move. Do you get what I mean?”

He wanted to snap at Nick that he knew how to handle himself, that he didn’t need Nick dictating how he should act. But the concern on Nick’s face was plain and he knew the Alpha was genuinely concerned. About him. Even though he had been mostly rude to him the last few months. 

“I’ll watch myself,” Jason vowed, staring straight into Nick’s eyes. “I won’t do anything that may put me or anyone else at risk. I’ll think about every emotion and reaction before I let it out.”

Nick nodded, his expression still tense. “Good. I’m glad you understand what I’m trying to say. I’ve been told I’ve gotten better but I’m not usually the best when it comes to words. Been told that I can rub people the wrong way.”

Jason grinned at that, he couldn’t help it. “Yeah I get that a lot too.”

Nick smiled back, a small smile but Jason’ll take it. 

“Be careful Jason,” Nick suddenly said, his voice tinted with desperation. “We want you all to come back safe.”

Jason nodded, thinking about all the people he was responsible for and the nightmare they were about to walk into. “Me too.”

 

Kit was lying on his back in his cell, lost in thought when he heard the lock disengage and the door open. He sat up, expecting Colt or Nick and was shocked when Ren walked in.

“Hey. Didn’t expect to see you,” Kit said as the Beta entered, closing the door behind him and heard the lock re-engage.

“Just thought we should have one last talk. About the prison,” Ren said as he sat down on the mattress next to him. 

“Sure. Never hurts to go over information again.”

Ren nodded, hands clasped in his lap. “I told you, once you go in it’ll be hard for me to meet you. We set up a way for you to talk to Colt, but it’ll be hard for me to talk to you. Or anyone really.”

Kit nodded, feeling sympathy for the young Beta. “Yeah, Colt told me that you’ll be watched the most. Good luck with that.”

Ren grinned warily. “Thanks.”

Kit knew Ren expected more but it wasn’t in his personality to say more than he needed to. Plus, he had a feeling everyone else already said enough to put the Beta on edge. 

“Anything else you can tell me before I go in?” Kit asked.

Ren shook his head. “Not really. You know most of it. Colt will meet you everyday to retrieve information. You’ll be treated at least a bit better than most because you’re Colt’s cousin and he’ll be keeping an eye on you. I think that was the best move to keep you safe. It’s the people no one cares about and are ignored that are in more danger.”

“I’ll keep that in mind and keep on eye on those prisoners who are ignored. They might give us some clues.”

Ren looked at him for the first time and smiled. “Tony told me that you were quick and a good soldier but he wasn’t kidding.”

For the first time in days Kit felt surprised and couldn’t hide it from his face. “You knew Tony?”

Ren nodded. “He worked outside in the mines so we talked a lot. He mostly talked about Nick but he did talk about you too. Said you were an Omega he could respect.”

Kit didn’t know how to feel about that. He was the one who finally arrested Tony and had been friends with him before they discovered he was their serial killer. He was worried when he heard he was being sent to Tantalus and said his goodbyes, felt saddened for the Beta when Nick told him he died. But he didn’t know anything beyond that, hadn’t wanted to know. He was Tony his colleague but he was also a killer who kidnapped and almost killed his best friend. Unlike Nick, he had never been able to reconcile the two roles and decided to just step back. 

“You...liked him?” Kit asked carefully.

“Yeah. He was my friend. Despite being a killer and all he was nice to me and Kiryn. He...saved us actually. Died protecting us.”

“I didn’t know that,” Kit said softly. “Nick told me he died but not how.” He let his mind wander, thinking about the different sides of Tony he knew, and this new piece of the puzzle. He still didn’t know what to make of it, if he could ever really forgive Tony for all he’d done and decided to focus on what was important. “Did Tony ever talk to you about the prison?”

Ren shook his head. “I never really asked though. None of the prisoners ever talked about what went on inside, not that people talked to them. Even though miners are seen as scum we were at least better than killers and rapists.”

The more Kit heard about Tantalus, the more his fear for all of them grew. As well as his determination to find out the truth and help the people the military was harming.

“Your panic button still in place?” Ren asked.

Kit nodded, tapping his jaw. “Colt made sure I won’t trigger it by accident. I would have to press down pretty hard to get a signal out.”

“Good. And it should pass through the sensors fine since it’ll only activate once you break the seal. Your mask in place?”

“Yeah. You haven't tested it have you?”

Ren shook his head and Kit grinned. 

“You really should. It’s more comfortable than the older ones and it goes all the way around your ears so the edges won’t peel off. Plus, it sticks to your face like it’s part of it so it won’t come off easily.”

“What if it does?” Ren asked with concern. “That was the one thing we couldn’t figure out. What to do if your mask comes off.”

“That’s where my training comes in and I make sure it doesn’t,” Kit replied, his voice steely. “My mission is to infiltrate the prison. Part of that mission is keeping my identity a secret. I wouldn’t be a good soldier if I failed the most basic step.”

Ren grinned at that. “Once this is over, we really need to compare notes. I think we’ll come up with some great training plans.”

“Sounds good,” Kit replied. “I look forward to it.”

Kit was still thinking about his talk with Ren, his chest warming at working with someone who was just as quick and focused as he was when he heard that familiar sound. Eager, he ripped off his mask and stood in front of the wall panel Michael was cutting. 

Seconds later, Michael crawled in through the small panel he cut out, put it back and Kit dashed into his arms. Michael held him tight, neither saying a word. Kit inhaled deeply, scenting his husband and releasing his own scent in response, feeling tears fill his eyes at the familiar smell, knowing it would be the last time. 

Simultaneously, he and Michael lifted their heads, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss that soon became desperate. The kiss reflected their true feelings and channeled into their love making as they held each other close, their movements and expressions full of despair, love and desperation. 

When they finished, they lay wrapped in each other’s arms, not leaving a hair breath of space between them. 

“Ren and Colt came by already,” Kit said softly. 

“I heard. Had a good visit?” Michael asked. 

“It was good.” 

They lapsed into silence and Kit felt a ball form in his throat. He longed to openly talk to Michael about his fears, about what will happen if something goes wrong. Give him last words for their children and express how he wanted them to grow up. He knew Michael was thinking the same thing, was fighting back his own words that even hinted that Kit won’t make it, that they won’t be a family again. 

But they were fears that should never be voiced. So he listened to his husband’s heart beat, his hands wrapped around him like a vise, wishing that his sense of justice was weaker, that he was weaker, so he didn’t make this decision that could ruin their lives. 

 

Kiryn sat on the roof next to Luke, both of them looking up while he played on his guitar. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Luke’s sketchpad lying in his lap, the page empty and closed his eyes, his heart weighed with guilt.

Ever since he was shot Luke hadn’t been able to draw and he knew it was because he was too consumed with his grief and fears. Wasn’t he like that too weeks ago? Unable to think of a single note because his mind was a mess. Which is why he knew he couldn’t tell Luke to just try and see what happens. For people who were artistic, it was near impossible to get through a block through sheer will power.

“I told Nathan we’ll call him every day,” Kiryn said.

“Me too,” Luke replied blankly. “He really wanted to come but I told him it will be harder to protect three of us plus Jason. It’s easier with just us.”

Kiryn nodded, shuddering inwardly at the idea of his pure hearted husband and father-in-law in Tantalus. If he could he would ask Ren to go alone, leave Luke behind and away from the horrific place. If possible, he never wanted Tantalus to touch Luke in any way, ever. But he knew he couldn’t go alone, didn’t want to face his nightmares without Luke. And there was no way Luke would let him go alone. Ren said he’ll protect them but both of them knew he will be too busy protecting himself to give Kiryn his full attention. 

Fear for his best friend consumed him even more than fear for himself and his fingers faltered on the strings. 

“Can you play that song? The one you played the first time I saw you?” Luke asked softly.

Kiryn swallowed back the words, his fear, and smiled. “Of course. It’s one of my favorites.” And he began to play, both he and Luke letting the music take them away from the present and tomorrow, refusing to talk about what really weighed on them but unable to escape it. 

 

Jason bit Ren’s shoulder lightly, realizing he may have been too rough when he heard Ren wince. He was about to apologize when he felt Ren bite him back, sinking his teeth into his flesh deep enough to leave a mark. He pulled back, staring down at Ren’s face and knew he probably had the same look of desperation on his face. Their combined scents was faint, so faint he could barely smell it. But it was there. They didn’t always manage to produce a scent strong enough to smell unless they had their noses pressed into each other’s necks so it’s presence overwhelmed him as he inhaled deeply. 

Roughly, he began to lick and gnaw his way down Ren’s chest, his hands gently skimming Ren’s body, his instincts screaming at him to mark his mate, keep him safe. But he knew neither will come true. So he swiftly entered his lover, grunting while Ren winced at the sudden movement. He felt Ren’s legs wrap around him, pushing him in tighter even though they both knew they were pushing Ren past his limit. Both their movements were frantic and their climax rapid and explosive. Jason collapsed on top of Ren, both of them breathing hard and covered with sweat. 

He couldn’t speak, couldn’t think. Didn’t want to think. It was their last night and he didn’t want to do anything but be with Ren. Once he got his breath back he pulled himself off Ren and lay on his back. Seconds later Ren crawled on top of him and kissed him. Usually Ren was gentle when he made love to him, caressing him until he was mindless with desire and wasn’t focused on the pain when he entered him. None of that was present this time as Ren eagerly kissed him and ran his tongue over him, biting him the same way Jason did, his movements hurried, frenzied and desperate. For the first time he entered him from the front. Jason grunted at the added discomfort but refused to look away from Ren, their eyes locked on each other as his mate pumped into him and stroked him until he climaxed. 

After he climaxed as well, Ren wrapped himself around his larger frame and Jason held him close, praying his nerves and anxiety will burn out before the sun came up.

 

Nick held Colt close, both of them spent after making love, twice. The first time had been almost frantic, both of them letting their anxiety control them as they touched each other. The second was gentle, both trying to soothe the other’s fears, their faint scents reaching each other and added another layer of comfort. 

“You be careful OK,” Nick said.

“I will,” Colt replied.

“Don’t take any stupid risks.”

This was usually when his smart ass husband made a quip about how he never made stupid risks or ask Nick to clarify what stupid meant. “I won’t,” he vowed.

“Call me everyday,” he said fiercely, holding Colt tighter.

“I will,” Colt said.

He closed his eyes and a lump formed in his throat. He pressed his nose into his husband’s chest, wondering how he’ll be able to sleep without Colt besides him. When the military found out about their relationship they’d been forced to break up for years. It had killed him, having his chosen mate so close but unable to be together. When they married, Nick vowed they would never part again and he kept to that vow for eleven years, Eleven years and they never spent a day apart. No matter what time they finished their missions, they always found their way back home, into their bed and each other’s arms. 

“Stay safe,” he rasped.

“I will,” Colt replied.

Nick didn’t say anything else and simply held his mate, the same way he did every night for eleven years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who read updates on time I'm so sorry for being so late. This is unusual for me as you know. I've just been so busy celebrating my birthday (which was yesterday and was awesome!) travelling and dealing with jetlag I haven't had a chance to edit this chapter properly. And given how many scenes and character moments we have you can see why I wanted it to be perfect.   
> This chapter is a bit different as I wanted a bunch of short scenes from their last day together and to pair up characters I wanted to see together but haven't had a chance. Like Colt/Connor, Nick/Jason, Kit/Ren. If the story was different then I'd have more scenes of them but alas, we need to separate our two teams.   
> Some other notes:  
> -For BTC fans, this chapter is peppered with references from the story. I hope you remember some of them.  
> -Colt and Connor's talk is the trigger we all wanted for Nick and Michael to take our baby in stride and help him finally get the recognition he deserves. Of course, knowing his priorities is important and I think parenthood has matured Colt and allowed him to understand there're more important things than work and feeling wronged. We all know Connor would never do anything to hurt Devon.   
> -Cotnick's scenes both got to me and packed such emotional punches, with the Connor talk and their impending separation. It also shows just how much Nick matured in the last fifteen years.   
> -All the separation scenes got to me. Although I'm excited for the next part of the story and the potential relationships that will form, I'm going to miss the loving ones we have.   
> -Ren is leaving Ari behind :( Which is a good decision but the why of it...  
> -There's more to say because I made sure every scene had something important going on, emotions, character moments, issues relating to real life and reflect on society and gender.   
> I hope you liked the little bits and pieces in each scene because I did.
> 
> Unfortunately, I'm going to have to take a week off. Writing the next part of the story really feels like I'm writing a brand new story since Tantalus is a new setting and the character dynamics are different. I only managed to write half of the next chapter and want to build up some more as I world build so I don't regret anything later. I hope you'll be patient and I'll see you all January 8th! First chapter takes place in Tantalus! No surprise ;)


	89. Character Chart for BTC/ITA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Contains some spoiler so dont read until you reached this part of the story.

Surprise! With the amount of characters increasing even more with the move to Tantalus and crossovers I thought it would be a great idea for a character chart. I'll also be adding as we go. Feel free to bring up names I forgot, there really are a lot of characters! So here we go!

Main characters:

Matt Blake. 6'3. Alpha. Dirty blonde hair. Blue eyes. 27 years old.  
Connor Lawrence (nee Reine). Chestnut hair. Slightly wavy. Hazel eyes. Cupid face. 5'4. 26 years old.  
Luke Blake. Beta. 5'9. Brown hair and eyes. 23 years old.  
Kiryn. Omega. Jet black hair. Green eyes. Pixie face.. 5'3. 25 years old.  
Jason Blake. Alpha. Shoulder length auburn hair. Long and wavy. Blue eyes. 6'2. 25 years old.  
Ren. Dark black hair and eyes. 5'7. 26 years old.  
Colt Saunders. Beta. Brown hair and green eyes. 5'10. 38 years old.  
Nick Saunders (nee Chambers). Alpha. Straight blonde hair and pale blue eyes. 6'2. 38 years old.  
Michael Hastings. Alpha. Short wavy dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes. 6'2. 37 years old.  
Kit Hastings (nee Kelly). Omega. Short black hair. Grey eyes. 5'5. 37 years old. 

Secondary: 

Blake family.  
Lucas. Head of the family. Alpha. General.  
Stephanie. Lucas's wife. Omega.  
Robert. Oldest Blake son and Matt's father. Heading the family business while Lucas splits time between the business and the military.Alpha.  
Evelyn: Robert's wife and Matt's mother. Omega.  
Quentin. Second Blake son. Jason's father. Lieutenant Colonel in the military. Alpha.  
Isabella. Quentin's e-wife and Jason's mom. Ran way when Jason was six. Omega. Nathan. Third Blake son. Alpha. Works with Robert.  
Erica. Nathan's wife and Luke's mom who died when Luke was 16. Beta. Gareth. Beta. Blonde and brown eyes. 22 years old. 

 

Connor's people:

Devon. Alpha. Connor and Oliver's son. Blonde hair and hazel eyes. 8 years old.  
Oliver. Alpha. Connors ex husband. Blonde hair and blue eyes. 26 years old.  
Veronica. Oliver's wife. Beta. Brown hair and eyes.  
Ben and Leslie. Oliver and Veronica's children. Ben is an Alpha who looks exactly like Oliver, he's 7 years old. Leslie is a Beta and 5 years old. 

 

Kiryn's people: (and Luke's in Orpheus)  
Pole: Kiryns father in Tantalus. Alpha. His wife died when Kiryn was four.  
Bri. Beta. Cafe owner where Kiryn works.  
Tig. Beta drummer. Kiryns closest friend who took him in when he arrived in Orpheus.  
Jazz. Bass player. Alpha.  
Frit. Omega. guitar.  
Patricia. Luke secretary.  
Neil the driver.  
Drew. the head sparrow.

 

Ren's people:  
Lin. Omega. Ren's adopted mother. Black hair and grey eyes. Age unknown. Works as a secretary for one of the mines.  
Priya. Alpha. Brown hair and light brown eyes. She works in the tech section of the base.  
Kale. Beta. Dark brown hair and eyes. Ren's closest friend and colleague. They trained together since they were ten years old.  


Tantalus people:  
Generals: All Alphas.  
Frank: Ren's direct superior since he was a child. He had Ren graduate to a full soldier a year early.  
Donovan.  
Pierce. 

Colonels:All Alphas  
Brent. No more needed to be said. Asshole.  
Lance.  
Austin.

Tantalus prisoners:  
Bin. Beta.

 

Jason's team. All Betas.  
Ashley was head eagle.  
Charles good at hand to hand but no reflexes.  
Zack and Shawn. Both temperamental and go on emotions but Zack uses his head more.  
Leo who was lazy and doesn't show what he can do

Matt's veteran eagles. All Betas.  
Owen in charge. Susan, violet, and Josh  
New eagles. West. A bit anxious but eager. Naomi Terry and Adam.

Colt's Hawks (old and new):  
Joe: Beta. Worked in the first team with Kit and Michael.  
Henry: Beta. Worked in the first time as well.  
Vince and Mary: Betas. They took Kit and Michael's place when they quit 9 years ago.

Colt's family:  
Will: Alpha. Colt's dad. He calls him Pops.  
Liam: Beta. Colt's dad. He calls him Dad.  
Lianne: Alpha. Colt/Nick's daughter. 9 years old.  
David: Beta. Their son. 5 years old.

Kit and Michael's family:  
Penelope Sn. Michael's father. Alpha. Head of the family.  
Andrew. Michael's mother. Omega.  
Maximillian Hastings Sn. Michael's paternal grandfather and Penelope's father. Retired from the business. Alpha.  
Monica Hastings: Michael's maternal grandmother. Omega.  
Michael Kaden: Michael's maternal grandfather. His wife passed away years ago. Alpha.  
Hank Sn: Kit's maternal grandfather. Used to be a police officer. Beta.  
Hank Jr: Kit and Michael's first son. Alpha. 9 years old.  
Penelope Jr: Second child. Omega. 5 years old.  
Madeline (aka Madie): Third child. Omega. 3 years old.


	90. Chapter 90

Kiryn stared out the train window at the familiar barren mountains passing by, feeling like he was going to throw up. And it wasn’t his morning sickness which started a few days ago. He was back. In Tantalus. When he escaped years ago he never imagined anything besides death forcing him to come back. He laid his hand on his stomach then quickly drew it back. He really needed to stop doing that or he’ll make it easy for Tantalus to figure out he was pregnant. 

 

The sun disappeared behind some clouds and the window became dark enough he could see his reflection in it and felt jarred once again when he saw an unfamiliar face staring back. Thanks to Colt’s masking device, neither he nor Luke looked anything like their old selves. Kiryn dyed his hair black again and choose a face that was the least like his. A nose that was a bit  longer and pointier for his small face, thinner lips and wore contact that were a dull shade of brown. He looked plain, the way he wished he’d looked his whole life so people would stop lusting after him.

 

Luke’s hand tightened around his and he looked at him, his heart shuddering at the unfamiliar face. While he’d dyed his hair black, Luke decided to go blonde, choosing a dark shade that was common enough in Tantalus and known to exist widely in Plutus. Paired with blue eyes instead of his normal brown and a button nose, he looked nothing like his Luke. Which made his heart ache. He loved Luke’s face. 

 

“You OK?” Luke asked worriedly.

 

Kiryn almost nodded then shook his head. “I hate this place.”

 

“Don’t blame you,” Luke replied. “I hate it too.”

 

Kiryn mustered a brief smile, his eyes straying to Ren who was standing at attention at the front of their train car, already enveloped in his soldier persona. The sight made him physically shudder and he wanted to weep for his childhood friend. He knew how much it meant to Ren that he was able to escape Tantalus even for just a year. And he was going back to face dire situations. Both of them were. They’d had a frank talk about it several times when Luke and Jason weren’t around and they were sure no one was listening. Their final talk two days before they left preyed on him and made him want to curl up into a ball to protect himself and ask Ren to join him. 

 

_ Kiryn stared up at the stars, Ren beside him, stroking Ari’s head, both of them lying on their backs. _

 

_ “You’re not taking him with you right? They’ll kill him out of spite,” Kiryn said bluntly. _

 

_ “I know. I’m going to ask Connor tomorrow to watch him for me. I figured Ari will be calmer with a kid around to take care of. And if I don’t make it back I’d rather Ari devote himself to a child.” _

 

_ “You don’t think Jason will want him?” Kiryn asked softly. _

 

_ Ren paused. “Maybe. I don’t know.” _

 

_ “What did you tell Jason? About what’s going to happen?” _

 

_ Ren sighed and pulled up his legs, resting them in a V-shape. “I told him that I’ll be investigated and watched because of Kale being in the prison. That I will have to endure some interrogation about that and lie my way out of it.” _

 

_ “You think they’ll go full throttle on you with the questions?” Both of them knew what that meant and Kiryn tensed as he waited for Ren’s answer. _

 

_ “I don’t know,” Ren confessed. “They might back off and settle for watching me. They might lock me up until I talk. Or they make me talk. We’ll have to wait and see.” _

 

_ Kiryn swallowed and forced himself to continue. They tried to remain optimistic in front of their mates but at least when they were alone they needed to talk about the what ifs that were extreme possibilities.  _

 

_ “What else?” _

 

_ “Told him that I’ll be watched. That he shouldn’t talk to me, you know.” _

 

_ “You have to hammer it home to him Ren,” Kiryn said, his voice touched with desperation. “He needs to pretend he doesn’t care about you, that it’s just a working relationship neither of you wants. If they find out that you and Jason are together…” _

 

_ “They won’t kill him to get back at me at least,” Ren said. “He’s a Blake and they can’t kill him and hope to cover it up.” _

 

_ “They’ll try and use you though.” Kiryn said agitatedly and sat up, unable to hide his anxiety with a bland tone anymore. Ren sat up as well and Kiryn saw his friend’s face finally start to break down, letting his anxiety and despair show and wanted to weep. “If they thought you had influence over a Blake they’ll try and use you. Whether you’re willing or not. I know you and Jason love each other and it’ll be hard but you need to keep him away from you. For your sake and his. Promise me you’ll convince him how serious this is.” _

 

_ “I did,” Ren said hollowly. “And I will again and again. I’m not going to let anyone use me as a pawn to get to Jason.” _

 

_ Kiryn knew that. Knew Ren would rather die than hurt the people he cares about. Which terrified him. _

 

_ “I want you to promise me something else,” Kiryn started and Ren shook his head. _

 

_ “No. If they decide to kill you I’m not going to sit by and do nothing,” Ren said vehemently. _

 

_ “That’s not what I was going to say,” Kiryn said. “If I didn’t have Luke and the baby I would but things are different now. Losing me would devastate Luke but losing both of us,” he said, his hand on his stomach becoming a permanent fixture, “It would destroy him. I want us to all come back safe.”  _

 

_ “The key is making sure we let them know who you’re married to right away,” Ren said. “They’ll be so shocked they won’t act right away. While they’re trying to figure out how to deal with you we’ll put our plan in motion and show them that letting you go is in their best interest.” _

 

_ Kiryn nodded then swallowed, tears filling his eyes. “If I don’t...if we can’t convince them…” _

 

_ They both went silent, knowing that if Tantalus decided to kill him there was nothing they could do to stop them. _

 

_ “They’ll do it suddenly too, while I’m not around,” Ren stated. “Make sure you are never alone. Ever. Luke will always be with you but try and have Colt there as well whenever you can. They’ll be hesitant to act if he’s around.” _

 

_ Kiryn nodded. “You too. I know you won’t have any control over where they send you or anything but you have to stay safe.” _

 

_ “I can’t promise that but I’ll do my best.” Ren licked his lips and Kiryn knew what he was going to say next but it didn’t make the words any easier. “If I don’t make it, you get Jason and Luke and run. And..check on Jason a lot OK.” Ren’s voice cracked and he drew several shuddering breaths before he continued. “He’s better with Matt now but his family situation is shit. He’ll need support. Don’t let him wallow around and become useless. I’d hate that.” _

 

_ “I’ll try,” Kiryn vowed, his voice shaking.  _

  
  


Kiryn watched Ren for several more seconds, then let his gaze wander over the rest of the car’s occupants. Without an airport they had to ride the train for two days to enter the city and switched at the border, getting on the non-stop military run train. Considering he literally ran away Kiryn had never been on the train and had been taken aback but at the same time not surprised by the rigorous security to enter. Their bags had been x-rayed and then checked. He didn’t know if they were always this thorough or because of how unusual their group was. There were some raised eyebrows at the sight of Ren’s Tantalus equipment and Kiryn’s heart sank as he realized Ren had smuggled them out. Even more points stacked against him and consequences he’ll have to deal with. They questioned Colt about his equipment as well and he lied easily, passing off the laser device as an all purpose tool kit and the masking devices as a scanner. There were a few other gadgets here and there that Colt was able to explain away so he could keep them.

 

Then they’d checked their IDs, thoroughly. Kiryn almost flinched but managed to hold himself still as they ran their eyes over his face and his fake passport several times, accepting him and Luke as new aides Colt brought with him to train. They spent a while checking Kit and his handcuffs before they moved him to the jail cell in the final car of the train and gave them one in the front. 

 

Surprisingly, they let them all into one car together. Status-wise, Colt and Jason should have gotten their own and since Luke and Kiryn were entering as Colt’s subordinates and fresh ones at that they should be in the one behind them. As for Ren..he went where he was told. He knew they were being watched even now, every word they uttered heard on the mics they placed in the car. So they all played their parts. Ren the soldier guarding the front of the train, Colt going over his notes, his posture casual while Kiryn and Luke sat in the back, pretending to go over their own files. 

 

As for Jason, he was playing his part as the arrogant Jason Blake people heard of to a T. Sprawled across two seats, jacket open over a black shirt with a smiling skull on it, boots off and dozing off, his hair in disarray. Kiryn didn’t understand why everyone said Jason was changing until he saw the Alpha the last couple of days. If he wasn’t sleeping he was complaining about how slow the train was, how the food was inedible and asking why they didn’t serve any alcohol. If this was how Jason was until recently, he really didn’t understand how Ren fell for him.

 

“We’ll be arriving at the station in five minutes,” a voice cracked over the speakers and Kiryn jumped, felt Luke squeeze his hand and closed his eyes. His whole life in Tantalus, he faked his smiles and cheerful attitude, trying not to succumb to the negative energy that surrounded the city, even when he didn’t want to. Once again, he was going to have to hide his feelings and play a part. But this time it was that of a professional soldier. Which suited him perfectly since he didn’t think he could smile now to save his life.

 

Ren refused to allow a single muscle to twitch at the familiar sight of the Tantalus train station drawing closer.  As a soldier he’d had to escort prisoners from here a few times. The last time he’d seen it he’d been a passenger himself, leaving Tantalus for the first time. He knew he’d have to come back but this wasn’t the situation he expected to find himself in. He’d imagined arriving confidently, getting his mom and shoving their Plutus documentation in the higher ups faces before they left, leaving their nightmares behind. The situation he was walking into was worse than when he left and he refused to let himself feel a twinge of fear. Because he if did he wouldn't be able to stop the flood. 

 

The train entered through the metalic doors which clanked shut behind them, finally stopping in front of the platform where soldiers were already lined up. Ren turned his head and marched out, acting as a guide for his guests. As soon as he stepped onto the platform he felt all eyes on him and saw his direct superior, General Frank. He marched over to him and saluted him. 

 

“Welcome home Ren,” Frank replied, the Alpha’s voice deep and gravely as usual. “Everything all right?”

 

Ren was about to make his report on the journey when he felt Colt come up behind him and quickly stepped aside, standing at attention perpendicular to Frank so he didn’t block his view of the passengers disembarking. 

 

“General Frank,” Colt said, a small smile on his lips. He stuck out his hand and the two exchanged a stiff hand shake. “Thank you for agreeing to this. I have always wanted to deepen the bond between the Heracles and Tantalus militaries since we have the two best in the entire country. I think this will be a great experience for both of us.”

 

Frank nodded, the taller man’s eyes scanning Colt up and down. Ren knew he was going through all the information he had on Colt, trying to figure out what the Beta general really wanted and how to handle him.

 

“We look forward to it as well,” Frank replied. Ren knew Frank enough to guess what the Alpha felt. He still couldn’t decide how to handle Colt and was going to be polite and professional until he had new information. 

 

“So this is Tantalus. As expected, not much huh,” Jason drawled as he stepped up behind Colt. His turned his head lazily not even sparing Frank a look. Ren would have smirked if he could at seeing the old Jason in full form. Considering he’d only changed over the last year, it was easy for the Alpha to slip back into his role as the arrogant, lazy, shallow Blake grandson everyone knew him as. Even the military in Tantalus. Which meant no one would really focus on him which suited Jason, and most of all Ren, perfectly.

 

“Colonel Blake,” Colt said in an admonishing voice, his eyes narrowed on his travel mate. “Maybe we should see more of the base before we form our opinions. Opinions we can keep to ourselves.”

 

Another gambit they all settled on. Make them think that Colt was Jason’s clearly frustrated babysitter instead of actual allies and partners. 

 

“I think I can tell enough already,” Jason said, finally looking at Frank whose brow furrowed. 

 

“I’ve heard a lot about you Colonel Blake. From your father,” Frank said. “He had high hopes that Ren would be of assistance to you. I hope you found his services satisfactory.”

 

“Sure, sure,” Jason said, waving dismissively at Ren. “He did a good job with my Eagles. They can go on missions now and everything. Thanks for sending him along.”

 

Colt looked away, his expression full of disgust and Ren’s eyes flicked to Frank, feeling a rush of victory when he and Colt exchanged knowing looks. One obstacle down. With this, Jason and Colt didn’t have to chain themselves to each other as expected and soon the sight of the irresponsible Blake colonel wandering Tantalus aimlessly will become a familiar sight. Perfect. 

 

Luke and Kiryn stepped up behind Colt and Ren refused to let his body tense. There was no reason to get all anxious now when Kiryn’s identity was hidden. If he did then when the truth did come out he’ll be a nervous and useless wreck.

 

Colt nodded behind him, registering the two men’s arrival. “These are Winston Teak and his mate Pierce. They’re still new but they’ll be acting as my aids on this trip.”

 

Frank barely gave the two a look before he turned his attention back to Colt. “We should head off,” Frank said. “The cars are waiting outside.”

 

Colt talked to Frank about Tantalus as they made the forty minute drive from the train station to the actual city. He’d seen Kit enter an armored vehicle and made sure Frank saw him watching “Louis's” transfer. 

 

“I trust you looked through my cousin’s file,” Colt said as he, Frank and Jason rode in their own car, Kiryn and Luke in the one behind them. Ren stayed behind with the other soldiers and as much as that must have rattled them all, losing Ren so quickly, they all appeared blase about losing their guide. Colt hoped Ren can stick around for at least a few more hours but it looked like Tantalus was eager to isolate him as quickly as possible. 

 

“I did and I shared it with the prison guards,” Frank confirmed. “We are all familiar with your..cousin’s file.”

 

Colt sighed and shook his head, sorrow playing across his features. “It’s all very distressing. I knew Louis when we were kids but haven’t seen him in years. When he ran away from home my aunt and uncle were distraught. I wasn’t in the military at the time so I didn’t have the resources to look for him. By the time I did and found him it was too late. Never would I have imagined my sweet young cousin would turn into a bomber and murderer.” He looked at Frank, his eyes beseeching the Alpha to understand. “He may be a criminal but he’s still my family. You understand don’t you General Frank?”

 

Frank nodded and Colt smiled with relief then sat back, knowing he’d just secured his status as a worry wart older cousin, a vulnerable Beta and someone who now seemed to owe Frank a favour; all impressions he doubted Tantalus will ignore and fail to make use of. 

 

He’d already quizzed Ren about his direct superior as well as all the other higher ups. He now filed away what he’d been told and added what he noticed about Frank so far. The first thing that struck him about the general was his name. Unlike the rest of Tantalus, the higher up’s names were closer to what you might find in Plutus and Heracles. Ren rolled his eyes dramatically at Colt’s observation and explained that when someone achieved a higher rank they were allowed to change their name and they preferred to have more “normal” and “boring” ones to give themselves more self importance. It was also a strategy for dealing with other cities. By having such names, they will be seen as different from the rest of the uncouth populace of Tantalus. More cultured. Colt eyed frank surreptitiously, noting his sophisticated looking uniform and neat haircut. Looks like their names weren't the only ways the higher ups tried to show they were better than their people. 

His eyes roamed out the window, taking in the barren landscape in front of him that went on for miles. He couldn’t help comparing it to Heracles. The base itself bordered a forest and he and his family made a habit of going out camping and fishing as often as they could. It was hard to imagine how people here felt, never seeing green trees or anything besides sand and dust. 

 

Jason looked out the window through slitted eyes. This is where Ren grew up. This is why he loved the lake and trees and stars. He longed to grab his mate and run all the way back to Plutus, take him away from the desolation around them.  Everything looked dead and empty. No way was he going to let Ren live here again. Never.

 

He’d almost cried out when Ren was ordered to stay behind. He knew they would be seperated but hoped it would be later on. Plus, he knew what they wanted from Ren, how they were going to question him and he felt his body break into a cold sweat. Ren warned him, told him to mask his emotions and to just accept whatever happens. Jason drilled it into his head for the last few weeks but he didn’t think it would be this hard to do. He needed to calm down. He almost managed to do so when he saw what looked like some mines, and the sight made his blood freeze.

 

Pretending nonchalance he let his eyes fixate on the windows, his heart pounding as he anticipated his first sight of the hellish mines. He almost exhaled with relief but held himself back when he saw people in soot smudged looking grey uniforms hauling rocks away using wheelbarrows. That’s it? He knew there must be more going on inside but he’d been expecting screaming guardsmen, whips and people collapsing on the ground in pain. Instead, the men and women he saw were working steadily, transporting rocks from the small train carts that came out and placing them in wheelbarrows which they then dumped on a big pile to the side. They must move it again later. As part of his cover was inspecting the Blake family mine he’ll be able to see what was really going on inside but for now he let himself take in the tame sight in front of him. There will be plenty of time for the cruel reality later. 

 

His curiosity satisfied he was about to pretend to doze off when he looked ahead and saw what looked like ramshackle wooden houses in the distance. Part of his mission was wandering between those houses later so he might as well take a look now. As they drove past he lost track of the number of houses he saw. They were all identical with two windows on opposite walls and a front door. They didn’t look very big, probably one room, two at most. He didn’t know what people did if they had more than two or three people. Did they all live in the same room? He thought of his own spacious apartment that he moved into when he was sixteen and broke away from his father and shuddered inwardly. Even the thought of sharing a tiny room with his family felt suffocating. 

 

Ren said that the towns people live in these houses and he anticipated seeing where the miners live when the car turned right and veered away from the residential area. He almost growled in frustration but kept his gaze steady, knowing he had plenty of time to see where Ren grew up later. 

 

Colt had prepared himself to see Tantalus for weeks. There were no pictures he could access or find but he did ask Ren about the layout and got a well designed blueprint. Nothing though prepared him for the sad sight of those down-trodden homes. From all accounts, Tantalus families were small with two or three people max. But they all had to squeeze into one bedroom which also served as their living room. If the outside was an indication of what the buildings held within, then it was clear that anything that went wrong the house owners had to fix. It was like they kept adding band-aids, newer pieces of wood hammered where gaps opened up. They won’t last more than ten years he didn’t think. What then? Could any of these people afford to tear their houses down and rebuild from scratch? 

 

His anger with the Tantalus government grew, knowing that they did nothing to support their people. How? How can a city in Dracus look this barren, this battered and lifeless! There was going to be reckoning and everyone was going to have to pay. 

 

Suddenly, he saw a structure that was different from the rest and knew they finally reached the base. While the city was built haphazardly, it was clear all the government’s energy went into the base. The wall around it was made out of metal rather than stone like in Heracles and Plutus and it was higher. He saw soldiers on top, their heads moving every which way to make sure none of the towns people tried to invade the impenetrable looking fortress. He wondered if anyone had ever attempted to do so? If they did, he doubted they survived getting closer than a few paces before those guns the soldiers held took them out. From what Ren said, there were actual bullets in those guns, which meant when they were fired they were intended to kill, not subdue. 

 

They drove through the gates and Colt was glad to see that at least the land here was as barren as the outside. Everywhere he looked was sand with metallic buildings peppering the land. How long had it taken to erect those buildings? How difficult was it to create it out of the metal from the mines? More importantly, did Theus help? Tantalus was known for their metal but not their metal work itself. Could they have created these buildings without the help of the number one metalworking city in the country? 

 

“Here we are,” Frank suddenly said as they stopped in front of one of the buildings. “Your rooms are in the general quarters. I’m sure they’ll be acceptable. Would you like a tour now or after you freshen up? We can even do it tomorrow?”

 

“Tomorrow’s fine,” Jason said before Colt could speak. “I need to get this two day train ride stink off me.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind a tour today if you don’t mind,” Colt countered, pasting a too wide smile on his face, as if he were trying to compensate for Jason’s rude behaviour. “I just need a shower and maybe a bite to eat?”

 

Frank nodded and they exited the car. “I’ll have some food sent to your rooms. Your bags will be brought in shortly.”

 

From the corner of his eye he saw soldiers in uniform rushing to the trunk of their car and taking out their bags. Strange. Why would soldiers be taking care of their luggage? 

 

“Do your soldiers do servant duties?” Jason drawled and Colt applauded him in his mind, thankful the Alpha was sharper than he looked.

 

“Only military personnel is allowed on the base, therefore soldiers have multiple duties. They patrol, go on missions, take care of the cooking, cleaning, anything we require. They’re trained to do anything.” Frank’s lips turned up smugly and Colt wanted to give him a tongue lashing about how soldiers are wracked across the coals enough with their own jobs and shouldn’t be expected to do everything else. Did they ever get a break? 

 

“Very self-sufficient,” Colt commented instead. “Maybe one of them can guide us to our rooms?”

 

As soon as he reached his room, which was spacious with a bedroom, living room, kitchen and small dining table, Colt let himself sink onto the couch. He knew there were probably cameras in the room so he didn’t let himself relax fully. Before he came he had so many questions about Tantalus and now that he was here those questions just kept increasing. Why did the military only allow soldiers onto the base? Was it because they had something to hide? Or to press home the division between the prisoners, miners, townspeople and the military? 

 

His next thought was about Jason and how he was handling the city. He was younger and more impulsive which made Colt want to take care of him. Nick said he spoke to him but Colt didn’t know if that was enough. More importantly, he needed to check on Kiryn and Luke. They should be arriving soon and will be housed in a different building. He had to make sure they were safe. He’ll check on Kit later today. As for Ren..he swallowed. Out of all of them, Ren was the most cut off and Colt couldn’t think of a way to get in touch with him without arousing suspicion. His hands clenched with worry and he wondered how Jason was handling not knowing Ren’s fate. He hoped Ren was alright, and that Jason wouldn’t do anything rash. 

 

Jason went to the bedroom he was given and flopped on the bed, pretending to fall asleep for the benefit of the cameras. His instincts were screaming at him to go find his mate, make sure he was safe. Part of him longed to do just that. But he knew doing so would just jeopardize his cover and Ren’s as well. Ren told him how important it was for Jason to appear like he didn’t care about him, had hammered it into him so much Jason finally accepted it. He didn’t like it and part of him roared at the thought of not being able to protect Ren. Was he alright? Was he being interrogated? Or was he safe with his mom? He didn’t know and won’t know for a while. 

 

So he lay on his bed, his mind and soul in torment while he pretended to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Oh man it's been a challenge writing the new chapters. I knew in my head that it would be tricky and I wrote an outline. But when I came to actually write I didn't know where to start! Not only do I have 10 characters now, but 6 of them are going to a new setting and each one has his own plot! And I kept thinking of small details I needed to add to make it more realistic, etc. I settled on writing Tantalus scenes first and wrote a few and need to finish off then plug in the Plutus scenes. Wish me luck! I'm trying to get as much done as I can so I don't need to take another break.
> 
> So let's jump in! We're in Tantalus people! This is not a drill! There is so much to say esp with the new situations, characters and setting. So I'll comment on what I really want to:  
> -Poooor Ren!! And Kiryn! Their heart to heart was just devastating.   
> -We are getting hints of their plan in Tantalus, mainly giving the impression Colt and Jason don't get along, that Colt is a worry wart and emotionally vulnerable, and Jason is useless and shouldn't be a concern. I love that last bit.   
> -Colt, as more mature and observant, notices the truth about the Tantalus homes more than Jason. I loved having their contrasting opinions right after each other.   
> -All the Tantalus info we're getting now that we're actually in the city and see it instead of hear about it from Ren. 
> 
> Up next: We focus on our missing Ren.


	91. Chapter 91

 

Kiryn held his breath as the car he and Luke were in entered through the metal military gates. Growing up, the base had seemed like a nightmarish colosseum lurking near the city. During the day it was a distant shiny figure that no one dared approach. At night, it loomed through the darkness, the spotlights like thousands of eyes of a monster. When Ren had stepped through those gates when he was ten, Kiryn had cried, thinking the monster was going to swallow him whole and he’d never see his best friend again. His impression never changed as they got older, his heart racing every time he saw those gigantic metal doors swing open and Ren disappear inside. He could never relax until he saw the Beta come back out, praying he didn’t die during training or on a mission.

 

Now, he was about to enter the belly of the beast himself, the only non-military personnel in Tantalus to ever do so. He swallowed, glad that in his role as a new soldier he can look nervous. 

 

“Very shiny,” Luke commented.

 

Kiryn looked at him, unable to smile despite Luke’s attempt to soothe him. 

 

“This is where you’ll be staying,” the soldier driving their car said as they pulled up in front of one of the numerous buildings. “The soldiers are divided into five separate buildings. You’ll be in block C.” 

 

“And where is General Saunders staying?” Luke asked. 

 

There was a pause and Kiryn was worried the soldier would tell them it’s none of their business. He knew him, saw him around town growing up. He didn’t know him well because he was several years younger and all he could remember was that his name started with a C. 

 

“He and Colonel Blake are staying in the general quarters. It’s a few buildings to the right.” C-something said before getting out of the car. 

 

They followed him out, and Luke pulled out their bags from the trunk of the vehicle. Luke asked him a few more questions about the layout of the base but all his questions were either met with silence or simple nods or shakes of the head. For some reason, the military decided to keep mum about anything despite his and Luke’s status as soldiers. 

 

Which meant he really couldn’t ask about Ren. That lump of anxiety pressing down on his chest since they started their journey had turned into a dead weight and felt like it was crushing him. He had almost cried out when they left his best friend behind at the train station, knowing he may never see him again. No, no he refused to think like that! Ren was going to be fine. He’ll be fine. Kiryn just had to be patient and soon he’ll see him again. 

  
  
  
  


Ren stood straight, eyes trained forward as he stood in front of Generals Pierce and Donovan. No one said anything to him as he was escorted across the city and into one of the conference rooms in the main military building. No one spoke to him and he didn’t say anything either despite knowing all the soldiers he met on the way. There will be plenty of time for hellos after they clocked out. Right now though, they were soldiers and trained to remain like solid, emotionless statues and that’s what he did too. 

 

The room had been empty when he entered but he stood at the front, not allowing a single muscle to relax. Minutes later Pierce and Donovan entered and he knew they were waiting for Frank. He had always been in charge of Ren, had cultivated him since he was ten years old and claimed him for when he graduated. It was thanks to him that Ren graduated a year early and was given the harder missions. Everyone knew Ren was Frank’s chosen one and he never let the general regret the responsibility he placed in him. 

 

Finally, the door opened and Frank walked in. Once he sat down he eyed Ren for several moments, trying to discern any nervousness in him. They sat in tense silence for a couple of minutes, Ren refusing to let his gaze dip to where the three generals were sitting and the three stared back.

 

“Report,” Frank stated.

 

Without moving, Ren began the speech he, Colt and Jason had practiced. “As instructed, I spent the last year training Colonel Jason Blake’s Eagles. I was able to improve their organization, instincts, teamwork and overall skills. Colonel Blake sent them on a total of three missions and was met with success on each one.” That wasn’t a lie. Not completely. However, when they checked Ren’s report they’ll find two other cases Connor made up to hide what they did for the Tantalus case. 

 

“And Jason Blake?” Frank asked, his voice harsher.

 

“Unfortunately, as you saw sir I had little effect on Colonel Blake. In fact, having me there made his behaviour worse as he saw no reason to improve himself since I was doing the work for him.”

 

“We heard he started going to the office,” Donovan said.

 

Of course they knew that. Probably heard it from Quinton when they called to check in every couple of weeks or so. Quinton never mentioned it but Ren knew there was no way the military wouldn’t check up on him and Jason’s progress. Their reputation was on the line and they had to keep tabs on their best soldier. Ren had to tread carefully now. “Yes. I was able to annoy him enough that he saw coming to work as easier than trying to run away from me. But he didn’t do much besides peruse my reports. I only got him to actually enter the Eagle training room twice and both times he dozed off. Eventually, Colonel Matthew Blake started to take over his cases which only made things worse. Colonel Jason Blake came along with us, but he did nothing.” There. He managed to explain Jason’s presence on the base. He just had to pray they hadn’t actually spied on him and no one eavesdropped on him and Jason and heard or saw Jason do real work. He doubted it since he usually checked for bugs daily at their apartments and office since he arrived a year ago, something he never told anyone. 

 

“So you failed your mission,” Frank said and Ren didn’t have to fake his flinch at the words. He never failed a mission before and the very word and idea of it was left a sour taste in his mouth. 

 

“I’m afraid so sir. I’ll keep trying though. Here, he won’t have much to distract himself with so maybe I’ll be able to have a more positive change.”

 

No one answered and Ren kept staring at the wall, knowing what was coming next.

 

“I’m sure you’re eager to go see Kale,” Frank drawled.

 

“Yes sir,” Ren replied. After their initial call about Kale, he and Priya stopped using a scrambling device. Realistically, Priya would call him if Kale was hurt so there was no reason to hide their calls. And they always made sure not to say anything that indicated Ren knew why he was in the prison.

 

“He’s still in the ICU,” Frank said. “He hasn’t woken up yet. As you can imagine it’s making us all very anxious. Kale isn’t as good as you but he’s a decent soldier. It would be a terrible loss.”

 

For the first time in two days, Ren felt stirrings of emotion and let his anger uncurl into a small ball. He knew if they could the military would make sure Kale never woke up, or breathed again. And now that he knew that the hidden soldiers were trained to kill themselves if caught, the usual military mantra about how vital they were was pure BS.

 

“That’s the last I heard,” Ren replied, his voice even. “I also understand that only his father has been allowed to visit.”

 

“We let his mother go in a couple of days ago,” Frank said. “We thought as a female she might not be able to handle seeing her son like that so we wanted to spare her the pain.”

 

He meant he thought they can convince his dad to keep quiet but as a woman his mom might accidentally let something slip if Kale woke up and spilled the beans.

 

“I’m sure she appreciates your concern,” Ren said. “May I see him?”

 

There was another pause and Ren held his breath.

 

“Yes. You can see him later this afternoon. We’ll have you stay in your room on the base and have someone escort you later. As you can imagine, we had to tighten security with the way people reacted so only certain personnel are allowed in. You won’t be able to go yourself without an escort.”

 

So he really was going to be isolated and watched. It was expected but didn’t make it less annoying.

 

“May I visit my mother before or after that? I haven’t seen her in a year.”

 

“You may go tomorrow,” Frank replied. “For today, just get used to being back. You can unpack in your room. You’re dismissed.”

 

Ren saluted them and left, nodding to Oeon who was acting as his escort and led him out of the building and across the base to block A where Ren’s room was. 

 

“Nice to have you back Ren,” Oeon said as they walked. Ren was glad he was chosen to watch him. Oeon was a recruit Ren trained a couple years ago and a good soldier. They had a respectful relationship which didn’t require too many words to get their emotions across. Ren was glad he was the first person he’d interact with, given how comfortable Oeon was with him. Also, given how much he respected Ren, he won’t have to worry about nosy questions and won’t grow suspicious about Ren’s own inquiries.   

 

“Thanks. How have things been?” Ren asked.

 

“Same old same old. There were some issues after you left when your recruits were transferred to other groups. Everyone knows your training is different but no one expected such a huge difference that it would disorient the recruits so much.”

 

“I’m sad to hear that,” Ren replied calmly. “I hope they settled in alright.”

 

“They were upset. Said that the training wasn’t as good as what you did and that their skills were going to deteriorate.” Oeon frowned. “While I get that, the other trainers didn’t like hearing it and the recruits soon shut up. They’re fine now though.”

 

He imagined lots of survival and combat training against the veteran soldiers was used to make his recruits ‘shut up.’ 

 

“You going to see Kale?” Oeon asked.

 

“Yes. General Frank said someone will escort me later. Says security is really tight.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Oeon said with a dry laugh before he recollected himself and put a blank mask on again. “No one has seen him besides his parents. You’re lucky General Frank is letting you. Then again, he’s always trusted you.”

 

Until now, Ren thought grimly. He knew better than to relax after that short report he made and the bland questions. If anything it made him even more tense. If Frank didn’t feel the need to interrogate him thoroughly, it meant they had other ways planned to find the answers they wanted. 

 

They finally reached Ren’s dorm and though he wasn’t surprised when Oeon followed him all the way to his room, he felt irritated. If he was already feeling like this with the first sign of the military spying on him he really needed to calm down. It was only going to get worse from here on out. 

 

When he entered his room he saw that it was exactly as he left it. He spent most nights here during his years of training, too exhausted to make the forty minute trek back to the mines. Once he became a soldier, he went home every chance he could but he usually slept here after a mission. It wasn’t home but it was close enough and he felt his body finally start to relax as he sat on his bed, feeling a bit uncomfortable at how hard it was after sleeping with Jason in his bed the last couple of months. He knew a camera was placed in his room already so he gave himself the appropriate amount of time to unwind before he unpacked with military precision. Then he sat on his bed and waited, knowing that’s how he would be expected to act until he could go see Kale. 

 

Two hours later, there was a knock on his door and Ren leisurely answered it, and frowned when he saw the person standing there.

 

“You’re back,” Mees said, his expression deadpan. 

 

Ren’s hand tightened on the doorknob then he released it and closed the door. “Let’s go,” he stated.

 

Wordlessly, they walked through the dorm and started to walk across the base to the military hospital which was located at the back. It would take about fifteen minutes if they walked slowly. Ren picked up his pace.

 

“Why don’t you just run there? We all know you prefer running to walking anyway,” Mees drawled.

 

Ren didn’t even bother to hide how his lips thinned at Mees’s words. He didn’t slow down. Mees sighed dramatically then began to walk a bit faster as well.

 

“Can’t believe I have to escort you like you’re some little baby,” the other Beta grumbled. “You grew up here. Why the hell do you need an escort like you’re all special?”

 

Mees had always been thick and couldn’t see the bigger picture, more like refused to see the bigger picture. Which was only one of the reasons Ren disliked him. And the sentiment was mutual. Ever since their training days.

 

“Special Ren.” Mees started his usual spiel and Ren really, really wanted to just run. “Always faster than everyone else. Quicker than everyone else.”

 

“Smarter than everyone else,” Ren grumbled back, having Mees’s aggravating speech memorized. You’d think he would think of new adjectives at least. 

 

“There was a big fuss when they found Kale you know,” Mees suddenly said. “Yeah, a big fuss.”

 

Ren didn’t slacken his stride or let a single flicker of emotion show on his face. He didn’t know if Mees was being his usual annoying self or was actually fishing for something. He wouldn’t put it past Frank to appoint Mees as his babysitter for the next few days. Not only was he one of the few people who disliked Ren and wasn’t loyal to him, but Frank might think Ren will let something slip accidentally with Mees constantly pestering him. 

 

“I thought there was going to be a revolt. All the towns people came to the gate and it looked like they were out for blood. Your mom was there, at the front, leading them all. When I saw her I figured of course it’s her. Who else would make such a big fuss over Kale? She probably thought she was doing you a favor or something. They told us to aim at her you know.”

 

At that Ren stopped, his vision shaking as he tried to keep his fury in check. Even though he knew how far he was pushing Ren, Mees didn’t relent. He stopped as well, lowering his head slightly and whispering near his ear.

 

“We were ready too. We were just waiting for the signal. Thank your lucky stars Frank likes you so much he decided to spare her. Special Ren even without you here.”

 

He could hit him and no one would blame him. They would expect it even. 

 

Drawing a shuddering breath, Ren began walking again.

 

“No fun,” Mees grumbled and they continued walking in silence.

 

They entered the hospital and Mees nodded at the soldier at the front desk who hit a button on the table in front of him, causing the door on the right to swing open. With Mees in front, they made their way through a series of hallways, meeting various checkpoints and sealed doors. They finally reached the ones leading to the ICU and went through.

 

“Only me and three others are allowed in,” Mees said. “If you want to come back and see him you have to ask one of us to come with you.”

 

Ren didn’t acknowledge his words, his gut tightening and a ball forming in his throat. After weeks of nightmares about Kale he was finally going to see his best friend. His best friend who was in a coma and may still die. Because of him. Mees stopped in front of a room and nodded towards it. 

 

“In there. I’ll wait out here.”

 

Swallowing painfully, Ren grasped the handle and slid the door open. There was some light from the window, enough for him to see the end of Kale’s bed. His footsteps sounded loud to his ears and he felt numb as he walked over to the bed, his eyes trained on the still figure lying on it. He stopped and looked down, looked at his best friend fully and moaned with pain. They’d shaved his head, his dark brown hair only a smattering of stubble and a bandage wrapped around it. He looked thinner, dark circles forming under his eyes. Usually they were a nice bright brown color, shining when Kale was happy or laughing. There were faint traces of two bruises on his face, one near his temple and the other at his right jaw. He knew if he looked down he’d find even more injuries since Priya said he was shot and beaten. Left for dead.

 

“Oh Kale. What happened to you?” he whispered, knowing he couldn’t say anything that implicated that he knew to the audience raptly listening through cameras. “Why did you do this?” They won’t believe his words, would know he was acting, but he still had to play the part, pretend that he was just as confused at Kale’s actions as everyone else. 

 

He bowed his head, not needing to fake his grief as he drew shuddering breaths. And that’s when he saw it. It was barely a second and so tiny he may have imagined it. He shifted, making sure his arms and head encompassed Kale’s left hand so no one could see it. He waited with bated breath and then he saw it again and his eyes widened.

 

Kale’s fingers moved, tapping out a message only Ren could see with his body sheltering his friend’s desperate attempts at communication.

 

_ Can anyone see? _ Kale asked.

 

“Why did you go in Kale?” Ren asked, signaling his friend to continue.

 

His eyes trained on Kale’s fingers as they quickly tapped out his message, using the code they memorized their first month of training. 

 

_ I woke up two weeks ago but I pretended to still be in a coma. Seemed safer that way. I was shocked when I heard them say you were coming back. I almost reacted which is probably why they said it in front of me. _

 

Ren grinned even though Kale couldn’t see it. There was a reason Kale had been his partner and friend all these years. He wasn’t the best soldier but when it came to common sense, caution and quick thinking he was just as fast as him.

 

_ I got in deeper this time.  _  Kale continued.  _ I only saw a glimpse of it but I know what I saw. There is a mine in the prison Ren. I don’t know why they’re hiding it and tried to kill me for it but there is an entire mine there. There were lots of mining tools.  _

 

Ren’s mind whirred, trying to digest the information Kale gave him. A hidden mine? Why? This was Tantalus, the city of mines. What was so special about this one they had to keep it a secret, would kill people to hide it?

 

He waited but Kale’s fingers stilled. He was about to step back when they moved again.

 

_ Be careful Ren. They’re out for blood.  _

 

“Get better Kale,” Ren said, promising his friend he’ll tread lightly and thanking him for his words. “I’ll try and come by again later.”

 

His expression still reflecting his grief he stepped out of the room where he had to deal with Mees prying questions about Plutus, wondering how he can get Kale’s message to Colt, and most importantly, Kit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'VE REACHED 400,000 k WORDS!!! I can't believe it!!! Never thought I would ever write a story this long. It's like 2 1000 page novels! Having read 1000 page novels I know those that's a lot of writing and reading. Thanks to everyone who stuck with the story and I hope the next part makes up for the long road we took to get here. Honestly though, I don't regret any chapter despite how long the story is. 
> 
> Kale's fine!! Hallelujah!!! Looks like he's just as smart and quick thinking as Ren too which is great. Must be boring though and difficult, sitting still for two weeks. We also get another piece of the puzzle about the prison situation. Tantalus alone has so many mysteries I keep needing to update my notes. If you lost track we have the weapons, the prison where prisoners are killed and now a hidden mine, soldiers getting killed mysteriously, and hidden soldiers stolen at birth. There's also stuff going on behind the scenes with all our Heracles and Plutus characters there, hence why I needed an extra week to get everything sorted. 
> 
> Anyone else worried about Ren? Just think about poor Jason. At least we get to read his POV while Jason gets nothing. Get ready to get more glimpses into Ren's life and the people in it with each of his POVs! So much fun! I feel like I'm creating his background all over again since so far we focused on his mom and Ari. 
> 
> Up next: We check in on the other character whose making us worry, Kit plus a scene with Team Nick and Meconn.


	92. Chapter 92

Kit sat in the swaying armored vehicle Tantalus was using to transport him to the prison. They’d removed the regular circle handcuffs Colt placed him in back in Heracles and replaced it with one that encased his entire hands as well. It was disconcerting, not being able to see or move his fingers much. He couldn’t let it get to him though. This was only the beginning after all and was only going to get worse from here.

 

Finally, the truck stopped and the Alpha soldier in front of him waited until the Alpha soldier driving opened it from the outside. He indicated for Kit to get up with the nose of his gun and Kit obediently stood up and clambered out. As soon as he stepped foot on the sandy ground he was ordered to stop and a chain was clamped onto his ankles. He eyed it critically. It was tight enough he couldn’t remove it but not so tight it would stop his circulation or chafe. He was grateful for that. He could even take normal stride, if he took small steps. 

 

“Follow me,” a soldier said. Again, Kit wordlessly followed, his head bowed while his eyes took in every detail. He thought the prison would be built like a fortress, encompassed by a wall to keep the prisoners in. Instead, there was a simple wire fence, one Kit suspected was just a formality, then a big metallic building in front of a large mountain, one of many surrounding the city. The doors swung open as they came forward and clanked shut behind them. With one soldier behind him and one in front they made their way down a long hallway. A really long hallway. 

 

Kit frowned. Strange. The building was big but not that big from the outside. They also should have turned at some point. Suddenly, the metal walls disappeared, replaced with rock and Kit almost gasped.

 

They were in the mountain! The prison wasn’t a building it was in the frickin mountain. No wonder they didn’t need a wall. How the hell could anyone dig or beat their way out of miles of pure rock! 

 

Kit squinted as they proceeded forward, adjusting to the darker environment with only a few lamps set up every couple of feet. The air was a bit damn as well, and thinner he thought as he had to draw in an extra long deep breath. They continued for a couple more minutes before they reached an actual check point and Kit felt at last that something was familiar. A table was set up with two soldiers sitting at it. They stood up as Kit approached. As he drew closer, he saw they were both Alphas. Were all the soldiers responsible for the prison Alphas? 

 

“This him?” one of the Alphas who had been sitting asked. 

 

“Yup. Make sure he’s given one of the nicer cells,” the driver said.

 

“We know,” the other Alpha grumbled. “General Donovan hammered us about it. Said we had to treat this one extra special.”

 

“Don’t see why,” the first Alpha said, eyeing Kit with distaste. “A criminal is a criminal.”

 

“Well,” the driver said, his Alpha voice harsher and causing the other two to stand straight. “This criminal is related to Colt Saunders who is actually on the base. We don’t have to treat him like a frickin queen but we gotta make sure he isn’t hurt.” He looked at Kit and he felt his blood freeze at the cold look he received. “For now.”

 

After that, it felt like a normal prison procedure as Kit was led into a chamber where his hands were uncuffed and he was ordered to strip and wash off. The two Alphas stayed with him and Kit quickly washed, anxious about having his gender discovered while he was naked and vulnerable. His mask covered Michael’s bite mark and he was suppressing his scent. He’d gotten better at it, so much better he didn’t need the pills Colt had tried to press on him, worried they’d be discovered no matter how hard they tried to hide it or use a trick to smuggle it in. The panic button in his mouth was more important. He can do this. He had to make people believe he was a Beta because if they discovered he was an Omega...He shuddered and washed the soap out of his hair and quickly got dressed in the orange prison uniform they gave him. 

 

“This way princess,” the driver said. 

 

Shuffling and grateful that at least his hands were free he followed the Alpha down a series of hallways, memorizing the layout and vowing to write it down somewhere as soon as he could. They took another turn and Kit sensed they were going in a circle. So they were trying to disorient him in case he was doing exactly what he was doing. Well, unluckily for them Kit was an expert and knew how to dismiss the repeated tricks and turns they took, keeping the actual path in his mind. 

 

“In here,” the driver said. He pulled open a metal door and indicated for Kit to enter. He stepped into the room, immediately feeling like the walls were literally going to cave in. If this was the nicer cell, he dreaded seeing what the bad ones looked like. There were no windows, no surprise there. A metal bed frame was shoved in a corner with a thin mattress on top, a small bucket in one corner and nothing else.

 

“Whatever you do in there you dump it out every morning. So be picky of how often you go,” the driver said. “As per your file, you’ll be let out tomorrow to work the mine.” 

 

Without another word the guards closed the door and Kit heard them walk away. He looked around, trying to figure out if there was a camera in his room and decided he was too deep in the mountain for a camera signal anyway. He was so busy trying to memorize the path correctly he didn’t check if there were cameras in the hallways. He’ll have to do that tomorrow. Without pen and paper, he walked to one of the walls and began to kick around, trying to find a section that was weaker. After a few kicks he managed to loosen a few rocks and grabbed the longer one. Making sure not to make a sound he moved his bed and began to scratch out the layout he memorized so far, wondering if he’ll have enough space under the bed to hide a full map of the prison.

  
  
  


Nick anxiously tapped his food under the conference table in Jason’s office, now his, the only sign that reflected his agitation. With Michael, Connor and Matt in the room he didn’t want to show how nervous he was. After all, he was the leader of Team Nick as Colt called them and he couldn’t afford to shake everyone else by getting wound up himself.

 

“He’s late,” Michael hissed.

 

Well, so much for making sure everyone wasn’t nervous. Fat chance of that.

 

“Give him a minute,” Nick replied calmly. 

 

Michael only tightened his crossed arms, his eyes so intense they could have set Nick’s phone on fire. He was wondering what he could say to calm the agitated Alpha when his phone lit up and everyone started. 

 

Quickly, Nick hit the speaker button, grabbing the computer pen and placing it on the laptop screen next to him. 

 

“Hey,” he said in a fake cheerful voice.

 

“Hey back,” Colt replied from the other end. 

 

“You all settled in?” Nick asked, slipping into the subtext speaking method they perfected years ago. What he was really asking was:  _ Is everyone safe? _

 

“Pretty much. I unpacked my stuff and it’s starting to feel like home.” Nick’s hand moved rapidly, writing in swooping curves what Colt really meant for the sake of his audience. As he wrote on the laptop, his words were projected onto the big screen mounted on the wall.  _ Everyone is fine and starting to get into their roles _ .

 

Michael’s lips thinned while Connor covered his face, exhaling with relief. Matt looked pale, but then again, he’d been that way all morning.

 

“Jason been a good companion?”  _ Is Jason doing his part? _

 

Colt sighed dramatically over the line. “He’s a pain in the ass.”  _ He’s being a pain in the ass as expected. _

 

Connor managed to smile and Matt nodded, his expression still tense. 

 

“And Winston and Pierce? Not exactly the honeymoon they hoped for I bet,” Nick asked, ignoring how Matt shifted nervously in his seat.  _ Have they been discovered yet _ ?

 

Colt chuckled, sounding like the most chilled person in the world which helped Nick calm his own anxiety. “Tell me about it. They’re in their own room in another building. They seem to be settling in alright. They’ll be joining me for a tour of the base later in the day.”  _ Their covers haven’t been blown. They’re proceeding with the plan. _

 

Matt finally exhaled and leaned back in his seat. Connor placed his hand on his arm and the two exchanged comforting glances. He could still feel Michael glaring at him and knew he was getting to the tricky part of the call.

 

“How’s Louis? They treating him alright?”  _ Is Kit fine? _

 

“I haven’t seen him yet. They said he’s been given a cell and he starts his daily mining duties tomorrow. They said I can go watch.”  Nick didn’t need to translate that and he looked at Michael, wincing inwardly at the stricken expression on his friend’s face. He could remind Michael that they expected this. That Colt will see him tomorrow and that’s just a few hours away. But he knew if their roles were reversed nothing anyone said would make him feel any better. 

 

“Ren going to show you his training tomorrow as well?”  _ Is Ren with you? _

 

There was silence on the other end and everyone tensed.

 

“I don’t know,” Colt said slowly. “I tried to ask General Frank about it but he said they needed to debrief Ren and reorient him to the base so I might not see him for a few days.” 

 

A shudder of fear went through the room and Connor bowed his head. Colt just confirmed Ren’s worst fear. With Frank’s answer they’ll never know if Ren is being tortured, interrogated, or if he’s even alive. And if Colt made a fuss then they’ll grow suspicious. As much as it killed them all, they had to pretend that they didn’t care about the Beta and just pray he came back. Nick thought about Jason, wondering if the volatile Alpha will be able to control himself with Ren missing. 

 

“Might want to keep an eye on Blake then,” Nick cautioned. “Ren was barely able to control him, so without him you’ll have your hands full.” It was the best he could say and he knew that Jason was supposed to roam freely but he couldn’t help it. He was worried.

 

“If he’ll let me,” Colt mumbled. Looks like Colt knew how difficult it was going to be to handle Jason and keep him from seeking Ren out as well. Day one and already their plan was starting to develop cracks.

 

The rest of the conversation was mundane and Nick talked about what he ate that day and his call to the kids that morning  then he and Colt hung up. He looked around the table, taking in all the grim expressions and knew he had his work cut out for him.

 

“There’s nothing we can do from here,” he stated, trying to inflect as much sympathy as he could. “Overall, looks like everyone is fine and they’ll be in communication with each other at least once a day.”

 

“Except Ren,” Matt said morosely, causing Connor to shudder. 

 

Nick frowned, searching for the right words. This is why he hated dealing with people, especially ones who weren’t used to him. “We knew Ren would be out of communication. Hopefully we’ll hear from him soon.”

 

No one replied and Nick knew there were no words he could say to comfort his group. So he did what he did best and switched into work mode. 

 

“We need to start looking into who the traitors in Heracles are,” he stated, waiting for them to respond. Michael was the fastest, only needing a few seconds before his gaze shifted, his professional mask slipping into place and he looked at Nick, waiting for his instructions. Connor was next, his face pale but eyes determined. He waited for Matt’s switch to flip but was disappointed when he only saw resignation. Looks like Matt will do his part but he couldn’t shut off his emotions the way he needed to. He had to keep that in mind.

 

“Colt and I decided to start with the main and richest families, especially those with military and/or government connections. Luckily, you’ve already been investigating them so we don’t have to start from scratch. We just have to shift our focus. Instead of looking for discrepancies that reflect more money or a secondary hidden source of revenue, we want to see who has different political inclinations.”

 

“And how do we do that?” Connor asked.

 

“This is where your knowledge of the people here comes in handy,” Nick said, shifting his gaze to Matt. “You already have a list of everyone’s business dealings. We’ll start with the people who appear to have hidden transactions with Theus, Heracles, or Tantalus. Anyone who has visited or been in communication with any of the three cities, even if it looks like a government sanctioned one, like Quinton Blake’s been doing. Plutus is usually pretty self contained so it’ll be easy to hack call and email records or go through what we already have and find any signs of communication. After that, we’ll send Matt in to ask subtle questions that will give us hints on what these people think of the other cities.”

 

Matt’s eyes widened as what Nick was actually asking him to do sank in. “You..want me to lie and trick people into thinking I want to enter their side businesses. Or that I’m OK with working with other countries.”

 

Nick kept his eyes steady. “Exactly. You’ll have to act, think on your feet and lie. Think you can handle it?” 

 

Matt’s eyes shifted for a moment, his expression indecisive but Nick refused to look away, to give Matt the impression that he didn’t believe in him or would back down. Colt taught him that no one will follow what he says if he doesn’t look like he trusts them.

 

Eventually, Matt’s eyes shuttered and he nodded. “I’ll do it. I’m going to need some coaching though. I’m not very good at lying.”

 

“Lucky for you I am,” Michael said, smiling gently at the younger Alpha. “And I trained soldiers to be able to go undercover and lie as well. Kit taught me a lot of good techniques. We won’t send you in unprepared.”

 

Matt nodded and managed to smile gratefully across the table. “Thanks. I think I’m going to need all the help I can get.”

 

“I’ll start organizing the files again,” Connor said. “We’ve been neglecting them since we discovered the Nors family facility in Theus. I can have Gareth help as well.”

 

“You said you don’t trust him completely,” Nick cut in.

 

“We don’t,” Matt stated then sighed. “But Connor wants to give him a chance and honestly, he’s pretty good. We usually don’t tell him what it’s about or Connor lies and tells him it’s about something else. We’ll figure it out.”

 

Nick didn’t like having someone he didn’t know involved, especially given how Matt reacted to his cousin’s name. They did need all the help they can get though and he can keep an eye on this Gareth and see if he’s someone they can trust or not. 

 

“Fine. I’ll let you handle that,” he told Connor.

 

“What are you going to do?” Michael asked.

 

Nick smirked. “I’m going to act like the nosy and annoying colonel I’m reputed to be and stick my nose in every general’s business.” 

 

Michael laughed while Connor and Matt looked confused. “Oh man. Well, if anyone knows how to be a pain in the ass it’s you.” 

  
  
  
  


Matt stared off into space in his office, thinking about what Nick asked him to do and wondering if he’ll be able to pull it off. His parents raised him to be honest, trustworthy. Who knew those traits he cultivated his whole life would come back and bite him in the ass. He sighed and rubbed his hand warily across his face.

 

“You OK?” Connor asked from across the table. 

 

Matt thought about lying but shook his head. He didn’t need to start now and he was already keeping so much from his mate, he didn’t want to add to the list. “Not really. This is going to be hard. I hate lying.”

 

“I know what you mean,” Connor said. “I’ve been told I have a good poker face but it’s not because I’m good at lying or made it a habit. I’m just good at masking my emotions. Maybe think of it that way? Putting on a mask and playing a part. Maybe changing the wording will make it easier to do. And to stomach.”

 

Matt smiled and reached a hand out, running it across Connor’s cheek and making the Omega start at the intimate touch while they were discussing work.

 

“That’s a great idea,” he murmured. “I’ll try that.”

 

Connor shifted uncomfortably and Matt knew why. They had an unwritten rule that while they were at work they weren’t a couple. They didn’t touch or do anything they would normally do in private. But given how his grandfather felt about him, his looming ousting as the family heir, he didn’t feel the need to stick to that rule. 

 

Clearing his throat, Connor leaned back in his chair and withdrew his hand. Matt curled his hand at the loss before placing it in his lap.

 

“I need to go meet Gareth,” Connor mumbled. “I’ll have him help me go through the family communication records.”

 

If this was a few weeks ago, he would have been struggling with the urge to tell Connor not to bring Gareth further into their work, not to let him take away his position in the family. Part of him still felt like that, prayed Lucas will change his mind and Matt can keep the status he’s always had as the perfect Blake heir. 

 

Connor looked at him questioningly and Matt smiled, his heart settling at the reminder of why he was losing his position. He needed to get a hold of himself. He already made his choice. If he faltered now when nothing really happened what will he do when Lucas launches his plan?

 

“You do that. Good luck,” he said, smiling brightly.

 

He thought Connor would say something but the Omega gave him one last probing look then left. 

 

Matt sighed and leaned back in his chair. It was Tuesday. In a few days he’ll go to the customary Blake family lunch, his first time seeing Lucas since he told him of his decision. Not true. He had seen him at the farewell lunch they had for Luke and Kiryn last week. That didn’t count though since Kiryn and Luke had been the center of attention. Everyone thought they left the same day as Jason, heading back to Orpheus. Only Nathan knew where they were really going and he’d looked broken the entire meal. It was obvious but no one said anything, believing he was grieving over Luke leaving again. 

 

If Lucas wanted to further reinforce to Jason and everyone else just how much he was sticking to his guns, the fact that no one spoke of Jason that day or mentioned he was leaving, or even came to say goodbye when he left spoke volumes. Colt’s group left quietly and only Matt’s presence had been required since he invited him. Lucas said he had a meeting but he and Jason both knew he wanted to push home just how much he didn’t want to see his rebellious grandson. It made things easier since Luke was able to calm down and didn’t have to worry that Lucas might recognize him despite his mask. Thus, they left with no one the wiser on who was really in the armored truck or accompanying Colt. 

 

On the other hand, Ren was worried that someone might be watching Kiryn since he was out of the hospital and Colt had two Hawks he trusted pretend to be them and head to Orpheus. They arrived a couple of days before Colt did, slipping into their masks and new roles the same time Kiryn and Luke gave up their identities. It had been disconcerting to say the least to see two Luke’s in one room before his cousin put his new face on. Matt thought they would stop when they reached the Plutus border but Colt said until Kiryn and Luke revealed themselves in Tantalus the two soldier decoys will play their parts, including having them go to work and stay in Luke's apartment. Ren approved the plan which was enough for Matt. Now his cousins were in Tantalus, cut off from him and the rest of the family. 

 

It was all falling apart. The entire Blake family. Luke for all intents and purposes was out of the picture. Jason was completely rejected. Even going to Tantalus didn’t melt Lucas’s heart enough to even say good-bye to him. And now Matt was going to be replaced. Soon, word will spread that Lucas Blake had no direct heirs, no grandsons, anymore. 

 

Knowing what he had to do, he picked up his phone and hit speed dial three. He waited a couple of rings before his mom answered.

 

“Mom,” Matt said, forcing his voice to sound cheerful. “Are you and dad free tonight? I need to tell you something?” 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My admiration for Matt grew in this Meconn scene. Normally, people work hard to prove themselves and win so they can gain love and acceptance. But given Lucas’s ultimatum, Matt chooses to step back and let others rise above him career wise because that’s the best way he can be with Connor. This reminds me of a scene in “A Knight’s Tale.” An old-ish movie with Heath Ledger (Sniff, Heath ledger!). Everyone vows to impress the lady by winning and when he does it too she tells him anyone can win, but only a true man or something like that can lose for love. Which he does and she falls for him. That’s kinda what Matt does here even if Connor doesn’t know. And we end with a cliff hanger for it. You'll have to wait a bit to find out how his conversation with his parents. Plenty of time to theorize how it goes ;)
> 
> Kit is officially in the prison! Just a short scene to tease you with what's to come inside, but I think we're starting to get a bit of the picture already. Lonely, bleak, disgusting with the whole bucket thing. But our Kit isn't letting that get to him and is in full work mode, showing why he was one of the best in Heracles. 
> 
> And poor Nick. He's gotten more mature and better at talking to people but deep down he's still not the best at comforting and figuring out the perfect thing to say. I always thought of him as a charging bull trying not to break all the china in the room. 
> 
> Up next: a Tantalus focused chapter on Ren, Colt and Kit. Now that everyone is in place the investigating begins!


	93. Chapter 93

 

Ren was bored. Besides his visit to Kale two days ago he hadn’t been allowed to leave his room. Oeon or Mees brought him his food, he used the bathroom down the hall a few times a day but otherwise he was confined to his single tiny room. He didn’t know why he was under house arrest and being isolated preyed on his mind, conjuring up all the possible reasons, then worse ones. Did they figure out Kiryn is Ari? Did something happen to Kit? Was Jason causing issues? Were they waiting to see how Colt and Jason handled Ren being out of sight? Did they actually know something or testing the waters?

 

For the thousandth time in two days he drew a deep breath, clearing his mind the way he’s always done. If he wasn’t careful he’ll go crazy, which might be what the military wanted. He had to be careful, show them he had nothing to hide and was his usual obedient self. 

 

Suddenly, his door swung open and Oeon appeared. “General Frank said you can visit your mom today.”

 

He almost sprang up with happiness then stopped at the last moment, nodding and standing up calmly. He followed Oeon out of the building, through the main gates and made the trek to the mining district. He saw heads turn as he passed by, and scanned the various faces, faces of people he knew and grew up with. There was obvious shock at seeing him again but then some faces broke into smiles and some even waved. Ren nodded back, knowing he wouldn’t be able to do more than that since this wasn’t a normal walk but a military led one and he was still expected to act like a soldier and not himself. 

 

“Ren!” someone called out, waving frantically. Ren nodded and the man frowned. The person next to him elbowed him, nodded his head towards Oeon and the man who waved looked chastised. Great, now everyone knew something was up. At least now they understood why he couldn’t talk to them. 

 

“They missed you,” Oeon suddenly said. 

 

Ren’s eyebrows went up at that. He waited for Oeon to say more but even that one sentence was more than the quiet Beta usually said. Soon, they arrived at the wooden structure that housed his mom’s apartment. 

 

“You coming in too?” Ren asked Oeon as they stopped in front of the building.

 

Before Oeon could reply a door flew open and he saw Lin standing in the doorway, her face a grim mask. 

 

“I wasn’t ordered to so I’ll just wait out here,” Oeon replied. 

 

Ren nodded and walked over to his mother, his face breaking into a genuine smile. Without thinking, his steps quickened and he soon ran forward. Lin’s eyes widened then she smiled and rushed towards him as well, the two meeting a few feet from the door. As soon as he hugged her shorter frame Ren felt his tension melt away. Lin didn’t hug him often but when she did it was the best feeling ever. The only thing that came close to it was sitting with Ari/Kiryn and watching the stars, and lately the way Jason looked at him when he didn’t bother to hide how much he loves him.

 

“Hey Mom,” Ren murmured, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling deeply. He could vaguely scent her and knew she was feeling just as emotional as him. He tightened his grip, unwilling to let her go just yet.

 

“Welcome home Ren,” Lin murmured back. 

 

Feeling dozens of eyes watching them he finally released Lin but then wound an arm around her shoulder and looked down at her familiar light brown hair and grey eyes, his heart aching at the finally seeing the face he’d missed the last year. Then he frowned.

 

“You haven’t been sleeping!” he accused.

 

Lin rolled her eyes and jabbed him in the stomach, hard. Ren grunted softly but refused to touch the spot that was still stinging. Lin always did have more strength than her tiny frame let on.

 

“You’ve barely been back and already telling me off,” Lin huffed and they walked into the apartment, closing the door firmly behind them. As soon as the door closed Lin’s expression fell and she grabbed Ren’s face between her hands, scanning every detail. “You OK? They told me you arrived two days ago but wouldn’t let me see you. Said you were busy.”

 

Ren cursed the military for bringing his mom into their perverse test as well. “I’m fine. Really. Just had stuff to report is all.”

 

“Are you staying here?” Lin asked, her eyes probing into his. Ren knew what she was really asking was if he was still going to be isolated.

 

“I don’t think so,” Ren admitted, his chest tightening at the flicker of fear on her face. She quickly removed it but Ren saw it and he knew it would only haunt him over the next few weeks. 

 

“Well. As long as you’re here now that’s what matters. I have some food on the stove. Want some?”

 

Ren didn’t have to hide his excitement as he helped Lin heat up the stew she made and served it into two bowls. They were halfway through their meal when there was a knock on the door. Praying it wasn’t Oeon saying he had to leave already Ren swung the door open, not completely surprised when he saw Priya standing on the other side, her dark brown hair in a pageboy cut as usual.

 

“You’re back,” she said, her brown eyes scanning him from head to toe. “You look fine.”

 

“What did you expect?” Ren drawled.

 

“Considering you were in Plutus? I don’t know, some fancy clothes? Maybe a luxurious looking piercing. Or a pitch fork to go with their devilish lifestyle.”

 

“Some would say we’re the devils,” Ren replied, stepping aside so Priya could enter and the Alpha walked over and sat in the vacant chair next to Lin.

 

“Guess that’s true,” Priya said. “How are you Lin?”

 

“I’m fine Priya,” Lin replied. “Would you like some stew? I have some left.”

 

“Actually I was hoping to talk to you about the new schedule you wanted,” Priya said. “Sorry Ren. I know you just got back but do you mind?” 

 

“Go ahead. I’ll just finish my food.” 

 

As soon as he finished speaking Priya stealthily pulled out a small circular device from her jacket. She hit a few buttons on it and the device glowed red and she placed it on the corner of the table, A recording of Priya and Lin’s voices began to play, sounding so natural even Ren would have thought it was them if he wasn’t looking at their silent figures. Then she took another device which Ren recognized as a sound insulator, placing it on the middle of the table and hit a button, isolating the trio in their close circle.

 

“We have about five minutes. Lin and I recorded our conversation already and it’s playing for the benefit of whoever is listening while our voices are muted. I made this baby a couple weeks ago when you said you were coming back so it won’t insulate us for long the same way the whole room ones do. Along with a few other toys. Figured we need as many ways to communicate as we can.”

 

Lin grabbed his arm. “Did they do anything to you?” she asked desperately.

 

Ren gave her hand a comforting squeeze. “No Mom. They didn’t do anything. They have me in sort of house arrest and are watching me. Watching you as well probably. So everyone just act normal and hopefully we’ll get through this.”

 

“How’s Ari?” Priya asked apprehensively. 

 

“He’s with his husband and Colt. I haven’t heard anything about any of them.” His face fell for a second, thinking about Jason and if the emotional Alpha was going stir crazy with no news of him. He hoped he controlled himself. Or Colt sedated him before he drew attention to them. “We’re going to wait a week before we tell them the truth. Hopefully that’ll prove to them that Ari is more interested in keeping his identity hidden, and can do it, even in Tantalus.”

 

Priya nodded while Lin still looked grim.

 

“And Kale?” Priya asked. “Have they let you see him?”

 

Ren drew a deep breath and told them Kale’s message. Both women looked relieved that Kale was awake, was keeping it hidden as it would keep him safe. When they heard about the mine though they frowned.

 

“Why would they keep a mine hidden?” Lin asked. “This whole country is one big mine after another.”

 

“That’s what we need Kit and Colt to figure out,” Ren said, his eyes on Priya’s watch and counting down the last forty seconds. “I need you to get Kale’s message to Colt. I doubt I’ll be able to see anyone for a while. Jason should start wandering around soon so you may be able to set up a meeting. It won’t be weird if my mom spoke to my boss.”

 

“I’ll do that,” Lin said.

 

“I’m currently working on a new military simulation which should help me get in contact with Colt,” Priya rushed on, her eyes widening when she saw there were only ten seconds left. “We’ll make sure we can form a line of communication that won’t raise a red flag.”

 

“Be careful. Everything we do is already a red flag to them,” Ren warned.

 

“Stay safe,” Lin whispered, her voice strained with emotion. The recording machine blinked off and Ren smiled gently as Priya turned off the insulator as well. 

 

“Sounds like we have all the details ready,” Priya said. “I’ll make sure to put the schedule in the system and we can see how it goes.”

 

“Thank you for helping with this Priya,” Lin said, her voice once again normal but her hand still gripping Ren’s tightly. “I know this isn’t really your job.”

 

“Pfft,” Priya said, waving an arm dismissively. “If you had done it the old-fashioned way it would have taken forever. The algorithm I made for you is a lot faster.”

 

Ren silently watched the two women in his life converse, pretending that their only immediate concern was if the schedule was too strenuous. What would life be like if their biggest problem was that simple? 

 

Ten minutes later Oeon knocked on the door and with a final hug and wave Ren walked back to the base. Word spread already about his supervised visit and people only shot him fleeting looks as he walked by. Looks like no one wanted to risk getting tangled up in whatever was going on with him and he didn’t blame them.

 

“Stay strong Ren!” a female voice suddenly shouted.

 

Ren almost froze in his tracks, wondering who had spoken. Then realized it didn’t matter as people finally looked at him, nodding their support. He was so shocked he didn’t know how to react. After Kale was shot he began to understand that the soldiers did matter despite their controversial role in the community to the people and they were willing to go against the military to show it. But he didn’t expect this. It was a small gesture but to Ren and anyone watching it was a warning. The people of Tantalus cared about Ren and weren’t going to let anything happen to him without a fight. He really wished they hadn’t done that, had just stayed out of the line of fire. But deep down, he was grateful. Humbled.  

 

He nodded at everyone as he walked on, making eye contact and letting them know he understood their feelings and reciprocated. A couple of people saluted him even though only military personnel were supposed to do that and only towards someone with a high rank. He didn’t know how the military will respond to this small show of solidarity and right now, he didn’t want to think about it. After years of guilt and violent acts for the military, questioning if he even deserved to be around anyone, he knew he was not only accepted, but cherished. And right now he needed every positive feeling he can get.

  
  
  


Colt stood on top of the wall, overlooking the city of Tantalus. 

 

“Rumors were true,” he said, instilling as much awe as he could into his voice for the benefit of the generals watching him. “Your military and base really is the best.” 

 

He caught a couple of smirks and was glad his pride could handle the lie he told. After three days of surveying the base he could honestly say that the soldiers here are well trained but they were like robots. While Kit and the other captains made sure their Hawks can think on their feet, the Tantalus soldiers were expected only to act and follow orders. Some may see that as them being perfect soldiers. But not Colt.

 

“Of course,” Donovan said, pride dripping from his voice. “We have to, given our geographical position.”

 

“You mean because of the mines?” Colt asked.

 

“Of course the mines is a major reason,” Donovan replied. “When the gold was first discovered over three hundred years before Plutus had complete ownership of it there were many fights from the other cities. The divisions didn’t exist at the time and there were no rules and everyone tried to claim it for themselves. Plutus was smart enough to recognize the need for a military presence while politicians hammered out the details of how to divide the cities. Luckily, it didn’t take more than a few years but it stuck with them. That’s why they poured so much of their gold into creating Tantalus, creating us.”

 

But the city was more than just the military, Colt thought bitterly. Something everything seems to forget. In creating the military, they ended up creating a city on it’s own with people. But given how Tantalus was cut off originally three hundred years ago and designated as just a mining area and a military base, was it no wonder the people here were ignored and mistreated? 

 

“Then they set up the prison,” Frank continued. “Dracus realized in order to bring peace to the country and allow it to develop into the cities they wished for, they needed a strong enough punishment to deter anyone who may disrupt the new phase the country was entering.”

 

Causing everyone to ignore Tantalus and treat it like the rejected younger sibling even more. His right hand clenched and shook with suppressed anger and he stuffed it in his pocket. This, this was their fault. Three hundred years ago the cities were divided, rules set, and everyone treated Tantalus like a dumping ground. It may have been true and worked at first, but there were actual civilians now, people born from the soldiers and prison guards who turned into an actual population. The old way of treating Tantalus, of viewing it as just a mining city and a prison wasn’t true anymore. And why the military still ruled the area and no actual government was put in place. The end result was a strict lifestyle controlled by dictating military personnel and no human right’s legislation in place. While the rest of the country thrived and each city created it’s own identity, Tantalus was stuck in the infant stage with no change in sight. 

 

“Of course, we also have to be aware of Scylla on the West,” Pierce added, catching Colt’s attention. He turned to the Alpha in surprise, the name of the neighboring country the last thing he expected to hear. 

 

“I wasn’t aware Scylla was a threat,” Colt said.

 

“It’s not really anymore,” Frank stated firmly. “In the past they also tried to claim the gold so the military was fighting the other cities and the neighboring country at the same time. That battle lasted a lot longer, almost twenty years. Not that anyone talks about it much anymore. It’s ancient history. But in the military we have to be aware that Scylla may still be a threat one day if their infighting spills into Dracus. As the closest city, we’re the first line of defense for all of Dracus.”

 

Donovan snorted. “And thanks to Corna, some refugees think they can come through us instead of making their way south through Scylla and into Corna. That’s when we have to make sure they don’t cross our border.”

 

Colt scanned the faces around him, shocked by the determined expressions. No one in Dracus ever spoke of Scylla much. When Dracus came into it’s own, it made sure to cut off any contact or relationship with the ever turbulent country, worried it would affect Dracus’s own progress. They weren’t an enemy exactly but an unwanted neighbor, one everyone ignored and preferred to act like it doesn’t exist. To make sure that people stuck to this division, rules were set in place hundreds of years ago prohibiting any relationship with the country. The point was clear for everyone. Scylla could deal with it’s own mess but Dracus was moving forward.

 

The only city in Dracus willing to work with them is Corna which shared a small border south of Scylla and they created a safe passage for refugees to reach the city. Thanks to Flynn and Damon’s work there with the refugees after they left Heracles, he heard a lot of stories from Kit who spoke to Flynn every few days and his own personal and military related communications with the base there. He heard the stories of how people escaped from oppression or the battles going on between the main family there and cross the border. But he didn’t think the country was an actual threat to Dracus. Was this a lie the military told itself to keep their soldiers active? To justify stealing babies and increasing their military personnel in secret? 

 

He longed to ask them more questions but his phone alarm went off, signaling it was time for him to meet Kit. He took his leave of the generals and walked towards the main gates with determination. Once again, Colt got into the car the military prepared for him and had two soldiers escort him to the mines so he can go see Kit. The last two times he’d only been allowed to watch from a distance and was assured that at least his friend was alive. He’d put his foot down yesterday and demanded a meeting with General Frank. He’d used his military rank to the fullest and told the other general that he needed to actually speak to his cousin, to let him know he still had family who care about him.

 

Frank hadn’t been happy about that and the two stared each other down before he finally agreed. Finally, after three days he’ll get to talk to Kit, not only to check in on his mission, but to make sure the Omega was alright. 

 

He saw the familiar mine appear in front and clenched his hands to hide his agitation. When the car stopped it took all his self restraint to wait for one of the soldiers to come around and open the door for him. As soon as he stepped out he scanned the crowd of miners, squinting as he tried to find Kit’s familiar frame and orange uniform. His heart dropped when he didn’t see him.

 

“Where is my cousin?” he barked at the soldiers.

 

Without so much as a blink one of them pulled out his phone and walked away a couple of feet. Colt crossed his arms, letting his impatience show. After a minute the soldier returned.

 

“It seems your cousin was caught up in an altercation this morning and is in isolation. He won’t be coming to the mine for two days as punishment.”

 

Colt’s arms dropped to his side and he had to swallow a couple of times before he could speak. “What kind of altercation? Is he alright?”

 

“I didn’t get any details,” the soldier said. “But if he wasn’t sent to the infirmary then he’s probably not injured.”

 

He wanted to scream at the apathetic Beta to pick up his damn phone and fucking ask! He was about to do just that when he recalled one of the possibilities Ren told them about. 

 

_ They might do things to test us, see how we react. Remember before you do anything, think. Don’t just react because that’s exactly what they’re looking for. _

 

Colt shuddered, knowing he had to heed Ren’s words. Wasn’t that why they kept Ren isolated from them as well?  Kit may have gotten into a fight but he may not have. In two days he’ll find out the truth. 

 

“Two days? I can see him in two days?” he asked thinly, acting the part of the concerned cousin rather than a freaked out friend. 

 

“Yes sir. Two days.”

 

“And he got medical attention if he needed it?” Colt pressed on.

 

“Yes sir. We always make sure people get the care they need right away.”

 

Colt seriously doubted that but he simply nodded and allowed himself to be escorted back to the car. Two days. He had to stave off his panic for two days. And Michael’s as well. 

  
  
  
  


Kit accepted the bowl of luke warm stew he was given in the food line and looked around the cavernous mess hall. In the last three days he’d started to form a schedule of how things functioned in the prison. Every morning, an alarm sounded to wake everyone up. He heard a few doors open and knew some prisoners had morning chores they had to perform. Around noon, he was guessing, everyone was led to the mess hall for their first meal of the day which usually consisted of some dry bread and whatever they had with it. It was at this time that they took their ‘toilet’ bucket and dumped it’s contents into one of the five holes in a chamber on the way to the mess hall and gave it a rinse. At least they didn’t have to bring the disgusting buckets with them to where they ate, leaving them piled up outside the room. However, it also meant you didn’t know which one you took back with you after you ate. Then they were off to their rooms again while some went about their afternoon duties. This was usually when he was led out to the mine, following a complex path with other prisoners and five soldiers as their guides. They were then driven in an armored vehicle to the mine they were currently working on, helped haul rocks for two hours then went back to the prison the same way they came. They had another meal together, usually a stew or porridge of some kind, then ordered back to their rooms. 

 

This morning he was given a bucket to wash himself and a new uniform and figured they were allowed to bathe every three days. A prisoner brought it and then another came for it an hour later. He didn’t know what kind of jobs the prisoners had day to day but so far he saw them working to cook their meals, some were handing them out while others cleaned their plates and utensils. He knew there had to be some kind of laundry room since they took his uniform and replaced it this morning. 

 

He made his way across the mess hall, looking again for signs of hidden cameras. He’d scoured the halls every time he was led down them and didn’t think there were any but wasn’t willing to make any moves until he was one hundred percent sure. His eyes shifted to the prisoners as he sat down by himself, taking in the now familiar faces. Most were sitting in big groups, talking and laughing loudly. He hadn’t expected that. Given their bleak living conditions he figured most people would be more subdued and solemn. It was like they were trying to make up for their hours of isolation by talking as much as they could now. There were a few people scattered around in quieter groups or alone. 

 

So far no one had approached him and he hadn’t spoken to anyone, preferring to observe and get the lay of the land first. Through his observations he was able to determine that most of the groups looked the same, there were two that stood out as the more dominant ones. One was a group of male Alphas and they were easily the noisiest of the bunch. There were seven of them and even after three days of watching them, Kit couldn’t say who the ring leader was. He was surprised at his conclusion that there wasn’t. It was very odd as usually Alphas liked to have an undisputed leader, usually the biggest and toughest one. But that didn’t seem to be the case here. Kit dubbed them ‘The Loud Mouths.”

 

The other dominant group was a mix of female and male Omega, Betas and Alphas. They weren’t as noisy as the Alphas and their members did wander off and talk to others occasionally. Some came back and some didn’t. That group seemed a bit more flexible, more willing to talk outside their group. Kit named them “The Nice Ones.” He didn’t know how nice they actually were but they did seem to accept people coming and going. And again, no true leader stood out. 

 

He did see several Omegas scattered in various group, only eleven of them forming two groups of Omega only members. One of them was more wary, eager to stay out of sight of the other two genders while the other spoke as loudly as the Alpha group, feeling confident despite their perceived inferior gender. 

 

He was so busy trying to determine how to approach the groups when someone settled down in front of him. He let his eyes wander slowly to the face across from him, taking in the dirty blond hair and brown eyes. The newcomer smiled at him and Kit decided he was a Beta based on his build and dull friendly scent. Unlike Heracles, most of the prisoners didn’t mask their scents and the room was always filled with a big mixture of different genders and emotions. Something Kit still wasn’t used to having grown up in a city where people had to hide their scents most of the time.

 

“You going to sit here by yourself all the time?” the Beta asked.

 

“Just getting used to things,” Kit replied calmly, spooning another bite of the bland stew into his mouth. “I’m Louis.”

 

The Beta’s eyes widened then he barked with laughter. “Seriously? Your parents called you Lious? Why would any parent do that to their child?”

 

“Why? What did you parents calls you?”

 

The Beta’s eyes sparkled and he leaned forward. “Lloyd.”

 

Kit snorted. “And you laughed at me?”

 

Lloyd shrugged and leaned back on the bench. “I know right? Don’t they know that by giving us dorky names people make fun of us and we’ll naturally want to do something about it. I’m gonna call you Lou. Sounds a bit better at least. And you can call me Bin.”

 

“How’d you get Bin from Llyod?” 

 

Bin smirked. “You don’t.”

 

Kit waited for Bin to continue then shrugged. “Alright. Bin. Are you like the greeting mascot or something? Gonna show me the ropes?”

 

“Why? You want me to?” Bin asked lightly.

 

“Like I said. I’m getting the lay of the land. Would appreciate an insider’s opinion.”

 

Bin looked at him for a few moments then shrugged again. He seemed to do that a lot. “Sure. Why not. I was just curious and came over but I can tell you how this place works if you want.” He turned so he can point out things in the room. “So them,” he said, pointing at the Alpha group. “You don’t ever go near them. Those guys never adjusted to other genders or people so they just stick together. They’re happy on their own so we just leave them to it. You never go to them unless you’re looking for a fight. Or to get killed.”

 

Sounded a bit dramatic but Kit didn’t say anything.

 

“That group there,” he said, pointing at the nice group. “They’re the ones who accept anyone. You ever get bored, want someone to talk to, you just head to that table. You can stay with them for a day, two however long you want. You want to be by yourself again, no muss no fuss.” 

 

Nothing Bin said differed from Kit’s own conclusions and he was beginning to question how useful he was going to be when his next words made Kit’s blood freeze.

 

“There you have your sex groups,” he said, pointing first at the group of loud Omegas then one made up of Betas. “We only get this free time together so if you’re looking for an Omega, or you want a Beta to screw, you have to let one of them know at the beginning of the meal. There are areas around where you can get a bit of privacy if you want. Some don’t bother with that and just go off to one of the tables.”

 

“And they’re fine with this?” Kit knew he shouldn’t ask, shouldn’t act shocked. This was a prison so finding sexual release in perverse ways was a given. But he couldn’t just say nothing. 

 

“Sure. No one is forcing them. If they want to they say yes. If they’re not in the mood they say no. And it’s not like it’s one group. The members rotate around and sit at the designated tables when they’re in the mood. Omegas mostly do it when they’re about to go into heat. Once they’re in heat they’re locked in their rooms so they try and get it out of their system as much as they can before that. The Betas go when the mood strikes them.” He looked at Kit, giving him a penetrating stare. “No one is ever forced in here. At least not by other prisoners. Life and rules in here are simple. We eat, we talk, we have sex, we sleep and we work. If you’re angry and want to let it out you pick a fight and chances are someone else is itching to vent as well. You beat on each other then life goes on, no one takes it personal. It’s not the best life but it’s a lot simpler than the ones we left behind. And while we’re in this room, we’re in control.” 

 

In a strange way, Kit understood what Bin meant. Everyone here was a criminal because life was hard or something was wrong in their lives. Here, emotions and urges were simple, basic. You didn’t have to think or feel, you just did what you wanted. As long as you didn’t disrupt the system or catch the guard’s eyes. 

 

His eyes strayed again to the group of talkative Omegas, noticing how flushed a few of them looked. They would get their heat today or tomorrow most likely. What happened to them then, locked in their own rooms for three days until their heats faded? Were they in pain? He’d never gone through a full heat himself thanks to the pills he took but he’d seen his best friend Flynn go through it a few times since his body didn’t respond to the pills and it was always painful to watch. 

 

Suddenly, a Beta walked towards the table. Wordlessly, one of the Omegas got up and the two went off to the right side of the room where a piece of the rocky wall jutted out. Soon, only two legs were visible and Kit looked away. Any sounds were drowned out by the crowd and after a few minutes he saw them return, each going back to their respective group.

 

It shouldn’t be like this, Kit thought angrily. Omegas shouldn’t have to do this because of fear of their heat. They should be given the choice of using pills, of keeping the pain at bay. And this was the prison! From what he’d heard the sanctuaries weren’t any better. 

 

He needed to talk to Colt. They needed to stop this. 

 

“You OK? Feeling sick?” Bin asked with concern.

 

Kit shook his head. “No. Just, the food sucks.”

 

Bin chuckled. “Oh yeah. And it never gets any better.” 

 

Kit nodded absently, his mind spinning as he tried to think of solutions. Because there was no way he was going back to Heracles while Omegas lived like this. No way. 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End note: Again so much to unpack in this chapter I need a list.
> 
> -We finally actually meet Priya and Lin in the flesh! So to speak. I loved them when it was just phone calls but actually writing their movements and as people rather than a personality on the other end of the line has been amazing and makes me love them even more.
> 
> -Ah Tantalus solidarity. Ren really, really needed that. And it’s great to see that despite their individualistic attitude about survival, they do have their loyalty to each other at times. We saw it first with Kale and now blatantly here. Tantalus itself is a person with lots of layers and I can’t describe the excitement it gives me to unpack it like my characters. Here, showing it’s loyal and rebellious side as a city that wasn’t going to accept crap from the military and shows Ren how important he is.
> 
> -I actually said in BTC that the refugees were coming in from Tantalus to Corna because I already wanted to explore the city in that story and mention how horrible it is early on. At the time my world wasn’t fully developed, ie, the idea that no one can leave, so I went back and changed it to Scylla, which is what I originally wanted. The refugees going to Corna is part of the BTC plot, where our two other main leads from the story moved to. Flynn and Damon won’t appear in this story so if you don’t know them don’t worry about it. I am planning my third long story in this series to take place there so I figured this is the perfect time to give a bit of an intro into it.
> 
> -Some of you asked me about the country and city system and how it all works. Here, you finally get your answers! I didn’t want to give a full history lesson so I had the generals and Colt summarize it in their conversation. Now we know why each city is separate and has it’s own identity and rules. And why though it’s one country, each city does it’s own thing and some are more isolated from the others. Also, why Tantalus has been left on it’s own with a military in charge instead of an actual government (I think someone asked that way back), a military that apparently has been doing whatever the hell it wants unchecked. If you have any other questions or I wasn’t clear please do ask. I don’t think there are any more secrets regarding the history and sometimes when you ask I’ll realize it’s something I hadn’t considered or forgot to mention.
> 
> -We get more info on the prison, and more reasons for Kit to investigate and see his part of the case through. It just gets worse and worse in there.
> 
>  
> 
> Up next: a break from the Tantalus angst and a return to some Blake family drama! We all miss their Saturday lunches and parties. A whole chapter focused on Matt!


	94. Chapter 94

Matt couldn’t recall the last time he’d been so nervous going into a family lunch. He’d tried to calm himself by going to the gym and burning through his anxiety the way Jason does but all it did was make him more frustrated and tired. He would have loved to talk to Connor about it and feel the comfort of sharing his burden with his mate. But then Connor will know what’s going on and he didn’t want him to know yet. He didn’t know how the Omega would react and he didn’t want him to let their relationship go and sacrifice his own happiness for what he perceived was best for Matt. 

 

The idea of putting Connor in that situation, of losing him helped him find the calm he’d been desperately grasping at for days and he raised his hand and firmly pressed the doorbell. He was quickly greeted by the butler who ushered him to the living room, Matt’s head pounding as he blindly walked the familiar hallway. He didn’t realize when the butler stopped and almost bumped into him from behind and stepped back with a wince. The butler announced him then walked by him, leaving Matt open to the naked gaze of his entire family. 

 

He saw his grandmother trying to smile anxiously and knew that she sensed the tension in the room. He doubted his grandfather actually told her what he planned. Lucas Blake never explained himself to anyone. His eyes shifted to his uncles, saw Quinton’s customary frown and Nathan nod in welcome before his eyes shifted between the other Alphas. They probably didn’t know what was going on either. Lucas was sitting in his customary chair, his expression grim and jaw set. 

 

Finally, he couldn’t keep his apprehension at bay and looked at his parents, his heart clenching when he saw his mother looking at him, her eyes still wet with unshed tears the same way she appeared days ago. She looked like she longed to get up and beg Matt to reconsider, or shelter him in her arms, protect her only son. He swallowed painfully, feeling the weight of hurting his mother. She deserved better. He managed to tear his eyes from her and sought out his father’s, crushed when his father, his role model, refused to meet his gaze. 

  
  


_ Three days ago _

 

_ Evelyn smiled as she placed a cup of tea in front of Matt then his father before making one for herself.  _

 

_ “I was surprised you wanted to meet tonight,” Evelyn said, smiling happily as she stirred in more sugar into her cup. “Usually you prefer to come on Wednesdays. And lately you’ve been so busy.” _

 

_ “Looks like Colt Saunders was keeping you on your toes,” Robert said. _

 

_ Matt couldn’t speak, the words he wanted to say caught in his throat but unable to come forth. Just a bit longer. He can maintain the peace for a bit longer. So he smiled and nodded. “He is at that. I can see why he became a general despite being a Beta. He’s very sharp.” _

 

_ “It’s too bad he left,” Robert said with a frown. “But his husband is good too from what I hear?” _

 

_ Matt nodded, his hands beginning to sweat and he rubbed them uneasily over his thighs. “Yes. He-” _

 

_ “What’s wrong Matthew?” Evelyn suddenly asked, her brow creased with concern. “You seem nervous.” _

 

_ Robert frowned as well, trying to detect what Evelyn noticed with her keen Omega empathic abilities. “Are you worried about Luke and Jason?” _

 

_ “No. I mean yes. I mean.” Matt grimaced and rubbed the back of his head. He drew a deep breath. This was it. Now or never. “I’m worried about them but that’s not what this is about.” _

 

_ His parents sat still, waiting for him to speak. Suddenly, memories flashed through his mind, memories of his childhood. His mother teaching him how to read while his father listened, proud of their little son who was eager to show off and make his parents smile. The first time his dad let him drink scotch, warning him of the dangers of overindulging. Going shopping with his mother because she loved spending time with him and bought him an ice cream as a reward, the two of them giggling over the flavours in their own mother-son bubble. The lump grew in his throat and his eyes burned.  _

 

_ “I’m dating Connor Lawrence,” he began. Robert’s eyes widened while Evelyn looked puzzled. _

 

_ “Your secretary?” she asked. _

 

_ Matt nodded, his eyes straying and fixing on his father whose expression had gone completely blank. Robert was the best out of all his brothers at masking his emotions but Matt always felt he could gauge his father’s mood based on small tells. This time he couldn’t read anything and it made him even more nervous.  _

 

_ “Yes. My secretary. He’s an Omega from Midas. He’s divorced and has a son, whom he has full custody of.” _

 

_ “Oh my,” Evelyn exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand in shock. “How is that possible? I’ve never heard of an Omega keeping their child.” _

 

_ “He loves his son and fought for him,” Matt explained, his voice growing stronger as his mind filled with images of Connor, the Connor he loved who was caring and devoted and selfless. “He’s that kind of person Mom. He’s the kind to give his whole heart to someone and devote himself completely. He’s also brave, and smart and-.” _

 

_ “Does Father know?” Robert strangled in a hushed whisper.  _

 

_ Evelyn’s eyes widened and Matt nodded.  _

 

_ Robert looked away, his hands clenched on the armrests while his mother looked back and forth between them, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.  _

 

_ “It’s..it’s fine Robert. We can fix this.” Evelyn smiled tremulously at Matt. “Just because he knows, it’s not a problem. We’ll explain that your relationship is temporary. That-” _

 

_ “It’s not temporary Evelyn.” Robert’s voice was harsh and he looked at Matt, his eyes boring into his. For the first time in his life Matt actually felt scared of his dad. “That’s why you’re telling us. Isn’t it?” _

 

_ Swallowing Matt nodded, unable to speak.  _

 

_ “What will he do Robert?” Evelyn asked desperately, her hand clutching Robert’s left arm. “What will Lucas do?” _

 

_ “He’s throwing you out isn’t he? The same way he did to Jason,” Robert stated. _

 

_ “Not exactly the same,” Matt finally said, knowing he had to speak. “I can keep my job but he’ll be giving Gareth more cases and responsibilities. And.” He stopped then closed his eyes to gather his courage and kept going. “He said he’ll have Uncle Paul’s children stand in for me at social functions.” _

 

_ “He can’t do that!” Evelyn burst out, shifting agitatedly on the couch, her eyes beseeching them to tell her it wasn’t true, that her son wasn’t having his entire future ripped away, his place in the family taken. “Matt’s the oldest grandson. He can’t-” _

 

_ “He can Evelyn,” Robert said softly. “Having Matt in charge while married to a divorced Omega is a worse scandal than having him replaced. It will hurt the family’s standing and everyone will look down at Matt and Connor. They’ll see us as weak, flawed.” _

 

_ Matt felt a crushing weight at every word his father uttered. Lucas had warned him how his relationship will reflect badly on the family but he hadn’t taken it seriously until his father said it. He thought it was just Lucas feeling angry that Matt was going against him. But now, with Robert’s words, he saw everything in a different light. Reputations were everything in Plutus. How many business ventures will fall apart if they feel they can’t trust an Alpha who is willing to cultivate scandal by marrying a divorced Omega who isn’t even from Plutus? No one will give Connor the respect given to other mates, and as much as he hated the social gatherings and found them a bother, he knew how important they were to maintain personal and business relationships. Situations Connor would be expected to act as the perfect spouse, and couldn’t if people rejected him and looked down on him. On them. No, it wasn’t just a case of Matt rebelling against Lucas, he was rebelling against all of Plutus. And they’ll punish him, Connor and his family for it. The relationships between the families were always precarious, everyone trying to outdo the other. This is the type of scandal everyone was waiting for to topple the Blake family. And it would all be his fault. Because he was the heir. His mind spun with all the implications and his body broke out in a cold sweat, realizing how threatening his actions seemed. _

 

_ “Are you still going to date and marry him?” Robert asked softly. _

 

_ He met his father’s gaze then clenched his jaw. “Yes.” _

  
  


Matt listened numbly as Lucas explained the new family dynamics and Matt’s actions that led to this drastic shift while everyone sat at the dining table, their food untouched. Evelyn’s eyes were hollow, as if she couldn’t muster up the tears while Stephanie held her hand, her expression distraught. Nathan looked flabbergasted while Quinton stared down at the table in shock. Out of the three Matt was curious about how Quinton felt. With Matt out of the picture there was a chance Jason could redeem himself. If he bothered to try and Lucas agreed to give him another chance. But the only person whose opinion he really wanted to know was sitting like a marble statue, his blinking eyes the only movement.

 

He knew his mother was crushed, but felt she’ll still support him. She might even be willing to give Connor and Devon a chance. She’d make a great grandmother. But Robert, he couldn’t tell how his father felt about his decision. Will he stand by him despite all of this?

 

“And so we’ll start with the Kenneth’s gala next week,” Lucas continued. “I already spoke to Paul and his children will be coming here for some tips from you Stephanie. They’re not used to being in the focus like us so they need a lot of coaching.” Lucas droned on but Matt kept staring at his father, praying he’d lift his cold eyes and look at him, show him even a hint of hope that everything will be fine between them. That he hadn’t truly destroyed his place in his family. 

 

But Robert never looked up, never met his eyes and Matt left at the end of the lunch, his body soulless as he collapsed on his couch. He covered his eyes and then screamed into the darkness of his living room. 

  
  
  


Nick was sitting in his apartment, trying to figure out how best to approach the other families in Plutus. He’d already made a point of stopping by and speaking to each family heads on the base, letting them know he was available to help and answer any questions they have. Most hadn’t appreciated that which made Nick smirk at the memory. Idiots. If they had their heads stuck so far up their asses they weren’t willing to learn and improve that’s their problem. 

 

Now, he needed to be as annoying as possible, ask about their training, about their people, their cases. Soon, one of them may slip, may say something that may implicate they have more going on than everyone knows. And if they don’t do it in front of him, well he already instructed Joe to place bugs in all their offices and they were bound to let stuff slip. They were so inept and stupid they wouldn’t think twice.

 

He was secretly crowing to himself when the doorbell rang. It was probably Michael with an update on his work with Connor. He was helping him with the Eagle training and was excited about working with the eager and hard-working Omega. Nick was glad. His friend needed all the distraction he can get. 

 

He swung the door open, surprised when he saw Matt standing on the other side. The Alpha’s face was pale, his eyes frozen to the ground and he knew he had to tread lightly. “Hi. Didn’t expect you.” When Matt didn’t reply he moved aside and indicated for Matt to enter. “Want to come in?”

 

Still appearing in a daze, the Alpha entered then stood in the entryway. 

 

“Why don’t we sit on the couch?” Nick offered, using his most soothing voice. Colt taught him how to use it years ago and he liked to think he’d gotten better at it with time. Hey, it worked on his kids, it should work on grown adults. 

 

They sat down in silence and Nick wracked his brain, trying to figure out how to break through the zombie sitting on his couch when Matt finally spoke.

 

“I need to tell you something.” Then the Alpha began to recite the family drama that he’d been dealing with the last few weeks and Nick felt a rush of anger. He’d had to deal with his father's outrage when his relationship with Colt had been discovered, but he’d disowned his family shortly after so it didn’t impact him much. But he had to deal with society’s reaction and he and Colt had to break up for years. Because people were stupid and narrow minded. 

 

Fifteen years ago he would have told Matt to hell with his family. But having been adopted into Colt’s and now that he had his own children, a family he actually cared about, he knew how heart broken Matt must feel. The Alpha’s voice was hollow as he spoke and Nick felt for him. 

 

“That’s horrible Matt,” Nick said sympathetically. “I’m sorry your family isn’t taking it well.”

 

Matt didn’t respond and Nick tried to figure out what to say next. 

 

“Um, why are you telling me this?” he finally asked the question that was weighing on him. “I mean. I get if you wanted to confide in someone since you still don’t want to tell Connor apparently. But I feel there’s more to this.”

 

For the first time in the last half hour Matt finally looked up at him and Nick’s spine straightened at the determined look on his face. Gone was the uncertainty and dead eyes. Here was someone who wanted something and was willing to fight for it.

 

“I want to help more. With the case. After this, I won’t have many important ones anymore and everyone is putting everything on the line for this. And so will I.”

 

“I told you,” Nick said. “You have a part to -”

 

“I know what you have planned for me but it’s not enough!” Matt exclaimed, his eyes blazing as he sat forward. “Me just asking questions won’t accomplish anything. Starting next week everyone will know that I’ve been ousted. Which means it won’t be strange if they see I’m angry, maybe I’m looking for something else.”

 

Nick sat back, his hands clasped together with comprehension. “You want to play the injured party role and pretend that you’re open to turning traitor. To lure out the actual culprits.”

 

Matt nodded. “I know it’s risky and people may not believe me.”

 

“You said you hated lying. You’re going to have to lie even more now. To your own family as well,” Nick stated, wanting Matt to know what his plan fully entailed. “And you have to understand that the people we’re looking for won’t believe you right away. They’ll take their time and may even test you. This could take weeks, maybe months. Are you really OK with that?” 

 

“Yes,” Matt stated and Nick nodded. 

 

“Fine. Tomorrow we’ll tell Michael and Connor-”

 

“No!” Matt burst out, his expression faltering for the first time. “Don’t tell Connor. At least, not the real reason I can do this.”

 

Nick sighed. “He’ll find out eventually. If you really want your relationship to work out with him you need to be honest.”

 

“I know,” Matt said. “Just...not yet. There’s too much going on and he’s so anxious all the time. I don’t want him to be anxious about us as well.”

 

Nick wanted to argue but knew this wasn’t about the case. It was a personal matter and Matt’s decision. “Fine. We’ll tell him that this is a role you’ll play but not that the family is kicking you out. He doesn’t mix in your society anyway so he won’t see what’s really going on.”

 

“Thanks,” Matt said, sighing gratefully. 

 

Nick watched the young Alpha, wondering what Colt will think of this new development. Having another active player on the board could only benefit them. But was Matt the right piece? 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so weird that I consider any chapter under 3400 words short now ;) But that's what we get with this Blake/Matt focused chapter but I think it captures his despair and determination pretty well. Anyone else cheering Matt on as he develops more and more! He's even willing to put himself on the line for the case! He's developing so much that the ending I originally planned for Meconn may have to change.   
> Robert though....who else is disappointed? We'll have to wait a bit longer to find out how he really feels and if he'll be able to support Matt later on. I already have the chapter planned and hope to finally have time in the next week to write a bunch more chapters. Also, usually I drop hints and foreshadowing and try not to mention them but note Quinton's reaction. It'll be important later. 
> 
> Up next: A chapter focused on Jason with some Ren thrown in.


	95. Chapter 95

Jason prowled in front of the main gates to the base, stopped and kicked the metal frame then bounced on one foot while he swore loudly. It’s been five days and he still wasn’t allowed to leave the base. He knew the military wanted to keep an eye on him but in order for him to do his part he needed to be out there. 

Every day he tried to leave and ended up back in his room, angry and dejected. After kicking up a big fuss in front of everyone and causing the kind of scenes that would horrify his grandmother. It reminded him of last year when he kept trying to escape from Ren but even more annoying. He’d tried everything he could to get the soldiers to open the gate. He acted imperious, cajoled, even screamed and threatened but all of his words were met with blank stares. He repeatedly requested meetings with General Frank, even screamed his name at his office door and tried to force his way in, but the Alpha kept telling him he was busy. He felt like the petulant child everyone just wanted to ignore, which is what he’s supposed to be but not inside the frickin walls with no way out! 

Growling, he shoved his hands in his pockets and stalked to the main building, hoping he’ll run into a general or a colonel he can scream at to relieve his frustration. He’d barely entered the foyer when he heard someone say his name. 

“Colonel Blake,” a male voice called out.

He turned and saw an Alpha with pale blonde hair approaching him, a winning smile on his face. 

“I’ve been hoping to meet you since you arrived but have been so busy,” the Alpha said, stopping in front of him, his smile so wide and teeth so white they could blind someone. Jason instantly went on his guard. He never trusted people who smiled too much for no reason. 

“Who are you?” he asked bluntly. 

“Oh sorry. I’m Colonel Brent,” the Alpha said, sticking his hand out.

Jason almost started, recalling Brent was one of their suspects in the weapon’s case. He went to Heracles a couple of years ago and met with Colin Masters, the Heracles traitor. He remembered how Ren looked grim but satisfied when Priya mentioned his name as the possible traitor. Who was this guy, to get such a disdainful and mixed reaction from Ren? 

Reluctantly, Jason lifted his hand up and Brent grasped it tightly, pumping it up and down a few times. Jason’s body recoiled and it wasn’t all an act. He hated smarmy people. It would help their case if he was able to get closer to Brent but luckily he can do it in his arrogant and pompous Jason Blake character so he didn’t have to act eager or like he liked the guy.

“Why did you want to meet me?” he asked suspiciously as he yanked his hand back, rubbing it on his pants in an exaggerated manner. 

The fact that Brent didn’t react to Jason’s obvious insult was a sure indication that he was up to something. No self respecting Alpha would let such a blatant offence go without doing something about it. 

“I heard you were here to inspect the Blake mine,” Brent said. “Your mine is one of the ones I’m in charge of supervising.”

Jason’s couldn’t hide his shock at that. “I thought the person in charge is Colonel Kipner.”

Brent laughed. “Ah. So you did check the file.” Jason’s eyes narrowed at the implied insult that he wouldn’t know anything about his family’s mine but Brent acted oblivious and kept going. “Your mine is still one of the ones with gold and more vulnerable because of that. So I was assigned a few months ago as co-supervisor. Better to have more colonels and protection than less.” Brent laughed and Jason wished he could stuff something in his mouth to stifle the aggravating sound. It certainly was big enough. 

Suddenly, he felt a light bulb go off in his head. “Perfect timing then. I’ve been trying to go inspect the mine for days but haven’t been able to get out of here.”

“No problem!” Brent exclaimed, his eyes shining brightly. “I’ll take you there myself.”

Jason didn’t even bother to conceal his enthusiasm to finally get out of the prison he felt he was in. Minutes later he was sitting next to Brent in a car driven by two soldiers, leaving the base behind. Brent kept peppering him with questions about life in Plutus. The guy clearly dreamed of bigger things and was fascinated by the rich lifestyle there. Jason mostly gave monosyllabic answers but did give enough details to keep Brent hooked. He didn’t have to pretend to like the guy so quickly but he had to give him hope that he can get close to Jason and get the answers he was clearly after. 

“I’m also fascinated by the amount of seafood you have,” Brent was saying. “Out here you can imagine we don’t have any of that.”

Jason almost groaned, wondering how much more mundane chit-chat he’d have to sit through when Brent suddenly exclaimed that they’d arrived. 

Jason sat up, surprised how close the mine was to the base. He thought it would at least be an hour away but it was more like twenty minutes. Twenty minutes of nothing to see or do but listen to Brent prattle on and glare at the endless sand outside the window. 

The car stopped and he and Brent got out. Jason looked around, surveying the area and looking for any sign that indicated this was a Blake mine. There were a few miners outside wheeling away barrels of rock and someone who appeared to be a supervisor at a table. It looked the same as the other mines he had seen on his way to the base days ago. 

“This is it?” Jason asked with disbelief.

Brent laughed again, that same grating laugh. “I know. You’d think there’d be a big Blake sign in gold or something fancy. A fountain maybe.”

Jason snapped, knowing that Brent’s deprecating remarks were going too far and turned around to put the Alpha back in his place. Brent looked at him expectantly and Jason stopped. The Alpha clearly said what he did to get a strong reaction from him. But why? What would pissing Jason off serve? What was the Alpha fishing for? 

Then it struck him. They were testing him to see if his attitude so far was fake! If so, what would the best reaction be? 

Jason cocked an eyebrow and looked Brent over from head to toe slowly. When he reached Brent’s face he saw his insulting look hadn’t escaped the Alpha and he showed the first sign of anger. Ah, so he was getting to him. He smirked, feeling confident now that he’d turned the tables on the clearly not so friendly Alpha. 

“It’s fine,” Jason said. “This place is a craphole anyway. My dad just wants me to come check it out. Make sure you’re doing your job. So as long as you let me come out here, take a few pictures, pretend I did my part, I won’t make a fuss about what a crappy job you’re doing here.”

Brent’s lips thinned, then, with clear effort, he smiled. “Glad to see you’re so understanding.”

Jason chuckled. “Hey. I don’t want to be here anymore than you want me. I just gotta stick around until Colt is done and my dad says I can come back.” He leaned forward, as if confiding in Brent and felt a thrill of victory when the other Alpha leaned forward as well. “To be honest, I’d rather go out and see the town. Have some fun you know. The more time I spend there, the less time I will at the mine and the base, pissing everyone off. I’m not used to being cooped up you know.”

They both leaned back and Jason kept his smirk in place while Brent eyed him assessingly. Finally, Brent smiled and laughed. “I think I can arrange that.”

They both laughed as they got back in the car. Well, they wanted the lazy and arrogant Jason Blake and they got him. He knew Brent still didn’t completely believe him so he’ll have to keep up his charade at all times but it was a start. 

They drove past a few more mines before they reached the town and Jason saw the same wooden structures from before. 

“Those houses are a mess,” Jason commented. “What, did the people build them themselves?”

“Yes,” Brent replied. “The military brings in the wood from the woods outside the mountains and the townspeople buy it and use it to build their homes and furniture.”

“Keep all the important and good metal for yourself huh?” Jason drawled dryly. 

“And to Theus of course,” Brent said. “We don’t just mine gold you know. If we did we wouldn’t have any money. There’s a lot of metal from the mountains and Theus is our number one customer. We mine it, sell it, and they forge it and sell it to the rest of the country.”

Jason nodded, faking a yawn for good measure. “Interesting. We gonna stop anytime soon? I wanna stretch my legs.”

“Just a couple more minutes,” Brent said. “I’ll take you to the most fun place in Tantalus.”

Something about the way Brent said it set off warning bells and Jason struggled to figure out why. He said he wanted some fun, knowing there was nothing fun in Tantalus. He’d done it more to mock Brent and get off the base. So what could Brent possibly-

He almost gasped as realization hit him. The sanctuary. He was going to take him to one of the sanctuaries. What else would Brent consider fun and think Jason would enjoy. He probably heard how Jason slept around with Omegas before and assumed bringing him to one of the sanctuaries would make him more agreeable. The thought of even stepping foot in one of those Omega prisons made his stomach roil. He couldn’t do it. He can’t do it. 

His palms began to sweat and he laid them flat on his thighs. Calm down Jason. Calm down. Think of a way to get out of this without arousing suspicion. If he refused to go in they might assume he had a lover...and maybe they’ll suspect it’s Ren. It was a leap but he didn’t want to give them any reason to even think it. Ren had told him over and over that no one can know about their relationship. He promised Ren. Think!

“Here we are,” Brent said as they pulled up in front of a wooden structure that was ten times the size of the ones near it. 

His heart hammering Jason stepped out of the car, his mind blank and body cold. What should he do? What can he do?

“I’m sure this doesn’t compare to your clubs and whorehouses in Plutus,” Brent said, his voice drifting through the rush in his ears. “But I think you’ll like it.”

At the word ‘whorehouses’ Jason shuddered. He can’t do it. He can’t pretend and go in there. He didn’t know what to do. So he ran. 

He heard Brent exclaim and call after him but he kept going. He heard steps behind him but didn’t even look back. He’d been running with Ren, the fastest man in Tantalus for almost a year. No way was anyone going to catch up to him. He was right and soon he couldn’t hear anyone chasing him anymore. 

He finally stopped behind one of the houses, panting hard and mind in a panic. What the hell did he just do? He grabbed his head and crouched, screaming at himself for being an idiot. It was his own fault. He taunted Brent and bit off more than he could chew. He’ll have to go back to the base eventually and then what? What could he say?

“Jason?” a female voice asked.

He whipped his head up and saw a brown haired Omega staring at him.

“It is you right? Jason Blake? Ren described you to me.” 

“Lin?” Jason gasped and stood up like a shot. 

The Omega smiled and beckoned him over. “Ren said you’ll come wandering down here eventually so I kept an eye out. Heard Brent was driving around with you and hoped to catch you. I can’t take you to my house but we can at least go somewhere where we won’t be seen.”

Jason nodded and walked over, too shocked by the last few minutes to do anything but follow the Omega as she kept casting furtive looks before ducking from behind one building to another. They finally reached one she must have deemed appropriate and she swung the door open.

“This is a storage shed for the baker. No one will come here or risk not getting any baked goods for a month.”

Jason could only stare wordlessly as Lin closed the door behind them then locked it from the inside for good measure. She turned and looked at him, her eyes assessing him. Suddenly aware of how he looked- jacket open, hair wild- he stood straight and tried to pat down his hair. He began to button up his uniform when Lin laughed and waved a hand dismissively.

“It’s fine. Ren told me all about you. You don’t have to worry about impressing me.”

“Of course I do!” Jason burst out. He winced then spoke in a normal voice. “Of course I do. You’re Ren’s mom. Your opinion matters and…” He stopped. He didn’t like talking about how he felt but one look at Lin’s patient gaze and the words tumbled out. “You mean the world to Ren. And based on what he’s said about you..I..I admire you,” he confessed quietly and looked down, unable to face the Omega while he was feeling so embarrassed. “Taking in a child you don’t know and raising him as your own. Better than some parents raise their own kids. I ..I want you to think well of me.” He tore his gaze from the ground to see how Lin felt about what he said and was grateful when she didn’t laugh or look amused.

“I don’t know if I deserve your respect or anything,” Lin said. “That’s not why I took him on. But I’ll accept it.”

Jason exhaled with relief and managed a smile. “Good. I’m glad to hear that.”

Lin smiled then seemed to recall the situation they were in and her eyes narrowed. Jason felt a similar jolt and all fuzzy emotions disappeared from the room. 

“I saw Ren a few days ago,” Lin began and Jason almost grabbed her arms but stopped himself when he stepped forward anxiously. 

“You saw him? Is he OK? They won't tell us anything about him or let us see him.”

Lin’s expression shuttered. “I know. He said he was under house arrest. He thinks they are waiting to for him to crack and see how you and Colt react to him being gone.”

So Ren was right when he warned them to watch their every move. He knew he was being tested by Brent today but wasn’t sure how keeping Ren from him was a test. Unless they expected him to break down and demand to see him, revealing that they actually did have some kind of relationship. Jason felt ashamed, knowing that if he didn’t run into Lin today he may have gotten perilously close to that. And blown everything. 

“He’s fine. Just really bored and frustrated I think. But he spoke to Kale.” She then recounted Kale’s message and Jason frowned thoughtfully. 

“What does this mean?” 

“I don’t know,” Lin confessed. “Ren said we had to tell you and Colt. And Kit since he’s already in the prison.”

“Colt hasn’t been able to talk to him yet,” Jason growled with frustration. “I’ll tell him. We have to let Kit know. And figure out how this fits into everything.”

Lin nodded. “Good. Now I need to get back to work. I told them I was taking my lunch break at home. And Colonel Brent will be looking for you. My suggestion, keep wandering around for a while before you let him find you. The plan was to have you out of the base and they’ve kept you locked up so far. If you show them that you’re not a threat and it’s easier for them to just let you walk around for a while every day they might let you just to make things easier for themselves.”

Jason smiled at that. “Ren must have said I was such a pain huh?”

Lin chuckled. “Yes. But he also really cares about you. I don’t know if I’ll be able to talk to you again. We all need to be careful. But I hope to see you again soon.”

“Me too,” Jason replied sincerely. 

With a final nod, Lin left. Jason stayed in the shed for another thirty minutes, still reeling from meeting the real Lin, the woman who appointed herself as a mother to an orphan boy and gave him more love than his mother ever did. Connor may seem like the perfect mom to him and Ren but so did Lin. Jason never told Ren though, not wanting the Beta to know that he sort-of-not-really hero worshipped his mom. 

With a dramatic sigh Jason figured he’d let Brent fret enough and wandered out, taking his time looking into the different buildings he passed by. He saw the bakery, then a few restaurants, what looked like a couple of grocers with small vegetables behind the glass windows. He spent another good thirty minutes walking around and was starting to think Brent really sucked at his job when he heard the Alpha desperately calling his name. 

He casually turned around, his hands in his pockets as Brent ran over, panting and his face red. He figured the guy didn’t seem to exercise much as the panting Alpha reached him and hunched over, hands on his knees as he gasped for breath. 

Jason smirked down at him. “Hey Brent. Fancy meeting you here.”

Brent glared up at him which made Jason smirk even more.

“Why...did you...run?” Brent gasped.

Jason shrugged. “I don’t do whorehouses. I never had to pay for sex before and the idea of sleeping with someone who has a Tantalus sex disease sent me running.”

Brent continued to glare at him then finally stood straight, placing his hands on his hips. “You could have just said so.”

“Maybe. But I also didn’t want to get shoved into the car and driven back to the base again. Tantalus isn’t Plutus and there’s nothing to do here but it beats staying in that metallic mausoleum. At least I can get fresh air.”

His eyes widened as if he was struck by an idea and leaned forward, laughing inwardly when Brent didn’t do the same this time. Man the guy was pissed. “Tell you what. If you bring me out here so I can walk around once a day I won’t tell your bosses that I gave you the slip. Who knows, I may even put in a good word for you with Grandfather Blake.”

He could see Brent was conflicted. On one hand he was really pissed off and probably wanted to be rid of Jason. But if he was ordered to stick with him by the generals then having a more agreeable Jason, who kept their little embarrassing escapade a secret, was better. 

“Fine. Once a day. Just for an hour,” Brent hissed grudgingly. 

Jason clapped Brent on the shoulder. “Knew you were an agreeable guy Brent. So, where’s the car. I’m kinda tired.”

He heard Brent mumbling angrily and was pretty sure he heard some obscenities as he walked ahead, hands placed behind his head. He got off the base, met Lin and got a message from Kale and even managed to have a daily ticket off the base. Finally, he was making some progress. And most importantly, he had confirmation that Ren was alive. He just had to wait a bit longer before he could see him. At least, that’s what he told himself or he’d drive himself crazy.

 

Ren paced for the five-hundredth time to his window, resorting to pacing to burn through his energy. He was used to working out everyday and just sitting still for days was killing him. He needed to get out. Now! It’s already been a week! According to their plan Kit should already be discovering the prison’s secrets and Kiryn will soon reveal his true identity. He needed to be out there!

He barely finished the thought when his door swung open and Ren snapped to attention when he saw General Frank.

“At ease,” Frank said. 

Ren stood in a relaxed stance with his legs spread a bit and arms behind him, waiting for the general to speak.

“How have you been doing?” Frank asked.

“Going stir crazy sir,” Ren confessed.

Frank chuckled. “I’m not surprised. Even when all the other soldiers were collapsed on the ground from exhaustion you kept wanting to run another hour.”

The Alpha calmly stared at him and Ren didn’t dare do more than blink, still uncertain what the military hoped to gain from locking him up for a week.

“The new recruits are doing some drills you created,” Frank said. “We want you out there with them.” 

“Yes sir,” Ren replied enthusiastically. 

“Follow me.”

Wordlessly, Ren stepped behind Frank as they headed to the building designated for the recruits to train in. 

“Kale is still in a coma,” Frank said suddenly. “In case you were wondering.”

Ren tensed, knowing he had to watch his every word. “I’m sorry to hear that sir.”

“Still don’t know why he was in the prison.”

Ren didn’t reply. 

Moments later, Frank suddenly stopped and turned around. Ren almost gulped at the ferocious glare on his face. “I was hoping putting you in isolation will clear your head and you’ll remember your duty to us,” Frank hissed. “But clearly you’re still being stubborn. We all know Kale didn’t just go into that prison on his own. The only person he’d go in there for is you. Are you still going to deny it?”

Ren didn’t even blink, willing the nervous sweat beading on his forehead not to drop as Frank glared into his eyes. 

“Think carefully Ren. Kale isn’t the only friend with secrets you're keeping after all.”

Ren didn't dare move. Didn’t dare breathe. Frank was talking about Kiryn. They knew that Ren knew he was alive. From the moment they discovered it and shot him Ren knew there was no way the military would believe Kiryn is in the same city, the same family he works for, and didn't know. Everyone, including Kiryn, thought Ren won’t get in trouble until Kiryn revealed who he really was. Only Ren knew that the secret was discovered weeks ago and how pissed off the military was at him for not only keeping Kiryn a secret, but probably led to the death or disappearance of one of their hidden soldiers. They probably suspected that Ren knew that the soldier wasn’t one of the regular ones and were trying to figure out how much he knows about their secret militia. No one on his team had thought that far ahead and Ren didn’t enlighten them. Everyone was already worried about him and if Kiryn found out what the military suspected, he may have changed his mind and put himself in even more danger to protect Ren. He knew it was dangerous to keep secrets from his team but these were secrets he thought best kept to himself. 

“Fine. You want to play it that way then you’ll have to deal with the consequences.” Without another word Frank turned and walked away. “You know where to go.”

It wasn’t until Frank was well out of sight that Ren let out the breath he’d been holding. He’d expected to be asked about Kale as soon as he got back and now realized why he hadn’t. Frank somehow convinced the other generals that Ren just needed to remember his place and put him in isolation in order to do so. This was Frank’s last attempt to try and protect Ren, to have him reflect and confess. Before the military used more drastic measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Lin met!! I think their little fluffy interaction with Jason practically gushing and blushing like crazy is my favorite part of the chapter. And it's so cute that while Ren hero worships Nick, Jason worships his mom! I think we all needed the fluff, esp me.   
> And he's finally off the base! And being a total douche in the process. I miss douchey Jason even though I love who he is now.   
> Meanwhile, Ren's situation just keeps getting worse and we end on a bit of a cliff hanger for him as the next chapter picks up half an hour later. It's a long and packed chapter focused on Team Colt.


	96. Chapter 96

Ren finishing putting on his uniform, feeling an uncomfortable twinge when he saw the spider insignia on it. He’d sewn it back on before he came back to Tantalus. Despite wearing the uniform for over ten years, after one year he was already used to it’s absence. 

Knowing he can’t delay much longer Ren put on his belt that had all the tools he’d need for a mission and stepped out of the changing room and into the main gym. He felt safer with the familiar weight around his waist as all soldiers are expected to wear their tool belt while on duty, so he was used to wearing it for hours every day for years. Therefore, though he expected his belt to be taken when he arrived, it filled him with panic when it was taken at the train station upon his arrival. As if he had never left, he felt himself slip back into who he was before, Ren the soldier and trainer and found the first sense of familiarity since he arrived a week ago. 

As soon as he arrived in the gym a hush fell over the ten recruits assembled, everyone staring at him in awe. It wasn’t the first time he’d received such looks from recruits and he took it in stride. 

“Morning,” he said. 

The recruits seemed to recall themselves and stood at attention, eager to please him. Usually, he loved training recruits. It meant less time in the field possibly hurting other people but he still got to exercise his mind and body. But not today. Today was his first day back and he couldn’t stop the constant state of tension he was in. 

“I’ve been asked to lead your training this week,” Ren said, walking over to the table in the corner and grabbing the clipboard on it. He quickly scanned it and frowned. Looks like his first day was going to be difficult. “Today, we’re going to focus on climbing the mountains. Everyone, get your climbing gear and rappelling devices and head over to practice mountain four.” The soldiers exchanged excited glances and Ren didn’t blame them. Mountain four was one of the tougher ones because of it’s rough edges and propensity to give way at any moment. For Tantalus kids who grew up climbing mountains regularly, it was a welcome challenge. It was the kind of exercise he was usually excited about as well but not when he had Frank’s warning still ringing in his ears. 

He let his mind wander as everyone got ready and they made their way to the back of the base where the mountains were. He didn’t doubt that Frank did want Ren to be cleared and be able to continue working as a soldier. But that didn’t mean Ren can trust him. So what should he do? Telling the truth was out of the question of course. But maybe he can lie, make something up. Maybe then they won’t watch him as closely. 

The recruits’ murmurs grew louder and Ren looked past them and felt surprised when he saw there was already a group of people waiting at the base of the mountain. He was about to call out to determine if there was a misunderstanding or overbooking when he saw a familiar wave of red hair and his heart dropped. He hadn’t seen Jason since they arrived in Tantalus and it hit him suddenly just how much he missed his mate. He had tried his best not to think about him since it would drive him crazy while he was isolated in his tiny room, so suddenly seeing him was like being struck by lightning. He quickly looked away, noting that Colt and Kiryn/Pierce and Luke/Winston were also there. As well as General Frank, and Colonels Austin and Lance. 

The recruits lined up a respectful distance away and Ren proceeded forward, stopping in front of his superiors and saluting them. “Sirs. I didn’t think there would be an audience today.”

“Well General Saunders did come because of your training,” Austin said. “We thought he’d enjoy watching this Tantalus unique exercise.”

“I understand. I’ll do my best sirs.” With a final salute Ren walked away, not sparing Jason or Kiryn a glance. He stood in front of the recruits and pulled out his rappelling device, the same one he used when he chased Kiryn’s shooter weeks ago, the same one he’s been using for years. It sounded cliche but it felt like an extension of his own arm. It felt familiar in his grip and he felt his body calm. 

“Mountain four is unique as you know,” Ren began, giving a brief summary for Colt and Jason’s benefit. The recruits listened patiently, their attention riveted on Ren even though he was repeating things they already know. He outlined the dangerous parts of the mountain, reminding them to test each section before they placed their full weight on it. When he finished, he held up his rappelling device, the screen facing them. 

“You need to know and use your rappler like it’s an extension of your body. Within a nanosecond you may have to make it shoot forward, become taught and like a rod, or dig into a surface. You have to know each button and you should instinctively know how to touch it.”

Jason listened as Ren continued describing his device. He’d seen Ren use it once and it seemed very multi functional. He’d quizzed Ren about it later and still couldn’t stop feeling awed by it. Which made it doubly hard to pretend he didn’t give a damn. He yawned, forcing himself to appear bored instead of desperate to look at Ren, to hear his voice after more than a week of separation. Frank hadn’t told them Ren would be in charge of the demonstration today, a deliberate omission no doubt. Ever since he got here he suspected every word and action from everyone. It was getting pretty exhausting. At least he didn’t have to do so now. Right now, he can just close his eyes, pretend boredom and listen to Ren’s voice. 

Finally, Ren finished off his explanation and stepped up to the foot of the mountain and Jason watched along with everyone else. He aimed his device upwards and the metal wire coiled up, embedding itself in the mountain surface. In seconds, Ren flew through the air and was several feet above the ground. Jason felt his body tense, not liking seeing his mate hovering in the air. But he was soon able to relax, confident in Ren’s abilities as he anchored himself then shot up again. Within thirty seconds he was already about thirty feet off the ground. 

“Here is the part that’s loose,” Ren called down, striking the section above him and sending some loosened rocks to the ground. “But I don’t want to stray too far from my path. So here’s what you do.”

Ren aimed slightly to the right and fired. The metal pierced the hard rock and Ren let go, swinging through the air. Suddenly, the metal piercing disappeared from the surface and Jason almost screamed at the sight of Ren in the air, with nothing holding him to the mountain. Before he could react though Ren shot his rappler up, above the weak spot he pointed out and flew back towards the mountain. 

Jason almost exhaled with relief but crossed his arms instead, appearing unimpressed. The old Jason would have thought he was just a ridiculous monkey so that’s what he’ll do.

“See. You have to go around it. It’s a bit scary because you are free in the air without any support for a second but that’s just so you can aim further up. Some of you might wonder why I didn’t just aim higher up in the first place but it’s difficult to do so from that angle. Plus, I needed a clear view of the mountain to know where I should anchor myself next.”

It made sense in a convoluted way. The recruits were nodding, exchanging eager expressions and Jason wanted to smirk, let everyone know how awesome his Beta was. His eyes strayed back to Ren who was aiming slightly to the left and up. He hit the button to fly upward and Jason watched, mesmerized by the sight of his fearless lover. He was so focused on Ren he saw the moment it happened, the memory ingrained in his mind forever. One second, Ren was going up as usual, his arm muscles tight to support himself, and the next his body slackened and he was free falling through the air, no wire in sight. 

“REN!” Jason screamed, his brain in a full blown panic as he stepped forward and watched his lover fall through the air forty feet up, knowing he can’t do anything to save him.

Ren heard someone shout his name a second after his wire came loose from his device, the tip still embedded in the mountain. He didn’t know what happened. One second he was flying upwards as usual and the next the wire support was gone and he felt the air rushing past him. Right now that wasn’t his main concern. He was forty feet high so he only had seconds to save himself. Thankful that he assembled his tools himself this morning he grabbed the spare rappelling device he brought and quickly shot it into the mountain. He grimaced when his body was jerked upward, a searing pain shooting through his shoulder. It wasn’t the first time he fell and felt that jarring sensation but it didn’t make it any easier. 

He looked down, about to calm the recruits when he saw Jason’s panicked expression. And Frank, Austin and Lance watching him, their eyes shining with relish. Well crap. 

“That’s why you always carry a spare,” Ren called down, inflecting as much calm and cheer into his voice as possible, hoping to soothe Jason. It was too late now but he had to do something. He saw Colt shake himself then look at Jason. Ren panicked that Colt would also react, try and stop Jason or show that he was in any way emotionally invested in the Alpha. Fortunately, the Beta general had more control over himself than Jason and simply looked back up at Ren. Ren kept talking, telling the recruits about what they should do if they were suddenly airborne, pretending to look at them when he really watched Jason, praying the Alpha will snap out of it soon. 

Finally, Jason seemed to collect himself and took a shuddering breath before he stepped back and crossed his arms. He looked down at the ground for a moment then back up at Ren, his expression struggling to remain calm. The sight tore Ren’s heart in two. Jason really was out of his element here. He’s never had to truly lie and hide his emotions like this. He usually hid his true feelings behind pomp and disregard. But those skills weren’t helping him now. He chanced a quick look at Kiryn, glad to see that his friend still appeared concerned the way anyone would, but not overly. He probably did worry when Ren fell but quickly hid it. Like Ren, he knew when and how to hide his fear. 

The rest of the lesson went on without any issues and Colt thanked Ren at the end for the demonstration. On the way back he answered the recruits’ questions, until they had to go to their next lesson. 

Alone in the locker room, Ren took out his rappelling device, trying to determine what went wrong. He fiddled with the controls until he was able to open it. Once he saw the inside his lips compressed grimly. Someone had cut the wire at a certain point, enough that after a few climbs it would snap. His tools were taken from him when he arrived and only returned an hour ago so it wasn’t hard to figure out when it happened. 

He barely closed it up and was trying to decide if this could be seen as a serious threat on his life or not when the locker room door slammed open. He snapped his head around, gaping when he saw Jason barrel in, locking the door behind him. 

“What are you doing in here?” Ren gasped. “They’re watching me.”

“I snuck away,” Jason argued, not slackening his stride until he reached Ren and enveloped him in his arms. “I also checked for cameras and bugs using the scanning device Colt gave me. It’s fine.”

It was far from fine, Ren wanted to groan. Jason may have done the basic check but Tantalus had planned ahead. They pulled this stunt to see exactly how Colt and Jason will react and he had no doubt they knew exactly where he was now. They may even have removed any cameras and listening devices on purposes to lure Jason in while they watched from afar. He could argue and tell Jason all this but sighed warily instead. Their cover as a couple was blown anyway. Might as well just enjoy the moment. 

He lifted his arms and hugged Jason back, moving his left hand in soothing circular motions on his back. 

“I’m fine,” Ren assured him. “I’ve had worse falls than that.”

“Please don’t say that right now,” Jason grumbled and Ren laughed. 

“Sorry. Forget that.” 

Jason leaned back and scanned his face, his eyes shining with fear and concern. Instinctively, the two leaned forward, their lips meeting in an open mouthed kiss. Moments later Jason had Ren against the wall, their pants unzipped and their hands on each other, stroking each other until they climaxed. It was quick and sloppy and exactly what they both needed. There was no time for loving words and gentle touches. The mood was one of desperation, of longing to feel the other, to feel assured. 

When they finished Ren grabbed a towel and Jason took it from him, wiping Ren off gently first then himself. Unable to help himself, Ren stroked Jason’s face, smiling gently at his lover.

“I missed you,” Ren said softly.

Jason froze then looked at him. “I missed you too.”

Ren grinned gently. “Been keeping busy?”

“I met Brent.” Ren’s expression darkened at the name and Jason paused.

“He’s a douche,” was the only thing Ren offered.

“Yeah I got that. I had fun torturing him the other day. Convinced him it's better if he let me go into town than me try and force my way out and causing a fuss.” 

Ren recalled when Jason was trying to escape him and laughed. 

“Yeah I thought about us when we met too,” Jason drawled. “I met your mom too.”

Ren stopped laughing at that and grabbed Jason's arm. “You did? And?”

“She told me Kale’s message and I told Colt if that's what your asking.”

“That’s part of it and you know it,” he hissed impatiently.

Jason smiled and kissed his cheek. “She’s awesome. I can see why you love her so much. And I think she may like me. She was polite at least. “

Ren exhaled with relief and grinned. “Told you she’s awesome. And she does like you. “

“Really? Cuz you just seemed a bit nervous.”

Ren scoffed then smiled when Jason chuckled. He missed this. He missed sitting with Jason and laughing and teasing each other. He longed to go back to Plutus, to the life they’ve built together the last year. For a minute, he let himself sink back into those warm memories, touching Jason and recalling what it was like to just be with him. 

All too soon reality came crashing back and his eyes shuttered. Jason reluctantly pulled away, sensing the change in him and stepped back. 

“What do you think will happen next?” Jason asked.

Ren was tempted to tell Jason that their relationship has been exposed but didn’t want the Alpha to blame himself or lose his confidence. Ren would be the one to deal with the aftermath anyway. No reason to worry Jason even more.

“Well, I guess I’ll keep training. You might come watch. Keep going out to the town everyday. Make sure they only see you as a mindless idiot walking around.”

“Shouldn’t be too hard,” Jason teased and Ren forced himself to chuckle. 

With a last lingering kiss Jason left, leaving Ren in a knot of anxiety about the next few days. 

 

Colt’s mind was whirring in the office Tantalus gave him, trying to figure out if they really had tried to kill Ren today or not. On one hand, if Ren hadn’t had a spare device he could have died. On the other, Tantalus must know it’s going to have to pull out all the stops to actually do Ren some damage. Whatever happened today, he was relieved to see the Beta. After a week of silence it was getting hard to keep his own anxiety in check much less Jason’s. At least Jason was able to burn through his emotions by managing to go into town everyday. 

At first he could see that Brent was reluctant to take him but when Jason tried to escape again on his own, even threatened to fight some guards, they must have decided it wasn’t worth the hassle. So far, he’d only seen the town with Brent closely following but hopefully soon Brent will get bored and Jason can start making his way to the mines. 

He looked up at Luke and Kiryn who were sitting at the table they were using as their desk. If Kiryn was concerned about what happened today he didn’t show it. His expression appeared serene as he and Luke flipped through the mountain of training material they’d been given their first day. He was tempted to ask Kiryn what he thought since he was a former citizen then decided not to. No reason to rock the boat if Kiryn was able to keep his emotions in check. So far, no one suspected anything about his two aids. No one was interested in them much either except to give them more documents when Colt asked for them. They didn’t even plant listening devices or cameras in their room! They still checked everyday but given the amount of bugs in Jason and Colt’s offices and apartments, the complete disregard for two insignificant aides was kinda funny. And a relief for all of them since Kiryn and Luke could be themselves when alone. And Kiryn’s pregnancy symptoms were beginning to rear their ugly head. They even started to come later in the morning; based on how pale Kiryn looked and how concerned Luke did, Colt could guess why. As a pregnant father of two he could sympathize and never said anything. Overall, the more Tantalus ignored the two the better. He prefered to keep their interactions to a minimum. Enough for Tantalus to see them around but not enough to make them start paying attention. 

He suddenly felt his spare phone vibrate in his pocket, knowing Nick was calling him on their secure line. Without any obvious movements he switched on the sound insulation device Priya gave him yesterday in his other pocket. He smiled a bit as he recalled the sassy Alpha. While he’d been wracking his brain trying to figure out how to get in touch with her as Ren recommended she suddenly stomped into his office, announced she was there to inspect his computer since she was one of the best techies in Tantalus and proceeded to show him how to use the different devices from inside the insulation bubble all while a device played a long winded explanation from her about his computer for the benefit of the bugs. He couldn’t believe she was developing technology they were struggling with in Heracles, and actually got them to work, all while using the more inferior parts in Tantalus. Once this was over, he was going to have her come to Heracles and show his so called high tech department how to do their jobs, and watch them salivate over her ‘toys’ as she called them.

A small bubble shimmered around him and he knew he was safe from the bugs planted in the room. He propped his cheek on his hand to block any views of his mouth in case there were cameras as well then answered the phone and put it on speaker.

“Colt,” Nick’s voice boomed across the line.

Colt noted that neither Kiryn or Luke reacted to the new voice and relaxed. 

“What’s wrong?” Colt asked. 

“Ren was right. About Tantalus coming after Kiryn again. The double was shot last night, left leg just like Ren said he would be.”

Colt’s lips curled. “He’s fine?” 

“Yup. He wore his bullet proof body suit at all times as instructed. Right now we have him in the hospital and will keep him there.”

“Good. Makes things easier for all of us if it’s seen that Kiryn is incapacitated and in one place.”

“You going to tell him?”

Colt glanced up at Kiryn, once again admiring the Omega’s courage and ability to hide his feelings. Then he looked at Luke, noting the slight strains around his eyes and creases on his forehead. 

“No. There’s no reason to. It doesn’t change anything.”

“Right,” Nick replied, then paused. 

“What is it?” he asked.

“It’s Michael,” Nick confessed. “Have you been able to talk to Kit yet?”

“I’m supposed to finally see him today. They assured me that he’s out of isolation and he’ll be at the mine. I kicked up a fuss so hopefully it’ll finally happen.”

“Good. Let me know as soon as you do. Michael is starting to climb up the walls and I need him to focus.”

Colt’s lips curled into a small smile. After all these years, Nick still prefered not to deal with people’s emotion; therefore seeing an agitated Michael was making him feel helpless. His husband did prefer action and getting things done. That’s what made him so good at being a colonel as a opposed to a general. More action, less politics and BS.

“I’ll let you know as soon as I do. And just keep Michael busy. That’ll help.”

Nick sighed and Colt almost chuckled. 

“Stay safe,” Nick said softly.

“Always,” Colt replied then hung up.

He turned off the sound insulator, no reason to waste the charge, and leaned back in his seat. He thought about Nick’s conversation and their progress over the last week. They were moving too slowly. His mind made up he got out of his seat.

“I’ll be back in a bit,” he called out to his aides and left, heading straight to General Frank’s office. He asked the secretary to speak to the general and was informed he was in a meeting. He was debating who else he could talk to when the door swung open and General Donovan stepped out.

“Ah. General Saunders. Can I help you?” he asked, his face neutral as usual.

“Yes General Donovan. I was told I can finally see my cousin at the mine today,” Colt replied smoothly.

“Yes, that’s what we’ve been told by the prison guards as well,” Donovan replied.

“I was hoping I could take a tour of the town after that,” Colt said, keeping his voice casual. No ulterior motives. “I was curious. It would also be nice to get off the base for a bit.”

Donovan’s expression didn’t alter as he stared at him blankly. “I’m afraid that’s not possible General Saunders.”

He expected some resistance so he simply smiled. “I know Jason has been going out every day. I won’t take as long as him or prove as difficult.”

The door opened and General Frank and Pierce joined their colleague, both wearing identical blank expressions. 

“General Donovan is right,” Frank said. “It is best if you stay on the base.”

Colt frowned, about to launch his next argument when Pierce spoke.

“You are here as a representative of Heracles to inspect and work with the base,” Pierce said briskly. “As long as you are on the base, you have your rights and rank as a general to see our training program, work with our soldiers, and share your own expertise. But that is all. As a Heracles general, you have no jurisdiction to enter the town.”

At the word jurisdiction Colt finally understood what Tantalus was worried about. While Jason was a lazy man-child who just wanted to stretch his legs, Colt was a hard-working general. As such, he may see things in the town that he may comment on or report back to Heracles. Things as a good general, he wouldn’t be able to turn a blind eye to.

“This is our city General Saunders,” Donovan added, driving Colt’s suspicions home. “We get to decide who goes where and does what.”

Colt eyed the three Alphas, noting how identical they were in their demeanour. It was a bit creepy. 

Smiling Colt nodded, thanked them for their time and walked away. Well, that didn’t go well. He’d been counting on using his rank to see the city but it looks like it was the complete opposite. He couldn’t pull a Jason and force his way off the base either. He had to just hope Jason was able to do both their parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we knew it was coming but it's still terrifying to see Ren literally fighting for his life. And they may not even have been trying to kill him! Tantalus does not mess around. The tension keeps increasing and my heart broke for all my babies in this chapter. But I did like having a small Jeren scene. I miss those two! Ugh, when Ren said he'll deal with the aftermath of Jason exposing them, my heart always breaks. My Ren is just taking on wayyy too much!! And though Kiryn and Luke haven't had their own scene in a while, they are around and we can see that they have their own worries as well. 
> 
> Up next: A Heracles focused chapter and a much needed fluffy Meconn chapter!


	97. Chapter 97

Michael watched as Nick hung up from his call with Colt, then covered his face, trying to hide it until he was able to calm down.

“He talked to Kit,” Nick said cautiously, probably trying to sooth him but not sure how. Even after all these years and the effort they went to to put their past differences behind them Nick sucked at comforting him. “He said he’s fine.”

Feeling more in control of himself, he lowered his hands and though his face was still creased with concern it lost that hopeless look that had increased over the last week. He knew he had dark circles under his eyes and needed to get more sleep, but he just couldn’t. Working with Connor was a great distraction but that’s all it was. And once he was alone, his thoughts were consumed with Kit, wondering if he was safe, if he was eating, if he was hurt. Talking to the kids made it worse because he had to act all cheerful and comfort Maddy and Penny when they cried and asked to talk to their mom. It had only been a week and he didn’t know how long he and his family could take this. 

“Yeah,” he replied, his voice strained. “I’m glad he finally got to talk to him. I just wish they could have had a more frank conversation so we know what’s going on.”

Nick frowned, probably feeling Michael’s disappointment that Colt couldn’t get more personal time with Kit. Although Colt and Kit finally spoke, they weren’t allowed to get too close and there were soldiers around, probably ordered to listen and report every word uttered to the generals. The two had arranged codes before hand just in case they couldn’t speak freely but the amount of info that can be passed along that way was limited.

“At least they got the gist of what they need to each other. Kit knows he needs to search for hidden rooms and passages that lead to a mine,” Nick said. “And Kit is blending in and getting into the prison routine. Doesn’t sound like anything majorly wrong is going on.”

“For now,” Michael argued, his expression tense and feeling anger uncurling inside him that Nick chose to focus on the work aspect, ignoring Michael’s anxiety. “It’s only been a week. Once Kit gets more involved and stays longer, the more dangers he’ll be exposed to.”

“And the more secrets,” Nick replied. Michael glared and he sighed. “I know, I know. You don’t want to hear the work stuff now. It’s just...that’s how I cope.”

Michael’s eyes widened and he sat up in his chair as he finally realized what he’d been missing for years. How could he be so blind? He thought he was getting better understanding other people’s concerns and wasn’t as oblivious as he used to be. Apparently he still was if he didn’t pick up on how one of his closest friend felt all these years. “You...you worry about Colt.”

Nick snorted. “Of course I do. I’ve been worried about him since the day I met him. And the more cases he took on, the more he went into the field, the more I panicked. But I couldn’t show it or give in to it. Otherwise what kind of mate would I be? I swore a long time ago I wouldn’t hinder him and I’ve mostly stuck to that. It took me a while to figure out how to deal with my anxiety and focusing on work is the best way for me.”

“I’m sorry,” Michael suddenly said, his expression full of sympathy. “You always look so composed I just figured you were fine.”

“It’s fine,” Nick said, waving his hand dismissively. “If even you believed it then I’m really good at hiding how every time Colt goes out into the field, or someone tried to pick a fight with him before he was a general, sent me into a blind panic. Behind closed doors though I always let it loose.”

Michael suddenly smirked and crossed his arms. “Oh yeah. I remember now. It was so long ago but when Colt was a colonel there were a few times where I heard they had to lock you in your office.” 

Nick’s eyes narrowed. “It was one time. And Colt was out there and a bomb went off and they didn’t know if he survived. Excuse me if I couldn’t mask my feelings when I thought the love of my life was dead.”

Michael winced and rubbed the back of his head, feeling like an idiot as he recalled that day. It was years ago and Colt and Nick were forced to break up. Colt was still struggling to become a general and he and Nick had to pretend that they were just friends and colleagues. At that time Michael and Kit were already married and their relationship and status in the military secure as Hawks. Back then, he figured while it was tragic that Colt and Nick broke up, but at least Nick didn’t have to worry as much about Colt’s safety since he spent his days behind a desk. Meanwhile Michael had to sit by while Kit went into the field weekly, worried if his husband was coming home. Once again, his view of what others went through was limited. How could he not have noticed how Nick felt, watching his chosen mate, who he couldn’t be with, from afar being ridiculed and treated badly by the sexist people who wanted Colt to fail? How anxious he must have been every time Colt went into the field to supervise directly and show his Hawks that he was there for them instead of monitoring from the base like everyone else? He really was an idiot. 

“Good point,” he said. “So, honestly. Tell me. How are you feeling now?”

Nick looked at him and his broken expression made Michael’s heart clench. “Terrified.” 

Michael nodded, a lump forming in his throat. “Me too.”

They sat in silence, both thinking about the fear they’d been living in for weeks when Nick’s phone rang again. Nick looked down at it and when he saw the name he cracked the first genuine smile he’s felt in weeks.

He glanced quickly at the door and saw the insulation device was still on and answered. “Hey Holly. Miss me?”

“Yeah right. Like I would ever miss your inflated ego” Holly Adams replied, her voice crisp as usual. The Omega had been his partner for almost seven years as she rose through the ranks, until she became independent then was promoted to a general three years ago, replacing her own grandfather who decided it was time to retire. The first Omega general. Although she was technically his superior and he treated her with the respect she deserved in public, behind closed doors he couldn’t dismiss years of comradery, teasing, and busting each other’s balls. After Colt, she was his closest friend. 

“Aw, don’t be like that Hol. Say what you really feel.” Nick chuckled and heard the Omega laugh as well. Until now, he didn’t know how much he needed to laugh and talk to his friend. “Base falling apart without us?”

“I’m managing to hold the fort,” Holly replied. Her tone changed abruptly and Nick’s expression shuttered as he switched into work mode as well. “I’ve been looking into what Colt asked for. Feeling people out. It doesn’t look good Nick.”

“How so?” 

“No one wants to deal with Tantalus,” Holly huffed. “I didn’t say anything of course, just testing the waters. The attitude I’m getting is as long as they do it in their little hellhole and it doesn’t bother the other cities no one cares.”

And people thought him unfeeling, Nick thought savagely. “Assholes,” he hissed.

“Agreed,” Holly sid tensely and Nick closed his eyes, knowing how much harder it was for Holly as an Omega, knowing what was happening in the sanctuaries. “I’m going to keep trying while you do your part.”

“We’re doing our best and I’ll keep you posted.” Nick paused, his fingers drumming on the table then flattened his palm. “Be careful Hol,” he said, unable to keep the words of caution from slipping out given how tense he was about Colt.

He expected Holly to shoot back with a sarcastic “Aw, didn’t realize you care” or dismiss his concerns. Instead, she solemnly promised to stay safe and Nick appreciated his friend even more. 

“What’s Holly doing exactly? You guys never told us,” Michael asked when Nick hung up. 

Smirking, Nick explained Colt’s plan, watching with relish as Michael’s eyes widened at every word. 

 

Matt was nervous. He wasn’t even going to bother hiding it as he stood in front of Connor’s apartment door, gulping repeatedly and shuffling his feet. The last few weeks had been complete chaos with Kiryn getting shot and the Heracles people arriving and the case, he was able to ignore the fact that he and Devon were still not over their last encounter. An encounter where Matt yelled and grabbed Connor and Devon shoved him and screamed at him to leave his mom alone. 

The memory still haunted him and made his body burn with shame. He found himself looking at his chat page with Devon several times a week, trying to gather the courage to text the kid he was already starting to think of as his while secretly praying Devon will forgive him and reach out first. Coward. That’s what he was. An idiotic coward. He sighed and shook his head, knowing he can’t keep postponing the inevitable. Connor knew he was here anyway when he buzzed him in. 

And the fact was, he needed to see Connor right now. Last night was the first gala with Paul’s children being escorted by Stephanie and Lucas and it had caused the stir all the Blakes expected. There were many confused looks, questioning glances and whispers from everyone there as Lucas’s party circulated the room. Meanwhile, Quinton stood off on his own while Nathan, Evelyn and Robert stood with Matt, pretending nothing was wrong. It filled him with shame as he realized last night just how much special treatment he received until now. All his life, everyone was polite to him, sought his company and treated him with the utmost respect. Last night though, all of that was absent. Oh sure people came and talked to Robert and Matt but they kept giving them quizzical glances. Gone were the deferential looks and he could see that in their eyes they were trying to decide if it was time to cut him loose and focus their attention elsewhere. Some of his friends came by and while he felt a few were going to join the majority who gave him a wide berth, there were at least four who gave him supportive looks and he knew he could count on them to ignore their families’ warnings and will continue their friendship. Every time he received that nod last night he felt like crying with relief. 

The only positive thing last night was that Robert stood by him the whole time. He didn’t speak to him directly or look at him but he was there. Considering how tense and uncertain the air had been between them the last week, he was grateful for that small gesture. He knew worse was to come as people began to realize that Matt’s position had been usurped. As long as his family accepted him and his actual friends he’ll be fine. He’ll have Connor and Devon and that’s what he really wanted. If he managed to get through the next few hours. 

Gathering his courage to face an angry and disappointed eight-year-old, Matt rang the doorbell. The chime barley ended when the door flew open and he was greeted with Connor’s smiling face. He felt his body relax slightly at the welcoming sight, not realizing how much he needed this personal time with his mate until now. 

“Hey. Long time no see.” Connor winced and blushed, making Matt’s heart race as usual. “I mean. I know I saw you yesterday but that was work and-”

“I missed you too,” Matt replied firmly. “A lot.” 

Connor smiled shyly and Matt wanted to just hug him and kiss him and stare at him all at the same time. 

“Come in,” Connor said and was about to step aside when he suddnely panicked and halted the door. His heart clenched, thinking Connor decided against his visit. “Are you OK with dogs?” the Omega asked desperately. “I should have asked earlier but forgot.” 

It took Matt’s heart a few seconds to calm down, his rejections from yesterday seeping into his current fears, fear that Connor and Devon will turn their backs on him too. “Dog? When did you get a dog?” 

Connor winced. “It’s been so manic I forgot to tell you we took in Ren’s dog. He didn’t...want to take him back with him. Just in case.” 

Connor looked so downcast Matt just wanted to comfort him. “I never had a dog but always wanted one. They look like fun.”

The Omega sighed with relief and began to open the door again. “Me too.” 

The two exchanged silly grins before Matt mentally shook himself. He needed to get his crap together before he saw- 

And there he was, standing with a frown on his face right behind Connor, a black shaggy dog standing still beside him. If Devon wasn’t so small, he could have easily looked like the angry gatekeeper and his hellhound. Matt was so unprepared he actually paused in the doorway and simply stared, mouth slightly a gap at the duo Snap out of it Matt! He kept chastising himself, trying to force a word, any word to come out. Without even blinking, Devon turned on his heel and walked into the apartment, the dog dutifully following, leaving Matt still struggling to remember how to speak.

Connor sighed and shook his head. “I swear, I talked to him and asked him if he was ready to see you again and he said it was fine. I’m sorry Matt.”

“Don’t be,” Matt bit out, his shock replaced with self-loathing. “I deserve it.”

Connor reached a hand out to comfort him and Matt was trying to decide if he should accept the sympathy when Devon’s voice rang out.

“Mom!”

Connor sighed and shook his head. “Eight years-old and already acting like an adult chaperon or something.”

“He’s looking out for you,” Matt said softly. “I think that’s very admirable.”

“Mom!” Devon called out again and Connor frowned then stomped into the living room, grumbling about Alphas and their tempers.

Matt would have laughed if he wasn’t fighting the urge to throw up. Drawing a deep breath he straightened and walked into the living room, his eyes flying to Devon who was sitting on the couch, innocently reading a book while Connor frowned down at him from the edge of the room. He noticed the dog was sitting near Devon’s feet, and Matt thought he looked like the kid’s protector. If Devon asked him to, he wouldn’t be shocked if the ferocious dog attacked him, which made him extra nervous but glad Devon had a new playmate who was so loyal to him. If things worked out, he was definitely getting Devon his own dog the first chance he got. 

Connor saw him enter and looked at him, his eyes narrowed. Matt shot Devon a pointed look but Connor simply shook his head. Great, now what? If even Connor didn’t know what to do about his son how can Matt figure it out?

They stood in awkward silence for at least a minute before Connor gave up and turned to Matt, a forced smile on his face. “Sit down Matt. I already prepared the tea.”

Still on his guard, Matt was about to sit in the chair next to the couch but changed his mind at the last second, sitting on the same couch as Devon but as far away as he could. As soon as Connor left the room Devon lifted his head and glared at him. As if that weren’t unnerving enough, the dog turned it’s head and seemed to glare at him too. Again, Matt went mute. He swallowed once, then again, opened his mouth- then Connor entered the room and Devon went back to reading his book. He almost growled with frustration, losing patience with himself. He should have talked to Devon right after that day. It was his own fault he got caught up with his arguments with Lucas and the case and all the drama that happened. He’d been hanging onto those excuses but that was all they were. Excuses. Bottom line was he was a grown-ass man who left a kid hanging and calling the shots. 

Suddenly, Matt stood up, all his uncertainty vanishing. “Connor, do you mind if Devon and I talk in his room?”

Both Connor and Devon shot him surprised looks and Matt felt a small satisfaction at that. 

“Um, that’s fine with me. Devon?” Connor asked, looking past Matt at his son. 

Devon frowned but Matt refused to let his resolve waver, he and Devon engaging in a staring battle. Finally Devon sighed dramatically and stood up. “Fine.”

Wordlessly, the two Alphas trooped out of the room, an anxious and confused Connor staring after them, holding the scary dog back as he tried to follow them. Matt closed Devon’s door behind him, waiting for the child to sit on his bed. Instead, Devon turned to face him, arms crossed and that now familiar glare on his face. 

Matt recalled his mother’s broken expression, his father’s refusal to even look at him. He was sacrificing so much to be with Connor and Devon. It would all be pointless if he couldn’t even resolve an argument with his future son. 

Without hesitation, Matt sank onto his knees so he was at eye level with Devon, happy when he saw Devon’s eyes widen slightly with shock. It wouldn’t surprise Matt that Oliver never crouched down to Devon’s level even though he’d seen Connor do it before. It required lots of empathy and a strong desire to comfort a child to crouch down instead of towering over them. From down here, he realized just how scary it must have been for Devon to look up at Matt who was easily 6’3. The kid had a lot of guts. 

“I’m sorry Devon,” Matt said solemnly. “The last time you saw me I was at my worst. I was angry and your mom and I argued and I yelled at him. It was wrong of me to do that. I usually don’t yell and I lost control of myself. It’s not an excuse and I promise next time your mom and I argue, I’ll control my voice and I won’t grab him.”

“You think you’ll argue again?” Devon asked tightly.

Matt nodded. “Of course. Everyone has arguments and things they don’t agree on. It’s normal. But it’s also good to work through it so no one is really hurt and there are no misunderstandings.”

Devon looked away, his small face creased with worry and Matt longed to hug him but knew he was still on rocky ground. 

“Dad and Veronica never fight,” Devon stated. “But Dad and Mom fought all the time and they got divorced.”

Suddenly, Matt reazlied Devon wasn’t just angry at Matt about his behaviour that day. His fear went beyond that.

Matt lightly touched Devon’s shoulders until the young Alpha looked up at him. His heart clenched when he saw his eyes filled with uncertainty, and a bit of hope. 

“Devon, I love your mom. A lot. Even if we argue, I still love him and I don’t plan on breaking up with him. And I care a lot about you too. We’ve talked a lot the last year and I don’t know about you, but I already think about you as ..mine. In a way.”

Devon’s eyes widened at that and his arms dropped to his side. “You...you think about me?”

“Of course!” Matt exclaimed. “You and Connor are a package deal. I know that and I want that.”

“Are you going to marry my mom?” Devon asked bluntly.

Matt smiled, squeezing the child’s shoulders lightly. “I plan to. And when that happens not only will I be your mom’s husband, but your dad too. If you’re OK with that.”

Devon looked at the ground then back up at Matt. He wanted to scream at the kid to give him a chance, to spit it out already but continued to smile, refusing to rush or pressure him. 

“I...think it would be nice,” Devon finally said softly and the air rushed out of Matt’s lungs. “I mean, I kinda wanted you to marry my mom but didn’t think you wanted to be my dad too. And after you guys fought last time, I thought that was it.”

“It was an argument and we resolved it right after,” he rushed to assure Devon. “I wanted to text you everyday after that but I was worried you were still mad at me.”

“I was,” Devon stated bluntly and Matt winced inwardly. 

“And I don’t blame you.” Suddenly, he felt like an idiot and a genius at the same time, a wide grin across his face. Quickly, he wiped it away and looked at Devon solemnly, the same deferential look he saved for Lucas. “Devon. I still didn’t ask your mom to marry me. Because I wanted to make sure you’re OK with it. I would never marry your mom if you don’t want me to.”

It was a gamble and considering how much Devon disliked him the last couple of months and that they just started to resolve their issue, he might get rejected. But he knew it was the right thing to do. If he didn’t have his head in the clouds he would have realized long ago that he should ask Devon’s permission. The kid was Connor’s self-appointed guardian, his most important person. Despite his age, he thought of himself as his mom’s protector. How could he not give the kid the credit he deserves and ask his permission?

Devon stared at him for several moments and Matt almost gulped. “You..you won’t ask him if I say no. Will you break up with him if I ask you to?”

Panic seized him and it took all his effort to answer calmly. “I won’t break up with him. But I’ll try my best to change your mind.”

The child continued to stare at him and Matt forced himself to remain calm, praying he’ll never have to go through something like this again. 

“OK,” Devon finally said and Matt almost collapsed with relief. Then Devon’s eyes narrowed and Matt’s spine straightened again. “But you have to be nice to my mom. Always.”

“I promise,” Matt vowed.

“And even though I said you can be my...dad, I already have one. You can be my step-dad, the same way Veronica is my step-mom.”

“I would never dream of replacing your dad,” Matt promised. “I’ll be your second dad to you but to me you’re my first son.”

Devon’s jaw dropped and Matt chuckled. He couldn’t help it. After being put through the ringer the last half hour he finally one upped the little warrior. 

The little Alpha swallowed a couple of times then nodded. “OK. I can do that.”

Grinning, Matt stood up and the two walked back to the living room where an anxious Connor waited. 

“What’s for lunch?” Matt asked, smiling widely to assure his mate who exhaled with relief.

“I made this rice dish. You two want to help me get everything ready?” Connor asked. 

The next few hours were the best he’d had in weeks. After all the family turmoil and life and death scares, sitting and chatting with Devon and Connor filled him with such a sense of peace he felt all his worries fade away.

An hour into his visit he realized just how much of an impact his words had on Devon. More specifically, when he told him he’d be Matt’s first son. It seems the kid took it to heart and was on his best behaviour, showing Matt what a good son he’ll be. It warmd Matt’s heart and he found himself spending more time on the floor playing with Devon and Ari, as he found out the dog was called, than he did talking to Connor.

Hours later when Devon finally went to bed and he was alone with the Omega, he felt embarrassed at how he neglected his mate.

“Sorry if we ignored you,” Matt said as he and Connor sat down with a pot of tea in the living room. “Devon’s just so creative I got swiped into his game.”

Connor chuckled and sank back into the couch cushions. “It’s OK. I liked seeing you guys getting along. Especially since I wasn’t sure how today would go. What did you say to get him to like you?”

Matt thought about his moment with Devon in his bedroom and shook his head. “Sorry. That’s between him and me.”

Connor frowned. “I don’t know if I like the idea of you two keeping secrets from me. Feels too Alpha vs Omega.”

Matt thought about his texts with Devon, a relationship they both swore they’d continue after today and had to force himself to keep smiling. “It’s not. It’s more...it’s our thing. And it worked out. I’ll tell you about it another day. OK?”

Connor stared at him for a few seconds then nodded. “OK. As long as it’s not an Alpha thing. I’m sick and tired of Alphas thinking Omegas need to be kept in the dark. We can handle things you know.”

Matt thought about everything Connor’s gone through, the strength and courage he displayed over the years. His mate was definitely strong. Thoughts of his family surfaced and he frowned a bit, knowing how angry Connor will be if he revealed it down the line. Should he just tell him? He looked at Connor’s expectant expression, thought about the progress he and Devon made today and decided to wait a bit longer. Just a bit longer. These moments with them were the only peace he got. Couldn’t he be just a little selfish and hold onto them for a bit longer? 

“I know. I’ve seen you when you’re pissed off,” Matt joked and Connor chuckled.

He leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Connor’s lips, his nostrils flaring as their light smells began to mix. One more weekend together. One more weekend with his future family and then he’ll tell him the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised fluff and when I did my last edit I felt I delivered. Esp since I realized last night that I forgot Ari is with Connor and Devon and added some cut Devon/Ari moments. (face palm at my memory). Matt and Devon's talk was just perfect, the scene getting cuter and cuter with Matt asking Devon's permission, Devon being a little warrior as usual, and Matt saying he'll be his first child! So cute and we all needed the cute. (●♡∀♡)
> 
> On the other hand, there was some fluff with Nick and Holly (BTC fans must be happy to know she did indeed become the first Omega general! Go Holly! (•̀o•́)ง And she and Nick are best buds! Which we never doubted). And while I won't call Michael and Nick's scene fluffy, it was cute in it's own way as the two previous 'enemies' comfort and understand each other. Good to know they're not alone. 
> 
> Up next: back to the angst in Tantalus, focusing on Kit, Liryn and Jason. 
> 
> PS I just did a word count and found out the chapter is 4400+ words! Did not feel it at all! Must be the fluff (♥ω♥*)


	98. Chapter 98

Kit entered his prison cell, thinking about his third meeting with Colt in the last week since the military finally let them meet. Only three so far, in two weeks. They had to stand far apart, probably so the soldiers supervising can hear what they say to each other. Luckily, they anticipated that and spoke in code to get their major points across, using subtext to communicate when they couldn’t think of the right words. So far, nothing new since their first meeting. Colt informed him that Ren was in danger and that Jason’s relationship with him was discovered. It didn’t affect Kit’s position in the prison but it was good for them to keep tabs on what’s going on with everyone. 

Then Kit informed him of his schedule, describing it as if he was just relating his day. He also subtly told him about the factions in the prison, trying to give Colt as much of the picture as possible. He frowned, thinking about the Omegas in pre-heat who had hidden away in corners with Alphas and Betas then disappeared, locked in their rooms until their heat faded. That he couldn’t get that across to Colt and his anger at the way the Omegas are treated kept burning inside him. He longed to just have a private meeting with his friend and pour out everything. Actually, he wanted Michael but he didn’t dwell on that. He was walking a thin line here and if he showed any missteps then he could be killed. So he shoved all thoughts of his family aside and focused on his job, knowing staying alive was the best thing he can do for them.

Soon, the bell rang for dinner and he waited for his door to be unlocked and walked in a line to the mess hall. As soon as he sat down with his food he felt something was wrong and frowned, scanning the room to figure out what was different. Then it hit him. One of the Omegas was missing. She had been around since his first day but he didnt see her now. He was still trying to puzzle it out when Bin sat down across from him.

“What’s got you watching everyone this time?” Bin asked.

Kit stiffened for a second then relaxed. Of course Bin noticed that Kit was always watching everyone. He hadn’t exactly been subtle and told the Beta he was trying to get the lay of the land. No need to panic. 

“Someone’s missing I think,” Kit said casually. “I noticed her because of her light red hair. She stood out.”

“Oh, you mean Carmen,” Bin said with a shrug. “Probably in confinement cuz she got pregnant.”

Kit almost dropped his spoon, unable to reconcile the horrific words Bin just said with his blase tone.

“What?” Kit asked hollowly.

Bin looked up, saw the shocked look on his face and sighed. “You’ve been here long enough to find out I guess. Most take a bit longer. But then again, not everyone notices every detail like you. They don’t give anyone birth control stuff in here so they get pregnant. In addition to all our other duties in here, we’re expected to make babies. That’s why they let us mix in here and have sex when we want. Don’t know what they do with the babies but usually if someone gets pregnant they put them in isolation. As soon as they give birth they can come back. Minus the baby of course.”

Kit couldn’t hide his shock and disgust if he tried which Bin picked up on.

“I know it sucks but it’s just part of the system here,” Bin said. “Just be glad you’re a Beta. We can just choose to not have sex. It’s the Omegas who have it tough because of their heats.” He suddenly leaned forward and Kit knew he was going to hate what was coming. “You know when they’re locked up and in heat? Sometimes I’ve seen people being led inside. Don’t know who because they’re careful not to be seen. Wouldn’t be surprised if it’s the prison guards though. They’re all Alphas and I’ve been told that the smell of an Omega in heat can send them into a rut and is hard to resist.” 

He was about to bark at Bin that he could just figure out if it’s an Alpha byt their scent then realized they were supposed to be Betas. Bin wouldn’t be able to smell anything, even an Omega in heat unless he pressed his nose against their bare skin. But his theory that it was the guards made sense. They had free access and if the military was trying to make sure the Omega prisoners got pregnant, they’d tell the all Alpha guards to help themselves to any defenseless Omega. 

The sanctuary system already disgusted him. This made his skin crawl and made him want to throw up and beat up all the guards until they were unrecognizable. While the people outside didn’t know what happened when they abandoned their children, the prisoners here understood their purpose. And the fact that soldiers were let in...while an Omega was so vulnerable… Again he thought of Flynn and how weak and out of control he was during his heats and had to close his eyes and breath deeply a few times. 

His hand clenched his spoon tightly and he had to force himself to let go. “You never thought of asking the Omegas when they came back?” he asked casually.

When Bin didn’t reply Kit looked up, shocked by the Beta’s ashen face. 

“No one asks,” he said so softly Kit had to strain to hear him. “We don’t ask questions in here. We don’t talk about anything. I thought you knew that. Shit. I can’t believe I just told you everything.” Suddenly, Bin got up and walked away, leaving Kit speechless. 

What the hell was that about? And why had the Bin who had been chatty so far suddenly clammed up? He watched the Beta walk over to another table full of Betas and sit, eating quietly and ignoring everyone around him. Kit was still trying to puzzle that out when another part of his brain focused on another concern that he’d been trying to ignore. His heat. He was due to have it in about two weeks. There was no way he could smuggle in the pills so Colt was supposed to pass them to him. However, given how far apart they stood and the fact that their visits weren’t as structured as they hoped, he wasn’t sure how he’ll get them in time. If he went into heat in here...He shook his head, trying to focus on Bin’s strange behaviour. 

 

Kiryn rinsed out his mouth, feeling drained after throwing up so many times while Luke ran his palm soothingly over his back. 

“You OK?” Luke asked with concern. 

“Fine,” Kiryn rasped. “You don’t have to sound so worried every time. Especially with my morning sickness becoming a daily thing.”

Luke didn’t react and Kiryn kicked himself, knowing he was just feeling snippy because his pregnancy symptoms were getting worse. He was now six weeks along and was starting to feel more lethargic and sensitive to smells. He and Luke read a lot of pregnancy books before they left Plutus, determined not to be surprised again. He was still pissed at Tantalus and himself and felt like an idiot for not knowing about birth control. But no more! From now on he’ll know everything! Which is why he knew that his morning sickness wasn’t as bad as it could be. At least it ended in the actual morning. Why they called it morning sickness when some threw up during the day he’ll never understand. 

All through it, Luke had been by him, patting his back, singing songs and trying to be as supportive as possible. Kiryn appreciated all of it, having never had emotional support like this before. But he wished Luke didn’t look so guilty every time Kiryn displayed a symptom. It wasn’t much at first but over the last two weeks that concerned and guilty look became more constant. Kiryn hated it and finally understood that avoiding the subject and letting Luke come to terms with it on his own was not going to work.

“It’s not your fault I’m pregnant,” Kiryn stated, turning to stare Luke in the eye. The Beta’s eyes widened and he took an involuntary step back. Then he ducked his head, his expression strained and Kiryn wanted to hug him. But if he went soft on Luke then their vicious cycle of tip-toeing and kindness will continue. “The timing isn’t great but I would have gotten pregnant someday since we wanted kids. And either way, this was bound to happen. Morning sickness and cravings and all. It’s part of life.”

“I know that,” Luke mumbled. “But...I feel bad. You look so tired all the time and there’s nothing I can do. It’s not like I can take on your symptoms or anything. ”

Kiryn simply blinked while Luke continued to look uncomfortable. How the hell did he find someone so sweet? How did such a person even exist? Unable to handle the overwhelming emotions he felt, an he blamed some of it on his hormones, he hugged Luke tightly. He felt the Beta start then hug him back. He was just starting to sink into his embrace when Luke thrust him back a bit. 

“Not too tight!” Luke exclaimed. “Not good for you or the baby.”

Although sometimes his concern was a bit overboard Kiryn thought with a small growl in his throat. “It’s fine.” He hugged Luke again and refused to slacken his hold until the reluctant Beta hugged him back. Smiling, he laid his nose against his husband’s chest and inhaled deeply. One good thing about his stupid heightened senses, he can smell Luke now. It wasn’t much compared to Alphas because he didn’t excrete his own scent but he could smell the actual Luke. Soap, along with that unique smell that was his as a person. 

Hanging onto his happy feelings, he and Luke made lunch and chatted about a new song Kiryn wanted to make and what lullabies he can create for the baby. Then Luke got excited about painting the nursery and they spent another hour discussing mural ideas. He was in such bliss he was almost able to forget where he was and the threats looming around them. 

However, as their conversation died down Kiryn felt reality shoving it’s way into their little bubble and his smile dropped. Luke sensed it as well and folded his hands on the dining table, his expression somber.

“Think we can talk to Ren first?” Luke asked, his voice strained.

“We’ll talk to Colt about it. Ren said he wants to be there when we tell them. Act as a witness that I really do want to just put Tantalus behind me and won’t cause any problems.”

Luke’s brow creased, the look so familiar it tore Kiryn’s heart to pieces. “I’ll talk to Colt and see when Ren can come in for a meeting with the generals. Then we’ll tell them.”

Luke drew in a deep breath then his eyes snapped with determination and he grasped Kiryn’s hand firmly in his. “We’ll get through this. And then we’ll take go home. With our baby.” 

Kiryn smiled tremulously, wishing he could believe Luke’s words. 

 

Jason heard the sound of Brent and the two soldiers chasing him fade away, smirking as he ran around a corner then leaped behind a building, waiting. Soon enough, three people sprinted past, Brent bringing up the rear, panting as usual. The more time he spent with the Alpha, the more pathetic he seemed. But he could see why he was a colonel in Tantalus. He was certainly cunning and ambitious enough. And if he really was involved in their case, amoral enough to lead the military in the worst city in the country. 

Once he was sure Brent and his two other baby-sitters were long gone he strolled out, hands clasped behind his back as he began to wander the streets once again. In the last week, Brent had brought him out to the town every day. And everyday Jason took off as soon as he could, leaving everyone in the dust. Then he’d walk around, poking his head into stores and buildings until he ‘grew bored’ and wandered back to find Brent fuming outside his car. Three days ago Brent threatened to keep him on the base and Jason simply informed him that if he did then he’d tell his superiors how bad he was at keeping an eye on him. Brent’s face mottled red at that and Jason knew he longed to toss him in the car and lock him in a room for the remainder of his visit. His mistake was taking Jason out that first day. Once he did that and Jason ran away the first time, the power balance between them had shifted. And they both knew it. And it killed Brent. Jason loved it. It was his only source of entertainment while he was stuck here. 

He saw the bakery and stopped by, nodding at the baker who recognized him and nodded back. It was Jason’s routine to wander by once a day and buy a couple of baked goods then eat them as he checked out the rest of the town. So far he’d poked his head into every major building on the main street. Next, he would tackle the residential area. Picking up two plain rolls he began to make his way there, staying behind the buildings so Brent didn’t spot him. He’d barely walked ten minutes when a woman with short brown hair jumped out from behind a building. 

“Took you long enough,” she huffed.

Jason calmly assessed the Alpha from head to toe, taking a bite out of his roll. “Priya huh. I recognize your voice.”

“I’ve been trying to catch you all week but you kept staying around the main street so I couldn’t,” Priya grumbled. 

“Sorry. I was checking out the town in sections.” Jason winced, realizing that he should have made his way to more inconspicuous areas right away. Colt managed to inform him that he’d made contact with the technologically capable Alpha and got some devices and assumed he wouldn’t need to meet her himself. 

“It’s fine. At least now you’re here,” Priya said, swinging a bag from her shoulder. “I have stuff for you. You can’t take any of it back onto the base of course in case they check your rooms or something. I created a system to hide them for you so you can grab them when you come out here.”

“Maybe we should get out of sight,” Jason suggested.

Priya smacked her forehead and nodded. “Right. Sorry. Just got excited about finally catching you. Everyone is talking about how you’re walking around and poking your nose into everything and I thought I’d never catch you alone.” 

They quickly made their way between some ramshackle houses then entered one that Priya said would be empty for a few hours. Jason watched as she unzipped her bag and began to place various devices on the table. 

“So, now that you’re officially out here and giving Brent the slip, you can start doing the real work. I haven’t seen Colt yet so I don’t know if he’ll be able to make it out.”

“He won’t,” Jason replied grimly. “Kiryn told me that Colt’s request to leave the base was rejected. They don’t want him seeing or knowing anything about the town.”

Priya paused then continued taking out more gadgets from her bag. “I get it. They worry he’ll blab and try and change things. Anyway, guess this means it’s all up to you Jace.”

“Jace?” Jason asked incredulously, the sound tasting foreign. 

Priya shot him a look, and Jason didn’t like the glint in her eye. “Why? Does it bug you?”

“Never had a nickname before,” Jason said carefully, a feeling of dread taking over as Priya began to grin. 

“Well, you got one now. Jace.” Chuckling Priya took a step back and waved at the machines assembled on the table. “OK. Here’s what you need to inspect and get through the mines safely.”

Jason listened carefully as Priya explained how each device worked, unable to hide his surprise at what she assembled on her own. There were the basic infrared goggles so he can see through the rocks and passageways, similar to the one Ren showed him. But this one was stronger and will allow him to notice even objects, not just people. There was also his own rappelling device, ‘just in case’ Priya said. He recalled how Ren fell through the air and shuddered, praying he’d never have cause to use it. There was a heat laser device so he can cut through doors, buildings and mountain rock. It wasn’t as multifunctional as the Plutus one but it would cut through layers of rock which his couldn’t do. Jason’s favorite was a device that took a picture of any surface then created a strong but thin replica that he can use, like the masking device they had in Plutus and Heracles but to cover up a building. If he wanted to, he can even hide behind it. Could come in handy with Brent even now. There were also various listening devices including ones he can place on people or a place and a drone style one. 

“I gave one to Colt so he can eavesdrop on the higher ups when he needs to,” Priya explained. “It’s silent and the battery life is great. Good frequency too. Should come in handy. You can also shoot them through rocks up to twenty feet deep,” she said, pointing at one that was shaped like a small pistol. 

Jason whistled at that, not even bothering to hide how impressed he was, which made Priya grin manically. 

“You can also use them to sneak into the sanctuaries. But I did prepare a few devices for that as well.” 

By the time Priya took him through all the devices, the sun was beginning to set and Jason knew he needed to get back. 

“I’ll change their location every two days so no one sees you going to the same place twice,” Priya said as they put all the gadgets back in her bag. “I’ll conceal it by creating a layer that looks like the building and stick the bag to the wall. I’ll move down the row in multiples of three.”

“Sounds good,” Jason said, feeling overwhelmed as he realized just how much responsibility rested on his shoulders. With Colt out of the picture and Ren restrained, it was up to him to search the mines, sanctuaries and the hospital to try and figure out where the hidden soldier are taken. All while using military devices he’d never been trained to use. All while he wasn’t a field agent and never received that training.

“You going to be OK?” Priya asked suddenly.

“Fine,” Jason said, trying to sound as confident as he could.

“Then why do you look like you’re going to be sick?”

Jason sighed and sagged against one of the walls. “That obvious?” 

“Pretty much. Hey, I get it. I’m not a field agent either. Even this level of sneaking around and lying is beyond my comfort zone.”

Jason felt a sudden affinity with the Alpha, realizing out of his entire team here, she was the only one who wasn’t a field agent. Just like him. Suddenly, all his worries poured out of him. “Exactly! I don’t know if I’m going to freeze up or make a mistake or lie badly. And what if I’m sneaking around and get caught because I did something stupid like kick a rock by accident or something.”

Priya nodded frantically. “Totally! I would so not handle sneaking into the mines well at all! I always thought Ren and Kale were crazy because they actually enjoy it. Like it’s fun!”

“Fun? They’re crazy!” Jason exclaimed.

“Totally crazy!” Priya agreed, both of them laughing hysterically after finally confessing their fears. When their laughter trickled out, Priya’s expression softened. “I know I just said all that, but if you need help, let me know. You can use the secure phone in your bag and I’ll always pick up.”

“Thanks,” Jason said, feeling supported for the first time since he entered the city two weeks ago. “I’ll try not to get into a shitty situation but I will take you up on that if I do end up messing up.”

Priya shook her head and chuckled. “That was the most convoluted way of saying that ever! Can see why you and Ren get along.”

The happy feelings she evoked with that sentence stayed with him as he made his way back to where he ditched Brent, glad that he had one person he can talk to next time he began to panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another list cuz damn! Too much happening!  
> \- Kit, my lovely Kit. He's always bottling up his emotions and focuses on his missions, which made him so much fun to write in BTC and a great soldier. But now it's heartbreaking as well.  
> \- The prisoner's situation is getting unraveled and even though we knew something was going on, hey, it's Tantalus, the extra little bits make it more horrific.   
> -I missed Liryn! Kind and awkward Luke and straight to the point Kiryn. And such a mix of fluff and angst. At least there was some fluff. They've been so angsty for so long.   
> -Jason made a new friend! He really needs one. I didn't expect it since I just planned that he and Priya will meet. But I think it's a destined friendship because it just flowed on it's own. I can't wait to write more of them!
> 
> Up next: the moment we've all been waiting for! With Liryn, Ren and Colt POV scenes.


	99. Chapter 99

For the fourth time that morning Kiryn threw up, and it wasn’t just the morning sickness. His throat muscles strained as he began to dry heave since his stomach already emptied a while ago. Luke murmured comfortingly, his ever present hand making circular movements on his back to calm him. Usually, it helped him feel less alone, and it did accomplish that. But at the same time the recurring fear returned, the fear of how Luke may be affected if things went wrong today. For Luke and his baby’s sake, he had to get through today and the days after that. 

“I’m OK,” Kiryn rasped after he gulped down water from the cup Luke gave him, both of them sitting on the granite bathroom floor. . 

Luke didn’t respond, his concerned frown enough of an answer and Kiryn sighed.

“Well, no, obviously I’m not. But I think I’m done throwing up now. At least I hope so,” he murmured the last to himself but Luke’s brow creased and he knew his husband heard him. “How much time do we have left? Don’t want to be late.” He really wanted to divert Luke’s attention but wished there was a better topic. 

Luke looked down at his watch. “We got two hours left.”

Kiryn nodded absently, taking another sip of water. “I need to calm down.” He gave Luke a piercing look. “We both do.”

Luke nodded, grasped Kiryn’s hand and helped him stand up. “Agreed. We can’t go in there all wound up like this.” 

Without another word, they sat on the double bed in their one room accomodation. Luke handed Kiryn his guitar then picked up his sketchbook himself. Kiryn’s heart lightened a bit when he saw the sketches Luke created the last few days. After weeks of a dry spell, thinking about the baby and their future helped unblock Luke’s creativity, allowing them an outlet when both their nerves about being in Tantalus became too much. Kiryn was glad they were still able to use their artistic outlets or they would have broken down within the first week of their arrival. 

He swallowed, thinking about the other reason for his anxiety. Ren. He’d only seen him three times and every time it was during a training simulation and he couldn’t talk to him. No one could. When he saw him fall last week he almost reacted, momentarily forgetting that Ren was the best soldier and always had a back up plan. Luckily he saw Ren reach into his belt and realized that his friend will be alright and barely showed more than mild concern. Which is more than he can say for Jason. He shook his head now at the memory, wondering what the military had planned for Ren and Jason now that they confirmed their relationship. Only one more thing to worry about. For Ren to worry about he thought bitterly. Because no matter what happens, they both knew Ren would be dealing with most of the consequences on his own. Including his part in concealing Kiryn’s presence in Tantalus and protecting him.

Maybe this was a mistake? Maybe they should have just ran off to Orpheus and taken their chances? Maybe…

He shook his head even harder to clear it. He hated dealing with what ifs and maybes. He always tried to live without regretting his decisions and actions. Including this one.

“Ryn?” Luke asked.

Kiryn forced himself to smile and began to strike some notes, feeling Luke staring at him until he got into his song. He really needed to pull his shit together. The statement kept pounding in his head as he made his way to General Frank’s office two hours later, Luke by his side. Colt offered to come as well but they all agreed that Colt had other concerns and battles and this was a Blake family matter. Jason had been harder to convince but if they wanted to keep up the facade that he didn’t give a damn about his family, he couldn’t be there with them. No, the only person they settled on as a witness, who they felt needed to be there, who couldn’t be persuaded to stay away, is Ren. 

Kiryn’s body stiffened as he caught sight of his best friend standing outside Frank’s office, his face stoic as usual when he was on duty. He always hated that look, felt it didn’t reflect who Ren really was and just repressed him. Ren nodded when he saw them then knocked and opened the door. 

Not giving himself or Luke time to back out Kiryn stomped into Frank’s office, meeting the eyes of the four Tantalus generals -Frank, Donovan, Pierce and Noble- inside unflinchingly. Here they were, the four men who ruled Tantalus, commanding ten colonels, hundreds of soldiers, and all the citizens. And he was facing them head on. He saw what passed for surprise on a couple of faces and felt a keen satisfaction. The door closed behind him and he gathered all the courage he could to stand tall and face his would be killers.

“I thought General Saunders requested a meeting with us and Ren,” Donovan said mildly. 

“I requested it actually,” Luke said, stepping past Kiryn and shielding him from the general’s prying eyes. “I wanted to talk to you four in private.” Without waiting for any more exclamations or questions Luke reached behind his head and removed his mask. 

Kiryn almost laughed when the generals couldn’t hide their surprise. Noble’s jaw even dropped. 

“Luke Blake,” Pierce breathed.

“Glad you recognize me,” Luke drawled, playing the part of the authoritative Blake grandson as planned. “Otherwise I’d question how good your intelligence gathering actually is.”

All shock and awe disappeared at Luke’s insult and Kiryn imagined a group of angry birds, their feathers all ruffled and puffed up with silly indignation. He would have smirked if he wasn’t so nervous. 

“Does your family know you’re here? Colonel Blake,” Frank drawled, pausing before stating Luke’s status. 

Not missing a beat, Luke turned his full attention on Frank and glared. They stared at each other for several moments, Alpha versus Beta, both refusing to so much as blink. If Kiryn hadn’t seen for himself how much Luke had changed over the last year this moment proved it and he felt so proud he would have wept. He actually did have to struggle to keep his emotions focused while he tried to memorize every detail. He wanted to describe how heroic Luke was to Nathan in detail.

“I think you mistake me with my cousin Jason,” Luke stated calmly. “I don’t need a babysitter nor someone to answer to. Especially since I was appointed to Orpheus last year.”

“I would hardly brag about that,” Pierce snickered in a carrying voice. 

Again, Luke turned his full attention on the general who eventually looked away first. 

“I know that compared to Tantalus the Orpheus military is a joke. But it’s a position I take seriously and assume on my own. As I said, I don’t answer to anyone anymore, but I’m still a Blake. It’s a great position to have.”

“Is there a reason for your secretive visit Colonel Blake?” Frank asked pointedly. This time he pronounced Luke’s title clearly and Kiryn wondered if they were finally making an impact. Even a small one will do. They were dealing with the Tantalus military after all, Alpha men who have never had to answer to anyone, did whatever they wanted unchecked and never even dreamed there could be consequences. 

“Yes, there is actually,” Luke replied mildly. “An event occured recently and I thought it best to come and speak to you in person. I recently got married a few months ago.”

And there it was, the beginning of their deception beginning to unravel. He couldn’t stop his left hand from shaking a bit and saw some movement out of the corner of his eye. The realization that Ren was breaking protocol to send him a reassuring wave helped him get a grip and gather his strength again to stand tall. He wasn’t going to let these bastards get to him. No way. 

“Congratulations,” Frank said, the usual spokesperson for the generals when they needed to be more reserved and firm. Which was a good idea considering they were facing an unknown and clearly angry Blake grandson. “I’m sure we’ll have to update our files. But I still don’t see what that has to do with us.”

“As you have seen, my cousin Jason isn’t..fit to have an active role in the family. Which leaves only me and Matt. The Blake family, as you know, has many roles in Plutus society. Not only do we have many business ventures across Dracus, but a working mine and now a military branch. Once my grandfather steps back, Matt and I will be expected to take on more active roles in all matters as we will be in charge of the family one day. As will our spouses and any future children we’ll have.” 

Kiryn almost swallowed at the last statement but refused to move, watching everyone’s reactions to Luke’s speech, but everyone’s expression remained blank. Damn robots! 

“As such, I will have to return to Plutus one day and play a key role as Matt’s right hand man. Therefore I had to choose my spouse carefully, find someone who I believe will slip into the roles we have to play. And I believe I found that person and gained my family’s approval. Which is why, as you can imagine, my family and I were deeply aggrieved when someone made an attempt on my mate’s life a few weeks ago.”

Ah, there it was! The first stirrings of comprehension on Frank’s face. He always was quicker than the others. Luke paused, giving them a few seconds and Pierce shot Donovan a puzzled glance. 

“I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you didn’t know who he was when you gave the order to have him killed.”

No confused expressions now, only shock on the other three general’s faces while the tightening of his neck veins was Frank’s only sign of emotion. 

“After all, if you knew he was my mate, a chosen and accepted Blake spouse, you wouldn’t dare overstep your bounds in Plutus and order such a thing.” Luke’s voice kept hardening, his hands curling into fists and shaking. Kiryn knew it was no longer an act. After weeks of holding back for him and the situation they were facing, Luke could finally unleash his anger at the people directly responsible. “You should know better than to try and kill my mate!” he screamed the last part, spittle flying a bit and face red. 

Frank looked at the other three, waiting for them to turn and face him. Then they looked back at Luke and so did Frank, his expression once again serene. 

“If you are speaking about the individual we think you are, then you have been deceived Colonel Blake. It is our mistake that we didn’t verify his identity when the order was given but now that we know what identity he has assumed, and the trickery he freely exercised against your family, we think it was our duty as protectors of the Blake family to help shed some light on this matter.”

“No need,” Luke cut him off. “I know exactly who he is. He told me everything when I asked him to marry me. He felt I should know the truth but it didn’t matter. His life here, who he was isn’t important anymore. He never fit in here and you clearly didn’t accept him given how you treated him. He has a new life, a new identity and that’s the person I married. The only reason his past matters now is because you sicked an assassin on him.” 

Frank paused, clearly trying to think of how to denounce Kiryn and protect their actions without upsetting or insulting Luke further. 

“I’m sure your family won’t see it that way,” Frank said softly. 

“They already know,” Luke bit back. “And they want him protected from you as well.” 

Out of all the lies they told today, that was the one they prayed would work the most. None of this will work if Tantalus thought the Blake family didn’t have Kiryn’s back. They just had to pray none of them called the family and checked in their own underhanded way. 

“While we don’t want to upset you or your family,” Frank said gently, clearly trying for a different tactic. “Ari broke some laws when he left. His escape caused chaos and he injured one of our most important colonels. He may be a Blake spouse, but he is a criminal in Tantalus and we can’t simply overlook that.”

Crap, crap crap! This wasn’t going as they hoped. He wanted to scream at Frank to just fuck off and leave them alone, that he doesn’t want to be in Tantalus or have any connection with it. 

“That’s not what you’re worried about.”

It took Kiryn a few seconds to register the voice who spoke and when it finally hit him he slowly turned his head to the left, his mouth gaping at Ren in horror. This wasn't part of the plan! Ren wasn’t supposed to talk! He was just supposed to vouch that Kiryn wanted to live his own life. Why was he stepping into the middle of his battle? 

Then he realized how stupid he’s been and almost screamed with agony. Of course Ren will step into the line of fire to protect him. Hasn’t he been doing that his whole life? Hadn’t he proven already that he was willing to die for the people he loves? He felt tears forming and rapidly blinked them away, knowing he can’t show weakness now, not when the two people he loved the most were fighting for him. 

He turned his head back to the front, not surprised by the generals’ shocked expressions. Even Frank’s eyes widened at Ren’s sudden outburst.

“Excuse me?” Frank strangled out.

“You’re not worried because Ari is a criminal in the eyes of Tantalus,” Ren repeated, stepping forward and standing next to Kiryn and Luke, his eyes unwavering as he stared down his bosses. “You’re worried others will find out he’s alive. Then they’ll know you failed at capturing him and punishing him. That he escaped. That you lied. Then they’ll feel you aren’t as powerful and far reaching as you lead everyone to believe. And more people will rebel and try and escape.”

Having their worst fear laid out so plainly was clearly too much for the generals as they all glared at Ren, a couple of them even sat forward, looking like they wanted to punch him. 

“That’s why we’re here,” Ren continued. “To assure you that exposing that he’s alive is the last thing Ari wants. He wants to erase Tantalus from his life. And until you sent someone after him he succeeded. No one knew or suspected anything and he didn’t tell anyone expect his new family. Ari doesn’t want any part of Tantalus. He won’t tell anyone where he’s from, won’t reveal that he survived. Isn’t that what he’s done so far?” 

“If that were true than why was it so easy for our soldier to spot him on the street in Plutus?” Pierce hissed.

Ah, so that’s how they knew. They thought it was because of the wedding party Lucas threw them and were confused. If they recognized him there then they would have known he was married to Luke and handled his attack more secretly. 

“He’s usually more careful about dying his hair on time,” Luke argued. “That was my mistake. I thought it would look nice to have his natural hair and eye color at our party. It was simple curiosity. Had I known the consequences would be so severe I never would have asked him to do that.” 

Three generals exchanged glances, Pierce and Donovan looking skeptical while Noble seemed a bit uncertain. As usual, Frank was the calm one, clearly trying to assess the situation and determine the best way to get out of it. 

“I promise, neither Ari nor I have any desire to go public or ever talk about his past with anyone,” Luke assured them, his voice a bit more desperate than it should have been but Kiryn didn’t blame him. “That’s why I’m here. To remind you of who Ari is now, how important he is to the Blake family and how he isn’t a threat to you.”

No one spoke for several moments. Finally Frank did.

“It’s easy to say that. But as Ren...summarized so well,” he shot Ren a killing look that almost made Kiryn shudder and recoil. “There’s a lot at stake not only for us as a military, but for the entire way of life in Tantalus. We can’t simply agree without discussing it amongst ourselves and Ari first.”

“I can make that easy for you,” Kiryn spoke up for the first time, unable to stand quietly anymore while Luke and Ren took the brunt of this. Before either of them could tell him to wait, that it might be better to unveil himself on another day he ripped off his mask, feeling a mix of satisfaction and fear at the four shocked faces in front of him. “As you can see, I’ve been here for over two weeks,” Kiryn said, glad that he sounded strong. “In all that time, I haven’t contacted anyone or left the base. I never tried to reach out to Ren, to get in touch with my father or any of the soldiers here, even the ones I know. As Luke said, I have no desire to reveal that I’m alive to anyone. I never even told my closest friends in Orpheus who are like family to me.” He stumbled a bit at that, suddenly filled with fear that he may have put his friends in danger by even hinting that he has people he cares about. He saw Frank’s eyes narrow and hid his fear, glaring angrily again and refusing to show any weakness to these assholes. 

“That’s why I came back. To show you who I am now, and promise that I won’t ever tell anyone where I came from. I just..want you to leave me alone.”

Frank tapped his fingers on the desk and Kiryn didn’t know if that was a good sign or not and stood still, refusing to move a muscle. He felt Luke’s hand reach out and clasp his and squeezed it back.

“We need to discuss this,” Frank finally said while the other three nodded. “You will remain on the base as usual until we come to an agreement.” 

“General Saunders still needs our help since he did bring us as aides,” Luke rushed to say lest they put them in isolation the way they did to Ren.

“Fine. You can only leave your room to go to General Saunders’ office and that is all. You can go.” 

He almost collapsed with relief but managed to hold it together, at least until he reached the door and heard Frank’s damning words. 

“Ren. I want to talk to you. In private.”

 

Ren felt Kiryn’s body jerk next to him, and glanced down, sighing inwardly at the tortured expression on the Omega’s face. He knew his friend was going to argue, to demand that Frank talk to Ren in front of them, that he be allowed to leave with them. 

“It’s fine,” Ren whispered. “I have to do this.”

“No you don’t,” Kiryn whispered back, his face pale as he looked up at him. “Just leave with us,” he pleaded.

Ren smiled and patted Kiryn’s head reassuringly. “I’ll see you later.” He saw Kiryn open his mouth and nodded at Luke who pulled his mate out of the room. To his credit, Kiryn did put up a fight, struggling in Luke arms and calling out to Ren. He even had to pry the Omega’s death-like grip off the door frame before he could slam the door shut, Kiryn’s tear stricken face the last thing he saw before he drew a deep breath and turned to face the four accusing and furious generals. 

“I will deal with him” Frank hissed. “You can all leave.”

Noble looked like he was going to argue but Frank glared at him and the general nodded and the three stepped out, casting disgusted looks at Ren as they walked by him. Ren followed them with his eyes, letting them see that he wasn’t shaken. Which is why when he turned to face Frank he barely had a second before a great force hit him in the chest and threw him back, the mechanicals tentacles squeezing him so hard he couldn’t breath as they embedded in the wall behind him. 

“I knew you were an idiot when it came to that Omega,” Frank hissed as he stepped out from behind the desk, placing the immobilization device he used on it’s surface. “But I didn’t think you were this stupid. You brought him here? It wasn’t bad enough that you hid his existence when you found him but you brought him here!” He stood in front of Ren now who was still struggling to breath, able to draw in shallow gasps as the metal tentacles tightened around his arms and chest. 

“I defended you!” Frank spat out angrily, his face mottled with such pure fury Ren actually felt scared, like he was a child again, worried he’d be punished for failing an exercise. “When you helped him escape years ago they wanted to execute you but I told them no. Told them that you’ll learn your lesson, will learn where your true loyalties should lie. I protected you!” He was nose to nose with Ren now, towering over him, spittle landing on Ren’s face. “All these years, whenever anyone said you were becoming a risk, I told them that you were loyal to us. That you learned your lesson. That you were more valuable to us alive than dead. And then you repay that by killing one of our own, to protect an Omega criminal you were whipped for in the first place, and brought him here.”

He hit a button in the middle of the machine and Ren almost fell to the ground as the tentacles retracted. He drew several deep gulps of air and barely managed to get enough oxygen to his brain when he felt a hand grab his neck and push him against the wall. He almost grabbed Frank’s arm and ripped it away out of instinct but stopped, quaking on the inside despite his best efforts at the loathing on Frank’s face. Since his first day when he beat up a cadet two years older, Frank had been the one who watched him, groomed him, trusted him. He knew he was special and it made him cocky. Until now, he didn’t realize just how much he was used to that treatment, and how it felt to be rejected by the only person in the military who treated him as important. In a twisted way, Frank has been his guardian and role model. Until now.

“I’m done protecting you,” Frank said softly. “There’s no coming back from this Ren. And I’m done making excuses for you. You’re a grown ass man. You made your choices. You have to deal with the consequences.” With a final squeeze that made Ren wince he let go and left the room, leaving Ren a shuddering, gasping mess as he realized that he really was alone now. He thought he could handle whatever consequences the military threw at him, even if it involved death. What he didn’t realize until now was that in the back of his mind, he thought Frank would still support him. Without that, with Frank’s dismissal still ringing in his ears, he felt an overwhelming fear. 

He thought he was ready but he’s not. He didn’t know what will happen next and he had so many people he cares about, their faces flashing through his mind as he free fell into a state of absolue panic.. He had Lin, and Kiryn, and Kale, and Priya, and Ari, and….Jason. He swallowed while he rubbed his throat, thinking about his mate. What can he do? What can he do? 

 

Colt smiled grimly as he navigated Priya’s spy insect through the vents, focused on getting the bug back. He promised Luke and Kiryn that he wouldn’t get involved in their situation, but concern for the two made him unable to stand by and not at least listen in. Luckily, one of the devices Priya gave him was a small flying camera and mic that he can use to spy on the generals or the city. It was small enough it won’t be detected by sight. The only drawback was that it didn’t record live. Priya said it was a safety measure so it won’t be detected by any scanners the generals had working almost 24/7 in their offices. No signal, no detection. It meant Colt had to wait until he got the bug back and connected it to his phone or laptop so he can see and hear what he recorded.

At least he was able to follow it’s movements on the controller she gave him. Which is how he managed to get it into Frank’s office where the meeting was going down. He’d kept it there for the rest of the day, wondering what the generals will talk about in private and couldn't wait to hear it. 

Finally, he got the bug back, able to muster up a smile at the ladybug shape Priya had chosen. She said she had never seen one outside of a book and wanted to see one fly, even if it was just a machine. He really needed to get her out of Tantalus. 

He hooked up the bug to his phone and headphones and watched the meeting unfold, his expression becoming grimmer as it progressed. His jaw clenched when Ren stepped forward and spoke out, cursing the Beta for his stupid sense of chivalry towards his friend but able to understand it. It wasn’t all bad though and he was left thinking that he may not need to step in after all until he saw Frank’s confrontation with Ren. He almost stood up and rushed over, forgetting it happened yesterday already. The words Frank spoke made his blood freeze and he felt the kind of panic he hadn’t experienced in a while. He almost got up and stomped to Frank’s office to demand to see Ren, assure himself that the Beta was even alive but forced himself to fast forward through the rest of the footage. And he was glad he did as he saw all four generals re-enter the room two hours later. He hit play and listened carefully, watching their every move and expresion.

“What do you think we should do about Ari?” Donovan asked as the four sat down. 

“It won’t be a good idea to piss off the Blakes,” Noble said, his voice dripping with frustration. “That little shit came all the way here to remind us just how high and might the Blakes and Plutus families are. We can’t ignore that.”

“No we can’t,” Pierce agreed. “But we can’t ignore that Ari is a risk.”

“Not if he keeps his mouth shut,” Frank said simply. “And the Blakes. I doubt they want his true origins to get out either. For now we just watch him. See if he really will keep his end of the deal. And put the fear of Tantalus in him while we’re at it.” He said the last part with an angry Alpha growl and Colt imagined the room full of a threatening Alpha smell as the other three nodded with determination.

“What about Ren?” Pierce suddenly asked. “I know he’s your favorite pet Frank but after this stunt it’s the last straw. Did you hear from Oeon how the people reacted when they saw him? They’re going to rebel for him if he asked. I always said he has too much status and influence over them. I won’t be surprised if even some of the soldiers joined in. The recruits treat him like a god and so do some of the veterans. He is a great soldier like you promised he’d be. Too great. If he rebels, we’ll have a fight on our hands.”

“And he knows too much,” Noble added angrily. “He knew Ari was alive and hid him. He proved he’s still loyal to his friends rather than us. He also suspects something about the prisons or he wouldn’t have sent in Kale. Plus! He killed one of our Baby Soldiers! He’s smart enough to have figured out he’s from Tantalus but not a regular soldier. He suspects us. He may already even know about Aegis. He’s too much of a risk.”

The blood pounded in Colt’s brain at each word Pierce and Noble uttered, each one feeling like a bullet that will pierce through Ren and-

He stood up, panting and looking around wildly even though he didn’t know what to do or where to go. He just knew he couldn’t just sit still. He had to do something! He had to warn Ren! Send him away! Something!

“Ren has been away from home too long,” Frank’s cold voice cut through Colt like a blade and he looked back at the phone on his desk, his hands shaking. “He’s no longer a Tantalus soldier. I agree he’s a risk and he deserves to be punished. We thought we taught him a lesson years ago but clearly it didn’t stick.” His lips curled back and he sneered, almost making Colt’s legs shake. “This time, we’ll make sure the lesson sticks.” 

He had to warn Ren! That was Colt’s last thought as he yanked his headphones out, grabbed his phone and was about to sprint out of the office when reality finally returned. He knew he needed to stop, to think about the best plan so he didn’t compromise their mission. Ren wasn’t the only person he was responsible for. He also had Kit to think about, and by extension Michael. There was also Jason and Luke and Kiryn. 

Taking a deep, shuddering breath he sat down and clasped his hands in front of his face. He needed to think. He needed a way to save everyone, without putting anyone in danger at the expense of another. How? What can he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghh! This chapter was just sooo tense!!! I'm still reeling after my final edit. So I'll tackle it bit by bit.  
>  It finally happened!! o(^◇^)oo(^◇^)o Liryn faced off against the generals and they were awesome!! Luke really has become a protective and strong man who fights for the people he loves and I wanted to scream and clap and give him a standing ovation. 《《o(≧◇≦)o》》 And Kiryn was great too, showing how brave he is in coming back and facing the people who tried to kill him. The meeting was soo tense! 
> 
> Ren, oh my poor baby Ren. Every chapter just makes my heart break for him more. Looks like he's finally going to face some serious consequences..and Kiryn and now esp Colt know it. ⊙△⊙
> 
> We also get a new name here, Aegis. I'll explain it when it actually becomes important. Again, it comes from Greek myths so feel free to look it up ;)
> 
> Up next: Well after all the Ren tension we should have a Ren focused chapter. Well, more like a Tantalus focused chapter. I ran out of chapters again but I'm finally supposed to have some free time this weekend so hopefully I can hammer out at least 3 chapters. Wish me luck!


	100. Chapter 100

 

Two hours later, Colt walked briskly to Frank’s office, rehearsing the speech he practiced to try and get to Ren.  _ I have to ask Ren a question about one of the training routines he designed. He wrote some notes down I can’t read _ . It was simple. So simple that hopefully they won’t suspect that there was more to his request. Because if they suspected Colt was close to Ren, that he knew things, that they had plans...Kit would be the first one in danger. Drawing a shuddering breath, he lengthened his stride until he reached Frank’s secretary. He barely waited a minute before he was let in and found Frank calmly sitting behind his desk.

 

“Can I help you General Saunders?”

 

“Yes,” Colt said, sounding as casual as he could. No big deal, no tension, ne anxiety, nothing. “I was hoping to speak to Ren about one of the routines he created. There’s-”

 

“I’m afraid that’s not possible,” Frank cut in and Colt’s heart stopped beating for a second. His first thought was that he was too late then he mentally shook himself.

 

“If he’s busy-”

 

“He’s currently on a mission,” Frank stated. “I’ll have him speak to you when he returns.”

 

Colt felt a bit of relief at the word ‘returns.’ Maybe this wasn’t what he thought it was. Maybe it really was a simple mission. Then Frank’s words from yesterday replayed in his mind and his body went cold. No, it wasn’t reassuring at all. Ren was somewhere they didn’t know, doing something dangerous. And no one can get to him. What the hell will he say to Jason?

  
  
  


Ren tried to keep his mind focused on the mission as Mees drove him, Oeon, and two other soldiers out of Tantalus towards the border with Scylla. For the first time since his return, he was going on a mission. It didn’t mean… He couldn’t think of it as…. He shook his head, trying to clear it.

 

“You OK?” Oeon asked. “I know you’ve been away for a while but you’ll slip right back into it.”

 

Ren forced himself to smile at his comrade’s reassurance then wiped his face blank again, forcing out thoughts of where they were going and what might happen out of his mind. The mission. He was on a mission. Just like any other. When Frank called him to his office this morning he thought for sure he was going to get another public, or maybe this time private, punishment. Instead he’d been shocked as Frank detailed how a suspected run-away group from Scylla was sneaking in through one of the mountains close to the border and they had to go and capture them. He’d scanned Frank’s face, trying to discern any trace that this mission was more than it was, to see any emotion. But his superior remained a brick wall, revealing nothing. So Ren had to play his part and accepted the mission and the team he was given.

 

“You all remember your parts right?” Mees called out from the driver’s seat.

 

That was another thing that made Ren want to jump out of the car and run away. Usually he led his team following Frank’s plan. But not this time. This time Mees was in charge, and Ren felt his skin crawl at the feeling that Mees controlled him. It was Frank’s plan but if anything went wrong, the person who called the shots into his ear, was someone he didn’t trust in the slightest. When he seemed like he was going to protest Frank cut him off and informed him that Mees has been leading teams more often in the last year and had grown into the role. And with Ren being away for a year, and their trust in him shaken- he said this part with a piercing look- they couldn’t let Ren lead the team. All Ren could do was nod mutely and head to the supply building with Mees who was waiting for him outside Frank’s office. Once there he suited up with the rest of the team, his brain a mess as he tried to form a single coherent thought despite the mind numbing fear he was in. He’d hoped he can at least talk to Jason or Colt before he left but he barely had time to get ready before Mees told them all to get into the van. Jason’s face flashed in his mind and he closed his eyes, unable- didn’t want to- banish his lover’s face. While it pained him it also provided a bit of much needed warmth. 

 

“We’re here,” Mees suddenly called back. 

 

The next ten minutes were typical as they parked the van out of sight, put in their earpieces, infrared goggles and safety helmets, and stealthily made their way to the mountain. Once they were close enough, Mees used sign language to remind them where they all had to go and Ren’s stomach kept roiling. What was he doing? Was he walking willingly and blindly to his own death? Suddenly, everyone scattered and Ren’s body reacted without thought, rushing forward to sneak in from the left as planned. The idea was for Mees and Oeon to take the center, the other two the right and Ren the left. Meaning he was alone. 

 

His steps slowed as he neared the base where he’d have to climb. He shouldn't do this. Who knew what was waiting for him inside. This was stupid. He was about to step back when he saw Mees was still watching him. Did the Alpha suspect something or was he told to keep an eye on him? Resigned, he took out his rappelling device and made his way up the mountain until he found a hole and crawled into it. He looked down, saw Mees was still at the base watching, gathered his courage and stepped into the darkness.

 

He switched on his infrared goggles and red and white lines and shapes appeared in his vision. He was alone now so he can finally think. This mountain bordered Scylla. Can he make his way through it and cross the border? Maybe then-! But what was the point of ending up in a foreign country with dangers he didn’t know? Maybe he’ll wait a bit then make his way down the mountain, take the van, and get away. The military didn’t trust him anyway. If he escaped no one will be surprised. Where would he go? Hide somewhere close by? There was no way he could leave his loved ones in danger. He had to be smart about it though. Close enough he can get back if something happened and he can watch from afar, but far enough he can’t be found. 

 

He was so engrossed in his plan as he proceeded through narrow passage ways he barely noticed when they widened. He was standing in the middle of a wide area now with three tunnels in front of him and three behind.  

 

He heard it before he even saw it and his heart leaped into his throat and body jumped back instinctively seconds before the bullet hit the mountain wall where he was standing. He saw chips of rock fly at the point of impact and ducked further back, his mind scrambling to figure out where the bullet came from. His priority right now was to find the shooter and subdue him. Or at least keep him in his line of sight. Another shot was fired, and he jumped back further, hating how vulnerable he was in the clearing. He was sure that one was at least two feet to the left of the first one. Meaning there was more than one shooter. Meaning he couldn’t rush into any of the tunnels because he didn’t know where the shooters were and how many. 

 

Suddenly, a bullet hit the back of his helmet, shattering it and he staggered forward as the strong metal tumbled to the ground, the bullet embedded halfway through. Shit! They had the secret guns and bullets using Prisene metal! The bullets were strong enough that with a few shots it would wear through his metal infused uniform and his only layer of protection will be gone.  

 

At the realization that he could be killed with a few well-aimed bullets he rushed into the tunnel on the right, firing his own gun, hoping to shock whoever might be inside. For the first time in weeks he got lucky and didn’t meet anyone, but he heard several feet in pursuit and ran as fast as he could. He saw a shaft of light ahead but didn’t allow himself to slow down. Sometimes there were breaks in the mountain that allowed sunlight to filter through. He just had to avoid standing directly in it or he’d become an even easier target. Then he heard something he never heard before, a loud unfamiliar noise and he almost faltered. He’d never been to these mountains before. Were they really different from the usual Tantalus ones? Or was there another trap up ahead? The unfamiliarity was extra stressful since he was already running for his life from he estimated five people based on the sound of their beating footsteps. He couldn’t stop though. He had to keep going. 

 

He saw the tunnel around him disappear and swore when he saw that his path ended with a sudden drop. He stopped, glad to see there was a wide ledge going in either direction when he finally saw what was making that loud noise to his right and his jaw dropped. A waterfall! It seemed to start a few feet up and cascaded down the surface of the mountain all the way to the bottom. How the fuck could there be a waterfall in Tantalus? Was it coming from the ocean up north? They were close to it but not that close. From Scylla? He always assumed they were a barren desert like Tantalus but maybe they weren’t? 

 

He didn’t have time for this! He turned towards the waterfall and began to run, his feet pounding into small puddles here and there from water that splashed up from the giant force. Maybe he can hide behind it for a bit. Just long enough to come up with a plan. He looked back and saw five figures lift their guns and aim towards him. 

 

_Shit!_ His mind screaming with desperation, he went through a mental log of his tools. He’d packed it personally as usual, choosing the tools he thought would keep him safe. What did he have? What did he pack? Suddenly, he felt like an idiot as he pulled out the laser device and quickly switched on the wall function. Just in time as five bullets hit it’s surface, ricocheting off. Ren grunted from the impact and staggered back, his relief only lasting a moment when he saw some cracks were already forming in the wall. No surprise. If the bullets can go through his uniform then it can go through a laser wall. But it can buy him a few seconds at least. 

 

The thought vanished as the soldiers clipped their guns and began to run towards him again. _Fuck!_ Can’t they give him even a measly second to think?! He began to walk backwards when one of the soldiers noticed and whipped up his gun. Ren stopped a second before the bullet hit the ground in the curve behind him, stopping his retreat. They were cornering him! Think Ren! Think! He’d faced dire situations before. But he usually had his team, had more confidence that he had people watching his back, who needed him alive. Not only was this ambush more than he imagined, but he was too terrified to try and think of a clear plan. He just knew he needed to survive. He had to. 

 

The soldiers drew closer and Ren’s mind finally stilled. He stood straight, drawing in steady breaths. He had to survive. That’s all that mattered. As soon as he felt the soldiers were close enough he dropped the wall, switched it to heat mode so a thin beam shot out and aimed it at the first soldier, keeping it steady at the man’s knee. It barely took five seconds for the uniform to begin smoldering, but the soldier kept coming forward, heedless of the heat that was burrowing closer to his flesh. That damn do or die attitude the hidden soldiers had, Ren thought grimly. He waited, praying the heat was strong enough. Finally, he saw the man stagger and almost cheered. 

 

With the line of soldiers slowing, it was the break he finally needed. He quickly whipped out his rappelling device with his free hand, keeping the heat laser steady which only slowed down the soldiers more. He switched on the metal cord function and shot it forward. Before it could go too far and imbed itself into the mountain he jerked it to the left as hard as he could, straight into the soldier’s legs. 

 

They clearly weren’t expecting that and there were some exclamations of surprise. The one at the end got the brunt of it, the whipping motion’s full force cracking against his legs and he lurched to the side, clutching his left knee. Two down. For now. He hit the recoil button, trying to figure out what his next move should be. He needed to keep these guys on their toes.

 

It was only a second, just one second but Ren saw it in slow motion, saw one of the soldier’s hands whip out, grab his cord and pull. Ren grunted and staggered forward from the force. He knew he had to let go, but his rappelling device had saved him so many times, was his favorite tool since he was a trainee. That moment of sentimentality was his undoing as two other soldiers also grabbed the cord and pulled. Ren’s grip was still strong around the base of the device, his mind not registering what the soldiers were doing. 

 

One moment he was standing on the ledge, the next he was free falling through the air. He gasped as he crashed into the waterfall and the strong current pushed him down, down, down. His hands were empty. He must have dropped both devices when he fell. He coughed and twisted his head as water gushed into his mouth, rendering him unable to breath. He couldn’t see anything, couldn’t feel anything but the water pushing him down. He tried to lift his arms but it was impossible! He didn’t know how far he was falling, didn’t know if he’d die on impact or survive. The uncertainty caused a face to flash into his mind and he felt nothing but sorrow as he pictured Jason laughing, the image filling him with pain and intense regret as he struggled to lift his arms again. He didn’t want to die! _Jason!_

 

The image staying with him as he continued to fall.

  
  
  


Colt stood with Jason on his left, and Luke then Kiryn on his right on top of the wall surrounding the base, looking down at the mass of people gathered below. He didn't know what the meeting was about but seeing everyone assembled, soldiers, townspeople and miners, he realized just how many people live in Tantalus. He couldn't even see the end of the crowd as more people arrived, filling the space down below. 

 

“Do they do this often?” Colt asked, looking around Luke at Kiryn.

 

The Omega shook his head. “None this big before.”

 

Colt frowned as he looked forward again, crossing his arms and telling himself that no matter what happened next he has to keep a calm head. Especially with the three people he was responsible for next to him and Kit far in the prison. If something happens, he didn’t have time to get to him. His jaw clenched while his mind spun, trying to keep his negative thoughts at bay the way he’d been doing for the last few hours. Was this about Ren? Had something happened to him? But surely they wouldn’t make a huge spectacle like this if it did. They’d want to get rid of him quietly. He hated where his brain was going and he willed the thoughts away, praying Ren completed his mission and he was on his way back. He darted a quick look at Jason out of the corner of his eye, wondering if he made the right call in informing him where Ren was, and feeling guilty at what he held back. It was for the Alpha’s won good he assured himself, but didn’t lessen his conscious.

 

Jason scanned the crowd of soldiers even though he knew he wouldn't see Ren. Colt saw him looking around a few minutes ago and told him Ren was on a mission. Which didn't stop his eyes from roaming, seeking his mate’s familiar frame. He did spot Lin with Priya. Even though the crowd was clearly divided between the three factions the two were able to stand together at the front of the town’s section. That was strange since as a military personnel Priya should be with them and Lin with the miners. Maybe because she was Ren’s mother she was allowed to stand with the townies? Or people saw it as a compromise between Priya and Lin’s positions? Either way he watched Lin for a few moments, concerned for the Omega. How was she handling Ren’s return and obvious isolation? Ren said she was tough and based on how he described her Jason agreed. But everyone had a limit. 

 

Kiryn looked down at the crowd below, his heart racing at the familiar faces. All of them were  people he knew, people he grew up with. He knew if he kept looking he’d even see his father and looked away. He shouldn’t look. Didn’t want to look. Didn’t want to see the face of the man who betrayed him at the end without a second of regret. These people tried to rape him, to capture him and kill him. Treated him as a sex object since he was a child. The thought made his stomach churn and he grabbed Luke’s hand, feeling comfort when his mate squeezed it back. 

 

Finally, General Frank stepped up to the microphone set up at the rim of the wall, allowing everyone below to see him. The murmuring crowd went silent, everyone staring at Frank apprehensively, wondering what horrible new situation had befallen their already stricken city. 

 

“This is only the second time in my career that we called a meeting for all of Tantalus,” Frank began and Kiryn felt a shudder go through his whole body. Jason frowned at the event Frank implied. “Normally, we wouldn't announce this in this fashion but considering how everyone feels, we thought a public announcement to all of you will be best.” 

 

Jason wished Frank would get to the point. He hated when people just spoke for the sake of speaking. Kiryn’s hand clenched Luke’s tighter, his stomach rolling and he silently admonished his baby to stay still. 

 

“Today, Ren was killed in action on a mission.”

 

It took Jason  a few seconds to hear what Frank said, then another few seconds to understand what the words actually meant. Did he just...No! He must have heard him wrong! His body went cold and he forgot how to breath. The whole world fell away. Numb, hearing a roar in his ears, he turned his head from the crowd and stared at Frank's back, begging the Alpha to say he was wrong, to take back what he said. 

 

Kiryn’s world collapsed. There was no other way to describe it. He felt like the sky was falling and the ground was flipping upward. The world had gone mute and he lost his balance, Frank's words ringing in his head. Then everything became blurry, the sky and ground mixed then darkness consumed him. He didn’t know how long it took him to crash back down and he realized that the sky had fallen. He felt Luke’s arms around him and understood that he’d fainted. With shaking hands he grabbed his husband, beseeching him to contradict what Frank said, to tell him he heard wrong! Luke's eyes were shining with regret and he knew what he feared had happened.

 

Colt felt like someone dumped an icy cold bucket of water over him. He knew, he knew Ren was in danger. He should have said something! Wanted the Beta not to go on that suspicious mission. Suddenly, he recalled the other people he could still save and looked at Jason, his body and mind snapping when he saw the Alpha was shaking, his expression broken, body shaking uncontrollably, and tears threatening to fall. He looked past him, noting that some of the military people around were watching them. 

 

“Pull yourself together,” he hissed at Jason

 

Jason swallowed, his body still shaking uncontrollably and looking like he was about to collapse. He slumped forward and Colt thought he was going to fall but the Alpha managed to remain standing. 

 

“Don’t break down now,” he whispered fiercely. ‘Don’t give them the satisfaction of seeing you like this.” 

 

He didn't know if Jason heard him. He was about to speak again when the Alpha nodded and stood straight, his hands still trembling. He couldn’t control his face, that same broken look remaining. 

 

Quickly, Colt looked at Kiryn, his heart breaking when he saw the Omega in Luke's arms and realized he’d passed out. As he watched, the Omega’s eyes flickered open and he looked at Luke who only looked down at him, his expression full of grief. Kiryn covered his mouth and Luke clutched him closer. 

 

He could hear the crowd roaring with agony and wondered if Frank will continue. The Alpha hadn't moved away from the mic and soon the crowd’s noise died down.

 

“Ren was on a mission in the mountains,” Frank said. “He was to surveillance some possible Scylla runaways and apparently was discovered. We have a report from one of the soldiers on his team that he fought them and then fell over a mountain waterfall.” The crowd began to scream again and Frank continued, his voice brisker. “It was over a two hundred meter drop that ended in a whirlpool. There’s no way he could have survived.”

 

No one spoke. No one knew what to say. Everyone’s grief was palpable and even the soldiers down below couldn’t hide their dismay despite their training. Jason couldn't swallow, his mind felt like it was filled with ash. He couldn't believe Ren was...no..he couldn't be...He closed his eyes, trying to figure out what to do, what to feel and couldn't. He was numb and couldn't do anything, his body felt empty. He couldn’t even dredge up a memory of Ren without feeling intense pain and the picture faded away like dust. Without Ren, nothing mattered. 

 

He knew everyone down there was grieving as well but none of them loved Ren like he did, none of their lives centered around Ren like his did. Suddenly, he recalled there was one other person who loved Ren more than themself and his eyes found Lin again, his heart constricting when he saw silent tears were rolling down her pale cheeks. Priya had her arms warpped around the smaller woman, the Alpha no doubt reeling as well and trying to protect the Omega. 

He had to talk to her. But what would he say? He failed to protect his Beta, his Ren, her son. His heart filled with shame and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the grieving Omega. Suddenly, her expression hardened and Jason’s eyes widened. He unconsciously stepped forward even though she was too far down below, desperate to stop her. 

 

“Where’s his body?” Lin screamed.  Everyone turned, seeing Lin standing tall, her eyes shining brightly from her pale face. “I want my son’s body.” 

 

The crowd began to murmur then grow louder. Soon, hundreds of voices took up Lin’s wish, demanding Ren’s body be found and returned. Kiryn heard Lin’s words and his grief vanished and he was able to stand straight. Luke’s arms were still around him which he was grateful for but he didn’t need his support anymore. He glared at Frank’s back, knowing the implication of Lin’s words. Lin knew Kiryn was alive, that the military faked his death. They even went so far as to find someone with his hair color, or dyed someone’s hair, and cut off his head to reinforce their lie. That’s all this could be. A lie. The military was good at that. Ren wasn’t dead. Not until he saw the actual body himself. Saw the face he grew up with and trusted, saw the scars on his back from protecting him. No. Ren wasn’t dead. 

 

Panicked, Jason looked at the higher ups around him, his anxiety taking over when he saw their thunderous faces. No one spoke back to the military. Never questioned or demanded anything. He needed to stop her! Needed to protect her! He couldn't save Ren but he'll protect Lin! All the while the other half of his brain latched onto the hope her words stirred up in him. They could be lying. Ren could still be alive! They claimed Ari was dead for years and fabricated a body. Ren could still be alive!

 

Colt saw the mix of concern and elation on Jason’s face, and saw the colonels watching him carefully, saw them frown and whisper amongst themselves. He looked to the right towards Kiryn, his gut clenching at the open defiance and loathing distorting the Omega’s face. Not good. Really not good. 

 

“Pretend you believe them,” Colt whispered fiercely. “Jason! Pretend you believe them. That they broke you.”

 

Jason heard Colt’s words but didn’t understand them, too focused on his desperate belief that Ren was alive. 

 

“His body could be washed away clear to Plutus,” Frank replied, his voice menacing as it was amplified. “We don't have the time or resources to look.” 

 

Suddenly, Colt’s desperately hissed words penetrated Jason’s mind and he felt like he’d been struck by lightning. He looked out of the corner of his eyes, saw all the colonels watching him. Watching Kiryn. He quickly looked at the Omega, took in his angry and rebellious glare and felt his panic return. They couldn’t do this! They couldn’t let the military think that they were this strong, this united and unafraid. Colt was right. Looking broken was better. 

 

“Luke,” he whispered loudly and saw his cousin look at him with confusion. “Pretend you believe them.”

 

Luke’s eyes widened with comprehension and he quickly leaned over Kiryn, hiding his mate’s face as he whispered to him. The next second Kiryn’s body deflated into Luke’s arms and he lifted him and ran off. It took all his effort not to follow the pair, knowing with Ren gone it was up to him to keep Kiryn safe. 

 

“I'll go look for him myself!” Lin screamed and a chorus of voices also volunteered, their love for Ren clear. 

 

The generals were talking amongst themselves now, their voices angry. Clearly this wasn’t going how they expected. They probably thought this would instill fear in the people. After all, if Ren the greatest soldier could be killed what chance did they have? 

 

“Of course, we want Ren’s body back as well,” Frank said calmly. “He was just as important to us as he was to you. We’ll figure out where his body could be and form a team to get him back.” 

 

There was a murmur of approval and Frank walked away from the mic. Soon the crowd began to move back to the town. Feeling eyes still on him, Jason took his cue from Luke and ducked his head and ran off, appearing to everyone like a heart broken lover. He didn’t stop until he reached his room and slammed the door shut. There were cameras in his room. He knew that. Knew they were watching him even now. So he kicked the couch, and when that wasn’t satisfying enough he screamed, grabbed one of the couch pillows and ripped it in half, cotton pouring out of the vicious tear. Like an angry and cornered animal he spun on the rest of the room and proceeded to wreak as much havoc as he could. He screamed, he cried, he kicked and flipped things over, he even broke all the glass he could see. All the while the thought that Ren might actually be gone plagued him. He knew he was putting up an act, but another part of him, the part the was uncertain and scared, grieved. So he kept breaking everything in sight, screaming for his mate until he collapsed in the middle of his apartment, surrounded by ripped up pillows, flipped furniture and shattered glass. Ren, he thought with despair as the tears flowed and he lay gasping. Please be alive. Please don’t be dead. He hugged himself as he curled into a ball and wept, grieving and praying all at once. 

  
  
  


It was past midnight and Colt was sitting quietly on his bed in his room, watching the video he’d been recording. He sent in the bug again as soon as Frank told him Ren was on a mission, hating that he’ll have to wait to find out what happened, to hear the generals talking about it. He fast forwarded through hours of an empty room until the generals finally entered. He hit play and noted the time. It was right after their big announcement about Ren’s death. His lips compressed into a thin line and his eyes bore into his phone screen. 

 

“Are we sure he’s dead?” Noble asked.

 

“The soldiers saw his body go over the cliff,” Frank said. “It was a hundred meter drop. From a waterfall. I wasn’t completely lying about that.”

 

“But still, we need to be careful. It is Ren after all. The bastard is tricky,” Pierce said. 

 

“What about this ridiculous search party?” Donoven asked with frustration. “We have to at least pretend to look. Even the soldiers wanted to volunteer.”

 

“It was the right decision to just kill him,” Noble said. “Seeing how people reacted today, we made the right call. Keeping him around longer would have just given him more time to turn people against us.”

 

“Agreed,” Frank said. “We’ll send soldiers out to look. We need to confirm he’s dead as well, so it’s not completely unnecessary.” 

 

“What about Jason Blake?” Pierce suddenly asked. “There’s no question now that it was just physical like we thought after they pawed each other in the gym last week. The guy smashed his apartment to bits.”

 

“We can’t do anything to him,” Frank stated. “He’s still a Blake. But we should keep a closer eye on him. I’ll let Brent know since the only time he’s given free reign is during their daily outings to town. Jason may be investigating on Ren’s orders. He’s also probably a lot smarter and more proactive than he and Quinton have led us to believe. If he really was lazy and stupid, Ren never would have given him the time of day.”

 

“What about Saunders?” Pierce asked. “What part is he playing in all this? The guy’s smart and controls a big part of the Heracles government. There’s no way he’s in the dark.”

 

“Saunders is under control,” Frank said. “He hasn’t left the base, has had no contact with anyone and only has access to what we give him. We have enough cameras in his office and room we can keep track of his every move. No, our biggest concerns are still Jason Blake and Ari. With Ren gone and Colt monitored, they have no one to turn to. They’ll start making mistakes and we can use that.” 

 

The meeting continued as they discussed who should go search for Ren’s body and Colt listened to the end, his expression unchanged. When the room was once again empty except for Frank who was reading something on his computer Colt turned off his phone and took out the headphones.

 

Their plans have gone so far off the rails he didn’t know what to do. Not only was Ren permanently out of the picture, but Jason was now the center of their attention. He prayed Ren was still alive but had no doubt that if he was found, the military will make sure they kill him this time. If he somehow survived, he might be hiding out closeby, out of everyone’s reach, including Colt’s. He sighed and his shoulders drooped with the burden of the lives in his hands. He already failed Ren, he couldn’t fail the rest. He needed to talk to Jason. And Kit. But first he needed a plan, more plans. Because all the contingency ones they came up with were decimated with Ren’s death and Jason’s cover being blown today. 

 

His body shuddered as he realized something else. Kit’s heat was due to start next week. And he still hadn’t been able to give him his pills. He sat still while his mind spun, desperate to protect his Omega friend from discovery, or worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all the tension it finally happened. I felt so tense and heartbroken writing this chapter and had to do it in parts. When I finished I texted my best friend that I killed off Ren. Whether he actually died or not doesn't matter since this chapter is about the grief of the people he left behind. I did my best to show their grief from their POV and Colt's since sometimes it's more tragic seeing others break down and it triggers your own emotions. Seeing Jason go from his whole world falling apart to latching onto his responsibility towards Lin and Kiryn made me want to hug him. Like Ren, his priority is the people in his life and now that Ren's gone, Ren's people are his responsibility. In contrast, we have Kiryn who is fueled by his grief and hatred for the people who are still hurting him and his best friend and looking like he's ready to take them on. Kudos to Lin who is creating an uprising...which is what the military wants to avoid. I keep worrying about all my characters more and more.
> 
> The last few chapters saw some of our bravest characters (Ren and Colt) being plagued by fear, which shows just how serious the threats are even our super soldiers can't handle them. And they're not over as Colt recalls that Kit is facing another dilemma...his own heat. 
> 
> Up next: Follow up to this chapter plus a Kit check in as his heat begins to draw nearer. Have I mentioned that Part 4 is going to be super intense? And now we're really getting into the action part of it and I promise to go a bit faster but not too fast. I hate rushed endings and considering how much time and effort I put into my baby, I want it to get the ending it deserves.


	101. Chapter 101

Nox stared down the waterfall as the body of the Scylla spy plummeted down. Within the blink of an eye he disappeared, enveloped in the cascading water.

“Think he survived that?” he asked his team.

Three people shook their heads but Wax looked skeptical. Of course he did, Nox thought with a sigh. Wax was always suspicious about everything, even his own team which got really annoying sometimes. But he was also one of the best they had which is why he was in charge of this special mission. They’d quickly been called in this morning and informed that a high level Scylla spy who had evaded capture for months was finally spotted making his way back home. Their mission was to eliminate him and any data he may have gathered. Considering the guy fell almost one hundred meters and add the pressure of a waterfall Nox thought they fulfilled their mission.

“We should check the surrounding area,” Wax said. “Make sure he didn’t leave anything behind. I’ll try and find the bottom of the waterfall and see if I can spot a body. We’ll meet back at the entrance in an hour.”

Without a word they all split up, searching every inch of the mountain, every cave, every hole, trying to find anything the spy may have hidden. It might be small so Nox took out his flashlight, aiming it into each hole he found, no matter how small. Half an hour in he was getting seriously bored and was wondering if he can get away with taking cursory looks when his neck was suddenly grabbed from behind and he was dragged into a darkened cave. He tried to elbow the person holding him but the person stepped back, effectively evading the blow. Knowing he had only seconds before the lack of oxygen made him pass out he grabbed his knife from his belt and stabbed backwards. Instead of meeting flesh though there was air. He kept thrusting back, knowing he will hit something eventually and felt the grip on his neck slacken as he probably got too close to his attacker. With a triumphant smirk he twisted out of his attacker’s grasp and plunged his knife forward, aiming for the heart. Too easy. Which is why he was unprepared when the attacker sidestepped his knife and grabbed it instead.

Mustering his strength, Nox kept fighting against the other man, their arms becoming so entangled he didn’t know what was happening anymore. Until he felt the knife plunge into his chest.

Ren stared down at the body of the soldier he’d just stabbed and sighed. He really wished he didn’t have to kill him but it was either that or get killed. At least he hit the heart so it was quick. He crouched down, looking over the body and nodding with satisfaction. He still didn’t know how he gathered the strength to pull out his extra rappelling device despite the gallons of water crashing on him and shot it out to the wall. Or the strength to haul himself upwards behind the waterfall and the excess water that escaped the fall and kept trying to drag him down until he found a ledge and was able to pull himself to safety.

His first thought had been to escape but then another idea struck him. His attackers were the hidden soldiers. They thought he was dead and by extension so did the generals. This was the freedom he’d been seeking. This was his in, their only chance to actually find out where the soldiers were kept. He quickly but quietly ducked from one passageway to another, like a lion stalking his prey as he searched for the soldiers. He managed to track down two of them but decided they were too tall. He was losing hope when he found a Beta who was his size. It hadn’t taken him long to maneuver himself behind the unaware Beta and attack him. Now for the next step.

As quickly and efficiently as he could he stripped off the soldier’s uniform and tool belt and his own. He really did have good eyes he thought as he put on the other Beta’s uniform, feeling it was a bit loose but otherwise fit perfectly. He stopped, touching the black material lightly, the touch feeling familiar. It was exactly like their regular uniform. But instead of a spider for Tantalus the insignia on the right breast pocket was a sword. Maybe they wanted the people to think they were heroic or something.

Shaking his head he got back to work, taking out the masking device from his own belt and looked at the Beta’s face carefully as the device scanned it. Unlike the Plutus one, Heracles had the presence of mind to make it easier to copy a living person’s face which is exactly what he needed right now. He hit the print button and watched as the thin material came out and put it on carefully, making sure it covered every inch of his face. There was nothing he could do about his hair though. The soldier's was a dull brown, very different from his own pitch black, but the cut itself was mostly similar. He grabbed his knife, cutting off bits here and there until they looked almost identical. Not bad considering he wasn’t a barber.

Suddenly, an idea struck him and he looked around the cave until he found the perfect color he was looking for. Picking up another large rock, he hammered against the wall it until bits of it crumbled off. Then he mixed it with a bit of water that still dripped from his soaked uniform and rubbed the brown color into his hair. He had to repeated the process a few times, bashing in rock after rock until he had enough of the dye to cover his entire hair. He'll have to find a better dye later but this will do for now.

Satisfied, he stood up, surveying his face and hair in the reflection of the attacker’s knife which he’d wiped clean. Now that he was done came the hard part. Steeling himself, he hammered at different parts of the wall behind him until he saw some rocks come loose and focused there, pounding until the rock fell away, revealing a secondary and smaller cave. Respectfully, he carried the body and placed it inside. He paused, giving himself a moment before he also placed his uniform and belt as well, leaving behind his identity and tools he depended on. He longed to take his tools with him but knew if he was going to do this right he had to eliminate any traces of himself. The only thing he allowed himself to keep is the masking device. He may need it again. Cautiously, he placed the rocks back, surveying his handy work and making sure the surface didn’t look disturbed. It would have been better if he hid his things separately but he didn’t want to take the risk of being discovered by the other soldiers while he broke through some rocks and buried things.

Finally done, he walked out of the cave, hoping he’d run into one of the soldiers so he knew where the hell he should go. Or better yet, who he was. His luck continued as he ran into one a few minutes later, the other Beta looking around before spotting him and angrily called out.

“Where the hell were you Nox? We’ve been waiting for ten minutes!”

So he was called Nox. Good to know.

“Sorry. I saw some caves in the back and wanted to check them out,” he said as he walked over.

The other Beta smirked. “Really? Looks like you really don’t want to get told off by Wax again huh? We figured you just wanted to go for a stroll.”

Great. The person he was impersonating was clearly lazy and got in trouble with his superiors. It grated on him a bit but he knew it was to his benefit. This way no one will question it too much if he makes any mistakes, thinking it was just Nox being an idiot.

He grinned. “Don’t tell Wax.”

The other Beta laughed and clapped him on the shoulder as they proceed through the passageways. Minutes later they exited the mountain and Ren was facing two bored Betas and an angry looking one who looked like he wanted to kill him. That must be Wax.

“What the hell were you doing?” Wax thundered.

“I was being careful,” Ren replied. “Thought I should check out a few more areas.”

Wax kept glaring at him and Ren simply stared back.

“Let’s go. We need to report this,” Wax finally growled before turning on his heel and getting into the driver’s seat of the van.

The Beta next to him shook his head. “You always have to argue huh?”

Good, looks like he can put up a fight if he wants. He was liking Nox more and more. The lazy and argumentative Beta was exactly what he needed.

He was quiet throughout the ride, listening to the other three interact. He found out that the one who was friendly was called Lorn while the other two were Sono and Ash. Sono was just as friendly as Lorn while Ash was quieter. Ren didn’t think the quiet Beta didn’t care since he seemed to be listening, he was just shy. His survival instinct still on high alert, he pretended to be relaxed as he listened to every word, trying to find out as much as he can about the world he just thrust himself into.

After half an hour they finally stopped behind a mountain. Ren watched with concealed interest as Wax hit a button on the dashboard and a section of the wall disappeared and he drove into the mountain itself! OK, he had to admit, that was pretty cool. They drove in darkness for about two minutes using the van’s headlights before they entered a cavernous room where about thirty other vans were parked. Keeping his face bored, Ren exited and followed the other soldiers as they walked out, trying to memorize the route they took. There must be more hidden panels, more passageways and maybe some areas they had to crawl through. Preparing himself, he froze when they stepped out of the parking garage and met open space. He couldn’t hide his surprise as he looked up, realizing the middle of the cave was hollow for at least thirty floors with rooms and passageways leading further into the mountain. There were long winding staircases as well as wooden elevators everywhere that seemed to work using a pulley system. They looked simple with just a wooden floor and rope going around, acting more as a pseudo support than actually there to stop people from falling over. His eyes flew to the center again, taking in the wooden structures set up there. That felt more like Tantalus. Until he looked more closely and saw that it looked exactly like Tantalus! There were stores and restaurants and various other buildings, all made by hand.

“Nox! What are you doing?” Lorn asked.

Snapping himself back to the present, Ren followed Lorn as he entered one of the many elevators and they pulled themselves up to the fifth floor. There they walked down a long hallway with several wooden doors on either side until Wax entered one. Inside he saw belts and uniforms hung up neatly and guessed this was the supply room. Suddenly, he realized another problem and froze. He can’t take off his uniform in front them! No way would Nox have the same scars he has.

“What’s wrong?” Sono asked.

“I,” Ren started slowly then stopped. Think Ren! You’re going to have to lie for the next few days at least. You have to think faster. “I forgot something in the van.”

Wax shot him a disgusted look while Lorn shook his head at him.

“Well, hurry up! Dinner is going to start soon. I’ll save you a spot in line but if you don’t hurry I’m not going to fight to keep it for you.”

Nodding his thanks Ren exited the room, surveying the others carefully. If this was the supply room, then one of these doors must lead to...Careful to only open each door a crack he peeked into the various rooms, finding another supply room, this one empty and sighed with relief as he entered. He quickly changed into a spare blue uniform he saw hanging on the pegs. This must be what they wear when they’re not on duty. Done, he stood in front of the door, peeking and waiting until the soldiers left the supply room one door down and followed them with his eyes. Once they were far enough away he ducked out and followed them, making sure he was never close enough one of them would spot him out of the corner of their eye while he memorized the route. He didn’t know what he’d do if they actually had to change floors but it looked like the mess hall they were going to was on this floor. Once they entered the loud room he waited five minutes then entered as well, panting for effect as he stopped next to Lorn.

“Good you’re here,” Lorn said. “It’s almost our turn.”

Ren smiled gratefully then looked around, taking a mental headcount. There appeared to be almost thirty people here. Based on Priya’s report there were around three thousand and six hundred babies stolen over the last thirty years. Were they on other floors? The room wasn’t very big so it made sense if they were divided. He moved up the line and grabbed a tray and then was given a plate full of food and followed Lorn to a table. There were four other Betas already there and soon he was forgotten as they all continued talking. He took a bite of the hot meal, surprised how good it tasted. He looked down at it, frowning a bit. Vegetables? And was that chicken? It was normal to have vegetables in Tantalus but it was mostly beaten up by the elements and didn't have much flavour. And chicken was scarce and a luxury, something to eat as a treat when you can afford to buy it. What was going on here that mere soldiers were given such a luxurious meal?

Once they finished eating they placed their plates and trays in collection bins and he saw some Betas grab them and take them to some sinks set up in the corner. Were the people who served and cleaned up soldiers? Was this part of their job? Ren’s mind was still spinning with questions as he followed Lorn to another room on the same floor that turned out to be a common room. There were table games set up and couches and everyone was sitting around, chatting and laughing. Ren could only stare in wonder. How could they sit and laugh? How did they have the time? The inclination? As Tantalus soldiers, they never got to relax. Even in their free time they were at home helping their families. The only time people ever laughed was at the monthly parties. Was it possible,,,could it be...that the hidden soldiers lived happier and better lives than them?

The thoughts and their implications wouldn’t leave him as he watched people play pool and cards. Two hours later he and Lorn made their way to their rooms which had their names on them on the opposite side of the mountain but on the same floor. Everything was on the same floor! Lorn waved good night and Ren entered his room two doors down, surprised by how spacious it was. It was twice the size of his and Lin’s apartment! The bed was tucked into one corner and there was a desk and a bookshelf which was cluttered with rocks and hand made toys. Looks like Nox never liked reading or anything mind stimulating. He sat on the bed, for the first time feeling he was really in Tantalus when he felt how hard it was. But that was it. The bed was hard. Otherwise, all signs pointed to a better life.

This wasn’t what he expected at all! Considering they were stolen and raised without parents, he thought they’d be starved, beaten, neglected. That their lives were more difficult, more meager. But that wasn’t the case. Both the mess hall and common room had been filled with a comfortable air of friendliness. These people didn’t know about the horrors of Tantalus, the feeling of starvation and survival. He doubted they had a sanctuary system even. They were cut off completely from the outside world..and their lives seemed damn near perfect. Ren sank onto his back, trying to piece together everything he saw today, and trying not to feel resentful of the lives his people led.

He felt the beginnings of a headache and stopped. As soon as he did the thoughts that he’d been forcing to keep at bay surfaced and he rolled to the side, clutching his chest. Tantalus thought he was dead. Which meant..so would Lin, Kiryn...and Jason. Everyone he loved will think he’s dead. He pictures their agony and closed his eyes, his teeth bared in a grimace. He couldn’t get to them even if he wanted to. The knowledge didn’t ease his heart, didn’t ease the pain of knowing how much they must all be grieving. Kiryn will feel guilty, Lin will mourn him, and Jason...He closed his eyes, praying Jason didn’t break down completely without him. Kiryn promised he’d take care of him. And he had Luke as well. Hopefully, hopefully the Alpha will be able to keep it together. At least until Ren went back.

Still anxious he lay on the bed, trying to figure out his new life and put aside his concerns for the people he left behind.

 

 

Kit’s mind was scrambling as he made his way to the mess hall. Today, he was allowed to meet Colt but once again they were too far apart for the Beta to give him his pills. He kept his eyes on Colt the whole time, trying to glimpse a single moment when he may have hidden them behind a rock or something and he can pick them up. But the soldiers were watching them just as closely and that possible transaction failed as well.

 

As the days passed his anxiety increased and he found himself almost letting his Omega scent out more frequently. He needed his pills! And to make it all worse Colt informed him that Ren was missing in action, possibly dead. Kit closed his eyes, picturing the confident Beta. All along they all knew he and Ren were the ones most at risk, and now one of them was missing. How was everyone dealing with his apparent death? Can they really continue their investigation without him? 

 

“Hey,” a voice growled behind him. An  _ Alpha _ voice.

 

Kit froze, checked himself and realized in his agonized state he’d let some of his scent out!  _ Shit! _ Quickly, he extinguished it and turned around slowly to face the Alpha behind him. 

 

“Yes?” he asked politely.

 

The Alpha appeared confused as he sniffed the air. “It’s gone.”

 

“What is?” he feigned confusion. 

 

“The smell. I thought it was coming from you,” the Alpha replied.

 

“I’m a  _ Beta _ . I don’t really smell,” Kit pointed out.

 

The Alpha’s frown deepened. “I could have sworn-.” His brows suddenly crashed together and he leaned down a bit. Kit refused to budge. “You’re pretty short you know.”

 

Crap. This is what he was afraid of. He can pull off being a Beta but if people start to suspect then they’ll start finding holes, holes he can’t do anything about.

 

“I know,” Kit said with an annoyed growl. “That’s why I got picked on all my life. And why I kicked anyone’s ass who made fun of my height.” He glared up at the Alpha, praying his ruse worked. 

 

Instead of stepping back however, the Alpha grabbed his arm, a leering smile beginning to spread across his lips and an anticipating smell which his Omega body responded to, which almost made him shiver. “Yeah? Or maybe you’re really an Omega and don’t like being reminded of that. I’ve seen Omegas like that, ones who have an identity crisis. I heard in some cities they even know how to mask their scents. Where are you from again?”

 

Anger flared inside him and he refused to give in to his Omega instinct. Before the Alpha could form another word Kit raised his knee and kicked him in the balls, hard! The Alpha yelped, grabbed himself and slumped forward. As he did so Kit grabbed his head and raised his knee, cracking the Alpha’s nose so hard he heard a crunch. He let the Alpha drop to the ground, blood streaming freely from his nose and one hand gingerly at his face while the other clutched his crotch. 

 

Kit looked around, eyeing the watching crowd with a murderous look, hands clenched near his face in a fighting stance. “Anyone else?” he yelled out threateningly, refusing to let them see how nervous he was. Nervous of  _ the Alpha _ . No one so much as blinked. Huh, looks like fights were normal here. Well, they were all hardened criminals, the worst Dracus had. 

 

He was crowing about his victory when a guard stepped forward, not even glancing down at the Alpha groaning on the ground. “Lark? Come with me.”

 

Lowering his fists, Kit followed the Alpha as he was led down a series of passages. Had something happened? Did they figure out who he was? Did something happen to Colt? The questions kept popping out one after another and he did his best to suppress them. The Alpha opened a door and nodded for him to enter. As soon as he stepped into the room Kit was hit from behind, hard, and he staggered forward, already falling into a battle stance. He spun to face his assailant when he saw three Alphas guards enter the room. Well, he fought off more before. He can handle this. He kept repeating that to himself as his body instinctively wanted to quake, to bow it’s head and give in to the _ Alphas _ around. 

 

“You don’t know your place do you?” one of the Alpha’s growled. “Think your cousin General can really protect you in here?” 

 

“I told you we should have done this as soon as he arrived as usual,” the second Alpha grumbled. 

 

“We needed to make sure he got used to the place before we tried anything or he might let something slip to his cousin,” the first one shot back. “I think he’s all settled in now. Don’t you?”

 

Suddenly, he kicked Kit in the stomach and even though he saw it coming, he let the blow land, grunting and staggering to his knees, hands wrapped around his middle.

 

“That’s more like it,” the Alpha said with a satisfied smirk. “You see little Louis Lark, in here, we’re the ones in charge. We’re the judge, jury and executioner. No one knows what happens in here except us. No one cares. We went soft on you because your cousin is around but we’ve been told to remove the kid gloves. Especially since you’ve been talking to Bin.”

 

Kit looked up at the name, worry for the friendly Beta suddenly flaring inside him. Had he indirectly placed him in danger? Bin had looked terrified a few days ago and avoided him since. Why? 

 

“We questioned him today,” the Alpha continued calmly. “Asked him what you two talked about. He revealed that he’s been giving you the lay of the land. He assumed we’d already spoken to you and that you’d been cleared. We taught him what happens when you assume things. And we realized it was past due time to have the talk with you.”

 

Worry for Bin disappeared as the Alpha whipped out his phone and clicked the screen. Suddenly, a projection flared to life from it onto the opposite wall and Kit looked at Colt’s face, enlarged to take up half the wall. A wave of danger enveloped him, all coming from the Alphas.

 

“General Saunders in protected by his status as a Heracles general. For now,” the Alpha said calmly. “But if he turns out to be too nosy, and you too uncooperative, we can find ways to hurt him that won’t damage our standing with Heracles.”

 

Swallowing, Kit let his body shudder with the fear he suddenly felt. 

 

The image changed and he saw the Louis's parents faces show up, the parents they staged in Argo. Actual people in case Tantalus’s reach extended to the city and they decided to check. Which they apparently did. “Your parents have been so worried about you for years. We found out from our spies that they were heartbroken at what you have become and where you are now. We don’t have to kill them. We can make them suffer. Slowly.”

 

The smiling couple’s face altered and Kit imagined Michael’s face, his children’s, his in-laws who were like parents to him and couldn’t hide his fear if he wanted to. Is this how they do it? How they instill fear? He knew part of it was the overwhelming threatening Alpha scent that filled the room. With three Alphas, even if he really was a Beta the scent would be overpowering his senses. With his Omega senses a bit more heightened right now, the scent made him want to cower in a corner and pray the threat went away. Threats, that’s how they did it. That’s why Tony never told Nick or Ren anything about life in the prison. They threatened his mother. And probably Ren and Ari after his mother passed. Anyone the people cared about. What if they didn’t have anyone though? He thought about the missing prisoners and felt bile rise in his throat. They only targeted the ones no one asked about. The liabilities. The expendables.

 

Suddenly the screen turned off and his face was grabbed forcefully and twisted around so he was staring directly into the Alpha’s cold eyes. 

 

“We have three simple rules here in the prison. One, you never tell anyone anything. Ever. Two, don’t ever ask questions. No matter what you see, no matter what you hear, you don’t ask. Three, you stay out of trouble, out of sight, do as you're told and we leave you and your loved ones alone. Understood?” 

 

Kit nodded and the Alpha released him. 

 

“Take him back to the mess hall.” 

 

Numb, Kit followed one of the Alphas back, unable to comprehend what just happened. He wasn’t even the real Louis and yet he felt such fear. It must be the scents. With his heat approaching his emotions and sense of smell were stronger. That had to be it. He refused to believe that they actually got to him. He refused to let them. As soon as he entered the mess hall and saw Bin he felt that wave of fear wash over him again and he finally admitted that he was terrified. The Beta was sitting alone, his arm in a cast and his face so pounded in he looked almost unrecognizable. 

 

Still numb, he staggered forward until he reached the injured Beta. “Bin?” he whispered.

 

Bin looked up at him, one eye swollen shut and the other half open. “No questions, remember. Or did they not just teach you that lesson?”

 

Swallowing, Kit nodded and forced himself to walk away, guilt for what the Beta suffered for him taking over. They said they taught him a lesson. What will they do if they actually got mad? His eyes flew around the room, his senses zooming in on the  _ Alphas _ and felt a looming threat like a dark cloud coming off each and every one of them. The military wasn’t the only threat. If he didn’t get his pills soon, and they discovered he was hiding his gender, there was no saving him. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He made it!!! Ren's alive!! Of course he is since there's still so much for him to do. Sorry if I worried you for a few days though. And what a great reason for him to stage his death! He's undercover, as a hidden soldier! See why I said I was excited!! And with that I say Welcome to Aegis-Home of our hidden soldiers! Following our Greek myth theme, Aegis is Athena and Zeus's weapon but has different representations. It can be anything. Which suits our hidden soldiers well as they have to go on different missions and fulfill any roles. They are also the military's most effective and secret weapon. Took me a while to choose a name but I think it fits. See why I had to go back and plan more and took a break? Not only am I still developing Tantalus as a new setting but Aegis as well. I have my plans but they keep changing as I come up with new ideas ;P
> 
> Anyway, what do you think of Aegis so far? Is it what you expected? 
> 
> On the other hand, while Ren's situation is still tense but not as tense...Kit's is getting worse. At least now we know why Tony never talked about the prison and why Bin clamped up a few chapters ago. My poor Kit!! I never wrote a chapter where he was so scared before. It's so strange and heart breaking to see him like this. This chapter packed such a punch for him and we won't see what happens next until a few days later. 
> 
> Up next: A Meconn chapter yay!..and then straight back to Kit! I promise! There's just so much going on and I'm doing my best to keep it organized.


	102. Chapter 102

Connor looked over the notes Gareth compiled on the families who have had any contact with Tantalus. He was ashamed it had taken them so long to finish the list since it was only the first step but considering they had to hack into every single family member’s emails and call history it made sense. Joe and Michael helped initially, showing them the easiest and most effective way to break through any firewalls in place. Then Nick asked them to help him with his part of the case and their presence lessened so it had mostly been up to him and Gareth. He wasn’t sure what Nick’s side of the case was exactly since he and Gareth were still collecting info. When he asked him the Alpha had only given him a secretive smirk and said ‘You’ll see’ and chuckled as he walked away. If Nick wasn’t on their side he’d feel extremely nervous. 

“Think we got all of them?” Gareth asked eagerly. 

“I think so,” Connor said absently, still scanning the list. “We did widen the circle to include non-military involved families so hopefully we got all our bases covered.”

Connor caught Gareth’s satisfied smile and hid his own grin. The Alpha was just too cute. He was so excited about doing well and Connor couldn’t help cheering him on. He knew it still made Matt uncomfortable since they didn’t know if they can fully trust Gareth but Connor did. The kid worked so hard it was difficult not to feel drawn to him. He still hid their true purpose from Gareth though. Even Nick and Michael told him not to trust the Alpha completely. 

“I’ll turn this list over to Matt and then we can get started on the next steps,” he announced.

“Sounds good.” 

Connor was about to stand up when Gareth placed his hand on his arm and stopped him. “Actually, can I ask you for a favour?” 

Connor stilled, giving Gareth his undivided attention. “What is it?”

Gareth’s hand tightened on his arm and he almost shrugged it off but didn’t want the Alpha to think he was rejecting him. So he waited while Gareth appeared to gather his courage. 

“I was assigned a new case by Grandfather Lucas,” Gareth stated solemnly, no trace of his usual charm or humor at all. “I was hoping to get your opinion on it.”

Connor’s eyebrows rose and he felt his ego increase. Gareth wanted his opinion? Was he really being acknowledged so much that the eager Alpha saw him as someone to look up to and consult?

“Sure. What’s the case?” 

“Well, it’s a possible embezzling case.” Gareth laughed dryly. “Ironic since you guys have been pretending that’s what you’re investigating. But I think it could be more than that.” Eager to show Connor his findings, Gareth pulled up the files on his computer and showed them to him. He nodded along, impressed by Gareth’s research and findings. 

“I agree that this isn’t simple embezzlement,” Connor said when Gareth finished. “There might be some theft involved. I’ll talk to Matt and see what he thinks as well.”

Gareth winced, which was the first warning bell Connor should have picked up on. “Can you not? Grandfather Lucas told me to handle this case myself. He told me not to ask anyone but since it’s my first solo case I at least wanted your opinion.”

Feeling something was off Connor promised to keep it from Matt, all the while wondering why Lucas made such a request. Did he want Gareth to prove himself on his own to fill the void Luke left behind? It was the only answer that made sense. 

“I’ll have to look over it a bit more and get back to you.” Connor was about to ask him to email him the files when Gareth shook his head.

“I can’t wait too long actually. Lucas said he has another case for me when I’m done with this one. I know you’re busy with the big case but can you get back to me as soon as you can? Like in the next couple of days.”

Something really wasn’t right, Connor thought as he left Gareth’s office and made his way back to Matt’s. Why would Lucas already be offering Gareth another case when he was still in the middle of a new one? And why wasn’t Matt being offered the case? Was Lucas doubting his skills because the embezzling case was taking too long? Should he make up a conclusion and wrap it up so Matt can get a new case? He didn’t want to jeopardize Matt’s career by focusing on the Tantalus one. 

He needed to talk to Matt.

 

Gareth watched Connor walk out and the door close shut behind him. Then he sat back in his chair, arms crossed and thought about what he just told the Omega. It had become clear with each meeting that Connor had no idea of Matt’s current standing with the family; otherwise he wouldn’t act cheerful and focused on the case. Gareth had struggled with whether he should tell Connor that he was being groomed to replace Matt as the head of the military. Lucas hadn’t told him not to tell anyone, but it had been clear that it was a family matter. And telling Connor won’t help him, especially since Connor was so loyal to his boss. He’d let it go on this long because he’d kept justifying it to himself, telling himself it wasn’t his place, that it was up to Matt to enlighten his secretary, etc. But today he couldn’t do it. Seeing Connor’s excited expression as he looked over his case, Gareth couldn’t get over how devastated and empty the Omega will feel once he discovers the truth and Matt’s cases shrivel to nothing. Connor was ambitious and smart and deserved to keep working in the military, even without Matt. 

So he indirectly dropped hints that he was getting more attention, more cases, than Matt. He had no doubt that the inquisitive Omega will start his own investigation into the matter. And when he discovered the truth and talked to him about it, he can offer him a position as his secretary. Not right away of course, but once Matt was out of the picture. Which would be sooner rather than later. After everything Connor had done for him, after seeing how hard he worked despite being told he’s an Omega and not part of the family, Gareth couldn’t just let him go. Like him, he was struggling to make something of himself when all the doors kept getting shut in his face. He needed Connor for his skills and as a person, and Connor needed him so he kept getting cases. It was a win-win.

 

Connor was still contemplating Gareth’s words after he tucked Devon in for the night. Closing the door softly on his sleeping son he walked to the living room, his arms wrapped around his middle as he lost himself in thought. What did all this mean? Why was Gareth getting more cases? And why couldn’t Matt know about it or be consulted? As his senior it was expected of Matt to help him. He picked up the phone, about to call Matt and relate his strange conversation with the other Alpha when his doorbell rang. 

He looked at the time, surprised that anyone would pay a visit so late. Matt would never come uninvited and Oliver almost never came except when he had to pick up Devon. Cautious, Connor checked the monitor to see who was downstairs and froze when he saw Matt’s parents. He couldn’t see them very well since they were standing so close to the camera but Evelyn seemed anxious while Robert frowned. 

His caution turning to anxiety he buzzed them in then waited in his apartment doorway. He knew it was barely two minutes but it felt like an eternity before they finally started walking down the hallways towards him. He was about to smile in welcome but froze at their taut expressions. 

“Connor,” Evelyn said, her expression somber as she avoided eye contact. Strange. She was usually friendly and all smiles when she came by the office to talk to Matt. Connor always liked her, wishing he had a warm mother like her growing up. His eyes flicked to Robert, shocked to see clear distress on the Alpha's face. He usually looked like a blank canvas, no expression whatsoever. Had something happened to Matt? He almost barked the question at them, his stomach in knots when Robert asked if they can come in.

Nodding dumbly he led them inside and let them sit on the couch while he sat in the small armchair, his body turned towards them as he waited. 

They sat in tense silence and Connor couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Is Matt alright?” he asked, a bit too desperately. 

Robert’s expression pinched even more while Evelyn looked away and Connor would swear she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

“No, he’s not alright,” Robert said, his voice soft. 

Connor’s head began to pound and he leaned forward. “What happened?”

Robert finally met his eyes and Connor almost recoiled at the clear accusation there. 

“Clearly, Matt has kept you in the dark. The mate he supposedly wants to marry.” Connor’s mouth dropped, shocked that Matt told his parents. He knew it would happen eventually but figured they’d wait a bit longer.

“First of all, Father discovered your relationship,” Robert continued heedlessly, his voice rising and growing stronger. “He told Matt to cut it off or leave it as a casual affair. But Matt told him he intends to marry you. Father threatened to cut him out as the heir of the family, in business, the military and in society. Matt still said no. So Father did it. No doubt you noticed that you aren’t getting any cases anymore. Don’t expect any either. All of them are going to Gareth.” 

Connor’s mind buzzed with each revelation, his mind caught by Gareth’s name. Is that why the Alpha told him about his cases today? Was he trying to hint to Connor about what was happening? Or was he really just describing his new role? Before he could develop that thought further Robert continued to drop bombshell after bombshell, describing how Matt’s second cousins were taking his place at family functions, how society was already turning it’s back on his son and treating him as a distant relative. How another cousin was starting to take a more active role in the business, working directly with Robert so he can take over in the future. 

It was all beyond what Connor could have ever imagined. He knew there would be consequences to their relationship but he never expected Lucas to cut Matt out so completely. He left no avenue for Matt, no future at all with the family. No, it was worse than that. Because everyone would know he was rejected, the real Blake heir was dismissed and replaced. And he was still expected to interact in that society. Evelyn began to cry and Connor wanted to weep along with her, his heart breaking for his lover.

“So no Connor,” Robert ended with clear contempt. “Matt isn’t fine.”

Connor swallowed several times, trying to figure out what to say. “I..I didn’t know..”

Robert snorted and Connor looked at him, feeling like he’d been punched in the gut at the disgusted look on Robert’s face. 

“Of course you didn’t know. Of course Matt didn’t tell you. Because if he did then you’d do the noble thing and break up with him. Maybe even quit your job.” He looked at Connor pointedly and he went cold, realizing what Robert was saying. Or not saying. After watching his son suffer, knowing he wouldn’t budge, he came to Connor to break off the relationship. And by simply stating the facts and alluding to what Connor morally should do, he can claim later on that he never told Connor to break up with his son. He was placing Connor directly into the middle of the situation and making him do the dirty task of ending it all. 

Could he do it? Could he break up with Matt, to help restore his place in the family? He looked down at his hands in his lap, picturing his life with Matt, the times they held each other, the times he cried, gentle Matt who was always there for him. Who already thought of Devon as his son. Could he really give him up? His hands clenched in his lap and he hated himself for not immediately saying yes to Robert’s indirect request. He was disgusted with himself, and yet the words wouldn’t form.

“We should go Robert,” Evelyn suddenly said. “You’ve said enough.” 

The two stood up and Connor still couldn’t raise his gaze. 

“I hope you do the right thing, for Matthew,” Robert said and Connor stiffened. Seconds later he heard the front door close but he remained still, his mind and heart broken into pieces and battling each other.

 

Devon lightly led Ari back to his room and shut the bedroom door. He’d been asleep and woke up to the sound of the dog scratching his bedroom door. Clearly he sensed something was wrong and Devon almost wrenched the door open to get to his mom, then remembered that real heroes were more cautious than that. Which is how he ended up eavesdropping and heard everything.

Which didn’t mean he understood it all. Clearly, it was an adult conversation about adult stuff but he caught the gist. Matt was in trouble and the only way to fix it was if he and his mom broke up. He frowned, angry at whoever Father was and the man who came into their home and made his mom feel horrible. He couldn’t break up with Matt! They were perfect together. They were going to be a family! Matt said so! He’d already started to practice calling him different names for ‘Dad’ since he already had one and wanted something different for Matt. 

Distraught, he did the only thing he could think of. He picked up his phone and called the only person who could make his mom feel better. 

 

Matt panted as he sprinted to his car and leaped in, Devon’s distressed phone call pounding in his head. He’d barely been able to calm the kid down, his own concern increasing at hearing the normally put together child speaking in broken sentences while struggling to breath properly. He still didn’t completely understand what happened to set the kid off but it was clear that something was wrong with Connor and Devon was freaking out that they won’t be a family anymore. He kept mentioning a strange and mean man. Could Lucas have gone to Connor directly? But their deal was that only Matt will be punished. His grip tightened on the steering wheel as he sped towards Connor’s apartment and he gritted his teeth. If Lucas said anything to him there was no way Matt was going to let it go. 

Heart still racing he reached Connor’s apartment. He was about to hit the buzzer when someone opened the door and stepped onto the sidewalk. Quick as a bat, he grabbed the door and dashed in before the person could say anything. He raced to the elevator and punched the button. Luckily it was still there and he stomped in, hitting the button for the fourteenth floor. Thank god for that. He was so agitated he would have raced up all fourteen flights if he had to. 

He saw his reflection in the elevator mirror and winced at how wild his hair and eyes looked. He had to get a grip though. He couldn’t face Connor like this. How can he convince him that everything was fine if he looked freaked out? He did his best to smooth out his hair and calm himself by the time the elevator stopped. A bit more subdued but not exactly calm enough he knocked on Connor’s front door and waited for several moments until the Omega finally answered. 

Connor saw Matt standing on his doorstep and couldn’t hide his surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“Are you alright?” Matt asked as he stomped into the apartment. 

“Sh,” Connor hissed, placing a finger against his lips and looking down the hall towards the bedrooms. “Devon is asleep.”

It looked like Matt was going to argue then he shook his head and nodded behind him to the front door. Silently, they made their way out of the apartment building and got into Matt’s car. Connor waited for Matt to speak, to explain why he raced over tonight and why he hid the truth from him for so long.

“Are you alright?” Matt asked again, his voice so strained and desperate Connor’s heart broke for him even more. 

“Why wouldn’t I be alright?” he asked cautiously, wanting to see if Matt will confess the truth on his own. 

Matt sighed and let his head fall back on the headrest. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think Lucas would come talk to you directly. He promised to leave you alone.”

Confused, Connor was about to tell him it was his parents then held back at the last second. Clearly they hadn’t told him about their visit and their relationship was strained enough. No reason to add fuel to the fire. And Matt was already upset with Lucas so why not just let him think one more thing. It wasn't fair to Lucas but he wasn’t feeling terribly charitable towards the Alpha patriarch right now. Since Robert and Evelyn left he’d thought about Matt’s situation a lot. And was disgusted and disturbed by the similarities between Lucas’s actions and his own parents. He thought the Blakes were above such petty behaviour, would prize their family members over the rest of society and what they thought. But in the end, Lucas proved to be just as selfish of a grandparent as his own parents were. 

“I’m fine,” Connor said softly. “Are you?” 

Matt rolled his head to look at him and struggled to smile. Well, he wasn’t having any of that Connor thought and frowned fiercely.

“Don’t lie. I was disinherited by my own family remember? And I didn’t even like my parents.”

Matt’s eyes widened with surprise and Connor waited, letting the Alpha struggle against his instinct to protect his mate.

“It sucks,” Matt finally confessed softly. “I didn’t think he’d go through with it you know. I thought he’d eventually back down. But he didn’t. Gareth is getting all my cases. My cousins Allison and Ainsel are taking over the social functions and Daniel is becoming my dad’s right hand man. There's nothing left for me.”

Connor listened quietly, refusing to show any emotions on his face while Matt’s face crumbled and his shoulders slouched. Connor had been dealing with rejection his whole life. When his parents kicked him out he hadn’t even been that surprised. But Matt wasn’t like that. All his life he’d been told he was special, had been welcomed with smiles and open arms. Robert’s words replayed in his head, telling him what the noble thing, the moral thing, would be for Connor to do. He knew Robert was right. He should step back, should tell Matt to give him up and reclaim his place in his family. He couldn’t do it. A few months ago maybe, but not now. Not when he knew what it was like to be with Matt, had imagined their future together in detail. When he decided only for the third time in his life to fight for what he wanted. 

“Do you want to break up with me?” Connor asked softly.

Matt’s eyes snapped and he almost jerked forward. “No!” he burst out.

“Are you sure?” Connor asked, his tone solemn, knowing he had to be as realistic about this as possible. “I wouldn’t blame you if you did. It’s a lot to handle. You still have your parents at least but you lost everything else. Are you sure you want that life? I can’t go to the social functions with you and place myself in the line of fire of those gossips. Our children won’t be welcomed and will most likely be bullied at school. I won’t let Devon be part of your world at all. I won’t put him through that. At least you won’t have to get another job since Lucas will still give you an allowance but you won’t be able to get one even if you tried. Are you sure this is the future you want for us?”

Matt gulped, his eyes wavering but Connor refused to bend. 

“Why are you saying all this?” Matt asked in a strangled voice.

“Because this is the reality Matt. When I divorced Oliver I thought I knew what the consequences would be. But I was stupid and naive and I almost lost everything, including Devon. I can’t in good conscience let you take this step without opening your eyes to what kind of life we’ll have. At least I have some experience in being rejected and how it affects our future family. You need to know it too.”

Matt didn’t reply, his heartbreak and despair clear in his eyes. Without another word, Connor exited the car and closed the door firmly. He waited for Matt to call him back, to chase after him as he made it all the way back to his apartment, a part of him secretly proud of his mate for thinking over his words. He won’t break up with him as Robert asked, he won’t do the right thing. But he can’t keep going forward if Matt was blind to the future. At least now he was thinking about it. All Connor can do is pray that Matt has the same strength he found and can fight for a life he can be proud of. 

He entered his apartment and closed the door firmly, his mind turning to the other matter that puzzled him. Matt assumed Lucas came tonight. Why? How did he even know? There was no way his parents told him, and they wouldn’t lie and say Lucas did it. Which only left one possible suspect, one witness. 

Determined, he walked down the hall to Devon’s bedroom and eased the door open. Not surprised, he found his son sitting up in bed, Ari lying across his lap. His son looked up at him and the anxiety on his face tore Connor’s heart to bits.

“Were you scared?” he asked Devon as he sat down next to him.

Without a word, Devon leaped into his arms and hugged him tightly. Connor hugged him back, stroking his hair while Ari licked his son’s arms. Grateful that Ren had such a compassionate dog Connor held his son until Devon finally sat back. 

“Are you OK?” Devon asked. 

Connor smiled comfortingly, cupping his son’s cheek. “Of course I’m OK. You called Matt because you were worried huh? I’m sorry Devon.”

Devon nodded. “The mean people said that Matt was in trouble and told you to break up with him. You looked really sad and I didn’t want you to cry.”

“Thanks for calling him. I needed to talk to him.” He paused for a second, needing to be careful with his next words. “I didn’t realize you had Matt’s number. Did you sneak it from my phone or something?” It was a dirty trick but he only felt slightly guilty for it. Tonight, it became clear that something was going on between Matt and Devon that he didn’t know about and he didn’t like it. 

As expected, Devon bristled with indignation at the implication that he was a sneak. “I didn’t! I have his number! We talk all the time!” Then his eyes widened as he realized what he revealed and slapped his forehead. 

Connor leaned back and crossed his arms, waiting for Devon to meet his eyes. It took his son a while and spoke volumes about his guilt and regret for stepping so neatly into Connor’s trap. 

“And how long have you been talking to him?” he asked evenly.

“About a year,” Devon confessed sullenly. “Mostly text messages.” 

Connor held out his hand and with a sigh Devon grabbed his phone which was still next to him and gave it to Connor. Connor never touched Devon’s phone. He’d initially been upset when Oliver bought it for him last year and only agreed to it because Oliver said he missed his son and wanted to be able to talk to him freely. Connor finally agreed on the condition that Devon only use it to talk to his parents. He had no data, no videos, no games. It was for parental communication only. As such, he never looked at it so Devon and Oliver could maintain their own relationship without feeling Connor was interfering. Until now. 

Silently, he found the chat page with Matt’s name on it and skimmed through the texts, hiding his surprise at the amount they sent to each other. 

“I’ll give this back to you tomorrow,” Connor said.

Knowing he was in the wrong, Devon didn’t argue and Connor spent another ten minutes comforting him and another fifteen minutes waiting for his son to fall asleep again before he finally could sit in his bedroom alone and read the messages. It took hours and as he read each message, saw how much Devon confided in and consulted Matt, his heart warmed at how clear Devon’s trust in his lover was. And Matt’s responses were...perfect. He felt a bit choked up when he found the ones from Sport’s Day, realizing that it was Matt’s words that caused Devon to apologize and accept responsibility for his brash behaviour towards him. He still marvelled at his son’s maturity at that moment and finally understood where it came from. 

As he kept going further back into the messages, he could see just how much Matt cared for his son, and how much Devon trusted him. If he’d discovered this even three hours ago he’d be furious at the two of them for hiding it from him for so long. If his relationship with Matt wasn’t in limbo, he’d feel betrayed at the breach into his personal life. Matt should never have created such a relationship with his son without his permission. If they had a future he’ll have to have a serious talk with him about it. But right now he couldn’t feel anything but tenderness towards the man he’d fallen in love with and pain at the potential loss.

When he finally finished he felt emotionally drained and flopped onto his back on his bed. Matt would make the perfect step-father for Devon. And Devon clearly wanted him in that role. And Connor...he wanted it too. He wanted Matt as his husband. If Matt asked, he’d be perfectly fine with both of them leaving the Blake family behind and starting from scratch somewhere else. He’d done it before. Not too far though so Devon could stay close to Oliver, but far enough they didn’t have to deal with any Plutus crap. But he knew Matt wasn’t like that. He needed his family, relied on them emotionally. He could never throw them away the way Connor did to his. A tiny bit of him was jealous that Matt grew up with such love. Even tonight, his parents didn’t cross the line, respecting Matt’s decision and leaving it up to Connor. They didn’t approve their relationship, but they weren’t interfering directly. They didn’t threaten him, didn’t ask him directly to break up with Matt. In their own way, they were protecting their son while still adhering to Matt’s wishes. Could he really ask Matt to step back from all that? Will they have to go to that extreme? 

As the questions plagued him he knew he was going to spend a sleepless night. With a groan he got up to make himself a pot of tea. If he was going to stay up anyway, he might as well have a nice drink to go with it. As he was about to reach for the teapot his hand stilled and he reached for the bottle of wine he mostly used for cooking and kept in the back shelf. He rarely drank. Afterall, he’d gotten pregnant just as he reached drinking age. But maybe tonight was a good night for it. He filled half his glass then sat on the couch, sipping the tart wine while contemplating his family’s future. What should he do? And more importantly, what did Matt want to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shit hit the fan for Meconn! I love this chapter!! I love all the next chapters too but I really love this one!  
> -First off, Gareth makes a return! I love that Alpha and his character is still so tricky since he's not pure hearted or an outright asshole. He has his own agenda but still feels compassion for Connor. I wrote his next scene and I'm looking forward to more Gareth moments. I initially planned a bigger role for him but...well...stuff happened.  
> -I imagine there are mixed reactions about Robert's behaviour in this chapter. I know it's a cliche for the rich mom to go and confront the 'unsuitable' girlfriend (esp if you watch k-dramas like me). But I try and avoid cliches as much as possible and that one just didn't fit Robert and Evelyn. They're too passive and polite and love Matt too much to be outright jerks to Connor. I spent a long time trying to figure out how the confrontation will go and it's one of those that resolved itself as I wrote it and it all flowed thanks to the characters. I still think they're great parents and applaud them for not threatening Connor outright. They still don't accept him which sucks though and Robert was the meanest we've ever seen.   
> -Devon as usual was so cute and we get to see another vulnerable side to him. The fact the he reached out to Matt speaks volumes about their relationship. And he's got Ari by his side!   
> -Again, Connor's reaction to a) finding out the truth about Matt's position and b) finding out about the messages were two plot points I debated for months. Again, when I finally wrote it this is what came out and it seems more in line with his character. Before, he would have dumped Matt for his own good. But since he decided to fight for what he wants he's opting for a reality check which just made me love him even more. I love all my babies but I really really loved Connor in this one. He was so calm throughout the chapter and didn't give into his anger or fears. 'All Connor can do is pray that Matt has the same strength he found and can fight for a life he can be proud of." I think this is my favorite line and says it all. Standing ovation! 
> 
> Up next: back to Kit (as promised) and Jason.


	103. Chapter 103

Kit could feel various Alpha eyes on him, the same speculative looks on their faces that had only been increasing the last few days. He still wasn’t showing any symptoms outwardly but his scent was becoming harder to control, a clear Omega scent. He cursed as he shuffled forward to receive his breakfast, feigning ignorance of the eyes that followed him as he sat down by himself. 

He’d never experienced a heat before. When he felt the first one coming on when he was seventeen he took the pills he’s already prepared and had continued to do so his whole life. Therefore, he didn’t know how the symptoms will play out and how to conceal his heat infused scent. At least no one directly approached him but he knew he was fighting the clock. He needed Colt to give him his pills today. His body was starting to get warm. After that there will be no hiding it. And he’d be free game. He felt a chill of fear but refused to give in. If he can’t get his pills he’ll deal with it. He’ll run off until his heat fades and hide in one of the numerous passages. Something. No way will he become an Alpha’s sexual outlet. No way will he let any of those bastard guards touch him.

He shivered and accepted the other side effect he’d been trying to ignore. He felt intimidated. He’d never felt like this before in his life but he was suddenly aware of all the Alphas around him. Usually he didn’t give a crap but now...he felt weaker. It wasn’t like before when the guards purposely made him fear them. That was deliberate, this was...natural. And it scared the shit out of him. 

“You need to be careful.”

Kit looked up in surprise at Bin’s familiar voice, not bothering to hide his shock as the Beta sat across from him. His bruises were now turning into dark shades of purple and Kit felt that familiar stab of guilt. 

“Careful of what?” he asked.

“I heard some Alphas talking. They said you’re starting to smell like an Omega in pre-heat.” Bin eyed him carefully but Kit didn’t offer any response. “I can’t smell it and I won’t force you to answer. If you lied I get. But you need to figure out a way out of this or you’ll become just another Omega in here. Not even your cousin can keep you safe from that.”

Kit gulped and nodded his thanks. “How’s the arm?” he asked as he took a bite of whatever they served for lunch today. Tasted like burnt bread and stale water.

“Itchy mostly,” Bin said, looking down at his cast with disgust. “Hard to sleep at night sometimes too.” 

“You sleep on that side right?”

“Yeah,” Bin said with a grimace. “Not used to sleeping on my other side. Or my back.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Kit replied. “Your body needs to sleep and eventually you’ll just pass out.”

“Speaking from experience?” Bin asked, his tone a bit teasing and Kit looked up and grinned, glad when the Beta returned the smile. 

“I’m sorry Bin,” he said sincerely.

Bin half shrugged and winced. The guy was a shrugger and despite his injury it was a hard habit to break. Kit felt for him. “It’s fine. You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s this messed up system. I was never angry with you anyway. Just...angry.”

“But not at me?” Kit asked carefully, playing through the implications.

Bin shook his head and Kit frowned in thought.

“In here,” he said carefully, “Do people just forgive and let things go easily?”

Bin chuckled. “Perceptive as always. Pretty much. Life is so shitty anyway and our time together so limited there’s no point in holding onto any grudges. If anyone gets angry they let it out, like you did the other day. Everyone talked about how you got a good knee and aim, by the way.”

Kit chuckled along while he contemplated this new side to the prison. In a way, the simple life of letting your emotions out and moving on was a positive side he didn’t expect. In the real world, people held onto petty differences and their hurts, real or perceived. What would it be like, if everyone talked or fought it out and instantly got over it? It was a simple way to live and for Kit, it was appealing. He hated when things got messy. 

He listened to Bin talk about his job in the laundry room, nodding and chuckling politely until their meal time ended and they left. As he crossed the room, any warm feelings he received from his talk with Bin disappeared and that now familiar fear returned. There were many times in his life when he feared for his life, when he didn’t know how he’d get through a mission and go home to his family. But none of those fears was like this. He’d never felt so..trapped, at someone’s mercy. 

The terror stayed with him as he rode to the mine, praying Colt will be there, will have a plan. He had to tell him today. He had to tell him he was going to pull out. He was willing to sacrifice a lot for this mission but his life and becoming a sex slave was not one of them. He didn’t see Colt when he reached the mine and he almost broke down, was prepared to fight his way out and run despite the soldiers and their guns. He got to work hauling away rocks, trying to formulate a plan, any plan. 

“Hard at work again?”

Kit’s head shot up at Colt’s voice, unable to stop a wide grin. “You made it.”

Colt shrugged. Then suddenly he tossed something at him and Kit caught it without thinking. He looked down, surprised to see the book in his hands as several Alpha voices screamed at Colt to step back and for Kit to drop what he caught. 

Colt raised his hands calmly and stepped back as three Alpha guards descended on them. One of them wrenched the book from Kit’s hand and flipped through it, scanning various pages before he shot Colt a suspicious look.

“A book?” he asked.

Colt nodded. “I talked to his therapist and she recommended it. It’s about overcoming life obstacles and letting go of past anger.”

“Did you clear it with General Frank?” another guard asked bluntly.

Colt’s stance changed, his eyes narrowed and Kit knew he was pulling rank, looking down at the Alphas despite their towering height. One by one the Alphas looked away. 

“It’s a book. You can check it, scan it, whatever you need to do. But I want him to have it. I’ll wait while you test it.” And he crossed his arms and glared at them until one of them mumbled and ran off to get the x-ray machine they kept in the van to scan the prisoners before they took them back to the prison. Kit waited tensley, his eyes trained on Colt as he tried to understand why the book was so important but the Beta refused to look at him, his eyes steady on the Alphas as they x-rayed the book. Then they scanned the pages, trying to figure out if there was a code written in it. Then they cut into the cover, trying to find a hidden panel. They even ripped the edges of various pages to make sure they weren’t stuck together. 

Finally, they agreed there was nothing wrong with it and tossed it back at Kit. He caught it and held it close to his chest. For the first time in twenty minutes Colt finally looked at him and smiled. 

“It’s a great book,” he said cheerfully. “I read it myself last night. I found it very calming. Especially chapters eight and twelve.”

Kit nodded his comprehension, placing his trust in Colt and banished all thoughts of escape. Fifteen minutes later they were called back into the van and he went back to the prison. Clutching the book like a lifeline, he was barely able to hide his agitation as the Alpha soldiers stared at him, their nostrils flaring every once in a while and knew his body was warmer than yesterday. This had to work. He didn’t know what Colt did but it had to work. He’d run out of time. 

As soon as he was back in his cell he threw himself on his bed and quickly flipped to chapter eight. He scanned the words, tried to pry the pages apart but nothing happened. He almost wept but kept reminding himself that Colt gave it to him. Colt who knew his heat was coming, who swore to always protect him. There had to be something here. There had to be. Desperate, he pulled the book up to his face and sniffed it and that’s when he knew. If his senses weren’t so heightened he would have missed it but he recognized that dull sweet smell. It was the smell of his heat suppressants. And it was emanating from the title of the chapter and first paragraph. He licked it and immediately recognized the taste and almost wept. Colt had crushed the pills and used the pieces as ink to stick to the page, writing into the text that was already there. 

Nearly weeping, he ripped the page and ate it, chewing carefully and swallowing every bit. Then he waited. Sure enough after half an hour he felt the warmth in his body fade, his heat scent going with it and collapsed with relief. He felt drained and just wanted to lie there for hours.

He did it. Colt saved him. He covered his eyes and refused to let his tears fall. Those were tears of fear, and now he wasn’t afraid. There were enough pages to last him two rounds of his heat if he needed it. He had nothing to fear anymore. He was in control, not his emotions. 

Feeling confident once again he sat up, staring forward with determination. That’s right. He had nothing to fear. It was time for him to play his part of the mission. He had to find that hidden mine. No matter what. 

 

Feigning nonchalance Jason walked beside Brent down the main street, turning his head here and there and seeing several people watching him. No, watching Brent. They all started ignoring Jason a few days ago. He surreptitiously assessed some of the gazes, noting the contempt that was reflected in them. Hmm, looks like Brent wasn’t a popular guy. No surprise there. 

“Where are you interested in going today?” Brent asked suddenly. 

Jason weighed his answer carefully. Today was his first time in the town since Ren...No, he wasn’t dead. He refused to believe that. And if he spent the last two days holed up in his room grieving and trying to convince himself that Ren was alive well, he just had to get over it. He had a job to do and when Ren came back he wanted everything to have worked out already. Ren deserved it. 

He forced his lips to tip up into a small grin. “You mentioned somewhere fun last time.”

Brent cast him a suspicious look but Jason refused to react. “I thought you said you didn’t want to catch a disease or something.”

Colt told him the day before yesterday to fake his grief. Obviously he’d messed up somewhere and the military knew about his relationship with Ren. And his erratic reaction and torn up apartment attested to how deep his feelings were. So what was the next logical step for someone like him who was nursing the loss of a loved one? What would a shallow and immature person do?

Jason drew a deep breath and sighed. “Well, things changed. I think going to have fun is exactly what I need now.” He didn’t even have to fake the look of loss in his eyes. 

Brent nodded and grinned. Jason wanted to punch him, he always wanted to punch that smug face. “Great. I’ll take you to my favorite one.” 

Ten minutes later they arrived at the same large sanctuary Brent brought him to weeks ago. Jason felt that same roiling of disgust in his stomach, but this time it was overshadowed by his fears for Ren and desire to do something, anything. He watched silently as Brent entered and spoke familiarly with the Beta at the front desk. His eyes surveying the interior, making sure he didn’t miss a single detail. The building was entirely made of wood just like the others, but it looked well maintained. As expected. The military controlled it after all and if this was the most expensive sanctuary then they’d want to reflect that. There was a large polished front desk with a helpful Beta behind it and a jug of water and glasses on a side table. He had to blink a few times, surprised when he saw a large red carpet leading from the entrance down the hall to the rooms. Swanky. 

“I just asked who’s available,” Brent explained and Jason shifted his attention to him. “In Tantalus, our whores are all Omegas in heat, which is why it’s extra special compared to the rest of the country. Bet you can’t get that in Plutus with all the heat suppressants you toss around.” He chuckled but Jason didn’t react. He was grieving after all. He didn’t have to look too excited. Brent cleared his throat and continued. “Anyway, there are different buildings set up but this one gets the best Omegas. They pay them more if they’re more good looking so they’re careful with who they choose. There are only two Omegas available right now. What can we do? So, boy or girl?”

Jason wanted to curl his lips with disgust but forced himself to smile at the last second. “Doesn’t matter.”

Brent chuckled. “I like that answer. Well, I’ve had the girl a few months ago. She’s really cute. I think you’ll like her.”

Even when he hated Omegas and slept around he didn’t talk about them like this. At least he hoped he didn’t. If so, he had a lot more to answer for than he thought. Maybe he’ll let Ren kick his ass a few more times to help clear his conscious. At the thought of his missing lover his body shook and he had to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths before he could open them again and face Brent. Who was looking at him carefully. Probably to report everything back to the generals about how Jason was dealing. 

“Which room?” Jason asked bluntly. The Beta behind the desk asked him to follow him and led him to the third door on the right. Again, Jason looked around carefully, taking note of every detail. There were candles lit every couple of feet and the carpet went all the way down and looked pretty clean. The Beta knocked and opened the door, gesturing for him to enter. Without hesitation Jason went in and snapped the door shut behind him. Then he stood still, his eyes raking over the young female Omega sitting on the bed, her whole body flushed as she looked at him. Her scent filled the room and he could feel his body reacting, responding to the scent of an Omega in heat. She looked barely twenty and Jason felt his skin crawl. 

He looked away, taking in the room. There was a large double bed, the sheets clearly freshly washed. There was a small desk on the right with a lamp on it. Next to it was a small sidecar with two bottles full of alcohol and some glasses. Jason walked over and poured himself a drink. He was about to gulp it down then stopped. He grabbed his head, staggered and collapsed into the chair with a sob. 

“Are you alright?” the Omega gasped and rushed over to him. 

Jason shook his head, letting tears stream down his face and knocked the glass of wine over as he covered his face with his other hand. He felt the Omega touch his shoulder lightly, her palm almost burning through his clothes. She wasn’t fully in heat yet which is the only reason he was able to keep himself from going into a rut, the only reason she could stand and talk to him. Soon, neither of them will be in control anymore. 

“I’m sorry,” Jason gasped as he staggered out of the chair and towards the door. “I can’t do this.” 

Before anyone could stop him or call Brent over he ran out of the building and behind it. He ran and ran until he left the main area behind and knew no one had followed him. Panting he leaned against the wall of the building behind him and slid down. He did it. He went into one of the sanctuaries. 

Hands shaking, he reached towards his eyes, then stopped. No need to draw attention to it in case anyone was watching. Out of all the gadgets Priya gave him, the camera lenses were the only ones he could actually carry around with him. They were thin and clear so no one would notice anything was different even if they looked directly into them. And they can take at least a hundred and fifty pictures. All he had to do was blink twice in a row to make them capture an image.

One sanctuary down. Nine more to go. 

With an encouraging grunt he got back on his feet and walked towards the closest sanctuary. He knew where all of them were thanks to his wanderings. And since he was grieving and seeking comfort, he can pull off his sudden and abrupt visits and equally abrupt departures. Steeling himself, he approached the next santruary with a giant number seven on it. This one looked more rundown even on the outside. Jason made sure to take pictures before and after he entered, disgusted with the dilapidated state of the entryway. There was a medium sized table with lots of scuffs on it and a badly mended leg. The Beta behind it was a man wearing rough clothing and he eyed Jason with surprise. 

“Colonel Blake. You shouldn’t be here,” the Beta exclaimed as he sprang up. 

Jason forced a wobbly smile. “I was with Colonel Brent earlier but...it wasn’t exactly to my taste. I was hoping to try this one.”

The Beta was nonplussed as he took looked down at the weather beaten ledger on the table. “I only have one boy today. And he’s in a bad state. It’s his second day and only two Betas came by so far. It happens sometimes that there are no Alphas who want to come in or have the money.”

He shouldn’t do it. If the boy was that far into his heat then Jason may not be able to control himself. But wasn’t that why he was here? To collect proof of how the sanctuaries are run, how the Omegas are treated? 

“Let me see him and I’ll decide,” he said, deciding that was the best he can do. 

He could smell the Omega before they reached the door and his body began to shake. He can do this! He wasn’t an unfeeling and mindless Alpha who gave into his ruts. He can control himself. He was doing his job. He was doing this for Kiryn, for Ren. For Lin who still had to come here sometimes when Ren couldn’t smuggle in her pills. At the thought of the maternal Omega he already cared about more than his own parents he found the calm and control he needed, his body cooling despite the Omega scent that kept growing stronger.

Finally, they reached a door and the Beta opened it. Jason stepped into the doorway and the scene and scent that hit him made him step back, his body shuddering. He’d never seen an Omega in actual heat before and expected a flushed and heated body, some moaning. That was it. This was beyond anything he could have dreamed up in his nightmares. 

The ‘boy’ looked almost thirty, was completely naked, both legs and one arm tied to the wooden bed posts with leather restraints. His body was covered with sweat and he was panting as he used his free hand to stroke himself. He was clearly exhausted and in pain based on how his body was twisting in on itself and his frantic pumping, trying to find release. But as soon as he scented Jason his eyes snapped towards the door and he strained forward, his hand covered with sweat and semen reaching for him, reaching for the Alpha in the room. His eyes And his were wild, unfocused and Jason knew he wasn’t aware of anything around him anymore. And his Alpha body wanted to respond.

The scent, the sight was too much and Jason almost bolted then and there so he didn’t do something he’d hate himself for. At the last second he remembered to snap a few pictures of the man and the room then stomped back to the front of the building. He heard the door click behind him and the Beta followed him awkwardly.

“I understand. Not like your Omegas in Plutus I’m sure,” the Beta tried to joke but Jason was still so shaken and horrified he couldn’t respond. 

“What’ll happen to him? If no one comes?” he hated asking, hated even thinking about what he just saw but he couldn’t simply forget. And even though he didn’t know the man, he couldn’t bear just leaving him there, tied up and in pain.

“It happens sometimes. People don’t have time or money, like I said. And Betas are only good for a bit. If no one else comes he’ll just have to bear through it. Usually they wind down halfway through the third day and can go home in the evening.”

Unable to bear staying one more second in the horrifying place he quickly left, the image of the tortured Omega preying on his mind. He wanted to go back, punch the Beta into unconsciousness even though he was only doing his job, grab the Omega and take him somewhere safe. But he knew if he went back that wouldn’t happen. And where would he even take the Omega? He didn’t have any heat suppressant pills to give him. His scent was so strong anyone would find him. 

His teeth bared, he felt himself filled with purpose. When he came here he had a vague idea that he wanted to help Ren stop the horrific things going on in Tantalus. Making Ren happy was all that mattered. But that wasn’t how it was anymore. Now, he wanted to save those Omegas. Wanted to stop Tantalus from torturing and taking advantage of it’s people, of treating them as nothing but cattle to make them do whatever they pleased. The Omegas were there for sex, the Betas for manual labour and the Alphas as well were expected to impregnate the Omegas so they can increase their hidden army. It was all a vicious cycle and he wasn’t leaving Tantalus until he broke every damn part of it. 

“There you are,” Brent called out next to the car as Jason arrived. He’d walked around for forty minutes until he felt calm enough to go back to the base. Therefore he was able to face the other Alpha with a calm demeanour.

“I heard you took off,” Brent probed, not too subtly.

Jason shrugged, playing the part of the prideful Alpha who didn’t want to admit his failings as he entered the car and the driver started to drive them back to the base. “She wasn’t my type.”

“Did you go anywhere else?” Brent persisted.

He almost snapped back no but if he lied Brent will know. He wouldn’t be surprised if Brent already knew where he went. 

“I thought I’d try a different one, maybe it would be more to my taste but the only person was a guy who was just too far gone,” he drawled. “Too much work.”

Brent shook his head. “I hear you. It’s amazing when they’re in heat but when they’re too far gone you can’t see any emotions in them. I like seeing that look in their eyes as I knot them. Nothing like it.” He smirked arrogantly, his eyes gleaming with sadistic cruelty. 

He was going to kill him, Jason vowed. When this was over, he was going to make sure the sadistic and heartless Alpha got exactly what he deserved. 

“I’m careful not to knot them,” Jason replied calmly. “Don’t want any Blake bastards running around you know.”

Brent chuckled. “Sucks for you then.”

Jason didn’t reply and looked out the window, determined despite his revulsion and fear of losing control that he’ll make it to every single sanctuary and record as much as he can. Because when this was over and he handed all the evidence to Colt, he wanted to make sure he exposed every dirty detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about Omegas and heat and their position in Tantalus society with Kit almost becoming an Omega plaything and an inside look into the sanctuaries. It's a scary place for them, with scary feeling like an understatement.   
>  With Ren 'dead' our others players are finally taking action! Starting with Kit who finally got his pills and feels like his old, strong, ass kicking self again! Thank god for that. I hated seeing him so vulnerable and scared. And Jason is turning out to be one hell of an actor once he started. Meanwhile, anyone else want to punch Brent and kick him till he bleeds? 
> 
> Up next: A new POV, Jason and Ren! After writing so many chapters where he's isolated and scared it's so great to go back to confident Ren again.


	104. Chapter 104

Kale lost count of the number of times he almost moved a finger or shifted on the bed in the last month. He was trained to sit still for hours but this was exhausting. By the third day he thought he was going to go crazy. By the end of the second week he thought he was crazy. And by the third week he knew he’d gone past crazy. He just wanted to move! Scratch his nose, blink his eyes, something! But he didn’t because as soon as he so much as opened his eye a crack the generals will know he’s awake and kill him. So he resisted all the urges to tap his fingers, shift his legs and scratch his nose. Until now. 

Three days ago Frank and Pierce visited him and spoke openly about how Ren was missing in action and presumed dead. He knew why they did it. Knew they were issuing yet another test to see if he was actually awake. And this time he almost obliged them. It took all his effort not to jump out of bed then and there and confront them about Ren, demand to know what they did to him. It was a trap. He knew it was. And yet, he couldn’t sit still anymore. 

Ren was missing. Ren might be..dead. Years ago when Ari was killed he did nothing. He overheard which sanctuary he was in, stole tools for Ren to use to save him and thought his part was done. He’d even been proud of himself for helping! Then he’d had to endure eight days of watching his best friend scream in agony as they shredded his back with a whip over and over. While he simply watched. That was when he knew how weak and passive he truly was and swore that he’d never be like that again. His guilt and new sense of purpose made him help Ren recover from Ari’s death. When he saw his friend looking numb he’d take him out for a run. If he didn’t speak he’d play cards with him. Hell, he even led him to a street dog he found and kept nudging him towards it so Ren would have something fun in his life. Finding Ari the dog had been the best thing he’d done and he finally felt he’d made up for his mistake. 

But now Ren was gone. While he lay on this stupid bed doing nothing. Because he was scared of getting killed. Ren came back years ago even though he knew he might be killed. He came back now despite the freedom he had in Plutus. And this time he died for it. He swore that he’d never let Ren down again. And he was going to keep his promise. 

For the first time in a month Kale opened his eyes, his father’s shocked expression the first thing he saw.

 

Jason strolled quickly but not too quickly to Kale’s hospital room. He could look eager about seeing Ren’s friend who had been in a coma. The military expected it. He just had to be careful. There will be ears and eyes on him while he was in the room. Otherwise Brent wouldn’t have told him the news himself an hour ago. It was a trap and he wasn’t sure exactly what the military hoped to catch him and Kale doing but he had to see the guy. He was Ren’s closest friend and by ‘waking up’ he put himself in danger. Idiot! 

Anger at dealing with yet another Beta with a death wish he marched past the nurse's station and found the door marked with Kale’s name. He slid the door open with a bang and stomped in and froze when he saw Priya was there as well. Without showing any reaction he walked towards her. Priya had met Colt. The military knew that. But they didn’t know he did as well.

“Hello. Priya I’m assuming?”

Priya nodded. “You’re Jason. I’ve seen you around town but you always seemed...busy.” 

Jason ignored the accusing note in her voice, knowing why she did it, and looked past her at the Beta who was sitting up in the bed and felt like he’d been skewered through his chest. He didn’t look exactly like Ren, their faces were completely different. But his dark hair was similar and his eyes and it took Jason a few seconds to get over that.

“Kale?” he said softly as he stepped closer to the bed. “I’m Jason. You know who I am?”

Slowly, his face uncertain, Kale nodded. “I think so. My memory is a bit fuzzy. You’re Ren’s boss right? I remember Ren went to Plutus three months ago. The rest..” He shook his head and Jason applauded his acting skills. He would have believed it as well if Kale hadn’t passed on his message to Ren weeks ago. So that was how he was going to try and avoid getting killed. If he had no memory the military won’t feel the pressure to act right away. However, they probably do suspect he’s lying and will watch him. But really, they were watching everyone which was getting pretty old.

“I’m sure it’ll come back to you,” Jason replied. Then he crossed his arms then uncrossed them, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. “Did Priya..tell you? About Ren?”

Kale nodded, his expression full of grief. “She did,” he rasped. “She said he went missing a few days ago.” He bowed his head and his hands which were clenched shook on the bed sheet. 

After struggling with his own grief and guilt the few couple of days Jason knew this wasn’t an act. He also knew why Kale woke up and carefully analyzed the Beta’s body. Based on his sunken cheeks he clearly lost weight the last month. His legs were probably stiff as well. It will take a few days for the Beta to recover. He longed to warn him to take his time, not to push himself. Having a stumbling and weakened soldier wasn’t what they needed right now. 

Suddenly, he saw the air shimmer for a second, just a second so he thought it was a trick of the light. Until Priya spoke.

“We only have a few seconds,” she hissed, not moving a muscle and her lips barely moving. “Our sounds are insulated but if we’re quiet for too long they’ll suspect something.” 

“I want to help you,” Kale said in a fierce whisper, his head still bowed.

“I know you do. But your body-”

“I know what my body is like. I need time to recover. Which is perfect. I’m guessing you need to investigate the hospital to figure out the stolen baby angle. I can help with that.”

Jason almost let his shock show but managed to hold it together. He’d finished four sanctuaries so far but with Brent around and his time off the base limited he didn’t know how he’d be able to make it here. With Kale covering the hospital though...he will finally get the help he desperately needed.

“I’ll help too,” Priya said. “It’s expected that I’ll visit him every day and we’ll figure out how to handle the hospital. You focus on the mines and the sanctuaries Jason. We got this covered.” 

Keeping his head still, his eyes shifted to the other Alpha and saw her eyes glaring with determination at him. He knew if Kale lifted his head he’d see the same look as well. 

Ren, you have the best friends Jason thought, a lump forming in his throat. 

“I’ll trust you guys with it then.”

 

 

Once again, Ren found himself playing pool while eyeing everyone around him. He’d been here four days and it was finally starting to sink in that this is how the hidden soldiers actually live. 

Every morning they woke up, had breakfast, exercised in the gym and ran through simulations, the typical training. Then they had lunch...and spent the rest of the day relaxing. Some played games, some created things in various rooms on their floor, or did whatever they wanted to pass the time! Then they had dinner and everyone went back to their room at night to sleep. Overall, it was a very chilled life and Ren was having a hard time wrapping his head around it. A couple of times he wondered if he really did fall and die and this was just the afterlife. 

There were other things he noticed as well which made him think everything wasn’t as idyllic as they appeared. First of all, the people in his group rarely ventured to the other floors. Their floor had it’s own common room, kitchen, gym and simulation room. They didn’t need to leave their floor. He did spot a few Betas he didn’t recognize and guessed they came to visit. He even managed to go to a couple of floors on his own, pretending to look for a new pack of cards and hiding his uncertainty when people greeted him and he didn’t know who they were. It wasn’t wrong to go to another floor, but there was no reason to. The people with you were your ‘family’ and occasionally you can visit the neighbours. But at the end of the day you stayed with your family. 

Second, and this creeped him out a bit, everyone he saw was a Beta. No Omegas, no Alphas. There was no way to know which genders were stolen, all Priya could find was a rough number. But he doubted the military only stole Betas. Where were the others? Were they in a different mountain, completely cut off from this one?

Third, there were no signs of the babies. The youngest kids he saw were ten, training two floors below and in the open area playing. He watched them, looking for any parental figures but saw no adults interact with them besides the trainers. Did they follow the same routines they did on their own floor? Were they so self disciplined they didn’t need anyone watching them? 

Fourth, and this one explained so much, was that this was a self sustaining society. It was obvious the military didn’t want anyone to find even a hint that there may be people living here. So there was no electricity, no light bulbs or electronics, water came in barrels, probably from the source of that waterfall. It explained why Priya couldn’t find any traces of electric activity or pipes. They used candles for light and firewood to heat up the ovens and stoves. No one went outside unless it was for a mission. He found a green room with enough plants to feed two floors and another room full of livestock which the soldiers bred themselves. It was hard to believe but it seemed that for the last thirty years the people here lived on their own, with no external interference or needing anything from the outside world. 

“Nox? Are you listening?” a female voice asked.

Ren blinked, focusing on the frowning face in front of him. In addition to Lorn, it seemed that Nox was close friends with Crie, a female Beta a couple of years older who acted like a mother hen. It was easy to picture her taking Lorn and Nox under her wing when they were children, making sure they kept their rooms clean and went to bed on time. 

“I’m sorry what?” he asked, feigning confusion. Crie let out a world weary sigh and he almost chuckled, then froze. How can he laugh right now? He was on a mission! He was undercover and the people he loved thought he was dead! He needed to collect the information and evidence he needed and get the hell out of here!

“I said, Wax is seriously going to report you,” Crie admonished while Lorn pretended to read a book. His eyes weren’t moving and there was a small smirk on his lips. He’d gotten lectured by Crie yesterday about some old bread he left in his room so he must be loving this. 

“It’s not a big deal Crie,” Ren sighed and rolled his eyes. “I did my part on the last mission and he can’t prove otherwise.”

“You also skipped the afternoon shooting practice yesterday,” Crie argued and Ren winced. He hadn’t meant to skip. He’d taken to following Lorn around since they were on the same team. What he didn’t realize was that there was a chart in the changing room and they sometimes trained at different times. Since he usually avoided the room like the plague so no one pressured him to take off his shirt he hadn’t seen it. Starting today he’ll have to sneak in every night to check it. 

“It was my bad,” Ren said with a grimace. “I forgot.”

Crie growled and Lorn’s lips twitched with glee. 

“You always forget,” Crie ground out. “One day, that’s not going to be enough. It’s not enough now! You know the rules! We are the ones who keep the country safe and as long as we do our job we can do what we like in our free time.”

So that’s what it was! Ren crowed to himself. He knew the military came up with lies and brainwashed these people, otherwise why would they be so used to only having one gender on it’s own and no children under the age of ten, with no explanation on where they came from? How did no one wander out on their own out of simple curiosity? 

So that was the lie. They believed they were an important defense for the country and had to be loyal. Their happiness was given to them as an incentive to drive them to be loyal, to sacrifice themselves when necessary. It became obvious quickly that everyone here was loyal to each other. Even Wax who clearly didn’t like Nox didn’t punish him or report him despite viewing him as a useless soldier. Was their loyalty to each other another reason they were willing to die? 

The longer he stayed here the more questions he had. And the more fascinated he became with this society the military created, away from the nightmare daily life of Tantalus. These people didn’t know pain, didn’t know the struggle of survival, the feeling of desperation that made you abandon your own children and stab each other in the back. And with no Omegas, they had no sanctuary system. No Alphas who pushed them around and make them feel inferior. 

For the fifth time in the last four days, Ren felt jealous of these stolen babies. They may have grown up with no parents but they also didn’t know pain or suffering. Their lives revolved around their ‘family’ and their time was spent training or relaxing. It was hard not to be jealous. 

“I’ll be more careful,” Ren vowed and waited until Crie groaned and sank back into the couch they were sitting on.

“How many times have you said that?” she grumbled. 

Ren smiled and reached out, massaging Crie’s neck and she closed her eyes. That was another thing. They were very touchy feely here. He’d almost knocked Crie to the floor the first time she hugged him from behind. 

Suddenly, he felt a stab of guilt, guilt he tried to ignore every time he talked to the two Betas who clearly loved their childhood friend. What will they do when they find out he was dead? He swallowed and withdrew his hand, imagining it tainted with Nox’s blood. He had to kill him. He tried to kill Ren and he needed a way in. He had to do it. But like every time he killed someone on a mission, justifying it didn’t ease his conscience. When this was over he was going to try and make it up to them. He didn’t know how but he couldn’t act like they were nobodies after they made him feel loved during one of the most difficult times of his life. He owed it to them. 

“Are you going for another walk tonight?” Lorn suddenly asked, placing the book he wasn’t reading on the table. 

That’s the lie he’d been telling them every night when they asked where he went. It was all he could think of and was simple so it didn’t arouse suspicion.

“Yeah. I find it helps me focus more, you know.” 

Crie snorted. “Well, anything that can get your brain to work normally is fine by me.” Ren was about to reply when she suddenly stood up and stretched her arms above her head. “I think I’ll join you.”

“Me too,” Lorn said, springing up as well before Ren could come up with a reason why he wanted to be alone. 

Crie gave Lorn a sideways look. “You just don’t want to sit alone.”

Lorn grinned. “Who does?”

With a chuckle, the two left the room, Ren trailing after them. This didn’t have to be a bad thing. With them in the lead they might say things that will help him get the lay of the land better. So Ren followed behind while the two walked ahead, chatting about the sports tournament they had planned next week. They had sports tournaments? Guess the military did whatever they could to keep these people happy and entertained. 

“Oh look. They’re bringing another one down,” Lorn said, pointing up. 

His instincts screaming at him, Ren strolled over to the railing and looked up as an elevator descended- from the ceiling! He managed to keep his mouth from gaping as he saw there was a panel in the ceiling that was actually the floor of an elevator, an elevator which was now making it’s way down. The Beta section took up almost half the mountain and Ren assumed that was the only area hollowed out. Looks like he was wrong. There was a whole other world up there, sealed off from this one. Who lived up there? 

Finally, the elevator reached a point where Ren could see who was standing on the platform and drew a breath of surprise. There was a child on it. One he hadn’t seen before. He watched as the elevator went all the way down and the child stepped out and was greeted by the other children who embraced him happily. Looks like they knew each other. Soon, the group left, heading to the staircase and walking up to their rooms on the fourth floor. 

“There was another one two weeks ago,” Crie said softly. “It’s unusual to get so many in a row. Wonder what happened up there?”

Ren longed to ask what the hell was up there but knew he couldn't. He swallowed his frustration, praying Crie will keep talking and reveal more. 

It was Lorn who answered his prayers though. “The Mothers probably had a more fertile period or something.”

Moms? Did they mean Omegas? So did that make the Betas..the Dads? Were Betas expected to mate with them? But then why keep them completely isolated? So were there Alphas on a different floor who had to do that? This didn’t make any sense. What were the Betas told was up there? How did the military explain all these children? Because Ren didn’t doubt they came from the Tantalus hospital. 

“Maybe,” Crie replied. “I hope they’re OK. I get nervous for them when things are strange since we can’t see them. It must be hard for them, being the only ones reproducing and keeping us going. Must be a lot of pressure.”

Wait what? Ren almost screamed. It made sense that they thought the Omegas up there were the ones giving birth to all the kids. But did the military control their world so much they actually believed Omegas are the only ones who can get pregnant? On their own? Did that mean...that the Betas here didn’t know anything about sex, that they can get pregnant as well? It was part of their biology, didn’t they feel it? 

This world was getting weirder by the minute and Ren knew he had to get past the happy  
bubble the military lulls these people into. He felt a bit bad but he had to find out the truth, and destroy these people’s blissful and carefree world in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shortish chapter (well, short for me since its only 3,300 ;). Usually I write between 3800 and 4800. But with so much packed into it.  
> -Kale is officially part of the team!!! With his own POV! I liked him before but writing this short scene for him made me just love him. No wonder he and Ren are friends. Like Ren, he's intense and stubborn but has such a sweet side. We can thank him for Ari/dog's presence in our lives. And like Ren, he has a stubborn sense of responsibility triggered by Ren's torture and Ari's death years ago. Can't wait to explore his character more!  
> -And Jason has the help he desperately needs! With Priya and Kale investigating the hospital we can get some info on that angle of the mission.  
> -There were so many lines for Kale and Jason I loved, but this was my fav 'Anger at dealing with yet another Beta with a death wish." Poor Jason, surrounded by stubborn and self sacrificing Betas.  
> -We also get more info on Aegis and another new character. I hope you like Crie cuz I sure do! She's such a sarcastic and strong mother hen.  
> -So, what do you think of the new info and twist of segregated genders? And Betas don't even know about sex or anything beyond their little bubble! I'm enjoying their world and all the contradictions it has. It's a perfect place..if you stay ignorant and don't know what has been kept from you.  
> -My friend and I were talking about loyalty of the people and governments (we like talking about real issues for some reason ;)) and she read somewhere that when people feel like they are responsible for their own country, that it belongs to them and the happiness and safety of everyone, then they are more loyal. I liked that theory and tweaked it here because it makes so much sense for this new world we're looking at.  
> -What's upstairs???  
> -Ren's guilt for killing Nox is so like him, and adds a dose of reality and sadness to his happy time with his new 'friends.' 
> 
> Up next: Meconn!   
> FYI, I didn't forget about Nick and Michael. I just wrote a scene for them the other day. They're just...busy. In the background. You'll see one day.


	105. Chapter 105

Matt surveyed the crowded ballroom, his mother and father chatting with their acquaintances beside him. No one spoke to him or looked at him. This was his third party in the last month and it still shocked him how quickly everyone turned their backs on him once they understood that he was no longer the Blake heir. Across the room he could see Lucas and Stephanie holding court with his second cousins Allison and Ainsle. The two were in their mid to late-twenties and looked nervous but eager for their new roles. Who could blame them? They were the first ever second cousins in all of Plutus to be given attention. Lucas Blake was changing the status quo and everyone was going along with it. All the while Matt stood on the sidelines.

For the hundredth time that week Connor’s warnings played through his mind. He warned him that everyone would turn on him. That he and his children can’t stand by him either. And Matt didn’t want them to. He imagined Connor standing with him, facing the harsh glares and blatant gossip and it made him flush with anger. No way would he put Connor in that situation even if the Omega volunteered it. This was Matt’s world, not Connor’s. The Omega already endured a lifetime of being treated like crap because of his gender and then his divorce. He knew Connor still got strange looks at school, even after he became Devon’s legal guardian. And those were regular citizens. The higher rankings of Plutus will be even more vicious. 

When he thought about Connor and how amazing he was he wanted to rush over to him and tell him that he’ll do anything so he can be with him and Devon. But then he’d recall Connor’s warnings, warnings he needed to take seriously. Not just for his sake, but his future family’s as well. It wouldn’t be fair to any of them if he grew angry at how his life turned out down the line and took it out on Connor and Devon. 

Which is why he and Connor hadn’t spoken about anything besides work the last week. They avoided eye contact and if they needed to pass things to each other they placed it on the table and the other person picked it up. Michael and Nick probably noticed their tense behaviour but didn’t say anything. 

He missed him, Matt thought again with a frown. He missed talking to Connor, touching his hand and kissing him. He just frickin missed being around him! He eyed his parents, noting how red his mother’s eyes were. She must have cried again. His dad looked calm but Matt knew him enough to notice the way he gripped his wine glass a bit too tightly. He had more than just himself and Connor and Devon to consider. Whatever he decided his parents will be affected as well. Oh, no one would outwardly insult them since Robert was already in charge of the business and that wasn’t going to change. But they will have to go out into society knowing how everyone thought of their son. Their perfect son whom they groomed and raised with love who was now a social pariah and family outcast. 

He felt the weight of all his loved ones on his shoulders. And refused to bend. He’d been passive his whole life, let everything go and never put up a fight. Weeks ago he fought for Luke and now he was fighting for himself. 

What did he want? What would make him happy? What, realistically, can he handle? 

He looked once again across the room at Lucas who was smiling genially at the people around him. Allison trilled with laughter while her older brother nodded happily. 

He’d been replaced so easily. In just four weeks, in three parties, he was already replaced. And no one missed him. And he didn’t miss it either. It was strange. All week he kept thinking about what Connor said, giving it the gravity it deserved. He kept waiting for that fear and sense of displacement he felt when Lucas first confronted him about their relationship. He was feeling panicked just four weeks ago! He waited for that panic to return, but it didn’t. After losing the life he’d always had, he didn’t miss it. He should, it’s expected. But he didn't. And it was liberating. 

“Mother, Father,” he said, cutting into their conversation despite knowing how rude it was. His mother’s eyes flew to him in shock while Robert turned coldly towards him. “May I speak to you? In private?”

Robert nodded and held his arm out for Stephanie then they followed Matt out of the ballroom and onto one of the terraces. He noticed no one was around and closed the doors with a snap.

“Matthew?” Stephanie asked, her voice trembling slightly.

“I love you,” Matt suddenly stated. “I love both of you. You’re the best parents I know and you’ve always been so good to me. You spoiled me so much so I never had to suffer or feel any pain my whole life.”

Robert’s lips tightened and Stephanie’s eyes began to glisten, both sensing where this was going. He waited for that small voice in his head to tell him to stop but it didn’t. His body relaxed and he felt all his uncertainty vanish.

“I’m sorry that I’m not the perfect son,” he said softly. “I’m sorry that I can’t do what grandfather wants. I’m sorry for disappointing you.”

“Oh Matthew,” Stephanie said as tears began rolling down her cheeks and she reached out and grabbed Matt’s arm. “You need to think about this properly.”

Matt shook his head. “I have Mom. I thought about it a lot. Connor told me to as well. Told me how life will be if I choose him and am shut out of the family. But I can’t turn my back on him. All my life I did what was expected. Choosing Connor is the first time I’ve found something that I want. I want him and I want Devon. I’m sorry.” He said the last part as a whisper and Stephanie bowed her head and took shuddering breaths. 

“It won’t be easy,” Robert warned, his voice sounding strangled. “You won’t be able to do anything. You can’t find work in Plutus. You-”

“I know,” Matt cut him off, gently but firmly. “Connor painted me the whole gory picture. I think...I think once things are a bit more settled and we get married we’ll move out of the city.”

“Move?” Stephanie exclaimed, her head snapping back up. “Move where?”

“Dad’s right that I can’t get a job in Plutus. But that’s only the main city. There are jobs in Midas and since I still haven’t figured out what I’m good at I can be flexible. Ideally I hope Connor can continue his job but I don’t know. We’ll have to talk about that.”

“You made up your mind,” Robert stated. Matt nodded, facing his father directly. 

Robert stared back for a few seconds then looked away, drawing deep breaths while he placed his hands on his hips. They stood in tense silence, Stephanie still clutching Matt’s arm and looking at him like he would disappear any second while Matt waited for his father to speak. Finally, Robert turned around and looked at him.

“I can’t help you get a job in the city. And if Father decides not to give you your trust fund I have to follow his orders.”

“Robert!” Stephanie exclaimed.

“We’ll have to make sure we do everything quietly so he doesn't notice,” Robert continued. “Maybe use an external bank that he doesn't do business with. He’ll still want you to visit and so do we. So don’t even think about moving to another city completely.”

Matt grinned and wrapped an arm around his mother who hugged him. “I wouldn’t dream of it. Besides, Connor’s ex-husband still lives here and he won’t take Devon too far from him.”

Robert frowned. “You sure you’ll be alright raising another Alpha’s son?”

Matt nodded. “I’m sure. It’ll be tough and I don’t really like his ex but Devon is a great kid. We’ve already bonded.”

Robert sighed and rubbed his forehead warily. “This is going to be a mess.”

Chuckling, Matt reached out and grabbed his dad’s shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. “I know. But it’ll work out.”

Robert didn’t look convinced and Matt’s smile dropped.

“Thanks. For not turning your back on me.”

Stephanie wacked him in the chest while Robert glared at him and Matt chuckled.

“OK, OK, I’m sorry. I take it back.”

His shoulders lighter and heart warmer they stepped back into the ballroom. He was so happy he couldn’t stop smiling, resulting in many confused expressions, including Lucas’s. 

“I’m going to go talk to Connor,” he whispered so only his parents can hear him. 

“Tell him we’ll have him and Devon over for a meal soon,” Stephanie said. 

Unable to stop himself, Matt kissed Stephanie’s cheek and gave Robert a full hug, hearing gasps at the open display of affection. With a final goodbye he quickly made his way towards the entrance. Halfway there he looked to the right and saw Lucas staring at him, his expression thunderous. Looks like his grandfather knew whose side his parents were on. And what Matt’s final decision was. Without a second glance he focused on navigating through the crowd and was soon speeding off to Connor’s apartment. 

He didn’t bother to call, knowing it was Oliver’s weekend with Devon and Connor will be home alone. He wanted to sing and dance and jump around! He’d never felt this giddy and needed to keep reminding himself to focus on the road. He lost himself in his happy bubble until he stood in front of Connor’s front door, knocking incessantly until the Omega swung it open with an annoyed frown. Before Connor could ask him anything he swooped down, enveloped him in his arms and kissed him deeply. He kicked the front door shut behind him as he lifted the smaller man and walked forward into the apartment, his lips never leaving Connor’s who finally began to kiss him back just as hungirly, one hand twisted into his hair and the other looped firmly around his neck.

Eyes closed, he gave up on his plan of getting them to the bedroom, unwilling to stop kissing his mate or loosen his hold for a second. Suddenly, he heard Connor grunt and knew he’d bumped into something. He stuck his foot out and realized they reached the living room couch. Careful, still kissing Connor who was kissing him back just as eagerly, he made his way around until he was able to lay Connor down on the couch and lay on top of him. 

Eager to touch his mate, he slipped his hand under his shirt and slid it up his chest, smiling through his kiss as the Omega shuddered. Finally, he tore his lips away then began to kiss Connor’s neck.

“I love you,” his rasped.

“Love you too,” Connor gasped as Matt licked then nibbled his ear. 

“We can move. I’ll get another job. We’ll raise our kids away from all the Plutus BS. I already told my parents.”

“You did?” Connor exclaimed. When Matt didn’t stop nibbling on his neck he grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. “What did they say?” he ground out in frustration.

Matt grinned, kissed the tip of Connor’s nose and chuckled when the Omega kept glaring. “They said to invite you and Devon over for dinner.”

Connor’s jaw fell open despite him lying on his back and Matt seized his chance to slip his tongue back into his lover’s mouth. Within seconds Connor gave in, losing himself in the kiss as well. It was the first time he’d touched Connor in almost three weeks and Matt wanted to take his time. Later though. Right now it took all his self control not to just rip off their pants and thrust into his mate. Then Connor sucked on his tongue and ran his hand over his back and Matt’s self control went out the window. 

Minutes later he flopped onto Connor after they both climaxed, still wearing their shirts and Connor’s pants tossed over the couch while Matt’ were unzipped.

“Well, that was elegant,” Connor teased and Matt chuckled into his neck then kissed the exposed flesh softly. His body still sensitive Connor shivered and Matt kissed him again.

“Stop it,” Connor protested, a bit too weakly Matt thought. “I need a break.”

Lifting his head, Matt grinned down at the mock angry expression. “Think the trip to the bedroom is long enough?”

Connor pretended to contemplate the suggestion then grinned as he twined his arms around Matt’s neck. “A bit too long but I can compromise.”

Laughing, Matt picked up his lover and headed to the bedroom where he planned on taking his time. Really slow.

 

Hours later, Connor woke up, wrapped in Matt’s arms. They’d made love two more times after their rushed session on the couch, talking about their future in between. Matt kept running his fingers up and down Connor’s back while Connor caressed his chest, both needing constant and gentle contact. They talked about where they can move to in Midas so Connor didn’t have to face anyone from his past. What jobs Matt could apply for. It made Connor anxious that Matt didn’t know what he wanted to do and figured if he volunteered at various places he might settle on something. They talked at length about Devon and how this will affect him. They might have to change his school which was the biggest concern. Devon loved his school and his friends but it might be a long commute. They didn’t discuss Oliver, both silently agreeing it was an annoying topic for another day. 

They talked about pretty much everything...except when they’ll actually get married. Connor wasn’t worried about that though. Once they settled things with Matt’s family and the case and figured out logistics with Oliver they can tie the knot. They weren’t in a hurry anyway. 

He slowly turned in Matt’s arms, assessing his mate’s sleeping face.

He chose him and Devon. He was going to throw away the life he was born into, the only life he knew. He wanted to warn him again, caution him against it and enlighten him on what social rejection really meant. But he didn’t want to. It had taken all his effort to warn him last week. He couldn’t push him away again. Didn’t want to push him away again. So he snuggled deeper into Matt’s embrace, inhaling his mate’s scent and let himself doze off again. 

Monday morning, any reservations Connor had about Matt’s decision vanished. They spent all Sunday together and when Devon arrived in the evening Matt ordered his son’s favorite pizza and they had a small picnic in the living room. The scene had been so heartwarming, so beautiful he wanted to repeat it every day. And he will. 

Matt made his choice and was going to pay the consequences. He was taking action. So now it was up to Connor to take action as well. Which is why the first thing he did when he arrived at work was march straight to Gareth’s office. 

Ignoring the secretary, he didn’t even bother to knock as he burst into the Alpha’s office, feeling a bit of smug satisfaction at shocking the Alpha.

“Connor!” Gareth exclaimed. “What-?”

“What’s your plan Gareth?” Connor interrupted, standing in front of the desk, glaring down at the younger man. He didn’t even feel the tiniest bit sorry when the Alpha’s face reddened a bit and it was obvious he was trying not to look away. 

“What do you mean?” Gareth asked weakly and Connor knew he had him.

“You told me all that crap last week about your case because you wanted me to know that Matt was losing his job,” he stated, watching Gareth struggle to keep his face blank. “It would have been easier for you if you had continued to play dumb but you didn’t. Why? Why did you want me to find out?”

Gareth stared at him for a few seconds then sat up straighter in his chair. “Honestly? I wanted you to become my secretary.” 

Connor had a feeling that’s what Gareth was after but hearing it from the Alpha’s own mouth made him want to slap him for being so presumptuous.

“And you thought I’d agree to that? To turning my back on my boss,” Connor stated bluntly.

“I was hoping you would,” Gareth replied. Suddenly, his expression turned earnest and his eyes flared with passion as he leaned forward. Connor didn’t expect that feverish reaction and almost took a step back. “Connor, you’re smart. The smartest guy I know. You know how to handle the soldiers, how to train them. How to investigate a case. I’ve read all the files you’ve worked on and it’s not hard to figure out that you’ve been doing all the work and calling all the shots since you got here. Lucas might be hung up on family pride and whatever but I’m not. If I’m going to take over the military sector I want the best people around me. Which is you. If you left us, it would be the worst thing that could happen to us.” 

Connor swallowed, nonplussed by Gareth’s passionate speech. He knew the Alpha admired him but not that he thought of him as necessary, as needed for the family to continue their work. When he came this morning he’d been planning on telling Gareth no, on rejecting him flat out and telling him that he was loyal to Matt. But he found that he couldn’t form the words. He loved his job. Loved investigating and leading the Eagles. He was such a hypocrite, spouting crap to Matt about how he would have to give up everything when he couldn’t even give up a measly job. A measly job he fought tooth and nail for and finally gave him confidence and a sense of purpose outside of being a mother. 

He opened his mouth, still uncertain of what to say when he heard the door open behind him. He turned and froze when he saw Matt walk in, a broad grin on his face as he closed and locked the door. 

“Hey. Looks like we both had the same idea,” Matt said to Connor, that grin still in place as he walked forward. 

Gareth made some strangling sounds and Conor didn’t blame him. He was just poaching his secretary. It was hard to act blase after that. 

“So Gar,” Matt said as he sat comfortably in one of the vacant chairs. He stopped, frowned and pulled Connor’s arm so he flopped into the other chair. Then he smiled again and crossed his long legs. “What are we going to do about Connor?”

“We?” Gareth strangled out after a few attempts.

Matt nodded. “You’ve been working with him for months so you know how great he is. I doubt you want to lose him, especially with Lucas putting all the Blake pressure on you.”

Gareth gulped and Connor started to feel sorry for him. 

“As you may have guessed, once I wrap up this big case I’m done. I won’t be getting any more work and I won’t ask for more. Which means Connor will be a free man. So what are you going to do?”

Connor’s eyes kept flicking between the two Alphas, taking in Matt’s calm and confident smile and Gareth’s flushed and tense expression.

“I...I…” Gareth closed his eyes, drew a deep breath then opened his eyes again. “I was going to ask him to be my secretary.”

Matt’s smile dropped in a flash and his expression turned thunderous. For the first time Connor felt scared and based on the way he licked his lips nervously so did Gareth.

“Your secretary? That’s it?” Matt barked. “Come on Gareth, you can do better than that. You fought your way to become the only distant relative with an actual military position.”

“I only got it because Luke isn’t around,” Gareth grumbled.

“Maybe that’s how it started but Lucas picked you because you’re smart and you have a lot of potential for this job,” Matt argued. “Lucas is stubborn but he’s not an idiot. He had five other cousins to choose from but he chose you. And Connor keeps saying how great you’re doing. And you barely started. You deserve to be here. Unlike me.”

Gareth’s mouth dropped and Connor agreed. Even though he’d humbled himself in front of Colt and Nick, it was a different story to do so in front of a younger Alpha who was replacing you. His eyes softened as he stared at his lover who was willing to throw his pride away so easily. He loved him. He wanted this man. This unique, kind, giving Alpha who he couldn’t even dream up.

“Just like you, Connor has a lot of potential,” Matt continued. “He can do so much more for the military if he’s given the chance.”

“So..what do you want me to do?” Gareth finally asked.

Matt’s grin widened and Connor felt a shiver at the predatory gleam in his eyes. “I want you to make him a colonel.”

The world stopped. It had to. He couldn’t hear anything and he was pretty sure he stopped breathing. He did stop breathing, Connor thought with panic and forced his body to inhale several times.

“A...a colonel!” Gareth sputtered and almost leaped out of his chair. “You can’t be serious! I can’t do that!”

Matt’s smile didn’t diminish. “It’s going to be hard but Michael, Nick and I will help. If you’re not on board I get it. We’ll try anyway. But we have more chances to succeed if you’re with us.”

Gareth fell back in his chair, his eyes flitting about in a daze. 

“Matt,” Connor rasped, tugging Matt’s sleeve desperately. “You can’t be serious,” he hissed. “I know we mentioned it before but it was like..like a pipe dream. We both know it won’t happen.”

“I don’t,” Matt replied softly, his expression solemn. “I meant it when I said it. I already talked to Michael and Nick about it and they’re already laying the groundwork.”

Connor’s jaw dropped. “What?” he sputtered.

Matt smiled softly then threaded his fingers through Connor’s until they were twined together tightly. “I’m going to lose my job, a job I never deserved and I’m not good at. But you deserve to be here Connor. You deserve this job. And hey, we’ll probably need the money since I still have no idea what I can do. You’re probably going to have to be the breadwinner.”

Matt smiled happily as he said it and Connor didn’t know if he wanted to punch him or kiss him. How can he say that so easily? How can an Alpha say that the Omega will be the one who takes care of them financially? 

Suddenly, he heard a choking sound and looked at Gareth, taking in his red face and eyes that were trained on their twined hands. Realization dawning, he tried to tug his hand back but Matt held on firmly. 

“You...you two..” Gareth spluttered.

“Yeah,” Matt said solemnly. “That’s why Lucas is kicking me out. Doesn’t want me around if I’m marrying Connor. Which I am. Which is why I want him to not only keep his job, but get promoted.”

Gareth didn’t say anything, and Connor could see the Beta’s world exploding in his gaze. The poor Alpha. His world got twisted and turned so many times in the last half hour. It was too much and he couldn’t believe what Matt was asking him to do. He frowned at his lover for picking on the boy but Matt refused to look at him, his gaze steady on his uncertain cousin. 

Finally, Gareth seemed to collect himself. “I can’t do it,” he said softly, his tone tinged with regret. “I’m sorry Connor. I can’t help you. It was one thing when you were a secretary but if you’re the reason Matt is getting fired and cut off …” He looked up, beseeching Connor to understand. “Getting this job was a miracle. I can’t throw it away. I’m sorry.”

“I understand,” Connor replied, smiling a bit to ease the poor Alpha’s conscience. And he did. Hadn’t he done things the last few years that no one said he could? He knew the risk one took to achieve those impossible goals, and the fear of losing them. 

“Then we’ll have to proceed without you,” Matt said firmly then stood up, pulling Connor up with him. “Look forward to working with Connor as an equal one day.”

Gareth smiled warmly. “I am. I hope you make it Connor.”

Nodding appreciatively at Gareth’s support he walked to the door. At the last second he recalled himself and managed to pull his hand out of Matt’s grasp. No need for other people to know yet and make everything more complicated. Minutes later they were back in Matt’s office and as soon as the door closed Connor hugged his Alpha from behind.

“What’s this for?” Matt asked with a chuckle.

“Thank you,” Connor mumbled into his back. “For believing in me so much.”

Matt laid his hands on top of Connor’s. “I’m always on your side Connor. You know that.” He turned in Connor’s arms, tipped his chin up and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

He was going to be a colonel, Connor vowed as he sank into Matt’s kiss. Not just for him, but for Matt as well. And their children. He was going to be the best damn colonel Plutus has and make his family proud! 

“So what’s Michael and Nick’s plan?” he asked softly when the kiss ended.

Grinning, Matt pulled him to the couch. “There are several steps but here’s what I know so far.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice fluffy chapter with lots of parental/couple love. It's been a long road for Meconn, especially for Matt who had to keep facing the reality of losing his place in the family. But it was necessary and shows how much Lucas actually cares about him despite the crap he's pulling. Whether it's actual love or wanting to keep the family together it's up to you guys to decide. I also like that, unlike Connor who didn't have any support and real choice or understanding of what he was losing in leaving his old life behind, Matt had all the options, all the consequences detailed ..and still chose Connor!! 
> 
> And I'm glad his parents are still behind him and love him. Stephanie wacking his chest was priceless, coming from such a graceful woman :). And we're finally going to start the 'let's make Connor a colonel plan!' It's been a long time coming but a lot of pieces have to be on the board before they can start. I'm excited to write that arc and hoping to write it all out this weekend instead of chapter by chapter with Tantalus scenes in between. It's going to be tricky since Lucas hates Connor even more now. 
> 
> Up next: a bunch of different scenes focusing on Kit, Colt, Nick and Michael.


	106. Chapter 106

Kit strained his ears from his crouched position in front of his door. He hadn’t heard footsteps in at least an hour. After three weeks he had the guard’s routines figured out completely. They usually checked every half hour after dinner until- Kit estimated since he didn’t have a watch- ten in the evening. Then they did one last walk through and didn’t come back until morning. It was shoddy considering how serious Tantalus soldiers are. But given how impenetrable the prison was he can understand if they were a bit slack and decided sleep was more important than patrolling sleeping prisoners. 

The guards here thought they were all powerful. Which made them arrogant. And in little ways, sloppy. Which suited Kit perfectly. 

Smiling with anticipation he pulled out the tools he’d been making since his second week here. In the dead of night, he had kicked the wall until bits of rock fell off. It took a few days but he finally broke off a jagged piece. The next part had been trickier and he’d had to wait for the perfect moment. The moment presented itself two days ago in the mess hall. He was in line perfectly positioned when a fight broke out between two Alphas. As usual, everyone stood and watched, including the guards. With no one looking, he grabbed three plastic spoons instead of one, clasping them so tightly no one could tell he grabbed more than he needed if they looked. Then he quickly hid two in his pocket and watched the fight along with everyone else.

He hadn’t wasted any time and spent a great deal of last night after the guards went to bed sharpening the spoons with the jagged rock until he had two perfectly pointed tools. 

Drawing a deep breath to clear his mind, he inserted his plastic lock picking tools into the lock and began the arduous process of trying to trip the lock, being careful not to break the plastic. It felt like there was an extra mechanism compared to other locks he’d dealt with and he had to spend an extra few minutes trying to trace it and figure out if it was rigged to an alarm. Once he knew it was safe he quickly finished the job and seconds later the door swung open. 

Careful, he stepped into the hall and closed the door until only a small crack remained. With no cameras anywhere and the guards asleep he felt more confident as he walked down the passageway, but still stuck to the walls and stayed on his toes for any sounds. He needed to find that mine Kale discovered. Since Kale snuck in from the outside, it would be closer to the city. Estimating his direction, he headed east. Everytime he ran into a fork he would use his rock to create a small tick so he can find his way back. He made sure the ticks were tiny and in different places so no one would notice a pattern later. 

He walked for a good ten minutes when he heard a sound and froze. He stood perfectly still, trying to figure out where the sound came from and what it was. He heard a sudden groan, a groaning sound he recognized and his blood went cold. He was in the Omega restrained section! He inched a bit closer and could now clearly hear an Omega panting while an Alpha grunted.

His fist clenched around the rock so hard he almost cut though his skin. He longed to rush in and beat the crap out of the Alpha. Instead he stood still, listening to the sounds until he heard the Alpha grunt with satisfaction. Then he hid around the corner in the shadows and watched. A minute later one of the doors opened and a guard came out, his shirt untucked and jacket hanging from his hand. He walked away down the other side of the hallway while Kit kept his eyes on him, wishing he could attack him. 

He waited several minutes and when no other sound was heard he inched closer to the door the Alpha closed. Like his room, there was a small grated window and he peeked in, trying to discern the Omega’s state. His body shook with rage as he recognized the female Omega on the bed. She had been one of the quieter ones who didn’t sleep with any of the prisoners in her pre-heat. She looked tired now and was slumbering, her half clothed body sprawled across the bed. 

Walking back to his room, Kit prayed she didn’t get pregnant, the very thought making him nauseous and his body burned with rage. He closed the door behind him, hid his tools under his mattress and laid on his bed. It was going to be a long night until he finally calmed down. 

 

 

Colt watched Frank’s daily meeting with the other generals in the darkness of his room. Ever since Ren disappeared it had become his routine to send out the bug around midnight, let it record all day, collect it in the evening and watch the recordings in full in private in his bedroom. For days, he’d listened in on the general’s nervous chatter about how Ren’s body hadn’t been found, how some of the townspeople were giving the colonels dirty looks when they were out in the street. One townie Alpha even had the gall to halt Colonel Varce a couple of days ago and demand to know if they made any progress yet. 

While it was satisfying seeing the generals panic, it was equally disconcerting hearing them plan ways to control the people even more. Which included grabbing the Alpha the next day and locking him in isolation on the base as punishment for being rude to a colonel. Colt had seen them bring the man in with a neutral expression. Noble watched him the whole time, as if waiting for Colt to jump in like an angel of justice. Instead Colt turned his back and walked away. 

“It didn’t completely work,” Noble was grumbling now. “Varce went out again today and got even more angry looks than before. When he stopped by the sandwich shop they didn’t rush over and take his order right away. They made him wait and he didn’t know what to do. The longer he stood there the more people came in and stared at him. Eventually he left which is not good.”

Pierce’s face was red while Donovan kept shaking his head in frustration. As usual, Frank was calm, listening to Noble’s report. 

“Getting rid of Ren was supposed to put fear in them,” Pierce burst out. “Instead they’re become bolder.”

“It would be worse if he stuck around,” Donovan said firmly. “We did the right thing.”

“The right thing would have been for those stupid Aegis people to keep his body!” Pierce replied, his voice growing louder. 

Colt tapped his finger on the bed sheet absently. When they were out in public or in front of him, they all maintained their stoic expressions. It was only in his recordings did he see their true selves. Again, he was grateful to Priya for creating this technology or he’d never know how the four men who ruled Tantalus really were.

“It’s unfortunate that he fell and his body washed away,” Frank said softly. As usual when the lead Alpha spoke, everyone listened. Pierce drew several breaths and bowed his head, trying to calm himself. “We shouldn’t have picked that mountain even if it was the furthest we could get.” He paused, then looked at Donovan. “What about Jason Blake?”

Donovan leaned forward in his seat. “Brent said he’s still a pitiful mess. He keeps trying to go into the sanctuaries but then runs out like a blubbering baby. Even in the hallways he always looks depressed. I don’t know if he’s still acting but I don’t think he’s going to be the problem we thought he’d be.” 

“Plutus people are weak,” Frank stated. “Their entire system is based on family which is why they never advanced and don’t have any discipline. It doesn’t surprise me that Jason has turned into a useless and grieving mess with Ren gone.”

“Do we tell Brent to keep watching him?” Donovan asked.

“Might as well. He’s with him anyway.”

Colt’s lips tightened. Looks like Jason was right. Brent was hiding the fact that he kept running away from his babysitter. If they knew that Brent was too busy in the sanctuaries himself to actually pay attention to Jason and let him roam freely would they let it slide? What would they do to Brent if they knew the truth? 

“About Kale,” Pierce began, getting to his part. “The nurses say he’s recovering very slowly. His body is so weak he can’t even get out of bed. He’s only eating clear soups. His memory isn’t back yet either. I’ve tried quizzing him a few times and watched the footage of Priya’s visits but there’s nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Keep watching,” Frank said. “The timing is too perfect. I really do think he was faking his coma, which means he’s faking his memory loss.”

Colt’s lips compressed grimly. He needed to let Priya know that Kale can’t take any action yet. 

The meeting wrapped up and Colt turned off his phone then leaned back into his pillows, lost in thought. 

 

Nick listened to Colt’s report silently, dissecting every implication. “Were you able to reach Priya?”

“Yeah. I passed by Jason and managed to get the message across. He’s going to swing by the hospital and walk around the town. Either way he’ll find her today. I’m still not happy that Kale took it upon himself to ‘wake up’ but now that he’s back in the game we need him. And having him rush in and getting caught won’t help anyone.”

“Have you seen Kit?” Michael asked anxiously next to him. Nick frowned with sympathy at his friend’s strained expression. The last week had been tough on the three of them as Kit’s heat drew closer and Colt wasn’t able to get him his pills. Every day Michael got more and more vocal about needing to extract his mate. Nick still couldn’t believe that Colt figured out how to crush and impress the pills into a book and pass it along. Michael relaxed for the first time after that but he’d still prawled their office restlessly, his anxious smell never diminishing. 

“Yes I did,” Colt replied. “I saw him yesterday and he looks perfectly fine.”

Michael sighed with relief and rubbed his hand across his face. “I know it’s been five days and his heat is over. I just..”

“We know,” Nick replied softly.

Michael nodded gratefully, then his eyes snapped and Nick knew he was back in work mode. Out of the four of them, Michael was always the more emotional one. But he’d changed over the years and Nick felt he was someone he can trust completely now. Sure he let his emotions show more than Kit during work sometimes, but he’d mellowed out and become more professional. Which Nick really appreciated, especially now. 

“How are things on your end?” Colt asked.

“Connor and Gareth finished their list,” Nick replied. “I’m going through it with Michael and Joe and we’re going to come up with some notes before we pass it along to Matt with his mission.”

“Is he ready for it?” Michael asked. “I mean, he’s going to put himself out there for everyone to watch. It’s not going to be easy.”

“I talked to him and he said he’s fine with it. He wants to do his part,” Nick said.

“Fine,” Michael replied, his frown displaying his skepticism. “We should also go though. Just in case. I know we can’t actually interfere but we can at least watch and lend a hand if he really needs it.”

“Sounds like you got that well in hand,” Colt said. “And Holly?”

Nick shook his head, replaying Holly’s angry rant from yesterday in his mind. “Not good. She’s still not making much progress. She’s pissed by the way.”

“Not surprised,” Colt drawled. “She hates it when people brush her aside.”

“A strong Omega who hates it when people look down on her,” Michael drawled. “Go figure.”

Nick smiled slightly, thinking about the determined glint in Holly’s eyes after she finished her rant. “Give her more time. She’ll come through.”

“We know,” Colt said. 

Michael cleared his throat and Nick looked at him, one eyebrow raised in question.

“I wanted to talk to you guys about Connor,” Michael said. “Matt came by again and Gareth said he won’t help us.”

Nick pictured the young Alpha and felt a wave of disgust. “Coward.”

Michael shook his head. “I agree but we can’t expect everyone to be fine with taking the opposing side. Gareth has a lot to lose and Matt said neither he nor Connor blame him. But he does want Connor to become a colonel.”

“But he doesn’t want to actually do something about it,” Nick grumbled.

“Hey, you can’t expect every twenty-one year old to want to change an entire society’s ways of thinking like us,” Colt suddenly said and Nick sighed. 

“Fine. I’ll leave Gareth alone,” Nick replied in an exaggerated drawl, causing Michael to chuckle. “God forbid he actually grow a spine.”

“And break it in the process,” Colt replied, cutting through Nick’s annoyance. “He fought to get where he is now and it was a miracle with the way Plutus works. He knows his position is precarious. Cut him some slack Nick. OK?”

Knowing Colt was right Nick begrudgingly agreed.

Michael watched his friend with amusement. Even after all these years and going through a lot of personality changes, Nick was still as stubborn as always. Which Michael admired sometimes, especially since most of the time what he was determined about was doing the right thing, even if no one else agreed. He’d never admit it to anyone but he admired his former childhood enemy for his strong sense of justice. 

Half an hour later, he was walking to Connor’s office, still thinking about Nick’s attitude towards Gareth and what he can do to help the two Alphas when someone called his name. He turned around and froze, recognizing Wesley Cunningham from the files he read. 

“Captain Hastings,” Wesley drawled as he stopped in front of him, his hands casually placed in his pants pockets. “I haven’t had the chance to introduce myself. My name is-”

“Wesley Cunningham,” Michael cut in coldly. “Yes I know. And since you’re here talking to me, and you can guess why I know who you are, it’s safe to assume you know who I am.”

Wesley smiled, a smile that didn’t reach his eyes and Michael felt his skin crawl. He knew he might have to meet a Cunningham eventually, but it didn’t make the moment any easier to bear. 

“Looks like your grandfather talks about us,” Wesley said. “Guess he didn’t cut himself off as much as he led us to believe.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Michael replied. “I didn’t even know the family name until I was coming here. Gramps thought I should be prepared in case one of you idiots decides to actually talk to me. Like now.”

Wesley’s smirk at his Gramp’s nickname diminished, his eyes narrowing. “Well, don’t worry. We don’t want to talk to you anymore than you do. Your mother may have managed to nab a Hastings in Heracles, but to us, your family line died the minute Michael Cunningham walked away. To become a common police officer.” He sneered at the last part, making it clear that the prejudice about Alphas, and Alphas from the rich families, doing ‘common’ work was still considered horrific and degrading. Looks like nothing had changed in the last fifty years. 

“His name is Michael Kaden,” Michael replied, struggling to keep his voice neutral at Wesley’s disgusted tone about his Gramps. One of the people he loved and admired the most. The person he respected so much he took his name when he was given the choice to change it years ago. The reason he became a soldier in the first place. “Michael Kaden is from Argo, and he moved to Heracles and has a large family who love about him. The Cunningham name means nothing to us and we don’t want anything to do with you.”

Wesley snarled, his lips curling back with distaste. “As long as we’re clear on that. It took us years to live down the scandal when Michael ran off, to be a cop of all things. An Alpha, a Cunningham Alpha, serving others, running around and following orders. It’s a disgrace. People still remember it. As long as you don’t say anything no one will have to know about our...link. And we don’t have to dredge up past scandals.”

“I won’t say anything,” Michael replied tightly. “Trust me.” With that, he turned on his heel and walked away, his blood seething. Growing up, he heard stories about how his grandfather wanted to become a normal cop, a job only for common Betas, Betas who weren’t from the main families. And he always resented the family who cut him off and couldn’t accept him the way he was. But if he hadn’t done that, then his grandfather never would have met his wife and their whole family wouldn’t exist. And based on his brief interaction with Wesley and what he’d seen of Plutus the last few weeks, he didn’t blame his grandfather for running away. In fact, he was grateful. 

His steps pounding harder, he thought back on the files Connor and Gareth compiled. The Cunningham family was one with business ties with Heracles and Theus. There was no trace of Tantalus, but if there was then they wouldn't have been chosen to work in the military. He imagined finding evidence of their wrongdoing, of confronting Wesley and the rest of the Cunningham family with their crimes. Gramps would tell him it doesn't matter what they did to him, that it was all in the past and not worth bearing a grudge. But even though Michael succeeded in following Gramps’s footsteps and was able to appease that angry part of him, there was still lingering hatred towards the family who rejected the grandfather he loved. Michael Kaden might say this was a pointless grudge, but it sure would make Michael feel good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After checking in on Ren and Jason in the last chapter we get a look at our Heracles soldiers. YAY! Having a chapter about just them made me really miss them and BTC. (Sniff, my first long baby in this series. They've grown so much).  
>  So many small things are happening in the background and our Heracles aces aren't missing a beat. Kit confirms that the soldiers are the ones making sure the Omegas get pregnant, which just makes me shudder. I intentionally didn't show much of Colt's thoughts because, well, he's got so much going on in his head and it'll be more fun to find out later what he's got planned. As for Michael and Nick, I told you they've been pretty busy behind the scenes. I'm hoping to write their chapters in the next few days. I'm excited about what happens next in Plutus.
> 
> I can't remember who it was (so sorry) but shout out to whoever recalled that Michael's grandfather was originally a Cunningham and hoped to see Michael face off against them! Great memory and we finally reach that moment! And it won't be the last! And those who know who the Cunninghams are to Michael, thank you for reading both "Breaking the Chains' and "The Fiery Red Camellia." For those who don't know, I tried to make it clear in this chapter. And Michael has a bit of a dark side ;) If Kit knew how he felt, he'd probably tell him off and convince him to find his own inner peace or something like that. Then again, one of the main reasons Kit joined the military in the first place to show his family that Omegas can do more than just marry; he knows a thing or to about grudges. So he may cheer him on ;P
> 
> Up next: a Jason focused chapter with various character interactions.


	107. Chapter 107

Jason watched Ren’s shape sprinting ahead of him, growling in his throat as he sped up, trying to catch up to the Beta. He wasn’t going to make it. He wasn’t going to make it. Shit! Shit! Shit!

“Yes!” Ren crowed as he passed the tree that served as their finish line. “I win!” He laughed loudly, spinning to face him and pumping his arms in victory.

He almost laughed but didn’t want to ruin Ren’s fun. So he frowned as he finally reached his mate, looking as sullen as possible. “Yeah well, I’ll get you next time.”

Ren laughed as Ari bounded back and rose up on his hind legs, his upper body resting on Ren who gave the mangy dog loving scratches. “You say that every time.”

“And I mean it,” Jason stated. Ren shook his head as he continued laughing. Together they walked to the grassy area beside the path and flopped down on it. Ari took it in turns licking their faces then finally settled between them. Well, more like on them since they were lying next to each other. Since the dog’s snout was lying on Ren’s legs, Jason had to settle for rubbing his back. 

“Do you think it’ll always be like this?” Ren asked softly, rubbing Ari’s head and looked out at the lake.

“Like what?”

“Going on runs. Just cutting loose. Relaxing and having fun?”

“I hope so,” Jason replied solemnly. Having no one in his life he loved and who loved him back till now, the idea of spending their nights together, simply running sounded like a dream.

“And if we have kids, we can wear those things where we can hang them on our back and they can come with us.” Ren laughed as he looked at him. 

Jason’s throat tightened, imagining a dark haired child who looked just like Ren running beside them, Ren cheering him on while Jason pretended their son was faster than him. 

Jason was about to answer when a loud blaring sound rang in his head. His face twisted with pain, he grabbed his head, trying to force the noise to vanish. He blinked and saw nothing but darkness. It took him a few seconds to realize he wasn’t sitting on the grass with Ren but lying on his back on a bed. And not his own bed, but the one in Tantalus. Again.

Sitting up, he stared down at his hands, realizing they were shaking along with the rest of his body. It happened again. Every night he saw Ren, every night he felt a wave of happiness as he spent time with his mate. And every night he woke up, his heart breaking all over again and his body reeling from the shock of recalling his loss. 

He closed his eyes tightly, willing his emotions to stop, to simply stop existing. He had a mission. Several missions. He had people whose lives depended on him. He couldn’t break down now. He could never break down. Ren would kick his ass if he did. At the thought he felt that lump of emotion he’d been forcing back for days return to his throat and had to swallow several times.

Four minutes later, he lifted his head, his hands once again steady. With sharp and controlled movements he quickly showered and dressed, grabbing an apple from the fridge as he left his apartment. Colt told him two days ago that Kale has to be careful. He’d managed to pass that along to Priya but he still felt nervous. And incredibly restless. Which is why he ended up once again in the hospital for the second time in two days.

The nurses knew him by now and barely nodded at him as he walked by. He knocked on Kale’s door then slid it open, not surprised when he saw Priya was already there.

“I figured you’d show up this morning again,” the other Alpha drawled.

Kale gave him a fleeting smile, his thin face attesting to his slow recovery. 

Jason stepped forward, standing besides Priya near Kale’s bed. He barely reached them when he saw that familiar shimmer, indicating that they could speak freely. He was about to speak when Priya told him to wait and he saw her hand shift slightly in her coat pocket.

“I managed to patch up a recording of a fake conversation between us,” she explained. “It’s about five minutes long and is playing from the nightstand. So we can talk for a bit longer today.”

Jason sighed with relief while Kale struggled to look worn out but Jason saw how his eyes glinted.

“We have something to tell you,” Kale said eagerly. “That’s why we were hoping you’d show up today.”

Jason felt a mixture of fear and excitement. “I hope you didn’t take any unnecessary risks,” he felt compelled to say.

“None. Just some eavesdropping,” Priya replied with a smirk. “When I visited Kale two days ago I slipped the same bug I made for Colt into the vent over the nurse’s station. I listened to it last night. In addition to Kale, there are two other soldiers recovering according to the files. But the nurses were talking about a fourth room.”

“Is someone in it?” Jason asked eagerly, forcing his body to remain still for the cameras.

“No,” Kale replied. “According to the files it’s empty. And from the sound of their conversation they’re just prepping it.”

“I think it’s for Nanci. She’s a pregnant Omega from the mines and she’s about ready to pop. Or Uen. He’s from the town and almost ready to give birth too. I’m going to try and keep an eye on them and see when they finally come into the hospital.”

“Then we’ll send in the bugs and record what happens. Uen still lives with his parents so he may keep his baby but Nanci-” Kale swallowed and looked away. Jason looked down uncomfortably as well. It was horrible of them to be so excited about an Omega who was forced to get pregnant in the sanctuary and having her baby stolen. But for their case to work they needed evidence. 

Shoving his discomfort aside, Jason told Priya and Kale to watch their backs. Their conversation drew to a close and the insulation bubble fell away. He stayed for a couple more minutes, discussing Kale’s eating habits and then left. 

He saw the car he came in waiting for him, then quickly ducked in the opposite direction before the driver saw him. He finished infiltrating half the sanctuaries so far. Images of the one he saw yesterday flashed in his mind but he forced it out. Every time he stepped foot into one of those torture houses he felt shaken to his core. But the one yesterday….He shook his head. He needed a clear head for today. He needed to keep going. Ren would expect him to keep going. He had another mission to complete and it was all on him.

Making sure no one was watching him, he stopped by the bag Priya left hanging on one of the buildings, this time behind one of the farmer’s sheds and got what he needed. 

Time to find those hidden mines. According to Ren and Priya, every mine was accounted for, every rock, every metal ore they found recorded. Which meant that the ones being sent to Theus to make the weapons was coming from another source. They managed to limit it to certain mountains since Prisene metal wasn’t everywhere. And it was up to Jason to find the extra mines. 

With no Brent and no soldier driving him around he finally had the freedom to go off and search. Making sure no one was watching him, he strolled to the edge of the town, away from the actual mines. If anyone asked, he was off to explore some of the terrain because he felt restless. It took forty minutes before the town was out of sight. And he knew for sure for the first time in almost a month that no one was following him. Feeling free for the first time in weeks he began to jog, his pace increasing gradually until he was running, running like he was racing with Ren and Ari again. He would have whooped with joy if he wasn’t so twisted by the pleasant memories. Banishing them, he focused on the mission. 

After running for twenty minutes he reached the first mountain Ren indicated might have Prisene metal. As he drew closer he slowed his pace until he found some rocks scattered around. He looked around and finally found some rock formations big enough to hide him and darted behind them. 

He reached into his bag and took out the infrared goggles. Careful, he scanned the entire terrain, satisfied when he saw there were no people around. Knowing the area was secure, he took off the goggles and walked up to the mountain. He frowned when he didn’t see any entrances. He drew closer, touching the rocky surface with his hands. Then he tried to shift some of the rocks but nothing happened. It didn’t look like there were any hidden entrances.

He was about to walk away when he heard Ren’s voice in his head. He’d given him so many lectures on how to do this before they left Plutus. And one of the lessons he taught him was to always scan everything. Don’t assume there’s nothing hidden. He pulled the googles out again and scanned the surface in front of him. And all he saw was rock. No gaps, no tools hidden inside. Nothing. He walked forward, still scanning the mountain as he made his way around it. 

An hour later, he was growling with frustration, his naked torso covered with sweat and jacket and shirt in his hands. Ren warned him about the desert heat and beating sun but this was more than he expected. Next time, he was going to bring light shorts. His uniform pants were just too thick. He reached his starting point and kicked the mountain, cursing under his breath. 

He wanted to keep going. There was another mountain one kilometer away. But this was his first solo outing without Brent, that the generals would know of. He didn’t want to risk being away for too long and have Brent back on his ass. It took him another hour to reach the town and put the bag back where Priya left it. Then he made his way back to the base, acting like he’d only been out for a walk. Luckily, no one questioned him and no colonels showed up. Hopefully this will continue and he can head out again tomorrow. 

He barely closed his apartment door behind him and was heading to take a shower when he heard a knock on his door. Thinking it might be Brent and preparing his lie he swung the door open, shocked when he saw Luke on the other side.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he asked harshly. Shit! It was bad enough the generals knew about his relationship with Ren. He didn’t need them to know just how much he and Luke actually got along. 

“I wanted to talk to you,” Luke replied firmly. Jason wanted to tell him to go away but the steely look in his cousin’s eyes made him feel that arguing would be pointless. 

Rolling his eyes he moved past Luke, leading his cousin out of the building. They couldn’t talk freely in his apartment, but he hoped that being out on the grounds would be fine. 

“What do you want to talk about?” Jason asked once they were near the edge of the base. There were no buildings close by so hopefully no cameras or bugs. The wall was closeby but he made sure they weren’t next to any of the cameras placed around the top of it.

“Ren,” Luke stated and Jason froze, his blood pumping and heart racing. He realized his mouth suddenly became parched and swallowed a few times, keeping his back to his cousin as his hands clenched at his side. 

“What about him?”

“I realized something, about the people here,” Luke said slowly. “They don’t talk about painful things. Which I get. Their lives are pretty shitty so they don’t want to dwell on it. I think that’s how they cope. I mean, Kiryn hasn’t talked about Ren even once since the day they told us he died. He only said he doesn't believe them and that was it.”

“I’m the same way,” Jason replied, hating how raspy and weak his voice sounded.

“No you’re not,” Luke replied. “Tantalus people are like this because this is how they grew up. But we’re not like them Jason. Sure we were told to restrain our emotions when we’re out in society and to behave in certain ways, but when we were alone or with family we could cut loose. I lost count of the number of times I cried and complained to Matt.”

“I didn’t do that,” Jason stated, inflicting as much steel into his voice as he could. He didn’t want to talk about this. Didn’t want to think about it.

“Exactly.” He heard Luke draw closer and stop behind him. “I was younger than you and we didn’t really get along so I never tried to talk to you, not even when you started to cut us out of your life. And I know how you kept rejecting Matt. He hated it.”

That familiar guilt returned, guilt at how he treated Luke, how Quinton destroyed Nathan, Erica and Luke’s happiness, guilt for how he treated Matt all these years. 

“I know,” he said softly.

“I’m not angry Jason. And I’m not doing this to rehash the past.” He exhaled and Jason imagined how hard this conversation was for his usually quiet cousin. “What I’m trying to say, pretty badly I think, is that we’re not the way were back then. I’m not a kid who was hurt and looking to Matt for comfort. Matt isn’t here chasing after you. And you...you’re not who you used to be either.” He said the last part softly and Jason closed his eyes, trying to block out his cousin’s words. He didn’t want to think, he didn’t want to feel. 

“What I’m trying to say is, we were never there for you when you were hurt or listened to you while you complained. We never helped you. But I’m not going to make the same mistakes again. I know how important Ren was to you Jason. Whether he’s alive or not, we don’t know. I can’t stop thinking about when Kiryn was shot-” Luke stopped and he could hear him drawing a shuddering breath. “I didn’t know what I would do if I lost him. I can’t even imagine, I don’t really want to imagine, what you’re going through. But I know you’re feeling a lot and you’re not getting a chance to let it out. Like I said, no one in Tantalus talks about anything. And you’re so isolated from us and everyone else I doubt you have anyone to talk to.”

Enough was enough! Jason spun angrily to face his cousin who glared back, refusing to be cowed. Part of him was proud of his cousin for becoming so strong, but he really wished he’d aim that strength somewhere else. 

“I don’t want to talk Luke,” Jason growled.

“Then we’ll go work out or something,” Luke said. “But you need to do something Jason. You can’t keep it all bottled up. I know we’re not very close but I know you enough to know how you’ve kept everything to yourself all these years. And how painful that must have been. You have to admit, your lifestyle wasn’t the best and it’s because you were on your own with all the pain and hurt. Matt’s not here so I’m stepping up. I know you don’t see me as anything more than your kid cousin but I want to help.”

Jason laughed derisively, already feeling the walls he’d put up begin to crack. “Help? Help how? You can’t get Ren back. You can’t help me go look for him. Hell, you aren’t even supposed to talk to me right now!” 

Luke didn’t even flinch and Jason’s shoulders hunched, angry at his cousin for forcing the issue, for trying to break through the walls he worked so hard to keep up every minute of every day. 

“I’m not leaving Jason,” Luke replied.

“Well I am.” Jason took a step, intending to walk back into the building when an arm wrapped around his chest and he was thrown back, landing on his back on the hard packed sand. 

“What the fuck?” he screamed as he scrambled back to his feet.

“Like I said,” Luke replied calmly. “Either we talk or exercise or fight it out or something. But I’m not letting you go back into that building feeling the way you do.”

“I told you I don’t need this crap!” Jason yelled. “I have work to do. I have stuff to do. I’m fine.”

Luke crossed his arms, his legs spread apart and Jason growled. He tried to raise a fist, even to scare the younger man but he could never hurt Luke and couldn’t even pretend to try. So he glared, waiting for Luke to back down. Luke stared back. They stared into each other’s eyes for a couple of minutes, waging a mental battle. The longer he stared, the more the cracks in his wall increased, bit by bit. He could see chips beginning to fall and soon there were even some gaps. He drew a deep breath, his eyes widening and he tried to keep the wall together, to plaster it back up. A giant piece fell, a big gaping hole appearing right in the middle and he collapsed onto the ground, his body almost lifeless.

“I don’t know what to do,” he warbled as Luke sat next to him. “I don’t know what to do if he’s gone.”

“I know,” Luke replied.

“We were going to get married,” Jason said, feeling drops of water on his hands and realized he was crying. He couldn’t even muster the energy to wipe the tears away. “We talked about having a family. Me! Can you imagine me as a dad?”

“I can picture it,” Luke replied softly. “You’d never treat your kids the way Uncle Quinton treated you. I know you’ll do everything you can to prove to your kids how much you love them.”

Jason drew a shuddering sob and cupped his face, his body shaking as he wept. “I miss him,” he gasped, his voice choking as he forced the words out, stuttering and gasping the whole time. “I miss... him... so much. I.. try not to think about him but… I dream about him and he pops into my head all the time…. And then I get scared...so scared.” He struggled to breath, struggled to keep himself from just breaking completely. 

He felt Luke’s arm wrap around his shoulders and he broke, screaming into his hands and crying even more than the day his mom turned her back on him, more than when Quinton told him he wasn’t his real father. He didn’t know how long he cried for but Luke held him the whole time, supporting him as he gave his emotions free reign. Images kept flashing through his mind. Images of Ren laughing, Ren teasing him about his hair, Ren kicking his ass because he was being lazy, Ren kissing him with more love than he’d ever felt in his life. And cried and screamed even harder. 

Finally, the images began to fade and his hands dropped into his lap, his body drained.

“Feel better?” Luke asked.

“Not really,” Jason rasped. “Mostly tired.”

“Might be a good thing. I don’t know. Sharing feelings is still new to me. Kiryn pushed me to do it and I really did feel better once I broke down. It worked for me so I figured it might work for you too. I can talk to my dad now like a normal person and I’m even drawing. I didn’t realize just how much I needed to just let it all out. Accept the pain instead of just shoving it away the way we were raised to. Kiryn’s moto is to vent your emotions, then move on.”

Moving on...he didn’t know if he could. How could he? He didn’t even know if Ren was alive, if he’d ever see him again. He knew if he never did, he’ll spend the rest of his life waiting, waiting to see that familiar smirk suddenly appear in front of him again, no matter how long it took. 

“Umm, also.” When Luke didn’t continue Jason looked at him, surprised by the embarrassed flush on his face. He wouldn’t meet his eyes either and Jason would have chuckled if he could, feeling he really was facing the Luke he always knew instead of the confident man who actually knocked him down.

“Yes?” he asked patiently.

“You’re not alone,” Luke said softly, then looked out of the corner of his eye at him. When Jason didn’t react Luke drew a deep breath and continued, his voice growing stronger. “I just want you to know you’re not alone. I’m here if you need to talk or something. And..I care about you. Don’t think there’s no one here worried about you.”

Hearing his cousin’s heartfelt sentiments Jason managed a small smile. “Thanks Luke. And you too. I know we can’t interact too much but we’re family and I got your back. Whether it’s to protect Kiryn or just listen if you need to vent.”

Luke smiled back. “Sounds like a good deal.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes then finally got up and headed back to their separate accommodations. He felt drained but also lighter, which he didn’t expect. He didn’t know if Luke’s method was right and if it’ll help him. But for the first time in almost two weeks, he fell asleep and had a dreamless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghh Jason broke my heart so many times in this chapter. The way he kept telling himself to focus on his mission reminded me so much of Ren. But Jason isn't built like Ren, not that Ren isn't messed up with his own emotions and traumas. So I'm glad he has Luke and they had a bonding moment where he could actually talk about his feelings. He needed to let it all out. Plus, it was kinda cool seeing him actually going on a mission and acting like a field soldier. Again, he's no Ren but I think only Kit is that good. And Luke, oh my cute and shy Lukey, stepping up and trying so hard to communicate with a cousin he never got along with and suddenly cares about. I love this Beta. 
> 
> Wondering how Ren and Kit are doing? Too bad. The next three chapters are all about Plutus! I spent 2.5 hours writing the next chapter the day before yesterday and 2.5 yesterday and guys..I'm super psyched! Considering it takes me about an hour to write a 3000ish word chapter you can imagine how long the next two chapters are. And for good reason! Look forward to Tuesday!


	108. Chapter 108

Connor kept his hands on Devon’s back, trying to ease his son’s nerves about their brunch today. Last night, Matt then Connor assured the anxious child that he shouldn’t worry about today, that he won’t make any mistakes and to just be himself. He still looked a bit apprehensive when he went to bed and Connor had done his best to put on a cheerful face all morning. While today was important, his son’s comfort came first. It was the only reason he’d been able to stay calm himself.

“Mom, you’re hurting me,” Devon said.

Wincing, Connor realized that he’d subconsciously began to squeeze Devon’s shoulders. So he was nervous. Of course he was! He was the reason Matt got kicked out of the family. His parents made it clear that they expected him to walk away and he didn’t. This was his fault. No matter what Matt said, he knew that in Robert and Evelyn Blake’s eyes, Connor Lawrence, divorcee and single mother, was the reason their son’s perfect life was shattered. And now he had to meet them as his future in-laws. Nervous was an understatement. He was terrified.

He gleaned Devon looking up at him, that apprehensive look returning to his innocent face and smiled.

“Sorry buddy. I was just excited to see Matt’s parents.”

Devon eyed his skeptically. “Really? They weren’t very nice to you last time.”

Matt coughed loudly, probably to give them both a second to respond. 

“We talked about this last night Devon,” Connor replied calmly. “They were upset but they’re very excited to see us. They invited us. They really want to meet you.” At least he hoped they did. Matt assured him that at least Evelyn was. He had to trust his mate’s words because if they so much as gave Devon a look that rubbed Connor the wrong way he was leaving. 

“Let’s go in, shall we?” Matt said excitedly. 

Connor nodded gratefully. As much as he dreaded what was behind that door, it would be best to just go in and get it over with. For all their sake’s. 

Matt rang the doorbell then placed his hand on the keypad. A second later the lock clicked and he began to push the door open, smiling warmly at his future family. “Welcome to my childhood home.”

“I still like to think of it as your home,” a female voice spoke up from behind the door, startling all three males still standing outside. His grin now wary, Matt opened the door fully, revealing Evelyn standing primly on the other side, her hands folded gracefully in front of her. Any ease he may have felt at the warm smile she gave them vanished when Connor’s eyes flew to the foreboding Alpha behind her. In many ways, Robert looked so much like Lucas it unnerved him. Luckily Matt took after his mother’s softer features even if he did look more like Robert. Connor eyed the imposing Alpha, trying to discern how he felt about them being here but got nothing. As usual, the man was a brick wall. Oh boy. 

“Come in. Please,” Evelyn said, waving them inside. The next few minutes passed in a nervous flurry as Devon was introduced to the couple and Matt formally introduced Connor as his boyfriend. Evelyn was all polite smiles while Robert simply nodded down at Devon, his eyes taking in the small Alpha. Connor felt some pride when Devon, clearly not happy with the perusal, puffed out his chest and stared straight back at Robert. Everyone held their breath, then Robert blinked quickly, twice, spun on his heel and walked away. 

Matt placed an encouraging hand on Devon’s shoulder then Evelyn led them into the apartment. She gave them a tour, taking them to almost every single room. All the while Matt told them stories about his childhood in each room, making everyone chuckle. Connor kept casting his eyes to his son, glad to see his agitated demeanour was almost completely gone. He did notice Robert didn’t join them but decided not to focus on that. For now. 

“You have so many books!” Devon exclaimed when they entered Matt’s old bedroom. 

Matt laughed. “Yeah. Most are from Uncle Nathan. He loves books and since I like to read he used to buy them for me all the time. I don’t read as much now, which is horrible. But I can’t bring myself to get rid of any of them. Even the ones I read when I was eight”

“You have any mystery stories?” Devon asked eagerly. 

Connor hung back as Matt led Devon to a shelf, both of them exclaiming eagerly over the complete collections of spy novels and child mystery series Matt owned. 

“He seems like an excitable child,” Evelyn whispered next to him. 

Keeping his polite smile on Connor nodded. “He has lots of different hobbies. I tried to get him to try as many as he can so he can pick and choose what he likes as he gets older.” 

“Matthew mentioned that he plays sports and likes cooking, video games, animals and stories as well,” Evelyn said. “I’m sad to admit that Matthew’s childhood wasn’t as eclectic. We mostly focused on the skills and hobbies society expects.”

“But I think he liked them,” Connor protested. “Especially horseback riding and tennis. He still plays tennis all the time.”

“Yes. He and Nathaniel always go and play a few times a week. I’m glad for that. It would be disappointing if he didn’t enjoy anything we gave him.”

There was a thread of sadness in her voice and Connor looked more closely, noting the strain around his lips and eyes. He didn’t know her well but he got the feeling she meant disappointing for Matt rather than the family. Despite her warm welcome, Evelyn was clearly still struggling with Matt’s decision and the path he’s chosen, so different from society’s. From her statement, she seemed to be questioning her parenting choices. Since Connor did that almost weekly, sometimes even daily, he recognized the signs of a parent who was wondering if they really did right by their child. Connor felt his heart warm for his fellow Omega, vowing that no matter how today went, he’ll always remember just how hard Evelyn tried to accept them today. If their positions had been reversed and Devon was suffering for his choice in a mate, Connor couldn’t honestly claim he’d be as open minded as Evelyn. 

“I think you raised him really well,” Connor replied softly. Evelyn didn’t look at him but her lips twitched a bit.

“We should head to the living room,” Evelyn said in normal volume, stepping forward and stopping the eager bookworms who had begun taking books off the shelves and discussing each one. “Devon, I’m sure Matthew won’t mind if you borrow them.”

“Really? Can I?” Devon asked, his eyes wide with excitement as he clutched one of the books to his chest.

“Of course buddy!” Matt exclaimed. “Depending on how fast you read I’ll bring one or two new ones every weekend.”

“I’ll make sure to read them super fast then!” 

The grown ups chuckled then left the room, Evelyn once again in the lead. Connor cast Matt a grateful look and Matt winked back. Devon did like to read but didn’t read as much as he played. If Matt’s bargain can change that then he was going to give the Alpha some great kisses later. And maybe more. Let’s see how much Devon reads first. 

As soon as they walked back into the living room and saw Robert sitting quietly on the couch reading something on his phone Connor and Matt both stiffened a bit. As they drew closer, the older man placed his phone on the small side table next to his cushioned chair, his every move precise.

“Devon enjoys mystery novels. Just like Matthew,” Evelyn informed her husband as they settled onto the various furniture. Evelyn sat on a comfy armchair next to Robert, Matt and Connor with Devon between them on the couch in front of them. Nope, he didn’t feel they were on display at all. 

“Why do you like mystery novels?” Robert asked, his tone flat. Connor felt a prickle of annoyance but cast it aside. He wasn’t being rude or attacking Devon. Connor was just being overly sensitive because he was anxious, worried about any attack. Matt always told him how stoic his dad was. That might be all this was. 

“They’re fun,” Devon replied, his tone calmer than a minute ago. “ I like trying to find all the clues and go through them, piecing them all together. Mom’s been reading me mystery stories since he started working on the base and teaching me how to solve them. I can even solve them on my own. Sometimes.”

Robert’s gaze drifted to Connor. “So you’re a little detective. Just like your mother.”

Devon nodded while Matt’s lips tightened. Connor wanted to tell him to calm down but couldn’t figure out how without drawing his parent’s, and Devon’s, attention. 

“Yup. Mom’s really smart. He knows all about how to catch bad guys.” Connor almost groaned, wishing that Devon wasn’t so proud of him he wanted to brag to someone who was clearly probing into his life. 

“Yes. Matthew tells me that as well,” Robert said, shocking Connor out of his mortification. “Apparently, without your Mom, Matthew never would have solved a case where the ‘bad guys’ tried to frame other people in their family.”

Devon's jaw dropped and Connor almost leaned forward, trying to stop the conversation but knowing it was too late. It was like watching a car accident where you knew there was no way they would break in time but couldn’t turn your eyes away. 

“Are you talking about that case where the jerks set up the poor family members in Icarus?” Devon asked eagerly, sitting forward completely now. 

“Yes, seems you know the case very well,” Robert said while Evelyn smiled at Connor.

“Matthew was very excited when he told us how you didn’t believe the evidence and felt it was wrong,” Evelyn said. “The lengths you went to to investigate each robbery and alibi was just amazing. I don’t think I would have ever thought of it.”

“Neither would I,” Robert replied mildly. “From what I understand Devon, your mother believed in the good in people and believed the people who were set up. Then he tried his best to find out the truth. What he did was not just smart, but very brave as well.”

“I agree,” Matt said, his tone warm. Connor peeled his disbelieving gaze away from Robert and a beaming Evelyn, mesmerized by the sparkle in Matt’s eyes. 

“You told your parents the truth?” Connor whispered, needing to force the words out.

“Of course,” Matt replied matter of factly. “I told them the day it happened. I was so angry at Grandfather I came here and told them everything.”

“We understand why Father did it,” Robert said quietly, causing Connor’s eyes to return to him. He couldn’t be certain but he saw what looked like frustration in the way his lips tightened. “At the time, we accepted it. It would have hurt Matthew if we didn’t. But things are different now. We don’t know if we can tell everyone but at least your son should know.”

Connor finally swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing as his body shook.

“Mom?” Devon asked, grasping his hand with concern. “What’s going on?”

Connor forced a smile, refusing to let his tears fall. Not in front of Devon. He never cried in front of his son. “Devon, Matt’s parents want you to know that I was the one who solved that case. All of it.” Devon smiled eagerly but Connor gave him a piercing look. “But you have to promise not to tell anyone else.”

“Why not?” Devon exclaimed indignantly. “It’s the truth!” 

Connor struggled, trying to figure out what he can tell an eight year old so he understood the gravity of the situation without destroying his still innocent view of the world. 

“We know it’s the truth,” Matt said, turning Devon’s attention to him. He managed to smile, but it was a grim sad smile and it broke Connor’s heart. He knew Matt still felt guilty at not being able to fight back against Lucas all those months ago. Connor didn’t blame him and told him so so many times, but his words never seemed to lessen his mate’s guilt. “Your mom is great at his job Devon. Better than pretty much every colonel on the base. But the military is so complicated and the grown-ups make it that way. Sometimes we can’t always reveal the truth or we have to reveal it in a different way.”

Devon frowned, then shook his head. “Why do grown-ups have to make things so complicated?”

Matt chuckled, rubbing the young Alpha’s head. “I agree. And when you’re a grown-up and make things complicated I’ll remind you that you said that.”

“I won’t be like that,” Devon vowed fiercely. Everyone chuckled, Robert even smiled a bit and Connor wrapped an arm around his son, making that same wish he made at least three times a day, that his son will never lose that special spark, his strong sense of justice and optimism. 

“By the way Devon,” Evelyn suddenly said, got out of her seat and walked towards a cupboard behind her chair. “We got you a present.” She opened the cupboard and Connor didn’t even see what she held before Devon gasped and half jumped out of his seat. 

“Mom! Mom! Mom!’ Devon almost shouted, tugging on the sleeve of his suit. 

“I see it Devon,” Connor replied calmly. 

“Matt said you like all this military stuff. I don’t know if you’ll like this but I asked the man at the toy store and he said this is the latest model of something called a-”

“SS Soldier!” Devon cut in.

“Devon,” Connor chastised him, keeping his voice low.

Evelyn walked over, chuckling as she held the box with the shiny new action figure out. “I guess you do like it then.”

They all watched Devon, waiting for the child to reach out and take it. Instead, he frowned and leaned back in his seat. Evelyn’s face creased with concern. 

“You don’t like it?” she asked carefully. 

“Mom promised to get it for me after I finish my reading project next month,” Devon replied solemnly. 

Realization dawning, Connor looked down at his son. “It’s fine Devon. The reading project is a big deal. We’ll work out something else when you finish it. You can choose.” 

Devon eyed Connor so he nodded. Relieved, the child reached his hands out and took the box from Evelyn, holding it reverently in his hands, his eyes wide as he took in every detail. 

“It’s supposed to be better than the older model,” Devon said. Connor didn’t know who he was explaining this to since he already got an earful four times in the last month about it. Then Devon turned to Matt, holding the box so they can both look at it. “See? This one is supposed to have more guns and a better grip. The last one sometimes dropped the weapons. It also has night vision goggles so I can take it on covert missions.” And it went on and on. Connor would have felt bad about his son’s long winded explanation about his favorite action figure, except Matt seemed equally as excited, peppering Devon with questions while Evelyn added her own as well. He didn’t know if she was being polite or genuinely wanted to learn about this new toy she bought. Robert sat silently the whole time, appearing content to watch them all. 

“So what are you going to call this one?” Matt suddenly asked and Connor shot a desperate look at him. Matt saw it but smirked and Connor wanted to smack him. “You called the old one Connor.” Evelyn and Robert both looked at him, making his cheeks burn with embarrassment. “So what will you call the new one? Since he’s better and all?”

“Old Connor is fine,” Devon argued, his voice underpinned with irritation. “I’ll just call this one Connor 2.0.” 

If he was drinking something he would have spat it clear across the room. His face burst into flames and he wished he could just sink into the floor. Matt laughed, loudly, while Evelyn smiled happily at him. Even Robert’s lips’ tipped up in what was probably a smile for him. 

“Devon, there are some empty notebooks in my room and pens and stuff. Why don’t you grab some and write some stories for Connor 2.0?”

“OK.” Devon practiced skipped out of the room, still clutching the box.

“Thank you for the present,” Connor said, forcing himself to remain composed despite the burning sensation on his face and his desire to kick Matt who was still smirking at him. “You really didn’t have to.”

Evelyn waved her hand dismissively. “Of course we did. We’re new to being grandparents and this situation is already so unconventional, we felt a present would be the best way to break the ice.”

Connor stiffed at Evelyn’s answer, his ears ringing. “Grandparents?”

Now it was Evelyn’s turn to blush. “I know it’s early and we don’t expect Devon to think of us like that right away. But since we’re going to be family we want it to go well.”

His mouth dry, Connor looked at Robert, really wishing the Alpha would reveal any emotions. Seeing Connor’s penetrating stare Robert cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. Out of all the emotions Robert might be feeling, he didn’t expect the Alpha to feel uncomfortable and couldn’t hide his shock.

“We talked about it, the three of us,” Robert explained. “I can’t claim that Evelyn and I already think of Devon as our grandson. We’ve only just met him and we won’t lie to you and say we see you two as family yet. It’ll take time and effort from all of us. But we’re going to try our best to make it as smooth a transition as possible.” He looked away from Connor, staring at his son, his lips tipping down slightly and a sad look filling his eyes. “Matthew is already going to lose so much, we as his parents at least want to give him as much support and normalcy as possible. And treating you and Devon as family is the least we can to for that to happen.”

Connor looked down at his lap, unable to face any of the people in the room. They loved Matt. Completely and unconditionally. The way he loved Devon. The way his parents never could. As soon as Connor disobeyed them they cut him out of their life, publicly, and completely. They wouldn’t even give him some money to help him and Devon get started. And here were Matt’s parents, richer and more important than Wallace, Oliver and Sean and Nancy Rain ever were, and yet knowing the ridicule and gossip circulating around them, they stuck by their son. He hated how he felt and would never say it aloud, never admit to anyone the dark emotion inside him right now, but he would admit it to himself at least. He was jealous. Insanely jealous of Matt for having parents who loved him so much they faced anything for him, including accepting his mate and loving a child who wasn’t their blood relative like he was their own grandchild. 

“I found the notebook!” Devon chirped as he entered the room. 

“Great,” Matt said, leaning forward and dragging the coffee table back. Devon settled in between them again and the two leaned over the notebook, pouring out their ideas for Connor and Connor 2.0’s future missions. All the while, Evelyn and Robert watched, their demeanour content. 

Swallowing back his jealousy, Connor smiled and leaned forward as well, adding his own ideas to their scenarios. Soon, all the adults were pitching in, even Robert gave them an idea for a business related mission, until the butler announced that the meal was ready. They spent the next hour eating and talking about Devon’s school, describing the various projects he’s had. Not feeling it was right for his son to be the only topic of conversation, Connor asked Robert and Evelyn about Matt’s own school stories, which Evelyn was only too happy to go through. 

By the time the meal ended and they’d had desert, Connor felt he was in a glowing bubble of happiness. They laughed so much his throat was dry, with Devon and Matt competing to share their most humorous stories. Watching them, Connor felt proud that he’d done right by his son. If he had as many good stories as Matt, then he really was living a happy and fulfilling life as he vowed Devon would when he held him in his arms the first time. He was glad no one asked for his childhood stories since they were so boring and lonely it would have just ruined their day. 

He excused himself to go to the washroom as they headed back to the living room, surprised when he didn’t see Devon and Matt in the room when he got there.

“Devon was drowsy,” Evelyn explained. “I think all the excitement and the heavy food got to him. Matt took him to his room so he can take a small nap. I hope that’s alright.”

“Of course. I’m so sorry,” Connor said, wincing with discomfort. “I think we overstayed our welcome. I can just take Devon and go home.”

Evelyn waved her hand dismissively while Robert nodded at the couch, indicating Connor should sit down. 

“It’s fine. We’re having a good time and we want you to stay.”

“Actually, I had another idea,” Matt said as he walked back in. “I was thinking of taking Connor out for a quick drive. Since Devon’s asleep.”

“Oh no,” Connor exclaimed, his hands out in protest. “I can’t just leave him here.”

“It’s alright,” Robert assured him. “It’s the weekend and you two haven’t had a minute to yourself today. If Devon wakes up while you’re gone we’ll...ask him to write another story.”

“I have a new idea about a kidnapping case,” Evelyn added, nodding her head with excitement. “In the mountains. I think it will be thrilling.”

“See. All good,” Matt said, grasping Connor’s hand and pulling him up.

“But-”

“We’ll be back in about half an hour,” Matt called back as he pushed Connor ahead of him out the door. Before he knew what was happening Connor was standing in the elevator and they were riding down to the basement.

“We can’t just-” he protested.

Matt cut him off with a kiss. Connor was more shocked than aroused and fell silent. 

“I just want some time alone with you,” Matt whispered, leaning over him and his eyes burning into his. Connor gulped, his body responding to the pheromones Matt was sending at him. “Devon is fine with my parents. It’ll even give them a chance to bond.”

He knew he should argue more but part of him, that part that was completely devoted to being Matt’s mate, momentarily trumped his mother role and he nodded. He’ll feel guilty about it later but right now, he wanted to spend time with his lover. Holding hands, they sat silently in Matt’s car as he drove them down the main highway. Connor didn’t ask where they were going, enjoying the comfortable silence. Soon, Matt pulled off the road and entered a parking lot. 

Connor looked around as he stepped out of the car, recognizing the park where they came to on their dates and laughed. “We’re back to our favorite eating spot I see.”

“Yup,” Matt agreed, coming around the car and grasping his hand again. Leisurely, they made their way to their bench and sat down. “I came here a few times alone the last few months.”

 

“You did?” 

Matt nodded. “Yup. Ever since Grandfather threatened me I came here to clear my head and think about you and Devon.” His expression changed, appearing almost guilty and it took a few seconds before he looked at Connor, his eyes full of remorse. “I can't honestly say I was never scared or worried about losing my place in the family.”

Connor smiled, stroking Matt’s cheek comfortingly. “I would be surprised and call you a liar if you claimed you were never nervous. I was terrified for years.”

“But you still did it,” Matt said. “You walked away so Oliver can marry Veronica and have a family. So you can have your own life.” 

“You make me sound more heroic than I was,” Connor replied, laughing nervously.

“You are Connor,” Matt said fiercely, his grip tightening on his hand. “There’s a reason Devon has a Connor and a Connor 2.0. You’re a hero to him because you’re strong and brave and smart. And to me too. I’m always amazed by you in so many ways. I wish I was half as brave and smart as you.”

“I think you’re pretty brave and smart,” Connor argued.

Matt smiled slightly, placing a light kiss on his cheek. “You’re sweet to think that but I know I’m lacking in a lot of ways. But I’m trying to change that.” His face suddenly became more serious, his eyes more earnest and burning Connor almost gasped at their intensity. “I’m going to try and become stronger so I can support you and Devon without you worrying. I’m going to be braver so I can take risks and make something of myself, based on my own skills. And I’ll try to be smarter, so you and Devon can be proud of me.”

Connor was about to argue that Matt was already all three of those when the Alpha suddenly went down onto his knees in front of him. He was so busy trying to figure out why Matt did that when the Alpha grasped both his hands in his, stared up at him, smiled tremulously, and said, “Connor, will you marry me?” 

He felt like a cannon had gone off right next to his head. He couldn’t hear anything, his brain was numb. He couldn’t think, couldn’t feel anything but shock. 

“What?” he finally strangled out.

“Will you marry me?” Matt repeated. “We’ve already talked about our future as a family and I’m committed to us, I think I made that perfectly clear. We never talked about when but I don’t see why we should wait. I want to marry you Connor. I want you to become my mate in name, to live in our own home, to raise Devon and our future children together. I don’t want to wait Connor. Do you?”

Connor’s mouth opened but no words came out. This was crazy! He knew he and Matt will marry one day, they’d talked about it, but he always assumed it was in the future. He only met Matt’s parents as their son’s future mate today. They just met Devon today! He didn’t even tell Oliver that he and Matt were moving forward in their relationship, that things had gotten so serious. He needed to talk to Devon about this. Needed to make sure he was OK. 

“I know we don’t need wedding rings,” Matt suddenly said, his right hand reaching into his pants pocket and Connor’s eyes widened further. “It’s only Betas who really need them. But usually we have engagement rings for Omegas. You don’t strike me as a ring person and I want your opinion on it if we do get one. But I hope this will do.” 

Connor raised his hand, about to protest even though he didn’t know what Matt was doing after that speech when he froze in shock again. Instead of a diamond ring, there was a paper ring in his hand. It looked like he’d twisted the paper after coloring it hazel, like his eyes. 

“Matt,” Connor said carefully, puzzled by the paper ring. “I don’t understand.”

“Well, when I asked Devon if I can marry you-”

“You did what?” Connor exclaimed, snapping out of his daze and finally regaining the ability to speak and think. “When did you talk to him?”

“Weeks ago, when I saw him again for the first time after our fight. Remember I went into his room and we had a one-on-one talk?” Matt smiled at Connor’s incredulous expression. “I thought it was appropriate and would make you, and more importantly, Devon, happy if I did that first.” 

“And if he said no?” Connor squeaked.

‘Funny, he asked me the same question,” Matt said with a chuckle. “Like mother like son huh? He made me sweat bullets when he said that. I’ll tell you what I told him. If he said no I would have done my best to change his mind. I’m not marrying you unless Devon is OK with it.” He shook the ring in his hand lightly. “And that’s what this is.”

Realization struck and his eyes flew back to the ring. “You mean...Devon made this?”

Matt nodded. “Yes. I texted him and asked him what kind of ring he thought you might like. He also agreed that it would be better to wait and ask you. But since you’re his mom and he loves you more than anything and wants everything to be perfect for you he made this for us. He just gave it to me when I took him to my room for his ‘nap.’”

“Wait,” Connor said, his tone terse. “He’s not sleeping?”

“I had to get you out here without him,” Matt said. “It was his idea. Mom and Dad helped too of course.”

“Your parents know about this?” He was almost screeching now and took a deep breath to calm himself. 

“Yes. I talked to them about it last week. They agreed the sooner the better so everything is settled and we can move forward. Dad even said that this drama with Grandfather may keep dragging on and he may make new threats or something so it’s better to make it all legal and done.” His expression shuttered for a second. “But, to be clear, that’s not why I’m proposing.”

Connor shook his head, still reeling with disbelief. “No, you made it very clear that you’re all about the emotions.”

Matt grinned, looking so happy and innocent Connor’s heart skipped a beat. He was still not over the shock Matt proposing and all the secretive planning that had been going on. He was still upset about Matt texting Devon for a year without saying anything. They’re going to have a talk about all this clandestine behaviour. But in that moment, he just wanted to enjoy the pure joy on his mate’s face. It had been so long since they could just simply feel happy being together without thinking or talking about the case, how Jason and Luke are doing and Matt’s situation with his family. Right now, it was just them and he wanted to focus on that.

“So, I’ll ask again,” Matt said, still grinning and his eyes searching Connor for his answer. “Will you-”

“Yes,” Connor whispered. Then he smiled back. “Yes!” he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Matt’s neck and kissing him deeply. Matt held him and kissed him back, their scent full og content and love enveloping them. 

“Thank God you said yes,” Matt rasped when they finally drew their lips away from each other.

“Why?”

“You did it!” an excited voice exclaimed somewhere to their right. 

Shocked as he recognized the voice Connor ripped his arms away from Matt and spun so quickly he almost fell off the bench. He could only gap as Devon ran over to them, laughing all the way. Behind him were three adult figures and Connor thought he might have a heart attack when he recognized Robert, Evelyn and Nathan. 

“That’s why,” Matt said unnecessarily. Realizing that Connor was still too shocked to react Matt grasped his hand and pulled him up.

“Wh-How-” Connor sputtered seconds before Devon hurled himself at him, his arms wrapped around Connor’s waist in a death grip.

“Congrats Mom! Did you like the ring I made you?” Devon stepped back, noticed the ring was still in Matt’s hand and frowned. “You didn’t like it?”

“Of course I love it!” Conor exclaimed, grabbing the ring from Matt’s hand and carefully placing it on his own finger.

“I kinda wanted to do that,” Matt mumbled. 

Shooting his mate a death glare, Connor managed to smile as the adults joined them. Everyone congratulated them, Evelyn hugging Connor tightly and vowing that they’re going to have their own lunches every week without the silly Alphas. Connor’s head was still reeling, trying to keep up with everything. He looked at his watch, surprised when he saw they’d only been here for half an hour. How could so much have happened in such a short period of time?

“Connor,” Matt said softly, pulling him aside and out of everyone’s hearing. “I know you like to plan and think everything through. But I have one more curveball to throw at you.”

Drawing a deep breath, Connor steeled himself and nodded. “OK. Lay it on me. This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.”

“Will you marry me today?” Matt asked. 

For what felt like the hundredth time that day Connor’s jaw dropped. “Today?” he strangled out.

Matt nodded. “That’s why I had everyone meet us here. I get it if you want to wait a bit, but I don’t think there’s a reason to. We’re not interested in a big wedding. The only people who we want are right here so it’s not like we need time to plan it. Devon’s already on board and already telling me how he’ll call me-” He stopped and Connor was about to reach out in concern when he saw the Alpha swallow, his lips trembling slightly. “He said he’ll call me Pop,” Matt said, his voice overwhelmed with emotions. “He said he can’t use the name Dad because it’ll hurt Oliver’s feelings but he doesn’t want to call me Matt either.” 

He loved him, Connor thought again for what felt like the thousandth time. Matt claimed he wasn’t strong or brave and maybe he wasn’t. But he was kind, and sweet, and caring and that’s what made Connor fall in love with him three years ago. When he was a child he’d dreamed that Oliver will treat him as nicely as Matt did. Eventually, he gave up on that dream, resigned to everyone treating him like a useless Omega and looking down on him. But Matt never did that, not even once. While others called him stupid for divorcing Oliver, Matt called him brave. People called him presumptuous and insane for raising Devon on his own but Matt admired him for it. He was always on his side, tossing his pride away time and again in his effort to get Connor the recognition only Matt felt he deserved. And he loved his son. Loved him so much he almost cried at being accepted by him as a father figure. 

 

Connor cupped Matt’s cheek and kissed him lightly. “I think Pop is a great name.” Matt smiled tremulously and Connor smiled back. 

“And I don’t-”

“Let’s do it,” Connor stated.

Matt blinked, and Connor was glad that he finally got to shock the Alpha once today. “You, you want to get married today?”

Connor nodded. “Let’s do it. Let’s get married.” 

Grinning widely, Michael laughed as he hugged Connor tightly. “I love you Connor.”

‘I love you too,” Connor said. “So how is this wedding happening?”

“Well, I figured we’d all go to City Hall and sign the paperwork,” Matt said. “Then my parents and Devon agreed to give us our privacy so we can have a wedding night alone. They already picked up Ari in case you said yes. I thought that was a great idea, but..”

“But?”

“But I think celebrating with our family first would be even better.” His heart in his eyes, Matt couldn’t seem to stop smiling, and neither could Connor.

“I like that plan.”

Hours later, Connor led Matt into his apartment, the Alpha thinking about how this was no longer going to be just Connor and Devon’s home anymore, that Connor wouldn’t have to remove his scent anymore. This was going to be their home. The three of them. Because Connor was his husband. Not his wife as Plutus liked to call all Omegas, trying to imply they were an extra appendage, but husband. His husband. He still couldn’t believe it. 

“Devon looked excited about sleeping over at my parent’s house,” Matt said as they sat on the couch. “I’m glad. I think they’ll like having him come over for sleepovers.”

“It would be nice. Oliver’s grandparents aren’t really the sleep over type so he never gets to stay at a grandparent’s house.”

Matt stroked the back of Connor’s neck, making his Omega close his eyes and moan. He liked that sound. Suddenly, his hand stilled as he realized why his hand naturally went there. To Connor’s neck. His mind was already aware that Connor was his, and now his body wanted to claim him. 

“Connor,” he said softly, trying to figure out how to phrase his words. “I need to talk to you about something.”

“What is it?” Connor asked, his gaze inquisitive and patient. 

Matt removed his hand and placed both in his lap, trying to muster the courage to talk about something so..natural and...intimate people didn’t usually talk about it. “It’s our wedding night so I know I’m supposed to..claim you.”

Connor’s eyes widened as comprehension dawned. “Oh. Right. I didn’t really think of that. Oliver just did it cuz he had to-”

“Can we not talk about your asshole ex right now?” Matt asked tightly.

Connor winced. “Right. Sorry.” They lapsed into an awkward silence then Connor spoke again. “I had the surgery, right after I signed the divorce papers. We..thought it would be easier for everyone that way. The actual mark is gone but the doctor said that the trace of...you-know-who is still there. An Alpha and Omega thing apparently. He said if another Alpha claims me then he should bite over the same spot. To overwrite it.”

While he didn’t like thinking about Oliver, Matt did like the idea that his mark would erase Oliver’s completely. Historically from what Matt read, having a bite mark linked an Omega to their Alpha. It meant their senses became stronger when they were together. When in heat the Omega seeked out their own Alpha, and couldn’t accept anyone else. A hundred years ago the creation of the heat suppressants made that link just a formality. Without a heat the Omega didn’t seek their Alpha and could find anyone they wanted. That’s why Matt could touch Connor. The mark didn’t matter as much as it used to, and yet it did. It marked Connor as his. As belonging to Matt. A Blake.

“That’s what I wanted to talk about. I don’t think I should mark you. Not yet.” He waited, hoping Connor wouldn’t take it as an insult.

“Why?” Connor asked and Matt exhaled with relief, glad his husband was level headed and willing to talk rather than just react. 

“I do want to mark you. But we also want to make you a colonel. It’s going to be hard enough since there are so many cards stacked against you, one of which is you being an Omega. I just worry that having my mark will remind people that you have an Alpha and they’ll...not give you the proper respect as a person. They might just see you as a spouse instead of a person. It’s not fair but that’s how Plutus thinks.”

“Trust me, I know what Plutus think of Omegas,” Connor said dryly. Matt sat still, watching Connor contemplate his suggestion. 

“I can see your point. I guess we can wait,” Connor said, his tone somber.

“But?” Matt said.

“If we can’t make me a colonel, or it takes too long, I want you to do it,” Connor said, his tone earnest and his gaze which he turned on him equally passionate. “I never cared about Oliver’s mark. He asked me where he should put it and I told him under the collar so people don’t see it, and me. I didn’t care. But it’s not the same with you. I want your mark. I want to see it and feel it. I want it.”

Every Alpha instinct in him screamed at him to do it. To leap on Connor, make love to him and mark him as his.

“Then, let’s give it six months,” Matt said, his voice strained as he tried to calm that passionate voice. “If we can’t get you to be a colonel in six months I’ll mark you.”

Connor smiled, leaned forward and kissed Matt lightly on the lips. “Deal.”

Matt closed his eyes, willing his lower half to calm down. 

“We still have a wedding night though,” Connor said lightly. 

Before Connor could so much as blink Matt hauled him into his arms and almost sprinted to the bedroom, Connor laughing as he wrapped his arms around his neck. 

 

The next morning, Matt walked down the hall to his grandparents’ apartment, each step ringing with determination, Connor’s scent still filling his senses. After signing their marriage contract in City Hall, they’d celebrated in his parent’s apartment for hours before he and Connor took their leave. It had been a small affair and Matt wished his cousins could have been there, but he couldn’t wait for them to come back. He’d already waited so long, been leaving Connor dangling with uncertainty while his grandfather played with their lives. Well, that wasn’t going to happen anymore. And he was going right over to tell him. 

He rang the doorbell firmly, waiting a few seconds before the butler swung it open. Within a minute he was standing in front of the living room his parents were relaxing in. He didn’t even pause and stepped through the doorway. He found his grandparents as he expected. Lucas was reading a business report Robert probably passed along for him to review while Stephanie read a book.

“Good evening Grandfather, Grandmother,” Matt intoned formally.

“Matthew. It’s so nice of you to visit,” Stephanie said, her voice creasing into a strained smile. Looks like his parents weren’t the only ones who have been having a hard time. Kicking himself, he promised he’d take more care with Stephanie’s wellbeing. Her family, especially her grandchildren, were her life and he should remember that. And so should Luke and Jason when they got back he thought fiercely. 

“I’m afraid I won’t be staying long Grandmother,” Matt said, letting some of his guilt and regret seep into his voice. “I just came to tell you that I got married.”

He’d dropped the bomb, and now he stood and watched as it exploded. Stephanie froze then dropped her book, her jaw slack and face pale. Lucas’s fingers shook on the newspaper then he crushed it in his grip, his face turning into an interesting mix of pale green. He couldn’t tell if Lucas was more horrified or pissed off. 

Feeling he’d given them enough time to digest the news, he continued, his tone still formal. “I asked Connor to marry me yesterday and he agreed. We didn’t want a party or anything, not that we can really have one with him being disowned and me almost disowned.”

Stephanie made a small squeaking sound at that, her hands trembling as she covered her mouth. For the first time since he made his way from Connor’s apartment to here his heart softened, knowing his grandmother didn’t do anything wrong and he should be more careful with his words. He probably should have told her separately but he hadn’t been thinking about her much. No, his sole reason for being here was Lucas. Some of his steel returned and he turned to face his grandfather who had dropped his newspaper and stared at Matt bug eyed. 

“Mom, Dad, Uncle Nathan and Connor’s son were there and that was enough for us. We didn’t want to wait anymore and saw no reason to. Connor is officially a Blake and we registered his name change at the same time. I’ll be moving out today to Connor’s apartment. We agreed last night that it would be best for all of us if we lived there. I’ll just take my essentials and Mom said she’ll have the rest put in storage. I’ll keep going to work since I still have a case and so will Connor. We’ll handle the work side of things after we’re done with it. I’ll keep going to the balls and parties as well, since it’s expected of me, but I won’t drag Connor or Devon to them. I know you won’t want them there anyway.”

He spun around and was about to leave when he caught Stephanie’s pale face in the corner of his eye. The guilt returned and he turned back to face her.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Grandmother,” he said, his voice softening. “I was so focused on what Grandfather was doing I ...forgot.” It was lame and he hated himself for it but he owed her the truth. “I don’t plan to exclude my family from my life despite what’s happened. It’s up to you if I’m still invited to Saturday lunches. I don’t think I want Connor or Devon there though. I know how Uncle Quinton and Grandfather will treat them and I refuse to put them in that situation. I’ll still come visit Mom and Dad twice a week, with my new husband and son. If you would like to join us and welcome them into our family, then you’re more than welcome. I have no problem with anyone who wants to be a part of our lives. As long as they accept us.”

He waited, hoping his peace offering would be enough. Suddenly, he realized he may have made things worse for his grandmother. Lucas knew Robert and Evelyn would stick by Matt, and he was still treated as family despite not being the heir anymore. But by asking Stephanie to accept Connor and Devon, he may be pulling his grandmother into his mess, making her choose between her husband and grandson.

“I...I want to be part of your life Matthew,” Stephanie said in shaking voice. “If that’s alright.”

Smiling, Matt walked over and placed a gentle kiss on his grandmother’s cheek. “Nothing would make me happier. I’m planning on bringing Connor alone to spend time with Mom and Dad next weekend after the family lunch. Devon will be with his father and Connor and Mom want to get to know each other better.”

“I’ll be there,” Stephanie vowed, nodding her head firmly. 

With a final kiss on her cheek, Matt walked away, not sparing his grandfather another look. 

 

Lucas heard Matt’s footsteps fade, his heart still in his throat and unable to believe what just happened. Matt married that Omega? It was impossible! He couldn’t have! He wouldn’t! Not with his whole life falling apart. When he made his threat weeks ago he thought Matt would back down. When he didn’t he figured it would take some time. Once he faced the full implications of losing his position he’ll see reason and come back. Married? 

“I won’t say anything about the business side of things,” Stephanie suddenly said and Lucas’s blood froze at the steel in her voice. “I didn’t say anything when you informed me that Matthew was no longer the heir. That’s your decision as the head of the family. But that is business. I won’t cut my grandson and his family out of my life because of you. I’m going to get to know my new grandson-in-law..and his son I suppose. Our first grandchild even though he’s a step-grandchild.”

That pounding sensation in his head returned at Stephanie's words. A step-grandchild. Never in his life would he have imagined ever having one. How will they weather this? How will he inform the other families? And it wasn’t one from a rich family because an Alpha divorced and remarried, but from a divorced Omega in Midas. How can he accept this?

“In front of everyone I’ll be your supportive wife. That’s what I am,” Stephanie continued firmly. “But behind closed doors, I belong to my family. And that includes Matthew and his new Omega. It’s your decision if you want to be part of it as well.” Without another word, she got up and left the room, leaving Lucas feeling cold and shaken. 

Shuddering, feeling weaker than he’d ever felt his whole life, he slouched forward, clutching his head in his hands. All his life, he’d gone through many tragedies and scandals. The loss of his parents and older sister, one of his closest friends betraying him in a business deal, Nathaniel marrying a middle class Beta, Quinton’s wife running away, Jason and Luke unable to mix with society. But he’d gone through all that with a tough exterior and no one knowing just how much all those blows affected him. 

Hunched over, Matt’s cold stare burned into his memory, he didn’t know if he’d have the strength to shake off the latest blow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squeeeeellll!! Meconn got married!!! Blare the trumpets, play the harp, release the doves! Ahh so much fluffy feels I almost teared up a few times out of happiness for my babies! This was one long chapter full of love. And the final word count...8290!! They deserve it!
> 
> It's great to see with all the drama going on our Meconn and Devon can find happiness. I love Evelyn and Robert so much in the last couple of chapters they've been in. The way they are spoiling Devon and trying to accept Connor without any resentment is so incredibly kind even Connor acknowledges that he may never be so open-minded and accepting. And their excitement while making up stories with him was just too cute. They're going to be great grandparents. Both Devon and Connor deserve that. And the proposal!! I had to have Devon and Matt's parents involved but wanted Meconn to have privacy and I'm so happy with the end result. Their marriage is a game changer for so many reasons and Lucas knows it. For the first time we get his POV and see just how much destroying his family is taking a toll on him. And damn but Stephanie can put her foot down when she wants to. You go girl! (I just saw Captain Marvel and full of woman power feels right now). 
> 
> I hope you liked my explanation about the bite mark. I was asked about how it works back in BTC and knew it wouldn't be important to the plot until Meconn and took my time figuring out how I wanted it to work since I've read variations on how it's applied and it's function and effect on Alphas and Omegas. It also plays into heats and why it's such a big deal that Omegas in Tantalus don't know about heat suppressants and why Kiryn was confused that he got pregnant when he's not in heat, assuming that's the only way it happens. And why some Omegas get married just to have a mate so no one else can touch them and don't go to the sanctuaries. 
> 
> I just wanted to add a clarifying note because it's implied but I never state it. Usually, Omegas whether they are male or female are called wives and mothers. Beta males are called fathers/dads/husbands. Just another layer to how gender and sexism works. By calling Connor his husband, Matt sees him as his equal the way male Betas are seen. BTC fans may recall Kit/Andrew are called mom but Michael calls Kit his husband. Calling an Omega in feminine terms as a spouse is a Plutus thing. 
> 
> Up next: another Plutus chapter as I mentioned before and one of my best yet! I'm super excited!!


	109. Chapter 109

Michael suppressed a chuckle as Nick’s maniacal smile continued to grow. He didn’t blame him. After weeks of staying behind closed doors, anxious about their loved ones in Tantalus and playing nice with all the incompetent generals and colonels in Plutus they were finally going to do something. It was about damn time. They spent all weekend pooling the last of their data together so it would be ready on Monday. They arrived this morning fully intent on just calling an emergency meeting right away when Nick had another idea and asked Joe to gather more information. Michael was a bit disappointed as he’d been revving to go since he first got here, but he could wait one more day. 

“This is perfect,” Nick hissed, his hands flying over the keyboard as he added more and more data to his presentation. “This is going to be so much fun!” 

Michael laughed at that, giving up on trying to act professional. This may be work but for both of them it was personal. In a roundabout way. More like it ate away at them and pissed them off. Seeing how Plutus ran their military, how shoddy their training was and the unbelievable level of nepotism was so wrong in so many ways. After spending years battling the Omega, Beta and Alpha bias in Heracles, they couldn’t just accept the discriminatory society they were thrust into with no timeline on when they’d leave. 

Then Colt told them to look into it just days before they came, trusting them to fight the battle he fought sixteen years ago in their city. Michael had been hesitant while Nick was eager to show ‘those pompous rich assholes they’re not God.” It was hard to believe that Nick used to be a pompous rich asshole, which is probably why he hated them so much. It was the look on Matt’s face though, his desperation and guilt about Connor and his awareness of his own inadequacy that got to Michael. It reminded him of him and Kit. Kit had always been smarter, better, more suited to be a soldier. When he thought of Kit not getting his dream, it still made Michael’s blood boil. How could he not help Connor and Matt when he and Kit accomplished their own dreams? 

“I’ll call Connor and Matt so they know what’s going to happen tomorrow,” Michael said.

“Don’t,” Nick stopped him as he was about to get up. “It’s better for them if they don’t know.”

“You’re going to send them in blind?” Michael sputtered. 

“Yes I am. It’s enough that they know we have a plan. They don’t need to know the details.” 

“Why?”

Nick stopped typing and gave Michael a long look. “When we reveal all this tomorrow there’s going to be a major shake up amongst the families. Everyone will be shocked and outraged. What will these angry people think when they see Matt is calm?”

Shaking his head, Michael leaned back in his chair. “You’re right. He needs to be just as surprised as them. He hasn’t even been part of this but if the families even suspect it it’ll just make things worse.” 

Nick turned back to his laptop. “Glad we agree. Connor will be there right?”

“I asked Matt and Connor this morning. Matt said usually secretaries aren’t supposed to go but he’s taking Connor with him anyway.” He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “Turns out they got married a couple of days ago.”

Nick’s fingers froze again and he spun on Michael, his gaze intense. “What? Seriously? That was fast.”

Michael nodded, chuckling warily. “He said he didn’t want to waste anymore time or allow the family drama to continue. He plans on announcing it soon, maybe tomorrow before we start our presentation.”

Nick went quiet for a second then shook his head. “No. He shouldn’t. Him marrying Connor so quickly might work to their advantage actually, but only if they keep quiet about it.” 

“I don’t know if they can,” Michael replied. “He said Connor already changed his name. It’ll take effect starting tomorrow. He was going to make it all formal at work and everything.”

“Tell him to stop the name change,’ Nick said frantically, his eyes flickering right and left the way they did when he was trying to think of a plan and all the possible implications and outcomes. “Or delay it for another week. That’ll be better.” 

Michael waited, wondering if for once Nick would share his plans with him right away.

“Go!” Nick barked and Michael sighed and smiled warily. He made his way to Matt’s office, trying to figure out what Nick’s plan was. The guy didn’t purposely keep silent to exclude him. He was just too caught up in trying to get things done to always share his thoughts. That’s the reason only Holly and Colt could keep up with him. They seemed to get him even if he just dropped a few hints, all of them leaping into action and barking orders that he and Kit just rushed to obey. He didn’t mind. He’ll drill Nick about it tonight. Grinning he hurried his steps, his blood pumping with purpose for the first time in years. Man he missed the excitement of being out in the field.

 

Tuesday morning, Matt walked down to the biggest conference room on the base, Connor at his side. Nick had suddenly announced he wanted a full military meeting yesterday, giving everyone only one day notice to gather together. Matt couldn’t recall a single time every general and colonel met in one room. In fact, he knew it never happened before. Sometimes the generals had meetings but the colonels weren’t invited. They would meet with their respective head later on and find out what the meeting was about. 

He tried to dig for any hints when Michael told him yesterday but got nothing. His curiosity only grew when Nick ordered him to stall Connor’s name change till next Monday. He didn’t know what that would accomplish but he trusted the older Alpha and called City Hall right away and asked for the delay. 

“Any idea what they’re planning?” Matt asked Connor softly.

“No,” Connor replied, his voice equally hushed as they began to draw closer to other personnel who were attending the meeting. “I don’t even know what they’ve been doing the last month. Every time I asked they would just grin and say ‘You’ll see.’ It’s kind of annoying.”

Matt chuckled. “You’re annoyed because you like to know all the answers.”

“Is that wrong?” Connor shot back and Matt chuckled again. 

“Nope, it’s one of the things I love about you.” 

Connor blushed lightly and Matt longed to kiss him. He always wanted to kiss him the last two days. They were in their honeymoon phase after all so it was normal. The last couple of days had been like a dream. After he picked up Devon from his parents Sunday morning they spent all day together, as a family. Devon even called him Pop a couple of times and Matt got so choked up the kid freaked out while Connor laughed, wiping tears of happiness from his eyes. They even picked up Devon from school yesterday and cooked dinner together, then played a video game. It was all so simple but it made Matt the happiest he’d ever been. 

The only blot on their happiness was that they hadn’t told anyone yet. Connor said he couldn’t possibly announce it before talking to Oliver. Matt understood even though it pissed him off. That’s why he didn’t mind delaying the name change and announcing it to the other families. He was trying to figure out the best way to do so and was thinking of just piggy backing on Nick’s presentation but Connor shot that idea down flat. Next week, they all agreed would be best. It’ll give Connor time to talk to Oliver and follow Nick’s timeline. He told an excited Devon not to tell anyone, including his friends, as well. Devon wasn’t happy about that but fiercely promised he won’t say anything. Connor called Oliver last night and they were supposed to meet Friday afternoon. The plan was for Matt to pick up Devon while Connor met with Oliver, then Oliver will pick up Devon from their apartment instead of after school. Matt wanted to be there instead. Connor wanted to do it alone. They still had two more days to argue about it. 

They reached the door of the conference room and found Joe in the hallway in his Heracles uniform, standing at attention as all the generals and colonels walked in, no one sparring him a glance. Matt nodded in greeting and Joe blinked back twice. 

As soon as he stepped into the room Matt sensed the palpable tension. All five generals and their colonels in one room, all very anxious Alphas with no clue what the Heracles colonel wanted. Everyone sat together with their own family, the generals on the left and their colonels on the right. His eyes wandered to the front of the room and saw that Lucas was sitting at the very front. Gareth was there, sitting one chair down, leaving an empty spot for Matt between them. Matt strolled over, pulled back his chair and sat down. He heard Connor move and stand behind him. He wanted to vacate his seat for his mate but knew that would be inappropriate. And Connor wouldn’t appreciate the breach in rules in such an intense professional situation. So he sat perfectly still, his energy focused on not looking at his grandfather. 

Connor stared at Matt’s rigid back, feeling sympathy for his new husband who was still struggling with alienating his grandfather. He didn’t know if Lucas’s pride will ever let him accept Matt’s decision and he hated that their family might break further. But he didn’t regret marrying Matt. The last three days had been the best of his life. For once, he felt his life was perfect. It was the dream he gave up on years ago when he realized Oliver will never love him. He liked to think that lonely and stressful part of his life was over now. He had a real family now, with a husband he loved and who loved him back. No way was he going to regret it. 

He was saved from further musings when Nick and Michael stepped into the room, in full military uniforms. Connor blinked at the sight. After the first day, Nick always wore a comfortable version of his uniform with pants and a polo shirt while Michael wore his training uniform. Seeing them like this, with the star designating their positions as Captain and Colonel, Connor was awe struck again by these two men who looked the way military people should look. It wasn’t just the clothes, that was easy, it was the way they stood, the way they scanned the room, absolute confidence and authority. It was a trait no one in Plutus had been able to cultivate. Connor doubted they knew how. Once again, he felt intense regret that their military will never come close to that.

“Good morning everyone,” Nick said while Michael placed a laptop on the table and began to connect it wirelessly to the projector. “Thank you all for meeting me at such short notice. There is a great deal to discuss today so I hope to have your attention while I make my presentation. If you have any questions, please wait until I am done.”

A ripple of discontent swept the room and Connor wanted to roll his eyes. Ninteen, well seventeen excluding Matt and Gareth, prideful Plutus Alphas who never had to answer to anyone in one room. This was going to be a long and arduous presentation. Nick ignored the obvious frowns and Connor once again felt he was in the presence of a real colonel. 

“I have spent the last month looking over various files regarding your base,” Nick stated, launching straight into his presentation. Connor knew that but based on the stunned faces around the table not everyone did. What did they think he’d been doing this whole time? “I looked at every single case file, every case, closed or still unsolved.” He pulled up a slide, and Connor’s eyes widened when he saw the data there, clear as day. Every family name was listed at the top of the table, “Cunningham, Blake, Leonard, Towper, Mortimer” and right under them in blue were the cases they solved and red that they didn’t. Even a child could tell that there was more red than blue. 

“What is this?” General Conrad Cunningham shouted, his hands flat on the table as he leaned forward, his face already flushed with fury. “How dare you?”

Nick’s expression didn’t change. “These case files are public military record. I could have accessed them even from Heracles.” He turned back to the slide and pointed. “As you can see, there is more red than blue.”

Connor would have laughed if he wasn’t so nervous as the angry Alpha smells grew stronger and stronger. If this continued he didn’t know how long he could last. 

“The red indicate the cases that you failed, the blue the cases that you solved.”

Oh they didn’t like that. No one liked being spoken to like a child and having their failings stated to them in such a pathetic and factual manner. Connor didn’t have to look. His overwhelmed scent glands told him. He staggered back against the wall, beginning to shake as his mind couldn’t think of anything else but cowering, of getting away from the furious smells. 

“Here,” Michael whispered next to him. “Put this on.” 

Connor cracked an eye open, saw the small nose clips Michael held in his hand and quickly put them on. “Thanks,” he whispered, his voice nasally.

Michael nodded. “We want you here so I had this ready for you.” With a reassuring smile he stepped back to the front of the room, standing on the other side of the board from Nick. Calmer now, Connor took several deep breaths from his mouth. His mind finally clear, he reverted his attention back to the meeting and was shocked when he saw that General Walter Towper was standing up and screaming at Nick to stop his presentation. 

Nick kept talking over him. Enraged, Walter Towper shoved his chair back, his fist coiled and ready to punch Nick. He barely took two steps when Joe grabbed his arm, and the next thing everyone knew Walter was back in his seat, hunched over and nursing his wrist. It happened so fast even Connor didn’t know what Joe did. Silence reigned as everyone stared in open shock at the subdued older Alpha. 

“I said please hold questions until after I am done,” Nick said, his eyes still fixed on the board and tone neutral. “Clearly, all the families need help in improving their overall skills. The data from the Eagle training supports that.” 

Nick then spent the next twenty minutes going over every single Eagle team in every family, dissecting each training program and explaining the strengths and weaknesses. Again, it was clear from the blue and red colors that the weaknesses outweigh the strengths. 

“The only teams that have more strength and improvement are from the Blake family,” Nick said, clicking and projecting the data for Matt and Jason’s teams. “Colonel Jason’s team saw no real training or results until the last year when Ren joined and took over their training. But Colonel Matthew’s team had a good training program that just kept improving over time.” He shot Matt a look, his eyes flickering briefly to Connor and back. “Captain Hastings said he recognized some of the routines from his and Captain Kit Hasting’s regimen. They were impressed and flattered.” Connor didn’t even have time to react to that when Nick turned back to his slides and clicked to the next one. 

Connor’s mouth dropped when he realized what the next slide contained, his eyes flying over the words. 

“I’m sure you recognize these letters,” Nick said, his tone dry and with a hint of disgust for the first time since he began speaking. “When your military started six years ago all the generals received letters offering help and advice from not only General Colt Saunders, but General Holly Adams, Colonel Aaron Shaw, even Captain Kit Hastings, our lead trainer himself. One letter from each of them to every single general of each family.” He clicked to the next slide and when he spoke, he didn’t even bother to hide his loathing and anger. “As you can see, maybe you even recall, General Towper ignored our letters of aid, General Leonard sent a firm no, General Blake thanked us but said no thanks, General Mortimer told us to fuck off basically and General Cunningham told us to mind our own business.” 

Some of the colonels shifted nervously, the young men probably ignorant of what their fathers and grandfathers did. The generals looked furious. 

“You’re probably wondering why I’m doing this. What’s the point of dragging all the crap work you’ve all been doing,” Nick snapped, turning fully to face the room. “The point, gentlemen, is that your military is a mess. You were offered aid and you rejected it, firmly and rudely I may add. And the results is that you barely solve one case every three or four months. Your training is pathetic and your Eagles’ potential wasted.”

One of the Cunningham colonels looked like he was about to get up then saw Joe was glaring at him and decided against it. 

“We can play the blame day all day,” Nick continued. “Or you can listen and accept what you’re doing wrong, and the solutions I offer you.”

Nick turned back to the board, his finger still on the clicker in his hand. “The first reason you have a problem is this.” He clicked and Connor gasped when he saw the slide was a simple black with the words “Nepotism” in glaring red filled the screen.

“I understand how Plutus society works. You take care of your own family. You trust your own family. No one else matters. That may work in businesses and I get that. But that doesn’t work in the military. Just because someone is your grandson doesn't mean he knows how to set up a training program or guide a group of soldiers through a warehouse to find a bomb or a group of thieves.” 

“We train our Panthers,” someone protested.

“Yes, which brings me to my next point,” Nick said, bringing up the next slide. “Compare the training our Wolves go through in two years to what your Panthers do in one.” He stood back, arms crossed as everyone read the slide. 

Connor had never looked at what the Panthers did when they trained, focusing on the Eagles who he felt were his responsibility. As he went through the data, his eyes got wider and wider. The table was clearly laid out, two boxes for the two years the Wolves trained crammed with sentences versus the one large box for the Panthers, with only a few sentences. Connor read the Panther section first, seeing the expected skills: map reading, data analysis, understanding forensic information, how to read financial statements, self defense theory. That was it. Eagerly, he looked at what the Wolves studied since, again, he only focused on the Hawks before, and his jaw dropped: self defense, weapon’s training, survival skills, data collection, data analysis, infiltration, bomb dismantling. The list went on and on, some of it desk work but many were practical. Most were skills that the Hawks had to learn as well. The Wolves didn’t just understand the theory behind their work, they actually lived it! Just like their soldiers. 

“We don’t send Panthers into the field,” a voice argued.

“Doesn’t matter,” Nick said. “Panthers have to guide Eagles. How can they even begin to understand how to outline an infiltration if they don’t even know the basic movements and strategies? You can’t expect to send your team out in the wilderness to survive if you don’t give them a plan. Our Wolves are expected to experience everything a Hawk does so we can best guide them. Give them the best plans. Which brings me to my next point.” 

The presentation went on and on, the anger in the room turning into a simmering resignation as Nick analyzed the plans the Panthers drew up and explained their flaws, went through the weapons that were given that were apparently behind the times, how great the Eagle uniforms looked but were completely impractical for actual field work. Nick went on and on for almost an hour and a half, exposing every single flaw in the Plutus military. And no one could argue. Not with the evidence presented to them in clear black and white. Or red and blue since those were the colors Nick seemed to prefer. 

“So,” Nick said, his tone changing to one that was even firmer which Connor didn’t think was possible. “What can we do about this?” 

No one answered. Many refused to look at Nick. 

“First of all, you need to scrap and recreate the training for the Eagles. Captain Hastings is here and is offering daily sessions to work directly with each Panther and Head Eagle to do just that. Second, you need to update your equipment. You have a budget from the government and barely use it. Put it to good use. Third, and this is the biggest step, you need a better colonel and general selection program.”

Nick stated the third one, knowing it would cause the biggest blow and silently stood as the queitly fuming Alphas burst into loud tirades. 

“How dare you-”

“This is our city-”

“You don’t get -”

Connor tuned them out, focusing on Nick who stood firmly, undaunted by the words and insults hurled at him. After a few seconds, Nick turned and clicked to the next slide, and waited. Connor began to read and once again felt his heart stop for the tenth time in the last two hours. Slowly, the voices faded as more and more men began to read the slide as well, everyone sinking into their seats. 

“As you can see,” Nick said softly, as if trying to ease the hurt after he kicked them in the balls. “Most of the colonels here did exemplary in school when it came to business and politics. That’s not a surprise since you grew up focusing on that.”

Connor tore his eyes away, blinking rapidly as he saw Matt’s own grades from high school projected, revealing top grades in all his classes. He stared at his mate’s back, wishing he knew how Matt felt. For years he’d been telling Connor that he was horrible at his job, that he didn’t deserve it, that he didn’t have any skills. But his grades revealed a bright student who could have studied anything from medicine to trade. He always knew Matt was smart, and the evidence proved it. Suddenly, he felt a burning anger and glared at the back of Lucas’s head. This was his fault. He took Matt off the path he’d been on, the great future he could have had, and forced him to join the military when he didn’t know anything about it. Of course he felt he didn’t deserve it! 

“All of the generals here were businessmen. And successful based on how much business you do even with Heracles. But you gave that up six years ago to create a new division you know nothing about.” The generals, all of them older men in their forties, some even sixties, looked down at the table, their hands curled or shaking with frustration.

“You sons, your grandons, were all set to work for you. Were ready to step into the business shoes. But had to change their careers, were barely trained, and suddenly expected to chase down and investigate actual crimes.” 

Connor scanned the young Alphas in the room, his heart breaking a bit at the regretful looks on some of their faces. Did they also miss the lives they could have had? Did they long to go back? 

“Your government liked what we did in Heracles, didn’t know how to create a military sector, and did what it always did. It trusted the main families. But it didn’t know what to do and how to do it. And the consequence is that you all had to leave the paths you knew.” 

No one spoke. Connor thought if he gulped it would echo in the room. 

“You need a better system. You need people in place who actually want to work in the military, who would do well at it. Which is why I’m offering to help set up a test for colonels. The first round will be next Monday.” Some of the heads looked up at the that, some were glaring while others curious. “I understand that you still want to keep it in the family. That’s what your government decided. But instead of just choosing from the main branches and who you like, open it up to everyone. You have so many people in your extended families, some of whom would do great in the military.” Suddenly, he turned and looked at Gareth. Connor imagined how flustered the young Alpha must look at suddenly being the center of attention. “Lucas Blake was more forward thinking and already did just that, choosing Gareth Blake who is a third cousin. And who just solved his first solo case in less than two weeks.” 

There was some shock, some resentment and a few uncaring looks around the table. But Connor didn’t care. Gareth deserved to be singled out. No one, no one in the last five years had ever solved a case so quickly. He told Matt months ago that Gareth had potential for this job, and now Nick acknowledged him as well. He found his first smile that day, a small smile but he let it show. 

“It’s all well and good to say we open up our selection,” General Cunningham said. “But a testing process? You can’t expect us to put our own grandsons through that. It would be humiliating if they failed and some distant relative passes.”

There was a murmur of agreement and many nodding heads around the room. Only Lucas Blake sat still, his head still turned to the slide on the wall that was listing the outline of the entry test. 

“We get what you said today,” General Mortimer said. “We’ll take what you said and learn from it. We’ll accept Captain Hastings’ help and use the Heracles program to catch up our Panthers so they can better handle their cases. But we refuse to change our current structure.” 

Connor’s shoulder almost sagged but he refused to show how devastated he felt by the generals’ final decision. They were being stupid and he longed to just scream it at them. Their military was so flawed and corrupt and they refused to do anything about it! People like Gareth were wasting away, hanging on the fringes of the family and skimping for whatever recognition or praise they can get from the main family. It was all so wrong. He realized his hands clutching the notebook he brought to write notes in and completely forgot about was shaking and stilled them. 

“I understand,” Nick said, his voice casual. A bit too casual which caught Connor’s attention. His gaze shifted back to the Alpha, analyzing him suspiciously. What was he up to? Most of the Alphas didn’t appear to notice his subtle tone but a couple were shooting him equally suspicious looks. “Family pride is important. No one wants their family to be embarrassed and shamed in public.” More heads turned to Nick, people beginning to sense that there was more to his placating words. 

Suddenly, Nick smiled widely and several Alphas blinked in surprise. “Well, that’s that then. I gave you my suggestions and I hope you take them and get better. I’ll just file this presentation away along with all the other documents I found in my research. I should advise the Corna military to take a look at it. They’ve been struggling a bit lately with more refugees from Scylla arriving and could use someone else’s failings to make them feel better.”

“What do you mean you’ll file it away?” one of the Leonard colonels burst out. “Why would you share it with Corna?”

Nick looked puzzled, the fake reaction not fooling anyone. “Well, I told you at the beginning that all the info I collected is public. Anyone from any base on Dracus can access it. And since I took all this time and effort to organize it, and since this was a formal presentation in front of every single colonel and general, legally I have to archive this presentation as well. It’s now Dracus government property.”

Everyone froze, no one appeared to even breath. Connor sure couldn’t and his mind reeled, realizing what Nick had done. This is why he asked for a sudden meeting, so no one would have time to back out. Why he asked everyone to come. Why he wrote every single flaw clearly with everyone’s names and data. He had known how the generals would react and prepared a plan accordingly. The guy was a conniving genius! 

“You-” General Mortimer sputtered.

“You can’t!” someone else shouted.

Nick looked concerned now. “Are you asking me to break the law? You do know that I have to archive this. You yourselves can look up any presentation you’d like from Heracles. Even the one General Saunders and I created over fifteen years ago detailing why Omegas should be allowed to be soldiers is accessible to any military personnel. It even includes names and dates and private information about Colonel Thine which led to his arrest.” Nick’s expression changed, becoming more severe and Connor gulped, glad he wasn’t on the receiving end of that glare. “The military,” Nick said evenly. “Has a great deal of power. It has the authority to investigate, openly and covertly, anyone without a warrant. It can stalk, infiltrate and plant bugs and hack into servers without facing consequences. This allows us to do our job perfectly, but it’s a lot of responsibility. So Dracus had to put some laws in place to keep us in check. One of those laws is that we have to share every single document, every single presentation and file we created for every case. This allows the government to go through our investigations and decide if we’re trustworthy. I know that they went through my files again just two months ago and General Saunders, due to his position and the number of serious cases he has, is investigated every month. Do you really think the government isn’t checking on you?” 

Shattered. That’s the only word to describe the emotions in that room. Some even covered their faces while others simply looked pale, the ramifications hitting them fully. 

Nick stood still, arms at his side, waiting. Connor could actually feel a few drops of sweat dripping down his forehead but couldn’t even make a single muscle in his body move to wipe it away. 

“We’ll do the test,” Lucas Blake suddenly spoke up, his voice firm. “And all our current colonels who are interested in the positions will go through it.”

“Glad to hear it,” Nick said. Michael stepped forward and slammed the laptop shut and picked it up. “Thank you for your time today gentlemen. You should inform all your family members, male, female, Alpha, Beta or Omega about the test on Monday. And to come prepared to get sweaty.”

Nick’s words sank in and Connor’s head shot up, staring at the Alpha, begging him to repeat what he said, to assure Connor that his dream, the dream he never really let himself think about, could come true. Finally, both Michael and Nick cast him quick looks. Nick winked while Michael gave him a quick smile. Then they left the room.

“Let’s go Connor,” Matt said, getting up and leaving as well. Numb, Connor followed him out, Nick’s words replaying in his mind. Anyone who was family….even Omegas….even Omegas….

Suddenly, Matt’s arms were wrapped around him and Connor gasped in shock. He was about to tell Matt off for hugging him in public when he realized they were back in Matt’s office. He’d been so dazed he didn’t even notice. 

“Those tricky bastards,” Matt gasped, laughing breathlessly as he clutched Connor so tight he thought he’d break. “That’s why they told me to hide it. If they knew we were married they might have thought I was in on this presentation for my own reasons. We could have been in so much trouble.” He laughed again and Connor swayed in his embrace, still too shell shocked to react. “You’re going to take that test Connor,” Matt said firmly. “You’re going to take that test and kick ass and become a colonel. You talk to Oliver this week, tell him, we’ll change your name Friday afternoon and you’ll go to that test on Monday. As Connor Blake. As my mate. No one can argue with that.”

Connor’s eyes widened and he raised shaking hands and clutched any part of Matt’s jacket he could, unable to believe what Matt was telling him. 

“You’re going to be a colonel Connor,” Matt vowed.

“I...I may not..” Connor was barely able to say.

“If you fail this year then you can apply again.” Matt grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back, hunched down and stared into his eyes, his own flaring with determination. “This is what you always wanted Connor. A job worth doing. A job where you can stand tall and being an Omega won’t hold you back. You’ve already been a colonel these last three years in everything but name. You are more qualified than everyone else. You’re going to be a colonel. No matter what.”

He couldn't stop his body from shaking, couldn’t get his mind to think, couldn’t figure out how he felt. 

“A colonel?” Connor whispered.

Matt nodded firmly. “A colonel.”

Connor could only stare at Matt as he finally became aware that tears had already begun streaming down his face. Suddenly, a lump formed in his throat and he sobbed. 

“I’m going to be a colonel,” he gasped, his knees giving out. He would have collapsed onto the ground if Matt wasn’t holding him so tightly.

“You’re going to be a colonel!” Matt exclaimed.

Crying, Connor threw himself into Matt’s chest, sobbing loudly while Matt praised him, told him how much he loved him and was proud of him. Which only made him cry harder. 

 

Monday morning, Connor stood in front of the building Nick designated for the colonel entry exam. 

“Ready?” Matt asked next to him.

Connor nodded, then shook his head, then nodded. 

“Well, glad to hear it,” Matt joked.

“I didn’t study enough,” Connor protested. 

“You went through all the manuals and knew everything already. Devon and I even made up questions and fake scenarios for you and you planned out missions for every single one. Even that spaghetti explosion one.”

Connor chuckled at the memory. “I think Devon was tired by that point. I don’t blame him for coming up with such a weird scenario.”

“That and I think he was hungry,” Matt replied. “It’s going to be fine Connor. And if not there’s always next year.”

“I don’t want next year,” Connor replied firmly. “I want to pass. Today.”

Matt clasped his shoulder and gave him an encouraging squeeze. “That’s the Omega Imarried. Let’s go.”

Giving Matt one last firm nod they walked up the steps to the building and entered the foyer. He saw some colonels were already there, but not many. Looks like most of them didn’t want to be in the military anymore. There were at least fifteen unfamiliar faces, probably distant relatives who wanted to prove their worth outside the roles dictated by the main family.

“Connor? What are you doing here?”

Connor turned and found Gareth was already there, leaning against one of the walls. Matt nodded at him then walked over to Michael to register his name for the exam.

Connor smiled as he walked over to Gareth. “Figured I’d see you here. Were you the first one?”

Gareth blushed and Connor almost chuckled but didn’t let himself. “Yeah well. After the great Colonel Nicholas Saunders himself acknowledged me in front of everyone how can I not come take the test.” His expression changed to one of puzzlement. “Are you here to support Matt? I didn’t think he’d come to do the exam. He seemed done with all of this.”

“No,” Connor replied gently. “I’m here for myself.”

Gareth still looked confused as Connor walked away and approached the desk where Joe and Michael were already sitting, taking the names of every candidate. Michael looked up at him, no recognition on his face. “Name?”

Drawing a deep breath, Connor looked down at the Alpha who had become a mentor and friend, pushed down his shirt collar to expose Matt’s bite mark on his neck to the crowd behind him and spoke loudly, loud enough for everyone to hear. “Connor Blake. I’m here to become a colonel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHH So much feels!!!! I love this chapter sooooo much!! The drama and twists and turns and Nick was so damn good!!! He owned them! He was awesome!! And Connor! Oh my baby Connor!! This was his moment! And I don’t think I could have ended this chapter any other way! And we get to see it from his POV and he’s just as blown away us as while Nick decimates the Plutus way of life and those pompous assholes, treating them like the spoiled brats they are. And you just know he’s going to make sure every other base’s generals read about the shoddy job they’ve been doing. I'm so proud of Nick. He's come a long way work wise since his early days as a colonel. It's great to see that he learned to work independently and is just as smart as Colt told him he was years ago. And there were so many new details on how the Dracus system works and the laws. Any BTC fans recognize some names and examples Nick throws out there? (That asshole Thing for example ;( ). Man he is so bad ass in this chapter. I can't pinpoint any specific moments I loved because it was all so great. Joe was awesome too, protecting his boss's back. Ahh, I love this chapter I can't even.   
> Shout out to any Boku no Hero Academia fans. I recently found an instrumental video of the fighting songs from the anime and listened to it while I was writing this chapter. As this was an oral and mental battle the music just fit the mood I was trying to create so well! 
> 
> Oh man, I won't leave you hanging on Connor's fate as we conclude this three chapter Plutus arc in the next chapter. I'm so glad to have these three finally written and out there since they've been on my mind forever. One more chapter of triumph before we head back to depressing Tantalus. I haven't written any yet because I need to get into the right mindset. Tantalus chapters are always emotionally and mentally draining to write.


End file.
